Tentando a sorte
by Co-Star
Summary: Heero e Relena se veem unidos por um casamento que nenhum dos dois deseja, mas do qual não podem escapar. De que modo serão transformados por esta convivência forçada? Será que do ódio pode surgir um amor inesperado?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Todo rio nasce em algum lugar. Tem sua origem humilde numa nascente agitada ou serena, brotando numa bica romântica ou secreta ou saindo de uma montanha que a impressiona. No início, a água é sempre pura, saudável e cheia de vida.

Como a maioria das coisas na natureza, o que começa pequeno se torna maior. O rio também vai crescendo, virando um caminho tranqüilo de águas ou um volume caudaloso cheio de poder, correndo arisco ou suave, com som de música ou de tormenta.

Cada rio tem sua personalidade, seu nome, seu modo de ser, sua história, suas curvas e seu rumo, que às vezes ele abre, ou é aberto para ele. E mesmo assim, cheio de individualidade, todos seguem para o mesmo encontro. É o mar que os aguarda, com sua temperamentalidade e seu hálito salgado.

O mar é um mistério, nenhum rio sabe o que esperar dele. E o consolo é que o mar é bom, aceitando a todos sem nunca transbordar. E desse modo a água doce do rio conhece outros sabores, outros lugares e outras criaturas impensadas, mesmo que nem sempre apreciem essa junção.

Não muito diferente de dois rios fluindo para unirem-se no mar, duas vidas estavam convergindo para o mesmo lugar, um totalmente desconhecido que reservava muitas novas experiências. Essas duas vidas, porém, ainda não sabiam de nada disso. E essa era mesmo a graça.

* * *

Bom dia!

Saudades de mim?

Comentários no próximo capítulo!

Até lá!

XOXO

18.06.2009


	2. 01

**01**

Quando se nasce em uma família rica e bem conhecida na sociedade é fácil menosprezar tudo o que se possui, porque nenhum esforço foi necessário da parte desse herdeiro sortudo. No menos sério dos casos de desdém de herança, esse filho vive sossegadamente por se saber cercado de uma fonte de conforto que não parece passiva a secar. Como é bom e fácil levar a vida quando se conhece apenas o melhor.

Era Verão, e a estrela régia cumpria seu papel de dominar a terra com sua luz e seu calor enquanto o céu usava um vibrante tom de azul e as nuvens o decoravam com leveza.

A mansão branca erguia-se imponente a despeito do peso dos anos. Os olhos de qualquer um se lançariam com fascínio sobre a construção, de tão bela e preservada que era. A colunata central conferia elegância quase majestática, inspirando respeito.

Entretanto, Heero já não percebia nada disso, pois tinha cometido o pecado de se acostumar. Mesmo depois de passar dois anos longe dali, nada sentia sobre a vista que tinha de dentro do carro negro que rodava mansamente pelo jardim frontal da propriedade. Estava voltando para casa, sim, mas contra a vontade. Olhava através da janela com a indiscrição mórbida do prisioneiro levado para a penitenciária, mesmo que sua expressão fosse fria e enigmática.

Não havia som algum dentro do carro ou mais alguém além dele e do motorista.

Ninguém o esperava na porta, nem para sua família aquele era um retorno feliz. O carro estacionou em frente à porta centenária, que abriu logo que Heero desceu do carro. Empregados vieram pegar suas quatro grandes malas de couro legítimo. Na entrada, o mordomo cumprimentou cerimoniosamente:

–Bem vindo de volta, mestre Heero.

–Só se for para você…

–O senso de humor não mudou nada. Como foi a viagem?

–Conforme o esperado.

–Ótimo. O senhor necessita de algo?

–Não, nada.

–Pois não. Sendo assim, o senhor Yuy o espera no escritório.

O rapaz tirou os óculos escuros, mostrando os olhos azuis cobalto profundos como um poço vazio. Observou o redor enquanto suas malas eram levadas para o quarto. Nada se modificara. Os quadros, o lustre pendendo do teto, o tapete forrando os degraus, as cores, o brilho do mogno, tanto que o grande espelho de cristal decorado na porta do armário de casacos parecia refletir ainda a mesma imagem do moço, congelada. Estava tudo parado no tempo. Portanto, perguntava-se como estava seu pai. Devia também estar o mesmo leão de sempre, um olhar duas vezes mais claro e cortante e a expressão triplamente mais rígida que a dele mesmo.

Este era um homem de princípios elevados, que fez da lei seu meio de vida, e foi tão bem-sucedido no seu trabalho no Direito que então era um importante e muito rico juiz da suprema corte. Não havia como escapar daquele homem, até mesmo Heero, por mais intratável que fosse, não podia resistir ao domínio dele. Ter uma pessoa dessas como pai não era nada fácil.

Dinamicamente, Heero escalou a escadaria até o próximo piso da mansão. Sem esforço ouvia em sua mente todas as palavras que o esperavam dentro do covil da fera.

Bateu na porta e esperou um minuto para receber a permissão para entrar. Fechado em seu escudo de apatia profunda, armou-se para a batalha preste a ocorrer no interior do cômodo.

–Entre.

Não houve nenhum som quando a placa de madeira deslizou suavemente, abrindo o caminho de Heero. Dois passos depois, fechou a porta, e sentiu o olhar do pai, em pé atrás da mesa.

No todo, o escritório do juiz era cinza, remetendo realmente a uma caverna, fria e nem um pouco convidativa, onde nada se movia a não ser a cortina ás vezes soprada pelo vento, e as mãos do homem sentado atrás da mesa de granito e metal.

–Você chegou na hora. –friamente, o juiz observou.

Heero assentiu, não encontrando necessidade de explicar que o trânsito estava tranqüilo em Londres, que milagrosamente o vôo saiu na hora e que o tempo estava perfeito para voar. Antes não houvesse nenhuma dessas boas condições, antes estivesse ficado preso para sempre do outro lado do oceano.

Olharam-se frontalmente, sem qualquer sentimento.

–Já viu a senhora Yuy? –e o juiz questionou gravemente.

–Não, senhor. –o maior dom de Heero era responder somente o indispensável, e quanto mais sintético, melhor.

–Ótimo.

Dante Yuy encarava seu filho duramente, nos olhos altivos ardia uma chama que era a única evidência da fúria que sentia pelo rapaz.

–Sente. –por pouco não rugiu, embora a força imperativa de sua voz tomasse todo o ambiente.

Indisposto de vulnerabilizar-se, Heero afrontou com um fito incisivo o homem que tinha um pouco mais que o dobro de sua idade. Suspirou e seguiu de pé, imóvel, mostrando ares leoninos por sua vez.

–Que seja! –reclamou o juiz. –Você devia ter vergonha de si mesmo! Da onde é que tira caráter para seguir de pé na minha frente com esse peito cheio? Fico impressionado com sua capacidade de ultrapassar os limites! Diga-me agora, como é que justifica o comportamento que teve? O que tinha na cabeça para fazer tudo o que fez, hã? Diga-me agora!

–Não interessa.

–Se não interessasse, não perderia tempo em perguntar, insolente! –alterou-se um pouco, dando a volta na mesa, mostrando para o filho olhos incandescentes. –Realmente, tudo o que tenho feito é perder tempo com você. Acha que dinheiro é infinito, fruto de geração espontânea, que não envolve esforço? –começou a discursar, cedendo à alteração de espírito. Apanhou e sacudiu no ar todos os extratos dos cartões de crédito e a papelada da seguradora. –Você estava tentando comprar a Inglaterra? Era isso? E o carro! Heero, como é que conseguiu perder o Maybach! Pensei que tinha se esforçado tanto em conseguir a transferência para Oxford para estudar, não para apostar corridas, esbanjar dinheiro com festas e luxos desnecessários. Não me conformo! Um filho meu jamais poderia agir como você! Seu mimado esnobe, não merece a vida que têm!

Heero não teve nenhuma reação todo o tempo. O juiz atirou as folhas de papel na mesa, ofegando de raiva.

–Desde a adolescência você não mostra um pingo de responsabilidade! Nem um pingo! Achei que ao entrar na faculdade, as coisas mudariam. Os dois primeiro anos, realmente, foram surpreendentemente tranqüilos, com apenas um ou outro incidente de indisciplina… Onde foi que eu errei com você, Heero? –e por fim, o juiz murmurou entre os dentes, tirando os olhos do filho. –Só que isso não vai ficar assim, acabaram as suas chances. Não quero um filho que só desgraça a família e não se preocupa com a tradição, que acha que suas ações não têm conseqüências. Já que agiu como criança, vai ser punido como criança.

Heero estalou os lábios e por fim sentou. Aquela ladainha estava saindo exatamente como o esperado. Levou uma mão ao queixo e olhou qualquer direção, desinteressado.

–Vou te deserdar. –e o juiz proclamou, retumbante. O escritório todo se encheu daquela frase.

–Como? –Heero surpreendeu-se, virando o rosto de uma vez de volta para o pai.

–O que foi, está surdo? –irreverentemente, o juiz replicou, ferozmente.

–Faça isso! –Heero rebelou-se, pondo-se de pé. –Nunca precisei de ninguém mesmo! –e Heero rosnou, olhando para o chão, amargo e orgulhoso.

–Como é que é? Seu ingrato! Você não merece nem um centavo do que gastei com você!

–O senhor não entende! Estou cansado! Eu não estou vivendo minha vida para responder suas expectativas! Eu não sou um investimento seu!

–Claro que é! À custa de quem viveu até hoje? Sempre foi minha obrigação cumprir meu papel como pai. Por que você não cumpre o seu?

–Essa fase da minha vida já passou. Quero fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

–Você pede uma coisa, mas baseado no quê eu devo conceder? Você é um irresponsável mimado! Se sair para viver sua vida sozinho, não dura nem um mês. Você passou dos limites! Saia da minha frente agora! Agora! –e o pai ordenou, marcial.

Heero levantou-se emburrado, certo de que não adiantava dizer mais nada – Dante jamais ouviria, pois aquele homem de ferro só ouvia o que queria. Quase correu para fora da sala, tanta era a raiva que sentia. Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

–Que idiota! Idiota! –e era difícil entender se ele estava insultando o pai ou a si mesmo.

Caiu na cama, amassando o paletó Armani, e ficou olhando o teto.

Sentia-se tão humilhado! Quando é que entenderiam que ele levaria a vida como quisesse? Estava exausto de ter de cumprir as exigências alheias. Amaldiçoou a vida que levava, deixando de considerar quão privilegiada e boa era ela. Tudo o que queria era sua independência, uma vida que fosse só dele, mas era fácil notar que enquanto vivesse naquela casa, talvez jamais pudesse se considerar completamente dono de si.

E nem dava importância aos delitos que cometeu ou a quanto difamou o nome de sua família. Porque tudo que aprontou, foi de caso pensado, como um grito de guerra. Revoltado, não se importava com as vantagens que tinha, só queria acabar com tudo que considerava prendendo-o. Não queria mais ser questionado por suas ações, independentemente se fossem boas ou ruins.

Se seguisse aquela forma de pensamento, com certeza iria se arruinar, não só financeiramente, mas também como um ser humano, porque a maioria dos desejos de Heero eram perigosos e inconseqüentes. E ainda assim, não queria se justificar para ninguém. Que espécie de advogado ele se tornaria era algo impossível de entender. Com certeza Dante pensava nisso também.

O celular de Heero tocou em seu bolso e alguém bateu na porta, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Com um impulso, se colocou de pé, apanhou o aparelho enquanto ia até a porta:

–Pronto.

–Fala aí, cara? Já tá em casa?

Heero incomodou-se com a intimidade de seu interlocutor, e tirou o telefone do ouvido para olhar o identificador. Era Duo. Meneando a cabeça, Heero respondeu enquanto abria a porta:

–O que é que você quer?

–Como foi a viagem? –mas Duo tinha uma grande habilidade para nunca responder o que Heero perguntava.

Heero olhou o mordomo parado do lado de fora de seu quarto.

–Olha, eu te ligo mais tarde.

–Ah, eu ia te chamar para gente se encontrar a noite com os caras, que tal?

–Tá, tudo bem. Depois te ligo! –e Heero desligou, sem esperar mais nenhuma frase do amigo, se é que realmente Duo fosse considerado assim. –O que foi agora? –e no mesmo humor, indagou prepotente o mordomo.

–A senhora Yuy o está aguardando na biblioteca, mestre Heero.

–Oras, estou indo.

Mas talvez não devesse, de irritado que estava.

Normalmente, Heero não tinha um gênio muito bom ou mostrava traços de alegria, e embora seu humor sempre pudesse piorar, as chances de mudar eram inexistentes. O máximo que ele podia fazer era lançar um olhar desinteressado ou apático para os demais seres e objetos.

O mordomo o anunciou, abrindo a porta de vidro fosco da biblioteca e Heero apareceu no vão, olhando para frente desanimado. Athina Yuy levantou-se tomada de amor materno pelo menino que ainda via no jovem homem de cara amarrada, que, por sua vez, não demonstrava o mesmo deleite em ver a pessoa que devia lhe ser extremamente querida.

–Ah, Heero, meu querido! –se aproximou, trazendo-o para dentro da biblioteca. O mordomo saiu, fechando a porta. –Meu querido filho, por que faz sofrer tanto o coração de sua mãe? Não pensa nem um pouquinho na tristeza que me faz sentir quando se comporta tão mal?

–Ai, mãe, não sou mais criança e sentimentalismos nunca me afetam.

–Você fala tal qual seu pai. Vocês dois são tão parecidos, é que não admitem.

–Grande coisa. Não tenho a menor ambição de ser parecido àquele homem.

–Oras, Heero, não fale assim do senhor Yuy. Ele é um grande homem. Dessa vez, vou apoiá-lo, ele tem motivos para ficar furioso. Você nos decepcionou. Achamos que tinha crescido.

–Mas cresci. Me deixem em paz, sei bem o que faço.

–Não duvido que saiba, entretanto não se esqueça que embora se julgue crescido, ainda tem algumas dependências te ligando ao senhor Yuy. E ele não é um homem muito flexível.

–Às vezes só queria que se esquecessem de mim.

–Me pergunto em qual sentido, pois tenho certeza que detestou ouvir a palavra "deserdar".

–Não achei nada. Se for assim que ele quer, que seja.

–Você é orgulhoso mesmo. Como acha que vai viver sem o apoio do senhor Yuy?

–De alguma forma. Meu pai sabe que se me deserdar, eu faria questão de mostrar que não preciso dele ou do dinheiro dele para viver.

–Sabe mesmo e exatamente por isso que ele não te deserdará.

–Não?

–Claro que não. Ele só está com muito ódio por enquanto para pensar em uma disciplina muito mais efetiva. –ninguém conhecia Dante Yuy melhor do que ela.

Aquilo preocupou Heero por um instante. Bufou, olhando aleatoriamente os livros e bustos pelas prateleiras.

–Mas é ótimo tê-lo de volta! Estava com muitas saudades. –e alisou o rosto dele, fascinada com a velocidade do tempo que transformou sua criança em um adulto que ela mal conhecia. Sorriu de modo agridoce, fixando-se no olhar do filho, que era sempre azul e intransponível.

Após alguns segundos, ele escapou ao toque da mãe, deixando de olhá-la, aborrecido.

Quanto tempo demoraria em notar que ser deserdado não era a solução e que o curso de comportamento rebelde não o levaria a lugar algum? Tudo o que sabia era afrontar o pai, tamanha a aversão desenvolvida das formas usadas pelo juiz para criar a família.

Voltou para o quarto, um lugar onde poderia ficar a sós com seus pensamentos. Nem havia tocado nas malas. O pacote de livros de Direito, o uniforme de Oxford, essas eram coisas que ele não queria encontrar. Perguntava-se porque levava adiante aquela idiotice de advocacia. No Outono iria começar o último ano, e embora fossem apenas 365 dias, faltava muito para que ele conseguisse se formar e exigiria bastante esforço e dedicação, coisas que havia parado de praticar, especialmente concernente aos estudos. Nas últimas semanas, apenas andava pensando em como fugir daquilo tudo.

Ligou para o amigo. Queria saber sobre o encontro proposto no telefonema anterior. Animado como sempre, Duo explicou sobre o novo clube inaugurado poucos dias antes da chegada de Heero. Era lá que programava o reencontro dos demais amigos que também mal haviam chegado para as férias de Verão.

Fazia tempo que Heero não via sua turma, e embora não fosse de seu feitio demonstrar afeições, queria muito reencontrá-los, ouvir as novidades. Conhecia aqueles rapazes desde a infância, sempre tendo estudado junto deles. Eram muito como irmãos, conheciam-se bem. Em Londres, fez amizades que jamais poderiam se semelhantes àquelas. As fez somente para servir-lhe os interesses. Normalmente, não desejava vínculos, que dizer de vínculos duradouros.

–Se você não estivesse nessa situação delicada, eu ia falar para você pagar o camarote… –e Duo provocou no decorrer da conversa.

Heero grunhiu:

–Nem que eu não estivesse, pagava.

–Mesquinho! Quantas vezes já paguei? –Duo reclamou, embora sua voz sempre soasse despreocupada.

–Você gosta de esbanjar dinheiro.

–Não como você. –devolveu espertamente, sabia bem o que Heero andara aprontando.

–É diferente.

–Na verdade, não é, mas vou fingir que sim. Tenho medo de você.

Heero meneou a cabeça. Duo era muito imaturo para ele.

–E sua irmã? –ouviu. –Já voltou?

–Não, só chega no domingo.

–Ah, que pena.

–E o que você quer com Akane?

–Nada demais…

–Eu não vou fingir que isso é verdade.

Duo estalou os lábios.

–Menino egocêntrico! Você desaparece dois anos e acha que as coisas param de acontecer na sua ausência? Eu e ela andamos saindo…

–Meu pai vai detestar saber disso.

–O juiz detesta tudo, qual a novidade? –e depois Duo riu. Heero suspirou.

–Vou desligar. Encontro vocês às oito horas.

–Entendido!

Duo tratou de espalhar a combinação. Depois de muito tempo, os cinco amigos estariam reunidos outra vez.

Heero deitou mais uma vez, jogando o braço sobre os olhos. O quarto preenchido de luz e elegantemente decorado, não combinava com sua juventude, porém com sua sofisticação. Ele tampouco se lembrava da beleza do ambiente. Achava tudo uma prisão, só queria saber de escapar daquele mundo.

Acabou por cochilar, entretanto acordou a tempo de se trocar para o jantar. Já se fez pronto para ir encontrar os amigos, sairia logo após a refeição. Queria passar o mínimo tempo possível em casa.

O jantar foi realizado em total silencio, embora os talheres batessem na porcelana. Heero não fazia mesmo questão de falar ou de ouvir. Comeu depressa, esqueceu da sobremesa, pediu licença para deixar a mesa.

–Para quê? –mas o juiz não estava disposto a simplesmente conceder.

–Vou sair.

–Para onde?

–O centro, encontrar meus amigos.

–Oras… –o juiz reprovou, meneando a cabeça, e sem dizer mais nada, assistiu o filho sair.

Sem dar mais nenhuma satisfação, Heero deixou a casa. Precisaria caminhar quarenta minutos, porém, não se incomodava com isso. Tinha saído do bairro quando recebeu uma ligação:

–Estamos te esperando na entrada. Tá demorando por quê? –era Duo.

–Estou caminhando.

–Por que não chamou um táxi, pelo menos?

–Não quero saber do dinheiro do meu pai.

–E do dinheiro de quem quer saber? Oras! Sei que você e o juiz andaram se desentendendo, mas isso está ficando besta. Deixa de ser orgulhoso e…

–Cala a boca. –Heero mandou sintético e agressivo.

–Ah, ok, ok… calma aí. Vê se se apressa.

Duo desligou e suspirou, aborrecido.

–Afe, que frescura. Nunca vi ninguém reclamar de barriga cheia feito o Heero. –e comentou, pensativo, com Trowa ao seu lado.

–Mas na perspectiva dele, não está de barriga cheia. –e Trowa raciocinou de volta.

Duo deu de ombros.

–Só espero que resolvam logo isso, quem é que vai devolver para mim os gastos de hoje do nosso amigo?

Trowa riu, malvado, e Duo não gostou nada do que entendeu daquilo.

Não demorou muito, Heero surgiu virando a esquina.

–Até que enfim! –Wu Fei anunciou, irritado, e Quatre meneou a cabeça em reprova da atitude do amigo.

Era um grupo de amigos muito singular. A maior semelhança entre eles era o status e o dinheiro, no mais, eram opostos. Porém, de algum modo misterioso, combinavam muito bem.

–Que notícias traz o nosso correspondente europeu? –e Trowa brincou ao dar a mão para Heero.

Sem responder nada, ele apenas olhou todos de uma vez, com um ar arrogante característico, e sorriu mau e maroto.

–Chega de ficar aqui fora! –Wu Fei apressou todos.

A fila estava bem comprida, mas quando Quatre e Duo se aproximaram da hostess, ela deixou os cinco passarem facilmente. Eram conhecidos e afortunados demais para serem retidos. Ela sorriu para Duo, charmosa, seus olhos cravaram em cada rosto que caminhava por ela, o último sendo o de Heero, cheio de um magnetismo selvagem. Ele não olhou para ela, apenas seguiu seu caminho, mexeu no cabelo. A hostess nunca o tinha visto antes, mas não precisaria ver os olhos dele uma segunda vez para ter certeza de que ele tinha uma personalidade muito forte. Até sentiu um arrepio. Porém, os que acharam que aquilo era uma brecha perfeita para entrarem, receberam uma censura firme, enérgica, mandando todos para trás.

A entrada que usaram conduzia-os direto para o piso dos camarotes. Havia movimento, mas o clube não estava muito cheio. Da passarela, viam as três pistas de dança e os dois bares. Havia praticamente um tipo de música diferente em cada espaço. Os rapazes seguiam conversando ainda assim, habituados com o barulho.

Heero olhou as pessoas abaixo de si, os feixes de luz revolvendo pelo seu rosto, tingindo seus olhos de verde, amarelo e rosa, as cores trocando em cadência frenética. Ele não pensava em nada sobre elas, não se incomodava, como se fosse ininfluenciável.

Uma festa esperava os amigos em um camarote por ali, oferecida por um amigo comum de todos. A porta abriu para eles como se estivessem sendo esperados. Houve muitos cumprimentos e bagunça, especialmente por causa do retorno de Heero ao ninho. Velhos conhecidos comemoravam-lhe a chegada e novos rostos admiravam-se com sua presença renomada. E Heero, sempre o mesmo, ninguém sentia diferença – misterioso e luxento. Não dava muita atenção para as brincadeiras e comentários, como se superior a tudo.

Primeiro, misturaram-se no grupo, conversando, flertando, bebendo champanha. Depois, entediados das companhias, o quinteto reuniu-se numa mesa para conversarem sobre o tempo em que estiveram separados. Todos eram universitários e cheios de tarefas, assim, acabavam vendo-se pouco mesmo que estivessem sempre na cidade ou arredores. Não restava dúvida de que precisavam aproveitar as férias de Verão ao máximo.

Quatre era herdeiro de uma cadeia de hotéis luxuosos presentes nas principais capitais do mundo. Por isso, estudava administração na mais renomada faculdade do país. Apreciava muito o negócio da família, não tinha do que reclamar, afinal, não era de seu feitio isso. Dava-se bem com tudo e todos e tinha grande carinho pelo seu bem-sucedido pai. Loiro e de modos meigos, sorriu brandamente para Heero:

–Como andam as coisas? –e indagou, interessado. Seu rosto era sempre iluminado.

Heero o encarou sobre a borda da taça de champanha. Parou de beber, meneou a cabeça. Para ele, aquele tipo de pergunta era inútil.

–Andam iguais e isso é uma merda.

Trowa soltou um riso desdenhoso. Ele, que era extremamente habilidoso com lógica e matemática, fazia economia e já participava nas movimentações dos investimentos da empresa de sua família. Era perspicaz como poucos e também calado, embora gostasse de aparecer aristocrático e charmoso.

–O vírus inglês de xingar te infectou. Não encoste em mim. –e provocou, a voz luxenta. Era sempre muito controlado, muito cerimonioso, e não gostava nada de comportamentos chulos.

Heero detestou e bufou.

Duo, por outro lado, viu graça na piadinha tonta, e riu sincero – uma coisa que ele era sempre. Também, era muito desinibido, comunicativo, vivaz. Já há quatro anos cursava engenharia voltada para a automobilística. Amava o assunto e já fazia parte do corpo de engenheiros projetistas.

–Essa foi interessante… mas o Heero sempre xinga quando bravo, nem que em pensamento só. E hoje, ele deve estar xingando muito! –e alongou bastante o "u".

–Não sei para quê tanto. Que idiotice! Por que não se acerta com o juiz, cara? –Wu Fei, crítico como nunca deixou de ser, apontou, invocado, sacudindo o copo de uísque e ouvindo o gelo bater.

As raízes de sua família estavam na China, onde ele próprio nasceu. Possuíam uma transportadora muito requisitada, principalmente para carregar produtos frágeis, preciosos e fazer serviços para o governo. Estavam no ramo há quase duzentos anos, e dia após dia se tornava um conglomerado maior, engolindo tudo o que podia e ampliando seus serviços.

Heero esfaqueou Wu Fei com seus olhos glaciais afiados, entretanto aquilo nunca impressionara Wu Fei.

Por que ninguém entendia? Ninguém realmente parecia creditar os motivos da revolta sentida, o que o revoltava mais ainda. Suspirou pesadamente, num falho esforço de controlar a raiva. Pousou com frieza a taça sobre a mesa.

–Tenho me acertado com o juiz a vida toda, sempre fazendo a vontade dele, agindo do jeito dele… –e protestou, furiosamente, descontando na mesa.

–Calma, Heero… –Quatre, preocupado, pediu. Tendia a ser o pacificador. Heero também detestava essa atitude às vezes. Em outras, nem dava importância. –Não fique assim… esse nervoso todo só piora a situação.

–Nada pode piorar minha situação – meu pai ameaça me deserdar, não me entende, não me dá uma chance.

–Isso é porque você não merece mais nenhuma. –Trowa era sempre o destemido racional.

–Cala a boca!

–Mas é verdade… –e explicou nada em adição, porque sabia que Heero o entendia muito bem.

Heero poderia ser cheio de defeitos, mas não era idiota. Porém, a arrogância que tinha quase o tornava tolo, porque o impedia de identificar a falta de sabedoria nas coisas que fazia, que em vez de o aproximá-lo do objetivo, só jogava-os mais longe.

* * *

Bom dia, leitores!

Estou voltando, mansamente, ao com meu novo romance de HxR!

Me deu imensa vontade de postar as partes prontas, e cá estão!

Espero que gostem. Esta história está muito interessante e tensa, mas por enquanto, não dá para saber o que vai acontecer...

Esperem para ver bastante novidades, tomei minhas liberdades...

Dessa vez, o foco maior será em Heero. Até queria narrar na pessoa dela, mas acho necessário falar sobre os sentimentos de Relena, então não será dessa vez que eu entrarei fundo na psique do rapaz.

Esta história terá uma temática um pouco mais adulta e estou incerta de que aguentarei o tranco.

Conto com vocês!

Quero saber a opinião de todos à respeito do que já está publicado, por favor, não deixem de escrever uma preciosa review para mim.

Yours,

Co-Star.

18.06.2009

REVISADO 23.06.2009 (gente, tava feia a coisa, por que ninguém me disse? Se ainda tiver muitos erros, me avisem, plz.)


	3. 02

**02**

Mais uma convidada da festa acabava de chegar. Uma jovem bonita e renomada. Foi muito bem recebida, sorriu para todos, atenciosa. Podia estar ali entre aquela juventude festeira, mas era como uma fina flor intocada. Vestia-se lindamente em um vestido verde água, com vários detalhes de babados, e acessórios de cristal. Seus cabelos da cor do mel, sempre partidos no meio, estavam feitos em um arranjo despojado e atraente, presos em um dos lados da cabeça por uma rosa lilás.

Uma de suas amigas ali presente se achegou:

_Resolveu vir, hein?

_Depois da mensagem que você me mandou, como poderia não vir? –e sorriu, divertida. A amiga devolveu uma expressão parecida, apenas um pouco mais maliciosa.

Ela sentou-se em uma mesa formada por conhecidos, se apossou de uma taça de champanha, e bebendo longamente, prendeu seu olhar verde nas costas de um rapaz à distância – Heero.

Também o conhecia já há um bom tempo, tiveram seus tratos. Freqüentaram o mesmo colégio, sempre foram às mesmas festas, partilhavam de vários contatos. Ainda assim, aborrecia-a a idéia de que não eram próximos, por mais que tenham convivido, e a facilidade com que Heero desligava-se dela a aturdia.

Sempre houvera algo acontecendo entre os dois, entretanto, tudo era muito incerto e transitório. Heero não mostrava o que realmente guardava no coração, por mais que ela pedisse ou criasse condição propícia. Aquela atração que vivia colocando-os juntos era um tanto incompreensível e desagradável, mas forte demais para ser vencida.

Tomou fôlego, trocou palavras triviais com seus companheiros de mesa e enfim sentiu-se motivada a notificar Heero de sua presença.

Com graça levantou-se, felina, é verdade, e sorriu enquanto procurava estabelecer contato visual com Quatre, em sua opinião, o mais acessível do grupo.

_Olá! –e cumprimentou, atraindo-lhe a atenção.

Os dois olhares verdes se encontraram e ele riu:

_Sylvia! Você veio! Faz tempo que chegou?

_Ah, nem sei… –alegou, displicente. –Olá, rapazes! –e depois cumprimentou os demais.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Heero sentiu uma agitação indesejada. Buscou o rosto da moça, e ao mesmo tempo preferia ter controlado aquele movimento. Roubando um vislumbre da aparência delicada da jovem, levantou-se e saiu da mesa, sem fazer questão de proferir algo.

Por mais rude que fosse, ninguém estranhou.

Heero não sabia se realmente queria evitar Sylvia. Não imaginara que teria de vê-la tão cedo. Bufou, chateado, debruçando-se no balcão de bebidas, permitindo-se fazer algumas considerações. Estas passaram tão rápido por sua mente que é impossível relatá-las aqui.

_Quer alguma coisa? –o garçom perguntou, solícito.

Heero negou com um gesto apenas. Voltou-se contra o balcão, olhou em direção da moça. Ela conversava sorridente com Quatre e os demais.

Se conseguisse compreender o que sentia por ela, já teria tomado uma atitude. Entretanto, a palavra amor não era uma que fosse capaz de articular – nem sabia para que servia e só devia tê-la usado na tenra infância ao dirigi-la á sua mãe, Athina. Mesmo assim, Sylvia representava algo para ele, qualquer coisa de valor. Certo que se afastava dela facilmente, sem sentir-lhe a falta, porém, o magnetismo que ela emanava sempre acabava alcançando-o outra vez, obrigando-o a se por mais perto.

A única coisa resolvida era que ele não queria tê-la reencontrado tão rápido. Estalou os lábios, frustrado. Voltou o rosto para qualquer direção, mas seus olhos buscavam a figura dela de vez em quando. Era meiga e alegre, sempre. Os olhos de Sylvia mostravam-se repletos de afeição. Naquele recinto, era única, com seus modos coreografados com graça e sua presença suave. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha ares de dama, era uma menina como qualquer outra.

Heero viu bem quando ela se ergueu da cadeira, apanhou uma taça vazia e, cadente, foi movendo-se em direção do balcão. O garçom havia acabado de sair dali, como se estivesse servindo aos propósitos da moça.

Quando Heero a focalizou, recebeu um sorriso que deteve qualquer movimento seu, e ouviu:

_Olá, Heero, há quanto tempo… –sem hipocrisia, começou o assunto tal qual não tivesse visto ele antes.

_É mesmo. –permitiu-se concordar, entretanto, sem ânimo.

Ela assentiu, como se sentisse um encanto sobre si. O fato era que nunca se cansava da beleza perfeitamente imperfeita, agressiva, mas atraente, clássica, mas arrojada que Heero possuía. Os olhos dele, cortantes, sempre lhe descompassavam o coração.

Ele tinha um comportamento esnobe e insensível, decidido a não falar mais. Sylvia também sabia disso, e permitindo que seus olhos caíssem sobre aquela visão que há dois anos não tinha, manteve silêncio.

Quando o garçom voltou, pediu vinho.

_Pode deixar a garrafa. –e adicionou.

Heero não prestava atenção.

_Você é especialista em surpresas, não é?

_Do que está falando? –demorou a perceber que a pergunta tinha sido feita para ele.

_Esse seu talento é um pouco cruel. Surpreendeu-me com sua partida e com seu retorno. Nunca me avisou deles.

_E por que avisaria, Sylvia?

_Não sei… Realmente, eu sou tola de esperar isso de você. –respondeu, chistosa, ciente do egoísmo de Heero. –Entretanto, foram dois anos e sua falta foi sentida.

Heero não fazia caso nem de reagir. Tédio e desprezo eram reconhecíveis em sua expressão, Sylvia sentia ambos agulhando-lhe o íntimo enquanto ali. Aquele rapaz sem dúvida era intratável.

_Agradeço a lembrança, mas não é necessária. –e ele dizia isso como se realmente tivesse algum direito. Dispensava com tanta facilidade os sentimentos dos outros, como se fossem trastes.

_Não mesmo… –e Sylvia concordou, pensativa. –Como foi em Londres?

_Bom.

_Fez amizades por lá?

_Algumas.

Ela assentiu, satisfeita mesmo com a brevidade dele.

_Ouvi alguns rumores sobre seus feitos. Deve ter causado uma grande sensação entre o pessoal.

_Sylvia, por que está falando desse assunto? Você não tem nada que ver com isso.

_Oras, desculpe. Não imaginei que iria te ofender. –e despreocupada, declarou.

_Você não tem outro assunto? –e mostrava-se enervado.

_Eu? Sabe que não, você conhece bem a rotina das pessoas daqui. O que posso te contar… Bem, estou terminando a faculdade, não vejo a hora de ser veterana.

Ele a olhou com pouca emoção.

_Faculdade do quê está fazendo? –se alguma vez ela tinha lhe dito, já não se lembrava mais.

_Jornalismo.

_Não combina com você.

_Como sabe? Pelo menos, é melhor que fazer Direito. –e provocou, enfim irritando-se um pouco, principalmente com a impassibilidade do rapaz.

Heero lançou-lhe um fito enregelante, deixando-a um pouco estremecida. Depois, acabou por suspirar, um tanto decepcionada consigo mesma por estar se prestando àquele papel.

_Ai, Heero… depois de tanto tempo sem nos ver você ainda me trata tão mal. Não se importa comigo nem um pouco. –e revelou um aborrecimento.

_Sylvia, não seja orgulhosa.

_Certo, certo… –resmungou, rindo depois, embora não visse qual a graça. –Acho que é melhor você não ter mudado, pois desse modo não fico chocada.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

Ela guardou um minuto em silêncio, olhou outra direção.

Séria, voltou-se para ele novamente, e foi direto ao ponto, tentando passar o máximo de firmeza e confiança:

_O que queria mesmo saber é se nós dois podemos continuar de onde paramos, há dois anos atrás. Você ainda se lembra?

Deixando seus olhos caírem sobre o rosto bem feito de Sylvia, Heero vasculhou suas memórias. Contudo, queria tanto esquecer, que sua mente tinha fechado o acesso para tais informações. Sylvia estava ali, não podia negar que se interessava por ela, só que também preferia não envolverem-se mais do que já estavam.

_Você se esquece fácil demais, Heero… isso não é nada gentil, sabia? –e diante da falta de resposta, comentou, reprovando e provocando-o de uma vez.

Não tinha bebido nem um pouco do vinho até então. Lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, sorveu um gole profundo e depois suspirou. O vinho de repente teve um gosto forte demais.

_Vou te ajudar a lembrar. –determinou a seguir, ousada, aproximando-se de Heero e colocando o rosto à disposição de um beijo. Pôs seus lábios tão perto dos dele que os fez roçar sensualmente por um pouco.

Heero sentiu-lhe os lábios, pensou sobre seu sabor e acabou por mover-se um passo para trás.

Ela o encarou:

_Você não vai me beijar? –não conseguia aceitar ou compreender.

_Não. –simples assim, ele respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar sem profundidade.

_Por quê?

_Não quero, oras. Deixe-me sozinho. –e saiu.

Foi buscar o paletó, despediu-se dos amigos e deixou a festa.

Sylvia sentiu-se frustrada e, ao mesmo tempo, confusa. E um tanto cansada de gastar seus sentimentos com aquele rapaz, tomou mais um pouco de vinho, apanhou a garrafa e foi distrair-se com as conversas dos presentes. E ocorria-lhe todo momento que devia tê-lo beijado, não devia ter esperado. Se dependesse dele, iria ficar sentido saudades dele para sempre.

Heero foi caminhando para casa, destemido. Estava tarde, quase duas horas da manhã. Entretanto, não precisava se preocupar, estava na cidade que nunca dormia. Só que sua vontade não era voltar para casa. Não pensava na atmosfera pesada, mas sabia que a sensação de vazio que ás vezes o visitava viria naquela noite. Um vazio tão grande e difícil de eliminar.

Quando estava em Londres, por conta própria e podia fazer tudo como queria, não se lembrava daquele vazio. A independência que tanto prezava o distraía e de certa forma o fazia sentir-se vivo, como se realmente aproveitasse sua existência nesse planeta, que a seu ver era mesquinho.

Ao chegar em casa, foi até o bar e emprestou uma garrafa de Jack Daniels para lhe fazer companhia. Com ela do lado, a noite acabaria logo, ele adormeceria rápido e não precisaria ficar a meditar nas coisas que o incomodavam, nem nas recordações inoportunas que tinha.

*

O celular tocava como se fosse o fim do mundo. Pelo menos, era essa a opinião de Heero, que acordava com o barulho e sentia a cabeça sendo martelada por cada toque. Estava jogado de bruços na cama, levou a mão ao bolso da calça onde o celular passara a noite. Olhou o identificador de chamada e não se surpreendeu em ler o nome de Duo.

_Me esquece. –e desligou, fechando os olhos outra vez.

Não queria ouvir nenhum som, e estava tudo indo muito bem dentro de seu covil, não se importava se se esquecessem dele o fim-de-semana todo.

Só que isso era impossível.

_Mestre, levante-se agora. –e o mordomo apareceu.

_Para quê? Não vou. –taxou, marrento, sem se mover.

_Temos visitas…

_Ah, diga que estou de quarentena.

O mordomo quase riu da infantilidade do rapaz, porém foi capaz de manter a pose.

_Não posso, mestre, não sou pago para mentir, ainda mais na casa de um juiz.

_Grande coisa… quem está aí?

_Senhor Darlian e seu assessor.

_Nunca ouvi falar. Me deixe dormir, Yacob.

_Mestre, o seu pai…

_Ah! Chega! –Heero se levantou num pulo. Foi direto para o banheiro tomar uma ducha e se aprontar.

Yacob sorriu, vitorioso e divertido, e para adiantar foi escolher as roupas do mestre, além de ajeitar a bagunça.

Heero estava quase enlouquecendo de raiva, entretanto, sabia que depois de cumprimentar as visitas, poderia voltar e dormir, a coisa mais importante para ele, naquele momento. Também, não podia arriscar testar mais a paciência do pai. Ele desconsideraria uma desfeita se Heero não se apresentasse.

Ao deixar o banheiro, apanhou as roupas que estavam estendidas em sua cama e as vestiu sem muito esmero, apressado. Desceu encontrar os convidados que então estavam com sua mãe.

Como eram três horas da tarde, Athina providenciara o preparo de um lanche que pudesse abranger tanto o chá quanto um almoço leve, pois não sabia se os visitantes tinham almoçado previamente ao encontro.

_Ah, filho, ainda bem que veio. Venha me ajudar a fazer companhia aos cavalheiros enquanto seu pai não chega. Vieram de New Jersey para ver o senhor Yuy.

_Boa tarde. –Heero gravemente falou.

_Boa tarde, sou Stefans Darlian, muito prazer.

Heero assentiu e se sentou. Encarou o outro homem presente.

_Este é Milo Evans, meu contador e assistente.

_Somos da Darlian Yatches & Boats Co. –Evans explicou.

_Muito bem. –Heero aparecia severo diante dos dois, e estava na verdade bastante desconfiado a respeito da visita deles.

_Vieram pedir algum conselho jurídico? –Athina suavemente deu andamento na conversa.

_Não exatamente. Viemos falar de negócios. –Stefans comentou, pensativo.

_Questões delicadas, se me permitem dizer. –Evans, sempre mais direto, esclareceu, para que nenhuma outra pergunta fosse feita.

Heero olhava os dois homens, discreto. Apanhava seletivamente dos brioches e pães na mesa e ia comendo.

A empregada lhe serviu café, mas ele recusou. Pediu suco de laranja.

Ouvia a conversa de forma reservada, até que Stefans lhe sorriu e indagou:

_E você, rapaz, como leva sua vida?

_Estudo Direito.

_Ah, vai seguir os passos do pai, suponho. Feito o meu menino… Também sempre se interessou pelos negócios da família. E tenho que admitir, Zechs leva muito jeito, vai me passar a perna um dia desses. –bem-humorado e cheio de afeição, Stefans foi dizendo sem que ninguém tivesse perguntado. Heero detestou as conclusões que Stefans tirou, bem como a ladainha melosa a respeito do filho.

Athina sorriu alegre diante do pai coruja que subitamente surgira.

_Não há maior fonte de orgulho do que um bom filho. –e observou, elogiosa, e embora Heero captasse a indireta, não a quis entender.

Bufou, indiscreto. Queria sair dali, sua cabeça estava doendo um pouco. Estava mais irritado que o normal naquela tarde. Seu interesse escapava para janela, mirava o céu e ouvia as vozes falando no fundo. Até quando precisava fazer sala? Bebeu o suco de laranja que enfim a empregada trouxe, olhando furtivo para os mais velhos conversando, percebendo que Evans o observava com atenção. Irritante.

_Com licença, senhora, o senhor juiz acabou de chegar. –Yacob veio anunciar, sempre pomposo. –O juiz me pediu para que os levasse até seu escritório.

_Claro. Foi um prazer conversar com a senhora. –Stefans agradeceu e seguiu Yacob prontamente junto de seu assistente.

_A senhora conhecia o senhor Darlian? –foi a primeira coisa que Heero disse depois de muito tempo.

_Sim, ele estudou com seu pai na faculdade. É uma boa pessoa, e também é muito bem-sucedido.

_E fala demais. –com o queixo na mão, observou.

Athina meneou a cabeça, achando o filho impossível.

_Não seja impaciente assim. Você pode ser mais generoso que isso.

_Não entendo a senhora. –e replicou, displicente, cansado daquele assunto.

Sim, como aquela mulher delicada e serena podia ter se casado com o severo juiz? Será que Dante fora um homem mais sensível na juventude? Heero não conseguia imaginar. O coração do juiz era feito de pedra, e nisso o rapaz tinha puxado o pai.

_Escute, meu filho, amanhã haverá uma festa de recepção na mansão dos Baumgarten para a caçula. Como o senhor Yuy já me disse que não poderá ir, quero que você me acompanhe.

Heero a fitou e bufou. Era só o que faltava… mas preferia ir á festa do que ter de ficar naquela casa onde não se sentia nada à vontade.

_Certo.

_"Certo"? Nenhuma contestação? –e Athina riu, traquina. –Que bom. Verá como será divertido.

_Tanto faz.

_Como sua irmã volta na semana que vem, daremos uma festa de recepção para vocês dois também, no próximo sábado.

_Ai, pra quê isso, mãe? Não quero!

_Mas eu quero. Estou muito feliz de poder ver vocês dois depois de tanto tempo.

_Só que a Akane esteve aqui em Dezembro…

_Não, ela não voltou para o recesso. Ficou fazendo um curso de extensão…

_Como? Ela não me disse nada… –ficou surpreso, realmente, já que Akane sempre lhe contava tudo, mesmo quando ele não tinha interesse de saber.

_Hã? Vocês tiveram contato enquanto estava em Londres?

_Ela me mandou uns e-mails. –com pouco caso, Heero explicou.

_Tenho certeza que nunca respondia… –a mulher murmurou, entristecida, ao mesmo tempo, desagradada.

Fitou o filho, meditativa. Impressionava-se como ele parecia com o pai. Compartilhavam as mesmas expressões, a voz poderosa e rouca, a praticidade, a apatia, a determinação. Entretanto, na sua bela aparência, Heero era semelhante à mãe, mesmo que seu cabelo e seus olhos fossem mais escuros.

Athina era uma mulher muito bonita. De ascendência eslava, seus olhos eram como o mar do Mediterrâneo. Morena e vistosa, não tinha cinqüenta anos ainda, mas exibia sua madureza com a mesma classe e brilho que carregara a vida toda.

_Preciso terminar de ler um livro que será discutido no clube esse domingo… o que você vai fazer essa tarde?

_Não sei… –inexpressivo, disse baixo.

Athina levantou-se, sorriu para seu filho e ao passar por ele, alisou-lhe carinhosamente o rosto, indo para a biblioteca a seguir.

Heero ficou imóvel por um tempo, tentando desvendar a mãe, e ainda comeu alguns doces da mesa.

Quando ficou satisfeito, subiu para seu quarto, e trocou rapidamente as roupas pelo pijama, ainda decidido a dormir. Todo o cansaço acumulado da viagem e da noite mal dormida pesara de uma vez e ele só foi despertar na manhã seguinte, bem cedo.

Sentado na cama, olhando as cortinas que cerravam a luz do lado de fora, ficou muito tempo. O vazio estava ali, com ele. Nenhuma perspectiva para o futuro, nenhuma lembrança do passado para se apegar, via seu presente sempre sendo desperdiçado.

Entretanto, havia algo curioso sobre o vazio que acompanhava Heero: se alguém lhe perguntasse a respeito, não saberia explicar, porque na verdade não entendia bem o que o fazia pleno. Por mais que pensasse, avaliasse, não encontrava em si um motivo para ser feliz. E o fato de não poder explicar a origem do vazio o frustrava e irritava ainda mais, tornando seu coração cada vez mais duro e mais escuro, esquecido num canto.

Nunca precisava dele, na verdade. Bastava-lhe que exercesse a função orgânica, porque a metáfora para sede das emoções não tinha como se aplicar ao coração de Heero. Nessa insatisfação constante quanto à vida residia a culpa para a morte de todas as emoções, restando o tédio, o cansaço, a ira e a obstinação apenas. Eram aquelas as estacas que o mantinham em pé e forte.

O resto, claro, não importava, não possuía o menor valor. O que sentia por Sylvia era insignificante, as conversas com seus amigos não lhe eram de proveito, o carinho de sua mãe apenas o intrigava e a disposição de sua irmã era irritante. Dentro de seu ser blindado não existia espaço para nada ou para alguém especial. Contudo, era lá que juntava as energias para o único confronto que precisava travar e vencer, a saber, o relacionamento com seu pai, se é que podemos chamar assim a forma com que eles interagiam.

Tudo o que o juiz dizia ou fazia fomentava em Heero rebeldia e afronta, tinha o pai como seu oponente, o único que arrancava emoções, negativas infelizmente, e a raiva, que só crescia, era a principal delas.

A luminosidade ia aumentando. Incomodava-lhe a meia luz e por isso ergueu-se e escancarou as cortinas, ansioso. O céu, azul suave, e as nuvens, macias e pálidas, seguiam em sua delicada harmonia a servir de cenário para o brilhante Sol. O jardim, verde luxuriante, crescia, embora os olhos inertes de Heero olhassem tudo sem derivar qualquer prazer. Tudo seguia como sempre, inclusive ele. Esperava poder distrair-se na festa daquela noite.

Às nove horas desceu para o café. Sentou-se e comeu um pouco, sem vontade. Depois sem ao menos ir cumprimentar seus pais, voltou para o quarto de modo a organizar seus livros e papéis da faculdade. Fora o almoço, passou o dia sozinho fazendo coisas sem importância, lendo, assistindo TV e navegando na internet. Todas suas malas já tinham sido desfeitas e seus pertences organizados àquela altura, e assim seu tempo livre havia dobrado.

A festa de recepção dos Baumgarten começaria às sete. Como Athina não queria voltar muito tarde, pediu ao filho para estar pronto as oito, e ao descer a escada, envergando um elegante vestido rosa claro, encontrou seu acompanhante aguardando-a vestido de um belo terno azul marinho.

Sorriu-lhe, orgulhosa e admirada da aparência dele. Os olhos do rapaz pareciam um mar revolto.

_Pronta para ir, mãe?

_Claro, o carro já está esperando?

Ele assentiu.

_Este terno lhe caiu bem. –ela não conseguiu deixar de comentar.

Caminhou na frente e cumprimentando o motorista, embarcou. Heero entrou logo depois, verificou as horas e suspirou.

_Ansioso? Sabe que sua aparição causará uma comoção…

_Pois é, me esquecera deste detalhe.

Malvada, Athina riu baixinho:

_As debutantes vão lhe dar trabalho.

_Chega, mãe. Estou indo só para fazer companhia a senhora.

_E ainda assim, está sendo um fardo, não?

_Oras, será que não pode contentar-se somente por eu estar indo? Não exija nada além disso.

_Tudo bem.

Era mais por obrigação que Heero ia, realmente.

Vinte minutos depois, chegaram na mansão e subiam a escadaria do elegante pórtico.

Não era uma festa muito grande, devia haver cinqüenta convidados, apenas amigos e vizinhos da família. Athina foi logo cumprimentar a senhora Baumgarten e a Sara, caloura de medicina, razão da festa. Mecânico, Heero imitou sua mãe.

Athina conversou bastante com ambas, e Heero, ao lado, estava presente somente fisicamente. Havia poucos conhecidos dele no salão, embora houvesse muitos jovens, amigos de Sara. Ainda assim, todos os olhos estavam nele, e os cochichos só falavam dele. Sara não se importava, porque também o admirava com seus olhos castanhos e inocentes. Discretamente, sua mãe lhe advertiu, e a menina virou-se para outra direção, constrangindo-se. Athina abriu um sorrisinho, divertida.

Depois de conversar com a menina, Athina foi cumprimentar os demais, e todos fizeram questão de comentar algo sobre a presença de Heero e seu retorno. Sem palavras, com uma estranha rispidez polida, Heero mesurava a cabeça diante dos cumprimentos e dos elogios que às vezes detectava irônicos. Ele mantinha a compostura, como um rei, e isso assustava, irritava ou impressionava quem o observava.

Cumprida a responsabilidade social, Athina liberou o filho para ir conversar com quem quisesse. Heero foi apanhar uma taça de champanha e ficou a circular pelo lugar, sem pressa ou interesse. Alguns tentaram iniciar um assunto com ele, mas ao notar a atitude antipática que exibia, se afastavam depois de minutos de conversa.

O relógio estava preste a marcar nove e meia, Heero já não suportava a insistência do olhar das moças que debutaram no ano anterior, seguindo-o para todo lado, curiosíssimas sobre ele e hipnotizadas por sua beleza. Tinha passado apenas dois anos fora do país, só que esse período fora suficiente para perder sua influência em alguns campos da vida social.

Ouviu o celular tocar, e foi atender na varanda, poucos passos de distância da onde estava,.

_Onde você está? –Duo, como sempre.

_Numa festa maçante nos Baumgarten.

_Sei… que você fez ontem o dia todo que mandou eu te esquecer? Fala sério!

_E desde quando você fica me regulando? Estava cansado, dormi.

_Peninha, perdeu a maior festa.

_Não estava no clima.

_Ah, tá certo então, outra hora ligo de novo.

_Para quê me ligou, afinal?

_Por nada, oras… queria ter certeza de que estava vivo…

_Idiota.

_Não precisa ser carinhoso assim…

Heero não ousou dizer ou ouvir mais nada e desligou.

Quando retornou para o interior, qual foi sua surpresa em ver Sylvia e sua família cumprimentando Sara, como se tivessem acabado de chegar.

Sentiu-se novamente em um encontro forçado com a moça, que apesar de não estar em sua graça, o impressionou com o jeito que se arrumara e com a amabilidade do sorriso.

Um pouco afetado, ficou em dúvida sobre como agir, pensando se seria melhor evitá-la ou esquecê-la, permitindo que ela agisse como desejasse. No secreto do coração, tinha medo de não resistir a ela.

E sem conseguir desligar-se, sabidamente foi seguindo a movimentação de Sylvia pela festa, viu bem quando cumprimentou sua mãe e conversaram alguns minutos. Ao terminar seus cumprimentos, foi reunir-se com as outras moças, agrupadas em redor de Sara.

Sylvia falou oi a todas, sorrindo e brincando. Ouviu elogios sobre o vestido novo que usava.

Este ia até um pouco depois do joelho, rodado, em um tom turquesa com detalhes em preto. Realçava-lhe os olhos e o decote tomara-que-caia valorizava seus ombros brancos como leite.

_Ainda bem que veio tão arrumada! Viu quem está aqui? –e Lori, irmã de Sara, provocou maliciosa.

_Não, de quem está falando?

_De Heero, quem mais?

Sylvia ficou surpresa e até um pouco encabulada. Jamais imaginou que ele viria. Ele nem conhecia Sara e detestava aquele tipo de reunião. Mas ao lembrar de que Athina estava presente, supôs que Heero viera apenas para acompanhá-la.

_E onde está ele? –discretamente, apesar do risinho geral, ela quis saber, controlando-se para não revelar a ansiedade que lhe subira.

_Ele é tão lindo, mas tão intocável… –uma das moças comentou, enquanto o procuravam com a vista.

_Como consegue se aproximar? –Lori indagou à Sylvia.

_Tenho credencial para tanto, não acham? –e brincou, fazendo-se soberba. E sabia o quanto ele detestaria ouvi-la dizer tal coisa, e quanto odiava ser tratado como objeto. Só que seu comportamento não lhe incomodou.

_Chata! –e todas riram.

_Ele está ali… –Sara o localizou. Mostrou e sorriu, pensativa, porque não conhecia bem aquele rapaz de quem falavam. Embora ele fosse lindo e as meninas se mostrassem empolgadas em relação a ele, Sara sentia a frieza existente no rapaz e não gostava, achando-a difícil de suportar. Mas não achava que devia partilhar sua opinião, já que o olhar de Sylvia mudara pelo simples fato de ouvir o nome do moço, e uma inquietude crescera no interior de sua amiga.

Sylvia tomou fôlego, deixando o olhar repousar nas costas dele também ali. Ele estava enchendo sua taça com champanha naquele instante. Quando iniciou sua caminhada até Heero, assistiu a chegada de um rapaz que ia puxar algum assunto com ele.

_Faz tempo que não vejo você… voltou há pouco tempo? –de longe ouviu o rapaz dizer, amigável, mas formal.

_Na quinta. –sem energia, Heero informou.

_Se soubesse, teria ido te visitar. –polido, comentou, esboçando um sorriso.

_Não faço questão que vá…

O rapaz ficou desconcertado instantaneamente, tal qual jamais esperasse aquela atitude de Heero, o que era insensatez. Só podia ser sinal de que não o conhecia bem.

_Com licença… –Sylvia chegou e salvou a ambos, de certo modo.

_Olá, Sylvia… –o rapaz lhe sorriu e pedindo licença, afastou-se.

_E você, Heero, não me cumprimenta? –ela provocou, com um risinho natural na face cintilante.

_Você está se tornando irritante.

Ela sorriu sem se abater.

_E se fosse essa mesmo a intenção?

_Não me surpreenderia. O que me surpreende é sua falta de discernimento. Já não falei para me deixar em paz? –sempre objetivo, Heero a advertiu, olhando outra direção preguiçosamente.

_Que terrível castigo você vai aplicar diante minha desobediência? –ela pilheriou sem medo, embora o olhar que Heero lhe direcionou fosse quase assassino. –Oras, Heero…que falta de senso de humor… Conhecemo-nos há tanto tempo, também sou sua amiga, faço questão de te cumprimentar.

_Amiga? E quem te disse? –ele a chibatou com sua língua, sem consideração. Sylvia ficou imóvel, ouvindo-o, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam espantados. –Chega disso… é estúpido. Acha que só porque nos conhecemos pode ficar a todo o momento me incomodando? –e sem fazer questão de ouvir resposta, foi se afastando, indo para a varanda onde estivera minutos atrás, recebendo o luar em sua face.

A jovem seguiu em seu lugar, recuperando-se do golpe. E por mais que se sentisse ferida, não deu o braço a torcer. Podia abrir mão da dor e ir enfrentá-lo mais uma vez.

_Heero… por que está agindo assim? –e foi buscar uma explicação. Certo que sempre fora ríspido, mas nunca de tal forma. Seria ele realmente um tipo tão leviano de homem? Só aquela idéia já a magoava.

_Eu é que te pergunto. Desde quando acha digno uma garota ficar perseguindo um rapaz?

Ela baixou os olhos, pensativa e um pouco envergonhada.

_Por que fala assim? Os tempos são outros. Além do mais, sei que você vê os sentimentos especiais que tenho por você. Posso perceber também que de alguma forma, você sente algo por mim, não é?

Ele preferiu não responder nada. Apenas a encarou, insultado, os olhos ardendo em chama azul.

_Não consegui ainda aceitar um não como resposta sua… acho difícil te esquecer. –e adicionou, falando tudo do fundo de seu coração, por mais que Heero lançasse um fito de desprezo para tudo que ela apresentasse.

Contudo, minimamente, aquelas palavras encontraram um ponto fraco nele, deixando-o principalmente incomodado a respeito da disposição de Sylvia. Notava-lhe a dor e afeição, tinha alguns flashes de memória que o desconcentraram um pouco. Meneou a cabeça.

_Tudo isso é muito bonito, mas já tenho complicações demais na minha vida. –e acabou por alegar.

_É assim que me considera? Como somente uma complicação?

_Óbvio, não?

Ela entristeceu-se, não conseguiu ocultar. O luar iluminava a face pálida dela e deixava evidente a decepção que a traspassava ali, conferindo uma cor melancólica à sua expressão.

_Gastar tempo com você é perder. –e lamentou, vendo-se tão diminuída e frustrada perante aquele ser sem coração que a observava com indiferença.

_Então por que insiste? –e tinha a coragem de perguntar, como se realmente não notasse quão abalada Sylvia já estava. Ele realmente não tinha noção de como um ser humano se sentia quando tratado da forma que ele usara naqueles poucos minutos de conversa.

_Não… consigo resistir. –e com raiva de si mesma, ela acabou por confessar. –Não posso resistir. –olhou para ele intensamente, conseguindo a façanha de prender-lhe a atenção, segurando-o com a mera força do olhar.

_Estou cansado disso. Está na hora de dar um basta neste assunto! –e num surto de fúria, Heero determinou, cuidando para não pegá-la pelos ombros e chacoalhá-la, embora a vontade fosse grande.

_Também acho! –ela concordou, expressando, vendo-se tomada de uma inesperada birra.

E encarando-se com ódio, os dois ouviram a voz um do outro, enquanto a mente dissolvia-se numa única e contraditória idéia. Todavia, como uma maldição que não se pode evitar, não conseguiram conter a realização desse pensamento.

Avançando sincronizadamente, se beijaram. Moveram-se para um canto onde não poderiam ser vistos, beijando-se com ardor. Heero abraçava Sylvia pela cintura até ela sentir-se preste a quebrar. Longe de incomodar-se, ela apenas esperava por mais intensidade, desejando matar de uma única vez toda a vontade que sentira daquele beijo. Tinha esperado demais por ele. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos fechados. Beijaram-se até perderem completamente o fôlego e a noção de quem eram.

Era como se houvesse uma linha puxando-os um contra o outro, amarrando-os juntos.

Heero não sabia o quê fazia ou por que, simplesmente precisava.

Então, com a mesma brusquidão que a agarrou, ele a soltou, limpando os lábios do batom dela com as costas da mão. Sylvia assistiu o gesto dele, sentindo diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Nunca vira um olhar incisivo como aquele azul que a vigiava. Era excitante, porém assustador – um composto perigoso.

_Nós nunca mais vamos fazer isso. –e Heero sentenciou, impassível, rapidamente deixando-a só junto à mureta e voltando para o salão em busca do lavabo.

A moça ficou parada, tal qual o chão a estivesse agarrando pelo pé, totalmente atribulada pelo gênio incompreensível, no mínimo tempestuoso, daquele rapaz. Não havia como duvidar, ele estava falando sério, como sempre fazia.

No lavabo, Heero lavou bem o rosto e as mãos, querendo tirar qualquer vestígio de Sylvia, e olhava seu reflexo detectando um traço de perturbação. Quando voltou para junto da mãe, ouviu-a comentar:

_Onde tinha se escondido? –e sorriu, bem-humorada, embora a face dele não lhe exibisse sinal de vida. –Creio que seja hora de ir embora. São onze horas.

_Como a senhora quiser.

Athina despediu-se das amigas e saiu com o filho. Não perguntaria nada a ele sobre a noite, visto que sentia que algo não correra ao seu gosto e que tampouco concordava a ir embora apenas para fazer a vontade dela.

Heero aparentava tenso e concentrado dentro do carro, mas na verdade sua mente folgava, sem pensar em nada, deixando que os acontecimentos se tornassem lembranças decantadas no fundo da memória.

Ao chegarem, tomaram um lanche leve, já que ao tinham jantado. Era quase meia-noite, o que não impediu Athina depois ir conversar com o marido. Deste modo, restou para Heero voltar ao quarto. Inquieto, demorou muito em dormir, lendo e-mails inúmeros, mas respondendo nenhum.

* * *

Yay! Bom dia, leitores!

Desculpe minha demora em postar o novo capítulo, estava com um pouco de preguiça de revisá-lo.

Mas enfim, tomei coragem!

Espero que tenham gostado e não o achem muito confuso ou chato.

Me diverti com a Sylvia até agora, nunca tinha trabalhado com ela, e como só aparece em um episódio da série, precisei pensar bem em que tipo de personalidade lhe dar.

Como ela parece com a Relena, pensei em seguir a mesma linha, tentando pincelar algumas diferenças.

Mas divertido foi mesmo fazê-la assediar o Heero! xDD Acho que nunca ninguém perseguiu ele tanto…

Por enquanto isso.

O próximo capítulo é da Relena! Aguardem!

Obrigada pelas reviews deixadas até agora, gostei muito de todas! Continuem escrevendo-as para que eu saiba o que estão achando.

Beijos!

_14.07.2009_


	4. 03

**03**

Quando o Sol se ergue sobre a Terra, vai de pouco a pouco tocando tudo com sua luz e calor vivificantes, despertando os adormecidos. Devagar a luz debruçava-se no horizonte, e ia ganhando espaço e altura, atingindo ruas, jardins, prédios, janelas, camas e faces, que incomodadas, buscavam esconder-se e fugir da claridade alegre por mais alguns minutos.

Por uma fresta aberta entre as cortinas leves, passou um facho de Sol que foi diretamente brincar, traquina, na face delicada de uma moça que repousava tranquilamente no meio das fronhas rendadas. Ela virou-se para cá e lá, procurando modo de seguir dormindo, até que seu corpo não suportou mais a luz, e satisfeito do descanso, arranjou meios de abrir os olhos. Foi sem pressa que as pálpebras descerraram, e espreguiçando-se gentilmente, a moça espalhou-se pela cama macia.

Não tinha motivos para acordar tão cedo, era domingo afinal, mas já não via mais motivos para ficar na cama. Passou meia hora olhando tudo com interesse em seu lindo quarto branco e dourado, pensando em nada demais. Era tão bom estar em casa, não via a hora de voltar definitivamente. Estudava Inglês e Literatura em Maine, que não era muito longe, mas era tão diferente de Nova Jersey… é verdade que um fim de semana por mês passava em casa, mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de sentir saudades de seu espaçoso quarto e dos sorrisos de seu pai e seu irmão.

Decidira freqüentar uma faculdade em outro estado para que pudesse adquirir um pouco mais de independência. Vivendo naquela família era impossível não se tornar mimada e dependente, já que desde que perdera a mãe, seu pai tinha duplicado o cuidado com ela, e seu irmão sempre fora muito carinhoso. Assim, achou que fosse proveitoso desatar um pouco seus laços e ir viver a vida por si por alguns meses.

Não pensava em trabalhar. Como ia se formar no Outono, já tinha feito vários estágios em escolas de Maine, e apreciara muito lecionar, mas a questão em relação a trabalho era que não precisava dele. Era filha de um empresário milionário, dono de uma construtora de barcos e iates, e dinheiro nunca tinha sido um problema em sua vida. Jamais ouviu um não como resposta aos seus pedidos materiais.

Foi para a Disney diversas vezes, conheceu vários países da Europa, aprendera a tocar piano e falar francês, estudou em escola de prestígio, teve um pônei e posteriormente um cavalo… enfim, viveu como qualquer privilegiada herdeira vivia. Apesar de tudo isso, nunca se importou com status ou foi orgulhosa por causa do que tinha, na verdade, a moça era muito simples e humilde de personalidade.

Era de uma nobreza tocante e contagiante, todos em seu redor simplesmente a amavam, porque seu modo de ser era tão gentil, que poucos motivos havia para se enervar com ela.

Saiu da cama e foi tomar um banho, enquanto pensava o que ia vestir. O dia luminoso pedia algo alegre. Acabou por escolhendo uma blusa azul e um jeans cinza, enriquecendo o visual com um _scarpin_ branco e algumas pulseiras de madrepérola.

Estava fazendo a maquiagem quando ouviu uma batida na porta, e dando permissão de entrar, recebeu a arrumadeira, que avisou, bem-humorada:

–Senhorita Relena, o café está quase pronto.

–Obrigada, Carena. Já estou indo.

Tranquilamente, Relena terminou sua maquiagem e ajeitou seus longos cabelos dourados, prendendo-os com grampos nos lados da cabeça.

Normalmente, de domingo, costumava participar do clube de leitura e das reuniões de organizações dos bailes de debutante, assim como sua mãe fazia.

Arrumou a bolsa que levaria para a reunião do clube do livro, certificou-se de estar com o exemplar escolhido para a discussão daquele dia.

Seu irmão já estava na mesa do café quando ela desceu.

–Bom dia, Zechs!

–Ah, Lena… bom dia… –estava distraído com o jornal.

–Você teve alguma notícia de papai? –e olhando para o assento que geralmente seu pai tomava, ela indagou.

–Não, até agora não ligou para dizer quando volta.

–Que chato… só porque estou em casa, ele não está. Não adiantou nada vir para as férias de Verão. –e murmurou, chateada. Tinha chegado fazia três dias e mal tinham conversado.

–Ah, e eu? Não conta? –mimado, Zechs quis saber.

–Não é isso que quis dizer.

–Eu sei, só estava brincando…

Ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

–Papai não parecia preocupado quando foi para Nova York? –e observou, lembrando-se.

–Você achou? Não notei nada… –Zechs não fez muito caso e virou a folha do jornal.

Relena suspirou, pensativa.

–Me disse que precisava se reunir com um velho amigo, não me deu muito detalhes sobre o quê, acho que deve ser uma visita social.

Ela assentiu, começando a comer. Não pensou mais no assunto. Conversou com o irmão sobre outras coisas, sobre os planos para o dia, e assim que terminou sua refeição, apanhou a bolsa e avisou o motorista para se aprontar para levá-la ao encontro do clube.

No carro, ficou pensando um poço sobre a faculdade, os deveres a fazer, o futuro que a aguardava. Embora não intencionasse trabalhar, precisaria encontrar alguma atividade depois de se formar.

A reunião começava às nove e meia e durava aproximadamente duas horas. Ia ser realizada na mansão dos Stein, que não era muito grande, mas bem luxuosa. Reuniram-se numa bela varanda que a um canto mostravam mesas repletas de guloseimas irresistíveis, mesmo para aquelas que viviam em constante dieta. Relena tinha acabado de comer, mas resolveu experimentar uns biscoitos recheados bastante convidativos.

–Relena, que bom revê-la! –um rapaz louro aproximou-se dela, sorrindo galanteador.

–Olá, Tim! Como vai?

–Muito bem e você?

–Bem. Está de férias?

–Sim, graças a Deus! Não via a hora… por mais que goste de estudar, se ver mais um cálculo na frente, endoideço!

Ela riu, divertida.

–Quem mandou ser inteligente? –e provocou. –Gostou do livro?

O livro daquela quinzena era uma coletânea de contos que faria a discussão bem longa e agitada. Relena escreveu resenhas dos contos mais apreciados, estava acostumada com o exercício.

–Li só quatro dos contos. Me admira o fato de você já ter lido e estar pronta para comentá-lo mesmo quando não estava aqui na última reunião…

–Anneliese, secretária de papai, me avisou por e-mail.

Ele meneou a cabeça, achando-a impossível, impressionado de verdade.

O toque de uma sineta indicou que a reunião ia começar. O presidente da sessão fez suas introduções e explicações, dando início aos comentários. As opiniões sobre o livro variaram e divergiram, ainda mais por ser composto de diversas histórias diferentes.

Relena acompanhava e participava, atenta e cordata.

Quase duas horas depois, voltaram às mesas para terminar o lanche. Outras pessoas foram conversar com ela, ainda não o tinham visto desde que chegara.

–Não quer dar um passeio hoje à noite, reencontrar o pessoal? –Tim a convidou.

Ela pensou um pouco na proposta.

–Vou deixar para uma próxima vez… Lucretzia vai jantar em casa e como meu pai está viajando, tenho de ficar de olho naqueles dois… –e riu de sua própria brincadeira.

Tim também riu. Não se incomodou com a recusa, beijou-lhe o rosto em despedida e ambos deixaram a mansão.

Relena estava muito ansiosa em ver a cunhada. Lucretzia Noin era sua melhor amiga e não a via desde Janeiro, estava muito interessada em saber todas as novidades.

Durante o trajeto de regresso para casa, Relena conversou com o motorista um pouco, principalmente sobre o livro que tinha sido escolhido para a próxima reunião. Ela já o tinha lido, era um clássico russo.

Pargan gostava muito de leitura e normalmente pegava emprestados os livros que Relena acabava de ler, e embora não fizesse parte do clube de leitura, estava bem a par dos conteúdos. Ele tratava Relena um pouco como se fosse sua própria filha, já que a conhecia desde que nasceu. Gostava principalmente de observar quanto dos trejeitos de sua falecida patroa ficaram na moça. Relena, por sua vez, achava divertido conversar com ele a respeito do que liam e era bastante apegada ao motorista, mesmo como seu amigo, apesar de ele ser muito mais velho que ela.

Recebeu visitas depois do almoço, várias amigas vieram e elas conversaram e riram até a hora do chá, então Relena foi se arrumar para o esperado jantar.

Tomou novo banho e escolheu um de seus vestidos preferidos, um rosa pálido e estampado com pequenas rosas e folhas, com babados no decote e na barra da saia levemente rodada. Zechs também estava todo elegante para receber a noiva, usando um terno verde escuro, sem gravata.

Faltando dez minutos para que o jantar ficasse pronto, Lucretzia chegou, trajando um lindo vestido azul-marinho, bem leve e jovial. Beijou Zechs em cumprimento e depois abraçou Relena longamente, enquanto as duas riam feito crianças. Zechs se alegrava muito com o fato das duas darem-se tão bem.

O trio conversou animadamente durante o delicioso jantar, comentando as novidades. Lucretzia trabalhava em Louisiana, tinha ido cuidar de uma filial da empresa da família, mas era nova iorquina, e embora amasse Nova Orleans e sua alegria requintada, sentia muita falta de passear pelo Central Park, e já tinha exigido que Zechs a levasse lá naquelas férias.

–Por acaso não quer ir para Coney Island também? –ele pilheriou, divertindo-se com o jeito mandão de sua noiva, e viu ela pensar um pouco na idéia.

Depois riram. Relena ia assistindo. Ficava fascinada em como os dois combinavam, eles pareciam se conhecer tão bem e apreciavam muito estar juntos. Aquilo a inspirava. Precisava encontrar para si alguém que a pudesse amar daquele modo. Por notar que eles eram felizes daquele modo, sabia que seria feliz também.

–Decidi que vou passar a semana aqui. –e Lucretzia comunicou durante a sobremesa, seguindo seu proceder mandão. –O que acham? –e por fim acabou pedindo opinião, soando marota e pilhérica, sorrindo para os dois e não dando margem para ouvir opiniões negativas.

–Oras, se decidiu, está decidido! –Zechs exclamou, divertindo-se com a atitude da moça, entrando no clima.

–Que bom. –e imperiosa, ela murmurou.

Relena riu, levando um pedaço da torta de maçã a boca. Depois de mastigar, expressou:

–É uma ótima idéia! Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama, que tal?

–Sim! –Lucretzia assentiu animadamente, sorrindo largo e brilhante.

–Mas é particular, ouviu? –e Relena frisou, provocando o irmão, e Zechs simulou desapontamento.

–Ah, quer saber? Não me preocupo! É só de mim mesmo que as duas vão conversar! Digam lá, há assunto melhor?

As meninas não agüentaram e caíram na risada.

Sem dúvida, fora um jantar bem alegre.

–Fico admirada em como vocês se dão bem! –Relena murmurou, risonha, afofando seu travesseiro, horas depois.

Lucretzia, sentada na beirada da cama, ia hidratando suas pernas e riu ao ouvir o elogio.

–Que nada…

–Não fale assim… é como se vocês não forçassem nada um no outro.

–Apenas somos nós mesmos, Lena… não dá para ficar vivendo pelo outro, entende?

–Hm… talvez.

–Me conte como andam as coisas…

–Ah, tudo bem. A faculdade está quase acabando, como já sabe… Nosso trabalho de conclusão de curso um sucesso!

–Imagino, do jeito que você é apaixonada por literatura só podia ser mesmo! Mas não é isso que quero saber agora, e sem ofensas… –Lucretzia parou para rir um pouco da cara espantada de Relena. –A senhorita não tem nenhum gato em vista?

–Hã? Namorado, é?

–Namorado, lógico!

Riram, um pouco levianas, no costume das meninas quando vão tratar desse assunto.

–Ultimamente estive meio afastada da caça… muito ocupada com os estudos, estágio…

Lucretzia assentiu e fechou o tubo do hidratante da _Victoria Secrets_ que pegara emprestado de Relena.

–Ah, isso não é uma desculpa muito boa, ouviu? O amor não é do tipo que espera estas coisas acabar… –Noin repreendeu, fingindo-se muito rígida, mas depois, pensou melhor. –Mas, se você não encontrou ninguém ainda, é porque não houve ninguém capaz de tirar seus pés do chão. Além do mais, melhor assim, já que o cara tem de ser muito bom para merecer você…

–Ai! Até parece meu irmão falando! Também não é desse jeito, né? Eu jamais vou encontrar um príncipe encantado perfeito…

–Não sei… com certeza tem algum mané por aí esperando a princesa encantada perfeita, ou seja, senhorita Relena Darlian!

–Pára, Lucretzia! –e jogou uma almofada que enfeitava sua cama em Lucretzia, rindo.

Iniciaram uma pequena guerra de almofadas, que não durou muito.

Organizaram um pouco da bagunça que fizeram e foram dormir. O dia tinha sido comprido.

*

A segunda-feira eles passaram em casa, sem fazer nada de importante, assistindo televisão, desfazendo malas e lendo livros, mas na terça o trio foi ao cinema, logo depois do almoço. Assistiram a um bom filme, divertido e envolvente. Depois, tomaram um monte de sorvete e, aproveitando que estavam próximos ao shopping, fizeram compras. As moças olharam todas as vitrines cuidadosamente e compraram diversas roupas novas. Zechs contribuiu com opiniões durante as provas, longas demais para seu gosto, e carregando sacolas, embora também tenha gastado alguns dólares em peças que Lucretzia lhe indicara.

Relena comprou uma blusa verde-água leve e um par de sapatos pretos sofisticados, ambos de grife, e os elegeu como suas melhores compras do dia. Já o item favorito de Lucretzia foi um vestido vermelho. Em casa, elas reviram suas compras, comentaram e organizaram tudo e depois foram se arrumar para o jantar. Relena resolveu estrear a blusa verde-água que faziam seus olhos azuis cristalinos ganharem uma nuança de verde.

Foi uma refeição animada. Afinal, quando juntos, o assunto não tinha fim e não havia como não se divertirem, eram todos grandes amigos antes de qualquer coisa. Fizeram planos para o dia seguinte, e depois de jogarem cartas um pouco, foram dormir.

Na quarta à noite, saíram para encontrar os amigos em uma boate, e Relena reviu muita gente. Conversaram, dançaram e riram enquanto Noin ficava apontando pretendentes para Relena e ela recusava todos. Claro que Zechs não estava ouvindo essa parte do assunto…

Visto o passeio noturno, acordaram bem tarde na quinta, e Lucretzia foi até o quarto de Relena e elas ficaram bastante tempo conversando na cama, preguiçosas.

O Verão era uma estação maravilhosa. A luz do Sol, o calor, a possibilidade de não fazer nada o dia todo, não havia nada melhor. Dava uma sensação de que as responsabilidades deixaram de existir, que voltaram aos primeiros anos da infância, onde brincavam na piscina, tomavam limonada rosa, escolhiam roupas de banho bem coloridas e o dia não acabava nunca.

Relena e Lucretzia estavam comentando isso quando o celular da primeira começou a chamar. Esticando com custo seu braço esguio, o apanhou de cima do criado mudo e olhando rapidamente no identificador de chamada, atendeu:

–Olá, papai!

–Querida! Saudades!

–Sim, saudades mesmo! Que idéia foi essa de me deixar sozinha aqui com o louco do Zechs? –e provocou, esperta. Lucretzia fez uma careta ao ouvi-la e do outro lado da linha, Stefans riu.

–Oras, o que é isso? É só seu irmão! Porém, tem planos para o fim-de-semana?

–Nenhum até agora.

–Ótimo. Sábado a noite vai haver uma festa na casa de meu amigo juiz e gostaria que você viesse e me acompanhasse.

–Claro!

–Vou mandar um carro te buscar na sexta à tarde. Vá já pensando bem no que vestir, quero te ver muito bonita!

Ela riu, animadamente e assentiu. Lucretzia ia assistindo a conversa acontecer, curiosa.

–E como vão as coisas aí? –e resolveu perguntar, interessada nas novidades.

–Tudo bem. Já resolvi a maior parte dos negócios que vim fazer.

–Que bom… –e pausou. –A Lucretzia está aqui! Estamos nos divertindo!

–Isso é ótimo! Bem, irei desligar agora. Qualquer coisa, me ligue, ok?

–Ok. Beijos, papai!

–Até logo, filha.

E Relena desligou seu telefone, meditando empolgada à respeito da ocasião. Uma festa na casa de um juiz era um grande acontecimento que exigiria bastante elegância e compostura. Mas Relena era a pessoa perfeita para assumir ambas as qualidades.

–O que aconteceu? –Lucretzia já perguntou, interessada, sem tempo para esperar as meditações de Relena acabar.

–Uma festa em Nova York. Papai quer que eu vá com ele e um carro vem me buscar amanhã à tarde.

Mais tarde, Relena contou a Zechs sobre o compromisso e Lucretzia se prontificou em ajudar preparar as malas. Não devia ser preciso levar muita coisa.

–Quando vai voltar? –Zechs quis saber, tranquilamente.

–Papai não disse… segunda-feira, creio.

Zechs assentiu, achando a suposição plausível.

–Nunca conheci o juiz, só ouço falar dele. –e comentou aleatoriamente. –Papai e ele se conhecem há muitos anos.

Relena ia ouvindo, sem pensar em nada. Horas mais tarde, fez as malas junto de Lucretzia e escolheu o vestido para a festa, deixando tudo pronto para o dia seguinte.

Como teria de viajar, na sexta-feira Relena não fez nada demais.

Eram quase cinco horas, já tinha lanchado e ficou lendo um livro na sala de visitas, esperando a chegada do carro.

–Quem está de mudança? –de repente, Zechs indagou, maroto, fingindo surpresa e encarando as duas malas grandes deixadas perto da saída. Depois, voltou-se para Relena, alguns metros distantes.

Ela simplesmente o olhou sobre seu livro, estava esperando por algo parecido. Explicou:

–Só quero estar preparada…

–Pra quê? Encontrar a rainha da Inglaterra?

–Ainda tem aquela outra malinha ali… –e Relena apontou descuidadamente, sem tirar o olho da leitura, para uma Louis Vuitton média que facilmente podia ser carregada na mão.

–Veja bem se não esqueceu nada! –e Zechs ainda teve idéia de pilheriar, mas Relena estava agindo como superior e desconsiderando as provocações.

Ele riu a bom rir e a campainha soou, coincidentemente.

Relena já sabia que era o motorista, assim levantou-se, fechando o livro, e caminhou calmamente até suas malas. Sua bolsa Balenciaga também estava lá. Depois de guardar o livro, a colocou no ombro, apanhou a maleta e já foi indo para o carro enquanto suas outras malas iam sendo carregadas.

O trajeto demorava em média duas horas, e como preferia viajar confortavelmente, Relena vestira um par de jeans macios, regatinha branca canelada, um casaquinho de malha preto, tênis do Marc Ecko e óculos de sol enormes, de armação branca esmaltada que quase escondiam todo seu rosto.

Despediu-se de Lucretzia e Zechs com beijos, acenou alegremente para os empregados e praticamente junto do Sol, Relena deixou sua casa para encontrar o pai no hotel onde ele se hospedara.

Relena chegou um pouco mais tarde do que estimara, o engarrafamento estava começando na entrada da cidade de Nova York. Como Stefans esperava isso, não se preocupou, e ao ser informado pelo motorista da proximidade, desceu para ir recepcionar sua princesa.

Fazia algum tempo que Relena não ia para Nova York, ainda mais para marcar presença. Desceu do carro, tinha acabado de anoitecer, mas as estrelas quase não eram visíveis diante da luminosidade da cidade. Colocou os óculos sobre a franja e viu as malas sendo levadas. O motorista já havia cuidado de todas as bagagens. Apanhou sua bolsa e foi encontrar seu pai no lobby.

–Lena, estou aqui! –Stefans acenou andando em direção dela.

Abrindo um sorriso luminoso e doce, se apressou em alcançar o pai, esbanjando uma deliciosa e ingênua juventude. Estava longe de ser uma menina precoce, principalmente aos olhos do pai. Para ele, era como estar recebendo sua garotinha de treze anos atrás. Afinal, via nela a mesma leveza e alegria que sempre exibiu, um pouco em semelhança à mãe.

Abraçaram-se e depois foram juntos para o quarto que Relena ocuparia. Ela trocou de sapatos e de casaquinho, se aprontando para ir jantar. Vinte minutos depois de sua chegada, desceram para tomar a refeição.

O restaurante era bastante elegante e estava bem cheio. O garçom logo veio cumprimentá-los e oferecer o cardápio, falando da especialidade do dia. Relena percorreu a lista de pratos com seus olhos tranqüilos, logo notando que a cozinha do hotel era francesa. Escolheram rapidamente e o garçom se apressou em levar os pedidos.

–Até quando vamos ficar aqui?

–Provavelmente até terça-feira, ainda não estou muito certo.

–Oh, por quê? Teremos mais compromissos?

–Já que estamos aqui, devemos aproveitar, não acha? –e Stefans sorriu bondosamente.

–Então me conte sobre esta festa à qual vamos…

–Claro, claro. O juiz Yuy vai receber sua caçula, que chega da Califórnia para o Verão.

–Stanford? –Relena já concluiu.

–Sim, estuda Direito também, assim como o irmão, que também estará presente. Ele estava estudando na Inglaterra nos últimos dois anos…

Relena assentiu, começando a fazer imagens mentais do tipo de pessoas que veria e da atmosfera que encontraria. Concluiu que a família do juiz era bem tradicional, já que os dois filhos dele decidiram seguir carreira em Direito. Estava curiosa em conhecer aquela família, visto a oportunidade que recebera, pois não era do meio e pelo pouco de Direito que estudara na faculdade, perguntava-se que sorte de pessoas seriam aqueles advogados…

Esperava que o juiz fosse austero e tivesse uma aparência que lhe conferisse autoridade e respeito, como sobrancelhas espessas e um olhar intransigente. Já a moça devia ser séria, sofisticada e segura de si, enquanto o rapaz… bem, não estava muito certa sobre como retratá-lo. Ele bem podia ser parecido com o pai, ou com a irmã, ou ter uma personalidade própria… talvez fosse tranqüilo e descolado, charmoso e sorridente, agradável de se conversar e bastante inteligente.

E espantando todas aquelas considerações vãs, apenas pediu que conseguisse divertir-se na noite seguinte… não havia porque ficar elaborando aqueles perfis hipotéticos, porque poderia criar ansiedade desnecessária.

O garçom começou a servi-los, e assim que se afastou, pai e filha começaram a comer. Haveriam de concordar que era estranho ter um jantar tão particular, visto que faltava Zechs e o ambiente habitual, claro e suave da sala de jantar de sua casa. Trocaram um sorriso, como se soubessem que estar pensando na mesma coisa, e continuaram a conversar naturalmente, como sempre costumaram fazer, sobre todos os assuntos que quisessem.

Depois, voltaram ao quarto, onde Relena mostrou o vestido que queria usar na festa e Stefans aprovou amplamente o modelito, certo de que ela estaria encantadora.

–Tenho de analisar alguns documentos ainda, filha… então, estou indo para meu quarto.

–Ainda? Mas está tarde, deveria descansar.

–Não tem problema, estou acostumado. –ele sorriu. –Vamos combinar de nos encontrarmos para café da manhã às nove horas.

–Certo… boa noite.

Relena ficou lendo mais alguns capítulos do livro que trouxera, e já estava quase no final, mas quando o ponteiro começava a se aproximar da meia-noite, trocou de roupas e escovou o cabelo, preparando-se para o sono. Não demorou a adormecer, a cama era tão macia e deliciosamente confortável, conseguia se aconchegar tal qual estivesse em casa.

* * *

_Yay! Eu outra vez!_

_Ah… a vida quotidiana pacata de uma menina rica… quem me dera!_

_Aqui está o capítulo inteirinho da Relena que eu prometi. Nada muito emocionante, de fato, mas tem algumas deixas divertidas!_

_Na verdade, até acho esse capítulo chato, mas fazer o quê, sem ele não tem história. Espero que tenham conseguido ler._

_Desculpem meus erros de ortografia, e por favor apontem os mais crassos._

_E por enquanto, é só!_

_Um capítulo emocionante virá em breve!_

_Disclaimers padrões se aplicam._

_XOXO_

_11.08.2009_

_--_

**_Revisto em 23.10.2009_**


	5. 04

**04**

A semana foi caminhando e os dias passando rapidamente. Era então quinta-feira.

A atmosfera tinha de certo modo se estabilizado na casa Yuy. Pai e filho já não se olhavam com tanta rixa, embora continuassem muito sérios e conversassem apenas quando extremamente necessário. O juiz não conseguira se conformar com o comportamento do filho, enquanto Heero não aceitava a maneira com que seu pai parecia querer controlá-lo. Assim, embora o convívio não tivesse piorado, a disputa pela palavra final não terminara, e Athina assistia tudo com tristeza, lamentando a falta de paz em sua família.

Reunidos na biblioteca tomando o café da manhã, o silêncio era o que prevalecia. Athina estava pensativa a respeito da festa que estava organizando para o fim de semana e Dante, como sempre, tinha a mente preenchida por seu trabalho e responsabilidades. Eventualmente comentavam algo, conversando sempre muito brevemente.

Heero, entorpecido, mantinha o queixo apoiado na mão, desinteressado em comer, aparentemente afundado em pensamentos densos, quando na verdade sua mente estava preenchida de vazio. Não tinha dificuldades em pensar em nada, sabia que desta forma facilmente se isolava e deixava de envolver-se com qualquer que fosse a situação exterior.

–Quero falar com você hoje. Esteja em meu escritório às três horas. –o juiz convocou o filho, falando como se marcasse uma audiência.

Erguendo os olhos aguçados e felinos, ele fitou o pai e meramente assentiu.

–Coma, Heero querido… vamos… –Athina pediu, incomodada com a apatia do filho. Esperava que ele obedecesse, generosa, e minutos depois se contentou em ver que seu pedido não tinha sido ignorado, e sorriu.

Terminada a refeição, o juiz saiu para ir a sua firma de advocacia e Athina foi fazer os preparativos para a festa. Precisava checar as listas de confirmação e ter certeza de que todas as decorações e comes e bebes seriam entregues na hora certa.

Heero, como nada tinha a fazer, foi para o quarto, decidido a ler alguns livros que tinha ignorado enquanto estivera em Londres, mas os livros, entretanto mais serviam para convencê-lo de que odiava Direito do que o motivava a prosseguir e terminar seus estudos. E, por mais que se esforçasse, sua leitura ficou um pouco entrecortada por pensamentos a respeito da conversa que seu pai queria ter.

Não havia como prever pelo modo de Dante convocá-lo, já que o tom do juiz era normalmente grave e solene para tudo. Era esperado, porém, que o teor do assunto se concentrasse no castigo inescapável escolhido como forma de reconquistar o favor do pai, qualquer coisa como doze trabalhos que pudessem atestar seu arrependimento e o punisse por toda infâmia cometida.

Estalou os lábios, displicente diante de suas próprias conclusões. A verdade era que ele não era capaz de imaginar o que vinha pela frente. Os planos do juiz jamais passariam por sua cabeça.

Dante encontrara a oportunidade dourada de disciplinar seu filho de uma vez por todas e não a perderia por nada. Podia ser que sua idéia soasse cruel, parecesse ultrapassada e não fosse o curso de ação mais sábio ou correto, contudo ele não duvidava de sua funcionalidade. Astutamente tinha feito a estratégia e mesmo que admitisse que muitas perturbações resultariam dela, não queria pensar em alternativas. Era destemido e extremista, deste modo só ficaria contente se pudesse cortar o mal pela raiz. E já estava na hora de Heero receber sua poda definitiva, doesse a quem doesse.

Athina ficaria muito chocada com sua decisão, mas ela também não seria capaz de se obstar ao juiz. Mesmo Heero não conseguiria resistir, que diria ela…

Com todas essas coisas revolvendo em sua mente experiente e afiada, o juiz chegou em casa depois de uma série de breves reuniões e foi logo almoçar. Sua feição leonina não deixava transparecer nada além de solidez e força.

Heero fitava o pai e estreitava os olhos, comendo discretamente e preparando-se em pensamentos para qualquer embate que necessitasse travar. Se havia uma coisa que ele ainda podia defender era sua própria opinião. Não desistiria do que resolvera, tampouco permitiria que o pai sentisse o gosto da vitória.

Ao chegar pontualmente diante da porta pesada do escritório, tomou fôlego e bateu.

–Entre. –ouviu pouco depois e obedeceu.

O pai estava posto confortavelmente na cadeira de couro preto atrás da mesa, esperando-o.

–Sente. –comandou, e Heero moveu-se em direção da cadeira posta diante do grande móvel de granito e sentou-se em completo silêncio, embora seus olhos vivos ardessem inflamados, denunciando a força que vivia em seu corpo.

–Nessa última semana estive deliberando a respeito de seu caso e cheguei à decisão final de como proceder diante de todo seu mau comportamento. Percebi que nenhum castigo que aplicasse seria adequado. Entretanto, você me causou dívidas consideráveis e precisa cobri-las todas. A responsabilidade de seus atos é toda sua.

Impassível, Heero ouviu e nada desenhou em reação, nem mesmo assentiu ou mostrou desagrado. Seguiu fitando o juiz, atento e sutilmente feroz.

– Já escolhi a forma com que quitará suas dívidas e quero propor um acordo. Vou seguir financiando seus estudos até o final do curso, além de dar outros apoios financeiros que forem necessários inicialmente, contanto que assuma um cargo de responsabilidade na firma.

Heero não ficou bem-disposto depois do que ouviu. Parecia muito bom para ser verdade e muito simples para ser apenas aquilo. Percebeu que o pai preparava-se para continuar a falar e entrelaçou os dedos. Não parecia respirar.

–Claro que ainda há mais uma coisa que deverá fazer, mas isto vai lhe garantir a independência que sempre exigiu além do cumprimento da minha parte do contrato. –e pausou momentaneamente, tomou fôlego, parecendo tranqüilo e centrado como sempre. Mas tal constância não conferia nenhuma confiança a Heero. –Meu amigo Stefans veio tratar de alguns assuntos estas últimas semanas e me fez ter o feliz conhecimento de que ele tem uma filha com mais ou menos sua idade. –e por que de repente o juiz parecia ter mudado de assunto? Os dois trocaram olhares capciosos, e o juiz suspirou, displicente. –Tratei com ele, e juntos decidimos que vocês dois irão se casar no Inverno.

–O quê?! Como o senhor decide minha vida assim? –toda a frieza de Heero começou a se derreter numa abrasadora inconformidade, embora tenha articulado as palavras em um tom controlado de incredulidade.

–Sua vida? Não… enquanto viver debaixo de meu teto e depender de meu trabalho, você me pertence. E não há o que temer… Relena Darlian é uma bela moça e com certeza a esposa apropriada para o herdeiro dessa família, capaz de representar bem nossos valores e tradições. Tenho certeza que você não encontrará nada igual ou melhor a ela.

Para o rapaz, o juiz soou petulante, insuportável, mas mantendo sua frieza, Heero replicou:

–O senhor é louco por achar que eu aceitaria facilmente essa proposta absurda! –sua alegação era de puro menosprezo dos planos do pai. Depois de falar, assumiu um ar soberbo e tranqüilo que irritou Dante instantaneamente.

–Eu não sou inexperiente, já fiz e ganhei negociações mais difíceis que esta, e por isso, caso você não queira ceder aos meus termos, esteja certo de que qualquer oportunidade de vida que você tem acabará. Sua escolha, porém, é fácil: ou se casa com a senhorita Darlian ou terá de trabalhar de graça para mim para cobrir todos os gastos com a faculdade e os prejuízos que me causou em Londres. Se ainda não quiser isso, tenha a garantia de que nenhum lugar desse estado vai te empregar e sua parte da herança será imediatamente revertida para manutenção de postos policiais e viaturas e presídios. O que me diz?

Heero meneou a cabeça enquanto a fúria ia apossando-se incontrolavelmente dele. Levantou-se de uma vez, esmurrando a mesa, embora não tenha feito muito barulho.

–O senhor enlouqueceu totalmente! Que ingenuidade achar que me assusta com essas ameaças! Eu não tenho medo de nada, pai! –entregue ao acesso de cólera, declarou veementemente, enfrentando seu pai que seguia composto e inexpressivo em seu lugar.

–Você é mesmo o ingrato que imaginei. –friamente, o juiz constatou. –De qualquer modo, não precisa responder agora. Tem até segunda ao meio-dia para me dar sua decisão definitiva. Durante esse tempo, leve aqui suas cópias do contrato e como um bom advogado, leia-as cuidadosamente. Se pretende realmente ter um futuro nessa família, se pretende realmente continuar sendo quem você é, me trará todas as vias assinadas. Até lá, não falaremos mais disso. Está dispensado.

O juiz abriu a gaveta e retirou um maço generoso de papéis timbrados e cobertos de letras de toda sorte de tamanho. O contrato aparentemente tinha muitas cláusulas, o que não era de se estranhar, porque tinha sido redigido pelo juiz. Não haveria nada mais claro e específico do que o determinado naquele contrato.

–Eu não vou assinar nada disso! –e anunciando assim em um brado decidido, Heero apanhou os documentos e os espalhou pela sala, descrevendo um movimento extremamente violento.

Dante assistiu a cena e imediatamente sentiu o sangue fervilhar em suas veias. Ninguém tinha sido tão desaforado diante dele, nem mesmo os piores réus que julgara. Pôs-se de pé imediatamente e esmurrou a mesa, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

–Isso não é brincadeira! O quão mais claro você quer que eu seja? –e indagou, urrando feroz como o leão alfa da matilha. Sua autoridade não estava em condições de ser contestada.

–O senhor não sabe com quem está lidando. –sem nem perceber o que o pai fazia, Heero devolveu, sem medo de desafiar, num timbre muito similar ao do pai.

Dante franziu as sobrancelhas espessas e severas, mas nada era capaz de cobrir a força de seu olhar colérico.

–Talvez eu não saiba mais, porém é muita infantilidade sua acreditar que me assusta com essas frases vazias! Cresça e apareça, então irei te respeitar, seu moleque mimado!

O rapaz sentiu tanto ódio que foi momentaneamente privado de qualquer reação e apenas ficou a encarar o pai com espanto e revolta misturados. Nunca tinha visto o juiz daquele jeito e muito menos havia se sentido daquela forma diante do pai.

As palavras do juiz eram brasa para alimentar o fogo da discórdia entre os dois, mas poderiam também levar a uma chama de purificação e solucionar definitivamente a disputa. Estava ciente disso e, seguro de si, esperava ver suas palavras provadas verdadeiras num curto período de tempo.

–Eu vou deixar essa casa agora mesmo! –e quando abriu a boca novamente, foi para fazer tal anúncio. Heero achou que essa ameaça perturbaria seu pai, mas surpreendeu-se.

–Isso, vá embora! Nunca mais quero ouvir falar de você! –e abriu outra gaveta, da onde puxou novo maço de papéis, e o exibiu. –Essa é a nova versão de meu testamento e você não consta mais nela! Adiantei-me e o revisei, por segurança, caso você fizesse um show! Que tal se eu assiná-lo?

–Assine! Assine agora, não quero seu dinheiro! Não quero nada seu! O senhor só está fazendo as coisas ficarem mais fáceis para mim.

O juiz por um minuto se permitiu fitar o filho. Havia uma sensação inexplicável em seu interior, e por mais que fosse extremamente desagradável, conferia-lhe força e frieza desumanas que o habilitavam a suportar aquela situação:

–Se é desse modo que você quer, eu deploro tê-lo chamado de filho. Saia dessa casa… saia agora e não olhe para trás. –e sua voz perdeu todo o volume, todo o poder, e num rosnado rouco e bruto, o juiz ordenou, os olhos leoninos, verdes indistintos, caindo sobre a face do rapaz como se não visse nada além de escombros em sua frente.

Heero simplesmente deu as costas e saiu. Não parou para considerar o quanto decepcionava seu pai, o quanto traía sua família. Estava convencido de que nunca ninguém tinha se importado com ele realmente e por isso não havia porque levar em conta o que faria os outros sentir em resultado de seus atos e de suas decisões.

Os dois estavam completamente fora de si, acalorados demais pela diferença de opinião, pela chama do orgulho. Nenhum abriria mão de si pelo outro.

Era inconcebível que Heero aceitasse cordialmente a proposta do pai. Não ia se casar com ninguém, não se importava com o favor nem com o dinheiro daquele homem.

Dante não podia aceitar a desobediência daquele rapaz que um dia foi uma criancinha carregada em seu colo. Estava exausto de tanto desgosto, de ser feito de tolo, de perder seu tempo. Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Não temia pelo filho, muito menos dava crédito a tudo o que ouviu do rapaz. Tinha a mesma certeza de antes: até meio-dia de segunda-feira aqueles contratos estariam todos devidamente assinados pelo rapaz, não havia escapatória.

Quando Heero foi se dar conta, já havia caminhado três quadras para longe de sua casa. Detestava sua vida então. Devia ter fugido quando estava na Europa, simplesmente desaparecido, voltar para casa foi a pior coisa que fez. Sentia-se frustrado por não ter previsto e se preparado para algo como aquilo. Seu pai jamais levou em conta o que ele queria, simplesmente forçava todas suas opiniões e escolhas nele, contudo, não suportaria mais, nunca mais, e terminava ali a relação que tinham estabelecido desde que ele podia-se lembrar.

Já tinha vinte e três anos, podia muito bem pensar por si mesmo, decidir o que fazer com sua própria vida. Estava cansado de tolerar os desaforos. Se pudesse, apagava toda sua vida passada e começava dali, do meio daquela rua que seguia, embora soubesse em seu íntimo que não tinha um rumo. Porém, não achava nada errado no que fazia, na rebeldia e desrespeito que manifestava e na falta de racionalidade que alimentava enquanto pensava assim e caminhava como se estivesse muito certo do que fazia.

Saiu sem celular, documentos ou dinheiro. Foi apenas com a roupa do corpo, não pretendia voltar para buscar mais nada. Andou incansavelmente, por mais absurdo que fosse, debaixo do Sol da tarde, assistiu o astro se recolher e a Lua mostrar sua face atinada. Ela o encarava desde o céu com um ar de espanto e desaprovação, mas ele não se dava ao trabalho de olhar para ela.

Não se via estrelas no céu nova-iorquino, apenas as luzes dos prédios.

Fazia horas que Athina não via o filho, e a noite não parava de descer. Procurou-o pelos cômodos onde ele costumava passar o tempo, perguntou aos empregados sobre o paradeiro do rapaz, e na falta de respostas, não teve outra escolha a não ser procurar o marido. Quando fez isso, já não conseguia mais controlar a aflição. Algo muito forte lhe avisava sobre a existência de uma má notícia.

–Meu bem, o que aconteceu? Onde Heero está? –entrou no escritório do marido, onde Dante ainda se encontrava, lendo muitos documentos e fazendo anotações.

–Ele saiu. Disse que não voltará mais. –e sem nenhuma flexão em sua voz, informou. Não ergueu os olhos para ela.

Athina franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa e dolorida.

–O quê? E você não fez nada, Dante? Nada? –exigiu uma explicação, apesar de não haver nada capaz de convencê-la de que era melhor daquele jeito.

–Heero acha que eu deveria respeitar as vontades dele.

–Dante, não seja infantil! Como pôde deixar nosso menino ir embora assim?

–Nosso menino? Para começo de conversa, se ele fosse um menino não teria esse comportamento! E, depois, eu não tenho mais nenhum menino. Amanhã de manhã assinarei meu testamento revisado, tirando Heero da lista de beneficiários.

Athina meneava a cabeça, em desespero. Não conseguia crer no que vivia.

–Eu amo nosso filho, Dante! Eu o amo, não importa o quê! Você tem de trazê-lo de volta!

–Não vou! E você não fale mais nada! Não sabe como estou farto, Athina, de todo esse circo! Estou velho de mais para ser piada de um moleque mimado feito ele.

Ela seguia meneando a cabeça e algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Estacada, respirava pausadamente e deixava o choro escorrer por sua face, curtindo a sensação de ter sido privada de algo. Tinha orado tanto, como é que ainda não havia alcançado a paz? E assim como Dante sentia-se exausto, ela também se via sem forças para manter as esperanças.

–Pare de chorar. Não adianta nada. –ele comandou, ríspido, erguendo-lhe olhos condenatórios. As sobrancelhas de Athina seguiam curvadas, a expressão de dor congelada em seu rosto. –Pelo menos eu tenho minha consciência limpa de que cumpri meu papel e fiz o que me era possível.

–Você é tão forte, Dante! Consegue falar assim sobre seu próprio filho?! Por isso não me espanta que Heero tenha tal comportamento!

–Está dizendo que a culpa é minha? Como ousa? –bateu as duas mãos na mesa, contrariado, e Athina estremeceu de susto, mas não desviou os olhos dele. –Ah, não vou discutir isso mais! Já disse, estou farto! Não há porque seguir com isso. Agora, só depende de Heero.

–Eu vou cancelar a festa. –lamentosa, ela decidiu, secando as lágrimas e preparando-se para sair.

–Não, não vai! –gritou rudemente, causando tremores em Athina outra vez.

–Não entendo você, Dante! Pensei que tinha mudado! –e dizendo assim, Athina deixou o escritório às pressas, ofegando e chorando de raiva e decepção.

O juiz tomou fôlego profundamente, fechou as mãos em punho, e concentradamente fitou um ponto qualquer em sua mesa. Buscou se controlar, mais uma vez prender dentro de si toda a negatividade agressiva que fazia parte de seu caráter. A tristeza de Athina era uma coisa com a qual ele realmente não podia se identificar. E ele não se sentia nem um pouco infeliz com isso. Não precisava de emoções ternas para ser um juiz, não via porque ficar tão sentimental a respeito dos assuntos que vinham se desenvolvendo em sua casa. Assim não perdia a cabeça e mantinha a razão consigo para pensar claramente e escolher o curso de atuação que fosse mais prático, viável e vantajoso.

E era apenas isso que fizera quando decidira sobre o casamento de Heero e a senhorita Relena.

Obviamente, não se lembrava de levar em consideração o que Relena ou mesmo Stefans achavam.

O coração do juiz era imparcial e livre de sentimentalismo, por isso era tão bem-sucedido em sua profissão, embora conhecido como o mais intransigente de todos.

*

Quando Heero alcançou o centro da cidade, já era noite, e por algum tempo ficou andando sem rumo e sem medo, até que decidiu entre no primeiro bar que encontrasse.

Conseguia imaginar amigos comemorando o dia de Saint Patrick naquele ambiente facilmente, por mais que fosse Verão. Sem dúvida, era um bar irlandês, um lugar comum, de pouco luxo, mas de dignidade, e não demorou muito para que se sentisse transportado para Londres. Nada como o clima despretensioso de um pub para que os problemas fossem esquecidos e abandonados.

Enfiou a mão no bolso e verificou se havia qualquer coisa ali que pudesse lhe pagar uma bebida, um gole que fosse, podia até ser cerveja.

Cinqüenta dólares! Que sorte… como aquela nota tinha aparecido ali não sabia explicar. Lembrava que estivera com aquela calça no dia em que regressou de Londres, talvez fosse o troco de alguma coisa que comprara no aeroporto e sem dúvida era a última espécie que possuía. De repente, sua vida foi simplesmente reduzida a cinqüenta dólares.

–Vou bebê-la toda. –entregou-a para o garçom e mandou o whisky ser servido.

Quem ia questionar? Aqueles olhos, aquela voz e firmeza eram difíceis de encontrar em outras pessoas e impossíveis de ignorar. O garçom assentiu, enchendo o primeiro copo da noite.

Era oito horas, só o início. O tempo passaria, ele não veria, não queria ver, de fato. E por isso, não se preocupou em procurar o relógio do bar nem notou, obviamente, quando o ponteiro destro pausara no número nove para indicar que faltavam quinze minutos para meia-noite.

O bar estava cheio, subitamente muitas pessoas apareceram e ele não lembrava quando isso aconteceu. Permanecera no mesmo ponto do balcão o tempo todo e mesmo que tivesse parado para contar, já haveria perdido a conta das doses de whisky que tomou. Quanto mais álcool, mais rude e concentrado ficava, porque bebia enquanto irritado e descontente, e não havia ninguém para distraí-lo. Olhava os lados por cima dos ombros, debruçado no copo sempre pela metade, destoando do ambiente ruidoso e alegre que se criara em torno.

Ele ainda não tinha conseguido se esquecer de quão odioso seu pai lhe parecia. Por mais que bebesse, não se esquecia, como se fosse uma marca indelével em sua mente. Por que todos estavam tão despreocupados? Queria saber a fórmula para aquela alegria, não importava se fosse superficial e talvez fingida.

Duas moças entraram no bar. Uma morena e alta, de cabelos longos e arrumados perfeitamente, a outra, loira e esbelta, usando um sorriso anguloso de quem sabe que é desejada. A maioria dos presentes observaram-nas por um minuto pelo menos, interessados. Elas eram lindas e convidativas, e ao mesmo tempo, sutilmente perigosas, e por isso os rapazes desacompanhados do local preferiram esperar um pouco e decidir o que fazer.

Heero bem olhou as moças. Elas se sentaram um pouco distante dele junto ao balcão, falaram com o garçom, escolhendo suas bebidas, e conversando entre si, soltaram uma risada atraente para todos, menos para Heero. Ele as considerava soberbas demais. Com a cabeça praticamente deitada sobre o balcão, olhava em direção delas enquanto não era notado, observando o comportamento das mais novas beldades do bar.

Mas em sua mente passavam tantas coisas, que aos poucos foi se esquecendo o que via, e imóvel como estava, ficou aborrecendo-se com suas lembranças frustrantes, tratando as feridas de seu orgulho e perguntando-se que atitude tomar a partir de então.

Metros dele, as duas moças já o tinham percebido. A forma absorta que ele exibia enquanto voltado para elas tinha atraído-as. Não estavam certas se realmente ele as estava olhando, mas de qualquer forma, ele era bonito demais para ser ignorado. Nunca o tinham visto e isso aumentava ainda mais o interesse. Perceberam bem quando, num movimento rápido dos olhos, ele se conheceu observado por sua vez, e tal como um felino arisco, as encarou por um segundo que foi suficiente para que o coração delas perdesse uma batida.

Ele desviou o rosto, achava irritante ter alguém o encarando daquele modo, e se pôs de costas para elas. Mostrou o copo para o garçom, pedindo que o reabastecesse.

–Seu dinheiro acabou.

Heero estalou os lábios, colocou o copo de volta no balcão, e ficou olhando o vidro brilhando na luz fraca.

–Se quiser, posso te pagar uma bebida. –magicamente, a morena estava ao seu lado.

Erguendo os olhos para ela, surgiu petulante e desagradável:

–Está desesperada assim?

–O quê?

–Ah, tem muito barulho aqui, não é… Perguntei se está tão desesperada assim. –ele repetiu, calmamente e num volume um pouco mais alto do que costumava usar, embora soubesse bem que ela tinha entendido da primeira vez.

Ouvi-lo repetir fê-la ainda mais chocada, para não dizer embaraçada. Estava acostumada a sair à noite, Nova York era uma verdadeira selva, já tinha enfrentado caras piores, ouvido coisas piores, mas a forma com que aquele rapaz estranho a olhava e falava tais coisas a faziam sentir-se horrorizada, praticamente inferiorizada.

A loira, à distância, assistia e ficou confusa com a expressão que sua amiga mostrou.

–Como você tem coragem de falar isso?

–Do mesmo jeito que você teve coragem de me oferecer uma bebida. Quem você pensa que eu sou? Certamente as mulheres não têm mais um pingo de decência, não? –friamente, ele seguiu, quase enojado dela e de seu decote provocante.

–Está bêbado, não é? –quis entender, já que não podia acreditar que realmente ouvira tudo aquilo.

–Ah, com licença… –e exausto daquilo, colocou-se pé. Não se lembrou de olhar para ela, que seguia estacada, sem ação, e ao mesmo tempo curtindo uma raiva pela forma descuidada com que foi insultada.

–Você acha que pode falar o que bem entende e ir embora?

–Eu acho que sim, este é um país livre, não? –e escarninho, parou e olhou para ela, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Não sorria, e seus olhos se estreitavam desdenhosos da presença daquela garota.

–Seu idiota! –ela gritou de volta, revoltada e sentida, por mais que fosse estranho ser magoada por um desconhecido.

–Posso saber o que você quer com a minha menina? –e outra vez magicamente, surgiu alguém ao lado de Heero, dessa vez um rapaz, quase da mesma altura dele, mas bem mais forte. O bar estava tão cheio, era difícil mesmo prestar atenção na aproximação das pessoas. –Ela é minha namorada, entendeu?

–Não parecia, até a pouco ela estava me oferecendo uma bebida. –insensível, comentou, simplista.

–Não me venha com desculpas, idiota! Pode tirar os olhos dela.

–Com todo o prazer. –e soava irônico e malvado realmente, sem nunca desviar o olhar do rosto do rapaz.

–O que quis dizer com isso?

–Ai, amor, deixa pra lá, vem, minha amiga está esperando a gente ali… –a garota não gostou nada de como a questão estava evoluindo, e tocando o braço de seu namorado, pediu, quase em apelo.

–Na verdade, eu já estava de saída. –Heero alegou, começando se mover.

–Está tentando fugir agora, é? Covarde!

Mas a menção daquela palavra surtiu efeito nele:

–Não me chame de covarde.

–Doeu, foi? –o rapaz riu, achando divertido, mas Heero se mostrava mais agressivo e rude que antes, embora só o brilho em seu olhar indicasse isso.

–Não, mas agora vai doer. –e sem esperar mais um minuto, desferiu um soco certeiro no rosto de seu desafiante.

A moça soltou um grito. Àquela altura, as pessoas próximas já estavam atentas à discussão e abriram espaço para a briga, escapando.

–Seu filho da mãe! –voltando com a raiva provocada, o rapaz foi em direção de Heero para acertá-lo também. Errou da primeira, mas para o azar de Heero, o rapaz conseguiu acertá-lo a seguir, ainda no rosto.

–Desgraçado! –Heero rosnou, e com força o apanhou pela gola da camisa, jogando-o no chão. –Você não devia ter vindo me provocar! –e o chutou uma, duas, três vezes, enquanto a moça gritava em pânico e o garçom chamava a polícia.

Como sempre, Heero tinha perdido o controle. O rapaz ainda conseguiu se levantar e mais uma vez acertou um soco, desta vez no estômago de Heero, e enquanto os dois se atracaram, a polícia chegou e fez questão de levar todos consigo, inclusive a moça e quem mais estava pelo meio, causando confusão e incitando a briga.

O trajeto até a delegacia foi tumultuado apesar de breve. O namorado ciumento seguia insultando Heero que eventualmente devolvia alguma provocação. Ele mesmo achava aquilo tudo patético e não se preocupava com o fato de estar sendo preso. Era mesmo como se estivesse além de qualquer situação…

Sentado à espera de ser fichado, tinha as pernas cruzadas, o queixo apoiado pela mão, jamais escondendo seu tédio e desdém.

Estava sendo uma noite agitada na delegacia. Ouvia as discussões entre outros baderneiros detidos, os discursos acalorado dos policias querendo acabar com as reclamações, o telefone tocando e as pessoas indo e vindo. E embora não despercebesse o que acontecia em seu redor, Heero seguia alheio, imóvel no banco, olhando os lados com seus preguiçosos olhos felinos, até chegar sua vez.

Não tinha documentos e não estava disposto a ligar para casa. O policial que o cadastrou pareceu intrigado e confuso, além de descrente:

–Você não é o filho do juiz Yuy, espertinho! Não adianta inventar história achando que vai se livrar…

–É, tem razão… eu não sou filho do juiz, ele mesmo me disse isso essa tarde. Vou ter que arranjar outro sobrenome logo. –inexpressivo e mecânico, comentou, olhando o guarda frontalmente, destemido.

O oficial achava a história suspeita. Entretanto, conferindo no sistema os dados que Heero lhe passou, não teve como duvidar de que o rapaz falava a verdade. Todos os números estavam corretos e indicando o detento como filho do juiz mais severo da cidade.

–Vai descansar na cela, vai… –e terminada a ficha, o policial comentou displicente, enquanto um segundo escoltou Heero para a cadeia designada.

O espaço cinzento e gelado onde Heero adentrou estava ocupado por mais duas pessoas. Um era um rapaz com idade próxima à dele e o outro era um homem de meia-idade, que sentado num canto, dormitava, bêbado provavelmente.

–Hey, cara. –o rapaz cumprimentou. –É você quem o idiota da cela ao lado estava xingando?

Esforçando-se em lançar um olhar de soslaio para seu interlocutor, Heero bufou. Estacou num ponto da cela e seguiu ali, firme. –Hey, cara, fala alguma coisa… Por que você está aqui?

–Cale a boca! Por que as pessoas são tão exaustivas?! –olhando de forma fixa e ameaçadora, Heero gritou, e o rapaz mostrou as mãos em sinal de inocência e entendimento, e se afastou o máximo que pode.

* * *

_*olha para os lados e certifica-se de que não há nenhum leitor raivoso de tocaia*_

Boa tarde, leitores!

Lembram-se de mim?

É, quem está vivo sempre aparece, nem que leve dois meses.

Dois meses? Só isso? :P

Aqui está mais um capítulo desse romance tumultuado tanto no roteiro quanto na mente da autora.

Não está sendo fácil escrever essa história, talvez por isso seja tão divertido.

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo!

Heero e brigas em bares é sempre uma coisa divertida de se fazer. Ele é tão louco às vezes…

O juiz, então, me dá arrepios! O jeito que ele fala esmaga meu coração…

O que será que vai acontecer agora?

Descubram no próximo capítulo!

Obrigada por lerem e esperarem tanto tempo!

Quero agradecer a review de todos. É sempre um prazer lê-las!

Por enquanto é só!

Beijos,

26.10.2009

_*respira aliviada por ter conseguido concluir esse free talk em segurança*_


	6. 05

**05**

Aproximadamente uma hora se passou. O movimento na delegacia parecia ter diminuído drasticamente, os companheiros de cela de Heero dormiam, mas ele seguia praticamente no mesmo lugar, de pé ainda, irritado por estar ali. Sabia que seu pai jamais viria buscá-lo ou mandaria alguém. Talvez sua mãe providenciasse sua liberação, porém, somente se conseguisse fazer isso sem que o juiz soubesse.

Talvez, se ninguém viesse buscá-lo até o dia seguinte, os policiais decidissem soltá-lo. Havia sido apenas uma briga de bar, ninguém havia se ferido, Heero não entendia porque tinha ido parar ali.

Entretanto, não demorou muito, um guarda veio até a cela:

–Yuy, pode sair. Vieram te buscar. –o homem falou sem rodeios, destrancando as grades.

Heero não compreendeu, e franzindo as sobrancelhas, deu seus passos para fora da cela, arisco e incomodado.

Seguiu o policial e encontrou Trowa esperando-o com as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans.

–Não precisa pegar nada? –verificou.

–Não.

Trowa assentiu e os dois deixaram o posto policial em silêncio. O carro de Trowa estava estacionado na quadra da frente, e enquanto caminhavam, Heero quis entender:

–Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

–Um colega nosso me telefonou, estava no bar e viu você no meio da briga. Resolvi vir aqui para ver se precisava de qualquer coisa.

–Por quê?

–Não me custava nada…

Heero bufou, viu Trowa desligar o alarme e abrir a porta do automóvel.

–Quer que eu te leve para casa?

–Não, não precisa… não vou voltar para lá.

–Oras, foi expulso?

–Não, eu saí.

–O que houve?

–Meu pai passou dos limites. Já não tinha como suportar viver naquele lugar.

–Muito bem. E o que você pretende fazer então? Passar a noite na rua? Já parou para pensar que talvez seu pai tenha razão sobre algumas coisas? –e finalmente, Trowa entrou no carro.

Heero abriu a porta do outro lado apressadamente, e agressivo, ordenou:

–Cale a boca, não pedi sua opinião.

–É, não pediu… –Trowa bufou, pasmado. –Você é maluco.

–Não interessa…

–Só que você está sendo muito vago. Vamos lá para casa, quero que você explique a história direito. –deu a partida e fizeram o breve trajeto sem mais nenhuma palavra. Estavam sempre de acordo sobre isso.

Ao chegarem ao estúdio de cobertura onde Trowa morava, Heero seguiu de pé na sala de estar enquanto o anfitrião foi para a geladeira.

–Quer alguma coisa?

–Cerveja.

O lugar era uma típica morada de solteiro, embora o diferencial fosse bom gosto e alto preço da mobília que enchia os cômodos. Trowa vivia sozinho fazia quase um ano e tinha contado com a ajuda de sua mãe e de sua namorada para comprar e decorar o lugar. Tudo estava sempre extremamente organizando e limpo, visto a forma metódica dele ser, e considerando que mal parava em casa, habitando o estúdio por aproximadamente seis meses em um ano, era mesmo impossível que o lugar parecesse outra coisa além de perfeito.

Trowa voltou com a lata, a entregou para Heero e logo foi se sentar no sofá.

–Fique à vontade… –e falou, embora fosse uma frase hospitaleira, havia qualquer maldade no jeito dele falar, algo escarninho, propositadamente para provocar Heero.

Heero sentou-se de frente a ele, no outro sofá. Ambos abriram as latas, tomaram um gole e as deixaram sobre a mesa de centro.

–O juiz desistiu de me deserdar, caso eu aceite uma proposta que me fez. Disse que preciso saldar as dívidas que criei com minha estadia em Londres, e para isso, devo trabalhar para ele e me dedicar aos estudos.

–Ok, e que há de mal nisso? Não seja infantil, caramba…

–Que seja. A questão é que se a proposta fosse só essa não teria a mínima graça, não acha? –e ironizou, cruel.

–É, está certo. –e Trowa tomou mais um gole de cerveja, concordou. Tão bem quanto Heero, entendia que o juiz era um homem calculista.

–Ele quer que me case também. Até já escolheu a moça. –revelou, fazendo um pouco de esforço em se manter frio a respeito disso.

–Ele decidiu isso do nada? –mesmo para Trowa, que nunca se surpreendia, aquilo era algo extremamente inesperado.

–Aparentemente.

Trowa assentiu, pensativo. Falavam como se tratassem de negócios levianos, usando certo grau de despreocupação que não parecia fácil de produzir em tal situação. Isso porque não eram rapazes comuns, tinham sangue frio correndo suas veias, não eram nem de longe jovens inocentes.

–E qual é a pena caso você não aceite o casamento? Por que, para um homem da lei, tudo é crime e castigo, não? –e Trowa ainda ousou fazer um chiste, soando aristocrático demais.

Heero ignorou o gracejo:

–Vou ser o escravo dele, trabalhando de graça o resto da vida… Não sei onde meu pai tem essas idéias absurdas. –e acabou falando com um timbre um pouco aborrecido. –Meu pai está envergonhando a si mesmo! –rosnou, perplexo. Toda vez que pensava no que ouvira, tornava-se inconformado.

Trowa assentiu, terminou de beber a cerveja da lata. O esquema do juiz aparentava muito limpo, embora pouco previsível. O homem realmente tratava tudo como uma sessão na corte e dificilmente dava ponto sem nó, já que não era qualquer um, mas uma grande mente acostumada a lidar com todo tipo de impasse, não importava quão complexo.

–Só isso? –e por isso disse, querendo confirmar.

–Ele fez um contrato de umas cinqüenta páginas, mas ainda não fiz caso de ler. Com certeza, existem diversas especificações sobre o acordo proposto.

–Já sabe o que vai fazer?

–Vou embora de vez, sei lá…

E por mais que Heero se mostrasse afetado pelo revés que seu pai criou, mantinha a mesma postura soberana, o olhar leonino e a voz estável e fluente. Olhou longe após fazer sua última declaração, mas não aparentou perdido, apenas alheio.

–É você quem sabe, só não vá fazer mais uma besteira, como fez hoje…

–Acha que eu deveria pensar na proposta? Que eu deveria aceitar? –Heero se irritou e atacou, os olhos perfurando a imagem de seu amigo.

Trowa riu, achando a reação dele divertida, quando na verdade deveria ter medo da atitude assassina que viu.

–Falando sério, você não tem nada a perder… quão longe você acha que vai chegar desafiando seu pai? Você não tem nada, está no zero, construir uma vida do rascunho assim só é fácil na televisão, amigo… Não que eu duvide de sua força de vontade, mas talvez, se encarasse o desafio, seu pai te deixasse em paz…

–Mas a proposta de meu pai é inaceitável!

Trowa haveria de concordar que para alguém tão decidido e rebelde, ser intimado a se casar era afrontoso. Porém, racional e equilibrado, gostava de considerar alternativas:

–Entretanto, também é uma oportunidade…

Heero meneou a cabeça, inconformado com a disposição de Trowa de tentar ver outro lado no problema. Para ele, ter de entrar em um casamento arranjado por seu pai era o mesmo que assinar sua venda, ratificar sua escravidão eterna e ceder de uma vez, desistir de sua luta por reconhecimento.

De qualquer forma, não disse mais nada, e de soslaio olhou para Trowa dizer e se levantar:

–Estou meio cansado… vou dormir. Sinta-se em casa, tem toalhas e cobertores ali naquele armário. Tome um banho, coma alguma coisa, sei lá…

Trowa bocejou, esticou-se todo e foi para sua cama. Embora o lugar não tivesse paredes, apenas algumas divisórias, era grande o bastante para que Trowa pudesse dormir sem ser incomodado pelos ruídos que Heero eventualmente fizesse.

Repentinamente sentindo-se exausto, Heero resolveu aceitar a sugestão e foi tomar uma ducha em busca de se purificar um pouco daquele dia tumultuado. Demorou-se uns vinte minutos no banho, vestiu as mesmas roupas de antes, e usando uma das cobertas de Trowa, deitou no sofá. Enquanto não adormecia, olhava para a grande janela que exibia uma noite salpicada de janelinhas acesas. Nova York não dormia, e vinte e dois andares abaixo dele, o trânsito ainda estava intenso, havia sirenes de polícia e a vida acontecendo mesmo quando era para todos pausarem suas atividades.

Durante todo esse tempo, ficou considerando que atitude tomar. Era-lhe repugnante pensar na idéia de seu pai. O que tinha motivado-o a querer casá-lo com uma completa estranha? Desde quando ele vinha pensando naquilo? Feria demais a dignidade ter sua vida decidida por outra pessoa da forma com que o juiz decidira. Não que ele pensasse em se casar com alguém, mas o que de repente o acometia era que aquela questão era particular demais para que o juiz se intrometesse. Ele podia deserdá-lo, expulsá-lo, espancá-lo, podia fazer qualquer coisa, que Heero enfrentaria sem pensar, manteria os dois pés firmes e teimosos em seu lugar. Porém, obrigá-lo a se casar era praticamente privá-lo de si mesmo.

Como conviveria com outra pessoa? Não conseguia se imaginar vivendo a mesma vida maçante que seu pai e sua mãe, tomando café juntos, discutindo os problemas e as necessidades da casa, dos filhos…

De fato, filhos era uma coisa que ainda não tinha subido à sua mente. Se não queria casar, muito menos queria filhos, julgava-se jovem demais para isso.

Tinha muitas coisas que queria fazer ainda e estava certo que o casamento obstaria a todas elas. Queria fazer viagens, aproveitar sua juventude e sua vida bem longe daquela cidade, descobrir quem era e como seguir sua existência, conseqüentemente encontrando o preenchimento daquele vazio que subitamente era tão intenso dentro de si.

Sim, lembrou-se do vazio. E se lembrava dele, era inevitável senti-lo. Aquela sensação acusava qualquer coisa, lhe testava a persistência. E por uma fração de segundo considerou que, antes de qualquer pessoa no mundo, incluindo seu pai, era aquele vazio seu pior inimigo, provavelmente seu único e o mais indefensável, mesmo em comparação com a muralha que o juiz representava no curso de vida do rapaz.

Virou-se para poder ver o teto, bufou. Embora não soubesse que horas eram, sabia que a noite estava avançada, e, desse modo, fechou os olhos e demorou-se pouco em dormir.

Seu despertar, entretanto, não foi um dos melhores. Havia um telefone tocando dentro de sua cabeça, e quando abriu os olhos, ele seguia tocando, irritante. Tateando a mesinha que ficava junto ao braço do sofá onde ele tinha deitado a cabeça, encontrou um celular.

–Alô. –rosnou ou grunhiu, era difícil estabelecer. Ele começava a perceber o caráter inconveniente dos telefones então… nos últimos dias, eles pareceram tocar apenas nos piores momentos.

–Alô… Trowa? –uma voz doce e feminina perguntou, incerta, diante do interlocutor tão irreconhecível. Ela estava quase certa de que não se tratava de Trowa, já que a voz era muito mais rouca, mas não havia mal pedir confirmação.

–Não, Heero.

–Heero? Aqui é a Cathrine… queria falar com Trowa…

Heero estava mais que parcialmente desperto então e se sentou no sofá. Precisou pensar um pouco para lembrar-se da moça, mas enfim, conseguiu ter uma vaga visualização da aparência resumidamente meiga dela.

–Tá, só um momento. –avisou, colocando o celular ao seu lado. Olhou o redor, viu o apartamento tomado pela luz do dia. Checou o relógio no pulso, e até se impressionou por serem ainda nove horas.

A cabeça doía, como sempre fazia quando tomava whisky demais. A única vantagem era que estava acostumado. Arrastou-se até a beirada da cama de Trowa levando o celular, e sem muita delicadeza, tirou o travesseiro que Trowa usara sobre o rosto para diminuir a claridade, e comunicou:

–Cathrine no telefone. –e só não jogou o aparelho no amigo porque não lhe pareceu a coisa mais certa a fazer com alguém que tinha deixado-o passar a noite em sua casa.

Trowa abriu os olhos de uma vez e estendeu a mão para receber o celular. Nem viu Heero se afastar, tampouco se levantou. Os lençóis egípcios nunca colaboravam para essa parte do dia, realmente.

Heero voltou para sala, calçou os sapatos e foi até a janela. Fazia tempo que não tinha uma vista como aquela da cidade onde nascera. Ficou preguiçosamente percorrendo as ruas que via lá em baixo, aproveitando para acompanhar as pessoas que iam pelas calçadas, pequeninas. Odiava como a vida parecia fácil quando observava as ruas cheias de táxis e de pessoas ocupadas. Sentia esse ódio estranho por mais que tivesse a mais facilitada das vidas, porque sabia que não era bem assim. Sua vida era fácil até certo ponto, que infelizmente não lhe satisfazia.

O céu estava bem azul, livre de nuvens, e com ocasionais aviões cruzando-o, ao invés de pássaros. O otimismo que expressava o enojava, movendo-o a sentir falta dos freqüentes dias cinzentos da velha Londres. E quando o céu de lá era azul, não mostrava tamanha confiança excessiva, mas um azul sensato com uma noção de realidade mais substancial.

E talvez por isso os olhos de Heero estivessem tão vazios. Não compartilhavam da cor do otimismo ou da confiança tola e exagerada, mas curtia um dia cinzento de saudade dos dias em que a realidade parecia mais suportável.

Trowa aproximou-se dele:

–Preciso de cortinas… –anotou mentalmente. –Cathrine avisou que chega amanhã de Las Vegas. Ainda haverá a festa em sua casa?

Heero seguiu olhando através do vidro.

–Provavelmente. O juiz não iria desistir depois do gasto que teve. Já deve estar tudo pronto. –Heero explicou friamente como se não estivesse falando do próprio pai. Na verdade, não era incomum ouvi-lo falar superficialmente sobre o pai, como se realmente não o conhecesse.

Trowa assentiu despreocupadamente. Fazia mesmo muito sentido. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do pijama.

–Se ela chegar a tempo, eu vou levá-la. –explicou, e então ficou apreciando também a vista, por um mero instante. Estava acostumado a olhar aquela paisagem, assim, não se demorava muito a analisando. –O que está olhando? –e talvez por isso, quis saber, olhando para Heero, um pouco intrigado.

–Tinha me esquecido de como era tudo aqui… –e um pouco desconexo, Heero respondeu, embora para Trowa fizesse bastante sentido.

Ele assentiu e foi para a cozinha.

–Está com fome?

Heero negou com a cabeça.

Trowa foi até a cozinha, de longe observando o amigo junto à janela. Achava a atitude de Heero um pouco incomum, porém escolheu não se intrometer, crente da importância de Heero resolver suas questões sozinho, visto que o conhecia bem. Acreditava também que aquilo seria válido no processo de amadurecimento do amigo, e mesmo que se espantasse consigo mesmo por isso, compreendia e concordava com o juiz na proposta feita. As medidas poderiam ser extremas e traumatizantes para todas as partes, mas talvez fossem as únicas que resgatariam Heero daquela rebeldia em qual embarcara aos quatorze anos e navegava até então, por mais bravias que fossem as ondas.

Entretanto, Heero não tinha se sentido encurralado o suficiente para ceder.

–Se quiser, pode ficar aqui até encontrar um emprego. Não me incomodo. –Trowa pontuou, assistindo a cafeteira fazendo o café.

Heero foi até o sofá dobrar o cobertor que havia usado. Não quis responder o oferecimento de Trowa, já que não tinha certeza do que ia resolver. Não fora daquele jeito que imaginara as coisas. Ao chegar nessa conclusão, suspirou, sentando-se. Finalmente sentiu-se cansado de todo o trabalho mental inútil que estivera fazendo desde que voltara da Europa. Não sabia o que fazer, simples assim, e também não se importava em saber. Ia seguir a vida como se nada estivesse acontecendo, pelo menos, por um pouco. E não ia pôr prazos em nada.

Trowa se sentou para tomar a xícara de café e folheou sua agenda.

–Tenho duas reuniões essa tarde. Quais são seus planos?

Heero meneou a cabeça, indisposto em pensar.

Ficaram em silêncio consensual, olhando o vazio e pensando em seus próprios problemas. Heero decidiu encher para si uma xícara de café, buscando espertar sua mente e derivar forças do golpe que era o primeiro gole do líquido puro e negro de perfume inebriante. Café não era a melhor opção quando se está de ressaca, mas já não fazia diferença.

Pouco mais de uma hora havia passado desde que haviam acordado. Trowa repetiu a xícara de café, sem qualquer pressa, enquanto Heero segurou a sua vazia muito tempo.

Não gostava nada daquela sensação inexplicável.

Assistiu Trowa se levantar, ir até sua cama, arrumar um pouco a cama e depois ir para o banheiro. Quando reapareceu, estava pronto para sair para as reuniões, e Heero não tinha mudado muito, ainda no mesmo lugar, embora tenha lavado a xícara.

–Hey, vamos sair para almoçar. –Trowa informou e foi apagando as luzes.

Heero estava indisposto a sair, irritava-o fato de estar dependendo tanto de seu amigo. Porém, teria de comer qualquer hora dessas, e quanto mais evitasse, pior, e assim se levantou e o seguiu até o carro.

Foram almoçar num restaurante italiano, conversaram pouco, mas comeram bem. Era um lugar simples, porém extremamente agradável, de comida saborosa e atendimento familiar. Heero sabia que não era a primeira vez que ia a esse restaurante, ao mesmo tempo, tinha dificuldades em lembrar se as coisas permaneciam arrumadas da mesma forma e se já alguma vez tinha sido atendido pelo garçom que anotara o pedido dos dois naquele dia.

–Você parece estranho.

Heero ficou insultado com a observação.

–Confesso que não mudou muito, mas não voltou o mesmo da Europa. O que foi exatamente que aconteceu lá?

E ele olhou pela janela, bem ao seu lado, soltando o garfo devagar.

–Odeio esses assuntos.

Trowa assentiu, despreocupado.

–Eu queria saber… você parece perturbado.

–Cale a boca.

–Talvez você devesse pensar um pouco sobre isso. –Trowa ignorou completamente a frase ouvida e simplesmente sugeriu, usando um timbre sério carregado de juízo, como se fosse alguém de autoridade.

Heero ficou encarando-o pasmado.

–Você não ouviu? Chega.

Trowa abriu um sorrisinho mau e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Realmente, Heero estava perturbado e deixava isso claro na resistência em falar que era algo diferente da personalidade dele, por mais que não partilhasse seus pensamentos, vivências e demais particularidades.

O almoço terminou.

–Nos vemos mais tarde. Vou chamar o pessoal para ir lá em casa hoje à noite. –avisando assim, Trowa simplesmente pagou a conta e saiu para o trabalho, deixando Heero na mesa, olhando irritado para o lado.

Ele nem queria saber de mais nada. Minutos depois saiu do restaurante e ficou caminhando, incansavelmente entre as ruas e pessoas incógnitas.

Quando começou a anoitecer, usou o troco do almoço que o garçom lhe entregara depois que Trowa foi embora, comprou um café na Starbucks e encostou-se numa mureta de jardim em frente a um prédio de escritórios. Era de alguma forma calmante assistir o movimento intenso do trânsito pela larga avenida. Além do mais, do outro lado, ficava um belo hotel tradicional, da onde pessoas saíam e entravam quase incessantemente, todas tão diferentes umas das outras que era interessante assisti-los.

Passou-se meia-hora, o café já tinha acabado e Heero seguia no mesmo lugar com sua atividade. Viu entrar no hotel uma família inteira: três crianças sorridentes, os pais e os avôs. Depois, saiu uma madame e seu cachorro, ambos com feição esnobe. A seguir entrou um homem velho muito alto e apenas de olhá-lo percebia-se que era muito ranzinza.

Após ele passaram-se alguns minutos e um carro preto parou em frente à entrada do hotel para deixar seu passageiro – uma moça, bem nova ainda, de rabo de cavalo e óculos escuros enormes sobre a franja, bem como as moças gostam de usar. Heero não conseguiu distinguir perfeitamente, mas ela parecia loira. Sorria, ele não podia imaginar por que, e assim que entrou, o carro que a trouxera foi para o estacionamento ali por perto, e uma executiva elegante num _taileur_ azul, saiu do hotel ao celular, apressadamente chamando um táxi.

Heero suspirou. A rotina o irritava, mas também o entediava, e por isso, decidiu que era hora de voltar.

Eram quase oito horas. O tempo passava rápido, mais rápido do que ele desejava, embora soubesse que não havia como impedir.

Levou meia hora para alcançar o prédio onde Trowa morava e o porteiro avisou a sua chegada. Ao entrar no apartamento, viu que Quatre e Duo já estavam lá.

Uma mesa estava preparada para jogarem pôquer, e enquanto Duo colocava as latas de cerveja na geladeira, Quatre embaralhava as cartas, tranquilamente.

–Boa noite, Heero! Como andam as coisas? –Quatre, ao vê-lo chegar, sorriu amavelmente e quis saber, sempre tão refinadamente.

Heero respondeu assentindo, o que era um pouco dúbio, mas Quatre não se desfez de seu sorriso ainda assim.

–E a festa amanhã? Vai sair mesmo? –e não interrompia o assunto, não dava margem para o silêncio.

–E como… quando minha mãe fixa em alguma coisa, é impossível ir contra ela… de qualquer modo, a festa é só pra minha irmã mesmo.

–Bem, pode contar com minha presença… meu pai recebeu o convite ontem e já incumbiu eu e Ilya de confirmar.

–Também irei… –Trowa apareceu então, vindo da direção de seu quarto, os cabelos molhados, e murmurou apenas para constar, porque não havia nada mais óbvio. –E Cathrine também, provavelmente.

–Ela já chegou de Las Vegas? –Quatre admirou-se, pois não sabia que ela tinha telefonado ainda.

–Vai chegar amanhã cedinho, vou ter de ir buscá-la no aeroporto… –e como já havia apanhado uma cerveja da geladeira, preparou-se para dar um grande gole, quando ouviu:

–Então não beba! –Quatre já repreendeu prontamente, interrompendo Trowa.

Heero segurou o riso e Trowa ficou olhando surpreso para Quatre, embora não parecesse ultrajado.

Suspirou e seguiu:

–… e se estiver descansada até a noite, ela me acompanha… –e por fim, bebeu, apesar do desgosto que causou em Quatre.

Duo se aproximou, pronto para participar do assunto:

–Hey, Heero, há quanto tempo! –cumprimentou, ingênuo. Heero meneou a cabeça. –Somos todos tão precipitados, o Trowa falou para virmos às nove, mas são oito e meia ainda! –e comentou, risonho e caloroso, embora bem soubesse que a recepção de Heero seria muito fria e desmotivada.

Juntaram-se para fazer os últimos preparativos para começar o jogo. Pelo jeito, ninguém sabia sobre o que Heero tinha passado na noite anterior, pelo menos não ainda. Não pretendia contar e esperava que Trowa não ousasse levantar o assunto também, contando que ele usasse sua discrição como sempre fazia.

Wu Fei chegou pouco depois:

–Eh, como pode ser que estou atrasado? –reclamou, olhando todos já praticamente sentados na mesa. Conferiu o relógio, e faltavam vinte para as nove.

–Não, nós que chegamos mais cedo… –Quatre bondosamente esclareceu, tirando a sacola com o engradado de cervejas e levando tudo para a cozinha.

Wu Fei não ficou nada contente e resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível enquanto se sentava, mas Trowa o ficou encarando cheio de suspeitas, disfarçando um sorriso ladino.

Deste modo, assim que Wu Fei se sentou, iniciaram a primeira partida da noite.

Todos eram muito bons no pôquer, embora Trowa costumasse ganhar mais que os demais. Ele simplesmente tinha muito jeito para coisa, era quase imbatível, para a frustração de Wu Fei, que reclamava não apreciar muito os jogos que contam com a sorte mais do que com o raciocínio.

Enquanto jogavam e bebiam, conversavam sobre as coisas corriqueiras que viveram na semana. Era sempre para isso que se reuniam: beber e conversar, e como um grupo, eles não conheciam passatempo melhor. Certo que sempre acabavam discutindo, mas eram simplesmente assim e era daquela forma que a amizade funcionava. Por mais que discordassem um do outro e debatessem, não levavam nenhum rancor para casa.

–Vai Duo, é sua vez… que demora é essa? –Wu Fei rosnou ao perceber a demora do amigo, quando percebeu que o celular dele estava tocando.

–Ai, dá licença, gente… –e verificando quem ligava, deixou a mesa para atender.

–Mas essa é muito boa! –Heero reclamou.

Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas, certo de que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

–Seu folgado… –Wu Fei resmungou para Duo, já distante, e pegando a mão de cartas do amigo, olhou todas.

–O que você está fazendo?! –Quatre horrorizou-se.

–Tá pensando que eu ia ficar esperando aquele mané? Nem pensar. –e descartou o que achou melhor, embora não se soube se era o melhor para Duo ou para ele próprio.

Trowa meneou a cabeça, risonho, divertindo-se com a situação, por mais errada que fosse, enquanto Quatre assistia tudo em total descrença.

Era a vez de Heero e ele simplesmente sorriu malvadamente e baixou sua mão.

–_Full house_.

–O quê?! –Wu Fei horrorizou-se, por sua vez.

–Bem feito. –Quatre murmurou, rígido, reprovando a má-conduta.

Trowa riu a bom rir e Heero apenas seguiu, soberano, os olhos estreitados, cheio de maldade e arrogância.

–Eu não acredito! –Wu Fei olhava para Heero com ódio e revolta.

–Que seja, vamos começar de novo… –Trowa conseguiu se controlar, e proclamou.

–Para quem entrou com o dez dólares, está muito bom, não? –Quatre sorriu, comemorando com Heero sua vitória.

–Podemos dizer que sim. –e contou duzentos dólares calmamente. –Os dez dólares nem eram meus… –comentou, ironicamente, lembrando-se que era troco do almoço. Trowa o olhou de soslaio, malcontente sobre o fato, mas já não havia o que fazer.

Enfim, Duo reapareceu, ninguém se lembrara dele durante o conflito passado. Parecendo muito contente, terminou o telefonema um pouco antes de chegar à mesa, e de forma meditativa, se sentou, colocando o aparelho sobre a mesa e tomando o último gole de sua latinha de cerveja.

Virou-se para Heero, tomou fôlego e anunciando, cheio de felicidade:

–Akane já chegou! Acabou de ligar para mim!

Trowa riu, achando a alegria apaixonada dele patética. Wu Fei preferia nada comentar, pois para ele, aquilo era mais que patético, era ridículo.

–Eu ganhei o jogo. –e falando assim, Heero soou ao mesmo tempo frio e maldoso.

–Não é ótim…o quê? O jogo acabou? Mas não era a minha vez?

–Eu não ia ficar esperando. –Wu Fei, ao seu lado, o repreendeu.

–Ah é? Você mexeu nas minhas cartas, seu traste? Mexeu, não foi? A culpa é toda sua!

–Minha? O seu jogo que estava furado!

–Estava nada! Se eu tivesse jogado essa carta aqui, tinha ganhado! –e tirou uma carta da manga, para a comoção geral.

Quatre não queria acreditar. Estava pensando seriamente em parar de desperdiçar seu dinheiro naquela mesa.

–Você estava roubando, Duo!? –Trowa irritou-se, mas Duo gargalhou, despreocupado, divertindo-se a custa do assombro de todos, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

–Claro que não! Esse aqui era apenas meu plano B, mas ele foi arruinado graças a esse espertinho aqui do meu lado. Obrigadão, Wu Fei!

–Não enche. Você também não vale nada!

–Ai, chega! Calem a boca! –Heero se irritou e mandou.

Os dois olharam-no, embora tivessem ficado insultados, acabaram obedecendo.

Iniciaram nova partida. Fizeram as apostas, começaram a jogar, e logo tinham esquecido do que passara minutos atrás e voltaram a conversar.

–E então Heero, como ficaram as coisas lá com o seu pai? –e foi Duo quem teve a feliz idéia de entrar no assunto, embora talvez não tivesse sido a melhor idéia de todas, já que um olhar assassino foi lançado em sua direção imediatamente depois da questão.

–Por que você teve de tocar nesse assunto? –Quatre lamentou, olhando pra Duo com preocupação.

–Você é um sem noção mesmo! –Wu Fei insultou, mas isso não significava que ele se solidarizava com Heero e sua situação de desfavor, apenas não tolerava incompetência.

–Ninguém te perguntou, está entendo? –Duo replicou prontamente, birrento.

–Não há por que discutir isso agora… –Trowa determinou, a sua voz controlando completamente a confusão iniciada.

Durante aqueles poucos minutos, Heero ficou em silêncio meditativo sobre o que fazer. Talvez fosse melhor contar logo o que estava acontecendo, apesar de ainda não ter completa certeza do que iria decidir quanto à proposta recebida. Apesar de não era de falar, nem de compartilhar opiniões ou segredos, havia certas coisas que precisavam ser comunicadas.

Bufou, enfastiado, e com um timbre de voz rouco e displicente, comentou:

–Na verdade, meu pai chegou a uma decisão.

–Sério? –Duo ficou um pouco surpreso ao ouvir uma resposta a sua indagação que antes tinha causado tanta polêmica.

Quatre também estranhou, e imaginou que o que seguiria devia ser muito sério para que Heero resolvesse lhes contar.

–O juiz decidiu que devo me casar. –e sem meandros ou qualquer sentimento, Heero murmurou, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

Os quatro ouvintes ficaram um instante refletindo. Talvez não tivessem compreendido direito. Dante não devia estar em juízo perfeito, como podia considerar casamento para Heero? O rapaz jamais aceitaria!

–Ou senão…? –e Duo quis saber que ameaça é que poderia assustar Heero o suficiente para aceitar aquela idéia.

Erguendo os olhos de seu copo, Heero meneou a cabeça:

–Terei de trabalhar de graça para ele, para cobrir todas minhas despesas, isso se não quiser ser deserdado. Ele é generoso, me dá várias opções…

Quatre, muito cordato, ficou em completa mudez assistindo Heero responder. Estava perplexo também, e entreolhou Trowa, certo de que veria a mesma expressão sóbria no amigo. Não errou, e franzindo as sobrancelhas, ainda indagou num volume baixo:

–E o que você vai fazer?

–Não sei.

–Não sabe?! –Wu Fei se impressionou, acreditava que era a primeira vez que o ouvia falar daquele modo.

–Confesso que não esperava uma dessas… –Duo observou, o rosto revelando quão surpreendido estava. –Mesmo, assim, vamos pra parte que interessa: seu pai já escolheu a senhorita?

Heero movia os olhos devagar, de rosto em rosto, sempre com as sobrancelhas tensas de agressividade contida. Deu de ombros com desprezo:

–Já, disse que se chama Relena Darlian.

–Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar. Não consigo prever minha reação se fosse eu em seu lugar. O juiz é um homem que deve ser levado a sério, por mais estranho que seja o plano dele. –e depois de um pouco, Quatre acabou dando sua impressão do assunto, compadecendo-se do amigo.

E era inquietante para eles observar que Heero se mostrava muito frio e despreocupado em relação à proposta que recebera do pai. Nenhuma das perspectivas era boa, será que Heero estava tecendo uma forma de se livrar daquele investimento de risco?

E a verdade era que Heero estava tão vazio por dentro, que depois que o impacto da notícia passou, já não sentia mais nada. E por mais que sua rebeldia fosse grande, e sua ira, devoradora, ao pensar sobre que decisão tomar, tudo sumia, seus sentidos o abandonavam, e só o oco reinava absoluto em seu âmago e nenhuma motivação conseguia sair dali e gerar uma ação.

Ficaram sérios por um tempo, apenas jogando, até que Trowa anunciou:

–Venci: _flush_.

–Chega, não jogo mais! –e instantaneamente, Wu Fei expressou, meneando a cabeça e lançando suas cartas contra mesa.

–Vocês desistem fácil demais… –folgazão, Duo alegou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, reclinado-se um pouco na cadeira. –Mas para mim tudo bem.

Heero olhava todos ali, exausto, e apoiando o rosto em sua mão, se recolheu para dentro de si. Se ele não prestava atenção nos demais, nada impedia que os outros prestassem atenção nele, e Trowa meneou a cabeça, cada vez mais convencido de quão abalado Heero estava com tudo que passara. A conversa e a bebida seguiam em redor da mesa, foram até a meia-noite, quando Quatre decidiu ir embora. Como Wu Fei precisava trabalhar no dia seguinte, resolveu acompanhar, e Duo demorou-se só mais meia-hora, e então também se despediu, pensando em passar no bar e ver uns amigos antes de ir para casa.

–E você, Heero, já vai? –quis saber, talvez ele quisesse companhia. Era curioso como Duo nunca desistia, e por isso Trowa meneou a cabeça outra vez, agradado.

Heero apenas ergueu os olhos para ele.

–Te vejo amanhã. –respondeu, os olhos embebidos em falta de apreço.

Duo assentiu com um sorrisinho e saiu.

Trowa trouxe mais uma lata de cerveja para cada um e se sentou. Ficou bebendo e olhando pela janela, tranqüilo e pensativo.

–Você desperdiçou sua noite, Trowa. –Heero comentou, brincando com a latinha sobre a mesa, fazendo-a dar pequenas voltas em torno de si mesma.

Trowa negou com a cabeça. Seu silêncio antecipava algo, Heero podia detectar.

–Você não é bom no pôquer? –e de repente surgiu a pergunta. –A aposta é alta, mas acho que não custa nada tentar a sorte. –Trowa de repente arriscou dizer. Não sabia bem porque, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que a idéia do juiz tinha uma serventia bem maior do que apenas punir Heero e arranjar um meio dele quitar seus débitos materiais. Era um rapaz astucioso, e embora não tivesse descoberto ainda o propósito daquilo tudo, vinha linhas desenhando qualquer coisa que o instigava.

Heero o olhou de soslaio, sempre em silêncio, feito uma pintura. Mentalmente, entretanto, não se calava, mas considerava que, realmente, talvez a melhor defesa fosse o ataque. E era bem como Trowa dissera: não havia mais nada a perder. Deste modo, raciocinando de forma fria e executiva, qualquer resultado que obtivesse naquela negociação era lucro. Ou isso ou ele tinha perdido completamente o bom senso.

E pensar em tudo aquilo sem chegar a algum lugar o estressava tanto que ele desistia.

Trowa se recolheu pouco depois da conversa.

Era mais uma noite que passava ali, Heero apanhou seu cobertor outra vez e deitou-se no sofá, inerte. Há quem diga que a manhã é mais sábia e que qualquer decisão que precisasse tomar teria seu lugar após o nascer do Sol, e pela primeira vez ele resolveu aceitar a dica.

* * *

_Estou postando mais um capítulo para minha reconciliação com meus leitores._

_Enquanto eu preparo outro, divirtam-se com esses dois. Volto logo, prometo._

_Só confesso que não ando muito contente com a forma que ando escrevendo esse romance. Meu estilo sem dúvida está diferente e mergulhei numa espécie de caos criativo que está me irritando, mas colaborando com meu crescimento._

_Quero criar uma história perfeita para vocês._

_Obrigada pelo apoio que me dão._

_P.S.: Esse capítulo é bem comprido! :O_

_XOXO_

_26.10.2009_


	7. 06

**06**

Mas a noite sabia voar. E o céu sabia se metamorfosear.

Eram nove horas.

Heero abriu os olhos, sentindo-se mais cansado do que quando se deitara. Sem dúvida o sofá era muito confortável, mas não substituiria uma cama jamais, e depois de duas noites passadas nele, seu corpo começava a doer. Também, tivera um sonho perturbado, não conseguira se desligar. A segunda noite tinha sido pior que a primeira. Em princípio, ele não dera importância a nada, poderia ficar detido, ir parar em um presídio, e não se importaria. Mas ali, naquela manhãzinha, as coisas pareciam graves demais para serem tratadas com tanta frieza. Suas costas incomodavam e suas roupas estavam muito amassadas, e olhando-se no espelho do banheiro, não via mais o mesmo.

Trowa estava mais uma vez bebendo café preto quando Heero voltou à sala. A rotina dele era simples e controlada. Estava vestido todo de branco, tranquilamente meditando enquanto segurava a caneca da Starbucks, aparentando em qualquer outro lugar, menos naquela sala.

Heero encarou-o por um tempo. Aquela tranqüilidade, sinônimo de certeza, não lhe pertencia. Foi então servir-se também da segunda coisa mais amarga no mundo, perdendo apenas para seu humor.

–O que é isso, virou médico agora? –Heero interrogou sobre a roupa do amigo.

–Não enche. –Trowa mandou, lânguido.

–Onde você foi?

–Buscar a Cathrine. Ela chegou três horas atrás.

–Veio sozinha?

–Sim, só vai ficar duas semanas. –parecia desgostoso sobre o fato, mas visto seu comportamento aristocrático, não deixou isso muito evidente. Um desconhecido jamais notaria.

Heero não quis entrar no mérito da questão, e, na verdade, não dava a mínima importância para o que tinha percebido.

–Então, tem planos para hoje?

–Posso usar seu telefone?

Trowa apenas gesticulou mostrando o celular sobre a mesinha de centro.

Rapidamente, Heero pressionou os números.

–Residência do Juiz Dante Yuy. –o rapaz ouviu do outro lado da linha o mordomo atender, sempre cerimonioso. Yacob não devia ser humano. O telefone da casa Yuy nunca tocava mais de três vezes.

–Sou eu. –simplesmente respondeu.

–Oh, bom dia, mestre Heero. –e o velho judeu tinha tempo e disposição sempre, para a irritação do rapaz:

–Yacob, chega de formalidades. Preciso de duas coisas. Leve algumas das minhas roupas para a casa da piscina. Vou ficar lá a partir de agora. Depois, marque um horário com o juiz, para hoje.

–Pois não, mestre. O senhor estará sendo esperado daqui à uma hora e meia.

Heero não disse mais nada, tampouco se despediu, apenas desligou. Terminando a ligação, bebeu outra xícara de café.

–Daqui a pouco precisarei sair. Cathrine tem alguns planos para nós, se quiser, posso te levar para casa.

–Não, vou andar. Estou indo. –e com pressa, terminou de beber.

–Até a noite, então. –Trowa murmurou, displicente, vendo Heero abrir a porta com toda a liberdade.

Sob o Sol matutino e entre as pessoas apressadas, caminhou em ritmo compassado.

Ia movendo-se sempre de cabeça erguida, olhando concentradamente em frente, desconsiderando totalmente o redor, embora influenciasse muito o ambiente. De fato, era digna de nota a atenção que atraía e os olhares que arrastava, porque era um moço belo e tão diferente de todos, parecia caminhar através de outra dimensão, um pingo de óleo sobre a água.

A figura dele transmitia uma poderosa mensagem, mesmo que não fosse completamente definida. Todos claramente discerniam que lá ia um moço de bom nome, futuro promissor, vida privilegiada, e ao mesmo tempo identificavam uma energia que confrontava todos os valores por ele mesmo externando, enquanto um descontentamento agressivo desenhava linhas em sua face, mostrando a existência de tensão. Era curioso ver uma pessoa como ele, exatamente como assistir a uma lufada poderosa de vento levantar as folhas de papel de uma mesa em preparação do furacão que pretende ser.

Depois de realizar a caminhada de quase uma hora, chegou à portaria da mansão. O porteiro prontamente abriu o acesso, pensando em não irritar mais o patrãozinho do que ele já era irritado.

Dentro da propriedade, a caminhada ainda não havia terminado. Para chegar à casa da piscina era necessário atravessar três jardins e a quadra de tênis. Conferiu no relógio e ficou contente em saber que estava dentro do tempo combinado.

Yacob já havia organizado tudo. No quarto, uma arara repleta de roupas selecionadas perfeitamente o esperava. Tudo tinha sido arranjado, tinha o suficiente para viver uma semana ali sem precisar de mais roupas ou sapatos.

Foi logo tomar um banho rápido, apenas para poder trocar de roupa, e intimamente admitia que sentira falta de poder fazer isso. Colocou-se arrumado como se tivesse um compromisso de grande importância e depois sentou-se na sala para checar os e-mails em seu laptop que fora convenientemente instalado na pequena mesa de centro de vidro, madeira e ráfia. Toda a decoração do ambiente era feita de motivos silvestres elegantes em cores alegres, mas limitadas, e móveis de bambu, madeira, ráfia e capim dourado importado.

Pouco antes do almoço, Yacob apareceu com uma porção da refeição e avisou:

–O senhor juiz informou que o mestre poderia ir vê-lo assim que chegasse.

Heero ouviu e começou a comer, sem fazer menção de reagir.

Decidiu prontamente que ia após a refeição, embora necessariamente não tivesse pressa. Conhecia a rotina do pai, e dali uma hora e meia o encontraria em seu escritório ocupado com seus assuntos, como em todos os dias de sua vida.

Depois que comeu, ainda teve tempo para cuidar de algumas coisas antes de ir ver o pai. Como se realmente tivesse muito que fazer.

Uma hora e meia depois, foi para a casa, seguindo diretamente para o escritório. Bateu na porta, recebeu permissão para entrar. Aquela seqüência se repetira tantas vezes nos últimos dias que era como se não saísse do lugar.

O juiz levantou a vista para o filho, construiu uma expressão agressiva de desaprovação e desgosto, e falou:

–Responda-me uma coisa: o que achou das instalações da delegacia onde esteve? Que sugestões pode me dar? Pode ser que eu aplique sua herança lá…

–O senhor está me provocando.

–Ah, isso não é óbvio? Achei que fosse mais inteligente. –e com escárnio e arrogância, Dante replicou, displicente também, devolvendo sua atenção para os papéis sobre a mesa.

Ultrajado, Heero encarou a figura do pai que o ignorava.

–O que veio fazer aqui? –e o homem resolveu perguntar, impaciente, sem olhar Heero.

–Quero uma nova cópia do contrato. –Heero arranjou força de origem desconhecida, e pediu, a voz sem se abalar.

Em reação, o juiz abriu a gaveta e retirou um envelope pardo fechado por cordinhas. Estendeu-o para o rapaz pronta e mecanicamente.

Heero apanhou o pacote e com força desnecessária o apertou em suas mãos. Olhou-o por um instante, ainda sentindo a mesma vontade de antes – espalhar todas as folhas pelo escritório, logo após rasgá-las. Entretanto, continha-se usando de uma segunda força que não conhecia dentro de si.

Seu assunto ali estava encerrado e por isso deu as costas para sair.

–Divirta-se… –maldosamente, Dante desejou, usando de uma espécie de ironia difícil de explicar, porque não servia para ele, mas sim, para Heero.

O rapaz resolveu não responder, simplesmente escapar daquele lugar amaldiçoado. A fúria que vivia internamente a cada minuto passado roubava-lhe mais energias, tal qual um parasita insaciável que pretendia destruí-lo.

Não pensou nesse detalhe, mas não encontrara sua mãe ou sua irmã, visto que elas tinham saído às compras. A mansão parecia erma, tal qual um museu, silenciosa, sinistra e solene, a luz da tarde vazando pelas janelas como se fosse o único ente que habitava o local.

Assim que entrou na casa da piscina, fechou a porta e se colocou diante da mesinha de centro, preparou o laptop e abriu o envelope, e para fora dele deslizou uma encardenação verde-escura bonita que detinha todos os detalhes de seu futuro, tal qual um livro de maldições proféticas. Tomou fôlego sem perceber e começou a leitura, fazendo anotações necessárias no seu computador.

Lá fora, o Sol fazia a água da piscina brilhar, plástica, e o calor preenchia a atmosfera como sinal da presença do Verão. Julho estava perto do fim, trazendo dias gradualmente mais quentes, e um pouco de suor brotava no rosto de Heero enquanto ele lia com toda a concentração existente aquela carta funesta.

Havia especificações de todo tipo, mesmo detalhes aparentemente desnecessários, de modo que cada cláusula era clara e de apenas uma interpretação.

Eis um resumo do que o contrato dizia:

Heero, por assinar o documento, aceitava casar-se com a moça escolhida, Relena Darlian, e também a vaga de chefe numa equipe de advogados de Direito Societário na firma do pai, recebendo um salário fixo adequado à sua posição, mais honorários, mesmo trabalhando meio período apenas.

Quanto à faculdade, deveria comparecer em todas as aulas, tirar notas um ponto acima da média, e concluir o curso, mostrando todo o empenho e dedicação cabíveis. Os únicos motivos pelos quais seriam aceitáveis faltas ou notas correspondentes a média eram doença grave, falecimentos e questões de trabalho ou de caráter familiar de extrema urgência.

O contrato também traçava que ele deveria ter um comportamento exemplar, principalmente como marido. Era específico a respeito do adultério, de ambas as partes, ser quebra de contrato e estipulava que devia morar junto da esposa por dois anos completos e ainda assim não falava nada a respeito de divórcio ou anulação. Claro que isso inquietava Heero, que não pretendia ficar casado com a garota para sempre, fosse quem fosse. Quanto ao regime de bens, especificava-se que a união seria realizada com comunhão parcial de bens.

Por fim, o cumprimento total do contrato significava o perdão completo das dívidas acumuladas durante os dois anos passados por Heero em Londres, e o juiz se comprometia em ajudar o filho, pagando todos os custos do curso de Direito na Faculdade de Nova York. Também, iria dar ajuda de custo de três meses no início do casamento, mais a cerimônia, honrando os compromissos financeiros que tradicionalmente são assumidos pelo noivo na organização do casamento.

Isso tudo era muito dinheiro. Era claro no contrato que Dante pressionava Heero ao casamento, oferecendo todos os benefícios possíveis para que ele assinasse o contrato e sossegasse. Além do mais, tudo escrito ali dava base a um acordo pré-nupcial, o que facilitaria a formação daquela sociedade conjugal e a resolução de toda aquela questão.

Heero, meditativo, indagou-se a respeito de como estaria sendo abordada aquela proposta na outra parte do negócio, embora não conseguisse fazer a mínima idéia. Foi levado a meditar á respeito da similaridade dos contratos e se por acaso a moça teria cláusulas especiais no documento dela, entretanto, não sabia se ela também assinaria um documento. Por pouco tempo teve essas questões em sua mente, já que logo tudo se dissipou.

Esclarecidas as intenções de Dante, Heero teria de admitir que se sentiu mais disposto em considerar a proposta. Além do mais, não estava em posição de discordar ou pedir alterações e correções. O preto no branco não poderia estar mais bem executado, as nove páginas eram nada menos que a versão final.

Heero repassou seus apontamentos com os olhos, depois guardou os documentos de volta no envelope. Era hora de pensar sobre o assunto e decidir o que seria melhor para sua vida – abandonar tudo o que conhecia ou ceder ao capricho penoso do juiz como tentativa de provar do que era capaz.

Não havia melhor comparação para tudo aquilo do que um jogo, uma medição de forças, um quem pode mais. Para ganhar a disputa, não adiantaria fugir, nem havia como se esconder. Para obter o prêmio máximo era preciso entrar na brincadeira.

*

–Mestre, já são sete horas, precisa começar a se aprontar. –Yacob entrou na sala da casa da piscina, sentindo que era seu dever avisar o jovem.

–Yacob, não me perturbe.

–Seus trajes estão aqui. Tomei liberdade de escolhê-los. A senhora Yuy aprovou.

–Que seja.

–Algo mais, mestre?

–Yacob, saia daqui.

O mordomo meneou a cabeça, foi até o quarto deixar as roupas do rapaz e obedeceu, sem levar em conta a rudeza que recebia como tratamento. Aprendera que os homens daquela família costumavam maltratar aqueles que amavam.

Depois de passar alguns minutos sentado imóvel, foi tomar outro banho, demorou-se bastante, tentado se colocar pronto para o que tinha de enfrentar. Enquanto secava o cabelo, conferiu o traje que lhe fora selecionado. Quanto a esse tipo de decisão, não se incomodava que tomassem por ele. Sobre a cama, lá estava um terno marrom nogueira bem escuro, feito de linho puro, macio e adequado ao clima da estação.

E ocorria-lhe de repente que a situação vivida era exatamente como ir para uma arena. Sentia-se um gladiador enquanto se vestia, calçava os belos sapatos de cromo alemão, fazia-se pronto para o combate. Leões, adversários de terras longínquas, fúria do público, capricho do imperador, tudo ia contra ele e sua gana de prevalecer de pé no centro do coliseu.

Olhou-se no espelho, só podia ver a si mesmo dentro dos próprios olhos, cada vez mais nebulosos e escurecidos. Dava o nó na gravata de forma agressiva, encarando-se, desafiando e questionando a si mesmo, fomentando a tormenta de seu interior que se anunciava através de seus olhos azul-cobalto.

Podia ouvir a música vir de um dos jardins internos que abrigariam a festa. Era um pouco mais de oito horas e a festa estava se iniciando.

Ia enfim ver a irmã, que fazia dois anos e meio que não via. Ia encarar a mãe após ter saído de casa há dois dias e suportar seu pai e sua severidade soberba. Tudo isso seria uma pugna, uma ida sem volta, um fardo, mas nunca se acovardou ou desistiu. Vestiu o paletó e saiu.

A noite era um pouco estrelada por ali. Gostava de olhar para o céu, por mais que não houvesse muito para se ver além da negritude do poluído firmamento urbano. Aquela profunda infinitude era uma das poucas coisas que o punha calmo. Gostava de se sentir menor e diluído àquela imaterialidade onde nada se pensava ou se queria. Parecia ser uma situação muito confortável, o alívio definitivo de seus problemas.

Quando entrou na festa, havia uma meia dúzia de convidados que já conversavam e bebiam a espera dos demais. Entretanto, nem sinal do juiz, que devia estar aproveitando para trabalhar até os últimos minutos. Akane também não estava em parte alguma, mas Heero não se preocupava com o fato, visto nunca compreender aquela garota.

Circulou um minuto pelo jardim, nem foi notado, tamanha sua sutileza. De repente, viu a mãe, prontamente recebendo um sorriso doce que de certo modo o confundiu. Ela devia ser uma das criaturas mais piedosas da Terra. Na visão dele, era incompreensível a capacidade dela de tratá-lo sempre como um bom garoto, coisa que Heero estava certo de não ser.

Athina pediu licença para as pessoas com quem conversava, visto que estava sempre cercada de pessoas, e foi de encontro dele, mantendo o sorriso bom que o assustava.

–Graças a Deus… –ela sussurrou, tão aliviada em vê-lo. Conduziu-o para um espaço onde poderiam conversar livremente. –Filho, não fui informada de que tinha voltado… –embora não tocasse nele, abraçava-o com os olhos.

Heero pouco fez para corresponder. Desviou o olhar para qualquer lado, ouvindo-a continuar:

–Falou com o senhor Yuy? Não sei o que anda havendo entre vocês, mas por favor, resolva-se com seu pai.

–Sempre sou em quem deve fazer concessões. Estou farto. –e num raríssimo momento de brandura, Heero explicou, a voz soando ferida e, de fato, cansada.

Ela assentiu, buscando compreender a verdade que o filho tentara lhe exprimir em poucas palavras.

–Sim… porém, não tome atitudes impensadas. Tente se divertir hoje. –e sucinta, alisou-lhe o rosto e voltou para seus convidados.

Heero não saiu do lugar. Preferia não estar lá. Algo o coagiu a ir à festa, sinceramente ele não sabia o que tinha sido, fora tudo tão automático. Tudo aquilo apenas avolumava a carga de estresse que estava sendo gerada desde tempos remotos, e mesmo assim, ele arranjava uma forma de lidar com tudo aquilo.

Ao voltar para a festa, foi cumprimentado por todos os presentes, que agiam como se nunca tivessem ouvido falar de sua má-fama e seus feitos. Sorriam, ele sabia que eram hipócritas, e como odiava tudo aquilo, optava por não sorrir, porque jamais inibia sua sinceridade em ocasiões daquele tipo. Guardava seus segredos, mas jamais suas antipatias.

A cada minuto chegavam pessoas. Todos elogiaram Athina pela linda decoração.

Os rapazes amigos de Heero chegaram logo. Quatre veio com sua irmã Ilya, Duo com a mãe, Trowa com Cathrine e Wu Fei estava só e presente de muita má-vontade, porque não era muito sociável ou fã de aglomerações:

–Vim pelo espumante apenas. –resmungou em cumprimento a Heero.

Akane apareceu após meia-hora de festa. Sorria hipnótica para todos, cumprimentando os grupos de convidados um a um e conversando relaxadamente. Quase nunca tinha pressa, a menina. Resumidamente, era desinibida e vibrante, gostava de pessoas, de ser útil e companheira, características que só podia ter herdado de Athina.

Vinha em um lindo minivestido da _Betsey Johnson_, preto e cor-de-rosa. O decote tomara-que-caia revelava muitas sardas castanhas por seus ombros levemente queimados. Todo o corpo do vestido, que era muito pequeno, visto a saia ser cintura alta, era bordado com lantejoulas pretas. A saia, vaporosa, romântica e ao mesmo tempo provocante, tinha duas camadas, a primeira rosa-shocking e a segunda, de organza preta, misteriosa e delicada, com detalhes de listas na barra e um laço atrás, que acrescentava mais charme ao visual. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um longo rabo-de-cavalo festivo e sofisticado, mas feito em casa.

Duo estava extremamente ansioso em tê-la por perto, mal podia disfarçar a inquietude que o infectou assim que a notou no ambiente.

Pouco depois dela, chegou Dante. Ele por sua vez circulou pelo lugar, distribuindo acenos de cabeça. As pessoas mais relevantes para ele vinham falar-lhe e ele as atendia brevemente, indisposto a sustentar conversas levianas. Foi ter com a esposa e por um bom tempo a acompanhou. Não era um homem festeiro, nem alegre, porém mostrava-se bastante confortável com a atmosfera e até agradado, coisa que Heero não conseguia fazer.

Mesmo ao lado dos amigos, dificilmente se distraía e olhava o redor feito um felino arisco e espreitador, protegendo seu território.

Depois de circular pela festa toda e cumprimentar o pai, Akane foi até os rapazes, sorrindo largo e magneticamente.

–Você está magra. O que foi que houve? –Heero observou prontamente, desaprovando.

Ela estacou.

–As garotas californianas são obcecadas por estética… deve estar bulêmica. –Wu Fei displicentemente explicou, como se Akane não estivesse presente.

Trowa segurou a risada minimamente e Quatre aparentou bastante chocado. Duo não se manifestou, em um raro momento de mudez.

–Bom saber que se preocupam comigo! –Akane exclamou, irritada, mas depois suspirou. –Vocês pelo menos continuam os mesmos, não é? Isso é ótimo! Fico mais tranqüila ao ver que minha ausência não desequilibrou vocês! –e provocando-os, pagou na mesma moeda, risonha, porque sempre soube fazer o jogo deles.

–Wu Fei tem é inveja! Isso sim! –Duo por fim resolveu atacar, dizendo o que para ele era uma grande verdade. Soou jocoso e envolveu a cintura da menina com um braço cuidadoso.

–Inveja do quê, hein?

–Por favor, chega disso! –Heero se intrometeu.

Akane sorria infantil e alheia.

–Mas, como vocês estão? Faz tanto tempo que não vejo vocês, estava morrendo de saudades!

–E por que não veio antes? –Duo cobrou apertando-a em uma espécie de punição.

–Não teve como… Estive ocupada demais. –ela se explicou, simples e sensata. –Não via a hora de estar aqui, é muito bom estar em casa, com vocês. –e confessou, alegremente, olhando cada um deles.

Conversaram um pouco, trocaram breves histórias a respeito do que andavam fazendo. Cada um dividiu suas experiências. Trowa comentou sobre a tese que ia defender, Duo sobre o novo projeto da empresa, Quatre sobre alguns hóspedes interessantes que atendera e Wu Fei meteu a boca em alguns professores chatos que considerava inferior a ele. Heero, por sua vez, não disse nada.

–Ah! A Sylvia chegou… tenho que falar com ela! –e Akane se soltou de Duo, saindo contente para encontrar a amiga.

Todos os rapazes procuraram discretamente ver a reação de Heero sobre o anúncio. Não sabiam que o amigo andava rejeitando Sylvia, mas de qualquer modo, através da reação dele poderiam descobrir muitas coisas. Seriam capazes de averiguar quanto aquela proposta do pai de casar-se por conveniência pesava, quanto ele amava Sylvia e queria estar com ela. Eles conheciam bem Heero, sabiam o quanto ele podia ser complicado quando a questão era sentimentos, visto que dificilmente ele aparentava ter algum.

Heero olhou imediatamente na direção contrária a entrada do jardim assim que ouviu o nome da moça ser pronunciado por Akane. Sentia-se muito aborrecido, já que nem se lembrava mais da moça e de repente ela reaparecia, apenas para o tormento dele. Não compreendia como ela tinha aquela coragem. A única coisa que sentia à respeito dela era o desejo de esquecê-la, excluí-la. E mentalmente recomendava que ela fosse esperta e não o procurasse ou mesmo olhasse em sua direção.

Sylvia abraçou Akane, contente em poder revê-la depois de tanto tempo. As duas começaram a conversar imediatamente, e Sylvia agia exatamente como sempre, não transparecia as idéias turbulentas que cresciam em seu íntimo.

Por um lado, detestava ter de ver aquele rapaz desalmado que tão pouco caso fazia dela. Desejar o que não se podia ter era a pior coisa que uma jovem rica e bela poderia fazer. A relação dos dois era estranha e a atribulada, e por mais que ela sofresse com isso, também não queria abrir mão dele, a não ser que recebesse uma boa explicação, o que de fato, ainda não havia ocorrido. Capricho não era motivo, na visão de Sylvia.

Ao mesmo tempo, queria rever Akane e pouco se importava com a presença de Heero, sabendo muito bem viver sem ele. Não parecia nem magoada nem triste, e seu aspecto era atraente e leve, testemunhando a favor de seu temperamento. Sylvia sempre fora conhecida por ser um amor de menina e pretendia não decepcionar ninguém.

Mesmo que com isso às vezes decepcionasse a si mesma.

Depois de se falarem um pouco, Sylvia e Akane se reuniram com as outras amigas presentes, e alegremente começaram a conversar. Sempre tinham assunto a tratar, alguma novidade ou opinião para partilhar. O vestido de Sylvia era delicado e pouco vistoso, mas ela chamava atenção dos rapazes pelos modos suaves e o sorriso glamoroso. Astuce estava de rosa e apenas ria faceira enquanto ouvia Akane contar alguma história. Sara e Lori também compunham o grupo, uma vestindo prateado e a outra lilás. Havia ainda outras jovens, todas bem arrumadas e os rapazes solteiros da festa não disfarçavam o quão interessados estavam na reuniãozinha das meninas. Estavam de radar ligado em plena temporada de caça.

De qualquer forma, elas pareciam ter esquecido que eles existiam.

No grupo dos rapazes, a conversa também acontecia de forma constante. Eles eram reservados, mas quando reunidos, normalmente falavam bastante. Heero enquanto ouvia o que eles discutiam, permitiu-se olhar a festa e considerou que todos os convidados haviam chegado. Tinha bem mais pessoas do que na festa da menina Sara que acontecera na semana anterior. Reconheceu vários jovens que freqüentaram a escola com ele, membros do time de futebol no qual jogara… tantos rostos que ativavam memórias, a viagem um pouco vertiginosa ao passado era indesejada, mas inevitável.

Especialmente quando voltava sua atenção às meninas. Lembrava-se de cada uma, podia contar as que um dia buscaram estar em seus braços e foram recusadas. Elas seguiam as mesmas, algumas pareciam estar comprometidas então. Depois, identificava o grupo limitado das que tiveram a sua chance, nem que por uma noite, e friamente Heero recordava-se de quão manhosas, grudentas ou fáceis elas lhe tinham sido, gabando-se de ter destruído o coração de todas, deixando que elas iludissem a si mesmas com uma promessa que ele nunca havia feito, e, dessa forma, jamais cumpriria.

Não tinha idéia do que aquelas garotas pensavam a respeito dele. Nunca se preocupou com isso. Para quem nunca sentira nada por elas, era normal vê-las apenas como momentos do passado sem importância ou sabor.

–Mestre Heero, o senhor Yuy está chamando. –Yacob, em um traje muito fino, se materializou ao lado do rapaz.

Heero dirigiu um olhar irritado para o mordomo e saiu. Nem ele mesmo cria em sua capacidade de ser submisso às ordens do juiz. Até detestava-se por isso. Entretanto, sentia que era mais forte que ele, como que um reflexo involuntário que estava acostumado a ter. Isso, julgava, precisava mudar.

*

Relena acordou bem tarde naquele sábado que não tinha despertador nem luz do Sol atravessando a cortina. Era diferente a vida num hotel, muito mais folgada e confortável. Espreguiçou-se sem pressa, se vestiu, olhou as horas em seu relógio de pulso e ligou para o quarto do pai.

–O senhor já almoçou?

–Não, estava esperando a princesa despertar do sono encantado. Na verdade, estava para ir procurar um príncipe para quebrar o feitiço, mas então recebi uma ligação… –Stefans disse, falante e displicente, fazendo Relena rir. –Já está pronta?

–Sim.

–Então vamos sair.

Encontraram-se no elevador, já que estavam no mesmo andar, e foram almoçar em um restaurante próximo dali. Não costumavam ir a lugares muito requintados e eram apreciadores da cozinha italiana, e a poucas ruas do hotel havia um restaurante que satisfazia todos seus gostos.

Como se davam muito bem, conversaram bastante durante a refeição, divertindo-se com tudo o que faziam. Depois do almoço foram passear no Central Park, e como ainda não tinham estado juntos desde que Relena viera de férias, tinham muito mesmo que conversar.

Stefans ouviu todas as histórias que ela tinha a respeito da faculdade, das amigas, dos trabalhos, dos estágios, prestava atenção em tudo sem exceção. Fazia seus comentários, suas observações, dava seus conselhos, e o tempo todo se lembrava da esposa. Já há cinco anos era viúvo e mesmo assim sentia muita falta de Nora. Imaginava que tinha sido muito difícil para Relena ter de continuar sua vida sem a mãe, e desse modo esforçava-se em ser o melhor pai do mundo.

E de certa forma, essa responsabilidade que tomara para si lhe pesava dolorosamente no coração, numa área secreta que Relena não podia ou devia acessar.

Eram quase seis horas, depois de passearem, comerem cachorro quente e tomarem sorvete, voltaram para o hotel. Relena tomou um banho e recebeu a cabeleira que seu pai tinha agendado para ela. Ele tinha pensado em tudo. A mulher era muito habilidosa e criou um penteado elegante e feminino em Relena, trançando seus cabelos de forma elaborada e criando um coque que valorizava a beleza delicada e luminosa do rosto de sua cliente. Também, criou uma maquiagem bastante natural e adequada para os olhos claros e os lábios bem desenhados de Relena, preocupando-se em não mascarar demais as expressões. Todo o trabalho levou uma hora e quarenta.

Depois de receber seu pagamento, a cabeleireira a deixou só e Relena vestiu a peça que tinha elegido para a noite. De todo o seu guarda-roupa, ela e Noin selecionaram um lindo vestido azul-safira de tafetá. Ele era quase mini e por dentro da saia possuía uma anágua de tule macio da mesma cor que criava um barrado, levando o vestido até um pouco antes do joelho.

Nos pés, usaria uma sandália de tirinhas metálicas trançadas das cores azul, dourada e prateada, extremamente delicada, da _Miu Miu_, de salto fininho e muito alto, decorado com engastes dourados e pedras grandes de cristal, e em si eram uma jóia e dispensavam o uso de mais brilho. Havia comprado elas já algum tempo e não tivera oportunidade de usá-las até então.

Por fim, colocou os brincos de brilhante favoritos de sua mãe. Sempre tivera o maior carinho por eles, porque eram jóias da família, e sua bisa e sua avó também já haviam usado eles um dia.

Quando se viu no espelho próximo ao armário, sorriu, agradada, porque fazia tempo que não se arrumava tanto. Era a primeira festa na qual ia em seis meses, excluindo as festas que ia com as amigas de faculdade, porque normalmente não exigiam trajes tão elaborados ou eram tão formais. Ir à casa de um juiz não era um evento simples.

Apanhou sua bolsa carteira e foi esperar o pai no saguão. Por sorte, ele já estava lá e ficou impressionado com a beleza da filha. De alguma forma mágica, ele a via cintilar, emitindo luz própria, feito uma estrela. E quando a menina lhe sorriu ao caminhar, foi como se algo muito único ocorresse no mundo e que ele sozinho teve oportunidade de testemunhar.

–Desde quando você é bonita assim, hein? –e a provocou, tomando a mão dela e fazendo-a dar uma voltinha.

Um passinho de cada vez, suavemente ela girou em torno de si mesma, sorrindo um pouco encabulada, mas muito feliz.

–Não vai demorar muito e vou ficar sem você… –e um pouco tristemente, ele murmurou, mas ela não entendeu exatamente o porquê daquela expressão melancólica que por um segundo toldou o rosto de Stefans.

–Ora papai, existem garotas muito mais bonitas e disponíveis do que eu… Ainda estarei com o senhor por muito tempo!

Ele riu, achando a inocência e simplicidade dela sem preço. Oferecendo-lhe o braço, foram para o carro.

Dirigir por Nova York à noite sempre é uma experiência interessante, ainda mais no sábado. Havia muitas luzes, e na Times Square elas sempre eram atraentes. Relena tinha uma predileção pelo luminoso de equalizador na fachada da _megastore_ da Virgin Records. A Broadway sem dúvida era uma das suas partes preferidas da cidade. Tinha ido várias vezes assistir "Cats" e o "Fantasma da Ópera" e vários outros espetáculos. Não havia dúvidas a respeito da paixão dela pelas artes.

Naquele trânsito, levou quase uma hora para chegarem à mansão Yuy. Desse modo, eram quase nove horas quando o carro parou e teve a porta aberta para Relena.

A grande casa estava bela e sutilmente iluminada e mostrava-se imponente e soberana, usando para isso o peso dos anos. Era uma propriedade admirável, de ar bastante tradicional, arquitetura do século XVIII, e combinava muito bem com seu morador. A final de contas, Relena considerou, um juiz precisa viver em lugar que refletisse sua posição e importância.

Relena saiu do carro, tranqüila e curiosa. Junto de seu pai, foi recebida por um mordomo idoso de expressão sorridente, cujo nome pouco depois soube ser Yacob. Ele os levou até o jardim onde a festa estava acontecendo já há quase duas horas.

Havia um homem os esperando, muito alto, robusto, as mãos para trás, a postura perfeita, embora os olhos parecessem distantes. Relena o observou discretamente, um pouco intrigada. Não precisava de apresentações para ter certeza de que se tratava do dono da casa. Aquela aparência solene, aquele terno preto impecável, só podia caracterizar um juiz tradicional como Dante Yuy.

Os cabelos castanhos acajus, indecisos entre marrom claro e laranja, tinham algumas mechas brancas, sinais de sua experiência, que de certa forma abrandavam um pouco sua aparência leonina. Os olhos verdes, escuros e pequenos, brilhavam levemente, e foram devagar se focalizando nos convidados.

–Boa noite, Dante! –Stefans cumprimentou logo, caloroso.

Aquele pequeno brilho no olhar parado de Dante era o que revelava a verdadeira tenacidade que estava abrigada em sua mente.

Acenou com a cabeça, em resposta, depois dirigiu a atenção para a moça.

–Essa é minha filha, Relena. Você chegou a conhecê-la?

–Eu a vi uma vez, há algum tempo atrás…

–Muito prazer. –Relena disse, tranquilamente.

Não entendia como aqueles dois homens poderiam ser amigos, quando eram tão diferentes. Seu pai parecia ser anos mais novo que o juiz, embora tivessem a mesma idade. Talvez houvesse alguma coisa que ver com o espírito de cada um…

Incomodou-se um pouco com a forma que Dante observou-a, inexpressivo e exigente, como se conferisse a aparência dela, buscando aprová-la para algo. Só que iria ficar contente em saber que aquela era a forma usual de Dante olhar para as pessoas, principalmente de primeira vez.

–Yacob, vá chamar meu filho. –o juiz comandou o mordomo que ainda estava presente na cena. Ao mesmo tempo, como um maestro, gesticulou, chamando:

–Senhora Yuy, venha cá por gentileza.

Athina não estava muito longe e percebendo o sinal do marido, logo se achegou, solícita.

Sorriu para Stefans, cumprimentando-o:

–Olá, senhor Darlian! Estávamos esperando-o. –Athina tinha uma forma muito tranqüila e suave de falar e se portar.

–Obrigado. Como vai?

–Muito bem, obrigada. Vejo que trouxe sua filha. –interessada, olhou Relena, sorrindo mais.

–Isso mesmo. Relena.

–Prazer, querida, sou Athina Yuy. Sinta-se à vontade. –ela achou a moça encantadora logo que bateu os olhos nela.

–Muito obrigada, senhora Yuy.

Para Relena, era reconfortante receber um sorriso após ter se confrontando com a frieza marmórea do juiz.

Stefans começou algum assunto, o juiz o ouvia, pensativo, e Athina sorria e assentia, sem pressa. Relena olhou o entorno, concentrou-se em ouvir a música e perceber a decoração. Não podia ver muita coisa da onde estava, ali era apenas a entrada do jardim.

–O que estamos esperando, senhor Yuy? –então Athina quis saber, instantes depois.

–Yacob foi buscar Heero.

Athina assentiu, e concentrou-se em Relena, passando a conversar com ela.

–Seu vestido é tão lindo, querida! Combina muito com sua pele.

–Obrigada. –Relena limitou-se em devolver, dócil.

–Costuma vir à Nova York?

–Não muito. Como estudo em Maine, passo a maior parte do tempo lá…

–Está fazendo faculdade lá…

–Sim, de Inglês. Estou no último semestre.

–Mas já!? Meus filhos ainda têm um longo caminho pela frente! Não vejo a hora de minha menina voltar para casa. Ela decidiu ir para a Califórnia. Não sei por que vocês gostam de ir para longe de seus pais… Ah! Mas que bobagem! É lógico que sei! Nada como ter um gostinho de liberdade, não é? –e bem-humorada, Athina foi falando, provocando um sorriso divertido em Relena, que disse a seguir:

–Achava que não seria muito difícil estudar longe de casa, mas a saudade às vezes fica insuportável… Mesmo assim, era uma coisa que eu queria viver.

Athina assentiu, agradada do que percebia na menina. Era madura, tranqüila e inteligente, ao mesmo tempo, jovial e simples. Era raro encontrar garotas como ela.

–Ah, Yacob, finalmente. Que demora foi essa? –o juiz expressou ao ver o judeu trazer o rapaz consigo. –Venha cá, Heero.

–Lembra-se do senhor Darlian? –Athina mediou, serena e contente.

–Olá, rapaz. Como tem passado? –o homem disse por sua vez, seguia com o mesmo jeito tranqüilo.

Heero nada respondia, o olhar raso não exibia nada.

–Heero, esta aqui é a senhorita Relena Darlian.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Heero sentiu um choque. Olhou fixo na moça, depois, encarou o pai. Seus olhos não escondiam a revolta que lhe subiu, mas para qualquer um que o conhecesse bem, entendia que ele a deixava aparecer apenas para mostrar sua opinião. Ele era forte e capaz de domar sua revolta toda.

Perspicaz, Athina prestou muita atenção na reação do filho. Ele poderia ser indiferente, mas ela viu muito bem ali que algo muito interessante estava acontecendo, certamente um bom assunto para discutir com o marido. Estava certa de que o juiz estava fazendo planos – ele sempre estava – e de que novamente não tinha sido informada. Não queria pensar em nada ainda, para não prejudicar a alegria da ocasião, mas percebia que muitos problemas resultariam de qualquer que fosse a idéia.

–Muito prazer. –Relena sorriu, encantadora, olhando Heero com sinceridade.

Aquele sorriso, quando tocava Heero, o queimava. Os olhos dela abriam chagas em seu corpo, ninguém podia ver, mas ele sentia. E como não resolvia a quem devia direcionar o ódio que sentiu, respirou fundo, apenas mantendo sua frieza exterior, os olhos voltando a debruçar-se na moça, que loura e linda, emitia alguma espécie de luz ofuscante que ele nunca havia experimentado. Não se sentia muito sortudo pela experiência.

Queria poder evitá-la, olhar outra direção, esquecer-se dela, agir como se não houvesse ninguém diante de si, só que ao mesmo tempo sentia-se tão profundamente afrontado pela presença dela que algo o forçava, talvez a própria luminosidade que ela emanava, e ele mantinha os olhos fixamente nos dela.

Todo o descrito ocorreu em instantes e não foi perceptível para o humano alheio às tempestades emocionais que habitavam o âmago daquele rapaz. Nem mesmo Relena fora capaz de notar de primeira a complexidade de sensações que viviam nele.

Só o que ela via eram aqueles olhos azul-cobalto, glaciais, intensos, agressivos, e ironicamente, vazios. Não sabia se os julgava de tal forma porque eram profundos a ponto de não se poder ver o fim ou se porque realmente não houvesse qualquer forma de penetrá-los, visto serem tão, tão rasos. Aquela qualidade dele intrigava-a muito. Fazia-a inquieta, curiosa, acuada e confundida, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Perguntava-se se sempre tinham sido assim, considerava que tipo de segredo estava oculto atrás daquele olhar tão perigoso, porém fugidio. E enquanto o examinava, sem medo de devolver-lhe o fito, era de igual forma examinada, ainda mais porque, para Heero, ela estava inserida num contexto bastante específico.

Pela forma com que Relena o encarava, logo via que a moça nada sabia sobre a situação criada em torno de ambos. Lia-a facilmente através do olhar, isto até o impressionava, visto que jamais encontrara alguém tão sincero e inocente a ponto de deixar-se à disposição, exibindo sua luz interior sem preocupações. Ao mesmo tempo em que era intrigante, era prazeroso saber que tinha aquela pessoa em seu controle, que podia despi-la de todas suas blindagens. Entendia que aquilo havia de lhe servir bem.

E preferia não se concentrar na aparência dela, nem nos modos dela, nem como os cílios espessos de rímel emolduravam os grandes olhos azuis esverdeados, nem como o cabelo dela tinha um tom de dourado puro, mais escuro que um castanho claro, porém bem mais claro que um louro escuro, conferindo à aparência digna da jovem um ar nobre e virginal.

Não se concentrava em nada porque tudo aquilo lhe fazia muito mal, como que acusado de alguma forma, julgado e culpado por todas suas faltas pregressas. Contudo, ainda que quisesse, não era resistente suficiente ou forte o bastante para ignorar a existência de todas aquelas características e pequenos detalhes, e cada segundo passado na presença dela assanhava ainda mais a sua fera interior.

Não ficou muito tempo por ali. Pediu licença rudemente, rouco e altivo, desaparecendo.

Imóvel, Relena não proferia som desde que tivera aquele encontro, e seu silêncio propiciava meditações que nem ela compreendia. Uma ânsia nova de tentar desvendar aquele rapaz nascera em um canto recôndito de seu peito, uma ânsia que começava muito pequena, mas de futuro incerto. Cada nuance do ser daquele moço deixava claro que era um conhecimento arriscado de se fazer.

* * *

Depois de milhões de anos, estou de volta.

Me desculpem, mesmo que eu não mereça, mas não andei com ânimo de postar.

Espero que ainda se interessem em ler esta história que está indo um pouco mais devagar do que eu desejava.

Ainda, para os que estavam esperando e falaram para si mesmo ao receberem a notificação "finalmente!", esse capítulo é comprido, então divirtam-se!

Finalmente o casal se encontrou. A partir de agora, tenham certeza que as coisas serão mais animadas.

Notei um estilo truncado ao revisar esse capítulo. Que frases duras e quadradas criei! Quem diria.

Meu estilo é inconstante mesmo, não estranhem.

Vou tentar postar outro capítulo antes do fim-de-semana.

No momento, estou escrevendo o capítulo 09.

Espero que estejam gostando e que me deixem suas opiniões nas reviews!

30.01.2010

P.S.: Tentei DOIS dias postar, mas o FF estava com charminho.

REVISADO 06.02.2010


	8. 07

**07**

–Querida, quero que conheça minha filha. Ela está ali com as meninas, me acompanhe. –e o transe de Relena foi cortado pelo timbre sofisticado de Athina.

Olhou à senhora e assentiu.

Pediram licença e caminhando pouco, aproximaram-se do grupo alegre formado por cinco meninas. Elas tinham semblantes agradáveis e observaram Relena com olhares bondosamente interessados.

–Meninas, esta aqui é Relena Darlian, filha de um amigo nosso.

–Olá, prazer –ela disse em seguida, cumprimentando todas.

–Prazer! Sou Akane.

–Eu sou a Astuce, essa é a Lori, a Sara e…

–Sylvia. Prazer!

–Fique à vontade, Relena. Divirtam-se, meninas!

–Pode deixar, Athina! –Lori confirmou e riu.

Athina saiu meneando a cabeça, certa de que Lori era impossível, porém, tranqüila de que Relena seria bem recebida pelas garotas.

–Seu vestido é fantástico! –Lori logo observou, encantada. –Combina com o meu… fique aqui, do meu lado, para criarmos mais impacto visual!

Todas riram, mas Lori falava sério, e foi trazendo Relena para perto de si, entre as gargalhadas.

–Olha, é mesmo! –e Akane concordou, quando viu as duas emparelhadas. –Já o meu combina tanto com o seu, Sara, que é rosa, como o da Astuce, que é preto! Deixe-me ficar no meio…

E ainda rindo, as meninas remanejaram suas posições para concluir a brincadeira, enquanto Sylvia, que usava um vestido _nude_, mordia o lábio inferior, apenas observando a bagunça.

E por coincidência, ficou perto de Relena.

–Se precisar de alguém para agitar sua festa, pode contar com a gente! –Sylvia olhou-a e observou, sorrindo ainda. Era engraçado, mas na verdade, não parecia que ela tinha se incluído na frase. Relena riu, assentindo despreocupadamente.

–Principalmente comigo! –Akane levantou a mão e explicou, o olhar brilhante.

–Ela está falando sério, hein? –e Lori arrematou. –Não perdemos uma boa festa, se for dar alguma, não se esqueça de nos chamar!

Relena ria, impressionada com a desinibição delas. Era fácil sentir-se integrada no grupo e isso era um alívio. Não é fácil ir a uma festa onde não se conhece ninguém e Relena sentia-se sortuda por ter encontrado tantas pessoas simpáticas.

–Ultimamente não está fácil dar festas, mas quando a faculdade me liberar, pode ter certeza que convido vocês para alguma coisa… –e resolveu dar prosseguimento no assunto.

–Faculdade? O que você estuda?

–Faço Inglês e Literatura em Maine.

–Mas você é de Maine? –Astuce quis entender.

–Não, sou de Nova Jersey. Meu pai tem uma construtora naval lá.

–Oh, então podemos esperar uma festa no iate!

–Chega, Lori! –Sara, mesmo que rindo, repreendeu a irmã mais velha. –E você está de passagem? –e dirigiu-se a Relena, a seguir.

–Na verdade, vim especialmente para acompanhar meu pai nesta festa.

–Ah! Que honra! Não é todo dia que isso acontece! –Akane sorriu, travessa, fingindo-se soberba.

–Mas então, Ane, até agora você não falou o que andou fazendo lá na Califórnia que era tão importante que nem veio nos ver no Inverno! –Astuce cobrou por fim, armando um bico de menina mimada.

–É mesmo! Conta para gente dos gatinhos, vai…

–Que é isso, Lori, eu sou comprometida! E além do mais, não faço nada interessante… tenho muito que estudar e trabalhar!

–Não sei para quê tanto esforço… para quê você precisa trabalhar?

–Para não me distrair, o que é muito fácil acontecer quando se estuda tão perto da praia…

–Nem é tão perto assim… –Astuce se lembrou, visto que Santa Mônica não era exatamente do lado de Stanford

–Mas é mais perto do que aqui… –Sara contrapôs, tentando participar da conversa. Astuce olhou para ela e ficou pensativa. Sempre havia Miami.

Relena ia observando elas conversando e bagunçando, e embora não compartilhasse, não tinha problema com isso. Achava extremamente divertido assistir o comportamento dos demais. Sempre tivera essa predileção, e talvez por isso mesmo tivesse paixão por literatura. Não há forma mais confortável de estudar o comportamento humano do que através de um bom livro… e seguindo esse pensamento, Relena ia observando a vida para quem sabe um dia criar uma história para si mesma.

–Termine logo essa faculdade, você faz falta por aqui! –Lori acabou murmurando, mandona. Akane levantou as sobrancelhas e caiu na risada.

–Calma! Ainda tenho três anos para estudar. Fazer Direito é bem diferente de fazer Moda, sabia?

Lori continuou emburrada, e assentiu. Ela já havia terminado a faculdade de moda há um ano, era a mais velha de todas as garotas do grupo. Trabalhava fazendo _styling_ para uma agência publicitária enquanto ia criando seus modelos para ingressar na carreira de estilista. As amigas normalmente faziam encomendas para ela e por isso seus modelos estavam ganhando certa fama graças aos contatos. Como se era de esperar, o vestido que usava naquela noite tinha sido criado por ela mesma, apenas algumas semanas antes.

Depois de muito percorrer a festa, Cathrine apareceu para se integrar ao grupo, cumprimentando Akane e logo entrando nos assuntos das meninas. Fazia muito tempo que não falava com elas, desde que seu pai entrou em temporada em Lãs Vegas. Enquanto ela estava lá, inevitavelmente atraía a atenção de Trowa, que de quando em quando a procurava para cuidar dela com os olhos. Nada saía do controle dele no ambiente onde estava.

Notando a atividade do amigo, Duo acabou olhando na mesma direção e apreciou a imagem das garotas reunidas. Gostava de como era sempre colorido próximo das meninas, por causa da variedade de tons de cabelos e de cores, tecidos e estampas do vestuário.

Wu Fei acabou olhando naquela direção também, e embora não se interessasse muito por garotas, conhecia todas elas, com exceção da loira miúda, mas esguia, trajando um vestido azul.

–Quem é aquela lá?

–Quem, a de vestido azul, perto da Lori? –Duo pediu confirmação, tentando ver o rosto da moça, apesar de que Astuce impedia-lhe a visão, não importava o quanto ele se movesse. –As pernas são muito bonitas, dêem uma olhada!

–Que coisa a se dizer, Duo! –Quatre horrorizou-se e repreendeu prontamente, sempre disposto a defender os bons costumes.

–Qual o problema? Além de ser verdade é só o que consigo enxergar dela…

Trowa soltou uma gargalhada, principalmente ao notar a expressão confusa de Quatre após explicação tão ingênua. Wu Fei meneou a cabeça, aborrecido, mas foi surpreendido por Heero, que voltava e o empurrou de leve, abrindo espaço para si.

Ele tinha circulado um pouco pelo jardim, tomado alguns drinques, mas nada disso fora capaz de apagar de seu rosto tenso as linhas que desenhavam um novo e repentino incômodo.

–O que foi agora, Heero? –Wu Fei adiantou-se e sem muita paciência, interrogou, irritado com a forma que Heero usou para chegar. –Pede licença da próxima vez, ouviu?

Heero estalou os lábios, desdenhoso.

–Vocês estão bem? –Quatre percebeu a comoção e foi perguntando antes de ver o que acontecia. –Ah, Heero! O que houve? Por que o juiz te chamou? –e indagou mais atencioso, insistindo em agir com serenidade mesmo com Heero, lembrando-se de que não era bom fazer movimentos bruscos diante de um animal agressivo e sempre furioso.

Heero ofegava, o olhar mais parado do que nunca se fixava a frente, como se visse algo que ninguém mais fosse capaz de ver. Tudo aquilo não podia ser sinal de boa coisa. Nenhuma palavra tinha saído de sua boca até então, e um pouco aflito, Quatre o olhava, ainda no aguardo de respostas.

–Hey, Heero, você sabe quem é aquela loira bonita lá com as meninas? –e Duo simplesmente o olhou e perguntou, trivialmente, abrindo espaço para que Heero visse a moça.

Os olhos dele bateram na imagem dela e retraíram-se em um tempo. Astuce, como que combinadamente, se moveu e revelou o rosto delicado da jovem que tanto os intrigara.

Todos os rapazes olharam para ela, apesar de que Heero só roubou um vislumbre, logo se virando para outro lado.

–É Relena Darlian. –e pronunciou, sem rodeios. Sua voz foi como que num rosnado. Entretanto, por olhar o lado oposto ao informar, negava de tal forma a existência da menina que parecia que ele preferia mil vezes nunca ter-lhe sabido o nome.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio entre todos, enquanto absorviam a nova e tão importante informação.

–O quê? Então é ela? –Duo se espantou, dando uma boa olhada em Relena. –Ela é bonita! Pelo menos disso você não pode reclamar!

Porém, Heero preferia nada comentar, nem ao menos se defendeu do comentário, de tão irritado. Trowa riu disfarçadamente. Fitou-a, em seu redor os rapazes comentavam sobre o que acontecia, olhando para ela também, ainda sem entender o que levara o juiz a ter aquela idéia e como Heero faria para escapar daquele casamento.

De repente, Relena se voltou em direção deles e percebeu-se observada. Um arrepio a percorreu quando seus olhos se conectaram com os intensos olhos frios do filho do juiz. O julgou estranho, como se houvesse algo errado com ele, e sentia que ele não era em nada diferente de um cão de rinha esperando a brecha para escapar. Dava-lhe medo, ao mesmo tempo, a intrigava. Havia pensado nele mais do que deveria desde que o conhecera, e isto a perturbava.

Nenhum dos rapazes disfarçou ao notarem-se flagrados por ela.

Mas Relena desviou os olhos para baixo, num movimento a um tempo charmoso e indiferente, um tanto atraente, e voltou à conversa das garotas.

–O juiz é um mala, sabe? Por que ele simplesmente não deixou essa questão fora da festa? Desse jeito, é um desperdício… Como é que podemos nos divertir quando tem tanta tensão no ar? –Duo comentou, preocupado e desapontado.

–Até quando tem de dar sua resposta? –Trowa perguntou, mas seu intuito era apenas situar-se, porque não seria capaz de ajudar o amigo a tomar aquela decisão.

–Segunda.

–Cara, você está perdido. –Wu Fei condenou, escarninho, maldoso, porém sensato. Era fato que a situação de Heero era no mínimo complicada.

–Seja mais companheiro! –Quatre reclamou, lamentoso.

–O que quer que eu diga? É a verdade!

Não falaram mais nada. Ficaram apenas bebendo e meditando, mas nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que o outro pensava. Também, no momento não se preocupavam muito em saber. Estavam concentrados demais.

Por um tempo, Heero olhou o copo vazio que trazia, como se na verdade tentasse enchê-lo com as ocupações inúteis de sua mente, levá-las para longe de si e despejá-las na grama do jardim. Mas era loucura pensar que tudo que lhe incomodava fosse desaparecer de modo tão simples – isso nunca ocorreu, e não foi por falta dele desejar.

Seu maior incômodo, a razão de seu desassossego completo, não era mais seu pai, porém continuava bem ali, passos de distância, dentro de um vestido azul e usando um sorriso sereno e um olhar brilhante. Tudo era em primeira instância muito lindo e harmonioso, mas Heero odiava aquela visão luminosa, e erguendo os olhos, ousou ver Relena, mesmo ciente de que aquela imagem o transtornava quase que fisicamente. E foi desagradável descobrir que ela olhava em direção dele também, um ar furtivo mas decidido, de quem irrefletidamente investiga qualquer coisa. Por quanto tempo já estivera olhando-o? Indagou-se assim, sentindo-se roubado de si, embora tenha achado curioso o fato dela não recolher o olhar, não dissimular o exame que fazia.

O contato que travaram fora visual, mas não por isso menos intenso; não, sentiram-se tão aproximados por aquele fito que era como se estivessem emparelhados. E por algum motivo, seus olhares não queriam se desconectar. Enquanto ela notou que o rapaz se punha indomável, Heero viu que ela possuía certa integridade régia.

Nem Akane nem Sylvia estavam ali com Relena e as demais, pois tinham ido atender chamados ou buscar uma bebida, e por isso Lori sentiu-se mais à vontade para indagar:

–O que está fazendo? –e sua frase serviu de lâmina para partir a ligação que muito astutamente tinha identificado. Sorria como uma gata travessa, empolgada pela descoberta e ao mesmo tempo curiosa pelo que observara.

Relena olhou para ela de uma vez:

–O que foi?

–Ah, danada! –e Lori brincou, maliciosa. –Não adianta disfarçar…

Relena tentou criar uma expressão facial que não traísse coisas que na verdade nem existiam, mas que acabavam surgindo pelo misto de emoções. E saiu-se bem, por sorte, mostrando-se confusa e calma diante do grande sorriso felino de sua interlocutora.

–Melhor tomar cuidado com ele… Heero já tem dona. –e apesar de soar maldosa, não havia nada além de diversão em sua voz.

Relena sorriu simplória, meneando a cabeça:

–E como é que poderia ser diferente, não? –perspicaz, devolveu, encostando nos lábios a borda da taça de espumante que tinha segurado até então, sem beber. –Só que eu estava pensando numa outra coisa…

–Outra coisa, é?

Relena simplesmente assentiu sob o olhar atento de Sara, que parecia saber o que ela estava pensado. Não compartilhou, porém, as descrições que havia concebido.

–Ele é… um rapaz muito caprichoso, não sei como Sylvia lida com ele. –Sara disse por sua vez, já que Relena nada falara. O timbre dela era quase triste e Relena ia esbarrando-se nestes pequenos detalhes e colhendo suas pistas.

–Ninguém sabe, Sara, nem ela mesma sabe, só que foi a única que conseguiu ser mais que um encontro casual. –displicentemente, Lori explicou. –Não que isso seja muito… –e terminou com reticências que soaram ainda mais tristes. O que ela dizia não era novidade nenhuma para as pessoas que formavam o grupo de amigos onde o casal estava inserido, por isso não hesitava em contar à Relena, apesar de ser uma recém-chegada no círculo e Lori não saber quanto tempo ela permaneceria nele.

Relena ficou apenas pensativa, achando que qualquer observação adicional fosse despropositada. O que ela poderia dizer ou que opinião expressar? Não conhecia aquelas pessoas.

Mesmo assim, relanceou Sylvia, tentando entender o que estava passando. A seguir, com muita discrição, lançou um fito breve para Heero, sem conseguir se ver livre do fascínio que ele exercia.

Quando olhava para ele, identificava qualquer coisa diferente acontecendo no interior dele. Os olhos de Heero eram parados, mas cortantes, intensos demais, espreitando e desafiando a todos antes de tudo. Estava sempre pronto, sempre antecipado, os olhos revelavam a sombra de um espírito ferido e amargo que não se dava ao luxo de um segundo de descanso, sempre entregue a um combate constante.

Ao longo da festa, os grupos foram se desfazendo para formar novos, e nesse processo, Relena foi conhecendo outras pessoas. Eram todos muito gentis e ao mesmo tempo bastante discretos, como o esperado. Relena era desse mesmo jeito também e não havia porque pensar que os outros seriam diferentes. As garotas eram divertidas e alegres, gostaria de ter conversado mais com Akane, visto a facilidade de sentir-se à vontade em volta dela, e era estranho pensar que aquela jovem viva e receptível fosse mesmo irmã de Heero.

Eram onze horas, Stefans foi chamar Relena para irem embora, e após despedir-se das novas amigas e outros conhecidos, ela deixou a mansão do juiz, não sem prometer sair com Akane a as amigas qualquer dia. Era difícil resistir àquela companhia alegre e impossível negar que pareciam muito sinceras quanto ao interesse demonstrado.

O motorista já os estava aguardando. Relena entrou no carro sem prestar muita atenção no fato, ainda com a mente envolvida nos acontecimentos da noite. Houve silêncio entre pai e filha por algum tempo.

Stefans a observava, gozando da distração da menina, porque então podia analisá-la o quanto quisesse sem deixá-la desconfortável. Os olhos dela eram claros, visionários e puros, denunciando qualquer sensação vivida. Ele apreciava aquela imagem delicada e perguntava-se que tipo de linhas se formaria quando contasse a verdade que tinha aprisionada consigo; divagava a respeito do que transpareceria naquele olhar que era sempre um poço de serenidade. Doía-lhe apenas pensar, e adiava seu anúncio ainda mais algumas horas.

–Divertiu-se, querida?

–Sim, bastante. As garotas são bastante amigáveis.

–Fico feliz que tenham se dado bem. A filha do juiz parece ser uma espoleta, não consegui conversar com ela, mas de longe se percebe que é muito animada.

–Ela é sim. Lori também é muito legal, bastante comunicativa… e a Sylvia é uma pessoa muito agradável, muito suave.

Stefans assentiu.

–Só achei uma coisa estranha… aquele rapaz, Heero… o senhor não acha que tem algo errado com ele?

–Hã? Não prestei atenção… por que diz isso?

–Os olhos dele, tão firmes, mas vazios não me deram uma boa impressão. –e limitou-se a dizer tal frase, porque internamente já tinha considerado tanto a informação que estava um pouco enjoada dela. Suspirou, grave e pensativa, e Stefans quase sorriu, quase chorou, e na dificuldade em decidir, apenas manteve a mesma expressão agradável e complacente que usava sempre.

Raciocinou que era até consolador o fato de que, quando a filha soubesse de seu destino, já não lhe fosse tão desconhecido o tamanho do desafio a enfrentar, muito menos a disposição daquele que dali em diante seria seu par.

*

Heero acabou ficando sozinho. Os rapazes foram se distrair com outras companhias. Trowa foi dar atenção para Cathrine e Duo foi roubar Akane das amigas, enquanto Quatre e Wu Fei iam conversar com seus conhecidos na festa.

Na verdade, Heero nunca se incomodava com a solidão. Estava acostumado, fizera dela sua melhor amiga, eram os outros que insistiam em acompanhá-lo de alguma forma. Havia alguns momentos que ele não desgostava daquela companhia imposta, mas também havia outros onde desejava que tudo desaparecesse.

Era um tipo difícil de agradar, tempestuoso no mínimo.

Sem o que fazer, apenas o copo de whisky poderia lhe entreter, e por isso foi enchê-lo e se sentar na escadaria de uma varanda próxima. Dali via praticamente toda a festa, e como todo bom solitário, tinha uma predileção em observar os outros.

De forma incompreensível e até mesmo irritante, as pessoas se comportavam como se nada estivesse acontecendo de sério no mundo onde viviam, tal qual fossem a coisa mais importante em existência. Só que deste modo, elas pareciam felizes. De todas as coisas, aquela felicidade era a mais detestável e despropositada para Heero.

Olhava seu pai de longe, este poderia ser severo, mesmo inexpressivo, mas nunca se mostrou infeliz ou insatisfeito com quem era. Dante tinha uma vida completa, sem arrependimentos. Fazia tudo como queria e precisava, sem medo das conseqüências, isso porque, sempre sabia o que fazia. Respeitado, vivia tranquilamente, sem queixas.

Já Athina não ficava feliz tão fácil, embora também não fosse difícil de agradar. Tinha alguns ideais elevados que eram facilmente frustrados, porém ainda assim ficava ao lado do marido e entre seus convidados como se tudo estivesse perfeito, aproveitando o momento de escapismo.

Por mais que Heero pudesse se identificar com uma porção de qualidades dos dois, não sabia a quem puxara para ser tão descontente e amargo.

Bebeu um gole de sua bebida, estalou os lábios, seus olhos caíram em Sylvia. Tinha buscado evitar aquela imagem, mas a coincidência foi uma força maior que sua vontade. E como seus olhos caíram, deixou que se desmoronassem, a cobrissem, sem discrição.

Conhecer aquela garota fora uma espécie de castigo. Sylvia tinha importância em sua vida, mas apenas a partir do momento em que se dispunha dá-la. Não ignorava sua presença ou existência, mas esquecia-se tão fácil dela que nunca lhe sentia a falta. Era desumano assim, não hesitava em dizer que a usava.

Isso nunca foi segredo de ninguém, inclusive dela, que por ter sentimentos por ele, jamais se julgou abusada ou lesada, mas aproveitava para satisfazer-se de alguma forma, talvez como fizesse com um objeto, também.

Era certo que a relação deles não era saudável.

A novidade da noite, porém, era que nunca antes Sylvia o tinha tratado daquele modo, evitando-o integralmente. Obedeceu-o e fingiu que nunca o vira, que ele não estava lá e que os sentimentos que possuía eram inexistentes. Fazia o papel maravilhosamente bem. Heero admirava-se observá-la sorrir sem culpa, permitir uma mão masculina tocá-la com flerte em seu ombro nu.

Com um suspiro, Heero olhou outra direção. Não sabia o que fazer com as emoções que nasciam do que vira. Eram sensações mistas, tumultuadas, doloridas até, como farpas presas na carne. Normalmente era a raiva que provocava tais sintomas, só que ali não sabia decidir – talvez fosse apenas o vazio tomando uma nova forma.

Ao passo que corria os olhos pelas pessoas no jardim, lembrou-se de Relena. Já ousava chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Ela estava conversando com um grupo de moças e rapazes, distraidamente. Heero não tivera tirado tempo para analisá-la e malmente desejava fazer isso. Não se sentia bem a olhando, seu íntimo ficava agitado por causas de tantas informações que a moça trazia à tona. De qualquer forma, parecia então seguro roubar-lhe uma vista.

Ela era bonita, não negaria. Qualquer coisa em seu perfil fazia-o ter em mente esculturas clássicas. O tom de louro do cabelo se aproximava do de Sylvia e aos poucos ele construiu um paralelo entre elas. Tinham traços similares, eram caucasianas de ascendência similar.

Não sabia se gostava do fato de serem parecidas. Talvez a semelhança fosse apenas mais um empecilho para tudo.

Ou talvez não.

Por mais que visse como eram similares, não obtinha a mesma sensação quando as olhava. Relena não o fazia com que se lembrasse de Sylvia em nenhum momento e possuía uma luz tão única que, de fato, jamais houvera encontrado outra igual antes.

O mais leve movimento dela era marcante, inesquecível, como uma pincelada num quadro, e seu olhar incrivelmente estrelado aderia na pele, como se fosse uma rede feita de material cintilante, linda e mortal.

Um aperto dolorido assombrava Heero apenas com a mera recordação dos orbes coloridos e serenos derramando-se sobre ele, prendendo-o para sempre. Maldita impressão!

Relena estava alheia ao olhar que lhe era enviado. Heero não temia ser notado ou disfarçava seu olhar agressivo e insatisfeito. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

Claramente, não era desejo o que mostrava, nem ódio, nem curiosidade, porém, uma misteriosa contemplação imersa em uma ciência de que Relena se encontrava lá, exercendo tanta influência na vida dele, quanto a Lua nas marés.

Entediou-se repentinamente, mudou os olhos de foco, esvaziou sua mente, e quando, por acaso, buscou Relena novamente, não a viu em lugar algum.

Talvez tivesse sido apenas uma aparição, uma criação de sua mente. Melhor assim.

Levou o copo de whisky a boca, mas não havia mais nada dentro para beber. Não reagiu.

E então percebeu o que aquilo significava: já não via mais porque ficar naquela festa. Levou seu copo até um balcão do bufê, e foi desaparecendo do jardim em direção da casa da piscina. Ainda tencionava viver lá. Enquanto não assinasse o contrato, não se incluiria no convívio de sua família, queria ficar livre de pressões para decidir.

Ao entrar, tirou e pendurou o paletó num cabideiro próximo a porta, e, no escuro, sentou-se no sofá e tirou os sapatos cuidadosamente. Quando ficou confortável, contemplou por um tempo a sombra misteriosa que o cabideiro produzia na parede ao lado.

Ouvia a música cada vez mais distante, sentia o mundo cada vez mais simples. Aos poucos, começou a acreditar que tudo o vivido até então tinha sido um sonho e que logo despertaria para uma vida livre de todas as perseguições.

Mas ele não sabia como seria essa vida.

A noite não tinha sido longa o suficiente para Heero dormir. Pelo menos, tinha dormido profundamente. Porém, já se encontrava em um estado de semi-consciência, e tudo que identificava facilmente era o calor. Não havia ar condicionado na casa da piscina, por isso as janelas estavam sempre abertas quando havia alguém lá. Só que isso não aliviava muito, já que então o Sol entrava com força pelas grandes passagens, iluminando e aquecendo todo o ambiente.

Tinha ouvido alguns ruídos, talvez Yacob tivesse vindo certificar-se de tudo estava bem. Mas os sons tinham desaparecido. O sofá onde dormira não era muito confortável. Como era feito em um trançado lindo de ráfia, possuía almofadas largas presas nele, mas que não eram muito espessas, e a cada minuto passado sobre o móvel o fazia parecer mais duro.

Só lhe restou abrir os olhos. Havia muita luz para recebê-lo, causando irritação aos seus olhos. Grunhiu qualquer coisa, virando-se devagar e se sentando no sofá. Não estava totalmente desperto para sentar-se, mas seguir deitado não parecia alternativa melhor.

–Oh! _Rise and shine_! –escutou, tempo depois, e então já conseguia abrir os olhos. A voz tinha sido amigável e descontraída. Isso já lhe ajudava a antecipar quem estava ali.

Deparou-se com sua irmã sentada na poltrona do outro lado da mesa, usando um mini shorts jeans, a parte de cima de um biquíni, deixando a mostra sua pele jovem e coberta de lindas sardas marrons, e o cabelo ruivo preso de qualquer jeito. Sentava-se na poltrona de forma desleixada, as pernas penduradas por sobre um braço enquanto se se encostava a outro, a borda de uma lata de cerveja ainda próxima aos seus lábios.

–Mas que raios você está fazendo aqui? –e Heero rosnou, rouco e mais irritado que o comum.

–Sabe que andei pensando em fazer a mesma pergunta para você?

–Não mude de assunto.

Ela suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair para trás. Depois, terminou de beber a lata de cerveja.

–Oras, estava esperando você acordar… –e acabou por explicar, trivial.

–Você não tem o que fazer? –agro, perguntou em reclamação.

Ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça, deixando um olhar pasmo na face do irmão.

Heero levantou-se devagar e foi até o banheiro. Não estava de ressaca, mas ainda assim, não se sentia de todo bem. Passou um tempo lá, remoendo quão insuportável Akane podia ser.

–Aqui não é a Califórnia, sabia? –e ele repreendeu em referência a forma com que ela se vestia.

–Claro que não, é muito melhor: é minha casa. –e ela explicou-se tranquilamente enquanto balançava os pés de forma inocente e folheava uma revista que encontrou por lá. –Estava me sentindo sozinha e entediada… –disse mais, embora soubesse que ele estava isolado e pensando mal dela.

Heero a ouviu bem de dentro do banheiro, entretanto:

–Vá atrás de seus amigos. –e ordenou, indiferente.

–Estou com saudades de você… queria saber as novidades! –ela alegou mais, deixando a revista de lado e abrindo outra cerveja.

Heero abriu a porta e antes mesmo de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa para mandá-la embora, escutou:

–Como estava Londres? Foi visitar a Desdemona?

–E por que iria? Ela é sua amiga, não minha.

–Mas ela é tão influente! Você bem podia ter ido a uma festa dela, sei que ela deu várias…

–Mas não fui.

Akane deu de ombros e entregou uma latinha para Heero. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar e sentou-se no sofá outra vez.

–Por isso que sua rede de relacionamentos é tão fraca.

–Você quer dizer que por isso eu não sou conhecido como saliente e intrometido, feito você.

–Ai, chato! É assim que agradece a cerveja que contrabandeei especialmente para você?

Ele bufou, mas bebeu um longo gole da lata.

Akane o ficou fitando com uma expressão infantil de desagrado. Depois, desanuviou-se, sentando-se corretamente na poltrona:

–Ah! Não importa! Tem milhões de coisas que quero pergunta a você.

–Posso responder todas as perguntas de uma só vez: não interessa! –e gritou, antipático.

Ela estreitou os olhos por um instante, as sobrancelhas muito arqueadas, e levantou-se de uma vez, pondo-se pesadamente de pé. Bufando, em um único passo se aproximou dele e arrancou a lata de cerveja de sua mão.

–Menino mau! –e o acusou, brandindo o dedo indicador quase no nariz dele. A seguir, foi até o banheiro, esvaziando a lata no vaso sanitário. –Bem-feito! –gritou lá de dentro, comemorando e provocando-o a um tempo, malvada.

Heero mordeu o lábio inferior quando ela se afastou, tentando conter seus rugidos e suas imprecações, e levantou-se ferozmente, indo buscá-la.

–Ah! Heero, seu grosso! –ela reclamou quando ele a agarrou fortemente pelo braço.

–Cale a boca! –e desse modo, a arrastou e jogou para fora, fechando a porta.

–Idiota! Vou contar para o papai! –ameaçou, infantil outra vez, batendo o pé no chão.

Heero riu irônico diante de tal declaração patética:

–Ele tem coisas mais importantes em que pensar!

–Quer saber? Acho que você realmente merece ficar sozinho! Afinal de contas, ficamos dois anos sem nos ver e você ainda me trata assim! –e ainda não tinha se dado por vencida.

Se havia uma coisa que a família Yuy compartilhava era a teimosia.

–Oras, você não me tratou muito diferente também. –ele apareceu na janela e rebateu.

–Mas você precisa ser cruel? Não sei como seus amigos te suportam!

Heero meneou a cabeça e voltou para dentro da casa, decidido a ir tomar banho e trocar-se.

Akane voltou a entrar, pela janela.

Os irmãos simplesmente viviam brigando, não estava acontecendo nada incomum.

Ela sentou-se no sofá e olhou o que havia sobre a mesa, distraidamente. Depois, olhou em redor, pensativa. Achava curioso como tudo estava tão limpo, embora soubesse que aquela casa não tinha sido usada desde a última vez que ela estivera lá.

–Yacob sem dúvida trabalha muito bem… –e murmurou para si mesma, impressionada.

Heero saiu do quarto com a toalha em torno dos quadris e deparou-se com ela na sala outra vez.

–Akane, você é idiota ou o quê?

–A casa é do papai, ou seja, posso ficar aqui também se quiser.

–Estou muito ocupado hoje, por isso espero não vê-la aqui quando sair do banho.

Ela deu de ombros, mais preocupada em observar a sala. E indagou:

–Heero, desde quando você está aqui nessa casa?

–Desde ontem. –ele se deu o trabalho de responder e entrou no banho imediatamente depois, buscando poupar-se das bobagens dela.

Akane ainda estava intrigada com o estado tão arrumado do ambiente:

–Quero o Yacob para mim lá na república… –brincou consigo mesma, voltando a folhear a revista de antes, desobedecendo ao irmão de caso pensado.

Heero se demorou o quanto quis no banho. Encontrava-se em um estado peculiar de letargia, enquanto a água gelada do chuveiro o acertava, olhava as próprias mãos e não as reconhecia. Isso porque não tirava de sua mente que elas é que deviam cometer um dos atos mais profanos que ele conhecia então: assinar o contrato maldito.

Ainda não sabia o que ia fazer. Olhava a mão e sentia repugnância dela só de imaginá-la com a caneta. Assinar aquele documento não era uma coisa que ele conseguiria fazer facilmente. E ao mesmo tempo, sabia que seria superlativamente difícil viver à altura da punição que seu pai definira.

Ele sabia bem quanto dinheiro devia ao juiz. Não era uma soma que se podia simplesmente pagar com um empréstimo de banco. Trabalhar de graça e ser deserdado não eram as melhores prospectivas de futuro para um rapaz de vinte e três anos nascido em uma família tão boa. Se fosse um pouco de razão que lhe voltava enquanto tinha esses pensamentos, não entendia porque ela vinha. Encostou a testa na parede enquanto a ducha acertava-lhe as costas. Seus olhos semicerrados mergulhavam no precipício sombrio até o chão molhado.

A incapacidade de conformar-se com qualquer uma das alternativas estavam levando a melhor sobre ele e sentiu-se cansado e entorpecido como nunca antes, sem forças para impedir as fraquezas de aparecer.

Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer consigo mesmo e com sua vida. Bem que gostaria de desaparecer.

Depois de quase meia-hora, desligou a torneira e começou a secar-se. Tinha esquecido quão quente estava o clima, a água quase não permanecia sobre sua pele, tornando-se rapidamente uma simples umidade.

Ao deixar o banheiro, viu Akane sentada ainda no mesmo lugar, alheia a tudo o que ele vivia, simplesmente folheando revistas, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo inteiro a se fazer.

Meneou a cabeça, contrariado pela atitude dela, e fechou-se no quarto para vestir-se.

Pela primeira vez olhou um relógio, eram duas horas. Não estava tão tarde quanto tinha imaginado.

Como pretendia apenas ficar em casa, vestiu-se simplesmente com um jeans délavé e uma camiseta verde com estampas elegantes e abstratas. Secou os cabelos esfregando uma toalha menor neles, com pressa e descuido, e enfim apareceu na sala outra vez. Olhou Akane com uma carranca, condenatório, e sentou-se silenciosamente na poltrona, virando para si o notebook e apanhando o envelope sobre a mesa.

Ela o assistiu, sem reação. Suspirou, fitando-o como quem observa de longe algo intrigante, certo de que não é notado pelo seu objeto de estudo. E por um instante, Heero concentrou-se tanto no que via em seu computador que realmente esqueceu-se dela.

–Heero, por que está aqui na casa da piscina?

–Tenho algumas coisas para acertar e não quero ficar cruzando com o juiz.

–Mamãe está preocupada. Você e papai deviam entrar em alguma espécie de acordo de uma vez.

–Você sabe que isso é impossível.

–Achei que esse tempo em que passaria na Inglaterra pudesse amenizar o atrito de vocês… mas soube de seus feitos, e por algum motivo, fiquei decepcionada.

–Akane, não me venha com seus sermões sentimentais. Você e a mamãe têm o mesmo péssimo hábito. –enfadado, ele reclamou.

–É, temos mesmo. E o hábito é acreditar em você. Será que não vê porque estamos sempre "choramingando"? Acho decepcionante ver alguém como você empenhado em um comportamento tão autodestrutivo. –e ela pausou para refletir, mostrando uma expressão serena direcionada para o espaço vago em sua frente. Heero a ouviu despreocupado em responder. –Mas, o que é que posso fazer? Você e papai são homens e têm seu próprio jeito de resolver as coisas. –enquanto ela punha a revista de lado e mudava de posição no sofá, Heero permitiu-se algum tempo para meditar em tudo o que ouvira de Akane.

Se havia uma coisa com a qual ela era boa, essa eram as palavras. Por isso certamente daria uma perfeita advogada. Tinha herdado isso da mãe também. Podia não ser muito parecida fisicamente com Athina, mas vários dos tratos mais importantes de sua personalidade eram na verdade presentes de sua mãe.

–O que realmente me deixou confusa foi o fato de Sylvia e você não terem trocado uma palavra sequer ontem. Seria possível que vocês dois já brigaram?

Como esperado, Heero não esboçou ação de falar algo. Ela assentiu, despreocupada.

–Tudo bem, não precisa falar… eu pergunto para o Duo depois, ele com certeza vai falar.

–Ele não sabe de nada disso.

–Não? –ela não acreditou em seus ouvidos.

–Akane, estou ocupado demais para prestar atenção em suas conversinhas. Vá procurar outra coisa para fazer.

–Mas de novo me expulsando?

–Não, estou falando sério.

–Ah, e não tem nada em que possa te ajudar?

Ele ergueu olhos ferinos para ela, embora seu rosto seguisse gélido e inexpressivo.

–Ninguém pode fazer nada por mim agora. –e era um pouco assustador para ele ouvir aquilo, embora fosse sua própria voz que dizia.

–Do jeito que você fala… parece questão de vida ou morte. Que negócio é esse no qual se meteu?

–Você vai saber em breve.

Ela assentiu, grave, apenas para mostrar que ouvira e entendera. Incomodava-se com a falta de confiança de Heero nela. Queria tanto que ele lhe contasse tudo, inclusive coisas que mais ninguém sabia.

Depois do que ouviu, decidiu ir embora de vez. Mas sua mente não havia se afastado dele ou do que ouvira, e quando se aproximou da beira da piscina e tirou seus shorts, mergulhou e percebeu que nunca tinha ido tão fundo, pois seus pensamentos eram pesados então.

Heero repassou todas as notas que havia feito e começou a reler todo o contrato com bastante atenção. Tentava manter-se frio, mas a cada cláusula que cobria, bufava. Não acreditava no que lhe acontecia, não tinha capacidades para aceitar. E ao mesmo tempo, sua mente começava a apontar uma direção indesejada, inexplorada, até inesperada, mas mais fácil de trilhar.

Yacob ficava mais ocupado com Heero morando na casa da piscina, porque precisava ficar providenciando refeições para ele. Mas ele não se importava, nunca se importara em cumprir os caprichos de seu jovem mestre. Talvez não fosse irrealístico afirmar que ele era um dos responsáveis para que Heero fosse tão mimado.

Ele pouco sabia sobre o que andava havendo entre o rapaz e o juiz, mas fazia suas suposições e normalmente não errava. Enquanto Heero trabalhava, ele surgia do nada, trazendo lanches e apenas verificando se tudo estava bem. Todas as coisas naquela casa estavam sob seu controle.

As horas foram passando. Quando Heero deu-se conta, já tinha anoitecido. Olhou pela janela, a piscina recebia um banho de luz do luar, parecia um pouco com um lago, já que o jardim estava mergulhado em uma penumbra delicada e pouco se podia divisar. Ele debruçou-se no peitoril, os olhos completamente vazios.

Voltou-se contra janela, apoiando-se ainda no peitoril. Suspirou. O contrato sobre a mesa assombrava o ambiente mais do que se fosse um espírito vingativo do passado que estava sentado ali no móvel, com uma espada longa e fina na mão.

Foi, desligou o computador, arrumou tudo sobre a mesa, e apagou a luz. Tudo o que precisava era de outro banho e tentar dormir aquela noite. As respostas que queria e precisava apareceriam com o nascer do Sol. Afinal de contas, não poderia tardar muito mais que isso.

E quando finalmente colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, virou-se um pouco para lá e para cá, sem encontrar uma posição onde pudesse relaxar. Talvez tivesse se acomodado melhor em uma placa de madeira e uma pedra do que no colchão macio e no calombo fofo do travesseiro de penas.

Depois que se ajeitou de alguma forma, deixou o olho fixar-se em qualquer ponto neutro do espaço, e sua mente começou a trazer-lhe algumas imagens. Voltou a ver o azul plástico da piscina refletindo o luar disforme sob as águas levemente avolumadas, e aos poucos, aquele brilho e aquela cor foram se transformando em outra figura.

Um brilho azul pairava sob sua vista, cintilante e um pouco diáfano. E aos poucos foi se concentrando até que se lembrou, entre o estado de alerta e sonolência, de um olhar suave e refrescante que algum dia, alguma vez, recebeu, de um par de olhos azuis aquamarinos. Eles possuíam uma profundidade tal que era fácil mergulhar neles e encontrar os tesouros afundados. E, ao mesmo tempo em que eram como um oceano, eram como um claro céu estrelado, cheio de nuances macias e luzes atraentes.

Ficou por incontáveis instantes alucinando com aquelas cores, brilhos e mistérios, porque ainda estava desperto demais para que estivesse sonhando. Aquela beleza que observara a princípio lhe distraiu, mas aos poucos começou a ferir-lhe de uma forma nova e única, mas não por muito tempo, porque de repente, adormeceu.

Mas havia outra pessoa não muito distante dali que não conseguiu dormir aquela noite.

* * *

Yay, como prometido, outro capítulo!

Vocês mereciam esse capítulo porque ele conta a continuação da festa.

Eu gosto dessa parte, gosto de ver como os dois se atraem, mesmo sem quererem.

Tem umas partes divertidas, às vezes rio sozinha editando o texto!

Agora acho que irá demorar um pouco para eu postar de novo, porque tenho de trabalhar alguns detalhes nos próximos capítulos.

Conto com vocês para compreenderem caso haja imprecisões quanto a coisas legais ou a respeito da cidade de Nova York na minha fic, porque não sou perita em nenhuma das coisas.

Quem tiver correções para indicar, por favor, faça isso!

Espero que estejam gostando!

Aguardo comentários!

XOXO

02.02.2010

P.S.: Outra vez, o Fanfiction me enrolou para postar esse capítulo! ;_; .


	9. 08

**08**

Relena havia acordado às oito horas, arrumou-se com pressa e logo foi tomar o café da manhã junto de seu pai. Seu semblante sereno exibia o frescor de quem estava mesmo descansado e pronto para um novo dia, e de bom humor.

Era raro ver Relena irritada, embora às vezes acontecesse. Se havia outro sentimento que fosse comum para ela além de sua alegria, era a tristeza – porque se emocionava fácil para os dois extremos.

–Dormiu bem, papai? –indagou ao vê-lo na mesa esperando-a.

Ele sorriu de forma um pouco descuidada e assentiu, um corado triste em seu rosto.

Tudo que era oferecido pelo hotel parecia muito gostoso e Relena foi servir-se, tentando esquecer a expressão que assistira em seu pai. Tinha-o notado um pouco mudado desde que chegara á Nova York, mas não conseguia imaginar por que. Talvez fossem preocupações com seus negócios, pois sabia que ele tinha ido conversar com o juiz Yuy a respeito deles. Enquanto escolhia as guloseimas para seu desjejum, Relena meditava no que podia estar acontecendo. Se houvesse alguma coisa para aliviá-lo daquele incômodo, ela faria, não gostava de ver seu pai que houvera cuidado tão bem dela passando por dificuldades.

Então se sentou à mesa com a mesma delicadeza que uma pomba pousa em um galho florido sem derrubar nenhuma pétala.

Sorriu para ele e suspirou, seus cabelos soltos roçavam seu rosto por mais que os arrumasse atrás da orelha.

–Desde que o senhor veio para cá, parece que há alguma coisa errada. –murmurou.

Stefans ouviu isso e levantou as sobrancelhas loiras esbranquiçadas e a fitou levemente confuso. Ela sorriu de novo, mas menor e sem brilho.

–Não precisa se preocupar com meus assuntos, querida… É apenas trabalho. –e rebateu brandamente, alisando a mão dela um pouquinho. Ela assentiu e começou a comer.

Ele dissera daquela forma apenas para retardar um pouco as notícias que precisava dar. Ver que Relena estava desconfiada de algo não lhe foi surpresa, entretanto. Sempre soube quer seria impossível evitar isto, porque nunca subestimou a intuição de uma mulher ou o fato de que Relena era boa para detectar que as pessoas estão a tentando esconder coisas, um trato um pouco irritante, mas que adicionava-lhe graça, já que ela sempre usava aquilo para cuidar do próximo.

–Mas o trabalho nunca antes te fez tão mal. Como o senhor quer que eu fique despreocupada? –e apesar de ter parecido conformada minutos atrás com a explicação que recebeu, murmurou, sem olhá-lo.

Ele reagiu da mesma forma, e quase sorriu. Driblá-la era quase tão impossível quanto desviar-se de uma rajada de vento.

–É, acho que seja pedir demais. Não queria começar a falar disso agora, estava tentando poupar-lhe ao máximo, mas já que você não me deixa, vou lhe dizer que tudo o que você quer saber será respondido assim que Evans chegar com o nosso advogado.

Relena não tinha olhado o pai até então, bebericando o café com leite na xícara, mas ouvir aquelas palavras foi tão pesado que suas sobrancelhas se arranjaram como se ela estivesse fazendo muita força para engolir o líquido. Na verdade, digerir a informação que acabou de inferir das frases era ainda mais pesado. Sentiu que seu coração recebeu um sobressalto, tal qual fosse uma lata vazia onde alguém havia batido com um taco.

–O que tudo isso quer dizer, papai? –e mantendo a expressão anterior no rosto lívido, virou-se para ele, sentindo em sua boca apenas o amargor do café, sem a cremosidade do leite ou o sabor do açúcar.

–Entende por que queria lhe dizer essas coisas apenas na hora certa? Agora você não vai sentir-se livre para aproveitar sua refeição.

Por sua vez, o coração de Stefans comportava-se como uma peça de madeira sólida infestada interiormente de cupins, que apesar de aparentar forte e rija, se desfaz aos poucos até tornar-se oca. Tentava olhar pouco para a filha, que apenas o encarava de volta. Ele comia em um ritmo suave e constante.

Tinha admitido uma derrota muito dura quando tratou com o juiz o casamento de sua filha, e assim, tentava agir naturalmente em face de sua fraqueza. Porque se conhecia um pouco covarde e inconseqüente por ter aceitado envolver-se em algo que na verdade não tinha nada a ver com ele.

Todas as noites desde que falara com o juiz, perdeu muito tempo tentando descobrir porque Dante tinha expressado o desejo de casar seu filho com ela. Não fazia-lhe o menor sentido, mas sem escolhas, simplesmente assumiu a vantagem do acordo como mais vantajosa do que a boa opinião de sua filha a respeito do pai. Era isso ou o fim total de sua família, de tradição e riqueza centenárias.

E a verdade era que apenas Dante tinha mesmo as razões para tudo que propunha, porque nem Stefans tinha motivos suficientes para aceitar a proposta, nem Heero. Os dois apenas cediam, ruíam diante da presença, posição e força do juiz de arquitetar seu grande plano.

Porque o que Stefans estava fazendo era vender a filha de uma forma que já não era mais necessária.

Porque o que Heero conjeturava fazer era vender a si mesmo de uma forma que nunca pensou.

Mas Stefans tinha afastado esses pensamentos de sua mente de uma vez para não sofrer mais do que sofria ao ver a filha em estado de choque.

Relena esperava nada menos que o pior. Não teve as energias suficientes para manter o domínio de suas preocupações. Preferia sofrer à toa do que minimizar suas sensações naquela situação.

Esforçou-se muito para terminar de comer. Tudo o que antes parecia tão delicioso ficou apenas insosso no paladar. O prato se esvaziou, a xícara e o copo de água, e as mãos pequenas e esguias sobre a mesa externavam a insegurança de seu corpo. Em silêncio, a moça ficou esperando o pai terminar de comer, aguardando a próxima instrução de como deveria agir.

A hora que passou depois não tinha cor ou som. Ela limitou-se a esperar em silêncio pelo quê não sabia. Caminhou um pouco no jardim do hotel, conforme seu pai lhe recomendou. Olhava o céu e o via tão distante de si, nunca antes o tinha percebido tão além de seu alcance. Depois foi até o saguão e folheou uma revista em francês sem nem ao menos olhar as páginas. Só precisava arranjar alguma coisa para fazer com as mãos, que seguiam inseguras e frias.

Quando Evans e o Halstead chegaram, estavam um pouco cansados da viagem, mas Stefans sabia bem que Relena já não podia esperar mais. Não cansava de se impressionar com o contraste entre vê-la então sentada no sofá cor de gelo do saguão, o rosto tão pálido e fosco, e quando ela sentou-se na mesa do café da manhã, raiando como o próprio Sol depois do descanso, em seu vestidinho lilás. Não era a mesma pessoa, até o vestido dela parecia cinza depois da notícia, e não mais do tom pastel das violetas que tanto realçavam seus olhos coloridos.

–Apressem-se em tomar um lanche e irem direto para meu quarto, não podemos mais demorar em resolver esses assuntos. –o homem comandou seus empregados, e aproximou-se da filha de forma tão cuidadosa, tal qual buscasse não assustá-la. –Vamos para meu quarto, filha, tenho algumas coisas que quero te explicar.

Ela o ouviu atentamente e levantou-se para segui-lo. Ainda era tão suave e delicada quanto sempre fora, mas sentia-se tão tesa e fria da ansiedade que duvidava sobre serem mesmo seus pés que a levavam. Olhou-os intrigada por um breve instante, assistindo os sapatos saírem debaixo da barra do vestido, mas quando deu por si, tinha entrado no quarto de seu pai.

O quarto dele era bem maior que o seu e tinha uma pequena sala de jantar com uma bela mesa de mogno polido de seis lugares e um bufê elegante e decorado uma bandeja de prata com um jogo de taças de cristal.

Stefans puxou uma cadeira para a filha e tirou de cima da mesa a toalha e o arranjo de flores, levando tudo para o bufê. Relena não se preocupou em notar a beleza das peças e apenas se dirigiu a seu lugar, com a respiração presa. Quase não conseguia pensar e não achava que aquilo era uma desvantagem.

Quando seu pai sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, ela suspirou longamente e juntou as mãos sobre o tampo. Estranhava o próprio silêncio e atmosfera grave que se construíra ao redor dos dois que sempre foram tão tranqüilos.

As mãos de Relena tinham uma cor clara, como uma lã macia, mas não tingida, e pousavam unidas sobre a mesa, as pequenas unhas rosadas brilhando. Stefans apanhou uma das mãos e a sentiu gelada.

–Não quero que fique assim tão tensa. –foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer. Não podia compreender como a menina estava sentindo-se daquela forma sem mesmo saber do que se tratava.

Perguntava-se sobre o que aconteceria se ele então virasse e lhe dissesse que havia acabado de ganhar na loteria. Certo que ele andara transmitindo alguns sinais de má notícia, não tinha conseguido controlar-se totalmente, mas os olhos de Relena estavam tão suspensos que era como se ela tivesse ouvido todos os pensamentos dele.

Stefans julgava aquela expressão tão fantástica que quase sorria, só controlava-se porque sabia ser impróprio sorrir para alguém em tamanho sofrimento, mesmo que este fosse causado por expectativa somente.

E apesar de ser o portador das notícias, não aparentava tão tenso e angustiado como ela parecia ali.

–Por favor, pai, não prolongue mais minha tensão.

Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça, concordando. Em sua opinião, a filha estava em uma posição similar á daquelas figuras comuns na história – mulheres de homens importantes, filhas, esposas e amantes de mafiosos, reis, políticos, inocentes ou culpados, que na verdade não sabiam de nada que houvera passado e inocentemente poderiam negar todas as acusações com sua convicção ferina de que eram falsas.

–Relena, minha intenção sempre foi de que, conquanto você não se interessasse, você jamais se preocupasse com os negócios da família ou com dinheiro. Mas agora, tudo que temos depende só de você. Por isso peço que preste muita atenção no que vou lhe explicar e pense com carinho antes de decidir. –ele começou, um aperto ao grande em seu peito queria lhe roubar o ar, mas era apenas ansiedade.

Ela assentiu, circunspecta, aguardando mais.

–Eu e o juiz nos conhecemos há muito tempo, estudamos juntos vários anos e sempre fomos bons amigos, embora isso possa soar como novidade. Sempre nos ajudamos mutuamente, talvez eu tenha sido mais ajudado do que ajudador, mas isso é um pouco culpa do Dante mesmo, que sempre foi muito livre e um tanto orgulhoso. Há seis anos atrás, decidi que iria abrir uma filial de nossa construtora na Noruega. Para isso, precisava de um fundo de investimento muito além do que tínhamos, mas como as pesquisas deram resultados muito bons, não tememos em procurar um empréstimo. Conversando com Dante, decidimos que ele me emprestaria tudo o que tínhamos calculado ser necessário, sem nem pensar em juros.

O olhar de Stefans ficou perdido de repente, descansando um pouco e dando tempo para Relena processar tudo o que ouvia. Mas logo continuou:

–A família de Dante sempre foi muito rica, muito mais que a nossa, e ele sempre foi um grande administrador. Em duas semanas ele estava com todo o dinheiro pronto para transferir para a conta de nossa empresa. Diante de tanto, propus uma sociedade entre nós para essa filial, e dessa forma abateu-se um terço da dívida como contribuição dele, diminuindo o custo do investimento para mim. Porém, acho que você se lembra, apenas dois anos depois de construir nossas instalações e começarmos a produzir, a empresa quebrou na Noruega. Por algum motivo, nossa pesquisa apresentou resultados irrealísticos e não conseguimos ir contra a concorrência das outras construtoras navais no país.

E Stefans meneou a cabeça, apenas desejando poder voltar no tempo. Mas há riscos que existem para serem corridos e sofridos…

–Bem, você sabe o que aconteceu, não é? Eu esperava pagar Dante com os lucros da filial na Noruega. Mas a venda das instalações e os poucos pedidos que concluímos lá foram suficientes para pagar apenas uma pequena parte de minha dívida. Várias vezes me reuni com Dante para renegociarmos os pagamentos, mas agora chegou em um ponto onde não estou mais em condição de honrar esse débito.

–Zechs sabe sobre tudo isso? –finalmente, Relena falou algo. Aquilo viera martelando em sua mente durante a maior parte do relato.

–Em partes. Há alguns detalhes nessa história que estou contando para você que ele ignora.

Ela estalou os lábios, uma parte de sua ansiedade havia passado. Entendia melhor a situação e podia dosar sua angústia. Porém, ainda não compreendia qual seu papel naquela questão. Ergueu com firmeza seus olhos claros de volta para o pai após instantes de divagação e o ouviu prosseguir:

–Estava a ponto de abrir concordata. Ultimamente não estivemos recebendo muitas encomendas e o material tem ficado cada vez mais caro, já que não compramos mais em tanta quantidade, o que está encarecendo o preço dos produtos que estão sendo finalizados, embora não possamos renegociar o preço com os clientes. Muitos prejuízos tem nos abatido, e com todas as despesas da família, mais minhas obrigações como empresário, anda difícil criar o orçamento. Some a tudo isso a dívida que tenho com Dante, e a única solução que encontramos é declarar falência.

–Mas isso não pode ser verdade. –Relena de repente dera-se conta de que o mundo no qual vivera até então não era tão instável quanto parecera.

–Eu sei que parece invenção e drama, e seria ótimo se realmente fosse. De uma hora para a outra, com a crise mundial e as variações de mercado, poucos ganham, alguns se mantém, mas muitos perdem. Estávamos no último grupo, filha. Nossa sorte é que você e Zechs já terminaram a faculdade.

Ela meneou a cabeça, disposta a desconsiderar tudo. A empresa de sua família sempre trabalhara bem, bastante e de forma satisfatória para os clientes, fabricando itens de luxo que custavam tanto que simplesmente um ou dois barcos prontos poderiam saldar e bancar qualquer orçamento. Ouvir que seu pai estava preste a abrir concordatas e declarar falência era totalmente surreal.

–Essa semana fiz a última reunião com Dante para informar minha situação. A dívida que tinha com ele era o maior dos obstáculos para nos restabelecermos financeiramente. Sem ela, é muito mais fácil pagar os demais credores, concluir as encomendas e decidir que rumo tomar para que não percamos tudo o que nossos antepassados levaram tanto tempo para construir. Dante me fez uma proposta extremamente estranha, mas sou um homem sem opções, Relena, por isso, peço que me perdoe. Não tenho certeza como você vai reagir ao que lhe vou dizer… o juiz disse que se eu desse você em casamento para o filho dele, Heero, minha dívida seria integralmente perdoada, tal qual tivesse sido quitada.

A mão gelada de Relena, que até aquele instante esteve parada sobre a mesa, dirigiu-se até a testa, tal qual ela precisasse apoiar-se em algo por causa de uma forte vertigem. Como podia ser assim que sua vida mudava de forma tão drástica? Sua mão ia cada vez mais fria, embora sua mente estivesse um tanto lerda em captar os estímulos exteriores, em estado total de desordem.

Soluçou de repente, no esforço de dizer algo.

–Relena? –a voz de Stefans rasgou o silêncio reforçado que por minutos encapou a existência dos dois, feito uma mortalha.

–Pai, eu não vou conseguir. –e quando ela tirou a mão da frente do rosto e lhe mostrou os olhos, eles quase não tinham mais brilho ou cor. –Não quero.

–Se essa fosse a questão, eu estaria do seu lado, mas o seu querer não está em evidência nesse assunto, nem o meu querer está. Se obtermos o perdão da dívida com o juiz, nossa honra e a sua herança estarão salvas. Por favor, Relena, nunca antes te pedi algo. –soava como chantagem, mas de certa forma não era.

–Verdade, mas por que de repente seu único pedido tem de ser algo tão pesado para mim? Como acha que me sinto ao pensar que precisarei casar com um completo estranho?

–Não posso dizer que sei, porque seria crueldade minha isso. É impossível imaginar seu sofrimento, mas eu também sofro por isso, Relena. A irresponsabilidade foi minha, não queria jamais que você tivesse de arcar com as conseqüências, mas reafirmo que se houvesse uma alternativa para mim, qualquer que fosse, eu a escolheria invés de aceitar a proposta do juiz.

–E que garantia há de que aquele filho do juiz irá aceitar se casar comigo?

–É impossível contrariar a vontade de Dante, querida. Se ele disser ao rapaz para se casar, ele também não terá nenhuma opção.

Dante surgiu como o mais cruel dos homens para Relena então. Como podia haver alguém tão duro e controlador no mundo, a ponto de impor suas vontades por mais irracionais que fossem?

–Eu não quero, pai. Não vou conseguir fazer o que você me pede. –o tom de voz dela saía tão suave, seguro e tranqüilo. Não havia transtorno, nem medo, nem ódio ou revolta em sua voz, enquanto por dentro ela desmoronava-se, repetindo mentalmente sua recusa.

–Os documentos para a negociação estão prontos e já foram avaliados pelo Halstead. Agora só falta você lê-los para poder assinar amanhã. Não há mais nenhuma alternativa, filha; acha mesmo que eu proporia tudo isso para você se houvesse alguma? –e por fim, Stefans decidiu ser duro. O golpe de misericórdia doeu mais nele do que na moça, e as lágrimas que se desprenderam dos olhos dela tinham uma aparência horrível para ele, pois estava ciente de que as causava quase que egoisticamente.

–Não… –ela reclamou, e não queria, mas um peso doloroso começava a se instalar nela, uma carga que foi caindo aos poucos enquanto as lágrimas eram derramadas, e se chamava senso de responsabilidade.

Ela tinha um que desafiava a lógica, e a colocava disposta a sacrificar muitas coisas que aparentavam inegociáveis em nome da responsabilidade, desde que ela pudesse realmente solucionar a questão.

Esse aparecia quando, em um trabalho em grupo, todo mundo enrolava ou dizia-se ocupado demais para fazer contribuições significativas e ela assumia tudo sozinha; ou quando, horas antes de uma prova difícil, alguém aparecia em momento inconveniente e implorava por ajuda em rever a matéria, e ela resignava-se a dar. Nesse ponto era muito mais parecida com Dante, quem abominava, do que pensava.

Ela voltou a ficar muito quieta enquanto o peso tomava seu lugar em sua consciência.

–Entendo que você precisa ficar sozinha um pouco. Vou procurar Evans e Halstead e enquanto isso, você pode ficar à vontade, Relena.

O semblante dela se congelara durante uma expressão infeliz e desgostosa, talvez se tivesse olhado dentro dos olhos da feia medusa teria se petrificado com uma expressão parecida, tamanha tristeza que se aninhava no calor de seu peito jovem.

Assim que Stefans falou, saiu, e o vazio foi bem maior do que Relena pensara. O lugar parecia simplesmente tão grande para ela só, que se levantou e procurou um lugar menor onde poderia encontrar-se de forma mais fácil – e se trancou no banheiro. Sentou-se encostada no gabinete da pia. Esfregou os olhos grosseiramente, tirando as lágrimas.

Como é que podia fazer o que seu pai lhe pedia? Em algumas horas, decidir sua vida praticamente inteira, depois assinar alguns papéis em uma simples transferência de propriedade? O juiz a estava comprando, e por mais que ela devesse custar muito caro, não fazia parte de suas capacidades entender porque um homem de inteligência aclamada aceitava um casamento em troca de alguns milhares ou milhões de dólares, ela não estava bem certa de quanto afinal seu pai devia ao homem que, no imaginário da moça, não diferia muito de um grande chefe de máfia.

Porque nunca, em nenhum momento, quiseram saber o que ela achava disso. Não era e nunca seria um objeto, mas aqueles homens negociantes a tratavam repentinamente como tal, e faziam do casamento uma simples sociedade comercial, como se não houvesse sentimentos em suas partes.

Tudo lhe soava muito errado, sem exceção.

Entretanto, durante o período em que ficou no banheiro, surgiu um momento onde aquilo começou a parar de lhe incomodar. Ela estava naquele silêncio todo, era como se o dia não tivesse nascido ainda e devesse somente sair e ir tomar o café da manhã. Quanto mais forte essa noção ficava, mais tranqüila ela se punha, até ouvir vozes de homens e dar-se conta de que sua mente estivera pregando-lhe uma peça.

Ergueu-se e lavou o rosto na pia. Circulou o pequeno espaço entre a banheira, o gabinete e a porta, escolhendo uma forma de agir e encarar Evans e Halstead. Eles sabiam muito melhor sobre a situação em que estava, mas ela queria dar impressão de que tinha tudo sob controle e que conseguiria lidar com aquilo muito bem. Quanto tempo poderia fazer isso era um detalhe que momentaneamente não tinha importância.

Os dois recém-chegados já tinham se colocado em seus lugares, tirando de suas maletas papéis e todo tipo de material que necessitassem durante a avaliação dos documentos. Tudo era estranho. Ela sentou-se em outra cadeira, a sentiu gelada, e seu pai lhe olhava de forma irreconhecível. Talvez ele estivesse envergonhado, entretanto, ela manteve para si todas as coisas amargas que gostaria de lhe dizer. E não tinha tomado nenhuma decisão ainda, somente assistindo as coisas acontecerem.

–Senhorita Darlian, como vai? Sou Luc Halstead e vim aqui para tratarmos desses documentos. Acredito que já saiba sobre o quê estamos falando…

–Já sei. –ela foi rápida em informar pois notava que ele estava muito disposto em explicar para ela toda a situação em seus mínimos detalhes.

–Ótimo. –e ainda assim, não perdia tempo. Halstead sempre parecia saber o que fazer, como se tudo estivesse previsto em um roteiro mental. –Dei uma boa lida, pode ter certeza, e o juiz é impecável, hã? Nunca vi nada tão bem redigido, ele pensou em tudo. –e foi falando, embora fosse difícil saber exatamente para quem Halstead endereçava suas frases enquanto folheava o maço de papéis. Sentou-se o mais à vontade que pôde enquanto discorria a respeito de suas notas sobre o contrato. Era loiro de olhos azuis e sua pele era avermelhada do sol e da idade. Halstead era prático e direto, não muito cuidadoso com suas palavras.

Relena apanhou os documentos para ler. Vinham numa bela encadernação e estavam todos com marca d'água especial, para que não pudessem ser falsificados. Tudo aquilo aumentava a seriedade do assunto, mas isso consolava um pouco, já que, se era sério, era verdadeiro.

O contrato de Relena não era muito diferente daquele que Heero havia lido horas antes, apenas endereçava a situação dela mais especificamente, deixando de lado as exigências que apenas faziam sentido para Heero e Dante.

Deixava bem claro que a dívida seria totalmente perdoada com a realização do casamento, além da disponibilidade do juiz oferecer um novo empréstimo, se necessário, para que Stefans pudesse dar a parte da cerimônia que cabe à família da noiva.

O contrato também explicitava que Relena devia ter um comportamento impecável como esposa, respeitando o marido e os votos de matrimônio, mas garantia que a outra parte, Heero, devia também cumprir suas obrigações como marido, ou seria uma infração contra o contrato assinado. Eram obrigatórios dois anos de convivência dentro da mesma casa, e nenhuma cláusula abordava a possibilidade de divórcio ou anulação.

Depois de tudo considerado, Halstead murmurou:

– A senhorita já vá pensando sobre suas exigências, porque esse contrato dá abertura para um acordo pré-nupcial e Dante Yuy mesmo assegurou isso.

A cabeça de Relena tombou para um lado, sobre o ombro. Olhava a última página da encadernação, perguntando-se a respeito da folha de assinatura, mas não havia nenhuma. Depois disso é que levantou seus olhos sempre serenos, e suspirou:

–Ah, para quê mais um acordo? Esse aqui já é exaustivo o suficiente. –e não se desfazia do desânimo, fechando a encadernação e a colocando um pouco longe de si.

–Oras, seja esperta, senhorita. –Halstead tinha um jeito um tanto rude de agir e ser, pressuroso até. –Este serve principalmente para proteger e reforçar seus interesses depois de casada.

–Certo, meu maior interesse é continuar solteira. –e lamentou, um pouco irritada.

Halstead sorriu, admirado da posição dela:

–Ela realmente sabe falar… –e comentou, divertindo-se, sem se importar com o que ela sentia.

Stefans nada dizia, só vigiava para que tudo caminhasse na direção determinada. Olhava fixo na filha, tentando ver qualquer coisa nela que o deixasse mais tranqüilo quanto ao que tinha decidido.

–Nós já garantimos ao juiz a aceitação do acordo. Vamos assinar tudo amanhã e até o fim do Verão, você estará noiva. –Evans explicitou duramente, olhando-a de forma repreensiva.

Tal atitude fez Relena sentir-se mal, porque não era mais uma criancinha que devia fazer tudo que lhe diziam.

–Isso não é justo. –e opôs-se firmemente, estranhou-se por míseros segundos. Entretanto, estava convencida de que era daquela forma que precisaria agir.

Stefans ficou surpreso com a atitude dela. Havia pensado que a menina estava fraca demais para lutar, entretanto, não era bem assim. Ouviu ela continuar a dizer:

–Vocês acham que não me importo em casar obrigada com qualquer um! Agem como se estivessem me fazendo um favor. Dá onde vem esse conceito? –e de forma corajosa e dura, questionou. Suas sobrancelhas criavam uma moldura carregada para seus olhos azuis que de repente se aguçaram. Fosse o que fosse, sua opinião seria expressada.

–Veja bem, senhorita, estamos apenas fazendo nosso trabalho. –mas Halstead desinteressadamente justificou.

–Que desculpa mais clássica… pelo menos, esse jeito frio me ajuda a ter a visão correta dessa história.–e de uma forma arguciosa, ela foi falando, seu tom de voz era baixo e bastante introspectivo, e quase não olhava mais para eles. –É só um negócio, não é?

Surpreendeu a todos ouvir aquilo vir dela. Não parecia certo e os punha confusos.

–Pois é, senhorita, não passa disso. E nem pode reclamar, hã? Está sendo comprada por uma quantia equivalente ao dote de uma _rani. _–e Halstead gracejou, achando-se inteligente.

Relena voltou a focar o olhar neles e assentiu, lembrando-se de algumas coisas.

–De quanto é a dívida? –e disparou a pergunta, da mesma forma que anteriormente chegara a sua conclusão. Seu olhar era intransponível, mas seu porte era quase digno de uma princesa, mostrava-se tão controlada e firme.

–Isso não é mais importante, senhorita Darlian. –Evans taxou, mas sua assertividade não surtia mais efeito na moça. Ele a deixava tão incomodada que simplesmente permitia-se seguir seus instintos e rebater com firmeza qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

–Claro que é, sou eu quem vai quitá-la. –o timbre de sua voz perdeu um pouco de sua maciez.

Os três homens se entreolharam já que nunca tinham esperado aquela reação rebelde da moça que era conhecida por sua suavidade e serenidade. Relena agia ali de forma inusitada, principalmente para Stefans. Ele a tinha visto mudar de alegre para angustiada e então de angustiada à determinada. Eram muitas faces para uma única pessoa em um espaço muito curto de tempo.

Mas Relena estava cumprindo bem a promessa que fizera a si mesma de surgir forte e acima de todos os problemas, entretanto, surpreendia-se secretamente com o fato de estar agindo daquela forma naturalmente, sem fingir. As emoções nasciam dentro dela e não se aquietavam enquanto não fossem externadas, e nenhum esforço era preciso para que Relena mostrasse seu descontentamento diante de tudo o que havia, embora jamais perdesse sua compostura.

Olhou para cada um dos homens na sala, a face fechada de forma altiva e fixa, no aguardo imperativo de receber sua resposta.

–Duzentos milhões dólares. –Evans disse um fôlego só.

Os olhos de Relena escancaram-se o máximo que podiam. Da onde o juiz poderia tirar tanto dinheiro assim de uma só vez? E o fato era de que ela não tinha idéia de quantas aplicações e clientes ele tinha e de quanta fortuna herdou.

Aquilo era dinheiro suficiente para alimentar um pequeno país por um bom tempo, mas para aqueles homens era apenas uma cifra alta. Ela jamais pensara que custava tanto para abrir uma construtora naval de médio porte como a que seu pai quisera.

E com tudo aquilo se deu conta de que nunca tinha dado valor ao dinheiro e que nenhum daqueles homens dava valor ao dinheiro, e duzentos milhões de dólares para eles era tão comum quanto uma porção de troco que se leva no bolso.

Ela colocou o rosto entre as duas mãos e soltou a respiração devagar, apoiada na mesa. Tentava atinar como uma situação daquela era possível, porém sentia o cansaço agir dentro de sua mente e outra vez não era capaz de prender nenhum pensamento lá. As coisas simplesmente pareciam irreais e o mundo começou a revelar que escondia muitas coisas chocantes debaixo de seu tapete.

Horas de trabalho e estudo haviam passado, assim, Halstead organizou todos seus apetrechos e anunciou:

–O juiz nos aguarda amanhã ás duas horas em seu escritório para assinarmos os papéis.

Relena não parecia ter escutado, porque se encontrava fechada em uma expressão absorta, e relanceou seu pai imediatamente. Era assustador o quão silencioso ele estava, olhava a pessoa, mas não podia afirmar que ele realmente era Stefans Darlian, seu pai. Quando aquela constatação alcançava seu coração, sentia-se mal, recipiente de sentimentos que não estivera certa de poder nutrir, porém ainda assim os sentia nascer e proliferar em seu íntimo.

Evans e Halstead foram para seus quartos trabalhar um pouco mais, e deixaram pai e filha sozinhos outra vez cercados de atmosfera solene e um tanto ominosa.

Stefans soltou o ar de dentro de seus pulmões e levantou-se. Parecia que passaram eras desde que sentara naquele mesmo lugar. Relena arrumou as mãos na mesa como anteriormente, já não mais frias e hirtas, porém seu rosto mostrava-se abatido e sua pele ainda não recobrara o rosado habitual.

Ela apertou os lábios uns instantes, e em um movimento mecânico voltou-se para seu pai e explicou:

–O que o senhor fez para mim, pai, vai demorar para eu aceitar, mas decidi ajudar o senhor com isso. O senhor vai ter de perdoar minha má vontade e o fato de que, por algum tempo, estarei muito magoada. –e levantou-se então, indo tomar buscar um copo d'água.

Sentia seus lábios tremer e a garganta estava seca, tudo tão subitamente. Encheu o copo até a metade e bebeu apenas um gole. Não se sentia à vontade em nutrir aqueles sentimentos negativos, ainda mais contra uma das pessoas que mais amava, porém, encontrava-se tão traída e descrente, que via aqueles sentimentos famintos e carentes e não ia recusar-se a tratá-los.

–Só tenha certeza de que, se entrei nesse negócio, entrei com sinceridade e acreditando no senhor e na realidade de não haver mais alternativa. Espero que meu sacrifício não seja desperdiçado. Agora é com o senhor. –ela queria sair daquela situação de mãos limpas. Tinha aprendido muito naquela tarde e pensando bem, também era preciso registrar um acordo daquele tipo entre ela e seu pai, para que no futuro, ninguém viesse reclamar nada para ela, porque Relena não iria tolerar ouvir.

Stefans acatou o discurso da filha, seguindo na admissão total de sua derrota e fracasso. Quando era jovem, entre todas as perspectivas que desenhou para seu futuro, aquela jamais fora uma delas. Ver sua filha voltar-se contra ele por sua própria culpa agia nele feito ácido corrosivo. Sentia-se lavado de sua integridade, desprovido de tudo que um dia Relena amou nele. E mesmo assim, por mais que doesse nele, não voltava atrás, não queria.

Assentiu, submisso, e devagar se aproximou dela e a envolveu em um abraço extremamente triste, feito uma despedida:

–Obrigado. Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo. Não levo em conta nenhum mal que você pensar de mim, porque você poderá estar certa…

O abraço dele era intenso, desesperado, dependente até, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Relena achou um gesto sentimental exagerado ou indevido. Por muito tempo resistiu em abraçar em retorno, mas acabou respondendo, considerando que não devia ser tão simples estar no lugar de seu pai.

Era fácil ver que ele não se sentia orgulhoso pelo que fizera e não fingia sua dor, Stefans nunca fingira nada em sua vida.

Entretanto, abrira um buraco no coração de sua filha que talvez nunca mais pudesse ser preenchido.

Os dois trocaram um olhar profundo, mas não íntimo.

O dia havia passado rápido.

Relena voltou para seu quarto, comeu, arrumou algumas coisas e assistiu muita TV. Sua mente estava um tanto dormente, tomou um banho rápido, escutando o som da água com uma curiosidade sem sentido, mas achava que aquele era o barulho que sempre ouvia quando seus pensamentos não conseguiam mais circular e renovar-se em sua cabeça.

Era tão surreal estar naquele quarto que não era o seu passando por tantas coisas ruins.

E na hora em que se deitou para dormir, percebeu quão desgastada estava por dentro, embora não pudesse fechar os olhos, por mais que desejasse. Porque, sempre que fazia isso, ouvia claramente dentro de si:

–Não acredito que estou mesmo fazendo isso. –condenava-se.

Jamais acreditaria, em toda sua vida, por mais que realmente estivesse fazendo. Lágrimas estéreis escaparam pelos cantos de seus dois olhos, e ela suspirou muito fundo. Ia ser a mais longa noite da sua vida, pois sabia bem que mesmo dali muitos anos ia lembrar-se dela como se ainda estivesse acontecendo. Talvez nunca mais recuperasse sua paz interior.

Não sabia se seria capaz de perdoar seu pai. E aquela constatação criava um abalo sísmico que atingia ferozmente todos os conceitos nos quais crera toda vida, fazendo com que tudo ruísse de forma tão repentina e momentosa que ainda não seria possível sentir falta das construções que antes adornavam toda uma cidade confiante de seu lugar e papel.

A noite que passara em claro fora uma luta. E quando o Sol nasceu, ele disse:

–Não acredito que você vai fazer isso mesmo.

O celular despertou, cantando:

–Não acredito que vai fazer isso mesmo.

Ela suspirou e assentiu. Queria que aquela resposta bastasse, mas nem ela mesma ficava convencida. Tudo que via e ouvia a condenava, descrente.

Tomou café da manhã no quarto e dedicou uma hora e meia para escolher a roupa para ir ver o juiz. Nada que havia trazido a agradava, não queria se arrumar, as roupas que tinha ali eram coloridas e leves demais para seu estado de espírito e ao mesmo tempo não achava algo que considerasse adequado para a ocasião.

Fez o que pode com um vestido justo creme e um blazer rosa-envelhecido de corte _vintage_, com detalhes feitos de pences.

Assim, depois disso, sentou-se perto de uma janela e apreciou o pouco do que podia ver da cidade insone. Elas tinham tornado-se irmãs, já que Relena sabia que seu sono estava perdido por alguns dias.

Apanhou o livro que havia esquecido ter levado e terminou de lê-lo. Mas estava tão no final que ela foi e releu metade dele. Tomou um banho rápido e depois encarou o espelho para ver o que poderia ser feito das olheiras profundas dando uma luz triste em seu olhar. Maquilou-se de forma sóbria, mas delicada, usando sobras escuras em tons de terra que conferiram gravidade e pesar à suas feições bem feitas e suaves.

Às onze horas, foi encontrar seu pai para almoçar, inerte e sem nenhum apetite.

Stefans aparentava igualmente entorpecido e elegante, seu rosto mostrava o mesmo ar desgastado que Relena mascarara com base e pó. Mas ele ainda estava muito mais desgastado que ela, ninguém tinha idéia de como se sentia destruído. O tremor que sofrera fora ainda mais severo que o sofrido por Relena, e, enquanto a vida dela tinha esperança de recuperar-se, de alguma forma, uma parte de Stefans havia morrido naquela catástrofe.

Entretanto, ele arriscou sorrir, qualquer coisa riscou seus lábios aparte. Mas Relena mesurou com a cabeça, séria e distante, foi o único cumprimento que quis oferecer. Por um período, não haveria mais o calor aconchegante nela.

–Dante ligou-me dizendo para que fossemos até a casa dele depois de almoçarmos para nos reunirmos.

–Está certo. –talvez fosse melhor assim, ela conjeturou mentalmente.

Stefans queria ter dito mais coisas, porém sentia-se embaraçado na presença da filha, um verdadeiro tolo.

Relena não percebia.

Odiava o lugar onde estava, em todos os sentidos. Não fazia idéia do que haveria depois de assinar os documentos, mas tudo o que mais queria naquele instante era ir para casa, ou voltar no tempo, se fosse possível. Era como se houvesse passados muitos anos desde que saíra de seu lar.

* * *

Yay!

Capítulo novo!

Sim, sim... a desgraça assola a casa Darlian.

Acho esse capítulo muito legal! Eu fico acompanhando a leitura com a respiração presa.

Hm... andei relendo os capítulos postados e rio que nem louca dos erros!

Mas não vou revisar não, ok? Tou sem pique.

Riam comigo!

Meninas, muito obrigada pelas suas reviews! Gosto muito de lê-las!

XOXO

17.02.2010


	10. 09

**09**

Havia um aroma peculiar no ar, forte e imperioso, que fez Heero abrir os olhos de uma vez. A casa da piscina estava toda tomada de luz e daquele cheiro de café, e preguiçosamente, ele colocou-se de pé e foi descalço até a sala.

Lá a luz era ainda mais intensa enquanto Yacob arrumava a mesa de centro como uma bancada de café da manhã. Com um sorriso brando e misterioso, virou-se para Heero enquanto despejava um pouco do líquido preto da garrafa na xícara:

–Bom dia, mestre. –e estendeu-lhe a xícara. –O senhor Yuy mandou avisar-lhe que sua reunião foi remarcada para a 1 hora.

Heero sentou na poltrona, bebeu um gole e passou a mão pelo rosto:

–Tanto faz… –e bufou. Seu pai era definitivamente irritante.

–Viane vem daqui uma hora para retirar a mesa e arrumar a cama. –e avisando assim, Yacob saiu.

Heero nem prestou muita atenção e olhou o relógio na parede. Eram dez horas e havia pouco tempo para decidir como encarar a situação presente.

Calculistamente considerou: estava encurralado, seu pai o tinha exatamente onde queria e precisava. Não havia para onde correr e surpreendeu-se por notar que não tinha vontade ou forças para fazer isso. Privado de espaço, de opções, de esperanças, sentia-se cansado e desinteressado.

Tinha ficado tão furioso, colocara-se de forma tão obstinada, resistira e revoltara-se para nenhum fim. Porque nada havia mudado. A realidade era a mesma e o esperava lá fora de sua couraça particular. Com ou sem aquele casamento, a vida não seria melhor. De qualquer modo o vazio não seria curado e não encontraria algo que o fizesse feliz.

A única promessa que manteria era de fazer questão de frustrar qualquer que fosse o objetivo do juiz com aquele casamento. Se seu pai o acusava de incompetente, mostraria ao juiz do que ele era feito. Pelo menos, poderia sair daquela casa e afastar-se um pouco da ditadura. E, quanto ao casamento, dois anos passavam rápido, e no momento que fosse possível, sairia deste e procuraria para si um lugar para viver completamente distante daquele mundo que não suportava.

Comeu, olhou as notícias na internet, arrumou-se para a reunião e depois foi organizar os documentos. Bateu os olhos em suas anotações, e ao meio-dia, Yacob surgiu na porta da casa.

–A senhora Yuy pede que vá almoçar com ela e a senhorita, mestre. –e anunciou pomposo, fazendo pose.

Heero o menosprezou com um olhar vazio.

–Não quero. –e recostou-se no sofá, arrogante.

Yacob assentiu, olhou a ponta dos sapatos extremamente lustrosos e de forma descuidada, comentou:

–A senhora Yuy está muito sentida de ver que seu filho não quer entrar em casa. Por que o mestre não faz um favor ao coração dela? –voltou a olhar o rapaz e não escondida quão sugestivo queria ser dizendo tudo aquilo.

–Yacob, você não está em posição de me dar conselhos ou fazer pedidos. –prontamente, o rapaz replicou, bronqueado. Como podia ser que Yacob jamais tenha sido repreendido por sua falta de discrição?

–Certamente, mestre. De qualquer forma, a senhora o está esperando. O que devo dizer a ela?

Heero encarou Yacob de forma praticamente assassina, seus olhos duros e afiados.

–Que já vou. –e acabou não resistindo. Foi apanhando a encadernação, colocando-a no envelope, e desligando seu computador.

Yacob não se moveu um centímetro, o que incomodava Heero grandemente.

Depois de se por pronto, o rapaz saiu da casa e Yacob o seguiu.

–Não quero que me anuncie! –Heero taxou, sem olhar o mordomo, quando já chegavam na entrada da sala de jantar.

–Mas não vou, mestre. –e parecia risonho ao dizer isso. Heero não entendia como se controlava.

E desse modo, Heero entrou na sala.

Athina e Akane estavam comendo e conversando um pouco quando ele surgiu e as olhou como sempre fizera, de forma introvertida e zangada.

Yacob adiantou-se e puxou a cadeira para Heero. Athina sorria ininterruptamente para o filho enquanto ele caminhava em direção de seu lugar. Depois de acomodado e servido, estalou os lábios e fitou a mãe.

–Como está, filho? –ela indagou, foi seu jeito de cumprimentá-lo. Ele não gostava de nada muito emocional, ela buscava conter-se.

–Estou bem.

–Que bom.

–E papai, mãe? –Akane indagou, pensativa.

–O senhor Yuy já almoçou e está trabalhando.

–Incomum… –a menina simplesmente comentou.

–Concordo, mas o senhor Yuy anda muito ocupado com alguns negócios.

Depois Heero deixou de ouvi-las, pois deixava de fora tudo aquilo que não lhe interessava. Apenas comeu, sua presença havia de bastar para fazer sua mãe feliz.

Akane dava olhadelas na direção dele, cheia de perguntas não respondidas, e odiava sentir a aura pesada em redor do irmão.

Athina dava-se conta de tudo isso, e por mais que sorrisse, meditava preocupada sobre o mal desconhecido que vinha assolando sua família, visto que até Dante parecia mais preocupado do que de costume. Arrancar dele aquele tipo de assunto não era muito diferente de manobrar uma pequena canoa correnteza acima de um grande e volumoso rio, porque ele gostava de guardar para si quase tudo, principalmente aquilo que lhe incomodava.

E Heero, este era do mesmo modo, tão dado a falar quanto são as rochas. Sem dúvida, tristemente, ele era tão resistente quanto elas.

Depois de almoçar, Heero ainda tinha algum tempo até a reunião e resolveu ir até a biblioteca isolar-se mais alguns minutos.

Pouco depois de sair da sala de jantar, Relena e Stefans chegaram e foram recebidos com surpresa por Athina.

–Como é bom revê-los!

–É mesmo muito bom. Viemos nos reunir com o juiz. –Stefans adiantou, sorrindo agradavelmente em resposta a alegria suave de Athina. Ela transmitia tanta tranqüilidade que quase o fazia sentir-se menos culpado por tudo.

–Yacob já foi anunciá-los. E você, Relena, como vai?

–Muito bem, senhora Yuy. –e ela sorriu, arrancou do fundo meios para fazer isso, e conseguiu transmitir um pouco de alegria.

Athina tomou a falta de brilho na expressão da moça por serenidade. Convidou-os para almoçar, mas não se surpreendeu por já terem comido, e por isso simplesmente sentou-se com eles na sala por um tempo.

Não estranhava quase nada. Stefans falava como sempre, gentil, amigável, sabia desfiar qualquer pequeno assunto, para ele qualquer palavra podia ser tema de uma deliciosa conversa. E de forma especialmente majestática, Relena punha-se imóvel e com olhar perdido, como se sonhasse. A tristeza que Athina facilmente identificava na moça era linda e um tanto comovente. Era como se o rosto e o humor dela tivessem saído de uma pintura. A todo instante, Athina desejava abordar aquilo, mas simplesmente não via modo de seu bom-senso permitir. Mas era intrigante demais, e temia que sua insistência em olhar acabasse entregando seu interesse descabido.

Yacob surgiu repentinamente, pedindo licença.

–O juiz Yuy está pronto para recebê-los.

E ainda faltava alguns minutos para a uma hora.

Relena levantou-se e olhou seu pai de forma grave, Athina seguia impressionada com a atitude da moça, que não parecia em nada a mesma.

Stefans imitou a filha e ambos seguiram Yacob até a escadaria onde uma presença inesperada deixou Relena com uma estranha sensação interna.

Parado junto aos primeiros degraus, Heero aguardava Yacob. Usava um terno cinza e uma camisa impecavelmente branca, sem gravata. Os olhos azuis, sempre tão duros, pareciam feitos de puro gelo enquanto refletiam as cores de sua roupa, e de maneira vaga olhavam para frente, querendo descobrir de quem eram os ruídos de passos.

Ele não teve nenhuma reação aparente ao ver Relena. Apenas perguntou-se porque ela precisava estar presente. Stefans lhe lançou um olhar que Heero não gostou, comunicando alguma coisa, talvez um entendimento ou intimidade, só que segundo o conceito do rapaz, não havia nada disso entre eles. Desde a primeira vez que viu Stefans não pôde suportá-lo. Era alegre e amigável demais.

Stefans o cumprimentou com palavras que Heero não respondeu. Deu as costas para as visitas e junto de Yacob passou a subir a escadaria.

Aquela casa não funcionava como as demais, era fácil ver. Relena chegava a essa ciência e a juntava ao pensamento quanto a como seria sua nova vida ligada àquelas pessoas. Diante da porta do escritório do juiz, ela reprimiu um soluço e sentiu os músculos do pescoço doerem.

Yacob bateu na porta, mas entrou só.

No instante em que o mordomo os deixou, Heero olhou Relena e notou a sombra profunda que se deitava no rosto dela como se houvesse uma aba larga enfeitando sua testa. Entretanto, apesar da sombra, os olhos que o evitavam tinham brilho fúlgido, eram azuis plásticos, e não era exatamente conformidade que exibiam. Heero até os descreveria selvagens, mas a força do olhar era tão triste que apenas poderia ser chamada descrença.

Era só o que Relena viera experimentando.

A porta abriu enfim. Seu coração, que acelerara ao perceber Heero e não diminuíra o compasso nem por um instante, conseguiu ficar mais desesperado com os primeiros passos dados para o interior frio e grave do escritório de Dante.

–Boa tarde. –ele estava de pé quando os saudou.

–Olá, Dante. Passou bem?

–Sim. –sucinto, respondeu, educado ao seu modo.

–Eu… não posso dizer o mesmo.

Dante apenas meneou a cabeça diante da declaração desnecessária de seu amigo. Porém, estivera esperando algo similar, principalmente depois de verificar que expressão a senhorita trazia em seu rosto marmóreo.

Yacob providenciou um assento para Relena. Colocou um pouco antes da mesa uma pequena cadeira almofadada que tirara especialmente da biblioteca. Ela ficou contente em sentar-se, visto um tremor intenso que vinha descendo-lhe a espinha.

Olhar o juiz era o mesmo que contemplar uma fera que demanda reverência por causa de seu elevado poder. Era distinto e solene, assim como se espera que seja um juiz, e ao mesmo tempo Relena identificava crueldade e intransigência pesadas como cangas de ferro prontas para serem depositadas em qualquer par de ombros que desse ao juiz o mínimo motivo.

O favor daquele homem parecia inadquirível.

Heero sabia disso melhor do que todos.

Ele e o pai não trocaram palavras amistosas, quanto mais cumprimentos.

–Stefans, aguarde um pouco enquanto trato aqui o assunto com meu filho. –e Dante especificou.

Yacob saiu da sala nesse momento enquanto Stefans postava-se ao lado da filha.

Desse modo, Dante colocou-se em sua cadeira tranquilamente, abrindo uma das gavetas. Por um tempo olhou o conteúdo daquela e de forma meticulosa foi tirando de dentro o que ia necessitar nos próximos minutos.

Heero observava-o, sempre em pé, firme feito um carvalho.

Dante nem pensava em pedir-lhe para sentar, pois conhecia bem a resposta que receberia, e ao mesmo tempo, não tinha a menor pressa.

–Acredito que tenha lido atentamente o contrato. –por fim falou, depois de muito tempo.

–Sim. –Heero respondeu friamente.

–Dê um visto em todas as páginas. –e estendeu uma caneta azul ao filho.

Heero colocou a encadernação sobre a mesa e rapidamente foi vistando cada lauda, sem capricho, julgando-o desnecessário. O juiz acompanhou os movimentos vigorosos do rapaz sem expressar opinião. Depois de terminado, o juiz soltou delicadamente o grampo da encadernação e acrescentou ao final do bloquinho de papeis uma única lauda, a folha de assinatura, prendendo outra vez a encadernação.

–Leia a folha. –Dante ordenou, deixando o caderno aberto na nova página.

Depois de Heero fazer uma leitura pro forma da página, Dante assinou em preto o documento usando uma caneta tinteiro. E exatamente com a mesma caneta, Heero tocou o papel. A tinta fluiu com muita suavidade enquanto Heero conduzia o instrumento com destreza de modo a marcar sua assinatura angulosa. Sua mão estava pesada e fria, ainda assim, produziu a mais decidida assinatura de sua vida.

A expressão grave na face de Dante não dava a entender que se agradava do que havia ali.

Heero encarou-o em tom de desafio após soltar a caneta, tal qual fossem tempos medievais e estivesse atirando uma manopla ao chão. Aquilo não afetava o juiz em nada, mas esclarecia como Heero considerava aquele tratado.

–Muito bem. Esse é o contrato oficial e vou mandar guardá-lo no cofre da família. Aqui está uma cópia para você consultar, quando quiser. Já está assinada por mim.

Heero tomou o segundo bloco de papel e o segurou com as duas mãos, mostrando-se um pouco contrariado. Mas como sempre, não disse nada, pois não havia o que quisesse dizer, apenas incomodava-se com o profissionalismo de seu pai. Julgava-o falta de confiança.

–Agora dê licença para a senhorita Darlian e Stefans. –e simplesmente ordenou, desinteressado em olhar para o filho.

Heero voltou-se e olhou Relena sentada. Lentamente ela ergueu-se, e passou por ele ao mesmo tempo em que ele passava por ela.

–Está com o contrato, Stefans?

–Sim, tome aqui, Dante.

–Excelente. Senhorita Relena, dê um visto em todas as páginas. –estendeu-lhe a caneta azul.

Tranquilamente, ela marcou cada página com sua inicial bem floreada e Dante não se incomodava com o ritmo dela, sem a menor pressa.

Os olhos dela, bem abertos, preferiam não estar vendo aquilo, mas era inevitável. Depois de terminada a primeira etapa, devolveu o documento e a caneta para o juiz, que fez o mesmo com o contrato de Heero. Depois de acrescentar a folha de assinatura e prender tudo outra vez, Dante disse para Stefans assinar primeiro.

Stefans apanhou a caneta tinteiro de Dante, uma verdadeira obra de arte, e gravou seu nome de forma tão dorida que era como se escrevesse com seu próprio sangue.

Depois, Dante assinou, ágil e facilmente, prático.

E por fim, Relena recebeu a caneta com tristeza em sua face lívida, e olhou para os homens consigo em um pleito por socorro, alívio e aprovação, porém, as faces inexpressivas que a encararam em retorno só contribuíram para o tremor que a tomava.

Não queria chorar ali, mas a vontade era grande. O que pensariam os homens se ela chorasse?

Pousou a ponta dourada da caneta no papel com grande suavidade, e desenhou ali sua assinatura com capricho, querendo selar seu destino consciente e sem arrependimentos.

–A senhorita é bastante corajosa. –o juiz disse, tudo indicava, por sua voz e expressão, que não era um elogio que falara. Era apenas uma observação fria e desinteressada.

Ela mesurou com a cabeça e afastou-se com lerdeza, sentindo seus pensamentos estagnados. O olhar azul, cristalino, estava raso de água. Ela piscou e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer. Então veio outra. E outra. Não importava quantas vezes sua mão tocasse sua face, sempre havia uma lágrima a ser secada.

Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se em seu lugar. Dante dedicou-lhe meio minuto, todos fizeram um silêncio extremamente profundo, e então ele sentou-se também, olhando Stefans e Heero de uma vez:

–É preciso que se reúnam agora para redigir o acordo pré-nupcial e escolher a data da cerimônia. Sugiro que esta seja no Inverno, em Janeiro talvez, para termos tempo hábil.

–Concordo, Dante. –Stefans murmurou, cordato, porém frouxamente. –Então, Heero, quando você e Relena poderão se reunir?

–Para mim é bom na quarta.

–Combinado. Não serei eu que virei, mas Halstead, nosso advogado. –e achou bom informar.

Heero gesticulou com a cabeça que ouvira e voltou-se de modo a ver Relena. Ela sentava-se mesmo como a mais bela boneca enquanto desciam de seus olhos lágrimas ininterruptas e sem vida, desejando fortemente que tudo não passasse de um sonho.

–Chega disso agora. –e Heero ordenou, a voz sem nenhuma alteração ou sentimento, seus olhos sobre ela como um braseiro.

Stefans odiou ouvir outro homem dirigir a sua filha tal frase autoritária e dura, só que preferia espantar esse pensamento, no medo de arrepender-se do que havia feito. Ele teria ficado consolado em saber que ela não ouviu nada, porém. Tampouco Relena respondeu ou obedeceu. Ficou ali, apenas esperando. E quando Stefans tocou-lhe o ombro, ergueu-se, e junto dele deixou aquela sala e aquela casa, sem despedir-se de Athina, como se fugissem.

Tirando seus óculos escuros da bolsa, Relena colocou-se de luto pela vida que esperara viver e que acabara de expirar.

–Você começa trabalhar na quinta-feira. A equipe já está ciente de seu retorno e pronta para situá-lo sobre suas funções. –no interior do escritório, Dante informou o filho, logo que Stefans e Relena fecharam a porta.

Heero assentiu, embora não parecesse disposto. E ficou tempo parado, mesmo o único pedaço de chão que considerava possuir, isto é, aquele que ocupava, pareceu ausente. Não se reconhecia, segurava fortemente os papéis com as duas mãos, olhando para o nada, praticamente prendendo a respiração.

Dante observou o comportamento do rapaz e também não conseguiu reconhecê-lo. Em outros tempos, ele estaria urrando pela sala, protestando e proferindo ameaças que pretendia cumprir, usando todos seus argumentos, até exaurir ao pai e ele mesmo. Porém ali era somente uma estátua de pedra fria e morta.

Não que essa súbita mudança irreconhecível fosse algo bom. Para Dante, Heero parecia ainda mais perturbado e perigoso quando perdido.

–Me deixe trabalhar agora. –Dante ordenou, ríspido.

Heero simplesmente saiu.

Nada mais parecia igual ou simples. Havia qualquer coisa por dentro queimando insuportavelmente, tanto que realmente quase não respirava. Apoiou-se em um móvel, não porque achasse que cairia, mas porque a ferida interna era tão dolorosa que ele obtinha a impressão de que se se movesse, ela abriria para jamais ser suturada.

Encontrou a mãe.

–Onde estão o senhor Darlian e sua filha?

–Já foram.

Ela pareceu confusa com a resposta. Nem Yacob sabia disso, o que apenas acrescia ao mistério.

E passada a estranheza, olhou o filho ali e também não o reconheceu. Algo funesto seguia Heero e transformara-lhe a presença em uma profunda interferência nos ânimos alheios. E nem ousou perguntar o que havia, sentia que era algo tão horrível, que talvez ela não suportasse. E saiu, deixando-o como se nunca o tivesse visto ali.

Ele tomou fôlego e soltou-se do móvel. Ainda não se sentia bem-vindo naquele prédio, nada lá lhe proporcionava um ambiente suportável. Desde que voltara de Londres sentia rejeição pela casa onde crescera e não era capaz de chamá-la "lar". Assim, voltou para a casa da piscina, onde ficava menos exposto a tudo que lhe consternava na vida.

A realidade era inquietante demais para ser simplesmente ignorada. Nada fazia sentido, entretanto tudo acontecia e seguia para um rumo incerto. Ninguém sabia o que pensar, mesmo assim todos agiam dentro de seu papel naquela estranha ópera. Quando nada parecia certo, mas também não se sabe por que é errado, o jeito é deixar os assuntos avançarem ao sabor do vento que neles batesse, espontaneamente.

Ao chegar à casa, Heero foi livrar-se das roupas formais e vestiu-se com uma camiseta e uma calça de tactel, trancando-se no quarto. Buscava formas de suturar sua ferida antes que fosse tarde demais. E tentou convencer a si mesmo que demonstrar ódio seria então fraqueza e sentir medo era impensável e inútil.

Entretanto, embora se saísse muito bem ao combater o medo, transformando-o em ansiedade apenas, o ódio era imbatível e quase que tão arraigado nele quanto seu próprio coração. Jogado na cama, olhos no teto e membros espalhados pelo colchão, como se estivesse exausto, tinha aparência controlada, indiferente e altiva. Era exatamente assim que desejava parecer, e sua capacidade de atuação era tão grande que faria inveja para muitos atores shakespearianos.

Sim, porque por dentro dele vivia uma turbulência de sentimentos viajando na velocidade da luz, sobretudo o ódio de si mesmo por não ter resistido ao juiz e entregado sua vida para a sorte e destino imprevisível. Aquela idéia o atormentava tanto e com tão grande intensidade que sua respiração quase ficava impedida enquanto a dor da ferida interna apenas aumentava, como se se expandisse lenta e sofrivelmente.

Quanto à Relena, não é difícil imaginar o que foi que fez quando chegou ao hotel. Após uma jornada por demais longa, ao menos em sua opinião, sem dizer uma palavra e segurar todas as lágrimas, derrubou-se na cama macia de seu quarto e chorou sozinha por longas, longas horas.

Ao dar-se conta de que nem havia tirado os sapatos, levantou-se e foi encher a banheira. Entre soluços, despiu-se lentamente, para minutos depois afundar-se na água. Tal estava quente, a ajudava se entorpecer. Mergulhada, sentia-se amparada por um abraço impessoal, mas de certa forma reconfortante. Suas mãos tremiam, naquele instante jamais seriam capazes de assinar qualquer documento. Era desagradável pensar que horas atrás, elas tinham sido.

Ainda não acreditava ter feito realmente aquilo.

Por que foi deixar-se pensar que aceitar aquele negócio era apenas o que precisava fazer? Simplesmente assinar o papel e ir para casa não resolveria nada. O que seria dela? Não se sentia mais dona de si e de suas vontades. Não sabia para onde iria, viveria e o que faria então.

Todas aquelas dúvidas arrancavam-lhe lágrimas ressentidas.

Apenas tinha um desejo: ir para casa e esquecer que tudo aquilo havia acontecido.

E mesmo isso não era tão simples quanto ela queria que fosse, porque não se esquecia de como encarar Zechs seria impossível. Ele jamais aceitaria o que ela e o pai haviam feito e não os perdoaria pela covardia. Perder Zechs fazia com que ela perdesse uma parte de si.

E já havia perdido tantas! Sua mãe morrera, deixando-a para terminar sua juventude sozinha, sem o companheirismo e os conselhos que lhe teriam sido tão úteis. Ninguém na verdade sabia o quão difícil fora para Relena adaptar-se viver sem a mãe e a falta que esta lhe fazia não deixara de ser profunda, apesar do tempo passado.

Recentemente, os sentimentos que tivera pelo pai, e que nos últimos cinco anos haviam tornado-se ainda mais fortes, foram repentinamente abalados, e Relena odiava pensar nisso, entretanto considerava que jamais estes pudessem voltar a ser como foram um dia. Sentia-se brutalmente roubada de coisas que percebia nunca terem-lhe pertencido, porque os humanos são falhos. Tinha se agarrado no pai a vida toda, tinha feito dele seu melhor amigo. Será que tinha noção de quão desesperançosa a deixou com seu último movimento?

Se então Zechs se afastasse dela, teria sua vida como terminada. Porque não teria mais ninguém.

A única forma de impedir tudo isso seria manter todo o negócio em segredo, encenar e criar uma história alternativa para explicar como ela subitamente encontrara motivações para casar-se.

E não podia decidir o que era mais detestável: viver com uma mentira ou destruir sua única relação verdadeira restante.

Suspirou, embora achasse que lhe faltava o ar.

Nunca antes se vira tão solitária e nunca antes desejou ter alguém para simplesmente escutá-la chorar. Onde é que encontraria um inocente para não lhe perguntar nada, porém apenas abraçá-la como se fosse a única e melhor coisa a fazer?

Saiu do banho, secou-se, vestiu-se. Ainda era cedo, faltava tempo para o jantar. Era-lhe um mistério como poderia ocupar as horas dali em diante e por toda sua vida. Cada pedaço de seu corpo estava sem energias, e cada passo custava o mesmo que vigorosamente esforçar-se para mover uma pedra três vezes maior. Foi até a cama lentamente, e ao deitar-se, entregou-se a um sono tão profundo que era mesmo como se não fosse acordar outra vez.

Stefans não tinha certeza de ter procedido bem ao deixá-la ficar completamente só. Sabia que era isso que ela queria, entendia bem por que, entretanto, temia que ela o odiasse mais por nem ter convidado-a a ir ficar com ele.

Relena era uma moça equilibrada, ele sabia bem, contudo ao mesmo tempo não estranharia se ela tentasse alguma loucura, naquelas circunstâncias extraordinárias até ele vigiava a si mesmo para não recorrer a tal. Só que, se ela realmente tentasse algo, estaria sem quem a impedisse, e isso não permitia, junto de milhões de outros pensamentos, que Stefans obtivesse um segundo de tranqüilidade.

Até então, crera que poderia recuperar-se, acostumar-se, aceitar e vir a perdoar a si mesmo quanto a tudo que andara sucedendo, mas ao notar-se tão incapaz de concentrar-se, nunca antes tivera tanta certeza de ter destruído sua vida.

Aquela certeza não contribuía em nada, a não ser em aumentar o peso de seu sofrimento. Porém, ele resignava-se, já que Relena suportava um expressivamente maior.

Foi jantar, sentia-se exausto, talvez a refeição o pudesse revigorar um pouco. Ficou tempo aguardando a chegada da filha, ligou-lhe algumas vezes, entretanto, a moça não apareceu e tampouco atendia o celular. Cada ligação que fazia acrescia sua impaciência e ansiedade. Jamais duvidara da integridade da filha, mas nas circunstâncias vividas coisas inesperadas poderiam ocorrer. Definitivamente não devia tê-la permitido seguir só em um quarto.

Já era perto das dez horas quando decidiu por fim naquela situação e foi até a porta do quarto 247. Bateu até sentir-se encabulado, porque talvez outros hóspedes o ouviriam e se incomodariam. Porém, seu medo aumentava e a sensação de incapacidade o aterrava, ele não podia sair dali enquanto não visse Relena.

Por fim a porta abriu-se, criando um suspiro de alívio em Stefans, principalmente depois de ver a moça surgir na fresta da entrada. Os olhos dela estavam sonolentos e inchados, tão caídos e irreconhecíveis que Stefans poderia ter pensando estar diante da porta errada. Ele avançou, forçando a porta a abrir mais.

–Por que não atende seu celular? –e olhando-a de perto, falou muito baixo, como se fosse arriscado demais usar o volume de voz habitual.

–Meu celular? Não ouvi. –Os olhos de Relena caíram para o lado, e ainda em tom de voz mais imperceptível, respondeu. Tinha se esquecido de que seu celular existia, bem como a sua localização.

–Precisa comer; está com fome?

–Não. –a incomodava ouvir tantas indagações que não lhe faziam sentido. Deu as costas e voltou para a cama, sentando-se.

Stefans fechou a porta por fim, dando dois passos para o interior do aposento.

–Mesmo assim. Não quero que fique mais sozinha. Arrume suas coisas, vamos para um quarto maior.

–Está tudo bem. Quero ficar aqui.

–Mas não precisa. Junte suas coisas, vou ligar para a recepção.

Ela o ficou encarando imóvel e desanimada. Ele não deu importância para a imagem, apanhou o telefone do quarto e fez suas solicitações. Pediu um quarto maior com dormitórios separados ao passo que cancelou a ocupação dos quartos que estava usando. Meia hora depois, já estavam transferidos para um novo apartamento, com uma bela e ampla vista da cidade.

Camareiros ajudaram Stefans a mudar os pertences. Depois de acomodados, ele pediu uma refeição leve para Relena, mas ela não tinha o menor interesse em comer, por melhor que fosse a aparência dos pratos. Com o garfo em sua mão imprecisa, ia pegando porções tão pequenas que era fácil engoli-las inteiras, eliminando o trabalho de mastigar ou mesmo sentir os sabores, como se de fato nem estivesse comendo. Só cumpria uma obrigação, era boa nisso.

Stefans deixava seu olhar prender-se nela por puro espanto e sadismo, porque sofria muito ao ver que aquela garota não parecia Relena, e no entanto era.

Ela havia deixado a bandeja com a refeição de lado e foi sentar-se no sofá, só alguns passos da mesa. A televisão estava ligada em qualquer canal, não interessava o que passava ali, pois Relena não prestava a menor atenção. Stefans resolveu acompanhá-la e também ficou a mirar o aparelho em sua frente, mas não por muito tempo. Não podia deixar de observar a menina. Parecia totalmente indefesa e solitária.

–Por que não vai comigo na reunião de quarta-feira? –então, ela questionou, como se apenas houvesse compreendido aquele fato naquele momento.

–Para que tenha privacidade. –gravemente, Stefans explicou.

–O senhor vai voltar para casa, não é? –mas Relena tinha certeza de que seu pai acabaria deixando-a sozinha naquela cidade.

–Não. Por enquanto, quero e preciso estar perto de você.

–Eu quero ir para casa.

–Eu sei. Também quero, mas ainda não sei quando poderá voltar.

–Zechs não pode saber do que houve, pai. Não fale nada para ele sobre o acordo.

–Por quê? Como irei explicar tudo a ele sem dizer a verdade?

–Não sei e não me interessa, mas se Zechs souber o que me propus a fazer, nunca mais vai querer falar comigo. –ela soava patética e infantil falando tais coisas, e isso só podia mostrar que nunca antes ela havia sido tão sincera.

–Relena… –Stefans tentou contestar, mas ela não queria ouvir:

–É verdade. Sabe como Zechs é correto.

–Muito bem… vamos manter segredo sobre isso. Acho que também prefiro assim… –acabou por admitir, já não tinha porque manter aparências na frente da filha.

–Me sinto envergonhada. –e até diria mais: tinha desprezo por si mesma.

Stefans ecoaria aquela frase, pois sentia as mesmas coisas, principalmente por saber a culpa possuída por reduzir a filha àquela condição. Não sabia quanto tempo suportaria vê-la daquela maneira.

Achegou-se dela e a tomou, embrulhando-a em seus braços. Relena escondeu-se nele, soluçou um pouco antes de começar a chorar. Não era capaz de dizer o que exatamente estava pensando, tudo se tornara tão confuso e desagradável que só desejava esquecer e encontrar conforto em algo. Não se preocupava muito com o quê, desde que a acalmasse. E presa ao seu pai sentiu-se consolada.

Pode até parecer contraditório, mas talvez ela tivesse uma pureza de espírito grande demais para alimentar rancor e revide como gostaria. Alegara que demoraria muito para perdoar o pai, quando, na verdade, nunca se soubera capaz de cumprir suas alegações. E o fato era que nenhuma de suas atitudes ou emoções poderia ser julgada naquelas circunstâncias, já que estava vulnerável e exausta, além de que naquele momento se dispunha a apoiar-se em qualquer um que lhe oferecesse apoio.

Já era terça-feira quando Stefans deu-se conta que Relena havia adormecido em seus braços da mesma forma que fazia quando era criancinha. Levou-a para cama e a cobriu com o lençol, exatamente como fizera muitas vezes, no passado. Aquela era sua menininha, o que é que estava fazendo com ela? E ali, contemplando o sono sereno dela, decidiu que de alguma forma a compensaria pelo sacrifício fazia.

E apesar de ser muito tarde, ele precisava falar com Zechs.

Sentado no mesmo lugar que dividira com Relena tempo atrás, olhou distraidamente em direção da reprise de um jogo de basquete passando na televisão, enquanto recostava-se e apertava os botões de seu celular para chamar Zechs. Curiosamente, apesar do horário inoportuno, o rapaz atendeu no segundo toque, a voz só um pouco cansada:

–Alô, pai.

–Olá, filho. Como vão as coisas aí? Liguei em uma hora ruim?

–Não, está tudo bem. Estava estudando uns documentos aqui, mas meio que dormindo de olho aberto.

Stefans deu um sorrisinho:

–Não trabalhe demais, filho.

–Não se preocupe… O senhor demorou em ligar. Desde domingo não tenho notícias, nem mesmo de Evans. E a Relena?

–Está bem, está dormindo.

–O que aconteceu com o celular dela? Eu e Lucretzia já tentamos ligar várias vezes e nada!

–Deve ter acabado a bateria. Lena não tem tido muito tempo para o aparelho ultimamente.

–Estão divertindo-se bastante?

–Não, ainda não fizemos muita coisa. As negociações com Dante tomaram bastante tempo.

–Sim, é claro… E o que pode me adiantar?

–Terminamos ontem nossos acertos. O juiz não tem pressa, não quer nos prejudicar. Vamos fazer um intervalo de dois anos no pagamento e depois nos reuniremos outra vez para decidir o valor das parcelas. –e então Stefans criou sua própria versão do tratado, e pedia secretamente que Zechs jamais procurasse os contratos para ler.

–Sério? Isso é muito estranho, pai. O que o senhor fez para ele concordar com termos assim? –mas Zechs era tão desconfiado quanto Relena, e expressou sua surpresa com voz rouca.

–Oras, filho. Dante me conhece e confia em mim. Também, o dinheiro não lhe faz a menor falta… temos é de ficar muito agradecidos, caso contrário, estaríamos totalmente falidos. –e para contornar o assunto, Stefans resolveu lembrar e recorrer um pouco para o lado emocional.

–Isso é. Pelo menos, vamos poder respirar e reorganizar nossas finanças nesse intervalo. –e Zechs suspirou, pensativo, em sua mente ainda considerava detalhes a respeito dos problemas enfrentados. –Quando é que o senhor e Lena voltam?

–Não sei ainda. Foi para isso que liguei, na verdade… Você ainda tem o apartamento aqui em Nova York, filho?

–Tenho sim, por quê?

–Como precisaremos ficar mais um tempo aqui, estava pensando em sair do hotel e usá-lo; isso se você não se importar.

–Claro que não, o senhor pode usar.

–Obrigado. Já que alguém precisará trazer a chave, peça para selecionarem algumas roupas para mim e Relena e trazerem também até o fim da semana. Não estamos com muitas roupas aqui.

–Está certo. Mas, afinal, o que o senhor e Lena estão aprontando aí, que não querem voltar?

–Logo saberá. Lena não quer que eu fale nada, mas é uma coisa boa, esteja certo.

–Sei. Muito suspeito, vocês dois… Lucretzia quer ir passear em Nova York, então é possível que nos encontremos todos neste fim de semana.

–Ótimo. Agora, deixe os documentos de lado e vá dormir, filho. São duas da manhã, chega de se preocupar.

Zechs suspirou. Ambos sabiam que não era tão fácil assim quando se existem tantas dívidas a serem cobertas e tão poucos meios para cobri-las. Ainda era surreal para ele viver daquele modo, e não cansava de se perguntar como terminaram em tal dificuldade.

–O senhor tem razão. A gente se vê na sexta. –e por fim, o rapaz resolveu acatar.

–Certo. Boa noite, filho.

–Boa noite.

--

Olá!

Fiquei com saudades de vocês e decidi postar!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e não encontrem erros muito graves.

Este é um capítulo bem importante.

Será que alguém percebeu que essa história vai ser bem comprida?

Pois é, sinto muito!

Esse já é o capítulo 09 e nada das coisas realmente começarem a acontecer.

É, isso não pode ser evitado quando a escritora sou eu.

Por isso, fica o incentivo: aproveitem!

Convido todos vocês a visitarem o post no meu blog com algumas curiosidades sobre as fanfics aqui postadas!

Até fanart tem! ;D

Vão lá e deixem comentários!

http:// le-vanille. blogspot. com /2010 /03 /caos-criativo-anexos-fanfics. html

Tirem os espaços na hora de colocar na barra! (Aprendi com a Suss! ;) )

Até mais, amigos!

13.03.2010


	11. 10

**10**

Quando Heero acordou, sentiu-se sobressaltado. Não reconhecia onde estava. Andava completamente incapaz de relaxar. Na verdade, nunca fora. Sempre fora de dormir pouco, de expor-se a pensamentos dolorosos e de desinteressar-se por comer. O problema era que o momento vivido era um extremamente estressante, e assim nem era capaz de lembrar quão rígido e sóbrio sempre fora, principalmente consigo mesmo.

O cômodo que ocupava estava mergulhado em uma escuridão transparente e volátil, quase mesmo como fumaça. Ele tomou fôlego e se levantou, procurou um relógio. Mas não havia nenhum no quarto. Aos poucos foi recordando-se da onde estava e saiu da cama para ir ao banheiro molhar o rosto um pouco. Estava fazendo bastante calor naquele ano, e era sempre impossível de esquecer que não havia ar-condicionado na casa da piscina.

Com a luz do banheiro acesa viu que havia mais alguém na casa. A luz ia tocar Akane sobre o sofá com dificuldade, projetando várias sombras na figura da moça. Ela dormia encolhida no sofá duro, mas não parecia se preocupar com o desconforto. Seus olhos estavam pesadamente fechados.

Heero meneou a cabeça e por fim, encarou-se no espelho um segundo, lavou a face e apagou a luz.

Foi sentar-se na poltrona. Ficou observando a irmã dormir. Akane era do tipo pegajoso, quase inescapável. E ali estava ela outra vez, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, esperando sabe-se lá o que. Heero bufou e começou a meditar um pouco sobre o passado mais distante que tinha armazenado em mente. Akane nasceu no outono antes de ele completar quatro anos. Lembrava-se da mãe grávida e comprando roupinhas cor-de-rosa, sorrindo e tranquilamente caminhando pelo quarto que decorava para a filhinha.

Tudo sempre lhe parecera um mistério, era muito pequenino para compreender que ali vinha alguém que faria parte de sua vida para sempre, querendo ele ou não.

Era curioso não poder lembrar-se da reação de seu pai acerca do nascimento de Akane. A maioria das lembranças de infância de Heero não tinha presença do pai, pelo menos, não claramente. Muitos momentos pareciam velados por algum tipo de estranha interferência. Será que ele que tinha aplicado aquele bloqueio em tudo que se referia ao pai ou fora o juiz que não buscara marcar sua presença?

Heero não fazia a menor questão de solucionar aquele enigma.

O olhar dele estava perdido, uma lâmina de luar entrava pela janela e acertava sua face antes de deitar-se no chão. Akane acordou e a princípio achou que estava sonhando, vendo alguma espécie de espectro. Depois suspirou e se ergueu lentamente, coçando os olhos, voltada para o irmão. Achou que não havia sido notada.

_Agora, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por acaso gosta de ser tratada mal? –e o ouviu dizer em voz limpa e cortante. –Não quero ver ninguém! –ele completou.

Ela franziu a testa, estalando os lábios. Demorou em falar. Não porque não sabia o que dizer, porém porque a intratabilidade de Heero às vezes a incomodava tanto que criava uma birrinha sanhosa que a punha indisposta a falar.

_Pare de se preocupar comigo, está entendendo? –ordenou, imperativo, voltando a face para ela então, seus olhos tinham uma luz esquisita tocados pelo luar.

_Mas se eu não me preocupar, quem vai? –e ela rebateu por fim, a voz serena.

Ele estalou os lábios por sua vez, tão incomodado quanto ela. Akane sempre sabia o que dizer e como contornar os assuntos. Por que ela tinha de ser tão irritante?

_Alguma coisa está diferente, quero saber o que é. –e diante do silêncio dele, decidiu prosseguir.

Ele negou com a cabeça. Reservar-se-ia eternamente ao direito de não participá-la. Ela iria descobrir a qualquer momento mesmo.

Akane voltou a deitar-se, desta vez de costas, cobrindo o sofá todo. Esticou-se longamente:

_Tudo bem… não tenho pressa. Vou ficar aqui até você resolver me contar. –e de forma traquina informou, fechando os olhos e cruzando seus braços sobre a testa. Não raro ela tinha atitudes masculinas.

Houve um silêncio muito pesado após isso.

_Você quer mesmo saber o que está acontecendo? –então Heero indagou, aborrecido.

_Você quer mesmo me contar? –e pareceu animar-se e pôr-se mais alerta do que o normal.

_Já não faz mais diferença.

Ela ficou humildemente silenciosa, Heero não se recordava de ela saber fazer isso.

_Vou me casar.

_Hã? Casar? –e as palavras se atropelaram ao sair, vindo em um volume exagerado e em um tom que, para Heero, foi acusador. –Com quem? Com Sylvia?

_Não.

_Mas…

_Esqueça Sylvia! Nunca me interessei por Sylvia, não sei por que perdi tanto tempo com ela.

Akane mostrou-se como alguém que jamais esperara ouvir tais coisas, mesmo da mais desalmada das bocas. Porém, em um segundo momento reconheceu que sua surpresa fora injustificada.

_Então, com quem?

_Com Relena Darlian.

Ela ergueu-se de uma vez, seus olhos verdes como os de um felino espantado. Nada mais fazia sentido. Tentou pensar nos porquês, mas decidiu que era melhor pedir por eles:

_E como aconteceu isso?

_O juiz determinou.

_Juiz? Você quer dizer o papai?

_Exatamente.

_Ah… do jeito que falou parecia outra coisa… –e sua voz ia insegura, refletindo um pouco o abalo que ocorria em sua mente.

E ela comentar aquilo deixou Heero inquieto. Porque ela estava errada. O jeito que ele falou era exatamente aquilo que, para ela, apenas havia parecido ser. O que Dante aplicara em Heero e Relena fora uma ordem judicial da qual não se pode escapar.

E estava além de seu alcance entender como Akane podia chamar o juiz de papai.

_Mas por que ele decidiu isso?

_Disse que era meu castigo.

_Não, ele não disse isso. Papai respeita o casamento demais para falar algo assim.

_Será mesmo? Se respeitasse, não me obrigaria a tanto! –e pausou um segundo, para recompor-se da raiva que lhe subira. –De qualquer modo, ele disse que se eu não o compensasse pelos danos que criei, iria me deserdar e expulsar de casa.

_Papai enlouqueceu. –meneou a cabeça. –Ele vai entregar uma criatura inocente, feito Relena, para uma fera desalmada, feito você?

_Não me provoque!

_Não é provocação, é a verdade! –ela rebateu, enérgica, seus ânimos começando a se alterar. Entretanto, colocou-se pensativa por um pouco e conjeturou: –Deve haver muito mais coisas por trás dessa história.

_Para mim tanto faz agora.

_Quer dizer que era isso então que os Darlians vieram tratar aqui ontem… Mamãe ficará arrasada quando souber.

_É o juiz quem deverá lidar com isso.

Akane fitou seu irmão. Será que era mesmo verdade que ele nem se preocupava com a própria mãe? Perscrutou-o o mais fundo que pôde, embrenhou-se nas armadilhas daquele olhar azul tenaz e ferino que ele lhe oferecia. E era triste por demais observar que lá dentro não havia nada, nem dor, nem alegria; de alguma forma estranha, Heero estava completamente morto, suicidado.

_Preciso pensar um pouco nisso. –ela informou, como se alguma coisa dependesse dela. Heero não a compreendeu em nada. –Quero dizer, preciso absorver essa situação esquisita. –e vendo a estranheza no rosto dele, colocou suas idéias em palavras melhores. –Só espero que você aprenda a ser tolerante com Relena, ela parece ser agradável e com certeza não tem culpa de nada do que está acontecendo.

Heero fez pouco caso do conselho dela. Olhou outra direção.

_Também, volte lá para casa… qual é o sentido de seguir isolado aqui depois que já se vendeu? –e foi muito insípido ouvi-la ser tão direta e crua logo após ter brandamente dado uma sugestão.

Heero colocou os olhos nela como se tivesse sido insultado.

_Estou cansada… vou dormir. –e ela anunciou, erguendo-se e saindo a arrastar seus chinelinhos, displicentemente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Poucas horas depois, Yacob surgiu, apanhou todas as coisas de Heero sem a permissão dele e as devolveu aos seus devidos locais. Heero assistia a mudança completamente furioso, esbravejando com o mordomo que ele não estava disposto a deixar a casa da piscina. Mas Yacob não fazia caso, tinha ordens de Akane para arrancar Heero daquele lugar, e nesse momento, ela tinha muito mais autoridade, segundo a concepção de Yacob.

Heero tinha acabado de acordar de seu segundo sono, e permitiu-se sentar no sofá enquanto via Viane e outras empregadas levando as roupas embora. Depois Yacob veio anunciar à hora do almoço.

O rapaz voltou para seu quarto, vestiu-se para a refeição, que tomou junto da mãe e da irmã, sustentando uma das maiores carrancas da história. Athina já desistira de compreender da onde vinha tanto mau humor.

_O senhor Yuy disse que irá voltar a trabalhar com ele. –Athina comentou, olhando o filho.

_Sim. Começo quinta-feira.

_Que ótimo. –ela sorriu, vendo naquilo uma possibilidade da paz retornar a sua casa, porque bem podia ser sinal de que pai e filho estavam começando a se entender. –E você, Akane, vai trabalhar com o senhor Yuy estas férias?

_Papai não disse nada. Nem sempre há vagas para mim, por causa dos outros estagiários. De qualquer forma, tenho algumas coisas que vou fazer.

_Ah é?

_Sim, Dolf Huttger me pediu para ser _hostess_ da festa dele sexta-feira.

_Onde será essa festa? –Athina não concordava muito com aquilo, mas de qualquer forma, não havia nenhum mal. Ela mesma tinha sido _promoter_ toda a vida, não podia criticar Akane por também envolver-se com eventos.

_Em um dos ambientes do clube que abriu mês passado, o _Prodige_. Já coloquei seu nome na lista, Heero. –e adicionou.

Heero nem se moveu. Não deu nenhuma resposta malcriada porque não estava com vontade.

Depois de comer, Heero voltou para o quarto e não demorou muito em receber a ligação de Halstead para marcar a reunião do dia seguinte.

_Boa tarde, senhor Yuy. Estou ligando para definir o horário de nossa reunião amanhã.

_Sim, claro. Às nove horas, no hotel em que estão ocupando.

_Muito bem, não vejo problema. Estamos no Pennsylvania Hotel.

Heero desligou. Lidar com Halstead beirava o agradável. Era um homem direto e bastante resolvido.

Aquela seria mais uma tarde estudando o contrato para poder decidir suas exigências dentro das brechas do primeiro documento, porque sabia bem que não poderiam redigir um acordo que fosse discrepante ao previamente contratado.

Stefans acabara de almoçar e fora ver Relena, que ainda dormia. Ele batera na porta e nada ouviu em retorno, assim resolveu entrar. Ela estava exatamente como fora deixada, dormia profundamente como alguém esquecido pelo tempo e mesmo o barulho que Stefans fez pelo quarto não a perturbou.

Ele mexeu nas coisas dela até achar o celular desligado, com a bateria totalmente descarregada. Ficou pensando em como resolver o problema e lhe ocorreu que se ela fosse uma pessoa prevenida e acostumada a viajar de verdade, teria trazido o carregador consigo. Ficou contente ao encontrar, depois de pouco vasculhar a mala dela, o apetrecho necessário.

Observou-a dormir e sabia bem que ela devia estar exausta. Tinha se alimentado mal e pensado demais em tantas coisas desagradáveis que só lhe restava o refúgio do sono para poder suportar a vida atual. Mas infelizmente, não poderia esconder-se para sempre e tinha de começar a construir sua recuperação para que seguisse adiante.

_Vamos acordar, Lena? É hora. Precisa comer… –e ele dizia enquanto de leve a sacudia pelo ombro.

Ao abrir os olhos, manteve-se estática, feito ainda estivesse dormindo e nada enxergasse diante de si.

_Venha, querida precisa levantar-se e tomar uma boa refeição. Também, Halstead quer conversar com você.

Ela não tinha aparência de quem ouvia ou pretendia aceitar aqueles incentivos.

Stefans debruçou-se sobre ela por trás, alisou os cabelos dourados da moça, decidindo silenciar-se por um pouco, permitindo tempo para ela se recompor. Não podia exigir muito dela ainda.

Ajudou-a erguer-se, ouvia-a gemer. Respirava com tanta dificuldade que parecia que tudo doía, como que fisicamente enferma. Ela suspirou, ergueu os olhos para o pai e o acho sorrindo de forma triste. Ele não queria insultar-lhe com seu sorriso, tampouco animá-la, mas mostrava complacência e compreensão da dor e medo que Relena sentia.

_Bom dia. –ela disse, simplesmente, e olhou para baixo.

Stefans seguiu sorrido, então de forma terna, e assentiu. Era curioso vê-la sem jeito, mostrando-se tão rebaixada.

_Pedirei ao serviço de quarto um lanche para você.

_Vou me vestir.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, pensou brevemente sobre coisas que podiam auxiliá-la a sobreviver àquela situação.

Não lhe ocorreu nada.

Assim, puxou da mala uma camisetinha azul suave e um par de jeans cinzentos e rapidamente os vestiu. Seus cabelos pendiam pesados em suas costas e ombros, soltos e livres, e seus olhos estavam vazios pela primeira vez na vida, embora a cor que exibissem era tão intensa e limpa, que lembrava o céu de Verão.

Enquanto Relena não saía do quarto, Stefans conversou com Halstead.

_O que é o melhor para Relena? Precisamos estipular termos sábios para o acordo. –ele disse parecendo atormentado.

_Nós precisamos nos garantir, vamos criar uma boa multa e indenização para Relena receber caso o playboy decida brincar fora do cercadinho.

_Não fale assim.

_Ah, e por quê? Já estou acostumado com essas questões. É a melhor coisa que fazemos: pensar objetivamente, no dinheiro e nos danos morais e nada mais.

Stefans meneou a cabeça.

_Me pergunto o que será feito deles depois dos dois anos de convivência obrigatória.

_É melhor que se divorciem de vez. Não vai constituir em quebra de contrato, a exigência terá sido cumprida e o ciclo se encerra. Podemos deixar isso acertado desde o começo, se Relena quiser.

_Isso tudo parece desperdício! Você não acha? Casar e separar assim de caso pensado é doentio.

_Stefans, você é romântico demais para nossa época e para situação vivida. Será que não sabe que é desse jeito mesmo que as coisas acontecem?

_Começo a pensar que Dante está louco. –e Stefans estalou os lábios e assentiu, embora não o fizesse para indicar concordância com aquilo. Não adiantava protestar contra alguém tão prático como Halstead. –Se eu pudesse, diria que estou muito arrependido de tudo.

_É, mas não pode dizer por que nem está arrependido nada.

Stefans levou um sobressalto com a declaração direta do advogado, porém não teve tempo de protestar, já que o serviço de quarto chegou e Relena apareceu.

Ela apanhou a refeição e foi comer sozinha e silenciosamente junto a uma janela.

Depois, Halstead a chamou para tratarem sobre o acordo pré-nupcial. Stefans foi para seu dormitório, meditar em algumas coisas e reler documentos – era só o que andava fazendo naqueles dias – e quem sabe dormir um pouco. Agia assim porque queria dar toda a liberdade possível para Relena então. Agora, estava nas mãos dela escolher tudo o que quisesse.

_Muito bem, senhorita. Eu e Stefans estávamos vendo aqui sobre alguns termos que temos de estabelecer em caso de infidelidade, já que se é para casar, vamos fazer a coisa certinha, hã? Pensamos em criar um valor de indenização caso seu noivo venha a ser infiel após o casamento.

_Concordo. Por mais que não me importe com ele, não quero fazer papel de boba.

E dali em diante, discutiram e anotaram tudo o que decidiram.

Embora Relena parecesse cansada, mostrando uma palidez diferente da que costumava usar, estava esforçando-se a seguir atenta e pensar, por mais difícil que fosse sustentar uma linha de raciocínio. Considerava as propostas e asserções de Halstead, determinando se as aprovava. Tentava pensar o menos possível a respeito do encontro que deveria ter com aquele que chamavam de noivo agora, Heero. Isso porque só de começar a pensar, sentia uma pressão no peito e dificuldade para respirar, como se entrasse em uma crise causada por traumas.

Não tinha a menor idéia de como se desenrolaria a farsa de seu relacionamento com Heero. Como seriam feitos os anúncios de noivado? Como se comportariam um com o outro em público? Quando é que iam aceitar que estavam unidos, mesmo que contra suas vontades? Provavelmente eram incapazes de fazer isso, por muitos motivos, alguns óbvios e outros nem tanto, já que aquela única situação despertava neles diversos sentimentos provenientes de fontes aparentemente sem relação com a totalidade.

A conversa não se estendeu muito e o dia demorou a passar. Todos os pensamentos que tinha pareciam bloquear aquilo que produzia a noção de tempo em sua mente. Relena sentia medo embora nem ela mesma estivesse certa disso. Porque achava tão inútil sentir medo e tão inexplicável que não estava pronta para aceitá-lo em sua vida.

Ia ser mais uma noite difícil. Era possível que não dormisse e amargasse mais horas no oco de uma existência sem esperança.

Heero não poderia discordar. Talvez fosse uma das poucas coisas sobre a qual não contestaria, porque sobreviver às noites andava sendo mais sofrido do que fora antes. O vazio, seu melhor companheiro, divertia-se em consumir a energia e o sossego, principalmente nas horas que deviam ser usadas em descanso. Ele vivia sem viver, alimentando consigo vazio que nunca antes tinha sido tão impossível de ignorar.

E o tempo passa mais rápido quando ignorado ou desperdiçado. E naqueles últimos dias, ignorado e desperdiçado era tudo o que o tempo andava sendo para Relena e Heero.

Pontualmente às nove horas, Heero dava um passo para dentro do quarto que estava sendo ocupado por Relena e seu pai. Halstead o havia esperado na recepção, para levá-lo até o quarto, e Heero já estava exausto de ouvi-lo tagarelar arbitrariamente sobre notícias de esporte desde que aguardavam o elevador. Pensara que este era um sujeito mais suportável, porém, sempre se enganava sobre alguém do qual começava gostar.

Sentada em uma poltrona, vestindo o mesmo traje da reunião com o juiz, Relena os esperava. Como não estava voltada para eles, mas olhava suas mãos em seu colo, surgia isolada e remota. Não se distinguiria de uma peça de decoração, que por mais linda que fosse, chamava pouca atenção por falta de cuidado ou por se encontrar mal posicionada. Perdida em seus pensamentos inquietantes, sentia-os roubar dela tudo o que podiam – o sono, a lucidez, a alegria – nada mais pertencia a ela; e nem sabia o quanto Heero compartilhava dessa sensação.

_Senhorita Relena, venha juntar-se a nós. –Halstead convidou. Soou polido, mas imperativo ao mesmo tempo, como se tivesse pressa.

Ela olhou automaticamente em direção do som, as cores desmaiadas em seu rosto praticamente demaquilado chocavam e atraíam mais que uma elaboradíssima pintura de festa. Heero queria, porém não era capaz de ignorar tais minúcias. Ela parecia ainda mais diáfana, ainda mil vezes mais irreal do que em qualquer outra vez que a vira, por menor que fosse então à luz da aura que ela trazia.

O que Relena usava não era nenhuma aura esotérica, ma suma força de presença tão visível que era fácil julgá-la luz.

Ela colocou-se de pé e tomou seu lugar. Com isso, os cavalheiros sentaram-se.

_Muito bem, trago anotados os termos exigidos por minha cliente, senhorita Relena Darlian. –Halstead mostrou uma folha de papel timbrado com algumas linhas impressas. –Minha cliente estabelece exigência de fidelidade a partir do anúncio do noivado e durante os dois anos de contrato matrimonial. Caso essa exigência seja descumprida pelo senhor, uma indenização de duzentos mil dólares deverá ser paga. É preciso lembrar que adultério constitui quebra do contrato assinado entre vocês e o juiz.

Heero não expressou em palavras quão descontente sentia-se ao ouvir tal exigência. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo o insultava. Olhar para aquela moça e saber dever a ela aquele tipo de lealdade o fazia irritado, enojado de si. Entretanto, sabia que devia isso, pois fora o que acordara com o juiz e também nunca tinha sido leviano a tal ponto de não ser capaz de cumprir aquela exigência. Se havia um erro no qual Heero nunca incorria era desonestidade.

_Só espero que estejam dispostos a entrarem debaixo da mesma regra, porque também exigirei a mesma quantia em caso de infidelidade. –e por sua vez, ele alegou ferino, olhando Relena diretamente.

_Não vejo problema nenhum em aceitar, visto que não tenho menor intenção de quebrar o contrato que assinei. –Relena pronunciou por sua vez.

Halstead os observava:

_Quem não deve, não teme, certo? –e pausou para rir de sua piadinha. Depois, escreveu os novos detalhes em um bloco de papel. –A próxima exigência é inegociável e diz respeito à sigilosidade dos motivos individuais que levaram a esse casamento e o fato de este ser estabelecido por conveniência.

_Para isso, nós dois teremos de nos comportar exatamente como se espera de pessoas casadas, principalmente em público, espero que sua cliente esteja ciente.

_Estou ciente. –Relena disse simplesmente, como faria uma máquina.

_Ah, então, que seja. –desinteressadamente, Heero rosnou.

_O próximo assunto diz respeito à dissolução do casamento. Pelo que percebo, nenhum dos dois tem as menores intenções de consumar o casamento ou mesmo dividir um quarto, por isso, aponto a anulação como melhor solução. Posso adiantar os papéis o máximo possível para que o processo de anulação seja iniciado no dia seguinte ao aniversário de dois anos do matrimônio.

Heero manteve o silêncio em sinal de sua aprovação. Halstead aguardou qualquer coisa enquanto relia suas folhas, ergueu os olhos para o rapaz e depois deu de ombros.

_Com isso, as exigências de minha cliente se encerram. O que o senhor deseja acrescentar? –e anunciou. Notou então que o olhar fixo e mortal do rapaz caía sobre Relena, que de olhos baixos buscava escapar dele. Suavemente, Heero fez a transição de sua atenção ao advogado e explicou:

_Já mencionei minha opinião quanto à infidelidade. Desse modo, só quero deixar claro que, em público, até poderemos encenar que somos um casal, mas quero me liberar desse comportamento dentro de minha casa. Nada de ciúmes, interrogatórios e cenas. Não pretendo me justificar. Comprometi-me àqueles termos do contrato e é só o que poderá ser cobrado de mim. –a voz dele era tão ríspida e crua ao explicar, chegava ao ouvido com a textura de uma lixa.

Relena deixou-se mostrar um pouco assustada, porém, pronunciou em um tom suave e firme:

_Está certo. Nossa convivência será estritamente contratual, não iremos nos relacionar de nenhuma outra forma. Apenas iremos manter as aparências. –mas por fim sua firmeza se desfez e quase desabou em lágrimas ao pensar em quão vazia e inútil seria sua vida.

Halstead sentiu na voz dela a tristeza com que afirmava tais coisas, mesmo Heero detectou, e apenas manteve uma expressão felina aguçada e séria, que ela não podia ver, pois lhe causava arrepios ruins. Nenhum dos homens ali queria dar margem ao que perceberam, tirando a importância dos sentimentos da jovem. Para ambos, eram apenas negócios que sendo tratados ali, nada mais.

_Gostaria de informar que o juiz divulgou as cláusulas sobre suas responsabilidades como marido, por isso, o senhor precisará se comportar. E aqui estão as cláusulas do contrato que Relena assinou, as que interessam ao senhor, rubricadas pelo juiz. –e explicando assim, estendeu um documento ao rapaz que resumia a uma folha com o timbre de Dante e a rubrica dele no final.

_Muito bem. –e guardou em sua pasta sem fazer caso.

O advogado anotou tudo que foi tratado e mostrou para ambos. Sem palavras o casal concordou. Mais uma etapa estava se encerrando, embora tudo aquilo fosse apenas uma introdução a sofrimentos e acontecimentos maiores.

_Precisamos nos reunir outra vez na semana que vem para revisarmos e assinarmos os documentos. Entrarei em contato com o senhor até terça-feira. –e com isso Halstead ergueu-se, arrumou seus papéis e foi ajeitando tudo de volta na pasta. –Agora, acho bom que vocês passem um tempo sozinhos aqui. Até mais ver, senhorita.

E para a surpresa de ambos, simplesmente deixou o lugar, calmamente, tal qual estivesse deixando para trás pessoas amigas que há muito não se viam e que muito tinham para conversar.

Contudo, o silêncio na sala era praticamente palpável. A luz da manhã enchia o local com seu calor e força e dava ares de sonho a tudo, mesmo aos móveis e as cores da decoração. Relena manteve-se imóvel, sem saber o que fazer, sem coragem de olhar para frente e encontrar Heero do outro lado da mesa. Não era possível estipular o tempo que gastaram calados e estáticos, porém não poderia ter sido muito já que a paciência de Heero nunca fora conhecida por sua extensão. Logo, ele ergueu-se, vestiu seu paletó negro, fazendo menções explícitas de partir.

_Onde vai?

_Tem alguma coisa que você quer me falar?

Pegada de surpresa por pergunta tão direta e dura, ela perdeu uns segundos fitando-o com seus grandes olhos claros, vazios e cansados.

_Temos… de decidir sobre o noivado e a cerimônia… –depois ela murmurou, temerosa de causar alguma reação extrema no rapaz.

_Não estou tão ansioso quanto você. –e de forma dura ele comentou após menear a cabeça, encarando a expressão confusa que ela lhe dirigia. Saiu, não teve cuidado nem de fechar a porta, e a todos os seus gestos Relena seguiu assombrada, sem saber o que pensar.

Era impossível adivinhar quão triste seria a convivência mal dividida com aquele rapaz. Ele em si mesmo inspirava tanta tristeza nela. Quando o olhou nos olhos e deparou-se com todo o mistério que os preenchia, soube logo que a solução de tal poderia ser mais simples do que aparentava – ocultavam um simples vazio devorador da melhor espécie.

Mas saber o objeto acortinado pelo mistério dele não a frustrava, só atiçava mai, porque desejava mais ardentemente consertar todas as rachaduras e preencher todas as lacunas enigmáticas que ele trazia em qualquer canto da sua alma. E, por mais óbvio que fosse o vazio, os motivos de sua existência eram completamente desconhecidos, visto que surgiam claros para o observador atento, mesmo para tal, por frações diminutas de tempo. E até Heero os desconhecia.

Finalmente, Relena moveu-se. Saiu de sua cadeira com grande cuidado, como se fizesse algo proibido. Talvez houvesse ficado com impressão de pregada pelos modos afiados de Heero e pelo peso da situação.

Devagar deu seus passos, tal qual o chão desmanchasse. Cerrou a porta e foi para o quarto vestir roupas mais confortáveis e acabou por deitar-se. Não sabia se estava sozinha lá, não havia visto seu pai ainda. Não demoraria em ser hora do almoço, o que não a interessava em nada, visto que outra vez não sentia fome. Qualquer lembrança dos momentos recém-vividos gerava uma inquietude desagradável dentro de si.

De qualquer modo, teria de comer, mesmo sem vontade, já que estava certa do prolongamento daquela sensação ruim.

Cada minuto que passava era como um minuto perdido, mas em cada um deles ela determinava-se mais a não desperdiçar o próximo. Iria conseguir. Assim como arranjara forças para continuar após a perda da mãe, arranjaria mais forças e suportaria tudo o que vinha em encontro dela. Tão acostumada a velejar que era, sabia bem como o mar é imprevisível e que muita perícia é necessária para se dar bem com ele. Tempestades vinham e passavam, seguidas por dias calmos e claros de ondas mansas e deliciosas. Sua vida não era diferente e nessa esperança se apegaria, até o fim.

Heero outra vez podia acessar os bens de sua família, por isso, usara seu carro para ir até o hotel e comodamente se locomovia pela caótica cidade com mais liberdade. Aproveitando disso, dirigiu a esmo por uma hora antes de voltar para casa. Não era para olhar a paisagem nem para espairecer, porque quanto mais raciocinava sobre conduzir o automóvel, mais fixas ficavam as impressões que a situação lhe imprimia. Isso talvez ocorresse assim porque tinha uma forma muito mecânica de pensar, em sintonia com os processos maquinais.

Ao chegar a casa, a mesa tinha acabado de ser posta para o almoço e ele seria o único a acompanhar sua mãe, visto que Dante estava trabalhando no fórum e Akane fora pássaro dia com Astuce para fazer mais comprar e resolver seus assuntos.

Depois de um breve momento lavando-se no lavabo, ele sentou-se com Athina para comer, mas era sem vontade que o fazia e sem o menor prazer.

_Lembrei-me a pouco que amanhã será seu primeiro dia no trabalho. –ela começou o assunto, sua fala exprimia uma alegria jovial e plena, por menor que fosse a importância da informação.

Heero não compactuava com ela, nem parecia ouvi-la e figurava ainda distante.

_Porém, ainda me pergunto se há alguma coisa errada ainda entre você e o senhor Yuy? –e desse modo, as suspeitas de Athina seguiam vivas e acesas.

Heero a olhou furtivamente e seguiu comendo. O que ele tencionara com aquele olhar não era definido, mas Athina sabia que ele nunca gostava de falar sobre seu relacionamento com o pai. Ainda assim, seu coração de mãe não permitia que deixasse de se preocupar.

Havia tentado em vão arrancar de Dante a verdade sobre o que havia em sua casa, sobre os negócios de pai e filho. O único resultado obtido de seus esforços foram argumentos duros e bem-formulados pelo juiz de modo a refutar os questionamentos. E, provavelmente, mesmo se ela fosse uma advogada de nível equivalente ao dele, não seria capaz de convencê-lo das vantagens e benefícios da livre expressão e do diálogo sincero.

Exatamente como Heero, Dante estava inserido em um mundo extremamente reservado onde mais nada cabia. A resolução de zelar pela privacidade e individualidade vinha como a mais importante responsabilidade deles, tanto que às vezes eles não eram sinceros consigo mesmos, por pior que pareça. Por agirem assim, abraçavam uma noção de realidade tão fria e miserável, o que os fazia sempre parecer tristes, insatisfeitos e tensos – sim, porque assim queriam. Não estavam dispostos a analisar o que perdiam por preferirem a reclusão e o que ganhariam com a coragem de ser mais abertos àqueles que se importavam.

Irônico. Eles, que criam ter a visão mais apropriada da vida, também eram uns iludidos.

Athina chegava a essa conclusão sem saber decidir entre rir e chorar. Parava diante da lareira da biblioteca e olhava a multidão de retratos que colecionava e buscava recordar se Dante havia sido daquele jeito desde a juventude.

Ele era um homem sábio, bom, nunca deixou de cumprir suas obrigações impecavelmente, mas nos assuntos do coração não poderia haver pessoa mais inexperiente. Quando era jovem, seu olhar tenaz era saliente, quase como o de Akane, porém grave e assustador, passando a impressão de domínio. Ao olhar as fotos, Athina lembrava-se tanto de Heero, e ao ver o filho na mesa consigo, lembrava-se muito de Dante. Homens de estirpe e coração maciço de pedra atemporal.

_Me preocupo que essa atitude que vocês dois compartilham acabe refletindo na saúde. –e ela murmurou suavemente, meditativa.

Heero não fez o menor caso. Estava com sua concentração minada por muitos pensamentos e indagações, olhava o prato apenas e o movimento que fazia com os talheres. Athina parou para ver também o que ele fazia. E não era capaz de definir como se sentia. Doía-lhe dentro, profundamente de modo quase paralisante, vê-lo e notá-lo tão além de tudo, tão distante dela. E acabou que foi acometida por um medo agudo de realmente não conhecer mais quem era seu filho.

Seu medo era plausível. Todos concordariam que ela estava almoçando com um estranho ali, já que nunca era conhecido o que passava na mente e coração dele e nunca eram reveladas as preferência e vontades dele.

Considerando que era melhor e prudente manter-se indiferente, calou-se até o fim da refeição. Um dia havia de ser contagiada por eles.

* * *

Boa noite, caros leitores!

Não vou comentar muito.

Depois de um longo intervalo, trago um novo capítulo.

Por hora, fui abduzida pela faculdade.

Muito obrigada por sua presença!

Deixem suas estimadas reviews!

Beijos e abraços!

23.05.2010


	12. 11

**11**

O primeiro dia no trabalho foi exatamente como o esperado. Heero foi apresentado à equipe e à suas funções, oferecendo a todos a sua face séria e entediada. A apresentação foi praticamente uma formalidade, porque ele conhecia todos os que trabalhavam no escritório, visto que Dante dificilmente trocava seus funcionários ou dava motivos para que eles saíssem. Por mais exigente, intransigente e sério que fosse, o juiz entendia como ser um bom patrão.

Enquanto naquele local, Heero tinha consigo uma impressão estranha de que não saíra do lugar e de que sua existência seria eternamente controlada. Todos seus esforços em libertar-se haviam terminado sem resultados, e por mais que se perguntasse por que, nada lhe ocorria e a sensação desagradável de amarras envolvendo-o seguia. Nunca crera no destino, só em sua vontade, mas até mesmo esta perdera sua força. Sentia-se um brinquedo tolo, e por mais que odiasse aquela situação, a sabia inescapável, porque entendia que não importava – nada o poderia fazer contente.

O tempo que passou em Londres fora bem melhor do que andava vivendo, entretanto, não fora o necessário para preencher o espaço vago em seu íntimo. Talvez só fizera aumentar.

Uma vida sem motivação dificilmente tem futuro e é fácil de ser manipulada. Ele pensava nisso e se irritava, odiava o mundo e a si mesmo, e se enclausurava no silêncio sólido que bem cedo aprendera criar para murar a si mesmo e ficar aparte do mundo que não entendia e no qual não se sentia pertence. E esse era um dos motivos para não gostar nada da presença e figura de Relena – visto que o brilho no olhar e a luz da aura dela evidenciavam esperança, alegria e consciência de seu papel no mundo. Indicava prazer de viver e vontades feitas. Tê-la ao lado era expor o quão miserável ele era.

O tédio dos dias e os processos maquinais levavam o tempo a um passo lento e apenas pioravam a disposição de Heero. Nada parecia colaborar com ele, de fato. Dentro do ciclo vicioso no qual fora preso, tudo era sempre igual e desagradável, incompleto e sem fascínio.

Relena recebeu um telefonema de Lucretzia na sexta-feira de manhã e doze horas depois estava com ela, Zechs e Stefans dentro do elevador no prédio onde ficava o apartamento do irmão. Levavam muitas malas e cada face exibia uma expressão muito diversa da outra, o que criava um conjunto de pessoas bastante curioso.

Noin tentava conversar com Relena, só que a notava distante. Sua perspicácia havia identificado algo fora do lugar em sua amiga e sua curiosidade estava inquieta, querendo logo descobrir o que seria.

Zechs e Stefans apenas pensavam, em silêncio concentrado, listando mentalmente tudo que desejavam discutir um com o outro. Noin acabou juntando-se a eles por arrolar também várias perguntas que faria assim que ficasse sozinha com Relena, que, por sua vez, tentava parecer normal e criar uma história convincente e não muito mentirosa para apaziguar a chuva de questionamentos que a encharcaria em não muito tempo. Era difícil fazer as duas coisas de uma vez, porque o trabalho mental causava desconforto por revirar e organizar dados e fatos que seus valores e idéias tinham como corpos estranhos, forçando a produção de expressões de confusão e medo em seu rosto angelical.

A porta do elevador partiu-se diante do hall elegante do apartamento de Zechs. Ele destrancou a porta negra e lustrosa e ajudou os demais a levar a bagagem para dentro da sala, que era ampla e clara, inteligentemente decorada com quadros, luminárias, móveis, texturas e objetos que ele mesmo escolheu. O ambiente era claro, mas acolhedor, criando semelhança com o próprio Zechs. Relena sorriu pensando nisso.

As meninas foram para o quarto de hóspedes enquanto Zechs e Stefans foram para o escritório.

Assim que Lucretzia fechou a porta, encostou-se nela e olhou o interior do aposento. Relena colocava as malas em um canto e escolhia uma para abrir.

–Já estava sentindo sua falta. –e Noin murmurou, sorrindo.

–Eu também. Como andam as coisas em casa? –tranquilamente, Relena respondeu, olhando a amiga de relance.

–Está tudo bem. E com você?

–Também. Papai precisava resolver uns assuntos e fiquei lhe fazendo companhia.

–Seus amigos andaram perguntando por você.

–Deve ter sido estranho para eles eu ter sumido de repente.

–Mais ou menos… eu também achei estranho.

–Achou? Por quê?

–Não sei. É que olhando para você agora, me ocorreu isso. É estranho. O que está fazendo aqui?

–Nada demais.

–É algum segredo por acaso?

–Segredo? Não, nenhum segredo.

–Mas está parecendo.

Relena meneou a cabeça e riu. Sentia-se desconfortável. Sentou-se na cama e suspirou de um modo que parecia divertido, mas só ela sabia que era de modo confuso. Odiava ver-se sem respostas. Aquilo também lhe feria, fazendo se sentir a pior pessoa existente.

Noin não era enganada. Conhecia Relena e a sabia incapaz de mentir – e essa incapacidade não era unicamente afirmada por causa da moral, mas mais amplamente por causa do psicológico de Relena, que a traía nos olhos. A menina se transformava quando tentava esconder algo, era impossível não perceber, e isso frustrava seus esforços. Era honesta: assim como conseguia perceber qualquer sinal de informação oculta em alguém, não sabia ocultar informações.

Olhou baixo e inspirou fundo. Queria muito que a noite acabasse ali. Estava cansada só de pensar em tudo que poderia acontecer e em como precisaria agir. Noin a observava de perto, construindo frases e escolhendo quais poderia usar para drenar da menina tudo o que estava preso nela. Relena podia não saber esconder e mentir, mas às vezes ela tinha dificuldades em exprimir as informações.

–Tudo bem, confio em você. –Noin acabou por dizer suavemente, com um sorriso simples, e começou a desfazer as malas. Queria dar impressão de que não levara a sério o que dissera, e conseguiu.

Relena deixou seu peso cair com mais força sobre o colchão e olhou outra direção, contemplativa. O padrão floral do papel de parede a acalmou, e ficou tempo olhando para ele. Depois decidiu ver que horas eram, e olhou displicentemente o relógio em seu pulso.

–Tem uma coisa que preciso te contar… –e reunindo uma porção de força, ela murmurou devagar, temendo o som das próprias palavras.

Noin parou o que fazia e olhou para ela.

–O quê? –e veio sentar-se perto.

Relena tomou fôlego e olhou Noin. Mostrou-se agitada, atiçando mais a curiosidade de Noin. Olhou tão fundo nos olhos violáceos dela que era como se lá procurasse como dizer o que tinha a dizer.

–Eu conheci uma pessoa. –e pausou para assistir a reação de Noin, mas nada aconteceu. Seus olhos piscaram devagar, desconfiados, e ela indagou:

–Quem é ele?

–O filho do juiz. Conhecemos-nos na festa. –Relena abriu um sorrisinho encabulado, ela estava sendo sincera. –Ele pode não parecer meu tipo, mas… tem alguma coisa nele que tira minhas alternativas. –e interpretando bem, disse suas palavras finais com um ar sonhador. Sabia que não mentia, isto a ajudava a convencer.

Noin sorriu junto dela, surpresa:

–Como ele é? É bonito?

–Nem sei o que dizer… –e as palavras se reduziram a reticências, fazendo-a suspirar enquanto tentava encontrar no seu vocabulário outras coisas que conseguiria dizer.

–Ah, tudo bem, não vou te constranger! –e Noin provocou, risonha, vendo o embaraço na face um pouco enrubescida de Relena.

Relena não viu porque protestar. Descrever Heero seria uma ação dolorosa que ela preferia não executar. Já havia debatido tanto sozinha à respeito da aparência dele e da impressão que causava que sentia-se estranha à respeito dele. Conhecia-se bem e não queria permitir-se levar pelo segredo tenso que percebia guardado escondido nos olhos azuis glaciais daquele rapaz.

Enquanto as duas remexiam nas malas e Relena via o que Noin separou para a estadia das duas em Nova York, um celular começou a tocar. Pelo toque, Relena sabia que era o seu, e apanhou sua bolsa para procurá-lo.

Olhou o número na telinha:

–Alô?

Ouviu uma voz conhecida e risonha:

–Alô, aqui é a Akane Yuy, tudo bem?

–Tudo bem! –Relena sorriu, soltando a bolsa na cama.

–Viu, disse que ia te ligar, não disse?

–Sim, é verdade!

–Você tem algum compromisso amanhã à noite?

–Não, nenhum.

–Ótimo! Estou fazendo a lista de convidados para a festa de um amigo meu e estou com alguns lugares disponíveis. Que tal?

–Ah, pode ser… –Relena respondeu, pensativa. Noin a olhou sugestiva, pedindo para saber o que estava acontecendo.

–Certo, vou incluir você aqui. Quer levar alguém?

–Só um segundo. –pediu e falou com Noin: –Quer ir a uma festa comigo amanhã?

–Claro!

Relena voltou a falar no telefone:

–Minha cunhada vai comigo.

–Ok, qual o nome dela?

–Lucretzia Noin.

–Certo, já anotei. A festa vai ser em um clube novo, o _Prodige_, que fica na 28th, perto do Chelsea Park. Chegue por volta das dez horas, tá?

–Está bem.

–Certo, até amanhã, então!

–Tchau! –Relena despediu-se e encerrou a ligação. Ao aproximar-se de Noin para voltar a tarefa anterior, fez uma expressão confusa.

–O que foi? –Noin achou o modo dela engraçado e riu enquanto perguntava.

–Era a Akane no telefone… eu aceitei seu convite, mas será que terei alguma coisa para ir nesta festa?

–Onde vai ser?

–Em uma casa noturna. Sinto que não estou preparada…

Relena podia estar soando vã, Noin a ficou assistindo falar e julgou que aquilo era sinal de que estava apaixonada.

–O Heero… vai estar lá, não é? –e com um olhar brilhante e um sorriso felino, Noin provocou.

Relena paralisou por um segundo, sentindo-se mal. Não queria ter dado nenhuma impressão, por mais errônea que fosse.

Assentiu em resposta a Noin e sorriu sem jeito. Era certeza que ele estaria lá já que sua irmã organizara a festa. A presença dele a fazia inquieta, a mera possibilidade de ter de vê-lo outra vez, de tê-lo olhando para ela fazia com que se sentisse desanimada. Uma parte dela tinha certeza de que não era sábio ir àquele evento, enquanto outra arrazoava que fugir para sempre não solucionaria nada, e por pior que fosse ir à festa, por mais incômodo que fosse existir na presença de Heero, ela precisava se habituar.

Depois de vasculharem as malas, Relena e Noin sentiram-se cansadas. Zechs havia pedido comida chinesa e veio chamá-las para fazer uma refeição tardia. Já havia passado das dez horas, reuniram-se na sala de jantar para comer. Podia ser um jantar simples, mas era delicioso. No meio de sua família, o espírito de Relena pôde descansar um pouco.

–Akane Yuy me ligou, me convidando para uma festa amanhã… a Noin também vai. –Relena comunicou entre um gole de refrigerante e outro.

Zechs olhou sua noiva e assentiu:

–Fique de olho na menina, hã?

–Pode deixar! –e os dois riram divertidos. Relena suspirou, meneando a cabeça. Não achou graça, mas não se incomodou.

Stefans sabia que Relena não queria ir, mas forçava-se a fazer isso.

–Faz muito bem, minha filha. Vá divertir-se! –ele sorriu, olhando-a com uma compaixão estranha. Não poderia dizer outra coisa porque sabia que a partir daquele dia, seria preciso para que Relena freqüentasse o círculo social de Heero.

Ela assentiu, seu rosto rosado mostrava-se pacífico, porém ela estava com um aperto interno muito grande naquele momento. A expressão era serena, mas na mesa, Stefans era o único que podia identificar aquela serenidade como sinal de tristeza. E por mascarar tão bem seus sentimentos negativos, ela parecia ainda mais triste aos olhos do pai, fazendo-o mais miserável. Stefans meditava em quão instável era a existência de um ser humano e quão interdependentes são as vidas dos indivíduos.

Após comer, todos conversaram um pouco, assistiram TV e por fim foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, as meninas começaram cedo a decidir o que iriam usar na festa, criando looks e consultando o _Polyvore_ no _notebook_ de Noin para terem inspiração. Não facilitava estar longe de casa. A maior parte das coisas que Relena queria usar estava em Nova Jersey.

–Você podia comprar alguma coisa…

–Ah, melhor não. Eu tenho aquele vestido que compramos no nosso último passeio no shopping, lembra? Ainda não usei.

–Oh, verdade.

Quando Relena comprou o vestido, não havia imaginado que seria útil. Tinha sido apenas um mimo para si mesma, agora era a única solução para comparecer à festa com algum estilo. Também, decidiu trazê-lo no último minuto, caso surgisse alguma ocasião. Ficava contente em ser precavida.

O vestido do qual estamos falando era um típico de verão, bem leve e de alcinhas finas. Era preto com muitas aplicações de renda da mesma cor, criando uma mistura de romantismo, sofisticação e sensualidade. Para completar, Relena decidiu adicionar um bolero de meia-manga em um tom gasto de rosa, que criou um belo contraste e reforçou a feminilidade da peça preta.

Depois de arrumada, maquiada feito uma _matryoshka_ e com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo simples, mas elegante, Relena sentou-se na cama para aguardar Noin, que retocava sua franja com a prancha. Não se sentia segura sobre o que estava fazendo. A única opinião certa que tinha era de que não queria ver Heero nunca mais. Simples assim, mas impossível.

–Pronto, vamos! –assim que Noin terminou, ela disse. Vestia um tubinho de mangas longas creme, meias pretas e uma _ankle boot_ com tachinhas, mostrando-se muito charmosa.

Relena reagiu prontamente, apanhando sua bolsinha a tiracolo Chanel, e foi despedir-se de seu pai e Zechs.

Eram nove e meia. Elas decidiram ir de táxi. Se ainda estivesse no hotel, poderiam ter ido andando, visto que o _Prodige_ ficava há poucas quadras do Pennsylvania.

Ao chegarem, a fachada do clube as impressionou, feita de linhas retas e banhada por luzes coloridas vindas de canhões instalados na calçada. Era um prédio grande e moderno, ao entrarem, viram-se em um hall belamente decorado com pôsteres e estátuas, mas com pouca mobília. Não havia ninguém por ali, contudo, uma porta estava aberta e Relena e Noin decidiram entrar.

Dali, era possível ver o interior do clube. O clube estava praticamente vazio, o bar acabara de abrir e atendia uma quatro pessoas, enquanto dois ou três casais estavam sentados conversando em um canto. A poucos metros da entrada, elevava-se uma escada.

–Oi, meninas! Boa noite! –Akane, que estava junto à escada, saudou sorridente e calorosa.

–Olá, Akane!

–Você está linda, Relena! Ah, você deve ser a Lucretzia, certo? Muito prazer, sou Akane.

–Prazer! Pode me chamar de Noin.

–Ainda não chegou todo mundo, mas pedi para vocês virem mais cedo para já se misturarem com as meninas aqui. –e tirou o peso do corpo de uma perna e colocou na outra, verificando sua lista. Ela, que já era alta, usava um legítimo e clássico _scarpin_ Louboutin preto, que, acompanhado de sua micro-saia _bandage_ também preta, fazia as pernas dela parecerem extremamente longas. –Fiquem à vontade, podem subir que a Astuce irá falar com vocês. Vou ficar aqui recepcionando os outros, ok?

Relena assentiu e, junto de Noin, subiu a escada. Deram em um corredor que, depois de percorrido, acabava em uma passagem aberta para um salão amplo que tinha seu próprio bar e pista de dança. Assim que Relena e Noin adentraram o novo ambiente, Astuce apareceu:

–Hey, olá! –ela cumprimentou, sorrindo docemente. Sua expressão inocente era incoerente com sua forma ousada de se vestir, porém, não desmentida. Astuce era a mais bondosa das meninas, do melhor tipo de aparência enganosa.

–Que bom que você veio, Relena! –e deu um beijo de boas-vindas no rosto dela. –Oi, eu sou Astuce, prazer! –e a seguir beijou Noin.

–Prazer, sou Lucretzia, mas pode me chamar de Noin.

–Ah, outra italiana? Mas o sobrenome é diferente…

–Sim, mas meu pai é belga.

–Eu sou italiana! Sou da família Valentino.

E logo havia muito assunto para conversarem.

Ao seguirem Astuce, encontraram Lori e outras garotas. Sara não pudera ir por causa de um outro compromisso e Sylvia havia avisado que chegaria mais tarde. Elas todas já haviam começado a beber e receberam Noin com solicitude em seu grupo.

Em comparação ao restante do clube, o salão estava cheio. Havia o grupo das garotas, que contava com oito meninas, e ainda alguns rapazes que estavam conversando perto do bar, copos nas mãos também. Além disso, a cada dez minutos chegava um casal ou um grupinho de conhecidos.

A noite que estava começando ali prometia ser das mais divertidas.

O dono da festa chegou exatamente às onze horas. A essa altura, o salão já estava movimentado e a pista de dança esquentando.

Depois de conversar com seus amigos mais próximos, Dolf foi cumprimentar Astuce e conseqüentemente as garotas que estavam na companhia dela. Conversaram brevemente, Astuce parecia ter alcançado o sétimo céu por tê-lo próximo de si. Não era recente a atração que um tinha pelo outro, entretanto, nada substancial havia acontecido entre eles.

–Acho que vou dar só um passinho para a direita e esbarrar em Astuce. –Lori disse baixinho e marota para Noin ao seu lado. Se ela fizesse isso, Astuce cairia nos braços de Dolf. Noin averiguou o fato agilmente e suprimiu uma risada. Ela não conhecia ninguém muito bem, mas a forma com que eles se comportavam era suficiente para que qualquer um percebesse o quanto eles estavam interessados um no outro.

–Faça isso… –outra garota murmurou, meio maldosa, mas Lori apenas meneou a cabeça, sorrindo felinamente e bebericando a taça de champanhe.

Relena assistiu os dois conversarem, absorta. Dolf lhe fez algumas perguntas depois de apresentados. Ele era muito simpático e agradável, além de bonito, o que o caracterizava uma pessoa atraente e interessante para as solteiras por ali. Os olhos puros do rapaz eram grandes e iluminados por uma claridade de quem também pouca maldade enxerga nas coisas e pessoas.

Depois de ter trocado algumas palavras com cada uma das meninas ali, saiu, prometendo voltar para dançar com Astuce.

–Será que é hoje, Tutu? –uma das moças brincou, perguntando com expectativa.

–Deus queira que sim!

A risada foi geral, mesmo Astuce riu.

A princípio, Relena sentiu-se melancólica, principalmente depois de observar os apaixonados. Sua situação atual a forçara considerar muitas cousas que antes não apresentavam a maior importância. Entretanto, conforme o tempo foi passando, foi se envolvendo com as conversas e com a música, e esqueceu suas preocupações como jamais imaginou ser possível, mesmo que momentaneamente, e seu olhar foi ganhando mais brilho.

Trowa e Cathrine chegaram junto de Quatre e Wu Fei veio minutos depois, já discutindo com Duo, com quem encontrara na porta. Depois de cumprirem suas obrigações sociais, os rapazes juntaram-se ao grupo de Dolf, apesar de ficarem conversando mais entre si e só às vezes participar nas demais conversas que ocorriam. O grupo de amigos era grande demais para que todos conversassem de uma vez, também.

Akane seguia na entrada, munida de sua lista, verificando todos que chegavam e espantando os curiosos. Já era uma hora da manhã e o fluxo estava mais intenso e, em meio ao grupo avolumado em torno dela aguardando uma oportunidade de entrar, postou-se um rapaz de terno preto e camisa branca, ambos impecáveis no corte, nas linhas e na intensidade das cores.

–Quero passar, Akane. –ele demandou, a voz rouca e entediada saiu baixa apesar da força da declaração. E embora o burburinho em redor fosse grande, todos se calaram diante da imponência daquela presença e da autoridade daquela voz. Com reverência, todos olharam o moço.

Akane o olhou também, tirando a atenção da lista e indagando, indiferente:

–E você é…? –pediu confirmação.

Era Heero. Os olhos azuis se aguçaram e a esfaquearam intensamente.

–Pára de graça. –rosnou.

Mas já fazia tempo que ele não a assustava mais. Akane não conseguiu conter o riso.

–Você demorou. –e depois de acalmar-se, deu um passinho pequenino, suficiente para ele se esgueirar para trás dela.

Heero deu pouca atenção ao que ouviu. Só fazia o que queria e só era pontual com hora marcada.

Estava indo àquela festa porque não tinha nada melhor que fazer. A semana tinha sido enfadonha e frustrante. Não tinha prazer em seu trabalho, o que não o impedia de executá-lo brilhantemente, mas o tornava automático. E a ciência disso o levava a concluir que nunca antes tivera uma semana como àquela pois se sentia tão cansado e tão desprovido de sentido das coisas, que se convencera de que sua vida não valia nada e não devia acontecer se era para existir só tédio e vazio com ele.

Entrou no salão, olhou o local em reconhecimento, fazendo questão de não ser percebido, e encostou-se no balcão do bar, onde pretendia passar a noite. O primeiro drinque foi tequila. Não tinha humor para espumante. Passou muito tempo encolhido lá, até que foi descoberto por Trowa, que se aproximou, mas nada disse. De longe, ele estava vigiando Cathrine com as meninas e não podia deixar de notar uma presença. Não precisava de nenhuma explicação – tinha certeza que aquilo era obra de Akane. Estava interessado em saber como Heero agiria ao ver Relena lá. Só que desejava que tudo ocorresse naturalmente.

Virou para o balcão por fim e sentou.

–O que está bebendo?

–Tequila.

–Garçom, uma tequila.

Era essa a forma de conversarem.

As meninas, por sua vez, usavam amplamente suas vozes, falando animadas. O espumante contribuía para sua alegria e enquanto decidiam ir dançar ou não, uma delas indagou:

–A Sylvia já chegou?

–Ah! É mesmo, cadê a Sylvia?

–Ela disse que ia trazer uma surpresa! Quero ver logo o que é!

Lori olhou a emissora dessas palavras e encontrou uma Astuce excitada que nada entendeu do olhar intrigada que foi lançado sobre si.

Relena estava conversando com Noin naquele instante e não prestou atenção. De qualquer modo, o que teria ouvido não lhe importaria em nada já que ela não conhecia Sylvia e o fato de ela não ser do tipo de pessoa que faz surpresas. Havia muitas coisas sobre Sylvia que Relena não sabia.

Por fim, as garotas dirigiram-se todas para a pista de dança. As cores das luzes reagiam sobre seus cabelos, peles e roupas, acrescentando mais encanto à figura delas.

As mais importantes donzelas da sociedade novaiorquina concentradas em um espaço pequeno com certeza era algo que chamava atenção. Elas nunca pareciam preocupadas, cansadas ou frias, estavam sempre perfeitamente arrumadas e sorridentes, mas de uma forma que as deixava inatingíveis e especiais. Os movimentos precisos, graciosos e às vezes provocantes as excluíam como criaturas de nosso mundo. Ou pelo menos, era assim que julgavam as pessoas de camadas sociais inferiores. Os presentes ali já não caíam nessas ilusões, a não ser que houvesse um rosto novo entre o grupo. Este era sempre interessante e carregava para qualquer um o encanto e o glamour.

Não demorou muito e veio um rapaz conversar com Relena, fazendo com que aos poucos ela fosse parando de dançar. Por algum tempo, ela não se importou em conversar com ele e deixar-se levar pelos elogios que fazia. Estava lhe fazendo bem, e ela precisava de coisas que lhe fizesse bem naquele instante. A aparência dele era calmante, os cabelos e os olhos do mesmo tom claro de castanho, a pele branquíssima e pintadinha. Ela sorria para ele e o escutava contar sobre seu último jogo de pólo. Ele falava de seu cavalo como quem falava de algo inimaginável.

Completamente aborrecido, Heero girou sobre seu banco e encarou a festa, que então acontecia plenamente. As garotas, como sempre, estavam na pista de dança, brilhando mais que as luzes, deixando os cabelos pendentes agitarem-se. Os rapazes, em torno, assistiam-nas, com os copos em mãos. Mas alguns já tinham feito suas escolhas. Chamou-lhe a atenção ver com quem Dwight Van der Ven estava conversando sobre seu cavalo Clover. Era só disso que ele gostava de falar e poucas meninas tinham paciência de tolerá-lo, apesar de sua aparência, com exceção de Relena Darlian.

Heero era um rapaz frio, mas não podia esconder que alguma coisa estranha atravessou seu rosto ao vê-la no mesmo ambiente que ele. Jamais havia pensado que a encontraria. Ele ainda tinha a última imagem dela em seus pensamentos – uma pessoa arrasada e pálida sentada em sua frente, mantendo uma aparência austera e respeitável apenas para defender sua postura de dama, porque, internamente, estava em farelos. Mas de repente, ela brilhava outra vez, vibrava, e mesmo de longe Heero percebia o colorido no rosto dela. Vê-la em pólos emocionais tão diferentes era capaz de fazê-lo chocado, sempre havia alguma coisa nova a cerca da aparência da moça para inquietá-lo.

Ele desejou parar de olhá-la, quis voltar-se para o lado de dentro do balcão outra vez e pedir uma dose dupla de tequila, mas não conseguiu. Nem se esforçou muito em conseguir, na verdade. Ficou assistindo com o olhar vazio ela sorrindo e assentindo, gesticulando pequeno, atenta e educada. Ela se comportava de uma forma irritantemente harmoniosa e grácil, como se fosse perfeita, elevada, angelical. O seu nimbo resplandecente aumentava a cada minuto que passava na companhia de Dwight e assim, Heero deixou de analisá-la para concentrar-se no garoto.

Talvez ele não estivesse mais falando de Clover. A expressão dele era uma quase tola enquanto olhava o rosto da moça. Ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia confiante por ter cativado a atenção dela, tal qual tivesse ganhado o prêmio máximo e estivesse certo que a acompanharia para casa depois da festa.

Tão mesquinho, Heero nunca havia pensado que Relena poderia ser desejada por outra pessoa. Ele não tinha nenhum conceito sobre ela, a não ser a irritação quanto ao brilho que ela emitia e o julgamento de que sua personalidade não guardava nenhuma surpresa. Seu olhar foi-se perdendo até não mais enxergar. Seus pensamentos foram ficando nebulosos. Tentava dissimular o quanto a presença dela o incomodava.

Mas ele não escondia de ninguém. Trowa, ao seu lado, sorriu feito lince, sabendo exatamente o que passava pelos ânimos de Heero. Era fácil discernir quando Heero se aborrecia através da falta de profundeza no olhar azul afiado. Era como se ficasse cegado por sua raiva e descontentamento. Ele estalou os lábios e tomou fôlego. Precisava sair dali. Ao erguer-se do banco, cuidou em não fazer nenhum movimento brusco e foi esconder-se em outro canto, chamando uma garrafa de _Jack Daniel's_ para lhe fazer companhia.

Ninguém realmente entendia porque Heero ia a festas.

* * *

Yay! Capítulo novo, finalmente!

Espero que se divirtam!

Agradeço do fundo do coração todos os que têm tido paciência de acompanhar-me nessa jornada!

XOXO

12.07.2010


	13. 12

**12**

Akane ainda estava junto à escada, seu trabalho estava por terminar e logo poderia ir aproveitar a festa que organizou. Entretanto, sabia que algo estava faltando. A lacuna só foi preenchida perto das duas e meia da manhã, quando ela riu e acenou para Sylvia Noventa, que enfim havia chegado.

Trajando um vestido _bandage nude_ e um par de sapatos dourados, Sylvia se deteve e chamou seu acompanhante, que tinha feito uma paradinha para cumprimentar um conhecido por ali.

Perceber que Sylvia viera com um cavalheiro deixou Akane secretamente intrigada. E não era qualquer acompanhante, mas um membro do ranking de solteiros mais desejados, Kyria Marinus, cuja família havia se mudado há cinco anos para Nova York, mas com sucesso e popularidade instantâneos. As duas garotas sabiam o impacto que aquele fato causaria em toda a sociedade, e não só naquela noite, e por isso mesmo Akane via o acontecimento como muito suspeito. Sylvia nunca fora de querer chamar atenção.

Kyria era extremamente galante e sorria mostrando seus dentes impecavelmente organizados e perolados feito um astro de cinema. Tinha uma aparência saudável e festeira e desconcertava qualquer garota com um simples olhar. Quando olhava para Sylvia, encontrava uma jovem delicada e sorridente, totalmente composta e segura em sua companhia, o que o aprazia. Era bom ter uma garota de conteúdo com ele, e não somente as menininhas superficiais que só faziam suspirar e agir como bobas.

Akane achava que eles compunham um par interessante. Contrastavam muito, o que na verdade não era ruim. Ele era deslumbrante e ela serena e de aparência romântica, e o conjunto de predicados equilibrava bem as duas belezas.

Trocaram pouquíssimas palavras, Sylvia parecia à mesma de sempre, e Akane observou-os subir a escada, absorta em tentar descobrir como aquilo havia acontecido. De repente lembrou-se da fala cheia de desprezo de Heero sobre Sylvia e decidiu que precisava subir para a festa imediatamente ou perderia toda a ação.

De seu canto oculto, Heero não podia mais ver Relena e Dwight, mas tinha vista privilegiada de todos que atravessavam a porta de entrada. Sylvia surgiu na festa, mão dada à Kyria Marinus e olhar doce. Ele ficou assistindo todos olharem para o casal, surpresos, confusos ou animados, acompanhou os passos que deram e as conversas que tiveram.

Era a mesma coisa – Sylvia parecia mais linda do que da última vez que a viu. Na festa dos Baumgarten, havia abandonado-a na sacada, paralisada e monocromática por causa da luz da lua. O beijo que partilharam já não lhe causava nenhuma agitação, mas a vista dela, a mão dela presa à mão de outro homem, o inquietavam. E ocorreu-lhe, mesquinho outra vez, que ela também era desejável e também se iluminava quando alguém lhe dava atenção.

Ele lembrava bem de tê-la visto sorrir quando estava com ele, lembrava de tê-la visto brilhar. Nunca dera importância a nada disso. E enquanto a observava longe de si, dava-se conta de que Sylvia era exatamente como aquele uísque que bebia – um costume nascido do tédio.

O novo casal da sociedade foi para a pista de dança. Astuce mantinha seus olhos na cena, sorrindo maravilhada enquanto Lori parecia confusa ao seu lado.

–O que foi que houve? Será que dessa vez Sylvia e Heero brigaram para valer?

–Isso nunca aconteceu antes. –uma garota respondeu à interrogação da outra.

Noin as ouvia sem muito entender.

–Vocês viram a Lena? –e decidiu perguntar, porque já fazia algum tempo que não a via.

–Eu vi ela com o Dwight minutos atrás… –Astuce murmurou, tranquilamente, olhando em torno e procurando. Noin fez o mesmo, mas nenhuma delas conseguiu encontrá-la.

–Deixem Dwight se divertir! –Lori brincou, maliciosa. –Não é todo dia que ele acha alguém com quem pode falar sobre Clover sem ouvir reclamações… –e caiu na risada, principalmente diante das expressões de pasmo das meninas com a segunda parte da piada.

Noin ainda nada entendia, e estreitou os olhos. Mas não parecia ser nada grave. Assistiu calmamente uma jovem alta e loira aproximar-se do grupo onde estava. A expressão da moça era tão pacífica que por um pouco fez Noin lembrar-se de Relena. A moça sorriu, cumprimentou a todas as garotas e se apresentou:

–Sou Sylvia, como vai? –sua voz era suave e tímida, mas sua face expressiva era decidida, e a luz de seus olhos verdes adicionava-lhe muita sofisticação. E era essa pequena sutileza que desenhava separação entre Relena e ela. Embora ambas apresentassem características físicas muito similares e ares de suavidade, o olhar de Sylvia parecia muito mais triste e complexo que o de Relena.

–Sou Lucretzia Noin! Prazer! –e beijaram-se no rosto.

–Sylvia, pode ir explicando o que significa essa sua aparição! –uma das garotas estava muito agitada e não queria esperar nem mais um minuto para ouvir a justificativa de Sylvia.

O olhar fundo de Sylvia tocou o de Noin, como se ela quisesse comunicar alguma coisa especial que só alguém desconhecido pudesse compreender. Lori não deixava de perceber os pequenos detalhes, e quando Sylvia sorriu, teve certeza que muitas coisas não estavam em seus lugares corretos. O rosto de sua amiga era um livro aberto. As formas desenhadas em sua face por aquela expressão não eram as usualmente observadas – covinhas mimosas na bochecha rosada e olhos semicerrados, doces e iluminados. Seu rosto mostrava emoções educadas e elegantes o suficiente para serem superficiais.

–Quem pode resistir o Kyria? Sou humana também, com licença! –e Sylvia disse, divertida e risonha.

–Sei… E o Heero? –Astuce fez um bico infantil e murmurou. Não tinha noção do perigo e era sempre franca e direta. Por mais que Sylvia estivesse acostumada com o jeito dela, foi difícil manter-se composta diante daquele nome.

–Heero está precisando de uma lição. –e limitou-se a dizer, soando totalmente despreocupada. Porém, por trás da fina camada de disfarce havia todo tipo de sentimento, muitos dos quais ela pouco entendia.

Ainda não havia aceitado o fato de Heero não estar mais interessado por ela, por mais que desconfiasse que, desde o começo, ele nunca fora interessado por ela. E por mais que ela reconhecesse o quanto sofrera à toa por ele, punha-se insultada com a falta de delicadeza experimentada. Contradizia-se o tempo todo, porque sempre soubera como ele era, sempre o aceitara, ao mesmo tempo em que sempre se assustava e entristecia com o jeito que ele lidava com ela. Heero era Heero, sempre. Não mudava por nada ou ninguém. Sylvia nunca antes esteve tão convencida disso.

Tudo aquilo a havia deixado muito confusa e frágil. Nunca antes sofrera tamanha perda, humilhação e dor. O que ela sentia por Heero era algo difícil de descrever, mas muito substancial e ter de desapegar de uma vez não lhe era tão simples como Heero queria que fosse. Para ele, devia mesmo ser muito mais fácil colocar de lado qualquer coisa que lhe causasse o mínimo aborrecimento – era o que Sylvia pensava – e isso também a fazia sofrer e querer entender ainda mais que tipo de conceito Heero tinha dela. Porque, na prática, ela não parecia ser tão sem importância para ele. Ela tinha lembranças felizes ao seu lado.

Passou tempo conversando com as meninas, e logo Relena se aproximou, acompanhada surpreendentemente por Duo.

–Oras, cadê o Dwight? –Lori indagou assim que os viu.

Sylvia sorriu alegremente e cumprimentou Relena:

–Que bom que veio! Ainda está na cidade, então?

–É, estou sim! Vou ficar mais um tempo!

Depois, Sylvia cumprimentou Duo:

–E o que faz aqui? –fingiu-se incomodada com a presença dele entre as garotas.

–Vim me banhar da radiação da beleza!

E todas riram, fazendo-se de insultadas e provocadas. Ele amava aquilo, o jeito melindroso e alegre das meninas.

–Minha pergunta ainda não foi respondida… –e Lori simulou impaciência, fazendo gestos exigentes e fitando Relena de modo penetrante.

Relena sorriu embaraçada, mordeu o lábio inferior e acabou por murmurar:

–Bem… ele me salvou… –e explicou, olhando para o rapaz com ela, Duo. –Disse que vocês estavam me chamando. Eu não tenho nada contra cavalos, na verdade, gosto deles, mas o Clover… pareceu-me demais. –e suspirou, não querendo de modo algum soar mal-educada ou fazer pouco caso de Dwight.

Lori caiu na risada:

–Quer dizer que nem você é capaz de suportar o assunto do Dwight? –e riu mais e com toda a desinibição do mundo.

Duo gargalhou sem vergonha:

–Vocês deviam tê-la resgatado antes! O Dwight já havia contado sobre os três primeiros jogos dele com Clover…

–Não, tudo bem, gente… ele é um bom rapaz, pelo menos. –e Relena acabou sentindo pena de Dwight, e suspirou.

Sylvia meneou a cabeça.

–Alguém poderia me dizer o que aconteceu com a Ane? –Duo questionou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

–A Ane deve estar na recepção ainda… –Astuce murmurou, infantilmente. –Que horas são?

–Três.

–Três horas! –Astuce arregalou os olhos e começou a ajeitar o cabelo, em um reflexo estranho. –Oh! Eu já devia ter trocado com ela há meia-hora! E o Dolf ainda nem dançou comigo!

Duo meneou a cabeça, divertindo-se com o jeito da amiga, que armou o maior bico ao dizer sua última frase.

–Vamos dar um jeito nessa situação. Eu arranjo uma dança com o Dolf para você e você libera a Akane para vir aqui.

–Fechado! –os olhos dela brilharam.

Relena sorriu, derretida pela meiguice da menina. Ficou assistindo Duo desaparecer entre as pessoas e em pouco menos de cinco minutos, voltou com um copo na mão:

–Leve lá para o Dolf. –e entregou para a Astuce a tacinha de espumante. –Já está tudo no jeito.

Ela sorriu radiante e saiu. Lori riu, divertindo-se e começou a conversar com Noin e as outras meninas. Sylvia deixou o grupo e Duo, parado ao lado de Relena, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para ela com um sorriso desfazendo-se em seus lábios. Ela não prestava atenção nele, olhava a pista de dança e os jovens que alegremente seguiam a música.

–Você não é daqui, não é mesmo? –ele murmurou. Não havia conversado antes, ele podia fingir que não sabia nada sobre ela.

–Não, sou de Nova Jersey.

–Oh! Uma flor do estado jardim! –e jogou uma cantada barata, apenas para quebrar o gelo. Ela ria de modo tão luminoso, ele gostava de ver. –Da capital?

–Sim. –entre alguns risos, ela respondeu.

–Você é a Relena sobre a qual as meninas estavam me falando, então…

Relena ficou de frente para ele. A pele dela parecia feita de louça e o deixou impressionado. Foi curiosa a forma com que ela o fitou, porque não expressava nada e ao mesmo tempo estava cheia de espanto. Pareceu pensativa. Por isso, ele riu, levado por suas sensações.

–Você é muito bonita.

E o olhar dela manteve-se inalterado, mesmo diante de tão franca e escandalosa frase.

–Acho que devíamos dançar. –e Duo afirmou a seguir, abaixando mais o rosto sobre ela.

Relena sorriu, divertida. Ele não parecia com ninguém que ela conhecera. Sem saber o que fazer, decidiu aceitar e ao dançar com ele, sentiu que estava dançando com um amigo embora não soubesse explicar por quê. Enquanto dançaram, conversaram um pouco melhor. Quando ele explicou que estava namorando Akane, mais coisas lhe fizeram sentido, já que Akane passava a mesma impressão gostosa de conforto e amizade que Relena tinha com Duo.

Por melhores que fossem as intenções de Duo, é claro que todos reparavam. Na verdade, a noite estava sendo uma cheia de eventos incomuns. Ninguém compreendia a presença de uma desconhecida, a aparição de Sylvia junto de Kyria e Duo dançando com outra garota sem medo do ciúme de Akane.

Até Heero reparava. Irritava-lhe os motivos possíveis que explicavam o fato de Duo estar dançando com Relena. A mera menção de que Duo fazia isso para provocá-lo o aborrecia muito. Heero já havia bebido meia garrafa de uísque e começava a sentir os efeitos, talvez por isso estivesse se incomodando com tudo que viera observando. Contudo, ao notar Sylvia aproximando-se, teve impressão de que precisaria de mais uma garrafa.

O que ela poderia querer? Ele não havia sido claro? Era bom ela estar preparada para o pior.

Sylvia não estava.

Entretanto, ela não conseguia se tranqüilizar. Precisava olhar nos olhos dele e perceber que era capaz de ficar sem aquilo que eles lhe significavam. Tinha de sentir-se vitoriosa sobre ele, cansara de ser pisoteada pelo orgulho e capricho de Heero.

–Olá. –limitou-se em dizer, parando em frente dele. Se ela tivesse pensando duas vezes, não estaria ali.

Os olhos dele moveram-se lentamente para ela, mas voltaram rapidamente a olhar outra direção.

–O que você quer? Já se entediou de seu acompanhante deslumbrante?

–Não, não sou como você.

Ele deu de ombros, cheio de desprezo, e bebeu um pequeno gole de uísque. Sylvia havia se sentido orgulhosa de si mesma até um segundo atrás. Então, petrificou-se e quase caiu em prantos diante de sua incapacidade de falar qualquer outra coisa. A presença de Heero a corroia feito radiação nuclear.

–O que foi que Kyria exigiu em troca de te deixar exibi-lo hoje? –e Heero provocou-a, sua voz tinha um fundo de riso escarninho. –Você é uma pessoa lamentável. –e adicionou, olhando-a sempre com desinteresse.

–Ao contrário do que você pensa, Heero, Kyria é muito educado e não precisa de nenhuma compensação para acompanhar uma amiga. Além do mais, desde que nos conhecemos, ele sempre me convidou para os bailes da escola. Nunca aceitei, claro, e sempre acabava sozinha e desapontada esperando por você. Assim, resolvi me redimir com ele e acho que ainda vou gostar muito de Kyria.

Kyria e Heero nunca se deram bem. Um dos motivos para isso era Sylvia, embora não fosse o único. Kyria nunca aprovou ou aprendeu a tolerar a forma que Heero usava para tratar as pessoas. Também, ele sempre fora interessado em Sylvia, e conseguir uma brecha para estar com ela lhe significava uma vitória dupla, porque a conseguira para si e a tirara do domínio atroz de Heero.

–Que bom para você. –e Heero bebia e olhava qualquer canto. Não percebia que estava assistindo Relena dançar.

Sylvia sentia-se tão impotente diante daquele ser entorpecido que quase não controlava seu ódio. Só Heero a fazia sentir-se daquele modo.

–Eu ainda não entendi porque você fez isso comigo. –e murmurou, sem intenções de ser ouvida.

–Sylvia, deixe de ser tão irritante. Não tem um porque, será que não entende? Nunca houve. Quão cruel mais terei de ser com você?

–Então você sabe que está sendo cruel! Que avanço!

–Lamentável. Pare de se colocar em situações desconfortáveis. Já dispensei você. Sua insistência em me procurar só lhe causa transtornos.

–Não me conformo com sua falta de sentimentos! –ela desabafou, com lágrimas ferventes nos olhos. –Eu odeio você, Heero! –e era fácil ver que se descontrolara e arrependia-se por isso.

–Tanto faz. Sai da minha frente. –mas Heero mantinha-se como um príncipe de gelo.

Ironicamente, Sylvia não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de obedecê-lo. Afastou-se a passos céleres, procurando por Kyria, lutando para segurar as lágrimas. Ao encontrar o rapaz, puxou-o de lado e enterrou o rosto no peito dele. O reflexo de Kyria foi abraçá-la:

–O que foi? –e ainda tinha um sotaque divertido e meigo em seu inglês.

–Vamos embora? –ela pediu, quase soluçando.

Ele assentiu, alisando os cabelos dela. Despediu-se de quem estava perto e saiu com ela o mais discretamente possível. Cruzaram com Akane na porta, entretanto.

–Já estão indo?

–Estou meio cansada… –Sylvia explicou, sorrindo timidamente.

–Ok, até mais… –Akane assentiu. E era óbvio que ela não havia sido driblada.

Os pensamentos que se formaram em sua mente astuta não lhe agradavam. Ao chegar ao salão, via que estava tudo correndo normalmente e nem mesmo suas amigas pareciam saber o que havia acontecido.

–Cadê o Heero? –ela indagou, pensativa ainda.

–Não sei, ainda não vi ele hoje… –Duo murmurou, olhando o entorno.

–Ele estava com Trowa no bar, horas atrás… –Cathrine explicitou.

A jovem ruiva assentiu, sentiu Duo envolver sua cintura e por um tempo, permaneceu silenciosa, ouvindo a conversa das amigas. E acabou por decidir que não era tão importante ocupar-se com aquilo naquele instante. Duo chamou-a para dançar e era hora de ela divertir-se, porque sempre há tempo para tudo.

Relena fingiu não ter prestado atenção na conversa, porém não foi muito bem-sucedida, pelo menos não na opinião de Noin. O nome do rapaz criava uma onda elétrica em Relena que ela mal podia disfarçar e não sabia definir. Era horror misturado com agitação, era medo, vergonha, raiva e negação, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém havia a feito sentir tantas coisas de uma vez, Heero tinha um talento de provocar coisas únicas nas pessoas, de arrancar delas sensações novas e em intensidades desconhecidas. Sabia que não estava pronta para encontrá-lo. Não queria, preferia fingir ainda mais um dia que ele não passava de um personagem de algum pesadelo seu.

A pista de dança estava freneticamente povoada, talvez a chegada de Akane a tivesse enchido de energia. A festa ia virar a noite e muitos já estavam cometendo excessos. Heero estava incluso nesta classificação. Já havia bebido demais há cinco doses de uísque atrás. Não que esse não fosse o hábito dele. Levemente cambaleante, pôs-se de pé, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e decidiu que era um bom momento para deixar aquela festa infernal. Já não entendia muito do que via nem dava importância ao que ouvia.

–Aonde vai, Heero? –a voz suave de Quatre tentou interrompê-lo, mas não conseguiu. Ele ficou observando Heero passar, tenso.

–Deixa ele, Quatre. Acha que bebendo resolve os problemas e não precisa da gente. Nunca precisou, não é mesmo? –e cheio de ironia e crítica, Wu Fei expressou, fazendo questão de ser ouvido.

Heero continuava em silêncio. Seu comportamento e sua expressão davam a idéia de que ele caminhava por um mundo isolado, particular e inatingível, como abrindo uma brecha no ar na qual ninguém mais circularia. Entretanto, conforme ia em direção da saída, ele foi pego por um grupo de dançarinos que o fez se desestabilizar. Caiu para um lado e bateu em alguém.

–Oh! O que aconteceu! –ele ouviu sua vítima dizer.

Segurou nos braços finos e macios que o apoiou, apesar de ambos quase terem ido ao chão.

–Você está bem? –a pergunta foi um mero reflexo de Relena antes de dar-se conta que impedia Heero de cair.

Os dois se encararam e ela ficou imediatamente vermelha, indecisa sobre soltá-lo horrorizada ou sorrir como se estivesse acima de tudo ali.

Mas Heero, ele era decidido e a apunhalou com seu olhar excitado e ébrio. Uma ardência escalou-lhe o pescoço até tingir-lhe a face de vermelho, mas não o mesmo vermelho do rosto de Relena. Ele a empurrou para longe de si, com desprezo, e bufou. Em um segundo, ele era capaz de fazer qualquer pessoa sentir-se imprestável. O olhar cristalino de Relena foi forçado para baixo e sem saber o que fazer, ela deu um passo para trás, colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e sorriu sem graça. Olhou Noin, em busca de algum apoio, sentindo-se miserável outra vez.

Heero estava quase chegando à saída quando Trowa o deteve.

–Vou te levar para casa.

–Não se meta comigo, Trowa.

–Chega de cena, Heero! –Trowa declarou, enérgico. De repente, nada poderia contrariá-lo, nem mesmo Heero, que o encarou com a face em branco e depois bufou.

E os dois deixaram a festa. Como todos estavam habituados com os modos de Heero, não houve comoção, apesar de que os comentários foram feitos e seriam espalhados ainda no dia seguinte.

O coração de Relena havia disparado com o sobressalto e ainda não tinha se acalmado. Ter tocado Heero, tê-lo visto de muito perto e sentir-se outra vez atingida pela ponta afiada do fito dele lhe causava vertigens, fraqueza e revolta ao mesmo em tempo, deixando-a impotente. Encará-lo a fez lembrar-se da reunião que tiveram, da forma ríspida e impessoal que ele usava para dirigir-se a ela e a fez pensar na infelicidade que seria viver ao lado dele.

–Você está bem? –entre todos os questionamentos sobre seu estado, foi o de Noin que conseguiu despertá-la daquela súbita alienação.

Relena olhou todas as amigas solícitas em seu redor:

–É claro. –murmurou várias vezes, sorrindo levemente. –Estou cansada. Vamos sentar ali? –e depois se dirigiu à Noin, apontando um cantinho com alguns pufes.

Desse modo, ambas fugiram da aglomeração. Ficaram em silêncio, Noin voltara a observar Relena curiosa sobre o que ela pensava. Havia uma sombra de angústia no rosto perfeito dela, ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar estava vidrado por alguma visão. Relena estava passando por alguma experiência completamente nova, tanto que ela nem sabia como proceder, como comportar-se ou que aparência ter.

Ficou encolhida um tempo e olhava para o nada, embora sua cabeça estivesse direcionada para saída.

–Pensei que você fosse me apresentar este rapaz, Heero… –Noin comentou, inclinando-se e olhando a menina de perto, atenta a menor reação. –Talvez fosse bom você me contar o que está de fato acontecendo… –e acabou por sugerir. Era muito claro para ela que as coisas eram um pouco mais complicadas do que pareceram no início.

Relena a fitou maquinal, suspirou, um nó na garganta se formou com a percepção de que não estava conseguindo disfarçar a tristeza em sua vida.

–Eu lhe explico mais tarde, está bem? Por ora, quero tentar me esquecer de tudo que está acontecendo. –e não combinava nada com Relena esse tipo de frase, tampouco a expressão de desterro que ela exibiu por um breve instante. Ela estava ciente disso, e também por isso se entristecia. Porque já havia começado a ser mudada por aquele rapaz antes mesmo de precisar.

Como podia ser tão duro e pesado o jugo daquele rapaz, lançado só com um fito? Feito uma maldição, ela já estava sob o domínio de Heero, antes de tudo começar. Só podia esperar o pior a partir de então.

Não tinha noção de que horas eram. Tinha deixado o relógio em casa de propósito, para poder se esquecer ainda mais amplamente da vida que existia à espera dela. Tinha ânsias de que tudo perdesse a importância. Intensamente esperava não se preocupar consigo, com sua situação, com as aparências, com Heero ou com a verdade.

Quando saiu do clube, o dia amanhecia e seus pés doíam. Havia dançando até não agüentar mais, como há muito tempo não fazia. Noin parecia alegre, e as duas riam sobre alguma coisa que havia acontecido enquanto entravam em um táxi, onde tão logo sentaram e tiraram seus sapatos. Havia uma luz mágica preenchendo tudo, uma espécie de claridade fluída típica de amanhecer. Relena encostou-se na janela e ficou olhando tudo coberto por aquela luminosidade irreal. Aquele brilho enchia o olhar dela, cansado, gasto, triste, ao mesmo tempo, cheio de esperança.

Chegaram a casa e largaram-se no sofá e olharam o teto.

–Fazia muito tempo que eu não chegava em casa há essa hora… –Noin murmurou, pensativa. –Sinto que essa Akane não é uma boa companhia. –e provocou, a voz levemente dúbia sobre o sentido de sua frase.

Relena riu baixinho. Talvez fosse mesmo verdade.

–Pelo menos, as garotas são muito simpáticas, não são? Não parecem nada com aquelas meninas cheias de intrigas de _Gossip Girl_…

Noin gargalhou diante do comentário bobo de Relena.

–Vamos lá para o quarto… eu vou lhe contar o que está acontecendo, mas isso precisa ser um segredo nosso, está bem? –e virando-se para Noin, Relena explicou e só se levantou depois de receber uma confirmação:

–Certo.

–Zechs não pode saber de nada.

–Ok. –e embora concordasse, não achava aquilo nada bom.

As duas recolheram-se então no dormitório.

–Decidi te contar tudo isso porque preciso de alguém em quem confiar. –e confessou, seus olhos moveram-se para o chão, distantes.

Não foi fácil, mas Relena explicou as novidades tentando parecer tranqüila. Achava que estava perto de conformar-se, embora fosse impossível estimar isso. Olhava baixo a maior parte do tempo e não entrou em detalhes nos seus sentimentos sobre o assunto, especialmente em relação ao seu pai.

Noin ouviu e a observou concentradamente, analisando cada subterfúgio que Relena usava, cada eufemismo, cada frase sem acessórios. Era ruim vê-la tão mudada. A leveza e a energia que tanto a embelezavam haviam diminuído quase a ponto de desaparecer. O olhar claro e sempre tão pacifico havia se transformado em um fito aflito e embaçado que procura em algum lugar alguma saída.

Como todas as decisões já haviam sido tomadas, Noin preferiu não expressar sua opinião contrária ao acontecido. Era inútil e só faria Relena sofrer mais, porque ela não estava alheia à forma de Noin pensar. E a garota já havia deixado claro que precisava de apoio naquele momento conturbado.

–Que dureza. Você não merece isso, Lena. Mas tenho certeza que tudo irá se resolver. –e Noin murmurou, séria e preocupada, procurando meios de incentivar sua amiga a não perder a alegria.

–É o que espero. Estou tentando não pensar muito nisso, mas é difícil. –e deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro. –Fui nessa festa meio que obrigada por um senso idiota de responsabilidade, mas pelo menos lá consegui me esquecer um pouco dessa vida terrível a qual me submeti. Eu sei que é tudo ilusão, mesmo assim, por enquanto preciso de ilusão para poder descansar.

Noin assentiu, simplesmente, assistindo Relena fechar os olhos para impedir as lágrimas de rolarem. Nem haviam mudado de roupa. Noin deitou em seu lugar e ficou pensativa, considerando todos os lados da situação. As duas achavam que não iam conseguir dormir, de tanto que tinham para meditar, mas o cansaço levou a melhor e sem notarem, ressonavam como se fossem as moças mais despreocupadas da cidade.

Quando Akane entrou na festa, a atmosfera se alegrou ainda mais. Ela era capaz de emanar uma energia mágica contagiante que fazia com que todos a se unirem em aproveitar a música e a dança. Ela movia-se de forma atraente e grácil na luz da pista, seus contornos belos destacados contra o azul, o vermelho e o verde que freneticamente preenchiam o ambiente. Ela não sabia o que era inimizade e era conhecida por coordenar as melhores festas da sociedade jovem, cheia de detalhes sutis e marcantes e de seu carisma acolhedor e inteligente que a todos sabia agradar, de alguma maneira.

Ela dividiu seu tempo entre conversar, brevemente entreter alguns convidados e dançar com Duo. Depois, colocou-se em um canto do bar para receber as despedidas de seus convidados e beber um pouquinho. Quando Dolf veio lhe agradecer, já não havia mais ninguém no salão. Duo juntou-se a eles e conversaram alguns minutos, riram, como sempre faziam, e foram separar-se de fato apenas no hall de entrada do _Prodige_, ao passo que deixavam o lugar.

Eram cinco horas da manhã, um lume encantado vinha surgindo no céu nova-iorquino e banhava vagarosamente os grupos que ainda estavam do lado de fora do clube, conversando como se o relógio tivesse sido abolido e o tempo fosse uma questão de opinião. A cidade que não sabe dormir ainda tinha muito a oferecer. Akane arrumou seu blazer negro de ombros estruturados em seu corpo, protegendo-se da leve friagem da madrugada, e olhou o entorno cumprimentando com acenos e sorrisos alguns conhecidos que encontrava por perto.

Duo a beijou no pescoço de leve e suspirou.

–Está cansada?

Ela apoiou-se nele, sorriu e lançou-lhe um olhar embebido nalguma malícia extremamente inocente:

–Não, na costa leste é muito mais puxado…

Ele meneou a cabeça, envolvendo os ombros dela.

–Tinha ouvido dizer que você estava ocupada demais por lá para ir a festas…

Felinamente, Akane soltou um risinho e encostou a cabeça no peito dele:

–Quem sabe…

–Este romance a distância vai acabar me matando… –e ele reclamou, baixinho e risonho.

Estavam tão distraídos que o manobrista, um jovem rapaz que Akane já conhecia a alguns anos de festas anteriores, apareceu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças cinza e começou a explicar, como se não estivesse interrompendo nada:

–Ane… ainda tem um carro nas vagas reservadas para sua festa.

Akane afastou-se de Duo para conversar com o moço:

–Sério? Mas não ficou mais ninguém lá dentro…

–É um BMW F01 prateada. Se não tiver dono, então vou levar para casa! –ele brincou.

–Ah, é do Heero. –Duo logo encontrou a resposta. –Não vai ser hoje que você vai ter a sorte grande, amigo.

O manobrista riu-se.

–Vou levar o carro para casa. –Akane avisou.

O jovem manobrista entregou as chaves para ela e acompanhou o casal até a vaga, onde Akane lhe agradeceu.

–Está de carro, Duo?

–Eu não… vim de táxi mesmo.

–Então vamos, eu te levo embora. –e ela entrou tranquilamente no automóvel elegante, e já foi arrumando os espelhos.

Duo deu a volta no carro e entrou também, olhando-a de forma divertida.

Mas demoraram em sair. Akane ficou retocando a maquiagem enquanto Duo a assistia atentamente. Não havia nada que o agradasse mais do que estar ao lado dela e observá-la fazer coisas aparentemente sem importância, como retocar o rímel dos cílios. Ela tinha usado uma base tão poderosa naquela noite que suas sardas haviam praticamente sido apagadas de seu rosto.

–O que foi? –ela indagou, mas não porque estava incomodada com o fito insistente dele. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele fazia e pensava, porém tinha interesse em ouvir como ele próprio descreveria sua atividade.

–Estava pensando que você parece muito uma garota que conheci numa festa de final do ano… –ele não resistiu e a provocou, maldoso. –Você não estava por aqui, então me senti meio sozinho.

–Desce do carro para eu poder te atropelar, por favor! –ela virou-se para ele, suspendendo o pincel do rímel no ar, o olhar incisivo.

Duo riu a bom rir e encostou-se no banco macio. Ela bufou e terminou seus retoques.

–Vem cá, por que você convidou a Relena para a festa? –e ele perguntou.

–Ah… por que eu gostei dela e quero conhecê-la melhor. Também, queria ver como ela e Heero iam reagir.

–Você é uma ardilosa, não é?

–Por quê?

–Como assim por quê? Fica fazendo experiência com as pessoas!

–Que coisa mais absurda de se dizer! –ela reclamou, escandalosa e mal-contendo a gargalhada. Duo já ria ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

Depois disso, a moça deu a partida no carro e deslizou para fora do estacionamento. A luz no céu ia se intensificando.

–Na verdade, estou muito preocupada com tudo que está acontecendo. O que deu na Sylvia agora?

–Talvez tenha acordado pra vida. –Duo simplesmente concluiu.

–Não seja cruel assim… não sabe como é difícil gostar de alguém?

–Isso é mesmo. Mas talvez seja melhor para ela que tudo acabe. Não sei como ela suporta sofrer tanto por causa do Heero.

Akane ficou pensativa. Haviam parado em um semáforo e ela ficou encarando a lâmpada vermelha como se esta tivesse feito algo muito errado. Mas essa expressão era apenas a manifestação da opinião que Akane tinha sobre certos comportamentos de seu irmão mais velho. Por fim, meneou a cabeça e o sinal abriu.

–Meu pai deve ter pirado mesmo. Não tem outra explicação… esse negócio todo vai machucar mais gente do que deveria ou precisaria. Isso tudo que ele quer não vai fazer ninguém feliz. –ela complementou. Era tão incomum vê-la falar assim do pai.

Duo prestou bastante atenção à Akane falar lamentosamente sua última frase. Assentiu, silenciosamente concordando.

–Sua família é muito complicada, Akane. –e por fim, ele desabafou, um tom de voz um pouco chistoso, mas ao mesmo tempo sincero.

Ela não disse nada. O olhar dela estava tenso e distante, era difícil saber o que ela pensava. Estacionou na frente da casa marrom em Upper West Side onde Duo morava.

–Entregue. –e murmurou, olhando-o calmamente.

–Quer tomar um café?

–Não, já são cinco e meia, não quero correr o risco de encontrar meu pai acordado.

–Que horas ela acorda?

–Normalmente, às seis.

–De domingo?

–Pois é.

Duo meneou a cabeça. Beijaram-se em despedida preferindo que aquele fosse um beijo de cumprimento, e Duo abriu a porta.

–Mais tarde eu te ligo. –Akane murmurou, sorrindo para ele.

–Vou ficar esperando.

Ela assentiu, e assim que ele desceu, dirigiu o carro de volta para casa. Atravessar praticamente a cidade toda e ir parar em um canto isolado e praticamente esquecido de Nova York enquanto o sol nascia era um tanto calmante. Havia muitas áreas verdes pelo caminho que deixava o centro da cidade para trás.

A casa onde Akane, Heero e até mesmo Dante nasceram era uma das pouquíssimas mansões de Nova York que continuavam como propriedade particular servindo de moradia. Junto dela havia o Palazzo dos Baumgarten e a mansão Victorianne, pertencente à família Van der Ven. Ficavam todas na mesma vizinhança, acompanhado de algumas casas elegantes, parques e clubes de golfe.

O F01 passou na frente do Palazzo e por fim parou diante do portão de sua casa, que abriu praticamente de imediato. Rodou direto até a garagem, voltando para o local onde havia ficado esperando pela volta de Londres de Heero.

Akane, que já estava descalça, abriu a porta e apanhou seus sapatos e bolsa. Correu até a porta de serviço que ficava bem próximo dali e silenciosamente começou a escalar a escadinha centenária e estreita que percorria toda a mansão de forma oculta. Sabia que já eram seus da manhã e que o risco de encontrar o pai era grande, mas contava com a vantagem de seu quarto ser em um piso diferente do quarto de seus pais.

Ao chegar a seu andar, saiu na saleta que servia como recepção e era mobiliada graciosamente com luminárias, uma mesa de xadrez, uma estante de livros, sofás de forro verde-aveludado e uma mesinha de café linda e detalhada, feita de madeira de pau-cetim, importada e datada do século XIX. O papel de parede tinha cor de sépia e estampa de flores miudinhas em um tom castanho bem suave, garantindo aconchego para quem se sentasse ali. Akane amava aquele cantinho da casa e sempre passava bastante tempo ali. Um gramofone ficava em um canto, servindo de decoração, e Ane achava que a presença dele acrescentava muito charme e identidade para o lugar. Ele ainda funcionava.

Nenhuma luz estava acesa, e como a única e pequena janela ficava do lado oposto ao nascente, estava escuro ali. Apesar disso, os olhinhos verdes ariscos de Akane identificaram um vulto imóvel no sofá de costas para a entrada de serviço.

Imobilizada, primeiro imaginou que fosse seu pai aguardando-a pronto para lhe passar um grande sermão, porém foi percebendo que as formas eram pequenas demais para descreverem Dante. Á passos leves de quem um dia já fez balé, aproximou-se e viu Heero desmontado dormitando no sofá.

Tocou-o no ombro, querendo despertá-lo, todavia ele seguiu inerte. Sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou a apreciar de muito perto a expressão única que conseguia ver na face dele. Parecia que ele sonhava com algo terrível, as linhas em sua testa estavam intensamente marcadas. Exalava o odor de uísque e suas roupas estavam levemente amarrotadas, os pés se apoiavam, ainda calçados, sobre a mesinha.

Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Ela não o vira deixar a festa. O rosto melancólico que apresentava era quase angelical, embora não puro o suficiente. Havia uma mistura heterogênea compondo a beleza daquele moço que fascinava Akane. De fato, desde que tinha consciência de si e de quem eram as pessoas consigo, olhava o menininho alinhado e severo parado ao lado da mãe e via um brilho único, por mais que na época ela não tivesse base de comparação. Dali em diante nunca deixou de admirá-lo e amá-lo por sua singularidade.

Por tudo que já havia observado dele, aprendido e compreendido, Akane deseja que ele fosse feliz e se magoava muito ao assisti-lo destruir a própria vida e não compreender e resistir aos cuidados e preocupações que ela e sua mãe tão dedicadamente tinham com ele. Ela alisou o rosto dele, suspirou e encostou-se em seu ombro do mesmo modo que fazia quando era uma menininha. Ele odiava que ela fizesse isso, e embora reclamasse muito, sempre acabava deixando-a ficar aninhada em seu ombro.

Reclinada sobre ele, ouvia-o respirar e sentia sua pulsação de leve. Ele dormia muito profundamente por causa da bebida e nem desconfiava da companhia. Por alguns minutos, Akane ficou pensando em tudo aquilo que já há alguns dias tinha na mente. Eram idéias sem muita forma ou sentido, entretanto, elas a entristeciam. Perguntou-se se haveria como consertar tudo que estava quebrado em sua família e indagou-se sobre a possibilidade de aquela ser a intenção de seu pai ao envolver Relena Darlian em seus planos.

Por um lado, estava iludindo-se por considerar isso. Mas não sabia e não iria saber. Mas mesmo assim, aquilo a iria incomodar.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Tudo bom?

Aqui está mais um capítulo, acabei de aprontá-lo!

Só passei corretor ortográfico do Word e não reli uma última vez completamente, por isso, desculpem qualquer erro. Me avisem qualquer coisa para eu corrigir, ok?

Aqui está o desfecho da festa. O que acharam da atitude de Sylvia?

Não sejam cruéis com ela, hã? Eu sei que ela é um obstáculo da história, mas também é uma vitíma.

Não dou previsões de quando saí o capítulo 13, já que a faculdade voltou e vou estar atarefada com as leituras e com os trabalhos outra vez, além de estar trabalhando por período integral agora (:C).

Mas continuarei a escrevendo!

Me deixem reviews, que elas me incentivam.

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que tem lido essa fic! Beijos à todos!

Até mais!

07.08.2010


	14. 13

**13**

Exatamente como todos os dias, Dante sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo. A escuridão era aconchegante e, ao seu lado, Athina dormia tranquilamente entre os macios lençóis cor de espumante, voltada para ele. Já há vinte e cinco anos ela estava ali, seu rosto tão belo quanto sempre fora mostrando sinais do tempo passado. A expressão de sua face era suave e seu sono profundo, encantado como de uma princesa em conto de fadas. Por vários minutos de sua manhã, Dante apreciava aquele semblante e gravava os detalhes na memória.

Quem via Dante em seus ternos perfeitos e sua fisionomia severa não acreditaria no que passava em sua mente naquele instante diário: acordar e ver aquele rosto era o que dava sentido para tudo. Daquela imagem, derivava autocontrole.

Conheciam-se por quase trinta e cinco anos, mas ainda se lembrava do dia em que a viu pela primeira vez. Estava passando as férias de verão nas praias amigáveis de Rhode Island quando conheceu Athina, na época uma menina de onze anos. Ele sempre fora do tipo esnobe e rude, não dera importância para ela, porque eram crianças e não pensava que a teria junto de si para sempre. O sorriso dela irradiava a mesma claridade do sol litorâneo e a pele dela queimava rápido e lindamente, e até aquele dia o tom de bronze rosado que ele observou na face infantil dela o fazia admirado.

Ficou um tanto contrariado ao reencontrá-la ao retornar para a escola em Nova York, descobrindo então que ela viera de Detroit. Os risos dela sempre o perseguindo eram-lhe irritantes, os caprichos de menina, tolos, porém, a cada dia estes se tornavam encanto e atração, e a implicância de Dante com Athina tornou-se uma obsessão sadia que terminou por juntá-los de vez.

Muitas vezes a tinha feito chorar e muitas vezes ela o fizera furioso com as coisas que dizia, mas ainda assim, a obsessão inexplicável seguia resistente, tanto que sua teimosia conseguiu levá-los diante do juiz de paz em um outono ferrugem e gelado. Sobre sua mesa no escritório havia uma foto do dia em que se casaram. Sempre encarava a imagem com dureza e certo constrangimento, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Ela sorria mais com os olhos que com os lábios enquanto sua cabeça inclinava-se um pouco em direção ao peito dele, um buquê de rosas brancas nas mãos. Na época, usava o cabelo cortado Chanel, no comprimento do queixo, e uma fita bordada de pedrarias atravessava sua testa, entremeando a franja, e dando-lhe aparência de uma boneca.

Ela não devia tê-lo escolhido.

Dante deixara isso claro para ela, sempre fora prático e honesto. Na noite antecedente à esperada ocasião, não hesitou em afirmar que ela iria arrepender-se. Athina simplesmente riu e meneou a cabeça antes de beijar-lhe a testa. E não lhe disse nada, enquanto seu olhar reluzia como uma estrela azul, aquela que ouve e atende os desejos dos sonhadores. Ele lera naquele fito a ousadia de quem tem ciência do risco que assume.

Suspirou enquanto saía da cama e entrou no banho. A imagem repousante de Athina marcada em sua mente explicitava quão consternada ela ficaria ao descobrir tudo que estava ocorrendo. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não tinha porque se preocupar com o que ele tratava com o filho. Enquanto barbeava-se, olhava o espelho e tentava compreender por que ela se importava tanto com coisas que não lhe diziam respeito. E se ele pensava assim não era de forma arrogante, visto que sua concepção era de que Athina não tinha interesses na relação que ele tinha com o filho ou o que era decidido entre eles.

Não temia magoá-la e seguia sendo, na visão dela, um estúpido insensível. Desse modo, os desentendimentos continuariam, talvez mais intensos, e a união deles ficava sempre a cargo daquela obsessão, sim, aquela que ele recusava chamar de amor, visto que era um tanto frio para dar crédito a tal palavra.

Assim que se viu impecavelmente barbeado, penteou-se e vestiu-se impecavelmente e caminhou marcialmente, colocando em revista todos os ornamentos e móveis dos corredores que o levavam até a biblioteca. Desceu a escadaria atapetada, deparou-se com a porta ornada de vidros foscos centenários que guardavam a passagem para o aposento do saber. As prateleiras, abundantemente abastecidas, diminuíam o ambiente junto da cor forte da madeira e dos estofados. Um relógio de pêndulo em um canto enchia o lugar de tradição, mistério e antiguidade.

Dante acomodou-se na poltrona de couro ocre onde seu pai e seu avô também já haviam sentado para ler o jornal matinal e tomar o desjejum. Ele combinava tanto com o ambiente que chegava completá-lo. Poucos minutos depois, Yacob veio cumprimentar o patrão e observou-o, permitindo que um sorriso vulpino se abrisse em seu rosto, divertindo-se com a repetição das gerações. Sempre soubera que Dante era do tipo de homem que faria tudo exatamente igual ao pai – ao contrário de Heero.

_Bom dia, meritíssimo.

_Yacob. –e por muito tempo, este foi o último som humano ouvido na sala.

Dante sorveu o mais longo gole da sua xícara de café, enquanto solicitamente Yacob aguardava por mais.

_Vá ver se meus filhos estão em suas camas.

Era assim, também, todos os dias. Yacob não se impressionava com o pedido e nunca o fez, visto que surgiu a primeira vez quando Heero era um bebê e tudo fazia sentido. Aquele pedido matutino era uma forma curiosa de Dante expressar seu cuidado pelos e era deleitoso para Yacob ser incumbido da tarefa porque fora através dela que assistira as duas crianças crescerem.

Com sorriso no rosto, ele caminhou agilmente em rumo de cumprir a ordem, escalando os degraus que estavam cansados do toque das solas de seus sapatos. Quando terminou de subir, estacou na entrada da sala e sentiu algo que há tempos não sentia: surpresa.

Heero e Akane dormiam profundamente, inocentes, encostados um no outro, sentados no sofá. Ela estava encolhida contra o irmão, como se sentisse frio, e ele estava relaxadamente largado no móvel, os pés na mesinha.

O mordomo achara que nunca mais iria capturar tal imagem, mas lá estava ela disponível outra vez para seus olhos septuagenários. Adicionando ternura a seu fito astuto, ele aproximou-se devagar para ouvi-los respirar pesadamente. Estava ciente da probabilidade nada romântica de ambos estar bêbados, só que ao mesmo tempo, não parava de ver os irmãozinhos que dormiram daquele mesmo jeito no casamento da prima quinze anos antes, em seus trajes pomposos de festa.

Chegando mais perto, tocou o ombro de Akane através da ombreira do blazer:

_Criança, vamos para a cama?

Ela abriu os olhos, mas não acordou de pronto. Piscou e ergueu-se, desvencilhando-se de Heero aos poucos. Olhou o local onde estava com placidez letárgica e por fim fixou a vista no mordomo. Sorriu e lerdamente se colocou em pé, firmando as pernas longas sobre os saltos finos. Com suavidade começou a caminhar, sendo seguida pelo idoso que assistia a silhueta felina mover-se na penumbra matutina. Ela havia ficado alta e os sapatos a elevavam ainda mais, transformando-a numa espécie de monumento jovem à genética privilegiada da família.

Ao entrar no quarto, não se deu ao trabalho de muito: saiu dos sapatos e tirou o blazer, deixando-o em qualquer lugar, sonolenta demais para pensar em arrumação. Seus olhos estavam mais que semicerrados e caiu na cama silenciosamente, sendo imediatamente coberta por Yacob feito uma menininha. Tão logo colocou a cabeça no enorme travesseiro rechonchudo, tão logo voltou ao sono pesado de antes. Por um minuto, Yacob contemplou-a respirando cadenciado, e ficou confuso sobre a idade dela. Quando foi que ela ficou tão crescida? Ainda lhe parecia uma criança.

A passos redobradamente silenciosos, retornou à sala. Heero, estático, dormia concentradamente, a face livre de tensões. Mostrava-se outra pessoa, poderia ser facilmente confundido com alguém satisfeito com a vida que tinha e livre de qualquer preocupação.

Yacob parou junto ao rapaz e o fitou por um tempo, pensativo.

_Mestre, acorde, por favor. –e chamou, ciente de que Heero não iria ouvir. Aguardou alguns segundos, mesmo sabendo que Heero não iria mover-se. –Mestre, vamos para o quarto. –e o sacudiu de leve. Era uma atitude perigosa.

Heero relutou em abrir os olhos, mas o fez. Sua cabeça dava sinais de que explodiria com o menor pensamento que lhe corresse. Ele respirou fundo, reconhecendo a vertigem jazendo em si, buscando forças para mover-se. Enxergou Yacob e grunhiu, contrariado.

_O que foi agora, Yacob? –e falava tão rouco que era praticamente incompreensível.

Os lábios de Yacob formaram um sorriso felino, feito um Gato de Cheshire, que pareceu extremamente cínico ao julgamento em ressaca de Heero, além de dúbio e desagradável.

_O mestre vai ferir a coluna se continuar dormindo de forma tão desconfortável. Vá para a cama, sim? –e tinha o cuidado de usar uma voz macia para não agredir a condição vulnerável do menino. –Além do que, me parece que seu quarto será o melhor lugar para o senhor passar o dia. –e as olheiras de Heero confirmavam isto.

Heero bufou e vagarosamente tirou os pés de cima da mesinha, endireitando-se no sofá. Deixou a cabeça pender e fechou os olhos outra vez, sem suportar a claridade, por menor que fosse. Ergueu-se rápido e, apoiando-se um pouco nos móveis, começou a mover-se em direção do quarto, que era bem próximo.

Yacob acompanhou os movimentos vagarosos do rapaz, soltou um risinho e explicou:

_Vou pedir que Viane lhe traga um suco de laranja. Beba antes de se deitar. –ele viu Heero assentir e abanar a mão antes de entrar no quarto e cerrar a porta.

O escuro do quarto fechado lhe agradou. Abriu os olhos e procurou a cama enquanto tinha o ombro apoiado na parede mais próxima. Um vácuo no estômago o fazia impossibilitado de dar mais um passo. Engoliu seco e arrastou-se usando da reserva de energia. Caiu de bruços na cama e lá ficou, tal qual morto, aguardando Viane. Estava convencido de que não dormiria mais, as dores de cabeça o impediriam. Estava odiando Yacob como nunca antes naquele momento. Não havia pedido para ser acordado.

Enquanto Viane não vinha, decidiu dar-se ao trabalho de tentar recapitular os acontecimentos da noite anterior, por mais que não estivesse em condições ou devesse fazer isso. Esforçou-se por um tempo, mas sentia a mente varrida pelas luzes multicor do salão e a única imagem restante era da briga com Sylvia por causa da teimosia dela e de ter caído em seus braços momentos depois. Podiam ser poucas lembranças, mas eram mais que suficientes. Faziam-no concluir que não deveria nunca mais ir a festas, já que não tinha motivo nenhum para frequentá-las e não colhia nenhum beneficio. Se fosse só para ficar bêbado, podia fazer isso em casa.

Viane trouxe uma jarra generosa de suco e serviu um copo à Heero antes de deixá-lo sozinho outra vez. Ele bebeu feito remédio, estremecendo diante da acidez do líquido, tentado a exigir que a senhora levasse o suco embora e trouxesse uma garrafa de Jack Daniel's no lugar. Ao terminar o copo, caiu na cama outra vez, cansado e zonzo. Fechou os olhos e voltou para as imagens inquietantes da noite anterior. Havia alguma coisa contraditória nelas, por isso que se forçava a revisitá-las. A face rósea da garota surgia amarga e triste em um momento e, em outro, surpresa e com olhos cambiantes, distantes e simplórios.

Era uma presença diferente que ele detectava especialmente na última imagem. Era qualquer coisa que nunca antes havia existido em seu dia-a-dia e que não conseguia definir imediatamente, mas o intrigava bastante. Insensível, decidiu ser algum efeito da ressaca. E como já estava de olhos cerrados, não percebeu que ia adormecendo ao passo que deixava a mente vagar sobre aquelas imagens e sensações. Não iria admitir, mas depois de uma noite como a que teve, precisava dormir para evitar o vazio e recuperar-se.

Na condição letárgica em que se encontrava não conseguia determinar quanto tempo passava, mas facilmente diria que logo e repentinamente ouvira alguém junto à cama:

_Mestre Heero, acorde.

_Yacob, me deixe em paz. –ele grunhiu. Era como se houvesse fechado os olhos há apenas um minuto.

_Já é hora do almoço e o senhor precisa comer.

Heero não abriu os olhos, não se mexeu, apenas resmungou. Yacob, parado junto à cama com a vista fixa no rapaz, também seguiu imóvel.

_Pedirei que Viane traga o almoço para o senhor.

_Yacob, vai embora!

Yacob fingiu nada ter ouvido, sorriu feito uma doninha e saiu tranquilamente para seguir com suas atividades.

O humor de Heero só piorava. O descanso não lhe servira em nada para amenizar os sintomas de ressaca. Muito lentamente foi virando-se e por fim pôs-se sentado na cama. Ficou encarando a parede branca, incapaz de pensar. Lembrou-se da jarra de suco e encheu seu copo. Era difícil beber, porém. Seu estômago não estava receptivo ao gosto do suco e por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava faminto.

Enfim, ouviu batidas na porta, mas como ninguém entrava, decidiu ir abrir ele mesmo.

A porta revelou-lhe algo inesperado. A bandeja do almoço que Yacob prometera viera pelas mãos de Duo:

_Aqui está, mestre. –e disse logo, chistoso, fazendo pose de empregado.

Dominando o impulso de fechar a porta, Heero deu as costas e disse:

_O quarto de Akane é na outra porta.

_Eu sei… –e Duo riu despreocupado, entrando tranquilamente e fechando a porta com o ombro. Depois colocou a bandeja na mesa de centro.

Heero ficou assistindo tudo, largado no sofá, a expressão fechada amarrada como um nó de marinheiro.

_Nem te vi ontem! Você foi à festa?

Heero assentiu sutilmente, o olhar vazio.

_Cara, você sabe se esconder… olha, come aí enquanto está tudo quentinho. Reb Yacob vai brigar com você se não comer…

Heero bufou e tirou a cobertura da bandeja prateada, deixando o aroma da refeição espalhar rapidamente pelo cômodo. Yacob sempre pensava em tudo e viu para que fosse preparado um prato leve. Duo olhou o salmão gratinado com interesse, mas ele já havia almoçado.

Sem cerimônias, Heero apanhou os talheres e começou a comer.

Por um minutinho, Duo ficou silencioso. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, olhou os lados e voltou a falar:

_Não quer ir dar umas voltas mais tarde?

_Acha que eu vou querer sair nesta situação?

_Sei lá… você nunca fica de ressaca…

Heero agia como se não estivesse ouvindo. Talvez, não estivesse mesmo.

_Sair era muito mais interessante quando você era solteiro. –entretanto, ele reclamou, ainda ocupado em comer.

_Oras, isso foi um elogio, é? –Duo espantou-se e riu, meneando a cabeça. –Mas acho que devo falar o mesmo para você.

Heero reagiu instantaneamente por exibir uma carranca que, ao invés de inibir o riso do amigo, infelizmente o incentivou.

_Falando nisso, por acaso você já falou alguma coisa a Sylvia sobre a Miss Darlian? –e o rapaz falava por ele e por Heero. Na maioria das vezes, tinha intuito não só de conversar, mas também de provocar.

Para Heero, a solução era fazer-se indiferente. Bebeu um copo de suco e seguiu a refeição, ainda aparentando que nada ouvia.

_Você deve ter visto… a Sylvia apareceu acompanhada do Kyria ontem. Todo mundo só está falando disso agora!

_Essa gente não tem o que fazer… você, inclusive. –Heero disse rudemente sem olhar Duo, que o assistia divertido.

_E quanto a Miss Darlian? Viu como ela estava linda? Estava usando minha cor favorita! Até você precisa aceitar que ela é bonita…

_Tanto faz. –e murmurou de boca cheia.

Duo deixou o semblante alegre desmanchar em descrença.

_Que horror, você é insensibilizável! Tenho medo de você!

_Essa palavra nem existe…

Duo segurava o riso e continuou atuando choque e tristeza. Por fim, surgiu grave e declamou:

_Já sei! Aposto que você nem se lembra de nada e só está fazendo pose!

_É, não lembro mesmo. –Heero atirou o garfo no prato vazio, jogando a cabeça para trás. –Quando dei por mim estava no sofá da saleta, com Yacob me chamando.

_Sabia! Você não teria deixado seu carro lá à toa!

Heero levantou as sobrancelhas diante da nova informação. Era melhor que o juiz nunca soubesse sobre isso.

_A Ane o trouxe para cá, agradeça a ela, hã?

_Agora que você já provou sua tese, por que não pega a bandeja e dá um fora?

_Não sou o Yacob, não, ouviu? –Duo levantou-se, alisou as pernas do jeans e foi em direção da porta. –Todo mundo está comentando outra coisa também… certo garoto problema saiu bêbado da festa e derrubou a recém-chegada, Miss Darlian… alguns estão falando que ele até machucou ela! –e antes de abrir a porta, informou. Diante da imobilidade de Heero, deu de ombros e saiu. –Até mais, Heero.

Heero recebeu o relato com descuido, levantou-se com custo e foi até o banheiro. Sua cara no espelho estava exatamente como se espera de alguém que bebeu toda uma noite. Ele respirou fundo, tentou se ajeitar um pouco e de repente deu-se conta de que a segunda vaga imagem que tinha da festa estava estranha porque não era a face de Sylvia, mas a de Relena que lhe mostrava embaraço, melancolia e surpresa. Relena.

Ela, no quarto, acordara e vira Noin dormindo ao seu lado. Ambas ainda estavam de sapatos. Sentia-se endurecida por dentro e achou que seria bom sair da cama e espichar o íntimo. Tomou banho, preparou café com leite e foi dar uma volta no grande quarteirão. Eram pouco mais de dez horas. Enquanto caminhou, não pensou em nada, a não ser nos flashes mentais onde via Heero. Não era para tê-lo visto na festa, praticamente havia esquecido sua existência; se não tivesse sido aquele incidente no final, aquela rigidez emocional ruim não estaria pesando em seu corpo.

Voltou ao apartamento e ficou só na sala, travando diálogos mentais bobos com os itens de decoração. Não conseguia imaginar onde estavam seu pai e seu irmão. Tudo era ausência de som, as janelas amplas deixavam uma luz pura entrar. Olhos intensos de fera indomada a vigiavam em seus próprios pensamentos. Olhos loucos, violentos e penetrantes feito lâmina de barbear. Era quase como esquizofrenia – ela via aqueles olhos com ela, os sentia respirar cadentes, mas eles não existiam, não estavam ali, não deviam estar.

_O que está fazendo? –uma voz quebrou o silêncio feito trovão anunciando tempestade e Relena sobressaltou-se. Zechs sorria ao seu lado, o próprio sol. Ela devolveu o sorriso, suave e lunar, ali eram Apolo e Ártemis.

_Nada.

_Isso se vê.

_Então por que pergunta, bobão?

E riram a bom rir.

_E a festa?

_Foi muito divertida.

Ele assentiu. Sentou com ela, juntando-se à feitura de nada. Somente sabê-lo ali deixava Relena mais sossegada. Conseguia esquecer o que a atormentava. Olhou o rosto perfeito dele, vibrante e perguntou baixinho:

_Você e Noin vão se casar em breve, não é?

_Sim, com certeza. Só quero deixar algumas coisas da companhia resolvidas antes… –para Zechs, ele tinha sido vago e convincente, pois desconhecia o fato de Relena saber sobre a crise dos negócios.

Rapidamente ela detectou que era a isso que ele referia-se. Suspirou e assentiu pueril. Teve inveja dele por uma fração de segundo – ele ia casar por amor com quem o coração desejava. E, depois que a inveja passou, momentânea, sentiu-se muito feliz. Só queria o melhor para o irmão, ia protegê-lo e fazê-lo feliz com seu gesto. Ia se apegar nesse pensamento para resistir à dificuldade e não perder a alegria.

Ademais, estava querendo que o tempo não passasse, mas que parasse, bem ali com ela, sentasse ao seu lado e soubesse apreciar a qualidade da permanência. Permanência naquele dia marginal, porque domingo era um dia menosprezado por todos, que o passavam inteiro apenas reclamando sobre o dia seguinte e não o aproveitavam. Se o tempo ali se fizesse imóvel, poderia curtir a presença de Zechs e Noin e esquecer suas obrigações, suas promessas, seus combinados. Seria simplesmente ela e sua família, felizes e totalmente alheios aos problemas.

Ela sabia que estava querendo demais.

Na segunda de manhã, Zechs e Noin voltaram para Nova Jersey e logo depois, Halstead ligou marcando a reunião de assinatura do acordo pré-nupcial.

O encontro ia ser um pouco após o almoço, no Pennsylvania, onde Halstead ainda estava hospedado.

Relena foi de táxi e chegou alguns minutos antes do horário combinado. Esperava que fosse rápido, pois expor-se outra vez à visão de Heero faria com que o olhar dele voltasse a persegui-la e fazia pouco tempo que havia se livrado da impressão ruim.

Como era próprio do verão, estava um dia quente e agitado, e Relena vestiu-se o mínimo possível. Colocou um vestido de cor azul-celeste bastante pastel, trançou duas mechas laterais do cabelo e as prendeu atrás, penteou os cílios com uma máscara incolor e calçou chinelos de dedo em couro macio em uma cor rosa pálida, com uma faixa larga envolvendo o tornozelo.

Assim que a porta do quarto lhe foi aberta, recebeu um cumprimento breve de Halstead, que mantinha a mão na maçaneta, e prontamente localizou Heero sentado junto à mesa. Não havia esperado que ele chegasse tão cedo. Observou o terno cinza suave que trajava e a camisa de branco puro revelada principalmente pelo colarinho bem engomado, sem gravata. A porta foi cerrada pelo mesmo Halstead, que avançou até a mesa, ansioso em iniciar o trabalho tal qual Relena estivesse atrasada.

Ela sentou-se em um movimento suave perante Heero e pôs os orbes coloridos na face desinteressada dele que a evitava. Felina instigante, era muito mais que cínica. Heero era o mestre dos cínicos e desdenhosos, o grande instrutor dos entediados. Após a introdução pró-forma de Halstead sobre os documentos, ele debruçou-se sobre sua cópia para avaliá-la.

Relena tomou sua cópia do documento e pôs-se a estudá-lo, pretendendo despender atenção nele; entretanto, a todo o momento pegava-se lendo a mesma frase, a vista corria as linhas sem absorver uma palavra sequer. Não poderia definir o que tinha colocado sua mente em confusão, mal se lembrava porque estava ali, para que era o papel em suas mãos e quem era o homem junto à janela, distraído. Só tinha consciência de Heero e sua presença bombástica. Até o ar parecia alterado.

A duração da eternidade parecia mais curta do que a daquele momento. Um suspiro engasgado escapou pelos lábios rosados de Relena quando finalmente ela assinou sua cópia do acordo e recebeu a cópia de Heero. O desconforto que sentia de tê-lo ali era insuportável. E sentia-se ainda mais desconfortável por saber-se suscetível a ele e nada poder fazer a respeito. Ele era só um garoto que não se importava com ela, alguém que ela podia ignorar, se quisesse, porque era assim que ele fazia com ela.

Sim, exatamente assim. E com todo mundo. E por isso era tão facilmente detestável e impossível de ignorar.

Ele apoiou o queixo na mão e ficou olhando qualquer direção enquanto Halstead assinava os documentos e separava as cópias de cada um. Relena acompanhava a mão do advogado a cada assinatura que ele fazia. Três riscos ágeis em três folhas de papel e o caminho sem retorno tinha se iniciado. Heero atirou um olhar vazio sobre a cópia do acordo que recebeu e o guardou na pasta ao mesmo tempo em que Relena olhava seu exemplar com solenidade fúnebre. A seguir, o olhar dela foi escorregando pela mesa até tocar a face dele furtivamente. O rosto seguia cínico e imóvel.

_Por ora, meu trabalho está terminado. –Halstead anunciou então. E assim que declarou, sentiu um arrepio vívido correr sua espinha. Localizar a origem de tal foi simples: Heero o olhou com seu fito característico, enregelante. Sucumbir era tão simples acertado por aquele olhar.

Por que irritava tanto ouvir o que Halstead falou? Talvez fosse a forma displicente, desinteressada, completamente opaca de ele preocupar-se com a situação. Heero não sabia definir. Mas Halstead contentava-se em relevar a má impressão e tranquilamente banalizar o caso como mais um, igual a todos os outros casamentos de conveniência, e por isso fácil de prever.

_Estão liberados. Espero que não me dêem problemas, hã? –e falou odiosamente jocoso.

Por um minuto, Relena ficou estática, o eco da sua declaração repercutindo em seu interior – sabia que havia selado dois anos de sua vida, destinando-os para nada. E com a respiração presa, deixou cair bem devagar e furtivamente seus olhos ansiosos em Heero. O rapaz que via fazia parte desta projeção maldita. Sentia-se estranha por estar li, não pertence a nada e tão entregue a tudo. Apertou as mãos no colo, querendo lembrar que vivia por conta própria. Quando o drama iria acabar?

Halstead não os queria mais ali, havia algo ali o afetando enquanto olhava os dois e sentia que nada de bom sairia da união deles. Foi e abriu a porta, obviamente esperando que partissem. Ele tinha um motivo para dizer que o trabalho havia terminado. Não queria sobre si qualquer responsabilidade, e esperava que a partir de então o casal se virasse com o teatrinho.

Relena abriu as mãos, sentiu o sangue fluir livre outra vez, e ergueu-se, indisposta em falar qualquer coisa. Seu vestido sacudia em seu redor, era um sino mudo. Heero assistiu os movimentos descuidados dela, tinha desdém e ferocidade no mesmo olhar. E um pouco depois de vê-la sair, ergueu-se também, e partiu. A tarde estava insossa.

Ao reverem-se diante do elevador, passaram pelo mesmo estranhamento de quem se vê pela primeira vez. A atmosfera era silenciosa, grave, descorada. Depois do que pareceu a eternidade, o elevador se abriu e os dois recearam entrar. Deram passos sincronizados, inserindo-se em uma realidade inevitável – os dois sozinhos e juntos.

Heero colocou-se no fundo da cabine espelhada e acompanhou o gesto leve de Relena pressionar o botão do piso térreo. Depois disso, ela colocou-se duas posições atrás, mostrando as costas para Heero, parecendo uma estranha. Não parecia impossível ambos ser apenas estranhos ali. Só que não eram. De fato, nunca antes tiveram ciência maior da existência de outra pessoa no mundo.

Emanando dela, Heero captava uma energia que interferia nele, que o fazia experimentar desconfortos impensáveis. Se exposto a calor extremo talvez não sentisse tamanha dor; se exposto a uma estrela talvez não enxergasse tamanha luz. E as texturas do corpo dela – a macieza da pele, do cabelo e dos tecidos de sua roupa – todas Heero adivinhava incomodamente com o tato de seu pensamento.

Tudo aquilo que via lhe pertencia então, fazia poucos minutos, desde que assinou um documento. Desde que rabiscos passaram a decidir vidas, os dois tinham certeza de que seus caminhos seguiriam paralelos. Embora dono, Heero não adquirira ainda o valor de sua posse. Relena só lhe fazia mal e pensar em coisas irritantes, por isso não tinha o menor prazer nela.

Estranhamente, Relena detectava tudo. Não ouvia os pensamentos, mas entendia que Heero a odiava por algo que não era sua culpa. Ela estava de costas, ansiosa em ver-se livre, e o olhar dele em suas costas a fazia instável intimamente. Achava que aquele fito a ia derrubar.

Os números decresceram até porta enfim abrir para o saguão elegante. Relena sentiu-se liberta apenas pela possibilidade de sair do campo de visão de Heero. Eles moveram-se para fora enquanto outros moveram-se para o interior do elevador, parecia a chance perfeita para separarem-se.

_Você não está mais hospedada aqui. –porém, ela ouviu atrás de si. Estava apressada, mas a origem da frase, mais do que a própria, a obrigou parar. Virou-se pouco em direção dele.

_Estou no apartamento de meu irmão. Agora, se me der licença…

_Onde fica?

_Hã? –Relena o olhou cheia de dúvida, porém ele se mantinha o mesmo obelisco indiferente. – Fica em Upper West Side.

_Venha, vou te levar.

Por quê? Por que ele convidava, ambos se perguntavam, porém respostas faltavam. Era fruto da ironia o magnetismo cruciante que um exercia no outro. Relena olhou o chão, sua mente apagada, tomada por um ruído.

_Não se incomode comigo. –e nisso o orgulho falou por ela.

Heero colocou-se numa postura altiva, enfiando as mãos no bolso, indesafiável. Um leão novo, um gavião no rochedo, soberano, o olhar predador. Ele não aceitava a resposta obtida. Ao erguer a vista para ele, Relena entendeu-se cravada. Dizer não, dizer sim, forças conflitantes e irresistíveis.

_Está bem. –e murmurou, era fácil ver o quanto resistia, o rosto com feição de quem faz força excessiva, o corpo ganhando a rigidez do aço.

Os dois estavam sós outra vez, presos em um espaço limitado.

Relena olhava a janela do seu lado, o coração batendo em seus ouvidos. Nem prestava atenção no que via. Segurava a bolsa, com força, embora não estivesse no metrô, embora ninguém fosse tomá-la.

Heero concentrava-se nos espelhos e no fluxo de carros, mas permitia-se roubar um relance das pernas dela ao reduzir a marcha. Se fosse outra época… Se fosse outra situação… O tecido cutâneo parecia suave e devia estar gélido. Era de uma palidez leitosa e brilhante, fresco feito o de uma criança. Aquela pureza, por um instante, o deixou cheio de repulsa.

Pediu que ela repetisse o endereço e ela o fez sem olhá-lo. Logo depois, estacionou. Relena reconheceu os prédios. Desprendeu o cinto de segurança, fitou o rapaz e abriu a porta,

_Obrigada. –e decidiu dizer, ainda toda intrigada.

Então ele não a olhava. Voltado para frente, não estava ali.

Ela assentiu e fechou a porta, abandonando o automóvel.

Relena entrou no apartamento e deixou a bolsa no sofá, olhando todos os lados. Ao chegar ao escritório, parou na frente da porta semicerrada e bateu de leve.

Esperou segundos, mas não ouviu ninguém. Entrou e como o esperado, encontrou o cômodo iluminado e vazio. A janela livre de cortinas deixava o lugar cheio de luz, naquele momento, etérea. Parou bem no meio e colocou as mãos na cintura. O escritório de Zechs era decorado de uma forma moderna e colorida, com painéis inspiradores, cores alegres combinadas com cores neutras e uma pequena parede de lousa. Olhou em volta até encontrar o estojinho de metal onde Zechs deixava os gizes e apanhou um, suspirando fundo ao sentir a aspereza poeirenta entre seus dedos. Com força, escreveu na superfície negra uma questão simples: "pai, posso voltar para casa agora?".

Nem que fosse por um dia, nem que fosse para se enganar, queria voltar para Nova Jersey e agir como se Nova York e seus problemas tivessem sido somente uma fantasia insana. Talvez no lugar onde tudo lhe pertencia, onde havia crescido, onde havia se criado, pudesse voltar a ser a mesma e deixar para trás o fito penetrante que a analisava em suas idéias.

Heero voltou para o escritório e já na entrada encontrou o pai.

_Onde estava?

_Em reunião com o Halstead.

_Entendo.

Os dois saíram caminhando lado a lado, porém não conversavam. Cada um foi para sua sala, alheio. A última coisa que pareciam era pai e filho.

Heero encontrou sua equipe trabalhando, exatamente como ele os deixou. Os ternos monocromáticos, as caras cansadas, mas vivas. Em todo o ambiente, havia um perfume forte de café que subia das dúzias de copos da Starbucks comprados ao longo do dia. Heero caladamente sentou-se e voltou para seus relatórios, documentos, análises, contagens. Bebeu um gole frio do café, preto e longo, que havia esquecido em sua mesa e, secretamente, tudo que queria era uma garrafa de Jack Daniel's. Precisava escapar, e se não podia fazer isso fisicamente, então que colocasse sua mente para flutuar no mar da ebriedade. E foi a primeira coisa que fez ao sair do escritório, às nove horas.

* * *

Saudades? Decidi postar rapidinho o capítulo novo para que meus leitores não fiquem órfãos muito mais tempo. Estou correndo um pouco com o trabalho e estudos, por isso minhas aparições são raras.

Quero agradecer todo mundo que lê e que escreve reviews para essa fic, especialmente a Midori.

Continuem deixando reviews, porque a opinião de vocês é importante!

Desculpe se a fic está longa demais.

Beijos!

01.11.2010


	15. 14

**14**

Já há muito havia passado à hora do jantar quando Heero adentrou a casa pela passagem que o levava da garagem até a escadaria principal. O primeiro a lhe falar foi Yacob, como sempre. O rapaz ouviu e agiu indiferentemente. Não queria comer ou pensar, só voltar para o quarto. Trazia consigo um embrulho de papel pardo. Todos sabiam do que se tratava.

Quando alcançou a saleta do andar dos quartos, deparou-se com Akane. Ela era um grande gato ruivo e dissimulado, estático em seu lugar e ocupando todo o sofá com suas pernas longas. O verde do forro do móvel fazia o cabelo dela da cor de uma fogueira.

–Heero. –ronronou. –O que é isto? –e depois de ter certeza de que seu ronrono havia terminado de soar, indagou. Podia parecer desnecessária a indagação, já que todos sabiam o que ele trazia, mas Akane era a única insana para questionar. E ela o fazia ali, e o faria sempre que achasse preciso.

Ele outra vez ouviu e agiu indiferente, era mesmo programado assim.

–Heero, já faz uma semana que você está assim. Não acha que está bom?

Ele a encarou. Como podia ser que uma semana inteira já havia passado desde o dia em que viu Relena a última vez? Para ele, era como se tivesse sido ontem. Desde aquele dia vivia trabalhando impulsivamente e bebendo descontroladamente, em uma espécie de ritual de autodestruição incompreensível.

Sentou no outro sofá, olhou em branco para frente. Estava concentrado demais para notar Akane o encarando de volta, intensa.

–Chega. –e ele despertou ao sentir a garrafa ser puxada de sua mão.

–Akane, não se meta! –rugiu.

–Se não o quê? Hein?

Ela já estava de pé, segurava a garrafa com as duas mãos. Ele ergueu-se e a apunhalou com os olhos, mas o que antes tinha sido azul estava tão embaçado que o fito dele era cinza. Pegou a garota pelos ombros e a empurrou, saindo em direção ao quarto.

O olhar da família também vivia na menina, e de forma afiada acompanhou o movimento do irmão com suas jóias oculares.

–Você se acha o melhor, mesmo quando age como o pior ser humano do mundo! –ela gritou, ardentemente, Heero não tinha como não ouvir. A agressão dela perfurava suas barreiras feito fosse de diamante.

–Eu nunca perguntei sua opinião, Akane. –ele bradou de volta, da porta do quarto, antes de batê-la.

Ela ficou estática, perfeitamente estática. Usava shorts jeans délavé e uma blusa preta e solta, de gola canoa, sem mangas, e chinelinhos de dedo. Seus cabelos desordenados mantiveram-se onde o empurrão de Heero os fez ficar. As mãos dela seguravam o gargalo do vidro com uma força que parecia capaz de esmagá-lo. Depois, caminhou felinamente e parou junto à porta do quarto do irmão.

–Vou levar o que tenho aqui para o papai. Que acha disso? –e ameaçou.

–Pode ser baixa o quanto quiser! –ele respondeu lá de dentro.

–Vou ser mesmo, já que é a única coisa que te conserta. –mas ao mesmo tempo, o quebrava mais. Ela sabia disso, no entanto tinha de fazê-lo reagir.

–Que idiotice!

–Tem razão… Então que tal eu levar para a mamãe? Como acha que ela vai ficar se souber o que você anda fazendo?

Heero abriu a porta com violência.

–Não ouse. –e seus olhos brilharam predatórios.

Aquilo não afetava Akane.

–Então prometa que hoje será a última vez que isso vai acontecer.

–Não tenho que prometer nada a você. –e puxou a garrafa dela e trancou a porta.

A menina manteve-se imóvel outra vez, travada por seus pensamentos. Uma tempestade elétrica acontecia em sua mente, colou a testa na porta e tentou encontrar a atitude correta.

–Heero… você está sendo exagerado e infantil. Por isso, eu não vou desistir de você. –e por fim falou, mas soou tão mimada quando ele e também inocente. –Você não quer conversar? Abre a porta…

Demorou um pouco, mas milagrosamente, ela ouviu a fechadura ser destrancada. Entretanto, a porta seguiu fechada e ela levou a mão até a maçaneta.

–Vou entrar… –anunciou.

–Quero que você pare de bancar a esperta, ouviu? Como pode me julgar? –e Heero foi falando assim que a divisou na penumbra do quarto. Ela olhou meio baixo e acendeu a luz, revelando Heero sem o paletó e com os botões da camisa azul desfeitos até o meio do peito. –Você não sabe pelo que estou passando.

–É, não sei. E nem você. –e facilmente ela replicou, cerrando a porta atrás de si. Sentou no sofá e o ficou encarando, ousada.

Heero abriu a garrafa e sorveu um longo gole. Era enigmático e terrível a forma como as palavras de Akane lhe afetavam, ele a odiava e mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de meditar no que sua irmã lhe dizia. Com afronta, ele a fitou de canto de olho, colocando a garrafa em qualquer lugar:

–Por que você está aqui?

–Porque você precisa de alguém.

Ele sentou na cama, e enquanto o silêncio dominava o ambiente, os dois se olhavam, esperando encontrar na face do outro alguma coisa sobre o que falar. Akane facilmente poderia falar de quão bonito era seu irmão e de quão perfuradores eram os olhos dele e Heero falaria com resistência sobre as sardas charmosas no rosto da menina e seus olhos manipuladores, mas não era esse tipo de assunto que buscavam. Um no outro, eles estavam tentando se enxergar. Fisicamente, não eram nada parecidos, não seriam reconhecidos como irmãos. Porém, a presença deles era idêntica a ponto de transformá-los na mesma pessoa. E qualquer coisa na forma de pensar os conectava de modo único.

–O que pretende fazer com a Relena? –e por fim, Akane desviou a vista e questionou audível.

Heero bufou e deixou-se cair no colchão pesadamente. Por que tinham de falar daquele assunto?

–Vocês não vão manter as aparências? Vão simplesmente casar, sem explicação? Todo mundo vai perceber que vocês não casaram por vontade própria… vocês não vão ter paz.

–Não sei qual escândalo vai ser maior… –ele murmurou sem muita intenção de ser ouvido.

–O casamento secreto. Sabe como o pessoal fica quando não é participado. Melhor chocá-los com sua decisão de se casar e depois dar a festa como prêmio de consolação. –Ane respondeu e apresentou sua justificativa.

–Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu esperava ouvir do Duo. –ele comentou, olhando o teto.

Akane sorriu, mas não emitiu som. O que Heero dissera realmente fazia sentido. Assim como Duo, ela gostava de ser prática e franca.  
–Falando sério, Akane, não sei por que se preocupa com isso. Estou cansado de ter você atrás de mim, eu já tenho mãe. Das minhas coisas cuido eu.

Akane ouviu o irmão e suspirou. Sabia bem o que fazia e entendia porque Heero ficava irritado. Mas tudo que ela pensava em fazer era deixá-lo vivo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e meditou velozmente em seus sentimentos.

–Quer saber? Faça o que quiser. –e por um tempo, interpretaria o papel de desistente. –No sábado, vou dar uma festa no salão do Sundance.

–Estou sabendo.

–É um evento exclusivo. Vou deixar seu convite aqui, leia atentamente porque há alguns detalhes a serem observados para entrar na festa.

–Eu não vou, Akane.

–Vai, sim. Eu quero que você vá. Precisa se distrair, se divertir um pouco.

Ele meneou a cabeça e já se preparava para rugir qualquer coisa ríspida quando escutou:

–Além do mais, os meninos já apostaram que você não vai. Você pode ganhar um dinheiro fácil com sua presença… –enquanto falava assim, deixava um envelope assimétrico na mesinha e se preparava para sair.

–Apostaram! –Heero ergueu-se da cama, mas Akane já havia fechado a porta atrás de si. Tudo fazia parte do plano dela. Ninguém conhecia Heero como ela e ninguém sabia provocá-lo com tanta eficácia como ela fazia. Akane não a desperdiçava sua habilidade, por mais inconveniente que fosse para os demais.

Apostaram!, Heero mentalmente exclamava, andando de um lado para o outro. Seus amigos eram patéticos. Entretanto, eles não podiam ser culpados. Já fazia uma semana que Heero estava desaparecido, se mutilando emocionalmente mais uma vez. Nada mais natural que os amigos procurarem uma forma de provocá-lo para fora de sua caverna.

Fazia exatamente uma semana que Relena voltara à Trenton. Depois que seu pai compreendeu quão desesperada ela estava para rever o que era seu, retornaram para Nova Jersey no dia seguinte.

Certo que ela estava confortável, sossegada, mas não igual como ela esperava. Isso porque ela já não era mais a mesma, não conseguira se refazer, não sabia se conseguiria. Passava as tardes pelos jardins que enfeitavam o arredor da casa branca onde morava, réplica de um _palazzo_, sentava-se na fonte para ler suas páginas favoritas de E.E. Cummings, Charlotte Brontë ou Jane Austen. Agia assim, querendo recuperar o que havia perdido ou que havia sido tomada de si, mas uma sombra estranha a espreitava de longe, a seguia sem tocá-la, apenas desejando lembrá-la de que nada mais poderia ser como um dia foi, quando aqueles jardins eram liberdade e tranqüilidade e a luz do sol a revitalizava feito uma flor.

–Relena?

–Pois não? –ela ergueu os olhos de uma frase de "Jane Eyre", e deparou-se com Zechs vindo sorridente.

–Sabia que te encontraria aqui. –ele murmurou.

Relena estava na sombra de uma arvorezinha alta o bastante apenas para abrigá-la. Ela sorriu, ela sempre sorria com uma ternura desmedida. Zechs assentiu e lhe estendeu o celular.

–Você tem uma chamada perdida. Não deu tempo de atender.

–Ah, não precisava, Zechs… –ela sussurrou, olhando-o simplista.

–Parece importante…

Ela riu, ele também.

Na verdade, Zechs não se importava muito com o celular ou se a ligação era urgente, ele se preocupava com a irmã e com a forma que ela vinha agindo. Queria poder tê-la sob sua vista o máximo de tempo possível.

–Você não foi trabalhar hoje? –ela apanhou o aparelho e indagou, estranhando a presença de Zechs ali.

–Fui, só que voltei mais cedo.

Relanceando o visor com o relógio do celular, ela viu que já eram cinco horas. Surpreendeu-se por estar ali já há duas horas, lendo e respirando a brisa. Ela o olhou outra vez e assentiu. Ele foi se afastando silenciosamente, voltando para casa, e depois de assisti-lo até que desaparecesse, Relena levantou o flip do telefone e leu quem havia ligado: Akane.

Por que achou que só podia ser ela? Havia qualquer coisa inescapável no fato de ter conhecido a menina. Sorriu a contra gosto. Tinha afinidade com Akane, mas esta normalmente a lembrava de Heero.

Pressionou o botão para fazer o telefonema. Não demorou nada até ser atendida:

–Alô, Relena! Tudo bem?

–Tudo bem, e você?

–Tudo ótimo! Onde você está? –e Akane tinha um jeito íntimo, mas educado de falar, Relena não compreendia como ela fazia aquilo.

–Estou em casa, em Trenton.

–Mas já voltou para NJ?

–Pois é, estava precisando.

–Puxa, você podia ter me avisado! –e Akane fez-se magoada, mas depois riu. –Ah, não tem problema! Vamos ao que interessa… Acho que você até sabe por que liguei…

–Acho que sim.

–No sábado, eu vou dar uma festa muito exclusiva. Só vai ter gente bonita e interessante e queria muito que você viesse!

–O que é isso, está tentando me comprar com esses elogios? –Relena indagou, fazendo-se chocada, mas a voz estava risonha.

Akane gargalhou:

–Pode ser… de qualquer modo, venha! Chame a Noin também, se quiser…

–Vai ser no sábado agora?

–Isso. Eu até estava pensando se você não queria ficar hospedada aqui em casa. Na verdade, já conversei sobre isso com minha mãe e ela achou a idéia ótima…

Relena, ouvindo isso, paralisou.

–Hospedada aí?

–Sim, algum problema? Não vai me dizer que você tem medo do meu pai! –Akane a provocou.

–Não, não é isso…

–Bem, você quem sabe. Mas não deixe de vir. O tema da festa é "Preto e Vermelho", você tem de usar somente essas duas cores.

–Certo. Pode me incluir na lista, mas antes quero falar com meu pai. Também, vou convidar a Noin, e se ela for, vamos ficar no apartamento do meu irmão e Upper West Side.

Akane sorriu empolgada.

–Você vai se divertir bastante. Todas as meninas irão estar lá, também.

–Eu gosto delas.

–Que bom! Elas também gostam de você.

–Eu te ligo para confirmar mais tarde.

–Estarei esperando.

–Beijos, tchau. –Relena despediu-se e fechou o flip do telefone devagar. Encostou a cabeça no tronco magro da arvore e decidiu não pensar muito. Procurou o contato de Noin em seu celular e fez a ligação.

–Ai, Lena, eu queria muito ir, mas tenho de viajar para Saint Louis. Mas você vai mesmo assim, certo? –e ouviu a resposta de Noin nos primeiros segundos de conversa.

–É, vou. –e tentou soar despreocupada. Mas não ficou nada motivada ao saber que teria de ir só.

–Só tome cuidado, hein? A Akane é uma boa menina, mas é muito bagunceira… não se meta em confusão.

Relena sorriu, meneando a cabeça:

–Não se preocupe comigo.

Noin fez um barulhinho de insatisfação.

–Bem, depois quero saber como foi… –e murmurou, pensativa. Não podia evitar a curiosidade.

–Eu te conto. Até mais!

–Beijos, tchau.

Na hora do jantar, falou da festa a seu pai e Zechs.

–Você sabe que pode ir. O nosso motorista a leva no sábado à tarde. Você vai ficar lá no domingo? Como vai fazer? –Stefans, passivo, foi falando enquanto cortava seu filé.

–Então… estava pensando em ir dirigindo.

–Por quê? –o homem estranhou.

–Não quero incomodar mais o Bastian e faz tanto que não dirijo… nem sei se meu carro funciona mais…

Da última vez que ela viera de férias, voltara para Maine de ônibus já que dificilmente usava seu carro lá, preferindo deixá-lo em casa.

–É claro que ainda funciona. Eu o mandei para revisão mês passado. –Zechs comentou, risonho.

–Ah é? Quais eram suas intenções com meu carro? –Relena o provou, fazendo-se cheia de suspeitas.

–Nenhuma, oras! Só achei que ele estava tão sozinho lá…

Relena meneou a cabeça, rindo.

–Obrigada, Zechs…

–E você vai voltar de madrugada? Eu não gostaria disso. –Stefans expressou assim, olhando a menina com gravidade.

–Não, pai. Akane me convidou para me hospedar na casa dela. –Relena respondeu suavemente, deixando os olhos cair no prato.

–Sério? –Zechs espantou-se. –Ficaram mesmo amigas!

Relena o respondeu com um sorriso.

–Eu gosto da idéia de você ficar na casa de Dante. –Stefans aprovou. Ele sorriu, bondoso, mas não parecia que sorria para ela. Os olhos claros dele ficaram distantes.

A moça não soube por que seu pai pensava daquela forma, mas entendia que ele e o juiz eram amigos de longa data e Stefans sentia segurança em ter a filha na casa do amigo. Ela assentiu e encerrou o assunto. E terminada a refeição, foi para o quarto telefonar para Akane.

–Está tudo certo, Ane. Vou chegar ao sábado, no começo da tarde. Pode preparar meu quarto…

–Verdade? Que legal! Vamos nos divertir muito, mal posso esperar! –Akane não continha sua empolgação. –Mas a Noin não vem? –e depois lembrou.

–Ela não vai poder. Precisa fazer uma viagem.

–Que chato! –e prolongou o "o" final. –Manda um beijo para ela.

–Claro!

–Já sabe o que vai usar?

–Não, vou escolher amanhã.

–Traz roupa de banho também. Podemos ir à piscina no domingo.

–Ah é? Tudo bem.

–O Verão é para essas coisas mesmo. Daqui a pouco acaba e a gente tem de voltar para os livros… –Akane soou infantil e Relena sorriu.

–O tempo passa rápido demais quando estamos nos divertindo.

–Nem fale! E agora, o que você vai fazer?

–Tomar banho e ler um pouco antes de dormir. E você?

Akane soltou uma risadinha boba:

–Estudar… –e as duas riram a bom rir.

–Você escolheu uma profissão que demanda dedicação. –e Relena brincou de ser a sensata.

Akane riu um pouquinho.

–Bem… se você precisar de qualquer coisa, me fala, ta?

–Claro. Até mais, Ane.

–Até!

Tudo tratado, não havia mais volta. Relena esperou mais um pouco, depois, entrou no banho.

Ela não era festeira. Ao mesmo tempo, era jovem e reconhecia o valor de divertir-se com os amigos. Como, Akane bem dissera, as férias passavam rápido. Já era agosto! Não demoraria muito e se encontraria sentada nos bancos sóbrios de madeira, fazendo as provas finais. Precisava retomar seus estudos ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia se teria cabeça para isso. Os últimos dias tinham sido conturbados, pelo menos mentalmente.

Suspirou. Precisava recobrar-se, recuperar a si mesma. Estava começando a deixar de viver, o que não era bom sinal. Sua vida não havia acabado. Estava só começando. Precisava convencer-se disso. E na tentativa disso acabou invejando Heero. Ele, que era inabalável, imutável, e não dava a mínima por ter de se casar. A vida dele continuava, ele fazia as mesas coisas de sempre… Relena queria não se afetar, exatamente como ele.

Procuraria cultivar uma atitude mais fria e apática ao assunto. Treinou alguns sorrisos no espelho levemente embaçado do banheiro e acabou rindo de verdade, pensando em quão ridícula era. A vida prega peças, sim. Se aquela era mais uma, ela iria rir e aproveitar. Podia ser um pouco epicurista pensar assim, mas um pouquinho de epicurismo diminuía a ansiedade, mesmo que fosse só mais um jeito de cair nas peças da vida.

Como era duro ser consciente.

––

Aquela semana estava atarefada para Akane. Além de organizar a festa, estava trabalhando em uma loja da Jimmy Choo, dando uma força para uma amiga. Terminou de distribuir os convites na quarta-feira. Entregou boa parte pessoalmente. A outra ficou para Astuce, seu braço direito. Especialmente o de Dolf.

Na quarta à noite, Akane foi entregar o convite para Duo e jantou com ele e sua mãe. A senhora Maxwell havia se casado tarde e já era viúva. Ela gostava muito da companhia de Akane e era quase tão espevitada quanto o filho, o que fazia dos três uma companhia animada e impossível. Depois do jantar, jogaram cartas bebendo café e conversando sobre a vida. Um pouco depois das dez, a senhora Maxwell foi se deitar e não temia deixar os jovens sozinhos.

–Que pena que você veio de carro. Nem vou poder levar você para casa. –Duo se aproximou dela e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

–Que bobagem, Duo. –ela mexeu de leve nos cabelos dele. E depois riram, despreocupados.

–Como vão os preparativos para a festa? Precisa de algo.

–Acho que não. Está tudo pronto. Tenho que decidir o que vou usar.

–Não sabe ainda?

Ela balançou a cabeça pensativamente.

–Ah! Então deixe comigo!

–Sério? Ok… só certifique-se que eu tenha sapatos que combinem!

–O quê? Você é abusadinha, não? –e a provocou, levantando-se subitamente. –Vou ver o que posso fazer. Qual seu manequim, cinqüenta?

–Duo! Se eu quebrar esse abajur a sua mãe vai ficar muito desapontada! –ela ameaçou bater nele com a primeira coisa que tinha à mão.

–Brincadeira, calminha! Esse abajur é uma antiguidade!

E depois riram mais.

–Conversei com a Lena ontem. –e depois ela comentou.

–Ela vem para a festa?

–Sim, vai se hospedar em casa.

–Ah, essa é muito boa! Akane, eu nunca duvidei que você perdeu o juízo, mas isso é demais…

–Hã? Qual o problema? A Lena é minha amiga. –ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com sua última frase.

–Pode ser, mas o Heero vai ficar furioso com isso. –ele esclareceu, tentando lembrá-la do perigo.

–E você acha que eu tenho medo?

–Bem, está na cara que não… –Duo respondeu divertidamente.

–O Heero não tem nada a ver com isso. –ela disse, obstinada, olhando qualquer direção. –Também, se eu convido alguém de outra cidade para minha festa; se essa pessoa não conhece ninguém aqui além de mim; nada mais justo que hospedá-la em casa.

–Você quem sabe. –ele a olhava absorto, meneando a cabeça, chistoso. Ela era terrível, só fazia o que queria, igual ao irmão; não se preocupava se suas ações eram destrutivas.

–Eu quero conversar com a Lena, quero ser apoio para ela. –e depois, Akane justificou seu plano.

–Bem, se é por um motivo, eu aprovo. –Duo não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-la, fazendo-se superior.

Ela riu baixinho e suspirou. Ficou pensando em nada, olhando longe dentro do quadro na parede da sala de estar. Deitou a cabeça no ombro de Duo. Queria aproveitar cada momento. Distanciar-se dele e dos amigos sempre era a coisa mais difícil a fazer, e muitas vezes se perguntava por que decidira ir para a Califórnia.

–Esta é a noite perfeita, hã? –Duo murmurou, beijando os cabelos dela e apertando-lhe os ombros.

Ela sorriu de olhos fechados e assentiu. Conseguia ouvir o coração dele bater.

––

Festas eram sempre festas e Heero nunca sabia por que as freqüentava. Talvez encontrasse nelas alguma coisa que justificasse sua existência. Não era o melhor lugar para procurar, mas era o único que lhe restava. Conquanto houvesse bebida, teria onde se apoiar.

Parou na frente do espelho para arrumar a gravata. O tema da festa era vermelho e preto, decidira por terno preto e camisa vermelha. Sabia que haveria muitos outros vestidos iguais. Olhava seu rosto e pensava na quantidade de coisas que haviam acontecido em um mês. Meditou descuidadamente sobre os fatos, não ia tirar conclusões – nunca as tirava.

Quando saiu do quarto, eram dez horas precisamente. Não lembrava que horas começaria a festa, tirou o convite de dentro do bolso interno do blazer para verificar – estava meia-hora atrasado.

Mas não era só ele.

Devia ser alucinação aquilo que ele viu sair do interior do quarto da irmã, com ar levemente afobado, etéreo.

–Você vai chegar atrasada na sua própria festa? –uma jovem loira perguntava, usando uma saia _bandage_ preta, camisa vermelha-sangue, meia calça de renda florida e _ankle boot_ preta, os cabelos louros presos em um coque desmazelado.

–Porque a festa é minha eu posso! Além do mais, a culpa é do Duo que só foi me mandar o vestido agora… –Akane respondeu, saindo do cômodo calçando seis sapatos novos, pretos com um laço vermelho nos calcanhares. Ela sorria, olhando a amiga, e depois olhou o lado:

–Hey, Heero, o que está fazendo parado aí?

A jovem com ela, imóvel diante da porta, perdeu a respiração. Olhou a mesma direção da amiga e não disse nada.

Relena havia chegado à mansão dos Yuy, localizada a aproximadamente uma hora do centro de Nova York, assim que Viane começou a lavar a louça do almoço. Nesse momento, Heero já havia ido para a academia com Trowa, onde transformaria frustração em força física.

A jovem dirigiu duas horas o seu PT Cruiser prateado ouvindo jazz e olhando a paisagem de forma dura. Não se deixaria impressionar com Nova York e seus contrastes visuais. Saiu do carro em frente ao pórtico, foi recebida por Yacob, quem fez suas malas chegarem ao quarto de hospedes, no térreo. Foi conversar com Athina e Akane, tomaram chá e passaram uma tarde agradável conhecendo-se melhor.

Depois, ela e Ane foram dar uma olhada nas malas, Akane mostrou um pouco da casa e por fim partiram para o centro onde Akane ia encontrar Astuce, ir ao cabeleireiro e comer. Relena divertiu-se muito com o passeio. As três caminharam pelas avenidas movimentadas, olharam vitrines, viram pessoas e riram bastante em conversas intermináveis.

Astuce voltou para casa preparar-se porque ela seria a primeira chegar ao clube, às sete horas, conferindo tudo.

Akane e Relena, de volta a mansão, assistiram TV, comeram chocolates, folhearam revistas, ouviram música, conversaram sobre a faculdade, banharam-se, pintaram-se e vestiram-se para a festa. O vestido que Akane usaria, presente de Duo, foi chegar só nove e meia, junto dos sapatos. Desde as oito horas, Akane estava impaciente, olhando o relógio a toda hora, atirada na cama só de pijamas.

Durante todo esse tempo, Relena apenas deleitara-se. Tinha sido ótimo encontrar Akane em Nova York, tudo que precisava para clarear seu céu nublado. Estava eletrizada pela energia de Ane, contagiada pelo ritmo da cidade. Sentia-se renovada. Em momento algum precisara enfrentar a parte da realidade que detestava – mas teve de enfrentar ali, quando esta se materializou repentinamente na figura de um rapaz que a tirava do eixo.

–Pode falar: é claro que estamos lindas! –Akane provocou Heero, colocando-se ereta e pegando a bolsinha que deixara nas mãos delicadas de Relena.

–Não é nada disso. –ele rudemente replicou, alto.

–Não? E o que é então? –ela fechou a porta e o mirou com olhos condenatórios.

–Não interessa.

–Então tudo bem. Vamos, Lena? –e sorriu com os lábios vermelhos, diabólica, descartando a conversa com uma facilidade jamais antes observada por Heero.

Relena olhou a amiga, assentiu e seguiu-a pelo corredor. Não disse nada ao passar por Heero nem o olhou.

Pela forma com que Akane agia, ele sabia que ela estava fazendo tudo de propósito e apesar de não haver novidade nisso, ele se surpreendia. E se irritava.

Elas chegaram à garagem, ele chegou pouco depois. Elas entraram no carro, ele abriu a porta do seu. E quando elas saíram, Heero esmurrou o volante, contrariado, perguntando-se com sanha o que Relena fazia em sua casa.

Em sua casa! Desde quando?

Seu celular tocou.

–E então, você chega? –Trowa, na linha, indagou esnobe. –Estamos ansiosos em receber o dinheiro da aposta.

E mais essa ainda! Eles apostaram…

Heero desligou o aparelhou sem dizer uma palavra. E quis saber por que vivia ainda. O mundo era um sistema maldito.

* * *

Yay! Acabei de passar esse capítulo a limpo e já vou deixar para vocês se divertirem no fim de semana! Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews da Suss!

Muito obrigada por todo o apoio que vocês me tem dado!

Este capítulo não está muito extenso, só que acontece muita coisa nele, então, resolvi finalizar ele um pouco curtinho.

O FFNet está de fricote hoje!

Aguardo seus comentários! Quero saber o que estão achando da história até agora! ;D

Beijos!

04.12.2010


	16. 15

**15**

No carro, Relena ficou olhando o vestido de Akane. Era um tubinho tomara que caia vermelho coberto de renda vermelha. Não tinha um corte complicado, era a renda que o enriquecia. O colo e os ombros pálidos e pintadinhos ficavam revestidos de renda vermelha pura, criando contraste entre sangue e neve.

Akane dirigia descalça, alegremente, ouvindo um álbum do Bon Jovi. Estalou os lábios repentinamente:

_O que foi, Relena?

_Hã? Não foi nada. –respondeu quase sem modulação na voz.

_Sério? Você parece tensa. –Akane declarou o óbvio delicadamente.

Relena a olhou tristemente. Como era ruim ser tão facilmente legível e tão rapidamente afetada.

_Ai, desculpa se fui saliente… –e a ruiva resolveu dizer, preocupada.

Relena suspirou.

_Está tudo bem. Estava pensando em coisas desnecessárias…

_Não se preocupe à toa. Vamos nos divertir, Miss Darlian! Hoje é sábado! Sorriso no rosto e prepare-se para os flashes!

Relena sorriu sem conseguir resistir e olhou pela janela o prédio onde aconteceria a festa. Ela nem percebeu a viagem. Abriu a porta e observou o arredor agitado. Na entrada, alguns fotógrafos se agrupavam e ao notarem a chegada de Akane, todos sorriram e prepararam suas câmeras, movendo-se freneticamente.

_Ane, Ane, olhe aqui! –pediam.

Ela ia passando e parando, tranquilamente posando e rindo. Portava-se tão natural como se estivesse sob os flashes desde o berço.

Relena achou curioso. Porém, não teve tempo de meditações:

_A senhorita também, olhe aqui! –chamaram-na os repórteres, agitando as mãos para ela.

_Como é seu nome? –pediu um deles.

_Relena Darlian.

Houve um silêncio de veneração. Todos fariam questão de lembrar o nome. Ela parecia uma criatura elevada, o rosto todo iluminado com tons de dourado, acentuando os traços divinos. Luzia especialmente, de forma leve e agradável, e sorria com meiguice e diversão convidativas.

_Faz bem pro ego, não é? –brincou Akane enquanto as duas entravam, enganchadas. Elas riram a bom rir, os espíritos flutuantes.

Encontraram Astuce logo na entrada, toda de preto, a maquiagem carregada.

_Que lindas! –ela vibrou com a aproximação das amigas.

_Você também! –Relena devolveu o elogio. Achava que a pintura preta nos olhos de Astuce adicionava-lhe mistério.

_Ah, obrigada! Tome aqui o seu cartão. –e estendeu para Relena um papel vermelho dos dois lados, no formato de uma carta de baralho. –E o seu, Ane… –e depois entregou um idêntico para Akane.

_O que é isso? –Relena olhou o cartão dos dois lados e viu que havia um nome escrito em preto.

_Faz parte de um jogo que vai acontecer lá dentro… –Akane elucidou, usou uma expressão marota que deixou Relena pensativa:

_Jogo?

_Isso, tenha paciência. Guarde a palavra do seu cartão em segredo… –Astuce completou, piscando um dos olhos.

Por algum motivo, Relena lembrou-se do que Noin havia dito e riu sozinha, guardou a cartinha na bolsa até que essa fosse útil. Encaminhou-se junto de Akane para o interior da sala, onde não havia muitas pessoas. Provavelmente cem presentes espalhavam-se por um espaço luxuoso, preenchido de conforto e iluminação onírica e predominado por música.

Akane cumprimentava todos, conversava brevemente, percorrendo todo o salão e levando Relena com ela, que sorria e colocava toda sua etiqueta em uso, sendo bem recebida por cada grupo de moças e rapazes. Relena era irresistível também, carregando consigo um brilho encantador. Era diferente de Akane, mas tão atraente quanto. Começou a beber uma taça de Moët delicadamente, parou com a amiga para descansar, e, enquanto ouvia as conversas que aconteciam perto de si, Relena olhava o movimento, as pessoas bonitas cada vez mais familiares.

Quatre e Duo se aproximaram para conversar com as garotas. Duo veio fazendo barulho, elogiando a namorada e gabando-se do bom-gosto próprio. Segurou a mão dela e a fez dar uma volta para que ele pudesse vê-la completamente e por um momento, o casal se perdeu em olhares multifacetados que comunicavam silenciosamente o quanto se amavam. Relena bem como Quatre viram bem.

_Vamos dançar! –Lori apareceu repentinamente, arrastando todos para a pista.

Relena abriu um sorriso e não resistiu.

_Venha, Quatre! –e convidou. Ele soltou um risinho constrangido e a seguiu elegantemente conjunto ao grupo que de repente invadiu a pista de dança.

Ele se maravilhava com a beleza da menina. Quatre tinha um coração puro e admirava a leveza dos movimentos e a fineza dos traços que embelezavam Relena. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se triste porque sabia com qual cuidado Heero trataria aquelas preciosidades. Esperava que o charme de Relena fosse pérola genuína que suporta qualquer pressão.

O tempo passava rápido na festa. Não se via faces tristes ou chateadas, a não ser a de Wu Fei, mas a dele era sempre entediada e assim não causava surpresas. Sylvia, que havia experimentado situações amargas, estava aproveitando a ocasião como se seu passado não existisse e Kyria a acompanhava facilitando a recuperação da garota após os maus-tratos que Heero infligiu. Ela ainda não se estabelecera equilibrada totalmente, mas certamente conseguia ficar em pé sozinha.

Trowa e Wu Fei bebiam uísque e esperavam Heero. A aposta consistia em que Akane pagasse a cada um dos rapazes uma garrafa do melhor espumante se Heero não fosse à festa, mas, se ele fosse, Akane receberia em dinheiro o valor das quatro garrafas. Mesmo Duo apostou contra ela, o que a fez mais ultrajada. Entretanto, ela sabia que não tinha de se preocupar, porque Heero não a decepcionava.

Depois de quinze minutos de imóvel consideração no interior do carro, Heero decidiu dar a partida e sair para a festa. Detestava que jogassem sobre ele, odiava a insolência de Akane achar que o afetava com seus esquemas e ia ao evento somente para mostrar seus sentimentos antagônicos. Era fera desvairada, não notava que acabava fazendo tudo o que esperavam dele e mais.

Faltando vinte para as onze colocou os pés no salão e teve uma visão geral da festa. Conhecia cada um ali, não se importava muito com nomes, porém.

_Heero, seu cartão. –Astuce correu atrás dele, já que Heero passou tão rápido que ela não foi capaz de entregar-lhe o cartão na porta.

Ele tomou o papel com rudeza das mãos delas e não a olhou. Um pouco contrariada, ela voltou a seu posto terminar de receber os convidados. A festa era de grande exclusividade não faltavam muitos convidados para chegar.

Heero olhou o papel com desdém. Era uma cartinha toda preta com apenas uma palavra escrita: Ulisses. Ele não compreendeu, a princípio achou que o cartão não era para ele. Porém, não teve mais tempo de pensar sobre o assunto, já que os outros rapazes o localizaram e vieram festejar sua chegada e lamentar a perda da aposta.

_E você veio mesmo! Trowa, falei para você não ligar para ele… Talvez assim ele se esquecesse da festa. –Duo atazanou, direto.

Heero não reagia, parecendo ausente do mundo dos demais.

_O que é isso? –simplesmente, mostrou a carta.

_Também não sei. –Quatre murmurou, procurando a sua nos bolsos.

_É um jogo surpresa. –Duo explicou. –No seu veio "Ulisses", Heero? No meu veio "Robin Hood". São todos nomes de homens famosos. O Laurell pegou o "Clyde"… queria aquele, mas ele não troca.

Trowa ouvia de forma bondosa, mas altiva, e adicionou:

_As surpresas preparadas por Akane criam certa tensão.

_O que veio no seu? –Duo dirigiu-se a Trowa.

_Eu peguei "Rhett".

_Quem é esse? –Wu Fei perguntou com pouco caso.

_O par da Scarlett O'Hara, de "O vento levou". –Quatre murmurou tranquilamente.

_O meu é "Dali". –Wu Fei resmungou a seguir.

_O pintor? –Duo pediu confirmação.

_Provavelmente.

Os rapazes debatiam sobre que sorte de cartas eram aquelas.

_A minha carta traz o nome de "Isaque"… –e Quatre por fim comentou. –Mas será que alguém lembra que a Astuce disse que não podíamos contar quem tiramos?

_Agora já é tarde. –Trowa pontuou, fatídico.

_Mas por que isso, hein? –Wu Fei não entendia que idiotice era aquela.

_As meninas ganharam também? –Heero quis entender.

_Eu vi a Lori segurando um cartão, mas era vermelho. –Trowa explanou.

_Falando em vermelho, viram o vestido da Sylvia? –Duo lembrou-se de comentar.

_Que indiscrição, Duo! –Quatre, como sempre, repreendeu.

Duo não se importava. E também, Heero fora veemente ao dizer que ela era carta fora do jogo e com certeza não iria se afetar ao falarem dela.

_Não sei por que fica surpreso… hoje as garotas não têm mais respeito próprio. –Wu Fei criticou. –Precisava de todo aquele decote? Muito atrevimento!

_Chega, Wu Fei!

Heero se fazia ausente, mas ouvia tudo. Enganava a si mesmo que não se importava ao mesmo tempo em que procurava Sylvia com os olhos de esgueira. Que signo maldito regia sobre ele? Inevitáveis os efeitos.

_Boa noite, amigos! –um chamado ressoante distraiu a todos, menos a Heero.

A voz de Akane já lhe era extremamente comum e não lhe interessava saber o que falava, só queria ter certeza de ver Sylvia e assegurar-se de que ela não se lembrava dele. Tinha de vê-la feliz e enamorada de Kyria, distante e digna de pena. Era uma curiosidade desarrazoada a que ele tinha.

Akane e Astuce estavam próximas ao DJ. As duas sorriam, pareciam celebridades em dia de premiação.

_Boa noite, pessoal! –Astuce cumprimentou, por sua vez. –Estão curtindo a festa?

_Espero que estejam gostando do que preparamos! –Akane adicionou.

_Agora eu vou falar sobre a surpresa desta noite! Prontos?

_Prestem atenção, hein?

_Muito bem, todos receberam um cartão como um nome, correto? Igual a esse daqui na minha mão. –e Astuce mostrou com um gesto que trazia consigo uma cartinha vermelha. –Pois bem, o que vocês não sabem é que vai ocorrer um encontro às cegas aqui! Os cartões dos meninos fazem par com os das meninas. Então, por exemplo, estou aqui com um que diz Princesa Jasmine. Quem é o par dela?

_Onde está seu Aladdin, Tutu? Onde está?

_Não sei, Ane… É você meu Aladdin? Não? E você? –e divertidamente, ela foi olhando rapazes aleatórios e perguntando, até que o DJ falou:

_Sou eu! –e mostrou sua carta.

_Oh! Meu Aladdin! –ela se fez surpresa feito uma _pin-up_ e os três no palquinho riram. –Assim, encontrado meu par, podemos dançar, conversar e nos divertir juntos; e, se formos escolhidos o melhor casal da festa, eu ganharei um vale presente da Jimmy Choo e meu Aladdin aqui, quatro entradas para o Grande Prêmio de Baltimore da Fórmula Indy! –e o pessoal que assistia comemorou, aprovando os prêmios.

_Se todos entenderam, boa procura de seu par! Está valendo! –Akane avisou, encerrando a explicação.

O salão ficou barulhento, todo mundo comentando a brincadeira e começando a procurar seu par.

Duo correu até ela e a atacou:

_Diz pra mim que você é minha Lady Marian.

Akane colocou a mão no rosto dele e sorriu, sedutora:

_Não desta vez… –mas era tudo um número e ele bufou de frustração.

_O quê? E por acaso, posso saber quem é você?

_Eu sou a Gala.

Por um segundo, Duo a encarou paralisado. O que havia ouvido o deixou chocado de uma forma deliciosa. Explodiu logo depois em uma risada jocosa:

_Vem cá, a Gala não era a mulher do Salvador Dali?

_Sim, era.

E Duo afastou-se rindo ainda mais.

_Mas que retardado! –Akane expressou, seguindo-o com os olhos.

O salão fervia, todos envolvidos na brincadeira. Talvez facilitasse o fato de todos já se conhecerem, mesmo que nem todas as convivências fossem pacíficas ou amigáveis.

Heero olhou o lado e não muito longe de si finalmente viu Sylvia usando um vestido vermelho que já havia sido muito mal anunciado, de comprimento duvidoso, frente-única escandalosa, mas que ainda assim ficava muito bem no corpo delgado dela. Nunca antes se vestira tão ousada e não tinha sido conselho de Lori.

Ela conversava com um rapaz que não era Kyria e cujo nome nunca havia importado para Heero. Talvez ela já houvesse encontrado seu par.

Sylvia o percebeu pelo canto do olhar e disfarçou, abrindo mais o sorriso. Usava uma flor negra no cabelo que a fazia parecer uma dançarina de tango. Heero não disfarçava nada, olhava mesmo e postava-se altivo.

_Você é a minha Cleópatra? –Kyria a abordou, Heero ouviu de longe.

_Desculpe, obra de Shakespeare errada… Meu nome é Titânia.

_Ah, que decepcionante! –e riram os dois como apaixonados.

Uma garota miudinha de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se de Heero.

_Você é o Romeu? –ela vinha como se não houvesse mais rapazes na festa para perguntar.

Ele bufou e a banhou com um olhar enregelante. Não queria dizer nada, e não disse por um instante, afundando a garota em assombro e dúvida, talvez até arrependimento. Ele era lindo, mas a aparência dele ainda assim aterrorizava.

_Sou Ulisses.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e afastou-se, nula.

O DJ colocou uma música atraente e a pista ficou movimentada de jovens sorridentes e extrovertidos. A circulação de pessoas era intensa, mas vários pares já haviam se formado e iam se ajuntando em torno da pista de dança, próximo ao bar ou pelas paredes. Havia os que se arriscavam a um beijo casual, mas muito tinham seus comprometimentos e por acaso estavam separados, e precisavam se comportar.

Como Akane, por exemplo.

Se havia um erro no qual ela incorria era falta de vergonha. Junto de Astuce ia abordando os meninos, procurando seu Dali. Todos eles sentiam muito em dizer seu nome e vê-la seguir sua busca. Astuce logo achou seu John Lennon e acabou abandonando a amiga. Akane ia aproveitando sua andança para ir conversando com os amigos, brincando com os meninos.

Mas já havia passado muito tempo e não havia encontrado seu parceiro. Estava ficando ansiosa, queria ir dançar. De longe, viu Duo conversando com Riene. Ele já havia completado sua missão. Suspirou, olhou o entorno e acabou achando Quatre.

_Você é meu Dali?

Ele a olhou, corando repentinamente. Tomou fôlego e sorriu, bondoso e sereno:

_Sinto decepcioná-la, mas sou Isaque.

_Oh, tudo bem. –e ela ficou pensativa. Não era possível ter calculado as cartas errado.

_Eu vi quem é o Dali. Ele está no bar… –e Quatre informou, incerto sobre falar a identidade verdadeira do jogador. Não por Akane ele tinha esse medo, mas se Wu Fei descobrisse que ele havia revelado o esconderijo, talvez pagasse um preço um tanto alto. E Quatre detestava desentendimentos, estava sempre buscando agradar a todos.

Akane teve o olhar abrilhantado e quase saltitando rumou na direção indicada. Visualizou o balcão do bar, não reconheceu ninguém de pronto ou viu algum rapaz sozinho. Foi caminhando ao longo da fileira de pessoas sentadas e risonhas, andou até o fim, onde o balcão fazia uma curva. Ali quase não havia ninguém. Debruçou-se no bar e chamou o bartender.

_Um Martini, por favor. –sorriu e aguardou uns instantes até ele providenciar-lhe o drink. –Por acaso você não é o meu Dali, é? –brincou antes de tomar um golinho charmoso.

_Não, senhorita. Mas quem sabe na minha folga?

_Ai, fale sério! –e ela repreendeu de uma forma divertida. Ele riu e se afastou para atender outro pedido.

Ela ficou sorrindo sozinha de forma maliciosa e bebericando da bebida.

_Você é a Arwen? –um rapaz se aproximou e lhe indagou, esperançoso.

_Não, não sou… eu sou a Galarina.

_Não acredito nisso. –e uma terceira voz se fez ouvida.

O garoto foi embora e Akane olhou ao lado, finalmente reconhecendo Wu Fei ali.

_Mas o que foi agora, Wu Fei? –ele sempre estava condenando ela por alguma coisa.

_Não dá para suportar uma coisa dessas!

_O que foi agora?

_Você deve ter forjado isso! Como é que você foi ser justo a Galarina?

_Qual é, Wu Fei! Por essa cara de malcontente você só pode ser o Dali…

_Sou!

Akane olhou-o na face totalmente corada de raiva. Ficou meditativa por segundos até que por fim ela conseguiu entregar-se a uma deliciosa gargalhada que soava escarninha para Wu Fei.

_Sua maldita! Maldita! Pare de rir! Infeliz! Eu não aceito isso! –e ele a repreendia, furioso, mas envergonhado.

E como ele se afetava tanto, era muito divertido provocá-lo mais:

_Wu Fei, acho que isso é destino.

_Destino! Como ousa falar essa asneira de destino!

_Sim, é uma mensagem para eu largar o Duo e namorar você! –e falando assim, debruçou-se como se fosse beijá-lo.

Wu Fei deu um salto do banco:

_Enlouqueceu? Desaparece daqui!

Ela piscou os olhos brilhantes duas vezes de forma sedutora, porém depois gargalhou como se nunca antes ouvira melhor piada.

_Admita, Wu Fei! Você está precisando relaxar! Nem sabe brincar…

_Brincar! Isso nem é brincadeira, é assédio!

_Pare com isso… Eu acho que uma namorada lhe faria muito bem! Posso dar um jeito nisso. –e lhe piscou um dos olhos, maliciosa.

_Akane! –Wu Fei rugiu, lembrando a seguir de tomar o último gole de seu copo de uísque e saindo feito um lobo. Ela riu ronronante e tranquilamente o assistiu afastar-se. Dali a pouco ela o importunaria de novo.

Lori, que havia parado um pouco para descansar, assistiu de longe as caretas que Wu Fei fizera para Akane feito ela fosse um espírito maligno e seguia rindo da cena quando visualizou Relena sentada num pufe poucos metros de distância.

Ela parecia um belo cisne negro com um manto escarlate. Tão plácida, contrastava com a agitação do ambiente, e sua imagem era poética e carecia de atenção para ser apreciada. Lori possuía a atenção ideal para notá-la, e não temendo se perder de seu querido Han Solo, saiu do lugar onde prometera aguardá-lo.

_Ainda não sabe com quem você está? –e bondosamente, feito fada-madrinha, inquiriu.

_Na verdade, não procurei muito.

_Quem é você?

_Sou Penélope, da Odisseia.

_Que legal! Acho que a personagem lhe cai bem!

_Bem, eu sou a Princesa Léia. –e Lori riu, divertidamente. Relena não soube por que, mas riu também. –Acho que o casal mais inimaginável da noite é o Dali e a Gala. Olhe lá! –e indicou discretamente Wu Fei parado em um canto com Akane ao seu lado testando-lhe a paciência outra vez.

Relena meneou a cabeça julgando a cena estranha, mas ainda desconhecia a birra mortal que Wu Fei tinha de Akane. Lori riu a bom rir, traquinas, e pediu licença para se afastar.

_Hey, Lena! –Astuce, afoita, surgiu do nada, enganchada em seu John Lennon. –Sei de alguém que está esperando encontrar a Penélope!

_Quem, o Dick Vigarista?

Astuce riu, deliciada com a piada.

_Não, sua boba! Seu Ulisses está ali! –e marota, mas discreta, mostrou Heero ocupado em beber uma dose de vodca apoiado em uma coluna. – A Colette disse que foi falar com ele, e ele falou que era o Ulisses…

_Acho que prefiro o Dick Vigarista. –ela pensou alto, não captando boas vibrações da parte do rapaz.

Suspirou. Embora seu íntimo estivesse retraindo-se em reação a seus pensamentos, ela seguiu a lógica da situação e caminhou até ele.

_O que está fazendo aqui? –e o rude herói humano, rei de Ítaca, asperamente interrogou.

_Não sei, também queria saber.

_Você não tinha nada que vir.

_Quem é você pra me dizer isso? Apesar de também não estar nada ansiosa em nosso reencontro, considero sua irmã uma pessoa amável e por ela é que estou aqui.

_Grande coisa.

_Ouvi dizer que você é Ulisses.

_As pessoas dizem muitas coisas…

_Elas disseram que eu sou a Penélope também?

_Não.

_Mas eu sou.

Heero odiou aquela conversa. Relena pronunciara tudo com o que ele julgou autopiedade irritante.

_Esse jogo é só mais um incômodo! –rosnou. –Se soubesse, nem teria vindo. –e tinha certeza de que Akane forjara aquele encontro. Olhou Relena e bufou. –E você? Só piora as coisas. –vociferou, indo para outro lado, tencionando abandonar a moça ali perplexa por suas palavras.

Perplexa, sim, por um momento, acompanhou as costas dele se afastarem. Ia segui-lo. Decidiu que era hora de assumir as consequências de suas atitudes, compulsórias ou não. E Heero teria de assumir também. O show precisava continuar.

Quando ele por caso parou e voltou-se, deparou-se com ela e sua face dourada, séria e ofuscante. Não era a mesma da primeira vez que a viu, mas também sem dúvida não era a mesma da segunda ou terceira vez… ela ia se recriando e aquilo o açoitava. Encarou-a com profundeza, quis afrontá-la e derrubá-la com a pressão de seu fito. Ela resistiu firme, porém. Ele precisaria matá-la para fazê-la cair. Era o único modo.

E Relena, com sua sensatez, dava ares de quem parecia compreender isso, entretanto, não o fazia. Tinha ciência de que Heero era agressivo, mas não cria que ele tivesse pensamentos homicidas. Sentindo o olhar dele sobre si, lembrou-se de quando era vigiada pelo mesmo em pensamentos. Ao vivo, era diferente, era pior. Criava arrepios na espinha.

Não ia se impressionar.

Emparelhados, mantiveram-se imóveis. Não eram tão incompatíveis quando gostariam, mas eles atraíam curiosidade descabida que os fazia sentirem-se aberrações. Só que não imaginavam jeito diferente.

_Você não me leva para dançar? –ela murmurou, se achando no direito de dançar, ditando que era dever dele conduzi-la.

Ele ia fingir que não dava importância para o que ela pedia ou pensava e demorava-se em decidir como queria atuar. O problema era não saber se o toque dela o deixaria ileso. Não gostava de admitir quão suscetível era à presença dela. Porque se admitisse, se entenderia covarde, já que a sensação que Relena lhe causava o fazia querer fugir – atitude covarde, sim.

Então, ia desafiar-se.

Puxou-a praticamente pelo cotovelo, mas dois passos depois ela desvencilhou-se, exibindo ultraje. Passou a acompanhar voluntariamente, embora de fato estivesse obrigando-se a interagir. Nos últimos dias, só havia preferido poder ignorar tudo e voltar para casa. Contudo, recorrer a tanto não havia resolvido nenhum problema ainda e exauriu-se de ansiar a volta para o que era inacessível ou até mesmo inexistente – porque, será que o passado existe ainda ou transformou-se em presente, feito lenha que se transforma em calor?

Frente a frente, mente a mente. Criações, culturas, conceitos e valores opostos colocados em conflito ali.

De pronto, a pista estava agitada demais para que eles fossem notados. Eles não dançaram imediatamente, outra vez estáticos, procurando um meio secreto de escaparem da situação. Quando a música mudou, quase todo mundo parou para se adaptar ao ritmo lento da canção de amor. Destino ou ironia – difícil decidir.

Com a tranquilidade, todos notaram Heero e Relena estranhamente ladeados e começaram a sussurrar. Mesmo Sylvia comentou:

_Heero fez par com Relena… –falou contemplativa, sem saber que conclusão tirar.

_Quem? –seu acompanhante quis saber.

_Relena Darlian. Seu pai é amigo do juiz. Ela é de Nova Jersey.

Ele assentiu sem se importar muito e começaram a dançar suavemente. Sylvia não imaginava ver Heero na companhia de alguém tão cedo, mesmo que a tal companhia fosse imposta. Era recente seu abrir mão, o coração ainda em carne viva.

Como estavam ali, Heero e Relena acabaram vendo-se forçados a dançar. Mas estavam a parte, dentro de uma sensação confusa. Não era como se se tocassem ou se sentissem. Negavam tanto um ao outro que anulavam o sentido do tato. E tudo parecia um sonho conturbado.

Era horrível ver-se sem saber o que fazer. Heero experimentava a sensação pela primeira vez, e as primeiras vezes costumam serem as piores. Tinha consigo que suas mãos na cintura dela estivessem deslocadas, contava os segundos para o fim daquele suplício.

Relena nem ouvia a música, não queria. Olhava baixo, sentia Heero respirar. Colocara desajeitadamente as mãos nos ombros dele. Existiam ali como duas pessoas, mas também como um casal. Ela tinha medo do que aconteceria depois que a música acabasse. Seria duro encararem-se e não iam esquecer o momento, por mais que se forçassem.

E quando a música por fim terminou, ela não ousava erguer o rosto. Sentia as bochechas arderem enquanto sentia tudo virar rápido enquanto ela seguia imóvel. Não podia enfrentar os olhos dele quando se sentia tão vulnerável, porque então a imagem se imprimiria mais forte no macio de sua mente. E já chegava de ser perseguida.

Heero olhou Relena, só que quase não lhe enxergava o rosto. A estatura dela não se comparava a dele, e daquele ângulo o máximo que via era a franja reluzente e a pontinha delicada do nariz.

_Você pode me soltar, por favor? –ela soluçou. A voz escapara num volume facilmente superado pelo som da música, mas ele captou.

As mãos dela caíram suavemente do alto dos ombros dele ao mesmo tempo em que a soltou. Mantendo a face baixa, ela deu as costas e levou uma mão aos lábios.

_Qual o problema? Onde você pensa que vai? –ele indagou, mas suas perguntas não tinham interesse gentil por ela. Eram cobranças.

_Me deixe em paz. –ela disse somente para si. Alisou a face e sabia que já havia lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Se ele a visse chorar outra vez, se detestaria. Como podia aparentar decidida na frente dele se estava sempre chorando?

Mas Heero a fazia pensar em coisas que ninguém jamais levou a mente dela. Aquelas meditações a deprimiam a ponto de serem como um furacão dentro de seu coração. Passava e não deixava nada senão destroços. Cada vez que o via, precisava se isolar para se recompor, mas as partes que eram levadas com o vento eram insubstituíveis. Desse modo, a cada vista, ela se via mais incompleta e privada de si. Quando nada que ocorre é de sua escolha, fica impossível conformar-se. E como um desabrigado se pergunta por que, ela se indagava por que.

Os passos largos a levaram para bem longe, bem rápido.

Heero, por sua vez estático na pista, viu-se humilhado. Julgou-se feito de idiota como há muito tempo não era. Foi atrás dela.

Demorou pouco para localiza-la tentando secar as lágrimas em um cantinho e depois entrar no banheiro. Ninguém parecia acompanhar a cena dela de presa ferida que se arrasta para longe do predador.

_Relena! Pare com essa bobagem! –ele não conseguia compreender porque ela chorava. Entrava no banheiro feminino feito fosse seu quarto.

As garotas que retocavam a maquilagem e lavavam as mãos chilrearam de pânico, insulto e enlevo.

Ele as mirou feito fossem um bando de aves extravagantes, barulhentas e inoportunas. O desprezo áspero era fácil de tatear e elas resolveram fingir que não se afetavam pela presença dele.

Heero investigou um pouco o local. Bateu na porta de um cubículo.

_Saia já daí.

_Heero? –Relena soluçou alto, achando-se perdida em um espaço tão pequeno.

_Pare de me fazer passar vergonha.

_Sou eu quem deveria dizer isso! O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela esperneou.

_O que estão olhando? –Heero ameaçou as meninas, que acabaram resolvendo sair.

_O banheiro não é seu, mas a gente sabe dividir… –e a mais ousada desdenhosamente murmurou, olhando Heero languidamente.

_Queira se comportar, Relena. Não vou ficar suportando essas temperamentalidades. Foi pra isso que quis dançar?

Ela abriu a porta de uma vez.

_E eu posso saber o que te fez entrar aqui atrás de mim? –e o enfrentou, mostrando-se furiosa, embora os olhos lagrimejassem ainda.

_Não venha me dar sermão. –ele bramiu, sem receio de encará-la.

Ela caminhou até o espelhou e ocupou-se em analisar seu reflexo. Dominava-se para não encontrar os olhos de Heero refletidos no vidro.

_Você é um grosso egoísta. –e irresistivelmente encontrando os olhos dele, declarou entre os dentes, tentando conter as lágrimas. Só que quanto mais tentava, mais chorava, e ouvi-lo gritar consigo só piorava seu desconsolo. Queria, precisava, mas não conseguia ser mais forte. E tinha desapontamento consigo mesma.

Assisti-la lutar contra as lágrimas criava repulsa em Heero. Atrevidamente analisava a face dela, as lágrimas descendo sendo amparadas pelo papel toalha, ela engolindo seco, fechando os olhos com força. Tudo parecia repugnantemente desnecessário, idiota e hipócrita.

_Deixe de cena. –rispidamente ele ordenou, sem sangue.

_Não imaginei que você fosse tão odioso! –ela virou-se para ele, secando a face cuidadosamente, e revelou. –Você não entende nada do que estou passando. –outra vez, disse para si mesma, mas como o banheiro estava vazio, ele não pôde deixar de ouvir. –Por que você não pode cooperar?

_Mas eu já estou cooperando. Já permiti que chegássemos a este ponto. E o que mais você quer? –ele a lembrou, jogando sempre a culpa nela e conseguindo.

Pegou-se perguntando o motivo de Heero ter aceitado aquele casamento. O que será que ele devia, o que será que fizera de tão grave, a ponto de permitir se reduzir a tão indesejada e desfavorável situação?

_Você é só mais um querendo marcar território. –ela murmurou. –É por isso que está aqui. Quer tudo sob seu controle. Eu te pertenço agora, só porque dancei uma vez com você? –e colocando uma mecha de cabelo no lugar, discorreu.

Depois, jogou um fito nele e deu seus passos para fora do banheiro, o solado ressoando contra o mármore no ambiente vazio.

_Que discussão mais sem lógica… –ela sentou no balcão do bar, pediu uma taça de espumante e murmurou consigo mesma. Sentia ter feito um péssimo papel, um idiota.

Não tinha orgulho de sua facilidade em chorar, entretanto, sempre se sentia melhor depois de espairecer a mente através das lágrimas. Estranhamente via-se composta e serena. Gritar com Heero também lhe havia feito algum bem, a fez recuperar a coragem. Iria embaraçar-se, porém, se tivesse de olhá-lo outra vez.

Heero encontrou-se no espelho e reconheceu-se com reserva. Estacara, sem ar, e manteve-se no mesmo pedacinho de chão muito tempo, feito se somente aquele fosse real. O resto não devia ser realidade, porque, em que outro mundo uma garota qualquer o trataria de forma tão irritante e abrupta? Ela tinha se afastado outra vez, então parecera forte. Ela chorava por qualquer coisa que ele não sabia, mas também atirava nele verdades em projéteis. Só podiam ser chamadas assim, já que ele não havia nunca pedido por ouvir tais observações, e elas perfuravam sua mente profundamente.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Véspera de ano-novo e eu aqui, postando um capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado da primeira dança de nosso querido casal.

Eu me diverti mesmo com a briga do Wu Fei com a Akane! Sempre amo escrever esses momentos deles.

Estou sem saber o que escrever aqui hoje. Não sei por quê.

...

Fico aguardando as reviews, reclamações, comentários, fangirl sqweaks e afins e prometo um capítulo até o fim de janeiro.

Me sinto super feliz de ter vocês comigo e espero continuar contando com sua paciência e apreciação.

Beijos e abraços!

31.12.2010


	17. 16

**16**

Os comentários não demoraram muito para começar a correr. As garotas que estavam no banheiro divulgaram a notícia em primeira mão. A informação nova corria ardente de língua em língua, era doença contagiosa. Por ora, pelo menos, todos agiram de forma mais discreta, e os olhares que caíram sobre o Heero que saiu do banheiro eram de curiosidade disfarçada.

Se ele se importasse com isso, teria um comportamento melhor, mais controlado.

_Heero, o que você foi fazer no banheiro das meninas? Matar uma barata? –e Duo surgiu do nada, sem suportar a vontade de provocá-lo.

_Que conversa é essa? –Heero indagou, áspero.

_Me diga você. Todo mundo já está sabendo. –Duo sempre soava divertido e despreocupado.

_E você supunha me surpreender com sua explicação? –e rosnou.

_É, dá para ver que se divertiu à beça no território inexplorado… –e rindo chistoso, foi se afastando, procurando sua Lady Marian.

Heero achava bem melhor estar só. As pessoas eram exaustivas. Caminhou um pouco. Que horas eram? Olhou no Rolex dourado: três horas. Como podia o tempo passar tão depressa! Desperdiçado…

Sentou no bar apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e colocou o queixo em uma das mãos.

_O que vai querer? –o barman prontamente questionou.

_Vodca. –Heero ficou assistindo concentradamente o copo ser preenchido.

_Não perde mais tempo com espumante, não é? –e ouviu uma voz cheia de frescor e riso atrás de si. Resistiu o ímpeto de olhar. Adivinhara já: era Sylvia.

Ela debruçou-se no balcão ao lado dele, o fitou e sorriu.

_Não. Para quê? Espumante é só para mostrar que se tem dinheiro e é fino. Eu quero mesmo ficar bêbado. –e por fim ele grunhiu, sem olhá-la.

Ela riu, inesperadamente tranquila. Chamou o barman e pediu dois drinques.

_Ouvi dizer que você está se divertindo… –ela comentou, aguardando o preparo de seu pedido.

_Eu também ouvi isso sobre você. –ele disse, desdenhoso, e olhou o lado contrário.

Ela assentiu, apanhou suas duas taças e respirou fundo. Olhou a nuca dele um segundo, sorrindo agridoce, e depois se afastou. Deu passos lentos para frente, até conseguir coragem para se afastar. Olhar ele nos olhos era uma experiência que por uma fração de segundos quis reviver. Porém, lembrou-se de Kyria, também se lembrou de que seu Oberon a esperava, e essas coisas a motivou abandonar com mais força o que já havia decidido abandonar.

_Heero…

_Sylvia, saia daqui! –ele rugiu irado, mas quando Heero se virou, era Relena.

Ela ficou parada ao seu lado tentando entender o que havia. Sentou. Havia observado Heero do bar mesmo, sentada na curva do balcão. Entre os movimentos das pessoas, o assistira beber com amargura e encarar um ponto invisível. Escapara de sua vista, porém, a aparição de Sylvia.

Relena colocou um braço no balcão e voltada para Heero, apoiou a face com a mão.

_Posso te servir alguma coisa, senhorita? –o barman regressara. Encheu o copo de Heero e olhou Relena com grande cortesia.

_Vodca de baunilha.

Ela olhou Heero de perto, intensa. A aura dela chamuscava-o, ela ignorava o fato, entretanto. Era como se estivessem mais perto do que quando dançaram.

_O que sente pela Sylvia?

_Nada.

_Vocês não eram namorados?

_Ela era um incômodo.

_Como pode falar dela assim? Você não gosta dela?

_Não.

Ele falava tudo àquilo tão fácil. A explicação para isso era que ele era mau. Porque, se mentia, o fazia tão bem a ponto de parecer sincero e indubitável, e, se falava a verdade, era asperamente franco.

_Mas você estava pensando nela… –e Relena o lembrou.

Ele não quis protestar nem contestar. A garota o olhava com insistência. O cheiro da baunilha pronunciava-se de longe.

_Você não tem nada a ver com meu passado. –por fim, ele alegou.

_Sim, acho que não tenho. –e finalmente bebeu. Mas era doce demais.

_Por que veio me incomodar agora? –e já que estavam ali, não viu problema em querer saber.

Ela suspirou, ele não ia apreciar a resposta.

_Vi você aqui, bebendo e com olhar perdido… tive pena… –Relena não sabia porque, mas decidira ser bastante sincera.

_Pena! Que ótimo! Agora eu sou um coitadinho, não é?

Relena achou melhor não dizer nada.

_Não preciso de sua pena. Nem da de ninguém. Estou farto das pessoas se acharem no direito de terem pena de mim, de querer ajudar.

_Já entendi. –ela informou, austera. Tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e recebeu um sobressalto do calor e da intensidade da doçura.

Quando se recuperou, deu-se conta de que estava só.

Heero deixou finalmente a festa. Foi um alívio para ele. Ficou sem saber que Sylvia e o seu Oberon ganharam os prêmios.

Dirigiu alucinadamente. Destruir o carro não era má ideia se dessa vez conseguisse destruir a si mesmo juntamente. Mas não tinha bebido o suficiente.

Estacionou de qualquer jeito e foi até o armário das bebidas. Inexplicavelmente, estava trancado. Ele olhou as garrafas através do vidro, elas brilhavam estranhamente com o luar. Forçou as portas algumas vezes, elas tremiam, mas não se apartavam, e parando para pensar no que fazer, ele encostou a testa no móvel.

_Mestre Heero, não o esperava tão cedo. –Yacob apareceu, acendendo a luz. Falou suavemente sarcástico, altivo.

_Ainda de pé, velho?

_Não, já de pé.

Heero se virou então, dando-se conta de que Yacob vestia um robe. Eram um pouco mais que quatro horas. O rapaz afastou-se do armário e ficou parado no meio da sala. Sabia que Yacob tinha trancado de propósito.

_Me dê a chave, Yacob.

_Sinto muito, mestre. Não posso servi-lo um café?

Heero o fitou perfurante.

_Pelo menos, abra o armário. –Heero persistiu.

_Acho que o mestre já se divertiu demais por ora. Aconselho que vá dormir…

Encarando o mordomo, Heero mordeu o lábio inferior e partiu em direção da escadaria. Era inútil insistir naquilo.

Não conseguia entender porque estavam todos contra ele então.

Ele tinha alcançado um grau de aborrecimento tão grande naquela noite que, ao invés de imitar uma besta assassina, tornou-se estoico. Despiu-se e organizou suas roupas e abandonou o peso na cama, colocando-se na posição que julgava mais confortável. E estava tão aborrecido que não podia dormir.

Existe muito louvor ao domingo de manhã. Naquele instante, Heero não entendia o motivo disso. Quando muitos elogiam a manhã dominical como a mais preguiçosa, alegre e pia, ele sentia o efeito da noite em claro. Ficou olhando a mesma sombra na parede feita pela luz do jardim.

Pensava em fatos de horas atrás, estes pareciam datar de anos atrás. Quem pensa em lembranças distantes, sente ou falta delas ou arrependimento. É difícil pensar em lembranças e não conseguir algum tipo de impressão atrelada nelas. Aquela tendência em recordar-se era recente em Heero, porém. Desde o ano anterior é que lhe vinha subindo a necessidade injustificável. Sabia que logo após as recordações viria o vazio, contudo, estava estoico demais para experimentá-lo ali.

Sim, estava estóico, e por mais que quisesse, não podia gabar-se de estar completamente estóico, já que havia apenas uma coisa a sentir quando se lembrava de um momento da noite passada ida há tantos anos atrás.

Sentara no bar, bebera, falara com Sylvia, falara com Relena, achando, primeiro, que ela era Sylvia. Havia alguma coisa errada consigo, era a única explicação que sabia dar ao embaraço que lhe acometera ao deslizar naquela fração de segundos. No ato, ele manteve-se opaco como concreto, controlado como um ponteiro de relógio bem acertado, entretanto, nunca conheceu vergonha maior antes e por isso também acabou escapando.

Com desinteresse respondeu as perguntas da garota e assim não sabia explicar o embaraço vivido, que vivia ainda só por lembrar. Tinha traído a si mesmo, caído numa peça estúpida pregada pela vida. Mais uma delas. Não podia ser tão fraco assim, a vida toda praticara para não fraquejar, aperfeiçoara seu estoicismo espartano. Se ele não fosse perfeito, falharia consigo mesmo.

Não conseguia admitir, não podia aceitar que era humano como qualquer um e não sairia ileso da vida. As pessoas e as coisas o influenciariam, mesmo quando não quisesse. E viu-se subitamente tão perdido, que não sabia quem era e o que queria.

Esqueceu qual era seu _statement_ – o que vinha tentando defender.

Não estava mais coberto do estoicismo e o vazio nunca antes lhe parecera tão profundo. Ofegou, estava tendo um pesadelo desperto. Levantou-se e avançou para a janela, lutando com as cortinas. Logo que viu a noite, ela estava praticamente rosa.

A aurora rompia longínqua. Assistiu a luz mudar de grená para incolor e fria, leitosa de textura. Naquela atmosfera, tudo parecia ter deixado de existir. E por fim, a luminosidade foi invadida de intensidade povoando-se das cores que fazia nascer em tudo que tocava.

Tinha consigo um sentimento de luto. Ver aquele dia começar significou-lhe a impossibilidade de retornar ao momento onde teve certeza de onde estava.

_Minha presença não significa nada. –concluiu, rouco. Ousou pensar em alta voz. Preferiu não usar as palavras vida ou existência, porque não gostava de dar a entender que estava vivo. Não se sentia pulsante, não se sentia pertence, assim não podia viver nem existir. Só ocupava espaço.

O ponto de estabilidade foi recuperado bem como a tranquilidade. Foi deitar outra vez, ainda mais rijo e blindado, apático novamente. Adormeceu, a luz atingindo completamente sua face e ele não percebendo nada.

Relena e Akane ficaram na festa até acabar e restar apenas Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Astuce, Dolf e Lori. As duas _promoters_ viram o pessoal fechar o salão sentindo-se satisfeitas com a noite que haviam proporcionado. Antes de sair, todas as meninas certificaram-se de retocar a maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo e encontraram os rapazes do lado de fora como se estivessem chegando para a festa, e não saindo dela. Conversaram em frente ao prédio um pouco até resolverem tomar o café da manhã na Ferrara Bakery & Café, que estava quase abrindo.

Não tinham pressa. Sentaram no café, escolheram as coisas mais apetitosas e tomaram o desjejum conversando animadamente, partilhando detalhes da festa, recontando lembranças de festas anteriores e de coisas da época da escola. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo e juntos riam muito das histórias em comum.

Relena era uma _outsider _e, por mais que pensasse que isso seria-lhe uma desvantagem, surpreendeu-se em notar que sua condição era na verdade uma motivação para ser mais incluída na conversa. Não conseguia não se divertir. Todos tinham paciência em explicar cada detalhe desconhecido da história para ela. O fato é que sentiam prazer em fazer isso. E Relena tentava entender como é que foi conhecer tantas pessoas maravilhosas em um momento tão ruim. Estar com eles a ajudava esquecer um pouco do que o futuro lhe reservava.

Às nove horas, era hora de voltar para casa.

_Por que não vão lá em casa umas quatro horas? Podemos usar a piscina… –Akane murmurou enquanto saiam da padaria.

_Eu tenho um compromisso com a minha irmã… –Astuce respondeu de pronto. Dolf prestou atenção nisso:

_É… amanhã é segunda-feira, eu tenho de trabalhar e não dormimos a noite toda. Preciso descansar. –e explicou.

Ninguém observou nada sobre a ausência dos dois, mas sorriram. Lori achou o momento engraçadinho e guardaria os comentários bobos para quando estivesse só com Astuce.

E, apesar da segunda-feira estar à espreita, os demais gostaram do convite de Akane.

_Se tudo der certo, eu apareço… –Trowa explicou aristocrático antes de desaparecer dentro de seu carro.

Akane sorriu, acenando. Todos já haviam dispersado. Os carros estavam estacionados distantes uns do outros, porque era difícil encontrar vagas, mesmo logo de manhazinha.

Duo acompanhou a namorada e sua hóspede até onde estava o carro delas.

_Você tem certeza que vai estar acordada às quatro horas? –e provocou.

_É claro! Na verdade, não estou com sono. –parecendo uma menininha, Akane replicou, dando um tapinha no peito dele. Ele passou um braço pelos ombros dela e a apertou.

_Sua louca… não sei como consegue.

_Bem, eu tenho que confessar que estou cansada… –e Relena concordou com Duo.

_Também, aguentando o _Mr. Grumpy_ a noite toda! –ele a provocou, envolvendo-a com o braço livre, e riu.

Relena riu também com a associação de Heero a personagem infantil.

_Você é iluminado! Eu nunca teria pensando nisso… –Akane brincou com Duo. –_Mr. Grumpy_! Vou comprar uma camiseta dele para o Heero… –ria, mas já não era certo porquê. Estava cansada sim, é que nem notava mais.

Ao chegarem junto ao carro, ele soltou as garotas e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. A luz era intensa e as meninas pareciam deslocadas, todas arrumadas em suas glamorosas vestes de festa. Ali ele percebia como era pesada a maquiagem que as pintava.

_Bem, até à tarde. –Akane despediu-se, e os dois trocaram um beijo.

_Durmam com os anjinhos. –ele desejou, sorrindo faceiro.

Elas riram e entraram no carro. Akane se descalçou e colocou o cinto enquanto Relena olhava pela janela.

Akane olhou Relena por alguns instantes, depois, verificou os espelhos e saiu com o carro. Sentiu-se em uma situação pouco confortável. Na verdade, ela não sabia como definir. Olhou o espelho ao seu lado, olhou o retrovisor, olhou Relena depois. Ela ainda acompanhava a paisagem da janela, a cabeça levemente encostada no vidro, obviamente sonolenta. Akane queria saber o que ela pensava, fazer alguma coisa, mas sabia não poder assumir responsabilidade total em tornar tudo mais agradável.

_Você emagreceu, Relena. –e acabou observando.

_Hã? Você acha?

_Acho… Você andou doente?

_Não, minha saúde está como sempre.

_Ai, desculpa… –Akane mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou. –Estou me metendo onde não fui chamada outra vez…

_Não, Akane, que nada.

_Sabe, acho que isso é defeito meu… o Wu Fei, por exemplo, me odeia por isso, vive dizendo que sou enxerida.

Relena meneou a cabeça, discordando um pouco do que Akane falara. Para ela, o que Akane tinha era interesse sincero, por isso, às vezes, ela se excedia com as perguntas.

_Não gosto de ver as pessoas tristes. –Akane murmurou depois, conduzindo o carro em uma curva. –Por isso, acabo fazendo perguntas demais para descobrir se posso ajudar. Acho que decidi seguir carreira no Direito para poder resolver os problemas das pessoas.

_Esse é um ótimo objetivo. Estou certa que você vai se dar muito bem.

_Obrigada. Meu pai não queria que eu estudasse Direito. Não sei o que passa na cabeça dele… É muito contraditório, às vezes. Tenho certeza que ele vai resistir em eu atuar depois de me formar. Ainda bem que sempre acabo convencendo ele…

_O juiz é fácil de convencer?

_Nunca! Mas eu sou irresistível. –e piscou um dos olhos. Relena riu e Akane acabou juntando-se a ela, mas depois adicionou, mais sensata: –Acho que a idade vai deixando as pessoas mais persuasíveis.

_Hã? Por que diz isso?

_Por causa do Heero… ele às vezes é mais difícil de convencer do que papai. Para mim, é assim porque ele ainda é jovem, não conhece muito do mundo…

Relena se divertia com a forma leviana que Akane falava do rapaz, como se Heero não fosse nada demais. Como teria sido crescer com ele? Akane podia dizer quem Heero realmente era, ou, pelo menos, uma faceta de quem ele era, explicar o que o influenciou a ser o que apresentava.

Mas não conseguia perguntar nada, não ouvia sua voz falando algo que pudesse dar qualquer ideia errada do que havia entre ela e Heero. Akane era esperta demais, não ia ser enganada e Relena não gostaria de se arriscar.

Quase doze horas depois, as garotas voltavam à mansão. O carro fez o caminho sinuoso na entrada do prédio e por fim entrou na garagem. As meninas tinham conversado coisas sem importância a maior parte do caminho. Sorriam ao saírem do carro.

Quando Yacob soube que elas chegaram, foi esperá-las na entrada da passagem dos criados. Era tarde já, mas estava certo que Akane iria querer usá-la. Austero e elegante, ficou solicitamente parado ao pé da escadinha.

_Yacob!

_Bom dia, menina. Miss Darlian. –mesurou levemente. –Como foi a festa?

_Muito divertida! Fiquei muito feliz que tudo deu certo!

_Isso me alegra, menina Ane. Há algo que posso fazer por vocês?

_Ai, Yacob, prepara um banho de banheira para mim, por favor? –Akane pediu, pendurando-se no ombro dele.

_Como desejar, senhorita. Só não vá dormir na banheira. –e recomendou, provocando uma careta em Akane. –E a senhorita? –dirigiu-se a Relena.

_Eu estou bem, obrigada. –ela respondeu, por sua vez.

_Já tomaram o café?

_Sim, fomos na Ferrara.

_Excelente. Então, vá cumprimentar o juiz e a senhora Yuy, menina.

_Ah, Yacob, para quê? Só para deixar o papai indisposto logo cedinho?

Relena apenas assistia, tranquilamente. Yacob era um homem que lhe inspirava essa tranquilidade.

_Por favor, menina Akane. –e apesar de ser um mordomo e soar suplicante, Relena sentiu força na voz do idoso.

Akane assentiu, inconformada e o seguiu.

_Vamos, Lena… –e não se esqueceu de convidar.

Primeiro, cumprimentaram Athina que estava tomando o café da manhã na sala de jantar. Foi um encontro ameno, e, apesar de Athina tê-las repreendido pelo horário em que chegavam, quis saber como foi a festa e ouviu as descrições sorrindo deleitosamente, como se ela própria tivesse ido.

Depois, era o momento de enfrentar o juiz.

_Bom dia, papai. –Akane disse assim que recebeu permissão para entrar na biblioteca onde Dante terminava de ler o jornal.

Dante ergueu olhos inquisidores das páginas do Wall Street Journal. Akane andou confiante pelo assoalho, fazendo barulho com os saltos, e sorriu para ele, bem de perto.

_Aonde você vai vestida assim?

_Dormir.

_Você está chegando agora?

_Estou sim.

A ponto de entrar num arroubo de indignação, Dante notou Relena, parada próxima da porta.

_Bom dia, senhor juiz. –suavemente ela cumprimentou, dando alguns passos para frente. Por algum motivo, estava embaraçada por estar ali.

_Miss Darlian. –ele respondeu, falando rouco. Os olhos claros dele estudaram-na e logo ele lembrou-se de Akane ao seu lado dentro vestido de renda vermelha. –Não sei como você tem coragem de falar tão levianamente que está chegando agora! Não quero mais que faça isso, está ouvindo? Quando irá me obedecer? Já lhe disse para não chegar depois da meia-noite! E além de tudo, ainda envolve a senhorita Relena. –Dante estava bastante descontente.

Relena tinha ouvido seu nome ser mencionado, mas já não estava concentrando-se muito na conversa, exausta.

_Me desculpe, papai. Não há como evitar, a responsabilidade pela festa era minha… queria ver como ia terminar. E valeu muito a pena! –e marota, Akane choramingou, criando expressões faciais e gestos inocentes e infantis.

_Festas! Festas! Só pensa nisso? –Dante meneava a cabeça, irritado. –Vá dormir, vamos… –e acabou ordenando, impaciente, como último recurso. Definitivamente, não sabia o que fazer com ela. Isto o espantava, mas ele não iria demonstrar.

_Obrigada, papai. –e ela o beijou no rosto. –Com licença. –e saiu, tão faceira quanto tinha entrado.

Depois, as duas riram no corredor.

_Akane, você é louca.

_Eu não tenho medo do papai. –e explicou. Sabia que não precisava ter medo dele, ele era só um homem turrão. –Bem, você vai pra suíte azul agora, não é?

_Com certeza, nem sei como estou conseguindo ficar de pé! –cumprimentar os Yuy fora algo que Relena não achou que ia conseguir fazer. Ela sentia os olhos queimando e tentando se fechar ao passo que lutava para manter uma aparência despretensiosa e fresca, principalmente perante o juiz.

_Então, até mais tarde. Descanse e não se preocupe com tolices! –e piscou um dos olhos. Bocejou imediatamente depois, e riu, boba.

Relena entrou na suíte azul, o quarto de hóspedes, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Não tinha certeza de que conseguiria dormir apesar de sentir-se bem cansada. Ficara tempo demais acordada. A luz do dia no quarto lhe dava uma impressão ruim. Era como se tivesse jogado tempo fora e não devesse dormir então para evitar mais desperdício.

Só que nem podia se mover, inutilizada pelo sono. Devagar fechou as cortinas, devagar se despiu. Vestiu a camisola lerdamente, e deitou. Tudo estava apagado em sua mente. Será que na verdade não fora tudo um sonho?

Tentava se lembrar, não conseguia, o colchão macio inibia as recordações insípidas. Por isso, cerrou os olhos para conseguir lembrar, mas somente adormeceu, inocente. Sua despropositada inocência era seu último tesouro.

8*8

O sono de Heero acabou perto da hora do almoço e lhe restou banhar-se e vestir-se confortavelmente para suportar o restante do dia. Escolheu uma camiseta branca e um par de jeans azuis. Verificou as horas no relógio do laptop, eternamente ligado sobre sua escrivaninha, e deu-se conta de que já havia sido servido o almoço há uma hora. Achou então, que o melhor era ir comer em algum lugar longe dali, evitar confrontos. De todas as coisas trabalhosas, estar só consigo mesmo era a menos insuportável.

Calçou seus tênis _all star _preferidos, apanhou as chaves do carro, os óculos de sol e a carteira. Abriu a porta silenciosamente e decidiu que se fosse pela passagem dos criados, teria mais sucesso em sua grande fuga. Ao alcançar a garagem, totalmente incógnito por todos, caminhou confiantemente até seu carro colocando os óculos no rosto. Uma lâmina de luz solar cortava o espaço, incidindo nos carros polidos. Não havia nenhum destoando, a família Yuy não apreciava carros extravagantes. O BMW de Heero era prata, bem como o Mercedes de sua mãe. Akane já preferia carros pretos, e tinha um Mercedes lustroso, de linhas delicadas. O juiz tinha um Toyota azul-marinho, sóbrio, elegante e totalmente apropriado para sua imagem.

A preciosidade da família era um Lincoln Continental do final da década de 1940. Sua pintura verde estava imaculadamente nova, parecia que o carro acabara de sair da concessionária, e o motor, cuidadosamente preservado, ainda trabalhava com o vigor de um modelo novo.

Heero viu os retrovisores prateados brilhando com o raio de sol, e decidiu ir vê-lo. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentava no estofado de couro creme do carro… quando era menino, um de seus passatempos favoritos era ficar dentro do carro, brincando que o dirigia. Ao ir até o automóvel, passou por um carro que, para ele, era novidade ali. Não ficara sabendo sobre a compra de um novo carro.

Era um PT Cruiser prata. Ele parecia dormir silenciosamente ali, entre os demais carros. Heero o olhou de mais perto e ao verificar a placa, ficou um pouco afetado. Ou melhor dizendo, contrariado.

Admito que seja difícil explicar o que Heero sentiu ao ver que o intruso era de Nova Jersey. Um misto de incompreensão, raiva e desespero o fez paralisar um instante. Não queria Relena em sua vida, muito menos em sua casa! Não queria lembrar que ela existia. Estava consciente que teria de suportá-la por dois anos, mas por ora queria mesmo fingir que nunca a conhecera. Ele sabia fazer isso muito bem, porém era complicado quando ela estava muito perto.

Heero esqueceu o Lincoln, esqueceu seu almoço secreto e retornou para a casa. A força da afronta o movia, cegado.

_Mestre! Boa tarde! –encontrou Yacob no seu caminho, porém não o escutou. Seguiu andando.

Pela forma que Heero caminhava e pela direção que tomava, Yacob sabia que ele estava indo para a suíte azul. Não entendia porque o rapaz fazia isso, mas decidiu acompanhá-lo, pois não gostava de sua aura.

_Mestre Heero, posso servir-lhe o almoço?

Heero parou na frente da porta do quarto. Encarou-se por um minuto em um espelho que enfeitava uma parede próxima no corredor, e por fim, moveu seu pulso baixando a maçaneta.

Não, não foi surpresa o que ele sentiu ao ver que lá dentro Relena dormia profundo, os cabelos soltos espalhados pelos travesseiros. O nome da suíte não era à toa e, ali, a garota parecia uma sereia flutuando adormecida nas ondas de lençóis e fronhas em branco e tons de azul claro.

_Mestre Heero, o que está fazendo? –Yacob o repreendeu, não conseguindo compreender por que Heero estava ali.

_Não acredito nisso! O que esta garota faz aqui?

_Feche essa porta! Deixe a senhorita Relena descansar. –e Yacob mesmo cerrou a porta. – Não deve maltratar os nossos hóspedes, mestre. Ela é convidada da menina.

_Só podia ser coisa da Akane. –Heero esbravejou.

_O que o senhor tem contra a senhorita Relena?

_Não posso tolerar a presença dela em minha casa!

_Oras, mestre, deixe de criancice… a casa está aberta a todas as pessoas de bem e senhorita Relena e sua família sem dúvida fazem parte desse grupo. Pare com suas implicâncias e vá almoçar.

_Quem está pensando que é, Yacob? Meu pai? Acha que manda em mim?

_Mandar no senhor? Eu não estou em posição de tanto. O mestre tem razão. –porém, por mais submissas que pareçam as palavras de Yacob, ele sorria vulpino, nada afetado pelo acesso de ira do moço. –Se me der licença, vou voltar a meus afazeres.

Heero fez um gesto altivo com a cabeça, consentindo. Ficou seguindo Yacob com o olhar duro, sentindo-se insultado, julgando o mordomo mais indiscreto do que nunca. Depois, bufou, encontrou-se novamente no espelho e acabou lembrando porque estava ali. Olhou a porta, nunca antes tão consciente de que havia alguém dormindo lá dentro, alguém que ele não apreciava, alguém com quem se sentiu obrigado a dançar na noite anterior, embora sem motivo.

Este alguém era ninguém menos que sua noiva.

Não havia feito nenhum pedido, não havia dito isso em voz alta, porém infelizmente não conhecia motivos para não encará-la assim. Eles estavam combinados em se casar, logo, eram noivos, simples assim, sem qualquer carga emocional despejada sobre a palavra.

De qualquer modo, porém, este conceito o avisou que havia a necessidade de comprar um anel para Relena.

Pensar nisso era sufocante.

E quase que enxergava Relena vestida de branco, coberta de véu na sua frente. Mesmo que fosse uma quase visão, o pavor que o abatia era completo.

Deu a volta e parou no hall, em frente à escada. Para onde ia? O que havia pretendido fazer?

Yacob passou por ele, sem fazer conta de sua presença, e quando voltou, informou:

_O almoço está na mesa.

Heero encarou o mordomo, bufou, e o seguiu até a sala de jantar, onde sua refeição o aguardava. Era melhor comer de uma vez, assim, poderia voltar logo para o quarto onde era mais fácil esquecer que tudo o que vivia era real, de fato.

Comeu apressadamente, sem se preocupar em sentir o sabor dos alimentos, deixando de lado a alegria simples de apreciar uma refeição bem-feita. Nenhuma faceta da vida de luxo que levava lhe parecia brilhante. Pensava o tempo inteiro que não era aquilo que queria. O vazio só aumentava.

Eram três horas da tarde, Heero saiu da mesa e ficou ouvindo o silêncio da casa. Provavelmente, o juiz estava trabalhando em seu escritório e a mãe recebendo visitas na sala. Akane e Relena dormiam ainda. A vida era um tédio.

Ele foi para o quarto e deitou na cama, surpreendentemente já arrumada. As janelas, abertas, e as cortinas, esvoaçantes, deixavam o ambiente totalmente diferente de Heero: claro e arejado, cheio de movimento. Esqueceu a porta aberta e após um intervalo começou a ouvir um barulho que reconhecia facilmente como música, embora não pudesse distinguir nada dentro do som.

Mas, enquanto isso, ele pensava na suíte azul e no que vira lá. A realidade também estava no quarto, estava com ele, tinha de aprender que não poderia fugir.

_Boa tarde, _Mr. Grumpy_! –Heero escutou depois, e virando-se na cama, viu Akane parada, usando calça sarouel preta de malha por cima de um maiô engana-mamãe azul-turquesa. –Vamos tomar um sol?

_Com quem você está falando? –ele rosnou e voltou à posição anterior.

Ela bufou, deixou a toalha que trazia na mão cair no chão, indo até ele. Com as mãos, empurrou as costas dele e depois jogou seu peso nele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Ânimo, Heero!

_Saia daqui! –ele saiu de debaixo dela bruscamente e sentou na beirada da cama. Ela caiu macia no colchão e riu como uma criancinha. Nesses momentos, Heero a achava mais odiosa.

_Isso mesmo! É assim que eu gosto! –ela provocou, sentando-se na cama depois. –Vamos! Chamei os meninos para vir aqui… não vai querer conversar com eles? –e com a voz manhosa, tentou convencê-lo de que era uma boa coisa sair daquele quarto. –O verão está acabando... Só mais três fins-de-semana.

Ele também detestava lembrar-se disso. Mas, o que é que Heero não detestava?

Akane ficou assistindo as costas dele de perto, como se na verdade estivesse vendo seu rosto, e percebendo a raiva que o fizera sentir.

O silêncio entre eles era sempre pesado. Porém, os dois estavam se expressando através do silêncio também.

Akane deu de ombros depois e saiu, indo acordar Relena. Tinha tanta coisa que queria conversar com ela!

Relena abrira os olhos pouco tempo antes, encarando o teto pintado de um azul suave como uma porção de sorvete _Blue Moon_. Fantasiou ver nuvens caminhando feito elefantes brancos e obesos através do plano, lerdamente desviando-se do lustre de cristais delicados ao chegarem ao centro.

Era um quarto lindo. Tudo era branco ou azul, embora sempre houvesse a surpresa de um forro de gaveta ou de prateleira rosa ou purpura, um detalhe laranja ou marrom em alguma moldura ou objeto de decoração, como as flores secas em um cantinho. A suíte azul era como um mergulho no mar. A cama era toda guarnecida em algodão egípcio, uma noite de sono nela era como boiar em uma espuma macia e envolvente, perfumada de sutis sabores, relaxantes e transcendentes. Estar ali fazia Relena receber serenidade, exatamente o que ela precisava.

Respirou fundo e colocou-se de pé. Abriu as cortinas e observou o jardim que via de uma das janelas. Sorriu, esquecida de tudo, e, ouvindo de repente alguém bater na porta, foi a passos leves abri-la.

Deparou-se com uma sorridente Akane:

_Boa tarde! Descansou bastante? Pedi para o Yacob preparar um lanche bem gostoso para nós. Está pronta para receber o pessoal?

Relena riu:

_Pronta? –e olhou a si mesma na camisola champanhe.

Akane acabou rindo, entrou e fechou a porta:

_Temos tempo! –sentou-se na poltroninha azul-índigo que ficava junto à penteadeira de madeira restaurada pintada de branco.

_Vou tomar uma ducha… –Relena avisou, procurando seu biquíni na mala.

_Certo. Por que não colocou suas roupas no armário?

_Ah… eu irei embora amanhã.

_É? –Akane levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Oras, é… –Relena não entendeu a surpresa.

Akane assentiu. Levantou-se e foi olhar o interior da mala de Relena. Enquanto esta foi para o banho, aquela averiguou superficialmente o conteúdo da mala, mas não tocou em nada. A seguir, sentou na cama e ficou meditando e esquematizando.

Dez minutos depois, Relena veio vestida num minisshort jeans e numa blusa larga com um grande decote canoa que caía em um dos ombros. Procurou o filtro solar, sentou ao lado de Akane e começou a espalhar o creme nas pernas e braços.

Akane a olhou e suspirou. Estava fazendo teatro e Relena bem percebeu:

_No que está pensando, Akane?

_Ai, Lena… por que você já vai embora?

_Preciso estudar.

_Sim, entendo, mas… você trouxe bastante roupa para mais uns três dias. Por que não vai para Rhode Island comigo?

_Para praia?

_É. Estou com alguns planos, vou dar uma festa lá e quero ir adiantar algumas coisas.

Relena ficou encarando Akane surpreendida:

_Você é impossível! Já está pensando em outra festa!

Akane gargalhou, caindo de costas na cama.

_Estou! Mas essa é uma que será lembrada até o próximo verão, ou seja, até minha próxima festa!

Relena meneou a cabeça e passou o filtro solar no rosto.

_Parece que vai ser uma grande ocasião…

_Com certeza! Queria que você me ajudasse. Que tal?

_Akane, eu tenho que estudar…

_Vamos para Rhode Island. Ficamos lá até quarta e na quinta você estará livre! Vai precisar voltar só para a noite da festa.

_Você é muito eloquente, hein? Está na carreira certa, se resolver virar promotora, será o terror da defesa!

Akane riu, malandrinha.

_Então você vai?

_Vou pensar.

Akane levantou rapidamente.

_Ah, não! Fale que vai!

Relena meneou a cabeça e saiu da cama.

As duas saíram para tomar o lanche, Akane determinada a ouvir a resposta afirmativa de Relena.

8*8

Relena batalhava com a inquietude causada pela visão de Heero tomando cerveja na varanda da casa da piscina, acompanhado dos outros rapazes. Os cinco conversavam praticamente esquecidos das garotas do outro lado da piscina.

Elas também estavam entretidas em seus assuntos. Sara e Lori estavam lá também e Akane prometeu as amigas uma grande surpresa para o fim do verão. Fez isso e piscou um dos olhos felinos para Relena, o que deixou Lori em polvorosa, sem suportar a curiosidade:

_Lena, pode contar! Você já sabe o que é! Isso não é justo! Conte, por favor!

Sara ria de Relena disfarçando e mudando de assunto.

_Não está certo isso, Ane! –Lori seguia inconformada.

_É uma surpresa.

_Chata!

Sara foi dar um mergulho, risonha, e nadou a piscina inteira para então ficar boiando tranquilamente dentro de sua roupa de banho preta e discreta. As outras meninas fizeram silêncio, sentadas nas cadeiras e sentindo o sol no rosto.

Lori não viera para nada e usava um maxi vestido hippie de cores muito claras, estampado com flores e oncinha. Durante o silêncio, ficou admirando as Havaianas douradas de Relena ao mesmo tempo em que aguardava o momento de especular. Estava interessada em saber detalhes da madrugada. Ficava empolgada com a ideia de Relena ser o novo alvo de Heero. Estivera acompanhando a novela há tanto tempo e não via a hora de descobrir se o rapaz seria capaz ou de se apaixonar ou de ter o coração partido, e Relena parecia ser uma grande candidata para provocar qualquer uma daquelas reações nele.

_Achei muito legal o jogo de ontem, Akane! Deixou a festa diferente. –Lori decidiu começar uma conversa.

_Fazia tempo que queria tentar a brincadeira! Parece que todo mundo gostou!

_Foi super gostoso passar o tempo com o Random!

_Super gosto, é? –Akane provocou, olhando-a com malicia.

_Não, Ane, não fique pensando coisas! –Lori a olhou com uma careta de desaprovação.

_Foi só uma brincadeira! –Akane gargalhou, explicando-se. – Eu entendi, também acho que ele é muito simpático!

_Muito! Amo o sotaque sofisticado dele… –Lori lembrou, apertando os olhos em deleite. Era amante da francofonia.

_Ele é francês. –Akane explicou para Relena.

_Ele não namora ninguém?

_Não que eu conheça.

_E você, Ane, se divertiu com seu par secreto?

_Eu sim, mas acho que o Wu Fei não ficou nada contente com a minha companhia a noite toda! –Akane explicou, risonha.

Lori meneou a cabeça, rindo também.

Relena sabia que não tardava para chegar sua vez de compartilhar as experiências na festa. Não se sentia nada motivada.

_E como foi a noite com o nosso amigo ali, Lena?

Relena abriu um sorrisinho cínico e passou a escolher as palavras para explicar.

_Foi uma espécie de exercício.

_Como assim?

_Talvez um exercício para paciência, não sei.

_Ser desagradável é o passatempo favorito do meu irmão, não se importe com isso.

_Se ele fosse gentil na mesma proporção em que é atraente, sem duvida seria o cara perfeito.

Relena ouviu a fala de Lori e estalou os lábios em contestação. A atração que Heero exercia era prejudicada pela falta de consideração que ele mostrava e quando Relena olhava para ele, esquecia-se de sua aparência e apenas pensava em quão nojento ele conseguia ser.

_Não gosto da companhia dele. Estar com ele faz todas as minhas fraquezas emergirem. Não é a melhor sensação do mundo. –e confessou, desapontada consigo mesma, falando baixo.

Akane franziu a testa, meditativa. Saber aquilo a entristecia. Olhou o irmão do outro lado sem poder perguntar-se outra coisa além da razão das escolhas dele. O silêncio de Akane contagiou a todas e quando Sara juntou-se a elas novamente, as olhava confusa:

_O que está havendo com você? Estão muito caladas hoje.

Akane indagou a respeito da temperatura da agua da piscina e, depois, deslizando suas calças para fora do corpo, mergulhou fundo no grande retângulo azul turquesa como seu maiô e emergiu logo depois. Relena estava aguardando o sol diminuir um pouco, entretanto já passava das cinco horas e ela decidiu juntar-se a amiga. Despiu0se do que cobria seu biquíni e mergulhou também, agitando a água.

_É a primeira vez que entro na piscina esse verão… –Relena comentou, encontrando Akane.

_Lá em Palo Alto faz calor o ano todo, quase toda semana alguém me convida para ir à piscina. Nem acho mais tanta graça… –Akane lamentou, mas Relena a estudou com um ar afetado:

_Sua esnobe! Só porque passa o ano lá no Estado Dourado acha que pode falar desse jeito desdenhoso? –e jogou água na amiga, manifestando sua falsa ofensa.

_Quem quis ir se esconder lá em Maine foi você! Não tenho nada a ver com as inveja! –Akane retaliou o ataque.

_Inveja? –Relena afundou Akane e moveu-se agilmente para longe, antes que pudesse receber retribuição.

Akane gargalhava alto enquanto ia atrás de Relena.

Sara pulou repentinamente, jogando muita água nas duas briguentas e se candidatou ao próximo alvo da ira aquática das amigas. Nem mesmo Lori foi poupada.

Claro que a brincadeira delas chamou atenção dos garotos. Duo era o único que não disfarçava o fato:

_Vejam, elas é que sabem se divertir. –Duo comentou, maroto.

_Diversão! Eu não vejo a hora desse verão acabar. –Heero rosnou e terminou de beber sua lata de cerveja. –Maldição.

_Heero, relaxa… deixe as coisas tomarem seu curso. –Duo tentou atenuar.

_Se arrisque. Ficar com a garota não é melhor que ser deserdado? –Trowa usou de retórica.

_Odeio quando falam assim. Acho tudo isso imoral e inaceitável. O juiz denegriu sua imagem para mim. –Quatre opinou. Aquela situação o afetava como se fosse ele quem estava envolvido.

_Eu acho tudo isso um saco. –Wu Fei criticou todo mundo a um tempo, deixando a cabeça cair para trás.

_Exatamente. –e Heero decidiu concordar. Mas isso não o fazia sentir melhor, somente mais ciente de quão fraco se saía.

Ele e Relena não imaginavam o quanto eram parecidos em suas decepções.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores! Como vão?

Estou um mês atrasada na postagem desse capítulo! Me perdoem!

Não sei se gostaram da leitura, eu demorei tanto em conseguir escrever essa parte. Não acontece nada de muito interessante e estou com medo da história estar indo excessivamente devagar.

Eu tenho tendência em ser muito demorada com as histórias, gosto de escrever tudo que quero, várias cenas que nem sempre são vitais...

Porém, como gosto muito de descrever a natureza humana, posso dizer que esse é um dos capítulos que mais gosto porque detalha um pouco do comportamento e das interações. Acho que são esses capítulos que tornam os personagens reais.

Bem, agora, fico no aguardo das suas expressões!

Agradeço muito todos os que gastam tempo lendo minha fic!

Beijos!

21.02.2011


	18. 17

**17**

Não é mais importante dizer que Heero já não se importava com nada. Não percebera nada diferente. Enquanto o PT Cruiser estivesse na garagem, ele teria certeza do que acontecia e agiria o mais irrefletidamente possível a respeito da vida. Faltou-lhe interesse em notar que as garotas escaparam para a praia; ele não viu o tempo passar. Percebeu tarde demais que o PT Cruiser havia desaparecido.

Akane e Athina estavam atarefadas, finalizando as preparações para a grande festa em Rhode Island. Heero as ouvia falar a respeito no jantar. Seria uma festa temática, uma espécie de baile de _homecoming_ climatizado entre os anos cinquenta e sessenta. A decoração e as cores foram retiradas de uma pesquisa extensa sobre bailes submarinos, o tema mais clássico das festas em escolas americanas. Toda esta nostalgia, junto do final do Verão, agradou muito o público convidado. Ia acontecer naquele fim de semana, o penúltimo antes do fim das férias.

Akane escolheu fazer aquele um baile para família, diferente das baladas que organizara durante a estação. Assim, até mesmo crianças eram bem vidas ao Baile Submarino que a mansão _The Wing_ comportaria dali três dias. Seria a maior festa que a família Yuy havia dado na temporada, e, provavelmente, a mais cara também, mas Dante não se preocupava precisamente com isso. O que o irritava era a leviandade que encontrava neste hábito das mulheres se ocuparem com festas, mas mais extremamente, em sua rebenta. A verdade é que não se pode caracterizar por problema o fato de Akane ter nascido com o mesmo talento da mãe, visto que sua esposa sempre soube criar festas maravilhosas, e o juiz já devia ter se acostumado e aceitado àquela altura. Athina se graduara em arquitetura, especializara-se em decoração de interiores, mas acabou tornando seu hobby de promover e organizar festas sua profissão.

Contudo, Heero concentrava-se em si mesmo, fingindo dar importância a assuntos pendentes. Mastigava entediado, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, o colarinho da camisa ainda impecável após o longo dia de trabalho. O olhar dele não se erguia muito além da mão que levava os punhados de refeição até sua boca. À distância, ouvia as duas comentando sobre a demora de entrega de algum item, ou do preço fantástico que conseguiram em negociação de item de luxo, ou da dificuldade de encontrar flores de boa qualidade naquela época do ano.

Dante vigiava a mesa, a postura perfeita, sentado na cabeceira da mesa feito um leão guardião. Olhava cada um com altivez e nunca falava nada. Entretanto, intuitivamente, Heero sabia que quando seu pai o fitava, o estava cobrando muitas coisas. Ele havia resolvido não pensar nestas coisas. Sabia que havia feito papel de idiota muitas vezes, deixando sua fúria se levar por aquelas coisas. Por isso que dedicara um olhar gelado para o PT Cruiser prateado todo o dia quando chegava em casa à noitinha.

Heero não queria dar atenção à realidade aprisionada em seus pensamentos, mas era melhor que ouvir sobre a festa. Não acompanhou os planos de que o juiz e a esposa sairiam no sábado de manhã para a casa, enquanto Akane iria na sexta-feira antes do almoço e poucas horas depois reencontraria Relena e sua família, que se hospedariam em _The Wing_.

Relena até tinha escolhido um dos cinco quartos para ficar.

O rapaz não tinha interesse em ir naquela reunião, mas o protocolo que se exigia silenciosamente através do olhar de seu pai precisava se cumprir.

Ele tinha de se casar. Tinha de fazer isso de forma sem levantar muitas suspeitas sobre seus motivos, já que não queria rebaixar-se mais. E uma etapa fundamental de casar-se é propor casamento à escolhida. Mesmo que os papéis já tenham sido assinados, era necessário simular uma surpresa, talvez até um encantamento e também um mistério.

Heero resolveu deixar tudo até o último momento para não haver mais como voltar atrás.

Na sexta-feira, durante seu horário de almoço, foi comer sozinho segundo seu hábito lupino. Era costumeiro, depois da refeição, dirigir sem destino, passar próximo ao Central Park, às vezes até parar e andar uns poucos metros.

Porém, ao conduzir o BMW pela 5ª Avenida, ia não para distrair-se, mas para ocupar-se com uma tarefa tensa que ele ainda não tinha entendido como realizaria.

O prédio imponente da Tiffany & Co. mostrava-se estranhamente silente. As bandeiras estadunidenses tremulavam marciais, feito estivessem no Supremo. Tudo isso talvez porque o rapaz que adentrava ali não parecia em nada um jovem apaixonado, cheios de sonhos, prestes a dar o primeiro passo para alcançá-los. A maioria dos moços que pisavam no degrau da porta acreditavam que haviam alcançado um pico em sua vida por fazer aquele movimento. Ver-se dentro da loja, olhar em redor e constatar a presença de tantas caixinhas de vidro era um momento solene de comemoração e alegria.

Mortalmente atraente, vestido de um terno preto profundo, acompanhando as linhas definidas de seu corpo com justeza, e uma camisa branca reluzente, Heero deu os passos pelos corredores de mármore como o mais distinto cavalheiro do recinto. Mesmo todos os turistas presentes em um dos horários mais agitados do dia não conseguiam ofuscar a presença brilhante do rapaz, que era similar aos dos muitos diamantes nos balcões de vidro.

Demorou um pouco para ser atendido, e enquanto a atendente, redobradamente simpática e solícita se pôs pronta para ouvir o pedido do rapaz, ele falou a mais cruciante de suas falas:

_Estou aqui para comprar um anel de noivado.

A voz, rouca, cheia de textura sinestésica, fazendo lembrar um cotelê rústico, deixou a moça paralisada um instante. Depois ela assentiu, mostrou seus dentes perolados e perfeitos em um sorriso elegante e tirou os mostruários.

Heero não achou nada elucidante olhar todas as pedras cristalinas e faiscantes. Eram todos igualmente odiosos para ele. Lembrou-se de ouvir falar sobre o modelo mais tradicional de anel da joalheria, o Tiffany Setting, e optou por este em ouro branco, sem titubear sobre o tamanho do anel. Lembrava bem dos dedos delgados da moça, daquela mão rosada e suave, e conseguia precisar o aro exato. Esta facilidade também o colocou um tanto contrariado consigo mesmo.

_Uma escolha perfeita. –a atendente elogiou. –Tenho certeza de que a noiva ficará ainda mais elegante com esta bela peça.

Heero a escutou com desagrado e olhou outra direção.

Enquanto embrulhou a caixinha com a fitinha branca, usando do maior capricho, ousou olhar o rapaz que não a notava e afastava-se para adiantar o pagamento. Ela ainda se lembrava como a pedra no anel que embalava difundia luz, como raiava, e perguntava-se porque aquele rapaz tão austero, tão indiferente, comprava um anel de tamanha importância. Ele não era o noivo comum que ela muitas vezes atendeu, mostrando faces diferentes, mas sempre com a mesma expressão de expectativa.

Ele não se preocupou em negociar preços, dirigiu-se ao caixa e pagou pelo anel como se estivesse pagando uma conta de valor inferior, a tarifa do pedágio. Contudo, a caixinha que recebeu encerrava uma das joias mais valiosas que ele já tivera em mãos.

Enfiou no bolso do paletó, embora fosse surpreendente notar que ela cabia lá dentro sem avolumar-se, e deixou a loja velozmente, ciente de que, se tinha sido excruciante, não foi pela duração de tempo, mas pela medida de intensidade.

E por fim caiu na armadilha de se perguntar se todo cara que compra um anel daqueles se sente imediatamente casado ao deixar a loja.

Sua casa não lhe reservava nenhuma surpresa ao chegar após o dia de trabalho. Já passara da hora do jantar, mas Yacob insistiu que o rapaz comesse. Levou a refeição no quarto do moço, como ele preferia, e o encontrou no sofá, o laptop no colo, uma mala aberta no chão e uma caixinha azul Tiffany enfeitada por uma fita branca sobre a mesinha.

_Posso ser útil em algo mais, mestre? –Yacob colocou a bandeja na mesinha.

_Estou bem, Yacob.

_Seu smoking para amanhã já está em _The Wing_. A menina levou esta tarde junto com as demais roupas da festa.

_Certo. –Heero não olhou nenhuma vez e fez um gesto descuidado com a mão. Yacob não se afetava, fitou a caixinha sobre a mesa uma última vez e saiu meditativo.

O rapaz comeu, banhou-se, organizou alguns itens na mala. Não queria levar muita coisa, mas como era provável que passaria uma parte do domingo em _The Wing_, tinha de ter algumas mudas de roupa. Deixou o laptop carregando e deitou-se na cama ainda de luz acesa.

Não sentia sono, mas se forçaria a dormir. Porém, se cerrava os olhos, um espectro o visitava, e ele descerrava as pálpebras com um sobressalto consternado.

Ergueu-se, apagou a luz, certo de que era ela que o perturbava. Tentou outra vez sem sucesso induzir-se ao sono. Olhos fechados significavam contemplar uma face alva e branda que o desgostava.

Durante a tarde, debateu-se um pouco com aquela imagem, mas tarefas do dia ajudaram sua mente a vencer as lutas com a lembrança. Ao chegar em casa, nem se recordava mais do leve incômodo passado. Entretanto, só foi tudo serenar que a força dos fatos pesou total e o olhar doce, colorido, o perseguia e as mãos dela surgiam, às vezes imóveis, às vezes secando as lágrimas que ela tanto verteu.

Que tormento notar a mente repleta de detalhes sobre Relena! Quando foi que os coletou? Quando foi que os registrou tão organizadamente, de modo que o acesso a eles fosse rápido e eficiente?

Sentou-se na cama. Um ominoso raio de luar driblava as cortinas e ia evidenciar a caixinha imóvel sobre a mesa de centro. Aquele objeto amaldiçoado é que devia estar trazendo aquelas visões inquietantes.

Que tolice. Ele não estava disposto a se impressionar por um pensamento ilógico como aquele. Era tudo mesmo uma brincadeira doentia da vida, era tudo fruto da situação lamentável na qual se encontrava.

Deitou outra vez, mas resolveu não fechar os olhos. E como previu, não fez diferença. Os olhos de cordeiro o vigiavam, ele não sabia que sentimento estava expresso naquela candura. Rendição, humildade, fraqueza, inocência, dor, tristeza ou paz. Os nomes se misturavam dentro dos mesmos orbes. Na prática, para Heero, todos eram a mesma coisa: insuportáveis. Era enervante ver tanta suscetibilidade. Será que ela sempre se comportaria como uma mártir? Ele não a reconhecia como tal.

Deitou-se de lado, dando as costas a sua sala de estar. Afetava-se por tolices. Determinado, resolveu que não perderia sono com considerações estúpidas de sua vida miserável. Havia aceitado tais, por um motivo que ainda não tinha certo consigo. Se tentava a sorte ou se deixava levar, pondo-se dormente, precisava lidar com aquela maldição.

Despertou um pouco antes do almoço. Ergueu-se, revisou a mala, depositou descuidadamente a caixinha em seu interior, trocou-se e desceu. Não quis comer nada.

Dirigiu velozmente, mas não tinha pressa. Fugia e ao mesmo tempo ia de encontro à sua perturbação. O céu azul piscina abria-se diante de si ilimitado. Mas era desesperador. Chegou a _The Wing_ perto das três e meia. Estava tudo terminando de ser ajeitado. A casa contava com um salão que podia se acessar direto do hall, o que mostrava que o lugar era acostumado a festas. Era grande, mas não imenso, tinha o tamanho suficiente para a pista de dança, a banda no palco, mesas com petiscos e um bar bem equipado.

Quando Yacob, que como esperado havia acompanhado a família Yuy para auxiliar no grande evento, surgiu para pegar a mala de Heero, o rapaz o encarou com desagrado e deixou as chaves na mão do manobrista que já estava trabalhando.

_Bem-vindo, mestre. Permita-me auxiliá-lo com a bagagem. –e tirou de Heero sua grande mala. –Os Darlians já estão aqui. –e avisou, cerimonioso, desaparecendo pela porta de entrada.

Heero o seguiu sem vontade e, vinda da direção do salão de festa, Relena surgiu usando um vestido Lacoste cor-de-rosa, sorrindo e olhando para uma moça alta que a seguia. Akane vinha atrás, Heero distinguiu a voz dela, a mais alta.

Assim, ele passou a subir a escada rapidamente, emulando não tê-las visto. Deu passos marciais, degrau por degrau, até chegar a seu aposento. O smoking estava ordeiramente pendurado na porta do armário. Ele colocou a mala no chão, em qualquer lugar, e a mochila do laptop na cama.

Olhou em redor e deu-se conta da aparência um pouco infantil do quarto, já que fazia muitos anos desde que o usou da última vez. Sentar-se ali e encarar aquelas paredes era um pouco como voltar a um passado com o qual ele não sentia mais ligação.

Não sabia como ia ocupar seu tempo até a hora da festa. Não sabia como se distrairia durante a festa. Sua vida de imposições o podava cada dia mais, vivia em função de algo que detestava. Lutava, debatia-se ao que amarram nele. Era inútil, cansativo e doloroso. Estava preso.

O anel estava ali, um ensaio de aceitação, porém, que ainda feria. A chaga se manteria em carne viva durante os dois anos seguintes. Ele faria questão de cutucar.

Sadismo ou não, se a ferida cicatrizasse, teria sido vencido.

Saiu para dar uma volta, rever a casa e os arredores e passar um pouco mais pelo estranhamento de ver coisas que uma vez lhe significaram algo e então se tornaram fotografias num álbum empoeirado, desprezado.

_The Wing_ era datada da década de 1930. Construída em madeira branca e lilás, seu telhado era como a asa de um grande melro negro e brilhante sentado no ninho. A entrada avarandada de casa aconchegante era ladeada por moitas mimosamente podadas e seus dois andares de cômodos ainda eram decorados por muitos itens da época da inauguração.

_Querem visitar _The Breakers_ amanhã? Fica só uma hora de carro daqui.

_Abre de domingo?

_Acho que sim. E se não abrir, podemos vê-la do portão. É linda ainda assim.

_Eu aceito.

Heero ouviu por alto o diálogo, três vozes femininas alternavam e a última a falar ele reconheceu como sendo Relena.

_Sempre ouço falar de _The Breakers_. Deve ser interessante. –e uma quarta e nova voz se revelou, marota.

Quando Heero conseguiu ver as pessoas, que iam à sua frente, mas do outro lado do canteiro de flores, descobriu que a quarta voz era de Duo, que acompanhava as garotas com ar satisfeito, de mãos dadas com Akane. Ficou observando-os caminhar um pouco na sua frente, do outro lado do canteiro cujos arbustos ficaram mais baixos.

_Casar-se lá deve ser fantástico! –Akane apontou, pensando em _The Breakers_ decorada com lírios ou rosas vermelhas.

_Será que é possível? –Duo murmurou, achando a ideia da menina ousada demais.

_De qualquer modo, o aluguel também deve ser fantástico… –e Noin respondeu, raciocinando a respeito, mas sem descartar a ideia.

Relena sorriu melancolicamente, assentiu e suspirou. Depois meneou a cabeça, de certo espantando algum pensamento, e falou algo.

Mas Heero não conseguiu, ou não quis, ouvir.

888

Os momentos eram filtrados por um envoltório de irrealidade às vezes. Heero perguntava-se se era só ele quem percebia. Aquele baile parecia saído de uma fita de cinema.

Trowa estava a sua esquerda e Duo a sua direita. Quatre, não muito distante, tomava uma taça de espumante junto de Dolf. Todos usavam impecáveis smokings negros, transbordando uma onda hipnótica de charme. Wu Fei chegou logo depois e encostou-se a parede de forma agressiva, mas perigosamente atraente.

Heero reclamava da sensação de irrealidade alheio ao fato de que as meninas ali fantasiavam com ele e seus amigos, vendo neles similaridades com agentes secretos, perigosos e irresistíveis. Astuce sussurrou exatamente isto no ouvido de Lori, que riu travessa, baixando o rosto, mas levantando os olhos para vê-los.

A juventude exala um perfume doce, inebriante.

Porém, a atmosfera daquela noite era surreal de fato. Era assim por causa das luzes, cortinas e decorações cuidadosamente planejadas. Estavam mesmo no fundo do mar. Em algumas paredes, eram projetadas imagens fantásticas da grande barreira de corais, na Austrália, com todos seus peixes coloridos e seu encanto de floresta tropical submersa. A luz azulada e branca tremulava feito raio de sol perfurando á água em alguns cantos do salão. A pista de dança era o local mais escuro, decorado com lampadinhas imitando os peixes com propriedades fosforescentes. Lá ficava o profundo abismo do oceano. Um dos ambientes mais bonitos da festa era o hall de entrada, onde os presentes podiam ter suas fotos tiradas. O cenário era feito de cores macias e aveludadas e no teto, correntes de pérola formavam desenhos intricados.

Não havia muita comida, mas a maioria levava frutos do mar. Bebia-se espumante, vinho, drinques coloridíssimos e ponche, todos servidos por elegantes garçons em roupas completamente brancas, de modo que eles misturavam-se com as luzes e imagens projetadas do salão. A banda tocava todas as músicas populares americanas, bem concentradas entre os anos 60 e 90. O que Akane e Athina desejavam criar era um ambiente de nostalgia, e nenhum convidado, principalmente os contemporâneos da senhora Yuy, podiam dizer que não se sentiam tocados. Na verdade, por uma noite tinham certeza que eram jovens outra vez.

Estavam hipnotizados.

Akane veio sorrindo arrebatadoramente, os lábios pintados por um batom cor-de-rosa pastel e sensual. Suas sardas nunca antes foram tão marrons. Devia ser o verde iridescente do vestido privilegiando seus atributos de ruiva. Os cabelos estavam levemente anelados, e somente uma parte vinha cascateando do alto de sua cabeça, enfeitado por rosinhas negras.

Cumprimentou todos seus amigos e parou junto de Duo.

_Caprichou, hein? –os olhos deles brilhavam. Akane sorriu ainda maior, como se fosse possível, e fez charme.

Heero olhou outra direção, enojado.

_Cathrine deveria estar aqui… Ela ia gostar. –Trowa murmurou depois, e olhou Heero.

Os olhos azuis felinos de Heero perfuraram a face de Trowa, mas este achou graça. Riu vulpino e meneou a cabeça:

_Será que um dia você vai entender essa sensação? –caçoou.

_Não sinto nenhuma inveja de você. Por que está com esse ar superior? –Heero afrontou.

Trowa manteve o modo vulpino e parecia realmente superior. O meio-sorriso dele era matador, indicando certeza de todas as coisas, segurança sem fim. E Heero sabia que aquele sorriso contradizia tudo que acabara de dizer.

Por isso, recorreu a um golpe baixo:

_Bem, de qualquer modo, Cathrine não está aqui.

_Ok, eu mereci… –e bem-humorado, Trowa não se sentiu afetado. Heero acabou abrindo um sorriso maroto e bufou. Tomou um longo gole da taça de Moët, mostrando-se pouco agradado. Mas ver tédio na face dele era corriqueiro.

Duo e Akane foram tirar algumas fotos juntas enquanto Dolf foi procurar Astuce para fazer o mesmo. Quatre decidiu procurar alguma moça para dançar e Wu Fei, presente também apenas por obrigação, começou a conversar com Trowa a respeito de suas ações na Dow Jones, que haviam sofrido uma queda. Heero mantinha-se voltado para a mesma direção da onde viu Akane surgir. Estava isolado ali, apesar de cercado de gente. Os casais passavam, os grupos de amigos, os garçons. Tudo passava e ele mantinha-se estático, mas era por opção.

Relena surgiu por fim, exatamente como ele esperava. Ela radiava uma luz preciosa, seu vestido era da cor de um topázio rosa. Seu cabelo estava preso em um estilo moderno e romântico ao mesmo tempo, com uma divisão de modo que parte de seu cabelo ficasse jogado de lado, atrás de sua franja perfeita. Os fios que normalmente escorriam soltos estavam feitos em um coque baixo, farto e perfeitamente penteado, decorado com uma enorme presilha de cristais reluzentes, desenhada por Michal Negrin. Os olhos dela, normalmente fascinantes, eram um par de joias superiormente mais belos do que qualquer coisa que a adornava.

Ela vinha enganchada em um rapaz que Heero nunca tinha visto antes, mas pela grande quantidade de semelhanças de fisionomia, concluiu logo que se tratava de seu irmão. Havia ouvido uma vez a respeito dele.

O rapaz era muito alto e de um porte difícil de ignorar. Seus longos cabelos platinados estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo elegante e seu smoking negro os fazia ainda mais claros. As moças desacompanhadas iam seguindo Zechs com os olhos, arrebatadas. Os olhos dele eram azuis quase transparentes e sua pele era levemente bronzeada de velejar, outra vez, criando destaque a suas feições.

No outro braço dele vinha enganchado a moça que Heero vira com Relena naquela tarde. Ela usava um vestido roxo intenso, mas opaco. Não havia nenhum detalhe chamativo nela, usava somente um par de brincos e seu anel de noivado, mas nada mais era preciso para fazê-la linda, porque ela o era naturalmente, com sua pele pálida perolada, os olhos docemente violetas, e os cabelos negros cortados de forma jovem e elegante.

Os três sorriam e conversavam como se nunca estivessem antes em melhor companhia. Qualquer pessoa percebia que eram verdadeiros amigos.

Heero os acompanhava caminhar suavemente, todos no mesmo passo, entretidos demais para olhar os lados. Mas então o olhar de Relena escorregou e incidiu nele em cheio.

Correu nela um arrepio ao notar Heero. Ele manteve-se imóvel e arisco, como sempre. A atitude dele impressionava.

Zechs imediatamente notou que algo havia acontecido com sua irmã e parou. Noin olhou na mesma direção que ela e seu rosto iluminou-se.

_Você precisa conhecer aquele rapaz. –e propôs, antes que Relena desenhasse qualquer ação.

_Por quê?

_É o filho de nosso anfitrião. –e simplesmente pôs assim, acreditando que aquela fosse a melhor maneira.

Relena mostrou pelos olhos que estava desesperada, porém, não contestou.

Zechs percebeu logo que Heero não era amistoso.

_Boa noite, Heero. –Relena cumprimentou, querendo mostrar-se suave e controlada diante do irmão.

_Boa noite.

_Já conhece minha cunhada, Lucretzia Noin, não conhece? –Relena seguiu.

_Nunca havíamos sido apresentados, mas sim. –e a olhou penetrantemente.

Noin sorriu, sagaz e silente.

_Este aqui é meu irmão, Zechs. –e por fim, a menina disse.

Zechs não compreendeu bem porque Relena encarregara-se das formalidades, mas não se preocupou. Mostrou bom ânimo e soltou-se da irmã para estender a mão.

Heero apertou-lhe a mão formalmente, olhando-o feito tivesse diante de si um rival. Zechs curtiu uma sensação engraçada e olhou o rapaz diante de si, enfim dando-se conta de que era bem singular. Depois, olhou Noin e então a irmã, e simplesmente indagou, facilmente:

_Por acaso você está querendo sair com minha irmã?

Noin olhou seu noivo um pouco surpresa, Trowa e Wu Fei interromperam bruscamente sua conversa e viraram-se para o recém-chegado enquanto Relena protestava:

_Zechs! –e meneava a cabeça, olhando-o arrasada.

Ele não ouviu e fitava Heero no aguardo da resposta.

Heero estalou os lábios e levantou o olhar, aborrecido.

_Por quê? Se eu quisesse, precisaria de sua permissão? –e insolente, replicou.

_Me diga você. Afinal de contas, também tem uma irmã. –astuto e sutil feito um falcão, Zechs devolveu, abrindo um sorriso malvado. –De qualquer modo, foi um prazer conhece-lo. –assim começou a mover-se para longe, dando a mão para Noin. Relena o seguiu, mas não sem antes parar e olhar para Heero, mostrando-se consternada.

Wu Fei e Trowa ficaram acompanhando Heero ali.

_Como um chefe! –e referindo-se à atitude do irmão de Relena, Wu Fei importunou Heero, que meneou a cabeça com seu olhar vazio, julgando Wu Fei um idiota.

Trowa assentiu algumas vezes, sorrindo deleitado:

_Uma pena Duo ter perdido essa. –e provocou destemido. Wu Fei gostou tanto do que ouviu que acabou se entregando a uma risada buliçosa, o que de fato não era seu hábito.

Com uma capa de ultraje, Heero moveu-se e decidiu caminhar um pouco. Sempre percorria as festas e desprezava-as, como uma espécie de ritual. E mesmo tendo feito isso, ainda enxergava tudo velado de sonho. A sensação o perturbava, mas não conseguia deixar de se render. Aquele mundo que seus olhos captavam era um do qual ele havia se esquecido.

Achou Relena outra vez, parada e conversando com Sara e Colette apenas. As cores e sua beleza chamavam mais atenção do que tudo, e os olhos dele eram obrigados a olhá-la. O modo delicado com que as meninas bebericavam era o mesmo dos canarinhos distraídos que bebem de uma fonte e se esquecem do gato.

_Venha dançar. –Heero invadiu o clima tranquilo delas e demandou, olhando a loira nos olhos.

Enquanto Sara tinha opiniões dúbias sobre ele, Colette derretia-se feito neve exposta ao Sol primaveril. Relena, por sua vez, o tinha como um velho conhecido que preferia evitar e olhou uma direção aleatória por um minuto, reunindo forças. Não lhe era permitido evitar, apenas suportar. E não criticava Colette por derreter-se por ele, já que naquela noite ele mostrava-se tão atraente que era difícil não querer ser vista com ele, deixar-se cair no erro de crer que ele era o príncipe ideal, e não uma fera perigosamente fascinante.

Ela por fim fez o olhar cair, sem saber o quanto aquele pequeno gesto jogava feitiço nele. Heero estava a ponto de perder a paciência, fitando-a rudemente, mas então ela estendeu-lhe a mão, esperando-o aceitá-la. Relena esperava que ele a tratasse bem, considerando que ele não ousaria tanto de comportar-se mal em uma festa onde suas famílias estivessem presentes.

Heero apanhou a mão dela e a levou para a pista de dança abissal. O clima de intimidade que existia ali, construído pela luz baixa e fluída, criava rotas alternativas nas correntes do pensamento e de fato era capaz de desencaminhar. Ele a envolveu com braços frios e começaram a suavemente mover-se, quase sem sair do lugar. Relena encolheu os ombros, olhando para frente.

_Me encontre daqui meia hora na sacada. –e ele sussurrou áspero no ouvido dela.

Ela assentiu, ele percebeu o movimento. A seguir, somente dançaram. Abraçados ali exibiam técnica e leveza invejáveis. Quem os assistisse seria enganado sobre o relacionamento do par. Então, com o fim da música, Relena foi dançar com outro rapaz enquanto Heero desapareceu, aproveitando-se da movimentação das pessoas e da falta de luz.

Relena tinha consigo uma impressão nova. As mãos estavam pesadas no ombro de seu condutor, seus movimentos não pareciam mais tão doces, e era como se o Inverno houvesse chegado a seu íntimo. Após ser levada pelos braços de Heero, era difícil sentir alegria dançando com outro homem. Heero havia envenenado a graça da dança. Ficava preocupada com isso, com a conclusão de que tudo que ele tocava se contaminava machucando o fundo de sua mente.

Havia sido infectada também.

Roubada do ânimo, despediu-se de seu parceiro exibindo um sorriso feito uma lâmpada acesa entre neblina. Caminhou arrastando sua longa saia de princesa até o balcão sobre o qual Heero falara. Este se abria para um pedaço de noite contendo um rastro de estrelas. A lua só era visível se Relena debruçasse na sacada e olhasse par ao oriente. Assim ela fez e contemplou o grande disco de prata.

A música chegava claramente aos seus ouvidos, mas escutou os passos de Heero. Quando ele parou atrás dela, Relena hesitou virar-se, tirando a vista da lua e olhando dentro de si mesma.

O halo lunar que preenchia o céu banhava com claridade serena a figura que Heero tinha na sua frente. O tule da ilusão enganava sua percepção. Resolveu aproximar-se mais, já que a moça mantinha-se imóvel. Encostou-se de lado no balcão, voltado para ela. Notou-lhe as mãos caídas desordenadas em cima da sacada de pedra. Lia naquela imagem uma fragilidade repulsiva.

Dobrando o pescoço um pouco, ela olhou-o por cima do ombro nu e radiante.

As palavras haviam sido trancafiadas na mente de Heero. Olhou-a vorazmente e colocou a mão no bolso da calça, tirando logo uma caixinha que depositou silenciosamente em cima do apoio de pedra.

Havia uma tensão tão inesperada no momento que Relena demorou em mover as mãos em direção do objeto, e somente reconheceu a caixinha Tiffany depois de tê-la junto aos olhos. Seu coração descompassou e considerou com incerteza se devia abrir, porque na verdade, não precisava. Sorriu, do mesmo jeito que se sorri diante da ironia cruel.

Sem encaixar-se ao cenário, Heero olhou a lua, procurando desviar a vista da garota. Ele era a incorporação de uma tormenta, não ornava com a imagem de noite plácida aberta perante eles.

O laço branco foi delicadamente desfeito e a tampa da caixa foi levantada com solenidade. Relena não soube bem o que pensar ao ser arrebatada pela beleza da joia. O diamante bem podia ser mais uma estrela daquele céu. Prendeu a respiração e procurou o rosto de Heero, querendo saber que emoção ele mostrava, porém ele somente olhava o horizonte.

Sabia que não precisava mostrar gratidão ou apreciação. Ganhar o anel de noivado não era prova de amor, era cumprimento de protocolo. Com um movimento de maestro, apanhou o anel e o deslizou pelo dedo. Heero assistiu a ação dela pelo canto do olho, sem querer aceitar que estava acontecendo.

O anel serviu perfeitamente e quando Heero olhou as mãos dela outra vez, estas eram intrigantes. Desencostou-se da sacada e recebeu de Relena um fito excelso que comunicava uma infinidade de informações que ele preferia não saber.

_Você não me decepciona. –e Heero acabou deixando escapar, a voz áspera com um fundo de escarnio, enquanto assistia Relena contemplar o anel por um instante.

Lançou um olhar de expectativa para Heero, querendo explicação.

_Você é fútil como todas as outras, só lhe importa o diamante no dedo. –e assim, expandiu seu comentário, dedicando-lhe um fito de aversão.

_Como é que afirma algo assim? Você nem me conhece e tampouco pode ler meus pensamentos. –ela opôs-se consternada, voltando-se totalmente para ele. –E, se pensa assim, porque me deu o anel? Poderia ter investido menos na minha futilidade. –e atacou, por mais que pensasse que não o atingiria.

_Não é esperado de mim que mantenha as aparências? –e replicou, achando-se astuto.

_Mas isso não só nas coisas materiais. O que vamos falar quando todos se derem conta de que estou noiva? Você tem de me ajudar, e parecer feliz fazendo isso. –e o cobrou, destemidamente prendendo seu olhar no dele.

Heero não queria admitir, mas o argumento dela pesava. Olhou para baixo e ficou procurando um plano. Porém, ela adiantou-se:

_De qualquer modo, ninguém deve esperar nenhuma emoção de você.

_O que quer dizer com isso?

_Que será impossível convencer os outros de que você realmente quer se casar com alguém. –e desdenhosa e irritadamente, Relena explicou.

_Ninguém tem a ver com o que eu quero. –ele quase elevou exageradamente a voz para se defender. Porém, o volume que produziu já era suficiente para externar a indignação curtida. –Não preciso convencer ninguém ou me explicar.

Ela assentiu, vendo nele um caso perdido. Suspirou, sem saber o que dizer, embora tivesse vontade de falar mais. Ficar somente olhando-o era perigoso, precisava ocupar a mente com outra coisa além da aparência atraente do rapaz dentro daquele smoking.

Feito num jogo de siso que ambos pretendiam vencer, fizeram silêncio e encararam-se.

Aos olhos de Relena, a luz da lua criava em Heero a textura de uma estatua marmórea. Ele lembrava uma obra de arte esquecida, sem nome e sem data, mas mesmo assim impossível de ignorar. Os traços perfeitos daquele rosto deviam ter sido cinzelados. Não queria pensar o que seria estar nas mãos daquele rapaz, não entendia como ele levaria a situação na qual foram trancafiados. Contaria com a sorte.

Heero também tinha para si uma imagem de Relena que superava a realidade, porque para ele ela surgia feito ente luminoso que lhe incomodava a vista. Estar com ela seria a mesma coisa que desperdiçar dias olhando para o sol. Nunca iria se acostumar com a claridade que ela emanava.

_Venha. –ele ofereceu o braço.

Ela aceitou, ciente de que era atuação. Voltaram para a pista de dança, onde passariam mais algum tempo de sua noite.

Por mais que os sentimentos e atitudes entre o casal fossem gélidos, sua dança era de invejável beleza, de modo que nenhum outro par pudesse rivalizar.

Relena deitou a cabeça no peito de Heero, para descansar. Nem se lembrava do que acontecia, a música estava distante, a penumbra, intensa.

_Querem votar no rei e rainha do baile? –Astuce e Dolf apareceram, sorrindo e carregando uma prancheta.

_Quem se importa? –Heero vociferou, incomodado.

Relena sofreu um sobressalto e olhou os amigos sem reconhecê-los, demorando em regressa a realidade.

_Saiam daqui! –Heero voltou a rosnar, apertando Relena pela cintura, devolvendo-a a posição original.

_Calma, não queríamos atrapalhar… –Dolph comentou, risonho, diante da vibração da ação de Heero. Astuce olhou Relena com as sobrancelhas erguidas num misto de excitação e assombro.

Sem ter saído do estado de letargia, Relena os assistiu se afastar. Depois, deu-se conta de que Heero a olhava. O brilho afiado do olhar dele a puxava e intimidava. Bailarem juntos era uma experiência única, mas dolorosa. A luz era baixa e não nula, e era fácil distingui-los entre os demais bailarinos. Pensativa sobre todos os boatos envolvendo ela e Heero que já haviam corrido, preocupava-se um pouco com o que as pessoas pensavam enquanto os via dançar.

A música acabou e os dançarinos fizeram uma breve interrupção para aplaudirem a orquestra. Separados por um segundo, Relena suspirou, olhando o ambiente preenchido por luz baixa. Lembrou-se das explicações que Akane dera sobre a decoração da festa e sorriu, pensando em como ela visualizara perfeitamente a pista de dança.

Heero estava acompanhando Relena de perto. Observou ela olhar a volta, baixar os olhos, pensativa, e sorrir, colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo. Ele não sabia nada dela e por mais que conseguisse entender como ela funcionava, escapava-lhe o que a fazia sorrir daquele modo. A música retornou, e dançando novamente, ele colocou-se frustrado. Ela era fácil de levar, leve e pouco resistente, como se na verdade estivesse alheia ao mundo.

_Heero… você está me apertando. –ouviu-a reclamar baixo. Quando mais ele se irritava com ela, mais a apertava e ignorou sua reclamação deliberadamente.

Relena começou a ficar pesada e tesa em seus braços. Ele a prendia, ela não conseguia se mover.

_Você está me sufocando. Vamos parar.

_Outra vez com isso? –e parou, de fato. –Quer que vá te buscar no banheiro outra vez?

Ela olhava para baixo. Não sabia por que.

_Você é um insensível. –murmurou, o mais baixo que conseguia, só para si. Como se aquilo a fosse fazer mais tranquila.

_Por que não olha para mim? –ele incomodou-se. O comportamento de Relena era-lhe infantil e vazio. Ela não o encarava, feito a aparência dele fosse abominável. Ela queria se mostrar corajosa, mas não era, e ele queria fazê-la consciente disso.

_Por que se importa? –e revoltou-se, virando-se quase lhe dando as costas.

_Olhe para mim. –e ele esticou o braço, buscando o queixo dela com a mão. Tinha como insulto aquela insistência em não olhá-lo. Sentiu que ela resistia, mas puxou-lhe a face com mais rudeza e ela obrigou-se a por os olhos nele.

_Todos estão olhando. –e observou, aborrecida.

_Que importa? –e rosnou um palavrão, a fazendo encolher-se.

A face dele transbordava ferocidade.

_Não pensei estar com um animal. Meu limite de suportá-lo acabou. –ela acabou comunicando.

_Só o seu? Você acha que gosto de aguentar as suas manhas?

Ela não conseguia olhar o rosto dele mais ou sentir o olhar dele em si, e olhou para baixo outra vez. Aquilo o fazia perder os sentidos.

_Some da minha frente, vamos! –e ordenou, ríspido, entre os dentes. Falou até um pouco mais alto do que deveria, ela sentiu lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos.

E, impaciente, Heero acabou retirando-se antes dela, abandonando-a no centro da pista. Manter-se em pé careceu a Relena a mobilização de energias desconhecidas e dar o primeiro passo para sair dali custou-lhe muito mais do que achou possuir.

Estava certa de que a festa acabara para ela, de fato, preferia que fosse assim e que saísse sem ser notada. Achava-se tão humilhada, insuportavelmente rebaixada e nem os olhares dos rapazes seguindo sua estonteante beleza levantariam sua autoestima.

Heero conseguiu com um garçom uma garrafa de uísque e foi se embebedar no jardim. O perfume de Relena estava presente em suas mãos e suas roupas, ficara impregnado em seu nariz. Estava aliviado de que a festa acabara para ele, não tolerava mais fazer parte de toda aquela farsa. Bebia no gargalo, olhando a lua. Se houvesse algo mais capaz de matar seus sentidos, ele queria, precisava se dessensibilizar, só assim conseguiria seguir vivendo como vivia.

E dessa forma, mais uma noite terminou mal.

* * *

Leitores, olá!

Estou com preguiça de comentar coisas aqui. Me deixe reviews, e eu respondo.

Agradeço imensamente cada um que lê, que deixa review e que me incentiva continuar!

Acho que a história está começando a ficar decididamente irresistível.

Beijos e até o capítulo 18!


	19. 18

**18**

Heero acordou em seu quarto. Não parava para questionar como ou por que. Os empregados certamente o encontraram caído nos canteiros. Heero não tinha mais dignidade, andava despido dela como uma forma de manifesto, mas isso não dobrava o juiz.

Eram dez horas. Sua cabeça estava pronta para explodir e todo seu smoking, antes perfeitamente engomado, parecia ter enfrentado uma época decadente e sobrevivido coberto de rugas e manchas e exalando suor e uísque.

_A que ponto chegamos… –murmurou, rouco e quase ininteligível, encontrando–se no espelho. Meneou a cabeça e suspirou, entrando no banho.

Seu comentário vinha tão desprovido de significado que não podia ser compreendido. Não era lamento, nem pilhéria, nem constatação. Enquanto sentia a água da ducha acertar seu corpo, buscava desvendar o que fizera.

Tinha vontade de jogar o smoking fora ao apanhá–lo do chão, mas só o colocou para lavar.

Vestiu–se em um belo par de jeans délavé, com uma camiseta verde–floresta e tênis brancos. Verificou os e–mails, abriu as cortinas e deu–se conta de que não havia nada de novo. Era apenas domingo outra vez. Um domingo qualquer.

Bateram na porta. As possibilidades eram diversas. Podia ser Yacob, Akane, sua mãe ou um empregado qualquer. Qualquer um deles sempre tinha um motivo para incomodá–lo.

_Você? –contudo, não estava preparado para encontrar Relena na frente de sua porta, e ele detestava isso.

Ela trajava um vestido frente–única, solto e comprido até os pés, enfeitado de uma estampa floral _vintage_. Seus cabelos soltos contribuíam para a aparência de alguém que acabara de chegar dos anos 60.

Depois da festa, ela voltara para seu quarto e dormira pouco, assombrada pelos ruídos e pelas emoções recém–vivenciadas. Não acreditava estar pronta para enfrentar Heero outra vez, mas qualquer coisa dentro dela a impelira até a porta dele.

_Me deixe entrar. –pediu, ansiosa, levando uma mão a fronte como para mostrar que reconhecia a estupidez do que fazia. Depois, olhou os lados, certificando–se de que ninguém os via.

Heero deslizou o corpo, abrindo passagem suficiente para ela entrar, e altivamente a observou mover–se.

_O que raios você quer? –cerrou a porta e exigiu saber, revoltado.

_Temos que falar sobre este anel. –não tinha forças ainda pronunciar "o nosso noivado" no lugar de "anel".

_Se você o acha tão complicado, não o use. Isso não vai mudar o fato de que nos casaremos até o fim do ano.

Relena olhou para baixo, para pensar. Abriu um espaço na cama bagunçada de Heero e se sentou.

De onde ficara parado, Heero a encarava. O cabelo dela pendeu todo de um lado só e os pezinhos calçados de chinelos Havaianas pareciam de boneca, feitos de porcelana. Sentia–se mal por tê–la ali, nunca antes uma garota, que não fosse Akane, entrara em seu quarto. Era algo infantil, mas real, e o incomodava.

_Estou preocupada com meu irmão. –e Relena acabou confessado. Era genuína demais para se controlar.

Ele pouco se importava com o que a afligia.

_Não sou ator, nem hipócrita, não vou fingir que estou apaixonado por você. –deixou claro.

_Não vim aqui pedir isso. –ela achou que precisava se defender. –Mas todos não estranhar. –estava preocupada também consigo e com o que pensariam dela, porque lhe era claro que duvidariam de que se casava por amor.

_Que se danem os demais! Nós já resolvemos, o que importa é o que termos de fazer agora que assinamos aquela merda de contrato. –ele esclareceu mais, abusivo, fazendo–a encolher–se outra vez.

Ela não conseguia sustentar o olhar em direção dele, sentindo–se indefesa. Respirou fundo e assentiu.

Heero observou o cabelo dela se agitar feito um corte de seda acertado pela brisa leve.

_Agora chega de tanto drama. Isso me enoja. –ele reforçou.

_Você vai me tratar assim sempre? –e por fim ela ergueu os olhos, afrontando–o.

_Sempre que eu quiser. –devolveu, desdenhoso. Sentou–se diante de seu laptop e começou a navegar na internet, como se ela não estivesse ali.

Alguém bateu na porta. Relena baixou a vista e suspirou, embaraçada. Já que ninguém atendia, a porta a porta foi aberta:

_Bom dia. –Yacob surgiu. –Oh, senhorita Darlian. Está aqui… –e mostrou polida surpresa.

_Olá, Yacob.

Ele sorriu para ela, bondoso, e seguiu:

_Mestre, se desejar, o café está servido. A senhorita também, venha comer.

_Muito obrigada, Yacob. –ela pronunciou, feito uma dama.

O mordomo mesurou e saiu. O silêncio dentro do quarto ficou ainda mais grave.

_Queria que você me entendesse. –Relena desabafou por sua vez, com voz resolvida. –Mas percebo que é impossível. –e decidiu que precisaria se virar sozinha. Ergueu–se e saiu, indo falar com seu pai antes do café e contar–lhe sobre o anel.

Tudo aquilo fazia ele se lembrar do porque odiava mulheres e não queria relacionamentos sérios com elas. Eram sempre complicadas e nunca ficavam satisfeitas.

Minutos depois, reencontraram–se na grande mesa do café. Relena e Stefans chegaram juntos e coincidentemente, Heero viera atrás. A moça cumprimentou todos sorrindo e corando, respondendo ao convite de Akane para sentar–se ao lado dela. Stefans sorriu ternamente para a filha e sentou–se do outro lado da mesa, próximo a Zechs. Heero tomou o lugar restante, perto de Astuce, que se hospedara em _The Wing_ assim como os Darlian.

Pouco depois de começarem a comer, Stefans murmurou qualquer coisa para Dante e a seguir ergueu a voz:

_Por favor, gostaria de pedir um minuto da atenção de vocês.

Relena olhou o pai com expectativa. Todos inconscientemente a imitaram.

_Tenho uma notícia muito alegre para todos.

Heero não gostou de como aquilo lhe soou.

_Do que você está falando, pai? –Zechs indagou, sorrindo divertido e confuso.

_Já explico: Heero conversou comigo e me pediu a mão de minha filha em casamento.

_É verdade? –Athina não conteve o sobressalto e olhou o juiz na outra extremidade da mesa, mas não recebeu atenção.

_É claro que eu concedi. Nada me faria mais contente que minha filha casar com o filho de meu melhor amigo. –e por mais que fosse verdade, a declaração soava falsa para os ouvidos do próprio Stefans e sentimentos agridoces emergiam em seu coração.

Heero não tolerava a hipocrisia que sentia e olhou o pai, como que para incriminá–lo, mas Dante prestava atenção indivisa e pro forma a Stefans.

_Relena, meus parabéns! –Astuce entrou em euforia.

_Que alegria! Vamos ser irmãs! –exultou Akane, abraçando Relena calorosamente.

A moça corou mais, sem precisar interpretar. Athina sorriu para ela, tentando recobrar–se do choque. Tinha carinho e confusão intercalando–se em seus olhos:

_Estou sem palavras… –e acabou sendo honesta. Esticou os braços e abraçou Relena por sua vez, sorridente, mas pensativa, estreitando o rosto da menina.

_Muito obrigada! –Relena só conseguia dizer, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ao mesmo tempo, Zechs encarou Heero em sua frente, mal contente. Lembrou–se do que conversaram na noite anterior, e a insolência do rapaz o provocava.

_Você, hã? –e sentia–se aborrecido por não saber de nada daquilo com antecedência. Desde quando Relena não confiava nele para falar de assuntos tão importantes?

Heero não reagiu. Preferia seguir alheio.

_E você, Noin? Não fala nada? –Zechs então provocou, seco e sagaz.

_Não estou surpresa… Relena já havia me contado. Ela sabe como me sinto por ela. –e duas vezes mais sagaz, Noin justificou sua falta de reação. –Só desejo o melhor… para vocês dois. –e incluiu Heero, olhando–o firmemente. Zechs acompanhou o gesto.

_Espero que cuide bem de minha irmã. Felicidades para vocês. –e Zechs pronunciou aristocraticamente. Olhou Relena a seguir e leu na face dela uma expressão tão pura e serena que o deixou meditativo.

A mesa estava tomada por alegria. Então Dante se pronunciou:

_Pensei que não viveria para ver Heero tomar uma decisão acertada.

A mesa quedou em silêncio e Heero fechou as mãos com força, querendo refrear seus instintos. Athina desaprovou aquela atitude e olhou outra direção, perturbada. Como seu marido conseguia ser tão cruel?

_Senhorita Relena, seja bem–vinda a família. Sinta–se à vontade. –e olhando a moça com seus olhos duros, ele seguiu falando, soando bastante ominoso.

_Obrigada, senhor juiz.

Ele assentiu e voltou a ler o jornal.

_Deem uma olhada nesse anel! –e Astuce, doce ingênua, seguiu com sua alegria, por mais despropositada que soasse. –Um clássico!

Akane sorriu, complacente, e resolveu se juntar:

_Nada como uma joia tradicional para um momento tão importante!

_É verdade… –Relena concordou.

_Todo mundo vai ficar tão feliz por você! –e depois de suspirar fundo, Astuce comentou, os olhos brilhantes. Provavelmente havia se esquecido da identidade do noivo de Relena.

Noin achou tudo muito engraçado, mas disfarçou o riso. Relena encarava a cena como se contemplasse um quadro surreal. Olhava para Heero, tentando ver nele uma reação parecida, mas nunca antes o achara tão recluso dentro de si. Ele não havia dito uma palavra desde que se se sentara à mesa e aquilo a inquietava.

A refeição já estava no fim, e aproveitando uma pausa na conversa das três amigas, Zechs galantemente dirigiu–se a sua irmã:

_Lena, posso conversar com você agora?

_Tudo bem. –e levantou–se, correndo a mão pelos cabelos, jogando–os para cima, de modo que Zechs viu o brilho do diamante.

Saíram para o jardim e sentaram–se na mureta de um canteiro ao sol.

_Por que não me falou nada? –ele tentava, mas não conseguia entender esse fato.

Ela fez uma expressão melancólica. O diamante em seu dedo parecia que ia romper–se de tanto brilhar.

_É que tudo aconteceu muito rápido…

_Eu percebi! –ele provocou, traquinas, mas inconformado.

_Entendo que esteja se sentindo traído.

_Traído? Sim, talvez um pouco. Acho que consigo pensar porque você conversou com Noin a respeito disso e comigo não…

Relena sorriu, porém seu riso era um sem graça e arrependido. Ele não podia resistir àquela expressão. E exatamente por isso mostrou–se chateado:

_A verdade é que estou preocupado.

Ela assentiu. Era como se estivesse levando um sermão merecido, ele não entendia aquela atitude submissa.

_E o problema é que não consigo imaginar você com aquele cara. Você tem certeza do que está escolhendo?

E ele falando assim a fez se lembrar daquela tarde quando soube de tudo e decidira pelo melhor, não para si, mas para sua família.

_Tenho, nada me faria mais feliz. –e com aquela recordação em mente teve forças para responder com resolução.

Zechs passou os dedos pelos cabelos também, tirando–os do rosto. Aquele gesto revelava ansiedade.

_Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria. –disse, soando perplexo. Relena se adiantou e o abraçou:

_Calma, Zechs, ainda não é o dia do casamento! –o abraçou para que não fosse vista chorando.

Ele retribuiu o abraço:

_Só quero o melhor para você.

_Eu sei disso. Heero é o melhor, tenha certeza. –e mantinha na mente o que seu casamento propiciaria. Chorava, mas derivava forças de considerar que seu gesto na verdade resultava em um bem maior.

_Certo, certo, não falarei mais sobre isso. –e a voz dele vinha risonha aos ouvidos de Relena, engrossando as lágrimas dela.

Ela assentiu, ainda junto dele. Abandonou seu peso, derivando conforto daquele abraço que conhecia tão bem, que a salvara do escuro, da solidão e das decepções tantas vezes. Zechs lhe inspirava força e segurança e ela precisava muito de ambos ali. Ele beijou os cabelos dela e depois se soltaram. O sorriso de Zechs era como uma estrela, superou o sol e contagiou Relena.

A mesa de café estava desfeita quando os irmãos voltaram de sua conversa e Noin veio convidá–los para jogar cartas com ela, Astuce e Akane. Relena não estava com vontade, mas Zechs aceitou e Stefans também decidiu se juntar. Na sala de visitas, os jogadores e sentaram no chão em torno da mesa e Relena ficou no sofá, assistindo e folheando revistas.

88

Athina havia observado tudo com redobrada atenção desde que Stefans anunciou o noivado. Seguiu cada movimento com perspicácia aquilina e não via a hora de conversar com Dante. Depois do café, ficou desacompanhada e encaminhou–se diretamente ao escritório do marido, mais que convencida de que ele estava lá, trabalhando.

Bateu e entrou sem permitir intervalo entre uma ação e outra. Era dona daquela casa e só queria avisar que chegava, não pedir permissão. Dante a recebeu com um olhar de soslaio. Ele já sabia o que ia se dar.

_Que alegria saber que Heero decidiu se casar, não é? Relena é uma moça maravilhosa! –comentou, logo após cerrar a porta. Sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam duros. –Já sabia de alguma coisa, Dante?

_Stefans me avisou na mesa de café, só um pouco antes de anunciar. –sem modulação, explicou.

_Assim, tão repentinamente? –ela soou aborrecida. Ao sentir essa mudança na voz dela, Dante a fitou com reprovação, armando–se:

_Qual o problema? –odiava ser desafiado, mesmo que subliminarmente.

_Diante de um assunto dessa importância você não se incomoda de não ter sido consultado? –ela propôs, sugerindo que havia qualquer coisa estranha no modo como tudo se passou.

_O que Heero decide não me diz muito respeito. –a frase era típica, sempre usada para dispersar a conversa.

_Não tenho muita certeza. –de modo firme, Athina rebateu. –O que foi que você fez desta vez? –e indagou sem delongas.

Dante não moveu um músculo da face voltada para o computador.

_Dante, por favor, me diga que você não tem nada a ver com isso. –ela insistiu, a fúria coçando em sua mente.

_Não seja dramática. –ele menosprezou.

_Você acha que eu sou idiota? –a voz cristalina dela ergueu–se como há tempos não se erguia, indicando quão ofendida ela estava.

_Athina, isso tem a ver com Heero! –por sua vez, a voz do juiz ergueu–se também, feito um rugido.

_Você perdeu a cabeça! O que pretende com isso agora? –ela perguntava, porém tinha certeza que Dante não iria explicar. Talvez ele nem soubesse fazer isso.

_Não lhe diz o menor respeito. –replicou, e ela esperava por essas palavras com uma expressão de inconformidade na face.

_Parece que esqueceu quem eu sou. –por que ele achava que podia esconder as coisas delas, não participa–la daquele assunto ou consultá–la? Será que Dante ainda sabia que ela era sua esposa?

_Deixe de tornar tudo uma tempestade em copo de água. –desdenhou, novamente. A cada vez que ele fazia isso, uma dor agulhava Athina em seu íntimo. Se soubesse que seria assim…

_O que acha que acontecerá agora? Acha que dar a Heero uma esposa o fará magicamente agir diferente? Em quem você está pensando ao ter essa ideia? Eu quero saber, porque certamente não é na menina ou em nosso filho! –as lágrimas começaram a escapar dos olhos azuis de Athina sem que ela conseguisse dominá–las. A íris dela se desbotava, mas Dante era feito de pedra fria imune à erosão das lágrimas de sua esposa.

Se alguém cavasse, cavasse fundo e persistentemente a rocha que era o juiz, talvez encontrasse algum mineral precioso. Athina, ao casar–se, acreditava que seria capaz de sondar aquela rocha, de trazer para fora a riqueza que confiava existir em Dante, o homem que ela amou sinceramente. Entretanto, ele apenas vinha lhe decepcionando, exilando suas preciosidades cada vez mais dentro de si, a ponto de esquecê–las, a ponto de ser impossível rastreá–las.

_Dante, deixe seu bom–senso falar! –resolveu implorar como último recurso.

_Não há mais como voltar atrás. –ele revidou, duro, olhando–a de uma vez com a força suficiente para derrubar uma parede.

Ele fazia tudo soar muito simples. Athina meneou a cabeça e soluçou. Se Dante estava convencido disso, quem era ela para fazê–lo mudar, fazê–lo acordar? Viu–se reduzida a uma estranha. As lágrimas turvavam sua visão e saiu do escritório para o quarto, querendo se acalmar.

Buscava esquecer, porém era incapaz de parar de pensar no que Dante usara para fazer Heero aceitar se casar. E Stefans também não escapava de sua aversão. Como eles podiam se juntar para criar tanto mal e agir de modo tão displicente? Não concordava com a situação e nunca iria concordar. Era–lhe inaceitável ver aquilo acontecer em sua casa.

Limpou as lágrimas olhando–se no grande espelho em seu quarto. Subiu–lhe uma força para refazer o caminho e dizer a Dante que queria divórcio. Não via mais sentindo em ser uma Yuy. Não tinha vontade de estar ao lado dele mais. E decepcionava–a ponderar que não seria impactante para ele ouvi–la pedir divórcio.

Sentou–se na cama pesadamente, colocando o rosto nas mãos. Voltar até Dante para pedir divórcio seria apenas causar–lhe um aborrecimento que ele usaria contra ela, acusando–a de ser excessivamente dramática e fútil. Ele nunca a levava a sério, deste modo não queria expor–se a isso outra vez e frustrar–se ainda mais.

A razão começou a voltar–lhe.

Não se transformaria em mais uma engrenagem naquele ciclo de ódio desarrazoado e altivez. Ao invés de se escusar da situação, acreditou ser importante afundar com aquela embarcação, resistir à tempestade até o fim. Se um dia fosse se divorciar e acertar a sociedade com a maior ruptura familiar já vista, não seria durante o casamento de seu primogênito, arruinando o momento dos jovens. Era elegante e discreta, reconhecida por essas qualidades e louvada por elas, além de viver em um mundo de aparências onde precisaria prestar contas à sociedade sobre sua opção.

Nunca pensou que um dia daria prioridade a reputação à felicidade genuína.

Tirou as mãos do rosto e encarou o tapete ricamente estampado no chão. Respirou fundo e levantou–se, arrumando seus lindos cabelos cor de nogueira.

Ouviu batidas em sua porta.

_Senhora Yuy, os Maxwell vieram fazer uma visita. –Yacob surgiu na passagem, anunciando galante.

_Que ótimo! Será bom espairecer! –Athina sorriu, recobrando o ânimo. –Obrigada, Yacob, estou descendo.

Ele sorriu e mesurou, retirando–se em seguida.

A viúva Maxwell era tão agradável e alegre que seria difícil não se distrair com a companhia dela.

88

Duo adentrou o ambiente onde os jovens estiveram jogando. Stefans tinha deixado o cômodo meia–hora antes e os restantes simplesmente estavam conversando, sentados no chão e no sofá. Todos tinham faces rosadas e contentes, e riam alto, brincando e contando histórias e discutindo assuntos. Duo olhou cada um, abriu um grande sorriso e dirigiu–se a Zechs:

_Deve estar difícil ter de tomar conta de todas estas lindas senhoritas, hã? Por isso vim te ajudar!

Zechs gargalhou, dando–se conta de ser um único homem do recinto.

_Que nada! Você veio é acabar com meu divertimento!

Duo levantou as mãos, como se não estivesse ali voluntariamente, e sentou–se ao lado de Akane, instantaneamente agarrando–a pelos ombros. Integrou–se na conversa de modo natural e estava fazendo todos rir com alguma história que contava.

_Com licença. –Yacob surgiu, sorrindo felino e trazendo uma bandeja com uma jarra de limonada. Todos comemoraram a chegada do refresco. –Senhorita Relena, o mestre pediu que o encontrasse na biblioteca. –e falou olhando o rosto angelical da menina, que mudou de expressão e assentiu. Yacob lhe entregou um copo. –Antes, tome uma limonada. –e sorriu especialmente para ela, amigável.

_Obrigada. –ela assentiu mais uma vez, sorrindo. Porém, não havia nenhuma emoção expressa ali.

Zechs acompanhou a cena e percebeu o brilho de Relena se apagar assim que a menção ligada a Heero foi feita. Os olhos dela ficaram opacos, o corado se esvaiu e o sorriso que havia dado foi fingimento de tranquilidade. Ele detestava dar–se conta disso e não saber o que fazer. Porque Relena o assegurara de que sua decisão a agradava, mas não era o que ele via se manifestar. Que noiva empalidece ao saber que seu amado a está chamando? Só uma infeliz.

Depois do suco gelado, ela se levantou e percorreu os corredores até a pequena e reservada biblioteca.

No centro, havia uma mesa de cinco lugares feita de madeira escura e suas cadeiras eram estofadas de tecido azul–marinho. Nas paredes, estavam três estantes repletas de livros, duas bem largas nas paredes laterais a mesa, e uma estreita, junto à janela oposta à porta, aberta para o mar. Relena caminhou lentamente até a janela. Respirou fundo e percebeu o leve aroma das alfazemas que quedavam em um vaso sobre a mesa. Uma corrente de ar estava brincando no ambiente, agitando as cortinas e o vestido de Relena.

Não havia ninguém lá, mas Heero não se demorava. Essa expectativa esmigalhava as estruturas dela. O que será que ele queria? Tão imprevisível, mas sempre áspero, não devia querer algo agradável. Já havia criado um estigma de Heero nunca ter algo bom consigo, mesmo quando é um anel de diamante. Sim, até o que era bom ele tinha habilidade de tornar desprezível. Olhou o anel confortavelmente aninhado em sua mão, o viu raiar – sua estrela particular – e meneou a cabeça. Tão lindo, mas conectado a um momento tão infeliz. O pobre objeto estava sendo usado de modo desvirtuado.

Ouviu os passos firmes e imperativos ressoarem no silêncio simples e de repente sentiu o ambiente solar, fresco e perfumado se transformar, sendo completado com uma névoa densa e incolor.

_Olá. –disse ao voltar–se para Heero.

Ele não respondeu e fechou a porta solenemente. Relena manteve os olhos na sua figura esguia e atlética.

Se houvesse algo com que compará–lo naquele instante, ela diria que seria o mar. Não, não como o mar que estivera apreciando até segundos atrás, mas um mar em tempestade constante, com relâmpagos selvagens e nuvens sombrias de profundidade imensurável. Um mar que atraí intensamente por sua furiosa beleza e mistério ao mesmo tempo em que inspira alarme.

_Você acha que agiu bem pedindo ajuda ao seu pai? –a voz dele saiu em um tom único e impossível de identificar.

E então ela estava à deriva naquele mar e só tinha um destroço frágil no qual se apoiar.

_Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. –alegou, olhando–o com naturalidade. Cansara de se impressionar.

_Precisava. –ele repetiu, cético. –E quem pediu?

_Eu precisava por mim mesma. –justificou, juntando as mãos e respirando fundo. Fora criada na mesma sociedade que Heero, entendia que aquela formalidade era importante para garantir a fluidez adequada do momento.

Ele meneou a cabeça, discordando completamente dela.

_Eu já não tinha falado? Você não tinha de fazer nada! –e repreendeu–a rispidamente, o tom de voz crescendo.

_Preferia que sua mãe soubesse de seu casamento quando recebesse o convite? Como acha que ela se sentiria?

_Para mim, seu argumento não tem o menor fundamento. Eu não dou a mínima para o que qualquer um vá pensar. O que minha mãe tem a ver com isso? Ou seu irmão? Nada! Ninguém tem algo a ver com isso. Estou enjoado de repetir isso para você! Eu não quero as pessoas falando de mim como se eu fosse um divertimento delas.

Houve uma pausa profunda na fala dele, na qual os dois se fitaram. A luz da janela enchia a biblioteca de forma tensa.

_Você é terrivelmente contraditório! –Relena deixou escapar, frustrada. –Afinal de contas, você se incomoda ou não com o que os outros pensam? –e indagou, para de uma vez por todas esclarecer aquela questão.

_Não quero pessoas me dizendo o que fazer ou esperando coisas de mim. Não suporto ninguém se metendo na minha vida! –era facílimo perceber que estava alterado.

_Ah, isso… –Relena disse baixo, deixando um suspiro escapar. Concentrou seu olhar no rosto dele. Não via nenhuma expressão e aquilo a desanimava. A beleza de Heero era sempre congelada.

_Por mim, íamos até a prefeitura e assinávamos os papeis. Só que eu tenho de manter esse teatro ridículo, hipócrita, que não tem nada a ver com o jeito que eu sou. –ele prosseguiu, acalorado, mas sempre com a mesma face séria e dura.

_Ainda bem que você decidiu se explicar para mim desta vez! Um grande progresso! –inconformada, ela atacou, dando as costas e se apoiando na janela. Não imaginava que ia atingir Heero, mas a expressão dele mudou ao ouvir essas palavras. –Em que mundo você vive? –e ela voltou a encará–lo, o cabelo se agitando furiosamente. Tinha se dado conta de que Heero queria inverter as classificações de quem estava certo e quem estava errado. –Eu não ia fazer meu irmão de idiota, informando ele do meu casamento enviando um "reserve a data"! –explicou. E pensar que Zechs já ficara ficou chateado por não saber com mais antecedência de seu envolvimento com Heero… Imagine se ela não lhe dissesse nada? Relena não servia para magoar as pessoas importantes para ela.

_É, parece que esse casamento é muito importante pra você… está muito ansiosa, não é? –e para contra atacar, resolveu soar impassível.

_Não é nada disso! Você não percebe? –meneando a cabeça fortemente, ela tentava contradizê–lo.

_Claro que eu percebo! –ele falou alto e forte, olhando–a diretamente. Havia uma espécie de vibração nos olhos dele que fizeram Relena prender a respiração. –O que é que você vai ganhar sendo minha mulher? –e lançou a pergunta, subliminarmente dizendo que Relena não passava de uma interesseira.

_Primeiro, eu não vou ser sua mulher. –ela achou uma infantilidade falar assim, mas o fez de qualquer jeito. –Segundo, não vou ganhar nada que seja importante para você. A sua noção de valores é totalmente diferente da minha.

_No quê?

_Você só se importa com você! É mimado e egoísta! –ela estava destemida.

_Não vejo porque não ser egoísta. –simplista, descartou a acusação dela.

_E ser sozinho? –Relena tentou, achando que o afetaria com aquela indagação.

_Até prefiro. –mas ele replicou, olhando outra direção relaxadamente.

Relena o encarou momentaneamente perplexa.

_Você é a última pessoa no mundo com quem eu conversaria. –e esclareceu.

_Às vezes chegamos há alguns acordos. –cruelmente sagaz, Heero colocou olhos gelados nela e comentou.

Ela deu as costas outra vez, abraçando–se e olhando a praia. Não era possível manter–se composta encarando aquela expressão hostil e perfurante.

_Não pense que vim aqui para ficar discutindo qualquer idiotice. Vim deixar claro que essa é a última vez que você apronta esse teatro repulsivo sem minha permissão.

_Você está fora de si. –ela replicou, sem olhá–lo.

_Espero que tenha ouvido bem. –avançou e agarrou–a pelo braço. Sacudiu–a um pouco, não muito forte. –Odeio falar as coisas mais de uma vez. –e apertava o braço dela, para reforçar o que dizia.

_Você não ousaria me ferir. –disse, crendo ser seu recurso restante.

_Não me desafie. Eu nunca perco. –e a largou com força abrupta.

Ela franziu a testa, tentando entender se ali era realidade ou pesadelo.

_Não pode agir assim comigo. –e o lembrou, a voz sensata.

_Eu sou seu noivo. Posso agir como eu quiser. Você precisa de mim. –e saiu, escancarando a porta.

Relena soluçou profundamente. Heero era o mar e sua onda gigante a engolfara. Jogou ela na praia viva desta vez, mas não hesitaria em engoli–la completamente da próxima. A irracionalidade dele, a rudeza, a maldade demonstrada – como existia um jovem assim? Haviam saído da era medieval há tanto tempo e, no entanto, lá estava ela sob os grilhões do medo.

Estacada momentaneamente, meditou no que poderia derivar daquele encontro, mas não teve muito tempo para isso.

_Finalmente te encontrei! –Akane exclamou alegremente, encostando–se à ombreira da entrada.

Relena olhou a amiga e sorriu pensativamente. Só não tinha estrutura para falar alguma coisa. Akane deu um passo para dentro do cômodo, mexeu no cabelo e olhou em redor.

_o que achou do acervo? –sorridente, quis saber.

_Ainda não tive muito tempo de olhar…

_Um bibliotecário contratado montou essa biblioteca, sabe? Tem uma seção só com livros para ler nas férias… aventuras, romances, relatos de viagens… –e Akane observou. –Enfim! Estamos indo para _The Breakers_, só está faltando você. Vamos?

Relena sorriu amplamente:

_Certamente! –e começou a pensar em algo engraçado. Do mesmo modo que a presença de Heero havia transformado o ambiente solar da pequena biblioteca em tenso e nebuloso, a presença de Akane trouxera de novo leveza e calor. E de repente ocorreu para Relena que havia muito de Heero em Akane, isso se ele fosse um rapaz bem–humorado e saudável. E depois de ter sido exposta ao tratamento tempestuoso e gélido do rapaz, era ótimo encontrar o sorriso ensolarado de Akane para se secar e energizar.

E o glamour nostálgico de _The Breakers_ havia de animá–la até que se esquecesse do incidente.

Quanto a Heero, abrindo a porta com violência, entrou no quarto e iniciou a fazer sua mala. Tinha projetadas em sua mente imagens aleatórias de fatos recentes. Seu corpo todo estava quente, mas seu coração batia calculista, como que controlando as emoções.

Estava completamente desgostoso. Nunca havia sentindo–se tão ridicularizado quanto na mesa do café da manhã daquele dia. Relena havia sido, segundo seu julgamento, intoleravelmente ousada. Ela havia sido capaz de provocar nele uma indignação tamanha que ele não conseguiu ver nenhuma opção a não ser repreendê–la. Na verdade, considerava ter sido delicado com ela.

Ninguém estava acompanhando sua partida, levava seus pertences para o carro e fugia, esperando ver Relena só na cerimônia do casamento. E mesmo que pensasse que havia um grande espaço de tempo até lá, se enganava, porque meses passam tal qual uma noite vira dia.

* * *

Boa noite!

Faz tempo que não apareço por aqui, né?

Desculpas!

Quero agradecer a todos que têm esperado pelos novos capítulos e com paciência vêm acompanhando essa novela!

Não estou com muito pique de comentar aqui, mas acho esse capítulo bem legal! Amo o momento da Athina versus Dante, não sei bem porque.

Eu responderei as reviews, ok?

Beijos!

21.06.2011


	20. 19

**19**

O ritmo dos dias não seria o mesmo, não depois daquela última temporada em Nova York. Comparando com sua vida anterior, Relena facilmente dava-se conta de quão suave era sua rotina em Trenton. Na verdade, ela nunca fora uma jovem festeira como suas amigas nova-iorquinas, por mais eventos sociais em que participasse e por festas que houvesse em sua casa. A serenidade de Relena permitia que o ar simples do estado jardim a colocasse indisposta a badalação que uma metrópole pode proporcionar. . E, desde que começara a estudar em Maine, esta inclinação juvenil havia sido em muito sufocada pela tranquilidade da região e pela quantidade de leitura. Sentia enfim os contrastes. As jovens _socialites_ de Nova York se divertiram o verão todo, indo de festa e festa, de evento em evento, de loja em loja. Será que sua vida seria assim quando entrasse para a família Yuy?

Mas fazer parte da família Yuy não era um tópico que lhe agradava naquele instante.

Era só um fantasma, por enquanto.

Relena havia chegado em casa pouco depois do almoço na segunda. Depois de descansar, comer e assistir um pouco de televisão, ela ficou conversando com Noin.

Elas sempre tinham assunto, mas naquele fim de tarde, a mente de Relena estava bastante ocupada. Ela fazia muito esforço para espantar a ansiedade que se apresenta a qualquer moça que fica noiva. Não, não queria lembrar que tinha de decidir a data do casamento, fazer a lista, eleger o local, imprimir os avisos, mandar confeccionar os convites, procurar por buffets e fotógrafos, escolher o vestido de noiva. Não, não queria, mas o não querer fazia com que ela pensasse mesmo assim na grande carga de afazeres que consistia se casar. Se casar por conveniência… era dolorido demais pensar que ia se vestir de noiva, viver um sonho de menina, por pura compulsão.

Noin falava sobre qualquer coisa que Relena nunca iria se lembrar, sorria e gesticulava, porque devia ser algo interessante o assunto de seu discurso. Ela agia assim, mas notava tudo que acontecia na tempestade cerebral de Relena, e por fim, suspirou, deixando os ombros cair e olhando a jovem amiga diretamente:

–Nós não conversamos sobre o casamento desde o anúncio de ontem. –comentou, incerta sobre o efeito de suas palavras em Relena.

–É verdade. Estou preocupada com algumas coisas… –e ela murmurou sem pensar, nem ao menos tomar cuidado de verificar para onde olhava.

–Imagino. –Noin quase sussurrou.

–Estou preocupada com Zechs. –e imitando a amiga, Relena confessou. E seu coração retorcia ao ouvir a confissão.

Noin respirou fundo, meditativa:

–Andei conversando com ele, mas está muito desconfiado. –e como é que ele não estaria? Zechs nunca fora do tipo ingênuo, não como a irmã.

–Tinha certeza de que isso ia acontecer. Vou ter de ser melhor atriz, mas o Heero não colabora em nada. –e não teve medo de revelar frustração. Odiava sentir-se como a única parte sensata daquela relação.

Noin baixou o olhar, meditativa.

Relena, por sua vez, ergueu os seus olhos coloridos, que encontraram Noin, sua única aliada naquela batalha perdida. Não havia nada mais adequado do que tê-la ao seu lado – toda noiva precisa de uma fiel escudeira.

–Noin, eu queria te pedir uma coisa. –ela iniciou timidamente.

–É claro que aceito ser sua madrinha! –mas Noin se adiantou anos-luz no raciocínio da menina, como se tivesse lido as páginas da mente dela.

–Hã? Como sabia que ia pedir isso? –e claro que Relena ficou surpresa.

–Não há ninguém melhor do que eu para te ajudar, certo? –e era a única coisa que Noin tinha certeza poder fazer para trazer à amiga algum consolo.

–Convencida!

Riram.

Relena suspirou, fazendo cair o olhar outra vez. Havia mais lancinando seu coração do que o presente:

–Pensando bem, até me sinto aliviada por mamãe não estar mais viva. Jamais queria que ela visse o que está acontecendo…

Noin se compadeceu. Para isso, não tinha uma palavra, porque o sofrimento silencioso e pacífico de Relena a calava. Um sofrimento que não podia ser experimentando através de empatia.

–Enquanto eu estiver em Maine, você cuida de tudo para mim, ok? Irei conversar com a senhora Yuy e dizer para ela mandar informações sobre os convidados para você. –e mudando de tom de voz, apresentou seu pequeno plano.

–Já escolheu onde será o casamento? –Noin sempre se mostrava prática.

–Nem pensei nisso. –mas diante de tanta ação, Relena estava paralisada pela desmotivação.

–E quando será?

–O mais rápido possível. Entre dezembro e janeiro… –isso era certo.

–Certo. É mais importante definir a data para enviarmos os avisos.

Relena deplorava a situação. Levou uma mão a face:

–Eu não tenho o menor ânimo para planejar os detalhes. Quem é que gosta de organizar um casamento ao qual é contra? –e murmurou, olhando Noin com olhos suplicantes.

–Não fique assim… você é uma garota forte e corajosa, certo? Assumiu um grande risco. Se a situação não tem mais volta, pelo menos por um tempo, tire o melhor dela. Tente sua sorte. Quem sabe, não se surpreende?

–Tentar a sorte? É mais fácil falar do que fazer…

–Sim, é mesmo. Só que, veja bem: se você organizar um lindo casamento, vai fazer o maior sucesso na sociedade e logo terá todos do seu lado caso Heero apronte alguma com você.

–Noin!

–É verdade! E quanto mais maravilhoso o casamento, mais contrariado o Heero irá ficar, não é? É uma espécie de vingança.

–Oh, Noin, você não sabe como ele é… –Relena não sabia se ria ou se advertia Noin pela maneira displicente de repente ela enxergar a questão.

–Não, nem me interessa. O que eu sei é que você deve aproveitar. Já que tudo é atuação, encontre uma maneira de torná-la verossímil.

Relena sorriu, achando a tarefa impossível. E conforme se divertia com a falta de consistência na proposta de Noin, seu sorriso crescia, e junto dele, brotou uma ideia:

–Já que é para ser assim, quero casar no Plaza.

–O Plaza! Amanhã mesmo ligo para ver quando estará disponível.

–Certo, obrigada. –e Relena suspirou, buscando juntar mais forças. A partir dali, se concentraria em olhar para frente.

–E agora, vamos começar a pensar nos seus convidados.

E assim, as duas garotas principiaram a cuidar dos detalhes primordiais da cerimônia.

Não que Relena já estivesse confortável com a sugestão de Noin de aproveitar o momento e esquecer o futuro, já que nunca gostara de arriscar, tendo vivido em segurança a vida toda. Porém ao enfrentar aquela situação nova, seria mesmo preciso se reinventar para conseguir sobrevivê-la.

Já era terça-feira quando se lembrou de checar seu _Facebook_. Entre a leitura de um texto de análise do discurso e uma tese sobre John Milton, foi ver se Akane havia postado as fotos do passeio a _The Breakers_. Verificou seus recados, respondeu alguns e antes de procurar pelas fotos, leu as atualizações de seus amigos. Embora houvesse voltado para o marasmo de Nova Jersey, a última semana de férias para os nova-iorquinos guardava muito agito: Duo anunciava uma festa surpresa na sexta-feira. Riu sozinha, sem deixar de se impressionar com o ritmo daquela juventude.

Olhou as fotos do passeio e sentiu o coração aquecer. Ela sorria junto dos amigos e do irmão nas imagens congeladas, como se nada a estivesse preocupando. Surpreendeu-se consigo mesma: como podia ser tão volúvel? Mas sim, tinha de ser volúvel e superficial. E quanto mais admirava as imagens, mais vivas ficavam em sua mente as atividades daquele dia.

Lembrou-se das discussões a respeito de quão maravilhosa era a mansão e dos comentários sobre realizar cerimônias de casamento lá. Akane parecia ter internalizado a ideia seriamente, embora Duo afirmasse que ela teria muito tempo ainda para decidir o lugar do casamento, o que, realmente, não a fez nada feliz. Relena os achava muito animados e quase que os invejava por sua grande harmonia.

E as recordações boas conduziram às não tão agradáveis, quando lhe veio à memória as indagações indignadas de Zechs por Heero. Primeiro, sobre o motivo dele não ter ido ao passeio. Depois, por não ter se despedido dela ao voltarem para Nova Jersey. As explicações que Relena encontrava não convenciam Zechs, embora ele risse e a provocasse, parecendo pilhérico, dizendo que Heero ficara com medo dele ou que era acanhado demais.

Para ela só restava rir e concordar. Não havia justificativa para que reclamasse ou repreendesse Zechs pelo seu comportamento. Paralelamente, preferia que ele fosse mais compreensivo.

E então, fechando o navegador, riu de si mesma, de quão miserável era: como desejava que seu irmão mostrasse tolerância a algo que ele mesmo não entendia? Exigia demais de alguém honrado como ele. Olhou o anel em sua mão esquerda e passou a meditar na presença invasiva daquela joia. Zechs devia sentir o mesmo, devia detectar a atitude dela com o anel, ele a conhecia perfeitamente e estava ciente de que alguma coisa anormal cercava aquela súbita união. E, como ela conhecia Zechs, estava certa de que ele não seria convencido do contrário. Ela poderia dizer milhões de vezes o quão feliz se sentia, poderia interpretar a ponto de ganhar o Oscar, mas jamais o convenceria de que o falso era verdadeiro. Simples assim.

Ela correu a mão pelos cabelos… presente, passado e futuro se misturavam na mente dela. Tinha de resistir.

A intenção de Duo era dar uma festa de despedida para Akane. De uma premissa simples, o casal criou mais uma situação para tornar o verão ainda mais marcante, embora eles pouco pudessem fazer para rivalizar com a notícia do noivado de Heero. Não se falou de outra coisa naquela semana – um assunto como aquele não podia ser tratado com a leviandade comum que os demais acontecimentos da sociedade recebiam, porque era raro.

O solteiro mais cobiçado e ao mesmo tempo mais fora dos padrões ia se casar! Normalmente era surpresa de incredulidade que temperava as vozes que diziam isso. Cada um ficou sabendo do noivado proclamado através de um meio, mas fora Astuce que disseminara a nova, na noite daquele mesmo dia do anúncio, através de um inocente telefonema para Lori. Justo para Lori, que andava interessada em ver as coisas acontecerem. Vagarosa e sutilmente, a jovem estilista foi vazando a novidade, até que cada um dos membros do círculo soubesse exatamente o que havia acontecido naquela inocente manhã de domingo após o glorioso baile de Akane.

Athina começava a sentir-se indisposta. Sorria e exaltava as qualidades de sua futura nora, agia com discrição sobre os detalhes do romance do filho. Sempre parecia orgulhosa, mas serena. Repetia para si mesma que tudo era uma farsa torta, e ao mesmo tempo via como seu papel tornar o acontecimento o mais atraente possível aos olhos e aos ouvidos. Comentava dos detalhes que tratara com Noin exatamente como um dia sua mãe fizera ao falar do casamento dos filhos.

Akane agia com displicência saudável, praticamente fingida. Também nunca deixava de dizer o quanto Relena era encantadora, sorrindo com aquela expressão que roubava a confiança de qualquer um. Akane seduzia e dava peso de verdade a tudo que dizia, ajudando assim a criar um ambiente mais apropriado para que o casamento se desse como se não houvesse nada mais natural. Fazia questão de transformar Relena na única digna de ser a esposa de Heero Yuy, feito Relena fosse amiga de longa data.

As mulheres Yuy trabalhavam habilidosamente ao mesmo tempo em que os homens da família não faziam nada diferente.

Dante continuava com sua postura inacessível. Ninguém falava com ele sobre o casamento a não ser para dar apropriados e formais parabéns. Nada mais.

Com Heero, era ainda mais frio. Quem o olhava, nem esboçava sorriso, apenas comentava ter ouvido a notícia e parabenizava superficialmente, visto que ninguém tinha permissão de adentrar a intimidade do rapaz, mesmo os seus colegas de trabalho mais próximos.

Na tarde antes da festa, ele estava reunido com seus quatro amigos, os únicos, além de Akane, que podiam dizer conhecê-lo.

E exatamente por possuírem esse privilégio, nenhum deles abordou o assunto.

De todos os rapazes, fora Duo quem soubera de primeira mão, logo depois que voltaram de _The Breakers_ e fora ele quem comunicara os demais amigos sobre o andamento da operação. Porque eles tratavam aquilo quase como uma missão de guerra. Heero só permitia que fosse assim, já que ele demonstrava apenas senso de dever com seu próprio egoísmo ao aceitar ir adiante.

Era assim que ele explicava para si mesmo: decidira se arriscar para sobreviver. E ao mesmo tempo, de algum modo, provaria para o pai que ele poderia viver como queria. Havia muita inconsistência no raciocínio dele, mas Heero estava perturbado demais para notar. Em algum ponto de sua vida, o pêndulo de sua personalidade, que sempre deveria ter oscilado num ritmo suave, sofreu uma alteração irreversível. Akane já tentara resgatar aquele momento decisivo várias vezes, mas sempre se perdia, com dificuldades de avaliar quando fora exatamente o ponto da virada.

Pelo menos, era fácil perceber que o maior problema de Heero era seu pai. E talvez, para Dante, seu maior problema também fosse seu filho. Nesse empate, os dois arrastaram uma relação por anos em solo acidentado, e naquele segmento isolado de suas histórias, restava um pouco mais que um trapo ligando os dois. Como Athina mesmo determinava, eles não pareciam pai e filho, ou pelo menos, não se aceitavam formando essa afinidade.

Heero olhava em branco sobre sua taça de vinho enquanto ao seu redor os rapazes conversavam. Tinham se juntado no estúdio de Trowa, já arrumados para a festa, e lembravam-se de verões passados, de quando eram garotos e tinham um pouco menos de responsabilidade. Eles riam e discutiam sobre as mesmas velhas picuinhas, eram praticamente os mesmos. Desse modo celebravam a amizade que já durava vinte e quatro anos – isto é, a exata idade do mais velho deles. Eram como irmãos.

Heero engoliu o restante de líquido de sua taça e a colocou sobre a mesa de centro. Ninguém sabia exatamente onde a mente dele vagueava. Nem ele. Ele não queria saber. Porque se decidisse rastrear sua linha solta de pensamentos, sabia que pescaria uma imagem insossa para ele, uma figura de luz e de candura, de olhos claros, limpos e coloridos entre o verde e o azul – ele nunca sabia ao certo qual cor.

Não queria pensar no passado, muito menos no futuro. Concentrava sua energia naquela taça de vinho que bebeu, naquela revista que por acaso folheou, naquele suspiro malcontente que expressou o seu enfado. Cada minuto era precioso antes de se tornar ido, antes de fazer parte da cadeia de acontecimentos que eventualmente o levaria ao primeiro sorriso que viu Relena dar, naquela noite no jardim, debaixo da luz frouxa.

Os cinco resolveram dividir-se em dois carros. Foi difícil convencer Heero a não ir só. Primeiro, porque havia grande risco de ele simplesmente virar a esquina ir para casa ou para algum bar, terminar sua noite acompanhado por uísque. Os seus amigos tentavam evitar isso. Assim, Trowa e Wu Fei foram no carro do primeiro, e Quatre levou Duo e Heero. Não houve exatamente um critério para a divisão do grupo.

Talvez, o problema estava em deixar Wu Fei e Heero no mesmo espaço limitado. Isto andava sendo perigoso porque Wu Fei não se conformava com a atitude de Heero, que na sua concepção, era covarde. Sempre que começavam a conversar, acabavam discutindo, acusando um ao outro, enquanto na verdade proferiam palavras de ignorância que não cabiam mais ali ou entre amigos. Deste modo, a única observação era levá-los separados.

Os carros pararam em frente do _Prodige_ e os rapazes saíram deles em sincronia, trajados em camisas claras e calças escuras, e todos que aguardavam sua chance para entrar no clube assistiram-nos entrar despreocupada e altivamente para que pudessem tomar posse do ambiente que Duo havia reservado.

As festas privadas dos jovens poderosos eram míticas e sonhadas entre os que disputavam sua entrada na pista comum, as garotas na fila sentiam a noite ganha só por poder ver os cinco rapazes mais interessantes da cidade em uma única noite. Entretanto, Heero e seus amigos mal se lembravam de que aquelas pessoas que tanto os contemplavam existiam. Para eles, suas vidas eram banais, suas festas não tinham o mesmo encanto – eram apenas momentos de descontração. No topo da cadeia, sem ninguém para invejar ou admirar, eles estavam longe de compreender a extensão de suas influências.

O que era o mundo para aqueles príncipes? Por mais centrados, responsáveis e conscientes que fossem, o que, realmente, era a vida da gente comum? Eles não a conheciam, não entendiam, a não ser que eles se dispusessem a aventurar-se naquele sistema tão rudimentar em comparação com as comodidades que o dinheiro garantia.

A hostess os cumprimentou com seu sorriso perfeito, total súdita que era, e fez algumas provocações divertidas para Duo, comentou sobre algum dos pedidos dele, por fim permitindo que os rapazes passassem. Eram nove horas.

O ambiente escolhido por Duo era o mesmo da primeira vez que Heero visitara o _Prodige_. Entretanto, a decoração havia mudado totalmente a ponto de ser difícil reconhecer o espaço. As mesinhas haviam desaparecido, só havia uma grande pista emoldurada por sofazinhos coloridos. No fundo, o bar e a cabine do DJ, que já estava preenchendo o ar com um ritmo alegre. A maior parte dos convidados não havia chegado. Trowa foi até o bar, se se encostou ao balcão e suspirou antes de pedir seu primeiro drinque e Heero o acompanhou nessa ação. Duo foi cumprimentar seus convidados, logo se envolvendo em conversas cheias de gargalhadas, e Quatre sentiu-se predisposto a ficar com ele ao mesmo tempo em que vigiava os movimentos de Wu Fei de modo que ele não criasse atritos com Heero.

A cada dez minutos, chegavam um grupinho de amigos, e uma hora depois, a festa acontecia exatamente como Duo planejara.

Heero assistira o salão encher sentado em uma banqueta no balcão do bar, com o litro de uísque a sua direita e Trowa a sua esquerda. Não havia palavra nenhuma entre eles, e embora o ambiente todo vibrasse com a música, o silêncio era sensível junto deles. Até o barman se impressionava.

Quando a limusine dos Baumgarten parou diante dos holofotes do _Prodige_, Lori colocou para fora sua perna esguia de envolta em meia arrastão, exibindo a linda _open boot_ de camurça azul royal. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa da mesma cor dos sapatos, customizada com tachas pirâmide e alfinetes, e minissaia jeans. Seus cabelos iam soltos, muito lisos, divididos em raio no couro cabeludo. Logo após ela, Sylvia desembarcou. Ela usava um vestido _bandage_ da cor da ameixa e sapatos rendados em preto da Jimmy Choo. Seus cabelos estavam feitos em uma trança francesa que destacavam seu rosto de boneca. Nunca tinha estado tão elegante e sensual ao mesmo tempo, e conseguiu superar até mesmo seu famoso vestido vermelho decotado.

–Não estou muito animada para festas… –ela murmurou teimosamente sobre o ombro de Lori.

Lori mudou sua bolsa carteira de mão e bateu em Sylvia com ela.

–O que é isso agora?

Sylvia meneou a cabeça, olhando baixo. Ela podia estar deslumbrante por fora, mas seu espírito estava melancólico. Seus lábios bem desenhados em cor-de-rosa não arqueavam no sorriso amável que só ela sabia dar. Seus olhos cor de jade estavam nebulosos.

Kyria tinha saído da cidade no dia anterior e sua intenção jamais foi ir à festa de Duo desacompanhada. Mas ela não estava preparada para a insistência de Lori. A amiga chegou em sua casa na hora do almoço e apresentou um milhão de motivos para Sylvia ir e o mais importante era a oportunidade de se divertir com Akane pela última vez naquele verão. Sylvia sempre gostara muito de Akane, mas ultimamente, não sentia vontade de visitá-la como costumava fazer… e até mesmo a ideia daquela festa fora mal recebida por ela. Usara já de tanto esforço para acompanhar os pais a festa em _The Wing_ que não acreditava ser capaz de ver Heero outra vez, ainda mais depois da grande notícia.

Era para ter sido ela. Ela queria que tivesse sido ela. Todos pensaram que, um dia, seria ela. Mas Heero, como sempre, mostrou uma lógica caprichosa impossível de decifrar. Por que Relena? Uma garota que ninguém conhecia… uma garota que não o conhecia. Ela nunca havia pensado que Relena surgira para permanecer. Pensara facilmente que Relena era somente uma visita, alguém de quem gostou, mas com quem sabia não precisar desenvolver uma amizade achegada. Relena não pertencia aquele círculo no qual Sylvia e Heero cresceram juntos.

Porém, um pouco desses argumentos eram meras desculpas infundadas.

De repente, Relena era alvo de inveja e frustração para Sylvia, por mais contrário que fosse à vontade da própria Sylvia, que mais de dez vezes por dia decidira abandonar para sempre a experiência torta que vivera.

E Lori sabia tudo isso, nem precisava que sua amiga falasse. E Lori sabia mais: a seu ver, Sylvia tinha de enfrentar aquele momento, não fugir dele. Precisava crescer, não se deixar diminuir. Além das razões elevadas, Lori também queria assistir as reações, curiosa com que tipo de comentários produziria o primeiro encontro de Sylvia e Heero após o noivado dele.

A casa estava bem mais cheia quando elas entraram na festa. Iam cumprimentando aos poucos todos os seus amigos. Estava tocando uma das músicas preferidas de Sylvia e ela começou a sentir-se mais à vontade, passando a sorrir com mais incentivo. Ela e Lori começaram a conversar com outras garotas, escolheram uma taça de espumante, e de repente, tudo acontecia com em todas as outras festas. Riam e surgiam como charmosas vistas para os rapazes na festa.

Akane não chegava nunca e nem dava notícias, o que fazia Duo impaciente. Já eram onze horas. A festa era para ela, para Duo poder passar com ela o último tempo de lazer que tinham naquele verão, visto que no domingo de manhã ela voava para Califórnia.

–A noite é uma criança… não é isso que ela diz? –desdenhoso, Wu Fei tentou tranquilizar seu amigo, mas soava muito mordaz fazendo isso. Ele abominava a atitude festeira de Akane e como às vezes, na concepção dele, ela soava hedonista.

Duo debruçou no balcão de bar, derrotado, incapaz até de devolver a provocação subliminar de Wu Fei. Trowa gargalhou felino e Heero só bufou, bebendo seu enésimo copo de uísque. Nunca antes ele se sentira tão entediado. Nem ouvir Dwight falar do cavalo era tão maçante. Entretanto, o problema não era a festa, era ele. Não era novidade avistar Heero com uma impressão de enfado e alienação.

Exatamente às onze horas e onze minutos, Akane pisou no salão com sua sapatilha Melissa Ultragirl + J. Maskrey transparente. Duo relanceou o mostrador de seu Rolex e a seguir ergueu a vista, recebendo aquela visão. Ela estava dentro de um vestido cor de rosa blush da Betsey Johnson e seu cabelo, feito em canudos, estava todo preso na lateral esquerda da cabeça com uma fita de tule rosa. Ele sofreu uma recuperação instantânea, pondo-se de pé e sorrindo galanteador, trazendo uma gargalhada infantil aos lábios dela. Imediatamente, foram dançar.

–Que bonitinhos… –Wu Fei ironizou outra vez. Ele também era severo demais com o amor. Trowa meneou a cabeça, menosprezando o modo azedo de Wu Fei e deixou o olhar cair no bufante Heero, que ainda estático, resolvera ir naquela festa apenas para servir de enfeite.

Cansado daquelas companhias, Trowa resolveu dar uma volta e encontrar um par para dançar. Cathrine fazia-lhe muita falta nessas horas.

Wu Fei estava bem ali quando Sylvia surgiu repentinamente e os olhos dela dardejaram Heero. Ele ergueu a vista também e recebeu aquele fito com insolência e altivez. O ar até começou a pesar. Era bastante difícil prever o que aconteceria.

Ela caminhou sobre seu salto altíssimo com a firmeza e confiança que apodera uma mulher ferida e furiosa. Parou em frente ao bar e sorriu para o garçom. Seu ombro nu refletia os fachos coloridos de luz diante de Heero, que, bem acomodado em sua banqueta, um cotovelo sobre o balcão e a mão na face, não se moveu ou se impressionou.

Ela suspirou, mimosa, colocando as duas mãos sobre o balcão, numa tentativa ineficiente de agir naturalmente.

–Duas cervejas. –escolheu.

Bebeu um gole de uma das garrafinhas, virou-se para Heero ao seu lado e o fuzilou ainda mais intensamente. Contudo, só silêncio habitava sua boca. Como o olhar dizia muito, muito mais do que devia. Afastou-se, surpreendentemente.

Wu Fei moveu-se um pouco para conseguir captar a expressão que Heero tinha no rosto então. As sobrancelhas dele formavam uma única linha colérica, pesando sobre seus olhos vazios como se fossem de aço. A boca dele se apertava, ofendida.

Como uma pantera, ele colocou-se em pé. Wu Fei sabia que aquilo não era bom, mas não fazia questão de se envolver.

Os passos de um felino nunca foram tão silenciosos, ainda mais em meio a um salão completado de som. Era quase como se Heero fosse ausente. A vista dele cravava na presa, suas mãos calculadamente colocadas nos bolsos das calças pretas lhe conferiam uma pose dominante.

Sylvia estava sozinha, encostada ao lado de um sofazinho coberto de casais de namorados, o que parecia um tanto irônico. Ela bebeu outra vez do gargalo da garrafa e suspirou fundo, a face um tanto contrariada.

Quando levara a outra garrafa para Lori, que agora estava em algum lugar da pista, fora ordenada a ficar no cantinho, de castigo, pensando em porque não devia se aborrecer com o que encontrara no bar, tentando lembrar-se que seus incômodos eram criações próprias. Só que ficava perguntando-se se seria ou não melhor ter Kyria consigo aquela noite. Talvez ele a tivesse distraído e lhe garantido boa diversão. Ou talvez ele tivesse rolado no chão aos socos com Heero. Ela também não conseguia escolher o que preferia. Andava desejosa de ver Heero levando uma surra.

Subitamente ele estava parado na frente dela, o olhar tão cínico que a fez gelar.

–O que foi? Nunca viu? –e ela resolveu comportar-se mal. Virou a cara, exatamente como ele fazia com ela.

O silêncio gélido era cortante. Era possível mesmo palpá-lo apesar de toda a música no ambiente, feito houvesse um campo de força que expelia o som da volta de Heero. O ar estava mesmo muito denso.

–O que foi? –ela se irritou. Tentou encará-lo, mas manteve seu olhar somente um segundo.

Embora sua irracional raiva o tivesse levado ali, tal não havia equipado Heero para falar alguma coisa. Ele bufou feito uma fera e deu um passo para mais perto dela, ameaçador.

–Que cara feia foi aquela? Eu não devo nada para você. –e vagarosamente falou entre os dentes.

–Não mesmo. Nem eu. –e ela se esquivou para o lado. Ela sabia que era à toa que agia como uma menina de atitude. Não era como Akane, não sabia jogar duro, muito menos com Heero. Seu olhar caiu no chão e ela sentiu um arrepio dolorido. No entanto, fora ele quem a viera provocar, assim, resolveu seguir seus instintos. –Heero, você não tem caráter. –virou-se e murmurou realmente só para ele escutar.

A face parada dele era sinal para ela continuar.

–Você não tem moral. Por que não falou logo que não queria mais saber de mim porque ia se casar com outra? E afinal de contas, desde quando você decidiu se casar? Nada faz sentido nessa história!

–Você não sabe do que está falando.

Ela assentiu, irritada.

–Relena… no que ela é melhor do que eu? Desde quando você… como foi que… –mas ela não se permitia terminar as indagações, fechando os olhos apertados. –Nunca me senti tão humilhada. De todas as coisas que você fez comigo, nessa, você se superou, mostrou mesmo do que é feito.

Heero ultrajava-se por ouvi-la falar de humilhação. Humilhado sentia-se ele de ter de se casar com alguém por exigência de seu pai. Considerava-se no meio de um falso _déjà vu_. Já tinha vivido todo aquele processo, enojava-se de se achar no mesmo lugar a todo o momento.

Ergueu o rosto de maneira tão arrogante, seus olhos tão opacos e afiados, que o arrepio em Sylvia aumentou. A seguir, segurou-a pelo braço e trouxe seu rosto junto ao dele de modo que ela o sentiu respirar:

–Você está perdendo seu tempo se preocupando com essas coisas. –e o que ele afirmou era a pura verdade. Como podia ser tão desprezível em jogar nela exatamente aquilo que ela tentava não pensar?

Com um movimento só, Sylvia jogou o conteúdo da sua garrafa de cerveja nele.

–Nada disso interessa a você ou a qualquer um nessa droga de festa, está ouvindo? Você não tem o menor motivo para se achar atingida. Quando é que vai deixar de dar tanta importância a si mesma? Quanto mais você quer sofrer? Não entendo você… não sabe como detesto falar a mesma coisa mais de uma vez? –e aquele ataque sofrido acendeu uma faísca nele, provocando um discurso feito com a voz quase próxima a um rosnado.

Sylvia sentiu medo, muito medo, porém conseguiu não demonstrar. Ele era poderoso demais sobre ela, por mais que ela soubesse que ele não tinha esse direito. Meneou a cabeça novamente, para afastar as sensações ruins, fitou-o uma última vez e caminhou diretamente para o meio da pista de dança, onde se misturaria até desaparecer.

Heero quase ofegava. Sylvia não tinha limites. Ele olhou para si mesmo, molhado de cerveja, e abanou a cabeça, indignado. Bufou e decidiu que era mesmo hora de ir embora.

Sylvia conseguiu enxergá-lo ao sair. Ela não tinha se conformado nem um pouco com a decisão dele, não estava nela absorver obedientemente aquele choque. Sentiu que Lori a olhava intrigada. Ao encontrar o olhar da amiga, lembrou a necessidade de virar a página da vida. Todavia, aquela era a folha mais pesada que já havia encontrado.

Heero chamou um táxi. Já a caminho de casa, seu celular tocou.

–Onde você foi parar, cara? –era Duo.

–Estou indo para casa.

–Hã? Tão cedo! Por quê? Como? –questionou de modo divertido.

–Peguei um táxi.

Duo não sabia o que falar depois. Ficou com o telefone junto ao ouvido quase um segundo, processando, produzindo alguma ideia.

–O que foi que aconteceu, Heero? –insistiu, sim, chateado.

–Não quero falar disso. Nunca mais. Ninguém entende. –Heero se sentia desrespeitado.

–Cara, você não pode ser assim… mas, beleza… a gente se fala outra hora. Tchau. –Duo, ainda privado de recursos, desistiu. Era raro ele apelar para isso. Akane acompanhava o telefonema com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e entristeceu-se com o gesto derrotado de cabeça que Duo desenhou enquanto guardava o celular no bolso. –Deixa para lá, amor. A festa é nossa…

Akane olhou para baixo e depois de decidir mentalmente alguma coisa, assentiu, e ergueu a vista para Duo, sorrindo.

Não era comum, mas Heero estava tomando café da manhã com sua mãe no sábado.

–Você sabe de sua irmã, querido? –Athina indagou enquanto pacientemente untava uma fatia macia de pão caseiro com geleia.

Heero negou com a cabeça, descuidado.

–O senhor Yuy não vai gostar nada de saber disso… –displicente, Athina murmurou. Em seus pensamentos, habitavam as ideias quanto ao casamento do filho. Lembrava-se do telefonema de Lucretzia Noin e perguntava-se se devia informar Heero sobre o que havia sido decidido até então.

–Você conversou com Relena durante a semana? –naturalmente, quis saber.

–Não tive tempo. –a resposta soava ensaiada e mentirosa.

–Relena reservou o Plaza Hotel para o dia 12 de janeiro. Existe alguém que eu não conheça para adicionar à lista de convidados? Eu incluí todos os nossos amigos chegados e os parentes…

Heero não tinha nenhuma outra reação além de encarar a mãe como se estivesse ouvindo-a falar outro idioma. Ela ficou aguardando, como se cresse que ele buscava em sua memória algum nome. Entretanto, ele atravessava uma cãibra mental. Athina iniciou a citar nomes daqueles que contara na lista, como que para refrescar a memória do rapaz.

–Para mim, tanto faz quem vocês vão convidar. –ele interrompeu a listagem rapidamente.

Ela assentiu, parecendo nada afetada com a rudeza do filho.

–Já escolheu os seus padrinhos?

Heero meneou a cabeça. Que irritante!

–Por enquanto, acredito que serão cinco madrinhas… –Athina ia liberando as informações ciente de que as estava forçando no filho. De qualquer modo, ele até que estava se comportando bem. –Eu tenho certeza de que será um acontecimento memorável… Exatamente como deve ser. –e ela permitiu-se soar aprazida.

–Chega, mãe! –Heero reclamou, rispidamente, quase se levantando da cadeira.

–Por que o aborrecimento? –ela não soou assustada, mas o fitou confusa. Ele bufou, privado de palavras.

–É muito cedo para ficar nervoso. –e ela avisou complacente, voltando a comer. Tinha sido uma espécie de repreensão, Heero, inconformado, franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber isso.

Akane apareceu na porta da sala de jantar com os cabelos soltos e um sorriso contente.

–Bom dia!

Athina suspirou, sem saber como resistir à meiguice da menina e repreendê-la.

–Bom dia, querida. –e respondeu enquanto pensava nas suas próximas palavras.

–Não se preocupe, mamãe, eu já sei o que vai dizer! –Akane parou em frente da mãe e gesticulou com as mãos de forma infantil.

–É, e eu também já sei o que você vai dizer… –e Athina devolveu, tentando não sorrir. Lembrou-se quando era jovem, tinha certeza de que não fora diferente da filha. Relevou.

–Que bom que nos entendemos! –e Akane fez piada, sentando em uma das cadeiras vagas. –O papai já perguntou por mim?

–Para sua sorte, não.

–Que decepcionante… –ela lamentou, generosamente cobrindo uma fatia de pão com manteiga. Suspirou, encarou seu pedaço de modo melancólico e depois deu uma grande mordida. Relanceou o irmão com seu olhar de gato curioso. Depois que comeu, levantou-se, fazendo um rolo com seus cabelos.

–Não vai comer mais? –Athina indagou, pacientemente.

–Não, já tomei café com Duo na Ferrara… Esse foi um dos melhores verões! –ela exultou. Suspirou, se apoiou no encosto da cadeira que havia ocupado. -Gosto da Califórnia e de meus amigos lá, mas prefiro mil vezes estar aqui em Nova York. –e reclamou, mas sabia que fora escolha dela.

–Menina Ane, gostaria que eu lhe preparasse um banho? –Yacob surgiu, oferecendo.

–Com certeza! –e ela abraçou Yacob, que seguiu emprumado, mas não frio. –Ai, Yacob, vem para Stanford comigo, vem! Aí, eu vou sentir menos saudades de casa…

Ele sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que ela se desvencilhava dele. Athina soltou um risinho:

–Nem pensar.

–Ah, mãe! Não seja malvada!

Heero não participava; ao contrário, sentia-se um estranho fora do lugar. Foi uma sensação muito ruim ser visitado por aquele vazio ali, tão fulminantemente.

Observava como Akane agia tão espontânea e não entendia porque nem como ela conseguia.

Com quem ele se identificava no mundo e o que ele viera fazer nele não lhe estava esclarecido. Todos viam uma vida confortável e bem-sucedida na frente dele, mas ele negava-se a reconhecê-la. As promessas que sua família lhe fizera quando ele era um bebê não o atraíam. As linhas que seu pai traçara para seu futuro não pareciam levá-lo a qualquer lugar.

–Filho? –ouviu a mãe chamar.

Athina vira que repentinamente ele se afundara em uma reflexão abissal e preocupou-se.

Devagar, os olhos dele ganharam foco e encontraram a face suave de sua mãe – o primeiro rosto que aprendera a distinguir em seus vinte e três anos, mas não derivava consolo dele, só mais frustração.

Meneou a cabeça, desprovido de entusiasmo. Por que viver tinha de ser tamanho fardo?

–Eu gostaria de saber, filho, como é que você se sente agora que tomou esta decisão. –e Athina seguiu na sua investigação.

Ele não parecia estar escutando. Deu de ombros e olhou outra direção, tal qual traçasse sua rota de fuga. Ela assentiu outra vez, sorrindo descorada.

–Ficaria muito feliz, querido, se você me dissesse o que sente. –e permitiu-se insistir, por mais motivos que tivesse para desistir.

–Eu não sinto nada e nem faço questão. Eu posso me esforçar, mas não irei conseguir ver qual diferença ocorrerá em minha vida. Tudo isso é uma formalidade odiável.

–Está ciente de que está taxando o seu próprio casamento de formalidade odiável, não é?

–Certamente.

–Heero, meu filho, esta é a sua vida. Quando você vai dar valor para ela?

E ele se lembrou do pensamento de segundos atrás. Viver era um fardo cada minuto mais pesado.

–Quando eu for capaz de vivê-la como que eu quero. –resmungou.

–E quem é que está te impedindo, querido? Por que você está me olhando feio? –ela foi pronunciando suavemente, como se tentasse não espantá-lo, mas ele lançava um fito de desconfiança e amargura para ela. –Você não pode estar me culpando.

Se ele culpasse, que diferença faria? Ele se perguntou assim e bufou desdenhosamente.

–O que você quer ver quando olhar para trás? –Athina seguiu, razoável. Contudo ali começou a se perder. Depois que se deu conta de sua própria palavra, percebeu que esquecera o que queria com aquela conversa.

–A senhora e Akane são cheias dessas conversas. Já disse que reflexões não me afetam em nada. Só que ninguém me leva a sério. Cada palavra minha tem de ser dita duas vezes! Duas vezes! Como pode ser possível? –e ele acabou cedendo à inconformidade. Parecia mimado, infantil, e ao mesmo tempo, ferido profundamente. Aquela imagem deixava Athina confundida. E acabava decidindo que o que afligia Heero era uma grande mágoa.

–Heero, você age muito mal com sua mãe. –Athina expressou, plácida. Na verdade, não parecia entristecida como sugeria seu comentário repreensivo. –Não sei como lidar com você. Do mesmo modo que o senhor Yuy, você fica se murando de palavras que nunca comunicam seu coração. Tudo o que você me diz, filho, é raso, servindo apenas para me manter longe. Sofro muito porque não fui capacitada para aceitar e entender sua atitude, mas não posso te forçar a ser quem eu quero.

Quando sua mãe desfiava sua fala copiosa, o cobria todo sem perceber do orvalho de sua eloquência. Ele a encarava, atento ao formato especialmente belo dos olhos dela, azuis tão semelhantes ao dele se não fosse pela grande profundez límpida que exibiam ao devolver-lhe o fito. Heero não queria reagir ao que ouvia, entretanto não conseguia deixar de absorver as ideias que acertavam em cheio a armadura reforçada dele. O ricochetear dos projéteis suavemente lançados faziam barulho ao acertá-lo. Conquanto não penetrassem, porém, seria vencedor.

* * *

Boa noite, queridos e queridas!

Mais um capítulo para vocês!

O que acharam?

Não tinha como escapar de falar sobre a Sylvia, já que, quer queiram, quer não, ela é personagem chave da história. No lugar dela, o que vocês fariam, como se sentiriam?

Eu acho a situação do casal para lá de complicada. Para Heero, com certeza é mais fácil, mas para Sylvia, pensar no que viveram juntos (e o que será que foi...) e agora dar-se conta de que existe outra ocupando seu lugar repentinamente deve ser estranho.

Esse capítulo foi para isso mesmo, para contar brevemente sobre a reação de Sylvia.

Aguardando as reviews!

Beijos e abraços!

02.07.2011


	21. 20

**20**

Heero fez tudo que era esperado dele quanto aos preparativos para o casamento. Deu entrada nos papeis e marcou o casamento para o dia escolhido por Relena, requisitando o juiz para realizar a cerimônia no hotel. Estava convencido de que era só o que precisava fazer mais nada, já que os demais detalhes seriam pensados para ele. Ninguém de fato esperava que Heero fosse se mostrar interessado em organizar seu casamento, independente de ser ou não um casamento contra sua vontade. Ele simplesmente não havia sido feito para aquele tipo de ocupação.

Era um ponto a favor ao sigilo sobre o verdadeiro relacionamento entre os noivos.

Relena voltara para Maine inquieta. Havia muitos assuntos para resolver, porém temia que sua mente estivesse aprisionada em somente uma questão e, se continuasse naquele ritmo, todas suas provas finais seriam um desastre.

Todas as decisões que não exigiam a presença física de Relena foram tomadas antes de sua formatura, de modo que Noin a mantinha atualizada por e-mail. Não conseguia passar um dia sem verificar se alguma mensagem havia sido mandada. Pelo menos, até o momento, não havia acontecido nenhum problema. Os cartões de aviso sobre a data estavam prontos e seriam enviados no final do mês, quando a lista de convidados terminasse. Até o momento, quatrocentas pessoas estavam contadas. Relena sempre se pegava pensando que eram pessoas demais, mas com uma careta, convencia-se de que era o mínimo necessário, ciente de que esperavam que ela convidasse várias pessoas, e, levando em conta que os Yuys eram muito respeitáveis, diversos contatos precisavam ser incluídos na lista de modo a não criar nenhum desconforto social.

Athina e Noin estavam trabalhando muito bem juntas. No primeiro mês de preparativos, encontraram-se semanalmente. Athina forçou Heero a estar presente em dois desses encontros, porém a presença dele não fez grande diferença. Qualquer coisa era aprovada para ele, não se interessava em que cores ou flores seriam usadas e qual cardápio seria escolhido. Ele só se queria se certificar de acabasse logo.

Como madrinhas, além de Noin, Relena convidou Akane e mais duas amigas e uma prima. Do lado dos padrinhos, Zechs figurava como principal. Athina incentivou Heero a escolher os demais, visto que Relena lhe dera essa liberdade, e com pouco cuidado, ele mencionou o nome de Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wu Fei, sem pensar em consultá-los. Até o momento, a cor definida para o vestido das madrinhas era dourado, assim, Athina fingiu que consultava Heero sobre os trajes dos padrinhos. Ela definiu que seriam ternos negros, camisas brancas e a gravata dourada.

Heero olhou os modelos dos cartões, dos convites e dos menus assentindo indiferente para eles.

Relena, através da internet, olhava as fotos e lia as informações que Noin enviava, sempre se preocupando com a harmonia dos detalhes.

Passara uma noite em claro escolhendo as cores. Analisou todas as opções pesquisadas e acabou decidindo por um tom consistente, mas nada vibrante de rosa e um tom suave de creme. O casamento seria no inverno, contudo, ela queria criar um ambiente acolhedor no salão e que combinasse com o estilo do Plaza Hotel. Quanto às flores, acabou optando pelas tulipas em um único tom de rosa mais intenso que o da decoração. Pensava em um arranjo elegante, completado por um pouco de tule dourado.

Athina elogiou o conceito da nora, visualizando prontamente o espaço reservado preenchido pelos tons e flores. Não era uma seleção comum de elementos, entretanto, agradaria a todos, visto que trazia refinamento para a ocasião e não ousadia. E Athina tinha experiência suficiente para prever isto.

No fim de Outubro, com todas as provas feitas e os documentos de estágio entregues, Relena participou da colação de grau. Nem parecia verdade, de repente avaliou que o tempo passara tão rápido! Olhou o jardim de entrada do campus e lembrou vividamente quando o vira pela primeira vez.

Stefans parecia mais feliz do que ela, e Relena não conseguia entender por que. Não estava se formando em medicina e tampouco sentira dificuldades em alcançar sua graduação. Talvez ele estivesse emocionado, lembrando-se de Nora e de sua ausência e de quão contente ela se sentiria ao ver Relena formada. Nora também fizera o mesmo curso de graduação e era a maior responsável pela predileção de Relena pela literatura.

Relena fez as malas definitivamente. Despediu-se dos professores e de vários colegas ciente de que dificilmente os reencontraria, trocou telefones e e-mails, sorriu e abraçou aqueles que por cinco anos foram praticamente da família. A sensação agridoce de que aquela etapa havia se encerrado pairava em cada corredor da universidade, em cada jardim e cada banco na biblioteca, porém, ela não devia se apegar tanto ao que passou diante da perspectiva de uma aventura nova e superior estar por iniciar.

No avião, enquanto regressava para casa com sua família, Relena ainda pensava no seu primeiro dia de aula, na empolgação que sentia, no desejo de coisas novas. A vida era mesmo um ciclo.

_Não vejo a hora de escolhermos seu vestido de noiva! –Noin chilreou, um pouco antes de chegarem à Nova Jersey.

Relena riu, sem graça, lembrada pela amiga da experiência que então a aguardava. A empolgação de Noin era incontrolável, Relena desistira de considerar tal despropositada e sorria com bondade, achando que talvez aquilo lhe fizesse mais bem do que incômodo. A tarefa de madrinha conquistara Noin.

_Você precisa escolher o que houver de melhor, entendeu? –Zechs reforçou, também subitamente envolvido. Só ele sabia o quanto Noin falara dos preparativos do casamento, até consultor ele foi… –Quero que você seja a noiva mais bonita que Nova York já viu.

_Quanta responsabilidade! –Stefans riu, tirando os olhos do jornal e fitando a filha.

Relena riu suavemente ao passo que permitia sua mente se diluir em um pensamento.

_Vou me casar de Vera Wang. –sabia exatamente o que queria.

Noin a encarou, primeiro, um pouco pasmada, mas em seguida mostrou uma expressão encantada:

_Sim, é claro! É perfeito para você. –como não podia ter pensado em tão óbvia escolha? Os vestidos de Vera Wang eram minimalistas, sofisticados e românticos, cheios de leveza e movimento, uma combinação perfeita para vestir a jovem iluminada por serenidade e singeleza.

Relena sorriu, assentindo, e comunicou seu prazer a Zechs através de um olhar. O sorriso dele era igual ao de sua mãe e Relena suspirou fundo associando as imagens. Encostou o cotovelo no braço de sua poltrona e apoiou o rosto, olhando pela pequena janela, apreciando o céu claro e infinito. Enquanto os demais continuaram conversando, ela recolheu-se mentalmente e passou a avaliar que sensação de alegria era aquela em seu peito e que rubor de empolgação era aquele em seu rosto. Não devia experimentar nada daquilo.

Sua face quedou marmórea como a de um belo anjo de cemitério que exibe um semblante puro com olhar distante ao mesmo tempo temperado com confusão que na verdade representava revolta e sofrimento. Relena meneou a cabeça. Era melhor ocupar-se de outra coisa, por isso procurou na bolsa algum livro que estivesse esquecido lá – porque ela sempre tinha um consigo. Eram os amigos que nunca lhe falhavam.

Abriu distraidamente, começou da primeira linha, e quando alcançava quase o final da página, interrompeu bruscamente sua ação. Estava lendo "Persuasão", de Jane Austen. Não podia ser, seu subconsciente lhe pregara uma peça ao optar aquele livro como sua companhia. Ela sorriu diante da ironia. Como é que conseguiria acompanhar outra vez a jornada da doce Anne de volta ao seu noivado perfeito? Quase sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Uma confusão estava apodrecendo seu senso de julgamento.

Olhou a janela outra vez. Como podia ser capaz de ser absorvida nos preparativos daquele casamento, de escolher seu vestido de noiva dos sonhos, de decidir se casar no local mais mágico de Nova York? Como sabia lidar tão normalmente com aquele anel tradicional da Tiffany's em seu dedo e com as perguntas que ele suscitava, como tinha a audácia de explicar com suavidade risonha que estava comprometida para se casar, que a cerimônia seria em Janeiro?

Só podia estar organizando o casamento para uma boneca. Só podia ser, estava brincando de casinha como fizera na infância, escolhendo tudo de mais especial para o casamento de sua boneca. Suspirava enquanto encarava a capa do livro. A moça da figura a encarava em retorno, inquisitiva. O que ela queria saber, Relena não conseguia decifrar, porém certamente tinha a ver com o futuro.

Mal chegara em casa e sabia precisar preparar-se para ir. Ia passar os dias até o casamento no apartamento de Zechs. Provavelmente Noin iria mudar-se com ela para lá. Descansou uma semana, organizou tudo que foi preciso e mal desmanchara as malas, fizera-as outra vez, rumo à Nova York. Encheu o porta-malas do PT Cruiser, alegre por ele ser um carro preparado para pequenas mudanças.

A partir do momento que pisasse em solo nova-iorquino, Relena tinha certeza de que não o abandonaria por um bom tempo.

Noin a havia informado que Athina decidira dar ao casal seu apartamento no Paterno, o elegante prédio em Riverside Drive. O imóvel era mobilhado, com exceção dos quartos, e já a par do bom gosto da sogra, Relena sabia que não precisaria alterar nada. Também, nem pretendia, visto que acreditava que com o fim do casamento, Heero devolveria o apartamento para mãe.

A questão era que soava um pouco inesperado Heero ter aceitado o presente da mãe, porém ela não sabia com que resistência e amargura ele concordara em morar lá. Provavelmente ele preferiria morar em um hotel ou alugar um apartamento por conta própria. Segundo o juízo dele, ocupar um bem da família significava estar ainda debaixo de seus grilhões.

Ao mesmo tempo, isso significava economia com taxas de moradia. Ele precisava ser sensato, pelo menos uma vez.

_O Paterno! Eu queria morar lá! Será que ainda tem algum apartamento a venda? Poderia me mudar com Akane para lá depois de nos casarmos! Seria maravilhoso sermos vizinhos, não é? –Duo ia provocando.

Os cinco amigos estavam almoçando em um intervalo raro e bastante escasso que conseguiram. Heero mal começar a comer e informou a ideia de sua mãe. Seus olhos azuis dardejaram Duo com projéteis de gelo, mas Duo gargalhou folgazão, voltando a comer.

_É um local tão elegante! Sua mãe é muito generosa… –Quatre observou, brando.

_E fica muito bem localizado. –Trowa pensou, prático.

_Mas como vai ficar depois do divórcio? –Wu Fei adiantou-se muito. Heero deu de ombros, desgostoso.

_Divórcio? Não! Vocês têm de esperar eu e Ane mudar para lá! Só vamos nos casar quando ela se formar.

_Isso vai demorar. –Wu Fei pisou no calo.

_Malvado! –Duo revoltou-se, infantil.

_Desde quando você a pediu em casamento? –Trowa não estava entendendo.

_Quando eu cheguei aqui, não parecia tão sério… –Heero lembrou, entediado.

_Bem, eu ainda não pedi…

_Ele tem medo de enfrentar o juiz. –Wu Fei outra vez atingiu Duo mortalmente.

Duo mordeu o lábio inferior, frustrado.

_Você faz comentários muito apropriados, né, Wu Fei? –e rosnou.

_Obrigado. –ele respondeu, soltando o garfo com descuido no prato.

Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas desanimadamente.

_E o que você vai comprar de presente de casamento para a Relena? –Trowa olhou Heero, mudando de assunto.

_O quê? Ainda tenho que dar mais um presente para ela? –resmungou.

_Seria bastante educado. –Quatre pontuou, persuasivo.

_Pode esquecer! O Heero nunca foi isso aí que vocês falaram. –Duo pilheriou, recebendo outro olhar esfaqueador.

_Eu já comprei o presente para vocês. –Quatre comentou, sorrindo sozinho.

Heero bufou, incrédulo, e Trowa fez muito esforço para esconder a risada.

_Que legal… –Wu Fei disse escarninho.

Quatre olhou para Duo procurando um pouco de apoio, mas o amigo fingia estar escolhendo a sobremesa no menu.

_Tudo bem, eu dou para a Ilya… –e Quatre desistiu.

_Ninguém disse nada! –Trowa anunciou, risonho.

_Guarde para mim e a Ane. Acha que dá? –Duo voltou para a conversa.

Quatre meneou a cabeça e suspirou. Olhou o relógio dourado no pulso com os olhos mais sérios já vistos:

_Tenho de voltar para o trabalho.

Trowa ergueu as sobrancelhas, jocoso, mas não disse nada enquanto Quatre saía e ia pagar sua conta.

_Viu o que vocês fizeram? –Duo condenou.

_E você não fez nada, certo? –Trowa lembrou, felino.

_Quatre está tão animado que devia ele se casar com Relena. –Heero murmurou.

_Dariam um belo casal. –Duo assentiu, despreocupado, e Trowa caiu na gargalhada.

Heero abriu o cardápio e começou a pensar na sobremesa e então lhe ocorreu:

_Vocês vão ser meus padrinhos.

_Eu já sabia. –Duo avisou.

_Como? –Trowa estranhou.

_Akane me disse. Ela vai ser madrinha também.

_Bem, ainda bem que alguém decidiu falar… –Trowa murmurou, um pouco contrariado.

_Me contem fora dessa. –Wu Fei anunciou. –Eu é que não vou querer fazer parte dessa novela mexicana!

_Por que isso agora? –Trowa indagou, com ar de crítica. –Vai se fazer de difícil?

_Você quem sabe. –Heero disse para Wu Fei, distraído, olhando o cardápio de novo.

_Wu Fei, faz uma força aí! A gente é amigo desde que era neném, você tem certeza que vai perder este momento? –Duo apelou com um sorriso brilhante.

_Sabe que para mim não faz a menor diferença… –Heero murmurou, chamando o garçom.

_Está certo! –Wu Fei disse com muito esforço. –Agora tenho que ir, vou ter três reuniões hoje! –Ele dissera sim, mas não queria admitir.

Na segunda semana de Novembro, Relena enviou todos os cartões "Reserve esta data" já do apartamento de Zechs.

Ainda não havia se reencontrado com Heero, mas naquela tarde ia até a mansão Yuy para conversar com Athina. Ali seria inevitável e esperado que os dois se vissem e se falassem.

Ficou tempo planejando suas falas, como uma atriz ensaiando uma cena. Fazia isso mesmo sabendo que era quase inútil, já que a única coisa que poderia prever era que Athina seria muito amável e receptiva. Tê-la ao seu lado era inestimável, visto que jamais poderia depender de Heero para ajudá-la a preparar o casamento.

Ela e Noin foram com o PT Cruiser para aquela área distante que nem parecia Nova York.

Os planos eram tratar os detalhes finais da festa do casamento, conversar sobre o vestido e, depois de tomar o chá, discutir sobre o jantar de ensaio.

_Eu preferiria não ter um jantar de ensaio… –Relena murmurou, olhando Athina de forma obtusa. Começaram a conversar sobre o assunto durante o chá.

_Por quê? –Athina cristalinamente indagou e depois tomou um gole de sua xícara.

_Não vejo necessidade.

_Mas você não vai fazer chá de panela. Deveríamos ter o jantar. –Noin raciocinou.

_Sim, é verdade. –Athina concordou, olhando sua nora com escrutínio.

Relena bebeu um pouco de sua xícara enquanto escolhia o que ia dizer. Não tinha muitas desculpas, só achava que seria agitação demais para si.

_Queria mais tranquilidade na véspera da cerimônia.

Athina abriu luminosamente um sorriso anguloso e arrojado. Assentiu, colocando a xícara e o pires na mesa.

_Realmente, as horas antes do casamento são as mais apreensivas. Entretanto, para mim, o jantar ajuda espairecer um pouco ao invés de sobrecarregar.

_Bem, eu nunca passei por isso… –Noin murmurou pensativa, decidida a não forçar nada em Relena. Athina soltou um risinho divertido.

_Talvez seria bom consultarmos Heero. –Athina lembrou.

_Imagino que ele não vá querer. –Relena disse baixinho. Athina sustentou uma expressão contemplativa.

_Falando nisso, vocês já conversaram sobre a lua de mel? –Noin apresentou, a ideia bateu nela repentinamente.

Relena lançou-lhe um fito praticamente condenatório, sem conseguir refrear-se, chutando a amiga por debaixo da mesa.

_É verdade. –Athina assentiu, ficando ainda mais distante. –Também precisamos consultar Heero quanto a isso.

_Não! –Relena acabou falando alto demais. Athina levantou as sobrancelhas, cheia de suspeita, um olhar divertido. –Quero dizer, não precisa se preocupar com isso, mais tarde eu converso com ele…

_Sim, daqui a pouco ele chega… vocês vão ficar para o jantar, imagino. Já avisei a cozinha sobre a vinda de vocês.

Relena abriu um sorriso descorado e relanceou Noin que leu na expressão da amiga a falta de opção.

_Claro! –e Noin respondeu pelas duas. Não havia nenhuma desculpa para não jantarem lá.

Começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos, e como ela era uma ávida leitora, passaram a trocar indicações e pontos de vistas sobre suas leituras. Falar sobre outros temas era muito mais agradável para Relena e ali as duas conseguiam entender melhor a personalidade da outra, porque sogra e nora mal se conheciam além das formalidades.

Athina respirava aliviada ao dar-se conta de que conseguiria criar um vínculo com a moça. Quanto melhor conseguissem conviver, mais fácil seria enfrentar o desafio que se levantava diante delas. Athina esperava de fato que Relena sentisse segurança e apoio nela, imaginando quão aflitivo era inserir-se em um círculo familiar sobre o qual pouco se conhece. Se Relena encontrasse um lugar confortável naquela casa poderia levar adiante sua rotina.

Heero não fazia ideia que Relena já havia regressado de Maine, tampouco imaginava que ela já estava em Nova York, e assim não estava em nada preparado para ver o PT Cruiser dela na garagem ao chegar do trabalho.

Ficou sentado dentro do carro um minuto depois de ter tirado a chave do contato e bufou várias vezes, afrontado. Era revoltante para ele pensar que após apenas três meses, era obrigado a encontrar-se com Relena outra vez. Nem a tinha esquecido ainda, e detestava isso. Aqueles olhos encantados o visitavam nos momentos mais inoportunos e improváveis. E mesmo antes de ele sair do carro, eles estavam ali com ele.  
Decidiu que ia usar a entrada de serviço e ir direto para o quarto. Iria adiar o encontro o máximo possível.

O que não foi muito.

_Mestre, a senhora Yuy pediu que fosse vê-la assim que chegasse. –Yacob parecia ser uma sombra que saltara da parede. Heero olhou por cima do ombro a poucos passos de alcançar a porta de seu quarto e o mordomo estava lá, cumprindo seu trabalho.

Heero estacou, em pensamentos amaldiçoou o dia que vivia, tirou a gravata, deu meia volta e desceu a escadaria pomposa em direção da sala de visitas.

Naquele dia vestia calças pretas, uma camisa branca e um blazer de tweed xadrezinho em preto e cinza que comprara em Londres. Cada peça o fazia parecer mais alto, mais magro e mais sóbrio do que o usual.  
As três amigas estavam bastante entretidas na conversa que tratavam. Relena descobrira que era fácil demais passar tempo ao lado de Athina, exatamente como era passar o tempo ao lado de Akane. Noin também experimentava a mesma impressão, com dificuldades de se lembrar da última vez que se distraíra tanto ao ter uma conversa.

Athina e Relena olharam ao mesmo tempo para entrada e o silêncio adentrou na sala como uma rajada de vento quando Heero apareceu na porta.

Noin, em segundo plano, foi a espectadora das expressões de surpresa pintadas na face de suas companheiras. Talvez ela não quisesse admitir, mas também se sentiu abalada pela aparência do rapaz, mas não tanto quanto Athina e Relena.

Por um intervalo muito rápido, mas impactante, Athina pensou ver Dante trinta anos mais jovem a esperando na porta. Seu rosto plácido acendeu-se com espanto secreto e causou retardo no sorriso acolhedor que ela gostava de usar para cumprimentar o filho:

_Que bom que chegou. –conseguiu dizer apesar do efeito da confusão.

Estas palavras pareceram acionar Heero, porque só depois delas ele deu seus passos para encurtar a distância entre si e a mãe.

Relena não dizia nada, privada de modulações vocais. Seus lábios mostravam-se tais como um botão de rosa perfeito que tardaria em florescer, mas seus olhos, alertas, prendiam-se na figura esguia do rapaz, feito fosse necessário tomar nota de cada movimento.

_Sente-se aqui. –Athina convidou, olhando o filho com uma sagacidade discreta.

Heero encheu o peito de ar para mostra contrariedade. Observou a cadeira vaga que lhe era apontada, sabia-se ali coberto do fito da mãe e do fito de Relena e ambos ardiam sobre sua pele.

Todo o ambiente de puro entrosamento havia ruído e Heero pisoteava os destroços.

Athina colocava olhos de coruja no rapaz:

_Não vai falar nada? –e provocou bem-humorada ao mesmo tempo em que avaliava a situação. Mirou Relena e identificou ansiedade e nervosismo na aura colorida da garota. A integração não podia ser coagida.

Noin entendeu que Athina não seria enganada. Ela sabia também que o casal não se unia por vontade própria. A vantagem que ela tinha sobre Zechs era de estar mais perto do núcleo do segredo, e possivelmente, ela sabia muito mais que Relena sobre o que se passava. Mas o que Noin supunha não era muito mais suposição de fato. Athina olhava o casal na mesa com o coração a se apertar por dentro. Indagava ao destino que decidiu amarrar aqueles dois e não compreendia aquele movimento do caprichoso acaso.

_Queríamos você aqui para tratar de alguns assuntos do casamento. –Noin resolveu quebrar o gelo e apresentar. Heero a olhou impassível.

_Exatamente. O que você acha de realizarmos um jantar de ensaio? –Athina deu prosseguimento.

_Desperdício de tempo. –ele disse prontamente.

Relena baixou os olhos, seus cílios longos e castanhos disfarçando a serenidade de bem-estar. Ergueu uma feição afirmativa para Athina, lembrando-a do que havia dito.

_Que pena. Já havia tido ideias ótimas para a decoração… –a senhora Yuy disse, com desapontamento artificial.

_Melhor assim… –Relena expressou, sua voz um sopro macio, e juntando as duas mãos, esfregou uma na outra em um movimento lento e melancólico. Seu anel de noivado reluziu.

_Lucretzia, me lembrei de uma coisa que queria te mostrar lá na biblioteca. Você me acompanha? –Athina decidiu deixar o casal sozinho. Cheia de requinte, foi explicando, olhando Relena e Noin intercaladamente, e quando se levantou, atirou um fito sobre o filho que mostrava sua face ausente voltada em uma direção aleatória.

_Claro. Já volto, Lena. –e Noin calmamente foi falando e se movendo.

_Está certo. –Relena sorriu angelical e assentiu, olhando as duas saírem da sala. Colocou um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha.

_O que veio fazer aqui? –ele interrogou.

_Vim conversar com sua mãe sobre o casamento. –e em um movimento cadenciado, ela ergueu a face e baixou a mão. Inclinando a cabeça para um lado, com seu olhar absorveu a figura de Heero. Ele estava muito bonito. –Só faltam dois meses agora. –quase sorriu, mas o resto de autodomínio que andava guardando a impediu. Iria dar uma ideia errada e indesejada para ele se reagisse assim.

Heero sentia, entretanto. Adivinhava que por trás daqueles lábios bem desenhados congelados em constrita reta vivia um sorriso que pegava fogo. Distinguia dentro dos olhos estrelados dela um fito de altivez grácil e principesca que transmitia triunfo e autoconsolação.

_Você acha que vai ser melhor depois que todo esse número acontecer? –e assim ele lançou seu questionamento ferino e esnobe.

_Claro. É o momento em que mais estaremos em evidência, quando demandará de nós total discrição. –e razoável, ela argumentou. –Quando acabar, não haverá muito com que se preocupar.

A cabeça dele pesou em um aceno quase imperceptível. Talvez, este gesto não quisesse dizer aceitação. Ele era calado demais e aquilo colocava Relena em posição de defesa. O problema é que ele não sabia o que dizer. Poucas coisas o silenciavam através de roubar-lhe o espírito de rebeldia, porém avistar Relena dentro daquele contexto era inquietante o suficiente.

Relena não deixou de olhá-lo ali, ao alcance da mão, porém tão longe do toque. Inquieta, ergueu-se e caminhou até a janela, mantendo-se de meio perfil para ele, procurando no jardim alguma coisa para salvá-la daquela tensão.

Vestia uma camisa cor-de-rosa claro, um blazer azul-marinho e uma saia de pregas cinza e calçava um sapato _oxford_ azul-marinho. Os cabelos, soltos e reluzentes, emolduravam a face pouco maquiada, sem defeitos. Heero permitiu-se perder um segundo observando-a. Ela parecia ter dezesseis anos.

_Você emagreceu. –e ele pronunciou sem sentimento.

Ela o olhou igualmente desprovida de emoção, mas a voz dele retiniu em seu interior, criou uma onda longa que arrastou seus pensamentos para uma praia deserta.

_Também temos de falar sobre a lua de mel. –e resolveu mudar de assunto. Aquele tópico a fazia nervosa, mas, para mostrar superioridade, resolveu desafiar seu noivo, abordando-o. Olhou Heero fixamente, interessada na reação.

Ele levantou-se também e foi até ela. Debruçou na janela, era como se o casal estivesse preste a conversar algo especial, o modo como ele se voltou para o rosto dela podia ser tomado por um fito de atenção.

_Que lua de mel? –mas era áspera a voz que escapava de seus lábios.

_A que todos supõem que teremos. –soou surpreendentemente altiva, até para si mesma.

_Meu pai reservou um quarto para nós no Plaza para o sábado e o domingo, para manter as aparências… –Heero comunicou com desprezo.

_Isso serve. –ela murmurou desdenhosa, todavia sua voz e sua figura não combinavam com aquela exposição. Ele a encarou, irritado. A sentiu irônica, a sentiu tão acre.

E depois ela suspirou cansada, voltando a fitar o jardim. Pelo menos uma vez o juiz fez algo para atenuar o sofrimento dela, já que não toleraria viajar para algum lugar como Heero de única companhia.

Ali, eles concordavam, mesmo que sem saber – nenhum dos dois estava disposto a passar com o outro mais tempo do que o mandatório.

-8-8-8-8-

Tudo ia acontecendo em seu devido ritmo, carregado pelo tempo. As horas viravam dias, os dias facilmente formavam semanas, e as semanas, num piscar de olhos, construíam meses. Havia muita ocupação para todos esses momentos e a agitação criava a ilusão de que o tempo encurtava-se.

Relena estava sentada na sala de espera da loja da Vera Wang para experimentar o vestido pela última vez. Noin estava ali conversando com Akane sobre a prova dos vestidos de madrinha que ambas fizeram antes.

Faltavam três dias para a cerimônia. Agilmente, Relena apertava as teclas de seu _Blackberry_, conferindo a programação, as mensagens, as confirmações dos convidados, certificando-se duas, três, quatro vezes de que tudo estava pronto, de que nada fora esquecido.

_Por favor, Relena! Chega de neurose de noiva! –Noin notou o que a amiga fazia e tomou o aparelho dela.

_Não! Preciso ver se os padrinhos já retiraram as roupas da tinturaria!

_Deixe que Heero cuide dos padrinhos. –Akane ronronou, e estava mexendo em seu próprio _Blackberry_, tuitando sobre o momento. Ela estava praticamente fazendo uma cobertura sobre o casamento via Twitter, feito fosse o seu próprio.

_Senhorita Darlian. –a atendente a chamou. –Pronta? –e sorriu, elegante e solícita, surgindo então com as mãos juntas.

As três jovens se ergueram em perfeita sincronia.

Em pouco tempo, Relena vestiu-se e subiu no banquinho diante do espelho.

_Perfeito. –Noin opinou, assentindo.

Akane mostrava grandes olhos brilhantes.

_Parece uma princesa… –e agia como criança. Noin riu, sem resistir.

Relena olhou as amigas para ouvir seus comentários e depois voltou a se encarar no espelho, sorrindo sem graça e dando de ombros.

O vestido parecia ter sido feito para Relena. Enquanto se admirava no espelho, lutava contra a vontade de sorrir. Achava espantoso ver a si mesma vestida de noiva, não aceitava que seu reflexo fosse real.

A atendente sorria, satisfeita em ver a peça tão bem utilizada.

_Não há mais nenhum ajuste a ser feito. Como a senhorita Noin disse, está perfeito.

_Realmente. –Relena concordou, mas queria soar mecânica e falhava. Sentiu prazer no timbre de sua voz.

Durante cada processo de preparação para o casamento, ela relutou em ser conquistada pelo encanto da ocasião e pela magia daquele vestido. Só que não fora forjada em aço, era uma garota humana. Resistia paralelamente à cessão da beleza única do momento que vivia.

Saíram da loja com o vestido e foram direto para o apartamento de Zechs.

Toda a família Darlian o estava ocupando então, já que a proximidade do compromisso os obrigava estar em Nova York.

_Acabei de ir pegar o meu terno e o de papai no tintureiro. –Zechs avisou assim que Relena entrou.

_Ótimo. –Relena suspirou levando seu vestido para o quarto, ouvindo Noin indagando:

_Provou? Está tudo certo?

Ele respondia afirmativamente, despreocupado.

_E você, mascote, o que está fazendo aqui? –e ele brincou com Akane, que soltou um riso infantil, porém com fundo malicioso:

_Vim ver você… –e suspirou tão convincentemente apaixonada que sentiu Noin alvejá-la com um fito de contrariedade. –Não sabe como meu dia fica mais brilhante depois que dou uma olhadinha no seu rosto bonitão.

_Akane, vou te defenestrar. –Noin se descontrolou, mas gritou praticamente risonha. Zechs não se intimidava em rir.

_Deixe a menina, deixe… –e provocava Noin também, soberbo.

_Pelo menos vou ter uma morte com nome chique. –Akane pilheriou, em nada afetada pela ameaça. –Vai soar bem nas notícias.

Relena ia rindo sozinha só com o que escutava. Apreciava tanto daquele clima de descontração… contagiava tão fácil, a fazia perdida em uma realidade que infelizmente não era constante.

_Lena, me deixe ver seu vestido. –repentinamente, Zechs surgiu no quarto enquanto ela ajeitava a peça no armário.

_Claro que não. –ela disse docemente, mas final.

_Mas eu não sou o noivo. –ele expôs, persuasivo e razoável.

_Não, quero total efeito surpresa. –ela contrapôs, esperta.

Ele meneou a cabeça, frustrado. Depois, sorriu ternamente para a figura da irmã, que ainda de costas ajeitava as coisas no armário, e sentou-se na cama.

_Não acredito que você vai se casar antes de mim. –e ele murmurou, não conseguia conter a indignação, só a disfarçava com surpresa e melancolia.

Relena virou-se para ele, sorriu timidamente e assentiu:

_Você não está nem um pouco empolgado, certo? –sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o no rosto.

_Não. –respondeu acabrunhado.

_Não importa quantas vezes eu disser para você que é isso que eu quero, você não vai se convencer, certo?

_Certo. Desculpa, Lena, eu sei que deve ser horrível para você saber disso.

_Não é não… você é sincero, Zechs, e eu prefiro assim.

_Por que você decidiu se casar tão de repente? Eu não devia ter deixado você ir sozinha naquela festa. –e pareceu divertido e irritado ao mesmo tempo, juntando as mãos.

Relena sustentava o sorriso e meneou a cabeça – não havia nada que Zechs pudesse fazer para impedir, mas ele não podia saber disso.

_Pense comigo: minha vida estava sem objetivo. Depois que eu terminasse a faculdade, o que eu iria fazer? Você e papai jamais permitiriam que eu desse aula em escola pública, iam me incentivar a estudar mais para que, quem sabe, me tornasse uma professora universitária, uma pesquisadora… não sei. Nesse casamento, encontrei a oportunidade de fazer coisas novas. Decidi que era hora de me aventurar. –e sua fala era tão suave e cálida, suspirante, que deixava Zechs sem reação. –E quando eu vi Heero, naquela festa… –e ela pausou mais uma vez, certificando-se do que ia falar. Acabou que se lembrou do que os olhos da inocência mostraram para ela. A imagem dele demandara sua atenção. Os olhos dele fascinaram-na certeiramente. Um arrepio correu lentamente pelo corpo dela. Dentro de Heero vivia um poder secreto, ela duvidava de que ele tinha percepção disto. –Quando vi Heero pela primeira vez, eu soube que precisava dele para me acompanhar. Foi rápido demais, mas do jeito que tinha mesmo de ser. –e ela sentiu ter falado tão pouco que Zechs jamais seria comovido. Entretanto, a mente dela não permitia que mais fosse pronunciado, a impressão que Heero fizera nela era atormentadora.

_Você fala tão apaixonadamente… o que posso dizer? –Zechs sorriu. Foi estranho para ela ouvi-lo falar assim. –Acho que… me sentiria deste jeito de qualquer maneira. Abrir mão de você é uma coisa que nunca esteve em meus planos. Como seu irmão mais velho, estou acostumado demais a cuidar de você e sabê-la perto de mim. Ainda mais depois que mamãe morreu.

Relena alcançou as mãos dele com a sua. Quando sua mãe morrera, ela agiu fortemente todo o tempo, mas sozinha, sentia-se solta no espaço. E Zechs a entendia tão bem, foi o único que conseguiu ir buscá-la, trazê-la de novo para a normalidade da vida. Sofrer acompanhada foi muito melhor que se cercar de uma aparência de resistência só para se desmanchar quando todos a deixam, certos de que estava bem.

Como ela ia agradecer pelo cuidado de Zechs por ela, como ela ia honrar o carinho que ele lhe dedicava?

_Promete uma coisa para mim? –e pediu, doce e infantil. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela prosseguisse. –Na manhã de meu casamento, promete estar de coração leve?

Ele ficou meditando que sorte de pedido era aquele.

_Prometo. –e sussurrou.

_Seu coração tem de ficar leve, Zechs, porque eu sei o que estou fazendo. Sei mesmo. –e debruçou-se sobre ele, sorrindo diáfana. Ele assentiu, devolvendo um sorriso caloroso para ela e beijou-lhe a mão.

Quando os dois saíram do quarto, encontraram Akane e Noin conversando na sala.

_Sabe, Lena, eu acho que nós devíamos sair para fazer alguma coisa amanhã. –Akane apresentou, desinibida.

_Como o quê?

_Como uma noite das garotas! Você precisa relaxar…

_O quê? –Relena se fez contrariada e olhou para Zechs.

_Sabe que acho que é uma boa ideia. –e para comoção geral, ele aprovou.

Noin não se manifestava, já tinha sido informada da ideia de Akane.

_Já disse que não quero fazer nada… –Relena resmungou.

_Ora, vamos, deixe de ser chata! Eu chamo as meninas e vamos para algum lugar se divertir um pouquinho, só um pouquinho… –Akane agia desencaminhadora. –Garanto que não será uma despedida de solteiro…

Não era com disposição que Relena encarava os olhinhos de filhotinho suplicante que Akane lhe direcionava.

_Está bem… –mas não resistiu.

_Mas veja lá aonde vai levar a Lena, hã? –Zechs recomendou, rígido.

_Eu também vou, não se preocupe. –Noin avisou.

_Que bom! A Noin vai pagar a conta! –Akane comemorou.

_Eu não disse nada sobre pagar a conta!

_Mas você é a madrinha. –Akane reclamou, como se fosse subentendido que a madrinha devia arcar com todas as despesas possíveis.

_Lembra aquilo que te disse sobre a janela? –Noin ameaçou, mas soava tão fria e segura de si que era como se realmente tivesse intenção de cometer o tal crime.

Akane armou uma expressão perdida. Olhou Zechs:

_Me salva…

Relena caiu na gargalhada, meneando a cabeça. Naqueles momentos, esquecia completamente a gravidade da situação. Olhava as pessoas consigo e desejava que aquela fosse sua vida para sempre. Seria tão feliz se fosse assim…

* * *

Boa noite!

Como vocês estão? Fazia tempo que queria postar, mas estava ocupada demais escrevendo mais capítulos, desculpe.

Os últimos momentos antes do casamento. Eu os abreviei o máximo que deu, mas eu prometo uns cinquenta capítulos para essa fic. Vocês aguentam? xD

Nesta fic, eu cometi um monte de inadequações, mas especialmente contra o sistema de ensino americano, que ainda não consegui entender bem e saiu meio improvisado para a história. Não levem a sério, tá?

Também, estou preocupada sobre a integridade dos personagens, sobre tudo Heero e Relena. Acham que estão com a personalidade do animê ou muito OOC?

Estão gostando? Queria saber. Me deixem reviews, por favor.

Quero agradecer do fundo do coração cada review e cada segundo que vocês gastam comigo. É um prazer para mim ler os comentários e fico super motivada pelos seus elogios.

Com certeza continuaria escrevendo só para mim, mas saber que alguém lê e se interessa em deixar sua opinião é precioso demais.

Beijos!

07.08.2011


	22. 21

**21**

Distante, o despertador no _iPhone_ chamava Heero. Distante, muito distante. Ele ignorava completamente o som, estava distante demais para que reagisse a ele. Não queria aceitar a realidade. Nunca quis, na verdade, vivera relutando contra ela desde sempre, desde que seu pai decidira tudo por si, desde que encontrara Relena. A realidade se tornara um momento para executar processos maquinais. E quanto mais processos maquinais eram feitos, mais desumano Heero se tornava, mais gelado era seu coração e mais raso seu olhar. Ele se contradizia o tempo todo, não se dava conta de quanto, ao passo que transformava a si mesmo em alguém que não podia ser visitado por nenhum prazer.

Batidas soaram contra a porta então. Ele abriu os olhos de uma vez, encontrando na penumbra do quarto a sensação de que o tempo estava parado. A repetição das batidas o confundiu. Será que era a primeira vez que as ouvia? Estava sonhando? Por uma terceira vez elas vieram, então ele teve de se erguer e atender, convencido de que enquanto não respondesse, elas não cessariam.

_Bom dia, mestre. Temi que se atrasasse. Hoje, cada minuto é precioso.

Heero recebeu cada palavra com imobilidade. Yacob invadiu o quarto, começou a abrir as janelas e Viane entrou para arrumar a cama imediatamente depois.

_Aconselho que entre no banho agora, mestre, para que possa tomar café antes de ir ao hotel. –Yacob aproximou-se e informou, capaz.

Heero vagou pelo quarto enquanto Viane afofava os quatro enormes travesseiros. Ele olhou através de uma janela qualquer, apanhou seu telefone e deu-se conta: sexta-feira, 12 de Janeiro.

Umedeceu os lábios e tentou revelar alguma coisa, só que estava oco.

Havia chegado o dia em que devia concluir a sua venda.

Separado, todo o seu traje de noivo estava pendurado por cabides na porta de seu armário.

Caminhou inerte para o banheiro, despiu-se, sentiu a água no corpo, mas era como se ela não escorresse por si. Olhou seu rosto no espelho, mas era como se não estivesse ali.

Faltava uma hora e meia para a cerimônia.

Yacob decidira que seria mais prático trazer a refeição para que Heero a comesse no quarto, assim, quando o rapaz saiu do banho, a bandeja do desjejum já o estava esperando. Havia uma seleção farta de pães e frutas e uma xícara de café preto e puro que fumegava atraentemente.

Vestiu-se o suficiente para poder comer de modo apresentável e depois verificou os e-mails enquanto tomava café.

Akane havia tuitado alguma coisa a respeito de estar se vestindo para o casamento em um quarto no Plaza. Desdemona e Edgar, de Londres, mandavam parabéns e desejos de felicidade, lamentando não poderem comparecer pessoalmente.

Heero terminou de se vestir, apanhou seu casaco pesado. Quando olhara pela janela e sentira a claridade solar, não prestara atenção, mas a neve havia caído pesada durante a noite e a cidade havia se vestido de branco para a ocasião.

Consigo, iriam seus pais. Fazia muitos anos que os três não entravam na mesma limusine. Heero nem sabia dizer quantos. Ele deitou os olhos neles e ainda estava pleno de insensibilidade. Os tinha como dois estranhos e por algum motivo novo e inexplicável, o silêncio estava incomodando, já que sabia não estar só.

Athina prestava atenção nele, como se soubesse o que ele estava passando. Era a hora da verdade.

_Você está tão bonito, meu filho. –ela segredou bondosamente, quando na verdade não sabia o que sentir – se alegria de ver o filho se casar ou tristeza por lembrar-se das condições na qual se realizava aquele casamento. De qualquer modo, aquela melancolia indecisa embelezava Athina em seu traje cor-de-rosa madressilva. Manteve seus olhos cor de safira na figura distinta, mas contrariada, do rapaz, prestando atenção no preto carvão das roupas dele, profundamente escuras. O colete e a gravata eram dourados e a camisa branca, criando um interessante contraste. Seus sapatos brilhavam como pedras de ônix.

Olhou a mãe ao ouvi-la, bufou.

_Hoje é um dia muito importante. –ela outra vez falou, cordial. E não tinha intenção de falar mais, plantou os olhos no filho com beleza, poder e brandura. As ideias que transmitia não o penetravam, mas ele estava ciente de que existiam.

Dante não se pronunciava. Ele não tinha por que. Tudo acontecia como devia, exatamente como determinara. Não precisava dizer nada.

Por fora, o hotel era o mesmo, mas ele sabia que em alguma parte havia um salão decorado especialmente para ele e Relena. Como ainda faltava meia hora para a cerimônia, foi aguardar com os amigos em um quarto próximo. Todos se vestiam igualmente, com exceção de Heero que usava o colete, e era uma visão interessante ver os cinco amigos, da mesma idade, naquele uniforme extremamente elegante, que embelezava cada um ao seu jeito.

Quatre sorriu ao ver Heero.

_Eu não disse, tinha certeza de que ele viria! –Duo proclamou aos quatro ventos. –Podem me pagar! Duzentos dólares cada um. –e estendeu a mão para Wu Fei e Trowa.

_Nós não apostamos desta vez, caramba! –Wu Fei rebateu, frenético. –Deixe de ser idiota!

Quatre tristemente sacudiu a cabeça:

_Ninguém duvidou que você viria, Heero. –e disse no fundo da confusão, que continuava.

_Como não? Eu me lembro perfeitamente de termos apostado! –Duo reforçou, mas estava provocando o amigo, cujo copo de paciência estava preste a receber a última gota antes de transbordar.

Heero passou pelo meio de todos e sentou numa poltrona creme, apoiando o queixo na mão, evocando um príncipe aborrecido em seu trono. O que ele ia fazer com todo aquele tempo?

Os quatro rapazes o observaram e ficaram buscando descobrir como agir.

_Vocês estão… ansiosos? –Duo tinha certeza que não devia perguntar, mas não conseguia evitar.

_Pelo quê? –Wu Fei interrogou altivo.

Heero não queria responder, mas ouviu-se mentalmente dizer que sim. O que ele experimentava era a tensão de adrenalina que acomete o guerreiro em face da batalha, porque nunca se tem a certeza absoluta de se ganhar ou perder. Dessa vez, porém, mesmo antes de pisar na arena, sentia-se derrotado. Deixou o peso do tronco cair sobre os joelhos e ficou encarando o chão enquanto os amigos discutiam suas expectativas.

_Tenho certeza que a festa será ótima. –Trowa asseverou, tentando apresentar uma alternativa mais alegre.

_Não vejo a hora de ver Akane no vestido dourado. –Duo exalava paixão.

_Quanta bobagem… não acredito que aceitei mesmo fazer parte desse circo… –Wu Fei desprezava como sempre.

_A decoração do salão é de muito bom gosto. –Quatre parecia alegre.

Todos tinham alguma coisa para manifestar, envenenados pela atmosfera.

_Chega! Calem a boca! –Heero pôs-se de pé em um átimo, bramindo.

_Puxa, demorou, hein? Pensei que tivesse dormido. –Duo disse sem se afetar.

Teriam feito tudo de propósito?

_Você precisa reagir. –Trowa determinou.

Heero negou com a cabeça. Rejeitava aquele conselho com toda a força mental que possuía. Esfregou a testa com a mão, olhou-se no espelho atrás de si e encontrou-se então, parecendo confuso, hesitante. Precisava voltar atrás, não suportaria seguir com aquilo. Queria gritar, queria destruir alguma coisa. Porém, só enxergava a si naquele espelho, só pensava em si naquele momento.

_Está na hora. –um toque em seu ombro cessou o vórtice formado ao seu redor. Virou-se brusco e feroz, deparando-se com Zechs.

O rapaz parecia poderoso, mais que o próprio Heero, que não conseguiu controlar seus impulsos e submeteu-se ao olhar elevado do cunhado.

Noin estava na porta, um sorriso por fazer nos lábios. Os outros garotos saíam para encontrar suas acompanhantes.

_Venha. –e de repente, a voz de Zechs soou acolhedora.

Heero não entendia o que acontecia consigo. Zechs lhe sorriu solar e abrasador, pior do que o sorriso de Relena. Heero enrugou a testa provocando riso em Zechs:

_Calma, eu estou nervoso também. Vai dar tudo certo. –e assegurou, batendo no ombro de Heero outra vez.

Só que Heero não queria aquele apoio. Deu um passo para longe, encarando Zechs com afronta, e depois deu a volta e entrou no salão, seguindo seus pais, alheio a todos os convidados observadores.

Postou-se ao lado direito do juiz de paz e então abrangeu o ambiente com o olhar altivo. Tudo era tão delicado e sereno. Os tons de rosa e creme se intercalavam de forma jovem e romântica, a luz da manhã entrando pelas janelas filtrando tudo com sonho. O colorido das tulipas garantia alegria e modernidade para a ocasião, enriquecendo o cenário.

Os casais de padrinhos foram entrando. Primeiro, Zechs e Noin, então Duo e Akane, depois Trowa e uma amiga achegada de Relena. Quatre veio com a prima de Relena e Wu Fei veio com uma segunda amiga da noiva.

Então os músicos começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial de Lohengrin. Enquanto cada um tomava seu posto, Relena vinha surgindo no início do corredor, enganchada no pai.

Uma daminha de honra trazia um buquê de tulipas maior do que o das madrinhas, e caminhava meiga pelo tapete vermelho, amando fazer parte de tudo. O deleite ingênuo dela chocava Heero, que primeiro prestou atenção na garotinha loira.

Devagar, seus olhos foram deixando a pequena e focando-se na mulher mais bonita da ocasião – a noiva.

Por algum motivo, ela já estava diante de si quando ele realizou este gesto. Stefans lhe sorria, seguro de si. Beijou a testa da filha através do véu, ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Enquanto estivera parada do lado de fora, apenas aguardando sua entrada, reconhecia-se protagonizando um sonho. Nunca pensou que seria tão comovida. Quando Stefans colocou a mão dela na de Heero, Relena sentiu sua frequência cardíaca sofrer um pico, ficando grata pelo véu disfarçar o súbito e intenso rubor de seu rosto.

Heero a trouxe para seu lado após acenar para Stefans com a cabeça.

Respirou com dificuldade quando encontrou o rosto dela atrás do véu. Quem era aquela moça? Heero nunca pensou que a figura de Relena pudesse ser-lhe mais incômoda do que quando a viu pela primeira vez. A moça brilhava feito uma estrela nascente. Havia uma energia fluindo dela que trazia um arrepio dorido para o corpo dele, o mesmo que visita o febril.

Ele quase sufocou.

Era difícil pensar ali em noiva mais linda.

Relena era minuciosa em tudo que fazia. Escolhera sem dúvida o vestido perfeito. O modelo sereia privilegiava seu tale esbelto e o decote tomara-que-caia destacava suas lindas espáduas alvas. O vestido tinha uma cor pálida de branco que quase a fazia parecer nua feito uma ninfa encantada. Tinha babado de tule, uma fita na cintura sem laço e bordados esmerados ao longo de todo o tecido. O véu cobria tudo, carregando-a de pureza e segredo. Não usava luvas, só um colar de topázios cor-de-rosa e pequeninos brincos da mesma pedra. Seus cabelos dourados foram arranjados em um coque baixo sofisticado, porém sem qualquer adereço. O véu se fixava através de uma tiara imperceptível, feita de uma barrinha dourada.

O juiz de paz sorriu para o casal e deu início a solenidade.

Zechs suspirava e trocava olhares perplexos com Noin. Nunca pensou ver a irmã tão bela.

Akane tinha lágrimas nos olhos que nem Duo compreendia e ele ria por isso, talvez também contagiado pela emoção.

Stefans igualmente parecia querer chorar. Athina examinava-o perguntando-se o que era dar uma filha para um casamento forçado, o que era ver sua princesa se casar sem ter a esposa ao lado. Athina sorriu um sorriso misterioso e achegou-se mais de Dante, enganchando nele com as duas mãos. O corpo dele correspondeu surpreendentemente o movimento dela. Era fácil se esquecer de que aquilo tudo tinha um princípio tão indigno.

Heero achou que sua voz tremeria, mas surpreendeu-se com a limpeza e potência do som que sua garganta gerou:

_Eu, Heero Yuy, aceito Relena Darlian como minha legítima esposa, para amar e respeitar na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença e na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe.

Os olhos dela oscilavam atrás do véu, ou pelo menos era essa a impressão que Heero tinha. Deslizou a aliança pelo dedo dela até encontrar o anel de noivado.

_Eu, Relena Darlian, aceito Heero como meu legítimo marido, para amar e respeitar na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença e na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe.

Um voto tão tradicional, mas tão elegante. Ela ouvia a si mesma pronunciando cada palavra importante e respirava ansiosa. Acompanhou com indivisa atenção seu próprio gesto de colocar a aliança na mão esquerda de Heero. O contato entre os dois era, pela primeira vez, quente, Relena tinha tanta vontade de saber o que ele pensava ali ou o que usava como escudo para isolá-lo daquela realidade.

_Senhoras e senhores, eu vos apresento o senhor e a senhora Heero Yuy. –o juiz de paz anunciou. –Pode beijar a noiva.

Heero recebeu aquela permissão com inércia, incapaz de sentir o chão sob seus pés ou enxergar os flashes das câmeras que registravam o instante. Percebeu que suas mãos estavam úmidas quando com delicadeza segurou a barra do véu e foi erguendo o tecido devagar, deixando vazar integralmente a luz que a moça emitia.

Relena queria poder impedir seu rosto de enrubescer, mas era mais forte do que ela. Sua face corada lhe configurava uma estranha aquiescência de tudo que o momento marcava. A noiva que ruboriza é símbolo de castidade e de amor e Relena não queria interpretar aquele papel, mas era mesmo mais forte do que ela. Heero estava tão bonito, principesco e ferino, aquele momento era tão sublime, ela não sabia resistir. Suspirou, soltando a tensão.

Seus olhos estavam nos dele que eram tão, tão inexoráveis.

Heero enquadrou o rosto sem falhas da moça e havia desgosto dando voltas em seu estômago ao lhe notar o rubor modesto nas maçãs da face. Como poderia beijar aqueles lábios de rosa diante daquela assembleia, diante de si mesmo?

Não havia escolha.

Debruçou a face sobre a dela e encostou seus lábios nos dela quase que discretamente, apesar de ser inevitável sentir todo o calor daquele ser vivo. Os lábios dela receberam os dele com maciez praticamente amorosa, cumprindo bem o seu papel.

Trowa admirou a coragem dos recém-casados, assentindo diante do que assistia.

Quatre tinha jeito de maravilhado, esperançoso e meditativo.

Wu Fei fazia-se quase pasmo. Longe dele estava entender o que motivava Heero a contribuir com aquela cena.

Heero quase tocou o rosto de Relena com os dedos indecisos, porém encontrou-se antes de iniciar o gesto. Separaram-se. Heero se enxergou nitidamente em meio às estrelas do olhar colorido de Relena.

Excruciante, mas havia acabado.

Athina assistiu intrigada às lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Akane. Sorriu e suspirou. Mal sabia como reagir e não culpou a filha inocente por se emocionar.

Contudo, Akane não era inocente. Melhor que a mãe, sabia o que havia, e doía-lhe tanto quanto lhe aprazia ver Heero desposar Relena. Ela chorava de alegria, de medo e de desejos de felicidade. Do mesmo modo que Quatre, ela visualizava com esperança o futuro do casal.

Se eles iam tentar a sorte, deviam tentá-la esforçadamente. Se era aquela a chance que abraçavam, deviam prender-se nela com coragem e insistência.

Só que Trowa sabia que não seria assim. Era como se ouvisse o que Akane e Quatre pensavam e se sentisse na obrigação lúgubre de contradizê-los. O casal não buscava aquela oportunidade de bom grado, pelo menos, Heero não buscava.

Wu Fei bufou e meneou a cabeça. Não compartilhava nenhuma daquelas ideias. Julgava o casal covarde e fraco e descria do futuro deles cruelmente, quase como que os amaldiçoando. Como Heero cedera a assumir responsabilidade por aquela flor de lírio? Wu Fei sabia que seu amigo destruiria Relena do mesmo modo que esmagou Sylvia, se não fizesse pior.

Duo por sua vez, não pensava em ninguém a não ser em si mesmo, todo tomado por anseios apaixonados, e assim que reencontrou Akane, segurou-lhe a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e a beijando com intensidade, sentindo a face úmida dela. Era uma reação inesperada, Akane caiu no riso depois, abraçando-o.

Os noivos receberam os parabéns de todos os convidados. Relena sorria atraentemente, mas Heero agia como se fosse tudo dispensável.

Sylvia, ao chegar sua vez, não sabia como agir. Sob os olhos de seus pais, ela não podia ser sincera. Olhou para Relena com alegria superficial, sem qualquer pretensão de honestidade em suas palavras. Só podia ser grata pelo encontro ser breve. Se tivesse que sustentar seu olhar sobre Heero por mais um segundo provavelmente o espancaria com sua bolsa carteira de metal.

Heero agradecia pela brevidade do encontro também. Sylvia o irritava. Por ele, ela nem devia ter vindo, não precisava ter feito aquele esforço. Com os olhos de soslaio a viu afastar-se e entrar no abrigo dos braços de Kyria, comportando-se de um modo que para ele era petulante.

Secretamente, todos os convidados da festa que tinham proximidade ao ex-casal vigiavam as atitudes deles, curiosos.

Muitas fotos foram tiradas, Relena parecia tímida ao posar para o fotógrafo. Heero tinha dificuldades em discernir até que ponto ela atuava.

Depois de Stefans erguer seu brinde comovido, de Dante erguer seu brinde sucinto e firme e de Zechs erguer seu brinde jovial, o pianista anunciou no microfone:

_Senhora e senhores, a senhorita Akane Yuy. –e apresentando, se escusou.

Akane sorriu para todos ao receber o microfone:

_Boa noite. –e cintilava cativante. –Eu não tenho nenhum brinde a fazer, mas preparei um presente especial para os noivos. –e com charme, ela colocou o microfone no pedestal sobre o piano, sentou-se e ajeitou-se antes de começar a tocar.

Heero não estava achando aquilo nada bom, sentado ao lado de Relena na mesa, e olhava para Akane como se ela o estivesse ofendendo. Porém, sua irmã não levava em consideração a opinião dele na maioria das vezes e seus dedos ágeis começaram a tocar as teclas, fazendo soar a introdução de "_I want to hold your hand_", dos Beatles.

Fazia tanto tempo que Relena não ouvia aquela música. Akane tinha sido cruel. Escolheu assinalar o momento com uma canção, uma cheia de carga emotiva, enriquecida pelo talento que Relena desconhecia existir em sua cunhada. Akane executou a música e a cantou com a maior naturalidade, feito estivesse sozinha em sua casa. E colocava tanta sinceridade nas palavras que calçava na mente de Relena coisas lindas e tristes.

A música, quase _a capella_, ressoava pelo salão sobre seus ouvintes reverentes.

O aplauso foi geral quando ela encerrou.

Heero exibia através de sua face parada um atroz descontentamento, mas os menos familiares tomavam sua falta de expressão por embaraço. Os olhos dele acompanharam a irmã ao passo que ela voltava para seu lugar, buscando fazê-la certa de que não devia ter tomado aquela iniciativa. Por que todos tinham de estar se metendo onde não deviam? Nenhum detalhe devia ser adicionado para que a ocasião se tornasse memorável; ele não tinha intenção de que aquele casamento fosse um marco em sua memória ou na dos demais. Contudo, aquela era outra luta perdida que ele travava.

Seguindo o padrão das festas de casamento, houve o momento em que tiveram de dançar sua primeira dança como marido e mulher.

Nenhum dos dois se sentia à vontade em estar tão fisicamente próximo um do outro naquele dia, entretanto, havia muito protocolo a se cumprir.

Heero não fazia questão, mas reconhecia a música que tocava enquanto ele tinha Relena em seus braços e rodopiavam gentilmente. Ele se perguntava o tempo todo quem escolhera "_Your song_", de Elton John. A música era tão lenta e leve, tão fresca e alegre, era impossível dançá-la sem se envolver. Aquele maldito casamento era uma armadilha! Inconscientemente, ele pensava na letra da melodia que corria.

Não se reconhecia. Por que não podia fechar todas aquelas sensações fora de si? Alguma parte de sua muralha havia se desmanchado, ele fizera manutenção atenciosamente, mas alguma minúscula brecha fora passada por alto. Estava quente, quente demais ali com ela nos braços. Sentia-se sem umidade na garganta, suas mãos quase tremiam de febre.

E ela lançava no rosto dele um olhar enigmático, profundo demais para ser explorado, mas tentador demais para ser ignorado. Ela olhava no rosto dele fixamente, sem piscar. O olhar não era mais estrelado, entretanto, baço como das outras vezes que a vira inerte, que a vira chorar. Aquilo o enfurecia também. Não havia nada nela que não o enlouquecesse. Teve de ser forte para não largá-la no meio da pista, como costumava fazer.

O dia seria longo. Relena olhou um pouco para baixo, a dança estava quase por terminar. Assistira a face de Heero, porém ele aparecia como um falcão, só tenacidade e força, só agressividade e violência silenciosa. O coração dela batia, mas ela não entendia por que. Aquela canção de amor nos seus ouvidos a deprimia. Fizeram uma péssima escolha elegendo aquela canção.

Pôs a testa no peito dele, pretendendo se esconder. O que seria de si, como levaria a vida dali em diante? O preço do dever repentinamente era alto demais.

Quando a música acabou, separaram-se depois dos aplausos.

Eram duas vidas distintas demais para se misturarem.

O bolo foi cortado e degustado, cada passo perfeitamente planejado dado compondo o mais tradicional dos casamentos. Deste modo, a festa foi terminar uma hora antes do jantar. Os poucos convidados restantes vieram se despedir do casal e dos familiares deles, agradecendo e desejando felicidades outra vez. Nem todos saíam de lá com a sensação de ver entrosamento nos recém-casados, sentindo falta da exultação que caracteriza o comportamento dos noivos em sua festa. Porém, ao lembrarem-se da identidade do noivo, as estranhezas se dissipavam. Heero era sempre sério e introvertido.

Relena suspirou no elevador. Alisou a franja, verificando sua própria consistência. Tudo era realidade ali. Olhou Heero de soslaio. Como poderia se comportar? Ninguém nunca tinha lhe ensinado o que fazer naquela situação em que se via. Em sua mente, lembrava-se da festa, dos momentos em que se esquecera da verdade, nas conversas divertidas que tivera com as amigas, nas pessoas agradáveis que entretera. Pensou em sua dança com Zechs, nas risadas de Noin, no modo bondoso do pai. Nada daquilo se encaixava então com o que sentia, isolada do mundo junto daquele rapaz.

Se ela pudesse olhá-lo sinceramente e derramar para ele tudo que sentia… se ela pudesse contar com a simpatia dele… se Heero tivesse mais sentimento de partilha, ela não se negaria a confessar o quanto estava assustada. Mas se ele fosse assim, certamente ela não precisaria confessar nenhum temor, porque estaria segura de poder viver com ele. Porém, Heero era atemorizante, remoto e glacial, demandava que ela não contasse com ele.

Relena pensou em seu primeiro namorado. Se tivesse se casado com seu primeiro namorado… era idiota pensar nisso, mas ela tinha que achar distração em algum lugar. Riu sozinha e logo se esqueceu da tolice, sentada em uma poltrona enquanto habitava o reinado silencioso de seu marido. Ele fora até o banheiro se trocar. Como ficara sozinha, aproveitara para se trocar também. Foi difícil abrir o vestido, mas já tinha prática em realizar aquelas contorções. Colocou seus jeans e uma blusa de tricô, já que não estava muito frio no quarto.

Massageou os pés, respirou fundo e resolveu ligar para o serviço de quarto e pedir o jantar. Embora o almoço servido na festa tenha sido muito elogiado, ela não havia comido quase nada. Ao mesmo tempo, estava tão cansada que poderia dormir bem ali.

Folheou o cardápio, tudo parecia tão apetitoso de repente que foi fácil fazer sua escolha. Pediu duas porções, desinteressada em saber o que Heero preferiria, e mesmo quando o pedido chegou, ele ainda não havia deixado banheiro.

Ela parou diante da porta, pensativa se devia chamá-lo. Olhou a bandeja com a refeição quentinha e atrativa.

_Venha comer. –ela avisou o mais alto que se permitiu.

Ele havia tomado banho e saiu com os cabelos molhados pouco depois que ela se acomodara diante da televisão e principiara a comer. Ela não lhe deu atenção. A sensação que tinha era de contar com um gato ingrato de estimação. Ele perambulava pelo quarto, comia o que ela oferecia, se deitava na almofada mais confortável, dormia e depois a abandonava, sem nunca fazer menção de lembrar-se dela.

Depois que comeu, permaneceu em seu lugar por pouco mais que uma hora antes de ir banhar-se, e, ao sair do banho, ele havia adormecido. Ela parou perto da cama, analisando-o, depois tirou o prato de cima do colchão, devolvendo-o à bandeja. Voltou para junto da cama, contemplando-o pensativa. Por que ele era tão calado? Por que ele era tão ausente? Viver com ele seria como viver sozinha… ela gostava de solidão, às vezes, era bom para conhecer-se melhor, colocar as ideias em ordem, mas só funcionava se realmente não houvesse alguém conhecido por perto.

Sentiu um tremor subir-lhe, trazendo lágrimas mudas. Prestou atenção no grande espaço que ladeava seu marido.

Seria corajosa para deitar-se ali?

O que ele pensaria de tê-la ali, ao seu lado?

Não conseguia fazer aquilo.

Voltou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá diante da televisão. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, a neve caía lá fora, zelosa. Mesmo a neve era mais convidativa que a companhia de Heero.

Por que se preocupava tanto? Ela não sabia responder, mas de qualquer modo sentia-se culpada por tudo que pensara, indagara, pelo interesse secreto que demonstrara nele.

-8-8-8-8-

Alguma coisa ordenava Heero abrir os olhos, feito fosse o senso de sobrevivência dele ordenando que fugisse. Atribuladamente ele obedeceu aquele chamado, levantando-se num único impulso, se encontrando sentado no meio de uma grande cama em um estranho quart de luzes acesas.

Respirou fundo e a noção de que estava no Plaza veio. Meneou a cabeça, irritado consigo mesmo. Não havia nada lá para alarmá-lo. Ergueu-se, e notando-se ainda de roupão de banho, vestiu-se com jeans e uma camiseta de manga longa. Olhou as horas em seu _iPhone_, certo de que daria tempo de pegar o bar do hotel aberto. Eram duas e meia.

Apagou a luz e chegando à sala também iluminada, ficou perguntando-se porque a TV estava ligada. Caminhou até o aparelho de parando-se com Relena dormindo no sofá.

Havia se esquecido dela.

Ela abandonara o peso completamente no móvel, os joelhos dobrados delicadamente, uma mão tocando o chão feito molhasse a ponta dos dedos em um lago sereno. Respirava livremente, pura concentração no sono, seus cílios compridos selavam seus olhos de Bela Adormecida.

Ele desligou a televisão e apagou a luz. Logo estava no bar, e como calculara, tinha tempo de tomar alguns copos de uísque. Precisava beber para sacudir a realidade para longe, visto que logo traria aquele vazio devorador e sempre faminto para perto.

Devia ter sido por isso que acordou – porque o vazio vinha se aproximando sorrateiro feito uma praga do Egito.

Pediu a garrafa e ficou com ela e seus pensamentos sem conteúdo, mas extremamente pesados.

_Senhor, o bar vai fechar. –o velho garçom avisou firme.

Heero ergueu os olhos felinos do copo e assentiu.

O tempo havia passado rápido demais, poderia jurar que havia acabado de se sentar ali.

O problema é que fora absorvido de mais pelos seus pensamentos e no mundo das suas ideias, o tempo não corria exatamente como o mundo real, mas trancava-o e ensurdecia-o, tornando-o totalmente intocável. Enquanto sentara lá, ficara tateando o nada e analisando a escuridão. De vez em quando, um vulto surgia entre as imagens nulas, só que Heero não conseguia identifica-lo, porque era praticamente feito de luz ofuscante para a qual ele não queria olhar. Nessas horas, fechava o olho apertado e bebia um longo gole, até que o espectro sumisse.

Bebeu o último gole, ergueu-se e caminhou dominador até o elevador.

Verificou as horas no telefone: quatro horas.

Abriu a porta da suíte e deparou-se com a luz acesa novamente e Relena sentada no chão com um livro aberto em uma mão e um lenço de papel na outra, secando lágrimas.

Observou a cena com desconfiança e não queria falar nada. Escutou-a suspirar profundo, quase soluçando. Será que ainda não notado a presença dele?

Relena não devia ter começado a reler "Madame Bovary" naqueles dias. As personagens boiavam demais numa privação de realidade da qual ela não conseguia sentir-se abstraída. E lendo ali o último capítulo, tendo acordado com um ruído longínquo e se encontrado em uma sala excessivamente escura, tinha espinhos ferindo seu âmago. Não sabia se sofria mais por Emma Bovary e sua sede ensandecida por uma vida de ilusão ou se identificava com Charles Bovary por ter se entregado a dor por uma mulher que não o queria. Não foi forte o bastante e chorou ao ler sobre a morte de Charles e chorava ainda, seu sangue pulsando em seu corpo como se fosse ela que estivesse impressa naquelas páginas.

Achou sua própria suscetibilidade tola e lamentou ainda mais por isso, engolindo seco.

Suspirou uma segunda vez, erguendo a vista do papel e movendo os olhos com ingenuidade sobre o ombro, encontrando Heero parado e com as mãos nos bolsos, avaliando-a demoradamente. Os lábios dela se moveram, formando a palavra "você" seguida de reticências, só que não houve som. Encolheu-se, experimentando com mais intensidade a sensação de comportar-se ridiculamente. Heero a havia flagrado em um momento do qual ela repentinamente se envergonhava.

Fechou o livro, atenta ao som fatídico produzido pela capa tocando a massa de folhas. Secou as lágrimas definitivamente e pôs-se de pé, feito se apresentasse para seu algoz. Usava uma camisola longa e vaporosa, que timidamente deixava aparecer as pontas de seus dedinhos de pé de boneca. Não sabia ao certo porque se punha pronta. Juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, sustentando os olhos na figura do rapaz que já parecia uma estátua heroica, mas ameaçadora.

E feito uma cortina que se agita pelo vento, uma necessidade de falar alguma coisa bailou em seus pensamentos.

_Está tudo bem? –e não tinha mais nada para falar.

_Você só chora. O que há de errado com você? –ele criticou, ofensivo.

Acontecera exatamente como ela imaginara.

Heero apunhalava a figura dela com seus olhos soberbos. Enojava-se de vê-la chorar, não entendia como ela era capaz de guardar dentro de si tanta água e verter tanta lágrima. Tal comportamento só atestava para ele quão fraca ela era.

_Foi o final do livro. –e comentou, por mais inútil que fosse, já que Heero nunca se interessaria em compreendê-la. Acabou rindo-se, deprimida. –Quer saber, eu não tenho que ficar me explicando para você. –era cansaço que embaçava seus olhos, embora ainda não tivesse tirado a vista dele.

Heero não reagiu ou desmontou sua pose.

_Não estou aqui para agradar você. –ela reforçou, como se lembrasse a si mesma disso.

_E para agradar quem você está aqui? –ele deu um perigoso passo para frente.

Por algum motivo, ela quase corou.

_Não te interessa, já disse.

_Agora vai querer me fazer provar de meu próprio veneno? –ele soou anormalmente escarninho, dando um segundo passo.

Relena quase derrubou seu olhar para o chão, sentindo a indecisão sobre o que responder batendo em si. Ele parecia diferente.

_Defina como quiser. –e recorreu à primeira evasiva que espocou em sua mente.

Ele assentiu.

_Como se eu fosse realmente me importar com você. –a voz dele não tinha emoção, mas não por isso era menos ofensiva. –Você é exatamente igual a todas as outras… perfeitinha por fora, mas por dentro, só pensa em si mesma e em aonde quer chegar. –a fala dele vinha limpa e sinistra, a dicção perfeita e a voz profunda e rouca.

_Não sou interesseira. –ela se defendeu. –Acha que se eu tivesse opção estaria mesmo aqui?

_Você tinha opção.

_E por acaso você não tinha também? –ocorreu-lhe e ela disparou, sem um minuto de intervalo entre o pensamento e a decisão de falar.

Heero havia parecido lânguido até então, apesar da fala crispada. Ouvi-la desafiá-lo daquela forma fez o coração dele latejar tenso e lançar sangue ardente em suas artérias.

_Com que propriedade você me pergunta isso? –rosnou.

_Com a mesma que te permite me chamar de oportunista!

_Mas você é! Quanto o juiz te ofereceu para se casar? O que foi que ele prometeu?

Ela sofreu um arrepio silenciador. Quando decidiu tornar a falar, escolheu não trilhar o mesmo caminho que ele:

_O que pretende com isso? Quem te ensinou a ser tão cruel?

Ele deu de ombros, calculista.

_Você é desprezível, Relena. Não importa quanto foi… você não vale o preço que o juiz pagou. –ele dizia cada palavra como se as saboreasse, como se se deleitasse no gosto acre de sangue que elas tinham. –Ele também, não vale nada. Todos vocês… seu pai e seu irmão, você e o juiz… todos desprezíveis.

Os olhos dela eram como os de uma criança que não atina a figura horrível que lhe está sendo apresentada, suas mãos estavam gélidas e sua perna tremia forte, pronta para jogá-la no chão. Nevava naquele quarto, sim, uma nevasca que nunca ninguém vira, mas que devia dar graças por nunca ter visto.

Ela não desviou a vista, mas não respondeu, pois não sabia o que dizer.

Por segundos, ele pareceu submergido demais no que dissera para lembrar-se de que a moça seguia estacada em seu lugar. Quando a localizou outra vez, entretanto, a franqueza no rosto ferido dela o atingiu mais do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer. O acusava tão gritante, o humilhava tão claro, mesmo se ele fechasse os olhos e tapasse os ouvidos ainda não isolaria aquela acusação. Não havia palavras para explicar o estado de euforia que se aproveitara dele. Perdera a consciência do que não podia fazer, facilmente cometeria um crime.

_Em que altar você se colocou…? –e a ouviu sussurrar como se fosse em seu ouvido.

Relena fechou as mãos, apertando-as.

_Acha que é melhor do que eu? –e acabou falando mais alto. –Você acha que só você está se esforçando por aqui, quando na verdade não está fazendo nada!

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, porém não parecia alcançável pela voz da moça.

_Pare de julgar! Você não está em nenhuma posição elevada para isso! Eu não quero saber como, mas se eu fui comprada, você também foi, pelo mesmo preço desprezível do juiz! Pelo mesmo preço! –e ela nunca pensou que conseguiria gritar tão alto e com tanta raiva.

Ele não tolerava ouvir a verdade. Ainda mais de alguém que para ele não tinha o menor direito de dizê-la. Ninguém devia lhe direcionar a pergunta "quem é você?", mesmo que de modo obtuso. Ninguém devia contrariá-lo. Essas eram regras de convivência com o rapaz, informais e mudas, porém aceitas e praticadas. Mas Relena incorreu nas duas desobediências de uma só vez.

_E se você se acha melhor que o juiz, saiba que é tão caprichoso quanto ele! –ela ousou adicionar.

_Cale a boca! –Heero incidiu contra ela, derrubando-a com violência. –Você nunca mais vai falar comigo desse jeito! –ele segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo, olhando dentro dos olhos dela como se pretendesse perfurá-la com aquele fito, entretanto ela não duvidava disso, sentindo-o mesmo como uma agulha longa e fina, indestrutível, fincando-se em seu peito.

E tremia inteira e só não soluçava porque a mão dele era poderosa demais segurando seu rosto. Ele encostou o rosto dela ao dele e repetiu baixo e áspero:

_Nunca mais vai falar comigo desse jeito.

Ela o sentia quente e exalando um cheiro forte de uísque.

_Você sabe que não deve me tratar assim. –ela murmurou, não sabia da onde via a calma para pronunciar as palavras.

_E quem é que está aqui para ver? Quem é que vai me impedir? –ele falou no mesmo tom baixo e frio e agressivo, a respiração dele na face dela, o odor de uísque forte.

Devagar ela deslizou pelo chão para um pouco longe dele.

_Por que não volta a falar comigo quando estiver sóbrio? –e se apoiou no sofá para se levantar.

Do chão, ele acompanhou o movimento débil dela e viu como tremiam suas mãos. Por sua vez, ele colocou-se de pé facilmente, moveu o pescoço para os lados, estalando-o, mantendo-a sob a custódia de seu olhar.

Foi uma surpresa para ela Heero não reagir ferozmente ao seu último comentário.

_Fique longe de mim. –ela murmurou, incerta sobre o próximo minuto.

Ele simplesmente deu as costas e voltou para o quarto, trancando a porta. Ele a obedeceu? Ela não sabia dizer.

Olhou suas mãos trêmulas como nunca as vira, não era capaz de detê-las. Ofegava, e nem percebia. Seu queixo começou a bater, ela recebia o barulho de seus dentes se chocando com receio. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia explicar para si mesma o que havia acontecido, como havia começado e quem saíra vencedor.

A única coisa que sabia é que não queria esperar pelas respostas.

Sua mala ainda estava na sala. Despiu-se da camisola, vestiu os jeans e a blusa de tricô de antes, apanhou o casaco com que chegara ao hotel na manhã anterior e fechou o zíper da mala com força. Se chorava, não prestava atenção, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Precisava fugir. Calçou as botas, pegou a bolsa, puxou a mala até a porta. E ao abri-la, parou encarando o elegante corredor, o silêncio a recebeu feito ela abrisse a porta para uma rajada enregelada de vento polar entrar.

Se ela saísse, como iria voltar e para onde iria?

Fugir de Heero era fácil, mas ainda assim precisaria viver dentro daquela situação. Acabou lhe ocorrendo que nunca mais poderia escapar. Mesmo anos depois, divorciada e vivendo sua própria vida, fosse qual fosse, jamais conseguiria recuperar os anos perdidos, as lágrimas gastas, a serenidade desperdiçada. Quando assinou aquele documento no escritório do juiz meses atrás e quando assinou o documento na manhã anterior, vendeu sua vida e sua boa consciência para sempre.

Talvez Heero estivesse mesmo certo sobre ela ser desprezível.

Mas ele também era. Tinha que se recordar disso para sempre. Ele não era mais inocente do que ela. E enquanto ela se destruía por tudo, ele estava caído na cama, entorpecido. Por que era sempre aparentemente mais fácil para ele?

_Senhora, precisa de ajuda? –uma camareira surgiu diante dela. Fazia alguns instantes que a mulher a estivera olhando, e só depois de resolver falar que Relena a percebeu.

_Não… obrigada. –e articulou com muita dificuldade. Umedeceu os lábios, paralisada.

_A senhora tem certeza? –não era do hábito da camareira insistir, mas a imagem daquela moça quebrada a obrigava. A jovem loira tinha um rosto molhado, olhos vermelhos e parados e suas mãos tremiam tanto que a mala sacudia. Parecia uma criatura tão linda, mas acuada, como um passarinho raro fugindo de um grande predador.

_Estou bem. –Relena sorriu, mas foi o sorriso mais feio que já dera. Baixou a cabeça, deu meia volta e puxou a mala para dentro do quarto. Esqueceu-se de fechar a porta, sentou-se no sofá e simplesmente ficou ali, como uma linda boneca estragada.

A camareira não entendia o que podia estar havendo. Uma moça sozinha e aparentando amargurada hospedada na requintada suíte de lua-de-mel. Cerrou a porta, embora a imagem continuasse em sua mente como se viva.

Meia hora depois, que mais pareceu uma era, Relena ouviu batidas na porta, porém sentiu medo de atender. Tinha passado todo aquele tempo sentada na mesma posição, os tremores cessaram finalmente e ela não queria ter nenhum sobressalto que os desencadeasse outra vez. Depois de relutar muito, Relena entreabriu a porta para ver a mesma camareira com uma xícara de chá muito quente na mão, estendendo-a para Relena sem nenhuma explicação.

_Obrigada. –ela recebeu o objeto com jeito de que não sabia o que fazer com ele.

_Com licença. –e foi assim que a camareira se despediu.

Relena fechou a porta, sentiu o aroma revigorante do chá. Tomou um gole para experimentá-lo e o líquido feriu seus lábios. Bebeu mais um pouco, ignorando o calor, foi engolindo a bebida até ver a xícara vazia.

Sabia que aquilo tinha sido uma espécie de demonstração de pena. Uma lágrima tardia escapou de um dos olhos de Relena enquanto ela meneava a cabeça. Virou o rosto em direção da janela, as cortinas fechadas, bloqueando qualquer referência de tempo que o céu pudesse dar. Mas era inútil esperar o amanhã. Porque, naquele quarto, não havia amanhã já que não havia futuro, só havia o dia seguinte – mais um dia entre todos os que seriam tediosamente contados até somarem setecentos e trinta. Mas esse tédio mascarava a ansiedade e tensão.

Relena dormira outra vez, sentada no sofá enquanto o dia nascia do outro lado da janela. Heero, após lutar contra pensamentos importunos, cerrou os olhos para dormir um sono que não descansava, o corpo teso e a mente ainda tumultuada de sons e de cores agressoras. Era no sono que o casal encontrava abrigo de si mesmos, deixando menos tempo para o que os esperava nas horas de alerta.

* * *

Boa noite!

Chegamos ao momento que todo mundo aguardava.

Reli esse capítulo várias vezes e me emocionei. Não cheguei a chorar, mas me dá frio na barriga. Nunca tinha escrito antes o casamento dos dois e descrevê-lo assim numa situação tão critica mexeu com minha psique. Em meu blog, na seção Caos Criativo, relatei um sonho horrível que não foi pesadelo que tive por causa desta história. Já aconteceu alguma coisa assim com você?

Acho que esse é mesmo o segredo da produção artística – se envolver. Dessa vez, foi demais, mas tudo bem. Sobrevivi, né? :D

Depois, a segunda parte do capítulo me dá medo. Acho que o Heero está muito violento. Qualquer hora dessas ele vai bater na Relena de verdade. Ao mesmo tempo, estou orgulhosa de como ela lidou com a situação, apesar de quase ter tido um colapso.

Tive a maior dificuldade de encerrar esse capítulo, então não se importem se parecer que acaba meio subitamente. O capítulo 22 vai praticamente da onde este parou.

Bem, aguardo comentários.

Amo vocês!

07.08.2011


	23. 22

**22**

Durante aqueles dois dias passados em cativeiro no hotel, Heero e Relena mal se viram. O confronto que tiveram fora o bastante para convencê-los de que a convivência era impossível de se dar. Reencontraram-se no lobby do hotel para tomarem posse de sua casa. Naquele frio começo de noite, Relena usava um casaco pesado, de um tom opaco e forçoso de roxo. A cabeça estava afundada em um cachecol branco como a neve recém-pousada e os cabelos feitos em uma trança francesa, seu rosto não tinha brilho, seus olhos enevoavam-se como uma perigosa estrada junto a um rio, levando a destino incerto. Toda a imagem dela provocava muitas sensações, mas Heero a encarou somente com puro desgosto, porém, prestando atenção involuntariamente em cada detalhe.

Tinha fechado a conta usando seu porte rijo e desdenhoso com o qual os funcionários do hotel já estavam acostumados a lidar. Rapazes espartanos como ele não eram uma visão rara em ambientes de tanto luxo. E era assim mesmo que ele preferia o tratamento: objetivo, eficiente e sem envolvimento.

E era assim também que queria ver seus negócios com Relena resolvidos. Já tinha dado boas demonstrações de não se importar em nada com ela. E tinha para si que não havia melhor maneira de ser, esta de tratarem-se de forma que nenhum exigia do outro o que não estava para ser exigido. Não via nenhuma dor emocional que precisasse ser atenuada por simpatia e apoio mútuo na relação entre os dois. Por isso, as reações dela o aborreciam tanto.

_Vamos, o táxi já está esperando.

Ela não precisava de óculos escuros para bloquear seu olhar.

Heero levou a mão para apanhar a alça da mala dela, num ato superficial de cavalheirismo, mas ela foi mais rápida, segurando forte e puxando com decisão, caminhando até a porta.

O motorista acomodou a mala dela no porta-malas enquanto ela entrava no carro amarelo e Heero seguia os movimentos dela sem paciência. Deu sua mala para o homem e também entrou.

_Para onde? –o motorista indagou então, passando o cinto de segurança.

_Para o Paterno. –Heero informou, bufando depois.

Ela olhava para a janela ao seu lado e ele encarou aquele pescoço torcido para longe dele. Provavelmente ela não via nada do lado de fora, estava tão escuro já… ele olhou para a janela a seu lado e bufou outra vez. De fato, nada podia ser visto lá fora. A neve em Londres não criava nele aquela sensação de isolamento que de repente acometia-o ali.

O trajeto fora breve, visto a curta distância entre o Plaza e o Paterno. O taxista descarregou as malas, recebeu pela corrida e saiu aos poucos de sua vaga para integrar o trânsito incansável da cidade ao mesmo tempo em que Relena puxava sua mala até as portas giratórias do prédio, guardadas pelo porteiro.

_Boa noite, senhora Yuy. –ele a cumprimentou com confiança, já se habituara a ela das vezes que Relena visitara o apartamento para decorá-lo e aprontá-lo.

Ela lançou um aceno de cabeça atencioso para ele, mas não disse nada.

Fazia quase dois dias que não conversava com alguém. Como tinha sido capaz de manter-se quieta tanto tempo? Não deu nem um telefonema, sabia que se traíra se fizesse isso. Sua face então estava tão dura que provavelmente havia se esquecido de como mover os lábios para sorrir ou formar palavras.

Heero a alcançou sem dificuldades com suas longas pernas esguias. Lançou para ela um olhar irritado, ouviu o porteiro cumprimentá-lo familiarmente por mais que nunca tivessem se visto antes.

Pareciam um casal velho, cansados um do outro depois de tantos anos de união, chegando de uma viagem extenuante. Ninguém era movido a pensar que eram casadinhos de novo, porque não tinham a perceptível paixão nos olhos ou ansiedade em ficar junto o tempo todo.

Relena abriu a porta com tranquilidade. A ideia de que a partir de então ali seria seu lar já havia se condicionado em sua mente.

Heero entrou atrás da esposa e fechou a porta. Colocou sua mala no chão enquanto assistia Relena desenrolar o cachecol e percorria os olhos pela grande sala de estar.

_Boa noite, senhora Yuy. –uma voz nova se pronunciou inesperadamente, ele buscou a origem do som feito um perdigueiro, deparando-se com uma mulher alta e pouco acima do peso que vinha recebê-los secando as mãos em um guardanapo aparentemente muito macio e branquinho.

Ela moveu os lábios no que parecia ser um sorriso discreto, seus olhos brilhantes emoldurados por leves marcas denunciavam seus quarenta anos, apesar da pele ainda exibir um viço saudável de quem teve sempre uma vida agradável.

_Boa noite, senhor Yuy. –e notando a insistência dele em olhá-la, ela o cumprimentou. Seus olhos cinzentos pareciam espertos.

_Olá, Manon. –Relena ouviu sua própria voz soar excessivamente formal, mas baixa.

_Como está, senhora? Já vou servir o jantar, se desejarem ir se lavar… –e sugerindo assim, fazia menção de voltar para a cozinha.

_Claro, obrigada. –Relena murmurou, deixando o cachecol sobre a mala e tirando o casaco antes de ir até o banheiro.

Enquanto só na sala, Heero recordou-se de sua mãe notificá-lo sobre Relena ter contratado alguém para ajudá-la no apartamento.

Relena ressurgiu e indiferentemente passou por Heero a caminho da sala de jantar. Ele a seguiu com os olhos entorpecidamente, e enquanto dirigia-se ao banheiro, ia estudando seu novo habitat. Todos os móveis que via ali e cortinas e objetos bonitos tinham sido escolhidos por sua mãe, ele conseguia senti-la nos detalhes, nas cores, e embora aquilo não o aborrecesse, ao mesmo tempo ele não entendia o cuidado da mãe.

Ele adentrou a sala de jantar como quem entra em um alojamento de soldados e viu Relena composta em seu lugar como uma espécie de figura. Ela estava tão imóvel e tão distante que não vivia no mesmo plano que ele. Por sua vez, tomou seu lugar, oposto a ela na mesa. Sabia que realizar aquela ação todas as noites não seria simples de se habituar. Contudo, talvez fosse mais suportável encarar Relena do que estar na presença do juiz.

Manon serviu o jantar, que aconteceu silencioso e truncado, depois voltou para recolher os pratos. Relena saiu da mesa ainda carregando aquela aura de pintura, sem olhar para os lados. Fazia questão de comportar-se como se estivesse, de fato, sozinha em casa. Sua face não parecia confortável ou natural, mas isso não era importante.

_O seu quarto é na parte esquerda. –ela murmurou, deixando a sala de jantar.

O apartamento era divido pela sala de estar, o maior cômodo.

À direita, ficava a sala de jantar, a cozinha, a despensa e uma suíte. A despensa era tão grande que estava sendo usada como quarto para Manon. Foram tirados todos os armários e prateleiras de modo que o espaço cresceu o suficiente para acolher uma cama de solteiro, um armário de três portas e uma cômoda. Tudo tinha sido tão bem disposto no cômodo que tal bem podia ser o mais aconchegante do apartamento. Manon também dera seu toque pessoal e se sentia muito bem instalada em seu aposento.

À esquerda ficava o banheiro, um quarto e uma suíte.

Heero caminhou solene pelo corredor que levava para seu aposento. Havia uma grande foto de Londres em uma das paredes, cercada de quadrinhos menores com imagens nas quais ele não quis prestar atenção então. Do lado oposto aos quadros, havia uma decoração de revestimento de madeira que ia até a próxima porta.

Atrás desta, Heero encontrou um escritório completamente mobiliado por itens em madeira boa, vermelha e brilhante. A cor das paredes era um bege papel velho e impedia o ambiente de ficar carregado demais, embora ainda garantisse formalidade ao local. Havia estantes, um sofá, uma mesinha de centro e uma poltrona no primeiro plano. Ao fundo, diante da janela, a mesa de trabalho acompanhada de sua cadeira. Depois de entender o fluxo da sala, ele atentou-se aos quadros abstratos acima do sofá de couro bege e à grande luminária a um canto bem como aos objetos de louça decorando as prateleiras, junto de alguns livros. Ele não conseguia dizer que não gostara, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria dar crédito para Relena, duvidando de que ela havia gastado tempo montando a sala.

Foi ver o quarto que estava atrás da porta seguinte. Uma parede revestida de papel azul-marinho em um padrão enorme de _argyle_ da mesma cor o recebeu. Ele só podia perceber o padrão por causa da textura brilhante nos losangos. As outras paredes eram cinza e tinham textura leve de fibra de papel. O teto branco tinha florões intricados de gesso decorando-o. Todos os móveis eram pretos e os tecidos eram azuis e brancos. Alguns objetos de decoração surpreendiam mostrando um vermelho brilhante que equilibrava o ambiente.

O banheiro era todo branco e preto e o closet tinha detalhes em dourado esverdeado elegante e misterioso. No carpete macio e neutro havia caixas de pertences cuidadosamente etiquetadas por Yacob esperando Heero organizá-las, embora ele não soubesse quando teria tempo para isso. Decidiu ir tomar um banho, a toalha o estava esperando sobre a cama. Os espelhos no banheiro eram tão cristalinos que pareciam janelas, Heero se encontrava neles e via seu próprio rosto intrigado.

Agora, aquele era seu quarto, aquele era seu banheiro, aquela era sua sala de jantar, aquela era sua casa. Será que enfim a vida seria dele?

Tal constatação ainda insegura caiu nele com um peso paquidérmico, até apoiou-se nos azulejos perolados para suportar-se.

Quando se jogou na cama com seu laptop, permitiu-se por um instante experimentar o contato macio dos lençóis e esqueceu-se de onde estava, até que um barulho inusitado chamou sua atenção de que havia mais alguém no apartamento.

Parou na porta e percebeu que o detalhe largo feito em madeira na parede perto do escritório escondia um armário. Relena saiu de dentro dele segurando um roupão atoalhado da cor de um lírio do vale e lançou sobre Heero um olhar furtivo, ágil, de ave caçada, e moveu-se rápido para seu lado do apartamento.

Ela suspirou ao passar pela fotografia de Paris no corredor, pendurada acima de uma mesa coberta de acessórios de decoração práticos onde ela podia deixar sua bolsa, suas chaves e até mesmo anéis e relógio à mão para sair. Relena havia pensado que conseguiria passar despercebida dele, não tinha ido de escudo levantado.

Entrou em seu refúgio cerrando a porta com cuidado. Passara as últimas semanas arrumando o apartamento e seu novo quarto, com o qual já estava também bastante acostumada. Entretanto, precisava rearranjar os itens dentro da mala que levara para o Plaza. A olhou, a puxou para um espaço vazio, mas não teve vontade de mexer naquilo então. Não estava disposta a olhar outra vez para o vestido de noiva ainda.

Sabia bem que era uma grande idiotice agir assim, mas também sabia que ao ver aquele ícone da situação presente, sofreria males incompreensíveis até para sua mente razoável.

Afundou-se na banheira e ficou brincando de seguir com os olhos as linhas dos rejuntes do azulejo perolado. Seu banheiro era decorado em creme e sienna queimado, para criar tranquilidade conjugada com calor em um dos que sempre aparenta ser o mais gelado dos cômodos de uma casa.

Athina tinha lhe dado toda a liberdade de transformar o apartamento em casa sua, oferecendo-se para ajudar e sempre disponível para dar conselhos, se pedidos. Relena consultou Athina várias vezes, certa de que a experiência e visão dela eram importantes, mas a sua sogra não entrou no apartamento com exceção da primeira vez em que Relena o visitou. Todos os retoques e mudanças foram supervisionados por Relena assim como os móveis, objetos e cores foram escolhidos por ela. Decidiu não desmanchar as decorações de Athina porque se impressionava com o bom gosto marcante e original dela, além de não dispor de tanto tempo para redecorar a casa inteira antes do casamento.

Meditando ali porque se envolvera tanto em arranjar aquela casa, ficou sem um bom motivo. Sabia que ali não era o lugar a que pertencia. Dali pouco tempo, estaria saindo de lá, não precisava e nem devia criar raízes. Ao mesmo tempo, alguma coisa tinha de ser agradável naquelas circunstâncias, e que fosse então sua casa. Fez seu quarto exatamente como queria, para ser seu lugar preferido na casa.

Aproveitou para fazer aquele quarto diferente do seu em Nova Jersey, o coloriu de azul-bebê e rosa- cravo. Branco e madeira clara completava sua palheta, com pitadas de marrom e dourado. Parecia que era sempre uma manhã cálida, lúcida e encantada lá dentro, confortável, mas revigorante. A sua cama _kingsize _era coberta por roupa de cama florida e as fronhas tinham detalhes de renda de algodão. Cortinas leves pendiam em frente à janela para filtrar a luz do dia com delicadeza e poucos quadros de paisagens e figuras em tamanhos irregulares preenchiam espaços nas paredes entre os móveis.

Montou uma pequena biblioteca com seus livros favoritos e algum espaço para novos. Próximo à estante, uma escrivaninha com ares vitorianos para ela estudar e ler, bem como usar seu laptop. Diante da janela, havia duas poltronas macias e convidativas guarnecidas por uma mesinha alta entre elas que comportava uma bandeja com um lanchinho da tarde, para receber alguma amiga.

Sua cama ficava no fundo do quarto, ladeada por criados mudos com luminárias românticas, um porta-retratos com uma imagem de sua família, um vaso de flores e alguns outros enfeites. A porta do closet ficava à esquerda da cama e a do banheiro, à direita. O closet era decorado com simplicidade em tons de rosa-talco e lilás.

Relena colocou sua essência naquele aposento. Quem quer que a conheça bem e entrasse naquele cômodo saberia imediatamente que era a câmara dela, porque tinha um ar requintado, mas despretensioso e sereno.

Não sabia bem que horas eram, mas não cuidou em olhar. Secou-se e apagou as luzes, até se lembrar de que era noite, até perceber que as horas corriam em sua frente, puxando o carro da vida, carregando-a a cada segundo para mais longe de sua paz. A mala no centro do quarto a aguardava com paciência religiosa, pesada e condenatória.

Tudo que a tinha contagiado, a feito perder a noção da atroz verdade experimentada, deixara ceder à magia e mostrava sua verdadeira matéria.

Se dormisse, ia esquecer, tinha certeza. Por isso, deitou entre as flores da roupa de cama, pensou estar em uma paragem doce e tranquila, fingiu que era Maria Antonieta em Petit Trianon.

-8-8-8-8-

Relena tinha colocado um relógio de carrilhão no seu quarto. O encontrara por acaso bem no início de suas compras de itens para a casa ao passar despretensiosamente em um brechó e descobriu a peça de madeira opaca e desbotada e a levou para casa feito um filhotinho abandonado.

Arranjou quem o restaurasse, certa de que depois de um pouco de cuidado aquele que parecia apenas um relógio velho se tornaria em um objeto digno de mimo. Seu instinto estava certo e então ele tiquetaqueava para lembrá-la do que era feita a vida: minutos, contados com o batuque incansável de sua máquina, e horas, passadas assinaladas pelo seu melodioso badalo.

Os ruídos foram incômodos no começo, representando bem a adaptação do casal, mas, sobretudo Relena adotara-os como um teste e aos poucos a rotina amainou tudo, o hábito passou sua lixa na superfície acidentada para fazer o percurso mais macio.

Se perguntados, eles não teriam o que contar sobre seus últimos meses de vida. Depois que entraram no apartamento, praticamente se esqueceram um do outro, repentinamente foi mesmo muito mais fácil do que achavam que seriam. Mal se encontravam, Heero ocupado demais com seu trabalho e estudos e Relena reclusa demais para preocupar-se com ele.

Ocasionalmente, jantavam juntos, principalmente aos fins de semana.

Viviam uma meia vida e a viviam propositalmente, estavam competindo para provar silenciosamente quem era o mais resistente, quem manteria por mais tempo o silêncio e a frieza e a distância. Quando se olhavam, faziam questão de não se ver. Achavam que se atingiam.

Por tudo isso, Manon se reconhecia servindo nos bastidores de uma guerra fria. Só lhe era permitido observar e concluir. Nada lhe havia sido adiantado a não ser pela instrução que Viane, sua prima, lhe dera:

_Seja discreta.

Era um conselho comum, prático para qualquer um que decida ser empregado doméstico, mas Manon pensava que algum segredo se escondia atrás desta aparente tão simples sugestão, embora Viane apenas tivesse cumprido uma ordem ao aconselhar daquela forma. Sim, porque tais eram palavras de Athina, que nunca antes fora mais seletiva em eleger alguém para ser sua empregada. Hipoteticamente, Manon não trabalhava para ela, mas para Relena, porém Athina deixou claro que a pouparia disso, já que sua nora estava atribulada demais com tarefas muito mais importantes relacionadas à cerimônia e a mudança.

_Pelo jeito, você está bem atendida aqui. –Noin observou, assim que Manon serviu o chá e a deixou sozinha com Relena. –A achei tão agradável. E olha que trocamos só algumas palavras. –e apanhou sua xícara. Reconheceu o jogo de chá como um dos presentes de casamento de Relena.

As duas amigas não tinham perdido contato. Conversavam sempre que podiam ao telefone ou por BBM e depois de quase um mês de casados, Noin finalmente achou que era hora de fazer uma visita.

Relena apreciava companhia, e assentiu, pensando em Manon:

_Sim, Manon é ótima. É a única coisa boa nesta casa.

_E esse quarto maravilhoso, não é? –e Noin olhava em redor, atenta aos deleitosos detalhes.

_Sim, é ótimo, mas até mesmo um palácio se torna entediante sem alguém com quem conversar. –Relena falava tranquilamente, mas era fácil ver que estava ansiosa. Seu rosto posicionado em um ângulo triste mostrava olhos que não brilhavam como antes.

_E o que tem feito para passar o tempo?

_Leio bastante e converso com Manon quando ela não está ocupada. Saio, às vezes vou caminhar no Central Park ou olhar algumas vitrines.

_Gastar o dinheiro do patrão… –Noin tentou colocar bom humor na conversa. Relena reagiu por abrir um sorriso esperto:

_Pois é. Recebi um cartão de crédito com um limite interessante e ninguém parece estar controlando meus gastos. –sua voz vinha num misto de astúcia e deboche.

_Então desconta sua raiva nesse cartão! –Noin brincou, mas no fundo não achava nenhuma graça na situação, apenas tentava animar a cunhada.

_É uma ideia. –e então Relena sorriu sem cor. Não se sentia satisfeita com essa sugestão.

Noin assentiu, bebeu um pouco mais do chá de jasmim e pensativa, olhou para a porta, para a janela, para as paredes. Não havia sequer uma coisa ali que não fosse bonita, porém, triste ao mesmo tempo, e aquele ambiente se mostrava inesperadamente inóspito. Talvez fosse porque não havia coração naquela casa, talvez fosse porque aquele quarto abrigava uma dor inconfessa e complexa.

Sem poder se controlar, Noin simplesmente falou a verdade:

_Deve ser horrível estar sozinha aqui. –e sua frase ecoou solene.

_E é. Não consigo explicar de outro jeito, eu me sinto prisioneira. –prontamente, Relena expressou.

_E Athina?

_Ah, ela me telefona uma vez por semana. Ligou ontem mesmo. Convidou a mim e Heero para jantar na mansão na próxima sexta-feira. –pausou. –É quando completamos um mês de casados. –e adicionou, embora não fosse necessário.

_E você vai?

_Não há motivos para não ir.

_Realmente. Mas e Heero?

_Eu o avisei sobre o convite, mas não tenho nada a ver com a decisão dele. Na verdade, não me importaria em nada de ir sozinha.

_Não ia causar uma boa impressão.

_Isso pouco me incomoda. Heero não faz a menor diferença em um ambiente.

Noin sentiu uma amargura intensa permeando aquela última observação.

E começou a ter uma compreensão substancial da vida naquela casa durante o jantar. Heero a mirava bastante desagradado, embora ela não conseguisse ler no rosto dele qualquer expressão que provasse isso. Ela somente sentia, porque era boa nisso, e encontrava em algum lugar nos olhos dele aquele desgosto. Certamente não havia lugar mais silencioso na Terra do que aquela mesa. Noin já não sabia como suportar aquela ausência de vida que o silêncio testificava.

Suspirou fundo, olhou Relena, mas a encontrou altiva valquíria de mármore. A face dela era tão dura e séria que era um claro protesto. Olhou Heero, mas ele a penetrava com aqueles olhos azuis glaciais como se ela fosse a última coisa que ele esperara encontrar em sua casa.

_A Anneliese perguntou de você… –e Noin resolveu começar qualquer assunto.

_Saudades dela… –Relena comentou a seguir, Noin sentiu-se aliviada em ouvir o som melodioso de sempre. –Como ela está?

Heero a assistia conversar com aversão. Soltou os talheres e deixou a mesa antes do delicioso tiramisu que Manon havia preparado especialmente para a visita de Noin.

_Ufa, que alívio! –Noin confessou quando o rapaz se afastou. –Mais meia-hora com Heero me olhando daquele jeito e acho que não teria forças nem para me levantar! Ele estava drenando minhas energias…

Relena gargalhou maldosamente enquanto Noin meneava a cabeça chistosamente.

_Você se acostuma… –e depois sou despreocupada, desmanchando aos poucos o sorriso que momentaneamente iluminou seu rosto.

_Eu não… eu teria colocado ele no lugar dele. Que cara detestável. –Noin soou irritada então.

Relena meneou a cabeça. Ela, por sua vez, preferia ignorá-lo por completo. Não era fácil, mas era bem mais confortável. Ainda lembrava perfeitamente daquela noite, quase um mês atrás. Não contou para ninguém, não era capaz de admitir para alguém que não fosse ela mesma o quanto tinha sentido medo, que tinha fraquejado, que tinha enfrentado uma fera além de suas capacidades.

Aquela fera dormia em Heero enquanto ela fingisse que ele não existia. Ele tinha deixado claro que não se importava com ela, assim, ela não via porque preocupar-se com ele. Enquanto sua mente o mantivesse distante de si, a fera que morava junto de si não a viria atacar, não a notaria entocada no outro extremo do corredor.

As duas comeram a sobremesa junto de Manon e meia-hora depois, Noin foi embora. Ela não ia de todo tranquila, no carro ficou ensaiando o que diria para Zechs ao se reencontrarem. Ele queria ter ido, mas acabara retido pelas responsabilidades profissionais e Noin se comprometera em dar um relato cabal da condição da querida Relena. Era necessário planejar bem as informações que transmitiria para não soar muito artificial e levantar suspeitas em Zechs. Contudo, sinceramente, ela curtia uma revolta pulsante diante do que viu e sentiu que tal a atrapalharia grandemente em construir suas explicações. Seria mesmo bem melhor se Zechs fosse e livrasse Relena daquela atmosfera que a matava cada dia.

Athina percebeu isso prontamente ao receber o casal para o jantar na semana seguinte.

Ao passo que Heero se mostrava o mesmo rapaz arredio e remoto de sempre, Relena não parecia a mesma criatura luminosa vista pela última vez, no casamento.

Os modos ainda eram gráceis, o sorriso era refinado, mas opaco, e a pele radiante então exibia uma palidez fosca. Seus olhos azul mar se encontravam cinzas e seus cabelos, que eram dourados como trigais maduros, exibiam uma cor que se aproximava ao branco. Athina decidiu que tudo parecia mais severo por causa do vestido cinza-chumbo que a moça escolhera. Decidiu assim, porque não estava bem certa se era a verdade.

Dante sentou-se a mesa por último, encerrando a conversa que Athina travara com Relena. A jovem olhou o sogro respeitosamente:

_Boa noite, senhor Yuy.

_Boa noite, Relena. –ele respondeu circunspecto, olhando-a atentamente. Via que estava abatida. O brilho saudável que todos da família de Stefans exibiam havia abandonado a moça, o que era péssimo sinal.

Dante voltou-se para o filho. Por um instante, os dois se encararam, porém, não trocaram nenhuma palavra.

Então começaram a comer.

Athina fez muitas perguntas, amável, e Relena respondeu todas sem pressa. Dante e Heero ouviam, todavia não demonstravam. Eles se excluíam.

De tudo que a senhora Yuy perguntou, a única pergunta que ela realmente queria respondida dizia respeito ao que houvera com Relena, e esta foi a única pergunta que ela não fez. Como Athina ia indagar isso? Sabia que seria indiscrição demais e doloroso demais. Olhava Relena e então olhava Dante, como se pedisse a ele para que tomasse alguma providência. Era óbvio que ele não daria ouvidos aos pedidos mudos da esposa, sua insensibilidade prática o impediria, contudo, Athina insistia em comunicar-lhe o quão consternada se via por notar Relena tão mudada.

Depois da sobremesa, Athina decidiu que queria conversar com a menina sozinha e a convidou para seu pequeno _boudoir_, deixando o marido e o filho tomando café na mesa.

_Você está cuidando bem da sua esposa? –Dante cobrou assim que ficaram sozinhos.

Heero o olhou lânguido e bufou.

_Eu não sou obrigado a te dar satisfações. –replicou, descuidado. Olhou para sua xícara e tomou um gole longo.

Dante refletiu um minuto.

_Por que não está usando a aliança? –o juiz atacou.

Heero mirou o pai com tensão.

_Não quero!

_O que sua esposa acha disso?

_Ela não tem opinião.

_Relena está usando a aliança dela. –Dante frisou.

_Grande coisa! Que diferença faz? Eu assinei os papeis, o senhor mesmo viu! Não preciso ficar usando uma aliança ridícula.

_A próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, quero ver você com a aliança.

_Não há nenhuma cláusula em seu contrato sobre isso. Eu não vou usar aliança nenhuma.

Dante ficou olhando a face do filho por muito tempo. Durante este período, Heero não conseguiu desviar a vista, foi quase por questão de honra. Se desviasse o olhar, seria como se submeter. E isso não ia fazer. O juiz acabou decidindo que por mais que quisesse, não poderia agir neste caso. Assentiu, contrariado, tomou sua xícara de café, mas antes de deixar a mesa, pontuou:

_Você se casou. Homens casados usam aliança.

O que ele queria dizer com isso era ou você usa a maldita aliança ou está tudo desfeito. Simples assim. Heero bufou, controlando-se para não esmurrar a mesa. Tomou o resto de seu café friamente, calculistamente, tentando reunir um pouco de autocontrole. Não ia se mostrar afetado para o pai. Chamou Yacob:

_Vá buscar Relena, e mande ela se apressar se quiser ir embora comigo. –e ele se levantou, saindo da sala de jantar em rumo do armário de casacos.

_Como desejar, mestre. –Yacob em nada se impressionava. Saiu com sua tranquilidade composta, subiu as escadas e adentrou polidamente no _boudoir _da patroa.

Interrompeu a conversa das duas mulheres com sua experiente sutileza.

Athina achava que conseguira distrair a nora e considerou ter identificado uma tímida porção de corado retornando ao rosto da moça. Falou-lhe sobre o baile de primavera que a comissão do clube de campo do qual os Yuy eram membros estava organizando. Como integrante da família, Athina resolveu estender o convite para se envolver nos eventos à Relena, crente de que isso traria alguma ocupação saudável para a garota. De repente se via adotando Relena mesmo como filha, de repente sentia alguma coisa em relação a ela, não pena, mas talvez empatia.

Yacob chegara no momento em que Relena iria responder.

_Senhora Yuy, o mestre a está esperando. –o mordomo anunciou e por usar o termo "mestre", ambas sabia qual era senhora Yuy em questão. Athina abriu um sorriso vulpino pensando nisso.

_Um momento, por favor, Yacob. – Athina pediu. –E então, querida, que me diz?

Relena suspirou. Sim, ela precisava de algo novo e corriqueiro para fazer:

_Gostaria muito de participar da ocasião. –e disse como uma boa menina.

_Que ótimo! Verá como se divertirá! A primeira reunião será na semana que vem. Mandarei-lhe um e-mail com todas as informações que precisa.

Relena sorriu, assentiu, ergueu-se, despediu-se da sogra com um beijo e seguiu Yacob. Athina acompanhou cada movimento, pensativa. Esperava ter feito a moça sentir-se melhor.

Sentindo-se de fato mais leve, Relena encheu o peito de ar enquanto descia as escadas, aos poucos vendo surgir a figura de Heero parado de costas perto da porta de saída.

Ele voltou-se para ela, percebendo com os ouvidos do pressentimento os passos silenciosos de Relena, e assistiu Yacob auxiliá-la vestir o casaco negro com prazer paternal. A suavidade que ela usou para agradecer era indefinível e usou da mesma para aproximar-se de Heero, mas ele a ignorou.

Abriu a porta do carro para ela obrigatoriamente e enquanto dava a volta até a entrada do motorista, indagava-se aborrecido porque todos estavam sempre tão bem dispostos em relação a ela. Relena parecia exercer uma espécie de fascínio que conquistava todos. Aquilo o irritava, como se fosse traído por qualquer um que mostrasse algum favor a ela.

Ao mudar de marcha, relanceou a mão dela sobre o colo – lá estavam a aliança e o anel de noivado.

As joias pareceriam estar no lugar merecido. Para Heero a única explicação para isto era Relena gostar de ostentar as provas de ser a jovem senhora Yuy. Aos olhos dele, ela não era nada mais que uma oportunista, nunca considerava se por acaso ela ainda sofria e, se por acaso recordava-se, tomava todas as lágrimas dela como fingimento e suas reclamações passadas como falsas. A tratava com tanto desrespeito em seu pensamento a ponto de não dar credibilidade a nada que ela demonstrava.

Como se soubesse que ele pensava nela, com atrevimento olhou fixamente no rosto daquele que tinha como marido. Percorreu as linhas que construíam a face dele e pensou em uma descrição literária para tal, embora já tivesse a escrito mentalmente incontáveis vezes: face inexpressiva, mas surpreendentemente marcante, guardadora de um segredo, desenhada por traços decididos e nobres que o configuravam belo sem medida. Mas aquela beleza era somente de superfície, porque no profundo do peito, ele era vazio e cruel, Relena sabia do que dizia ao defini-lo assim.

Suspirou ao observá-lo abrir a porta e despreocupadamente passou por ele adentrando o apartamento, abrindo os botões do casaco, indo em direção de seu quarto, perdida em seus pensamentos intangíveis. Havia um livro que queria terminar de ler lá…

Heero pôs os olhos naquelas costas que se afastavam, pensando quão condenatória era a presença dela, trazendo à tona sua fraqueza, covardia e crueldade, aguçando um instinto destrutivo. Se perguntado, não admitiria experimentar esta sensação e enterrava as mãos nos bolsos, contrariado, indignado. Ela estava tão distante dele, facilmente ignorava-o por completo, e assim, deu-se conta de que nada fazia o menor sentido e jamais usaria sua aliança.

-8-8-8-8-

Sylvia olhava as costas de Kyria movendo-se na meia-luz. O luar banhava a pele dele com mais brandura do que o sol grego, este último que havia coberto aquela pele de uma cor castanha dourada. Ela só sabia que era domingo porque via ele se vestir para ir para casa já que viajava na segunda-feira para Atenas a trabalho pela enésima vez. Naquela sociedade dinâmica, nem havia mais necessidade de despedidas, a Grécia era ali ao lado, e enquanto o avião decolasse, Sylvia estaria na faculdade, numa aula de comunicação.

Enrolada nas cobertas, ela sentia a melancolia tomar conta de todo seu corpo. Ele não devia tratá-la assim, achar que ela estava bem, que era forte. Sylvia ainda estava tão frágil quanto o dia que Lori disse que Heero estava noivo. Tudo ainda a respeito dele. Quantas vezes a mente dela não a magoou, pensando em Heero enquanto Kyria a beijava? Quantas vezes ela não comparou os dois e deu a vantagem para Heero? Quantas vezes ela não fechou os olhos apertados para que as lágrimas fizessem o caminho inverso.

Só fazia um mês que ele havia se casado e nada havia mudado para ela.

Lori insistia para que ela se conformasse e tocasse a vida. Mas tudo que Lori queria era ver as reações nascidas. Ela insistia para que a dor de Sylvia provocasse ou uma grande regeneração ou um trauma. Sylvia olhou para baixo, bufando e meneando a cabeça. Ninguém podia entender o que ela passava, porque nem ela conseguia explicar.

Kyria se voltou para ela e sorriu, ela viu os dentes brilhantes e bem lapidados. Ele engatinhou pela cama até ela, beijou-lhe a têmpora e ouviu-a suspirar.

_Vai dormir, amor, ainda são duas da manhã.

Ela assentiu, silenciosamente, qualquer coisa que dissesse a trairia. Ela queria que ele ficasse ali todo o tempo que fosse necessário para que por insistência preenchesse o vazio que ela mesma havia criado.

O que ela sentia por Kyria era sincero. Kyria também viera na melhor hora. Por isso ela queria-o ali, a noite toda, queria beijá-lo em despedida na frente da faculdade e mostrar para todos o quanto era amada de verdade por alguém. Não, não para todos. Só para Heero. Se ela pudesse provar para Heero que alguém a queria e conseguisse fazê-lo ressentir, ela se curaria, se vingaria, o faria entender.

Entretanto, sabia que não funcionava assim, que não era sendo infantil que se recuperaria de uma decepção.

Por que ela caía nestas fraquezas? Talvez porque o feitiço de Heero fosse forte demais. Não se desintoxica de uma química em pouco tempo, não se supera um sentimento de uma vez. O coração tem de pulsar aos poucos para fora dele tudo aquilo que por anos foi acumulado.

Podemos ter certeza de que Sylvia não estava em nada satisfeita consigo mesma naquele momento.

Ouviu a porta fechar e caiu na cama, encolhendo-se. Estava sozinha outra vez e não gostava de sua própria companhia. Viver aquele drama a esgotava e a tornava cada vez menos interessante a si mesma o que não colaborava no reencontro de si e de sua confiança.

Respirou fundo.

Com um gesto amplo, alcançou o celular do outro lado.

Começou a digitar uma mensagem, nem precisou terminar – assim como em sua mente, estava gravada aquela frase que tantas vezes ela enviou, mais ou menos naquele horário, quando bate a maior das saudades: boa noite, estou pensando em você.

Só uma recaída, só uma, inocente, aparentemente inofensiva, só naquela noite melancólica. Talvez então pudesse de fato dormir um pouco mais.

E não tinha medo das consequências, porque elas só existiam dentro de si própria e assim decidiria no dia seguinte o que fazer com elas.

O Sol nasceria mesmo dali a pouco, assinalando só mais um período de existência, porque na hora da análise não havia diferença clara entre um dia ou outro – a rotina padronizava tudo e criava uma forma enfadonha de sobrevivência àquilo que era atípico.

Heero sabia bem disso, envolvido em um processo cansativo de fusão de duas grandes empresas que o obrigava trabalhar muito além do expediente. Quando chegava sete horas da noite e o ambiente do escritório o saturava, levava seu laptop para uma Starbucks e prosseguia lá até a cafeteria fechar, lendo documentos e tomando café. Passava em um bar, bebia algumas cervejas ou um copo de uísque e ia para casa, tomava um banho rápido e dormia inquieto, numa tentativa deficiente de se preparar para o dia que seguia. A faculdade e o trabalho exigiam tudo que ele tinha. Ele estava disposto a dar. Suas energias não conheciam então escape melhor.

Na segunda-feira, seu _iPhone_ chamou-o usualmente, às sete e meia, inaugurando a rotina diária.

Estendeu o braço, apanhou o aparelho e desligou o despertador. E nunca imaginou que aquela manhã seria diferente, quando se deu conta de que havia uma mensagem o aguardando desde as duas horas da manhã. Leu o nome de Sylvia processando momentaneamente a realidade.

Apertou para ver a mensagem, mas ele já sabia exatamente o que estaria escrito.

"Boa noite, estou pensando em você."

Ele bufou.

Que parte de "não te quero mais" Sylvia perdeu?

Ele não daria importância a um mero SMS.

Não que alguma vez tivesse dado. Aquele costume tolo dela nunca fora incentivado por ele, embora não tivesse sido reprimido. Ele queria manter as lembranças enterradas, mas elas se comportavam como balões de gás hélio que por mais empurrados que fossem para baixo, sempre tornavam a subir. Faces, sorrisos e olhares apareciam contra sua vontade e acabou detido mais do que queria.

Lavava o rosto agressivamente, contrariado pela dificuldade de Sylvia em se desligar. Não havia sido feito para entender como eram diferentes os funcionamentos emocionais de um homem e uma mulher tampouco levava em conta a criticidade da situação. Aquela separação não tinha se dado suavemente nem de comum acordo, não fora discutida ou negociada. Acontecera do melhor modo para ele, do modo que ele escolheu, como se apenas houvesse ele naquela relação. Será que existia espaço para alguém mais em seu coração? Até então ele oferecera somente respostas negativas a esta pergunta.

* * *

Bom dia, amigas!

Provavelmente, este é um capítulo sem nada interessante.

Na verdade, eu gosto deste capítulo, embora não aja ação, há bastante profundeza.

Já estou até esperando o Sylvia hate que seguirá! Mwuhauahahuahauhua Não me decepcionem, hein? LOL

Eu gosto muito da Sylvia e acho ela um personagem delicado com que trabalhar. Para mim, ela é muito importante e talvez mais humana que todos os outros por sua disposição de cair no erro.

E o que acharam do Dante-use-a-aliança-ou-eu-te-mato-moleque? Para mim, a atitude dele é muito engraçada. O Heero jamais vai usar a aliança. :P

Até pensei em criar mais comoção em torno disso, mas vou guardar a comoção para outros problemas.

Espero vocês nas reviews.

Muito obrigada por me acompanharem!

Beijos e abraços!

22.08.2011


	24. 23

**23**

Por que Heero era tão perturbado?

Esta pergunta borbulhava nos lábios de Relena enquanto ela ouvia Athina apresentar seus planos para a festa em mais uma reunião de organização do evento. Esta era a única pergunta que Relena queria fazer, a que intrigava mais, entretanto, ela não conseguia se fazer dizê-la. Assentia, aprovando as ideias da sogra, e assim também assentiam a senhora Baumgarten, Lori e a senhora Van der Ven.

Athina tinha uma criatividade inesgotável. Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto descrevia seus planos traindo sua intensidade, já que sua voz era calma e seus modos eram suaves.

_Que tal irmos almoçar? –Lori convidou Relena assim que o encontro se deu por encerrado. As outras mulheres tinham mais compromissos as esperando, mas Lori e Relena estavam livres de obrigações.

_Claro!

Lori era uma companhia interessante, mais do que uma garota comum. Relena ainda não tivera tempo de conhecer todas as pessoas de seu novo círculo social, mas desde sempre Lori fora amigável com ela e a primeira impressão ficara. Loreley Baumgarten era uma garota bem criada em família tradicional, e embora tenha desenvolvido uma personalidade exuberante, esta era fundamentada na alta classe que sua mãe lhe ensinou.

_E como vai Sara?

_Muito bem! Está muito empenhada em seu curso de medicina. Sempre soube que ela nasceu para a coisa… diferente de mim!

Relena riu, tirando suas conclusões do que Lori queria dizer com isso.

_Minha irmãzinha dando orgulho para a família… –e entre risos descontrolados e divertidos, Lori suspirou e brincou, controlando-se aos poucos.

_Estou gostando muito de organizar este evento… Athina sabia o que falava quando disse que eu ia me divertir. –Relena decidiu comentar.

_Óbvio! Eu faço parte do comitê. –Lori apresentou fácil a explicação.

_Desagradável… –Relena refutou, olhando-a com falso fito desdenhoso. Depois, riram, enquanto o garçom servia a sobremesa.

_Me conta, como é ser casada? Você é a pessoa que conheço mais próxima da minha idade que se casou… estou curiosa. –Lori começou o assunto descontraidamente, embora suas intenções fossem duvidosas.

_Por que não casa e descobre? –Relena devolveu, sagaz.

_O quê! Que fora! Quem você está pensando ser? Já vi que está aprendendo direitinho com o jovem senhor Yuy… –Lori ficou ultrajada, mas mal continha a risada. Relena também se esforçava em manter uma pose ardilosa, entretanto os músculos de sua face começavam a se render a um sorriso. –Não, sério agora: me conta.

_Não é nada diferente da vida de solteira. –Relena sinceramente não sabia o que dizer. O assunto era, sobretudo, muito perigoso. Olhava Lori com uma simplicidade plena, confusa. Lori assentiu diversas vezes, intrigada.

_Duvido que minha mãe falaria a mesma coisa… –e rebateu, pouco conformada. Relena riu e deu de ombros. –Vamos ir ver as novidades na loja da Jimmy Choo?

_É lá que a Astuce e Akane costumam trabalhar, não é? –e chamou o garçom para pedir a conta.

_Sim, isso mesmo.

_Falando nas Astuce, onde ela anda?

_Ah, Tutu voltou pra a faculdade, na Itália…

Relena entreabriu os lábios tendo dificuldades em absorver a informação.

_Ficou surpresa, não é? –Lori riu. –Astuce é assim mesmo… não gosta de ficar chamando atenção para si mesma…

_Então realmente ficamos desfalcadas aqui sem as duas… –e Relena comentou, lembrando o quanto eram festeiras. Lori assentiu desanimadamente, pegou seu cartão de crédito de volta após o pagamento e as duas deixaram o restaurante rumo à loja.

Iam conversando sempre, nada sério porque não era momento para isso. A neve tinha desaparecido, o sol brilhava tênue, os casacos dela se agitavam em torno de suas pernas caminhantes, revelando de vez em quando um pouco da leveza de seus vestidos.

As atendentes na Jimmy Choo eram conhecidas de longa data de Lori e receberam as duas muito bem. Conversaram bastante e então foram dar uma olhada nos modelos exibidos. Alguns haviam acabado de ser expostos, fazendo parte da pré-coleção de primavera-verão. Era tão fácil se distrair olhando e percebendo os detalhes luxuosos de cada par.

_Amiga! Que surpresa boa! –Relena ouviu Lori exclamar repentinamente enquanto voltava-se para um lado inacessível ao olhar de Relena, visto haver um grande display em pirâmide e a silhueta de Lori bloqueando o campo de visão. Curiosa, Relena ficou aguardando para ver quem chegava.

_Oi, Lori! –e a voz gentil que se pronunciou era muito familiar.

Sylvia e Lori se beijaram no rosto, pareciam estar sem se ver a um bom tempo.

Relena armou um sorriso contente para também tomar parte dos cumprimentos.

Sylvia também não a havia visto com antecedência.

Aquele tinha potencial para ser um dos momentos mais delicados da história das três garotas.

Os braços longos de Sylvia penderam ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um formigamento imprevisto se espalhando por toda sua pele.

_Olá, Relena… como vai? –quis soar composta e até abriu um sorriso, mas não havia conteúdo em nenhuma de suas interações.

_Estou ótima. Quanto tempo não nos vemos! –bondosamente, Relena devolveu, olhando a recém-chegada com doce interesse.

Talvez fosse aquela doçura com ares excelsos que provocava o formigamento. Talvez fosse a recusa à realidade. Talvez fosse culpa. Sylvia não decidia, mas odiava o eco de resposta de Relena. Ótima! – é claro que estava ótima! Não fora ela que perdera seu maior interesse amoroso sem escolha, explicação ou tempo de aceitação.

_Vamos tomar um café? –Lori inventou, impiedosa. As intensões dela eram primariamente obscuras, mas serviam para manter as aparências.

Houve certa indecisão sincera no rosto de Sylvia ao olhar a amiga.

_Ah, não dá… só passei para dar um oi para as meninas, já estou indo para casa.

_Ah, só um cafezinho, vai…

_Desculpe, não posso mesmo.

_Que pena. –Relena murmurou, soando madura, como se soubesse que devia tomar a frente e terminar a situação embaraçosa, como se possuísse o controle e gozasse da autoridade. Sim, ela era a senhor Yuy, afinal de contas.

Sylvia esboçou outro sorriso constrangido e deu de ombros, desculpando-se. Acenou brevemente, deu as costas agarrando-se na alça de sua tote bag e desapareceu mais rápido do que surgira.

Relena e Lori quedaram contemplativas entre os mostruários de sapatos. Insistindo em olhar na direção tomada por Sylvia, Relena umedeceu os lábios, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e suspirou. Lori sentiu que ela queria falar algo e assim olhou-a.

_Por um pouco de tempo eu… tinha me esquecido dela. –com voz resolvida, Relena confessou. Olhou Lori com uma leveza etérea e suspirou mais uma vez. –Ela deve me odiar.

_Não, ela não odeia você. Só odeia toda a situação e você coincidiu em fazer parte desta. –era bem-humorada a explicação de Lori, por mais que também fosse sensata.

Relena assentiu andando poucos passos e parando para ver um par de sandálias.

Lori acompanhou o movimento da moça. Ia entrar em contato com o outro lado da questão. Esperou um tempo, dando espaço para Relena decidir como agir, depois deu os mesmos passos e se achegou:

_Acho que quando perguntei sobre como é ser casada, não era bem isso que queria saber…

_Não. Você queria saber como uma _outsider_ surgiu e repentinamente estragou a diversão de vocês. –Relena usou de franca aspereza, mas espantou-se em notar quão inexpressivas eram suas próprias palavras.

_Que sinceridade… –Lori murmurou, e embora soasse solene, não se ressentia.

_Desculpe, não foi minha intenção soar ofensiva. –Relena remendou.

Lori assentiu, tocando-a no ombro. Gostava do que via, Relena tinha fibra de verdade.

_Está tudo bem, Lena. Entendo que foi como tinha de ser, apesar de continuar sendo intrigante.

_O que quer dizer?

_Que Heero nunca fez o que era esperado dele. Se todos nós tínhamos por certo que ele se casaria com Sylvia, era óbvio que ele iria fazer o contrário. Não se preocupe, pois Sylvia está ciente disso. Ela só não quis aceitar ainda… também não se conformou com o fato de ter sido superada. Afinal, o que ela tentou fazer por quase uma vida, você fez em seis meses: cativar Heero.

Relena se riu diante da última observação. Até pareceu arrogante fazer isso. Contudo, o que Lori expressou não lhe fazia o menor sentido. Se havia alguém cativado ali, provavelmente era a própria Relena.

_Era inescapável. –mas asseverou, pensativa.

_Exato. –Lori não temeu concordar, o que pôs Relena sem ação. Do que Lori sabia?

Será que ela responderia por que Heero era tão perturbado?

_Eu vou provar este aqui. –e desmotivada, Relena desistiu das considerações e apontou um par de scarpins altíssimos. Lori sorriu, assentiu e escolheu por sua vez um par para si.

Saíram as duas contentes da loja com suas novas aquisições, conversando como antes. Talvez tivessem se conectado naquela tarde.

Contudo, se Relena tivesse despertado com uma inquietação e a esquecido durante a tarde, Sylvia acabara devolvendo-a. Estava tudo com ela outra vez quando, ao chegar em casa, colocou a caixa de sapatos junto das demais.

_A senhora Yuy espera o senhor Yuy hoje também? –Manon a interpelou prestativa quando Relena entrou na cozinha para tomar um copo de água.

_Sim, como todos os dias.

_Pergunto visto ele não ter jantado em casa há quase duas semanas. –Manon murmurou, seus olhos eram compadecidos, mas seus modos eram neutros.

Relena sentiu-se trespassada por uma decepção desestabilizante. Manon estava certa.

_Prepare porções para nós três, no caso do senhor Yuy vir.

Manon assentiu e Relena a deixou para trás, arrastando-se para seu quarto feito um fantasma.

Olhou as horas mostradas com crueza no relógio de carrilhão e viu que faltavam três horas para o jantar ser servido.

Deveria ligar e confirmar se Heero viria?

Mesmo que quisesse fazer isso, teria de ligar ao escritório, já que não tinha ideia de qual era o número do celular dele.

Que tipo de casal não sabe nem os números de telefone um do outro?

Patético!

E ela se riu, melancólica.

Manon jantou com ela, depois voltaram a suas ocupações. Já que Heero estava ausente, Relena não via porque se restringir ao isolamento de seu quarto. Levou o laptop para a sala de estar e se instalou no sofá, lendo e-mails, pesquisando assuntos ligados ao baile que preparava, distraindo-se com suas coisas favoritas.

Era perto da meia-noite quando ouviu o ruído da maçaneta. Heero vinha amarrotado embora suas roupas perfeitamente engomadas parecessem recém-saídas do closet. Ele carregava a pasta de documentos e laptop com descuido exausto.

Fazia tempo que não colocavam os olhos um no outro.

Relena fingiu ser um item de mobília ao passo que estava presa pelo olhar dele, vazio e eletrizado. Talvez assim ele não a notasse e seguisse seu caminho para o quarto.

Ele a distinguiu muito bem ali, mas estava cansado e desdenhoso demais para fazer alguma menção. O rosto dela era tão imutável quanto o dele, Heero percebia, embora fosse uma imutabilidade diferente, porque, enquanto ele era inexpressivo, com exceção de um ocasional brilho do olhar que comunicava algo, a face de Relena trajava-se de várias expressões, mas, por mais duras que fossem, nunca marcavam a suavidade da aparência ou alteravam a beleza angelical e poderosa do conjunto de feições. Ali, o rosto dela era uma página em branco, mas era tão relevante quanto um livro preenchido de texto.

Quando Heero achou sua face no reflexo do espelho no banheiro após seu banho, entre o vapor notou sem lamentar sua própria imagem esgotada, certo de que seu desgaste acelerava a passagem do tempo. Repentinamente, assistiu o reflexo mudar. Que experiência estranha… devia ser uma forma de projeção mental que sua vista imprimia na lâmina.

Olhos claros, infinitamente claros, cores indecisamente cambiantes, inquirindo-o, encarando-o, estudando-o. Só tais se distinguiam, fato que não o incomodava, já que não queria associar aquele fantasma com uma identidade real, assim buscando diminuir a força do assombro. Ele só sabia que tais olhos eram doces, silentes e bem resolvidos.

Caiu na cama, exausto demais para dar importância para assombrações, previsões, projeções. Suas pálpebras caíram como as portas de uma fortaleza, selando sua mente do exterior, mas trancando-o com seus pensamentos vigilantes e inquietos. Por mais que tentasse ignorá-los, ouviu-os gradualmente marchando em si, escoltando o vazio rei de seu coração. Podia lutar o quanto quisesse, mas sempre terminava submisso a ele.

O vazio que devia ser guardado zelosamente… Heero não abria mão dele porque não conhecia nada melhor. A presença daquela sensação de insatisfação e de estar incompleto agarravam-se a ele e, mesmo após tentar esgotar-se pelo trabalho para que a esquecesse, Heero a tinha quase palpável deitada ao seu lado.

Por que era tão perturbado?

Ele admitia às vezes ter medo da resposta e entrar em contato com um lado dele que não conhecia – o lado sensível. Então se esbarraria na realidade e não saberia o que fazer com ela.

O dia seguinte, a mesma coisa. Os mesmos horários apertados, aulas maçantes, casos complicados, colegas insuportáveis e o juiz:

_A reunião está encerrada, estão todos dispensados. –Dante informou, arrumando um maço de papeis sob a mesa. –Menos você, Heero, há algo que preciso lhe dizer. –e deteve Heero que estava quase na porta.

Heero voltou-se relutante e caminhou até a mesa ao passo que os demais presentes iam deixando a sala de reuniões.

_Onde está sua aliança? –a porta foi cerrada pelo último presente, marcando o início do segundo round.

_De novo isso? Me deixe em paz.

_Paz? Desde quando a merece?

_Do que o senhor está falando? O que mais quer?

_Quero que cumpra o que prometeu.

_E o que foi que eu prometi, hã?

_Prometeu que ia respeitar sua esposa até que a morte os separasse.

_Isto já é demais! –essa conversa enojava Heero. –Acha que me comove com essas palavras? Tenho mais o que fazer! –e sem cuidado, saiu da sala sob a vista intransigente do pai que ainda não estava contente com o resultado da discussão.

Já não bastava trabalhar até depois do horário comercial, ainda precisava fazer isso remoendo as ousadias de Dante… Heero lamentava sua existência nestes momentos. E ao chegar em casa, lá estava Relena sentada em seu lugar na sala de estar, feito um déjà vu. Ele a encarou, mas desta vez ela não deu atenção a ele, envolvida na leitura de um livro.

O dia seguinte, a mesma coisa. A não ser que, quase na hora do fim da aula, recebeu uma ligação. Atendeu por impulso, sem verificar o emissor da chamada.

_Heero, preciso conversar com você. Vamos nos encontrar, por favor. –uma voz chorosa, mas cortante, soou sem sua usual doçura.

De pronto, ele desligou, furioso.

Sylvia!

Por que ela precisava fazer aquela ligação? A ousadia dela estava indo longe demais… Será que só havia pessoas insolentes a cercá-lo?

Naquele fim de tarde, não ficou trabalhando, pois seus amigos o chamaram para encontrá-los em um bar, e, embora ele tenha ido, não fez muita diferença, já que falou pouco, sentado perdido demais em si mesmo para que se lembrasse dos demais.

Chegou em casa mais tarde que o usual e deparou-se com Relena adormecida no sofá, como uma criancinha, recostada no braço do móvel, um livro aberto no colo e o celular ao seu lado. Parou e analisou-a. Tentou encontrar explicação para a razão de ela esperá-lo todos os dias. Sim, porque ela só podia ter decidido esperá-lo – por qual outro motivo estava sempre no sofá, na sala de estar, quando ele chegava?

_O que é isso agora? Deu de querer me controlar? –gritou com ela no dia seguinte, mal havia fechado a porta.

Relena estivera absorta usando seu laptop, sentada no lugar costumeiro. Conversava com Akane sobre o baile de primavera que haveria dali dois fins de semana. Mesmo pela internet, divertiam-se bastante juntas.

Recebeu as perguntas de Heero com surpresa:

_O quê?

_Acha que sou idiota?

_Deve ser! Não fiz nada dessa vez, ou será que isso incomoda você também?

_Por que está sempre aqui quando chego?

_A casa não é minha, por acaso? Fico onde eu quiser, a hora que quiser. –e sempre se sentia infantil e tola naqueles momentos, mas tinha de se defender de algum modo, mesmo que este fosse infantil e tolo.

Heero meneou a cabeça, bufando como uma maria-fumaça, e foi para seu quarto, decidindo que a discussão havia acabado.

_E essa agora… –ela reclamou, e ainda assim retornou intocada ao seu assunto com Akane, que não podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

Heero tomou banho, arrumou-se e saiu, passando outra vez por Relena, que ria do que Akane falara sobre o fato de estar presa em casa estudando em plena sexta-feira à noite, alegando não reconhecer-se.

Relena não se importava nem um pouco em fazer companhia para sua cunhada, entretanto. Nem fez caso ao ver Heero sair, do contrário, riu mais alto, só para provocá-lo.

Ele dirigiu sem rumo, parou em um bar e começou a beber, só que de repente, aquilo nem tinha mais graça. Enquanto todos festejavam e se alegravam em seu redor, ele olhava o copo meio vazio de uísque do qual não bebia já há uma hora.

Quando colocou os pés em sua casa novamente, só havia a escuridão para recebê-lo. Foi para o quarto, visto não haver mais nenhum outro destino, e atirou-se na cama, olhando o teto, embora aquilo também tivesse perdido completamente a graça. Apanhou o celular no bolso, ficou tempo mexendo em seus aplicativos, olhando mensagens antigas, querendo fazer passar o tempo.

Depois se ergueu, caminhou pelo quarto, tirou os sapatos, bagunçou o cabelo, olhou as horas… duas horas, três horas da manhã… o tempo não colaborava. De repente ele sentia-se perdido, sem referência de espaço. Talvez ainda estivesse em Londres e tudo sobre o casamento fora um pesadelo idiota e o acidente com o carro nunca tivesse acontecido.

Seu closet ainda não estava completamente organizado. Mexeu em alguns cabides e revirou umas gavetas, arrumando-as. Então eram quatro horas da manhã.

Um cintilar dourado entre suas gravatas enroladas o instigou e, cuidadosamente esticando os dedos, pinçou o brilho, apanhando com ele sua aliança – um objeto amaldiçoado. E se se livrasse dela, sentiria menos perturbado? Porque ela era um tipo de manifestação da realidade. Ele a odiava porque o fazia lembrar-se da mão macia de Relena apoiando a dele, o fazia rever aquela noiva sacramente radiante.

Segurando a joia, leu o nome da esposa e a data da cerimônia gravadas pela volta interna. Ali tinha uma testemunha, uma prova e um depoimento do fato ocorrido há aproximadamente dois meses antes. E se a eliminasse, apagaria o acontecimento?

Ergueu-se e foi com o anel até o banheiro. Postou-se fronte ao vaso sanitário como um matador de aluguel ante a vítima. Olhou o anel como que uma última vez e relaxou os dedos aos poucos, até que se desfizessem a pinça que prendia aquele objeto.

Era o que queria fazer, mas não devia. Não ainda.

Pôs a aliança num cantinho da pia e voltou para o closet terminar sua arrumação.

Quando se deu conta de que eram seis da manhã, foi para cama e adormeceu instantaneamente. O horário não lhe fazia a menor diferença. Estava vivendo como um solteiro.

-8-8-8-8-

O fim de semana passou sem grandes novidades para Relena. Acordou no sábado no horário habitual, tomou café e foi caminhar em Riverside Park. À tarde, encontrou a comissão para uma breve discussão dos detalhes do baile e depois tomou chá com os demais membros do clube. A senhora Noventa estava presente, bem como Sylvia, mas ela e Relena preferiram se evitar polidamente. Era o que havia de melhor a se fazer, porque vê-las lado a lado era estranho demais para todos.

Entretanto, Relena não se sentiu deslocada, pois passou o tempo todo com a melhor companhia possível – Athina. Seguiu-a aonde fosse, desse modo conhecendo mais pessoas e tendo conversas eficientes em distraí-la. Encontrou Lori e Sara e passou um tempo com elas e, quando voltou para casa, não se preocupou com nada além de seus hobbies, de seu banho e seu jantar. Não fazia ideia de onde estava Heero e o que fazia.

No domingo, encontrou-se com Noin depois do almoço e passaram a tarde juntas. Noin, como sempre, tinha dificuldades em achar a Relena de antes na pessoa que então se apresentava, mas já não adiantava ficar comentando isto. E resolvia que era o tédio que tornara Relena opaca.

Passearam juntas, tomaram um lanche no Central Park e depois voltaram para o apartamento, onde conversaram por mais uma hora antes de Noin partir. Depois, novamente, jantou, banhou-se e checou os e-mails antes de dormir.

Que rotina insignificante… onde é que encontrava um motivo para viver? E ressentia admitir, mas estava tão cansada de ficar sozinha…

Por mais que tivesse tido a companhia de Noin, a aterradora solidão que preenchia aquele apartamento diminuía o valor daquele encontro.

Sim, sem dúvida o tédio a tornava esgotada. Virava a xícara de chá e leite vazia sob o pires, pensando que era preciso mudar sua situação antes que fosse tarde demais. Ou talvez já fosse tarde demais.

_Com licença, Relena…

No próximo fim de semana se completariam dois meses de casamento. O tempo ia a um ritmo incompreensível – ora muito veloz, ora extremamente lento.

_Relena?

Talvez estivesse parado.

_Relena, você está bem? –Manon começava a preocupar-se, já que era a terceira vez que chamava a moça sem qualquer resposta.

_Pois não, Manon… eu estou bem, por quê? –por fim Relena a atendeu, exibindo jeito de quem despertava de um sonho distante e envolvente.

Manon abriu um sorriso sutil, meneando a cabeça.

_Encontrei isto no banheiro do senhor Yuy. –e abriu a mão esquerda em que encerrava a aliança. –Ele deve ter esquecido hoje de manhã.

Relena suspirou apanhando o anel, sem mostrar qualquer reação relevante.

_Obrigada, Manon.

A jovem analisou o objeto pequenino em sua mão como se houvesse necessidade de reconhecê-lo. Deixada a sós novamente, atentou-se a como o brilho do filete dourado se assemelhava a um grito que não era ouvido. Sabia bem que Heero não o tinha esquecido, sabia bem que ele sequer usava a aliança no dia-a-dia… porque ela estava no banheiro era uma coisa a se investigar, mas uma conclusão Relena conseguia derivar: Heero não era dela e certamente a odiava.

Odiava-a junto do casamento e do acordo que fizera com o juiz. Nada ali era importante para ele a não ser…

A não ser o quê?

Relena não era capaz de responder sua própria pergunta.

Olhou sua própria mão, sua própria aliança.

Então ela era dele? Então ela aceitava-o e a tudo que houvera… que situação bizarra! Por que ela se submetia?

Quando retornou para o quarto, levou a aliança de seu marido consigo. Foi até o closet e apanhou seu porta-joias, uma caixa larga e rasa feita de madeira. Abriu a tampa decorada e escolheu duas caixinhas azul-Tiffany. Pareciam ter acabado de deixar a loja, mesmo o forro de seda estava impecável.

Tirou de seu dedo anelar a aliança e o anel de noivado, depositando o último sozinho em uma das caixas e o par de alianças em outra.

Agora estava livre e passaria a cuidar do que era importante para si. Até sentia-se mais leve.

_Amanhã terei de ir à Nova York para alguns compromissos e queria almoçar com você. –recebeu um telefonema de Zechs no dia seguinte, pouco antes do jantar, quando estava confortavelmente acomodada na poltrona de seu quarto.

_Que ótima ideia! Aonde vamos nos encontrar? –colocou-se ereta no assento, de repente sentindo uma alegriazinha revigorante.

_Não sei… escolha um restaurante…

_Certo. Que tal a Inoteca no Marcel at Gramercy? –depois de repassar uma lista mental de restaurantes interessantes, ela sugeriu.

_Para mim, tudo bem. Nos encontramos às duas?

_Sim, está marcado. –ela confirmou prontamente. –Como está o papai? –fez questão de perguntar. Já não sustentava sua mágoa com tanta rigidez.

_Ele está muito bem, como sempre. –Zechs respondeu despreocupamente. Parecia estar digitando enquanto telefonava.

_Saudades de vocês…

_Bem que você e Heero podiam vir nos visitar, não é? Heero nem conhece nossa casa… –o som das teclas morreu ao passo que ele propôs, quase cobrando.

Relena sorriu derrotada. Zechs não deixava nada passar.

_Verdade, vou tentar convencê-lo, mas ele anda muito ocupado com o trabalho e os estudos… Quem sabe no verão? –e não aprovava o que fazia, mas a última coisa que queria era Zechs e Heero no mesmo ambiente por mais de uma hora.

_No verão? Oras, Lena, Nova Jersey é aí ao lado… venham no sábado, papai iria gostar muito.

_No sábado não posso, tenho um evento importante do clube de campo.

_Clube de campo? –ele estranhou. –Bem, de qualquer modo, conversamos amanhã, tudo bem?

_Sim, até!

Relena ficou olhando o telefone por alguns instantes depois de encerrar a ligação, como que para esticar o momento confortável em que ouviu a voz do irmão, até que Manon chamou-a para o jantar.

Como já virara hábito, Heero não viera para o jantar. Relena pediu que Manon não contasse mais com ele. E quase adicionou:

_Esqueça Heero. –e, se pensava assim, era porque dizia isso a si mesma.

Para que preocupar-se com ele?

Não iria deixar a perturbação dele afetá-la.

Mas já era tarde demais.

Veria Zechs em pessoa depois de quase dois meses. Pareceu ser bem mais tempo ao assisti-lo erguer-se de sua cadeira ao passo que ia de encontro a ele na mesa do Inoteca.

Zechs sorria galante, havia tanta energia em seu riso e luz em seu olhar que servia quase como uma recarga para o viço de Relena. Estendeu os braços e a beijou no rosto, estreitando-a junto a si por um instante caloroso. Ela sorria enquanto correspondia os carinhosos cumprimentos.

_Finalmente nos encontramos… –ele proclamou, fazendo-a rir e assentir. –Você está bonita, hã? –e comentou. Relena usava verde-água e ele sempre gostava do que a cor fazia aos olhos dela.

_Oh, obrigada… você também. –ela respondeu com falsa formalidade, provocando-o.

_E quando é que eu não estou?

Ela meneou a cabeça em reprovação, julgando-o impossível, ao mesmo tempo em que ele ria, divertido.

Estava tudo indo bem, como nos velhos tempos, o que fez Relena suspirar aliviada.

Sentaram-se então e fizeram seus pedidos, logo começando a conversar sobre o que tinham feito no meio tempo. Relena falou tudo sobre o baile de primavera e explicou que naquele fim de semana haveria um almoço para as debutantes daquele verão.

_Você não acha que é meio jovem demais para estar envolvida nesses eventos? –Zechs careteou e provocou.

_O que quer dizer?

_Sei lá… organizar debute, Lena? Você é quem devia estar debutando! –ele mal segurava a risada.

_Não entendi e vou ignorar. –ela posou de esnobe, causando mais risadas em Zechs. –Eu preciso me ocupar em algo e é divertido participar dos comitês, por que você não experimenta um dia? –e cutucou-o como grã final.

_Oras, Lena! Não precisava disso…

E riram de novo.

Zechs contou então sobre como estava o pai e o andamento da empresa, apesar de não entrar em muitos detalhes do último tema, achando que não devia incomoda a irmã com este tipo de assunto. Nem desconfiava que ela se interessasse muito sobre isso e achou curioso ela fazer algumas perguntas adicionais.

Com a eliminação da dívida do empréstimo com Dante, de fato a situação financeira da empresa estava se equilibrando positivamente. Saber disso também fez Relena suspirar aliviada, porque pelo menos tinha sido útil todo o estresse passado.

Um silêncio subitamente interrompeu a conversa dos irmãos, como se quisesse chamar atenção a alguma coisa.

_A Noin me disse que você estava um pouco abatida… Você andou doente? –e ele comentou, como que sem propósito.

_Doente? Não… talvez ressenti um pouco da correria de me formar, organizar o casamento e o apartamento… afinal de contas, só faz dois meses que parei para respirar.

_Sim, também acho que deve ser isso. –ele assentiu solene.

Ela pareceu dispersa depois, sem gostar nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa.

_De qualquer modo, cuide-se bem, por favor.

_Claro.

_Se precisar de qualquer coisa, lembre-se de pedir imediatamente. Ainda sou seu irmão, o mesmo Zechs… –ele soava quase paternal ao dizer assim, sua face ganhando ares repentinamente sérios e incontestáveis.

Ela sorriu meiga, comovida com a preocupação dele:

_Eu sei. Tenha certeza de que, se eu precisar, pedirei. –e quis assegurá-lo de que o obedeceria.

Ao mesmo tempo, aquela preocupação a entristecia. Por isso olhou para baixo, querendo ignorar o olhar magnânimo dele para reduzir a melancolia.

Ela apoiou o rosto em um das mãos e depois ergueu os olhos para ele, notando que ele fitou sua mão.

_É a primeira vez que te vejo sem o anel de noivado depois que o ganhou, Lena… –ele comentou prontamente, admirado.

_Hã? –e a surpresa dela foi genuína, por isso totalmente convincente. Olhou a mão na qual se apoiara, desmanchando sua pose.

_Também está sem a aliança? –e um relevo de intriga pronunciou-se na voz dele.

_Eu… –ela não sabia o que dizer, franzindo as sobrancelhas douradas. Contudo, parecia que Zechs esperava por alguma justificativa.

_O que foi? –e resolveu incentivá-la a falar algo, notando como ela ficara travada. –Não se lembra de onde deixou seus anéis? Você os perdeu? –e achou que algo ruim havia acontecido.

_Não, não… eu os deixei… em casa… –e disse, as pausas davam ideia de que ela obtinha as informações aos poucos, entretanto, não era essa a verdade.

Zechs assentiu, chamando o garçom para pedir a conta. Relena colocou as mãos no colo, endireitando as costas de forma rija, transmitindo desconforto.

Seu irmão voltou a falar, comentando sobre a próxima reunião o esperando em Columbia Circle. Deixaram o restaurante juntos e despediram-se ao passo que ele entrava no carro. Separaram-se da mesma forma cordial e risonha com que se encontraram, mas Relena fingiu a sua parte ali.

Enquanto assistiu ele se afastar, mordeu o lábio inferior, inquieta, apertando as alças de sua Birkin recém-comprada.

O que Zechs iria pensar agora? Será que desconfiaria de algo?

Contudo, não havia mais nada a fazer. Se a dúvida nascera nele, era impossível dissolvê-la, porque se sabia incapaz de mentir e, ao mesmo tempo, jamais se visualizava enfrentando os olhos de Zechs e dizendo convictamente que não usava as alianças porque não estava casada de verdade, porque não amava seu marido e não queria estar com ele. Como se obrigaria a confessar seu crime? Restou-lhe chamar um táxi e regressar ao Paterno para novamente ser engolida pelo tédio, que, surpreendentemente, lhe pareceu bastante aconchegante.

Manon sabia que havia uma grande perturbação silenciosa naquele apartamento. Ouviu uma porta fechar logo após outra. Relena voltara e procurara o abismo de seu aposento para curtir um pouco mais a apatia. Não era o tédio, mas aquele entorpecimento que drenava Relena. Até Manon sabia que a moça não era da forma que se apresentava atualmente, mesmo sem nunca tê-la visto antes de tudo acontecer.

Uma moça triste e trancada por si mesma em uma condição incompreensível para qualquer observador externo.

Um rapaz altivo e notoriamente indisciplinável errando inexplicavelmente pela própria vida privilegiada.

O que eles tinham em comum e por que convergiram ali?

Manon dobrava as roupas secas e via-se obrigada a ocupar sua própria mente com questões que nem lhe diziam respeito direto, mas estavam embaraçadas sua na rotina.

Porém, a juventude se expõe a riscos desnecessários sobre os quais a inexperiência não alerta.

-8-8-8-8-

Aquela possivelmente era a reunião mais maçante de toda a sua vida. Já fazia uma hora que Heero estava sentado no meio da mesa enquanto assistia seus colegas de equipe se digladiar educadamente através de jargões e ironias sobre os termos de um contrato. Talvez nunca chegassem a um acordo, talvez o cliente nem se importasse com o que acordassem; segundo Heero, sua presença ali era mais que desnecessária, era inútil.

Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e lançou um olhar de esgueira para qualquer lugar vago.

Seu celular começou a vibrar e piscar sob a mesa reclamando sua atenção, e parecia mesmo muito mais interessante do que qualquer outra coisa. Languidamente, ele apanhou o aparelho e relanceou cheio de desdém a identificação na tela.

Sua tranquilidade felina se desfez ao passo que meneou a cabeça erguendo-se vigorosamente e saindo da sala. Ninguém objetou, porque, além de ser uma ação típica dele, estavam entretidos demais para dar importância ao comportamento de outros.

Heero parou em frente à porta cerrada da sala de reunião enquanto cancelava agressivamente o atendimento da chamada, sua face lavada de expressão, mas dona de um olhar aguçado.

Já era a terceira vez que Sylvia lhe ligava naquela semana.

Aquilo estava para deixá-lo louco. Ela agia como se não o conhecesse. Heero nunca iria atender a ligação dela. Entretanto, se ele atendesse, ela iria arrepender-se de ter ligado e devia estar completamente esquecida disso, visto continuar a se arriscar.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele precisava admitir que a insistência dela era intrigante. O que poderia acontecer se atendesse? Ele era maior que qualquer lamúria despropositada de garota inconveniente. Quando ela ligasse outra vez, porque ela ligaria outra vez, talvez ele atendesse. Poderia fazer bem para seu ego.

Ele não ficou prestando atenção ou esperando, porém, até sexta-feira, não recebeu mais nenhuma chamada dela.

Chegou em casa às dez horas, depois de passar uma hora conversando com os amigos em um bar. Ficou um tempo no seu escritório estudando. Sentindo um pouco de fome, decidiu ir procurar qualquer coisa que silenciasse seu estômago. Como mal conhecia a própria casa, acabou demorando tempo demais em sua investigação dos armários da cozinha.

Era quase meia-noite, Relena estava se secando após seu banho tardio. Tinha se empolgado na leitura de um livro. Como estava quase no final, não conseguiu resistir descobrir como acabava. Ainda pensava na história lida quando notou que a toalha de rosto que tinha para secar o cabelo não estava na gaveta do gabinete como o costume. Talvez Manon a tivesse tirado para lavar e esquecera-se de substituí-la.

Relena vestiu-se da camisola longa e leve e apertou o cabelo algumas vezes na toalha de banho antes de ir até o armário do outro lado do apartamento. Abriu a porta do quarto tranquilamente, caminhando descalça pelo carpete do corredor enquanto segurava um rolo de cabelo úmido de um dos lados de seu pescoço. Ouviu uma portinha se fechar na cozinha, mas não foi detida pelo ruído, pensando na justificativa daquele som ao mesmo tempo em que chegava à porta do armário de roupa de cama, mesa e banho.

Podia ser Heero procurando um copo ou algo parecido…

Relena entrou no compartimento, escolheu rapidamente a sua toalha e, saindo, ouviu um ruído ainda mais intrigante.

Havia um celular tocando muito perto dali e instintivamente seguiu o som.

Feito explorasse um local proibido, esgueirou-se pelo escritório de Heero, olhando sob o ombro, temendo vê-lo entrar.

Ao lado do laptop dele, o iPhone vibrava, piscava e tocava uma melodia clássica que Relena não reconheceu. De fato, ao ler o nome de Sylvia na tela, tudo perdeu a importância e todos seus sentidos se mobilizaram para interpretar o que havia.

Apanhou impulsivamente o aparelho e aceitou a ligação:

_Heero? Finalmente você atendeu! Por que demorou tanto? –Sylvia dizia com uma espécie de impaciência sofisticada, que só servia para que parecesse menos angustiada do que realmente estava. Relena nunca tinha ouvido a voz dela daquele jeito. –Nós precisamos resolver nossa situação… está me ouvindo?

_Desculpe, mas você ligou para o número errado. –Relena informou bruscamente e desligou sem esperar por mais.

E quando colocou o celular sobre a mesa, deu-se conta do que fez.

* * *

Um capítulo dinâmico para vocês, leitores! S2

Me digam, como vão?

Espero que estejam bem e se divertindo com a história. Pode ter certeza que eu estou!

Acho um máximo finalmente termos um pouco de ação.

O que vocês acham? Por que a Relena desligou o telefonema da Sylvia daquele jeito? Acham que ela já está se apaixonando pelo Heero?

E ele? Acham que ele vai acabar fraquejando para o lado da Sylvia?

Há momento que não entendo Heero muito bem e talvez o comportamento dele fique meio impreciso durante a história. Na verdade, acho que nunca criei um Heero tão frágil.

Quando Relena se der conta disso, talvez aprenda a lidar com ele melhor.

O próximo capítulo mostrará os efeitos negativos da falta de comunicação, principalmente no casamento…

E quem sabe sai até um barraco?

(Mwuahahahahauhahahhau!)

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu não poderia ter leitores mais perfeitos! Continuem me motivando assim! S2

Beijos e até!

10.09.2011


	25. 24

**24**

Ao dar-se por si, já estava parada no meio do seu quarto, apertando a toalha de rosto como esta fosse uma boia salva-vidas. Por algum motivo, seu coração estava descompassado e sua respiração irregular. Voltou-se para a porta, notando-a aberta e apressou-se em cerrá-la.

Encontrou-se somente quando se deparou com sua imagem no grande espelho na entrada do closet. A Relena do reflexo apertava os cabelos úmidos e amarelados com a toalha azul-celeste tirada do armário. Destemida, emitia um fito indagador para aquela que a observava, exigindo uma explicação para tal reação tão impetuosa e descabida.

Só que naquele momento, ela não sabia responder, ainda emaranhada no estranhamento.

Embrulhou o cabelo em um turbante feito da toalha e sentou-se encolhida em uma das poltronas. Começou assim a desfazer os nós do fato tal qual este fosse um novelo que havia sido tratado com descuido.

O que o telefonema de Sylvia poderia significar?

"Precisamos resolver nossa situação" – e qual seria esta?

Afinal, o que existia entre Sylvia e Heero naquele momento?

E então mais fragmentos começaram a afluir formando a figura total de um mosaico.

Heero chegando tarde todos os dias.

Heero incomodado com a presença dela, alegando que o estava vigiando.

A aliança abandonada na pia do banheiro.

A verdade.

Mas Relena temia falá-la em voz alta, porque não conseguia aceitá-la.

Não ousaria ir ao ponto de dizer que Heero a estava traindo. Não, porque ela se lembrava do que haviam decidido no Verão anterior.

Abraçou a si mesma, sentindo um aperto no estômago. Ela não tinha provas nem a favor nem contra Heero, mas esbarrara-se em um detalhe bastante perturbador que a permitia concluir que, o que quer que exista entre Heero e Sylvia, ainda não havia acabado.

Não era à toa que Sylvia a evitava e ficava sem graça na presença dela – alguma coisa a podia estar condenando.

Fechou os olhos apertados, soltou o ar dos pulmões até crer-se toda vazia. Respirou fundo a seguir, desfez o turbante e levou a toalha até o banheiro para que pudesse secar.

Por que Heero achava ter permissão para aquilo? Como é que ele podia ser tão inconsequente e mesquinho? Ela não cansava de surpreender-se com a crueldade dele. Jamais pensou que houvesse no mundo alguém capaz de agir sem um pingo de cuidado como ele fazia. E ali descobriu o que realmente importava a Heero: ele mesmo e suas vontades. Uma resposta tão fácil, mas que estivera passando por alto todo o tempo.

Contra sua vontade, uma lágrima escorregou por seu rosto cálido de tensão. Ela a apagou com rudeza, esfregando a bochecha com força desnecessária. Era quase um pranto de raiva que ela chorava, um pranto de inconformidade, de revolta, de dor.

Dor pelo que nem tinha, dor pelo que não achava estar no direito de ter.

E depois, riu, nervosa. Precisava se fortalecer e não permitir se afetar por algo que não a interessava.

Se Heero queria Sylvia, que a tivesse! Melhor para ela que outra pessoa o entretivesse e fosse alvo de seu descontrole ferino. Melhor para ela que alguém o mantivesse longe de si, que a protegesse dele… era isto mesmo que precisava!

E ao mesmo tempo, as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos desbotados, inexplicáveis, incontidas, seguiram caindo até que Relena sentisse sono e desconforto.

Usou o secador de cabelos olhando para a parede porque lhe faltava coragem de olhar a própria face então. Depois, deitou-se abraçada ao travesseiro e adormeceu profundamente. Não queria mais pensar e a única forma de conseguir isso era se entorpecendo definitivamente.

Ela acordou bem antes do que programara. Ficou deitada olhando o teto enquanto a luminosidade da cidade criava um ambiente irrealístico no interior do quarto. Ouvia o tiquetaquear do carrilhão como se fosse dentro de sua cabeça. Porém, não se lembrava mais de porque sentia-se mal. Estava se protegendo.

O dia nasceu, ela ouviu o tráfego se intensificar. A luz dentro do quarto ficou maior e a levou erguer-se da cama e ir até a janela ver os primeiros minutos da manhã de sábado.

Não se trocou para tomar o café da manhã. Vestiu o penhoar e foi para a mesa parecendo ter passado a noite em claro. Estava tão distraída e aérea, Manon a observava silenciosamente, sem saber se devia se preocupar.

_Não se esqueça do almoço hoje na sede do clube em Muttontown. –Manon murmurou, tirando a mesa.

_Obrigada, Manon. –Relena mostrou-se ciente.

Saiu de casa ao meio dia e meio. O almoço começaria às duas horas e, embora não quisesse chegar muito cedo, não suportava mais estar naquele apartamento. Dirigiu o mais devagar que conseguia, observou os cenários, respirou um pouco daquela sensação de liberdade.

Chegando ao clube, foi ao vestiário com sua mala trocar seu jeans e camiseta pelo belo tailleur malva-claro ornado de babados românticos, e, ao aparecer no salão do almoço com meia hora de antecedência, encontrou a senhora Baumgarten e Lori supervisionando os últimos retoques.

_Oi, Lena! Como foi a viagem? –Lori sorriu sempre bem humorada.

_Tudo bem. –Relena assentiu, embora aparentasse cansada.

Lori assentiu também, um pouco incomodada pelo inicial modo superficial da amiga.

_Eu vou dar uma volta, tudo bem? –Relena comentou, quase dando as costas para Lori.

_Vou com você, posso?

_Sim…

Relena queria ver o local que só conhecera por fotos e aprazíveis descrições feitas por Athina, porque ali também seria o baile de primavera. Depois das nevadas, os jardins exibiam graciosas florezinhas e os prédios, uma pintura nova. Tudo era impecavelmente limpo e Relena sentia certo alívio ao olhar o horizonte livre de carros e prédios obstrutores.

O dono da propriedade onde se instalava o clube era, obviamente, o senhor Octo Van der Ven, pai de Dwight.

_Venha, vamos conhecer o famoso Clover! –Lori animou-se quando começaram a chegar perto das baias.

Relena acabou soltando um risinho, ao passo que Lori ia correndo na frente com alguma dificuldade, visto os saltos dos sapatos.

Conversaram com os cavalariços e passaram alguns segundos alisando o focinho meigo de Clover, tentando controlar-se para não irromperem em uma crise de gargalhadas, já que pensavam coisas muito engraçadas sobre a obsessão de Dwight com aquele animal.

Regressaram ao salão do almoço às duas e quinze e então este se mostrava completamente preenchido pelos convidados e pelas jovens debutantes, suas mães e tutoras. Nem parecia mais o mesmo lugar do qual acabaram de sair.

_Querida, você está aí! –Athina aproximou-se, sorrindo lúcida e suave. –Venha, está na minha mesa.

Relena mostrou contentamento nos modos, mas não conseguiu sorrir. E seguiu a sogra sem despedir-se de Lori, somente obedecendo e cumprindo a programação.

Esforçou-se durante a refeição em sentir prazer em estar lá, mas não conseguia. Se sorria, sentia-se falsa, se ficava séria, sentia-se rude. Seu humor estava inexplicável até para si mesma. E sempre se julgou conhecer-se tão bem!

_Não é verdade, Relena? –Athina a tentou incluir em uma conversa que entabulava com a senhora sentada ao seu lado, sem muito sucesso.

Relena sorriu diminuto e disse que era, apesar de ser óbvio de que ela nem desconfiava do que falavam.

Queria sair dali e ir para algum lugar onde a deixariam em paz.

Comeram a sobremesa e depois ouviram algumas declarações das organizadoras do debute daquele ano e da líder das debutantes, que informaram o calendário de eventos até o Verão. Era esperado que as adolescentes se envolvessem na organização de acontecimentos para já se integrarem ao grupo e aprenderem como funcionava a vida de uma mulher rica e respeitável.

Mas nada daquilo significava alguma coisa para Relena.

O que aquelas garotas achavam que estavam fazendo? Estavam apenas continuando um costume superficial que mascarava as dores das esposas desde o começo do século.

Bem, pelo menos era isso que Relena estava fazendo, envolvida com o clube de campo.

_Relena, o que aconteceu que você não está usando seus anéis hoje? –Lori resolveu perguntar, visto estranhar notar a mão esquerda de Relena tão vazia.

_Achei que não estavam combinando muito comigo. –Relena pontuou friamente.

_Hã? –Lori se fez de confusa. –Aconteceu alguma coisa? –e isso seria muito interessante…

Relena negou com um movimento descuidado de cabeça, ficando cada vez mais circunspecta.

_Vocês acabaram de completar dois meses de casamento, não é? –Lori continuou a conversa, ambígua.

_Não sei… –Relena respondeu assim somente por raiva.

_Eu, em meus trinta e um anos de casamento, nunca passei um dia sem usar minha aliança. –a senhora Noventa, que por ominoso acaso estava presente durante a conversa das moças, repreendeu sutilmente.

Relena olhou-a em muda revolta. Depois, fitou Lori, e, apesar de querer, não conseguia falar o que precisava para pô-la no lugar devido.

A sociedade não mudara. Sempre se esperava tanto da mulher e tão pouco do homem. Por que as duas não iam até o escritório de advocacia e falavam para Heero aquilo que ela estava tendo de aturar ali? Ninguém nunca pensava na realidade, aquelas mulheres só condenavam qualquer uma que se esquivasse de qualquer convenção social que era tradicional, e deste modo, importante.

_Lembra-se daquela pergunta que você me fez, Lori, semanas atrás? –e Relena soltou suas próprias rédeas. –Às vezes, quando se é casado, não dá vontade de usar a aliança. Isto também sua mãe nunca lhe diria!

A senhora Noventa ergueu as sobrancelhas o máximo possível e Lori manteve os lábios entreabertos, deixando escapar todo o ar dentro de si, porque não obteve palavras para responder. E ficou observando Relena lhe dar as costas e procurar a primeira porta disponível.

_O que deu nessa menina? –e a senhora Noventa por fim vocalizou seu alarme.

Lori deu de ombros, mexendo no cabelo de leve depois. E quando prestou atenção a quem mais assistira o diálogo, viu Athina com uma aparência solene e pensativa, estudando-a.

Relena saiu na varanda e esfregou o rosto. O que tinha dado nela? A pseudo-convivência com Heero a tinha transformado a tal ponto? Agora ela também era grosseira com as pessoas?

Apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e respirou fundo. E decidiu: Lori mereceu.

Olhou o céu, olhou o grande pasto diante de si. Lá tudo era tão amplo, talvez contivesse o tumulto emocional que assolava o peito dela.

_Relena, você quer conversar? –e então ouviu uma voz que a fez confusa um instante devido a grande carga de cuidado maternal em sua textura.

Seu coração disparou repentinamente, forçando que ela levasse uma mão ao peito. Relanceou Athina ao seu lado e depois virou o rosto, envergonhada.

_Os homens Yuy podem ser difíceis às vezes, não é? –e Athina seguiu, olhando a figura da nora, tentando imaginar que expressão ela usava na face.

Relena começou a torcer as mãos, ao passo que a declaração ecoava em sua mente. Negou com a cabeça, Athina viu o movimento pelo modo como os cabelos balançaram.

_Deixe-me olhar para você, sim? –e pediu, carinhosa, chegando mais perto.

_Por que tem de ser assim, Athina? Por que tem que ser comigo? –Relena murmurou, certa de que Athina não compreenderia o que ela falava, porque o som saíra tão baixo e cacofônico.

Porém, a mulher aguardava, vestida de toda a paciência.

_Só faz dois meses e eu não aguento mais. –Relena murmurou ainda mais baixo. E depois olhou a sogra. –Eu não sei mais explicar o que estou sentindo.

_O que foi que houve?

Relena meneou a cabeça outra vez, olhando para o céu em sua frente. Não se ouvia contando o fato ou dizendo o que tanto a feria. Por que ela não acreditava que estava ferida por um telefonema! Ela não amava Heero e não devia se importar se, por acaso, ele estivesse envolvido com outra mulher. Ela só era a esposa dele, a esposa de conveniência dele.

_Nem sei o que dizer. –e decidiu por ser sincera. Não lhe restava mesmo muito mais. E facilmente sentia-se uma adolescente, atrapalhada pela ânsia de falar daquilo que mal decifrava. –As coisas não são nem de perto o que pensei que seriam… estou tão sozinha. E nunca antes havia me sentido assim. –e pouco considerava se estava sendo desconexa, contudo precisava falar do modo com que as palavras vinham. –Ela falou aquilo de propósito!

_Quem?

_A senhora Noventa. Ela também me odeia. Isto porque eu… –e mordeu o lábio inferior para reprimir sua própria fala. –Nunca foi minha intenção… eu não fiz nada de caso pensado. –e mudou de assunto, ou era o que parecia, o soluço distorcendo suas próximas palavras.

Athina não se preocupava com o que não compreendia. Assistia a nora lutar contra o choro quando sabia que era melhor entregar-se logo de uma vez.

_E o que devo fazer? Como é que devo me sentir? –Relena indagou mais a si mesma do que à sogra, que ali era uma testemunha, não uma interlocutora. –Ele age como se eu não existisse… nunca vem jantar em casa, sempre chega tarde, sem explicação, e ainda me acusa de estar vigiando-o… O que ele ainda quer? Confiança?

_Você não confia nele? –Athina incentivou Relena a falar mais daquele assunto.

_Não sei. Eu nem o conheço. Na verdade, Heero não me acha merecedora de conhecê-lo, ele já tem quem ocupa este privilégio. Acha que está conseguindo esconder… mas eu vi o telefonema… o telefonema dela…

As lágrimas de Relena por fim quebraram a barreira por insistência e transbordaram copiosamente. Seu choro era belo e triste, ingênuo e confuso.

Odiava o fato do telefonema de Sylvia afetá-la tanto. Tinha prometido a si mesma que não permitiria Heero humilhá-la daquele modo e que nem faria conta se acontecesse de ser desrespeitada, mas não conseguia evitar, mesmo que não entendesse o que a forçava a chorar. Olhava o céu azul perguntando-se onde é que estava com a cabeça quando decidiu aceitar aquela vida.

_De repente não me lembro mais do porque me casei. –e confessou em pura amargura.

_Ainda é cedo para você tomar uma decisão… –Athina ousou pontuar em uma espécie de consolo sensato. Não ignorava quão atormentava Relena estava, sobretudo por si mesma.

_Mas quanto tempo mais eu terei de esperar? Quantas cobranças vazias mais e desdém agudo terei de suportar com um lindo sorriso, totalmente sem apoio?

Athina julgou melhor não responder, limitou-se a assentir outra vez, organizando o assunto em um diagnóstico objetivo. Colocou a mão no ombro de Relena enquanto ela chorava ainda com a mesma imerecida poesia que Poe usava – fúnebre, intensa e melancólica. Chorava por chorar, sem o menor interesse em resgatar o motivo. Concluía que, se chorasse, escoaria de si aquela raiva pura e ácida que a envenenara contra si própria.

Nunca antes alimentara aquele sentimento, mas ali ele parecia extremamente natural para si – ódio. Odiava muitas coisas, mas principalmente a si própria por ter falhado em tão pouco tempo. Doía-lhe fisicamente a reprovação como jamais pensara que fosse possível. Segurou o peito outra vez, respirando fundo, buscando encontrar qualquer fissura de sanidade na qual se segurar de modo a não escorregar para o fundo do desfiladeiro daquela crise nervosa.

_Quero ir… embora daqui. –e anunciou, como se se referisse a um sentido mais amplo daquela sentença. Esfregou o rosto com as costas das mãos, obtendo pela sensação de umidade do pranto uma dimensão ainda maior de sua ruína.

_Tem certeza? Por que não vamos até a pousada? Você pode tomar um pouco de chá e deitar-se…

_Não quero que mais ninguém me veja assim. –e mostrou uma dureza tão abrupta que fez Athina dar um passo para trás.

Relena saiu para encontrar seu PT Cruiser. Trocou os scarpins da Jimmy Choo pelas suas sapatilhas de dirigir já sentada frente ao volante. Notou o leve tremular das mãos enquanto virava a chave e ajeitava o câmbio. O carro movia-se devagar ao passo que se afastava do haras, não era como se ela estivesse fugindo. As paisagens deslizavam em câmera lenta, acenando um adeus dúbio.

O apartamento no Paterno a esperava, complacente. Ele também não lhe pertencia, mas era o único que a receberia. Podia ser um abrigo arriscado, visto conter o campo de batalha, mas era suficiente, porque a pior guerra Relena travava dentro de si mesma.

Trocou-se de roupas e deitou-se sobre a colcha da cama. Só sabia chamar de dor a sensação que a assolava. Sua cabeça e seus olhos latejavam e suas mãos estavam agitadas, seu coração não se controlava, obrigando-a apertar o peito às vezes. Mas o quarto estava escuro e, assim, a realidade quedava a uma distância confortável.

-8-8-8-8-

Athina não deixou de rever durante um minuto sequer a face angustiada da nora ou como ela torcia as mãos e meneava a cabeça. Voltou para a companhia das amigas, formulou boas justificativas para Relena ter se ausentado e lançou fitos condenatórios para Lori, tentando ser discreta, embora desejasse também lembrar à jovem Baumgarten algumas velhas lições de boa educação. Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa nos arredores da cidade de Nova York, Athina perguntava-se se Dante previra aquela situação. Se ele de fato contasse com o sofrimento de Relena, realmente havia se tornando um homem insuperavelmente calculista e cruel.

Encontrou-o durante o jantar, realizado em completo silêncio. Não que costumassem conversar animadamente nas refeições, mas naquela noite havia algo particular naquele silêncio absorvente que até Yacob detectava.

_Dante, não acha que está sobrecarregando Heero com trabalho demais? –Athina decidiu murmurar, e olhou a face distante do marido para ver sua reação. –Ainda mais enquanto ele está concluindo a universidade…

Ele bebeu um gole de uísque:

_Ele tem de arcar com as consequências. Já era para estar formado. –sentenciou.

_Claro, sobre os estudos paralelos ao trabalho eu concordo, mas há mesmo necessidade dele trabalhar até tarde todos os dias? –e sua astúcia feminina lhe permitiu fazer um pequeno teatro.

_Trabalhar até tarde? Há dias que ele deixa o escritório antes de mim. –Dante era rigoroso com os horários e só não jantava em casa quando algo muito urgente surgia.

Athina simulou ingênua surpresa:

_Oh… que estranho…

Dante ficou encarando Athina exigindo uma justificativa para aquela conversa, captando imediatamente motivos ocultos.

_Relena não está nada bem. Conversamos hoje e ela estava arrasada… Nunca vi uma jovem mostrar-se tão menosprezada e infeliz, Dante. Você tem de fazer alguma coisa.

Ele não alterou a posição ou expressão, e Athina entendeu que ele não estava satisfeito.

_Ela diz que Heero não lhe dá a menor atenção, chegando tarde todos os dias sem qualquer explicação… além de… –e usou de uma pausa dramática.

_Diga logo!

_Ela não me explicou muito bem, mas me falou de um telefonema. Parece que Heero tem… outra pessoa em sua vida. –e não gostou de como pôs, mas teve medo de usar palavras mais assertivas e depois tê-las voltadas contra si. –Vê-la foi de partir o coração, Dante. Estou terrivelmente preocupada com ela.

Dante tomou outro gole de uísque, desta vez um muito longo. Não falou nada, o descontentamento foi grande demais para permiti-lo. A mudez dele não incomodou a esposa, que o conhecia bem a ponto de saber quão grande era raiva que o marido curtiu.

Em seu silêncio, Dante potencializou sua fúria para acertar Heero fulminantemente, de uma vez por todas. Aquela seria a última vez que Heero o decepcionaria e desobedeceria. Não mais abriria concessões para ele, que ultrapassara o limite conscientemente.

Passou o domingo praticamente trancado no escritório, e, na segunda-feira, convocou o filho antes de sair, às seis horas.

Heero entrou aborrecido no gabinete e cerrou a porta. Seu pai estava de pé, voltado para a janela, e sobre a mesa, alguns documentos estavam apresentados ordeiramente.

_Está tudo acabado. –e bramiu, sem nem olhar o rapaz.

_Do que está falando?

_Não está entendendo? –e virou-se para ele então. –Muito bem, aqui está a sua rescisão, o distrato de nosso contrato e o distrato do acordo pré-nupcial. Lembre-se que a indenização devida à Relena é de duzentos mil dólares.

Heero ousou olhar os documentos na mesa e revoltou-se ao ver o pai lhe estender a caneta. Dante mesmo já havia assinado todas as vias que precisava.

_O que o senhor está querendo dizer?

_Que você foi pego! Descoberto!

Heero meneava a cabeça cada vez mais rápido:

_Agora o senhor resolveu me caluniar? Do que está me acusando?

_De adultério. Onde você tem passado suas noites, se não é aqui, trabalhando, ou com sua esposa em sua casa? O que você tem feito todo o tempo em que não está com Relena?

_Então é assim! Ela fica mesmo me vigiando, me controlando só para depois vir correndo falar ao senhor que eu a estou traindo!

_Você não tem mais nenhum antecedente que te livre desse tipo de conclusão.

_Quer dizer que não é necessário provas para me condenar, só a palavra dela!

_Ela é sua esposa! Acha que a palavra dela não conta?

_Acho! Ela nem me conhece e nem sabe o que tenho feito.

_Exatamente! Por que não fala para ela? Por que não explica porque deve ser considerado inocente? Nada que você fale agora pode contar a seu favor. Se ela sustenta a menor suspeita de adultério é porque algum motivo foi dado!

_Bonito, o senhor sendo tão cavalheiro! –rebateu, carregado de ironia ácida. –E quais motivos o senhor pode me apresentar?

_A aliança, onde está?

_Esta idiotice! Que diferença faz uma merda de aliança?

_Toda! E agora, me diga: quem é a outra garota?

_Que outra? –e seguindo seu questionamento, Heero irrompeu em imprecações alteradas.

_A garota dos telefonemas.

_Telefonemas…? O quê? Como sabe dos telefonemas?

_Relena sabe dos telefonemas!

Heero foi privado de reação por um segundo. Não lhe passava pela cabeça como Relena descobrira sobre a insistência irritante de Sylvia em ligar-lhe. Quem dissera a ela? Alguém tinha de ter dito a ela!

_Vocês enlouqueceram! Todos vocês! –e precisava defender-se, de algum modo. –O senhor não passa de um juiz arbitrário! Agora, estou condenado sem direito à defesa ou prova! E ainda se orgulha de sua carreira o direito! –e passou o braço ferozmente sobre a mesa, jogando todos os papéis no chão. –Não estou traindo ninguém! Todo maldito dia eu fico até quase meia-noite trabalhando para essa merda de firma sentado naquela droga de café quadras daqui e o que é que ganho? Hã? Uma sentença! –a voz chegava ao teto da sala e os braços dele se moviam com a força para provocar tempestades. –Quer saber, vou assinar aquela rescisão! E os distratos, sim, vou assinar todos. Não vejo a hora de acabar com tudo isso! –e chutou os papéis, faltando muito pouco para começar a vandalizar o gabinete.

Contudo, Dante não se movia ou se afetava. Só deliberava.

_Você é deplorável, rapaz. Entretanto, há algo errado nesta questão. Você pode ter feito muitas coisas, mas uma você nunca fez: você nunca mentiu.

Heero ofegava tanto que por um instante não foi capaz de ouvir o que o juiz dissera.

_Por isso, ouça bem: você precisa explicar tudo isso para sua esposa. Resolva esta questão feito um homem e nunca mais faça Relena sentir dúvida! Está ouvindo? –e ele derrubava o discurso em Heero num dilúvio gelado de palavras afiadas. –Você pode não ter feito nada errado desta vez, mas seu histórico é suficiente para te incriminar sem esforço. Não vê que ninguém espera mais atitudes elogiáveis de você? Não vê que todos contam com seu mau comportamento? A culpa é toda sua se sua esposa duvidou de você! Isto porque não teve a decência de comunicar-se com ela.

Heero engolia seco e imobilizara-se completamente.

_Me comunicar com ela da mesma forma que o senhor faz com mamãe? –e desafiou.

_Não estamos aqui para falar de mim. Eu já lhe disse o que deve fazer. A sua responsabilidade é cumprir. Só você pode mudar sua situação. Agora arrume todos estes documentos e os destrua. Quando terminar, vá para casa. Direto para casa! –e Dante apanhou sua maleta e paletó, deixando a sala naturalmente. Cerrou a porta com o mesmo som solene de um calabouço que é selado pela eternidade.

Heero jazeu ainda estático. A sala, antes repleta dos shakespearianos som e fúria, era um túmulo ominoso. As folhas de papel espalhadas pelo carpete acresciam à atmosfera de desolação. O rapaz erguia-se ali, mas estava derrotado. Bagunçou o cabelo violentamente, assaltado pelas frases do pai que sutilmente voltavam a ecoar no ambiente, pleno da soberania do juiz.

Por que duvidavam dele? Por que concluíam suas ações? Quem tinha este direito? Ele odiava aquele hábito humano de interpretar detalhes e enxergar sinais que não existiam! Porém, sua reprovação não impedia que todos fizessem isso com ele…

Aos poucos, sua pulsação baixou e um cansaço súbito desceu nele, forçando-o apoiar-se na mesa em sua frente. Olhou os papéis no chão e agachou-se para começar a juntá-los. Levou o maço consigo para seu escritório onde havia uma trituradora de papel. As folhas que entravam inteiras morriam reduzidas a tirinhas, e assistir aquela execução lhe distraía um pouco, abrandando a ira ofendida que se recalcava em seu peito.

Em seguida, apanhou seus pertences e deixou a firma. Conduzia o BMW galgando todo e qualquer espaço disponível nas grandes avenidas, tal qual estivesse em uma missão inadiável.

Fazia meia-hora que Relena despertara de um cochilo imprevisto. Deitara-se para ler um pouco, mas a sonolência venceu-a sem que notasse e acordou com o livro a seu lado, o barulho do relógio na parede a chamando de volta para a realidade. Depois que se refez um pouco, decidiu ir ver o que Manon aprontara para o jantar dali meia-hora.

Mantinha aberta a porta de seu quarto e passou por ela, arrastando preguiçosamente seus _crocs_ rosa-bebê pelo corredor, a trança nos cabelos desfazendo-se aos poucos.

O fim-de-semana havia sido tão desgastante… o que será que Athina estava pensando dela depois do que houve? Ela não desejou preocupar-se com aquilo ali, porém… De repente, pensava ter recuperado a serenidade e queria poupá-la o máximo possível, visto que dependeria dela para estar presente ao baile de primavera no próximo sábado. Respirou fundo e arriscou sorrir pequenino, brincando distraidamente com o pingente de seu colar.

Contudo, a porta de entrada do apartamento moveu-se e Heero revelou-se para Relena que acabara de chegar à sala de estar. O olhar dele caiu nela como se a estivesse esperando encontrar ali, o coração batendo feito o da fera que anseia a caçada. E não havia como descrever Relena sem citar como se mostrou despreparada. Limitada pelo espaço, cercada pela figura dele, lembrava uma gazela privada de sua agilidade perante o leão, por não contar com espaço hábil de escape.

Levou as mãos ao peito, exibindo olhos vazios, mas alarmados. Os lábios dela esboçaram alguma palavra que ficou inconclusa, detida pelo espanto. Sentiu o olhar dele cobri-la toda e depois, luxento, ele deu as costas e rumou para seus aposentos.

Relena suspirou, determinada a não perder a oportunidade de fugir, apressando-se para a cozinha. Lá, Manon terminava o preparo da refeição.

_Tudo bem, Relena? –e ao notar a moça, logo indagou, deixando de cantarolar alguma velha canção.

Relena suspirou com dificuldades então como introdução a seu anúncio:

_O senhor Yuy está aqui. –e foi só o que conseguiu dizer, tal qual ainda precisasse convencer a si mesma.

_Está? –Manon franziu a testa.

Relena assentiu.

_Não estou preparada para isto. –e avisou, olhando as porções de arroz, vegetais e carne que só serviam duas pessoas.

_Oh, Manon, sinto muito… não me passava pela cabeça que ele viria. –e Relena murmurou, encostando-se ao balcão da pia desoladamente, olhando para baixo.

_Não tem problema, eu preparo outra coisa para mim. Está cedo ainda. –e apresentou sua solução, tranquilamente, soando bastante maternal.

Relena assentiu imperceptivelmente e ficou examinando a barra de sua segunda pele preta.

_Vamos, vou pôr a mesa. –Manon anunciou, indo para a sala de jantar com a toalha e os guardanapos. Relena a seguiu, levando os pratos e talheres.

Juntas organizaram a mesa, Manon colocou as taças e Relena trouxe o vinho, sentindo-se como se preparasse para receber um amo intolerante. Não aparentava tensão, embora mal pudesse respirar. Sabia que agia pateticamente, dando indevida importância a Heero, porém, atuava assim porque não estava preparada para encará-lo.

Ouvia Manon cantarolar novamente. Relena pensava se era possível para Manon notar a insegurança que controlava seus gestos ali. Sentou-se em seu lugar ao passo que a mulher ia chamar o patrão para a refeição.

Heero sentara-se em seu escritório e ligou o laptop, passando os últimos minutos encarando o papel de parede da área de trabalho.

_Senhor Yuy, o jantar será servido agora. –Manon disse com toda pompa e consistência que lhe era esperado. Heero assentiu descuidadamente, movendo os olhos para a figura da mulher.

Entrou na sala de jantar como se estivesse vazia e tomou seu lugar, em paciente descaso. Relena não sabia se devia sentir-se mais incomodada pela atitude dele. Definitivamente não estava pronta para encará-lo e não tinha previsão de quando estaria. Heero a despia completamente de sua autoconfiança, até mesmo fazendo-a analisar o que vestia e sentir-se totalmente inapropriada. O terno Hugo Boss marrom-nogueira e a camisa luminosamente branca dele condenavam a segunda pele preta de decote v combinada com a calça sarouel de malha cinza e _crocs_ que Relena usava. Tudo de repente conspirava para fazê-la inferior.

Mas na realidade, era ela mesma quem se inferiorizava ali.

Ouvia de longe Manon perguntar solícita se algo mais era necessário e Heero despedi-la. Segurou os talheres sem qualquer vontade de comer. E então encarou Heero, porque ele a encarava de volta, silenciosamente demandando atenção. Intrigava-a como ele conseguia transmitir tanta coisa sem usar uma palavra sequer.

Entretanto, apenas o jantar aconteceu. Heero seguia agindo como se estivesse só e ela passou a imitá-lo.

Manon veio retirar a louça da sobremesa e enquanto recolhia os pratos lançou um olhar para o rapaz:

_Senhor Yuy, gostaria de saber se virá jantar aqui amanhã de modo que eu possa planejar a refeição.

_Virei, bem como depois de amanhã e depois… –ele respondeu contrafeito.

Manon assentiu e foi pra a cozinha imediatamente.

_Venha comigo, Relena. –e Heero levantou-se da mesa, lançando um olhar imperativo para Relena.

Ela foi atrás dele, apesar de sem querer, ocultando suas sensações em uma forma de defesa.

Heero fechou a porta do escritório assim que ela entrou.

Cada passo que Relena dava para o interior do cômodo a fazia consciente de que algo decisivo iria acontecer. Fora assim quando estivera ali da última vez – atendera aquela ligação telefônica – e não via porque seria diferente então.

Postado atrás de sua mesa, Heero imitava inconscientemente o pai, assumindo a posição que ironicamente criticara. Ocupava sua poltrona fazendo dela seu trono e lançava fitos de menosprezo à ré diante de si, que sempre em pé e calada, transparecia expectativa.

_Qual o problema? –mas foi ela que iniciou o interrogatório. Sua voz resolvida preencheu o ar sem combinar com sua postura submissa.

_Você podia me dizer primeiro. Afinal, foi você quem o inventou. –ele devolveu, jogando os ombros para trás. Se houvesse um espelho ali, observaria quão insidiosos eram seus olhos e quão afiado seu fito.

_Não entendo. –ela murmurou, simples, tentando não se impressionar.

_Não entende… –ele reiterou, aborrecido. –Exatamente! Desde o começo, você tem se negado a entender o que está acontecendo, o que existe, ou melhor, o que não existe entre nós.

O rosto dela se moveu criando linhas confusas.

Ele prosseguiu:

_Hoje eu descobri que estou te devendo duzentos mil dólares porque, aparentemente, estou te traindo.

Relena deixou os olhos cair.

_Pensei que você fosse mais esperta, senhora Yuy. –desdenhoso, observou sem motivo. Era uma espécie de ameaça, embora Relena não a levasse em conta:

_E eu pensei que você honrasse seus compromissos. –redarguiu.

_Olhe este apartamento, olhe você… quem mantem tudo isso? Quem paga seu jantar, suas compras, seu conforto? –havia algo que fazia as palavras dele se assemelharem a um rosnado contido.

_Quando disse compromissos, me referi à lealdade conjugal que me prometeu.

_Palavras bonitas. –desdenhou. –E baseado em que você falou para meu pai que estou te traindo? Você não tem vergonha? E nem sabe dar um golpe! Realmente, você é uma oportunista barata… nem sabe o que está fazendo!

Relena não deu atenção às acusações imprecisas que Heero fazia, nem ao fato do juiz então ter sabido sobre o que ela dissera à Athina. Somente ergueu os olhos para o rapaz e replicou:

_Eu sei que existe alguma coisa entre você e a Sylvia ainda!

_Sabe? Ótimo! Então me diga o que sabe sobre eu e ela! Vamos!

_Vi o telefonema! Vocês têm se encontrado, não têm? Por qual outro motivo você estava tão esquivo e ausente?

_Você é muito ingênua por achar que sou assim fácil de ler. Odeio pessoas concluindo mentiras sobre mim! –rugiu, só que Relena não se assustava.

_Seu alto conceito sobre si mesmo está turvando sua visão da realidade! –ela rebateu, de uma vez.

_Não faço ideia do que você está falando! –e dizendo assim a taxava louca. – Quando assinei o acordo pré-nupcial, falei que não queria aborrecimentos! Será que não fui claro? Eu não sou seu marido, Relena! Apenas assinei um contrato. É claro que não irei agir contra as cláusulas dos documentos… por que vou te dar duzentos mil dólares de presente? Acho que seria tão fácil?

_Você me dá nojo, Heero Yuy! –teimosamente, observou, mas já estava exausta daquela conversa. Ele era sempre o mesmo: indesafiável, incontestável, ativo e supremo. Era irritante demais! –A verdade é que não faço a menor questão de você ser meu marido. Também assinei um contrato! –e respirou fundo. –Você fala que sou oportunista porque fiz um grande negócio enquanto você saiu perdendo! Você é um covarde sem personalidade! Um vendido! Já te falei isso? Não importa, você é um vendido mesmo! –e esquecia-se de regular o volume da voz, perdia o controle dos gestos que fazia.

_Me diz, para que tudo isso?

_Porque quero o que é meu!

_O dinheiro, não é?

_É, o dinheiro! O dinheiro! A droga do dinheiro! É só nisso que você pensa, então? É só isso que significa algo para você, não é mesmo? Você nunca pensa na minha reputação, já que a sua não lhe serve para nada, certo? Quando aceitei este casamento, não foi para ser feita de idiota! Se você quer ficar com a Sylvia Noventa, vá lá e diga a seu pai de uma vez por todas e me livre deste vexame, me livre de ter de ser a coitada, a inapropriada, a esposa incompetente que não usa a aliança depois de dois meses de casamento!

_A Sylvia não significa nada para mim! Eu não a quero, será que não vê? Antes mesmo de você aparecer, eu já a tinha dispensado. Você nem conhece a história, do que é que está falando? Não se meta mais neste assunto! Se não estiver convencida, o problema é seu. Não tenho porque me provar pra você. –ele explicou enquanto Relena assentia sarcástica. –Para mim, esta conversa acabou.

_Não. Eu ainda tenho que saber onde você tem estado até tarde já que não é com a Sylvia. –ela exigiu.

_Que inferno! –bufou. –Eu estive trabalhando! Acha que sou como você? Tenho muito para fazer! –e transformava cada frase em uma ofensa.

Ela assentiu novamente, sem saber mais o que pensar. Lágrimas ardentes pingaram de seus olhos, mas ela não chorava. Cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo, procurando um ponto onde se equilibrar. Sabia que poderia ficar ali eternamente retrucando as tolices que ele atirava nela, mas preferiu ser a parte madura da discussão e ir embora.

Eles não sabiam conversar e resolver-se, permitindo que o calor do momento levasse a melhor e os conduzisse como quisesse. Mesmo Relena, sempre mais razoável, acabava não resistindo às emoções e agia como nunca esperaria de si própria. Parada no centro de seu quarto, ela relembrava os instantes anteriores como se na verdade ouvisse alguém contar-lhe uma história antiga sobre uma personagem inexistente.

E não sabia dizer se a surpresa sobre o modo como lutava com Heero era boa ou má. De qualquer modo, a parte principal da disputa parecia esclarecida. Se ele decidira confrontá-la é porque certamente não estava mentindo, já que seus modos arrogantes não lhe permitiam ser nada mais que cruamente franco sobre si e os outros.

E a provou errada. E a provou precipitada. Como lidar com isso? E se talvez Heero tivesse razão sobre seu desgosto por todos sempre pensarem errado sobre ele? Ela daria essa razão a ele? Daria a ele o benefício da dúvida na próxima vez? Aprendera alguma coisa com aquela discussão?

Não ia pensar nisso. Estava contrariada demais para derivar proveito daquilo.

Heero entrou no banho pouco depois da grande batalha, tentando recordar-se da última pessoa que se atrevera a desafiá-lo da maneira com que Relena o desafiava, mas não conseguia. Acelerado, não era capaz de concentrar-se em nada. Tentou dormir, tentou estudar, tentou e tentou, mas sua mente exigia toda sua atenção, indagando ainda como Relena descobrira os telefonemas de Sylvia.

Por que ela tinha de se ofender tanto pela possibilidade de estar sendo traída? O que ela sabia sobre ele? Ele sempre questionava isso, tentando se reafirmar. Ela não sabia nada sobre ele e não podia determinar possuir qualquer autoridade sobre ele. Ele não tolerava aquela atitude.

Por isso decidia-se convicto a jamais dar o prazer a Relena de mostrar-se certa sobre ele e assim conquistar todos os privilégios de parte lesada daquela união.

_No sábado acontecerá o baile de primavera. –Relena informou friamente no jantar do dia seguinte. Desta vez, estava extremamente bem vestida, abundando um poder que seria atordoante para outros, mas talvez não para Heero.

_Trowa já me avisou a respeito. –haviam conversado sobre isto no telefone, naquela manhã.

_Como sou do comitê, irei na tarde de sexta-feira para Muttontown. Irei com a senhora Yuy. Seu convite está no escritório e a apresentação é obrigatória. –e deu as últimas informações.

Ele não reagiu, o que não constituiu nenhuma surpresa.

_Você vai ao baile, não é, Heero? –Quatre lhe indagou, no almoço do próximo dia, quando os cinco amigos se reuniram.

E outra vez, Heero não reagiu.

_Vai deixar a patroa sozinha? Não tem medo? –Duo resolveu provocar, então.

_Cala a boca. Não me venha falar de ciúmes e infidelidade! –Heero não pensou em usar de paciência, e rechaçou.

_E por quê? Rolou algum lance do tipo? –Duo gostou do assunto.

_Duo, Heero disse para não falar sobre isso… –Quatre advertiu, meigo e solene.

Trowa não resistiu o riso:

_Ninguém vai sentir sua falta se você não for. –e cutucou, sem levar o assunto muito a sério.

_A não ser o juiz. –Wu Fei lembrou. –Qualquer coisa é motivo para seu pai pegar no seu pé, não é?

_Se você quer manter o segredo sobre o casamento guardado, é necessário ser visto mais com Relena. –e Quatre seguiu, soando sério.

_Agora não é mais hora de bancar o resolvido. Vou te considerar ainda menos se não levar seu segredo até o fim. Afinal de contas, você até beijou aquela garota! –Wu Fei não se conformava e tampouco podia deixar de expressar.

_Controle-se, Wu Fei. –Trowa mediou, aristocrático, a face inexpressiva.

_Heero sabe que é verdade. –e ainda assim, Wu Fei alfinetou.

Duo levantou as sobrancelhas ruivas, aguardando a reação do amigo, mas esta, mais uma vez, não veio. Ele limitou-se a olhar para baixo e bufar, algo que comumente podia ser lido como anuência.

Exatamente. Heero não queria concordar, entretanto, se privara de escolhas. Vivia um paradoxo que o transformava em um barco que singra uma tempestade marítima. Detestava estar detido por sua fraqueza e queria negá-la; posava de superior para Relena, rebatendo as exigências e reclamações dela ao mesmo tempo em que seguia o que se esperava daquele que se vendeu para entrar na situação corrente, que era mais confortável e conveniente. Lutava contra uma realidade que ele optou viver. Odiava o segredo, porém não podia deixar de zelar por ele, receando expor a covardia que o coagia irresistivelmente a obedecer ao pai.

Seus amigos não questionavam. Heero estava em conflito, no fim todos concordavam ser mais prudente servir ao juiz do que vagar livre e sem qualquer apoio no mundo. Isto porque Heero sempre trilhara um caminho tão autodestrutivo que talvez não vivesse muito após ser deserdado. Além do vexame que se abateria sobre os Yuy, algo com que era melhor não conviver.

_Se você não vai, pode deixar que eu acompanho minha cunhada com o maior prazer, já que Akane não virá… –Duo voltou a brincar, arejando a tensão, mesmo que zombasse de sua própria tristeza. Trowa riu novamente, mesmo que sua situação fosse idêntica, já que Cathrine também não deixaria Las Vegas para comparecer à festa.

Mas Heero não prestava atenção aos gracejos de Duo e à revolta de Wu Fei quanto a ir ao baile.

Pensava ainda sobre a última segunda-feira, pensava em porque cedera, porque se vendera, porque Relena estava em sua vida, e decidia que nada fazia sentido.

Enquanto jantava sozinho no apartamento naquela sexta-feira, olhava o lugar que Relena ocupava sempre e refletia sobre o que o levara estar na vida dela. Porque ela também era fraca e vendida… mesmo que insistisse no contrário. Ela não era diferente dele – cedeu completamente, negou sua personalidade e entrou em relação com um segredo que detestava ter de manter.

E suspirando fundo antes de tomar um gole de vinho, Heero questionou-se por que odiavam tanto algo que haviam escolhido?

De fato nada fazia sentido.

Talvez nem Dante soubesse explicar exatamente e ainda se surpreendesse por sua manobra ter funcionado tão perfeitamente como a propôs.

Athina olhava Relena na mesa do jantar junto de Lori e a senhora Baumgarten. Estavam no clube de campo em Muttontown. As jovens conversavam como boas amigas enquanto as senhoras falavam sobre a última semana, assunto no qual não havia nenhuma novidade. Na verdade, Athina mais ouvia do que falava, concentrada demais em sua observação.

Dante não comunicara nada sobre as providências que tomara, tampouco sobre seus resultados. De qualquer modo, Relena voltara a usar a aliança e seu anel de noivado. Se ela fizera isso mecanicamente para evitar mais falatórios e críticas – porque houve comentários sobre a situação do casamento dos jovens durante a semana, mesmo que poucos – não era possível afirmar, apesar de suas mãos chamarem mais atenção com os anéis do que sem.

Conforme a conversa entre as meninas seguia, Athina achava que Lori estava se comportando bem. O contraste entre as duas era tão incômodo… enquanto Lori vicejava, os olhos faiscantes e o rosto corado, Relena exibia compleição pálida e olhos embaçados, exatamente como o sorriso. Parecia cansada demais para estar ali, e talvez nem estivesse ali de fato, já que seus modos eram tão distraídos. Pensava em outras coisas ou mal tolerava o assunto de Lori.

_Como se sente? –Athina convidou Relena para beber chá em seu aposento na pousada e assim, indagou.

Relena mostrou uma face livre de emoções:

_Não tenho prestado atenção nisso… –e confessou, voltando a atenção para o interior de sua xícara.

_E por quê? –cuidadosamente, Athina pediu explicação.

Relena deu de ombros e sustentou o olhar parado. Não sabia o que dizer. Preferia desconsiderar o passado.

Athina captava bem isso. Assentiu e achou por bem mudar de assunto, encontrando por fim a Relena de sempre consigo: aquela que, apesar de aparentar desgaste, era atenta, doce e sensata, que ria ao mesmo tempo em que transmitia a serenidade do cisne que agoniza.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Como vão? Por aqui, tudo bem!

Estou aguardando o show do Snow Patrol no Rock in Rio 4 enquanto posto um capítulo para vocês!

E devo dizer que este é um capítulo bem grande! Não consegui remanejar os parágrafos para o capítulo 25.

Já estou ansiosa em saber o que vocês acharam! Esse casamento é realmente uma guerra (Sr. &Sra. Smith 2, segundo a Suss ;D)! Eu me divirto escrevendo os duelos deles! E calma que ainda não acabaram! XD

Quero agradecer especialmente as reviewers! Beijos no coração das queridas Rayara, suss (Miyavi Kikumaru), kaos, Lica, Midori-chan, Letiiicia' e Nike-chan. Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos!

24.09.2011


	26. 25

**25**

O baile começava às nove horas. Manon separou o smoking de Heero e, seguindo instruções que Yacob fez questão de mandar, até mesmo organizou os itens para a mala do rapaz, que não fazia ideia da serventia desta. Não tinha a menor pretensão de se hospedar no clube, mas independente disto, levou a bagagem consigo.

Saiu de casa duas horas antes para não dirigir muito no escuro. Ia devagar porque não se recordava bem das condições da estrada e preferia evitar perder-se ou envolver-se em contratempos. Assim, demorou uma hora e vinte para fazer o percurso de cinquenta minutos.

Já havia muitos presentes e uma espécie de coquetel de recepção estava acontecendo em um dos chalés ao passo que o salão na casa principal permanecia fechado. Heero encontrou seus amigos, todos vestidos em smokings similares e esbanjando o charme prepotente, mas involuntário da juventude.

A poucos metros de distância, ele localizou seus pais conversando com o senhor e a senhora Noventa. Certamente comentavam as amenidades de sempre… era só sobre isso que sabiam falar.

Duo descrevia o apartamento que desejava comprar e que finalmente entrara no mercado. Todos estavam envolvidos no assunto, o que colaborou para a ágil passagem do tempo, trazendo assim o evento principal da noite. O baile de primavera era a primeira ocasião do calendário do clube de campo, que encerrava com a feira de outono, depois da Ação de Graças. Naquele ano, o clube completava cento e cinquenta anos e todos esperavam por festas bastante elaboradas.

A decoração do baile foi inspirada completamente na renascença e arquitetura romana. Assim, tudo era muito dourado e leve, enriquecido de lírios de muitas cores e lindas ramagens frescas, bem como parreiras e tecidos em branco, sépia, salmão e bordô.

A banda trajou-se toda de marrom e já tocava quando os presentes começaram a preencher o salão. Os garçons, vestido de bege dourado, já passeavam munidos com suas bandejas de comidinhas e taças de espumante.

Relena trabalhou pela festa até às dez horas. Queria supervisionar o início das atividades, principalmente preocupada com o bufê. Depois de assegurada do suave andamento da festa, foi notificar Lori de que estava tudo certo e lhe fez um pouco de companhia ao recepcionar convidados.

_Akane está perdendo… –Lori lembrou, aborrecida.

_Amanhã contaremos tudo para ela. –e Relena a tentou tranquilizar, pensando nas longas conversar que entabulava com a cunhada através da internet.

Ficando na entrada, Relena podia assistir a reação dos recém-chegados. Não havia elogio maior do que observá-los sorrindo e olhando a volta, encantados.

A ideia da fonte dos desejos logo na entrada fora de Relena. Até o momento, não houvera ninguém que resistira em atirar uns trocados, fazendo seus pedidos. A presença da instalação reafirmava o clima da festa, carregando a noite de encantamento.

Sylvia subia com Kyria o caminho ajardinado para o salão de festa sentindo a noite cobrindo-a com sua umidade primaveril. As noites conservavam um frescor agradável, como uma recordação que o inverno deixara.

Kyria envolveu os ombros dela com um abraço cavalheiresco, porque eles estavam desnudos e ela parecia sentir frio. Tinha resolvido usar um vestido tomara-que-caia que descia em cascata e escolhera de novo pela cor vermelha, embora desta vez se mostrasse muito elegante. Sorria, meditativa, mas sua disposição mudou drasticamente quando viu Relena junto a Lori na recepção da festa.

Fazia sete anos que Sylvia tomava parte do baile de primavera e era a primeira vez que perdia vontade de fazer sua entrada no salão. Tudo estava irreconhecível então, e mais intensamente ali. Relena era a figuração da mudança abrupta e indesejável em sua vida.

Lori abriu um sorriso felino, levado de teor, embora só ela tivesse certeza disso.

_Boa noite! –disse alegre e alto, talvez querendo chamar atenção.

Sylvia lhe sorriu sem muita motivação e soltou-se de Kyria para cumprimentar a amiga com um beijo.

_Olá, Relena… –Sylvia ofereceu suas palavras como frio cumprimento. Lori beijava o rosto de Kyria enquanto isso, dizendo como ele estava lindo no smoking, fazendo-o rir e brincar com ela.

Sylvia e Relena se olhavam em entendimento, silente, contudo, Kyria as interrompeu para beijar a face marmórea de Relena em cumprimento.

_Vão trabalhar a noite toda? –ele quis saber.

_Que nada… só estávamos dando a última checada nas coisas, né, Lena? –Lori tomou iniciativa em explicar.

_É, isso mesmo. –Relena confirmou com simples sublimidade. Ela não era esnobe, mas elevada. Aquilo intrigava Sylvia.

_Aproveitem a festa! –Lori despediu-se começando caminhar, fazendo com que Sylvia a seguisse.

Relena e Kyria assistiram-nas afastarem e com serenidade se encararam. Concordavam que tinham algo em comum e que podiam ser uteis um para o outro. Só que talvez não fosse hora de unir forças.

Ele pediu licença e depois de Relena mesurar com a cabeça como permissão, ele foi encontrar com os demais convidados.

_Ela está com a aliança outra vez! –Sylvia parou em um canto com Lori e uma tacinha de espumante. Sua observação vinha com ofensa de fundo.

_Claro, o que você queria? –Lori replicou, sem qualquer surpresa.

_Não pensei que iam se resolver tão rápido… –falou baixo, como que para si mesma.

_Você é louca, Sylvia? Por que não deixa o Heero para lá de uma vez, pelo amor de Deus! Olha só o que você acabou de falar! Que vergonha!

_Vergonha nada! E é óbvio que você está curtindo.

_Eu não!

_Acha mesmo que me convence?

_Quero ver quando Akane voltar! Vai ser uma droga. Nossa turma está desfeita.

_Claro que não! Relena não faz parte.

_Ai que você se engana. Akane gosta demais da Lena e não vai querer deixar ela de lado por você…

_Até nisso saí perdendo!

_Não se você parar de fricote.

_Não é fricote! Eu não vou parar enquanto Heero não for honesto comigo!

_Ele já foi.

Sylvia negou com a cabeça.

_Você vai acabar mal. –Lori avisou, era uma espécie de profecia.

_Eu mereço a verdade. Heero acha que pode se desfazer de mim feito um carro defasado? Eu amei ele toda minha vida. Eu amo ele ainda, acho…

_Ok, linda, muito bom. Mas a questão é: ele amou você? Ama você? –e nem precisava responder.

Sylvia sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente desta vez.

_Que crueldade, Lori!

_Enxergue a verdade! Se não, vai acabar sem nada. Olhe, ai vem o Kyria. –e o assunto teve de acabar.

Entretanto, Sylvia não esperou por ele. Bebeu a taça de uma vez e foi caminhar sem direção pelo salão.

Heero circulou entre as pessoas por um pouco até então sem encontros muito desagradáveis. Acabou parado pelo pai e juntando-se ao grupo de cavalheiros que conversavam dos intermináveis negócios e bebiam uísque.

_Amigos, que beleza de festa, hã? –e este era Iohannes Baumgarten, pai de Lori, comentando alegremente.

_Sem dúvida, uma das melhores a que já fui. –e o senhor Octo Van der Ven adicionou.

Dante assentiu e Heero não fez caso.

_As garotas fizeram um trabalho magnifico! –Baumgarten prosseguiu. –A propósito, minha Nine falou tão bem de Relena, Heero… disse que é extremamente agradável trabalhar com ela, sim, sim, falou que ela é um primor!

Dante olhava Heero que, por sua vez, encarava o senhor Baumgarten com pouco caso perplexo.

_Você é muito sortudo, meu jovem! Encontrou uma mulher linda e excelente! Parabéns! –Baumgarten era enfático.

_De fato… –Van der Ven ecoou, bondoso, mas reservado, olhando também Dante.

O juiz trocou olhares com o filho, que ainda não falara nada. Assentiu pouco e Baumgarten riu, julgando-o acanhado.

_Olhe, a senhora Relena está ali… por que não a chama para conversar conosco um pouco? Ainda não tive oportunidade de falar com ela e o comentário de Iohannes me deixou muito interessado. –e o senhor Van der Ven atalhou, sorrindo preguiçosamente.

_Isto mesmo, vá chama-la! –Baumgarten aprovou, entusiasmado.

_Ela… –e Heero voltou-se para a direção indicada para ter a primeira visão de Relena no baile.

Ela trajava um vestido cor de bronze que a transformara numa obra de arte, tingindo a face dela das cores do mármore e dos ocres dos afrescos. Ela conversava com duas mulheres e lhes sorria tão calorosamente que era difícil ignorar.

_Ela parece ocupada… – enfim Heero completou sua ideia.

_Se você lhe pedir, ela virá. –Dante afirmou, lançando um desafio subliminar.

Descontente, Heero saiu naquela missão.

_Relena, os amigos de meu pai querem falar com você agora. –e simplesmente apareceu ao lado dela, dizendo imperativamente.

Ela o olhou cheia de leveza:

_Boa noite, Heero. Como foi a viagem? –e ignorou completamente a brusca aproximação.

_Bem. –ofereceu uma resposta sintética ao seu estilo.

_Conhece a senhora Catalonia e a senhora Rivage, eu suponho…

_Certamente! Eu segurei você no colo quando tinha um aninho! –a senhora Rivage fez questão de ressaltar.

_E veja agora: um homem feito e bem casado. Como o tempo passa… –a senhora Catalonia já parecia um pouco mais vulpina mesmo em suas palavras inofensivas.

Relena sorriu para elas, externando uma pequena fração do riso que ressoava em seu interior.

Heero rangeu os dentes e começou a levar Relena para longe das mulheres e teve certeza que sua sorte havia acabado ao cruzar com Sylvia enquanto voltava para o grupo do pai. Os olhos dele agilmente se encontraram com os de Sylvia, e depois seguiram suas próprias direções.

_Aqui está! Que joia! –Baumgarten recebeu Relena.

Ela soltou um riso doce e infantil:

_Boa noite, senhor juiz… senhor Van der Ven… e senhor Baumgarten…

_Melhor agora que se juntou a nós. –e o último seguiu falando, maroto.

_Oras, por favor, senhor Baumgarten… –ela murmurou, divertida.

_Controle-se, Iohannes ou o rapaz vai ficar com ciúmes… –Van der Ven provocou, subitamente contagiado pelo bom-humor folgazão do companheiro.

_Que nada! –retrucou.

_Parabéns pela maravilhosa festa, Relena… –e o senhor Van der Ven deu sequência ao encontro.

_Obrigada, mas eu não fiz nada. Só ajudei à senhora Yuy e à senhora Baumgarten a realizar as ideias delas.

_Que modesta. Como se a fonte dos desejos não tivesse sido totalmente ideia sua! Lori me contou, sabe?

Relena riu, sem saber se de embaraço ou diversão.

_É uma ideia especial, bastante original. Não concorda, rapaz? –o senhor Van der Ven opinou e pediu apoio de Heero.

Dante crivou o filho com a vista.

_É claro. –o rapaz, sem escapatória, atirou duas palavrinhas sem pensar. Relena aparecia agradecida.

_Será que seria abuso demais de minha parte convidá-la para dançar? –e Baumgarten continuava, desinibido. Olhava Relena e Heero intercaladamente.

Ela riu e também olhou para Heero um segundo. Depois, decidiu devolver no mesmo espírito:

_Só se a senhora Baumgarten não se importar…

Iohannes riu:

_Não a minha Nine! –e gostava de Relena ainda mais.

Saíram os dois assim para a pista de dança.

Van der Ven meneou a cabeça:

_Iohannes não muda! O mesmo pimentinha de sempre…

Dante assentiu quase sorrindo e suspirou depois, olhando o filho novamente, como se assistisse suas reações.

Porém o rapaz pediu licença para ir buscar outra bebida, com intenção de demorar-se no bar até esquecerem-se dele e evitando mais encontros indesejáveis. Trowa surgiu e ficou com ele uns dez minutos, apenas bebendo e trocando frases sucintas, avisando repentinamente que era hora de sua dança com Colette.

_Pra que vai fazer isso? –Heero advertiu.

_Coitada, Heero… ela é avoadinha e carente, mas dá pra suportar. –disse, com descuido.

_Você quem sabe.

Colette era uma boa menina, mas deslumbrada demais, encarando a mínima demonstração de interesse com uma declaração de amor eterno. Entretanto, normalmente Trowa conseguia lidar bem com ela, ainda mais porque seu namoro com Cathrine era o mais estável de todos – estavam juntos desde os quinze anos e Colette entendia isso como anulação total de chances com Trowa, apesar de sentir-se contente com a consideração dele.

_Se ela se empolgar, é só jogar ela no Quatre… ele não tem coragem de dispensar ela. –e Trowa apresentou solução fácil para o problema, tática a qual sempre recorria quando se cansava de ouvir as lamúrias da menina.

_Ou mande ela para o Wu Fei, ela nunca mais vai encher o saco de novo. –e Heero era ainda mais prático.

_Que maldade. –Trowa riu achando a ideia ótima, por mais condenável que fosse.

Enquanto Trowa se afastava, Heero ficou balançando o copo de uísque, estudando as batidas do gelo contra o vidro. Festas eram sempre festas, não sabia por que esperava mais delas… não falhavam em decepcioná-lo com seu tédio e futilidade. Tanto era empenhando naquelas ocasiões sociais, para ele era tudo puro desperdício.

_Agora você não vai fugir de mim. –e ouviu alguém ao seu lado dizer prepotentemente.

Com languidez voltou-se para a voz e enquadrou Sylvia. Ele já sabia que era ela, desde a primeira palavra. Era uma espécie de pesadelo desperto sabê-la ali, contudo, não tinha problemas em lidar com isso:

_Eu não tenho mais nenhum assunto com você, principalmente depois que você atirou cerveja em mim. –e retrucou, olhando para outra direção.

Ela ficou encarando o perfil dele subitamente roubada da confiança que a fizera arrastar a cauda vermelha do vestido até ele. Mas se não concluísse sua intenção, seria ainda pior. Seria duplamente derrotada. Mas será que admitia que já estava derrotada?

_Eu tenho que saber a verdade. –ela murmurou só para ele.

_Sobre o quê?

_Seu casamento.

_E você tem algum direito em pedir isso?

_Sim.

_A sua resposta não me convence.

_Pelo nosso passado, eu tenho direito em receber uma explicação.

_Não existe explicação.

_Você não ama Relena! Não sente nada por ela!

_Isto só diz respeito a ela e eu.

Sylvia nunca esperou tal resposta.

_Não se cansa de ser ridícula? –ele desistiu de agir moderadamente. –Costumava ser mais inteligente!

_Você não me engana! –replicou, como se nem tivesse o ouvido insultá-la. –Este casamento tem um motivo que está passando despercebido de todos, mas não de mim!

Heero meneou a cabeça, nada afetado.

_Cada vez mais me dou conta de que ficar com você foi um dos maiores erros da minha vida. –e apresentou friamente, como uma chibatada.

_Não! O que está dizendo? –era inaceitável demais para ela tolerar.

_A verdade. Não era o que você queria? Espero que esta seja a conversa definitiva entre nós. Não me procure mais por nenhum motivo, nem se lembre de que eu existo. Você é um aborrecimento para mim.

_Não vou desistir.

_Então, tomarei medidas drásticas.

Ela sustentava um olhar comprido e inseguro, vendo de algum modo toda sua vida ruir diante de si.

_Vou dizer a Kyriacus sobre seus telefonemas. –duramente, Heero propôs e em seguida olhou-a acima do copo de uísque que bebia.

_Por quê? –e não entendia como a conversa tomara aquele rumo. Sua ideia de confrontação com Heero tinha sido completamente oposta à realização efetiva do plano. Se bem que não tinha ensaiado nada. Prever Heero era fácil, mas não garantido.

_E nem adianta me ameaçar também. A Relena sabe de suas ligações. –e fez questão de apresentar.

Sylvia ficou sem qualquer reação para mostrar. Hesitou olhando os lados. Como se sair daquela armadilha? Imediatamente veio a sua mente aquela noite em que uma voz feminina atendeu ao telefone do rapaz. Olhou para baixo, viu o chão, roubada de alternativas. Heero lançava nela um fito escrutinador, esperando a próxima atitude dela, apesar de não ter motivos para esperar.

_Você contou? –e ela indagou para manter a conversa em movimento. Apresentou uma face avermelhada, as sobrancelhas formavam uma linha horizontal que sumarizava medo, apesar de que aparentemente ele não sabia nada sobre o que realmente houvera no fim-de-semana precedente ao baile.

_Eu não. Quem é que sabe como ela descobriu… talvez sua amiguinha Lori deixou escapar…

Ela respirou muito fundo e deixou os braços caírem quase inertes. Achou que o que sentia era alívio, mas na verdade provava o peso massivo do fracasso se manifestando. Desviou o olhar da face rígida de Heero desejando improvisar uma saída triunfal para compensar a humilhação que trouxe a si mesma, todavia sua mente entrou num loop infinito quando alguém se aproximou e abordou-os:

_Tudo bem por aqui? –a voz cristalina abalou o clima de confidencias que pairava a dupla. E vinham tão imperativas aquelas palavras.

Heero e Sylvia juntos olharam para Relena que surgira exibindo uma aparência composta e estranhamente simpática. Os olhos dela eram firmes, contudo, e abrilhantados por algum cinismo incomum.

_Estávamos apenas conversando… –Sylvia disse pouco depois, após recobrar-se e notar que, como sempre, Heero não faria nada. E ficou desconfortável com a forma culpada com que soara.

Relena assentiu, friamente serena:

_Sobre os velhos tempos? –e espantou os dois com sua atitude. Sorria sempre, embelezando a rudeza de suas intenções. E fitava Heero.

_Perdão? –Sylvia murmurou os pensamentos desorganizados demais em sua mente para que pudesse dar um retorno melhor. E experimentou arrepios à medida que sentiu a temperatura cair ao seu entorno. Mas era seu corpo que gelara.

_Não se importam que me junte a conversa, não é? –o comportamento de Relena promovia um silencio fundo e solene, tal qual fosse dona das vozes dos dois e só pudessem falar com sua permissão.

Sylvia olhou Heero, mas ele não lhe era nada solidário. Olhou Relena, porém ela somente parecia aguardar ansiosamente.

_A festa está linda. –e tentou parecer natural ao atirar o comentário mais vazio que lhe ocorreu.

_É mesmo. Todos estão se divertindo bastante. –Relena não demorou em concordar, jovial.

_Sim, eu inclusive. –Sylvia complementou, mas não era verdade. –De qualquer modo, Kyria deve estar me procurando… se me derem licença…

_Fique à vontade. –Relena prontamente concedeu. Heero bebia mudamente, observando a cena, se alienando dela.

_Foi um prazer falar com… vocês. –E Sylvia cumpria a etiqueta como fora ensinada a fazer, sorrindo e se afastando, embora falhasse em transmitir calor.

Relena gradualmente diminuiu seu sorriso e assentiu. Elegantemente bebeu da taça que estivera segurando todo o tempo. E mantinha-se na mesma posição, e sustentava o fito para o vazio.

_Precisava mesmo disso? –Heero interpelou secamente.

_É o melhor para nós… todos nós… –ela justificou, sem olhá-lo, deixando a borda do copo próxima aos lábios.

_Sei me cuidar bem sozinho. –ele replicou.

_Com certeza… –mas estava presa em seus pensamentos e falou qualquer coisa.

Heero a encarou um tempo, largou a taça no balcão do bar e fez menção de se afastar.

_Que tal dançarmos? –e a ouviu sobre o ombro. Sua voz tinha um timbre intenso de quem exige, parecido com o que às vezes ele próprio usava.

Não estava disposto a fazer isso, porém, logo percebeu que nem ela. Só agia segundo o que era esperado deles. Ele refletiu em que os amigos haviam dito e na maneira de agir de Sylvia, concluindo que não podia levantar mais suspeitas.

Tomou Relena pelo pulso, nunca pensando em ser delicado. Foi para a pista com o ânimo do prisioneiro que vai de encontro à forca.

Ela acompanhou o passo dele com um pouco de dificuldade, contudo cuidava para não vacilar em sua postura. Quando ele a posicionou defronte a si, ela fez questão de estar sorrindo.

Ele não entendia aquela face, aquele brilho. Não era uma expressão fingida nem forçada. Ela lhe sorria e os olhos dela acompanhavam, apertando-se de contentamento. Aquilo fazia mal a ele, tanto que não sabia como conseguia colocar as mãos no corpo dela.

E nenhum dos dois saberia explicar o que sentiram ali e o que significava dançarem juntos. O repúdio em Heero era grande demais para possibilitá-lo decidir suas impressões e a dor de Relena estava viva demais para que pudesse dividir qualquer outra sensação dentro de si. Assim, naquela confusão de tanto experimentar, terminavam entorpecidos e Relena desfazia seu riso ao passo que deitava a cabeça no ombro dele.

Que vontade de sacudi-la para longe! Heero mantinha as mãos na cintura dela graças ao pouco de autodomínio que permitia não causar uma comoção ali como sempre acaba fazendo. Por que ela sempre tinha de encostar-se a ele daquela forma? Será que não sabia como lhe fazia mal? Ou, será que sabia e agia propositalmente? De qualquer maneira, só queria que aquela dança acabasse.

Contudo, o modo com que dançavam não externava nenhum conflito e fazia inveja nos demais. Vistos de fora, eram mesmo como feitos um para o outro. Eram opostos que se atraíam e, talvez, se completassem.

_Heero fez muito bem em se casar com Relena. –Dolf comentou para Dwight e Quatre, assistindo-os dançar. –Os dois juntos causam uma impressão única.

_É mesmo, não era assim quando ele estava com Sylvia… –Dwight complementou, indiscreto, já que Sylvia estava a poucos passos atrás deles.

Quatre, ciente da presença da moça, preferiu não se manifestar. Acabava sentindo tristeza sobre a situação e recordava os boatos da semana anterior, tentando entender que convivência Relena e Heero sustentavam…

Entretanto, os dois seguiam dançando, como se não houvesse mais nada a fazer.

Sylvia já não compreendia o que estava acontecendo e ao mesmo tempo porque acabara daquela forma. Kyria chamou-lhe a atenção tocando-a ternamente no ombro e lhe sorrindo brando, como se soubesse o que raciocinava.

_Vamos dançar?

Olhou a pista e só de pensar em fazer parte do mesmo lugar que Heero, ficou indisposta.

_Quero ir embora.

_Ora vamos, você não dançou comigo nenhuma vez… –ele pediu, manhoso e traquina.

Ela respirou fundo, tensa e sem ação.

As palavras de Lori estavam se cumprindo.

_Você tem razão. –ela segurou a mão dele, assentindo ingênua. Fê-lo sorrir animado, tomando-a pela cintura e a levando para a pista.

Sylvia era egoísta, mas tinha chegado a hora de eleger outro alvo de sua possessividade. Era difícil fazer isso, ela não estava pronta para nenhuma substituição.

-8-8-8-8-

Ao final da terceira dança, Heero afastou-se de Relena com um passo enquanto ela aplaudia a orquestra. Ele não sabia como aguentara tanto tempo.

_Podemos tirar uma fotografia? –munido de uma Nikon profissional, um homem de smoking branco se aproximou amigavelmente.

Relena esboçou um sorrisinho, assentindo. Heero mal podia acreditar em seu azar.

Tirada a foto, Heero encontrou os olhos de Relena com os dele e rosnou baixo:

_Chega do seu jogo. –e afastou-se feito tivesse algo mais importante a fazer.

Não havia nada na face de Relena. Os lábios selados pintados de vermelho-romã não se incomodavam em sorrir e seus olhos, enfim lavados da tenacidade, do brilho e da vontade apenas firmavam-se no espaço que o rapaz desocupou. No peito, uma turbulência emocional despropositada se rastejava ao poucos tomando conta de tudo, embora não quisesse dar sinais de quão absorvedora era sua ocupação.

_Posso fazer você se esquecer daquele cara… –e ouviu de súbito uma voz ao seu lado sugerir marcada por autoconfiança. Uma descarga elétrica a tomou instantaneamente, corando-lhe a face intensamente. Virou-se para descobrir a identidade do ousado e acabou gargalhando baixo, levando a mão ao peito e sentindo-se infantil, ao passo que Duo lhe sorria folgazão e tranquilo, as mãos nos bolsos.

_E entrar na fúria de Akane? Dizem que ela é ciumenta. –e divertiu-se em provocar.

_E é mesmo. Me proibiu de dançar com qualquer outra garota na festa. –ele comentou, sem parecer afetado pelo impedimento.

Relena não acreditou, mas decidiu sondar, risonha e felina:

_E você obedeceu? –e quando deu por si, já estavam valsando juntos.

_Claro que sim. Eu amo ela.

_E como explica o que estamos fazendo?

_Você não conta, senhora Yuy.

Relena careteou, pensando no que aquilo significava, mesmo que fosse fácil entender o que Duo queria dizer. Partilharam duas danças, conversando amigavelmente, e Quatre, ao assisti-los, achou brilhante a ideia do amigo e também pediu uma dança com a moça, e Trowa acabou motivado a fazer o mesmo. Wu Fei observava os amigos com reprovações mentais e manteve o compromisso pessoal de abster-se da pista de dança.

Enquanto dançava, ela conhecia um pouco dos amigos do marido, repentinamente interessada em estudar o que é que os unia, já que não era aparente o que o jeito espevitado e faceiro de Duo tinha que ver com a doçura gentil de Quatre ou com o ar altivo e sagaz de Trowa, muito menos com a atitude analítica e sisuda de Wu Fei, que parecia o tempo todo a estar tirando conclusões complexas de questões simples. Também, configurava um mistério sem solução como Heero, com sua postura desdenhosa, ausente e feroz, havia atraído tais pessoas.

Os momentos finais da festa para Relena foram divertidos. Dançar com os outros rapazes a livrou um pouco do sentimento estagnado que Heero impingira-lhe e da tensão que Sylvia trouxera. Fizera mais contatos e novas amizades e passou tempo com Riene Rivage e Lya Yatskaya, entretendo-se trocando experiências e bebendo as últimas taças de espumante.

Quando Athina Yuy e Nine Baumgarten interromperam a música pediram atenção dos presentes para fazerem os agradecimentos às duas e quarenta da manhã, Relena já imaginava quão gostoso seria livrar-se do vestido elogiado a noite toda e dormir até tarde na manhã seguinte. Todo um cansaço bom começava a lhe visitar, porque acompanhava a sensação de ter valido a pena.

O baile havia sido dado por encerrado e música derradeira estava tocando, porém ainda levaria uma hora para que todos fossem embora. Havia muitas despedidas a serem feitas. No meio deste processo, Lori aproximou-se de Relena trazendo Colette enganchada nela.

_O que aconteceu? –Relena olhou Colette notando o ar ausente da menina.

_Exagerou, o que mais poderia ser? –Lori disse calmamente, olhando a garota pendurada nela com certa repreensão que podia ser confundida com aborrecimento. –Estamos tentando fugir da mãe dela… -e acabou adicionando, um pouco burlesca. O que Colette mais fazia era fugir da mãe para que esta não soubesse das estupidezes que cometia.

Relena meneou a cabeça sem saber o que pensar.

_Devíamos juntar Dwight com Colette e resolveríamos todos os nossos problemas! Nunca mais precisaríamos ouvir sobre o cavalo ou aguentar pitis…

_Não fale assim, Lori… –Relena espantou-se com a facilidade com que a moça falava aquelas coisas duras na presença da pobre.

_Calma, Lena, ela nem sabe onde está…

Colette suspirou:

_Relena? –e reagiu de repente. –Ah! Relena! –e olhou na direção da sua interlocutora, embora não exatamente. –Eu sempre fico admirada com você! Como foi que conseguiu? Eu queria ser igual! Queria fazer alguém ficar comigo, que nem você fez Heero ficar com você.

_Releve, Lena. –Lori aconselhou, puxando Colette.

_Queria alguém perfeito para mim, do jeito que o Heero é perfeito para ela… –e Colette chorou, escandalosa, segurando com mais força em Lori, que cada vez mais perdia a ternura em arrastar a garota.

Relena nunca pensou que algo tão surreal poderia-lhe acontecer. Assistiu Lori puxar Colette e de repente ser ajudada por Dolf em levar a bêbada e, entre vários pensamentos que lhe ocorreu, como reprimenda e pena direcionadas à Colette, afastou prontamente a inquietação que as observações ébrias de Colette quiseram despertar. Sempre contara palavras de bêbados como genuínas e não gostara do que elas lhe trouxeram então.

Heero voltara a encostar-se ao balcão do bar, voltara a beber, e quando ouviu que a festa tinha encerrado, passou a pensar sobre seu próximo movimento.

Dante parou frente a ele lhe mostrando uma chave presa a plaquinha do logo do haras. Heero encarou o juiz alguns segundos, sem se mover.

_O seu quarto. –e Dante bateu o chaveiro no balcão, impaciente.

_Não reservei quarto nenhum. –Alguém tinha pensado seu movimento para ele. Então era para isso que servia a mala que Manon lhe preparara?

Dante lhe lançou um olhar intimidador:

_Não dê mais preocupações a sua mãe. –e saiu, indisposto em esperar pelos protestos ou respostas atravessadas do filho.

Por acaso aquilo era uma expressão de afeto? Heero bufou, nada comovido, apenas acumulado de mais um fardo… a mãe, o pai, Relena, os amigos, Sylvia… todos esperavam alguma coisa dele! Mas que raios!

Languidamente, foi buscar a mala no carro. As pessoas acenavam-lhe pelo caminho, ele passava por ela intocado. Carregando a maleta, olhou o céu enquanto dirigia-se para a pousada que tinha o estilo de chalé inglês, mas numa proporção aumentada. Esquecera-se da última vez que estivera ali… no debute de Akane, talvez. Não tinha interesse por coisas que o faziam entrar em contato com seu passado. Não via motivo algum para pensar no passado.

Subiu a escadaria da esquerda do lobby, olhou o número na chave uma vez só. Deparava-se com conhecidos pelos corredores, o baile havia se transferido para a pousada, já que praticamente todos os presentes passariam a noite ali e circulavam pelo prédio em suas roupas de gala ainda. Eram três e meia. No fim das contas, não era uma ideia tão ruim ir dormir. Tinha vivido momentos muito estressantes e sabia que dormir um pouco o ajudaria a recuperar seu caráter estoico para encará-los.

Relena ajeitava seu vestido no cabide pendurado na maçaneta do guarda-roupa de duas portas. Alisava a saia volumosa e ampla, apreciando o brilho fluído e vítreo do tecido. Deu um passo para trás e sentou-se sobre o baú aos pés da cama. Só deste modo deu-se conta do cansaço por passar praticamente seis horas sem sentar e sem qualquer parada. Seus pés lhe cobraram o tempo em que sustentaram seu corpo em cima dos saltos brilhantes de suas sandálias gladiadoras douradas.

Que dia longo e memorável. Foi um pouco como se, depois de semanas de calmaria, toda a agitação fora acumulada para aquele sábado de março. Pensar na chegada da primavera a assegurava que o tempo estava de fato passando como devia e que logo a pena que devia cumprir terminaria. E não teria de retornar nem em pensamentos para aqueles dias se assim desejasse quando recuperasse sua liberdade. Aguardava com ansiedade este recomeço de sua vida.

Tinha ainda de remover a maquilagem e desfazer seu sofisticado penteado composto de tranças, mas não se incomodava com esses retardos de seu descanso porque sabia que assim que deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro volumoso, mergulharia no sono.

Procurou seu pijama na mala aberta no chão entre o guarda-roupa e o sofazinho de dois lugares e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. O quarto não era amplo nem apropriado para longas estadias. Suas mobílias principais eram a cama de casal comum, pela de antiquário, o guarda-roupa, o sofazinho e um par de criados-mudos, guarnecidos por cortinas, tapete, abajures e quadros. A decoração era no estilo _shabby chic _em tons de branco, verde e azul, preservando o clima campestre do haras com muito charme.

Heero olhava as portas vermelhas enumeradas em busca daquela que aceitava a chave que recebera. Encontrou por fim a suíte 101 depois de ainda cruzar com alguns presentes do baile pelos corredores, todos eles com tempo de dizer:

_Foi uma bela noite, não é mesmo?

A porta abriu para uma parede um pouco mais larga que o espaço da entrada, atrás da qual ficava o pequeno banheiro. Para receber seu hóspede, o quarto tinha um grande quadro de um ramalhete calmante de lavanda num vaso de porcelana verde. Cerrou a porta, passando a chave, e adentrou o cômodo com vagareza teimosa, deparando-se com Relena estacada e bastante surpresa, vestida em um corselete de suntuosas rendas champanhe.

Na certeza de não ser perturbada, Relena estava à vontade no quarto. Despira-se do vestido e não lhe ocorreu a necessidade de vestir o penhoar para cobrir o lingerie. Então o som da porta se abrindo praticamente a paralisou, detendo-a no meio de sua curta travessia até o banheiro. A última pessoa que esperava aparecer surgiu no pior momento possível.

Nenhum deles pôde falar qualquer coisa imediatamente.

Heero tampouco compreendeu de pronto o que Relena fazia ali. Aquele não era o quarto dele?

_O que está fazendo aqui? –e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Relena expressou, soando muito inconformada, uma indagação que era mútua.

_Este é meu quarto. –replicou insuportável, soltando a mala e mostrando a chave na outra mão.

_Quem disse? –ela desafiou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

_O juiz.

_Não posso acreditar! –e fechou os olhos apertados, batendo o pé descalço no tapete e pressionando seu pijama com os dedos. E entrando em contato com esse elemento, lembrou-se do que trajava. –Oh! Droga. –e bufou, encarando Heero para certificar-se de que a reação dele ainda era a mesma fria de sempre.

De fato, ele não se mostrava afetado pela aparência dela, com seu desdém nos olhos intocado. Ela corou um pouco por toda a azáfama e apressou-se para o banheiro, cerrando a porta.

_É demais para mim. –ele reclamou, ainda incrédulo com tudo que lhe acontecia. Passou a mão no rosto e bagunçou a franja. Bufou outra vez e se sentou no baú, desfazendo a gravata borboleta.

Relena levou cinco minutos para se recobrar, apoiada na pequena pia-gabinete e olhando-se no espelho oval. Que falta de consideração do juiz não mencionar que Heero dividiria o quarto com ela! Via seu corado facial intensificar diante desse pensamento. Heero não poderia ter entrado vinte minutos antes? Agora ela havia ficado exposta!

Passou a remover a maquilagem e com isso, seus batimentos cardíacos desaceleraram e o rubor foi desbotando. Serenando, voltou à razão: era tão óbvio! Por que Dante lhe avisaria sobre algo tão normal para um casal? Era tão evidente que ela e seu marido dormiriam no mesmo quarto que ela não devia sentir nem surpresa nem afronta por ter Heero do outro lado da porta do banheiro. Suspirou malcontente e desmanchou pacientemente as tranças do cabelo, vendo conservar as marcas das tranças formando ondas pelos longos fios.

Ao sair do banheiro em seu pijama de duas peças – uma blusa de manguinhas curtas com as costas em rendas transparentes e calças bem larguinhas – encontrou Heero agredindo o atendente do serviço de quarto pelo telefone:

_Quero mudar de quarto.

_Há algo errado com o quarto atual, senhor Yuy? –o homem do outro lado da linha questionou aristocraticamente.

_Não, só quero outro.

_Não creio que haja possibilidade de algum hóspede trocar o aposento com o senhor e sua esposa, senhor Yuy.

_Não estou falando de trocar! Inferno! Quero mais um quarto, seu incompetente.

_Senhor Yuy, estamos lotados por causa do baile de primavera do clube de campo. Existe algum outro serviço que poderia prestar pelo senhor e sua esposa para compensar o transtorno de não atendermos o seu pedido?

_Que perda de tempo! Quero falar com o _concierge_ agora!

_É ele mesmo quem fala, senhor Yuy.

_Que merda! –Heero bateu o telefone no gancho. A fúria que inflamara nele foi tão intensa que Relena quase conseguia enxergá-la sendo emanada pelo rapaz.

_Incompetente! –e esbravejou, levantando-se.

_Você não pode culpar o homem por fazer o trabalho dele. –e ela avisou, aborrecida.

_Ah é? –Heero se voltou para ela energicamente. –Espero que não vá dizer então que a culpa é minha.

_É claro que não é! Será que não vê? É óbvio que precisamos estar no mesmo quarto – somos casados!

Heero queria atirar o abajur sobre o criado-mudo pela janela somente para extravasar a raiva. Relena tinha razão. E o juiz levara isso em conta quando deu a chave a Heero.

Ele meneou a cabeça e olhou Relena parada em sua frente, exatamente como há meia hora, mas desta vez ela estava de pijama e bem menos alterada, os cabelos soltos levemente ondulando-se em torno de sua face branca.

Apanhou sua mala e foi para o banheiro, como se precisasse se retirar e isolar Relena dele. Era certo que queria pensar e livrar-se do smoking, mas havia uma intromissão na linha de raciocínio que queria firmar. Começava a traçá-la, partindo de questionamentos quanto ao motivo de ter permitido a si próprio ir àquela festa, e quando começava a elencar justificativas vãs, subitamente espocava uma imagem brilhante, mais nítida do que quando a encontrou na realidade. Talvez, depois de ter base de comparação, essa imagem ganhou mais peso.

Não teve a menor dificuldade em manter-se desimpressionado diante de Relena em seus lingeries, porém ali precisou aceitar como ela era bonita. Será que conseguiria esquecer o modo como as rendas champanhe se confundiam com a pele alva da moça? Relena lembrava uma obra de arte impecável, uma pintura na qual todos os tons combinavam – o loiro dos cabelos, a palidez da pele, o colorido elegante de suas roupas íntimas e a maquilagem destacando-lhe os olhos e lábios. Esperava não ter adquirido mais um item para sua coleção de fatos inquietantes que serviam para assombrá-lo inconvenientemente.

Lavou-se na pia, secou-se com a toalha de rosto que estava disponível ao lado do espelho na parede. A franja umedecida pesou mais sobre os olhos azuis afiados e ainda assim não diminuíram a intensidade de seus fios de corte. Vestiu a regata branca e as bermudas negras que quase sempre usava para dormir. Não sabia o que fazer com as peças do smoking, mas dobrou-as da melhor maneira possível, largando tudo na mala. Manon se entenderia com as roupas depois.

Relena estava de frente para a janela, falando no celular, mas já há algum tempo só escutava. Heero atirou um olhar com pouco caso para a silhueta dela e depois encarou o vestido pendurado no armário. Pôs a mala perto da dela e ficou sem saber sua próxima ação.

_É lógico… –ele ouviu Relena murmurar, risonha e infantil. –Não… –e adivinhou ela colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha pelo modo como se encolheu. –Pode ficar tranquila que ele se comportou direitinho e só dançou comigo… –e riu como qualquer menina, com uma animação tolinha. –Você também! Tchau! –e despediu-se, rindo, numa espécie de recuperação inesperada.

Ele a assistia e aguardava qualquer coisa.

Ela olhou seu telefone, apertando alguns botões e sorria para o aparelho quando se virou em direção ao quarto sendo assaltada pela presença de Heero. Sentiu que os olhos dele rejeitavam-na de uma forma que era impossível de ignorar.

_Era a Akane. –ela explicou só para dizer algo. Deixou o telefone no interior macio da sua mala aberta no chão.

Ele não fez o menor caso, voltando a face para outra direção, por mais desinteressante que fosse olhar o papel de parede. Disfarçou um bocejo.

Relena tirou a colcha da cama e enquanto a dobrava para guardar n baú, indagou com obstinação:

_De que lado quer ficar?

_O quê? –ele soou distraído, mas essa não era a verdade. Ela não cuidou em olhá-lo ao explicar:

_Prefere o lado direito ou o esquerdo da cama?

_Prefiro não dividir a cama com você!

_Tudo bem, então é sua vez de ficar no sofá. –ela disse prontamente, fitando-o com uma força que ele nunca antes tinha observado. Relena não era mais a mesma.

O sofá era pequeno demais até para ela, que não media mais que um metro e sessenta e cinco, que diria para Heero com toda sua altura. Seria a coisa mais idiota ele permitir o orgulho fazê-lo se espremer naquele móvel.

_Saiba que não faz diferença nenhuma você dormir do meu lado. –e ela fez questão de mencionar, sutilmente provocando-o. Escolheu ficar do lado direito, puxando o lençol só um pouco para poder entrar debaixo. Ajeitou o travesseiro, jogou o cabelo par atrás, enrolando-o um pouco e deitou-se, totalmente indiferente ao modo ultrajado que Heero usava para observá-la. –Incomoda você tanto assim? –e acabou adicionando, erguendo os olhos para ele, bocejando depois.

A noite estava cada vez mais estranha. Ele estava exausto demais para ficar questionando-se sobre o que acontecera com Relena. Mais que certo que ela se armara daquela atitude para se defender, mais que certo ela estava insegura – foi o que ele escolheu concluir. Ou será que era ele que estava sentindo-se assim? Não, não cairia naquela armadilha. Apagou a luz, deu a volta no móvel e entrou debaixo do lençol. Relena estava deitada de costas para o interior da cama e ele fez o mesmo, de modo que eles não podiam se ver.

O quarto ficou estranhamente silencioso. O luar atravessava as cortinas e Relena olhava a sombra que se projetava na parede em sua frente. Estava bastante sossegada, embora preferisse não se mover muito sobre a cama. Heero pareceu bastante abalado com o fato de estar preso ali com ela, e apesar da confusão dele a ter divertido bastante secretamente, preferia mil vezes que ele tivesse conseguido outro quarto, não importasse quantos falatórios isto suscitasse…

Agora iriam demorar mais a dormir.

Mesmo que confiasse em si próprio, não era conforto que Heero sentia com a ciência de ter Relena tão perto de si. Era quase como quando dançavam. Suportava bem tê-la junto de si e absorver a aura dela somente por um tempo, e mesmo durante este período, afastava-se meio como que intoxicado pela claridade tímida que ela emanava. Havia se esquecido do efeito que a presença dela causava visto que se isolaram tanto um do outro que agora ele voltava a sentir-se inquieto com a sensação que só ela transmitia e com as condenações que só ela despertava.

Ele suspirou longo e alto. Não ia se entregar. Se deixasse o quarto, passaria como mais fraco e não fora isso que prometera a si mesmo, mas a prevalecer sobre Relena e nunca lhe dar a vantagem. Afinal de contas, ela era só mais uma garota sem qualquer relevância para sua vida.

Eram quatro horas e vinte e cinco minutos da manhã de domingo.

* * *

Leitores, boa noite!

Animados depois da leitura de mais um capítulo agitado de TS?

Nesse capítulo aconteceu de tudo, olha, desculpe por ser tão comprido!

A Relena está tão diferente de repente! Será que ela caiu na real? Ainda não tive tempo par apensar muito na mudança de disposição dela… Entretanto, tenho certeza que a Lena é uma garota muito mais forte do que veio mostrando.

Sabe, enquanto escrevia este capítulo, pensei em revelar uma parte dos meus processos de criação.

Agora que está tudo prontinho e postado, soa muito chique e prolixo (estilo da Monique :PPPP), mas, enquanto eu imagino as cenas, acontece mais ou menos assim:

_Senhor Baumgarten: Minha Nine falou tão bem de Relena, Heero…. falou que ela é um primor! Você é muito sortudo, meu jovem! Encontrou uma mulher linda e excelente! Parabéns!_

_Heero: E eu perguntei?_

_Senhor Van der Ven: Olhe, a senhora Relena está ali… por que não a chama para conversar conosco um pouco?_

_Heero: $&¨%(#¨%$!&%&*%#$%_

_Eu: Huahuhahsuahsuahusauahu!_

Oops, desse jeito destruo a visão de escritora séria e refinada que você tem de mim… (:P)

Uma das partes que acho mais engraçada e imagino o Heero xingando muito mentalmente é o momento em que as senhora mais velhas falam que o pegaram no colo. Todo mundo odeia esse tipo de comentário, imagine o Heero então!

Fiquem à vontade para compartilhar os momentos que mais gostaram/odiaram no capítulo da vez! Lembrem de deixar um endereço de contato para que eu possa enviar respostas e recadinhos para vocês.

Vou reler o capítulo mais tarde, então pode ser que corrigirei erros idiotas de ortografia/edição/concordância/etc que normalmente eu cometo, ok? Desculpe por isso, por favor, espero que não se sintam muito atrapalhados com meus deslizes.

Muito obrigada por me acompanharem nessa fic! Espero de coração que tenham gostado e aguardo suas reviews!

Beijos!

03.20.2011


	27. 26

**26**

_Merda de telefone… –Heero resmungou erguendo um pouco o tronco da cama e tateando o criado-mudo pelo iPhone. –Pronto. –disse praticamente incompreensivelmente quase três vezes, mas ninguém respondia e o telefone continuava tocando. Então se lembrou do telefone do quarto. –Pronto. –e repetiu, mecanicamente.

_Boa tarde, filho.

_Mãe?

_Isso mesmo, querido. Vamos nos reunir para tomar o brunch daqui meia-hora. Venham juntar-se a nós.

Ele fez um som um pouco dúbio em resposta e desligou, caindo no travesseiro de cara. Em seguida, apanhou seu telefone outra vez e viu que horas eram – uma e quinze da tarde. Bufou e afundou o rosto no travesseiro mais uma vez, desgostoso com a claridade insuportável que invadia o quarto. Aquelas cortinas não serviam para nada mais que decorar.

Ouviu um ruge-ruge de tecidos e sentiu algo cair leve, mas assaltante, em suas costas. Não estava sozinho. Voltou o rosto para sua esquerda para encontrar Relena profundamente adormecida. Suas bochechas estavam até rosadas e um pouco de cabelo caía em sua face ao passo que uma das mãos pousara nas costas dele quando se virou. Aquele contato queimava, contudo, a face dela era angelical demais para pertencer a alguém que fazia tanto mal a ele.

Ele fazia sombra nela, mas a claridade total salientava as feições serenas dela. Nunca havia visto tamanha calma sendo expressa e perdeu alguns segundos com os olhos fixos naquele rosto. Quem cuidara de Relena, cuidara muito bem. Só uma pessoa amada podia ter aquela aparência. Se ela parecia abatida então era devido a sua nova vida, longe do carinho que sempre conhecera e que a fizera tão tranquila. Agora adormecida, exibia sua aparência de meses atrás como que intocada, abundando na pureza. Como alguém emitia tanta paz? Heero descria que Relena sentia de fato a paz que ele captava no rosto descansado dela. E sentia rejeição pelo que via.

Ergueu-se de uma vez, apoiado nos braços, mas não a perturbou com seu movimento. Deixou os lençóis, tirou a regata e foi atrás da mala para selecionar as roupas que vestiria. Escolheu uma camiseta azul celeste e uma calça jeans macia e cinzenta para poder descansar o corpo da rigidez engomada do smoking da última noite. Tomou um banho de cinco minutos e secou-se com uma toalha que encontrou dentro do gabinete da pia e ao sair do banheiro encontrou Relena ainda dormindo. Agora ela praticamente ocupava a cama toda, entregue ao sono sem qualquer receio.

_Acorda. –ele sentou-se no sofazinho para calçar os tênis all star pretos e falou alto, esperando que aquilo a despertasse. Agia totalmente contra sua natureza e estranhava-se por simplesmente não largá-la lá, dormindo. –Acorda, Relena. –repetiu, ousando usar o nome dela, finalmente provocando alguma reação.

Relena abriu os olhos para a luz sem dificuldades, como se estivesse o tempo todo sonhando com tal. Alisou os lençóis que a ladeavam, completamente alheia, e respirou bem fundo e audivelmente, focalizando enfim a vista na pessoa que estava parada a pouca distância da cama, espartana.

_Vamos comer para ir embora. –ele explicou, e arrumando depois alguns itens na mala, fechou o zíper e saiu do quarto.

Relena sentiu-se à vontade para espreguiçar-se assim e olhou para a janela. Entendeu por fim que conseguira dormir.

Foi tomar um banho rápido, sem saber com quanto da paciência de Heero contava para arrumar-se, comer e ir. No momento em que se vestiu com a blusa rosa e a saia preta de babados, olhou a cama vazia. Penteou o cabelo com mais dedicação que o costume e o prendeu para trás em um rabo de cavalo frouxo com um laço de fita preta, pensando no que Colette lhe dissera. Perfeição não existia, não devia existir.

Faltavam dez minutos para as duas quando ela encontrou os sogros e os Baumgarten na mesa do brunch. Duo e Quatre apareceram pouco depois, juntando-se à companhia por sentar mais próximos de Heero. A refeição levou uma hora, perpassada de conversas, comentários e risos. Lori parecia tão exausta quanto Relena, mas mesmo assim as duas gargalhavam das piadas de Duo. Heero não queria tomar parte, estava ali só aliviar um pouco os efeitos da ressaca e colocar-se disposto para a viagem de retorno.

Com o fim do delicioso brunch, todos se despediram e tomaram suas direções. Relena volveu ao quarto para terminar de arrumar a mala enquanto Heero acompanhou Dante no check out. O rapaz até sentiu o impulso de afrontar o pai quanto ao incômodo de ter dividido o quarto com Relena, porém ao projetar como a discussão provavelmente se viraria contra ele, recorreu à mudez absoluta e recalcou mais um pouco de raiva na base de seu peito.

Foi calado também que dirigiu por todo o caminho de volta com Relena ao lado. Desde que deixaram o haras, ela estava com a cabeça encostada na janela, observando a paisagem. Da onde Heero estava, não conseguia ter certeza, mas julgando pela imobilidade dela, ela havia dormido. Mesmo com o sol incidindo em sua face, o cansaço levou a melhor sobre ela, forçando-a a aparentar muito relaxada sentada com as mãos soltas com desarranjo leve sobre o colo.

Ele ouviu o celular dela tocar no interior da bolsa abandonada sobre o painel. O ruído o fazia um pouco apreensivo. Tudo o que queria era dirigir o mais rápido possível para retornar a realidade na qual Relena não existia, porém o toque do telefone o forçava a ter Relena em mente. E começava a divagar…

Sempre se via preso com ela, como se fosse sua sina lutar para ignorá-la e falhar. Usava toda a força de seu ser para esquecê-la totalmente, porém ela o distraía demais. Estava na presença do ser odiado, e sempre que isto acontece, o comportamento é o mesmo de quando surge no ambiente quem amamos – a sensibilidade ao menor ruído e movimento potencializa-se ao cubo e todos os pensamentos se concentram exclusivamente neste objeto dileto. De fato, o objeto odiado atrai ainda mais atenção que o amado…

Heero podia jurar que era a vigésima vez que o maldito celular tocava, o que era um exagero da parte dele, e por fim ela se mexeu, sonolentamente apanhando a bolsa e sem pressa procurou o Black Berry entre suas coisas até atender:

_Oi, Noin… –resmungou, encostando a cabeça no vidro outra vez, despertando-se aos poucos ao passo que a conversa progredia.

Heero acompanhava o assunto sem querer, despercebidamente caindo na tolice de completar as lacunas das falas de Noin que lhe eram inacessíveis. Olhava Relena rapidamente, de soslaio, para vê-la umedecer os lábios, piscar, mexer no cabelo. Ela contou da festa, com quem falou, com quem dançou, o que aconteceu, o que gostou, o que não deu certo, descreveu a decoração e comentou pouco sobre planos futuros, tudo ao lado dele, mas não era com ele que falava. E quando ela passou a ouvir e limitar sua interação a pequenas frases afirmativas e negativas, soltou umas risadas divertidas e espontâneas que empalavam a ele.

Devia tê-la deixado para trás. Teria sido a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Por que não a deixara? Era difícil lembrar. Simplesmente a encontrou parada ao seu lado quando ele abriu o porta-malas e entregou-lhe sua bagagem com uma expressão sem definição, sem sorriso. Ainda bem, porque com aquele sorriso ela não entrava no carro. Que idiotice! Com ou sem aquele sorriso amaldiçoado, ela tinha entrado na vida dele. Mas quem era ela? Fazia algum sentido parar e fazer tal questionamento àquela altura? E dava-se conta da incoerência de seus conceitos e atitudes.

Estava sendo manipulado: esta era a única explicação. Por quem e para quê ele não sabia, porém, esta constatação era suficiente para seu estômago dar voltas. Fez-se de forte e convenceu-se que era só a ressaca. Enganava a si mesmo muito bem. Mudava de ideia toda hora. Cedia e resistia, brincando de cabo de guerra com o seu lado incompreendido. Confuso, confesso, preso no meio de um momento como o náufrago está preso na amplitude do oceano debatendo-se contra a fúria das ondas.

Estacionou o carro. Haviam chegado.

O apartamento era algo atemporal – Heero não notou a mínima diferença no ambiente. Tanto que não se sentiu em casa ao pisar na sala de estar com as malas, exatamente como a primeira vez, dois meses antes.

_Boa tarde, senhora Yuy. –Manon surgia e cumprimentava. Dessa vez parecia bem menos ocupada e formal, mesmo que agisse segundo era-lhe esperado. –Senhor Yuy, como vai? –olhou e foi gentil.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em autoafirmação. Manon não exibia um sorriso para ele, mas Heero teve certeza que ela usou um cheio de alegria para Relena no momento em que ele deu as costas para ir ao quarto e separar as roupas para lavar.

Relena olhou Heero se excluindo e, oferecendo um pouco de atenção a Manon, retirou-se igualmente para o quarto fazer as organizações necessárias quanto sua mala.

A vida era algo atemporal – ela não notou a menor diferença. Era só mais uma peça de tricô, parada pelo meio que continuaria a ser feita do ponto em que foi interrompida.

O abismo parecia ter aumentado não só em distância como também em profundidade. A noite que passaram juntos terminou por intensificar a sensação de estranhamento que era o único ponto em comum entre Heero e Relena que eles próprios reconheciam.

A mesa do jantar era quase uma tortura insuportável, mas não podia ser evitada porque de repente constituía uma questão de orgulho, um duelo silente. Contudo, especialmente na sexta-feira de fim de março, o ar estava rarefeito na sala de jantar.

Era a primeira vez que Dante e Athina jantavam no apartamento do Paterno. Heero só soubera da visita um dia antes e ainda não havia aceitado a ideia, mesmo que seu pai estivesse acomodado em sua frente, do outro lado da mesa, lidando meticulosamente com os mexilhões assados.

Enervava Heero tão certeiramente que, mesmo que conseguisse, não colocaria em palavras seu agastamento. Mesmo naquela sala de jantar que não lhe pertencia Dante postava soberano. Se ao menos Relena falasse algo… o som da voz dela o desviaria um pouco de se concentrar tanto na personalidade do juiz.

Entretanto, até ele se espantava com o silêncio dela. Athina pensativa olhava o filho e ele devolvia-lhe o olhar com impaciência, considerando-se como condenado pela atenção dispensada pela mãe. Certamente ela o responsabilizava pelo péssimo ambiente. Todos estavam sempre o responsabilizando por tudo. Relena também… provavelmente se comportava daquele modo para provocá-lo diante do juiz.

_Os mexilhões estão divinos. –Athina comentou despreocupadamente. –Tão bons quanto os de Viane.

Dante assentiu.

_Heero costumava gostar muito de mexilhões, sobretudo quando era criança… –Athina insistia em continuar por mais que o silêncio seguisse como solo estéril às sementes de suas palavras. Por isso, suspirou, lamentando seu insucesso. –A líder das debutantes está bastante empenhada no evento deste ano de comemoração… –lançou mais palavras ao ar. –Sabe quem Sissi Van der Ven convidou para ser a madrinha, a pedido das garotas? –e fez sua pausa dramática vendo quanto interesse suscitaria. Mas sua plateia estava apática naquela noite. –Akane. Sissi confessou depois que, com ou sem pedido, ela convidaria Ane porque ficou fascinada com o trabalho dela no baile submarino em The Wing Verão passado.

_Mas ela aceitou, senhora Yuy?

_É claro que sim, senhor Yuy. E não me espanta, visto que este será um debute muito importante e é uma grande honra ser escolhida madrinha.

_E quanto isso me custará?

_Senhor Yuy, por favor… nada além do costumeiro. Não acha que vale a pena? Sabe o quão especial é o debute para uma jovenzinha… –Athina respondeu o marido bem-humoradamente e depois sorriu para Relena. –A comissão de organização está precisando de mais uma integrante para ficar completa. Por que não se junta a nós, querida?

_Não sei… estou dando início a um projeto pessoal no momento e não tenho certeza se estarei disponível.

_É claro que estará… a organização não tomará muito tempo. Serei eu, Nine, Sisse e Akane…

_E Lori?

_Ela cuidará exclusivamente da assessoria de moda… Vê como estamos precisando de você? Não se esqueceu de como foi divertido trabalharmos juntas, esqueceu?

Relena negou com a cabeça, denunciando um pouco de empolgação.

_Se Akane for fazer parte, então eu aceito o convite. –e admitiu, sorrindo pela primeira vez na noite. –Não vejo a hora de a Akane voltar. Este Verão eu quero me divertir. –e acabou adicionando, franca demais. Athina soltou uma risada alegre e a partir de então o assunto das senhoras Yuy deslanchou.

-8-8-8-8-

O baile já havia sido comentado _ad nauseam_, contudo, talvez esta fosse só a opinião de Heero, que sempre se entendeu como minoria desde que ingressara no esquema de funcionamento da sociedade na qual nascera.

_Olhe só o que eu tenho aqui… –Duo apareceu quase meia-hora atrasado para o almoço semanal dos cinco amigos. Ele aguardou o primeiro curioso manifestar-se, porém apenas Quatre o fitou com seus olhos pacientes enquanto os outros três seguiram mastigando concentradamente. –Finalmente a revista saiu! Vocês não querem ver as fotos do baile? –trazia consigo a mais importante revista da sociedade da região dos três estados que havia coberto o baile.

_Eu não… certamente não estou em nenhuma página. –Wu Fei orgulhava-se em poder rebater.

Quatre meneou a cabeça, dedicando-se a sua próxima garfada.

Duo bufou, sentando-se, chamando o garçom e abrindo a revista, tudo praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

_Eu tenho algumas fotos preferidas… –e Duo voltou a provocar após a partida do garçom. Habilmente abriu nas duas páginas que mostravam pequenas imagens dos convidados.

Quatre começou a reconhecer as pessoas e elogiar as moças. Entre as diversas imagens, localizou-se junto de Dolf, e Ilya. Depois mostrou a Duo sua própria foto, junto a Randon e Riene e por último chamou a atenção de Trowa sobre sua foto com Colette e Lya.

_Bem-feito! –Wu Fei caçoou do fato de Trowa ter sido flagrado com a garota. –Essa foto é uma cicatriz social! –e ria maquiavélico. Quatre ficou lívido por Trowa, que apenas revirou os olhos:

_Não sabia que você era dado a essas infantilidades…

Wu Fei não se sentiu atingindo e seguiu altivo, tirando um prazer malvado em fazer troça do amigo:

_Quem manda ficar dando trela para aquela menina insuportável… Tomara que sua namorada veja…

_Ai, que venenoso! –Duo troçou.

_Cala a boca! –Wu Fei rebateu prontamente.

_Se você quer saber, meu caro amigo… –Trowa começou a falar por cima da risada de Duo. –Eu falei muito bem de você à Colette no baile e não tenho a menor dúvida que ela vá procurar você na primeira oportunidade… –soava tão sagaz e confiante, exibindo sem reservas um cintilar vulpino nos olhos entreabertos e distantes.

_O quê? Não acredito que você fez isso! –Wu Fei largou os talheres e quase saiu do lugar para ir sacudir Trowa, tamanha foi sua surpresa aliada a raiva.

Duo ria maroto e sossegado ao mesmo tempo em que Quatre franzia o rosto todo, já a ponto de lembrar um sabujo, levantando as mãos pacíficas em uma ineficiente iniciativa de encerrar os atritos.

Heero estava à parte. Apoiava-se em um cotovelo, deplorando a tolice dos amigos.

_Trowa é o chefe! Tomara que tenham muitos fotógrafos para registrar o momento mágico da Lette e do Wu Fei! –e Duo estava a ponto de perder toda a pose e gargalhar de modo a compartilhar a graça com o restaurante todo.

_Amigos, por favor… –finalmente Quatre ouviu a própria voz, bufando.

_Lette? Quem é Lette? –Wu Fei indignou-se, de repente perdendo-se na conversa.

Duo ria, sem querer explicar.

Quatre olhou Heero pedindo socorro, mas o último nem modificou sua posição de enfado.

_Veja só isto… –e Trowa, já enjoado de acompanhar a bagunça, virou uma página da revista que estava esquecida praticamente no meio da mesa e todos debruçaram-se sobre uma foto de praticamente meia página de Heero e Relena.

Quatre colocou a mão espalmada abaixo da garganta ao passo que os franzidos de sua face se alisaram instantaneamente:

_Que bela fotografia. –e disse em um tom ambíguo, tentando amainar a reação dos demais. Olhou as faces depois de sua observação, abrindo um sorrisinho.

Duo jogara a cabeça, feito aquela fosse a melhor parte, ao mesmo tempo em que Trowa olhava Heero e Wu Fei punha as sobrancelhas numa linha meditativa.

Heero arrancou a revista do lugar e olhou de perto como se precisasse ter certeza.

_Eu não dei permissão para isso! –e sua indignação vazou irracional.

_Você é tão popular, Heero, acha que os editores iam perder? –Wu Fei cutucou. Porém, não soava brincadeira. –Me espanta não ser a capa.

Heero praticamente arremessou a revista no amigo, arrebatado, entretanto Wu Fei sorriu felino, confortável, e suspirou.

_Não é preciso tudo isso… –Quatre arriscou mais uma vez. Duo assentiu, concordando:

_Que estardalhaço… É só uma linda recordação de uma noite muito feliz…

_Não abuse. –Heero rosnou. Eles não sabiam de metade! E, ao mesmo tempo, Heero jamais lhes contaria…

Relena mostrava na imagem capturada um sorriso tímido, dócil e elegante enquanto ele próprio não exprimia nada, como sempre. Havia harmonia na maneira com que ela parara ao lado dele, e sua mão, ah! Esta ainda estava esquecida pousada nas costas dela, o que acrescia uma espécie de intimidade, talvez, ao cenário.

_Qual foi a sua de trazer essa merda aqui? –Heero rosnou de novo, esfaqueando Duo com os olhos coléricos.

_Melhor você saber dos amigos primeiro, né? Acha que o povo não vai comentar? Daqui uma hora todo mundo vai estar falando… –e com facilidade malandra Duo esclareceu suas boas intenções. Seu intuito era de fato colocar Heero em melhores termos com a situação, embora sempre obtivesse o resultado contrário. Tanto fazia…

A foto parecia reforçar alguma coisa curiosamente impensada e Trowa analisava exatamente isto ao passo que guardava seu silêncio. Buscou a revista e a estudou, entendendo mais a fundo porque a imagem chamava a atenção: porque havia qualquer coisa perfeita entre os dois. Ironicamente harmoniosa. Relena era branda e Heero era impetuoso e ela tão loira e ele tão moreno criavam um contraste sofisticadamente balanceado. Isso, aliado ao fato da união deles ser recente e extraordinária dava peso de importância à fotografia. Entretanto, era cedo demais para Trowa dizer que havia algum tipo de sintonia entre o casal, embora todos os demais a fossem afirmar. Era o que o retrato ostentava.

_Pena que é uma mentira… –e ele murmurou em _sotto voce_. E causou a reação desejada. Ninguém disse nada, mas todos pensaram no que dissera.

Entretanto, Heero tinha encontrado o escape perfeito para não ser afetado pelo poder das palavras de Trowa. E enquanto os amigos terminavam de almoçar, conversando sobre o costumeiro, ele se diluía nos pensamentos sobre todas as coisas rotineiras e vazias que precisava fazer, sobre a quantidade de livros a estudar e trabalhos a escrever. Usava essas ideias para desviar sua atenção do que o incomodava. Decidiu-se em não deixar aquela foto o afetar mais… acabou traindo-se através de sua impulsividade espontânea. Enfureceu-se pela foto, mas devia ter se mantido completamente indiferente. Então se provaria inumano. Mas somente se pode provar o que é fato.

A Primavera exibia suas flores reafirmando o ciclo da vida, trazendo suas promessas. A temperatura ia aumentando, abrindo caminho para o Verão. Nada se alterava. O ritmo dos acontecimentos não guardava surpresas para a vida vã que o casal levava, fazendo tudo o possível para que se mantivessem afastados. Toleravam malmente seus dias porque os sabiam limitados.

Contudo, não era assim para todos.

_Lena, se prepare que este Verão eu vou me superar! –Akane avisou animadamente durante uma das conversas por webcam que travava com a cunhada. Estas tinham ficado ainda mais frequentes devido às organizações do debute, o que acabara por fortalecer a ligação entre as amigas.

Os preparativos para o evento iam com força total, sendo impulsionados grandemente pela senhorita Yuy. Relena divertia-se em perguntar-se como ela podia ter tempo e disposição para se envolver com o clube de campo e estudar para as provas, mas na verdade, nem desconfiava do que a menina aprontava, promovendo festas no campus, cantando em bares, participando de sessões de fotos e frequentando shows, metendo-se em um sem número de outras atividades sociais que a tornavam extremamente popular. Akane tinha um espírito livre, divertido e empreendedor, e era capaz de manejar muitas ocupações sempre se sobressaindo em cada uma através do resultado excelente obtido.

_O que você pretende? –Relena indagou suspeitosa, fingindo recriminação.

_Não vou adiantar nada, mas pode ter certeza que vou precisar de você.

_Sempre fazendo mistério… –Relena então fingiu aborrecimento.

_Ah, acho divertido causar uma sensação, sabe?

_Percebi!

E riram.

_Eu acho que vai ser o máximo porque, na verdade, não vejo a hora de voltar! Tudo é melhor com vocês, principalmente as festas. Quero muito ver meus pais, o Duo, você e o Heero… é mesmo… não sei por que ele não responde meus e-mails!

Relena franziu o rosto, risonha. Akane prosseguiu:

_Nem para me ajudar com a lição de casa! Que droga de irmão mais velho eu tenho! É um mala mesmo!

Relena não sabia como Akane conseguia usar aquela atitude em relação ao rapaz. Ela o fazia parecer outra pessoa, uma mais fácil de lidar e decifrar. Só podia ser pelo fato de serem irmãos que Heero não tinha nenhum mistério para Akane. E por isso, ela detinha a chave para Relena descobrir tudo o que às vezes intrigava-a sobre o marido. Infelizmente, Relena não tinha a menor vontade de usá-la, ou melhor, perdia a vontade só de pensar o quão intratável ele era, inutilizando qualquer informação que ela obtivesse.

_Falando no fofo, como é que vão as coisas com vocês?

Relena gargalhou imediatamente ao ler "fofo" na janelinha de chat. Só podia ser ironia.

_Vai tudo bem… viu a nossa foto na revista? –e resolveu brincar com aquela situação. Era uma brincadeira perigosa, mas o tédio fazia com que Relena se envolvesse nela.

_Minha mãe me falou, mas não consegui ver ainda…

Relena buscou a publicação, abriu na página e tirou uma foto com a câmera do Black Berry enviando-a para Akane. Era muito cômodo para o relacionamento delas possuírem o mesmo modelo de smartphone.

Akane sorriu e meneou a cabeça apreciando a imagem recebida por alguns instantes.

_Que lindos! –e exclamou em seguida. –Tenho certeza que estão fazendo o maior sucesso juntos.

Relena riu e assentiu. Não sabia se a reação dos demais podia ser sinal de sucesso, mas que o casamento deles era um assunto popular não havia dúvida.

_Espero mesmo que Heero cuide direitinho de você. –e Akane prosseguiu, fazendo Relena confusa, surpresa e meditativa. –Mas se ele te maltratar, Lena, é só me dizer que ele vai pagar caro!

_Calma, não precisa de tanto… –Relena achava Akane descontrolada então.

_É claro que precisa! O Heero pode ser um completo idiota às vezes… você não merece aguentar um cara assim. Mas deixa que eu dou um jeito nele… é só dizer quando.

Relena segurava a risada, totalmente surpresa com as ideias da cunhada:

_Menina, você é terrível… –e deixou escapar. As duas riram, como se escondessem uma da outra a gravidade da situação. Seus segredos estavam bem guardados.

_É, sou mesmo e este Verão promete. –e o jeito evasivo da frase de Akane parecia promissor. –Me aguarde.

O assunto prosseguiu por mais meia-hora, as amigas discutiram assuntos do debute, Akane reclamou alguma coisa sobre os estudos, Relena comentou algo sobre o que andou comprando, e quando encerraram a conversa, já passava de uma da manhã.

Relena foi olhar pela janela, só para ver o escuro da noite, só para sentir solidão.

Abril tinha chegado. A páscoa seria na outra semana e ela decidira passar o fim de semana com a família em Nova Jersey.

_Vou passar o feriado na casa de meu pai. Você também irá, Heero? –apresentou durante o jantar. Aquele era o único momento do dia em que eles se forçavam encontrar-se.

Heero negou com a cabeça:

_Tenho que estudar.

Ela assentiu. Ele devia mesmo estar sobrecarregado de assuntos da faculdade já que não tinha tempo durante a semana para estudar. Depois do jantar, ele sempre ia para o escritório terminar de trabalhar.

O casal passava momentos vazios durante o jantar, preferindo concentrar-se nas lembranças do dia e nos assuntos futuros ao invés do presente porque este era estéril, também não dedicando atenção um ao outro.

A não ser naquela noite.

Heero tinha sido tirado de seus estudos para comer e ao adentrar a sala de jantar sentiu-a inundada por um perfume sofisticado e intrigante que nunca havia sentido.

Relena não havia se sentado ainda e ele a encontrou junto à própria cadeira. Ela sempre estava arrumada nos jantares, mas não como naquele sábado. Trajava um vestido tubinho bege dourado de um ombro só e comprimento ousado. Escovara o cabelo até exibir textura de seda e fizera cachos nas pontas. Seu olhar estava misteriosamente envolto em uma sombra escura e esfumaçada e os lábios pequenos brilhavam como o vinho tinto em sua taça, suculento, intenso e fragrante.

Havia algo de novo naquela noite.

Para quem ela havia se arrumado tanto? Ele caiu na tolice de se indagar e depois de feita a pergunta, não conseguiria se aquietar insatisfeito de resposta. Brincou com o garfo, espetou a comida. Bebeu um gole longo de vinho e lançou um fito dominador para ela.

Relena, que sentia cada olhar dele nos ossos, ergueu a vista agilmente, desafiando-o. Sim, era mais desafio que provocação… era uma ousadia assumida, mas não maquinada. O grau de irritação que alcançara a tornara de uso natural e constante. E a estranha força que incomodava Heero era produzida por tal impaciência que Relena não podia mais disfarçar.

_Por que está arrumada assim? –e entre os dentes finalmente ele pronunciou. O descontentamento que vibrava em sua voz era contra ele próprio, entretanto.

_Irei sair com as garotas. Como você está ocupado estudando, não tem porque eu ficar em casa. –e friamente, ela explicou.

_Isto é algum tipo de vingança? –o feriado da páscoa já havia passado e Heero fez suas interpretações.

_Hã? Do que?

Heero não se permitiu seguir naquela ideia depois do menosprezo que ela mostrou enquanto bebia vinho. Ele bebeu também e os dois se encararam por sob as bordas de vidro. Ela parecia leonina, em seu perfume vinha misturada determinação e Heero resolveu que de fato ela vingava-se por ele não a ter acompanhado à Nova Jersey para o almoço de domingo.

Meneou a cabeça:

_Não me pediu permissão.

_Porque não preciso. Você se esqueceu? Não é o meu marido.

Heero momentaneamente permitiu-se paralisar-se pela dura arrogância dela. Depois assentiu:

_Certo. Então, da próxima vez, não precisa ir me "salvar" do jeito que fez com Sylvia no baile.

_Aquela foi uma situação muito diferente. Envolvia mais do que somente nós dois.

_E quer dizer que você sair com essa minissaia não envolve?

_Essa minissaia é só uma minissaia. –murmurou, nunca antes aparecendo tão teimosa.

Ele assentiu por reflexo, perplexo com as respostas prontas da moça. Descobria de repente outra mulher na sua mesa, oposta àquela de aparência devastada.

Um momento foi passado em silêncio, depois ela se levantou, desistindo da sobremesa, mesmo sabendo que seria tiramisu. Sobre os saltos dourados, foi para o quarto buscar sua bolsinha Chanel e deixou o apartamento pouco antes das nove.

Heero ouviu cada movimento dela pelos cômodos, felino.

Ficou para trás novamente, pelo segundo fim de semana.

Aparentemente, Relena tinha compreendido adequadamente desta vez. Ela foi cuidar de seus assuntos, tomar conta só de si, lembrando-se de sua independência. Deste modo os dois consolidavam uma versão doentia do casamento, o que não os preocupava, porque aquele casamento não era para ser saudável de fato – não o projetaram assim. Mas era algo inédito para os dois e causava alguma trepidação inevitável na realidade deles.

Heero comeu a sobremesa e voltou para os livros.

Relena tomou um gole de vodca e procurou Lori no meio da pista.

Heero se espreguiçou na cadeira e olhou as horas no iPhone: eram dez horas.

Relena riu com Lya e Riene e olhou as horas no Black Berry: era meia-noite.

_Ele está olhando para você… –Riene tentou dizer o mais baixo possível, mas a música era alta e a taxa de álcool também.

_Quem? –Lya procurou, risonha.

_Só deixo você ir lá se ele for bonitinho… –Lori avisou, bebendo uísque.

_Ah, é só meu vizinho… –Lya explicou, dando de ombros.

Relena as escutava, sorridente, entretida com as luzes da pista do _Prodige_.

_E para Lena? Tão tem nenhum gatinho? –Lya murmurou e depois explodiu em uma grande gargalhada.

_O que é isso! –Riene deu uns tapinhas na amiga, escandalizada, mas divertindo-se.

Lori olhou Relena diante do que ouviram e mostrou um sorriso suspirado de doninha antes de tomar mais um gole de seu copo.

Lya se desencostou do balcão e foi conversar com o rapaz que ainda insistia em olhá-la.

_O Heero deixou você vir? –Riene quis entender.

_E por que não deixaria? –Lori se intrometeu. –Não é como se Relena fosse abusar…

Relena olhou para baixo, parecendo muito remota.

_Não sei por que estão falando desse assunto. –e murmurou então, pedindo sua sexta dose de tequila.

Riene deu de ombros e começou a conversar com Lori sobre Random e Relena ficou acompanhando a movimentação das pessoas no salão.

Heero decidiu que já tinha alcançado seu limite e foi para a sala de estar. Deitou no sofá e ficou assistindo ao canal de esportes com as luzes apagadas. Tinha sido do mesmo jeito no fim de semana anterior. Havia certo conforto em estar sozinho. Não era exatamente um contentamento, mas podia dizer que sozinho era muito mais fácil viver. Talvez fosse essa sensação que lhe fazia falta da época em que morou em Londres. Logo completaria um ano desde que deixou a capital inglesa. Ninguém mais pensava nele lá. Provavelmente nem o acidente com o carro era mencionado. Não queria que fosse diferente porque já tinha dificuldades demais em lidar com as pessoas que conhecia ali.

Em Londres, ele tinha sido outra pessoa. Ninguém o conhecia por lá e continuaram sem conhecê-lo. A atitude que ele assumira fora despreocupada em uma tentativa estúpida de se encontrar. Agiu como lhe aprouvesse, fazendo só o que quisesse, alimentando seu egoísmo, livre de qualquer delimitação. Todos que se aproximaram dele o acharam interessante e sua popularidade se baseou em quão tempestuoso ele podia ser. E em seu dinheiro, esbanjado impensadamente em festas e diversões sem número que agora nem eram mais importantes para ele. O fato era que ele mal se recordava dessas ocasiões, das garotas e dos colegas que arranjara por lá. Porque o propósito destes era mesmo serem facilmente descartados.

Portanto, não encontrou lá o que procurava. Não se realizou. Não preencheu o vazio de sua vida.

Será que realmente havia jeito de preencher aquele vão?

Será que ele teria coragem de se perguntar isso?

Ergueu-se repentinamente, olhando as horas. Duas da manhã. Não sabia se queria dormir. Mudou o canal repetidamente, desatento, analisando indolentemente as opções de distração. Filmes em preto e branco, vendas, reprises, talk shows, séries… até a televisão era previsível e tediosa. O volume bastante baixo permitiu que ouvisse alguém do lado de fora da porta do apartamento.

Deteve-se no barulho das chaves, na batida do salto contra o chão. Ouviu o bufado e o som da porta sendo atingida de forma macia por algum peso. Ao caírem, as chaves fizeram bastante barulho e então ele ouviu um resmungo risonho embora não entendesse o que dissera. Impacientado com essa situação, ele foi e abriu a porta ciente do que veria.

Relena não aparentava tão perdida quanto realmente estava. Ele preferiu não falar nada. Ela se colocou em melhor postura e o encarou:

_Com licença…

Ele moveu-se minimamente, criando espaço para que ela passasse esbarrando-se nele de leve.

_Licença! –ela exigiu, tentando entender como entraria no apartamento através de tão estreita passagem.

Heero largou a porta e saiu da frente da entrada. Ela vagarosamente deu seus passos, olhando em torno, confusa pela luminosidade azul e difusa da televisão. Se lhe perguntassem, ela não saberia dizer para que lado ficava seu quarto. Ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si e só depois de muito tempo reagiu, olhando para trás e reencontrando Heero parado rigidamente a encará-la.

_O que é agora? –ela perguntou, chateada e infantilmente.

_Nada. –rebateu, fazendo menção de voltar para o sofá. Mas não voltou.

Ela riu baixinho e procurou seu caminho outra vez. Já havia se esquecido de que direção devia tomar de novo.

_Você estava de carro?

_Eu não…

_Quem te trouxe?

_O quê? Ah… o táxi. – e riu um pouquinho, achando graça sem explicação na conversa.

Ele assentiu.

_Ficou preocupado? –ela provocou, maldosa e burlesca.

_É você que está falando… –ele não gostou do tom da voz dela.

Ela gargalhou:

_Pode relaxar, que já sou grandinha. –e virou-se indo para o quarto quando deixou as chaves caírem de sua mão mais uma vez.

_Oops… –divertia-se sozinha. Riu mais, alienada. Seu corpo se movia na meia-luz como uma chama de vela que se altera pela brisa. Seu esforço em se abaixar sem cair era completamente inútil. Ela desmontou-se no chão de quatro, sem qualquer habilidade em manter o equilíbrio, por pouco não caindo de lado, deitando-se no carpete. Ria o tempo todo.

Procurou o chaveiro um segundo, sentando-se desajeitadamente. Não sabia quão tola parecia porque o álcool não deixava.

Heero ficava assistindo embora aquilo o exasperasse. Não devia assistir para não ficar desperdiçando ira, e ao mesmo tempo sua inconformidade o detinha ali, apreciando aquele espetáculo ridículo e abominável.

_Você é patética. Devia ter vergonha! –rosnou, deplorando-a. Relena tinha feito uma idiota de si mesma. Se ela queria atingi-lo, conseguira.

_Olha só quem fala! –ela virou-se para ele e rebateu facilmente. –Acha que vou levar você a sério! Patético é você… agora me ajuda a levantar.

_O quê?

_Me ajuda aqui, eu não consigo. –e estendeu as mãos para ele.

_Vai sonhando.

Ela jogou os braços para baixo e depois derrubou o olhar para o chão. Meneou a cabeça e bufou, sentindo-se de repente fraca demais para qualquer coisa, como se pregada ao chão. Ficou escutando o silêncio como se ele lhe contasse uma história secreta em seu ouvido, a cabeça pendeu cansada para frente. Heero estranhou a imobilidade dela e acabou agachando-se para verificar se havia desmaiado. Puxou o queixo dela e recebeu um fito desbotado e perdido de boneca sem vida.

A pouca luz não podia mostrar-lhe, mas a face de Relena estava pálida e a maquiagem sofisticada em seus olhos dera lugar para um pouco de olheiras. Ela não tinha o hábito de beber como fizera aquela noite e o dia seguinte seria cruel com ela de modo que nada mais seria necessário para repreendê-la pela inconsequência. Na sobriedade, ela não desconhecia estes fatos. Mas os escolheu ignorar.

Se ele não a tirasse dali, Relena amanheceria caída no corredor. Heero sabia disso por experiência própria.

Segurou os pulsos dela e a puxou para cima ao passo que também se punha de pé. O impulso desmedido a jogou sobre ele, fazendo o rosto dela bater em seu peito. Relena riu e agarrou-se nas dobras da camiseta dele para não escorregar para o chão outra vez, o empurrando contra a parede. Estavam perto demais, mas só ele reconhecia isso. Relena não fazia esforço nenhum para se mover, seu corpo estava além de seu controle. Aquietou-se e colocou a testa apoiada no peito dele, que não sabia o que fazer.

_Estou cansada… –ela resmungou. Ele sentiu a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Ela ergueu a face para ele e piscou os olhos demoradamente. Estava se recuperando de uma onda de tontura. –Pode me largar agora… –pediu e só então ele percebeu que a segurava firme pela cintura.

Tirou as mãos com pressa, como se as movesse para longe do fogo. Relena soltou-se dele, respirou fundo e caminhou ziguezagueando até o quarto. A distância não seria suficiente para que ela caísse outra vez.

Ele a seguiu com o olhar e percebeu a porta ser cerrada, intensificando a escuridão do corredor. Demorou um pouco para sair do lugar, mas quando o fez, desligou a TV e foi direto para o quarto.

Nunca esperara que algo parecido acontecesse. De repente, não se reconheceu. Tentava explicar porque ficara afetado ao ver Relena bêbada, porque por um minuto se preocupara com ela, porque decidiu ajuda-la mesmo que aquela ação fosse contrária ao egocentrismo autossuficiente a qual era adepto. Se queria as pessoas longe de si e de suas decisões, não podia ficar interferindo nas decisões delas. Não queria pensar demais nisso… estava ficando perturbado…

O calor do corpo dela ficara armazenado em suas mãos. O sopro das palavras dela ainda arranhavam seu pescoço. Ela era indelével, e fora assim desde o primeiro contato, mas ele não queria admitir. Não, não ia aceitar.

Relena se indagou porque se entregara a bebida minutos depois que abriu os olhos e se localizou jogada de lado na cama, ainda de sapatos, segurando a bolsa e com a cabeça pulsando. Devagar fez seus primeiros movimentos em meio ao brilho da manhã de domingo que já findava. Se tivesse de se manifestar sobre o que fizera noite passada, diria somente lamentar por ter bebido demais. Isso, ela admitia, fora descontrole nocivo de sua parte e só a igualava desmerecidamente a Heero. E nunca tinha sido seu intuito comportar-se mal e irresponsavelmente feito ele. Só queria se divertir, matar o tédio e distrair-se para convicentemente fingir que sua vida era diferente, assim como fizera no fim de semana de páscoa entre os que ela amava.

Mergulhou na banheira, sentindo-se acolhida pela água perfumosa. Agora seu corpo estava pesado, mas tinha vagas recordações de senti-lo leve e espontâneo. Até que era uma sensação boa aquela de abandonar o peso e perder o domínio de si. Suspirou. Mesmo que forçasse a mente, só poderia recobrar os momentos anteriores a sua decisão de regressar para o apartamento. Não sabia como havia chegado ali, ficando agradecida por estar bem.

Riu. Foi um riso apreensivo, mas também foi ledo. Pensou que não fazia algo tão idiota desde os dezesseis anos… E deu-se conta de quão diferente ficara e de quanto tempo passara. Oito anos antes não imaginava que um dia estaria mergulhada em uma banheira em Nova York, casada com um rapaz caprichoso e incompreensível sobre o qual tentava a todo custo esquecer, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia… por mais que se esforçasse, decidisse e quisesse, desde o primeiro olhar Heero a fizera atingida.

Saiu da banheira e colocou as roupas confortáveis que gostava de usar em casa. Distraiu-se por uns minutos com a organização dos objetos da noite anterior antes de deitar-se bruços na cama e cerrar os olhos para ignorar a luz do dia. Seus dedos brincaram com dobras do lençol amarrotado. Seu rosto sentiu o afago do tecido de algodão. Uma sensação tão familiar… do fundo de sua mente veio uma imagem dela própria agarrada a um rapaz no escuro. Ele tinha um aroma envolvente e amadeirado, mesmo que fosse apenas shampoo. Seria aquilo um sonho? Um desejo subconsciente? Estava certa de que não era uma lembrança da noite no _Prodige_ porque não dançara com nenhum rapaz…

* * *

Boa noite!

Segunda-feira chegando e eu postando um capítulo para vocês… essa semana vai ser cheia de expectativa pelas reviews! ^^

Este capítulo foi difícil de escrever. Odeio transições, não sei ir direto ao ponto ao mesmo tempo em que sinto necessidade de fazer isso. Me desculpem. =_=

Acho também que vou ter aumentar minha previsão de capítulos… ehehehehhe do jeito que sou enrolada, acho que vou levar mais uns dois anos para concluir esta fic.

Sim, acreditam que já faz dois anos que estou escrevendo TS? O tempo passa tão rápido! :O

Espero que tenham achado interessante a inversão de papéis que está acontecendo com o casal. Agora o Heero vai começar a entender o que é ter de lidar com um rebelde (ou não… não sei ainda quão mais rebelde a Lena vai ser).

Sempre acho divertido fazer a Lena bêbada… ela tem um jeito bobinho…

Para os momentos durões, me inspirei na Lena _bad ass_ da Suss em Fairy Tale...

Não sei quando é que volto com o próximo capítulo… estou em writer's block.

Pretendo começar a temporada de Verão, o que significa o retorno de Akane para a história bem como a chegada de alguns novos personagens que com certeza vão causar impacto! ^^

Estou gostando demais das reviews! Cada vez mais fico certa de que tenho as melhores reviewers do mundo! Vocês são perfeitas, obrigada pela sua atenção! S2

Beijos para: Letiiicia', Lica, Midori-chan, kaos, Suss, moon86, Silvia, Nike-chan e Claudia Rayara. Eu sempre respondo as reviews, então me deixem um e-mail ou um contato!

Cya!

X.O.X.O.

16.10.2011


	28. 27

**27**

O recesso de Verão iniciara-se e faltava uma semana e meia para o debute. Relena sentia-se como se nunca antes estivesse tão atarefada. Ficava pouco tempo em casa, passando horas e mais horas ao lado de Athina, o que a agradava e até acalmava, dando-lhe a sensação de que nem tudo estava perdido.

Depois de uma reunião breve com a comissão de debute na quinta-feira, elas foram almoçar. Secretamente, era o momento favorito de ambas. Gostavam de aproveitar para trocar suas confidências e discutir sobre mais aquela festa. Particularmente, estavam satisfeitas com o trabalho desenvolvido, tão bem integradas que conseguiam concordar com praticamente todas as ideias que ofereciam as outras integrantes da organização.

_Este vai ser um belo debute! A sua sugestão de usar lírios cor-de-rosa foi perfeita! –Athina murmurou.

_Lírios são minhas flores preferidas… Foram usadas para a decoração do meu debute… Minha mãe que escolheu, naquela época.

Athina sorriu, sabendo que aquelas eram memórias agridoces para a moça. Mas o olhar longínquo e saudoso da menina a convenceu de que estava bem.

_No meu debute, foi usado rosas… não muito criativo, mas a tradição não precisa necessariamente ser criativa, não é? Tem seu próprio charme… –e ainda se lembrava de Dante entrando com ela na apresentação, todo empertigado e praticamente três manequins abaixo do que vestia hoje. Era engraçado lembrar. –De qualquer modo, você havia comentado sobre um projeto pessoal, não havia?

_Sim. Decidi trabalhar depois do Verão.

_Depois do Verão? Não me diga que irá dar aulas…

_Sim, irei. Já entreguei todas as documentações e está tudo acertado. Serão apenas algumas aulas de literatura para uma ou duas turmas de ensino médio… ainda terei bastante tempo para nossos eventos. –e ia explicando meiga e um tanto timidamente, olhando para o prato e sorrindo pequeno.

_Posso perguntar por que, querida?

_Quero exercer minha profissão e aproveitar mais meu tempo livre. –Relena a encarou, falando pensativamente, como se na verdade criasse aquela explicação no momento.

Athina meneou a cabeça:

_Não haveria outra coisa para você fazer ligada a sua área?

_Para uma inexperiente como eu? Bem, não me importa… já decidi.

_E o que Heero acha disso?

_Ele… não se importa. –o fato era que ele não sabia. Mas certamente não se importava.

Athina assentiu. O que diria à menina em desencorajamento? O que Relena desejava não era repreensível, mas Athina não aprovava por saber que aquela era mais uma forma de fuga da vida vazia levada.

_Akane está com as malas prontas, pelo jeito. Chegará na terça-feira. –e preferiu mudar de assunto ao passo que ainda tirava suas conclusões sobre a escolha de Relena.

_É mesmo, vi no Facebook. Ela está muito ansiosa! Na quarta, vamos juntas comprar o vestido dela para o debute.

_Ela chegará tão em cima da hora que nem conseguirei dar um coquetel de boas-vindas. –Athina lamentou em deixar a volta da filha passar em branco.

_Acho que o debute servirá bem para recebê-la. –Relena lembrou em consolo.

As duas riram. Realmente, sentiam-se uma família. Encontraram apoio uma na outra, contraindo uma amizade verdadeira. Por isso Athina queria agradecer ao marido, já que fora ele quem escolhera Relena para tornar-se sua nora.

Separaram-se então. Relena passeou pela cidade e depois voltou de táxi para casa. Fez companhia a Manon durante uma hora, discutindo a lista de compras da próxima semana e outros assuntos cotidianos. Por fim, voltou para o quarto, leu um pouco e brincou de adicionar algumas poucas linhas a um caderno de pensamentos que decidiu voltar a usar semanas atrás. Sempre gostara de escrever e havia produzido muito durante os anos universitários. A prova disso eram os demais artigos na prateleira sob sua mesa de estudos: cadernos de apontamentos e fichamentos, rascunhos e um romance completo que só precisava de revisão e já datava dois anos e meio.

Também com estes estava o álbum de fotografias do casamento. Ela nunca o havia aberto desde que recebera. Fora um tormento encarar o vestido três dias após a cerimônia, não queria nem imaginar o que seria ver as fotos. Aquela manhã de sua vida lhe fora roubada. Nem conseguia pensar nela, feito as lembranças tivessem sido levadas junto do tempo. Se visse as fotos, as recuperaria decerto, mas não sabia que impacto este resgate lhe traria e preferia o comodismo atual. Por que se ferir em ver-se linda vestida de noiva para um homem que nunca a quis? Tampouco ela o tinha querido… aquilo seria autoflagelo dispensável. Ainda mais depois de tudo que sofreu.

Não conseguira ainda recuperar o peso normal. Ainda comia sem fome e sorria sem vontade. Nos fins de semana, dificilmente almoçava, a não ser que precisasse passar o dia fora. Gostava de ficar entocada no quarto, dormindo, recuperando sua energia em déficit, obrigando-se somente a jantar. Não pensava quando ia se recuperar.

Saiu à noite mais uma ou duas vezes para ir ao _Prodige _com as amigas, mas enjoou fácil da superficialidade daquela diversão. Era interessante ver Heero descontente com o fato, mas ao mesmo tempo era sem sentido. Não combinava com ela ir para a balada todo fim de semana, descompromissada. Nunca fora daquele jeito, não conseguiria se forçar a assumir um comportamento que não se encaixava nela. Faltava muito para habituar ao ritmo das nova-iorquinas, mesmo o de Akane, porque nunca tivera costume de frequentar a noite da mesma maneira e intensidade que as garotas.

_Mas você não gosta de dançar? –Lori lhe indagou ao receber a explicação de Relena sobre porque não iria mais ao Prodige por hora. Pelo menos, até o regresso de Akane.

Relena fora ao ateliê da amiga para levar-lhe alguns documentos do comitê.

_É claro que sim, mas acabo sobrando… você fica com o Random, as meninas também arranjam seus pares…

Lori franziu a testa, conclusiva:

_Sei… não tem graça sem seu marido.

_Não é isso… –Relena disse em reflexo. –Digo, é isso, ou algo parecido. –e não conseguia se expressar.

Lori debruçou-se no balcão e olhou a amiga por cima das armações dos óculos que usava para costurar. Não conseguiu captar o que Relena quis dizer ou escolheu não entender:

_Olha, pode dizer para mim que o Heero não te deixa mais ir… não vou pensar mal de você.

_Não, Lori, sou eu quem não quer mais ir. O Heero não se importa se eu saio.

_Ah é? –soou incrédula.

_Não, não faz a menor diferença para ele. –Relena acabou deixando vazar alguma coisa negativa sobre aquele fato, que Lori percebeu, mas não deu relevância.

_Bem, desde que você esteja na cama dele, ele deixa você fazer o que quiser… –e não deixou de soar maliciosa.

_Lori! –Relena não sabia o que a fizera exclamar tão alto.

_Me conta: ele é demais, não é? –e notando certo constrangimento, decidiu provocá-la um pouco.

_Do que você está falando? –Relena fez-se austera, tentando olhar outra direção.

_Oras, você sabe do que estou falando. –e tudo na voz dela deixava muito claro qual o assunto em questão.

_Ah, eu não vou falar disso com você. –dispensou, agressiva e ofendida.

_Não? Que chato… –Lori fez um bico e tirou os óculos. Divertia-se com Relena. Como podia ela ser tão diferente?

Relena deu graças no momento em que Akane chegou, pois então não precisava mais aturar a companhia esquisita de Lori, que estava sempre fazendo uma ou outra observação indiscreta e maliciosa, extremamente sem propósito no conceito de Relena.

As cunhadas finalmente se encontraram depois do almoço, contudo, era como se tivessem se visto ontem. Mantiveram um contato estreito demais a distância que tramou fortemente suas afinidades, mesmo que as personalidades delas fossem tão díspares.

_Demorei, mas cheguei! –Akane anunciou, caminhando exibida pela calçada, risonha, e depois abraçou Relena. –Me diz, como você está? –e depois a olhou com um calor superior ao do Sol da estação. –Está magrinha… a Manon não está cozinhando o que você gosta?

Relena começou a rir, já que toda vez que tentava dizer algo Akane impedia com sua efusividade. Respirou fundo e acabou dizendo:

_Estou bem… está tudo como sempre. –não sabia mais o que incluir e não gostava de como suas falas eram sempre vagas e um pouco negativas. Akane assentiu, agarrando-se a alça da bolsa.

_Fique muito triste de ter perdido o baile de Primavera deste ano. Foi melhor do que o anterior… Amei as fotos que você postou no seu Facebook.

Relena sorriu em resposta, pensativa sobre o que colocara lá. Havia conseguido a maioria com o fotógrafo da revista. Já sabia como usar suas influências.

_Já escolheu o vestido que vai usar?

_Busquei um antigo lá em casa… vocês não conhecem, então não tem problema. E claro, eu não vou ser madrinha das debutantes… –e provocou, julgando Akane metida.

_Ah, mas ano que vem vai ser! –e Akane provocou de volta, empurrando-a de leve.

_Eu? Difícil… Além de que haverá garotas para debutarem ano que vem?

_Oh, sempre tem. –e Akane riu, maldosa talvez.

A conversa fluía fácil entre elas.

Na loja, Akane era freguesa mais que preferencial e tratada melhor que a proprietária, embora não ficasse nem um pouco arrogante por isso. Era amiga das atendentes e várias vezes as encontrara em baladas pela cidade.

_Vamos pensar: é Verão, as debutantes vão usar só tons pastéis, isso se a Lori não bagunçou a cabecinha delas…

Relena riu e interferiu:

_Eu me certifiquei disso, a Lori manteve a tradição em seus conselhos.

_Ok. Então, você acha que posso destoar um pouco?

_Depende de como você define um pouco. –Relena respondeu, meneando a cabeça.

_Por que não usa grená, Ane? É uma cor que fica bem para quem é ruiva e foge do comum. –a atendente sugeriu.

Akane tinha a face de quem toma uma decisão vital para a política mundial. Concentrava-se tanto na análise das opções quanto seu pai antes de proferir a sentença.

_Que cor é seu vestido, Lena? –buscou inspiração.

_Amarelo topázio.

_Que diferente! –e voltava a deliberar. Ia ser uma longa tarde. Akane só sairia satisfeita depois de encontrar o vestido perfeito. Ele teria de existir.

Relena tomou uma decisão de último momento:

_Manon, prepare jantar para três hoje, por favor. Akane irá comer conosco. –e telefonou.

_Sério? –Akane ficou deliciada com a surpresa.

Relena riu e seguiu falando com Manon sobre onde estavam e o que fazia, tranquilamente.

Akane selecionou para provar um vestido azul celeste, um rosa framboesa e outro verde limão. Só que ao experimentar o cor de rosa, viu todas as dúvidas dissiparem. Não quis nem saber o preço, já adicionou o traje a sua coleção.

_Eu bem usaria um vestido antigo, só que a ocasião desta vez é extra especial. –e as duas caminhavam pelas avenidas enquanto Akane comia um cachorro quente. –Já tenho roupas de festa demais. –mas o fato é que parecia despreocupada com o fato.

Relena ria e meneava a cabeça, divertida.

_Quero conhecer o apartamento logo. Vamos para lá? –e de repente, Akane deixou claro, limpando uma manchinha de mostarda do canto da boca.

_Nunca foi lá? –Relena sentia-se lidando com um filhote de Labrador.

_Ah não, nunca precisei.

Quando Akane deixou seus pacotinhos de compra na poltrona da ampla sala de estar, lançou um olhar admirado a seu redor. Manon veio cumprimentá-las com um sorriso ansioso. Havia visto Akane dez anos antes e estava curiosa em revê-la. As duas se cumprimentaram amigavelmente e conversaram um pouco sobre coisas que Relena nem imaginava que existiam. A rede de contatos de Akane era ampla, de fato.

_Preciso te contar, Lena: conheci uma garota demais esse ano! Ela vem para cá fazer um curso de Verão. Ela não é americana… –e enquanto contava de sua nova amiga, ia excursionando pelo apartamento, intercalando elogios com seu relato. Até o aposento de Manon visitou. Não fez nenhum comentário sobre os quartos separados, o que deixou Relena inicialmente surpresa, mas não incomodada.

Quando Heero chegou, exausto, olhando a correspondência e afrouxando a gravata, foi atingido pelo ruído das risadas. Não podia ver da onde se originavam, mas não errava em reconhecê-las como pertencentes à Relena e Akane, uma dupla que ele duvidava se formar para o bem.

Não demorou nem meia hora para Manon anunciar o jantar. Heero preferia ter tido mais tempo para descansar. As garotas se acomodavam na sala de jantar no momento preciso que ele entrou. Carregavam consigo um ar de alacridade que agredia Heero. Por que é que estavam alegres?

_Boa noite, Heero… Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Lembra-se de mim? Eu sou sua irmã, Akane Yuy. –e a menina se pronunciou, olhando-o provocativa, debruçando-se na mesa ao lado esquerdo dele.

Heero não fez conta. Lançou um fito desdenhoso e cheio de desaprovação:

_E este cabelo? Por acaso não existe nenhum cabelereiro na Califórnia? –reclamou, tirando os olhos dela. O cabelo dela chegara aos quadris, ele nunca o tinha visto tão comprido.

_Ah, você percebeu! Quem diria! –e observou, traquina. –Achei mesmo que você nem tinha me enxergado…

Ele meneou a cabeça, sem mais nenhuma expressão.

_Tudo o que mais gosto está em Nova York! –e ela comentou aleatoriamente, tal qual fosse muito interessante. –Não conversei com papai ainda, mas já mandei todos os papéis; então, Heero, posso ser sua assistente este Verão?

_Não. –prontamente devolveu.

_Você tem suas contas e até mesmo a própria equipe!

_A resposta continua sendo não.

_É papai quem vai resolver isso.

_Por que você não fica na sua, promovendo suas festinhas? Não preciso de você.

_Quer saber? Tomara que você pise numa pecinha de Lego. –ela declarou tão seria e arbitrária que era difícil de não dar importância ao desejo dela.

Heero a encarou completamente ultrajado e Relena fez o que pode para disfarçar o riso com o guardanapo.

A irritação em Akane perdurou somente mais cinco minutos, pois logo ela estava falando do debute e de quão ansiosa estava. Tinha trazido as baterias completamente recarregadas da costa oeste, decidida a esgotá-las naquela temporada.

Heero exauria-se a escutando, sentindo-se tão oprimido feito ela nunca acabasse de falar.

_Não sabe ficar quieta por um maldito minuto?

_Olhe os seus modos! –primeiro, ela atentou. –E não fale comigo. Não gosto mais de você! –e rebateu, pentelha. –Estou profundamente magoada com o jeito que você trata sua irmã depois de seis meses sem vê-la.

_Toda vez é a mesma conversinha…

_Se você não muda, eu também não. Agora dá licença que estou conversando com minha amiga, entendeu? –e agia propositalmente com imaturidade, derivando prazer malvado em irritar Heero, que caía nas armadilhazinhas dela mais facilmente do que deveria.

Relena nunca havia visto os dois interagir de fato. Cada vez mais se espantava com a naturalidade da cunhada. E quase não conseguia disfarçar a risada. Akane era tão sossegada, levava a temperamentalidade de Heero sem a menor dificuldade. Ao mesmo tempo, notava em Heero uma espontaneidade e uma vivacidade nova e repentina. Tratava Akane de outra forma, talvez como igual. Será que Relena podia tomar aquilo como algum sinal de humanidade nele? Ela observava e decidia…

Akane passou mais vinte minutos no apartamento depois do jantar. Elogiou Manon pela refeição, buscou seus pacotes de compra e partiu, não eram nem nove horas ainda. Relena despediu-se dela, cerrou a porta e enfim recordou-se que o silêncio morava lá. Ele era um bom inquilino, apesar de intrometer-se às vezes nos momentos errados, fazendo questão de ser notado.

Heero estava na sala de estar quando Akane saiu e a observou combinar ainda horários com Relena, avisando que entraria na internet mais tarde para conversarem. Ele não respondeu às despedidas que ela lhe lançou, embora as tenha ouvido. E por fim notou que o silêncio sentava ao seu lado quando Relena voltou-se para o interior da sala e encostou-se à porta.

Como negariam a presença um do outro se nunca antes estiveram tão consciente dela? Olharam-se certeiramente, embora assim que se tocaram, os olhos se desviaram.

_Você vai ao debute, não é? –Relena decidiu precisar saber.

_Para quê?

_Para…

_Marcar presença é estúpido.

Relena assentiu. Sim, claro que era… e ela ter perguntado a ele também fora estúpido. Foi para o quarto com ideia de estudar. Começara a revisar suas anotações da faculdade, preparando-se para dar as aulas que conseguira. Estava resolvida a fazer um bom trabalho, principalmente porque este seria seu primeiro e exigir bastante de si a fazia sentir-se real.

O que Relena queria com ele agora? Heero ficou pensando nisso enquanto olhava a tela da TV, sem nenhum interesse real no que assistia. Por que iria se enfiar naquele maldito clube de campo ridículo? E para assistir uma porção de menininhas serem apresentadas! Ele já sabia seus nomes… Qual podia ser o interesse dele? Tolice! Mais uma tolice daquela sociedade leviana.

A sociedade dos três estados se reuniria naquela ocasião para celebrar um ritual que para Heero jamais teria serventia. Pode ser que ele esteja certo nesta opinião.

_Eu não vou! Espero que vocês também não, hein! –Wu Fei anunciou no almoço do dia seguinte.

_Eu tenho que ir… Afinal, a Ane vai ser a madrinha. –Duo explicou, lembrando Wu Fei, apesar de não fazer o menor caso da permissão do amigo.

_Grande merda. –o chinês rebateu.

Heero estava neutro.

_Wu Fei, por favor… –Quatre tentou controlar o nível da conversa. –Minha priminha vai debutar e vou entrar com ela… –e por fim contou baixinho, indisposto a alimentar a ira de Wu Fei.

_O quê? –mas mesmo que Quatre não produzisse som, Wu Fei saberia do que ele falava e se revoltaria.

_O que restava a Quatre? Dizer não à menina? –Trowa acabou decidindo interceder.

Wu Fei sacudiu a cabeça em plena inconformidade.

_Toda minha família irá. –Quatre adicionou, tentando fazer Wu Fei compreendê-lo.

_Patético! –porém ele não seria convencido de nenhum motivo. –E você? Não vai falar nada? –voltou-se para Heero.

_Não enche.

Wu Fei desaprovou a resposta:

_Então quer dizer que você vai?

_É você quem está dizendo. –Heero retrucou amargo.

_E por que não iria? Seus pais irão, Akane irá bem como Relena. –Quatre enumerou, mansamente.

_Quatre, você não entende mesmo, né? –Duo provocou, risonho como o gato de Cheshire.

_Hã? –Quatre realmente seguia com sua ingenuidade intocada.

Trowa soltou um riso ronronado, meneando a cabeça suavemente.

Manon mandou o smoking do patrão para a lavanderia mesmo sem a patroa pedir.

Porque Relena não contava com ele mais. Outra vez. Percebia que estava sempre presa àquele ciclo inútil, falhando em sair do lugar. Por que às vezes achava que ele agiria diferente? Enganava-se cada vez que esperava algo dele. e ria de sua aptidão em se frustrar.

Heero achou que o traje e o convite pacientemente esperando-o sobre a cama na noite de sexta-feira tinham o dedo de Relena, mas não pôde insistir mais nesta tese após o comportamento dela no jantar. Ela não falou nada a respeito. Não falou nada. Só olhava para ele inexpressiva. Contudo, aquele olhar era suficiente para exasperá-lo. Ele tentava não dar crédito para aquela reação, entretanto, por qualquer razão desprezível e inexplicável, era mais forte que ele.

_Qual o problema agora, Relena? –rugiu, perdendo o controle.

Ela levou um pequeno sobressalto:

_O quê? –replicou incomodada, interrompendo sua atividade e soltando os talheres. –Não foi nada… que implicância. –e soou aborrecida, olhando outra direção e estalando os lábios.

_Você é quem está com implicância. –ele acusou.

_Eu não vou arranjar briga com você. –deixou claro, querendo promover uma mudança de hábito, embora tivesse faltado tato para tanto.

_Não quero arranjar briga, droga. –ele sentiu-se insultado.

_Não?

_Já disse que não!

_Ok.

Será que sabiam o quanto soavam como crianças?

_Então o que quer? –Relena decidiu recomeçar a conversa com outra pergunta. Atacava-o com pequenas estocadas.

_Eu, nada, mas você quer que eu vá ao debute.

_Não, não quero. –e pausou profundamente, olhando-o fixamente só por mais um segundo, voltando por fim a comer. –Faça como preferir, Heero. Para mim, não influi em nada. Você sabe que não influi.

O que Heero tinha para contrapor? Não entendia como ela pensava. Entretanto, sabia que ela estava diferente, não despercebera que mudara. Só não queria aceitar, não estava pronto para reconhecer.

_Você só está se repetindo. –ela concluiu, dedicando a ele um desdém que ele nunca experimentara.

O resultado daquela conversa não era imprevisível: Heero não foi ao debute. Não se sentou à mesa da família Yuy a lado da esposa. Não assistiu Akane apresentar as debutantes. Não testemunhou sua mãe receber o décimo-quinto broche de fita da líder das debutantes, nem Akane e Relena receberem seu primeiro broche – este era uma homenagem às organizadoras e servia como lembrancinha.

Dante não tinha decidido como encararia a ausência do filho, embora estivesse certo de que não usaria prazer para isso. Heero não prestigiar a ocasião promovia uma péssima imagem social dele mesmo. Só que ele não tinha o menor interesse em fazer contatos ou apoiar a família. Assim, agia com descuido e Dante não podia aceitar. Ficou todo o evento tentando acalmar-se e descobrir o que fazer com o filho, porém, Duo presente em sua mesa como acompanhante de Akane o incomodava também e fazia dividir atenção entre aceitar o rapaz como genro em potencial e conformar-se um pouco com o mau comportamento do filho.

Sylvia notou Relena desacompanhada e até procurou disfarçadamente Heero no salão somente como o olhar, entretanto, estava ocupada demais com familiares que chegaram da Europa, a saber, a filha da senhora Catalonia que era prima da mãe de Sylvia, e, por sua vez, o sobrinho da senhora Catalonia. Dorothy Catalonia e Decker Evangeline vieram assistir ao debute da amada priminha Antique Vessalius. A rede de parentesco era intricada e longa, e mesmo que a consanguinidade fosse distante, era hábito que todos fossem considerados família.

Não que eles tivessem muita convivência, ainda mais depois de Dorothy e Decker terem passado os últimos quatro anos em Bruxelas.

Já por vinte minutos estiveram conversando durante o coquetel de encerramento e Kyria paparicava a jovem debutante quando Dorothy apontou com a taça de espumante uma pessoa à distância:

_É aquela a senhorita Darlian? –e pediu confirmação. Decker acompanhou o olhar de Dorothy.

_Senhorita Darlian? –Sylvia não reconheceu o nome, mas antes de virar-se para ver de quem se tratava, Kyria explicou:

_A Relena, amor.

Sylvia relanceou Relena que conversava e ria com Akane e Astuce.

_Agora ela é a jovem senhora Yuy.

_Senhora Yuy! –Decker mostrou uma surpresa quase ofendida deixando Kyria um pouco desconfiado. Sylvia não fez menção de ter estranhado, bebendo um gole comprido de seu drinque antes de sorrir para Antique.

_As senhoras e a senhorita Yuy são muito amáveis. –e a menina comentou, brilhante.

_É claro que são. –Dorothy sorriu dúbia e aveludada para a priminha, aprovando-a e assentindo.

_Vocês conhecem Relena?

_Ela é irmã de Zechs, certo? Eu o conheço de vista… trocamos algumas palavras em um jogo de golfe anos atrás… ele é um grande amigo do primo Treize. –Decker foi explanando autoritariamente, apesar de sempre olhar Dorothy como apoio. Ela seguia assentindo.

Sylvia imitou-a, mantendo um silêncio emburrado e entediado. Ela achava que seus sentimentos eram secretos.

_Quem pensaria que ela seria uma Yuy um dia? –Dorothy expressou sua surpresa deliciada.

Kyria não entendia nada aqueles parentes da namorada, que pareciam tão teatrais e ardilosos, embora tenha gostado da pequena Antique. Pelo menos ela parecia sincera.

_Queria cumprimentá-la… você não, Decker? –Dorothy foi dizendo com sua fluída voz envolvente e adulta.

_Com certeza. –ele foi prontamente positivo.

_Não pode nos apresentar, Sylvia? –e Dorothy sugeriu, seu fito astuto banhando Sylvia com sútil demanda.

Sylvia olhou Relena novamente, resistindo à ideia surgida.

_Peçam a minha mãe ou à sua, Dorothy…

_E por quê? Relena te desagrada em algum sentido? –Dorothy alfinetou com a delicadeza de uma serpente.

_Sim, por que, prima? –Antique insistiu, confundida. Sylvia a olhou ferida, embora mantivesse seu silêncio.

_Não acredito que Dorothy voltou da Bélgica! –Akane murmurou sem disfarçar seu descontentamento.

Astuce fez caretas meigas, compartilhando a sensação com a amiga ao passo que Relena moveu-se para olhar a pessoa referida. Dorothy, com seus olhos rasos de bola de gude, olhava para ela então, mexendo no longo e lisíssimo cabelo platinado.

_E quem é o cara com elas? –Astuce interrogou após perceber a presença de um rapaz alto e atlético e dourado de compleição. –Ele é bem bonito, né?

As três ficaram assistindo o rapaz falar e agitar os cabelos castanhos avelã ao mesmo tempo em que espargia seu olhar altaneiro pelos presentes no coquetel. Elas o analisaram até que ele lançou um olhar afiado para elas. Era um fito verde, mas de longe elas quase não podiam perceber.

Deixaram de olhá-lo:

_Nem vieram nos cumprimentar. –Astuce observou, procurando Dolf pelo salão, e repentinamente lembrou-se uma história e começou a contá-la.

Relena concentrara-se no relato emocionante de Astuce sobre sua viagem para Sicília, porém paralelamente sentia a insistência com que o rapaz desconhecido a olhava. Era um tipo de olhar cujo efeito ela mal se lembrava. Era um olhar, não de admiração, mas de interesse. Ele era tão constante no fito que mais de uma vez Relena teve de desviar a vista para ele.

Logo, o coquetel terminou.

Todas as debutantes hospedaram-se na pousada do haras. Com isso em mente, Akane reuniu o comitê de organização do debute e as amigas para realizar um trote. Inicialmente, seria algo cruel com as meninas, tirando-as as da cama aos berros logo que tivessem pegado no sono, conduzindo-as pelos campos de pólo e pastagens no escuro, sem qualquer explicação. Entretanto, a caminhada as direcionava para uma festa surpresa que redimiria Akane de sua maldade de madrinha.

Relena não era de toda a favor, mas participaria de qualquer forma, decidida a não perder nada. E aquela sem dúvida foi a maior bagunça que elas aprontaram. Até a senhora Sissi Van der Ven, presidente do clube, tomou parte, puxando as meninas da cama e tocando uma buzina estridente. Já Athina e Nine estavam aguardando na tenda da festa as jovenzinhas aterrorizadas, que se acreditavam sequestradas, para revelar-lhes que tudo fora uma brincadeira e acalmá-las. A princípio, as jovens ficaram confusas e revoltadas, porém foram seduzidas pelos presentes de sua madrinha e pelo ambiente oferecido, vivendo a melhor festa de pijamas de suas vidas. Akane comprara para cada uma das doze debutantes um kit de maquilagem da _Victoria's Secret_, equipando-as para deslumbrar as noites de baile que passariam a frequentar.

Era difícil lembrar-se um fim de semana mais divertido que aquele, tanto que Relena chegou ao apartamento sorrindo sozinha. Mesmo que faltasse uma hora para o jantar, não tinha qualquer fome. Havia tantos bolinhos recheados e macarons deliciosos na festa surpresa que se sentia ainda bem alimentada. Pensava se ela fosse uma das debutantes daquele ano. Tinha certeza que as jovenzinhas aproveitaram o máximo e que Akane elevara àquela ocasião à insuperável. A próxima madrinha teria trabalho em fazer melhor.

Heero não estava e Relena nem notou. Ficou contando a Manon detalhes do evento e comendo um sanduíche leve. Manon divertia-se muito com a parte do trote, compadecida do pânico e revolta das debutantes, mas certa de que estes foram compensados. Depois, Relena foi desfazer a mala, banhar-se e dormir, porque estava esgotada.

Na terça-feira, Heero viu as fotos do evento no Facebook da irmã e durante o almoço ouviu um ou outro comentário de Duo e Quatre.

_E vocês, o que fizeram? –Duo estava curioso para saber.

_Fomos ao bar do _Prodige_ no sábado e jogar pôquer na minha casa no domingo. –Trowa revelou.

_Perderam. As meninas estavam todas umas gatinhas! –Duo maliciosamente apontou. –Todas!

Quatre balançou a cabeça com desaprovação.

_Dorothy Catalonia veio para o Verão. Trouxe Decker Evangeline. –e achou por bem informar.

_O quê? –Wu Fei rosnou. –Aquele almofadinha? Afe!

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Pensei que nunca mais teríamos o desprazer de vê-lo. –Trowa frisou.

_Tomara que voltem pra Bélgica logo! –Duo expressou.

_Dorothy irá, mas Decker veio para trabalhar em Nova Jersey, na firma de uns tios. –Quatre continuou com seu relatório.

_Está informado, hein, Quatre? –Duo brincou.

_Ilya conversou a senhora Catalonia… –justificou, sorridente.

_O quê? Elas estão tentando juntar você e a Dorothy de novo? –Wu Fei aporrinhou.

Quatre fingiu não ter escutado:

_Souberam do trote?

_Akane me contou tudo! –Duo respondeu logo. –Deve ter sido irado… pena que era proibida a entrada de caras… –e fez bico. De repente, sentiu um toque em seus ombros, levando-o olhar para trás:

_Olha só quem chegou… –e ouviu uma voz felina dizer. Deparou-se com Akane encostando-se a ele com um sorriso tentador.

_Hey, estávamos falando de você!

_Eu sei, vocês sempre estão. –ela falou, marota.

_Se enxerga, menina. –Wu Fei reclamou.

_Wu Fei! Como você passou todo este tempo? Senti tanto a sua falta!

Ele careteou e olhou para outra direção, sem conseguir suportá-la. Então notou que estavam sendo abordados, porque Relena e outra garota estavam paradas atrás de Akane, conversando qualquer coisa.

_Boa tarde, meninas! Vão juntar-se a nós? –Quatre era um natural cavalheiro.

Relena sorriu para ele e depois olhou Heero, desmanchando seu sorriso imediatamente para dar lugar a uma expressão vazia. A outra garota atendeu o celular e começou a falar baixinho antes que o _maître_ visse.

_Não, não se preocupem, nossa mesa já estava reservada. –e Relena explicou, amena. Heero prestava atenção nela, arredio e enfadado.

Trowa também sorriu para as moças e brincou com a ponta da trança de Akane que de repente pendeu para seu lado. Ele gostava tanto de cabelos ruivos…

_Daqui a pouco não vai mais dar para saber quem é quem. –observou referindo-se ao comprimento dos cabelos dela, ousado e pilhérico, apesar de seu humor sempre soar muito mais sofisticado e dúbio do que o de Duo.

Akane riu, prestando atenção na própria trança francesa que parecia sem fim.

_Um de vocês vai ter de cortar toda essa cabeleira. –e Trowa apresentou, fazendo-se muito sério, continuando a brincar com a trança da menina feito um gatinho.

Os dois falaram juntos:

_Ele.

_Ela.

Quatre riu, assentindo. A risada contagiou outros por um minuto mais.

_Gente, esta é a Jade Wong. –e Akane transferiu o foco de si para a sua simpática amiga que lidava atrapalhadamente com o celular e a bolsa. –Ela veio para um curso de Verão…

_Ah, muito prazer, gente… –Jade atirou a frase distraidamente, finalmente jogando o celular no interior de sua Birkin, rindo de si mesma. Era tão pequenininha que de pronto até parecia uma criança. Colocou atrás da orelha um pouco dos cabelos que vieram para seu rosto, embora fosse misterioso como eles paravam, já que eram cortados num Chanel assimétrico, bem mais curto justo do lado que ela ajeitara. E enfim viu os rapazes que compunham a mesa. Seus olhos eram bastante pequenos, mas brilhantes e focados. –Você é o Wu Fei. –e pronunciou, tal qual tivesse feito um grande achado.

Ele não disse nada, embora a encarasse com algo que até poderia ser taxado desconfiança. Ela soltou um risinho meigo e travesso que praticamente criou arrepios nele. Não era boa coisa, não podia ser. Se era amiga daquela abusada da Akane, só podia ser mau elemento.

E graças à comoção que aquele encontro criou, ninguém parou para notar como Heero e Relena se encaravam. Possivelmente nem seria digno de nota e até era melhor assim. Porque era tão difícil explicar como se tratavam. Não podiam simplesmente fingir que não enxergavam o outro ali, ou simplesmente agir como se não se conhecessem. Já haviam passado daquele estágio há muito tempo. Estavam mais para uma situação esquisita na qual se viam sozinhos e próximos, mas impedidos de se escutar ou se tocar. A barreira eram eles mesmos quem construíam, alicerçava-se no sorriso sem graça de Relena e no olhar predador de Heero. Um oferecia ao outro as facetas mais cruas de suas personalidades, decididos a não se envolverem.

Relena suspirou e se pôs distante, parando de olhar Heero, subitamente percebendo-se sensível demais ao mal-estar que o desprezo dele causava. Como era fácil se desmoronar diante dele! Não precisava muito – só uma pequena situação social constrangedora: ela ignorada totalmente perante os amigos dele. Queria de repente poder usar a força que a cingia quando ficavam sós. A dificuldade era que tal força era exceção em Relena que, por essência, era um unicórnio. Só podia mesmo lutar por sua vida e desconhecia a natureza do mal.

_Vamos para nossa mesa… estamos incomodando os demais clientes. –e acabou dizendo em manso ar de pedido, preocupada com a agitação que causavam.

_Até mais! –Akane despediu-se, obedecendo sem pensar. Beijou Duo no rosto de raspão.

Jade sorriu, sorriu para Wu Fei especialmente, e então acompanhou as amigas.

Elas chegavam para o almoço, mas eles tinham de partir de volta ao trabalho.

_Cê viu, Wu Fei? Viu o que eu vi? –Duo reiniciou sua infinita provocação.

_Não tenho o mesmo ponto de vista limitado que você. –treplicou.

Trowa riu vulpino e aproveitou a oportunidade para incomodar um pouco o amigo ranzinza:

_O que será que Ane disse a seu respeito?

_Você nem falou com a Relena. –Quatre dirigiu-se a Heero, cortando a bagunça dos demais.

Heero deu de ombros, virando a cara, rejeitando qualquer sentido oculto na frase ouvida. Não tinha o que comentar. Estranho seria se tivesse falado com ela.

Quatre mostrava uma tristeza estranhamente sincera:

_Você não está tentando de verdade.

_Tentando o quê? –empertigou-se e com isso encerrou a picuinha boba dos outros três rapazes, que ficaram interessados no desenvolvimento daquele duelo.

Quatre precisava ser muito sensível para atingir Heero no ponto certo.

_Tirar o melhor da situação e não torná-la um suplício.

_A situação é um suplício. –Heero objetou, arrogante.

_É mesmo. Só que você pode mudar isso. –Quatre deixou claro.

Heero não conseguiu fazer muito mais que estalar os lábios em descrença e deixar a mesa.

Quatre respirou fundo enquanto meditava no que dissera, decidindo se tinha tido extremo demais. Às vezes custava em compreender o juiz. De qualquer modo, não era mais tempo de ficar buscando explicações na motivação de Dante, mas de apoiá-lo de modo a fazer com que essa resultasse para o bem. Todavia, ainda estava em aberto o modo de convencer Heero a cooperar com esse resultado positivo. Ele não enxergava vantagem em mudar do suplício para o suportável.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Mais um capítulo, conforme o prometido.

Ufa! Lutei contra meu block bravamente. Ainda não venci, mas tenho certeza que estou perto de completar a vitória!

Capítulo 27 cheio de pontas soltas, né? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?

Puxa, a Dorothy apareceu! Ela é um personagem demais de se trabalhar. Estava com uma saudade dela... pena que não vai permanecer muito tempo.

Não vou me demorar no meu blablabla porque está muuuuuito tarde, mas já sabem que eu respondo as reviews, então não se refreiem em mandar brasa lá na caixinha, certo?

Obrigada a todos os leitores amados que me acompanham.

Obrigada especial para a moon86, minha leitora internacional que me honra com sua presença ;D.  
X.O.X.O.

24.10.2011


	29. 28

**28**

"Your song" estava tocando no rádio do carro. Quando Heero deu-se conta disso, desligou imediatamente. Ele sabia que aquela era uma ação apressada. Contudo, as pequenas coisas incomodavam. Incomodavam mais que as grandes pelo óbvio fato de que o que é grande pode ser facilmente evitado. O pior de tudo não era precisamente a lembrança trazida pela canção, mas as imagens que subitamente começavam a afluir. Tão rápido quanto giravam as rodas de seu carro, as imagens revolviam por sua mente. Nunca falhava em relembrar com integridade fotográfica o primeiro sorriso que ela lhe oferecera – descuidado, brilhante demais e abrasador para ele. E um sorriso lembrado levava ao outro e à próxima ocasião. A festa no Prodige, a tarde na piscina, o fim de semana em The Wing, os encontros mecânicos, o casamento, o baile de Primavera…

Começou a notar como Relena escolhia as roupas precisamente, para que sempre estivessem confundindo-se com sua pele ou com seus cabelos, o que sempre contribuía para torná-la etérea e quase fascinante. Não havia nada que o irritasse mais do que ela, porém, lá estava ele pensando nela, quase a ouvindo respirar ao seu lado, no banco do passageiro, a saia de um vestido azul celeste espalhada sobre o colo dela e suas pernas bonitas se revelando um pouco, com seu viço e luminosidade. Mas isso fora um ano atrás.

Como podia lembrar tudo sobre ela? Não era como se estivesse prestando atenção. Se precisasse, jamais seria capaz de explicar como os detalhes sobre ela se acumulavam em sua mente. E não era a primeira vez que se incomodava com isso, reconhecer isto o contrariava muito. Relena era dotada de um inato feitiço ruim, permanente, amaldiçoador. A figura dela sedutora no vestidinho bege pairava em sua mente da mesma maneira que sua silhueta bem-feita pelo romântico corselete de rendas pairara, provocando um misto intenso de sensações indecifráveis. Não se deteria mais nelas. Não, não outra vez.

Subitamente via-se tão patético. Um impulso se apoderou dele ordenando-lhe virar a primeira esquina e seguir em frente sem parar, para longe, sem destino, só pela certeza de se afastar, de fugir, de evitar. Não via razões para voltar para o apartamento. Quem lhe causava todo aquele conflito habitava tal local, trazendo com sua presença gangrena para o espírito dele, ferrugem para seu entorpecimento e levedo para sua ferocidade irracional.

Abriu a porta no apartamento e olhou os lados. Foi o silêncio quem o recebeu, sem guardar qualquer segredo, sendo de fácil decifragem. O toque do telefone trouxe um pouco de suspense ao ambiente, causando Heero levar a mão instintivamente ao bolso, mesmo que não fosse seu celular que tocava, mas o telefone no aparador próximo a fotografia de Londres no corredor.

_Pronto. –atendeu e ao mesmo tempo viu Manon surgir para responder ao chamado do aparelho. Contudo, ela deteve-se em seu curso ao notar Heero e, com uma mesura de cabeça, voltou para a cozinha.

_Alô? –surpresa e desconforto compuseram a melodia da voz de Relena ao captar alguém diferente de Manon respondendo ao telefonema. Normalmente, Manon pronunciava com sua dicção perfeita e pompa de francesa "residência de Heero e Relena Yuy". O processo quebrado causou estranhamento e por pouco Relena foi levada a pedir a identidade de seu interlocutor, embora soubesse de quem se tratava.

–Aqui é Relena. –Heero ouviu a voz sem a figura. Aquele som tinha uma textura que ele preferiu não definir. –Irei me atrasar para o jantar. –ela seguiu e ele só ouvia, feito uma máquina.

Relena engoliu seco, olhou os lados, tentando encontrar o que fazer em seguida, visto Heero manter a mudez.

_Fui para Nova Jersey resolver alguns assuntos e buscar uns livros e aproveitei para visitar Noin, que estava de folga. –foi dizendo vagarosamente, esperando ser interrompida a qualquer segundo. –Aconteceu um acidente na pista agora e estou presa em um engarrafamento.

_Não perguntei.

_Tudo bem. Não vou pensar em avisar da próxima vez.

_Não sinto necessidade de controlar cada movimento seu.

_O quê? –ela teve de expressar ultraje.

É irônico dizer, contudo ali ambos tiveram impulsos de dizer frases parecidas – Heero preferia que Relena nem viesse mais para o jantar. Seria muito mais confortável. Relena preferia nem regressar mais ao apartamento, mas tornar para casa do pai, onde as refeições eram revigorantes, não só pelo alimento, mas pela companhia.

Todavia, Relena não fugiria e Heero não admitira querê-la longe de si, pois eles serviam aos seus orgulhos.

Ela o escutou encerrar a ligação prontamente frente a seu ultraje. Deitando a testa no volante, Relena ficou esperando que buzinassem para que ela soubesse ser hora de mover-se. Queria chorar e nem sabia por quê. Depois quis rir. Que conversa completamente idiota fora mais aquela. De fato, a maneira perfeita para encerrar o ciclo da angústia: o cair da noite, sozinha no carro, presa no trânsito, calor e ansiedade avolumando-se, e, minutos antes, "Your song" no rádio trazendo um espiral de imagens que açoitavam suas defesas. Se é que contava ainda com elas.

Que montanha russa era aquela na qual vivia? Pura vertigem. Acreditou ter chegado a seu limite final. Só que não havia chegado também naquela madrugada no Plaza? Naquela tarde no haras? Afinal, qual era seu limite? Seria ela como a onda que avança sobre o litoral conforme passam as horas, cada vez ganhando novos limites, até subitamente tocar a serra obstando sua caminhada e forçando seu retrocesso? Perguntas, perguntas… soterrava-se com elas. Onde estariam as respostas e quando as encontraria? Perguntas! Se serviam para algo, era para fazê-la sentir-se destruída. Tanto que a afastava da Relena de outrora, que raramente podia ser vista num relance de espelho ou numa velha fotografia.

_Não vou aguentar mais isso. –e eram oito horas e quarenta minutos quando chegou. Nem sentia fome, alimentada por uma noção nova de vazio. Foi direto para o escritório onde Heero lia um processo e brincava com um lápis, às vezes usado para fazer notas.

Ele ergueu os olhos friamente para Relena a despeito da intensidade da entrada dela. Imóvel, assistiu-a fechar a porta. As roupas delas estavam bastante amassadas nas costas pelo tempo que passara sentada e a trança loura extremamente desmanchada conferia a Relena um quê indomado.

_O que veio fazer aqui? Saia.

_Por que precisa sempre agir assim?

_Não tenho nada a discutir com você.

_Não tem ou não quer? –cada indagação dela era firme.

_Escolha você. Não posso perder meu tempo com isso. –mas ele era um rival à altura.

_O que foi que eu fiz para você me tratar tão mal?

Ele meneou a cabeça, negando-lhe qualquer palavra.

_Agora não fala nada! Como pode me desrespeitar assim? Você não deve ser humano. –desdenhou, revoltada.

_Pense o que quiser. –e fez uma pausa tensa, lançando um fito inflamado ao passo que saía de trás da mesa. –Para mim, não influí em nada. Você sabe que não.

Relena franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Não foi assim que me falou? –ele rugiu. –Você quer ser coerente, Relena? –a fez estremecer de leve. –Não me condene por te tratar da mesma forma que você me trata. E é assim mesmo que devemos nos tratar. Eu quero mesmo que você finja que eu não existo.

_E eu não faço isso?

_O que acha? No fim, você sempre aparece para me cobrar qualquer atitude que satisfaça a sociedade ou a seu ego.

_Irracional… parece que não quer manter o segredo. Ele depende de nós dois.

_Não entendo o que você quer dizer. E também, este segredo não te dá direito de exigir de mim o que não foi acordado.

_Tampouco dá direito a você me maltratar.

_Você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum com essa choramingação.

_Só faz quatro meses que estamos nisso e eu já desisti… perdi qualquer controle sob minha personalidade. Sabe o que é isso?

_Não pode estar me culpando por isso!

_Talvez eu esteja!

_Mas a culpa é toda sua. É você quem dá importância demais ao casamento.

_Importância? Eu já quero o divórcio.

_Não posso te dar agora e você sabe.

Relena sentou-se, inesperadamente roubada de vigor.

_Você só esgota a si mesma com este comportamento. Vai desperdiçar energia se acha poder me mudar, porque não mudo para ninguém. –ele adicionou ao observá-la.

_Seu covarde. –entre os dentes, ela determinou. Não aceitava o que ele dizia, porém, sabia que tudo era desnecessário e repetitivo e por isso não queria retornar à questão dele ter se vendido ao juiz. Também, o furacão emocional a arrasava, o coração batendo como trovão. –Eu odeio você. –era mentira, porém então era real. –Você jamais se redimirá comigo, Heero.

_Não me venha com essa. –ele soou entediado.

_Fale o quanto quiser, de boca cheia e peito estufado, olhe mesmo para mim e diga que nunca vai precisar se redimir comigo. Contudo, no dia que cair em si, tudo já estará perdido. –ela explanou, fluente e controlada, olhando-o irritadamente.

_Muito bem. Vá em frente e diga que morri para você. Pode dizer.

O lábio dela tremulou com o desejo quente de dizer. Todavia, do mesmo modo que seu ódio era momentâneo, forças a detinham em matá-lo. Estava perenemente atada à criação saudável que recebera, conferindo-lhe nobreza principesca. Desejar o mal – ela só caía na tentação de fazê-lo superficialmente, o solo de seu coração sendo infértil para a cultura daquele amargo e traiçoeiro fruto. Era sempre ela o seu próprio entrave de tocar a liberdade que merecia. Sepultara-se em uma moita de espinho. Quanto mais se debatesse, pior seria.

Cerrou os olhos e abraçou os ombros e sentiu suas mãos geladas e suadas.

Onde estava? Heero não estava ali, com ela? Ou ele estaria morto?

A confusão estava por toda parte, paralela a sensação de qualquer coisa macia e leve, delicada e plácida, que atraia e envolvia Relena, vindo por trás.

Heero a fitava aguardando a próxima frase, aquecido para rebatê-la, contudo, acompanhou a inércia puxar Relena irresistivelmente ao mesmo tempo em que um grande palor tomava-lhe a face.

Duvidou incialmente se ela desmaiara de fato e forçou-se a aproximar-se dela e verificar se seria ou não culpado de homicídio. Abaixou-se junto dela e sentiu-lhe o braço frio e imóvel.

Por um instante que o relógio não podia cobrir, encarou-a caída no sofá e dentro de sua indiferença achou forças para julgar Relena excessivamente dramática. Sentou-se ao lado dela sem tomar qualquer medida e ela já voltava a si.

Podia ter aberto os olhos, contudo não recuperara a consciência. Com dificuldade trouxe o próprio corpo para frente, deixando o encosto do móvel que a amparara. Sim, havia sido um dia agitado como sempre, passado todo fora de casa, permitindo um almoço apressado e suprimindo o momento do jantar. Em caminho suave, sua mente tateava a próxima palavra e o próximo sentido, o real e o imaginário não sabiam qual linha divisória exatamente deviam respeitar.

Ao seu lado parava uma sombra e ela inclinou-se para ela, deitando a cabeça pesadamente. Aquele perfume… uma vez ela o havia sentido. E o barulho que identificou em meio ao silêncio críptico da sala era rítmico, como o carrilhão. Sentiu-se segura a ponto de dizer:

_Estou tão cansada. –mas sua voz veio em um sussurro.

Heero não previu o desfecho. A mesma moça que entrou enfurecida e histérica no escritório agora era um cordeiro se refugiando em seu peito. Sentiu-a respirar fundo e percebeu que sussurrou, só que não entendeu o dito. Ela bem podia estar delirando…

Relena perdia qualquer razão que tinha quando agia daquele jeito, tocando-o e dependendo dele – era o que ele pensava. Heero odiava-a mais naqueles momentos, desprezando-a quanto mais próxima ela ficava. Empurrou-a para longe embora ousasse em usar um pouco de cuidado. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, contudo era certo que não o reconhecia ou não tinha forças restantes para reagir.

Heero considerou: a largaria ali em sua sala?

Levantou-se e usou de raiva para olhá-la uma última vez antes de sair.

Deteve-se no corredor e deu duas voltas pelo pequeno espaço, bagunçando a franja. Antes de iniciar a terceira volta, seguiu em frente, atravessando a sala de estar, invadindo território estrangeiro. Não tinha porque prestar atenção em nada, queria que a operação se realizasse de forma simples e limpa. Abriu a porta do quarto dela e acendeu a luz.

Relena ainda tentava compreender o que acontecia quando Heero voltou e a ergueu em seu colo. Ela também não prestava atenção no que acontecia, a não ser para os detalhes em gesso no teto. Depois recolheu a cabeça contra o ombro dele.

Foi estranho para Heero o modo como o corpo dela se aconchegou ao dele. Ela não pesava e era tão fácil segurá-la…

Quando a deixou sobre a colcha na cama, os olhos dela estavam entrecerrados. Não ficaria cuidando se ela dormia ou desmaiara novamente… Fez muito mais que sua obrigação, não se responsabilizaria mais.

Relena não conseguira considerá-lo morto. Ela não o havia rejeitado. Heero se intrigava com as decisões dela. Bem podia ser mais uma dessas que realmente gostam de sofrer. De repente ele deu-se conta de que todas as mulheres ao seu redor gostavam de sofrer, insistindo em impor suas vontades nele, alheias ao fato de que seus esforços eram o mesmo de tentar evitar a Lua mudar de fase.

Ele não aceitaria Relena exatamente como não aceitava mais Sylvia. Desconsiderava ter às vezes cedido à Relena ou mesmo aceitado casar-se com ela.

O que não era de sua vontade, mas acontecia, ele ignorava, como se não tivesse se dado. Era uma fuga, uma ilusão, contudo era escolha dele, e por isso aprovado. Não admitia o externo.

Será?

Era um hipócrita consigo mesmo.

Por um relance, descobria isso, só que voltava a ignorar, afastando sempre de si a verdade. Não queria vê-la, era seu retrato de Dorian Grey. Quando se deparasse com ela, irremediavelmente teria de confrontar-se com seus erros, fantasmas e defeitos e pagar o que devia ao vazio por este tê-lo feito entorpecido todos aqueles anos.

Por que não queria sentir. Era melhor o conforto de não ter de lidar com os sentimentos e suas consequências. Tais eram complicados e destruíam as pessoas.

Era só olhar o que faziam com Relena, que perdera toda a coerência. Se é que ela a tivera um dia, ele não sabia ou se interessava em descobrir.

Ela ficou inerte na cama ao passo que flashes homeopáticos das últimas horas espocavam em seus pensamentos. Poucas imagens se formavam em bom estado – a briga estava intacta, sim, embora não fizesse ideia de como terminara. Perto da meia-noite sentiu-se alerta e quis tomar uma chuveirada gelada.

Será que se comportaria feito Lady Macbeth, perdendo a sanidade ao perceber as péssimas escolhas feitas e intenções e por causa do arrependimento? Por outro lado, talvez não lhe fosse permitido se arrepender e era isso que a enlouquecia mais.

-8-8-8-8-

Como seria de se esperar, uma festa aconteceria. Era para isso que servia o Verão.

Akane decidiu recriar o sucesso da festa do preto e vermelho com um novo tema, azul e branco, e seria naquele sábado.

Relena finalizou sua maquiagem cobrindo os lábios com seu batom da MAC rosa claro matte. Olhou o próprio rosto de vários ângulos diferentes, apreciando sua própria obra de arte.

Já nem pensava mais na discussão que houvera dois dias antes. Estava acostumada com elas. Só serviam para desabafar os sentimentos do instante, dias depois não tinham proveito nenhum ou surtiram qualquer resultado na vida do casal. A verdade é que eles estavam prontos para outra.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos soltos e sentiu-se extremamente satisfeita com sua aparência como há tempos não fazia.

Podia ser o vestido que Lori lhe fizera, cheio de personalidade.

Heero não estava ansioso em ir à festa. De fato, nem estava pronto. Sentara no sofá em frente a TV com o laptop no colo após o almoço e ainda não havia levantado, pensando em ficar lá ainda um bom tempo. Por isso, teve a visão mais privilegiada do surgimento de Relena. O fez pensar em uma noite de semanas atrás…

Relena mexia em um dos seus brincos, segurando na outra mão uma bolsa carteira cor de safira. Os olhos dela pareciam duas turquesas bem lapidadas e seus cabelos tecidos em ouro puro. E seu vestido embrulhava seu corpo em renda branca de trama grande e florida, fazendo revelar a pele rosada. O traje era traspassado, com o decote profundo, tinha mangas três quartos e cintura marcada, de saia ampla e rodada na altura dos joelhos. Todo feito de renda, só era forrado na saia, sendo que Relena usava um bustiê tomara-que-caia pequeno e firme de tecido azul acetinado, como um céu de Verão, combinando com os sapatos peep toe meia pata.

O casal se encarou e de desdenhou.

Ele tentava decidir se ela estava provocando-o por parar bem em sua frente e conferir o conteúdo da bolsinha. A renda criava texturas e atraia os olhos para o tronco dela, esbelto e tão frágil de se envolver com os braços. Ele ainda lembrava ausência de peso ao carregá-la.

_Você vai assim? –ele criticou sem muita expressão na voz.

_Caso contrário não estaria usando esta roupa. –ela retrucou, insolente, mas sorrindo. –E você, vai assim? –devolveu, referindo-se a regata preta e a bermuda jeans que ele vestia.

_Eu nem vou. –anunciou, como se isto fosse importante para ela.

_Que bom. Me envergonharia se aparecesse no Prodige desse jeito. –e alegou, com menosprezo.

_Por que você vai? –ele não gostava do tom dela e por isso não continha-se em seguir com o diálogo até que se tornasse uma discussão.

_Porque eu quero.

Heero entrava em contradição. Olhava-a e não queria que ela fosse.

_O que foi agora? –ela bem via o descontentamento no rosto dele. Queria estocá-lo, até que sangrasse. Como ele não disse nada, ela meneou a cabeça e saiu.

Recuperara-se rápido. Rápido demais na visão de Heero, que a preferia quebrada isolada no quarto como antes ao invés de exibir o frescor de sua beleza para o mundo. A alegria ou o fascínio dela o contrariava. Guardava um rancorzinho da rebeldia dela de semanas atrás que a última briga potencializara.

O que ela achava estar fazendo, saindo sozinha para festas, toda arrumada e perfumada?

Só podia estar procurando briga com ele.

Não ia admitir.

Acabou desligando tudo e apressando-se para o banho. Vestiu um terno azul do tom exato de seus olhos e uma camisa branca. Procurou seu convite e foi para a festa com objetivo de terminar com a ousadia da esposa e trazê-la de volta para o apartamento, em uma espécie de descarga contraditória de sua raiva.

O ambiente no clube era muito claro, diferente do esperado. Heero recebeu de Astuce na entrada um cartãozinho azul e uma folhinha personalizada. Ela lhe sorria com uma positividade que ele rejeitava. Além do jogo dos casais, um enorme cilindro de plástico tinha sido colocado em um canto cheio até a boca de bombons embrulhados em papel alumínio prata e azul. O desafio era acertar, ou pelo menos se aproximar, da quantidade real de doces dentro do recipiente de quase dois metros de altura. Quem conseguisse o feito, levava tudo e a folhinha com o nome de cada um servia para anotar o lance e depositá-lo na urna que aparecia junto da atração.

Heero encontrou os amigos ajuntados perto do objeto tentando calcular o número de bombons por utilizar regras de proporção e medidas. Duo até usava sua trena portátil que ficava no seu molho de chaves para medir a circunferência do recipiente. Wu Fei queria jogar só pelo prazer de superar todos, enquanto Quatre achava tudo muito divertido e Trowa apreciava o desafio.

_Quando vi Relena chegar sozinha, pensei que não viria de novo. –Quatre murmurou, tranquilo, enquanto os outros faziam seus cálculos e decidiam o que anotariam. –Ia atrapalhar todo o jogo dos pares, ia deixar alguma pobre senhorita sozinha!

_Eu peguei o "Luís XVI" desta vez. –Trowa comentou, olhando de novo o cartão que estava no bolso da camisa. –Hoje estou com a Maria Antonieta, seja ela quem seja.

_Não vá perder a cabeça! –Duo fez piadinha sem graça ao amigo que só olhou com desdém aristocrático. –Eu tirei o "Heathcliff"… –e depois reclamou. –Afe, ele é complicado demais. Não sei o que as meninas acham nele!

Quatre riu, dando de ombros.

_Este ano eu peguei o "Johnny Cash". Achei criativo. –e compartilhou seu resultado. –Mas na verdade, nós deveríamos estar mantendo segredo…

_Bobagem… E você Wu Fei? –Duo dirigiu-se a Wu Fei, que revirou os olhos.

_Nem olhei.

_Você já está aqui mesmo, vamos, não resista. –Trowa incentivou com ar de cobrança.

_Que saco vocês… –e pegou o cartão no bolso. –Que droga, "Mickey Mouse"!

Duo soltou uma gargalhada frenética e ofensora na visão de Wu Fei, que balançava a cabeça, incrédulo.

_Só falta você, Heero… –Quatre lembrou.

_O "rei Arthur". –ele leu naquele instante somente seu cartão.

_Wow! –Duo sorriu, fascinado. Mas Heero não fazia caso.

Jade e Relena estavam encostadas no balcão do bar bebendo espumante. Jade usava um _cheongsam_ desenhado por ela, pois ela também era estilista. Era branco e estampado de padrões abstratos em azul, prata e dourado, e arrumara o cabelo todo em um beehive, com um pente de cristais simples enfeitando a parte de trás da cabeça. Ela parecia habitar os anos 50 e aquilo agradava e divertia Relena, que parara para observá-la um pouco. Até a maquiagem era da época.

_Ah, eu não gostei da minha personagem. –e ela choramingou, olhando o cartãozinho de novo.

_Por que não?

_Nunca ouvi falar dessa menina…

_Deixe me ver… –Relena pediu e quando Jade lhe mostrou o cartão, ela levantou as sobrancelhas douradas. –"Guinevere"… –e sorriu melancólica. –Quer trocar?

_Quem você pegou?

_ "Minnie Mouse". –Relena mostrou o cartão branco e viu Jade estender a mão.

_Ah! Agora sim consigo me identificar! –e Jade sorriu alegrinha, passando seu cartão para Relena e recebendo sua nova personagem.

Relena ficou um minuto olhando o cartão enquanto bebia e pensava. E a seguir, olhou Jade:

_Guinevere é parte do Ciclo Arturiano. Ela era uma mulher encantada, mas não era perfeita.

_Não? –Jade se interessou pela palestra, olhando Relena com expectativa respeitosa.

Relena negou com a cabeça:

_Ela tinha os mesmos desejos e emoções que qualquer um… Até mesmo traiu seu marido, o rei Arthur, com o primeiro cavaleiro do reino, Lancelot, falhando em resistir à atração que sentia…

Jade assentiu, atenta, e depois olhou pelo salão, deixando Relena refletir um pouco em Guinevere. E logo lhe ocorreu a intriga – com quem teria sido Guinevere pareada?

_Veja só minha personagem, prima! Não acha que combina comigo? –Decker vinha chegando junto de Sylvia, que o olhou, mas desatenta. –"Lancelot"!

_Interessante… –atirou a resposta, olhando seu próprio cartãozinho. –"Odette". –e suspirou.

Lori surpreendeu-se com a decisão da sorte para Sylvia. Talvez fosse alguma mensagem subliminar? Soltou um risinho malvado. Dorothy os assistia com tranquilidade analítica e tirava suas conclusões.

_Tirei a "Elizabeth Bennet". –e Lori comentou. –E você, Dorothy?

_ "Perséfone". –sorriu, felina, mostrando-se aprazida em ser a rainha do submundo.

Kyria espantou-se com o resultado e respirou fundo, olhando a moça, e por sua vez, revelou:

_Que triste, amor, eu tirei o "Vagabundo"… não vamos ficar juntos. –dirigiu-se à Sylvia.

_Quem é este? –Decker indagou com desgosto, tal qual fosse ele quem havia tirado tal personagem cujo nome lhe soava tão humilhante.

_O cachorro da história "A dama e o vagabundo"… –Kyria explicou sossegado, gostando da ideia. Sylvia riu, achando fofinho, embora o suspense sobre a identidade de seu acompanhante naquela noite não lhe agradasse em nada.

Akane e Astuce interromperam a música, falaram sobre o cilindro com os chocolates antes de revisarem a regra do jogo dos casais e anunciar o prêmio daquele ano: um vale presente na _Victoria's Secret_ para as meninas e para os rapazes duas entradas para a partida de baseball World Series do próximo fim de semana. A brincadeira se encerraria às duas da manhã, só meia hora antes de anunciar o resultado de quem foi o melhor casal da noite. Contudo, os prêmios não passavam de mimos, porque a intenção de Akane era criar novas amizades e interações entre pessoas que normalmente não passavam tempo juntas apesar de se conhecerem, talvez, há anos.

Eram dez horas da noite. Os casais tinham quatro horas para se localizarem e criarem seu vínculo aparentemente harmonioso e forte o suficiente para ganharem os presentes da noite.

_Bem, é hora da caçada… –Jade se desencostou do balcão. –É a primeira vez que participo de algo assim, estou curiosa com o que vou encontrar. –e meticulosamente deixou a taça sobre o tampo olhando o barman com gratidão sedutora.

Relena a acompanhou executar os movimentos e a deixou se afastar. Sentou-se por fim, pediu que reabastecessem sua taça e ficou assistindo os casais se formarem. Viu quando Akane descobriu que estava com Quatre, que pareceu muito embaraçado. Duo, que estava junto deles, mostrou um pouquinho de revolta.

_Não está curiosa sobre seu par? –Astuce viera buscar uma garrafa de água e abordou Relena com delicadeza.

Relena lhe sorriu com uma altivez benigna e negou com a cabeça.

_Eu estou aqui mais para me distrair… talvez não esteja no clima para o jogo.

_Entendo. –Astuce achou educado dizer alguma coisa, mas ela provavelmente não entendia. –Ainda não achei meu Peter Pan.

_Não se preocupe, é só você prender a sombra dele… –Relena brincou.

_Boa ideia, pena que não boa de costura. –Astuce respondeu e afastou-se.

Parada como estava, sorrindo e lançando seu fito para a pista de dança, parecia a dona da festa vigiando o salão. Bebia pequenos goles e nem sentia o sabor doce do espumante. Nada parecia real em seu redor e era isto mesmo que ela queria.

_Você é a minha primeira tentativa da noite. Escolhi você porque tenho esperanças de que seja meu par. –e subitamente surgiu diante de si o rapaz desconhecido que estava com Sylvia no debute.

_Eu? E por que deseja assim? –o ar galante dele e sua fala pomposa lhe influenciaram.

_Porque não tem garota mais bonita nesta festa.

Ela não de consideração ao elogio.

_Meu nome é Decker Evangeline.

Ela assentiu, sem sorrir, confirmando que ouvira.

_Porém, hoje eu sou Sir Lancelot du Lac, a seu dispor, caríssima milady. –ele falava com tanta autoconfiança, propriedade e sentimento que parecia fingido e arrogante.

Ela não sabia se ria ou se afastava. A excentricidade dele era visível e chocante. Porém, o rosto dele era como o de um anjo travesso e seus cabelos castanhos caiam em longas e aleatórias mechas onduladas sobre os ombros, fazendo-o atraente e completamente associável a figura de Sir Lancelot. Ela deixou-se perder uns minutos olhando a face do rapaz, inventando qualquer descrição literária ao passo que o via ficar ansioso pela resposta.

Assentiu outra vez, meditativa:

_Cavaleiro… não sei como, mas seu coração não errou ao trazê-lo a mim. –e mostrou sua cartinha. –Sou Guinevere.

O sorriso de Decker foi de puro embevecimento em satisfação e o brilho em seu olhar era perigoso. Relena viu. Há quanto tempo não lidava com homens assim? A ferocidade de Heero não era o que Decker exibia. Porque Heero era sóbrio, preferindo se excluir a mostrar toda sua força. Relena sentia no perfume que, por mais impossível que fosse, Decker poderia ser mais intratável que Heero bem como mais assustador. E ela não errava sobre as pessoas, pelo menos em noventa e nove por cento das vezes.

_Fico honrado, vossa majestade, de encontra-la nesta noite e peço a benignidade de dançar comigo.

Relena riu. Será que alguém explicara a ele que aquilo não era um teatro?

Ele riu também, achando que a impressionava e gostava muito disso.

Ela estendeu-lhe a mão e ele a tomou apaixonadamente e juntos foram para a pista.

_Da primeira vez que pus os olhos em você, sabia que nossas histórias foram escritas para se cruzarem. –impetuosamente, ele pontuou. Sorria, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ela ouvia, sem palavras. Decker passou um dedo preguiçoso em uma mecha de cabelo dela que lhe caía sobre o ombro, deixando os olhos no colo dela e a insistência do olhar dele fazia-a corar de desconforto. Lançando a atenção a seu redor, verificou se alguém prestava atenção ao comportamento do rapaz. Não queria dar ideia de que o encorajava, por isso procurou movimentar-se para mudar o foco da atenção dele.

_Qual sua profissão? –ela começou uma conversa enquanto dançavam, para ocupá-lo mais.

_Sou advogado.

_É parente de Sylvia?

_Sim, apesar de em terceiro grau… pode ser… bem… não sei. –e talvez tivesse bebido demais para ter certeza sobre isso. Riu, fazendo questão de tocar em Relena o máximo possível.

Ela moveu a cabeça, incomodada, e com uma mão desajeitada mexeu na franja.

Decker gostava do modo natural e acanhado com que ela reagia. Parecia uma moça sofisticada e elevada, contudo, no interior daquela superfície havia uma pureza e simplicidade praticamente em extinção nas sociedades frequentadas. Ela não era afetada ou desdenhosa, como todas as outras, como Dorothy, Sylvia ou Loreley, todas garotas de lindas qualidades, mas privadas daquela luz que ele via em Relena. Contudo, notava a lâmpada interior dela fraca, velada por um dossel de mistério, dúvida e medo.

Falou no ouvido dela:

_Você parece triste.

_O quê? –não ouviu muito bem ou tentou se enganar.

_Não me parece contente, majestade.

_Você me conhece bem. –ela ironizou.

_Perdão?

_Não, quero dizer, como é que pode saber?

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo. Tinha certeza que por mostrar interesse nela a conquistaria, mesmo que soubesse que era casada. Aquilo não lhe era empecilho. Olhava-a nos olhos, invasivo e ela sentia aquela atenção incerta sobre como encará-la. Por um lado, ele era inconveniente, por outro, fazia-a importante e uma parte dela desejava loucamente por atenção.

Lancelot era perturbador para Guinevere.

_Todos me vêm falando isso. –e acabou confessando, deixando de olhá-lo para olhar o chão.

_Talvez porque seja verdade. A tristeza não combina com você… Relena, dá para ver que você é um espirito meigo e delicado.

_Não tanto quanto você pensa. –ela sentiu necessidade de contrariá-lo, pelo bem de sua consciência.

_Só que isso é por causa de seu marido. Eu sei que tipo de homem ele é.

Relena franziu as sobrancelhas. Não sabia explicar porque, mas o desprezo fácil que Decker usou ao dizer aquela frase prepotente a irritou.

_Se ouviu sobre ele de Sylvia, saiba que a visão dela pode estar deturpada.

_Sim, ouvi dela e de Loreley e também o conheço de anos atrás, conseguindo assim concluir que Heero não mudou nada. Ele nunca soube tratar bem uma garota… só usá-las e machucá-las conforme ele quisesse.

Relena ficou suspensa nesta definição.

_Se fosse eu, Relena, não te deixaria desaparecer assim… –e alisou-lhe os dois ombros com devoção.

Ela não cansava de fitá-lo enquanto ele discursava daquele modo tão seguro e malicioso e cruel e inquietante. Subiu-lhe um arrepio quando as mãos dele tocaram-lhe os braços por cima da renda.

_Pode me dar licença? Vou ao banheiro… –ela anunciou, saindo da frente dele. Pousou uma mão na testa e foi caminhando na direção que lembrava ser o toalete. Suspirou trêmulo, viu a si mesma no espelho e percebeu Dorothy sair de uma das cabines:

_Boa noite, milady Guinevere. –e a voz dela era mais macia que a de Decker e por isso mais ameaçadora.

Relena a viu pelo reflexo, mas preferiu olhá-la diretamente lhe sorrir ofídia:

_Senhora Yuy, está deslumbrante! Não é a toa que atraiu tanto a atenção de Decker – ele só gosta do melhor.

Relena não conseguia falar.

Dorothy riu, um tanto perversa, e saiu graciosamente. Todos seus modos eram muito refinados.

Relena deu-se conta de que existiam pessoas piores que Lori. E passou a pensar no que fazer ao deixar o banheiro. Só sabia que não queria voltar para Decker, só que não era nem uma hora da manhã e não tinha ideia de como o despistaria.

_Espere um minuto… –ouviu a voz aguda de Lori pedir. Ela apareceu na porta, sorriu faceira e depois gritou. –Ela está aqui sim. –falava com alguém lá fora. –Lena, Decker está te procurando…

_Lori, por favor, não quero continuar com ele.

_Oras, qual o problema? Se não queria brincar, não deveria ter vindo. –estava ácida e sorria, arrumando o cabelo.

_Por favor, distraia ele para eu sair. –pediu, séria, querendo um pouco de lealdade.

Lori a relanceou pelo espelho e estalou os lábios:

_Já é grandinha para ficar se escondendo no banheiro. Vai aproveitar a vida, Leninha… Você tem coisa pior dentro de casa. O Decker é só fachada, se você souber, consegue usar ele e jogar fora… –e tentava ser amiga, embora Relena sentisse sarcasmo na fala da moça.

Lori saiu também.

Relena não viu mais nenhuma escolha.

Decker estava na porta, guardando-a de modo a não perder sua rainha.

_Majestade… –aproximou-se, solícito. Aprazia-o chamá-la assim.

Ela sorriu, falsa. Não era fácil para ela fingir. Olhou sobre o ombro dele para procurar Akane para salvá-la, mas não via ninguém em quem confiasse por perto.

_Relena, se está cansada, posso te levar para casa.

_Por que todo este interesse e cuidado?

_Vê o que te falei? Está tão desacostumada a ser tratada com carinho que se tornou arredia. –a voz dele transmitia uma malícia e uma ironia que combinadas eram cáusticas.

_Não fale assim comigo. Eu nunca te dei esta liberdade. –ela foi aplacando-o.

A rosa que Decker enxergava nela mostrava seus espinhos. Ele não se sentiu contente em encontrá-los.

_Relena, por favor, não exagere… –e quis encará-la tolinha.

_Exagerado é você. Nunca tinha te visto antes e você me trata como sua posse, cheio de intimidades despropositadas. Pois saiba que sou casada, Decker, e valorizo isso.

Ele estreitou os olhos ao receber as farpas dela. De princípio, pareceu ofendido, mas sobrepujado e conformado. Só que ele inclinou-se e sussurrou entre os cabelos dela:

_Da forma como você fala, você gosta de seu marido, mas ele não parece corresponder. Afinal, onde está ele agora? –a voz abafada e perversa praticamente a afagava doentiamente.

Encolheu o ombro evitando a respiração do rapaz. E não achava o que responder.

_Acha que me assusta com suas palavras corajosas? Até pensei que era diferente… entretanto está se fazendo de difícil para me estimular, porque no fim você vai ceder, como todas as outras.

_Insolente. –e o esbofeteou.

Decker segurou a mão que ela deixou solta no ar e que o tinha acabado de acertar.

_O que você está pensando? –e gritou com ela, descontrolado.

Era mal intencionado o fito dele, sem sorriso, e inesperadamente veio a Relena um pensamento que lhe era completamente absurdo, mas a fazia sentir uma segurança tão grande que se agarrou nele: quis que Heero estivesse por perto e que de algum modo a livrasse de Decker e de seus caprichos perigosos.

_Qual o problema aqui? –e imediatamente ouviu aquela voz e seu coração se descompassou. Parecia fantasia, mas era Heero ali, afrontando Decker com o fio de corte de seus olhos azul-cobalto.

_Heero… –ela murmurou, olhando-o um pouco pasmada.

Ele a relanceou, mas voltou a fixar-se em Decker.

Relena baixou os olhos, perdendo-se um pouco naquele sobressalto. Seu pensamento se realizara e ela queria entender como e por que, mesmo que soubesse ser dificílimo.

_Problema nenhum. Somos parceiros no jogo de sua irmãzinha. Sou Lancelot e ela é minha Guinevere.

_Pois bem. E eu sou o rei Arthur. –Heero caiu na infantilidade de Decker, mostrando sua carta, contribuindo sem pensar para a bizarrice da situação.

Relena decidia que aquele não era seu ano. Umedeceu o lábio e ficou a mercê do peso da pressão do momento. Mais coincidências inexplicáveis ali com ela.

Os rapazes se olhavam, reunindo todas as rixas e opiniões que tinham um do outro, prontos para partirem para a parte física de sua disputa.

_Rapazes, por favor… –ela murmurou, olhando um de cada vez. Pessoas próximas já começavam a prestar atenção.

_Acho melhor você ir procurar outra coisa pra fazer agora, Decker. –Heero determinou.

_Senão…?

Relena sentia quanto Heero se continha. Assustava-a e a confundia.

_Heero, por favor, venha comigo. –e intrometeu-se, pois tinha que impedir aquela briga.

Os dois voltaram-se para ela, feito a tivessem esquecido.

_Como assim, Relena? Vai me abandonar assim, por ele? –Decker indagou, soando manhoso e egoísta.

_Desculpe, mas a nossa noite terminou aqui. –ela taxou. –Venha, Heero, por favor.

Heero não gostava do que ela fazia, mas os olhos dela eram suplicantes e o sorriso ameno e frágil.

Relena deu as costas e passou a caminhar. Decker bufou, ultrajado. Deu as costas também, e saiu aos resmungos furiosos.

Heero os assistiu e por fim foi atrás de Relena:

_Que droga foi essa?

Relena meneou a cabeça.

_Heero, não, por favor.

E ela só falava isso, o que o irritava.

_O que foi que ele falou para você?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça outra vez. Era óbvio para ele que algo errado acontecera.

_Eu vou comer algo e ir embora. –informou, indo até o pequeno buffet e servindo-se de talharim aos quatro queijos. Comia ainda quando Heero veio:

_Vou embora também, venha comigo.

Ela não reagiu.

Heero tinha passado a festa toda sozinho em um canto, sem estranhar o fato. Algumas garotas o abordaram, temerosas, querendo verificar sua identidade no jogo, mas como sempre recebiam negativas.

_Heero, Heero… –Lori se aproximou com sua taça de espumante. –Sozinho outra vez.

Não fazia caso.

_Relena é milady Guinevere, sabia? –e jogando a frase, saiu procurando seu par que tinha ido ao banheiro.

Aquilo o acionou de forma inexplicável. Se ela era seu par, onde estaria? Não a havia visto ainda. E as coisas só pioraram quando a viu com Decker. De todos os homens do mundo, ele era o único que Heero não toleraria perto dela, mesmo dela. A rivalidade deles datava quase da infância e apoiada pelos amigos de Heero, que também o detestavam.

E agora, Heero a aguardava terminar de comer, olhando-a de vez em quando. Estava tão bonita, ele repetia este pensamento e depois o riscava. Colocava as mãos nos bolsos e bufava.

De novo juntos pela sorte. Akane só podia forjar aquelas coisas, apesar de o detalhe de Decker também se conectar a Relena não soasse como algo que Akane faria. Heero olhou sua carta mais uma vez, amassou-a e largou no chão.

Relena comia o mais rápido que podia, agitada. A presença de Heero, por algum motivo, a estava desestruturando, o que não parecia lógico. Sentia uma vontade descabida de chorar, embora soubesse que não devia chorar porque Heero estava com ela, mas pelo modo como foi tratada por Decker. Deixou escapar um suspiro e relanceou o moço, porém ele olhava distante.

Foi despedir-se de Akane fazendo o melhor para disfarçar o desânimo.

_Já vai? O que foi que houve? –Akane ficou terrivelmente surpresa, preocupada e também desconfiada.

_Mais tarde conversamos, está bem? –Relena determinou.

_Claro. –e viu Heero a dois passos de Relena. –Pelo menos isso. –e murmurou consigo mesma ao vê-lo seguir a esposa.

Encheu o peito de ar, descontente, e refletindo um minuto em qualquer coisa, legou a cada minuto sua preocupação e foi juntar-se a Quatre para terminar o jogo.

Relena estacou diante da porta do BMW F01.

Heero abriu a sua porta e a encarou imóvel segurando a bolsa de braços cruzados do outro lado do carro.

_Diabos, Relena. –e deu a volta, abrindo a porta para ela. –Entre logo.

E que opção tinha?

A presença dele o perturbava tanto que ela preferia voltar andando para casa.

Encolheu-se e sentou-se cuidadosamente no carro, como uma dama.

_O que foi que ele disse para você?

_Nada.

_Ele tem que ter dito alguma coisa. O Decker é um cretino da pior espécie. –e disse outros palavrões que Relena preferia esquecer. Olhou para ela intensamente, inquieto. –O que ele lhe falou?

_Por que se interessa tanto? Está com medo?

_Medo, Relena? Do que?

_Eu não sei, me responda você! Não tenho que te dizer nada do que aconteceu.

_É melhor dizer.

_Me convença, então. Você vive dizendo que não é meu marido… será que por acaso mudou de ideia? –e nem sabia por que o atacava.

Heero a encarou golpeado pela frase dela, entretanto, não retrucou.

_Por Deus, como estamos parecidos. –ela reclamou. –Preste atenção na rua. –mandou, olhando para a janela a sua direita. Como estava escuro, Relena fechou os olhos para que as lágrimas acumuladas escorressem.

Bufando, Heero voltou a concentrar-se em dirigir silenciosamente. Ele queria entender como tudo acabara daquela maneira. Era curioso, ele sempre se arreliava em considerar aqueles assuntos, mas não tinha paciência para meditar e de fato chegar a conclusões. Sua mente se fixava demais somente no calor do momento, depois tudo perdia o significado. Tinha déficit de atenção emocional.

Chegando ao apartamento, Relena acendeu a luz e se largou na poltrona da sala ao passo que Heero foi para a cozinha. Cansou de abrir portas, impaciente:

_Não tem uísque nessa casa? –e surgiu na sala com as mãos na cintura, soando severo.

_Não.

_E vodca?

_Não. –ela soou um pouco aborrecida. –Só vinho.

_Vinho! Que droga, só serve para dar dor de cabeça. –rejeitou e sentou-se no sofá. Deixou o corpo pender em direção dela e apoiar-se nos joelhos com os cotovelos. –Por que está chorando? –enervou-se.

_Não estou chorando. Me deixe em paz. –e levantou-se, indo para o quarto.

Ele bufou assistindo-a. Depois, foi para o quarto também, dar a noite por encerrada.

Antes de dormir, deixou-se fazer só mais uma pergunta: o que teria acontecido se não fosse à festa?

Não sabia.

Todo este não saber o importunava.

Talvez fosse hora de terminar com aquilo e dar a atenção que suas dúvidas e indagações mereciam. Precisava decidir por onde começar e essa possivelmente era a resposta mais difícil de obter de todas as que precisava. Todavia, concedeu a cada noite a sua preocupação devida, convencido de que para aquela noite os eventos da festa bastavam.

* * *

Boa noite, queridos leitores!

Mais um capítulo.

As brigas deles nunca me cansam, apesar de às vezes serem repetitivas. Eles talvez estejam ficando sem argumentos.

Tenho certeza que este capítulo faz aparecer quão apaixonado os dois estão ficando.

Relena mais, com certeza.

E desculpa as clichezices e as pieguices. Eu amos elas! :3 Eu sou uma drama queen, ninguém sabe… LOL

Tá, voltando a ficar séria.

Talvez o conflito de Decker e Relena e Heero tenha sido meio apressado. Mas o Decker é atirado mesmo e ele tentou sua sorte para ver aonde chegaria com Relena. Ele não desistiu, fiquem tranquilas (ou não).

E é isso, me mandem suas manifestações.

Midori, querida, seu e-mail foi apagado pelo FFdotnet, então entre em contato comigo no meu blog, tumblr ou twitter para que possamos conversar.

Obrigada como sempre pela preciosíssima atenção e carinho que vocês me dedicam toda a semana.

Beijos e abraços!

31.10.2011


	30. 29

**29**

O Verão, que deveria ser usado para descanso, diversão e prazer, acabava se transformando na estação dos maiores incômodos. Afora o calor, o ar ficava carregado de tensão mesmo nos momentos de descontração, anulando-os, principalmente quando envolviam Heero e Relena.

Os dois bem desejavam que aquela agitação danosa acabasse.

Relena entendia que se agradecesse Heero por tê-la socorrido na festa do dia anterior seria admitir precisar dele.

Indagou-se também porque certos tipos de homens pensavam poder agredi-la. Como havia imaginado, Decker superara Heero. Em duas horas e quarenta, tocara o âmago dela, quase destruindo seu eixo. O que não faria se a tivesse como esposa! Ele não podia ser contrariado, ainda mais quando envolviam seus desejos carnais.

Ela sentiu um frêmito enregelante.

Quando teria uma vida normal na companhia de pessoas estruturadas de novo? Talvez fosse sina para ela atrair os instáveis emocionalmente. E ela se descobria instável também contra todas as suas próprias expectativas e certamente iria necessitar de fazer análise em breve.

Talvez Akane pudesse cumprir o papel de analista por ora.

A cunhada tomara mesmo a iniciativa , já que, às quatro horas da tarde do domingo, apareceu no apartamento.

Se ela estava de pé, eles também deviam estar, calculou, ignorando o fato de ser dotada de uma energia incomum. Porém, não se enganara. Relena estava na sala, assistindo um filme e Heero no escritório, usando a internet.

_Sobraram, pode ficar para você… –trouxera de mimo uma sacolinha de papel cheinha de bombons. –E este é para que compre uma coisa bem bonita para você… –e também entregou um vale presente da _Victoria's Secret_ igual aos que foram oferecidos de prêmio do jogo.

_ Obrigada. Não precisava. –e já desembrulhou um chocolate.

_Ah, que nada… você sempre me apoia nas minhas empreitadas. –e sorriu suave, como Athina às vezes fazia.

Isso fez Relena pensar em como era o sorriso do juiz, a quem Akane tanto parecia.

_Como é o sorriso de seu pai, Akane?

_Parecido com o de Heero. –respondeu naturalmente, pegando um chocolate para si da sacolinha.

_E tão frequente quanto?

_Oh, pode ter certeza que não, é muito mais raro. –e gargalhou, buliçosa, com sua resposta desencaminhante. Relena a achava impossível e riu também. –Nós precisamos começar a falar da festa de encerramento do Verão em The Wing.

_Já?

_Sim, porque este é um grande projeto. –havia um cintilar de excitação buliçosa no olhar verde-floresta daquela garota que colocava Relena em uma expectativa doentia.

_Chega de surpresas. Diga logo o que é! Faz meses que ouço sobre esta festa! –e deixou vazar sua exasperação, acertando Akane com a almofada do sofá.

_Ainda não… –evitava os golpes soltando uma risada maligna bem burlesca. Relena caía na gargalhada e determinava-se a acertá-la ainda mais com seu instrumento de destruição em massa, que além de poderoso, era macio e chique.

Heero achava a bagunça delas intolerável e foi fechar a entrada do escritório.

Elas ouviram a porta bater e soltaram risinhos chiados.

_Você viu a Jade e o Wu Fei ontem? Gente, me acabei na risada vendo os dois. Ele não teve a menor chance, até sentiu saudades de mim. –e começou a contar, alegre, preparando o terreno para as questões delicadas que queria abordar. –Por mim, eles tinham ganhado o jogo, mas a Astuce não achou justo com os demais casais… Então, por bem, demos o prêmio ao Trowa e à Lya, que estavam perfeitos, nunca vi casal bonito como os dois! Rei e rainha, de fato.

Relena escutava serenamente.

Talvez Wu Fei merecesse mesmo algum castigo por sua personalidade ruim. Quanto a Trowa e Lya combinarem, ela não tinha dúvidas. Aprovou o fato de ele ter ganhado o jogo. Era tão elegante, qualquer moça que soubesse se portar certamente maximizaria a beleza dele e receberia sua gentileza felina e aristocrática.

_Foi mesmo uma pena você não ter ficado para o final. –e expressou, dando um destaque bastante sugestivo para sua frase.

Relena sorriu brevemente, perdendo o corado de alegria e levando uma mão aos lábios, mordendo de leve um dos dedos. Suspirou, sabia o que Akane desejava e assim foi reunindo estímulos para começar seu relato. Queria principalmente ser fiel aos fatos.

Akane ouviu a história bastante absorvida, colocando-se no lugar da amiga e visualizando as cenas. Às vezes Relena mencionava pensar que era exagero de sua parte afetar-se tanto, contudo, Akane contra argumentara que, se no momento havia se afetado, é por haver uma boa razão. Pois percebeu bem que Decker era um homem sem princípios e que mesmo que assegurasse saber tratar bem uma mulher, condicionava este tratamento à completa submissão.

_Lori me disse mesmo que o seu par era o Decker… –e lembrou-se, depois do relato estar completo.

_Sim, e ao mesmo tempo, Heero. Vocês aprontaram alguma coisa diferente? –Relena pediu um esclarecimento, pensativa.

_Foi Astuce quem montou as duplas. Ela chegou a comentar comigo que houvera um problema, mas depois disse que estava tudo resolvido, parecendo muito contente com o próprio trabalho… danadinha! O que estava pensando em tacar um triângulo amoroso na brincadeira? –Akane analisava, gracejando e, ao mesmo tempo, inconformada.

_Pois é, a Guinevere estava com seus dois acompanhantes para a noite…

_Justo o Decker e o Heero… –Akane deplorou, fazendo uma carranca. –Não conheço o Decker tão bem quanto Heero e os rapazes… mesmo assim, a reputação terrível dele nunca foi segredo para ninguém. Me desculpe por não estar lá para te ajudar. –e comentou, deixando os ombros caírem. –Não pretendo convidar Decker mais às festas.

Relena não achava que seria possível usar esta medida para combatê-lo.

_Ele está de castigo, eu digo isso na cara dele se ele achar ruim ficar de fora. Ou ele pensa que vai mexer assim com a minha amiga e sair de boa? Nem pen-sar. Não deixo. –Akane falava de forma direta e confiante de modo que Relena até acabava sentindo-se um pouco tranquila. –Ainda bem que o Heero estava lá, não é?

Relena franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Sim… –por mais que tentasse, não estava à vontade em admitir.

E lhe ocorreu subitamente que captara nele qualquer expressão diferente no momento em que se encontraram e ele a relanceara bem como quando a procurara para partirem. Olhos mudados – a mesma cor, mas não a mesma atitude impressa neles. Por um minuto, confiava ter encontrado algo com que definir a personalidade dele, entretanto, inesperadamente, assistia este algo se desmanchar. Não era consistente o suficiente. Suspirou alto e concentradamente.

Akane sorriu marota, comeu mais um bombom e balançou os pezinhos. Somente assistia as expressões que Relena ia construindo com a face, parecendo absorta em um lugar longínquo dentro dos próprios pensamentos.

A ruiva arquitetava – queria fazer algo para melhorar a convivência de Heero e Relena. Contudo, buscava o modo adequado de agir para não ser inconveniente com Relena. Seus sentidos aguçados a informavam que sua cunhada se sentiria envergonhada se soubesse que a natureza daquela união era conhecida. Não era intenção da menina causar mal estar para sua cunhada querida que já sofria tanto e precisava de apoio.

Ao passo que elas retornavam a sua conversa, Akane punha-se a elaborar sua campanha e decidia que seria mais fácil começar com Heero. Se havia alguém que precisava mudar, era ele. E quem sabe se era uma mudança de cento e oitenta graus? Akane ousava estimar que apenas noventa bastassem. Sem medo dizia conhecer o irmão, mesmo que fosse uma tarefa difícil até para ela que se socializava tão bem, porém, sobretudo, acreditava nele e o amava. E era contando com tanto que faria sua contribuição. Não podia desperdiçar seus dias.

Heero não pensava mais nos eventos do fim de semana. Era segunda-feira e seu trabalho não permitia tempo ocioso na mente do rapaz. Sem esforço nenhum, o hábito fizera dele um _workaholic_. Envolvera-se completamente, primando pela perfeição e obrigando sua equipe a seguir o mesmo ritmo, sem nem parecer o rapaz rebelde que chegara da Inglaterra um ano atrás.

E que explicação mais simples do que dizer que tudo o que o rapaz fazia era descontar sua frustração por atirar toda sua energia para suas tarefas. Pelo menos, usava seu ódio produtivamente, porque era extremamente bem sucedido no trabalho, contrariando todas as expectativas do pai, que apesar de admitir que o filho parecia mudado, não estava de todo convencido.

Antes mesmo do juiz, Heero chegou ao escritório. Preferia estar lá a ter de repentinamente se lembrar da presença perturbadora de Relena. O silêncio também beneficiava sua concentração e ele definia as metas do dia e da semana, revia os prazos e os compromissos, preocupando-se só consigo próprio.

Quando foi relancear o relógio outra vez, era meio-dia e meia e terminava uma longa discussão com o advogado representante de seu cliente. Fora um alívio enorme colocar o telefone no gancho e quase o derreteu com o olhar ao ouvi-lo tocar de novo. Mas era o ramal desta vez.

Ele nem falava nada quando atendia.

_A senhorita Yuy está aqui para falar com o senhor.

_Diabos. Mande ela se apressar.

Um segundo depois, Akane entrou, vestida de um tailleur verde escuro com listrinhas quase microscópicas e o cabelo feito num rolo preso por uma caneta.

_Estou ocupado demais para aguentar suas conversinhas, então é bom que seja importante. –ele rosnou.

Era um olhar de tigresa que ela trazia na face junto de um sorriso de vitória. Em silêncio, inclinou-se sobre a mesa dele e colocou uma pecinha de Lego no tampo.

Um minuto foi perdido por ele olhando o objeto. Estava indeciso em jogar alguma coisa nela ou simplesmente se levantar e sair. Por fim, não fez nenhum dos dois:

_Enlouqueceu?

Ela mostrava um ardor de satisfação no rosto:

_Vou cobrir a licença de duas semanas do Ethan no direito de família.

Heero decidiu guardar os comentários para si quanto à pecinha de Lego. Nem tocou nela.

_Ótimo, você conseguiu! –exclamou em pura ironia. –Parabéns, agora sai daqui. Tenho que entregar este relatório antes de almoçar. –e foi falando com impaciência.

_Não se preocupe, eu sei. Só queria conversar rapidinho com você.

_Não estou interessado. –foi célere em alegar, dispensando-a.

_Nem precisava dizer. A forma com que age deixa isso evidente. –mas Akane não era alguém dispensável.

Ele olhou para ela, insultado por não ser obedecido:

_Do que você está falando, Akane?

_Da sua felicidade.

_Ah, não! –vociferou. –Sem essa! Esse assunto, Akane? E no que te diz respeito a minha felicidade? Você já não tem a sua? Vai lá viver ela e me deixe, caramba.

_Egoísta! Minha felicidade depende da sua. Acha que consigo me sentir bem vendo você desse jeito?

_De que jeito?

Akane limitou-se ao silêncio. Ele odiava quando ela fazia isso. Odiava quando ela falava, mas, às vezes, odiava mais quando ela se calava. Porque quando ela fazia aquilo, era porque não era necessário de fato falar qualquer coisa. Era para ele procurar a resposta consigo mesmo. E ele nem precisava procurar. Ele sabia que estava vazio completamente, e só se movia porque era uma pedra caindo do topo do precipício, rolando sem saber seu destino.

_Ainda lembro-me de você quase dez anos atrás… era tão diferente. Não parece que era quando penso que você era turrão, revoltado e tudo o mais, como todo bom adolescente. Só que você sorria, conversava e sabia se divertir. –ela se sentou e foi murmurando vagarosamente, sem olhar para ele. –O que aconteceu? Onde foi que você se frustrou que se fechou pra a vida assim?

Ele a fitava firmemente, inevitavelmente pensando sobre o que ela falava, porque não podia escapar da oratória da menina. Contudo, não tinha resposta para ela. Não ia dar-se ao trabalho de procurar uma. Anos se passaram e só o vazio em seu peito respondera-o quando ele quis entender porque vivia insatisfeito.

_Você só tem vinte e quatro anos. É assim que pretende viver o resto dos dias? –ela achou que era hora de voltar a falar. –Vai morrer cedo e amargo se seguir sem sonhos e aspirações.

_Tanto faz, não preciso deles. –contrapôs. Tinha erguido uma barreira tão sólida em seu redor que rebatia tudo que o feriria antes mesmo de sentir a dor.

Ela assentiu, sua face perdera toda a expressão de diversão e gatimanha.

Ele até lembrava-se de si próprio no rosto anguloso e nos olhos intensos e afiados dela.

_O que acontece com você é resultado de suas próprias ações. Sabe disso. Se não saiu do lugar, é porque não quis. –e sua voz riscava a alma dele. Era cristalina e certeira.

_Cale a boca! Por que vem aqui dizer o que não te perguntei?

_Porque me preocupo!

_Não pedi que se preocupasse também!

_Faço como quero. –alegou, falando baixo sem desviar o olhar.

_Digo o mesmo sobre mim! –devolveu, sem compreender a determinação dela. –Não sabia que preocupação significa ficar se intrometendo na vida dos outros e dando ordens. –e foi assim que agradeceu o interesse dela. –O que é que eu tenho que todos acham poder ficar dando palpite na minha vida?

_Carisma, creio eu… –e o brilho felino reacendeu os olhos verdes dela, devolvendo malícia a sua conversa, irritando o irmão com sua explicação.

Ele meneou a cabeça e começou a digitar o relatório no computador. Akane ficou assistindo-o, mesmo como um gato sinuoso, movendo-se com graça silenciosa, aquilatando mentalmente suas palavras seguintes. Umedeceu os lábios e ficou mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo a excitação de saber ser o momento de dar o bote.

_E ainda temos Relena…

Ele não se moveu. De propósito, porque bem quis.

_O que vai fazer com ela?

_Não preciso fazer nada.

_Não mesmo. –Akane concordou apoiando a atitude dele. –Tem outras coisas que você também pode não fazer com ela: maltratar, desrespeitar, insultar…

Ele relanceou-a ligeiramente com os olhos.

_Às vezes me pego perguntado se por acaso você não gosta dela…

_Gostar dela? –virou-se para a menina, estocado outra vez pela língua aguçada dela.

_Por qual outra razão se incomodaria tanto?

Ele meneou a cabeça diante do disparate que ouvia.

_Não sente nem pena dela? –Akane apresentou a seguir, controlando a chama que havia acendido.

_Relena não é melhor do que eu. –ele arrazoou roucamente.

_É mais vulnerável.

_E o que me importa?

_Não sei… –ela mordeu o lábio inferior outra vez. –Decida você. Só pare de destruí-la, por favor. Ela não merece… –pronunciava tão brandamente que Heero quase pensava ouvir coisas. O olhar de Akane era palpável sobre a face dele, reforçando suas intenções, mesmo como se enxergasse dentro dele.

_Não faço nada com ela. –justificou-se, embora tivesse certeza que era um fato óbvio.

Akane assentiu. Heero a estranhava calada de repente. Ela assentiu de novo. Levantou-se, suspirando. Espreguiçou-se, sem modos dentro da roupa austera.

_Larga esse relatório, vamos almoçar. –e ordenou despretensiosa, saindo.

Ela era assim. Falava o que queria e depois ia embora com a maior leveza e naturalidade concedida a um ser vivente. Heero pensava nisso meneando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que a acompanhou abrir a porta e não fechá-la.

Durante o almoço, Heero não falou nada.

Akane e Duo conversavam sobre o novo apartamento dele, cheios de planos. Trowa e Wu Fei discutiam a baixa do dólar, funestos demais para a hora do almoço. Quatre acompanhava, participando de vez em quando nas duas conversas. Mas Heero não falou nada.

Podia ou não ser culpa do que Akane abordara minutos antes e nem ele queria ter certeza sobre isso. Apenas tentava reorganizar seu interior sempre revirado. Após repassar tudo, deu-se conta de que nada mudara e assim estava tudo bem. Podia não se encontrar em sua bagunça, mas era nela que se acostumara a viver.

Deu-se o prazer de delegar suas últimas tarefas do dia de trabalho a seu assistente e foi mais cedo para casa.

Ao entrar no prédio, um rapaz carregando um ramalhete de flores esbarrou-se nele, vindo por trás, cheio de pressa. Pediu desculpas de raspão, tentando olhar o número do apartamento em uma nota que trazia consigo. Mas o buquê era grande demais para que ele pudesse ver qualquer coisa em sua frente. Heero bufou incomodado, sem entender para que tanto desespero…

Já era a terceira dúzia de rosas vermelhas que Relena recebia. Assinou a notinha mecanicamente, exibindo a última face que uma moça usa ao receber um presente tão romântico.

_Obrigado, senhora. –o entregador disse proformalmente e ela assentiu.

Contudo, quando viu Heero despontar no fim do corredor, uma dormência esquisita se apoderou do braço e foi espalhando-se até que não sentisse nada mais do que embaraço.

O quê de condenação no olhar desconfiado do rapaz era somente natural.

Virou-se velozmente para voltar para a sala de estar, sem fechar a porta. Segurava o buquê com uma ideia louca de escondê-lo, achando-se culpada e tola por não saber como explicar o que havia. Tinha para si que essa seria a primeira coisa que Heero perguntaria por mais que ela quisesse que ele simplesmente ignorasse o que vira.

A sala estava aromatizada pelas flores, ele notou ao dar o primeiro passo para o interior. Relena não estava em lugar aparente nenhum, e procurando por ela de soslaio, foi para a mesa de centro na qual estava o terceiro ramalhete e três cartõezinhos em seus envelopes, arrumados com cuidado. Em cada um, estava escrito o nome de Relena em uma caligrafia perfeitamente elaborada.

Ela não queria estar presente quando Heero lesse as mensagens. Não queria lidar com a situação simplesmente por não saber como.

O primeiro cartão dizia: "Uma rosa não basta para mostrar o quanto penso em você". No segundo: "Uma rosa não basta para dizer o quanto te quero". E o que havia chegado por último completava pretencioso: "Dúzias de rosas nunca bastarão para provar o quanto de amo". E eram todos assinados confiantemente por Decker Evangeline.

Heero estreitou os olhos, soltando o último cartão.

_Senhor Yuy… –Manon surgiu. Ele não era esperado tão cedo por ela. –Algum problema?

_Nenhum. –primeiro ele rebateu. –O que aconteceu aqui? –e exigiu.

_Ah! Chegou mais um buquê? –ela o ignorou completamente. Manon era da corja de Akane, ele concluiu. –Hoje é alguma data especial para a senhora Yuy? –e indagou quase inocente, desejando compreender o porquê de tantas flores. Como ele passou quase um minuto sem responder, ela sorriu e voltou para terminar de preparar o jantar.

O que Decker sabia sobre amor? Relena se ofendia pensando na última mensagem, andando de um lado para o outro dentro da suíte da primavera. Mistificava-se com o rapaz e com as atitudes que tomava. O que diria a Heero? O que diria, o que poderia, o que devia dizer? Como Decker afirmava que a amava? Ele só podia desconhecer o verdadeiro teor daquela palavra para ser capaz de usá-la tão levianamente!

Sentou pesadamente na cama coberta da colcha de _laise_ enfeitada por passa-fitas, pensando seriamente em nunca mais levantar.

Desde quando se tornara tão medrosa?

Heero trancou-se no escritório desprovido de um norte. Vulnerável! Estava mesmo percebendo quanto mais Relena era vulnerável! O que diabos podia estar acontecendo? Tinha que se controlar. Controlar. Respirou fundo para apontar precisamente o que o enervava ali. Decker? Relena? As flores ridículas? O conjunto ainda mais ridículo da obra? Bufou vigorosamente. Tinha que se controlar ou perderia toda a superioridade e faria de si próprio um idiota. Jogou-se no sofá e deitou-se, metade das pernas ficavam caídas pendendo do braço do móvel.

Os dois se entreolharam em silêncio completo na hora do jantar. Guardavam para si quão inquietos sentiam-se porque não confiavam um no outro o suficiente para esclarecerem o que passava.

Heero acabou recorrendo às lembranças do sábado. Quando encontrara Relena, ela não parecia nem um pouco encantada pelo caráter de doninha de Decker. Ele só não sabia ainda que tipo de interação eles tinham partilhado naquela festa, apesar de poder fazer uma ideia.

Bufou alto para fazer clara sua irritação.

Ela conteve-se em lhe dar atenção.

Tentava imaginar como Heero julgava a situação. Tentava, porém caía na covardia de preferir não conseguir. De repente seria bem melhor se surpreender.

_Você vai jogar as flores fora, não vai? –ele perguntou com tom de comando.

Os olhos dela rolaram para, de soslaio, tocá-lo.

_As flores… –disse suspirando. – …não têm culpa. –lamentou.

Heero meneou a cabeça.

Relena fez o mesmo.

_Pode me explicar por que o infeliz do Decker fez isso? É muita insolência!

_De quem?

_Dele! Ou você não concorda? Você está gostando, Relena?

Ela o encarou com olhos estreitos:

_É você quem está sugerindo isto.

Ele bufou ainda mais alto. Presos de novo naquelas discussões sem sentido! Tinha de se controlar.

Relena terminou de comer e saiu. Não iria ser responsável por prolongar aquele loop eterno de declarações engatilhadas, mas sem propósito algum.

Quando acordou às nove horas, depois de uma noite de sono bastante atormentado, tomou o desjejum e agiu para resolver aquele mal entendido antes que tomasse proporções incontroláveis.

Telefonou Lori.

_Leninha baby, o que manda?

_Oi, Lori. Queria o telefone do Decker. Você tem?

_Do Decker? –repetiu por maldade, com um risinho. –Tenho sim. –e passou os números devagar. –Não vai me deixar curiosa, né? O que você quer com ele? Gostou foi?

_Lori, por favor…

_Não te culpo em nada. Ele é um gato. Pode ser um chato, mas não presto atenção a nada que ele fala mesmo.

Relena meneou a cabeça, sem saber como julgar a moça.

_Seja discreta, está bem? Tenho que resolver um assunto sério com ele.

_E quando seria diferente, senhora Yuy? –provocou, malvada de novo. –Entendi, não se preocupe. –e soava como sincera então.

_Até mais. –Relena suspirou.

Era loucura, mas Relena faria. Apertou o botão e deu início ao telefonema.

_Pronto. Quem está falando? –a voz dele era como um veludo.

_Relena.

Decker jamais sentiu mais prazer antes. Sim, é uma declaração exagerada esta. Ele provavelmente pensava assim por aquele ter sido o maior deleite do momento e esperava então através dele outro deleite que o superasse.

_Sabia que ligaria. Suponho que queira agradecer pelas flores.

_Elas são lindas, mas não. Não quero agradecer. Quero conversar com você.

_Ainda melhor! Que tal almoçarmos? Te pego ao meio-dia.

_Não. Eu te encontro. –e falou a qual restaurante iriam. Lembrou-se de um estabelecimento discreto na 56th.

_Como preferir. Mal posso esperar, majestade.

Relena desligou sem suportar mais.

Com que se armaria para tal compromisso? Tinha para si que nem todas as armas existentes seriam suficientes para combater aquele rapaz. E mesmo assim se embrenhava naquela empreitada. Vestiu-se com uma roupa sem atrativos e fez os cabelos em uma trança holandesa. Não se maquiou ou passou perfume, não colocou joias, a não ser pelos brincos discreto. Quanto a seus anéis, eles não mais saíam de seu dedo anelar esquerdo.

Avisou Manon sobre seu almoço fora, comentando que pretendia voltar pouco antes do jantar já que tinha alguns lugares aos quais precisava ir. De fato, aproveitaria para ir a livraria procurar alguns itens da bibliografia do planejamento da escola. Consequentemente, tomaria um café enquanto leria algum livro de bolso que encontraria por acaso. Depois de um breve passeio, retornaria para o apartamento sentindo-se mais como si mesma. Aquele programa servia como uma desintoxicação da presença de Decker, porque quem brinca com fogo sempre sai chamuscado e ela estava ciente disso.

Chegou ao restaurante e foi aguardá-lo na mesa. Faltavam dez minutos para o meio-dia, contudo não via hora de sair dali. Sabia que nem conseguiria comer. Pediu um copo de água e o bebeu com cuidado. Esfregava as mãos tentando não demonstrar ansiedade demais.

Pontualmente, o rapaz surgiu exibindo um sorriso que fora fundido na caldeira do Diabo. Em um minuto ou menos chegou à mesa e, colocando uma porção de cabelo para trás da orelha, inclinou-se para beijar a moça no rosto, embora não mirasse sua bochecha.

_Boa tarde, Relena. –sedosamente cumprimentou, com um calor abafado na voz, fazendo os lábios tocarem o canto dos dela.

Ela virou rápido o rosto para longe, criando um semblante duro e distante para afastar o rapaz.

Ele riu do acanhamento dela e se sentou do outro lado da mesinha. A ponta de seu sapato esbarrou no pé dela, fazendo com que ela encolhesse as pernas para debaixo da cadeira.

_Você veio para mim. –ele comemorou, depois de fazer o pedido da refeição. –Veio como eu sabia que viria.

_Não acha que é petulância demais falar assim?

_Não, é só experiência.

De fato, a melhor maneira de lidar com Decker era ignorar o que ele falava. Ao mesmo tempo, precisava estar vigilante para não terminar vítima dos jogos dele.

Decker umedeceu os lábios e largou um fito preguiçoso sobre a face dela. A preguiça que ele demonstrava era quase libidinosa e deixava Relena praticamente com náusea.

_Meu motivo de vir vê-lo é só um. Espero que esta seja a única vez que o mencionarei.

Ele acompanhava os movimentos dos lábios dela falando e sorria prazenteiro, ouvindo-a sem dar muito crédito à solenidade que detectava nas palavras.

_Tentarei me mostrar atento, Relena, mesmo que você me distraia tanto.

_Tem que parar com isso. Recobre o seu juízo. Sou uma mulher casada. –ela asseverou, soando tão antiquada e lamentando por isso. Se soasse antiquada, nunca teria vantagem sobre ele.

_Não sou ciumento. –teve coragem de gracejar, sedutor.

_Falo sério.

_E se você não fosse casada? Se for só isso que te impede, então, vamos dar a entrada no divórcio agora. Posso cuidar de tudo. Estaremos juntos no fim do ano.

_Você não entende? Tem a menor ideia do que está me propondo?

_Estou lhe ofertando a total felicidade.

_E quanto vai durar essa felicidade? Até você se cansar de mim e encontrar outra? Decker, você não me engana.

_Se você disser que me ama, serei eternamente fiel.

_Do mesmo modo que propõe que eu seja com meu marido?

_É você quem faz questão, então, eu aceito.

_Eu fiz um juramento e não quero desconsiderá-lo. –ela rebateu.

_O garçom… –ele apontou, interrompendo-a.

Foram servidos. Aquela brecha causada pelo garçom alterou o tom da conversa. Relena não conseguiu mais continuar seu argumento anterior.

_Decker. Não vim aqui sugerir algum amor por você, muito menos declará-lo. Vim mandar parar de me incomodar e me esquecer.

_Não posso esquecer.

_Que seja. Não me procure, então. Não estou disponível para você nem hoje nem nunca. E não preciso te ficar provando isto.

_Nunca é uma palavra muito forte… você pode se arrepender de dizê-la. –e ele sorveu um gole de vinho.

Relena bebeu também, não suportando mais quão seca estava sua garganta.

_Permita-me dizer o que planejei para nós dois. –e havia um ronrono macio sempre conduzindo suas expressões.

_Não estou interessada. –cortou prontamente, aguçada.

Ele assentiu, sem se abalar.

_Somente ouça. Você já fez sua proposta… agora é minha vez. –e dizia com simplicidade.

_Não fiz proposta nenhuma. Não estou aqui para negociar nada.

_Meu apartamento não é longe daqui. –ele ignorou o que ela defendia. –Acabei de alugá-lo, então está um pouco bagunçado, mas tenho certeza de que tenho espumante na geladeira.

_Pare com isso. –Relena ficava cada vez mais perturbada.

_Tido que eu queria era que você desse uma olhada na vista da minha sacada. É a melhor da cidade… depois de tanto tempo em Bruxelas, tinha me esquecido de como Nova York é bonita.

Relena soltou os talheres sem conseguir continuar. Aquele tinha sido o pior movimento estratégico que fizera. Se jogasse xadrez ali, estaria em um xeque-mate provocado por sua imprudência.

Decker esticou a mão e tocou a dela com as pontas dos dedos só por um segundo, pois ela recolheu a mão por reflexo, nunca antes se sentindo tão acuada.

_Você fala ousadias demais para quem não me conhece. –reclamou.

_O fato é que eu gostaria muito de te conhecer. Enquanto estivéssemos em meu apartamento poderíamos ficar a vontade e conversar… certamente ficaríamos íntimos um do outro sem demora.

Relena corou descontroladamente, levando uma mão a testa, quase lhe bloqueando a vista.

Ele riu de novo, sem reservas, derivando deleite extremo das reações dela. E só a desejava mais.

_É impossível falar com você. Foi erro meu pensar que resolveríamos isso assim.

Ele assentiu, até parecia que concordava com ela e se divertia com a sensação de impotência que lhe causava, certo de que dominava sobre ela. Suspirou mesmo de satisfação, bebendo e lhe lançando um olhar de sádica luxúria.

No que ele podia estar pensando? Em nada proveitoso, certamente. Relena se alarmava com o desfecho daquela reunião mal sucedida. Como escaparia dele sem causar comoção? Que argumentos usaria para se livrar dos dele?

_Ainda não me recobrei da admiração de você ter vindo me encontrar. –assoberbava-se.

Ela nada respondeu. Queria mandá-lo se calar, entretanto.

_Sabe o quanto me encanta vê-la afetada assim pela minha presença?

Ele era louco. Relena não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra explicação que abarcasse a lógica que punha as engrenagens da mente dele a funcionar. Relena sentia as batidas do coração sem compasso ao passo que as mãos se esfriavam.

_Tenho que ir ao banheiro.

_Desta vez você não escapa. Não tem ninguém para te salvar aqui.

Estava no covil de um lobo. Ela mesma se conduzira para a boca dele. Como pôde ser tão ingênua? Se era tão suscetível, por que decidira entrar naquele duelo? Suas pernas apresentaram uma dormência leve.

_Termine de comer, vamos… quero você bem disposta. –ele agarrara no pulso dela sem que sentisse. A forma como a pele alva dela estava gelada o fazia sentir-se elogiado.

Relena sabia que precisava se proteger, mas não lhe ocorria como.

_Me solte, por favor. –e levantou a voz, crivando os olhos nos dedos que se fechavam em redor de seu braço.

Decker prestou atenção ao seu redor e viu que os demais clientes se aperceberam da movimentação inusitada entre ele e a moça.

Contrariado, abriu os dedos, um por um. Odiava mulheres como ela, que faziam aqueles jogos despropositados. Por que não se rendia logo? Para que aquele teatro de santa? Para que aquela pose de boa esposa? Não era à toa que as mulheres só servissem temporariamente. Bem podia conseguir Relena só para jogá-la fora. Não tinha qualquer respeito por quem o contrariasse. Ele não se achava passível de rejeição. Daria o mundo para Relena conquanto ela o satisfizesse exatamente como ele exigisse, e não atinava como ela podia preferir ser difícil e choramingar sobre seu casamento com o cretino do Heero. E tinha certeza que ela estava entediada e solitária, por que Heero sempre fora tão duro com as garotas e não era capaz de imaginá-lo agradando bem aquela beldade dourada… Sim, para Decker, Heero não merecia nem um minuto ao lado de Relena. Aquela moça havia nascido para ser dele. De repente, seu ódio vicioso esmaecia. Olhando para ela, embebia-se do gozo de ver como tudo nela combinava com ele e não com Heero e seu ar altivo e abominável.

Mas quem de fato era altivo e abominável?

Decker não queria ver a verdade ou media a consequência de seus atos. Mergulhava cegamente demais nas suas empreitadas, em seu egocentrismo só se fixava em ver-se plenamente satisfeito. O vazio da sua alma era pútrido e deteriorava seu caráter.

Fazia um minuto que Relena tentava inserir a chave no contato, mas sua mão tremia tanto que ela desistiu. Sentia um ódio indizível de si própria. Por isso, começou a chorar, mas eram só lágrimas mudas. Decker não a tocara como queria, mas somente as palavras dele faziam-na sentir-se abusada. Estava oficialmente com medo. Por isso decidiu que ele acabaria se incomodando com a demora dela e a procuraria. Não podia demorar-se mais. Se o visse outra vez talvez tivesse uma crise nervosa e já se saíra patética demais por um dia.

Voltava a tomar por fraqueza exagerada o seu terror, o que não servia para nada. Encará-lo de tamanho injustificado não o diminuía ou apagava. Era preferível ser capaz de dar pouca ou nenhuma importância ao modo como Decker se manifestava, afinal ele era um licencioso que não merecia ser levado a sério. De fato, era recomendável que ela o ignorasse, o problema era descobrir como, porque ele atacava todos os valores que a construíam, era uma broca perfurando as colunas principais sem as quais não seguia de pé.

Heero chegou ao apartamento faltando poucos minutos para o jantar.

_Senhor Yuy, já chamei a senhora Yuy três vezes, mas ela não responde.. –Manon aproximou-se vindo mesmo da suíte da primavera.

_Abra a porta, oras… –ele replicou sua solução fácil, indo para o escritório deixar seus pertences e lavar-se para a refeição.

Adentrou a sala de jantar quase quinze minutos depois. A mesa estava belamente posta como sempre, contudo, somente para uma pessoa.

_Manon. –convocou.

_Senhor Yuy. –ela se apresentou.

_E Relena? –verificou.

_Senhor Yuy, ela está dormindo. –deu seu relatório.

_E você não a acordou?

_Não achei que deveria.

Heero foi direto para o quarto ver a moça usando de um ar ofendido para justificar sua ação.

Havia um silêncio quase encantado permeando o ambiente. Não havia muita luminosidade, só a que entrava pela porta então escancarada.

_Relena, acorde. –comandou, mas como não percebia nem som nem movimento, acendeu a luz sem pensar que a poderia incomodar.

As janelas abertas deixavam entrar uma leve brisa que sacudia as camadas vaporosas de cortinas transparentes. Relena encontrava-se deitada abraçada ao travesseiro vestida em jeans Levi's, clássicos e elegantes, uma camisa branca e sandálias. A trança de cabelos mais parecia uma corda de fios seda e sua face, livre de qualquer expressão, atestava a profundeza de seu sono. Heero a contemplou e lembrou-se daquela manhã em que a tivera dormindo ao seu lado. Ela mergulhava no sono sem resistência, tornando-se de porcelana.

_Senhor Yuy, estou preocupada com a senhora Yuy. –Manon veio e o abordou aos sussurros, por mais que fosse improvável Relena acordar com o som da voz deles. Depois pediu passagem e cerrou as janelas, olhando em redor, certificando-se de que não havia mais nada a cuidar no cômodo. Parou e fitou Relena, lhe lançando o que para Heero era um obvio olhar maternal. Relena sempre inspirava zelo nas pessoas. Ele não podia atinar como ou por que.

A moça seguia entregue à imobilidade de modo até assustar.

_Deixe-a. –e ordenando assim, Heero voltou para seu jantar. –Onde foram parar as rosas? –e assim que se sentou, lembrou-se de perguntar a Manon, que viera logo atrás.

_Coloquei-as em um canto da sacada hoje à tarde porque estavam abarrotando muito a sala.

_Jogue as fora. –marcialmente determinou.

Manon ficou detida pela sentença, tomando-a como enigmática.

_Cuidarei disso pela manhã. –e saiu para também jantar.

Relena voltara a ficar quebrada. Heero pensava no que a jogara outra vez para os braços da fragilidade. Como ela vivia naqueles altos e baixos? Como aguentava sentir tanto – não só em intensidade, mas também em variedade? Aquilo o irritava, o punha perplexo, mas intrigado. Ela era quase tão difícil de lidar quanto ele próprio.

Ademais, ela estava sob a guarda dele. Se ela estivesse doente, teria de arcar com a responsabilidade, por mais que não quisesse, por mais que um arrepio o cobrisse por pensar ser o chefe daquela família.

Se bem que não se pode liderar uma unidade que não existe. Fora assim que Roma caíra.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Estou aproveitando minha folga e abarrotando vocês de leitura, né? Não tenham pressa para ler, ok?

Eu peguei uma gripe ridícula, então estou aqui de castigo, aproveitando o feriado para procrastinar meu TCC e relatórios de estágio. Dá pra ver que eu não levo a faculdade a sério :puxa a própria orelha:.

Foi difícil escrever este capítulo, por favor, sejam gentis se por acaso ficarem decepcionados. Eu compreenderei. :meme de "ok":

Apesar de parecer de qualidade inferior aos demais, devo dizer que ele me diverte em alguns pontos.

Decker, oh! Decker, seu pervertido… me fez desencavar todas as palavras de descrição de pessoas imorais em um único capítulo (ok, nem tanto). Ele é mestre em terror psicológico, sabe pegar Relena pelo calcanhar. O que será que meus leitores pensam de mim por criar um personagem assim? (hohohohohohoho) Saibam que eu amo ele. Rio demais enquanto escrevo as partes com o Decker, porque, de fato, ele é uma doninha e ao mesmo tempo, um idiota sem noção.

Anyway, Heero tem de tomar uma providência séria contra ele antes que qualquer coisa muito ruim aconteça. Porque o que quer que haja, vai cair sobre ele e Dante o vai cobrar.

Falando em Dante, é tão engraçado ver Heero agindo igual ao pai. Está certo que provavelmente eu baseei o Dante em Heero, mas no fim, cria uma relação legal, não cria?

Vou contar uma novidade legal: abri uma tag no meu Tumblr que se chama "tentando a sorte issues" (tem um link para ela no meu profile aqui) na qual reblogo e posto coisas relacionadas à fic, como fanarts e frases que combinam com a história. Lá também postei o desenho da Relena usando o vestido de renda branca do capítulo anterior. A Nike-chan pediu para ver, então, eu fiz.

Pode ser que eu alimente a tag ou meu blog com mais discussões sobre a fic, se é que vocês achem que isto pode ser interessante. É que, ultimamente, apesar da falta de tempo e a decisão de me concentrar em escrever a fic e não sobre a fic, tenho tido muita vontade de desenvolver um pouco sobre as técnicas que uso e sobre os personagens além de fazer comentários, isso por pura diversão, além de este tipo de prática ser parte da minha área profissional na verdade.

Outra coisa: vocês gostariam de ler algum romance centrado no Duo e na Akane? Eu respeito muito a Hilde Schbeiker na verdade, por isso nunca ousei em escrever um romance exclusivo de mundo alternativo com o Duo e a Ane do mesmo jeito que costumo fazer com o Heero e a Lena. O que acham? Deixem-me suas opiniões… eu já estou com uma ideia montada, se vocês aprovarem, dou a largada! ;D

Agora, em rumo ao capítulo 30!

Meninas, saibam que é enorme minha alegria de tê-las como companheiras de jornada!

Agradeço a cada uma de vocês! :dá biscoitos: Se precisarem falar comigo, é só pegar meus endereços no meu profile, ok?

Beijos e abraços!

14.11.2011


	31. 30

**30**

Relena não tolerava mais a superficialidade daquela mesa de jantar. Dava-lhe nos nervos. Fingia estar sozinha e fingia estar feliz, mas o fato era que não estava e sua impostura era óbvia demais e não funcionava. E a irritava ainda mais entender que ela era a única que notava, porque Heero aparentava alheio e amortecido, exatamente como sempre. Olhou-o com insistência e ele não reagiu. Provavelmente, nem a notou ou se lembrava de que ela existia. Repousou sobre uma ideia – ela não o reconhecia. Não era como se o tivesse conhecido uma vez, não, sim e não, mas concluía não reconhecê-lo mais por não saber por que ele estava ali.

Não pensava mais em limites… tinha rompido todos.

Passou mais de cinco minutos encarando o prato sem comer. Não era repulsa o que sentia. Era apatia.

_Amanhã haverá esta festa… do Huttger. –Heero murmurou sem vontade.

_Akane me falou. –e mais sem vontade ainda, Relena murmurou de volta, estudando seu garfo.

Heero a ficou assistindo momentaneamente, perplexo com a atitude dela, tão descuidada e descabida. Não atinava como conseguia manter aquela rotina do jantar tão fielmente… era-lhe no mínimo cansativo estar com Relena naquela mesa, contudo, como ele não se incomodava com o silêncio, não via mesmo muita diferença entre comer sozinho ou com ela.

_Ela disse para irmos. –ele comentou, lembrando-se da insistência dela no almoço.

_Você quem sabe…

_Não vai?

Negou com a cabeça.

_Você sempre vai. Por que não quer ir desta vez?

Ela deu de ombros. E só.

Heero notava-se sem qualquer domínio da situação. Não era capaz nem de concluir a menor sombra do que toldava o humor de Relena. Ocorreu-lhe que ela citara ter perdido o controle da própria personalidade. Era àquilo que ela referia? Àquela instabilidade patética, àquelas atitudes infantis? Esperava que ela usasse alguma palavra para se explicar, mas nada proferia, os lábios entreabertos languidamente, sem vida. Tão ausente… no que podia estar pensando? Ele a fitava com firmeza e quando a notou focalizar a conversa outra vez, repreendeu:

_Tem alguma coisa errada com você.

Terminou de beber um longo gole de vinho antes de responder:

_Que bondade a sua notar! –fora tão escarninha que até mesmo surpreendeu a ele. –Agora pode voltar a cuidar da sua vida! –e saiu da mesa carregando consigo uma tormenta. A comida no prato ficou intocada.

Indeciso sobre o que era mais odioso de suportar – o cordeiro ou a leoa – Heero perguntou-se com que base ela achava poder despejar nele toda a inconstância de temperamento que sentisse. Resolvido a não se afetar, seguiu sua refeição normalmente, falhando em ver-se nela e recordar que agira muito similarmente semanas atrás. Era sempre o intocável, o superior e o perfeito. Não se atentava aos outros se quebrando a seu redor. Era egoísta, ou talvez apenas egocêntrico… é que estava ilusoriamente confortável no seu sono dentro da cápsula de cristal, preservado da guerra que tomava o mundo a seu redor.

Encostando-se à parede do corredor que ia para sua suíte, Relena colou a testa fria na parede fria, reclamando unicamente em pensamentos. Estava se perdendo… como aquilo a enlouquecia! Ela não era capaz de conter tampouco de barrar as emoções que passeavam pelo seu corpo. Nenhum estímulo era ignorado, externo ou interno, válido ou vão. O preço estava ficando alto demais para bancar sozinha. Se o Verão não acabasse ali, alguma outra coisa acabaria… E o que a desanimava mais era que não havia testemunhas de seu esforço. Tudo apenas ficava pior e ninguém conhecia seu sofrimento. Estava passando em branco, completamente despercebida e essa ciência doía-lhe também, tanto que ela não entendia mais porque continuava vivendo de tal modo.

Decker telefonara-a duas vezes depois de terem se encontrado. Ela não o atendeu, contudo, sentia-se perturbada da mesma forma. Não precisava ouvi-lo ou vê-lo para que ficasse massivamente pressionada pela atenção indecente e desprezível dele. Para quê ir à festa de Dolf? Só para reencontrar Decker? Mesmo que Akane tivesse dito que não o permitiria entrar, Decker não era uma pessoa facilmente mantida fora das ocasiões sociais. A família dele era importante e do círculo, além de que Dolf e Sylvia davam-se tão bem que ele não objetaria em ter Decker em seu evento.

Mãos atadas. Impedida de ser ela própria por terceiros. Impedida de ir e vir. Quando pensou que isto existia? Devia ter se preparado, pois quando recebeu um preço, cotou também sua liberdade. Quem decide pertencer a um segredo, termina assim, sem individualidade.

-8-8-8-8-

Heero não tinha muita criatividade para se vestir, embora sempre estivesse elegante. Tinha predileção por cores sóbrias e escuras, por modelagem clássica e colecionava camisas brancas. Escolheu uma delas para acompanhar o terno preto-corvo lustroso que usaria naquela festa. Ia por ir, ia por ir porque não tinha nada melhor ou pior para fazer. E, pela primeira vez, estava preparado para ir sozinho. Estava tudo mesmo tão fora do padrão que não se detinha muito no que decidia.

Ao deixar o quarto, deparou-se com Relena sentada no sofá, pronta para a festa, brincando com as mãos e olhando o chão feito uma marionete. O que podia ser aquilo agora? Ele surpreendeu-se em surpreender-se. Meneou a cabeça, enterrou as mãos nos bolsos e dirigiu a ela um olhar que digno de ser devotado a um cão agonizante.

_Está pronta? –e agiu naturalmente.

Ela pôs-se de pé ao som da voz dele, obedecendo, assentindo, feito ele fosse o mestre das marionetes. Seguiu-o sonâmbula, transformando Heero em seu Caronte, pronta para descer com ele ao Hades. Seu vestido era mesmo negro e sem nenhum adereço, sua maquiagem era mesmo lívida e seus cabelos estavam quase platinados, tudo em puro luto.

_Me desculpe pelo modo com que te tratei ontem. –e pronunciou debilmente dentro do carro, a cabeça encostada no vidro, os olhos virados para a janela. Brincava preguiçosamente com as pontas dos cabelos ajuntados na frente do corpo.

Ele a relanceou. O interior do automóvel era escuro, mas ele divisava o perfil dela contra as luzes da rua.

_Não sei do que está falando. –secamente, contestou. Não era bem verdade, ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria confirmar mais que prestara atenção ao comportamento dela.

_Ontem, no jantar. Não se lembra? –tentou negociar. E não sabia por que perdia tempo em desculpar-se, somente precisava… precisava por sua pureza.

_Não. Acha que me importo? –escolheu uma altivez desdenhosa para atacá-la.

_Mas eu me importo. –ela explicou, soando melancólica demais para o gosto dele.

Heero sabia que dali poderiam decolar para mais uma das infinitas e despropositadas discussões que travavam, contudo, via-se tão exausto delas que manteve silêncio.

Relena já não estranhava mais nada. Afinal de contas, já estava mesmo naquele carro indo para uma festa que seria o pior lugar para se encontrar visto como se sentia. Entretanto, estava tão disposta a sofrer naquela noite que entreteve a ideia de que qualquer propósito oculto a levava àquela festa, mesmo que este pensamento fosse fatalista e falso. O drama dava certo glamour a seu sofrimento e ela gostava. Dor sem glamour não valia para nada, aprendera isto em todos os livros que lera. Perguntava-se se agora vivia em um deles…

O carro parou e Heero saiu com a chave na mão enquanto o manobrista vinha do outro lado do carro, tendo acabado de abrir a porta para Relena, que tirou as pernas devagar, saindo de dentro do veículo. Ele não a esperava, ainda agia como se tivesse vindo sozinho. Não queria esperar, tentando desligar Relena dele já que não a compreendia ou aceitava. Astuce sorriu e cumprimentou-o, de _hostess _na entrada do _Prodige_. Relena assistiu cada cena e só depois que ele sumiu para o interior da porta é que foi aproximar-se da amiga.

_Lena! –Astuce a abraçou com carinho pueril, cumprimentando-a com beijos no rosto. Relena sorriu para ela, suspirou e assentiu, entrando em silêncio.

Era uma festa grande, inesperadamente lotada. Da última vez que Dolf dera aquela festa, não parecia ter tantos convidados… ou talvez Relena não percebera porque a maioria das pessoas eram-lhe desconhecidas na época e havia ficado restrita à companhia de Noin e à de Akane e sua panelinha. Cumprimentou quem por acaso veio e parou diante do balcão do bar, apesar de demorar em começar a beber.

_Olá! –uma moça alta e ruiva encostou-se ao balcão ao lado dela. Pediu seu drinque e por um momento as duas se olhara, sorrindo com reserva. –Você é a Relena, não é? A Relena Yuy…

Suavemente, Relena confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, inexpressiva.

_Eu sou a Cathrine Bloom, a namorada do Trowa… nos conhecemos na festa no jardim do juiz, lembra? Faz um tempo, já… –Cathrine não se incomodava com a dificuldade de Relena recordar-se, e sorria, brilhante.

_Agora sim… Desculpe em não te reconhecer mais rápido… –Relena assentiu e sorriu por fim.

_Imagina, não tem problema… a culpa é minha por não ficar em Nova York. –e riu. –Que feio, nem vim a seu casamento… –pareceu sem graça, mas burlesca.

_Não se preocupe com isso. –Relena sorriu, divertindo-se com importância que alguém dava ao fato de ter perdido seu casamento. –Você está em Las Vegas, não é?

_Meu pai é mágico e estamos com um espetáculo lá já há três anos. É magnífico, amo me apresentar lá, porém, faz tempo que quero voltar para Nova York e a oportunidade que sempre esperei finalmente se abriu para mim. Estou aqui para fazer um teste para uma montagem da Broadway…

Relena gostou do que escutava e, ficando curiosa, começou a fazer perguntas sobre tudo. Cathrine, completamente simpática, apreciou o interesse e entabulou o assunto, até se esquecendo de que deveria voltar para Trowa. Conversaram sobre suas afinidades recém-descobertas e quando Akane surgiu e juntou-se a elas, a diversão aumentou e ficou completa. Astuce veio logo depois, já que não havia mais convidados para receber, e o quarteto passou tempo falando sobre os musicais da Broadway. Cathrine e Akane discorreram sobre o quanto se identificavam com _Cats_, Astuce declarou seu amor por _West Side Story_ e arriscou apontar que o musical favorito de Relena era _O Fantasma da Ópera_, acertando em cheio. Elas riam e bebiam seus drinques coloridos, agrupadas no bar, chamando atenção por meio de suas aparências refinadas e modos despojados e joviais.

Então se sentiram dispostas a dançar. Relena resistiu um pouco à ideia, porém. Levou a mão à testa para se proteger dos apelos divertidos e buliçosos das meninas para convencê-la a ir com elas para a pista. Sorria, acanhada, meditando sobre quão fácil e rapidamente havia abandonado sua capa fúnebre. Duas horas foram suficientes para esquecer o que a nublara tanto. Como podia agir tão superficialmente com seu próprio humor? Não respeitava sua lugubridade… riu de si mesma e acompanhou as amigas. Sim, era melhor encontrar no evento motivos para se alegrar e recuperar do que para cavar ainda mais fundo sua fossa de desespero. Se a vida era feita de momentos, não ia desperdiçar um que poderia vir a fazer a diferença para si.

E quando seis músicas depois elas ficaram cansadas, Cathrine foi finalmente procurar Trowa e Astuce encontrou Jade e foram retocar a maquiagem no banheiro, mas Akane e Relena sentaram-se em um sofazinho e ficaram conversando e bebendo espumante. A ruiva tinha decidido que vigiaria a cunhada já que não pudera impedir a presença de Decker. Notou que minutos atrás ele tinha vorazes olhos lupinos colocados nelas… por mais ofensivos que estes fossem, preferia que Decker se contentasse com os olhares e faria o possível para mantê-lo longe de Relena.

O tempo passava fácil mergulhado naquela atmosfera. A companhia também era grandemente responsável pela distração agradável e alegre que afastava a passagem das horas da atenção. Relena absorvia a vivacidade de Akane cada vez mais, desfiando um delicioso assunto sem fim, no qual um tema se emendava ao outro e as levava longe. Pensando bem, Relena nunca se sentira assim com outra pessoa com exceção de Noin e Zechs… saber-se ainda capaz de relaxar de repente lhe fez muito bem.

_Olha, já é a terceira vez que Duo olha para nós com aquela carinha de abandonado… não é melhor você ir lá com ele? –e comentou, contente.

Akane riu, suspendendo-se em seu próprio sorriso e olhando para o namorado.

_Você não fica brava se eu te deixar um pouquinho? Prometo que volto logo…

_Claro que não! Pode ir… vai aproveitar…

_Qualquer coisa, me chama, tá?

Relena não prestou muita atenção na última frase, mas assentiu. Riu sozinha, divertida, pensando em todas as observações espirituosas que ouvira e produzira. Não sabia bem se estava bêbada… mas devia estar, pois como é que explicaria sua tão drástica alteração de disposição? Sentia-se leve…

Ergueu-se para movimentar-se um pouco e entre os vultos que dançavam pela pista, ela viu Heero parado, no oposto do ambiente, acompanhado de Quatre e Dwight, aparentando altivo e soberano com o copo de uísque na mão. Ela achou engraçada a pinta de solteiro dele, o que lhe causou um riso um pouco vazio e breve.

Deixou os ombros cair.

Não havia lugar para ela na vida dele. Ele não abria espaço e ela resolvera desistir de buscar um. Eram estranhos, só estranhos, por que pensava que podiam ser algo mais? Ele não a entendia porque não queria, não porque não era capaz. O olhar distante dele não a encontrava de propósito. Eram solitários, apenas dois solitários por vontade própria. Por que ela pensava que poderiam mudar? Nenhum motivo se mostrava forte o suficiente para forçá-los a isso.

Seu fito nele no extremo do ambiente demorou em tocá-lo, mas quando Heero se sentiu observado e procurou a origem daquele olhar, viu Relena e ela desviou a vista, desaparecendo de repente, como que por feitiço.

Ela era uma espécie de criatura fantástica. Uma forma de ninfa, com um não sei o que atraente e incômodo que Heero odiava e lutava contra. Seus movimentos, mesmo o modo como respirava, ele não conseguia ignorar e deixar de associá-la com uma entidade sublime e encantada, logo irreal, mas sempre agressora. Mesmo ali, a luz expirando dentro dela – Heero mal enxergava o brilho da aura angelical anterior ou notava a presença das estrelas faiscantes no olhar – sentia-se lavado de queimaduras só por saber-se objeto de sua atenção. Sentir e viver daquele modo era-lhe patético, ele não temia admitir, por mais que não fosse capaz de explicar a influência que Relena exercia. Não suportava tal, contudo, a experimentava sempre densamente e acabava se intrigando com ela só para depois evitá-la e rechaçá-la. De fato, era ridículo para ele ver-se assim.

Heero podia ser espontâneo e desdenhoso com todos, menos consigo mesmo. Tinha falhado em se conhecer. Olhou outra direção e viu Trowa e Cathrine carinhosamente conversando, as mãos entrelaçadas, a atenção indivisa. Faltava-lhe perspicácia para entender como o amigo abria mão de si, de sua individualidade, para se doar à moça e ser dela. E questionava o mesmo de Cathrine, confuso sobre a habilidade dela em dedicar-se e acompanhar o amigo até completá-lo. As suas experiências passadas não lhe trouxeram aquela magnanimidade. Sylvia não o levou a dispor de si mesmo para entregar a ela, não o inspirou a jurar silenciosamente fidelidade eterna. Se ele era incompleto, não seria na companhia de alguém que se finalizaria. Porque Sylvia não se encaixara nele… ele nunca sentiu o conforto que Kyriacus parecia gozar quando a tinha nos braços. De repente, percebia que Sylvia parecia feliz com Kyriacus de um modo que ele não a fizera.

Não havia ninguém para ele. Era mentira a crença na alma-gêmea, não via o que levava as pessoas a sustentá-la. A solidão era mais afável. O vazio era mais amoroso. Tudo era mais simples. O fato era que Heero nunca havia se apaixonado e por isso não queria se apaixonar.

Relena encostou-se ao balcão de bar novamente desacompanhada. Não encontrava mais nenhuma ocupação. Observara Akane e Duo por alguns minutos e ficou tão inexplicavelmente desgostosa… o que seus amigos partilhavam era uma chama pura e integral. Eles se conheciam, se escutavam e se aceitavam. Parecia que nunca se desentediam. Eram unos, um a extensão do outro, em uma simbiose mais que invejável – inobtenível.

E pensar que por ora estava impossibilitada de viver aquele encanto… Como recuperaria os anos perdidos naquele buraco negro? Quem seria depois de sair? Estaria pronta para enfrentar a vida como quem acorda de um coma? Conhecia-se – a resposta era não. Deus sabia a fundura daquelas cicatrizes.

_É um pecado. O que pode levar uma moça tão bonita ficar sozinha em uma festa? –ela ouviu e apesar daquela voz lhe perturbar, não lhe foi surpresa nenhuma ser açoitada por ela. Inadvertidamente, a estava esperando.

Decker parara ao lado dela usando uma expressão abrasadora – olhos em faíscas e sorriso em labaredas que atestavam sua convicção de triunfo.

_Quer dizer que minha aparência me obriga a sempre ter um idiota do lado tirando proveito de mim? –e esqueceu as boas maneiras porque descobrira que não funcionavam com ele.

_Perdão se a ofendi. Minha intenção era fazer um elogio.

Ela sustentou um silêncio ácido que ele saboreou ao passo que se encaravam.

_Existem moças mais bonitas no salão. Você pode me deixar em paz. –e ela decidiu lembrá-lo, desviando a vista.

Mas cada movimento dos olhos dela o tentava.

_São bonitas, mas não são você.

Relena revirou os olhos:

_Já não lhe falei que não quero saber de você? O que veio fazer comigo pra começar?

_Odeio vê-la abandonada. –soou tão profundo e sério, como se realmente se importasse.

_Faça-me o favor! –sentiu aversão pela falsa preocupação cuidadosa dele.

E virou-se para outro lado completamente, dando as costas para Decker, tentando esquecê-lo por tirá-lo da vista.

Decker estalou os lábios, notando como ela havia prendido o cabelo – concentrado de um lado por uma fivela de swarovsky, caindo em cascata pela frente de seu corpo esbelto – e assim, olhou a pele do pescoço dela com olhos estreitos, adivinhando a textura daquela pele virgem. Antes de pousar as mãos, uma em cada ombro de Relena, plantou-lhe um beijo na nuca. Entretanto, não teve muito tempo de colocar-lhe as mãos, pois ela se virou energicamente:

_Você não sabe quando parar? –gritou, desistindo de controlar o transtorno. Já contivera emoções demais.

Decker riu, malévolo, celebrando as sobrancelhas franzidas que provocara nela. Aspirava o terror feito um animal ciente de que encurralara a presa. E ágeis, seus braços a envolveram como uma algema.

_Quanto mais você resiste, mais vontade me dá…

_Me solta! –ela lutava, batendo no peito dele, tentando chutá-lo. Como é que ninguém via?

_Não precisa ter medo… –falava com a face colada na dela sentindo-lhe o calor da tensão e mordia o lábio, contente. –Vem comigo, você nunca mais vai querer voltar.

_Me larga agora! –ela o empurrou com toda sua força. –Perdeu o juízo! Vou te denunciar para a polícia.

_Polícia, Relena? Por favor! Você vai falar o quê? –ele divertiu-se. Como ela era direita! Justa! Ingênua! Perfeita… ele queria destruí-la.

Relena esticou o braço e, apanhando o primeiro copo de bebida que tateara, atirou nele o líquido como que para apagar um incêndio. Acertou-o no rosto, paralisando-o por um segundo principalmente pela afronta, mas como ela também tardou um pouco em se recobrar da própria ação, não conseguiu afastar-se dele o suficiente, que a apanhou pelo pulso e a trouxe para perto de si.

Ela não aceitava o que ele fazia, mas como estava praticamente presa, posta contra uma parede, não via para onde ir.

Como é que ninguém via?

Mas viam, embora nem todos tivessem tido a oportunidade de reconhecer a identidade da dileta de Decker. Conforme os sussurros corriam, tudo que sabiam era que Decker estava com uma garota, confirmando seu notório e hostil sucesso com as damas.

E Decker estava bêbado demais para recordar-se de que o que o atraíra para Relena fora mais que o fato de ela ser a esposa de seu rival, mais do que a beleza dela, mas sua postura plácida, a presença fluída, os cabelos dourados e os olhos meigos de cervo. As especifidades fantásticas daquela garota a tornara o objeto de desejo dele, mesmo que então ele só pensasse em possuí-la e arruiná-la pela simples alegria de ser o primeiro, pelo prazer de ser o único. Buscava beijá-la, queria tocá-la de forma exclusiva. Queria seduzi-la pra convencê-la de que não poderia viver com outro ou pertencer a outro, nem que para isso tivesse que forçá-la. Sua obsessão cega não se dava conta de quanto se impunha sobre a vontade dela ao passo que ela se contorcia, e o chutava, e o empurrava e resistia, medindo esforço nenhum, em lágrimas que nem sentia escapar, sem saber como se sairia ilesa daquela abordagem.

Heero, depois que a vira e a perdera de vista imediatamente em seguida, olhara abrangentemente o salão, intrigado, tentando relocalizá-la. Não estava com intenção de empenhar-se muito, contudo, lembrando-se o quão instável ela estava, achou necessário averiguar o que fazia. Era preocupação o que sentia, ao mesmo tempo, estava encoberta de auto preservação, visto que não queria mais problemas para si, ciente de novo de que seria responsabilizado por ela.

Acabou entrevendo uma movimentação suspeita e, notando a agitação incomum dos demais, atravessou a pista em direção a um casal que brigava acirradamente.

Em uma brecha repentina, Relena cravara as unhas no rosto de Decker, lutando para que ele se separasse dela. Apertara o zigoma esquerdo dele com tamanho vigor que filetes de sangue brotaram na pele dourada. Tal gesto o colocara em uma sanha que ela nunca pensara ser capaz de despertar e ele a acertou com um tapa e a segurara pelo ombro com força.

_Fique quieta! –e ainda ordenava, ao passo que ela tentava livrar-se e gritava.

Agora todos estavam olhando, embora nada fizessem, ou tomados pela surpresa, ou apreciando o escândalo, ou temendo enfrentar Decker.

Mas não Heero.

Ele arrancou Relena das mãos de Decker antes que ele batesse mais nela ou a derrubasse, de tanto que a sacudia. O rosto dela mostrava um pouco da marca do golpe. Heero vislumbrou a expressão dela e o modo como se encolhera secando uma lágrima e em sequência encarou Decker:

_O que você pensa que está fazendo agora? –rugiu poderosamente.

_Se você tivesse ensinado ela a ficar quietinha, eu teria sido mais gentil… –ele murmurou entre seu sorriso odioso ao passo que dava de ombros, deleitando-se em cada palavra que pronunciava.

Heero fixou o olhar rapinante no adversário e respirou fundo. Decker estava relaxado, desafiando-o só com a insolência do olhar.

Ninguém mais dominava sensação nenhuma ali e Heero partiu para cima de Decker com os dois punhos cerrados. Atracaram-se feito duas feras, forças iguais, rixas flamantes.

_Não! Para! –Dolf surgiu enfim. –Aqui não! Vão brigar lá fora! –e queria separá-los, mas acabaria apanhando se continuasse tentando sozinho. Trowa e Duo vieram puxar Heero e Kyria auxiliou Dolf arrastando Decker. A luta demorou tão pouco que os menos atentos não a puderam testemunhar.

Akane prontamente achegou-se de Relena, falando com ela para acalmá-la, e Cathrine, aflita, trouxera um copo de água para a amiga.

Recuperando-se de seu impulso, Heero olhou para Decker uma última vez e foi em direção de Relena.

_Não chegue perto de mim! –ela bradou, arredia.

Ele não a obedeceu:

_Preciso de uma explicação do que aconteceu.

Ela esquivou dos cuidados das amigas e avançou para ele:

_Onde estava? Onde estava para ver? –e o esmurrou no peito com os dois pequenos punhos que não tinham potência nenhuma, mas carregavam uma raiva sentida. Ele a segurou pelos pulsos e a sentiu debater-se. –Me larga! Não toque em mim! –e soltando-se, o empurrou, passando a andar para longe, ao longo da parede.

Cathrine fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Akane gesticulou que não. Sabia que aquilo era algo para os dois resolverem sozinhos. Era um passo importante.

Heero estacou por um instante, seus olhos acompanhando Relena até que ela parou, encostando-se a parede. Tinha que secar as lágrimas, porque não conseguia mais enxergar através delas. Neste intervalo, ele sabia que precisava ir até ela, por mais que não quisesse.

_Não tenho que te explicar nada! –ela gritou assim que o percebeu por perto. Empurrou-o mais uma vez.

_Se controle.

_Não fale comigo.

_Para quê essa cena agora?

_Não preciso de você.

A reação dela não era a que ele esperava, e o pasmava.

_Por que está se importando comigo agora? Me deixa! –e insistia, reclamando, porque ele não se afastava. Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu rosto estava vermelho, suas mãos estavam trêmulas e seus olhos molhados, mas enfurecidos.

_Vamos para casa.

_Não vou com você.

_E vai com quem?

_Não! Me deixa!–ela protestou.

Ele não sabia como controlá-la. Todos os assistiam, sussurrando suas impressões, tirando suas conclusões. Os boatos seriam terríveis no dia seguinte… entretanto, não podia pensar em outra atitude. Avançou determinado sobre ela, segurando-a pelo braço e levando-a consigo para fora, mesmo que ela se opusesse. Não daria ouvidos para o que os outros falariam já que nunca antes dera.

Manter Relena consigo não era diferente de apanhar um passarinho com as mãos. Heero nunca pensara que seria tão custoso fazê-la acompanhá-lo e quando finalmente chegaram ao hall de entrada do clube, a soltou, farto de lutar com ela. Por que e para onde ela queria escapar?

Ela não se cansava apesar de não saber responder essas perguntas, só queria pôr longe tudo que representasse qualquer complicação e que exigisse que pensasse…

Notavelmente, a atitude dela confundia Heero.

_Quer se controlar? –olhou-a frontalmente de muito perto, mais do que era preciso, segurando o queixo dela.

Ela devolveu-lhe o fito com as íris vazias, sem que ele pudesse encontrá-la dentro daqueles olhos abertos, porém dormentes. Com um gesto arredio de cabeça, livrou-se da mão que ele usava para mantê-la com a face firme.

_Quando vai me explicar o que está acontecendo entre você e Decker? –ele exigiu.

Ela encolheu-se, afastando-se dele. Baixou a cabeça, recusando-se a falar.

_Ele machucou você? –Heero já sabia a resposta, entretanto queria continuar falando, exasperado pelo modo como ela se calara.

_Quero voltar para minha casa… não suporto mais, não posso suportar esta vida! Odeio essas pessoas, odeio esta cidade! Fico sendo jogada de um lado para outro… isto me cansa… –e quando começou a falar, o fez alto e descontroladamente. Arfava, intensa, mas era consigo mesma que brigava. Sua própria atitude a confundia – por que se agarrava a tanto sofrimento? E esse sofrimento valia a pena? E esse sofrimento tinha razão de ser?

Heero não desviou a vista dela.

Como não queria olhar nos olhos azuis profundos dele, ela mirava o chão, os lados, o alto, secando as lágrimas.

_Vamos à delegacia dar queixa. –e ele decidiu, certo de que não havia mais nada a fazer.

_Não! Não vou fazer isso! Se eu der queixa, o que vai acontecer comigo? –e o fito dela finalmente parou no rosto dele, escuro de medo. Onde foram parar as estrelas? O céu das íris dela havia se nublado, só sabendo chover. –Decker é louco… se denunciá-lo, ele irá se vingar.

Era quase chocante para Heero vê-la tão aterrorizada. Vulnerável… não fora o que Akane dissera que Relena era? E não errara… Ele não era bom de lidar com pessoas frágeis e vulneráveis e não tinha muita ideia do que fazer com ela além de levá-la de volta para o apartamento.

_Não sei por que vai permitir ele bater em você e ficar impune, mas faça como quiser. –rosnou, desdenhoso, tal qual seu hábito. –Agora, nós vamos para casa e não quero saber mais de cena. Você vai entrar naquele carro, entendeu? –seguia marcial – Veja como estão seus braços… se acalme de uma vez.

Ela olhou as marcas vermelhas pela pele de tanto que a prenderam pelos braços.

Sentiu-se esmagada por um grande e súbito desânimo que a forçou a lacrimejar novamente. O que estava acontecendo? Não sabia mais… não queria que ninguém soubesse o que houvera. Tinha vergonha de como Decker a tratara. Sentia medo de como ele ainda a trataria. Mas logo seria agosto… ela contava com as mudanças que o Outono traria como consolo.

Sentia-se mesmo como a estação que se avizinhava. Embora as árvores dos parques verdejassem ainda, brilhando sob o sol, se as tocasse, as sentia suspirar de cansaço. Preparavam-se para o sono, recolhiam-se para a estiagem, desejosas do repouso que lhes prometia um outro nascimento glorioso no ano seguinte. Era uma bela morte, uma boa morte, abandonar-se ao tempo, o verde se queimando nas folhas até secar, sem esforço, sem resistência.

Um exagero! Heero não se conformava. A moça o seguia em um silêncio carregado, o espírito contido por amarras auto impostas que ele não sabia explicar e detestava. Ela não olhava para ele, não estava presente. Começava a odiar a vulnerabilidade dela porque esta a impedia de fazer algo, de lutar. Como ela conseguia contentar-se com o sofrimento da passividade? Lembrou-se do que Akane falou, mais uma vez, embora não aplicara a ele. Cada um está na exata situação que deseja. Uma iniciativa é o que faz a diferença entre onde você está e onde quer estar.

Ele a deixou ir para o quarto como sabia que ela queria, mas a seguia com um olhar de inconformidade. Ouviu a porta fechar, moveu-se para o sofá e ficou concentrado no silêncio que de repente revelava uma propriedade calmante depois de tanto barulho e conflito. Suspirou pesado, notando-se cansado. Mais uma noite… só mais uma noite entre tantas que acabava mal. Era aquela a sua rotina. Por que não se acostumava?

-8-8-8-8-

Dorothy veio para perto de Decker usando uma face insultada:

_O que estava pensando? –e de leve bateu no ombro dele, empurrando-o.

_Fique quieta, prima… –ele pouco se afetava com a reprimenda dela, na verdade, ficando inconformado com a ação de Dorothy.

Sylvia viera com ela e estava chocada:

_Nunca pensei que você poderia agir assim… –murmurou, num tom cordato, olhos firmes e repreensores. Decker também a tomou por incômoda, estalando os lábios e olhando qualquer direção, percebendo as expressões dos demais convidados, todo os olhando de soslaio e cochichando.

Havia mesmo demorado em ele causar algum dissabor social. A presença dele era mesmo como um levedo, fazendo inesperadamente surgir um conflito.

Desconfiada e um pouco temerosa do primo, Sylvia preferiu voltar para Kyria e com Lori dividir comentários espantados sobre o fato. Kyria já tinha notado que a personalidade do rapaz era perigosa desde que sentira a arrogância e afetação que carregava nos olhos verdes e Lori sentiu seu conceito por Decker decair ainda mais. Ele ainda era um chato idiota para ela, mas agora com mais dimensões, algumas que nem ela podia aceitar. O trio ficou lamentando e criticando o rapaz, à distância, logo sendo acompanhados por outros amigos que se aproximaram para saber qual opinião Sylvia tinha do que o primo fizera.

_Não é assim que você vai conseguir o que quer. Quando vai aprender a ser menos inconsequente? –Dorothy repreendeu Decker de novo. –Você não tem a sutileza da família. Assim não vai acabar bem, primo. –a voz dela não era dura nem irritada, era só ofídia, só suave e ominosa. –É melhor ir embora agora.

Ele nem se afetava com o que ela falava. Não ouvia nada que o contradissesse ou desaprovasse. Nunca se importava com as opiniões negativas ou ouvia avisos que o proibiam de agir como ele achava bom.

Dorothy deixou-o então e foi juntar-se à prima. Ela não falava nada sobre o ocorrido, deixando sua opinião ser concluída pelos outros. Para ela, o problema não era seu primo aproximar-se de Relena, mas o modo como ele fazia isso, porque Relena era uma pessoa fina, elogiável e respeitável. Desejá-la era-lhe óbvio, afinal, socialmente, era maravilhoso ser acompanhado por alguém de tanta graça, mas isso também transformava a forma com que Decker a tratara desaprovável e imprudente ao extremo. Temia que a personalidade dele seguisse manchando a reputação da família, como fizera no passado. Tinha para si que Decker era brilhante, mas do jeito errado – como um menininho mimado que se irrita com os brinquedos que não funcionam como ele quer e os destrói.

Decker seguiu Dorothy integrando naturalmente o grupo de Sylvia, mas todos o olhavam com aversão.

_Precisava agir daquele jeito? –Kyria questionou, bastante inconformado, porque odiava ver rapazes caprichosos ferindo moças decentes.

Decker deu de ombros, felino, postando-se além da situação.

_Acho que você devia ir embora. –Dolf aproximou-se então, olhando-o com quase raiva.

_Ir embora? Por quê? Agora que está ficando divertido…

_Estou falando sério… é a última vez que te convido para uma festa.

_Quem é você para falar isso?

_Sou quem deu a festa e você apareceu e estragou tudo!

_Estávamos muito bem aqui sem você, sabia? –Dwight resolveu se pronunciar também.

_Vou ficar até a hora que eu quiser.

Trowa, Quatre, Duo e Wu Fei acompanhavam a discussão, mas de longe. Sabiam que era perda de tempo implicar com Decker. A intratabilidade dele era insossa e enervante, antes ignorá-lo e esperar que partisse por conta.

_Vai ser difícil suportá-lo… –Trowa arrazoou, olhando para Decker e perguntando-se o que o fizera retornar a Nova York depois de tantos anos.

_Que insolência… –Quatre comentou com os amigos, evidenciando só um pouco de revolta. –Mas não sei por que esperamos que ele agiria diferente.

_Um cretino como ele só sabe piorar… –Wu Fei resmungou, olhando outra direção, encontrando com a vista o grupo das meninas conversando.

Jade e Astuce acabavam de se aproximar para conversar com Akane e Cathrine, começando a planejar o que fariam para controlar aquela situação. Não havia muitas medidas a tomar, a não ser espalhar a história verdadeira e impedir os boatos de arrasarem a reputação de Relena.

Praticamente não havia mais atmosfera de festa no salão. Embora os presentes mais neutros e desligados dos envolvidos logo retornassem à suas distrações, risadas e bebidas, dois grupos se ressentiram fortemente da tensão que fora instilada no ambiente.

_Quando ele vai embora? –Astuce murmurou para Dolf, que voltou para a companhia dela.

_Aquele idiota… –ele reclamou, mas não explicou mais nada.

Akane deixou as amigas e foi para o grupo dos rapazes. Olhava o tempo todo para aquele que tinha como seu inimigo e sentia que de propósito ele a ignorava. Às vezes, ela encontrara os olhos sagazes de Dorothy, com quem trocava um estranho entendimento.

_Queria que ele viesse mexer comigo. –ela comentou assim que se achegou dos amigos. –Se ele viesse mexer comigo, eu ia matar ele.

Duo a mirou, alarmado, e seguindo o fito dela para entender exatamente do que falava, encontrou Decker na outra extremidade.

Quatre fez o mesmo.

_Oras, Akane… –e murmurou, tencionando acalmá-la.

_Ane, deixa para o Heero fazer isso, está bem? Não quero te ver metida com aquele cara.

Ela meneou a cabeça, inconformada. Pôs-se no lugar da Relena: como é que aguentava ser tratada tão mal no estado presente? Se ninguém a apoiasse podia ser que não resistisse.… Akane queria mesmo sair daquela festa e ir correndo ver como estava a cunhada, se Heero tinha feito alguma coisa ou só piorado a situação, mas ela não faria porque precisava dar espaço para Heero decidir e agir. Era tudo muito novo para ele, não queria estragar seu aprendizado.

E também, por pura birra, só iria embora depois de Decker. Os demais pareceram inconscientemente assumir a mesma postura.

Cinco horas da manhã, os dois últimos casais saiam do prédio, dando por encerrada a festa. Dolf e Astuce e Duo e Akane foram para o estacionamento sentindo na pele a expectativa silente que antecede o romper da aurora. A luz da rua era quase material, o céu era azul-arroxeado de repente. Muito do clima de conflito se perdera, principalmente depois que Decker deixara a festa, pouco mais que uma hora antes.

Os amigos se despediram e entraram em seus carros.

Akane bufou pesado, colocando o braço para fora da janela, tocando o teto, olhando para frente. Por fim, pensativamente, olhou o rádio e ligou-o, começando a cantarolar junto instantaneamente. Duo a relanceou, tirando suas conclusões, sorriu e por fim provocou, bondoso:

_Você tomou mesmo as dores, não é?

_Não posso evitar. Se fosse eu no lugar da Lena, o que você teria feito?

_Provavelmente o mesmo que Heero tentou fazer.

_É, queria mesmo ver a cara do Decker arrebentada. Mas, mais do que isso, você não deixaria que acontecesse, não teria me deixado sozinha. –foi mais longe. Se Heero tivesse algum cuidado por Relena, nem que fosse um de respeito somente, nunca teria dado margem para Decker atacá-la.

Duo dirigia tranquilo e distraído com a paisagem, ouvindo-a. Entendia muito bem o que ela queria dizer e não podia tirar-lhe a razão, mas era de Heero quem estavam falando.

_Você acha que o Heero vai ficar com a Lena? –e ele resolveu pedir a opinião dela, porque vinha pensando nisso e, embora quisesse que eles terminassem juntos, ainda não conseguia encontrar indícios substanciais de que aconteceria.

_Claro que sim. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro.

Duo riu. A resposta era vaga demais, mas, vinda de Akane, tinha um peso diferente. Ela falava com toda a certeza, forçando que fosse levada a sério como verdade máxima. Só ela era tão boa nessa operação, e ele gostava disso nela.

_Você deve saber o que está falando… –ele murmurou, risonho, não muito satisfeito pela resposta, mas confiando nela.

Akane suspirou, mais leve.

_Mas, sinceramente, dessa vez o Heero não me interessa muito. Estou mesmo preocupada com a Lena.

_É, ela não merece o que está passando. Admiro a coragem dela. Será que ela sabia que seria assim?

_E quem poderia saber? De qualquer modo, tenho certeza que ela vai superar tudo isso, mas não sozinha. E é essa parte que Heero não entende.

Duo assentiu:

_Ele tem o tempo dele. –murmurou depois, meditativo, não desistindo do amigo.

Akane concordava, mas também considerava se por acaso tinham assim tanto tempo disponível. Quanto mais demoravam, mais o abismo só parecia crescer e mais difícil seria construir a ponte que os poderia ligar de uma vez.

* * *

Finalmente, né?

Tinha prometido esse capítulo para mais cedo, mas não deu mesmo.

Minha vida foi devastada por um furacão chamado TCC que me carregou para uma semana insana da qual ainda não me recuperei, mas que valeu a pena em todos os sentidos, nos melhores e piores.

Por isso demorei, além das questões emocionais-criativas que o capítulo mobilizou.

Primeiro que eu entrei em depressão profunda por causa da Lena. No processo de escrever, eu vivencio muito do que os personagens passam, e aí fiquei mal aí uns dois dias sem ver saída pra Lena.

Até agora está nublado como vou me livrar do Decker, mas não entrem em pânico por que eu nunca falhei em resolver estas questões, só tardei.

Ainda bem que a Akane existe. Acho que um pouco da solução está guardada nela. ^^

Gostaram do capítulo?

Eu amei esse Heero Forever Alone. Tão fofo! ;D

-8-8-

Amadas, prestem atenção:

Peço àquelas que não têm conta no fanfictiondotnet, postam reviews e desejam resposta que façam um cadastro no site, que isto facilitará todas as nossas vidas.

Mas, se não for possível, peço que me mandem uma mensagem no twitter ou no tumblr ou no meu blog com seu e-mail ou qualquer forma de contato. Aqui no ffdotnet, eles cortam para a própria segurança de vocês qualquer endereço digital postado nas reviews.

-8-8-

Muito obrigada pela sua presença e apoio! Nunca se esqueçam de que são importantes e queridos, cada um de vocês.

Aguardo de novo suas preciosas manifestações!

Amo vocês!

10.12.2011


	32. 31

**31**

Só quando algo ia longe demais é que os familiares ficavam sabendo. Mesmo assim foi de modo tímido que o tratamento dado por Decker a Relena escalou até tocar os ouvidos conservadores das jovens senhoras membras do clube de campo, um grupo no qual Athina estava envolvida. Conforme esperava-se, o que ela ouvira não a agradara de nenhuma forma. A informação tinha sido vaga e codificada, e por mais que indagada, a senhora Catalonia não tinha muitas respostas. Dorothy comentara por cima o comportamento do primo, propositalmente sem cuidado.

Athina se concentrava nos olhos de vidro polido de Emilia Catalonia, ouvindo ela se esquivar dos comentários de Nine, tão suavemente como uma serpente, e só podia lembrar-se de Akane e no que ela poderia lhe contar. Porque era segunda-feira Athina não tivera tempo de falar com a filha, que dormira o domingo inteiro e escapara às nove horas para alguma outra festa, parecendo uma gata de rua.

_O Decker é um _bullie_ psicopata… –Akane disse prontamente, assim que perguntada sobre o que houvera. Havia acabado de chegar do trabalho e, como faltava uma hora para o jantar, foi direcionada por Yacob para o _boudoir_ da mãe, sentando-se para conversar sobre os fatos do sábado anterior.

Athina suspirou, pensativa, ao passo que Akane explicava o que tinha visto naquela noite e logo em seguida reproduziu o relato que Relena lhe fizera sobre a festa do azul e branco.

_O Heero tem de fazer alguma coisa com ele… –e a menina ainda adicionou, preocupada, mas com a voz temperada de leve revolta.

Athina não soube o que responder à filha, intrigada sobre o que motivava a moça a exigir do irmão algum tipo de reação. Para todos os efeitos, o casamento de Heero era real. Entretanto, ele entrara naquela situação não por escolha própria e sem nenhum carinho pela moça que se tornou sua esposa, assim, esperar dele uma atitude parecia tolo.

Mas Akane não era tola. Infelizmente, ela era dotada de uma talentosa percepção tão sensível que possivelmente lia evidências que ninguém mais podia enxergar. Quando Heero se ausentava mentalmente, ela sabia para onde ia e adivinhava por onde trilhavam os pensamentos dele. Contudo, por ser uma ação quase espiritual, ela nunca podia oferecer as provas que todos pareciam desejar de modo a compreender ou considerar seu ponto de vista quanto à posição do irmão em seu casamento.

Nem mesmo Athina, que gostava de ver tudo com otimismo e temperança, conseguia dessa vez ver o motivo da filha acreditar no futuro bem-sucedido do que se passava. O fato era que ela via-se muito desgostosa com a guinada dos acontecimentos. Sua família não saia nunca da rede de comentários, normalmente movimentada por Heero. Cada vez mais, parecia distanciar-se da paz que desejava para si e sua família porque a vida deles todo dia só fazia complicar.

Ao iniciar aquele plano incompreensível de casar o filho, Dante não deu atenção a mais nenhuma consequência além da que lhe ajudaria a livrar-se de cuidar do rapaz, que agora estava por conta, embora seguisse o mesmo jovem necessitado de instrução. Athina não via como a situação poderia ter sido solucionada deste modo.

_Você atirou seu filho nesse casamento cruelmente sem pensar no que repercutiria. –ela acusou, horas depois, quando se reuniu ao marido na biblioteca para discutir os últimos acontecimentos.

_Não há porque se preocupar com o falatório alheio.

_Dante, estou cansada de suportar os comentários… se você estivesse em meu lugar, se preocuparia com os boatos.

Ele desdenhou:

_Para que dar tanto valor ao que os outros pensam? –e bufou, enfastiado. –O que foi dessa vez?

_Não sabe? –ela meneou a cabeça, desapontada. Mas era de se esperar. –Sua falta de cuidado está sendo cobrada de Relena. Pelo que Akane me explicou, Decker Evangeline a atacou em uma festa no sábado. Não sei com quais intenções…

_E o que isso tem a ver com Heero? Por acaso ele não a defendeu?

_Sim, ele a ajudou, mas Relena só está exposta a esses estresses porque tem de viver debaixo da autoridade de Heero, que não tem nenhum interesse nela. O que Stefans pensará de nós por termos entregado Relena a uma vida tão ruim?

_Stefans não pode cobrar nada de mim. Ele assinou os documentos. Relena assinou os documentos. Estava tudo muito bem explicado. Pare de dizer que a culpa é minha, Athina.

_Você trata tudo com um descaso que eu não sei perdoar. Eu respeito você menos a cada dia.

Dante a encarou em silêncio.

Athina desviou a vista da figura do marido e acabou por murmurar:

_Pelo menos, fale com Heero. Dê algum conselho a ele. Relena provavelmente está sentindo-se muito sozinha e desamparada depois de maltratada por Decker.

_Heero sabe que é dever dele cuidar da esposa.

_Se soubesse de fato, nada disso teria acontecido.

_Afinal, o que este Decker fez? –Dante empertigou-se, não entendendo a atitude da esposa quanto ao fato. Ela parecia tão excessivamente escandalizada…

_Bateu nela, Dante, no meio de todos, entre outras coisas que não quero mencionar. Ela defendeu-se como pode…

Dante não precisava de mais detalhes para visualizar a ocorrência. Não se manifestou, embora não tenha gostado nada de saber que um Romefeller tentava jogar desgraça em sua família. Bufou, sanhoso, mas aparentemente alheio ao passo que a esposa voltava a falar:

_Este rapaz é imoral, até Emilia Catalonia teve de admitir, entretanto só se aproximou de nossa Relena porque viu como o casal é desunido.

_Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Heero terá que lidar sozinho com a questão. –e contrário ao que se esperava, Dante ausentou-se da ação, batendo seu martelo, refletindo que aquele era momento para Heero provar do que era feito.

_É o que ele tem feito, porém, os resultados têm sido somente trágicos. Você não vê?

_Ele é adulto. Precisa tomar as próprias decisões e aceitar as consequências.

Athina mordeu o lábio inferior, decepcionada:

_Por que, ao invés de tomar Heero e ajudá-lo a se encontrar, você cria mais espaço entre vocês dois? Não vê que só contribui para o desajuste dele?

_Ao invés de me acusar, faça você algo.

_O que eu podia fazer se esgotou. –e não temeu replicar mesmo sabendo que Dante não levava o fato em consideração. –Como mãe, tenho influência limitada na vida de um filho. O modelo de homem, marido e pai de Heero é você. Nunca pensou nisso?

_Eu o criei muito bem.

Athina meneou a cabeça. Faltava-lhe o necessário, fosse o que fosse, para entrar em acordo com aquele homem. Certamente, Dante o criara bem, sem deixar faltar nada, a não ser um vínculo saudável entre pai e filho. Porém, guardaria para si suas conclusões, já que Dante não veria uso nelas. Meneou a cabeça de novo, ao passo que seus lábios tremularam, mas não de insegurança.

_Quando me casei, não era assim que me vi vivendo. Esperei tanto de você, o tanto que você me permitiu esperar, mas nunca vi nenhuma expectativa realizada.

_Do que está falando? Está pensando em jogar no lixo estes trinta anos de casamento a essa altura? Não seja tola, Athina. Você sempre viveu bem comigo.

_Como sabe? Não posso tolerar mais. Você não me respeita, Dante.

_E você não confia em mim.

Ela o enfrentou, meditativa, prendendo-se ao fato de que dificilmente Dante declarava defesas próprias ou acusações como aquela. Encolhendo-se na cadeira, ela terminou por escolhendo se explicar, circunspecta, mas melancólica:

_Isso porque você é sempre inquestionável. Se me participasse de seus planos, confiaria em você.

Assistindo a reação praticamente nula dele, concluiu estar na presença de um estranho.

_Preocupo-me com Relena por saber o que ela passa. Se pretende não fazer nada por ela ou por mim, tudo bem, mas não me impeça. –e respirando fundo, Athina apresentou sua conclusão e seu pedido.

Ele só deu de ombros, repentinamente fechando-se em um silêncio ardente e impenetrável.

Não abria mão de si próprio. Nunca errava, nunca calculava mal. Por que sua decisão precisava passar por aprovação, por consulta ou conselho? Estava além das opiniões, além dos julgamentos. Sua posição não era para ser questionada, nem mesmo por aquela com quem escolheu partilhar a existência. E se sua voz nunca transmitia carinho, e se seus pensamentos nunca mostravam cuidado, era de caso pensado. Athina não podia alegar que fora iludida. Quando ele a tratara diferente? Não mudara. Desconhecia o que passava pela mente da esposa que insistia em um comportamento diferente para ele e transformá-lo em antagonista.

Será que ele a conhecia?

Andando a passos lentos pelo corredor, Athina buscava encontrar um sentido no que a cercava. Nunca aceitaria o que Dante tramara. Mesmo que o final fosse feliz. Não achava que fins justificavam meios e estava decepcionada por ele não perceber isso. Ele quebrava o coração dela cada vez em pedaços menores e no momento que sobrasse só pó, ela não estaria mais ao lado dele. Doía-lhe tanto ter estas ciências. O desejo que entretivera trinta anos atrás se desmanchara ao longo do caminho em uma bruma densa que seguia em seu redor, embora não mais pudesse ser recuperado.

Será que ela ainda o amava?

-8-8-8-8-

Ele era frio demais para deixar revelar o que havia consigo. Mesmo assim, todos notavam que seu silêncio naquele dia não era comum. Heero o erguera como um óbvio aviso de que, além de não desejar ser incomodado, havia um motivo específico para isso e um assunto determinado que queria evitar.

Respeitaram-no. Os rapazes na mesa do almoço se restringiram em conversar suas banalidades e aumentar suas picuinhas amistosas. Wu Fei desfiou um lamento tão longo sobre Jade e sua persistência irritante que distraiu os três amigos, permitindo Heero encontrar-se sozinho em sua reclusão figurativa.

Com o fim da tarde, o sol se pondo às suas costas, ele levou as duas mãos à face e bufou fundo, açoitado pela realidade. Tinha de voltar para o apartamento e encarar tudo que não entendia.

Não vira Relena desde que ela se recolhera em seu quarto na madrugada de domingo. Nem sequer ouvira algo que pudesse provar que ela estava viva.

O que conseguia escutar, porém, ainda bem nítido era a demanda fervente dela em meio ao turbilhão insano no qual ela se prendera.

"Onde você estava?"

Se ele escutava subliminarmente que ela o queria por perto, estaria concluindo demais? Era intrigante pensar que, por um segundo, Relena o desejou por perto, talvez também por autopreservação. Ele não se preocupara com ela por autopreservação? Estavam vivendo na beira de um despenhadeiro, não era difícil esperar que ela quisesse se agarrar em algo, independente do que fosse, para se salvar. Mas por que no final de tudo esse algo tinha de ser ele? Nunca tinha oferecido nada que a permitisse confiar nele ou esperar nele. E desde o início ela sempre insistiu a contar com ele. Tinham debatido aqueles meses todos – foram tão poucos meses, mesmo assim, pareciam anos para ele – nenhuma outra dupla de contendedores poderia ter deixado mais claro seus pontos de vistas discrepantes.

Relena pedia apoio.

Ele negava.

Ela pedia de novo, será que se esquecia de que ele negaria?

E ele negava de novo prontamente, fazendo questão de lembrá-la que nunca mais buscasse nada nele.

Ela insistia.

Ele insistia.

Nunca abriam mão, nunca cediam.

Ela era tão determinada quanto ele, qual poderia ser sua motivação?

Por que Relena aceitara entrar naquele casamento? Ali, questionou-se isso a sério, devia ser a primeira vez que se dava ao trabalho de fazer assim. Tentou deixar de lado o conceito que desenvolvera sem motivo de que ela era oportunista. Se ela não tivesse um bom motivo, estaria tolerando tudo?

Aprendera que ela era muito nobre. Essa característica contrapunha a tudo que ele escolhera para acusá-la. Pessoas nobres só se sacrificavam por motivos nobres, não importava o quão idiota fossem.

Interrompeu suas meditações. Era hora de fazer sua escolha: voltar para o apartamento, como se nada tivesse mudado, ou fugir e assumir sua covardia?

Mas se decidisse ser covarde, em que lugar encontraria espaço para isso?

Ele já tinha sido covarde por tanto tempo…

Sua covardia não significava medo, só falta de vontade de agir. Já não esperava nada da vida, assim não tinha medo. Quanto menos esperava, menos vontade sentia de continuar. Arrastava-se pelos dias, passando sem ambições, sobrevivendo só para morrer no final.

Entrou no carro e fez o que sua programação ditava. Era tão mais fácil agir segundo o hábito. Depois de estabelecida a gravação do programa, preferia realizar uma tarefa sem sentido que procurar algo significativo para fazer. E era franco consigo mesmo: por mais que desprezasse a forma como Relena se comportava, sabia que o que ela sentia de repente podia ser muito similar ao que ele guardava sufocado no peito.

Jantou sozinho. Manon serviu a refeição, os pratos sempre tão bonitos e fragrantes, e lhe lançou um olhar que preferiu não interpretar.

_Onde está a senhora Yuy?

_No quarto. Está indisposta.

Ele assentiu, visto que não havia mais nada a fazer.

Precisava lembrar que aquilo não importava.

Depois, até tentou dormir, mas passou mais tempo encarando o florão de gesso da suíte do Inverno do que repousando. Não estava pensando, ao mesmo tempo, não se entregava ao sono. Acompanhava com os olhos as linhas e os formatos pouco revelados pela luminosidade urbana que a janela permitia entrar. Decidindo aproveitar melhor seu tempo ao invés de perdê-lo apreciando o detalhe, ergueu-se e foi trabalhar no escritório. Deixou a porta aberta e a luz apagada. Ignorou a face do relógio, embora às vezes imaginasse que um tique-taque longínquo vinha até seus ouvidos. A tela do computador refletia-se initerruptamente nos olhos vazios dele, fazendo-os brilhar intensos de concentração.

Entretanto, esta foi subitamente dissipada pelo estilhaçar de vidro em alguma parte do apartamento. Ergueu-se agilmente, chegando até a porta e olhando os lados, procurando alguém. Logo captou um burburinho vindo da cozinha e, suspirando pesado e violentamente, caminhou devagar até o ruído que se intensificava ao passo que se aproximava dele.

Relena e Manon estavam abaixadas frente a frente, e, enquanto a mulher catava cacos, olhando entre as mechas negras de cabelo com gentileza, a moça pedia desculpas repetidamente, querendo ajudar e ao mesmo tempo incapaz, aparentando até um pouco indefesa e bastante perdida.

Heero encostou-se a porta e registrou a cena com as pupilas negras submersas no oceano profundo enevoado de suas íris, sem chamar atenção.

_Tudo bem, querida, pode deixar…

_Não, Manon, me desculpe… eu limpo tudo.

_Pode voltar para o quarto, Relena, não se preocupe. Não quero que acabe se cortando à toa.

Passando a mão pela face pintada de desapontamento, Relena ergueu-se do chão fazendo com que sua longa camisola escorresse suave como uma cascata. Brincou com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, olhando os fragmentos de vidros como se fossem estilhaços dela. Talvez deixara o copo cair de propósito, só para partilhar sua dor com algo mais no mundo.

Enchendo o peito de ar, virou-se para deixar o cômodo sem nunca estar pronta para o que encontraria. O olhar dele era vigilante a cada pequeno movimento e ela não gostava disso. Ficou estacada, afrontando insultada a face dele, que tinha a cabeça encostada de lado, a franja encobrindo parte de seu semblante. Manon ergueu a vista e sem se surpreender localizou Heero imóvel junto à ombreira da porta.

_Pronto, está tudo limpo. –ela pronunciou, atraindo a atenção do casal. Ela sorriu para os dois e pediu licença, indo livrar-se dos pedaços de vidro.

Relena aproveitou para sair com ela, já que não se sentia à vontade em passar sozinha por Heero. Baixou a cabeça e ignorou-o, mesmo sabendo que era criancice. Mas a voz dele exercia um poder indesejável sobre ela – ouviu-o chamar-lhe o nome, detendo-a quase entrando no corredor.

Na penumbra, Relena era um fantasma. Heero sabia onde ela estava parada, mas quase não a enxergava – ela se fundia à obscuridade, deixara de emitir luz há muito tempo. E apesar de passarem um segundo suspensos, não houve mais palavras a seguir. Ela não tinha o que dizer, ele tampouco sabia como continuar.

A moça desapareceu como um espectro, exatamente como ele esperava, fugindo dele, fugindo de si mesma. Olhar o rapaz era reavivar as centelhas de todas as dores que tentava eliminar. Sentir o fito dele era tornar-se mira de uma atenção torturante. Evitava-o já que nunca falhava em carregar consigo os olhos dele ao encará-lo. E pior ainda era ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome, pois a voz que ele usava infectava seus raciocínios, cada vez mais puídos de tão atacados pelas mesmas ocorrências e angústias.

Sabia que veria o sol nascer outra vez, como fizera no sábado para o domingo, concentrada no ruído do carrilhão, deitada na cama ou sentada na poltrona, buscando na estabilidade do som da máquina um pouco de ritmo para si própria.

E flagrava-se tão desejosa de ver Noin e Zechs por mais que soubesse estar fora de condições de encontrá-los. Era mais quer certo que se os visse, desmancharia-se em lágrimas e imploraria para ser levada para casa com eles. Que ideia horrível passaria! Principalmente a Zechs, de quem tinham ocultado friamente a verdade. Contudo, por mais terrível que fosse, a ideia transmitida seria honesta.

Por não conseguir mentir – apesar de ter ganhado alguma prática em esconder – estava proibida de ver o irmão. Ela mesma se proibia, mesmo que a saudade causasse irreversível erosão em suas defesas e motivos. Se é que podiam ficar mais desgastadas… andava questionando tanto o que a prendia àquele estado…

Indiretamente, apesar de soar incoerente, culpava Heero por ter entrado no trajeto de tantos apuros.

A pouca ajuda que ele deu não criava crédito para que se tornasse digno de alguma confiança.

Ela abriu um livro, sentando-se em sua escrivaninha. Poesias de EE Cummings. Estava sempre escolhendo a coisa errada para se ler… contudo, lia mesmo assim, nem que para arrancar-lhe mais lágrimas. E depois que leu algumas estrofes, uma indagação nova e surpreendentemente lancinante a traspassou: será que queria confiar nele?

Um pensamento assombroso!

Não renderia a Heero nem um centímetro a mais de consideração do que ele merecia. Confiar nele era semelhante a comprar indulgência.

-8-8-8-8-

_Vou para _The Wing_ este domingo. Faltam duas semanas para minha festa lá e quero pôr tudo em ordem e acompanhar as preparações. Estou pensando em levar Relena comigo. –Akane anunciou.

_Isso se você conseguir arrancar ela de dentro do quarto. –ele falou com leviandade, brincando com a caneta e aparentemente dando toda sua atenção ao objeto.

Quanto menos controle Heero percebia ter, mais ausente se punha. Akane queria que o resultado fosse contrário, desejosa de vê-lo lutar. Mas por não partilharem o conceito de melhor postura, jamais travavam uma conversa amigável. Só queriam prevalecer.

_Explique-se. –ela imediatamente franziu o cenho.

Ele a olhou sem nenhuma mensagem impressa na face, muito menos na vista. Era puro descaso.

Akane meneou a cabeça, estalando os lábios, como sempre fazia ao não aceitar algo. Heero estava por demais habituado para se afetar com os modos dela, por isso manteve mesmo toda sua inexpressão, apegado a sua opção de excluir-se em manifestar opiniões.

_Você não vai fazer nada a respeito disso? –ela reclamou, apertando os olhos. –Desistindo sem tentar! Que bonito! –e o repreendeu, risonha, mas sarcástica.

_Pare de encher o meu saco. –disse sem qualquer alteração do timbre vocal e deitou os olhos em sua caneta outra vez, fazendo a girar sobre a mesa.

_Mimimimimi… –ela replicou a resposta dele irritantemente. –Quando você vai ser humano, hein? Estou esperando o dia em que Heero Yuy vai se colocar no lugar de outra pessoa, querendo entendê-la!

_Já disse e repito: não tenho nada a ver com a Relena. Eu falei para irmos à delegacia, ela que não quis.

_Só isso? Acha que ir lá e dar queixa do que Decker fez com ela vai resolver tudo, apagar magicamente o que ela passou?

Heero ergueu seus olhos penetrantes para lançá-los ao rosto da moça. Akane sabia que tinha causado algum efeito nele e sorriu maliciosamente.

_Posso ser sincera com você?

_E tenho outra escolha?

_Ah, então é assim? –ela se insultou com o pouco caso dele. Cruzou os braços e o encarou irritada, ao passo que ele oferecia-lhe atenção com paciência sem interesse.

_Fale logo, Akane. –e ordenou, porque sabia que a ceninha dela não a deteria de terminar por dizer o que queria.

Bufando, ela virou o rosto, reservando-se ao direito de seguir ofendida.

_Desisto de te ajudar, está sabendo? –proclamou, birrenta.

_Sério? –ele indagou num misto de provocação e indiferença.

_Sim, você não merece! Não quer ser ajudado, por isso não vou mais tentar! –ela expandiu sua decisão, soando bastante afrontada. Ele meneou a cabeça, taxando-a exagerada, mas comentou sem emoção:

_Finalmente.

_Seu insolente!

Ele sorriu, malicioso, como há tempos não fazia. Aquele era um sinal que Akane interpretou como bom humor. Franziu as sobrancelhas, analisando-o, alimentando mais o assunto:

_Devia cortar relações definitivamente com um irmão tão ingrato e insuportável como você! – reclamou, ainda agindo de forma dramática, contudo, não era mais sério.

_E o que está esperando? –ele devolveu, astuto, o olhar cintilando.

Ela suspirou, risonha por dentro:

_Não queria que você fosse assim – um caso perdido.

_Mas eu sou. O problema é que você nunca me escuta quanto mando me deixar em paz. E nem a mãe.

Meneando a cabeça, repreendia-o amorosamente com seu gesto. Não sabia aceitar o modo como ele falava de si próprio. Sabia que ele podia ser muito mais do que mostrava. Suspirou uma segunda vez, se pondo mais meditativa e centrada.

_Informe Relena de meu plano de levá-la para _The Wing_ e diga a ela que mande uma mensagem ou me telefonema confirmando. –levantou-se da poltrona que tinha ocupado confortavelmente, diante da mesa do irmão.

_E por que você mesma não informa?

_Não vê que estou arranjando uma desculpa para você falar com ela?

_Akane!

_Ora vamos, Heero! Será melhor para todo mundo se vocês voltarem a se falar.

Heero soltou seu peso na cadeira, forçando o encosto para trás, contrariado.

_Não acabou de falar que não ia mais me ajudar?

_É verdade… falei. –soou como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar. –Não sabia que você acreditava em mim. –e completou, mostrando a língua, travessa.

_Maldita! –vociferou, armando uma carranca, contudo, ela só riu a bom rir.

_Heero, você é meu ponto fraco. Não consigo ficar fora da sua vida. Te amo demais pra isso. Você já devia ter aceitado… ou pelo menos, se conformado. –ela proferiu sua declaração, despreocupada, sincera e buliçosa. A franqueza no olhar que dirigia a ele era até comovente, mas Heero recebia aquele sentimento com a mesma desconfiança que encarava qualquer demonstração de emoção.

_Vem, hora de almoçar. –ela conferiu o relógio no pulso e deixou a sala por fim.

A presença dela fizera os horários de almoço mais descontraídos. Quando não estava provocando Wu Fei ao transmitir algum recado ou fofoca sobre Jade, conversava animadamente com Duo ou com Quatre, que a apreciava tanto quanto se fosse sua irmãzinha, ou prestava atenção a Trowa opinando sobre qualquer assunto que na maioria das vezes ela mesma tinha trazido à baila.

Heero era sempre o mais calado, embora às vezes se visse movido a contribuir com uma ou duas frases.

Akane sorria contente quando ele fazia isso, especialmente para ele.

No escritório, ele não entendia mais se ela tinha ido lá para trabalhar ou para ficar na companhia dele, já que passava mais tempo incomodando-o, isso ao ver dele, em sua sala do que na sala dela, embora o departamento de direito de família não parecesse em nada abandonado ou prejudicado. Heero não sabia por que ela gostava tanto de ficar com ele, nem que fosse para brigarem. E ela o conhecia tão bem, a maior parte do tempo se via secretamente chocado ou irritado com o modo como ela falava com ele, feito lesse seus pensamentos.

A jovem despediu-se dele às cinco e meia e foi para sua sala fechar o dia de trabalho. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, confuso com ela, e apanhando o paletó no braço e a maleta com a outra mão, atirou as últimas instruções ao assistente, falou com a secretária sobre o dia seguinte e deixou a firma.

Desceu pelo elevador na presença do juiz, mas ignorou o pai friamente. Dante não se importou, visto que quase fazia o mesmo. Eles trocaram um fito ao separarem-se na porta, só um, mas no qual cabia todas as desavenças de suas vidas, principalmente da parte do rapaz. Provavelmente, os dois nunca mais se dariam bem, mesmo após determinarem-se em se reconciliar, porque tinham acumulado tanta discórdia entre si que os anos restantes com que contavam não seriam suficientes para desfazerem-se dela.

O jovem senhor Yuy chegou em casa no horário de sempre. Manon o recebeu, agradável, sem motivo aparente, descrevendo o menu do jantar. E adicionou:

_A senhora Yuy parece melhor hoje.

Heero a encarou, precisando de mais informações para compreender porque tudo aquilo o interessaria.

_A senhora Yuy sua mãe a visitou hoje. Uma pena não ter ficado para o jantar.

Restou para ele assentir e deixar a sala. Foi organizar seus pertences no escritório e devolver o paletó ao closet no quarto.

Imaginava que Relena sairia para jantar finalmente e pararia de fazer drama, que para ele era sempre desnecessário.

Perguntava-se o que sua mãe teria conversado com ela. Estavam sempre se metendo na vida dele! Ainda bem que sua mãe não tinha decidido comer com eles, porque então teria de ficar ouvindo as dóceis cobranças e os bem-intencionados estímulos dela sobre o que ele devia fazer para que Relena se sentisse melhor. Estava amplamente farto desse assunto. Manter as aparências de ser o responsável por Relena, ouvir o que tinha de fazer e como cuidar dela, ver todos ocupados no sofrimento dela e exigindo dele decisões que não sentia a menor vontade ou necessidade de tomar era-lhe sobremaneira odioso.

Por mais que a maioria não falasse abertamente, pelos olhares que recebia Heero se via alvo das expectativas de todos. Aos olhos do mundo, ele era marido dela. Mas no local principal – a vida privada – não era esse papel que desempenhava e por isso não conseguia ver sentindo em atuar para o exterior que se preocupava com ela.

Será que ele estava alheio aos efeitos que esse comportamento acarretaria? Estes já se manifestavam na forma de Decker.

Heero não aceitava o que Decker fazia. Tampouco o queria perto de Relena novamente ou mandando para ela flores com cartões cafonas e exagerados. Entretanto, não se via responsável quanto ao fato do rapaz ter se aproximado de Relena ou em posição de afastá-lo. Ainda queria que ela explicasse como se dera de nascer essa atração entre os dois, apesar de lhe ser claro que Relena não retribuía Decker em nenhum sentido. E o que o mistificava mais era a insistência de Decker, embora fosse tão claro o desgosto de Relena…

Será que era tudo por causa da rixa que eles tinham no passado?

Heero bufou.

Que criancice.

Tirou a gravata que já não suportava mais e a largou na cama antes de voltar para a sala. Foi em direção da suíte da Primavera, antecipando-se a Manon para anunciar a refeição. Bateu na porta vigorosamente.

_Venha jantar.

_Quem é?

_Não seja engraçadinha. –se impacientou.

Ela abriu uma fresta suficiente para seu rosto ser entrevisto.

_Não estou com fome.

_Não quero saber, saia daí, tenho um comunicado da Akane para você.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha diante de como soara a palavra "comunicado".

_Então pode falar. –murmurou.

_Assim não. Deixe-me vê-la. –ele exigiu, achando ultrajante ter de conversar com a porta.

_Não estou decente. –alegou, tentando fechar a passagem.

Ele empurrou a placa contra ela e rosnou:

_Você tem dez minutos para se vestir e se apresentar na sala de jantar.

_Quando foi que aqui virou militarismo?

_Há um minuto.

_Então pode me exilar!

_Relena, chega de cena.

_Por que eu estou sempre fazendo cena para você? Por que não me leva a sério?

Ele não foi capaz de responder.

Diante do silêncio dele, ela olhou para baixo e bufou. Deixou a porta como estava, voltou-se para o interior do aposento e foi para seu closet.

Heero ficou espiando o interior do quarto pela abertura. De repente lhe parecia natural entrar. A casa era sua, não era? Abriu a porta por completo e caminhou para dentro do cômodo para aguardar a moça. Deteve-se junto da escrivaninha dela, quase na entrada, acompanhada da estante cheia de livros. A lombada do álbum de casamento lhe chamou amaldiçoada atenção.

Sobre a mesa estava um livro de poemas aberto, um caderno de apontamentos e algumas canetas espalhadas com carinhoso descuido de quem é intimo de seus instrumentos de trabalho e os usa sem comedimentos. Os olhos duros dele furtaram algumas anotações dela. Não se lembrava da caligrafia de Relena ser tão elegante e planejada.

_O que está fazendo? –ouviu-a se assustar, ofendida.

Mudou a vista da página para ela sem esforço ou qualquer embaraço. Não imaginava explicação para o rubor que surgira no rosto dela.

Relena se aproximou e com agilidade começou a arrumar os objetos na escrivaninha, ajuntando as canetas e devolvendo o livro e o caderno a seus lugares. Ele acompanhou a ação sem mover-se de modo que ela teve de se esbarrar nele para realizar alguns movimentos.

O local todo cheirava a rosas, mas a moça especialmente. Devia ser o produto que Manon usava nas roupas de Relena, que trajava um vestido azul-celeste que certamente ele já havia visto antes, mas para o qual não dera atenção até então. O corte da vestimenta denunciava que ela emagrecera mais do que devia. Contudo ele não comentou nada. Só deixou o quarto esperando ser seguido.

Julgando-o extremamente impertinente e estranho, Relena deixou sua suíte, cerrando a porta. Nunca agiria daquele modo com Heero e não sabia o que o teria convencido de possuir direito de entrar sem permissão, espiar suas coisas… ficou inexplicavelmente aborrecida com o aquilo.

Sentaram-se para a refeição.

_Manon disse que minha mãe veio hoje.

_É verdade. Ela mandou lembranças. Disse que está bem e queria que você a visitasse.

Ele não se manifestou.

Relena concentrou-se em comer, mesmo sem a menor vontade. Preferia fazer isso, porém, a ter de pensar em Heero ali consigo.

_Akane vai passar uma semana em _The Wing_ e quer que você vá com ela. –por fim, ele transmitiu o recado que servira de desculpa para tudo aquilo. Pensar assim o deixou um pouco revoltado com ele mesmo.

_Ah! Finalmente vou saber sobre a tal festa confidencial… –Relena suspirou, curtindo a alegria que a novidade aos poucos lhe concedeu. –É claro que irei. –deixou claro. –Amo _The Wing_. –confessou, depois, certa de que sem motivo, mas gostava tanto da ideia de voltar para lá que falhava em disfarçar sua opinião e preferiu assim declará-la logo. Tinha para si que possuir _The Wing_ era um dos poucos prospectos interessantes em seu casamento. A vista da praia e a atmosfera da casa a encantaram no primeiro instante e tinha algumas boas lembranças das semanas passada lá.

Heero fitou incomodado em de repente ver-se alvo da confidência. Bufou e bebeu um pouco de vinho.

_Acho melhor que vá. –declarou secamente.

_Posso saber por quê?

_Não disse que estava cansada de Nova York e das pessoas aqui? _The Wing_ será uma mudança de ares suficiente para te acalmar.

Ela nunca esperara algo assim dele. Ficou emudecida.

Ele entendeu ter feito algo incomum e revelador e calou-se também pelo resto do jantar. A intriga estampada na face e transmitida pelo olhar de Relena, que o analisou quase todo o tempo, não o impediu de ocupar-se em alimentar-se e posar de sozinho.

Antes de se ausentar, porém, ordenou:

_Confirme sua ida com Akane por telefone ou mensagem.

Relena somente assentiu vendo-o sair como sempre fazia.

Heero entrou no escritório para dedicar-se às suas tarefas de Verão da faculdade. Se não tivesse ido para Oxford e reprovado em tantas matérias por negligência, teria se formado naquele Outono. Como consequência de seu mau uso das decisões e oportunidades, precisaria estudar mais um ano. Contudo, não se contrariava muito já que preferia mesmo ter de se manter atarefado com a faculdade e o trabalho do que lidando com Relena. Só aquela pequena conversa o pusera exausto e nunca se sentia nada bem na presença dela ou sob seu olhar. Não demonstrava tanto mais, porém, Relena continuava surtindo um efeito indesejado nele, dolorido, intenso e acusador, que ele não explicava ou evitava, só controlava como podia.

Não havia porque prolongar-se outra vez em seus espantos e revoltas contra o que experimentava por causa de Relena. Era sempre a mesma sensação numa constância matematicamente infalível que talvez ele devesse se acostumar de uma vez. Contudo, acostumar-se significava conformar-se, o que era um consequente passo para aceitação e ele não queria atravessar aquele processo e criar mais elos desnecessários com a esposa.

Que feitiço forte!

_Tem certeza que está melhor? –Manon indagou a moça que a auxiliava com a louça quando soube sobre os novos planos dela de ir a _The Wing_.

_Tenho sim. –reafirmou, suavemente, realmente sentindo-se tão diferente. Meditou um segundo na razão disso e acabou comentando: –Foi tão bom conversar com a senhora Yuy hoje. Vê-la me fez perceber o quanto ela me faz falta. –não conversaram nada importante, mas mesmo assim, recebeu alguma espécie de encorajamento e apreciação que lhe devolveu um pouco de forças.

Athina fora visitar-lhe só para ver como estava, tencionando mesmo abster-se de abordar qualquer tema que remetesse aos últimos acontecimentos, a não ser que Relena se mostrasse desejosa de falar de tanto. Relena inconscientemente não criou nenhuma margem dessa natureza, por isso, conversaram somente de assuntos agradáveis que faziam as duas contentes e estreitava sua amizade por meio das afinidades divididas. Juntas, tomaram um delicioso chá, discutindo o que esperavam do próximo semestre.

_Não deve se isolar, Relena. –Manon assentiu, atenta e ousou pronunciar uma linha de conselho.

Um sorriso agridoce cortou a face de Relena. Era verdade. Aos poucos, estava trancando-se em seu mundo interior antes mesmo de tomar predileção por se trancar no quarto.

Depois que brigava com Heero, falava tudo o que a incomodava, comportando-se como louca, independentemente do efeito que surtiria agir assim, ia para a cama dormir sem personalidade. Parecia estúpido seguir alterando-se e perturbando-se tanto, mas talvez conter-se só viesse provocar traumas desnecessários.

Lidar com Heero contribuía para sua desestrutura? Pegou-se analisando… ele certamente era importante em sua transformação. Por um motivo frequente, apesar de misterioso, Relena pensava muito nele. Questionava-o. Via-se se irritando com ele mesmo sozinha.

Ainda notava-se perplexa com o comportamento dele daquela noitinha. De repente ele exibia estar acompanhando os acontecimentos, apesar de não parecer atencioso ou interessado. Não podia ser que se preocupava ou passara a se preocupar com ela… não, Relena não via motivos para ele dar-se a tanto trabalho.

Heero só sabia resistir a ela, ao que pedia, ao que sugeria ou até mesmo prezava. Não podia passar a querer cuidar dela de uma hora para outra.

Será que Heero tinha explicação?

Debruçou-se na literatura em busca de referências para tentar defini-lo e não temeu usar de comparações clássicas e óbvias: talvez ele só fosse tímido como Senhor Darcy ou incompreendido como Heathcliff… certamente era esnobe e arrogante como o primeiro e agressivo e furioso como o segundo… Contudo, por fim, seria ele apaixonado como ambos?

Não aprovou nada o caminho de suas próprias investigações.

Ontem mesmo não estava ela o repelindo no coração e mente, mais que indisposta a confiar nele? Por que tinha de ser tão contraditória sempre? Parecia uma idiota agindo assim! Não se apegava a suas decisões e desse modo sempre mostraria-se vulnerável. Por que tinha de ser tão inconsistente?

-8-8-8-8-

_Relena, Akane chegou. –Manon apareceu no quarto, encontrando Relena com a mala aberta no chão, analisando-a.

_Oi, Lena! –Akane já cumprimentou em seguida, sem esperar as formalidades. Manon riu, meneando a cabeça, questionando-se porque não mandara a menina para o quarto de uma vez.

_Ane? –Relena murmurou, erguendo a vista para as duas mulheres na porta. –Obrigada, Manon! –e riu ao passo que via as expressões que ambas sustentavam – Akane, de travessura, e Manon, de bondosa reprimenda.

Akane entrou sem mais cerimônias e Manon saiu, cerrando a porta. Tinha chegado o domingo e já havia passado da hora do almoço e Relena ainda não tinha terminado de arrumar a mala.

_Precisa de ajuda? –Akane murmurou, passeando pelo quarto, indo até a janela só para dar uma espiadinha e voltando até a escrivaninha.

Relena ia para o closet quando respondeu:

_Não… –e voltando, trazendo consigo mais algumas peças, murmurou. –Não vamos fazer nada especial por lá, vamos?

_Leve roupa de banho para irmos para praia e alguma coisa legal para sair à noite… sempre esteja preparada comigo… –ela explicou, tranquilamente, olhando os livros na estante, e encerrou sua fala maliciosamente, olhando para Relena, um dedo parado em uma lombada qualquer das prateleiras.

Relena meneou a cabeça, contendo a risada, e assentindo submissa, provocando a amiga, anunciou:

_Melhor rever minhas opções aqui…

_O que é isso, Lena? –Akane murmurou com uma intriga animada na voz, os olhos como os de um gato que encontrou algo delicioso.

Relena a olhou e reconheceu nas mãos dela uma encadernação de capa dura vermelha que imitava couro.

_Ah… uma história que escrevi um tempo atrás.

_Sei… –e Akane parecia distraída demais com o que lia para de fato prestar atenção à resposta de sua pergunta.

Relena ficou olhando para ela por alguns minutos, tentando descobrir o que a cunhada pensava. Contudo, Akane se manteve calada, virou algumas páginas, lançando olhares extremamente indivisos para o papel e depois, fechando-o, assentiu e o devolveu ao seu lugar, voltando a correr a vista pelas lombadas.

Relena deu de ombros, sorrindo confusa. Conferiu o conteúdo da mala e teve certeza de que tudo o que Akane pedira estava lá. Fechou o zíper e suspirou, procurando a bolsa.

_O álbum do casamento! –Akane exclamou, empolgada de novo.

Relena hesitou sobre como agir. Akane ficou encarando-o na prateleira um bom tempo, mordendo o lábio inferior. A caixa de courino bem como a capa do álbum era de um rosa muito pálido e o nome do casal estava gravado em dourado. Delicadamente, a moça deslizou o volume para fora de sua fresta entre os demais na estante, puxou o álbum da caixa e o abriu sobre a escrivaninha, sem nunca se lembrar de pedir licença.

Relena não se incomodou demais com a saliência de Akane ao tomar aquela atitude. Na verdade, ficou imobilizada assistindo-a realizar seus movimentos coreografados, que pareciam bastante ritualísticos. Ela sorria e suas sobrancelhas subiam e desciam de prazer a cada página virada.

_Como mamãe está bonita! –uma hora exclamou. –Noin ficou tão bem de dourado… –e depois comentou, olhando a foto das madrinhas. Soltou um riso tão carinhoso quando viu a foto dos padrinhos, primeiro por causa da expressão fechada habitual de Heero e depois por causa das calorosas lembranças evocadas ao ver os cinco rapazes reunidos. Não levou mais que dez minutos olhando o álbum, virando rápido as páginas, sem intenção de deter-se muito a cada imagem. Talvez por isso seus comentários foram poucos e superficiais.

Relena, entretanto prestou mais atenção ao que a cunhada não disse. Akane não fez nenhuma observação sobre o vestido de noiva ou sobre Heero, nem sobre a cerimônia. O coração de Relena tinha ficado acelerado quando a cunhada começou a ver o álbum, contudo aos poucos voltou à frequência normal, porque nada havia surgido de dissaboroso daquele momento. Assistiu o ritual de devolução do álbum ao seu local determinado e mostrou um sorriso para Akane quando ela voltou-se para si:

_As fotos ficaram fantásticas! O fotógrafo que a Noin escolheu é um artista… –e foi o único comentário que teceu depois sobre o assunto. Parecia mesmo admirada com o que vira de tanto que gostara. Suspirou, cheia de vida. –Pronta?

_Pode ter certeza que sim. Sabe quanto eu esperei para saber sobre essa sua festa?

Akane carregou o cenho, assumindo uma postura completamente oposta à vibrante que tinha usado até o momento. Sua linguagem corporal demonstrou que não reconhecia o que ouvia:

_Festa? Que festa, Relena? Tá louca?

Relena pôs os lábios entreabertos em completa perplexidade.

_A grande festa… aquela que você disse que será inesquecível e insuperável… –tentou relembrá-la, em um tom de voz baixo e preocupado.

Akane negou com a cabeça feito escutasse o maior disparate da Terra.

Relena franziu as sobrancelhas e colocou um braço de apoio para o cotovelo que fazia sua outra mão tocar o queixo, fitando Akane que seguia confortavelmente em pé em sua camiseta preta da banda _Scorpions_, minis shorts que deixava aparecer os forros dos bolsos e o par de _all star_ pretos bastante surrados.

Quando o silêncio ficou profundo o suficiente e Relena já tinha principiado a convencer-se que imaginara coisas, Akane explodiu numa risada tão pentelha, alta e buliçosa que a loira, sempre tão meiga e pacífica, sentiu vontades sérias de esganar a cunhada. Arrastando seus _crocs_ rosa-bebê pelo tapete, apanhou uma gorda almofada florida que enfeitava uma poltrona e a atirou massivamente em sua oponente.

_Ai! –Akane reclamou, surpresa com o vigor da pancada, mas em nada decepcionada com a reação da amiga. Tentou em vão escapar do segundo golpe.

_Não estou no meu normal, melhor não abusar! –Relena declarou, divertidamente, usando as duas mãos para empunhar sua artilharia.

Akane se jogou sentada no chão de propósito, vencida pelo riso, e diante da terceira almofadada, apelou:

_Clemência, eu imploro, oh, vossa alteza!

_Nunca mais faça isso outra vez, lacaia! –Relena cruzou os braços, os dedinhos da mão direita ainda agarrados à ponta da almofadona. Lançou um olhar altivo e cruel para a ruiva no chão, personificando convincentemente a fada madrinha malévola da Bela Adormecida.

_Misericórdia, madame… –Akane seguiu com o teatro, erguendo as mãos e postando-as juntas, mais desesperada impossível.

Com isso, Relena começou a rir sem mais poder sustentar o ato e atirou a almofada na poltrona mais próxima.

Akane riu ainda muito mais, largada no chão.

_Você caiu direitinho… –e provocou enquanto se erguia secando as lágrimas.

Relena meneou a cabeça:

_Você é impossível. –reclamou, bufando por causa da agitação. Tinha esquecido até o que fazia antes.

_Ai, desculpa… –Akane considerou que talvez tivesse abusado de fato. –Não deu pra resistir. –mas não deixava de fazer jus a sua fama de tentação. Depois, foi pegar a mala da cunhada.

Relena não se ofendia ou se irritava. Fazia tempo que não ria daquele jeito, sentiu-se como se tivesse se desprendido de um peso que até então não havia notado. Brincou com sua longa trança um momento, sorrindo ainda enquanto deixavam o quarto. Akane puxava a mala grande e Relena, a menor, carregando na mão livre uma terceira bolsa. Falavam da _playlist_ que a ruiva preparara para a viagem até Rhode Island quando ambas viram Heero vindo de seu escritório.

_Aonde você vai assim? –ele olhou a irmã e rigidamente exigiu saber.

_Qual o problema agora? –ela murmurou, felina e entediada.

Heero meneou a cabeça e bufou. Ela nem parecia a filha de um milionário naquela roupa. Os cabelos estavam uma bagunça…

Relena parou ao lado dela só para criar maior contraste. Estava vestida de forma bastante simples e confortável, porém, muito mais alinhada em sua calça sarouel de malha cinza e uma camisetinha branca e básica da Abercrombie & Fitch.

Ele olhou as duas, notou as malas e lembrou-se de que estavam de saída.

_E então, vai falar mais alguma coisa? –Akane provocou, feito estivesse cansada de esperar. Ele resolveu lhe lançar apenas um olhar afiado em retribuição.

A seguir, direcionou-se para Relena. Ia ficar uma semana toda sem vê-la ou até mais, se ambas decidirem passar mais tempo em Rhode Island.

_Não esqueceu nada? –indagou, seco, derrubando sobre a esposa uma atenção desconfortável.

Ela apertou a alça da bolsa em sua mão e acabou pensando na pergunta dele, repassando mentalmente o conteúdo de toda sua bagagem. Depois, sentiu-se boba por fazer isso. Suspirou, olhou para baixo e não ofereceu nada em troca à pergunta dele.

_Olhe lá, hein? Vê se se cuida… –Akane abriu a porta e já estava quase no corredor quando recomendou a Heero, traquina. –Não deixa o Duo levar você pra farra, tá?

Ele fingiu que não escutou nada, assistiu-as sair, percebeu Akane lhe acenar e, depois que elas afastaram-se dois ou três passos, fechou a porta.

Com o eco da entrada sendo cerrada à suas costas ainda em seus pensamentos, Relena quase disse em voz alta quão embaraçosa aquela despedida lhe parecera. Talvez porque não parecera uma despedida realmente. Talvez porque não houvera despedida nenhuma. A forma com que estava calada no elevador, olhando sua imagem no grande espelho, a intrigava também. Entretanto, Akane junto dela cantarolava distraidamente, tuitando sobre sua partida pelo _Black Berry_, sempre apoiada na alça da grande mala da cunhada.

_Heero está sempre reprovando minha aparência… –e murmurou, sem nexo. –Por que será? –seguiu filosofando à toa em voz alta, de propósito, para provocar Relena, que não disse nada, mas riu.

A viagem até _The Wing_ era curta, e se Akane, quisesse, poderia ter encurtado mais, porque não tinha receios de pisar fundo no acelerador. Contudo, ali não tinha pressa nenhuma para chegar.

Relena gostava tanto de olhar pela janela, mesmo que a paisagem fosse conhecida ou sem nada especial. Encostou-se ao vidro e se perdeu seguindo as construções que passavam por ela, ouvindo a música um pouco distante e pensando em quando dirigia para Maine.

_É bom ter tempo livre para cuidar do meu evento, mas gostaria muito de continuar trabalhando na firma até o fim do Verão.

_Por que seu pai não deixa você trabalhar sempre? –Relena indagou bondosamente.

_Papai não gosta da ideia de eu atuar na área do direito também. No começo, não quis nem apoiar meus estudos… já te contei isso, né? –Akane falava, intercalando sua atenção entre a rua e Relena.

_Já… Não compreendo porque se é o negócio da família…

Akane deu de ombros e olhou sobre o ombro esquerdo para mudar de pista. Depois, confessou:

_Pode ser que no fim das contas eu nem exerça minha profissão para a vida toda, mas no momento presente tenho certeza que a advocacia é algo que gosto e sei que tenho jeito para a coisa. –e piscou um olho, convencida, mordendo o lábio inferior depois.

_E Heero? –por reflexo, Relena perguntou, porém depois se arrependeu. Mesmo assim, ouviu interessada Akane responder:

_Heero é o contrário. Ele foi forçado para o curso, mas se não fosse assim, não sei como seria. Nem sei o que ele estaria fazendo agora. –havia diversão e ao mesmo tempo desânimo na voz que Akane usou.

_Acho que nem ele sabe. –Relena prontamente adicionou, nem notou o que fazia.

_Concordo. –Akane a olhou por um segundo e assentiu.

Relena surpreendeu-se em Akane dizer assim. Ficou ainda mais sem graça.

_Contudo, ele está sendo muito bem-sucedido. O departamento dele vai que é uma beleza, ele colocou tamanha ordem na equipe dele que a tornou infalível. Os outros chefes de departamento estão surpresos em ver um filho de patrão trabalhar tão bem. Até papai está surpreso e contente, é que ele não demonstra.

Relena só ouvia, pensativa.

_Eu sempre tive certeza que o Heero seria um grande advogado. –Akane comentou ainda, zelosa.

Relena assentiu, por costume, ainda silenciada por suas meditações.

_Se ele passar no próximo teste, papai vai ter que admitir que está ficando orgulhoso dele. –e as frases de Akane seguiam se encadeando ao passo que ela olhava a estrada e Relena intercaladamente.

_Teste?

_O escritório concorrente mandou um comunicado de que um cliente deles está processando um cliente nosso por causa de copyright. É o Heero quem ficará responsável. Não tem nada a ver com o departamento dele, mas a diretoria não está disposta a entregar o processo para mais ninguém… Heero ainda não sabe disso. Só vai ser informado amanhã, haverá uma reunião depois do almoço.

_E como é que você já sabe? –Relena buliçosamente exigiu entender.

Akane riu, se gabando:

_O dia que eu, Akane Yuy, ficar fora dos babados, tenha certeza que tem algo de errado no mundo! Meus contatos são infalíveis! –as duas pausaram para gargalhar. –Sabe quem é o escritório concorrente?

_Não.

_É o Romefeller. Quem cuida dele é o tio-avô do Decker.

_Já ouvi falar… –de fato, aquele era um nome muito tradicional e designava um grupo de famílias correlacionadas que estavam presentes na sociedade dos três estados. –Acha que isto é um agravante a situação?

_Para mim, não há dúvidas de que o Decker vai querer entrar para essa briga só para afrontar o Heero. E não acho nada mal você ficar mesmo umas semanas fora da cidade

_Ficar no meio deles não me parece nada convidativo. Decker já me deu trabalho demais.

Eram duas histórias separadas – as investidas de Decker em Relena e a rivalidade dele com Heero – contudo, certamente ele havia de uni-las para seu próprio deleite em destruir a vida dos dois. Desse modo, nada mais sábio que se afastar, na visão de Relena, porque não queria mais ser vitima do desajuste dele.

_Ele merecia apanhar, Lena! Queria ver o Heero acertando aquela carinha metida dele! –Akane deu um pouco de vazão a revolta que vinha nutrindo desde a festa. –Por acaso ele não tentou mais nada, não é?

_Não. Apesar de ele ter meu número, eu desliguei meu telefone. –tinha certeza que ele tentaria ligar, cheio de desculpas e enganos para tentar se explicar.

_Descobri porque não conseguia ligar para você. –Akane comentou, marota.

_Ah, desculpe por isso…

_Não, foi por um ótimo motivo. Ele já te ligou antes? –e começou a explorar o assunto.

_Sim, mas nunca atendi. –Relena foi franca.

_Como ele tem seu número, Lena? Quem foi que passou? Não foi a Lori não, certo, porque se foi ela vai ver… –a desconfiança de Akane começou a crescer e ela se exaltou um pouco.

Relena sabia que uma hora ou outra aquilo acabaria acontecendo.

_Calma, a Lori não fez nada. –e achou importante afirmar. Suspirando, olhou para a janela e decidiu suas próximas palavras. –É uma história um pouco longa.

_Temos algum tempo até _The Wing_; gostaria de ouvir.

_Você vai querer me matar. –e riu, lembrando-se da própria ingenuidade.

_É, realmente, eu preciso muito ouvir essa história. –Akane murmurou, soando séria e incomodada, mas seu olhar era convidativo e brando e o sorriso que mostrou era um incentivo a Relena.

O maior consolo de Relena era poder falar com alguém que a entendia e não espalharia os fatos para o vento, como era o costume. Akane era uma das poucas pessoas dispostas a ouvi-la que a levavam a sério e eram merecedoras de confiança. De fato, Akane era como a mãe, mas Relena sentia-se ainda mais embaraçada em falar com Athina sobre aquele momento tão infeliz.

Depois de receber o relato completo, a menina assumiu uma postura grave e preocupada:

_Você foi muito corajosa. –elogiou, sinceramente, falando baixo de surpresa.

_Não, Ane, fui inconsequente. O final dessa história poderia ter sido horrível.

Pensando nisso, Akane assentiu devagar.

_E o que Heero falou desse encontro de vocês? –subsequentemente, desejou saber.

_Ele não sabe de nada. –descuidadamente, curtindo certa revolta interna, Relena revelou.

_Nem dos telefonemas? –Akane confirmou, mostrando estranheza ao que ouvia.

_Não. –Relena usou a cabeça para reforçar sua resposta. –Você é a primeira pessoa a quem falo sobre isso. –confidenciou, desanimada.

_Por que não contou para ele?

Relena sabia que essa pergunta viria, porque era óbvia e nascia de uma inocente, mas não estava preparada para respondê-la. Torceu as mãos, suspirando discretamente, olhando a face sardenta e intrigada da cunhada.

Akane viu muito bem como o semblante já tristonho da cunhada descaiu, mas não se arrependia de sua pergunta. Precisava que Relena pensasse naquilo. Apesar disso, não apressou a resposta, permitindo que só a música preenchesse o ar dentro do carro por vários minutos.

_Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. –ele só ficaria terrivelmente furioso e jogaria na cara dela o quão tola havia sido naquele proceder e iria negar-se, como sempre, a apoiá-la de qualquer modo.

Akane não ficou nada chocada ou alarmada com o que escutou. Suspirou, externando cansaço.

_Realmente. –e concordou outra vez e por isso Relena ficou surpresa de novo, apesar de não externar.

Akane tinha muitas coisas a dizer de modo a dar prosseguimento àquela conversa, entretanto, embora não soubesse se teria oportunidades de retomá-la, preferiu abandonar o tema, silenciando-se, para voltar a falar trazendo assuntos mais felizes – começou a explicar sobre sua grande festa de encerramento da temporada.

Relena ficou muito agradecida não só em finalmente lhe ter sido revelado os planos da cunhada, mas também com a mudança de assunto. Falar sobre como Decker afetava sua inexistente relação com Heero a deprimia inexplicável, mas irresistivelmente e preferia realmente evitar se sentir assim já por pura e simples exaustão. E não escapava de Akane tudo isso.

Seria uma mascarada de gala. Os convites foram enviados para todos na sexta-feira por Astuce, visto que Akane exigia traje de baile e máscara de luxo, determinando que duas semanas fossem suficientes para que todos se organizassem. Obviamente, ela, Astuce e Jade já estavam muito bem preparadas. Relena achou injusto com ela, contudo, ficou curiosa ao saber que não precisaria se preocupar nada já que seu traje e mascara estavam prontos, só esperando serem provados.

_Achou mesmo que te deixaria na mão desse jeito? –a ruiva provocou. Akane! Sempre cheia de surpresas…

Depois, detalhou o clima da festa e as pequenas atrações que preparou, a principal sendo o show de mágica da Cathrine.

Aos poucos, Relena começou a pintar um quadro mental de uma festa cheia de referências circenses e burlescas, com uma iluminação fraca e decoração de cores escuras, carregada com tecidos diversos, cenários pintados, objetos misteriosos e fragrâncias exóticas.

Akane tinha o ambicioso projeto de cobrir o grande gramado com tapetes e montar tendas que abrigariam brincadeiras clássicas de parque de diversões, iluminando tudo com lampadinhas. O auditório para os espetáculos seria construído no fim do corredor da feira. Na varanda ficaria os comes e bebes e lugares para descansar. O salão de bailes ia ficar exclusivo para a pista de dança.

_Fantástico! –Relena não conteve em observar quando a explicação acabou.

_Falando assim parece confuso, mas depois te mostro a planta. É importante você aprendê-la, porque precisarei da sua ajuda para gerenciar a montagem de tudo, e, na noite do evento, supervisionar o pessoal.

_Claro, conte comigo. –Relena estava animada em começar a trabalhar naquele projeto, ansiosa em ver o resultado. –Como você tem ideias assim? –e ficou curiosa em entender como funcionava a mente da menina.

_Eu e a Tutu estávamos no _Facebook_ conversando no começo do ano sobre feiras renascentistas, parques de diversão… sabe? Uma coisa foi puxando a outra e acabou que liguei para ela dois dias depois com a ideia pronta na cabeça. A Jade contribuiu com várias dicas importantes também.

_Sabe que até valeu a pena esperar a revelação?

_Sério? Que bom… –Akane sorriu, aliviada em ter sido perdoada por tanto suspense, manobrando o carro, colocando-o em sua vaga na garagem de _The Wing_. –Nem vi o tempo passar… da próxima vez, talvez você devesse preparar nossa _playlist_.

_Ah, e por quê? Eu gostei das músicas que você selecionou.

Akane assentiu, sorridente, ajudando o empregado a tirar as malas do carro. Relena só estava parada, assistindo e conversando com a cunhada sobre música. O empregado escutava, às vezes roubando uma olhadela delas.

_Senhorita Yuy, por que está me ajudando? Pode deixar que eu cuido do resto. –ele era um rapaz loiro pouco aproximadamente seis anos mais velho que ela.

_Oh, Alaric, está bem. Qual sua banda favorita, hã?

Ele parou para pensar, não se sabia se surpreso por ser questionado ou em dúvidas do que responder. Relena acompanhava tudo, divertindo-se.

_U2, acho.

_Você tem um gosto consistente, muito bem! –Akane comentou, travessa, tocando o ombro dele e congratulando-o. –Está pronto para a temporada? Vamos precisar muito de você!

_Claro, senhorita! –ele respondeu o que lhe parecia óbvio. Diante do riso de Relena, pareceu sem graça, abrindo um sorriso também, simples e luminoso.

Com isso, Relena caminhou afastando-se da garagem para olhar os arredores. De repente, tudo que Relena vivera nos últimos meses até ali parecia extremamente distante. A brisa que ia para o mar parecia pedir ser acompanhada, acertando-a com gentileza. Sentia-se como se refugiada ali. A casa de praia da família Yuy possuía uma atmosfera deliciosa, perfeita para fugir dos problemas e apreciar a beleza simples do litoral. Uma vida livre de preocupações parecia possível naquele pequeno instante do dia.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores! Como tem passado?

Para mim, parece que sempre estou escolhendo os dias errados para postar. Entretanto, acho que capítulo pronto deve ser postado o mais rápido possível, estou escutando alguns de vocês se perguntando quando é que a fic vai ser atualizada…

O que acharam do capítulo? Decidi escrever um pouco mais do que o normal.

Acredito que não é só eu que estava vendo nuvens negras surgirem no horizonte dos personagens! E essa festa da Akane, hã? Eu queria ir, será que ela vai me mandar um convite? ^^ Qual foi a parte favorita de vocês? Que músicas vocês acham que a Akane colocou na playlist? O Dante e a Athina vão se divorciar? :O Gostaria de saber o que acham! ^^

Ultimamente estava me sentindo um pouco presa, mas acho que era eu mesma quem estava me prendendo, porque estava tentando deixar de escrever o que eu queria só para poupar tempo. Reduzindo os diálogos divertidos, os acontecimentos cotidianos e as descrições desnecessárias certamente traria uma história mais veloz, porém, não conseguiria sentir o menor prazer em escrever.

Vão ver que, possivelmente, muito pouco acontece no capítulo. Entretanto, tenho certeza que ele é muito rico em emoções e tem bons momentos engraçados (culpa da Akane).

Vou seguir o meu ritmo e ficarei muito grata se quiserem continuar comigo.

E agora que toquei nesse assunto, acho digno agradecer especialmente cada reviewer e leitor que está acompanhando a fic nesses dois anos e meio de publicação. A presença de vocês é bastante importante e extremamente querida e cada comentário fica na memória, muito celebrado, então nunca hesitem ser sinceros, porque respeito e confio bastante em vocês.

Desculpe se estou usando isso aqui de blog!

Por fim, devo dizer que promovi a tag do meu Tumblr para a fic para um Tumblr só dela e o melhor de tudo é que, além de poderem entrar em contato comigo, agora poderão também participar postando fotos, frases, fanart, músicas e qualquer outra informação que, para vocês, se relaciona com a fic. Para participar, é só lá no blog clicar em "_Take part_". Gostaria que fossem lá dar uma olhada, o link está na minha página de profile. Alguém tem algum pedido especial? Gostariam que eu postasse algo lá concernente a fic que não cabe aqui? Fiquem à vontade em manifestar.

Então, acho que por esse ano é só!

Aguardo as reviews com muita ansiedade!

Amo vocês!

30.12.2011


	33. 32

**32**

_Viram como fica bem mais tranquilo sem aquela abusada intrometida aqui? –Wu Fei observou, ranzinza e autoritário.

Quatre o olhou meditativo:

_Sim, eu também sinto falta da Akane. –lamentou, tão espontaneamente, o rosto apoiado na mão esquerda. E tinha qualquer coisa melancólica na voz, mesmo triste, que deixou Duo desconfiado. Trowa riu vulpino, disfarçando sua reação com os dedos.

_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! –mas Wu Fei rosnou prontamente, quase dando um pulo.

Era segunda-feira outra vez. Os dias não mudavam? Heero bufou, enfastiado, passando a mão pela testa e bagunçando a franja.

_Diz para mim, por quê? Por que ela faz isso? –e este era Duo, atacado de histeria. –Em pleno fim de férias de Verão a bonitinha resolve ir passar a semana em Rhode Island e me largar aqui sozinho! Pra que isso? Pra quê?

_Chega, Duo! –Trowa reclamou, abrupto e grave, olhando-o de soslaio.

_Vou matar ela! Crime passional! Diz aí, Heero, quanto tempo de prisão eu vou pegar?

Heero mal o olhou, bufando apático e depois estalando os lábios de aborrecimento.

_Você não fala nada? Como você é mau! –Duo revoltou-se e ficando emburrado por uns cinco minutos.

_Sabe, Wu Fei… –e Trowa começou, de repente, falando baixo e maroto. –Não deveria alegrar-se com a ausência de Ane já que agora tem menos pessoas para manter a Jade longe de você…

_Hã? –Wu Fei se encolheu, parecendo de repente um pouco surpreso, pela primeira vez deixando-se afetar por tudo aquilo.

_Não tinha pensado nisso ainda? –Trowa recalcou.

_Droga! –Wu Fei nem sabia como reagir. A raiva foi tanta que o privou de palavras. Ficou ruminando a comida, olhando feio para todos.

_Afe, Wu Fei, por que você não fica com a Jade uma vez, hein? Quem sabe dá certo? –e Duo retornou a falar, só para aumentar ainda mais a contrariedade do amigo. –Afinal de contas, qual é o problema dela? Ela é uma gracinha, até parece uma daquelas bonequinhas que sua mãe tem…

_Realmente, ela é uma menina muito agradável. –Quatre apoiou, sereno.

_Querem calar a boca? –Wu Fei rosnou, fera provocada de perto, pronta pra revidar.

_Deixa de ser tonto! Está perdendo uma grande chance, tá sabendo? –Duo murmurou, folgazão. Quatre riu um pouco. –Eu não ia me importar nada de você ficar com ela! Nem você, né, Heero? –e Duo olhou Heero que não abrira a boca desde que sentara. Todos já esperaram o pior resultar da iniciativa dele.

_Tanto faz…

_Puxa, que ânimo, cara. –Duo seguiu atentando, ansioso em fazer o amigo reagir um pouco mais. –Brigou com a patroa, foi? –e não tinha amor à vida.

Heero o fuzilou com os olhos facilmente:

_O que isto tem a ver com você?

_É, brigou… –Duo concluiu, tranquilamente. –Foi por isso que ela foi com a Ane pra _The Wing_, né?

_Se eu fosse você, não faria isso. –Quatre não apreciava o rumo da conversa.

_Relaxa, Quatre. –Duo murmurou, sem estremecer-se nem um pouco. Depois olhou Heero. –Não precisa ficar assim! Não sabe brincar? –e ria, a bom rir, ao passo que Heero deixava uma agressividade abrilhantar seus olhos que moveu Quatre a não reconhecê-lo.

E ficou esperando a primeira pergunta sobre a situação entre ele e a esposa surgir.

E quão surpreso sentiu-se por não ouvir sequer uma!

Os rapazes voltaram a provocar Wu Fei ou conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa.

Heero não estivera preparado para aquilo. Enganou-se ou pregou uma peça em si mesmo?

Voltou para o apartamento no final da tarde, tomou sua refeição sozinho, não que fizesse alguma diferença comer acompanhado, contudo, algo o incomodou, e não só naquele dia, mas no outro e ainda no seguinte, até que compreendeu que a mesa estava de repente tão grande…

E havia tanto silêncio naquele apartamento. Pesado e palpável. O silêncio que Heero normalmente carregava e propagava – ele nunca antes o tinha sentido, de fato. Pela primeira vez deu-se conta de como era um ambiente que só ele ocupava. Não havia nada dela em nenhum lugar, a não ser naquele quarto trancando a chave no fim do outro corredor… qualquer rastro que ele quisesse seguir só poderia ser encontrado lá dentro, mas certamente lhe fora negado e certamente não o interessava. Não, não o interessava.

Na quinta-feira, estava distraído no escritório, brincando com a caneta. Havia tantos documentos esperando sua análise e os relatórios do processo do qual começara a cuidar requeriam atenção urgente, entretanto, ele contava com mais do que o horário de trabalho para dedicar a eles e desse modo levou sua mente a perder-se completamente dentro de si mesma, reprisando imagens antigas. Poucas tinham nexo. Quando o telefone tocou, ele atendeu por instinto.

_Senhor Yuy, o senhor Evangeline.

_Quem? –Heero pediu confirmação por simples ofensa.

_O senhor Decker Evangeline, do Romefeller. –a secretária friamente repetiu porque era seu trabalho.

_Diga que entre. –e se levantou, sem querer estar desarmado.

Quando a porta abriu e Decker pisou dentro da sala, ele trazia um sorriso arrastado cheio de chiste e andava com as mãos nos bolsos do impecável terno Armani.

Heero não quis ser o primeiro a falar.

_Quanta solenidade, esperar-me de pé! –a voz dele brincava pelo ar, jocosa, sarcástica e detestável. Passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando boa parte para trás, estacando deste modo diante da mesa de seu antagonista.

Heero ainda assim não produziu uma palavra.

_Que bom que você não mudou nada…

_Para que veio aqui? –e fez sua primeira indagação ultrajada. Esperava por uma boa resposta, visto que nada no mundo parecia ser válido e tolerável o suficiente para trazer Decker ao seu escritório.

_Havia alguns papéis que precisavam ser entregues…

_Não sabia que tinha voltado a ser office-boy.

_Que engraçado, Heero! Até me deu vontade de rolar de rir! –Decker ironizou, sorrindo como um gato vadio. Heero sorriu só com os olhos. –Mas, sabe que você tem razão? Eu não preciso de desculpas para visitar um velho amigo… –ficou caminhando descontraidamente pela sala, apreciando sua decoração, curioso com as vistas das janelas. –Fiquei sabendo que é você quem vai cuidar daquele tal processo de direitos autorais… –e continuou, aparentemente inescrupuloso. –O encarregado em processar seu cliente sou eu.

_Qual sua intenção em me revelar isso? Me assustar? –Heero desdenhou e se sentou, voltando a brincar com a caneta, tirando de fato os olhos de sua visita, aborrecido por pensar que realmente tinha que ficar aguentando aquele tipo de conversa.

Decker sorria initerruptamente. Colocou as mãos na mesa, apoiando-se com firmeza e abaixando o corpo ameaçadoramente:

_Eu sei onde você escondeu a Relena de mim.

_Então é sobre isso que quer falar? –Heero parou a caneta sobre a mesa e lançou um fito áspero para cima. Sua voz, contudo, era apenas um fluxo cínico e menosprezante em nada perturbado por qualquer que fosse o efeito que Decker desejava causar.

_Só lamento estar tão ocupado para ir vê-la agora… –Decker comentou, despreocupadamente. –Quem sabe no fim de semana?

_Dê um fora daqui! –Heero indicou a porta com a cabeça, de repente animando-se a exclamar vigoroso.

_Mas eu acabei de chegar! O que deu em vocês que estão sempre me mandando embora dos lugares?

_Talvez porque você não seja bem-vindo em nenhum.

_Como ousam desfazerem da minha imprescindível presença tão facilmente?

_Não tenho tempo de ficar brincando com você… Estou trabalhando, não fico no escritório para assediar as secretárias…

_Ah! Bons tempos, não é mesmo, Heero?

_Do que está falando? –que disparate de pergunta fora aquela?

Decker riu divertido e deu de ombros, como se não devesse ser levado a sério.

_Sabe que posso indiciá-lo, não sabe? –e Heero resolveu que era preciso atacar ou não se livraria dele.

_Alegando…? –petulante, ele abriu uma expressão de inocência.

_Assédio moral, agressão, tentativa de estupro.

_Ah é? Sério mesmo? Preciso estudar mais… –e gargalhou, sua voz encorpada por maldade.

_Então você não nega?

Ele meneou a cabeça, sem embaraço:

_Sério mesmo que consegui te afetar com isso? –e não cansava de exibir um cintilo de admiração nos olhos verdes de intensidade ofensora, divertido e destemido.

Heero estreitou os olhos, sem dar margem para Decker seguir atacando-o naquela base.

_Não era minha intenção. No começo… a Relena não tinha nada a ver com o nosso joguinho. –e olhava para dentro de si de repente, deleitado. Tinha uma aparência sonhadora e de falsa pureza ao passo que se relembrava da moça.

Heero o observava repleto de aversão.

_Não existe jogo nenhum. –e avisou, sempre se excluindo daquela relação obsessiva que Decker insistia em firmar.

_Talvez não exista mesmo… não mais. –e a aceitação dele foi tão fácil e imediata que era prenúncio de que algo pior amanhecia no horizonte daquela mente deturpada. –Sabe o que seria perfeito? Que tal fazermos uma troca?

_Eu não negocio com o diabo.

Decker não descartou a descrição atribuída, mas a assumiu prontamente:

_Com o que terei de te tentar para que você entregue a Relena para mim?

_Você é doente.

_Só uma noite. Não preciso de muito mais…

_Cale a boca! –em reflexo Heero rosnou, baixo e rouco, deixando revelar o quanto aquilo o perturbava.

Decker sorriu, provando do excitante sabor do sucesso.

_Saia daqui. –e em voz mais clara e firme, muito mais controlada, Heero pediu pela segunda vez. Seu fito frio cheio de repulsa acertou a figura de Decker, enfrentando-o constantemente até que ele se sentisse desconfortável.

_Ou o que? –mas Decker não era do tipo que se entregava por pouco e tinha insolência abundante para replicar, pícaro e paciente. Sem pressa, se sentou, preocupando-se em fazer-se confortável. Cruzou a perna e lançou um olhar intenso e risonho para Heero, abusado. –Você gosta mesmo dela, não é? Nunca achei que fosse capaz de ter esse tipo de sentimento.

Heero não sabia o que dizer. Simplesmente as palavras se apagaram de sua mente. Seguia enfrentando Decker com seus olhos, tão firmes e tão afiados quanto sempre foram, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente mergulhava em um denso túnel vertiginoso que lhe roubava as ideias e os meios de concebê-las. Estribou-se no instinto de seu orgulho:

_Não encoste nela outra vez. –passos marciais levaram-no até a porta que ele descerrou agilmente. Expressou sua vontade com palavras bastante limitadas, a contragosto; entretanto, sabia que precisava reprovar o que Decker fazia. Seria insano demais permitir-se ficar alienado ali. Não importava o que ele sentia ou não por Relena, não precisava pensar nisso para defendê-la de alguém que sincera e avidamente só lhe queria o mal.

_Normalmente, eu consigo o que eu quero. –Decker murmurou, passando por ele, tão seguro quanto quando entrara. –Até mais.

Heero bufou, decidindo que tinha de fazer uma pausa para o café.

_Alô? –desinteressadamente, Lori atendeu.

_Loreley Baumgarten, você disse ao Decker que Relena está em _The Wing_? –Heero não resistiu seus impulsos e telefonou enquanto sua xícara deixava todo o calor do líquido escapar.

_Heero? Que susto! –ela não podia acreditar! Devia ter visto o identificador de chamadas antes…

_Responde logo. –ele tinha muita pressa.

_Eu… devo ter comentado… nós nos encontramos no domingo… ele estava lá. –com um pouco de esforço e relutância, ela murmurou.

_Aonde?

_Na casa da Sylvia, onde mais?

_Você precisa tomar mais cuidado com o que fala, está ouvindo?

_Por quê? –soou lânguida e inconformada.

_Você não merece saber. –ele cortou o assunto, contendo sua desaprovação.

_Nunca muda, não é? –ela reclamou, indisposta a ser maltratada e manter-se indiferente.

Heero desligou, sequer a escutara. Os pensamentos dele exigiam mais atenção.

Por fim, tudo aquilo o alcançara, como uma espécie de onda que mesmo do meio do oceano, vem silente se avolumando ameaçadoramente até incidir na praia no formato de um tsunami prometendo tudo arrasar. No fundo do oceano, um abalo sísmico acontecera, inaudível, mas tudo que lhe restava era o efeito consequente.

Decker ter ido ali não era sem motivo. Ele nunca fazia nada sem uma razão. Ele podia nunca mais chegar perto de Relena de fato, perder completamente o interesse nela, contudo, o que ele desejava causar através daquela conversa tinha um objetivo certo e calculado com frialdade mental e sádica. Ele odiava Heero. Sempre havia odiado. Um dia, muito distante em suas vidas – o momento do tremor no oceano, talvez – eles haviam sido amigos. Tudo, porém, porque Decker o odiava demais e através de sua proximidade, ele o desejou destruir. Porque Heero parecia ter tudo.

É claro que Decker tinha exatamente as mesmas coisas, a questão era que ele nunca dera valor a elas, ocupado demais em analisar a felicidade dos outros. Por mais que Heero nunca tivesse a aparência de uma pessoa feliz, para Decker era fato que a vida do amigo era melhor e, logo, precisava ser destruída. Decker roubava as garotas, competia com ele nos esportes e na escola… e mesmo assim, Heero nunca parecia afetado. Ele era sempre desdenhoso, arrogante e entorpecido – sim, completamente autoconfiante e despreocupado. Sylvia estava sempre ao seu lado e havia também os outros rapazes… até aquela pentelha da irmãzinha lhe causava problemas!

Contudo, agora, finalmente, Decker teve a feliz certeza de encontrar algo com que incomodar Heero. Finalmente.

Logo que chegou daquela festa de debute, meses atrás, sentou com Sylvia e perguntou a ela tudo sobre Heero. Ela estava indispostíssima a falar do assunto, nem Dorothy conseguiu que ela se abrisse e revelasse a mágoa de ter sido abandonada e trocada. Então Decker deu-se conta da presença de Lori, ansiosa em relatar tudo, e através dela recebeu todas as informações que precisava.

Relena era perfeita de fato. Antes de qualquer ligação que ela tivesse com Heero, por si era um objeto de desejo para ele. Isso foi o que primeiro o atraiu a ela. Aquela aparência sublime… mas ao sabê-la conectada a seu inimigo, tudo de repente ganhou um sentido maior e ele passou a acreditar em destino.

Dorothy vinha acompanhando o desenvolvimento dos acontecimentos, cada vez menos agradada. Pensara que Decker havia superado aquela infantilidade e estava muito entristecida em vê-lo tramando contra Relena, uma pessoa de quem ela só ouvira bem e só podia esperar o bem visto também o que conhecia sobre a família dela.

_Esses anos todos em Bruxelas não serviram para nada, estou vendo. –ela ronronou ao ver Decker de volta ao escritório.

_Não se meta em meus assuntos. –ele afastou as palavras com uma réplica qualquer, mas imediata.

_Não estou… só me pergunto o que vovô irá pensar se um dia descobrir o que você anda maquinando. É bom mesmo você trabalhar direito neste processo, deixando suas rixas pessoais de lado, ou não confio que seguirá em Nova York por mais tempo.

_Eu perguntei alguma coisa para você?

_Meu querido primo, só penso em seu bem. Longe de mim, por favor, ver minha família desgraçando a si própria.

Decker não gostou do que escutou, contudo, não encontrou o que redarguir.

Contra o tio-avô, ele não tinha nenhuma força. Sua vida dependia muito daquele homem. Toda sua herança estava legalmente afastada dele visto que um documento o mantinha abaixo da tutoria de Dermail e outros dois tios desde que seu pai morrera, mais de dez anos antes, mesmo após ele ter alcançado a maioridade. Ele nunca tinha sido um rapaz responsável e subsequentemente seguia praticamente sem independência. Financeiramente, precisava da pensão. Só estava em Nova York outra vez porque o tio-avô, com muito custo, resolvera aceitá-lo no escritório, mas com a condição de que ele trabalhasse a sério, coisa que era improvável acontecer. Dermail sabia que estava apenas alimentando uma cobra fazendo isso, e que, a qualquer momento, ela sairia da toca menos esperada para mordê-lo traiçoeira e venenosamente, contudo, pensava na mãe do rapaz, sua sobrinha, e acabava condoendo-se pela lembrança dela e por quão triste ela ficaria ao saber que o filho que pôs no mundo a troco da própria vida transformara-se em um mau-caráter sem solução. Tentava endireitá-lo, porém, sempre com pouco sucesso.

_Vovô, é inútil seguir dando essas oportunidades a Decker. Acredito que seja melhor ele retornar comigo para Bélgica no fim do Verão. –Dorothy entrou no gabinete, soando sensata, mas sem temer em mostrar-se também profundamente decepcionada.

_Não ignoro a verdade de suas palavras, queridas. Contudo, quero ver como ele se sairá até o inverno. São apenas alguns meses, ele não poderá fazer tanto estrago assim.

_O senhor fala como se não o conhecesse. –ela observou, respeitosamente, pousando diante do homem a bandeja de chá. Serviu-o com carinho e elegância, depois, sentou-se e serviu a si própria. –Ele estava dando bem menos preocupação em Bruxelas. Apesar das amizades dele serem péssimas e das namoradas serem ainda piores, estava comportando-se muito bem. Não estou confiante de que aqui será similar.

_Só Commodore sabe como levá-lo… –Dermail bufou, considerando todas as palavras de suas astuta neta e lamentando ter de concordar com ela

_De fato, meu primo Commodore consegue controlá-lo um pouco… –Dorothy mexia a colher, olhando o líquido leve e claro, sorrindo à toa.

_Mais cinco meses, Dorothy… e depois destes, a vida de Decker estará decidida para sempre no que tange a mim. Cinco meses são tudo o que posso dar ao rapaz.

_Esperemos que ele saiba fazer bom uso de tanto. –e depois de trocarem olhares absortos, os dois beberam.

-8-8-8-8-

_Controle da missão chamando Heero, responda, Heero.

Heero estivera na mesma posição já por bons quinze minutos. Olhava o copo meio vazio em sua frente, um dos braços pousado na mesa e o outro sustentando seu queixo. Logo, os presentes mais bêbados começariam a tomá-lo por parte da decoração. Seu olhar, entretanto, ainda parecia vivo, revelando que sua mente trabalhava, sim, ocupava-se com qualquer coisa que demandava toda sua energia.

_Caramba, Heero! Dá pra reagir? –Duo insistiu, dessa vez impacientado. –Se soubesse que viria aqui pra vegetar, nem tinha te chamado…

Heero só bufou.

Devia mesmo ter ficado em casa, estudando e cuidando de seus documentos. Não importava que fosse sexta-feira… não precisava aproveitar melhor seus dias, porque eles nunca mudavam.

Os cinco amigos se ajuntaram em torno da mesa do bar, insistindo no que parecia sem sentido, isto é, passar tempo juntos. Era difícil entender porque continuavam se reunindo ou como se divertiam juntos. Até mesmo para eles era incompreensível. Talvez, a melhor explicação é que lhes parecia natural e somente esperado que fossem achegados. Cresceram juntos e aprenderam a considerarem-se como verdadeiros irmãos e se conheciam suficientemente para isso. Podiam relutar ao deparar-se com a ideia, mas se preocupavam muito um com o outro e encontravam na companhia do grupo um lugar confortável.

_Beber não tem mais graça. –Heero pontuou de repente, a voz grave, e mesmo assim terminou o copo de uísque.

_Sério, mas você gostava tanto… –Duo inocentemente se surpreendeu.

_Os gostos mudam fácil e rapidamente. –Trowa veio para explicar. Estivera observando a forma com que Duo destemidamente tentava instigar Heero e quis participar.

_Os interesses mudam… as pessoas mudam. –Quatre sorriu, dando prosseguimento ao raciocínio de seu bom amigo.

_As pessoas se cansam. –e Wu Fei atirou sua sentença que poderia ser interpretada como sua opinião sobre tudo o que se passava.

Trowa riu e concordou, julgando-o sensato apesar de tudo.

Duo levou seu sobrolho o mais alto possível, pensando no que fora dito.

_Têm razão. Acho que não deveria ter me espantado. –e sorriu vulpino.

Heero havia atentado-se a cada sentença proferida, entretanto, nunca parecera tão alheio.

_Eu sei bem que não é só tédio. –Duo resolveu comentar ainda mais, de repente soando concentrado.

Heero o olhou, sem compreender o que havia de incomum no modo de Duo falar.

_Se há algo te preocupando, por que não nos conta? Tenho certeza que irá sentir-se melhor. –Quatre bondosamente lembrou o amigo, sem sorrir, mas com um olhar tão plácido que não combinava em nada com o ambiente barulhento que os rodeava.

Heero quase riu mordazmente. Falar sobre o que o perturbava não ia resultar em nada, Quatre era um ingênuo se acreditava no que dissera! Sentir-se melhor! O que havia no mundo que poderia fazê-lo sentir-se melhor? Vivera vinte e quatro anos em um marasmo absorvente que aos poucos o carregou para muito longe de ter uma visão positiva das questões e com isso não acreditava em mais nada.

E ele nem queria pensar mais nisso.

Usou o braço direito para apoiar o rosto de modo que descansasse o outro.

De qualquer modo, os rapazes ficaram juntos até bem tarde, discutindo assuntos, comentando seus planos e lembrando uma ou outra ocorrência do passado. Não eram muito dados a nostalgia.

E quando começaram a cogitar ir embora, foi Heero o primeiro a partir.

Após tomar um longo banho, ele deitou-se entre seus travesseiros e ficou navegando por alguns sites através do _iPhone_. O relógio acabava de marcar quatro da manhã. Não resistiu e foi verificar os _twits_ de Akane sobre o que ela andara fazendo durante a semana. A maioria das postagens eram _teasers_ do evento. Como ela se divertia com pouco! Será que não se cansava de preparar, ano após ano, aquelas festas e de se envolver com tanta leviandade? E ela sempre fazia uma comoção de tudo, como se de fato fosse muito importante! Ele ficava até insultado com a maneira de ela agir. De qualquer modo, lera que ela fora a uma festa na casa de amigos na sexta, que passara a tarde de quarta na praia e que na terça-feira fora jantar frutos do mar em um restaurante qualquer que ela descrevera como aconchegante…

Por que Akane era tão feliz? Quer dizer, pelo menos, parecia ser bastante feliz. Eles não tinham sido criados do mesmo jeito, pelo mesmo pai exigente e pela mesma mãe carinhosa? O que poderia tê-los tornado tão diferentes?

A contrariedade que tais pensamentos despertaram nele foi eliminada em um suspiro pesado.

Passara tanto tempo olhando o florão do teto que o poderia desenhar mesmo de olhos fechados. Ficou estático, sentindo o tempo mover-se acima dele, transformando os minutos em horas. Não captava um ruído sequer. Estava preso em seu castelo, estava esquecido em seu interior, e mesmo no vazio, no silêncio e no escuro, não encontrara nada que descansasse sua alma ou sua mente.

O problema era ele.

O sono o tomou sorrateiramente, venceu-o e achou por bem dar-lhe um pouco de auxílio – Heero dormia e conseguia durante este tempo separar-se de si próprio. Adormecido, não sentia nada e se pensava, não lembrava ao acordar.

Seis horas depois, ao sair do quarto, encontrou Manon colocando a mesa do café da manhã para ele.

_Senhor Yuy, esse é meu fim de semana de folga. –e o lembrou.

Ele refletiu um pouco na informação, feito ela fosse nova, até recordar-se que o tratado entre eles era, de fato, que Manon tinha um fim de semana de folga mensal, que começava ao meio-dia de sábado e ia até o meio-dia de segunda-feira.

_Está certo. –sentou-se, tomou um gole de café e decidiu avisar por bem. –Eu irei para _The Wing _hoje.

_De fato? –Manon fez o que pode para conter sua intriga. Sabia muito bem que ele acabara de decidir isso.

Heero assentiu quase que imperceptivelmente:

_Há algo lá que quero verificar.

_Quando o senhor retorna?

_No domingo à noite.

_A senhora Yuy voltará com o senhor?

_Não.

Manon assentiu. Teve vontade de sentar-se à mesa, como fazia quando era só ela e Relena em casa, e conversar com ele, perguntar-lhe como estava, perguntar-lhe quem era. Heero era um rapaz tão fascinante…

_O senhor irá precisar de algo para sua partida? –sorrindo minimamente, ofereceu, de modo que ele não a considerasse ousada.

E o olhar lançado por ele era dúbio e provocativo. Era como se ele quisesse que ela o afrontasse com mais indagações, contudo, prometia que se ela respondesse a muda provocação dele, precisaria garantir sozinha sua posição contra ele, proibida de se arrepender.

Manon deixou de sorrir quando o viu negar com a cabeça em retorno a sua prestimosa indagação. Entretanto, as impressões que sofrera não a abandonaram. Levou-as consigo para a cozinha e demorou-se com elas ao passo que organizava o cômodo para deixar o apartamento. Quando retornou para a sala de jantar, Manon intencionava perguntar qualquer coisa a ele com objetivo de apenas ouvi-lo falar outra vez, desejosa de descobrir porque tudo parecia tão complexo ao redor dele, contudo, Heero tinha deixado a mesa para fazer sua mala. Parecia ter muita pressa.

Por arrumar as roupas no interior da bagagem com meticulosa frieza ele buscava enganar-se não sentir pressa, todavia, praticamente a escutava pulsando junto de seu coração em tão acelerada frequência a ponto de até mesmo considerar que devia ter partido para Rhode Island no momento em que voltara do bar. Não queria justificar essa ansiedade, preferia que seus pensamentos não fizessem a trilha daquelas sinapses.

_A senhora Yuy sabe que vai? –e flagrando-o de saída, pois o estivera mesmo esperando, Manon deteve-o com seu questionamento.

Ele parou, e embora mantivesse a mão sobre a maçaneta, deu-se ao trabalho de seguramente replicar, lançando-lhe um olhar de esgueira:

_É claro que não. –nunca foi intenção dele que ela soubesse.

_Faça uma boa viagem. –ela desejou e acompanhou ele tirar a vista dela, meditar um segundo com a cabeça baixa e o olhar perdido, voltar-se para porta, abri-la e partir, feito tivesse morado ali apenas como hóspede, feito nunca tivesse sentido a menor necessidade de criar raízes ali.

Heero deixou a mala na portaria e foi atrás do carro, arreliando-se ao perceber ter esquecido onde o estacionara na madrugada. Levou dez minutos para localizá-lo, apesar de ele estar parado bem próximo ao prédio, somente três metros adiante do local onde costumava ser deixado.

E então ocorreu ao rapaz a possibilidade de estar tomando uma decisão muito precipitada, o que não era em nada de seu feitio.

O que é que estava arrastando-o a _The Wing_?

Deixou para pensar nisso ao longo do caminho.

Porém, tudo o que fazia era dirigir. Seus instintos o levavam como se a estrada corresse em suas veias, ele a conhecia bem demais para o próprio gosto. Por mais que tentasse ir mais devagar, sua essência não permitia. Nem teve tempo de refletir no que fazia, de repente enxergou a casa surgir devagar ao passo que o carro rolava pela curva generosa. Uma construção tão alegre e ao mesmo tempo tão patética. Olhar para ela sempre o forçava a ter um lampejo de algum Verão de sua infância.

Parou o carro no caminho da entrada principal e dirigiu-se para a porta, baixando a maçaneta confiantemente, porque sabia bem que estava sempre destrancada.

Caminhou até o salão de festas e o viu parcialmente decorado no que lhe pareceu uma bagunça de tecidos e painéis. Perdendo o interesse, deu as costas e voltou-se para o interior da casa. Passando o hall, deparou-se com a longa escadaria que dava acesso aos quartos.

_Senhor Yuy, não estávamos esperando o senhor… –Alaric observou, pensativo.

_Não, não estavam. –ele brincava com as hastes dos óculos escuros em suas mãos.

Alaric assentiu e apressou-se para dar as ordens ao mesmo tempo em que Heero subiu para o próprio quarto.

Da janela, olhou o jardim surgir irreconhecível a seus olhos. Grande parte da grama tinha desaparecido abaixo de amontoados de painéis deitados e estruturas de metal, de modo que parecia um canteiro de obras.

Imediatamente, um dos empregados trouxe sua mala, fazendo questão de não ser notado.

Heero sentia que deixara todos intrigados sobre sua súbita aparição.

_Senhorita Ane… –Alaric bateu na porta aberta da sala de estar, apenas por educação.

Akane estivera no piano de armário, estudando umas partituras e praticando algumas músicas sem muito rigor. Ela virou-se o olhando sobre o ombro sardento e explodindo em um sorriso ensolarado.

_Alaric, para você! –e estalando os dedos, passou a agilmente pressionar as teclas de modo a produzir alguns breves acordes familiares.

O jovem mordomo sorriu divertido, encostando-se mais a porta, sem alternativa a não ser esperá-la.

Sem esforço ela começou a cantar a primeira estrofe de "_One_" do U2. No momento em que passaria à próxima parte da canção, foi interrompida com a aparição de um novo espectador.

Para Heero, fora fácil encontrá-la – seguiu a música e depois a voz.

_Heero? –seus dedos seguraram a nota firmemente no teclado ao passo que a vista dela percorria a imagem do irmão com algo de muito malicioso.

Alaric notou que seu trabalho não precisava mais ser feito ali e deixou o cômodo.

Naturalmente, a menina retomou sua canção, deixando cada frase vibrar em seu peito, sem desejar abreviar o que fazia nem por um minuto. Heero caminhou para ver o que a janela daquele ambiente poderia lhe mostrar, entretanto, esta se abria para o mar.

A biblioteca também tinha a janela aberta para o oceano. Relena estava junto a esta, sentindo a brisa que ia para o mar despedir-se suavemente. Decidira fazer uma pausa em sua leitura e quando ouviu uma voz canora se juntando à canção da brisa, fechou os olhos e suspirou relaxadamente, soltando parte do braço esquerdo para fora da janela. Sua linda mão branca se movia com o compasso que captava, agora ainda mais precisamente, já que se concentrava somente nas notas que viajavam pelo ar.

Heero viu algo se movendo graciosamente à distância, como uma pluma ao vento, em uma das janelas ao seu lado esquerdo. Esticou o pescoço para investigar do que se tratava, prestando atenção e assistindo um cintilar estelar nascendo daquela mimosa pluma bailarina, que não era nada mais que uma mãozinha de dedos estreitos sustentando um anel de diamante. Parecia seguir a música. Ele sabia que tanto o piano quanto a voz de Akane eram sonoros o suficiente para se propagarem por aquele andar da casa, ainda mais silencioso como estava.

_Vai lá falar com ela. –e de repente escutou. A música havia acabado há algum tempo, embora ele não pudesse dizer quanto.

_O quê você disse? –colocou a cabeça para dentro de modo a receber por completo o fito provocante aderido aos olhos da irmã.

_Não foi para isso que veio? –indagou a seguir, fazendo-o pensar sem que ele quisesse.

Ele bufou, rejeitando a ideia:

_Que idiotice.

_Você mente muito bem… –Akane ironizou e se levantou da banqueta do piano.

_Pare de ficar me concluindo, ainda mais erroneamente. –ele rosnou, indo em direção dela, como que para afrontá-la.

Suspirando caprichosamente, Akane jogou a franja para cima e deu de ombros.

_Tudo bem… –murmurou, sem propósito aparente. –O importante é você ser verdadeiro com você mesmo.

E saiu da sala, pisando macio feito uma gatinha. Estava descalça.

Heero não entendia aquela garota.

Ficou tentado em segui-la, ao mesmo tempo, imobilizado pela frase que tão casualmente ela atirara.

Será que era tudo um grande plano dela?

_Akane. –chamou. Como ele sabia que ela ainda estaria próxima o suficiente para escutá-lo, era um mistério.

E de fato, ela ressurgiu prontamente:

_Oi? –solícita, como sempre.

Heero prendeu a respiração.

_Ane, é o Alaric quem está aí com você? –e terceira voz partiu o silêncio, fazendo com que o casal de irmãos olhasse para a porta.

Relena parou no meio da passagem e elevou as sobrancelhas como única reação ao que encontrara dentro da pequena e intimista sala de estar. Sua reação poderia até ser julgada contida.

Heero enfiou fundo as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans _délavé_ e envergou um pouco o corpo para trás, voltando a cabeça para baixo, mas observando a esposa de soslaio, aparentando terrivelmente incomodado por ter sido interrompido. Contudo, havia se esquecido do que iria dizer segundos antes.

Akane sorriu, pentelha, executando um gesto similar ao dele, inserindo cada um dos polegares em um dos passadores dos mini shorts, puxando-os para baixo e dobrando o corpo levemente para frente.

_O que está fazendo aqui? –Relena questionou sem controle das palavras.

_Também estou me perguntando isso. –Akane colocou-se em boa postura outra vez, soltando sua vista sobre a face que Heero relutava em exibir.

O rapaz bufou, seu maneirismo. Quando precisava expressar contrariedade, era assim que fazia. Quando não sabia seu próximo movimento, era assim que reagia.

_Heero deve ter ficado preocupado com o que estávamos aprontando… –e Akane caçoou, de propósito, para manter o ar movimentado e fazer o rapaz ainda mais embaraçado. Extraía, assim, o que ele lutava tanto em encobrir. Deveras, por pouco as duas não o assistiram corar.

Ele levantou olhos afiados pela provocação recebida, ardendo de exaltação mais do que era possível visualizar.

_Por que não responde? –Relena demandou, ainda no mesmo lugar, recusando-se a alterar-se por ele. Havia resolução sustentando a expressão em seu rosto, e, paralelamente, profunda intriga em seu olhar. De todas as pessoas, certamente Relena é a que mais se surpreendera com a vinda do rapaz. Era o esperado. Ele não podia dizer que não havia previsto isso.

_Ou será que ele queria fazer uma surpresa pra você, Lena? –e a ruiva usava uma vara cada vez mais curta para estocar o irmão, sempre atrevida.

_Cale a boca, Akane! –Heero rugiu finalmente, pressionado, mas em nada intimidando a ela, que soltou uma gargalhada moleca. –Sai daqui, vai!

_Hã? Vocês vão brigar? –ela abriu a boca em espanto, levando as mãos a face, atuando. –Então é melhor eu dar licença mesmo… –e desinibida, foi ressaltando e saindo.

_Também não vou ficar aqui. –Relena se pronunciou, seguindo a amiga, atirando em Heero um fito de revolta.

_Oh, não, Lena! Brigar aproxima mais os casais… –e dando meia-volta, barrando Relena com as mãos, Akane saiu de ré pela porta, risonha, cerrando a passagem mesmo diante da amiga.

_Ane! –Relena bateu o punho na porta, pasmada.

Heero nem se dava ao trabalho de comunicar sua opinião e foi caminhando para o fundo do ambiente.

Relena deixou-se perder alguns segundos olhando para a porta com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Se não queria falar com ele, era só abrir a porta e sair, e ao mesmo tempo, não parecia tão simples. De que valia seria evitarem-se ali? Não provaria nada para ele. Queria fazer diferente dessa vez.

Ao virar-se para procurar Heero atrás de si, averiguar como se portava, localizou-o debruçado na janela outra vez. Dera as costas para ela, como se tivera certeza de que ela o deixaria só na sala.

_Quem está fazendo cena agora é você. –ela comentou, inexpressiva, posicionando-se mais no centro do aposento.

_Não. –surpreendentemente, ele respondeu. Relena decidiu aproximar-se um pouco mais. –Você não vai voltar para casa amanhã. –não julgava importante olhar para ela enquanto falava.

_Quem disse?

_Eu não quero você em Nova York.

_E existe algum motivo racional para tanto? –as frases que ela pronunciava eram respostas imediatas, como se não fosse necessário pensar para dizer – estavam prontas.

O que havia feito Relena tão agressiva e tão direta de repente? Heero saiu de sua atitude de afastamento e, mantendo as costas apoiadas na ventana, encarou sua interlocutora, concedendo a si próprio algum tempo para considerar a identidade da moça ali.

Forte. Era o que ela parecia.

_The Wing_ havia reestruturado a esposa? Renovado-a? Transformado-a? O que aflorara nela não poderia ter jazido adormecido para despertar somente então. Se não fosse novo, ele não saberia interpretar como ficara contido por tanto tempo longe da vista dele.

Estalou os lábios. Levou uma mão a nuca.

Não sentia vontade de falar nada.

_Você veio até aqui só para me falar isso? –e sentiu que ela quase riu, estupefata e ofendida.

_É bem melhor do que deixar você pra fora do apartamento. –suavemente, apresentou em oposição.

_Você não ousaria…! –a ofensa dela aumentou.

E algo de sugestivo no gume dos olhos dele a convenceu do contrário. É claro que ele ousaria… facilmente o faria…

Essa percepção a retraiu temporariamente e embora Heero pudesse aproveitar aquela margem para abusar dela com palavras, tudo que fez foi apontar-lhe as lâminas de sua vista azul gelada. Era uma ameaça sutil, uma manifestação de autoconfiança.

_Não entendo você! –ela começou a perder o controle. –Para quê vir até aqui só para acabar com meu sossego? O que você quer com isso? Por que acha que pode decidir tudo por mim?

_Pare de perder tempo em se revoltar. Será melhor se você fizer como digo.

Relena meneou a cabeça, seu rosto desconstruído. Não havia sinal de serenidade em nenhuma linha de expressão dela e seus olhos faiscavam em inconformidade. Tentava evitar, mas aquilo doía.

_Me explica no que você é diferente do Decker. –pediu, sem tirar a atenção do rosto do rapaz. Sua voz foi tão limpa, e mesmo assim, Heero indagou em reação:

_O quê? –não aceitava o paralelo que a moça traçara.

_Para mim, vocês dois são iguais! Estão sempre pensando que eu estou à disposição de vocês!

_Não fale isso! –ele rebateu, um pouco de sanha começou a crispar sua voz.

_Por que não? Você é doente como ele! –um desgosto irresistível a cobrira gradualmente durante o progresso da conversa e a fizera produzir aquela conclusão.

Heero parecia detido por amarras invisíveis de avançar nela e fazê-la retirar o que falara. Emanava um calor doloroso que intencionava devorar tudo. Meneando a cabeça, exibindo quão inconformado se pusera por ter sido ligado àquele nome desprezível, fazia um malabarismo com intensas emoções, pela primeira vez lutando para não perder o controle de nenhuma.

Então era assim que ela o via? Compará-lo a Decker era pior que dizer que o odiava – sim, preferia mil vezes ser odiado por Relena ou qualquer outra pessoa do que se saber relacionado em comportamento e temperamento àquele desalmado torto.

Ele podia alegar que não se conhecia e que preferia assim, contudo, sabia bem o que não era. Entretanto, enregelado por dentro, tomou um suspiro e só conseguiu murmurar:

_Pense o que quiser.

Não era essa a resposta que ela esperava. Ficou paralisada, demandando dele algo mais com a firmeza de seu fito, e ainda, nada conseguiu extrair do obelisco que Heero encarnara. Ele jogou a cabeça para um lado, saindo do foco dela, e assumiu a maneira de quem ia deixar a sala.

_Quer saber? Você tornou tudo muito mais fácil. Prefiro mesmo ficar aqui. É muito melhor do que correr o risco de te encontrar naquele apartamento ou de ter de olhar para você… –ela anunciou. –Não vou voltar.

As frases dela não o detiveram. Ele saiu caminhando inalterado, e quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, ouviu-a resmungar:

_Nunca mais.

Acima de seu ombro, relanceou-a apenas para verificar qual era a expressão que ela usava ao prometer aquilo. E não havia nada no rosto dela a não ser rubor e desgosto.

_Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade. –ele replicou, monotonamente. E desbloqueando a passagem, desapareceu, esquecendo a porta entreaberta.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e depois suspirou, alcançando a escadaria e rumando para o quarto. O vilão da história era sempre ele, contudo, não poderia negar que era por escolha própria. Se seu orgulho o permitisse dizer por que a obrigava se manter ali, talvez ela o compreendesse, até o admirasse, e de repente lhe desse algum valor. Mas como fazer isso quando nem ele estava disposto a tocar naquele assunto? Mesmo que o tivesse em mente o tempo todo, preferia não encará-lo. Não considerava que fosse necessário e não tinha hábito de se explicar…

Relena sentou-se em um sofá da sala. Olhou em redor, estalando os lábios e levando uma mão a face para remover os cabelos. Não enxergava sentido no que Akane lhe dissera… se brigar a aproximasse de Heero, não estaria tendo tanta dificuldade de tolerá-lo naquele momento, mas estaria feliz com o súbito e inexplicável surgimento dele. Qualquer coisa impedia-os de chegar a um acordo, as brigas deles eram infinitas e os mantinha cada vez mais afastados e mais desejosos de encompridar estas distâncias. Decidida a não dar muita importância às atitudes dele, ela buscava proteger sua valiosa tranquilidade e se esforçaria completamente em aparentar totalmente indiferente ao revê-lo durante o almoço dali meia-hora.

Akane saiu da sala de estar descontraidamente, tuitando sobre a chegada surpresa de Heero através do Black Berry que estivera com ela em um dos bolsos de seus mini shorts cheios de tachinhas e desfiados. Seus pensamentos ficaram lá dentro, entretanto, e não era curiosidade que os detivera lá, era suspeita. Sabia ler no comportamento do irmão algo sério e incômodo para ele a ponto de fazê-lo se mover, abandonar sua confortável apatia.

-8-8-8-8-

_Curioso, primo… –Dorothy ronronou e pausou até Decker descansar seus talheres no prato e dar-lhe atenção. –Faz mais de seis semanas que você alugou aquele belo apartamento em Tribeca, contudo, continua almoçando aqui bem como passando maior parte de seu tempo ocioso em minha casa… –e sob o olhar dele, manejou concentradamente seus talhares tomando uma porção do risoto.

Ele não fez muito caso de tão sutil repreensão:

_Não tive tempo de organizar meu apartamento a ponto de me sentir confortável nele.

_Não fiquei convencida… ouvi comentários de que tem levado uma garota para lá…

Decker revirou os olhos, chateado demais para contestar a moça.

_Já sei o que você quer… eu admito: gosto de sua companhia. –atalhou, para ver se conseguia fazê-la parar de importuná-lo.

_Fico lisonjeada com seu carinho, primo, contudo, não me importaria se também prestigiasse vovô Dermail com tanta amizade.

A careta de Decker foi instantânea.

_Quem diria! Até minha própria prima não quer me receber mais…

Dorothy deu de ombros, usando de muita elegância exibiu um sorriso acre.

_Tenho de ser sincera com você: sua presença me cansa, mas não tome isso como ofensa.

_E como o que devo tomar então? –impacientou-se, deixando desfazer-se sua astúcia.

_Como uma pista. Um conselho, talvez? –ela soou sobremaneira divertida para quem usava de tanta crueldade, franqueza e desaprovação.

Decker identificava cada motivação de Dorothy, mas não as levava em consideração, adotando a atitude de quem não entende o sentido do que lhe foi dito. Era bom saber relevar Dorothy – era uma das poucas pessoas que honrara como alvo de sua tolerância benevolente.

Suspirando musicalmente, ela não temeu prosseguir:

_Ademais, tinha comigo uma certeza de que seus planos para o fim de semana eram outros.

Ele preferia que ela se calasse, mas reconhecia que só a total extinção do que dizer poderia emudecer um Romefeller.

_Quais?

_Usar a Casa Vessalius em Rhode Island.

_Por que iria até lá?

_Hm… por que será? –ironizou ofídia. –De qualquer modo, prefiro que esteja comigo.

_Não dependo da aprovação de ninguém.

_Tem certeza? –abespinhou, apenas para incomodá-lo. Ele se irritou.

_Que dirá de sua opinião!

_Acalme-se… sei que não escuta a ninguém além de sua vontade. Porque, se escutasse, não agiria tão ruinosamente para si próprio e sua família, que te quer tão bem, tampouco atacaria a querida Relena.

Estalando os lábios, Decker se distanciou do que viera ouvindo.

_Entretanto, o motivo principal para que você não vá a Rhode Island importunar Relena não está nele próprio, mas no fato de Heero ter ido passar o fim de semana lá com a esposa. –frisou a palavra final. Ignorava, sem medo, o efeito que seu friso teria sobre as intenções de Decker para com a moça.

_Hã? Ouvi direito? –riu-se, maldosamente álacre. –Quer dizer que realmente o impressionei? Isto está cada vez mais interessante…

Reprovando, Dorothy moveu a cabeça suavemente:

_É essa sua infantilidade que mais me cansa.

_Heero me diverte… –não pareceu tê-la escutado. –Mordeu minha isca, tomou-me por óbvio. Que idiota. Como você soube?

_Loreley me informou. Leu no Twitter da menina Yuy.

Decker balançou a cabeça, ainda deleitando-se com sua pequena vitória.

_Sempre pensei que Heero fosse muito mais inteligente. –seguia em suas troças. –Como é que não sabe que meus planos são maiores?

_E estes envolvem a mascarada da menina Yuy?

_Certamente.

_Sei que não foi convidado.

_Já resolvi isso… me espanta você ter tanta fé na ausência de um convite como impedimento para mim.

_Muito bem. –ela aceitou a estocada com classe, nem pensando em se abalar. –Já que me aprecia tanto, primo, não se importaria em dividir comigo a natureza da sua estratégia, não é?

Decker lançou a ela um longo e dúbio fito. Estalou os lábios e relutou, escolhendo o que revelaria.

_Contatos… você sabe o quão importante é ter uma boa rede de contatos…

_Me pergunto quem é o louco a dispor-se a ajudá-lo e contribuir com suas intrigas vazias… –e havia um sorriso atroz nos lábios rosados dela enquanto ela comentava assim com voz acre.

Decker odiava a franqueza dela, mas nunca tivera forças para contrariá-la. A influência dela na família era abrangente, ao contrário da dele, o que o tornava um tanto impotente contra ela. Claro que ele não estava contente com isso e esperava ansioso o momento de derrubá-la.

Diante do silêncio dele a sua provocação, Dorothy sentiu uma pequena surpresa e ficou curiosa sobre o que fato se daria no próximo fim de semana. E decidiu comentar:

_Espero que esteja bem ciente de que o que quer que esteja fazendo tem potencial de te destruir.

_Vivi até hoje assim sem qualquer problema, não é agora que vai ser diferente.

_Não estarei lá para você dessa vez.

_Melhor. Não irei precisar. Sempre consigo o que quero. –a confiança dele transbordava, turvando sua visão do mundo. Era o pior tipo de ingênuo, nocivo aos outros, mas primeiramente a si próprio.

Ela assentiu, tomando as palavras dele como oficiais, desejando-lhe o mal por trás dos olhos acetinados e inexpressivos. Ele havia escolhido deslembrar tudo o que ela fizera por ele e a tudo o que ainda poderia fazer – para sua vantagem ou desastre.

-8-8-8-8-

_Você me desculpa, Lena? Mas é que ainda não entendi porque está tão brava com o Heero. –Akane confessou, humilde, após ouvir a cunhada explicar-lhe o que passara na sala de estar.

Relena, ao mesmo tempo em que folheava uma revista, jogada na cama, assistia a ruiva penteando os cílios com o pincel do rímel com precisão e paciência em sua penteadeira.

_Heero nunca pensa em nada mais que si próprio. –facilmente apresentou uma razão válida para sua irritação.

Akane piscou algumas vezes, relaxando as pálpebras.

_Parecia que tinha dois inimigos na mesa do almoço. –provocou, marota.

Relena meneou a cabeça, decidindo não reagir. Sabia que era mesmo visível o quanto não suportava Heero.

_Me pergunto se é sempre assim… –e a ruiva indagou por mais, indiscreta, aplicando blush nos zigomas.

_Queria que ele me respeitasse. –murmurou, fechando o periódico e sentando-se.

Akane assentiu, tranquila, sem tirar as razões de Relena.

_De qualquer forma, para mim não é nada ruim ficar esta semana aqui também. Astuce e Jade poderão vir para cá e aí fazemos as provas e ajustes dos vestidos sem problemas.

_Você já estava pensando em continuar aqui?

_Com tanta coisa ainda para fazer, não vi escolha. Também, vou dar uma força pro Heero com esse lance dele.

_Ane… desse jeito, ele vai ter a prova que controla nossa vida. –Relena se acabrunhou, sem acreditar na decisão da amiga. Sempre a teve como aliada, o que havia de repente?

_Lena, você deixou a birra adiantar-se a seu raciocínio. Por que acha que o Heero não te quer em Nova York, de verdade? Não é só capricho…

_Que ele não se daria ao trabalho de vir aqui à toa é fato. O que me incomoda é ele não ser claro sobre seus objetivos.

Akane deu de ombros.

Relena caiu no colchão outra vez, juntando as mãos no abdômen e começando a meditar sem muito cuidado. Ouvia Akane pentear o cabelo.

A menina somente aguardava os pensamentos de Relena se encadearem na sequência correta que a levaria a uma pequena epifania fácil e até reconfortante.

_Talvez… –Relena murmurou, minutos depois.

_O quê? –Akane virou-se na banqueta, satisfeita.

_Heero queria manter Decker o mais longe possível de mim. –seguiu murmurando aquela conclusão que lhe soava tão estranha.

Akane assentiu, maliciosa, pena que Relena não viu. Era exatamente isso, desde o começo. Ela não precisava ouvir Heero explicar para saber. Parou a escova em uma mecha:

_Bem provável. Com aquele processo rolando, ele quer você em um lugar seguro, protegida, para que o idiota do Decker não tenha meios de te assustar mais.

_Muito bem… se for isso mesmo, é bem esquisito, mas não posso ficar aqui para sempre. E logo você também vai embora.

_Verdade. Mas por ora, estamos aqui. Estamos todos tranquilos, nós três… –confie um pouco em Heero, Lena… – era o que Akane parecia querer dizer ao mesmo tempo que exibia um suave e encorajador sorriso.

Um pouco surpreendida com o rumo da conversa e o que derivou dela, Relena viu-se presa em espanto. Contudo, não se acostumou com a possibilidade de Heero estar cuidando dela.

Saiu para seu próprio quarto terminar de se arrumar para irem jantar fora e Akane, vendo-se pronta, desceu para encontrar Heero na ampla sala de visitas, verificando algo no celular e aparentando bastante impaciente, mesmo sem que elas estivessem atrasadas.

_Me agradeça.

_O que foi agora?

_Acabei de levantar sua moral… salvar sua pele… vê se não vai estragar tudo.

_Não se meta, Akane.

Ela divertiu-se em perceber que ele parecia saber exatamente do que ela falava.

Ele enfurecia-se em pensar que ela tinha concluído tudo certo sozinha outra vez.

_Agora já é tarde. É melhor me agradecer.

_Desagradável.

_Euzinha? Por quê? –fez-se melindrosa e chorosa. –Diz, por que não trouxe o Duo? –e atirou-se no ombro dele, desanimada.

A ponto de repreendê-la, ele a empurrou para longe, ouvindo-a rir travessa e desembaraçada, mas foram forçados a deixar a picuinha fraternal para outra hora pela chegada de Relena.

Tal qual um fio os ligasse, os dois trocaram um olhar incisivo.

Foram para o carro de Heero de modo a rumarem ao restaurante de frutos do mar.

_Ligue o rádio, Heero… –Akane requisitou do banco de trás.

Heero torceu o nariz, mas aquiesceu.

Relena roubou um relance do rapaz ao lado. Por mais que lutassem em se desprender, cada vez mais se viam perto. Juntos eram feito um nó, não importava o quanto lutassem para se desatarem, só fariam apertar mais o laço até jamais poderem se soltar, até se fundirem.

Até ali, só trataram a questão do jeito errado, tornavam-se cada vez mais inescapáveis um do outro, o contrário do que desejavam.

Admitiria que se achava um tanto intrigada, o que poderia estar prejudicando suas considerações, todavia iniciava a sentir necessidade de utilizar suas energias de outro modo, um que fosse sábio.

De repente poderia estar pensando naquele brinquedinho bobo, mas muito absorvente, com que uma vez quando criança teve oportunidade de brincar – a armadilha chinesa para dedos.

Se não fosse por Zechs lhe ensinar o segredo, talvez estivesse com os dedos unidos pelo cilindro até aquele dia…

É que a resposta podia não ser lutar. Bem podia estar falhando desde o começo. Ainda não decidira o que faria ou como se portaria, só queria mudar. Outra vez.

Heero abriu a porta para ela.

Por que ele se preocupava com etiqueta?

Ele só respondia ao estímulo… crescera aplicando behaviorismo em si mesmo, certo de que assim seu pai o deixaria em paz, satisfeito por vê-lo agir como ele queria. Heero tinha uma visão deturpada da disciplina e dos ensinamentos do pai, talvez por causa do jeito com que Dante o criou. Contudo o juiz fez muito pouco além de replicar a criação que recebera do próprio pai.

O casal fitou-se outra vez de modo que ninguém sabia o que pensavam então.

O silêncio tomava conta de tudo, até da nuvem cerebral. Até o momento, nenhuma tempestade.

E não era mesmo hora de aprender a lidar com aquilo? Heero percebeu-se ponderando. Talvez, estivesse se calejando. Cada calo novo, mais insensibilidade, em contrapartida, mais um pouco daquela paz mental falsa. Era a única que possuía, não a considerava tão inútil. Se não a alimentasse, ficava sem recursos para aplacar o vazio.

_Como o Heero está dirigindo, vou aproveitar para beber todos os coquetéis! –a mesa, estudando o cardápio, Akane anunciou.

_Não vá me dar trabalho.

_Ai, qual o problema? Não é você que vai pagar para mim.

_Mas como falou, sou eu quem está dirigindo. Não pensarei duas vezes em te largar aqui.

Akane deixou o maxilar cair de ultrajo.

_Lembre bem do que te disse antes de sairmos. Você está me devendo.

Ele bufou, fazendo caso nenhum.

_O que vai escolher primeiro? Também vou querer. –Relena decidiu afrontar o rapaz um pouco ao modo da cunhada, em uma espécie de retribuição aos caprichos do marido.

Ele a olhou agressivamente, estreitando a vista, mas seguiu profundamente calado.

_Podemos ligar para Alaric nos buscar. –e ela ainda nomeou solução, astuta.

Akane assentiu em completa aprovação.

_Vão em frente, então… –ele rosnou, cansado daquelas tolices. –Podem encher a cara mesmo.

_Igual você fazia. –Akane não deixou de cutucar, como gostava de fazer, exatamente como se espera do caçula. Contudo, cada sentença dela era sagaz. Heero lia tudo e se empertigava duplamente.

Relena permitiu que uma expressão alegre e suave flutuassem em sua face.

Por fim, os planos de beberem todos os drinques da casa foram apenas ameaças e elas se contentaram com uma taça de vinho branco. Conversaram naturalmente durante a refeição, enquanto Heero dedicou-se a observar o estabelecimento e analisar a comida. Ele não participava porque não tinha assunto com elas. Ouvia, porém, tentando não se interessar muito.

O resto de sua passagem por _The Wing_ fora sem relevâncias. Reclusou-se ao quarto acompanhado do laptop, mergulhado em seu trabalho e no sono atrasado, e fez-se presente somente nas refeições. Partiu em retorno a Nova York antes do jantar de domingo, ignorando as despedidas da irmã e da esposa. Era-lhe melhor simplesmente ir sem ser notado.

Era bom se afastar de lá. Sentia-se como se tivesse feito algo que o excedia. Tinha dificuldades em decidir se havia sido uma fraqueza ir a _The Wing_ para aquele fim de semana. Não sabia se se alegrava por ter ficado lá à toa ou se se arrependia por ter se tornado uma peça estúpida do jogo de Decker além de ter temido pelo bem-estar de Relena. Porque era ele, até que não soava tão cruel a ideia de cogitar ter se esforçado para nada dirigindo àquelas horas até outro estado para impedir algo que nem sequer estava certo de acontecer. A realidade, entretanto, era que tais cogitações só nasciam porque ele enfrentava uma sensação de embaraço que lhe era completamente nova.

E ainda havia o orgulho ferido pelo modo petulante de Decker desafiá-lo contribuindo para suas decisões. Como permitir ter o brio estocado e tripudiado por tal crápula insuportável? Preferia aparecer como tolo a permitir que fosse atacado outra vez mesmo que por meio dos assédios a Relena, a despeito de ter ou não um envolvimento pessoal com ela. Ademais, preferia cuidar que seu rival autodeclarado não perturbasse sua esposa de conveniência do que ouvir cobranças e disciplinas da mãe, do pai e quem sabe até de seu cunhado sobre o assunto. Falhar em proteger a moça era uma culpa que não mais desejava em seu longo histórico de negligências.

* * *

Boa noite!

Me desculpem. Sei que demorei mais do que devia em postar um capítulo. Eu o prometi para semanas atrás, mas finalmente estou contente com ele.

Espero que gostem! Está bem comprido, divertiam-se!

Não tenho muito a dizer. Estou muito empolgada porque decidi como tudo vai terminar entre o Decker e a Relena.

Talvez, a "epifania" da Relena aqui seja desnecessária, indesejada, mas achei curioso incluí-la, só pra aumentar um pouquinho o terreno pro romance. Acho que essa é uma pequena peça para aproximar o casal. Eu sei que é uma peça minúscula, mas ainda assim, é alguma coisa.

Quero convidar todo mundo para ir ler o desafio semanal de temas que estou fazendo, o _Princess and Paladin Challenge_, cuja nova resposta vai ao ar a 0 hora.

Quero também pedir pra todo mundo visitar o Tumblr da fic!

Quero ainda agradecer a cada um que lê a fic e me dá tanto apoio! Biscoitos e beijos para vocês!

XOXO

29.01.2012


	34. 33

**33**

Com Relena a seu alcance, Akane passou a considerar quais intromissões poderia e deveria fazer no relacionamento do irmão e da amiga. Queria também averiguar sob que luz Relena passara a enxergar Heero depois de entender que ele a tentava proteger. Tudo isso exigia dela uma delicadeza profissional. Por ora, não abordaria nada, certa de que possuíam tempo suficiente para isso. Só lamentava não ter conversado com Heero sobre a guarda silenciosa que ele montara em _The Wing_. Não que de fato precisasse para entender tudo, no entanto, ao ouvi-lo falar, teria dimensão precisa da importância que ele dava ao que fizera e à Relena.

Akane não via problemas em ser incompreendida, intrometida e não temia estar enganada ou ser precipitada em seus julgamentos. Só lhe interessava ser franca. O que vivia era a mensagem que passou ao irmão: ser verdadeira com ela própria, porque apenas assim poderia ser verdadeira com os demais e permitir que sua luz vazasse íntegra.

E por mais dores, tremores e temores que Relena estivesse passando, Akane via que a cunhada era do mesmo jeito. Relena só queria fazer as coisas do próprio modo, um que ela mesma desenvolvia e aperfeiçoava. À primeira vista, elas não pareciam, mas guardavam muitas semelhanças.

_Sabe, Lena… o que você quiser saber sobre o Heero, pode me perguntar. –estavam aproveitando uma folga nas arrumações para a festa. Tudo já tomava forma e o salão de baile começava a oferecer uma viagem a um passado mágico a quem pisasse nele.

_Hã? Está bem… por que está me falando isso?

_É que às vezes você quer perguntar e não sabe se deve. Não precisa ter reservas comigo.

Relena assentiu, sorridente. Ela sabia. Lia bem as pessoas e encontrara no comportamento de Akane passagens extensas sobre transparência de caráter e pensamento.

_Obrigada.

_Você é tão cortês, tão graciosa sempre, Lena. Como você faz?

_Que exagero.

_Não, sério. Eu não sou uma boa garota. Nem preciso falar, né?

_Isso também é exagero.

Akane sorriu puxando só um lado da boca, maliciosa. Relena meneava a cabeça, reprovando-a, e ria também, inconformada.

_Você sabe mesmo tudo sobre Heero?

_Não, mas posso descobrir.

Gargalharam.

_Por que será que ele está sempre nos nossos pensamentos?

_Talvez porque é muito misterioso.

_Eu não sei se "misterioso" é a palavra certa.

_Qual é, para você?

Relena suspirou, sem ideias.

_Me permite ser saliente? –Akane normalmente apenas era saliente, mas apesar de toda a intimidade que vinha construindo com Relena, gostava de pedir permissão, de usar de consideração e delicadeza, porque admirava e respeitava muito a cunhada.

Relena levantou as sobrancelhas castanhas, indicando que a amiga prosseguisse:

_Não seja você misteriosa agora.

_Por que você se casou com meu irmão? –Akane queria muito ouvir o que Relena responderia. Não por curiosidade, dessa vez, não, longe disso. Queria que Relena escutasse seu próprio conceito daquela união, seu próprio pensamento, e decidisse a definição que era capaz de oferecer por meio de análise de todos os fatos relevantes. Cria também que aquele desabafo seria libertador para Relena.

Por minutos, perplexa pela indagação, Relena sorriu simplória e olhou as mãos. Foi quase instintivo arrumar no dedo anelar esquerdo a aliança e o anel de noivado. E se dissesse que se esquecera do porque se casara, soaria convincente e acima de suspeita? Porque de repente, foi o que sentiu ali. Se por acaso respondesse que não sabia, faria sentido?

Não que ignorasse seu sacrifício ou o valor dele, não que não se arrependesse do que fizera às vezes, no meio do dia ou da noite, por uma fração de segundos, bem ali. Somente de repente estar no centro daquele plano parecia como natural, seu novo modo de viver. Já havia sido transformada e lamentava por ser tão maleável.

_Porque eu quis. Foi a decisão que eu tomei. –assim, clara e concisa, apresentou sua razão. Pura verdade.

Akane gostou do que ouviu. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

_Heero também. –e ousou adicionar.

Relena não se sentiu à vontade em concordar, porém preferiu acreditar.

_Você está feliz com ele? –a entrevista seguia, Akane soava tão infantil e sonhadora. Não era como se realmente tivesse Heero em mente, ao ver de Relena, agindo contraditoriamente.

Feliz. Felicidade. Relena riu. Desejava muito por isso, contudo não se via segura de que Heero fazia parte daquele desejo.

Será que ele queria ser feliz?

Será que ele era feliz do jeito dele?

Tudo o que Relena podia usar como recurso para tentar encontrar algo para satisfazer essas duas perguntas era a figura dele, altivo, remoto e alheio, olhando longe apesar de tê-la bem em sua frente, segurando a taça de vinho branco pelas bordas.

Começou a ficar preocupada com o que responderia a Akane, que seguia atenta e pacientemente à espreita de sua informação.

_Preciso pensar mais nisso, Ane. No momento, não sei. Casei-me com ele, mas é claro que falta muito para saber lidar com ele. Essas coisas não são instantâneas. Por enquanto, estou descontente com o modo de ele me encarar. –e quando foi dar por si, tinha sido mais sincera do que desejava, pronunciando coisas que nem sabia pensar.

_Quero muito me casar. Acho fascinante. A dinâmica entre o homem e a mulher deve ser a mais complexa existente. É uma relação que só entende quem experimenta e ainda assim, é difícil de explicar, não é? Só que eu confesso que apenas comecei pensar assim depois do Duo. Ter alguém que a gente ama verdadeiramente é o que dá forças à vontade de partilhar tudo e construir uma história juntos.

_Há quanto tempo vocês namoram?

_Há dois anos e meio exatamente. –e sorriu, como se lembrasse de algo. –Ele é demais… não sei como aguenta manter um compromisso tão sério à distância. Admiro ele muito.

_E você não merece elogios por isso também?

_Eu? –gargalhou. –Eu sou uma idiota, Lena. Depois que encontrei Duo, mergulhei tanto no sentimento que virei uma romântica antiquada. Não me esforço nem um pouco em pensar só nele o tempo todo.

Relena não resistiu o modo sarrista de a amiga explicar a si mesma tão francamente. Queria poder dizer o mesmo sobre si.

_Nunca tive pressa em encontrar o amor, vai ver que já sabia que ele estava reservado para mim em alguém, só esperando a hora certa. É por isso que estou com o Duo: porque só ele é quem me completa.

_Acha mesmo que é assim, que existe alma gêmea?

_Não. Só que também não sei explicar o que acho do amor. Conheci garotos com quem gostaria de ficar, mas nenhum deles foi de fato o escolhido. Por quê? Será que foi o momento? O que foi afinal que contribuiu, que fez a diferença? Se eu tivesse me apaixonado pelo Duo antes, teria também ficado com ele? Teria sido correspondida?

Relena acompanhava a progressão do raciocínio da ruiva, interessada.

_Acho que, por tudo isso que levantei agora, é que sempre deixei rolar pra ver o que acontece.

_Você ainda é assim?

_Sou, mas sempre com responsabilidade. –e piscou um olho, travessa. –Não quero perder o que é precioso pra mim.

_Entendo.

_Já falei demais sobre mim, desculpa.

Se ao menos Heero fosse tão expansivo! Tudo seria bem mais suportável. Entretanto, não era capaz de imaginar isso.

_O amor não deveria ser explicado. Não está aí para ser racionalizado, só para ser vivido e sentido. –Relena observou suavemente, debruçando-se na xicara de chá.

-8-8-8-8-

_Onde é que o bonitão andou o fim de semana todo? –Duo não se conteve na pergunta assim que Heero sentou-se a mesa.

_Até parece que não sabe. –calmamente, ele replicou, apanhando o menu que Trowa lhe cedera.

_Convencido. –Duo cutucou para não perder o costume, vivaz e despreocupado. –Mas é verdade, eu sei… nem pra avisar que ia para lá para eu ir junto e ver a minha menina.

_E por que você não teve a mesma ideia? –Quatre pronunciou-se, ingênuo.

_É… por que será? –Duo se lamentou, sem resposta.

_Já está tudo pronto por lá para o fim de semana? Cath está me deixando muito intrigado com o evento. –Trowa aproveitou para comentar.

_Estou tão exausto de ouvir falar dessa porcaria que nem quero ir mais. –Wu Fei pronunciou-se enfim, enfadado.

_Ué… e quem é que tem falado tanto da festa para você? –Duo já estranhou.

_Vocês… a Jade…

_O quê? A Jade? –e ele não perdoava.

_Nem comece. Pode ficar bem calado… –Wu Fei mandou baixo e ameaçador, mesmo que toda aquela pose não fosse afetar Duo.

_Jade Wong?

_É surdo por acaso?

_É o fim do mundo! Chang Wu Fei aceitando um conselho meu? Trowa, confirme o que eu ouvi. –Duo explodiu por fim, admirado e buliçoso.

_Vejamos, ouvir mesmo, não ouvimos… mas concluí que o Wu Fei e a Jade… –Trowa não viu motivos para não juntar-se a cena.

_Cale-se! –Wu Fei cortou a palavra antes que "estão namorando" fosse pronunciado.

Quatre riu, alegre.

_Como assim? –Duo escandalizou-se de propósito, só para irritar mais Wu Fei. –E nem vai contar os detalhes para a gente? Não sou mais seu amigo, falou?

_Do jeito que está na defensiva, a coisa parece bem séria. –Quatre provocou, em um raro momento de travessura. Wu Fei só desejou matá-lo. Com as próprias mãos. Bem ali.

_Você está todo engraçadinho ai, mas ainda falta você se arranjar… –Trowa cutucou o amigo, o último solteiro.

_Eu? –e não soube mais o que fazer.

_É! Declaro aberta a caça de uma mina para o Quatre! –Duo se empolgou.

_Por favor, não… –soou envergonhado e preocupadíssimo.

Heero não estava em lugar nenhum da conversa.

Por que todo mundo precisava ter um par?

Por que estavam todos ansiosos por isso?

_Eu soube que a Jade tem três irmãos mais velhos. Como pensa em impressioná-los? –Duo voltou a atacar Wu Fei.

_Desse jeito estou vendo a Ane ficar viúva antes de casar. –Trowa zombou, a voz soando jocosa, mas muito clara e elegante.

_Exato. É isso que quer? –Wu Fei apoiou, considerando terminar com aquelas brincadeiras de forma física e brutal.

_Jade me disse que um deles luta. Você fica preocupado com isso? –Duo parecia nem escutar os alertas ameaçadores.

_Sim, e o outro é médico e o terceiro é advogado. –Quatre sem querer contribuiu para a irritação do amigo.

Trowa riu disfarçadamente, não havia nada melhor que aquelas conversas na hora do almoço para esquecer-se das pressões do trabalho.

_Estou indo embora! –Wu Fei levantou-se. Não conseguira nem comer.

_Ele não precisa ser tão tímido. –Quatre apontou assim que o amigo se foi.

_Tímido não, orgulhoso. –Duo não parava de rir.

_Mas você não ajuda em nada também. –Trowa comentou, ajuizado, mas divertido.

_Foi mal, tive de curtir este momento de glória…

_Em que está pensando, Heero? –Quatre resolveu dirigir a atenção ao amigo silencioso.

_Em nada.

_Você me ajuda numa parada, Heero? –Duo pediu então.

_O que você quer?

_Preciso da opinião de um homem casado…

_Ah, vá se danar! –Heero rosnou baixo.

_É sério! –e Duo disfarçava a risada, bem como Trowa. Quatre só assistia, pasmado.

_Agora que o Wu Fei foi embora você resolveu me aporrinhar?

_Nada disso… quero que vá me ajudar a comprar um negócio pra Ane.

_Você vai pedir a Ane em casamento? –Quatre pensou rápido.

_Não sei… quem sabe? –Duo ficou folgazão.

_A resposta é não.

_Não o quê?

_Eu não dou permissão.

_Afe! –Duo riu. –E você lá apita na vida dela? É só do juiz que eu espero a sentença… mas pode baixar sua bola, que eu não vou pedir ela ainda. É outra coisa…

_Que suspeito… –Trowa cutucou.

Duo deu de ombros.

É que ele tinha uma ideia. Queria ver se Heero falava um pouco do que estava acontecendo sem tanta plateia. Normalmente, era Duo quem arrancava de vez as palavras de Heero, mesmo aquelas que ele não se achava capaz de dizer.

Como faziam seus próprios horários, terminaram a refeição e as duplas se separaram.

_Quero comprar um presente adiantado de aniversário de namoro pra Ane. Estou precisando de opiniões. –saíram caminhando na avenida e Duo apresentou.

_Devia ter pedido a ajuda do Quatre ou do Trowa.

_Eles não são irmãos dela.

_Que diferença faz?

Duo meneou a cabeça.

_Você deve conhecer a Ane melhor do que eu. –Heero confessou, acabrunhado.

_Nada…

Deram poucas passadas em silêncio, aparentemente sem rumo.

_O que vai comprar de presente para a Lena? –Duo apresentou.

_Hã?

_É… de aniversário de casamento.

_Ainda faltam seis meses para isso.

Duo não comentou nada sobre a resposta que recebeu.

_Do que ela gosta? –e quando retornou a falar, quis saber.

_A Ane é fácil de agradar… gosta de qualquer coisa cara, é lógico, principalmente ouro branco.

_Não, estou falando da Lena.

_Pensei que era você quem queria ajuda pra comprar presente.

_Ah, só achei que podia me inspirar…

Heero o olhou feio. Entendeu sobre o que era aquela expedição.

_Mas você sabe? –Duo insistiu.

_Cores claras… livros… topázio rosa. –esforçando-se um pouco, reuniu algumas lembranças e pronunciou devagar. Derivou tudo das suas observações porque nunca havia se interessado em perguntar.

_Bastante coisa. –Duo sorriu. Heero não gostou do que ele pareceu querer dizer com aquilo e bufou. –O que está achando da vida de casado?

Careteou:

_Pode parar. O que está fazendo? Vamos comprar logo esse presente que eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar.

_Tá certo… –Duo não se afetava. –O que está fazendo agora no escritório?

_Cuidando da merda do processo de direitos autorais que o Romefeller jogou no meu cliente. E o melhor é que o Decker está do outro lado da disputa… –terminou ironizando ferino.

_Ah, o Decker… –Duo observou. –Ele não saiu dessa ainda? Pensei que tinha crescido…

Heero meneou a cabeça em contrariedade.

_As meninas não iam voltar essa semana de Rhode Island?

_Mandei Relena ficar lá.

_E a Ane também?

_Ela ficou porque entendeu o recado.

_Que recado?

_Não te interessa.

_Ah, pode deixar… depois a Ane me conta. –não permitiu a Heero a palavra final, buliçoso.

Finalmente entraram em uma loja, Heero desconhecia o critério de Duo em ter escolhido aquela pequena joalheria desconhecida e pouco ostentosa em uma rua sem muita expressão. E se não havia tanto movimento pelos arredores ou no interior do estabelecimento, as vitrines estavam repletas de peças que pareciam conter mais do que elaborados trabalhos de ourivesaria e metais e pedras preciosas, mas lembranças e sentimentos.

O dono do local, um senhor baixo e franzino, foi avisado da chegada deles pelo som da sineta pendurada junto à porta. Só olhou os rapazes por cima do jornal, primeiro com viva atenção, respondendo com um aceno de cabeça o cumprimento jovial de Duo, mas logo os esquecendo, sacudindo as grandes folhas de papel em suas mãos e retomando a leitura.

_Dá para acreditar? Já faz três anos… –Duo resmungou maravilhado, se debruçando em um mostruário de colares.

_Quanto tempo mais vai durar?

_O quê?

_Isso entre você e a Akane…

_Para sempre. –facilmente, apresentou, exibindo nos lábios o sorriso que se congelara desde seu primeiro comentário.

_Como sabe? –um fundo de afronta se revelava na voz áspera e monótona.

Duo, transformando o brilho de seu riso em um malicioso, escolheu não responder, provocando:

_Você nunca iria entender. –E desistindo rápido de olhar as peças, foi conversar com o homem atrás do jornal e do balcão sobre os produtos em ouro branco.

Deixado só com seus pensamentos, Heero passeou pela loja, desinteressado pelo ambiente, apenas se movendo para satisfazer a estranha ansiedade que o agulhava. Em um minuto deu a volta completa pela sala, retornando ao mostruário que lhe servira de partida. Bufou, insatisfeito, a inquietude se alastrando por seu corpo todo, caminhando por suas veias, contagiando seu coração.

Escutou outra vez nas recordações o que o amigo acabara de comentar. Notou que ele exibira um sorriso esquisito ao falar – era de plenitude. Pessoas não poderiam ser capazes de despertar aquele tipo de sorriso nas outras, não é?

Alguns colares atrás do vidro eram belas correntes adornadas de pingentes incomuns. Achando melhor distrair-se com alguma futilidade, foi estudá-los, inclinando-se sobre a placa transparente.

Seria mesmo tão caprichoso, tão injustificadamente egoísta? Será que estivera tão frígido que não se dera conta de quão cruéis eram suas atitudes? Reconhecia que era duro e de pouquíssimos sentimentos, apesar de jovem demais para tanto. Contudo, nunca se enxergara pelo prisma da crueldade. Por que Relena o comparou com Decker? O que nele pode ter despertado para ela uma semelhança tão ruim, tão deslocada? Ela reclamava sempre de sentir-se coagida e forçada e privada de decisões… não era hora de esquecer tudo o que lhe falara e fizera. Certamente, já a aterrorizara também. Na qualidade de estranhos, foi fácil para ela tomá-lo por cruel ao ser tratada com rudeza e frieza e até mesmo agressividade por ele. E quando as imagens borradas do ocorrido na suíte nupcial do Plaza Hotel começaram a se revestir de um tímido brilho na memória dele, ele tratou logo de cobri-las com uma capa de receio, fixando-se em analisar o intricado esforço do joalheiro materializado. Como pôde ignorar tudo o que Relena sentia naquele dia e maltratá-la tanto? Era certo que ela o interpretaria como genuinamente mau.

Contudo, ainda não estava contente.

Localizou uma peça entre todas da qual realmente gostou. A corrente prateada era delicadíssima, entre alguns elos, minúsculas pedrinhas de brilhante. O pingente era uma asa vazada presa em dois pontos diferentes ao colar, com uma pedra azul faiscante – uma linda safira escura – encravada na menor parte da figura.

_Hey, Heero, vem cá me dar uma força.

Olhando primeiro sobre o ombro, felino, ele foi juntar-se ao amigo para agir como juiz das opções de Duo. Uma pulseira com elos grandes e três pingentes disputava contra uma de elos leves parecidos a filigrana, de três voltas, cada volta enfeitada por uma pecinha circular contendo um brilhante.

Sem demora, Heero apontou a segunda. A primeira era divertida e chamativa, exatamente como Akane, contudo, por qualquer motivo inexplicado, a menor e mais romântica pareceu combinar melhor com ela e, sem dúvidas, combinava melhor com a ocasião.

Duo ficou feliz com a escolha do amigo que só veio a reafirmar a predileção dele pela segunda joia.

Heero retornou para apreciar mais uma vez o colar enquanto Duo pagava o presente conversando animadamente com o idoso.

_Quer ver algum, filho? –depois o homem veio lentamente se achegando de Heero pelo outro lado do balcão, arrumando os óculos em cima do nariz, pronto para procurar o que tanto o atraía ali.

_Não… –Heero murmurou sem desviar a vista.

_Hey, vamos, Heero… –Duo o tocou no ombro. –Muito obrigado, senhor Lukov. –e desse jeito saíram ao som da sineta nostálgica para refazerem seu caminho para o trabalho.

_Vamos pegar um táxi? –Duo sugeriu, já espiando por um, rua acima.

_Está bem.

Acomodaram-se e Heero informou o endereço ao motorista.

_Afinal, o que foi fazer em _The Wing_?

_Perder tempo.

_Que resposta engraçada! O que te fez pensar assim?

_Fiz papel de bobo. –confessou tentando dar pouca importância ao que cometia ali.

_Às vezes é bom.

_É, você deve saber bem do que fala.

_Olha só, você está até de bom humor! Acho que valeu a pena ter ido lá.

_Grande coisa a sua opinião.

_Pelo menos ela é positiva. Agora que já fez o que fez, melhor deixar quieto…

Heero assentiu. O tempo que julgou perdido não seria resgatado por seu arrependimento. E nem tinha decidido ainda se de fato se arrependera, coisa que, além de intrigá-lo, enraivecia-o, especialmente contra si próprio. Isso porque nunca fora de ter dúvidas.

_Acha que eu pareço o Decker? –e tinha se prendido a isso e esquecido como largar.

Duo o encarou, sem nunca esperar uma pergunta daquelas nascendo daquela direção.

_Não acho. Você não é sem noção que nem ele. Por que isso agora?

_Por nada.

Talvez Relena tivesse falado sem pensar… mas por que não parecia isso? Heero lembrava-se da voz dela integralmente, tão firme, tão feroz, atacando-o como nunca antes.

Ele desceu primeiro do automóvel, soturno, aguardando Duo falar qualquer coisa sobre o valor da corrida, sobre estar agradecido, sobre querer conversar mais depois, só que Heero nem tinha cuidado de ouvir. Rumou para a entrada do prédio do escritório sentindo um vazio o escalar pela espinha em substituição de tudo que viera assombrá-lo. Reconheceu-se um pouco mais de repente, e derivou forças para se aplicar ao trabalho, entretanto, a certeza da longura da semana não o animava. Aprendeu por experiência própria que sua mente trabalhava como as ondas do mar, na qual uma escorre para longe da praia só para ser prontamente substituída por outra, em incansável e incessante ritmo.

-8-8-8-8-

Resmungando languidamente, ela chamou:

_Decker? –revirou-se nos lençóis procurando por ele, encontrando a cama vazia.

Sentou-se em meio aos travesseiros, encolhendo as pernas. Olhou para a janela acortinada, sentindo a luz forçando sua passagem, gritando por meio do calor que emitia para que fosse permitida de entrar. Devia ser perto da hora do almoço. O que é que estava fazendo? Por Deus, ela não sabia. Só sentia-se feliz. Pensava na madrugada passada e corava. Mas se iludia e não sabia. Era iludida por ele e não queria saber, preferia acreditar.

Decker fora despertado pelo toque do _iPhone_ em algum lugar da casa poucos minutos antes. O aparelho chamava por ele impacientíssimo, lhe permitindo apenas vestir suas roupas de baixo antes de alcançá-lo no balcão da cozinha.

_Decker, para quê ser assim? Sabe que horas são? –Dorothy suspirou, aborrecida, do outro lado da linha.

_Qual é, Dorothy? Desde quando você é minha mãe ou minha chefe? –primeiro, ele precisou abespinhar, ultrajado. –Não me liguei nisso…

_São duas horas. –asperamente, informou, por sua vez.

_Muito obrigado, mas e daí?

_Seus clientes estão te esperando para a reunião. O que digo a eles? –exigiu.

_Que estou chegando, é claro. –para ele, parecia tudo muito trivial.

_Com que desculpa? –cobrou.

_Estamos em Nova York, prima… o trânsito é sempre a desculpa. –atirou a frase com desdém.

Ela fez um silêncio furioso e desligou.

Decker meneou a cabeça, inalterado. Caminhou devagar até a geladeira e pegou uma lata de cerveja lá dentro, largando-se em seguida na única cadeira do ambiente, junto à mesa coberta de caixas de pertences esperando um destino. Ficou apenas relaxando e degustando sua bebida, quando uma criaturinha tímida atravessou seu campo de visão, com o zíper do vestido aberto nas costas, procurando pelos seus sapatos.

Ele sabia exatamente o que fazia porque sabia perfeitamente o que queria. Era daqueles que se esticam pelo seu alvo sem contar os riscos. Também funcionava um pouco como uma máquina: aprendera a não envolver emoções nos relacionamentos; só orgulho, ira e hedonismo com arroubos de luxúria prevaleciam. Por outro lado, era pouco racional – sua personalidade torta era paradoxal. Nunca se questionava ou fazia juízo de suas ações, apenas entregando-se a seus desejos e ao momento, não temendo implicações.

_Colette… –convocou, sendo respondido imediatamente:

_Não acho… –ela apareceu diante dele, mas a certa distância, em desnecessário pânico.

_Estão aqui na porta…

E o flash de ela os descalçando cuidadosamente antes de ser tomada nos braços por ele feito uma noiva espocou em sua mente com intensidade vívida, levando-a curtir uma pesada sensação gostosa.

_É mesmo… –concordou, baixinho, indo assim buscar seus calçados. Subiu dentro deles e notou a bolsa ali também, no chão.

_Venha cá.

Ela obedecia qualquer palavra dele. Estava encantada. Lisonjeada. Incrédula. Tinha certeza que encontrara quem a apreciava.

_Eu trouxe o que você pediu… –mas, antes, agachou-se e tirou de dentro da bolsa um envelope de papel preto.

_E o que foi que te pedi? –fez-se surpreso e intrigado.

_O convite da mascarada em _The Wing_… –com ternura, ela explicou, caminhando em passos largos até ele.

_Você não acha uma injustiça eu não ter sido convidado? –ele tomou o envelope da mão dela e o estudo com descaso. –Não consigo suportar a ideia de você ter de ir sozinha… Mas tem certeza que você concorda com isso? Não quero te ver em nenhuma confusão… –e a fez sentar-se em seu colo.

_Não se preocupe… eu quero tanto que você vá… só vai ser especial se você estiver comigo.

Ele tirou o convite do sobrescrito e correu os olhos pelas letras douradas.

_Assim que eu terminar de usar, te devolvo. –informou, colocando as folhas de lado, puxando-a menina pela cintura. –Que tal hoje à noite? –e sussurrou em cima do ombro dela antes de beijar-lhe a pele delicada.

Ela sorriu pequeno e assentiu, fechando os olhos.

_É por mim que você está fazendo isso, não é? –Colette murmurou, voltando a olhá-lo no rosto.

_E por quem mais? –ele beijou-lhe o pescoço, apertando-lhe as pernas.

Ela assentiu de novo, sorrindo mais brilhantemente, perdida em algum lugar dos olhos verdes espertos e sedutores que ele usava.

Ouvi-lo falar assim a colocava em extravagância sentimental. Rendia-se fácil a tanto, porque era querida, porque tinha encontrado alguém para si que prometia preencher todo o tédio e toda a solidão que encontrava dentro de si com paixão e atenção. E ele era tão perigosamente bonito! Receber os carinhos de um rapaz como ele afetava sua capacidade de raciocínio, desestabilizava seu ego, inflando-o cada vez que ele a fazia sentir-se especial. Quando todas as outras garotas vissem na festa o que ela tinha alcançado, certamente seria apreciada e invejada. Sem exceção, a qualidade feérica de seu relacionamento seria o assunto da noite. Deixaria de ser tratada como uma estúpida… seria respeitada então porque não só era amada por alguém, mas escolhida por um homem muito superior a qualquer rapaz que conhecera.

E não preservava nada do toque e dos beijos de Decker, ponderando que, quanto mais dele ela fosse, mais ele lhe pertenceria, em uma troca equivalente, em uma partilha íntegra e totalmente recompensadora aos dois lados.

_Estou atrasado… –ele reclamou, aborrecido, soltando o rosto dela depois de tê-la beijado a boca. Moveu-a a se erguer e fechou o zíper do vestido que trajava. –Quer que eu te deixe em algum lugar? –e antes de voltar ao quarto, indagou, espreguiçando-se.

Ela olhou as costas esguias dele, coberta de sardas e sinais mimosos.

_Eu vou tomar um táxi…

_Te ligo mais tarde então.

Ela apanhou a bolsa do chão, deixando o apartamento. Não conseguia citar uma coisa da qual se arrependia sobre aquele momento de sua vida.

Decker se vestiu a rigor da ocasião, esquecido de que os minutos continuavam correndo e de que já estava quase uma hora atrasado para seu compromisso.

Antes de sair, apanhou o convite da mesa e o deslizou para sua maleta. Era um impresso tão comum, qualquer local poderia reproduzir… uma cópia no nome dele seria providenciada em menos de duas horas, era só ele instruir a secretária sobre o que desejava.

Como um leão predador na savana, estudou com cuidado o rebanho de presas e atacou precisamente a mais vulnerável e indefesa de todas, aquela que poderia servi-lo exatamente como precisava, obtendo assim sucesso completo. A moça, por mais encantos que guardasse, era só mais uma peça. Divertia-se sobre quão fácil era enganar e manipular Colette, sobre quão prontamente ela se entregava sem demandar esforço dele e sobre quão crédula e carente ela era. Graças a ela e seu inócuo deslumbramento, seus planos não seriam frustrados.

-8-8-8-8-

O que o espelho refletia ela demorou em reconhecer. Sentia-se sem graça. Não era como da última vez que se embelezara para noite, pois não se via à vontade com a própria aparência. De fato, deixou isso declarado para as amigas quando provou o vestido pela primeira vez, três dias antes.

_Você está muito linda! Não tem porque ficar com essa insegurança. –Astuce pôs em palavras bastante simples o que achava serem os sentimentos de Relena sobre a própria aparência dentro do traje vermelho.

Sem resistir à pureza descabida da garota, Relena lhe sorriu e meneou a cabeça, voltando a se analisar no grande espelho retangular do quarto de Akane. Os cabelos presos de qualquer jeito, a face calma de quem despertara de um bom sono, a luz natural do dia entrando pela janela – nada disso diminuía o glamour e a presença do vestido que Jade ia estudando para localizar necessidades de reparo.

_Não queria me expor tanto… por que escolheram um vestido assim para mim? –Relena ainda comentou, mexendo-se um pouco, tentando encontrar-se dentro do pano, e olhando cada moça alternadamente.

A chinesinha apenas assistia-a, uma iluminação suave era produzida pela expressão de sua face, que surgia neutra e ao mesmo tempo terna, como se reprovasse com cuidado maternal o descontentamento de Relena.

_Mulher tem que ser mulher… os homens é que devem respeitar. –Akane pronunciou, definitiva, soberana, se jogando na cama com languidez e colhendo exigente de uma caixa a seu lado alguns bombons.

_Não me venha com esta história de o que é bonito é para se mostrar… –Relena reclamou, mas provocava a amiga, chistosa. Não se sentia em momento de destacar-se e exibir-se. Decidira que a prudência era evitar trazer atenção para si, desnecessária ou não.

_Eu estou falando sério! Para quê se esconder? –Akane falava tão tranquila, como se nada fosse mais óbvio e certo, mastigando delicadamente os docinhos. –Se a gente é bonita, paciência…

_A linha do decote valorizou demais os seus ombros. –e Jade deu uma opinião técnica, contente com o resultado estético.

_A produção completa para a festa vai ficar fantástica! –Astuce reafirmou, empolgada.

Era curioso o apoio que aquelas garotas lhe davam.

Tanto que Relena deixou-se levar. Sim, lá estava ela dentro das orlas pomposas de tecidos carmim e borgonha, o colo alvo praticamente todo exposto junto aos ombros, e os cabelos dourados feitos em cachos disformes, reunidos em torno da franja lisa, compondo uma versão moderna dos _coiffures_ do século XVIII. Estudava-se ainda com bastante admiração, perguntando-se do impacto que causaria, pois certamente haveria de haver algum.

_Vamos, Lena! Os convidados já estão chegando! –Akane bateu na porta de raspão, chamando-a para descer, extática. Pelo corredor ela arrastava um vestido preto-noite, tão volumoso e exuberante quanto o vermelho que envolvia a loira no interior do aposento, que Akane ostentava com sua facilidade desinibida, mostrando os ombros sardentos, agindo conforme suas próprias palavras e conselhos, como sempre.

A máscara de Relena era semelhante a um par de asas aberto que se estendia para fora, guarnecida de rendas delicadas e macias, de trama miúda, e miçangas cintilantes, tudo na mesma cor da veste. Ajeitou-a cuidadosamente sobre a face, prendeu-a entre os cachos macios, mirou-se no espelho uma última vez, escolhendo a melhor atitude para envergar toda aquela indumentária.

Heero já havia assistido Astuce aparecer dentro de seu vestido azul-cobalto de cintura baixa e saia ampla e usando uma máscara que replicava uma borboleta_ Morpho menelaus,_ bem como acompanhado Jade desfilar seu traje verde-esmeralda enfeitado com três broches dourados combinando com sua máscara de meia lua. Agora, ele observava Akane descer a escadaria, usando negro, os cabelos presos de forma exuberante, enfeitados de plumas longas, e o rosto mascarado por uma faixa larga acetinada bem ajustada a sua face, emoldurando seus olhos e destacando-os.

Ele ainda não tinha vestido seu apetrecho, com o qual brincava durante a parada das garotas.

_Ela já vem, não se preocupe. –Akane avisou, de passagem para o salão de festa, onde todos os convidados eram recebidos. Estava ansiosa em encontrá-los, ver como se pareciam e dar por iniciado o seu maior evento. Mal podia esperar pelo espetáculo de Cathrine ou por seu concerto com Astuce. –Depois que se cumprimentarem, diga a Relena que se apresente na sala de organização. –e apontou a direção da cozinha.

Sem parecer prestar atenção, Heero caminhou um pouco, recapitulando o que estava fazendo ali. Não era verdade que esperava Relena. Havia descido também depois de ter se vestido em seu smoking e fora tomar um drinque na salinha de estar metros dali, excluindo-se um pouco da agitação completa que tomara a casa, e acabara de retornar de seu esconderijo, sem querer, demorando-se ali.

Um ruge-ruge então lhe chamou atenção ao passo que a última hóspede comparecia. Inevitavelmente, a primeira coisa que seus olhos capturaram foi a região alva e perolada do regaço dela em contraste ao vermelho majestático do traje. Seu talhe, tão delgado, espremido ainda mais no corpete do vestido tomara-que-caia, parecia ainda mais fino e quebrável, ao mesmo tempo em que um lindo volume era formado por seus seios. Além dos braços, aquela era a única parte descoberta de seu corpo. Ademais, metade de sua face era visível, de modo que uma bem desenhada boca vermelha surgia como figura principal.

Mal tinham se visto antes naquele dia. Heero chegara depois do almoço e Relena logo em seguida teve de começar os preparativos para a festa. Preferiam assim. Ela ainda pensava muito no que se passara e ele continuava incomodado com o que discutiram na sala de estar na semana anterior. Se separados viam-se tão envolvidos um com o outro, que diria juntos? Não resolveriam nada assim, mas pelo menos não acresceriam suas inquietações.

Relena sentiu um desarranjo inesperado dentro do peito enquanto dava passadas precisas e lentas pelos degraus e via a figura de Heero se revelando. Ele mostrava-se sempre tão apresentável, perfeitamente ereto, a face imutável, o smoking o construindo perfeitamente com elegância e incorruptibilidade. Não havia nada fora do lugar, nenhum ajuste para ela recomendar, nenhum detalhe que ela desaprovasse. Quanto mais o olhava, monumental daquele jeito, mais se indagava sobre o que existia por de trás de toda a pose. Ele estava sem a máscara para festa, mas ainda assim parecia usar um disfarce. Quando terminou de percorrer a escadaria, parou defronte a ele e espreitou dentro dos olhos azuis fundos que ele exibia. Deveria falar alguma coisa? Era sempre ela quem falava primeiro… era sempre ela, como se estivesse desejosa da aproximação, da aprovação dele. Meneou a cabeça diante do que pensara.

Aos poucos, percebeu a profundeza do fito dele diminuir até que a superfície das íris dele ficasse dura ao focalizá-la. Pensou ter experimentado um arrepio. Ele não estava concentrando-se nela. Não a enxergava. Ela olhou para baixo, meditativa em nada, esperando o desconhecido. Depois, afrontou-o. Tirou a máscara das mãos dele e a acomodou na face do rapaz, sentindo de leve os cabelos dele ao passo que prendia o apetrecho atrás de suas orelhas. Por causa do ângulo em que sempre se encontrava diante dele acabava sentindo-se inferior. Mesmo assim, ousava, precisava, para desmanchar aquela tensão horrível.

Sem reagir, ele a observou empenhada em sua tarefa, esforçando-se em não afastar a face das mãos suaves dela. Quando sentia aquele tato parecia experimentar os dedos dela debaixo de sua epiderme.

_Akane pediu para que se apresente na organização. –ele falou baixo e rouco quando Relena desceu os braços e deu um passo para trás, como que para ter uma visão geral da figura dele.

_Obrigada. –vocalizou e rumou para o departamento, robótica.

Resistindo em acompanhá-la com a vista, Heero partiu para o salão de baile. Definitivamente, não tinha mais o que fazer ali. Melhor seria encontrar os amigos e ficar ouvindo-os se provocarem à toa do que jazer ali para ser assombrado por aquele mais novo fantasma.

Depois de passada uma hora, os convidados já se sentiam completamente ambientados no salão de festas que lembrava um cruzamento de aposento de palácio rococó com um cômodo de uma tradicional casa vitoriana. Habituaram-se em encarar os amigos atrás das máscaras e conversavam, bebiam e dançavam tão naturalmente como nunca.

Jade pediu a atenção de todos, surgindo entre os músicos no alto do palanque do salão, explicando o programa da noite. Os portões para a feira foram abertos naquele instante e o horário de encerramento dos estandes era à uma da manhã. Dali meia-hora, Akane e Astuce apresentariam concertos de violino e piano. Após um intervalo, haveria o espetáculo de Cathrine, e, encerrando as atividades do palco, aconteceria a encenação de trechos selecionados de "Sonho de uma noite de Verão".

De fato, aquela era mais que uma festa, mas uma ocasião que oferecia um pouco de entretenimento cultural e uma abstração saudável da realidade.

_A Cath não exagerou quando disse que este evento seria grandioso… –Trowa comentou, olhando o entorno, gostando do que via.

_Para mim, é um exagero meramente espalhafatoso. –Wu Fei expressou.

_E aí, Quatre, já localizou uma pretendente? –Duo atormentou, prestando atenção nos vestidos coloridos. Quando achava um atraente, estudava o pouco que a máscara revelava de sua dona, tentando reconhecer a jovem em questão.

Aos poucos, foi encontrando Lori, Sylvia e Dorothy e Sara, Lya e Riene, bem como várias outras garotas que costumavam ir às festas no _Prodige _ou no _Sundance_. Nenhuma das jovens economizara na aparência e eram um espetáculo a parte, com tecidos luxuosos e acessórios elegantes revestindo-as.

Relena adentrou o salão logo após o anúncio de Jade. As duas se encontraram próximas ao palanque da banda, elogiando-se mutuamente e comentando o sucesso da organização. Estavam extremamente contentes e espantadas com a realização do conceito que Akane idealizara com ajuda de Astuce. Foram caminhando folgazãs, cumprimentando os presentes, colhendo os elogios e trocando impressões entre si do que viam. Por metade da noite, elas estavam completamente encarregadas do andamento das atividades. Precisavam manter-se atentas a seus pontos eletrônicos e alimentar o clima da festa, dando exemplo em cortesia.

_Veja os rapazes ali! –Jade encontrou Trowa facilmente, pois ele usava uma máscara que lembrava a do Fantasma da Ópera.

Relena relanceou os cinco rapazes discutindo algo e bebendo espumante, como sempre. Era só o que sabiam fazer, era como gostavam de passar as festas.

Quando elas se aproximaram, receberam os parabéns pela festa e ganharam elogios de suas aparências antes de passarem a falar de amenidades.

_Não percam o concerto das meninas, Akane vai cantar "_Marry the night_", da Lady Gaga. –Jade segredou.

_Mas não será uma apresentação de música clássica? –Quatre estranhou.

_Será, mas Astuce e Ane escolheram uma música pop para cada uma cantar. –Relena explicou. –Trabalharam muito nos arranjos para hoje à noite…

_Ai, a Ane sempre inventando moda. –Duo brincou. –Cadê ela?

_Deve estar aquecendo. –Jade prontamente respondeu.

_Estou muito interessado no espetáculo da Cathrine. –Quatre expressou.

_Sim, vai ser maravilhoso! –Relena apoiou.

Trowa apenas exibiu seu meio sorriso charmosamente felino.

_Também estou curioso… –Wu Fei finalmente comentou, um pouco monótono, mas sincero.

_E você, Heero, o que está achando? –Trowa interessou-se.

_Akane sabe como desperdiçar dinheiro. –não soava como elogio, mas bem que poderia ser…

Jade riu, sem se ofender, e Relena franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não era possível ver.

Trowa propôs que todos fossem olhar o lado externo e conhecer os estandes antes das apresentações das garotas, mas só Wu Fei e Quatre aceitaram e Jade decidiu ir junto, aproveitando o ensejo para verificar como iam as coisas por lá. Se de fato estava acontecendo algo entre Wu Fei e Jade, ainda não houvera nada que oferecia provas concretas.

Duo dissertou sobre isso por alguns minutos, recebendo a atenção de Relena, que em seguida ofereceu alguns pormenores sobre o novo casal. Jade revelara a ela o que de fato tinha acontecido e como se encontraram em um restaurante tradicional em China Town.

_Por que não param de fazer fofoca? –Heero reclamou, exaurido daquela conversa.

_Relena, o Heero está com ciúmes porque você ainda não deu atenção para ele. –Duo provocou o amigo e deixou a moça sem graça, mas outra vez, não era possível ver o palor que tomou a face dela. –Ainda mais quando você está tão bonita! A cor lhe caiu tão bem! –dirigiu-lhe um olhar admirado.

Ela moveu a cabeça, acanhada, e agradeceu. Respirando fundo, acentuou ainda mais a curva de seu peito.

_Ciúmes… era só o que me faltava. –Heero resmungou, sem saber de onde Duo tirava aquelas frases. Somente a menção de tanto era ridículo.

_De qualquer modo, eu tenho de ir… –Relena revelou, ouvindo no ponto eletrônico que a chamavam no palco principal.

_Você nem para levar ela para dançar… –Duo voltou-se para Heero e apresentou.

_Não enche o saco.

_Fala sério, cara, como você resiste? Ela está linda! Só não está mais linda do que no dia do casamento…

Heero bufou e meneou a cabeça. Para quê ficar falando daquilo?

_Alguma vez você já a elogiou?

_Por que eu faria isso?

_É… por que, né? –Duo devolveu, mordaz. –Sabe, você devia fazer que nem o Wu Fei e seguir meu conselho: dê uma chance para ela de uma vez por todas.

_Eu deveria era fazer o que o Wu Fei não fez: quebrar a sua cara de uma vez por todas!

_Ai, que medo! –alegou, mas riu a bom rir. –Quer saber, eu vou me divertir por aí… Fui… –e escapou para qualquer lado.

Heero encontrou-se como preferia – somente em sua própria companhia. Era cansativo demais lidar com o input alheio. Era desagradável tolerar aquelas infantilidades incessantes e imutáveis. Por que vivia no meio delas é que ainda não entendia. Tinha mesmo se prendido aquele modo infrutífero de viver. Contudo, não era necessário forçá-lo a concordar que aquele disparate todo que o cercava aliviava um pouco a pressão que sentia constantemente sobre si, auto imposta e renegada.

E agora, naquele mar de entes mascarados, sem identidade e consistência, sentia-se perdido em um quadro surreal de cores e formas que o punham extremamente sensível a si próprio, a quem era e o que sentia. Conhecia todos ali, mas não os reconhecia. Seria também impossível de reconhecer? Tanta incógnita poderia vir para a vantagem ou para o dano. Não sabia escolher o que era mais certo.

-8-8-8-8-

Uma noite de grande gala, charme e magia combinaria ainda mais com ele se o ambiente da festa fosse um pouquinho mais sensual e ousado. Decker era extravagante, por dentro era mais burlesco do que deixava transparecer, sadicamente grotesco, por bem ou mal. Não desejava que ninguém apontasse suas loucuras porque as conhecia bem. As cometia religiosamente, calculadamente, sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para frente.

Perdia-se entre a abundância de orlas de tecido do vestido de Colette no carro. Eram camadas e camadas de vaporoso e transparente pano fumê, criando nuanças e nuanças de cinza amarronzado, os brocados compondo detalhes em prata iridescente. Perdia-se, sem, na verdade, ignorar sua localização – melhor dizendo, entregava-se, abusando dela até o fim, até as últimas consequências, desavergonhadamente, esquecendo-se total e distraidamente de parar por um minuto e considerar o que passava pela mente dela. Não perdia tempo em se debruçar nas conclusões, planos e inferências que Colette desenvolvia em suas ideias cada vez mais desvirtuadas por ele. Estava só aquecendo. Estava incrementando sua autoconfiança execrável para agarrar a presa máxima e degustá-la como fantasiava.

O conversível tinha sua capota despudoradamente baixada, o chumbo elegante dele o camuflava na leve escuridão do estacionamento, entre as sombras dos outros automóveis, às vezes mais altos que ele. Colette não tinha medo de que sua reputação se manchasse se todos vissem – falariam dela de qualquer modo. Notícias chocantes engrandeceriam sua posição, enfeitariam seu nome. O Mercedes SL Athlete era sem dúvida o leito mais luxuoso e caro que já partilhara com um rapaz. Não tinha como negar que tudo a excitava. Ainda bem que descobrira como é sentir-se desejada. Com o tempo, seria amada também, convencia-se.

Precisaram de cinco minutos para se recomporem, embora o smoking dele não apresentasse sequer um amarrotado incriminador e os cabelos delas seguissem impecavelmente no arranjo de cascatas de cachos negros.

Ela acomodou-se apropriadamente no banco de couro branco, jogando a cabeça para trás, ofegando e encarando as estrelas, sentindo-se muito próxima delas e alvo completo e único do toque de seu brilho. Parecia que elas lhe transmitiam algum tipo de mensagem secreta através do delicado cintilar, contudo, Colette não tinha forças para prestar atenção e desvendar do que se tratava, privada da concentração e da energia para pensar. Seu coração roubara tudo para si.

_Vá na frente, Colette. Não quero que arranje problemas por minha causa. –ele por sua vez, seguia com seu controle habitual. Jogou nela um fito de esmola, sentiu-a bebê-lo feito tivesse atravessado o deserto do Arizona.

_Não, quero você comigo. –dizia mesmo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Superficial? Tanto fazia para Decker. Ela podia estar sendo sincera que não lhe teria a menor importância. Sabia que ela o venerava e ria-se disso.

_Claro que quer. Encontramo-nos na pista de dança… estou ansioso em esnobar você para todos. –falava exatamente o ela queria ouvir sem a menor alteração, sem uma linha de apreensão, sem um rubor leve e momentâneo de remorso. Era um monstro que se alimentava de corações, virtudes e ilusões. Insaciável, engolia apressadamente, mas com muito prazer, o que extorquia de suas vítimas indefesas, despercebidas do mal que lhe sobrevinha, já que só por isso permitiam-se ser violadas.

Ela buscou pela máscara cromada que usaria na noite, segurando-a por uma haste, e com um suspiro apreensivo, desceu do automóvel para enfim adentrar a festa, carregando um coração que bombeava sangue borbulhante. Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para trás sobre o ombro, encontrando Decker debruçado no volante, desejando ver como ele aparentava, mas só podia imaginar, devido às sombras noturnas. Com certeza, ele estava olhando para o nada, mostrando aquela cara que sempre exibia para ela quando ficava satisfeito. Toda aquela corrente hemática dentro de seus membros a agitava com seu movimento, fazia com ela desejasse correr, sem destino e sem controle. Estava difícil se reestruturar e identificar que sensação era aquela.

Na entrada, estendeu seu convite para o segurança e respirou muito fundo.

_A senhorita se sente bem? –o homem perguntou sobriamente.

Ela assentiu e levou a máscara para frente dos olhos. Acelerada, adentrou a casa e foi para a varanda procurando o que beber, tentar diminuir a temperatura do corpo. Os presentes se dividiam entre as três atividades – visitavam a feira, dançavam no salão ou assistiam a apresentação das garotas no palco principal. Colette bebeu um pouco de espumante e caminhou em retorno ao salão, para obedecer Decker e aguardá-lo na pista.

_Apareceu… –sem que visse, Lori surgiu de um de seus lados em seu vestido amarelo radiante. –Demorou. O que estava fazendo?

Colette deu de ombros. Ninguém viu como corou, colando a máscara na face. Sua falta de reação deixou Lori mais disposta a estudá-la.

Dorothy, envergando um lindo vestido rosa-chá, estava logo atrás, e cumprimentou a menina.

_Está esperando alguém? –e inofensivamente indagou.

_Eu estou sim. –e tomando coragem, apresentou.

_Bem que notei que andava mais avoada que o normal… namoradinho novo? –Lori comentou, jocosa, mas sem tanta maldade na intenção quanto sua voz transmitia e Colette captava.

_Quem sabe…? –e não queria entregar o seu feito de bandeja. Quando Decker chegasse, elas veriam!

_Que mistério… –Dorothy brincou, leviana. –Vamos, Lori? –e começou a se mover em direção da saída sem esperar resposta.

_Estamos indo para as barracas… vem com a gente, Lette? –e Lori olhou Dorothy antes de convidar Colette.

_Não, obrigada, estou bem aqui.

_É claro… depois me mostre seu gato, hein? –Lori pontuou maliciosa e foi deslizando devagar, confidenciando com Dorothy qualquer coisa e divertindo-se muito.

Colette sorriu raso e, descobrindo a face, olhou os arredores imediatamente depois de ficar só.

Será que Decker encontrara algum problema em sua entrada? Será que seu plano havia dado certo?

Precisaria confiar… resolveu dar algumas voltas pelo salão enquanto o aguardava e tentar se distrair, parecer menos apreensiva e tão irremediavelmente sozinha. Preocupava-se em não fazer papel de idiota. Tinha medo do que os outros pensavam quando olhavam para ela ali, desacompanhada. A julgariam desconfortável, deslocada, sem graça? Estava tão acostumada a ser tomada por tonta e ser incompreendida, subestimada, que não via hora de seu grande triunfo resgatá-la.

Relena não tinha tempo de assistir as apresentações ou participar das brincadeiras nas barracas, mas caminhava de um lado para o outro, entre os convidados, colhendo os cumprimentos e elogios, resolvendo as pequenas questões organizacionais que iam surgindo, observando o desenrolar das atividades. Fazia breves paradas para assistir os convidados se divertindo, comemorando os jogos ganhados e provocando-se sobre as perdas. Contudo, ouvindo que precisavam dela no salão de baile, apressou-se para deixar a área da feira, e foi assim que teve a mais estranha das visões.

Se ela partia, ele chegava. Usava uma máscara preta, enfeitada de losangos dourados, mas, por meio da haste, ele a segurava longe do rosto o suficiente para que fosse reconhecido de alguns ângulos. Ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha dúvidas, queria mesmo se acreditar enganada.

Decker não fora convidado. Decker não viria àquela festa.

Um penetra não poderia descuidar de ser descoberto e o rapaz agia de modo oposto, fazendo seu rosto se revelar em movimentos leves da máscara. Passou por ele, a apenas alguns passos de distância, mas acabou ficando detida por uma sensação pesada, olhando para trás. Estava crente de que começara a enlouquecer – só podia estar alucinando.

Estudou a figura do rapaz alto que prosseguia seu caminho. Ele usava os cabelos em uma trança francesa frouxa atada por uma fita preta, via-se que os fios não eram muito compridos. Fixou-se nas costas dele entre a multidão. E notando que ele iria se virar de modo que ela poderia relancear a face dele outra vez, esticou-se para procurá-lo no meio dos vultos. Todavia, alguém interrompeu seu campo de visão e a identidade do moço seguiu desconhecida e inquietante para ela.

Era tolice…

Não era Decker aquele rapaz… Não podia ser.

Podia ficar segura.

Suspirou e assentiu, repetindo mentalmente suas conclusões, apressando-se para sua tarefa.

Decker caminhou entre as barracas, brincando com a máscara, descobrindo a face e escondendo-a, manhoso, observando tudo com desinteresse. Ao notar qualquer jovem de cabelos loiros, assumia postura de leãozinho espreitador, detinha-se um pouco, tentando reconhecer nela sua presa. Seria mais fácil se soubesse que cor de vestido usava…

Seu caminho encerrou-se no auditório, no qual ele entrou e passeou por pouco tempo, olhando para Astuce e Akane no palco, tocando apaixonadamente, e depois correndo a vista pela audiência. Preferia que houvesse muitas pessoas presentes. A única coisa que isto atrapalhava era localizar Relena, entretanto, no mais, era muito útil, porque se misturava fácil e passava praticamente despercebido. Eram máscaras demais, rapazes bonitos em smokings demais, para que ele se destacasse.

O olhar que ele içava e o sorriso que sustentava eram ofensores. Agia como se fosse dono da festa. Com a mente permeada pelo Chopin amolado das cordas de Astuce, revirava-se em seu plano. A maneira de execução dele não o preocupava, tão certo estava de que obteria o resultado desejado. Ousado, imprudente e abusado, ele era amostra do pior lado da natureza humana. Seu peito era preenchido de uma podridão massiva e vasta, fétida e repulsiva. Sua boa aparência era puramente superficial, isca de armadilha, cobertura. Seu carisma ofuscante vinha da facilidade com que posava de inofensivo e simpático. Luciférico, atraente, desviava os desavisados.

Deixou o auditório e foi beber na varanda. Aproveitou de sua condição disfarçada para pôr-se mais excitante e flertar com as moças por ali. Enquanto ele tinha-as presas por sua magia negra, vigiava os arredores, esperando o prêmio máximo surgir, refestelando-se na doce expectativa de obtê-lo.

O lobo – não se dava ao trabalho de trajar a pele de cordeiro porque se deliciava em muito da reação do rebanho – tinha a boca aberta em um sorriso ofegante de ansiedade assassina. Seu faro não se distraía com fragrâncias inebriantes. Seu paladar não se deixava seduzir por sabores comuns. Era sangue novo, puro e intocado o que queria. Há anos não o provava.

-8-8-8-8-

_Qual o problema da Lette? –Duo resmungou, vendo a menina esmorecida, vagando sozinha pela feira. Havia tantas pessoas, mas ela nem parecia enxergá-las, como se estivesse separada ou como se não fosse real.

Trowa a localizou facilmente porque ela tinha abandonado o uso da máscara, embora uma tristeza louca toldasse então seus olhos com uma sombra estranha.

_Deve ser o de sempre… –alguém devia tê-la magoado, decepcionado, rejeitado. Ela era vítima disso porque se expunha, ao mesmo tempo, não merecia mesmo sempre ser tratada assim.

_Pobrezinha. –Quatre só foi capaz de observar isso, apesar de ficar pensativo. Questionou-se sobre a necessidade de ir falar com ela.

_Está na hora da apresentação da Cath… –Trowa olhou o relógio no pulso e informou, retornando ao auditório.

Heero tinha ido buscar uma bebida e já retornava para assistir o espetáculo da amiga quando esbarrou-se justamente com Colette.

_Preste atenção. –repreendeu, duro, salvando a taça de espumante do choque.

Ela o encarou primeiro eletrizada, como que trazida de um transe profundo, depois assentiu, corando e deitando a vista para o chão. Saindo do caminho dele, em direção oposta, aproximou-se de Lya e Sara que por acaso estavam por perto e pediu:

_Uma de vocês viu o Decker? –e a voz era lamuriosa e cansada.

Heero ouvindo, virou-se para ela. Qualquer tranquilidade que podia estar habitando seu íntimo vazou quando aquela indagação o perpassou.

_Do que está falando, Lette? –Lya soou no mínimo surpreendida.

_Não sabia que ele viria. –Sara comentou, assisada.

Colete meneou a cabeça por pura desesperança e seguiu inerte. Ninguém o havia visto, ninguém sabia dele e já fazia duas horas que chegara.

_Decker está aqui? –Heero abordou Colette sem qualquer tato.

Ela, corada novamente, ainda sem ação, viu-se tremer por dentro. Tinha estragado tudo! Agora, Decker seria afastado dela de vez, expulso da festa! Seria odiada.

_Responda logo. –rosnou entre os dentes.

Como não conseguia falar, assentiu velozmente.

A intensidade que Heero usou para encará-la foi tanta que não seria necessária palavra de ira alguma para instilar nela temor. Estava tudo resultando o oposto do que aguardara. Despertar tanta raiva assim em Heero não poderia terminar bem, por isso, fugiu, saindo pela primeira tangente disponível.

Contudo, ele nem se ocupava com ela, tinha-a esquecido, nem a vira desaparecer.

_Heero, vem logo! –Duo gritou, acenando para ele juntar-se ao grupo.

Levantou a vista aguçada para quem o chamava e bufou bem forte, enchendo completamente os pulmões de ar e esvaziando-os em seguida até ficar com a cabeça leve.

Olhou em redor antes de pôr-se em movimento. Seguiu os amigos e foram tomando seus lugares na melhor fileira que encontraram ainda disponível. Todos na plateia estavam aguardando ansiosamente pelo espetáculo e olhavam o palco escurecido divagando sobre o que se daria lá. Havia os que desejavam ver algum número específico, outros que esperavam por muitas surpresas. Havia os que se dispunham a voluntariar-se assim que ela pedisse colaboração da audiência, já havia outros mais preparados para registrar tudo com os cliques de suas câmeras.

O auditório ia enchendo, os assentos escasseando, forçando acúmulos de pessoas pelos corredores. O burburinho era intenso e Heero já não o estava suportando mais. Este entrava em sintonia com o chiado em seus pensamentos e o maximizava. Nem notou que o palco se acendia, nem notou Cathrine em seu figurino bordô brilhante e requintado surgir magnífica por um tecido suspenso do teto, e cumprimentar a todos antes de iniciar o primeiro truque. Correndo a vista pelo espaço banhado da penumbra, encontrava-se preso em um oceano de gente estranha e fictícia. Tinha se tornado insuportável fazer parte daquela massa e não estava nele calma para concentrar-se no intrigante número que Cathrine desenvolvia no palco, arrancando espanto e admiração sem exceção de quem o acompanhava. Nada poderia deslumbrar Heero para longe do que pulsava entre sua intricada rede de sinapses.

Levantou-se.

_O que foi agora? –Wu Fei reclamou, de repente seu campo de visão fora bloqueado pelo amigo.

_Tenho que sair daqui. –Heero informou sem intenção de dar qualquer detalhe clarificador.

_Qual o problema? –Duo também se manifestou ao ver Heero espremendo-se entre as fileiras, exaltado.

Trowa e Quatre só seguiram o vulto do amigo com o olhar ao passo que ele ia galgando seu espaço entre os presentes com dificuldade.

Tinha de verificar se Decker constava clandestinamente entre os convidados daquela festa. Em sua própria casa não o suportaria, não permitiria que circulasse ou permanecesse, não, Decker Evangeline jamais seria bem-vindo em _The Wing _ou qualquer outra propriedade da família Yuy. Ele tinha de sair dali, não importando seu comportamento na festa. Era um claro desafio e um inaceitável insulto ele ter aparecido. Nunca ocorrera a Heero que Decker era tão tolo e petulante.

E se entrara ali, não era sem intento. Nunca era sem intento. E qual podia ser seu intento presente além de assediar Relena? Decker era previsível porque não abandonava objetivos nos quais se determinava.

E revendo sua ação, decidiu que seria mais prático buscar por Relena antes.

Encontrá-la não devia dar-lhe trabalho. O vestido vigorosamente vermelho teria alguma serventia como ponto de referência.

Não mencionaria nem em pensamentos o impacto que a roupa surtira nele visto o efeito que causara nela. Não ia concentrar-se no fato de que a aparência dela só intensificaria mais o risco e a periculosidade do encontro que possivelmente ela teria com Decker, porque o rapaz o estava buscando e certamente se esforçaria em fazê-lo acontecer.

* * *

Ufa, cansei! ^^

Boa noite, leitores amados!

Como vão?

Capítulo novo na sua telinha!

Como devem ter notado, resolvi investir em longos capítulos. Isso vai ajudar um pouco a encurtar o número deles, mas já nem sei mais se os 50 prometidos anteriormente serão suficientes.

Talvez uns 60.

A verdade é que, depois que resolver a parada do Decker, a coisa vai ir mais rápido. Vai ser a grande descida da montanha russa, presumo, a chegada ao final do excitante passeio. ^^

De coração, espero que tenham gostado deste episódio da novela.

Sintam-se livres para comentar o que quiser e antecipadamente peço desculpas pela demora ou por qualquer erro ou deslize. ^^'

O que acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo?

Até breve!

Beijos e abraços!

17.02.2012

P.S.: Para quem tiver coragem, poderá me ouvir lendo a primeira cena deste capítulo no Tumblr da fic. Só ignore a sonolência e a rouquidão da gravação. :P

P.S.2: Que vergonha! :( Esqueci de avisar que a Suss fez um fanart lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito pra fic, que também está postado lá no Tumblr da fic! :: Muito obrigada, Suss! Amei! S2 ::


	35. 34

**34**

Qualquer um que respirasse fundo receberia uma deliciosa lufada de ar fresco e ameno, carregado de leve perfume marítimo misturado às essências exóticas que eram produzidas na feira e varanda. A temperatura da noite era propícia para a celebração – vibrava, cálida, sem esmorecer aqueles que ela abraçava, colaborando para que não fosse terrivelmente impossível aos rapazes envergarem aqueles impecáveis smokings ou às garotas arrastarem seus elaborados vestidos de gala. Não, seu grau reavivava os espíritos, incentivando-os a ficarem mais e mais dispostos e alegres. Não excluamos a contribuição do álcool para tanta desinibição e alacridade. Só as melhores bebidas preenchiam as taças, afinal, era uma comemoração àquela noite de juventude e liberdade passageiras.

Viver – era só o que eles queriam. A madrugada dava a oportunidade de se esquecerem do passado e do futuro, porque ela combinava os dois e encompridava ilusoriamente o tempo.

Hedonismo ou epicurismo – filosofias estavam fora de análise ali porque não havia tempo para pensar em modos de viver. Eles só queriam divertir-se mais uma vez.

Entretanto, nem toda diversão era inofensiva e leve, já que cada um tinha uma visão muito particular do que consistia distrair-se. E por menor que fosse a exceção, sempre havia aquele que não temia levar seu entretenimento a extremos agressivos, excessivos e arriscados.

Por dez minutos, Heero circulou pela feira, procurando qualquer mínimo relance de tecido rubro. Todos que não couberam no auditório decidiram se divertir por ali de modo que o largo corredor entre os estandes apresentava dificuldades de locomoção. Era fácil se perder de alguém já que o número de pessoas, cores e ruídos distraíam e confundiam. Por isso, ele passou para a varanda, onde a atmosfera era mais tranquila. Aproveitou para pegar outra bebida, mas sua busca foi fracassada ali também. Só lhe restava o salão de bailes, e, ainda assim, estava consciente de que poderia estar a todo o momento desencontrando com Relena.

O salão não era vasto, mas a decoração e a iluminação colaboravam para que fosse difícil ter uma visão geral de quem por ele circulava. Deu uma volta completa pelo espaço, caminhava vigorosamente, sua atenção aguçadíssima como a de um cão de caça. Nenhum movimento era passado por alto, nenhuma figura que guardasse alguma semelhança com seu alvo era ignorada sem estudo e confirmação. Mas a quantia e intensidade do esforço não significaram resultado algum.

Bufou, correndo a mão pela franja, levando-a para trás. Era um gosto amargo e impossível de desconsiderar o que sentia na boca e espumante nenhum o apagaria com seu doce. Frustrado e desorientado, ele queria decidir seu próximo movimento, porém, não encontrava seta que o auxiliasse. Sua bússola mental esquecera-se de qual era o norte, indo de um lado para o outro, analisando múltiplas posições.

_Por que está perdendo a apresentação da Cathrine? –Akane surgiu, felina, ele não sabia de que lado, já que não estivera prestando atenção, ensimesmado que estava sobre a melhor estratégia a assumir para sua caçada.

_Por que você deixou o Decker entrar? –e cobrou de assalto, injustificadamente enérgico.

_O quê? –ela não entendeu porque ele falava aquilo. –Qual é? O Decker não foi convidado! –era mais que óbvio de que ela não convidaria o Romefeller para sua festa, por isso, não entendia como Heero poderia pensar que ela tinha algo a ver com isso.

_Mas ele está aqui! –Heero estava ciente de que Akane partilhava de seu ponto de vista, entretanto, precisava jogar a responsabilidade em alguém enquanto não achava o clandestino, de modo a descarregar seu nervoso.

_Não acredito! Merda! –ela reclamou, furiosa com a situação. Como ele ousava invadir a festa dela? Sentiu-se imediatamente insultada: para que gastou tempo fazendo uma lista de convidados se seu porteiro não a usou? Quando o encontrasse, esperava que ele bancasse a ousadia mostrada por deixar de conferir os convites na lista só por ela não estar ao lado dele.

Um silêncio pesado imperou entre os dois irmãos.

_Cadê a Relena? –todavia, logo Akane voltou a falar, sua mente tinha trilhado as mesmas sendas que o raciocínio do irmão minutos atrás.

_Não a achei ainda. –aborreceu-se por ter de responder aquela pergunta daquele modo negativo e tão óbvio.

_Venha comigo. –e dinamicamente, ela saiu em direção do interior da casa. –Que horas são?

_Dez para a meia-noite. –Heero consultou seu grande Rolex dourado.

_Temos de trocar de posto daqui dez minutos lá na sala da organização. –havia certa probabilidade de Relena estar por ali ou chegando. De qualquer modo, podiam chamá-la pelo ponto eletrônico. –Como descobriu que Decker está aqui? –sabia que era desnecessário saber disso, mas sua inconformidade pedia ansiosamente pela informação, desejando por culpados.

_Colette falou. –sem qualquer entonação, ele respondeu rapidamente.

Por sua máscara ser pequena, foi possível delinear a expressão de decepção e intolerância que tomou a face da garota. E muito internamente nasceram algumas proposições sobre o que acontecia, embora preferisse que estivessem todas erradas.

Colette fora se prender na pior teia existente. Nem por acidente ela devia ter se exposto àquele rapaz. Nem por cega e tola curiosidade, nem por ego, nem mesmo por ameaça de morte. Será que ela não conhecia o mal, não distinguia o perigo? Era difícil para Akane entender o motivo de elas serem tão diferentes… só que não ia julgá-la. As consequências que Colette enfrentaria seriam castigo suficiente e humilhação a contento para a jovem. Não via porque açoitá-la com mais tristezas.

Vinte minutos antes, Relena estivera no salão de baile, bem próxima à entrada, conversando tranquilamente com Riene, aproveitando uma folga que suas tarefas lhe tinham dado.

O tempo tinha passado muito velozmente! Já logo seria metade do período da festa. Todos estavam visivelmente divertidos com a ocasião e isso a fazia contente. Embora ela estivesse em constante locomoção por aquelas três horas, era com gosto que o fazia, porque era recompensador fazer parte daquele projeto. Também, durante os intervalos, se divertiu, assistindo um trecho do concerto das amigas, brincando em uma das barracas da feira e dançado uma vez com Random, que tinha acabado de deixar a ela e a irmã para ir encontrar-se com Lori. Assim que seu turno se encerrasse, iria se apressar para o palco principal para ver um pouco do maravilhoso show de mágica de Cathrine. Lamentou estar perdendo-o, entretanto, entretivera-se tanto com a conversa agradável de Riene que ficava consolada.

_Ai… Meus pés estão doendo demais! –e entre um assunto e outro, Riene comentou risonha, olhando para baixo, levantando uma perna delicadamente.

_Quer ir sentar na varanda? –Relena não estranhava… afinal, Riene tinha dançado todo o tempo e realmente só havia parado para conversar com ela. Sorriu e praticamente começou a tomar o rumo sugerido.

_Não, eu trouxe outro par de sapatos. –Riene meneou a cabeça, agradecida, e logo explicou. –Vou lá no carro trocar e já volto, espere um minutinho…

_Ah, eu vou com você.

As duas engancharam os braços e foram caminhando com vagarosidade, começando a comentar sobre seus planos para o próximo semestre. Riene já estava preocupada com a comemoração de Ação de Graças.

O carro do casal de irmãos estava estacionado junto a todos os demais, porém, bem distante da entrada principal da casa. Dali, elas viam à pequena distância o jardim de rosas intricado que era um dos destaques da construção. Lá estava pouco iluminado, entretanto, era possível ver casais passeando entre os canteiros, embora fosse impossível identificá-los.

Riene abriu a porta de trás do carro e entrou, sentando-se de frente para a abertura, enquanto Relena ficou do lado de fora. Despreocupadamente, riam e falavam, Riene mostrou seus lindos Jimmy Choo depois de tirá-los do pé.

_Que pena que eles nem aparecem… –e reclamou à toa, suspirando, lembrando-se de quão longo era seu elegante vestido roxo.

_Por que não veio com um vestido de saia assimétrica, igual ao da Lya? –Relena pensou um pouco e apresentou.

E passaram a abordar aquela tendência. Riene não estava certa de que se agradava daquele tipo de corte. Ficaram discutindo um pouco do modelo e depois passaram a analisar os vestidos das outras convidadas, dando seus julgamentos descompromissados. Relena contou a história de seu vestido, mas Riene não estranhou nada, porque sabia como Akane era adepta de fazer grandes surpresas.

_Hora de voltar! –Riene desceu do carro, agora completamente confortável nas suas sapatilhas Ballasox douradas. Perdera a altura que o salto lhe concedia, mas valia a pena poder seguir dançando o resto da noite, porque não havia o que mais gostasse de fazer além de dançar.

_Que horas são?

_Meia-noite. –Riene olhou em seu celular, guardou-o na bolsa, largou-a no banco, antes de fechar a porta do automóvel. –Por quê?

_Preciso ir encerrar meu turno de supervisão da festa. Vou passar aqui pelo jardim de rosas, para chegar mais rápido lá na organização. –Relena explicou, olhando para a direção dos canteiros altos e fragrantes.

_Está bem, te encontro no salão.

Assentindo com um leve sorriso, Relena separou-se da amiga.

Pensando bem, até que seus pés estavam cansados também. Não tinha decidido usar um salto tão majestático quanto Riene, mas mesmo assim, tinha caminhado o suficiente para que desejasse trocar os calçados.

Talvez fizesse isso depois de se apresentar no departamento de organização da festa, que estava localizado na cozinha.

Se a aragem noturna era leve, era estimulante e leda, ali especialmente mostrava-se doce porque os perfumes florais, sobretudo o misterioso e profundo aroma das rosas, ornavam com requinte a corrente. Decker achava mais que apropriado estar cercado daquela fragrância e daquela reclusão, especialmente depois que detectou tal magnífica vista que era Relena no vestido rubro.

Máscara alguma era capaz de ocultar dele a fulgência característica de sua beleza e mesmo à distância conseguiu identificá-la junto a um carro, acompanhada de uma moça de cujo nome ele não cuidava em recordar-se. Entre as roseiras, ficou aguardando, espreitador, predador artimanhoso. Nem podia acreditar que aquela era sua chance! E era perfeita! O destino a desenhara – estava do seu lado. Dali, ele poderia conduzi-la até seu novo Mercedes Benz e levá-la consigo a um lugar onde poderiam ficar sós sem qualquer risco de serem perturbados.

Sem relutância alguma, exporia que fora ao jardim para escapar de Colette. Por muito pouco ela não o encontrou. Pela cara que fazia, embora ele não tivesse dado muita atenção, notou que ela estava desesperada pela presença dele. Ria-se sozinho, em álacre maldade. Doce e tola, a menina apegara-se fácil demais… por ora, não era útil, mas Decker ficava satisfeito em saber que poderia brincar mais com ela no futuro, caso fosse da vontade dele. Era um grande ator – faria com que a garota o perdoasse em poucos minutos e cedesse de novo sua ingênua dedicação.

Relena caminhava intoleravelmente devagar para a impaciência dele. E seu senso prático acusou que não era de valia fazê-la incursionar no jardim quando seu plano era levá-la ao automóvel. Deste modo, trouxe a máscara ao rosto antes de sair de seu vantajosamente escondido ponto de observação – encobriu a face para causar um efeito – e foi com sua pisada leve e segura encontrar com ela no meio do caminho. Quanto mais se aproximava, maior fazia seu sorriso e mais embevecido sentia-se pela aparência dela e mais enlouquecido pela excitação da vitória obtida ficava seu coração glutão.

Se ele fosse obrigado a pôr em palavras uma descrição do prazer que curtia, jamais conseguiria dar uma que fosse precisa, mas mencionaria adrenalina, desejo, autoconfiança e realização – a sensação que o cingia era de que nada era impossível para ele ou proibido.

E suas mãos experientes adivinhavam com antecipação a macieza provocante de toda aquela pele de Relena e seus lábios ansiavam em provar da cálida força de vida que aquele peito guardava – a iria beijar até sufocar.

Era mesmo sem pressa que a moça caminhava, fazendo-o até distraidamente. A noite estava bonita e ali ela podia ver bem. Quando baixou a atenção do firmamento salpicado de brilho, notou que alguém vinha a seu encontro e o pouco de claridade existente ali lhe revelou o rapaz mascarado de horas atrás, o que deveras lançava com prontidão gelo para envolver o coração dela. Não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de estacar. Será que ainda via coisas? Será que alucinava até com ele removendo do rosto a máscara e jogando-a longe, mostrando seu semblante pícaro e enganador?

Meneou a cabeça e o coração, antes enregelado, disparou em louca carreira, gritando dentro dela por uma atitude. Ela deu as costas e começou a se afastar o mais rápido que seus pés enfastiados e seu vestido volumoso permitiam. Quem sabe ainda conseguisse alcançar Riene, chamar por ela, escapar de Decker? Entretanto, tudo fora inútil. Em um segundo momento de reflexão, ela caiu no desgosto de perguntar-se porque tentou e porque concebeu tão infundadas esperanças… sua desvantagem sempre estivera clara.

_Onde você estava indo? –ouviu a indagação tão dentro de sua cabeça que ainda se via confusa sobre a realidade dos acontecimentos.

Decker a prendera pela cintura, por trás, usando de mais força do que devia, tamanha era sua excitação.

_Me larga! –se opôs, prontamente, o corpo empregando resistência instintiva.

_Já vai começar a se debater? Para que desperdiçar tanta energia com algo tão desinteressante? –e o que vibrava na voz dele era uma malícia absorvente comparável a uma tóxica nuvem de perfume estonteante e ofensora.

_Estou cansada de você. Me solta logo, Decker, vamos! –insistia, decidida. Por enquanto, era dona do controle da estabilidade da própria voz.

Ele só gargalhou, puramente deleitado.

Ela não desvendava por quê.

A risada dele encrespava a pele dela, o entusiasmo do enganche dele a sobrepujava somente pela tensão que lhe provocava internamente. Dessa vez, tinha para si a pesada conclusão de que não se livraria dele. Estava sendo esmagada por cada pequena derrota que sofria. Não era párea para ele em força, em mobilidade, em disposição e tampouco conseguia manter frieza frente aos ataques dele, físicos e psicológicos. O que faria? O que faria? As lágrimas vinham sem que ela as convocasse. Queria retraçar a rota que a atirara para o centro daquela arena e a expusera a tão intratável leão, contudo, sua mente estava em pane. Se não recuperasse a serenidade, terminaria de se soterrar.

Decker a carregava como planejara. Os passos dela eram resistentes, contudo, se ele se fixasse em empurrá-la, conseguia fazê-la prosseguir na direção que ele escolhera.

Relena seguia se agitando por reflexo, contudo, com menos vigor que antes.

O silêncio entre os dois era estranhamente intransponível. Tudo que ela escutava era a respiração dele em seu pescoço e os passos nos pedriscos. Sempre em direção do carro, considerava que estaria perdida se o permitisse raptá-la. Por outro lado, a tranquilidade que assumira estava servindo a seu propósito – Decker já a tinha por conformada e submissa. Passara a segurá-la pelos dois braços, ainda por trás, concedendo um pouco mais de espaço a ela.

Com um vigoroso movimento, Relena escapou dele e o acotovelou com toda a força reunida naqueles últimos minutos, provocando um resmungo surpreso de dor. Mas o rebote de seu golpe não estivera em seus planos e ela caiu para frente, desequilibrada, enroscando-se no tecido da própria saia, roubando-lhe de tempo e fibra preciosos para fugir. Gemeu, as mãos caindo pesadamente em cima das pedrinhas que forravam o chão do estacionamento.

_Sua vadia, o que está pensando? –Decker recuperou-se rápido e a ergueu do chão por um braço, por pouco não o torcendo, e, a tratando como boneca de pano, atirou-a sobre o Mercedes lustroso. E não soltava do braço dela, encurralando-a contra o carro. –Não aprende mesmo, não é?

Relena tremia, mas olhava firme nos olhos dele. Qualquer coisa no interior daqueles orbes densos e de repente somente tomados pela escuridão da noite e da loucura, a enlaçava. Era o terror que a paralisava tanto, o segundo monstro com que tinha de pelejar. Honestamente, buscava compreender como deveria agir, como precisava afrontar, todavia, o melhor que podia fazer era seguir parada e aguardar a próxima ação da fera faminta que a cercava, exímia dominadora.

Decker tomou o queixo trepidante dela entre seus dedos finos. Ela insistia em tentar mover o rosto para além dele, ao mesmo tempo, a distância entre suas faces só encurtava. Encurvado sobre ela, puxou-a pelo queixo, sem jeito ou delicadeza. Ela não sabia o que a incomodava mais – se era a compressão desmedida dos dedos dele pinçando seu maxilar ou a forma com que o corpo dele se impunha sobre o dela, fazendo-a deitar-se contra o capô do carro. Levou a mão livre até o peito dele, tentando empurrá-lo ou arranhá-lo, sacudiu as pernas prensadas como pôde, mas era tudo inútil. Decker tinha todo o controle que queria e beijou-lhe a boca, forçando-a deitar-se completamente em cima do veículo.

Quando ela precisava ser forte, então viu suas energias se esvaírem de uma vez e completamente. Um torvelinho sem medida tomou o entendimento dela, obrigando-a a sentir-se zonza e tesa. O modo como era forçada contra o automóvel e como a mão dele passeou pela sua perna sobre do vestido a mortificara, porém, uma noção débil sussurrava para ela quase sem forças em meio a tanta turbulência que ela não devia permiti-lo seguir pressionando os lábios contra os dela como se fosse convencê-la em aceitar seu beijo. Sacudiu o rosto o máximo que podia, para deixar declarada sua desaprovação ao que fora submetida.

Ele a sentia tremer debaixo dele e gostava muito disso. Ver que ela sentia medo aumentava seu deleite. Fazia parte de seus desígnios. Descolou devagar os lábios dos dela, com languidez abominável, e admirou os olhos azuis amplos e perplexos dela pelas aberturas da máscara. Eram como pequenas janelas para um céu de Verão muito limpo.

_Me larga, Decker… –ela reclamou no mesmo minuto em que ele afastou o rosto, só não entendeu porque sua voz saiu tão baixa.

_Agora que consegui te prender, não entendo para quê soltar. –e com paixão crescente, beijou o pescoço dela, os ombros e o colo. Sentia-a inteira fria e umedecida de um suor frio, mas ele estava quente, e o contraste das sensações era instigante para ele.

Relena largou a vista para o céu, tão extenso, negro e silencioso. Queria que ele a engolisse. As estrelas, por um motivo misterioso, não se mostravam para ela. Talvez tivessem se escondido para não serem contadas testemunhas daquele delito.

E não soube dizer se fora o delírio ou o bom senso que instalaram nela a ideia de tinha direito de saber que motivação existia para estar passando por tudo aquilo:

_Por que você está fazendo isso? –murmurou, e embora sua fala quase não tivesse entonações, o coração em seu peito saltava, lutando por mais espaço, contrariado por mandar tanto estímulo e notar que o corpo não o aproveitava.

Ele juntou a testa à dela e replicou com doentia suavidade:

_Porque, quando você estiver com o Heero, só vai conseguir pensar mim.

_Você é louco. –era extremamente desnecessário dizer isso, mas mesmo assim, ela teve de dizer por que foi só como pôde reagir.

_Está usando roupas demais… –escutou-o observar.

Ele sorria apenas com os lábios, gatesco, o foco maior de suas observações estava no contorno suave e provocante dos seios dela.

Ao mesmo tempo, pelo ponto eletrônico, Relena captou o chamado de Akane:

_Lena, cadê você? Venha aqui para a cozinha agora! –e ela parecia agressivamente exasperada.

Brilhou a ela uma pequenina ponderação de que estavam procurando-a, o que veio a inspirar-lhe.

Percebeu Decker afastar-se dela, deixando de segurar-lhe um dos braços, e reavivou as brasas de seu espírito, imaginando que aquela era sua chance de soltar-se, a despeito de seus pés quase não tocarem o chão naquela posição.

_Quietinha, vamos. –ele a empurrou para trás ao sentir o menor movimento dela. –Continue quietinha e ninguém vai se machucar. –e mostrou que tirara de dentro do casaco uma faca de bolso dourada e brilhante, a lâmina surgindo com o clique de um botão. –Eu não quero te machucar. –o controle que ele exibia através do timbre da voz, da ausência de expressões e da eficácia em segurá-la era chocante. Meticuloso, tinha gastado tempo preparando-se e, sereno, praticava seu plano com toda a segurança.

Passou a faca por cima do rosto dela e cortou a máscara para assim contemplar o corado marcando a pele alva e sem imperfeições. Debruçou-se, colocando o braço que empunhava a faca apoiado no capô acima da cabeça dela, apreciando-a de perto, sentindo o peito dela subir e descer com a respiração acelerada e roçar nele.

A mão que Relena tinha livre ela levou a face dele. Tinha virado o anel de noivado ao contrário no dedo e usou de toda sua fibra para cravar com vontade a pedra no macio da maçã do rosto do moço, arrancando um grito de dor alto dele ao passo que comprimia com intensidade a palma de sua mão contra a pele dele. Ele ergueu-se de cima dela, afastando a mão de Relena, e perdendo a faca.

_Precisa aprender a se comportar. –e sentindo o ferimento pulsando em seu rosto, esticou as mãos para agarrar o pescoço dela e prendê-la outra vez entre o capô e ele.

_Não! –ela bradou, sentindo as mãos quentes dele fechando-se em torno de sua garganta e a abaixando com violência, fazendo com que batesse a cabeça e as costas. Gritou bem alto, até senti-lo premer seu pescoço e tirar um pouco de seu fôlego. –Não! –gritou esganiçado e debateu-se. –Eu não quero!

De repente, ele começou a lutar com os panos da saia dela, frenético por descobrir suas pernas. A mantinha presa somente com o peso de seu corpo e não se incomodava com o tanto que ela mexia-se ou gritava, não, nem ouvia, alienado pela raiva, ignorando até o sangue que lhe vazava. Era hora de terminar com aquilo e obter o seu prêmio, tomar definitivamente o que viera buscar.

_Parada! –ordenou, acelerado, cada uma das mãos sobre cada uma das coxas dela.

Mas Relena estava longe de obedecê-lo. Se debater-se fosse só o que podia fazer, faria.

Heero acompanhou Akane até a cozinha, onde Alaric controlava as ocorrências e passava os recados para os pontos eletrônicos. Os dois discutiram sobre a presença de Decker e Alaric decidiu sair imediatamente em busca do responsável pela entrada dos convidados, averiguar o caso e tomar as providências necessárias. Jade apareceu um minuto depois, pontualmente para a troca de turno. Viera contente, passinhos leves, porém, sofreu completa alteração de humor ao conhecer a situação.

Entretanto, Heero não tinha paciência para esperar que elas comentassem a invasão do rapaz nem a demora de Relena. Tirou a máscara, encostou-se a um móvel e ouviu Akane chamar Relena pelo ponto, sem acreditar que aquilo fosse de utilidade. Se ao menos ela pudesse enviar alguma resposta, mas tudo o que eles podiam fazer era aguardá-la aparecer para terem certeza de que havia escutado e estava bem. Saiu do cômodo pela porta do jardim. Já havia perdido vinte minutos de suas buscas, ocioso ali. Olhou os lados, escolhendo a direção que ia tomar.

_Desculpe o atraso… –Astuce chegou e consultou o relógio na parede da cozinha. –Foram só quinze minutos, né? Ué, e a Lena? –olhou o redor. –Parei pra falar com a Riene e ela disse que estavam conversando no estacionamento minutos atrás quando a Lena disse que vinha para cá…

Akane foi acionada pelos seus raciocínios ágeis e deixou Astuce pasmada com a brusquidão de sua saída do cômodo.

_O que está havendo? –protestou e Jade decidiu inteirá-la dos fatos.

_Heero! –a voz da ruiva fervia.

Ele estava já a certa distância quando ouviu o nome, e olhando sobre o ombro, assistiu Akane se aproximar afobada:

_A Lena está no estacionamento!

Alterou seu caminhou e pegou uma trilha entre as fileiras de roseiras, os passos acelerados em compasso com as batidas cardíacas. Não sabia por que estava tão agitado, desconhecia a razão de seus pés quererem correr. Os gritos que escutou apenas alimentaram mais aquela vontade, e cedendo enfim ao ímpeto de seu coração, venceu o espaço rapidamente, divisando a alguns metros de si um vulto que se agitava impaciente.

Não ficou nada contente com a imagem de Decker debruçado em Relena com a maior parte do vestido arregaçado. Não, longe disso. Há tempos não curtia aquela fúria descontrolada se espalhar pelo seu sangue, acalorando ao extremo seus espíritos. Ensurdecido e emudecido pela intensidade das sensações, somente incidiu brutalmente contra ele, removendo-o de sobre Relena e jogando-se com ele nos pedriscos.

Relena tentou erguer-se, escorregando pelo capô, arrumando o vestido. O rubor nascido no rosto dela vinha da agitação, do medo e da vergonha. Contudo, logo a realização do alívio obtido viria para aclarar seu semblante.

Decker se livrou de Heero e colocou-se de pé velozmente, por mais súbito que tenha sido o choque recebido:

_O que está fazendo aqui? –teve disposição para soar arrogante, contrariado.

_Desculpe se eu atrapalhei. –e erguendo-se também, Heero avançou nele, o braço esticado e o punho fechado mirando o rosto de seu oponente. Não errou. Golpeou-o ainda duas vezes, obrigou-o a cair no chão outra vez.

Se Decker já sangrara da lesão que o diamante lhe fizera, agora seus lábios exibiam borrões vermelhos. Entretanto, ele não sentia dor, não, só provocação. Não importava quantas vezes Heero o derrubasse, ele se levantaria e o atacaria com mais brutalidade.

Relena assistiu Decker pôr-se de pé e avançar contra Heero com os dois punhos em riste. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos por um momento, incerta de ser capaz de suportar tudo que lhe sobreviera. Suspirou pesado e tentou descer do carro.

_Calma, Lena! –e ouviu alguém chegando.

Por um momento, Akane olhou os dois se atracando feito animais ensandecidos por sua sanha e voltou a concentrar-se em Relena, estendendo as mãos para apoiá-la.

_Eles têm de parar! –Relena gemeu, descendo do carro com cuidado.

_Você está bem? –mas Akane não pensava neles. –Demorei demais! Me desculpa! Maldito vestido! –e comentou depois, apanhando uma orla da saia e a sacudindo.

Relena meneou a cabeça, sem entender como Akane poderia estar tão calma.

Decker, depois de ter se recuperado da queda, alcançou Heero e acertou-lhe vários murros no rosto, mirando-os principalmente no queixo. Depois o golpeou com o joelho, fazendo-o vacilar.

_Chega! –Relena não conseguia aceitar a cena presenciada, pondo-se chocada e entristecida. Viu Heero cair de joelhos e abraçou os próprios ombros.

Akane a fitou:

_Depois do que Decker fez, talvez ele mereça, Lena. –e opinou, cruel, apesar da voz serena, pensativa, mostrando um lado que Relena nunca pensou que veria na cunhada.

Espantada, meneou mais a cabeça.

_Alguém precisa separá-los! –e reiterou, embora não ousasse aproximar-se deles. Akane, por sua vez, não reagia, apenas lançava um olhar lânguido e perdido para os rapazes lutando.

Heero não se deixou abalar pelo golpe, e ao levantar-se, partiu para cima de Decker usando de todas as suas energias, determinado a acabar com aquela briga. Acertou-o no rosto e não lhe deu brecha para rebater, usando as duas mãos, e depois segurou o rapaz pelas golas, puxando-o e empurrando-o para o chão.

Tirou a franja do olho, sujou a mão no sangue que brotava de um corte em sua sobrancelha, e respirou fundo.

_O que acha?–e chutou Decker no estômago, impiedoso. –Já está bom? –chutou-o de novo. Assistiu ele contorcer-se.

Decker começou a gargalhar.

Heero o olhava altivamente, sem reação, dando dois passos para trás. Assistiu o rapaz se encolher mais, ainda em risos, e meneou a cabeça, enojado.

_O que é que está tentado fazer? –mas resolveu indagar, tamanha fora a dificuldade em entender o que via. Entretanto, a única resposta que vinha eram as gargalhadas maníacas.

Aquela pessoa era mais quebrada que ele próprio, Heero percebeu, e não tinha conserto qualquer que o reformasse. Nem mesmo uma surra o livraria de uma personalidade tão suja e de uma essência tão corrompida. Ofegando um pouco do esforço desmedido ao qual se atirara ao lutar, lançou um último fito cheio de desprezo e largou Decker entre os pedriscos, rindo de uma graça inexplicada.

Quando se voltou para trás, a primeira coisa que achou foi a face de Relena, lívida e abalada, vigiando-o indivisamente. Havia algo de muito mistificado no olhar dela, e sua respiração acelerada também lhe conferia uma aparência de tensão. Deu-se conta de que ela também tinha lutado, talvez até mais impetuosamente. Seus olhos caíram para o chão, esvaziando-se. Ouviu ao longe Akane dizer para saírem dali. Outros passos surgiram então, reconheceu a voz de Dolf e Astuce.

Dolf estava escandalizado, mais do que qualquer uma das garotas, e já foi tirando o celular de um dos bolsos, porque não andava sem seu aparelho nunca, decidido a ligar para a delegacia.

_Não! Eu não quero polícia aqui! –Akane dinamicamente correu até ele para impedir. O que ela falava ecoava os desejos do irmão.

Astuce apoiou a amiga na atitude, por mais que Dolf não entendesse porque, e olhou para Relena, que seguia incrivelmente petrificada, o cabelo desarranjado e a face exibindo linhas de consternação absorta. Era uma reação bastante incomum. No que ela podia estar pensando? Como suportava seguir em pé depois de ter enfrentado tal provação?

Com o cessar de seu riso, Decker buscou reerguer-se devagar, em partes por causa das dores, mas principalmente pelo seu propósito, porque não desejava chamar atenção. Divertia-o pensar que Heero achava ser tão simples livrar-se dele e encerrar suas disputas. Quanta ingenuidade! Se ele soubesse que durante a luta Decker recuperara sua faca de bolso, não baixaria sua guarda…

_Heero! –Relena alertou, cheia de pavor, chamando a atenção de todos, mas era tarde demais para ele preparar-se para o ataque.

Decker, em um ágil salto, aproximou-se empunhando a faca, sem mira específica.

_Não! –Akane gritou, querendo correr até Heero, mas Astuce a prendeu com tanta força por causa do medo que quase a derrubou. –Tutu, me larga! Heero!

Dolf por sua vez foi em auxílio o mais rápido que seus reflexos lhe permitiram.

Relena deixou seus joelhos serem levados ao sentir-se abalada por fraquezas inominadas.

Virando-se de frente, em direção de Decker, e com bastante destreza, Heero usou uma mão para aparar o ataque e a outra para esmurrar Decker no estômago uma última vez, derrubando-o de novo.

_Seu maldito! –entre os dentes, Decker reclamou, levando as mãos ao abdômen, dobrando-se um pouco, abaixado no chão.

_Oras, cale a boca. –ordenou secamente, reprovando a fraqueza do seu oponente. Sua voz não se elevava e, apesar da respiração acelerada, saía sempre natural e sem afobação. – Que intenções você tinha? O que é que você está tentando provar com tudo isso? O quanto você é digno de pena? –e mesmo naquelas palavras que soavam tão surpreendentemente sensatas, Heero era agressivo e tencionava atingir Decker com o golpe baixo de ferir o ego do rapaz, certamente seu ponto mais fraco.

Direcionou uma mirada intensa e assassina para o oponente encurvado. O semblante dele ainda não tinha relaxado, modificado a tal ponto, que ao observá-lo era fácil lembrar-se de um tigre excitado pela fúria, inspirador de temor. Abaixou junto ao brilho da faca, puxando um lenço de um dos bolsos para apanhá-lo.

Decker colocou todo seu vigor restante em se levantar e o fez mais lentamente do que seu brio desejava. Seu rosto sangrava em muitos pontos, a face dele era a de Lúcifer – bela, derrotada e descrente. A mirada final que lançou para Heero fora hostil, afiada e também curiosamente insultada. Endireitou-se completamente enfim, por mais que isso o fizesse sofrer e com dificuldades caminhou e tirou do bolso as chaves do carro. Entrando no Mercedes, acelerou ao máximo da potência do motor, extraindo da máquina todos seus cavalos ao sair da propriedade enfurecidamente.

Aquele não fora bom sinal, porém Heero considerava que agora aquele assunto não lhe dizia mais respeito algum. Acreditou-se veemente o suficiente para espantar Decker para sempre, mesmo que tudo tenha sido tão rápido e, de certo modo, fácil. O que o convencia de sua vitória era a forma ferida de Decker olhar tudo, que só podia querer dizer que fora forçado a remover do jogo a graça antes atribuída.

Embrulhando a faca cuidadosamente, Heero entregou-a para Akane, que havia se abaixado junto de Relena. Ela recebeu a peça com cuidado extremo e solene, talvez honrada pela função que lhe fora concedida. O destino do objeto era importante e devia ser decidido longe do calor do momento.

_Tudo bem? –e perguntou para ele, tão brevemente. Eram poucas palavras, mas diziam respeito a muitas coisas.

Astuce e Dolf comentavam sobre a partida excessivamente dramática de Decker e a possibilidade de ele retornar.

Heero olhou os dois conversando, aborrecido, e depois lançou um fito descuidado para Relena ainda sentada sobre as pernas antes de assentir para Akane. Aquilo era o mesmo que resposta nenhuma, mas satisfez a menina. Ela concentrou-se dentro dos olhos do irmão, investigando-os ligeiramente, e suspirou, certa de que ele poderia cuidar do resto sozinho, conforme era imprescindível que fizesse.

_Hey, venha comigo, Tutu… –chamou e foi deslizando de volta pra casa. Tinha assumido uma presença tão grave, que chegava a ser irreconhecível.

Astuce assentiu, olhou Relena com empatia e sem questionar seguiu a amiga. Não era como se não entendesse o que passava.

_O que foi agora? Aonde vocês vão? –Dolf estava completamente deslocado. Não tinha acrescentado em nada, sua ausência teria oferecido o mesmo impacto ao que houvera no estacionamento. A agitação não lhe fizera bem, desaprumara sua capacidade de raciocínio, normalmente tão viva. Encarou Heero, analisou os ferimentos no rosto dele, voltou sua atenção para Relena e por mais que se esforçasse em meditar, seguiu confuso, muito confuso, quanto ao modo de funcionar daquela gente. E acabou escolhendo ir com a namorada, reconhecendo-se também excedente ali.

Qualquer coisa de artístico e poderoso era reconhecível na figura de Relena sentada no centro daquela concentração atraente de pano vermelho pomposo. A estética dela era sempre muito mais acentuada quando havia conflito e melancolia ajeitando seus traços. Heero parou com as mãos nos bolsos e deitou nela um pouco de sua atenção, o suficiente para receber os sinais de que ela não sabia como recuperar-se das vivências recentes.

Tampouco ele estivera preparado para lidar com o que tinha ali. Não estava de todo contente em ser deixado sozinho com ela. Não aprendera ainda o que fazer com a moça quando a tinha desestruturada diante de si. Só podia contemplar quão triste, perplexo e delicado era o tímido, tímido brilho que ela tentava emitir naqueles momentos, feito pequenos pedidos de socorro ou desesperadas afirmações de que vivia. Por mais insensível que fosse, ele tinha consciência de esperá-la traumatizada. Por mais que não soubesse na íntegra por quais agressões ela havia passado, estava dotado de razões consistentes para pensar que nada na vida dela a esfolara tanto. Questionava-se se o temperamento dela seria capaz de absorver aquelas experiências e minimizar ao máximo a presença das cicatrizes.

_Levante. –Heero ordenou, pronunciando seu imperativo sem o menor tom. Não podia ser dito que ele estava sendo propositalmente rude ou sem consideração, isso somente poderia ser inferido, porque não havia nada expressivo na voz dele.

A imobilidade da jovem denunciava quão longe estavam seus pensamentos. Abandonara a rigidez do corpo no chão, gerenciá-la era-lhe muito custoso em face de tudo que ocupava sua mente então. Seus olhos tinham sido dispensados, descansando cegados, porque havia imagens demais com que se lidar dentro de sua cabeça. E os ouvidos fecharam-se preguiçosos a qualquer estímulo sonoro, porque era preciso silêncio para processar cada sensação emersa em seu âmago.

E estava exausta.

_Relena. –cada sílaba harmônica daquele nome passeou no ar depois que escapara da garganta dele. Prometiam despertá-la, mas desfizeram-se, frustradas.

Ele meneou a cabeça, correndo a mão pela franja.

Contrariado, inclinou-se e pousou a mão no ombro da garota.

A pele dela, ao contrário de todos os outros sentidos, estava alerta, extremamente sensível.

Relena voltou a face para encontrar a dele, finalmente notando-o.

_Vamos, levante. –tanto o olhar quanto o gesto dele ofereciam a mesma firmeza usual. Dessa vez, ela não intimidava.

Relena encolheu os ombros, suspirou e assentiu. Antes, alisou a testa, e surpreendeu-se ao ver diante de si a mão dele oferecida como apoio.

Não estava certa de que ele sabia o quanto ela precisava daquele auxílio, de fato não o rejeitou. Não era hora para isso.

Sentindo os dedos dele se fecharem em torno dos seus, finos e gelados, colocou-se em seus pés com vagareza. De repente, a outra mão dele veio escorar-lhe os ombros, certificando-se de que ela tinha firmeza para sustentar a si mesma. Relena o encarou sem deixar qualquer expressão desenhar com as linhas de sua face, porém, livrou-se do apoio dele assim que teve confiança em suas pernas.

Sentindo-a fria, Heero tirou a jaqueta do smoking e colocou nos ombros dela.

_Venha. –rouco, comandou, embora fizesse com que ela fosse à frente.

Ela não sabia para onde queria ir, só tinha certeza de que não queria ficar sozinha. Ao mesmo tempo, preferia que não ficasse acessível a todos os curiosos que deviam estar sendo produzidos naquele exato momento pelos comentários inocentes e espantados de Dolf ou de Astuce.

Era irrealístico pensar que as notícias não fossem correr. Era expor-se voluntariamente a frustração e contrariedade crer que seria possível controlar os fatos de serem espalhados, aumentados, formatados e recontados por semanas…

Caminharam em silêncio pelo caminho do jardim, Heero levou Relena para uma parte da grande varanda que estava consideravelmente vazia e a sentou em uma das mesinhas.

_Vou pegar uma bebida. –e com essa pronunciação, se afastou. Tinha de se afastar, simplesmente tinha.

Havia uma neblina densa envolvendo-o, feita de desconforto, gravidade e tensão. O exterior poderia sempre apresentar dureza e apatia, mas o cerne fervia de agitação e conflito. O coração ainda estava disparado, as mãos ainda estavam rijas, prontas para briga. Encostou-se ao balcão do bar e pediu duas tequilas. Tinha de abaixar aqueles ânimos.

Depois de beber os dois copinhos, respirou fundo, aguardando o barman voltar de atender alguns outros convidados que estavam por ali. Perguntou-se da onde Akane conhecia tanta gente para ter enchido aquela casa…

_Heero… –seu nome foi pronunciado com assombro em um timbre baixo, mas musical, que o fez soar estranho a ele próprio e por isso tão curioso. –Acabei de ouvir o que aconteceu. –Olhou o lado e viu Sylvia em seu vestido cremosamente lilás e na máscara delicada.

Virou o rosto para longe dela.

Por que ela estava ali?

Fingiu que nada tinha ouvido ou visto.

Sylvia acabara de ser atualizada do superficial dos fatos por Dolf, que agitado, procurara os amigos para desabafar o que assistira. Ela sentia muito em saber dos problemas que seu primo infame havia causado e de fato se admirara ao descobrir que ele teve a capacidade de até mesmo invadir a festa. Viera ao bar pegar um pouco mais de espumante e respirar o frescor da noite de modo a sair da ebulição das primeiras discussões sobre aquele que seria o grande tópico do círculo social por mais tempo do que gostaria. Pois, de certo modo, tocava a ela também, por ser parente do ofensor, e adivinhava quão atormentada seria sua família por frases cheias de insinuações.

Será que Dorothy simplesmente não poderia levar Decker embora de volta para Bruxelas?

Enquanto caminhava para fora do salão, desviando das pessoas, deteve-se um pouco no acontecido, porém. Era uma boa moça e sabia usar de um pouco de empatia. Ainda mais em um caso como aquele. Era lógico que não queria nunca estar no lugar de Relena, apesar de pensar assim não só por simples senso de autopreservação, mas por sinceramente não sentir nenhum prazer em saber que Relena tinha vivido tamanho apuro. Até precisava aceitar estar contente em saber que Heero a pudera preservar.

Ainda assim, ao vê-lo ali no bar, qualquer ponto de seu ego mostrou guardar ainda ressentimentos ao transbordar de repente em seu próximo impulsivo comentário:

_Se você tivesse continuado comigo, isto nunca teria acontecido. –tanta meiguice de aparência e de tessitura vocal não valeram nada para atenuar o ciúme infantil e egocêntrico que ela revelou. Se o fazia propositalmente não ficou claro, porém, Heero não desenhou nenhum movimento ou exibiu qualquer reação imediatamente. Ela olhou o perfil dele com muita intensidade, feito demandasse que ele atentasse para ela e concordasse, assumisse que errara ao abandoná-la.

Ele apanhou os copos das bebidas que pedira e ao passar por ela, decidiu somente comentar:

_Agora vejo quem são realmente os meus amigos.

Sylvia mordeu o lábio, incrédula, e quando mais tarde lhe ocorresse quão inoportuna fora sua declaração, acabaria perguntando-se por que continuava tão tola. Seguiu-o com a vista e abraçou os próprios ombros, entregando-se ao amargo sentimento da mágoa que sem perceber havia trazido para perto de si.

A iluminação na varanda era feita de luzinhas pisca-pisca. Os tons eram em predominância dourados, mas Akane escolhera algumas lâmpadas rosas e brancas para tornar a atmosfera mais encantada. Relena as estivera assistindo brilhar, era relaxante, abstraía sua atenção daquilo que se passava dentro dela. Estava doendo não ser capaz de externar nada. As lágrimas que lhe fugiram minutos atrás foram reflexos quase fisiológicos e desde que aquelas correram, mais nenhuma subira a seus olhos. O que poderia ter acontecido? O que é que morrera nela dessa vez? O que perdera no caminho, o que lhe fora tomado?

Olhou as próprias mãos, notou as palmas esfoladas. Arrumou o anel de noivado no dedo, que a estivera incomodando, e viu que ele estava sujo de algo escuro.

Aquele atordoamento todo só podia ser normal. Só podia ser esperado.

Estava tentando ser forte, mas acabava somente ficando oca.

Arrumou nos ombros a jaqueta daquele smoking estrangeiro. O peso dele era irrelevante em suas costas, mas mesmo assim parecia ser a coisa mais sólida que sentia no mundo. Entrava em contato direto com ela, que estranhava sua própria pele, mas não repelia a leveza acetinada daquela peça de roupa. Ela transmitia um calor delicado que a envolvia com algo de confortável que ela preferia não definir. O que existia de impronunciado naquele gesto ainda era enigmático e intocado por ela. Fazia parte de toda a irrealidade que engolfara sua vida, a corrente era muito forte para que ela nadasse contra.

Quem sabe se, ao deixar-se levar, experimentaria menos desgostos?

Porque fora a desgostos que sua vida se reduzira.

Os momentos de alegria simplesmente se encolhiam diante das aflições que lhe abatiam.

Debruçou-se na mesa, esgotada, mas não escondeu o rosto.

Quando estava a ponto de fechar os olhos, viu o copo de uísque ser colocado na sua frente, os gelos retinindo daquele modo característico dentro do recipiente.

Devagar, levantou o corpo para procurar a origem da bebida, seus braços desentrelaçando e pendendo inertes.

Era altivez que construía a postura dele?

Relena deteve-se em analisá-lo até contentar-se, pois não era notada. Heero estava de pé ao lado dela, olhando longe, tão longe que até o afastara dali. Era uma miragem. Bebia, demorando-se muito na dose de uísque _cowboy_, mantendo a borda do copo no lábio inferior, fazendo a bebida escorrer para dentro de sua garganta com movimentos mínimos do pulso em um ritmo marcado pelo relógio. Marcial, aparentemente montava guarda ali. O rosto seguia austero, mas desavergonhadamente marcado da luta. O lábio, a sobrancelha e um de seus zigomas estavam feridos, atestando que havia algo de factual no episódio daquela noite.

_Não vai beber? –e cobrou, lentamente deslizou para ela seus olhos vazios. Não era verdade que não a percebera observando-o e tampouco se agradou da atenção recebida.

_Não vai sentar? –ela devolveu, inexpressiva, lembrando-o do lugar desocupado a seu lado. Como não conseguira encontrar o que responder, sugeriu, mesmo que notasse que, para ele, sentar-se significasse rebaixar-se.

Heero meneou a cabeça, involuntariamente, e a seguir arrastou a cadeira com relutância e sentou-se todo amontoado com os braços sobre a mesa, apoiando o rosto na mão.

Relena suspirou e apanhou o copo. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que tomara uísque, mas ingeriu o líquido com notável desatenção.

A verdade é que havia um grande embaraço pairando ali. Ela nunca se viu tão sem ação e ele, tão sem jeito.

_É melhor você ir para seu quarto. –ele pronunciou roucamente, os olhos postos em qualquer lugar, menos nela.

_Não. Não suportaria ficar sozinha. –confessou, a voz falhando. Será que finalmente suas lágrimas viriam?

_Akane pode ficar com você. –prontamente, ele apresentou, observando o pouco do jardim que era visível dali, tentando se concentrar na música longínqua que vinha de todos os lados. E sentia o hálito do mar, o frescor da brisa junto do cheiro do sal.

_Já estraguei a noite o suficiente. –Relena sentia-se mal por isso. Entretanto, não era como se todos os envolvidos simplesmente fossem capazes de voltar a se divertir como antes… talvez mesmo o dia seguinte fosse encarado com abatimento pelo que houvera.

_Tolice. –ele rebateu, resmungando. Por que ela precisava agir como se fosse culpa dela? Não sabia desvendá-la, contudo, escolhia não falar daquele assunto. Meneou a cabeça outra vez e bufou.

_Heero, muito obrigada. –e sabia que dessa vez tinha de agradecer, só que sua voz estava tão desregulada que a importância que atribuía àquela declaração pareceu inexistir. –Eu não sei… o que seria de mim… se…

A dor de ter tudo preso dentro de si a estocou fundo no peito, provocando um soluço. Procurou consolo no copo, porém, não deixou de estranhar o sabor da bebida.

Ele não reagiu.

Relena não ficou decepcionada por isso. De fato, era o que esperava. Estranharia caso ele mostrasse alguma alegria por ter seu esforço reconhecido.

_Eu queria entender por que tudo isso aconteceu comigo… –divagou, despropositadamente.

_Você tem certeza de que quer uma explicação para o comportamento daquele imbecil lunático? –Heero não conteve o sarcasmo que a exaltação produziu. Sentia tanta revolta ao pensar em quão determinado Decker estivera em levar seus planos imorais e dolosos que não a impedia de ferver em seu peito já tão predisposto à ira.

_Eu… estava errada. –ela sussurrou então.

Por mais fraco que tenha sido o som daquela frase, Heero a captou:

_Do que você está falando agora? –não via mais sentido em nada, o que o irritava.

_Me desculpe. –pausou e concentrou nele todo o foco de sua vista. Pareceu estudá-lo outra vez. –Você não se parece com ele… nem um pouco. Você nunca seria capaz de fazer o que ele fez. Não devia ter falado aquilo, muito menos pensado… nunca cometi um engano tão grande, nunca julguei alguém tão mal.

_Pare com isso. –a amplidão azul daqueles olhos abrindo-se para ele o intimidava. A melancolia meiga daquela voz o consternava. –Não precisamos falar mais disso. –determinou. Acreditava que seria melhor para ela assim. Contudo, antes, era ele quem não sabia administrar o que de repente passou a sentir.

Experimentou um pouco de culpa, de contrição e de raiva de si próprio, retornando a como a tratara meses atrás e decidindo que não tinha direito em receber aquele pedido ou aquela justificação. E ao mesmo tempo, uma agitação inexplicada levou rubor a seu rosto ao ouvir a conclusão dela. Relanceou sem querer o rascunho de um carinho que ainda não sabia acolher.

Relena estendeu a mão vacilante e de leve tocou o rosto ferido do rapaz ali. Ele esquivou do contato quase que imediatamente, mantendo o silêncio, e ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, pensativa. Só sabia definir o que sentia como profunda tristeza.

Aquela lágrima trouxera outra e um ruído branco esgueirou-se entre seus pensamentos, tomando sua mente ao passo que ela encolheu-se dentro de si mesma, virando-se quase completamente contra a mesa, levando as mãos aos olhos e deixando o pranto fluir. Reviveu o episódio anterior, sentiu os mesmos arrepios e espasmos e o frio e a náusea que seu próprio corpo produzia em reação. O trauma havia sido esboçado, conforme o ideal de Decker, e dependia dela levá-lo adiante, mas o ataque fora extremamente recente para que o ignorasse como desejava ou talvez devesse.

_Relena. –Heero chamou, erguendo-se de repente, mas apoiando-se na mesa, debruçando-se sobre ela. Já a vira daquele modo antes e preferia que não desmaiasse ali. Contudo, o nome dela vinha falhando vez após vez em causar-lhe algum efeito. –Relena! –intensificou o som de sua voz, agachando-se perante ela, vendo-a descobrir a face pintada de transtorno, o vermelho precedente tão perfeito de seus lábios agora convertido em uma mancha desvanecida, o olhar caído no colo, prostrado pelo desconsolo. Ele puxou suas mãos, querendo despertá-la, ouvindo os soluços dela, sucessivos e sentidos. Estímulos retardados haviam assaltado o espírito dela.

Era péssimo para ele não saber o que fazer. Não era de serventia nenhuma incentivá-la a cessar de chorar. Estava golpeando seu íntimo assistir aquela cena e saber que ela não merecia sentir-se daquele modo só aumentava a severidade de seu mal estar. Começou a recordar-se de como ela se parecia no início da noite, de como era marcante a presença dela e de como foram refinados os movimentos que descrevera ao deslizar pelo salão em seu garboso vestido, pescando olhares e elogios com rede de arrasto. Comparar aquela imagem passada, tão encantadora, esplêndida e gentil, com a figura lastimosa e desfeita dela ali, recurvada, decaída e apagada o transtornava de uma maneira nova.

Ela, que desejara tanto não ficar sozinha, colocara-se sozinha, desgraçada demais para lembrar-se de onde se encontrava, de quem a acompanhava e da voz que de longe a queria trazer de volta. Quando o álcool espalhou-se por seu sangue, tratou de liberar todo o conflito que ela estivera reunindo e a angústia da retenção finalmente foi eliminada. Cada lágrima, soluço e gemido que produzia afrouxava o nó que estivera estrangulando seu espírito. Ao mesmo tempo, era levada longe pela vaga daquele arrebatamento emocional, a vela da razão sendo pequena demais para captar ventos suficientes que a trariam de volta ao ancoradouro.

Um naufrágio parecia inevitável, já que ela insistia em jogar-se contra os abrolhos de seu ego. Curtia grande vergonha do que passara. Sua formatação mental e moral não proporcionavam a ela outra reação a não ser aquele grande e infundado embaraço. Tinha medo do que seria dela quando seus sogros descobrissem o que passara, e se perturbava muito mais ao pensar no pai e Zechs. Sua paz estava minada.

_Vamos para seu quarto. –Heero decidiu.

Ao colocar-se de pé, trouxe-a pelas mãos, erguendo-a.

Ele não sabia como ainda não haviam aparecido curiosos preocupados com ela, ansiosos em ver quão desgraçada ela estava e oferecer seu consolo superficial que era mera desculpa de criar comoção. Era especialmente estranho também não terem chamado à atenção de quem estava na varanda com eles, embora o surto de choro de Relena houvesse atraído alguns olhares perplexos. Sim, era melhor retirarem-se. Tinha de preservar Relena de qualquer estresse adicional. Ela já tivera o bastante por aquela noite.

Sem oferecer a menor resistência, além do peso de seu corpo, Relena pôs-se de pé. A sensação lhe era familiar, mas estava angustiada demais para deter-se nisso. Sua cabeça devia estar pregando peças nela.

Com o movimento, a jaqueta do smoking escorregou de suas costas, deslizando para o chão, e a face dela pousou no peito do moço.

Embora não estivesse preparado, ele soltou-lhe as mãos e a acolheu como jamais imaginou que faria. E o rubor que antes pincelava seu rosto também aqueceu sua pele involuntariamente.

O pranto dela agora corria oculto do mundo, ao passo que ela enterrava o rosto entre os botões da camisa dele. Tudo o que queria era apoio. Ele foi incapaz de negá-lo ali, por mais que lhe incomodasse muito oferecê-lo. Contudo, cria que poderia ser neutro pelo menos uma vez e cuidar dela. Mesmo assim, estava incerto sobre abraçá-la. Tocou de raspão suas costas:

_Vamos… –e a colocou para andar.

Relena suspirou, desagradando-se em ter de se desencostar. Secou as lágrimas. Ia amparada nele, devagar, silenciosa. Não prestava atenção no caminho, o olhar confuso das pessoas em redor não a atingia.

Heero fez o caminho de retorno à cozinha. Ao encontrar Alaric lá, pediu que chamasse Akane.

_Precisa de alguma coisa, Relena? –suave e comiserador, tomou cuidado de não intrometer-se demais.

Ela negou com a cabeça, pronta para encostar-se a Heero outra vez, mas já não chorava mais.

_Diga pra Ane ir ao quarto de Relena. –Heero reforçou, conduzindo Relena para o hall.

Ele não saberia definir o comportamento de Relena ali. Ela subia as escadas, pensativa, provavelmente extenuada. Embasando-se nos conflitos anteriores, imaginava que ela desejava deitar-se e apagar a intensidade das sensações. Lidaria melhor com as sequelas depois de ter as energias renovadas. Abriu a porta e a acompanhou jogar-se de bruços na cama.

O vestido dela cobriu o móvel. Ela suspirou outra vez, piscando lentamente.

Onde será que ela estava?

Ele cruzou os braços. Procurou algum lugar para sentar-se e viu uma poltrona perto da janela. Deixou-se também afogar-se em pensamentos disformes.

Havia tanto silêncio naquele aposento que era mesmo como se estivesse vazio. A porta seguiu aberta, assim, quando Akane chegou, parou na ombreira e analisou o interior.

Era o pós-guerra.

Apesar de ter ficado extremamente abalada pelo que houvera e desejar mais que intensamente estar ao lado de Relena naquele momento, refreou-se, julgando seu dever retirar-se e dar o privilégio a Heero de acompanhar Relena, para que assim dessem mais um passo em criar o vínculo necessário e que indubitavelmente nasceria daquela questão, caso os dois trabalhassem nisso. Sempre entendeu que a interferência de Decker, por mais odiosa que fosse, seria o tiro dado por ele saído pela culatra. Assim, não queria ficar no meio desse resultado positivo quando ele fosse produzido. Preferia apagar o fogo colateral.

Todos a procuraram desejosos de pormenores, mas Akane não julgava ter muito que relatar. Somente apaziguava todos quanto à situação, afirmando que os envolvidos estavam bem e que o caso tinha sido resolvido da melhor maneira possível. Ainda bem que era boa em conduzir e convencer pessoas – rapidamente abafou qualquer intenção dos convidados irem incomodar Relena com perguntas e comentários, salvaguardando a integridade do casal.

Ao ouvir-se requisitada, sem demoras pediu licença ao grupo de amigos a quem dava satisfações pontuais sobre os boatos e subiu.

A cena que seus olhos percorreram foi precisamente o que suas expectativas lhe apresentaram previamente.

Suspirou, preparando-se, entrando e fechando a porta.

Heero estava tão imerso em si próprio que sequer a percebeu no ambiente. Ela não fez mesmo questão de ser notada, somente se aproximou de Relena, verificando se ela já havia adormecido, porém a assistiu piscar, lhe lançar um fito vago de cervo ferido e sorrir muito, muito debilmente.

Akane sorriu de volta, com afabilidade reconfortante, e caminhou até o fim da cama, procurando os pés de Relena e tirando seus sapatos.

_Está com fome? –Akane voltou, sentando-se na beiradinha do colchão, a máscara erguida no alto da cabeça, alisando o cabelo de Relena, praticamente desfeito.

_Não. –sussurrou.

Akane assentiu. Brincando com os cabelos da amiga, procurou Heero sentado no fundo do quarto. Estava circundado de uma nuvem densa de apreensão que era como se todos os pensamentos dele excedessem sua mente, intolerantes ao espaço limitado que lhes era provido, e escapavam para o ar. Já que ele não os desabafava, encontraram um modo de se mostrar. Não precisavam ser observados de perto para que se notasse quão embaraçados tinham se tornado. Para desemaranhá-los, seria preciso correr pacientemente por eles, localizar as pontas soltas e segui-las, desatando assim os fios, os inúmeros fios, que mesmo aparentemente sem relação com o problema presente, interferiam na resolução dele, tornando-o desnecessariamente mais complicado.

Talvez, por que estava sempre exposto a tantos sentimentos e sensações, seria forçado a aceitá-los e lidar com eles. Toda aquela provação precisava ter um final proveitoso. Não acreditava que Heero perderia a oportunidade de ser refinado. Ele precisava permitir-se crescer. Quando perceberia ser forte o bastante? Quando finalmente tomaria as rédeas de sua vida?

Penteando e desfazendo os cachos do cabelo de Relena com os dedos, Akane debruçou um pouco sobre ela. A face dela era estática, bastante contemplativa, de uma serenidade triste, daquela que as princesas adormecidas sob encantamento em seus esquifes de vidro exibem enquanto esperam o beijo do despertar. E estava mesmo gelada, tal qual a chama de vida dentro dela houvesse sido desligada.

Heero, retornado de sua viagem mental, estava observando Akane ali. Quando ela se ergueu da cama para apanhar um lençol, seus olhares se cruzaram, mas ela não pronunciou qualquer palavra nem mostrou expressão. Ele não entendeu o que ela queria com aquilo. Ela cobriu Relena com o tecido, delicadamente, e voltou até a penteadeira para pegar algumas coisas. Heero a acompanhava feito um cão silente, esquecido em um canto da sala, que tudo vigia e surpreendeu-se em assisti-la se aproximar e, abaixando-se um pouco sobre o ombro dele, segredou quase reconfortante:

_Não se esqueça… –e exibiu o espelho que trouxera consigo, fazendo o rosto dele se refletir no vidro.

Heero observou seu reflexo, contrariado e confuso. Estivera completamente alheio ao fato de que seu rosto tinha se ferido na briga, contudo, estava incerto de que era aquilo que Akane lhe apontava.

Ela deixou o espelho com ele e foi escovar o cabelo de Relena, dedicando-se copiosamente em desmanchar o penteado dela.

Pressionando as manchas de sangue, ele saiu de seu lugar e foi lavar o rosto no banheiro.

Do que estava se esquecendo? Akane era terrivelmente misteriosa às vezes… isso o irritava. Pensar ainda mais, sim, era só que lhe restava, contudo, então numa direção que ele nunca tinha percorrido. Por que ela o conhecia tão bem? Tudo o que ela fazia era planejado e tudo o que dizia não falhava em surtir algum efeito, pois aqueles modos dela o colocavam para pensar.

_A solução de seus problemas é você. Se está preocupado, tome uma atitude. –quando ele saiu do banheiro, surpreendeu-se em escutá-la dizer, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos, felina e afiada. Havia qualquer coisa no olhar dela que ele reconhecia – lembrava-o de si próprio e lembrava-o do pai, um misto inquietante. –Os meninos estão aqui. Finalmente Jade conseguiu contatá-los. Vai lá falar com eles… –e ao baixar o olhar para as melenas douradas que escovava, informou.

Ele deu de ombros:

_Para quê?

_Eles estão preocupados com você… leve-os para a sala de estar. Vai te fazer bem espairecer.

Não era como se ele estivesse aceitando a sugestão ou seguindo a instrução dela, no entanto, abriu a porta e deixou o quarto.

* * *

Boa noite!

Finalmente estou aqui.

O capítulo ficou imenso, mas não é o número de páginas que diz isso, mas sim a quantidade de palavras.

Acho que ficou denso demais. Espero que não fiquem exaustos.

O final também ficou meio vago.

De qualquer modo, eu dei o meu melhor. Espero que aceitem e gostem.

Muito obrigada pela sua tão grande paciência.

Oferecimentos especiais a quem me fez companhia e vibrou com o capítulo antes mesmo de lê-lo – Suss e Lica.

Até o próximo capítulo!

XOXO

05.03.2012


	36. 35

**35**

A festa era grande demais para que um boato se transformasse em uma epidemia, por mais contagiosa que fosse a notícia, e nem todo presente, por mais que soubesse muito bem quem era Heero Yuy, sentia-se interessado nos ocorridos da vida dele e por isso seguia aproveitando a noite, tendo para si que ela pertencia exclusivamente a si. Nada havia mudado.

Astuce fora encarregada de controlar o foco. Começou por pedir a Dolf um pouco mais de discrição e passou a usar de cuidado e dubiedade para amainar a curiosidade e preocupação de todos. Assim que Akane saiu, era a ela que todos recorriam para os esclarecimentos. Houve muita movimentação.

Ao saber do episódio, Riene ofereceu a única reação saudável – o choque. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica extremamente incomoda amolecer seus membros e o coração palpitante levou um rubor tépido à face dela.

_Oh, meu Deus! Se eu soubesse! –teceu um sincero e alto lamento. Random a viu vacilar a seu lado e a apoiou. –Coitada da Lena! Eu devia ter ficado com ela! Ela foi tão amiga, me acompanhou até o carro… porque eu não fiz o mesmo? –e meneava a cabeça, a mão na testa, as lágrimas vazando, perplexa. –Foi culpa minha… –murmurou, procurando em redor quem a assistia.

Astuce, desagradada com a atenção que o horror de Riene começava a obter, fez questão de ser a primeira a aproximar-se:

_Claro que não… ninguém esperava que isso fosse acontecer. –rebateu imediatamente, e olhando para Dwight a seu lado, pediu que ele fosse buscar algo para Riene beber e se acalmar. Com seus olhos castanhos quentes toldados de aflição, condoendo-se mais por Riene do que por qualquer outra coisa, Dwight só conseguiu aceitar a ordem e ir para a varanda. –Não chora, Riene. Fique calma… –e Astuce seguiu consolando.

Kyria, decidido a auxiliar Astuce em sua empreitada de manter a atmosfera controlada, decidiu direcionar as energias de Dolf para longe de seu frenesi por entabular com ele uma conversa grave sobre o ocorrido e sobre as medidas que lhes eram coerentes.

Quando Sylvia regressara da varanda bebericando tristemente sua bebida, viu Lori e Dorothy se aproximarem e resolveu mudar de aparência e mostrar-se mais alegre, mesmo que ainda pensasse no que houvera e em como Heero a tratara. Tentava decifrar seu próprio coração quanto às motivações de um comportamento tão pobre em dignidade, mas sorriu, seus olhos em branco escondidos pela máscara, ausentando-se de suspeitas. Sabia como Lori estava ávida em comentar as notícias e achava que distrair-se assim lhe faria mais bem do que residir nos minutos anteriores, porque teria muito tempo mais tarde, antes de dormir, para passar com eles.

Enquanto elas compartilhavam seus espantos e suposições, Dorothy não participava, permitindo-se aparentar ausente, o que era incomum da parte dela. A névoa que encobria seu olhar, o amaciava e afastava, nunca antes fora tão espessa e, como as nuvens de Júpiter, revelavam a grande, mas silenciosa, tempestade que se dava por entre a intricada rede de raciocínios que ela tinha o privilégio de guardar.

Decker era o único que nunca falhava em surpreendê-la. Ela podia prever todos, menos ele, porque não estava nela seguir os mesmos caminhos tortos pelos quais ele era dado a usar. A velocidade com que ele piorava era o que mais a atingia de modo que seu coração se retorcia dentro do peito em excruciante repulsa. Cada batida se alinhava com a crescente inconformidade que a tomava. O nome de sua família era algo sagrado para ela, diante da tradição que abarcava e sua origem nobre, e permiti-lo manchar-se ainda mais pelas atitudes daquele rapaz desestruturado era algo que ela cansara de tolerar. Refletiu sobre o crime que ele cometeu, principalmente repreendeu as intenções tão impuras dele, e o abismo existente em seu íntimo entre ela e qualquer motivação para perdoar e ignorar as ações do primo sofreu de tão grande erosão que jamais poderia ser atravessado.

_Você está bem, Dorothy? –Lori interrompeu a conversa. Estivera observando a atitude da amiga e a achara interessante. A máscara não cobria a amargura que delineava suas feições ali.

_Não. Devo confessar que nunca me senti tão decepcionada em minha vida. –e ergueu seus olhos solenes para suas ouvintes.

Lori assentiu, aparentemente sem dar muita importância à resposta que recolheu, retomando a conversa, mas ocupada ainda em assistir Dorothy meditar. Não se surpreendeu em ouvi-la avisar um minuto depois:

_Deem-me licença, tenho um assunto a ser resolvido.

Retornando do passeio alegre pela feira, com suas prendas e seus doces, Lya e Sara entravam enganchadas no salão para procurar as outras garotas e acabaram se deparando com Riene deixando a casa, em direção das varandas, secando as lágrimas e sendo amparada pelo irmão. Encontrando Astuce próxima da entrada do salão, Sara se achegou, impregnada de um terrível pressentimento produzido não em seu coração, mas através de processamento mental das evidências:

_Tutu, o que houve?

_Riene está preocupada com a Relena… –Astuce explicou com circunspeção e consternação, olhando baixo e premendo os lábios infantilmente.

_Por quê? –Lya replicou de maneira similar, sendo contagiada pelo espírito denso do ambiente naquele canto.

_Decker aprontou de novo. –e usando de um tom de voz cordato e muito baixo, fez entender. –Por favor, sejam discretas, não queremos piorar as coisas.

Sara assentiu e foi puxando Lya para longe. Havia localizado Lori bem perto dali, junto de Sylvia, e decidiu que era bom consultá-la sobre o assunto. Ela sempre sabia de tudo, entretanto, dessa vez, praticamente ecoou o que Astuce mencionara, embora Sylvia trouxesse a atenção o que ouviu de Dwight, sobre como Relena fora encurralada no estacionamento e como por pouco ela escapou, graças a Heero. As duas trocaram um olhar espantado e, ao passo que ficaram a escutar o resto da conversa das garotas mais velhas, mantiveram um silêncio extremamente meditativo. Era Colette e sua imagem cabisbaixa e apagada, seu andar lento e desanimado e sua indagação um pouco chorosa que ocupavam seus pensamentos. Não viam por que não conectar a presença de Decker e a busca de Colette por ele.

Usando de cumplicidade, antes de sair, Sara tocou Lya para comunicar que iria procurar Colette e ver como ela estava antes de tudo apenas se tornar pior.

Apesar de ninguém saber como a persona non grata do círculo social havia executado a proeza de entrar na festa, não se interessavam em pensar ou discutir isso, apenas repetiam-se em falar da seriedade da situação, como se fosse muito importante murmurar contra Decker e usar de palavras um pouco vazias para lamentar a situação de Relena até que se esgotassem o repertório e voltassem a priorizar seus desejos e problemas.

Até o momento, os rapazes ainda não haviam aceitado o fato da polícia não ter sido acionada. O calor de suas declarações indignadas e graves era vivo, ao mesmo tempo, não os levava a tomar nenhuma atitude. O desejo para isso não era inexistente, mas não sabiam o que Heero planejava e como ele levaria toda essa situação e por isso preferiam apenas bastar-se em deixar claro suas posições na questão. Igualmente, por sua vez, eles se sentiam embaraçados ao pensar no que houvera. Por um lapso de tempo, se colocaram no lugar e pensaram em suas irmãs e namoradas passando por algo similar e até conseguiram escutar uma grande agitação abalando suas estruturas internas. Uma confusão inexplicável, infundada, mas inegavelmente intensa, tomava de assalto as ideias deles ao ponderarem como agiriam caso estivessem no mesmo lugar que Heero.

Parando do lado de fora do quarto contra a porta fechada, Heero olhou o corredor sem saber o caminho a seguir. Seu julgamento havia sido temporariamente avariado. Segundo seu hábito, não queria admitir, porém, estava indeciso e também se encontrava estupefato. Encarar a realidade – ele queria?

Havia se esquecido de quantos espelhos havia naquela casa. Por que sua mãe era tão apreciadora deles? Ia encontrando seu rosto nos reflexos, constatando a dureza dos próprios olhos e o modo ausente que eles surgiam em sua face, lançando fitos desdenhosos indiscriminadamente.

Não se ouvia falando tudo que se passara… com que postura encontraria seus amigos?

Já na sala de estar, Jade estava servindo café para os rapazes enquanto eles esperavam o amigo vir do quarto de Relena. Tudo o que tinham ouvido fora o rumor agitado que Dwight levara até eles quando passaram na varanda. Nem Jade ainda sabia o que houvera e a primeira coisa que faria ao sair seria procurar Astuce e se inteirar para tentar ajudar.

Trowa tinha se sentado no piano e estava improvisando alguma coisa preguiçosamente enquanto Duo brincava com sua máscara, largado no sofá. A seu lado, Quatre assistia o modo minucioso de Jade despejar o líquido em sua xícara e sorriu-lhe ao receber sua porção. Wu Fei estava na janela de costas para a porta, estalando os lábios e procurando nas ondas longínquas e aparentemente tão lentas do mar algo que pudesse preencher aqueles minutos perdidos.

A porta se abriu finalmente, sem qualquer som, contudo seu mero balanço capturou a atenção de todos.

Vitimado pelos olhos famintos e intensos de todos, Heero não fez muito, mas jogou a cabeça para um lado e bufou.

_O que aconteceu? –Quatre, em sua suavidade, achava-se mais apto em iniciar, mesmo que fosse direto ao ponto, porque a pergunta na sua boca soava gentil e inócua.

Heero meneou a cabeça. Ele não desapontava:

_Não quero falar sobre isso.

_Café? –Jade surgiu do nada com a xícara.

Ele a olhou mortificado, irritado, apanhou a louça das mãos dela e dispensou-a dali com um fito acre. O sabor de sua expressão não fora proposital, visto que ele todo se sentia lavado de fel.

E por que ainda ia beber café?

Jade saiu, embora desejasse ficar e ouvir a conversa. Ainda não entendia bem como Heero funcionava… obedeceu-o porquê sabia que precisava e tinha trabalhos a fazer ainda por três horas naquela madrugada.

Heero largou a bebida intocada em cima do piano e sentiu-se perdido mesmo dentro de um ambiente tão pequeno, sufocado, apesar de haver somente quatro pessoas com ele ali.

_Quero ouvir o que houve de você e não dos boatos. –Trowa já não usava da mesma sensibilidade de Quatre. Era direto e ia como uma flecha.

_Os boatos… –Heero pausou, inconformado. –Eles sempre são mais rápidos e interessantes. Nem tem graça eu dizer que o Decker atacou a Relena de novo. Pra valer, dessa vez.

Trowa assentiu, ciente de que era inútil esperar por mais.

_E ela está bem? –Quatre meneou a cabeça, sofrendo. Como poderia haver pessoas egoístas como aquele rapaz no mundo? Para ele, sempre seria inaceitável, por mais mal que existisse em toda a parte, longe do olhar e do coração bondoso dele.

_Acho que sim. –Heero redarguiu qualquer coisa que veio a cabeça. Sua voz saiu tão baixa e rouca que era difícil saber se ele acreditava no que pronunciava.

_Por que não chamou a gente? –Duo havia se posto em pé assim que viu o amigo chegar. Parecia que sua voz se expandiu com um pouco de indignação, porém, estava somente preocupado, como todos os outros. Sua fraqueza e sua qualidade eram uma só: a impulsividade.

Dando de ombros friamente, Heero resmungou:

_E o que mais vocês poderiam fazer? O assunto era meu.

Em seu silêncio felino, Trowa escrutinou Heero. Não via inconsistências nele, contudo, algo de novo estava rastejando pelas costelas dele, qualquer coisa que nascia e não parecia passageira.

_Você viu a sua cara? Tem certeza que não precisou de ajuda? –Wu Fei observou em rebote, um tanto seco, quase insultado e até altivo. Tinha um jeito peculiar de demonstrar apreensão.

Heero não tinha modos de quem ouvia. Sentiu ironia retinir naquela frase e a cancelou. Entretanto, a ironia foi ele quem encontrou.

Nunca tinha se visto a voltas com aquela sensação que o visitava tão insistentemente, batendo nele feito em uma porta, querendo entrar, se instalar, indo e voltando, pedindo pouso. Era enfurecedor. Porém ali precisava se conter, precisava ser frio, tão frio que parecesse louco, que parecesse estranho. Tão frio quanto o mar deveria estar lá fora, apesar de tão agitado…

Tomou o lugar que Duo esvaziou. Preferia ter ido à janela, contudo, por algum motivo, Wu Fei não a abandonava.

_E como foi que o mau elemento entrou na festa? –Wu Fei perguntou mais a si mesmo, investigativo, retomando a palavra.

_Pois é, como? –Duo ecoou a mesma curiosidade, felino. –Ane disse que não ia convidá-lo.

_Deve ter subornado o porteiro… se aproveitado de uma brecha qualquer… –Trowa decidiu enumerar, a voz levemente encrespada revelava repúdio ao comportamento do Romefeller. –O de sempre.

_E o que vocês farão agora? –Quatre fazia apenas perguntas perturbadoras, uma atrás da outra, aflito demais para contê-las.

E a pior parte de tudo era tomar aquela decisão. Não era como se ele não soubesse o que fazer, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que aquela ação era tão inútil, tão sem sentido, que preferia se esquivar dela e encolher-se nas mesmas sombras pelas quais Relena sempre pedia, embora os motivos fossem muito diferentes.

Ele poderia ter respondido facilmente que gostaria de matar Decker se os tempos fossem outros, se fosse só um ano atrás. Agora, nem isso desejava. Seria muito melhor tudo simplesmente desaparecer e dar aquele episódio por encerrado esquecendo-o facilmente do mesmo modo que se faz com uma caneta em um momento de distração. Por que sentimentos e emoções não são esquecidos e não se perdem e o único jeito de Heero livrar-se das imagens as quais se expusera era rebaixá-las a objetos, pondo a prova quão apático poderia ser. E era por isso que não queria mais falar daquele assunto ou mencioná-lo. Não via razões que o impeliam a retornar a ele.

A delonga de Heero em responder começou a exasperar seus amigos, entretanto, ele parecia tão confortável com sua abstração, sentando no sofá, que era mesmo como se houvesse esquecido ser necessário dizer algo.

_De acordo com a lei, eu sei exatamente o que deve ser feito. –Heero finalmente se manifestou, inexpressivo, a vista sem foco, a feição ainda alheia.

_Então faça! –Wu Fei apressou. –É preciso procurar a justiça.

_E você acha que ela existe nesse caso? Quem é que vai prender um Romefeller? –Heero apresentou, desdenhoso.

_A questão é que o mesmo nome que Decker destrói o protege. –Trowa ousou ampliar, suave e astuto, mas sério e desagradado.

_E você vai simplesmente deixar passar? –Wu Fei insistia, acalorado. Duo só mantinha as sobrancelhas no alto, assistindo. Quatre segurava as próprias mãos, preocupado, desagradando-se da tensão que se acumulava, descrente de que fosse proveitosa.

_A decisão não depende só de mim. –a voz dele, de tão inexpressiva, parecia produzida por outro ser que não era ele, e que estava ali, embora invisível. Era uma voz morta.

Inerte, correu a vista pelas faces cheias de estranhamento que o encurralavam com suas questões mudas chispando sem parar dentro dos olhos coloridos. Riu-se por dentro, sádico e escarninho, mau e miserável. Nenhum deles nunca estivera no lugar em que ele estava então e como é que podiam saber, exigir, sugerir? Nem ele sabia como agir. Nem ele.

Quando é que isso aconteceria?

Nunca, ele murmuraria para qualquer um dos reflexos que reencontraria ao retornar para o andar superior.

Contudo, estava acontecendo ali, bem naquele espaço de tempo.

Novidade.

E o açoitava outra vez aquela pergunta – ele não sabia da onde ela vinha também, se de dentro ou de entre as frestas das paredes, pelo vento – e desconhecia uma justificativa para saná-la. O que estava fazendo ali? Não era ali que queria ficar. Não era ali que precisavam dele.

Uma orla de tecido vermelho todo o tempo cruzava seus pensamentos.

Tinha se fixado demais nela.

De repente, a porta abriu uma fresta.

Feito um esquilo assustado, Astuce pôs seu rosto de lua cheia para dentro da sala:

_Com licença… Heero, a Dorothy está aqui. –seu semblante exposto, visto que havia se livrado da máscara, era tímido e cansado. –Eu sei que você está ocupado… –começou a desculpar-se, cheia de consideração e temor. –Mas ela está muito ansiosa em falar com você. Eu a levei para a biblioteca. –e sorrindo simplória, cerrou a passagem, terminando sua mensagem.

_E essa agora… –Heero reclamou ríspido. Não queria mais ser detido ali.

_Ela deve estar querendo combinar alguma coisa pra resolver essa parada. –Duo pôs em palavras despojadas o que todos imaginaram. Quatre assentiu para apoiá-lo.

_É impossível vir algo bom dela. –Wu Fei resmungou, sempre deixando claro sua rixa com os Romefeller.

Trowa meneou a cabeça, repreendendo os julgamentos precipitados do amigo.

_Tenho certeza que tudo vai terminar bem. –Quatre expressou, assentindo para si mesmo ao passo que Duo deu de ombros.

Heero içou o próprio corpo, bufando e alisando as pernas das calças. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa enquanto saiu da sala.

O corredor não parecia terminar, ao mesmo tempo, quando deu por si, percebeu Dorothy tirar o rosto da mão que o apoiava e recebê-lo na biblioteca, majestática. De que reino ela era princesa? Heero quase riu, cansado do modo daquela gente ser, daquele ar de superioridade, daquela altivez convencida. Olhou o entorno, sem interesse na conversa que ainda precisava começar. E escutou ela suspirar. Parecia que também relutava contra o que queria falar.

_Diga logo para quê eu vim aqui. –pressionou, se encostando a uma parede, voltado para ela, cruzando os braços.

Dorothy assentiu, pesarosa, em nada surpresa pela maneira ríspida com que era tratada. Aquele era Heero Yuy, afinal.

_Esta situação é muito lamentável. Não quero que pense que ficarei ao lado de Decker em qualquer momento. A verdade é que cansei de suportá-lo. Acho que, de fato, eu o preferiria preso, apenas para que me livrasse dele! Ele é tamanho peso!

Heero a encarava, impaciente, desdenhoso. Estalou os lábios, o olhar felino a pressionando cada vez mais, ameaçando-a com sua insistência dura, mesmo que ela não se impressionasse.

_Desculpe, não estou aqui para desabafar. –e ela distraiu-se um momento, olhando para o chão, decidindo suas próximas palavras. –Embora eu já haja expressado minha vontade e, como advogada também, saiba a maneira correta de proceder em face dos inúmeros delitos de meu primo, sinto que não será de nenhum beneficio que o procedimento seja seguido e, por isso, peço que não faça nenhuma denúncia do caso presente.

Heero acompanhou a fala rebuscada dela e simplesmente não reagiu. Esperava isso desde o início. Observava-a, porém, não estava ali. Era impossível para ele manter-se ali, porque era tudo tão despropositado e fútil.

Dorothy sempre entendeu que Heero não reagiria, entretanto, detestou o suspense que ele criou involuntariamente. A apatia dele era alarmante, ela havia se esquecido disso, já que fazia anos que trocara Nova York por Bruxelas. Seu mal-estar não residia no fato de ele não reagir, porque sabia que ele ouvia e recalcava o que ela falava, mas no desinteresse dele, que lhe era adverso e incompreensível. Decidiu continuar a falar:

_Não gostaria de saber minha proposta?

_E que diferença faz? O que você está pensando? –e ele deixou a parede e caminhou por Dorothy, indo debruçar-se na janela. –Está achando que sua atitude é inédita? Brilhante? –e murmurou, grosseiro e desdenhoso, antes de voltar sua face para a paisagem noturna.

_Não, só apropriada. –composta e confiante, replicou, por mais dispensável que fosse corroborar com a implicância que ele usara.

Ao ouvi-la, assentiu. Quem sabe ela tinha razão…

_Quero oferecer uma soma em caráter de indenização de danos morais. –e só prosseguia, não via alternativas diante do silêncio estéril do rapaz.

_Para quê? –rouco, ele olhou sobre o ombro e desafiou.

_Compensá-los do único modo que posso.

_Você não devia chamar isso de proposta. É mais uma intimação, não é? –e apoiando-se no parapeito, ficou de lado para ela, perscrutando-a destemidamente ao passo que não dava sinal algum do que corria em sua mente.

_Se desejar chamar assim, fique à vontade. A quantia que disponho dar-lhe é de trezentos mil dólares.

Heero meneou a cabeça. Ele já havia se vendido antes, é verdade, se entregado ao caminho mais fácil, entretanto, naquele momento, tinha para si que não houvera escolha. Outra vez, tempo demais parecia ter passado… e se houvesse sido confrontado com tal oferta há um ano, talvez a aceitasse, embora estivesse incerto mesmo assim, visto perceber-se de repente com dificuldades em reconhecer o rapaz que fora no Verão anterior. A abominação experimentada diante do que lhe fora ofertado ficou sepultada fundo em seu âmago, junto da maioria de suas emoções, mas seus olhos preenchidos de intenso desprezo serviram de identificação a qual opinião ele formara da proposta.

_Entendo que não esteja contente com a situação. Não vou reprová-lo. Do mesmo modo, a última coisa que eu sinto agora é alegria por ter de ficar limpando a sujeira que Decker apronta.

_E você limpa a sujeira dele com mais lixo?

_Meu intento com essa indenização nunca foi comprá-lo, mas recompensá-lo pelo favor de não contribuir para que mais mal seja feito a minha família.

_Vocês Romefellers são todos iguais! Só se preocupam com vocês mesmos! –Heero definiu. Tudo que conhecia sobre aquele clã só lhe testemunha essa impressão. –Você fala como se o dinheiro significasse mesmo alguma coisa e conseguisse consertar, não, cancelar tudo o que aconteceu. –e foi o momento dele discursar, porém, ao invés de floreios amaciantes, ele usava de ácida franqueza.

_Esse dinheiro não pertence a mim. Sairá dos fundos de Decker. Já recebi a autorização de transferi-lo para sua conta.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente, aborrecido. Seu gesto, no entanto, não queria dizer aquiescência.

_Pode transferir para a conta de outro.

_Perdão? –sorrindo incrédula, deixou escapar.

_Veja, Dorothy: foi bem interessante aturar sua ladainha até agora, só que você está longe de me convencer a aceitar sua indenização… –e muitas das palavras pronunciadas ele pontuou com ironia fria, tão gélida, que fustigava mesmo os ouvidos couraçados dela. –Que audácia você teve de pensar que eu iria querer esse dinheiro sujo! O que faria com ele? Qualquer coisa tocada por ele ia ser manchada para sempre e se tornaria desprezível.

Suspirando, Dorothy encolheu-se, contemplativa. A surpresa que experimentara fora tão fugaz que já havia aberto espaço para que ela se entregasse a uma conformidade leda e desembaraçada que lhe permitiu tecer um comentário:

_Advogados com consciência – não acreditei que você fazia parte desse grupo também. –e sorriu, ofídia, vestida daquela suavidade que a pérola exibe, macia e ao mesmo tempo, resistente. –E o que vai fazer então? –esnobe, indagou, lançando um fito malicioso para o rosto dele.

_Estou pensando em marcar uma reunião com seu avô querido na segunda-feira e atualizá-lo sobre o que seus netos têm tramado. –e para tirar aquele sorriso insípido do rosto dela, resolveu atacá-la com raiva e sarcasmo, abocanhá-la pelo seu ponto fraco.

_Você nunca teve intenção de denunciar Decker de qualquer maneira… Por que não aceita o dinheiro e terminamos isso?

_Quem é você para me forçar a te dar uma garantia? Ao menos está preocupada com a Relena? Você também é mulher, devia saber melhor que eu que certas coisas não têm preço.

Dorothy apertou as sobrancelhas, praticamente emudecida pelas declarações secas que a cravaram em seu lugar impiedosamente.

_É impossível me pronunciar contra isso. –e murmurou, para dentro, incomodando-se com o modo de Heero atingir sua decência. Deixando que um suspiro a abandonasse, meneou a cabeça e se pôs de pé.

_Antes de você aparecer, já tinha decidido não fazer o boletim de ocorrências… Meus motivos para isso não te dizem respeito, mas vão te beneficiar de qualquer forma. –e deu as costas para ela outra vez, obstruindo ainda mais o acesso dela a ele.

Estacada, coberta pela onda gelada e alienadora que Heero lançava sobre ela, Dorothy permaneceu em seu lugar. Deixou-se ficar confusa por um tempo, insistindo em considerar tudo o que Heero lhe falara e a imagem que ele passara.

_Não precisava ter vindo te procurar. –sussurrou, embora alto o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse, descansando seu fito nas costas da camisa branca amarrotada de Heero.

_Que bom que percebeu. –ele replicou, tão seco que também não extraiu qualquer reação da moça. Ela se aproximou, buscando ver um pouco da face que ele negava-lhe, e ele acabou encarando-a novamente e exibiu um olhar tão vazio e cansado que explicou enfim a razão dele não querer recorrer à justiça, principalmente depois das palavras seguintes: –Tudo o que eu quero é nunca mais ver Decker na minha frente ou perto da Relena. Vá em frente e faça o que quiser com ele. Não vou te impedir.

_Está certo. Você tem razão, Heero. –ela sorriu, polida.

As palavras dela foram bastante enigmáticas. Ele tentava interpretar que sorte de sorriso era aquele, tão felino, tão estranho, e descobrir como a conversa acalorada de minutos atrás chegara ali. De que modo a tinha satisfeito, convencido e tranquilizado a ponto de fazê-la voltar atrás e desistir?

_Obrigada. Foi um prazer conversar com você. –ela estendeu a mão enluvada para ele, solene e cordata. –Sinto muito pelo incômodo.

Heero apertou a mão dela, mecânico. Estava desconfiado, seu cenho exigente a analisava, por mais que só enxergasse leve contrição na feição arrojada da moça.

_Continue cuidando bem da Relena. –e incentivou, suave e bondosa, referenciado o modo zeloso e peculiar de ele defender a honra da esposa.

Lançando um olhar longo e monótono, Heero enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Quando se viu só, meneou a cabeça.

Que papel estava fazendo?

Abrindo a porta do cômodo, Dorothy deparou-se com Duo, que riu baixinho e pentelho, levando uma mão ao alto da cabeça, admitindo que havia sido flagrado

_Com licença? –ela pediu, sem revelar na voz quão divertida e intrigada ficou naquele instante pequeno, e conforme Duo lhe concedeu espaço, mesurando buliçoso, ela viu que Quatre, Trowa e Wu Fei também estavam ali.

Ela meneou a cabeça e manteve seu silêncio austero, sua pose superior e intocada, quando na verdade só estava retornando ao aconchego do alívio de ter conseguido o que queria de qualquer modo. Ao mesmo tempo, notava-se bastante ensimesmada. Seus passos em direção ao salão de festa iam trazendo à tona suas ações que passaram despercebidas e novas considerações. Julgou a situação tão mal e passou por cima de seu próprio bom senso. Esqueceu-se de colocar-se no lugar de Relena, ignorou os sentimentos de Heero, que, por mais desconhecidos, não poderiam ter sido ignorados.

Ele também fazia parte de uma família tradicional, além de estar cuidando do processo de direitos autorais contra o escritório Romefeller, e não queria se envolver em publicidade negativa e falatórios, por melhor que fosse sua posição naquela situação. O escândalo era de fato um chamariz para o imprestável, e Dorothy o julgou um tanto cansado de ficar se explicando para quem não merecia. Ele relutou em revelar os motivos até mesmo para ela, que, apesar de ter tido intenções egoístas e feito uma proposta repreensível, era envolvida direta e preocupada com a questão.

Com uma preocupação eliminada, era hora de cuidar em punir Decker alternativamente. Enfim, poderia cortar as asas dele, confiante de que, quando as penas tiverem crescido novamente, um pouco de mudanças tenham sido operadas nele, para seu controle. Contudo, não acreditava em conserto para ele. Uma alma selvagem, um coração sem regras, uma razão possuída pelo mal não aprendeu a ser assim, mas nasceu de um sinistro alinhamento das estrelas.

_O que rolou? –Duo invadiu a biblioteca enquanto Dorothy se afastava e Heero cobria-o de um fito usurpado.

_O que vocês estavam fazendo? –enfureceu-se.

Quatre quase sorriu, sem graça, contudo, decidiu que esse não era o melhor curso e só juntou as mãos e suspirou, entrando também.

Foi a vez de Heero sair, ficar sozinho enfim. Passou na varanda, pegou um litro de Jack Daniels e instalou-se no jardim onde poderia se abrigar nas sombras das roseiras, agir como a fera em sua reclusão, protegendo-se das próprias feridas, inutilmente procurando soluções no ar e no tempo, imobilizado por sua própria vontade. Não obstante, os fantasmas daquela noite eram tão diferentes de todos os anteriores. A companhia que ofereciam era mais austera, formavam um conselho e levaram Heero em uma caminhada alegórica pelas galerias de suas memórias. A Lua no céu cumpria seu curso ao passo que ele se deparava com quadros de si próprio que, apesar de expostos nos côncavos de sua mente, nunca fora capaz de aceitar. E ainda não era, embora passasse então a reconhecê-los.

Quando o Sol exibiu as extremidades de seus raios entre mar e céu como arauto de sua chegada, Heero sentiu como se tivesse completado uma jornada semelhante. Varara uma noite sem fim e de repente, surgira aquela luz, aquela certeza de que, embora não tivesse chegado em casa, existia um farol guiando-o ao destino que lhe cabia.

Se soubesse que esse farol fora ele mesmo quem erigira, por engano, por acaso, talvez se surpreendesse.

-8-8-8-8-

Relena só sabia que precisava escapar. Via o Sol na superfície chamando-a enquanto ela lutava com monstros invisíveis abaixo da película plástica que dividia as duas faixas azuis – o céu de Verão e o oceano. Cavava, os movimentos amplos dos braços esguios queriam impulsioná-la, entretanto, tudo o que faziam era agitar mais as ondas que a cobriam. Enquanto isso, ar precioso ia vazando dela, sendo substituído pelo líquido salgado, as lágrimas de Deus. Não havia porque gritar, mas ela queria, queria e em pensamentos o fazia.

Estava afundando, cada vez mais, a água acrescia em espessura, limitando seus movimentos, e diminuía em temperatura, endurecendo seus membros. Olhar a luz furando o mar lhe dava a impressão de que os céus se abriam para recebê-la. Era um espetáculo lindo, encantador, calmante. Estava morrendo, embora não cessasse de lutar.

De repente, braços surgiram junto dos fachos de Sol, feito fossem sua extensão. Aquelas mãos a buscaram no fundo e a trouxeram ao ar outra vez. Emergindo do mar, mergulhou em um novo azul – o dos olhos que a recebiam de volta, taciturnos e revoltos como um furacão.

_Heero! –ela deixou o nome escapar, sem saber se comemorava ou chocava-se com o que via.

E ergueu-se de repente, encontrando-se no escuro silencioso. Estava seca sobre uma cama, envolta em um vestido macio que de repente se lembrou de ser vermelho, contudo, seu coração estava correndo como único sinal real do que estivera enfrentando em pesadelos.

Sentou-se, levou a mão à testa. Havia dormido, porém, ironicamente, viu-se cansada.

Que horas podiam ser?

E para que preocupar-se com isso?

Procurou o chão, tateando-o com as pontas dos dedos do pé, porém, sua vista já estava se acostumando com o breu e passou a enxergar silhuetas maciças dos móveis no ambiente. O quarto em _The Wing_ surgiu em sua mente feito fosse meio-dia e ela chegou no banheiro sem esbarrar em nada. Estava com medo de acender a luz e se encarar no espelho. Era uma tolice, de fato, ela admitia, mas tolices também são luxos aos quais nos damos, servem de âncora ou muleta, fazem a diferença por um momento para depois serem descartadas com facilidade. Lavou o rosto, atenta ao som do fluxo que a torneira manava, igual ao ruído branco que tivera em seus pensamentos, horas atrás. Figuras controversas passearam em sua frente e de súbito decidiu que elas eram piores que enfrentar seu reflexo, e por isso bateu no interruptor a sua esquerda. O banheiro de azulejos brancos nasceu da lâmpada e encheu-se feito um balão a seu redor. Encheu o peito de ar e sorriu para sua imagem. Ensaiou uma nova máscara, feita de carne e osso, para enfrentar os dias vindouros. A vida não iria parar e nem poderia desejar por isso. Alcançara um nível de humor que só lhe oferecia a rija estagnação ou uma escalada de retorno. Fechou a torneira concentrando-se nas voltas que dava, nos guinchos do metal.

Voltou para o quarto, querendo despir-se, porém, acabou distraindo-se se recordando do pesadelo que provara. Compreendeu que ele era mais uma recordação.

Uma vez, anos atrás, havia até se esquecido disso, ela estava velejando com Zechs e por uma virada de vento, se desequilibrou e caiu do barco.

Entretanto, por que, no final, não foi a face de Zechs que lhe foi apresentada e não foram as íris cerúleas e límpidas dele que a receberam?

_Heero… –ela sussurrou, indo até a janela. Aquele era um nome do qual não escapava. Ele estava escrito na sua aliança.

A que horas a festa havia terminado? Os jardins estavam mudos e adormecidos, nem pareciam os mesmos de horas atrás…

Precisava ser resistente e proibir o vazio que sentiu rondando-a a tomasse. Ele vinha com o ar noturno, feito uma canção de sereia, para hipnotizar seus sentidos. Encolheu-se, resfriada pelo sereno que o sopro da brisa trazia para ela, assoviando aquele nome em seus ouvidos, reanimando o fogo das lembranças. Em quanto embaraço se encontrou! Tanto, que precisou buscar apoio no parapeito da janela. O sorriso que ensaiara jamais seria égide suficiente para salvaguardá-la do mundo que precisaria enfrentar, porque lá estava ele, e uma feição forçada não a esconderia dele. Estava certa de que, por mais que ele não demonstrasse, Heero sempre via quão profunda eram as rachaduras que ela ganhava a cada percalço.

E, de novo tolamente, sentia medo da reação dele. Será que ele considerou quão seriamente ela pediu desculpas e lhe agradeceu?

Por mais dotados que fossem os olhos dele do poder estranho de sondar além da superfície, haviam passado tanto tempo fugindo dos dela naquela noite que provavelmente ignoraram a verdade do que ela sentia. Poderia ser melhor assim… tinham se envolvido tanto! Agora, ela devia muito a ele… quase se obrigava a admitir que dependia dele.

Julgou-se confusa sobre o que sentia. De tudo o que vivera, do medo, da gratidão, do arrependimento, da resistência e do anseio, a confusão predominava. Sim, mas não poderia excluir a solidão, esse fantasma sem forma. Tal mescla a envolvia feito uma espessa mortalha obrigando-a a dar voltas, sem eixo e sem direção.

Baixou os olhos, quase os cerrando, liberando um suspiro breve, e qual foi sua surpresa ao erguê-los e encontrar o céu mudando de tom! A expectativa extática da antemanhã era invisível e inaudível, porém demandava atenção por meio de seu toque e de como podia se infiltrar nos seres vivos. Naquele exato instante, ela tomava os pássaros, que com o primeiro clarão, deixaram seus pousos e desfiaram seu chilreante cumprimento a manhã de domingo. Para Relena, foi como se o céu estivesse dormindo e simplesmente acabara de abrir os olhos – era dia.

Heero sentiu a mesma agitação. Olhou seu velho amigo sobre a mesa, agora tão sem assunto e graça e tomou só um copo, o único desde que ali se sentara, por simples piedade. Depois, deixou tudo ali e, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, saiu sem rumo pelo gramado.

Era todo dia a mesma coisa, como é que não poderia haver cansaço? Entretanto, os passarinhos não cansavam de despertar com o Sol e o Sol não se entediava de retornar vez apos vez. A existência simples deles parecia promissora.

Então Heero ergueu os olhos para o alto e, feito um retrato numa moldura, lá estava Relena no centro da abertura das venezianas, as mãos pousadas no parapeito, apoiando o torso que se projetava para fora. Os cabelos, despenteados, mas soltos e levemente ondulados, protegiam a pele do colo dela, escorrendo pesados pela frente. E embora tudo parecesse artístico demais, os olhos dela cravados nele revelavam que era uma figurava viva na janela, a poucos metros, e ao mesmo tempo, como que dentro do mais remoto dos sonhos.

As roseiras e seu perfume delicado eram só o que criavam o pano de fundo para o rapaz altivo, em mangas arregaçadas de camisa, presença selvagem e olhos vorazes e doridos. Sentir-se na mira era uma condição com a qual ela nunca se habituava. Relena baixou o olhar outra vez, estabelecendo uma comparação mental do início da festa, de Heero no smoking impecável de príncipe com a visão da descuidada fera vagante. O fito nunca mudava. Ele aparecia tão irresistível estudando-a do pátio quanto parecera ao pé da escada no hall. O calor, ela conhecia, era sempre presente em seus braços, por mais glacial que fosse seu íntimo.

Voltou a fitá-lo e, umedecendo os lábios antes, preparou-se para erguer o escudo conforme praticara – sorriu.

Ela era o Sol nascente.

E o impulso que Heero teve foi de sacudir a cabeça para atenuar sua expressão de admiração e eliminar a passagem shakespeariana dos pensamentos, mas conteve-se, perplexo demais para desfocar sua atenção do rosto dela.

Se ela sofria, porque sorria?

Não precisava ser forte, ele não cobraria isso dela.

E se sofria, continuava linda, a dor que a martirizava nunca a denegria.

Não viu quando o sorriso dela se desfez, deixando seu magnetismo para trás, mas logo depois, Relena também desocupou a janela, desaparecendo para o interior do quarto.

Por um minuto, ela recolheu-se na beirada da cama, insistindo em repassar o que houvera, interessada em confrontar Heero sem e com o rosto esfolado, os lábios feridos, o ar cansado. Foi por ela que ele lutara. Ficava insegura sobre se sentir feliz com isso, mas sentia-se mesmo assim, sem perceber.

Em pé outra vez, abriu o zíper do vestido realizando contorcionismos graciosos com os braços esguios e deixou a roupa escorrer do seu corpo. Desejava amaldiçoar aquele traje, porém reprimia-se. Estendeu-o na cama e o observou. Devia estar mesmo à beira da loucura para agir assim… Que culpa aquele objeto tinha?

Foi mergulhar na banheira para se distrair, lavar de si tudo que a perturbava sem motivo ou mesmo com razão. Contudo, a única utilidade que sua ação teve foi de contrariar seu propósito. O rorejar do líquido na banheira a devolvia a seu pesadelo, ela o considerava com insistência, perdida em tanto pensar. Era ela mesma quem se confundia porque não podia evitar. E foi uma mera pergunta a responsável por despertar esse retrocesso em seu humor. Sua mente lhe pregou uma de suas peças cruéis por tornar irresistível a consideração do que pensariam de ela tão deliberadamente refrear-se de fazer a denúncia oficial sobre o ataque que sofrera.

Pouco poderia explicar, mesmo a si mesma, dos motivos que guardava para isso, porém, colocava sua incapacidade de enfrentar um tribunal então como a primeira, ainda mais quando estava para começar a lecionar. Não queria tamanha mancha a distinguindo de todos, ressaltando-a e tornando-a desaprovável.

Forçar-se a chegar a essas explicações foi exaustivo. Uma combinação de dores e temores a assolou, apesar de não conseguir evitar tocar no que mais lhe incomodava sobre tudo.

Achava vergonhoso para si ter sido vítima daquela qualidade, mesmo que isso soasse ilógico. Talvez um dia, até ela mesma chegaria à conclusão de que era ilógico ter vergonha, contudo, há certos fatos passados que, analisados, estão despidos de tudo o que eles representaram no dia em que foram presente, porque essa é a sabedoria do tempo. Por ora, não era dona de tal.

Tremia e não era de frio. Não era de medo. Era de revulsão da intensidade de emoções que a devastavam internamente, tendo somente ela mesma como testemunha e repórter incapaz de relatar com fidelidade as sensações.

O que pensar? Adiantava mesmo procurar sentidos nas coisas e sofrer daquele choque de temperaturas, sentir-se pega no meio da luta dos polos iguais do imã? Ela queria tanto decidir como agir, se ao menos soubesse por onde começar…

E se o segredo fosse parar de pensar? E se o segredo fosse deixar tudo correr? Desistir de tentar interferir… afinal, ela sentia-se mesmo como um destroço sem escolha no rio da existência. Mesmo que lutasse, era inútil, porque a correnteza era mais forte que ela.

E chegaria o momento em que entraria em contato pleno com sua força interna e a partir de então, se reconstruiria.

O luto não detém a existência e não foi criado para isso. É feito de respeito. Usá-lo de desculpa era um erro. Sabia disso pela experiência que obteve quando sua mãe partiu. Sofrer por ela não ajudou em nada, não a trouxe de volta, não fez o tempo regredir, não a fez satisfeita. Sofrer faz parte do viver, mas não é a prioridade.

Depois de ter saído da banheira, envolveu-se no robe e ficou ante o espelho, brincando com os próprios cabelos molhados e estudando seu rosto, as linhas e nuanças e quais mensagens transmitiam, perguntando para elas sua idade, até que batidas na porta a vieram chamar.

E ela já sabia quem era.

Abriu pouco a porta, tímida, e não se esforçou em sorrir dessa vez, exibindo uma expressão paciente.

_Você está bem? –a pergunta não tinha nenhum sabor na boca dele e soava quase falsa. E após falar, Heero desviou os olhos para o lado.

_Estou sim. Só um pouco cansada…

E porque não havia mais nada a dizerem, Heero se afastou e ela cerrou a porta.

Ele não estava exatamente contente com o que acabara de fazer. Por que a procurou para perguntar algo tão disparatado? Como se ela fosse ser sincera ainda… certamente, depois daquele ano, Relena nunca mais seria sincera com ele. Para quê mencionar aflições a quem não se importa?

Assentiu e foi para seu quarto. Iria se lavar, se trocar, deitar e tentar descansar um pouco.

E antes de adormecer, ouviu a voz angélica lhe pedir perdão e agradecer, melancólica e pura. Mas ele não poderia aceitar nada disso. Não poderia se envolver mais.

-8-8-8-8-

_The Elysium_, a casa de praia da família Maxwell, era somente dez minutos de distância de _The Wing_ e era lá onde os quatro rapazes haviam se hospedado no fim de semana. Foram caminhando animadamente quando o evento acabou, depois de tomarem o café colonial às três da manhã no salão de festas junto dos demais amigos. Comportaram-se de maneira neutra e perceberam como a história do ocorrido no estacionamento não estava presente na boca de ninguém, embora com certeza não descolasse de seus pensamentos. Também não saía do deles, que durante o caminho comentaram mais e discutiram a natureza provável do encontro de Dorothy e Heero. E nem se preocupavam em citar o fato do amigo ter desaparecido ao sair da biblioteca, porque o conheciam bem e nunca o impediam de ficar sozinho.

Com aquele tumulto e clima, Duo e Akane passaram a festa inteira separados.

Não comentou com ninguém quão descontente se sentia com isso, mas a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar em casa foi tomar um banho rápido e se vestir com seus jeans preferidos e uma camisa polo preta para telefonar para ela.

Tinha certeza de que ela não estava dormindo, mesmo que fossem quatro horas da manhã. Ele também não tinha planos de dormir naquele momento, como mostrava a sua opção de vestuário.

Ele deixou o telefone tocar até dar na caixa postal. Encarando o visor do _iPhone_, careteou diante da ideia de ela ainda estar trabalhando, porém, não poderia repreendê-la por isso, já que o evento fora tão grande que ela precisava cuidar de muitos mais detalhes ao seu final do que quando esse começou. Para se distrair enquanto aguardava ela retornar, ficou jogando _Angry Birds_, verificando o _Twitter_, caçando sinais de alguma fofoca da noite, e vasculhando o _Facebook_ para descobrir os comentários e acontecimentos da festa que, apesar de terminada, ainda prosseguiria viva no assunto de todos por alguns dias.

Instalara-se tão confortavelmente em sua cama para fazer suas pesquisas que de repente estava sonhando que Slash estava solando _"Sweet Child o'Mine"_ em um show exclusivo em seu jardim. Acontecia que era esse o toque de seu celular. Virou-se de lado, sem abrir os olhos, e tateou pelo _iPhone_.

_Alô… –não disfarçou que estava dormindo, se é que tinha mesmo acordado. Parecia mesmo impossível não acabar dormindo após desgastar-se tanto e largar-se em seu colchão macio. Seu corpo havia cedido à tentação.

_Hey, Docinho. Tudo bem?

_Ane… –murmurou, um pouco mais alerta. –Já acabaram seus afazeres?

_Sim. Vou correr na praia, venha me encontrar.

_Agora? Há essa hora?

_Ah, mas são seis e meia já.

_Sério? E você já dormiu?

_Ainda não…

Ele riu, incrédulo:

_E não está cansada?

_Parei de prestar atenção nisso seis horas atrás… Depois que eu voltar, vejo se deito um pouco.

_Certo, estou descendo.

Terminando a ligação, Duo sentou-se, espreguiçou-se, divagou mais um pouco em seu show particular do Guns N' Roses, divertindo-se em lamentar-se que fora só um sonho e foi lavar o rosto. Refletiu sobre o que calçar e acabou recorrendo aos tênis converse, mesmo que para sujá-los de areia. Abriu a janela para conferir a aparência da nova manhã, pensando em quão diferente era a vista da sua janela em Nova York. Ali, só mar e céu, as árvores do jardim… nenhum ruído podia ser captado, nem mesmo dentro da casa. Até os empregados ainda estavam dormindo aquele horário.

Depois da descompromissada caminhada de dez minutos para chegar a areia, apreciou os arredores, sentindo o mar rugindo para ele, querendo arrastá-lo para o meio de suas vagas, tanto que Duo sentiu-se estranho quanto às roupas que vestia.

Vinte minutos depois, Ane o encontrou, trajando shorts e top pretos e seu melhor sorriso travesso, o cabelo se agitando loucamente com a corrida, preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ofegando, parou e, levando as mãos à cintura, olhou para trás. Tinha deixado as primeiras pegadas daquele dia na faixa de areia branca. Aquelas que as ondas alcançavam eram apagadas para sempre com uma facilidade poética e surpreendente. Esboçou um sorriso diferente, concordando com o mar. Ele tinha um jeito brando de fazer desaparecer as marcas desnecessárias a sua beleza, por mais fundas que fossem.

_O que está fazendo? –ele aproximou-se, abraçando-a por trás, dando sua atenção a mesma direção que ela.

_Pensando…

_No quê?

Ela deu de ombros, desfazendo-se do laço dos braços dele, encarando-o e beijando-o de leve.

_Acho que eu sei… –e passou a mão pelo rosto dela, tirando um fio da franja que escapara e pousara em seu nariz. –Você só pode estar pensando no que aconteceu com a Lena.

_Mais ou menos. –suspirou, ficando distante por um pouco, olhando para o céu, apertando os olhos mesmo à claridade tão tenra.

_Me explica melhor o que rolou porque o Heero não estava em condição de falar do assunto. –Duo pediu, consternado, banhando-a com um olhar concentrado.

_Vamos caminhar. –cobrindo a vista com a sombra de sua mão, ela sorriu e indicou o espaço a sua frente antes de passar a contar o que viu e descobriu depois de deixar Relena dormindo. Relatou que Alaric lhe mostrou o convite falso com que Decker enganou o porteiro descuidado que realmente não se deu o trabalho de consultar a lista de presentes.

_Alguém dever ter colaborado com ele, não é? Se não, não teria falsificado o convite tão fácil.

_Foi a Colette.

_O quê?

_Ainda não tenho certeza, mas também não adianta nada ir atrás disso. –e meneou a cabeça, inconformada com a atitude da menina.

_A Lette sempre entrando nas maiores frias, mesmo sem querer. –Duo juntou-se à desaprovação condoída da namorada. Ficou grave por um minuto e enchendo o peito da brisa, retornou a falar. –Me diz, da onde o Decker tira tanta audácia para fazer essas coisas? Como pode ser tão maníaco? Quase não dá para acreditar!

Akane criou uma expressão chateada para participá-lo de sua opinião. Sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou:

_Ele é doente, não sei como ninguém percebe e toma uma atitude.

_Que fim ele vai levar? –e depois de alguns passos, ele considerou.

_Pode parecer estranho, mas não estou preocupada com isso…

_Ninguém o denunciou, certo? –percebeu ela responder afirmativamente com a cabeça. –Mas então o que vai impedi-lo de continuar com as investidas?

_Ele mesmo. Tenho certeza de que ele desistiu agora que recebeu tudo pelo que sempre pedira.

Duo assentiu, digerindo as palavras dela. Como sempre, ela parecia ter certeza do que falava e transmitia essa confiança tão bem através da voz e da expressão facial que evitava que ele se perguntasse como ela sabia. Contudo, se ele tivesse visto o modo como Decker deixara o estacionamento, também derivaria conclusão semelhante. O rapaz simplesmente largou tudo para trás em troca de desaparecer, se afastar e esquecer o que viera fazendo, admitindo forçadamente uma derrota que odiou.

_E quanto aos boatos?

_Só um quarto dos presentes na festa sabe realmente o que aconteceu. O evento acabou como se nada extraordinário tivesse agitado a noite… Também, Sylvia e Dorothy vão cooperar comigo mesmo sem eu pedir, porque elas principalmente não querem ouvir o nome da família delas atrelado a uma imagem tão negativa. Vão fazer o melhor possível para controlar os boatos, desviar as conversas, dar as respostas certas a perguntas indiscretas. Daqui algumas semanas, ninguém vai estar disposto a falar sobre isso.

_Vocês operam milagres. –Duo riu-se, perplexo, provocando-a um pouco e perturbando seu reinado de dona da verdade. Era um mal de família esse de querer estar sempre com a razão.

Contudo, ela não se acabrunhava, dando de ombros e sorrindo despreocupada:

_É a força da influência. É uma espada de dois gumes que exige manejo cuidadoso, mas estamos reduzidos a contar com ela para diminuir os estragos. –e mantinha a voz untada de soberba, contudo em uma camada inofensiva e felina, traquina e adorável, do jeito que ele gostava.

_Acho que sei como funciona… –ele comentou em _sotto voce_, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e parando de andar.

Akane meneou a cabeça, rindo, mantendo o movimento cadenciado de suas pernas.

_Mas, sabe… –e falando assim, Duo a fez sustar. –Não quero te contrariar, só que acho que esse ocorrido vai ter muito mais consequências do é possível controlar.

_Por que diz isso? –ela se interessou, voltando-se para ele.

_Eu nunca tinha visto o Heero tão perdido quanto nesta madrugada. Ele está diferente. –havia alguma malícia astuta colorindo sua voz ali junto de um meio sorriso.

_Você também notou? –comentou, e quando ele a alcançou, ela apanhou a mão dele com a sua e seguiram em frente. Ficou satisfeita em saber que era àquilo que ele se referira. –Pelo jeito, Heero já não está mais se esforçando tanto em esconder que sente alguma coisa.

_Ele não está… –anuiu. –E me diverte que Decker não imagina o quanto falhou em tirar a Lena do Heero. –e ainda observou com pilhéria. –Acabou até aproximando-os mais!

_Agora só é preciso que eles aceitem isso. –e ela adicionou, suspirando risonha.

_Não falta muito… –ele também tinha suas certezas inexplicáveis, mas não menos dignas de confiança.

Akane não teve medo de concordar com Duo, balançando a cabeça, sonhadora.

_Estou curioso para ver como vai ser daqui para frente. –ele confessou mais a seguir, Akane encostou-se a ele e abraçados continuaram acompanhando a linha irregular que o mar criava na terra.

Houve uma pausa na qual eles ponderaram muitas coisas velozmente e, quando se entreolharam, reconheceram já haver tratado daquele assunto antes, contudo, aquela conversa os entretinha, não por cruel especulação, mas com a mesma expectativa alegre de quem, por fidelidade, carinho e bondade, sem falta aposta no cavalo azarão em todas as corridas, fingindo que não perdiam nada. Era tudo o que podiam fazer, assim, alimentavam desavergonhadamente aquela esperança, porque sabiam que ela não ficaria frustrada para sempre e, quando fosse concretizada, compensaria abundantemente, muito mais do que torcer pelo certo e vê-lo se realizar.

* * *

Bom dia, leitor!

Não, essa não é nenhuma voz do além falando com você! Sou eu sim, a autora, regressando após o que parecem séculos!

Desculpe fazer você esperar TANTO.

Eu não consegui evitar.

Peço que fique tranquilo porque eu não vou abandonar esse projeto e ele não está em hiato, eu só sou lerda mesmo.

Depois do circo que eu armei no capítulo anterior, sobrou para eu lidar com as feras que escaparam das jaulas, né? Fazer o quê, ossos do ofício. É sempre um grande doloroso prazer terminar um capítulo! É sempre uma vitória…

Quero assim agradecer a você que me acompanha fielmente. Se você soubesse quanto suas reviews e apoio são importantes!

Dedico esse capítulo a três pessoas muito especiais: Lica, Suss e Sue.

Fiquei feliz com os novos leitores! Muito obrigada pela torcida e pelas reviews, mas peço que escrevam mais, me contem sua opinião e expectativas e sejam pacientes. Me pressionar a continuar não vai colaborar em nada para meu ritmo e meu humor.

Enquanto aguardam a postagem do capítulo 36, sugiro que leiam meu outro romance, Modern/Strange Fairytale, no qual Heero e Relena vivem outra história não menos empolgante do que esta!

Escrever este capítulo foi muito interessante. Eu tive todo tipo de emoção!

Assim, queria explicar que, apesar do curso de ação que optei para a fic pela mera eliminação de trabalho, alerto a todos que, em caso de estupro ou tentativa de estupro ou ainda qualquer tipo de abuso, o correto é procurar as autoridades e fazer sua voz ser ouvida. Não siga o exemplo da Lena aqui e tenha vergonha. Se as vítimas não levarem a sério o que sofreram, a violência sexual nunca vai ter o destaque e a punição que merece.

Isto posto, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Logo, logo tem mais!

Amo vocês!

Beijos!

16.04.2012


	37. 36

**36**

Era tarde demais quando percebeu os giroflexes a sua frente, lançando sua luz colorida e, para ele, agourenta. Preso por toda sua agitação, também acabou preso na fila de carros que agora ia lenta, se preparando para passar pelos oficiais tais quais bois a caminho do abate, encurralados e confusos. Devia ter decidido melhor o que fazer. Contudo, quando seu primeiro plano se desfez, perdeu qualquer frieza que o revestia e recorreu ao impulso para resolver tudo. Indisposto em ir a Casa Vessalius e lidar tão cedo com Dorothy, Decker começou a fazer o caminho que o trouxera ali.

Agora, era barrado por uma blitz. Não tinha medo nem preocupação com as consequências daquele encontro porque de qualquer modo já fora condenado a conviver com a pior das penas – sua derrota.

Por isso que ficar em Nova York não lhe era mais atrativo. Como é que viveria em uma cidade aonde não poderia ser rei? Tudo lhe era negado ali e ofertado a seu rival… Decker não queria mais estar em um lugar que contava com Heero como habitante… em Bruxelas ele podia ter o que queria e ser quem era. Lá, era ele quem comandava. Nunca devia ter voltado.

Abandonaria tudo. Nada lhe pertencia ali, de qualquer modo. Nem se importava de abrir mão de sua disputa profissional com Heero. Perdera completo interesse, ferido demais, inconscientemente vexado e traumatizado demais para expor-se ao fracasso outra vez. Não guardaria nem as lembranças daquele momento de sua vida.

O policial, estranhamente, fez sinal para ele encostar.

_Algum problema nos faróis?

Decker encarou o policial de expressão rígida e face ironicamente enrugada, ultrajado, contudo, ao consultar o painel, finalmente notou que viera dirigindo desde _The Wing_ com os faróis apagados. Estalou os lábios e assentiu, a fúria crescendo por dentro.

_Documento.

Procurou pela carteira por quase um minuto, fazendo um péssimo papel, e assim que o policial recebeu sua habilitação, comandou:

_Desça do carro.

Decker bufou e obedeceu, revirando os olhos.

_Então, senhor Evangeline… o que houve com você? –e o homem olhava intrigado para os machucados e manchas de sangue que Decker trazia. Só então o rapaz deu-se conta de quão dolorida estava a bochecha que Relena ferira com o anel.

_Não foi nada, senhor. –rouco e contrariado, apresentou, meneando a cabeça.

_Se não se importa, vamos fazer o teste do bafômetro agora. –e com pouca polidez na voz, dissonando da escolha de palavras feitas, o policial informou.

Decker empertigou-se, mas sabia que quanto mais resistência oferecesse, mais culpado ficaria.

_Não vejo por que. Estou em perfeitas condições… –e ousou retrucar, embora tenha fabricado um timbre brando para isso.

_Sei… –e o policial murmurou, contemplativo. –Brigou com a namorada? –mas retornou aos ferimentos no rosto angelical do rapaz.

_Sim, foi isso… ela jogou um vaso em mim.

_Essa menina tem uma pontaria, não?

_Policial, por favor, deixe-me ir… tenho assuntos urgentes em Nova York.

_Depois de soprar aqui, você vai… Agora, fique à vontade. –e sem nunca expressar nada com a voz, o policial ofereceu o canudo do equipamento para Decker.

Que humilhante…

Entretanto, ele obedeceu.

_Olha, rapaz, sabemos que está tendo essa grande festa lá em _The Wing_ e por isso viemos aqui ver se pegávamos algum riquinho espertalhão tentando voltar para casa meio alterado, sabe?

Decker recebeu o comentário com nojo e indignação… rangia os dentes tentando controlar a ira que queimava dentro de si, os impulsos de espancar aquele velho policial e desaparecer dali, ir direto para o JFK e entrar em qualquer avião em rumo da Europa. Porém, não podia piorar sua situação ali por coisa tão pequena.

_Como você… –e depois de estudar o mostrador do bafômetro, o policial resmungou. Decker, que havia se fechado em seu descontentamento ferrenho subitamente despertou. –Acho que isso fica comigo agora. –e o policial prendeu a carteira de habilitação de Decker em sua prancheta e deu sinal para seu colega na viatura, que desceu com as algemas.

_O quê?

_0,09. Acima do permitido.

_O senhor não pode tomar minha habilitação assim. Minha ficha é limpa e tampouco estou bêbado.

_Não só posso como vou apreender sua carteira e o seu carro. Chegando à delegacia você conversa os detalhes com o doutor e decidem o que é ou não certo nesse caso. –e finalmente, algo jocoso rachou a dureza constante de sua fala.

_Eu sou advogado! –Decker acreditava que essa palavra eliminaria seu problema.

_Melhor ainda! –e o policial fez um segundo sinal com a mão ao passo que o segundo homem prendeu os braços de Decker atrás de seu corpo e, algemando-o, levou-o para a viatura.

_Não acredito! –manifestou-se.

-8-8-8-8-

Sara sempre se desanimava ao ver que desperdiçara energias. Havia se empenhado tanto para localizar Colette, tão preocupada com a menina, e depois de ter percorrido todo o espaço do evento, até perguntado pela amiga, só conseguiu concluir que Colette não queria ser encontrada. Do jeito que a menina era instável, além de desanimada, Sara ficou preocupada. A probabilidade de a amiga ter assumido alguma atitude desnecessária e exagerada era grande demais para que simplesmente retornasse para o lado de Lya e da irmã e seguisse com sua festa. Mas se Colette não estava se embebedando, conforme preferia sempre que se sentia desiludida, aonde havia se recolhido? Tomara que não tivesse acompanhado nenhum rapaz… tomara que não estivesse arrumando mais problemas!

Quando os convidados terminaram de fazer o intervalo e retornaram ao auditório para ver a apresentação da peça de teatro, a feira ficou mais vazia e começou a fechar. Sara insistiu em caminhar por ali por desencargo de consciência. Sua busca inútil não a deixava em paz, mas por sua inutilidade, não devia mais ser conduzida, então retornou para o salão. As últimas danças haviam sido anunciadas. Dali quarenta minutos, os garçons trariam as mesas para o café colonial que encerraria o baile.

_O que foi, gatinha? –Lori se aproximou da irmãzinha jovialmente, sentindo-a um tanto ansiosa apenas pelo modo em que ela estacara e olhava os lados, torcendo um pouco as mãos.

Sara franziu o rosto sem saber o que fazer. Envolver Lori poderia ser arriscado.

_Você viu a Lette?

_Faz muito tempo já… Por quê? Algum problema?

Sara deu de ombros.

_Você saiu correndo àquela hora… se tem alguma coisa acontecendo, pode me contar.

Sara riu, apertando os dentes, mordendo o lábio depois.

_A Colette estava com o Decker. –e aproximando-se da irmã, revelou. –Acho que foi ela que o ajudou a entrar na festa.

_Não quero nem ver quando ela souber do estrago! –Lori manifestou-se, quase irritada.

_Não acho ela, Lori. Estou preocupada. –Sara seguia suas confissões discretas.

_Ah! Se ela teve a capacidade de ir atrás do Decker e cair na dele, ela pode muito bem sair dessa sozinha! –e no mesmo tom sóbrio e reservado de voz, apresentou sua opinião. Estava cansada de ficar cuidando de Colette, ainda mais quando esta procurava as próprias confusões.

_Ai, não sei…

_Vem, você está perdendo o baile! Por que não procura um par? –Lori gesticulou grande e depois colocou as mãos na cintura, correndo a vista pelos rapazes mascarados, escolhendo um, o melhor.

_A festa não para, não é? –ela murmurou, contrariada, embora entendesse porque Lori a incentivava assim e por isso não a condenou por assentir veementemente a sua colocação de propósito irônico. Suspirou e seguiu imóvel.

_Eu vou resolver isso. –de repente Lori avisou, e só com essa frase, deixou Sara para trás, impedindo-a de avisar quão impossível era encontrar Colette.

Contudo, Lori era seguida por uma estrela diferente da de Sara, que a favorecia mais e a levava a destinos às vezes indevidos. Ou, se desejar, chame de simples acaso o que a brindava. De qualquer modo, essa força operava ali e um relancear rápido de seus olhos aquamarine capturaram uma massa de camadas de vaporoso tecido fumê _ombré_, tão elegante que aprazia Lori quão apropriada havia sido a escolha de Colette. Meditou que a menina tinha vindo à festa como um espírito novo, de chamas reacendias por uma verdade que só ela admitia, e agora, o ego em cinzas, só se apoiava na beleza de seus trajes para prosseguir. E fazia isso muito mal, porque antes de Lori alcançá-la, Colette se sentara no mais inferior dos quatro degraus que separavam a varanda do gramado, obrigando as pessoas a passarem a desviar dela.

_Estão tocando sua música.

Colette escutou a voz manhosa que menos desejava.

_O quê? –virou-se para trás. –Lori, do que está falando?

Lori desceu o último degrau:

_Vai, sai daí, Lette.–e estendeu uma mão para ela, sem explicar mais nada. Sua voz manhosa evaporou, revelando aridez.

Colette meneou a cabeça e se levantou sozinha.

_Já sabe o que aconteceu? –e suas palavras secas eram sem pena.

Abaixando a cabeça, Colette viu as lágrimas destacarem-se de seus olhos e se perderem entre as camadas de vestido.

Havia desistido de preocupar-se com o que pensariam dela, ignorando quão desgastada aparentava, e tendo abandonado o uso da máscara, esquecida em algum lugar, só mostrava olhos borrados e semblante descaído para quem se desse o trabalho de encará-la. Sempre pensavam mal e pouco dela de qualquer modo, fosse verdade ou não. Estava arrasada demais para dar importância ao que não era sua dor.

Coletara pedacinhos de boato que só vieram a confirmar sua epifania inoportuna. Seu senso de percepção era simples e por isso só captava o explícito, o que explica porque entender os motivos de Decker se aproximar dela tivera valor de epifania quando o assistiu se esgueirar para longe, mesmo depois de notar que ela o tinha localizado. Ele olhou para trás, olhou para ela diretamente, Colette tinha certeza de que ele sorriu, e por mais esforço que fizera, nunca teve tempo de alcançá-lo.

_O que vai ser de mim? –soluçou.

_Aprenda a lição de uma vez por todas. –Lori atirou nela sem passar sua voz no filtro da compaixão.

Os lábios de Colette tremeram fora de seu controle ao escutar o comando.

_Mas o que vai ser de mim? Todos vão me odiar agora… –choramingou na voz de passarinho ferido.

_Pare com isso. Cabeça erguida. –naquela madrugada, Lori decidiu oferecer somente um tratamento cru às feridas de amor da amiga, mesmo que dessa vez elas fossem as mais sérias que já ganhara.

Lori não sabia o quão sinceramente apaixonada Decker fez Colette se sentir. Lori não queria saber quão feliz Colette se sentiu ao lado do rapaz… Desse modo, ela também nem desconfiava de quão miserável a moça se flagrava por ele e quanto odiava essa ciranda cruel e dolorosa que a levava por dentro.

Obedecendo, Colette içou a cabeça de volta, porém seus olhos vazios não apresentavam a determinação necessária para seguir em frente.

_Eu não tenho para onde ir. –e respirando fundo para limpar a voz, explicou. Sem seu acompanhante, estava presa em _The Wing_, deixada a própria sorte.

_Não se preocupe com isso. Venha. –e puxou-a pela mão tão apertada que fez seu comando mais firme pelo gesto do que pela imperatividade das palavras.

Cabeça erguida. Colete sabia que aquele era o único incentivo que Lori podia lhe dar depois de vê-la falhar tanto.

A banda estava tocando a última parte de _"Wicked Game"_ e Colette amaldiçoou aqueles acordes macios e ardentes que transportavam a mente dela até ele, a seu novo coração partido. Então era aquela a sua canção? Não contrariaria essa eleição.

Pediu um minuto e foi ao banheiro limpar o rosto do rímel escorrido enquanto Lori seguiu em sua cruzada contrariada a favor da menina.

_Dorothy, querida, por acaso temos um quarto vago na Casa Vessalius? –segurando Dorothy pelo braço, combinando polidez e firmeza, Lori ganhou a atenção da amiga que antes conversava com outras moças, e ganhou um felino fito inquiridor junto da resposta:

_Temos sim.

_Será que podemos receber a Colette? –e o tom de voz de Lori desceu a níveis temperantes.

Diante de tamanha modulação, Dorothy só assentiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ficou a deriva na conversa retomada segundos depois até achar próprio pedir licença e ir ter com Lori e descobrir quantos nós mais Decker deixara para que ela desatasse.

Lori preferiu revelar só o que sabia e ainda não pressionar Colette por detalhes. A noite já estava farta de espetáculos.

Quando as danças se encerraram e repentinamente o salão se encheu de mesas com toalhas brancas e de gradualmente aumentada luz, Dorothy e seus hóspedes se sentaram para aproveitar da refeição de despedida.

Chá, café e alguns pães e pequenos bolos confeitados foram servidos em carrinhos por garçons de blazers brancos.

Lori e Dorothy conversavam com eloquência, enquanto Sylvia e Kyria ofereciam comentários pontuais e apropriados, mas Sara só conseguia prestar silenciosa atenção em Colette e em quanto ela surgia angustiada.

Colete admitia que errara e que quem perdera fora ela e só ela e precisava ficar calada e aguentar a maré, porque era uma Andrômeda que havia desejado ser acorrentada na rocha.

E comportou-se como um autômato, recebendo ordens em silêncio pelo resto da noite, até conseguir entrar no seu aposento na Casa Vessalius e terminar de chorar.

Sylvia e Dorothy reuniram-se com Lori e Sara na biblioteca para especular os modos em que Colette estava envolvida com Decker. Decidiram que seria mais proveitoso permitir à menina a reclusão e o descanso para apenas mais tarde ouvi-la. De qualquer modo, estavam convencidas de que não importava a conclusão que obtivessem ali, já que esta seria sempre bem perto da correta, pois Colette era fácil de iludir e conduzir e seu uso fora só um: levar Decker para dentro da festa, para perto de Relena.

Sylvia meneou a cabeça:

_Por que não deserdam Decker logo? Não aguento mais nem pensar que ele é da mesma família que eu! –estava exausta da noite, das emoções e do modo torto e imprudente de o primo se comportar de modo que não se preocupou em ser polida e assisada.

Dorothy assentiu, contristada, mas sem exibir expressão facial revelando seu sentimento.

O dia estava por nascer, o melhor proceder para elas não era aquele de ficar discutindo o comportamento e as escolhas de terceiros.

Sara estava com isso em mente quando murmurou:

_Vou para meu quarto, se não se importarem. –estava esmorecida também.

_Boa ideia. –Sylvia se levantou e saiu antes mesmo de Sara.

Lori sorriu só com um lado dos lábios e suspirou.

_Minha pele vai estar um caco amanhã… –comentou, levando as duas mãos ao rosto, pensando no efeito da falta de repouso e nas olheiras que ganhava a cada minuto de alerta. E ainda precisava remover toda a maquilagem…

Ela e Sara deixaram o cômodo juntas, desejando boa noite a sua anfitriã e depois conversando em um tom cúmplice que as irmãs sempre usam.

Dorothy foi até a janela para esticar-se um pouco e espairecer. Havia sido uma noite bastante conturbada, tanto que até ela agira com imprudência. Matar Decker parecia mais proveitoso e simples, mesmo que condenável. Ela deveria manter as mãos mais limpas o possível dele, e não mergulhar mais nos ardis do primo, embora não houvesse apagado de suas intenções encontrar uma punição a ele.

Sua preocupação sempre fora seu avô e o desgosto intenso que ele era forçado a provar e aturar com Decker. Seria doloroso demais para ela ver o avô exposto a tanta decepção e desonra arrastada para o nome da família, sem contar o escândalo insuportável que nasceria em breve, pois ela não contava que os boatos da noite perderiam sua força, embora ela estivesse decidida a empenhar-se por isso.

Por bem, era melhor informar ela mesma a Dermail o que passara na festa e consultá-lo sobre uma ação benéfica a toda a família. Queria também discutir o assunto com seu primo em Bruxelas e consultou o relógio na parede para calcular o fuso horário. Seis horas à frente, na Bélgica já eram quase dez horas da manhã e ela sentiu-se motivada a telefonar para Commodore. Ouvir a voz dele traria alguma propriedade para sua mente, por mais cansada que de repente se encontrasse.

Levantou-se, sustentando e arrastando seu vestido ainda como se fosse o início da festa, pompa de princesa, procurando o celular. Coincidentemente, outra ligação foi trazida a sua atenção:

_Senhorita Dorothy, o senhor Evangeline. –o mordomo surgiu trazendo o telefone sem fio para ela, interceptando-a na porta da biblioteca.

Ela apanhou o aparelho em silêncio sobrecarregado e retornou ao cômodo ao passo que o mordomo cerrava a porta para conferir privacidade à patroa.

_Finalmente! –e ao colocar o aparelho junto ao ouvido, disse alô e foi a surpreendida por tal exclamação impaciente.

_Quem fala? –indagou em face da petulância dele, pagando-o com mais altivez.

_Decker, oras. –porém, ele sempre conseguia ser mais presunçoso. Por pior que fosse a situação em que se encontrasse, não a tomava como desencorajamento, e se mantinha imperioso, feito seu manto não estivesse roído de traças, feito não trajasse as roupas inexistentes do imperador que seu ego criava.

_Onde você está? –desdenhosa, Dorothy pediu, apenas porque precisava entender a razão do incômodo do telefonema. E já presumia que não era boa.

_Na delegacia. –foi duro e demorado para ele admitir a prima. –Não sabe como foi difícil conseguir um segundo telefonema! Chegou agora?

_O que está fazendo aí? Por acaso se entregou? –ela deu importância somente à primeira sentença dele e, com um pouco mais de emoção, replicou.

_Me entregar? Não compreendo. –ele soava como quem ria, incrédulo por tanto absurdo.

_Não? Que interessante… Jamais desconfiei que você sofresse de perda de memória recente.

_Brincando a essa hora, Dorothy? –ele impacientou-se, reagindo com sarcasmo. –Não faço ideia do que você está falando. –e depois de defender-se, pausou, frustrado pela próxima informação a dar. –Olhe, eu fui pego pelo bafômetro…

Dorothy não comentou nada, mas confessava que era risível ele ter escapado de um delito tão grande para ser apanhado por uma falta considerada desimportante em comparação a todo o mal que ele fazia. A punição dele havia começado.

_Você tem de me tirar daqui. –exigiu, luxento e enfático.

_De repente, você precisa de mim, Decker? –ela empertigou-se, ultrajada com razão.

_Show agora não, Dorothy. –reclamou, impaciente, tomando-a como excessivamente dramática. Por que as mulheres complicavam tanto as coisas? Era cansativo…

Para ela, a situação do moço se tornava mais insuportável. Ele pensava que ela era o quê? Os limites de Decker tinham desaparecido! Chegara o momento de ela corrigir isso.

_Alguns dias na delegacia irão lhe fazer bem. Não me importune mais. –ela apresentou, sem dar muita importância ao que sugeria, fazendo óbvio pelo tom da voz sua intenção de terminar a ligação.

_Não desligue, Dorothy. –rosnou.

_Você não pode me impedir. –rebateu naturalmente, mas soberba.

_O delegado permitiu-me sair apenas com a fiança de contravenção. –e quase comemorava falando isso, porque sabia que assim estaria livre mais rápido.

_Tenho confiança de que você está em condições de cuidar de seu problema sozinho, meu primo.

O policial que o havia prendido estava assistindo ao telefonema conturbado:

_Depois de ter jogado um vaso em você, não acho que ela vá pagar sua fiança…

Decker foi movido a deixar de prestar atenção em Dorothy para se justificar contra tal julgamento infundado:

_Quieto! Estou falando com minha prima! –soou exaltado.

O policial se riu, muito divertido, assentindo como se tivesse tomado a informação como muito relevante. Nada como um riquinho para alegrar a madrugada de serviço…

_Dorothy… não desligue. –retornou ao telefone, repetindo, e tinha perdido um pouco do que ela falara anteriormente. –Eu não quero passar mais nenhum segundo naquela cela!

_Típico. –ela suspirou, cansada de tanta birra. –Sinceramente, meu caro primo, isso é o mínimo que podemos oferecer a você. E não se esqueça, por favor, de que não sou sua mãe. E nem gostaria de ser. –e ali ela descobriu o momento climático para desligar.

Decker bateu o telefone no gancho.

_Pelo visto, sem fiança para você esta noite… –e o policial o conduziu de volta para a cela.

Decker mordeu o lábio enquanto se sentava no banco baixo que acompanhava a parede e era dividido com mais três detentos. Alisou a testa, correndo a mão pela cabeça, borbulhando de ódio. Não conseguia se lembrar de noite pior em sua vida.

-8-8-8-8-

Heero dormira pouco, mas bem mais do que se acreditou capaz. Jogado de bruços na cama, esvaziava a mente por meio da sonda da apatia. Tentava se acalmar, silenciar o tumulto que rugia internamente. Ouviu batidas em sua porta e depois a voz de Akane pedindo para entrar.

_O que você quer? –ele respondeu, virando-se e sentando-se, mas não houve necessidade de abrir a porta.

Akane sorriu com leveza quando entrou. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsinhos dos shorts e suspirou:

_Tudo bem? –ela perguntava isso muitas vezes.

Ele assentiu, desanimado.

_Vamos jantar em _The Elysium_ hoje, ok? Até lá, a mesa na sala de jantar está posta com as coisinhas que servimos no café colonial dessa madrugada… desde que horas você não come?

Heero só oferecia respostas monossilábicas às várias sentenças que a menina emendava. Queria que ela fosse embora logo, tentava por sua falta de reação desinteressá-la dele e de conversar, por mais que soubesse que ela não iria sair dali, a não se por vontade própria.

Akane olhou o redor e calmamente foi se sentar no tampo da escrivaninha.

_Guardei a faca do Decker enrolada em outro lenço e dentro de um saco plástico etiquetado com a data lá no cofre. –achou importante informar. Nenhuma atitude seria tomada, contudo, estavam garantidos com aquela prova.

_Está certo. –aprovou e olhou outra direção, pensativo.

_O que pretende fazer agora?

_Chega dessas perguntas. Você sabe que não há nada excepcional a ser feito. Só seguir em frente.

_É… –ela concordou, porém sem empolgação. –Vai levar a Lena para casa amanhã? Eu não vou voltar para Nova York até quarta-feira.

_Ela não pode continuar com você aqui?

_Não sei… pergunte para ela se ela quer. –e os olhos dela se acenderam de um jeito perigoso. –Hey, porque não pede a papai uma semana de folga? Você poderia ficar aqui também.

_O juiz jamais aceitaria isso.

_Que drama… Papai não tem muitas opções, ele só pode responder sim ou não… E a gente nunca sabe se não perguntar…

Heero apenas deu de ombros, criando um pouco de espaço para a ideia crescer dentro dele.

_E você vai contar para ele? –Akane seguiu, indagando baixo por algum motivo que ele não conhecia. O fez lembrar-se de quando eles planejavam alguma travessura, uns quinze anos atrás.

_Vai ser trabalhoso demais fazê-lo entender o que aconteceu.

_Mas uma hora ou outra, papai pode descobrir… –seguia, felina e destemida, sabendo dos riscos da insistência.

_Então vai depender dele me procurar. –mas Heero não estava tão interessado em discussões naquele minuto.

Akane assentiu, descontente, cruzando os braços.

_Vocês dois nunca vão ter uma conversa desse jeito, sempre empurrando a iniciativa um no outro.

_E eu te perguntei, por acaso? –ele rebateu, provocando-a, grosseiro.

_Ah vá!

Heero quase sorriu ao ver a careta de Akane. Mas a indisposição dela durou pouco. Esticou-se toda, saltou da escrivaninha e suspirou. Lançou um olhar para ele, bem comprido e persistente.

_Relena precisa de companhia.

Heero meneou a cabeça.

_Eu sei. –resmungou de volta. Enfrentou o fito dela por um minuto e depois o ignorou, deitando-se novamente. –Feche a porta quando sair. –e avisou, dispensando-a.

Akane riu maliciosa e não se importou em obedecê-lo porque sabia que não o deixava sozinho.

Tudo o que Heero havia se esforçado em esquecer lhe fora trazido propositalmente à tona. Ele ficou estático, escolhendo seus próximos movimentos. Havia muitos lugares para ir, seu tabuleiro estava transbordando em jogadas, mas ele sentia-se limitado feito o rei, dependendo dos outros para compensar suas fraquezas e protegê-lo. Aquela posição era extremamente desconfortável porque não tinha hábito de ser dependente.

Com o final das férias, Relena perdia as amigas e a companhia que lhe restava era a dele. Até aquele dia, ele sabia que não poderia chamar sua presença de companhia, não se envergonhava da verdade, apesar de repentinamente passar a considerar o quanto queria mudá-la. Que o querer existia era inegável, só precisava ter a intensidade certa para mover a ação.

Será que aceitar uma sugestão quer logo dizer que se é influenciável?

Porém, ele já fora levado por impulsos piores…

Mesmo os grandes atores já interpretaram papéis medíocres.

-8-8-8-8-

Relena espreguiçara entre os macios lençóis então amarrotados e foi molhar o rosto.

Depois, não se deu o trabalho de sair da camisola, foi ocupar a poltrona voltada para a janela, munida de um caderninho e uma caneta. Por vinte minutos, estivera apontando alguns pensamentos, removendo-os como que por pinças de sua atenção, prendendo-os no papel como uma lepidopteróloga meticulosa.

_Lena, posso entrar? –e de repente, escutou Akane do outro lado da porta.

_Sim!

Com dificuldades, a menina apareceu, visto que trazia uma bandejinha com duas xícaras.

Sorrindo, Relena interrompeu sua atividade e foi fechar a porta.

_Bom dia… –Akane cumprimentou, mas já eram três horas. Riu, tolinha. –Como se sente? –e colocou a bandeja na cama, sentando-se ao lado.

_Bem… –Relena se aproximou.

_Gosta de chá de pêssego? –e estendeu uma xícara para a cunhada.

_Sim. Que perfume bom… –Relena sorria initerruptamente, agora aspirando o cheiro do vapor. –Não precisava se incomodar.

_Incômodo nenhum. O que estava fazendo?

Relena sentou-se do outro lado da bandeja:

_Escrevendo.

Akane bebeu e assentiu.

_Nós vamos jantar em _The Elysium_, está bem?

__The Elysium?_

_Nossa vizinha, a casa de praia do Duo. Os rapazes estão lá…

_Vai ser divertido.

Ouvindo isso, Akane concordou com um gesto de cabeça e entrou em um silêncio perscrutador.

Relena aproveitou para perder-se em pensamentos ao passo que acompanhava as voltinhas da fumaça ao subir da porcelana.

O sol enchia o quarto e não houve brisa por alguns instantes, só depois de Relena retornar a falar:

_Obrigada por tudo, Ane.

Devolvendo a xícara vazia para a bandeja, Ane meneou a cabeça:

_Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só dizer.

_Está certo.

Relena também retornou a xícara vazia para a bandeja.

_Lena, depois, você me deixa ler aquela história que escreveu?

_Hã? Claro, sem problemas… mas por quê?

_Fiquei curiosa e o que peguei de relance pareceu tão legal…

Relena riu de tanta simplicidade.

Começaram a conversar sobre escritores e livros. Relena tinha muito a falar desse assunto e o apreciava o suficiente para delongá-lo da forma mais agradável possível.

_Sabe qual o livro favorito do Heero?

_Eu não… nem sabia que ele gostava de ler…

_Até gosta… apesar de que deve estar ocupado demais com os livros de direito agora para pensar em ler, que nem eu. –e ela surgiu cansada, mas riu, sempre ria. –Na época da escola, eu lembro, ele gostava de todos estes clássicos, sabe, mas "O Chamado Selvagem" é o que ele mais gosta e já leu várias vezes.

_Jack London? Eu devia ter imaginado. –riu-se, surpresa sem admitir.

_É a cara dele, não é?

Relena teve vergonha em concordar, mas não pôde evitar, assentindo e rindo, divertida.

_Você não deve ter um livro favorito, não é, Lena?

_Eu li tantos que já nem sei dizer…

_Ah, mas escolher um livro só é covardia!

_Nem fale!

E passaram os próximos trinta minutos listando títulos que mais gostavam e justificando seus motivos.

Por fim, da mesma maneira abrupta, mas nada incômoda, com que Akane viera, ela partiu. Tinha seus propósitos.

-8-8-8-8-

A mesa era tão grande que parecia só poder ser usada para um banquete de gala, mas estava despretensiosamente posta e decorada para a companhia de amigos que se reuniria em seu redor.

Heero deixou as garotas para trás e foi para _The Elysium_ quase uma hora antes da refeição. Apostava todas suas fichas que elas iriam atrasar e preferiu controlar o estresse por frivolidades. Ficou bebendo um pouco de vinho com os amigos na sala de estar, ouvindo-os conversar e adicionando uma palavra eventual no assunto, apesar de não surgir cercado da cerração tensa que normalmente o acompanhava quando estava aborrecido ou atormentado.

Entretanto, aquela ausência de desordem na aura dele mistificava os demais tanto quanto sua presença. Talvez ele só estivesse apático outra vez, talvez ele só tivesse morrido completamente por dentro.

Relena e as outras garotas chegaram quinze minutos antes do jantar ser servido, trazendo uma nuvem de perfume de grife e luminosidade.

Assim, houve tempo para que cumprimentos fossem trocados e os casais se formassem antes de sentarem-se a mesa.

Por qualquer razão instintiva, todos estavam preocupados sobre como se comportariam em relação à Relena, determinados a criar um clima aprazível para mantê-la a salvo de qualquer lembrança ou sensação negativa da madrugada recente. De qualquer modo, eles não precisavam se forçar a ficarem alegres.

Quando Astuce percebeu-se sozinha entre todos porque Dolf não compunha o grupo, anunciou que ia grudar em Quatre e recebeu uma chuva de comentários maliciosos e reprimendas escandalosas, ambos sem qualquer fundo de verdade, que apenas serviram para divertir a todos e embaraçar aos dois, embora não os magoasse.

Depois, foi necessário que Duo provocasse Wu Fei mais uma vez pelo fato de Jade estar sentada ao lado do amigo, e ela, por sua vez, colaborava para tornar as provocações mais difíceis de serem rebatidas. E Duo fez questão de trazer a atenção de que logo ela voltaria para a costa oeste e Wu Fei teria de passar pelo suplício no qual ele já era expert. Por mais que Wu Fei disfarçasse, resmungando qualquer coisa, enfadado, acabava relanceando Jade consigo e encontrando-se frustrado por dentro. As circunstâncias mudam todo o dia.

_Calma, nosso relacionamento não é tão sério assim. –e maliciosa, ela anunciou, posando a esnobe, só para deixar Wu Fei em uma situação mais desagradável. Dos outros, ela só arrancou risadas bem humoradas.

_Ah, mulher, você me paga! –ele rosnou, arramando a cara. Ele nunca tinha muitos argumentos nessas horas.

Claro que isso acabava devolvendo a atenção ao fato de Quatre ser o último solteiro no grupo. Contudo, naquela noite, Astuce o defendeu com sua leal companhia, mesmo que fosse uma forjada por amor amistoso.

O resto da refeição foi povoado pelos comentários cuidadosos e policiados a respeito da festa, do show de mágica de Cathrine, confusões de bastidores e planos para o próximo ano, até que as conversas começaram a se dividir e tratar de temas mais corriqueiros.

Depois da sobremesa, o grande grupo reuniu-se na sala de estar para louvar a refeição lauta e apetitosa e prosseguir com sua associação.

O importante é que sempre que olhassem para Relena ela estava rindo e falando. O ambiente ficava de fato muito mais leve quando a risada angelical dela estava ressoando através dele. Mesmo que ela estivesse fingindo, era melhor vê-la forte o suficiente para aproveitar o momento descontraído.

Heero não era do hábito de mostrar contentamento, por outro lado, sabia desmanchar o siso quando necessário.

Enquanto Akane explicava e recebia as provocações correspondentes a sua programação de ir a sua última balada para menores ainda naquela semana, ele exibia uma expressão maldosamente divertida em razão da infindável discussão que sua irmã e Wu Fei começaram e cobria Relena esporadicamente com uma atenção escrutinadora, conferindo o sorriso dela e quão distraído e relaxado ele aparentava e soava.

Principiara a compreendê-la e com isso, sem saber, a admirá-la.

A felicidade estava com os inocentes – aquele era o segredo dela.

Heero concentrava-se mais quando percebia que ela estava conduzindo o assunto, tentava roubar as palavras que ela produzia, mas só podia contentar-se em ler seus lábios ternos, porque sua voz era abafada pelas outras conversas.

E, sem saber, era estudado também.

Quando se retraía para suas próprias meditações ou se envolvia na discussão dos amigos ali por perto, ela relanceava em sua direção, procurando conhecê-lo à distância, recordando-se de quão enigmático ele lhe parecera na primeira vez que se encontraram e considerando o retorno a resolução daquele mistério.

E o que sempre a fisgava era o fato de nunca ter observado alguém como ele, tão altivo que não se dava ao trabalho a sorrir, mesmo quando parecia querer, e que não baixava a guarda, exibindo uma nobreza fria mesmo em um momento de descontração.

Após minutos sentado encostado no sofá, apoiando a cabeça em uma mão, Heero pôs a xicara de café na mesinha de centro e, sem pedir licença, saiu pela porta balcão na lateral do cômodo. Ao passo que estava convencido de que ninguém dera atenção a sua atitude, não escapou de Relena.

Ela estivera empenhada em comentar com Cathrine as vantagens de certa marca de maquiagem sobre outra e quando Jade se interessou pela discussão, encontrou a brecha perfeita para afastar-se também. Primeiro, silenciou-se, atenta ao que as amigas pontuavam. Em questão de segundos, ela flagrou-se analisando a atitude de Heero sem ambição de chegar a qualquer conclusão, apenas repetindo-a mentalmente para que fosse mais cativada por ela.

Ele havia se retirado, não precisava enviar mensagem mais clara de que preferia ficar sozinho, e ir procurá-lo sempre era arriscado, e apesar de todos os contras, Relena ainda se aventuraria a aproximar-se e abordá-lo, nem que fosse para ser repelida. E simplesmente iria, precisava ir.

Por que o humano pequenino insiste na obsessão e ergue os olhos para as estrelas? Elas não falham em impressionar. Talvez, seu caráter misterioso alivie o homem da carga de ser mais importante do universo, ajudando-o a lembrar-se de que existe algo maior e mais insondável que ele.

Calmantes, as estrelas são sempre exatamente o que precisamos – conselheiras, ouvintes, torcedoras, testemunhas. O cintilar mágico delas – mesmo que elas sejam facilmente definidas por ciência pura – inspira seu observador, distrai e consola.

O céu noturno abraça a dor dos amantes antes de abrigar sua paixão, trazem o repouso ou a ilusão da eternidade da juventude. Nada como a noite, este cortinado de veludo escuro e bordado com brilhantes nascido no tear esmerado de Deus.

Heero também se incluía na vasta classe de astrônomos ordinários, que só observam o firmamento a olho nu e se preocupam pouco com o nome das constelações, mas cuja vista se deleita na beleza fria, triste e muda do espaço. Praticando sua reverência a grandiosa criação, ele debruçou na sacada de grades geladas, farfalhando os ramos de hera.

Seus sentidos, entretanto, não estavam descansando. Olhou sobre o ombro e assistiu Relena aproximar-se cadente e cautelosamente, os olhos aprisionados nele.

Os momentos se repetiam. Heero regressou a sua observação do céu, confundido com o que acabava de perceber.

Não era o destino, mas sentia-se preso em um ciclo de acontecimentos seguindo sequências rigorosas, mesmo que sofressem atualizações. Estava preso naquela engrenagem e só precisava de um passo para fazê-la parar de rolar. Esse passo só ele poderia dar e mudar o funcionamento da máquina. Enquanto ele não escolhesse tomar a atitude, estaria vivendo aqueles instantes repetidos.

Relena tinha ideias concorrentes em mente. Sorria, ela tinha um sorriso permanente que também podia expressar tristeza.

_O que veio fazer aqui? –ela pediu para saber, sem repreensão.

_É só a noite. –a resposta não fora nada lógica, porém, ela a aceitou como perfeita.

_O mar nunca descansa. –e jogou seu fito nas ondas feito lançasse um anzol de vara de pescar.

Heero não havia notado o rumor das ondas. Entendeu o que ela quis dizer. O mar nunca parava de se mover, não se acomodava.

_Já fez um ano que ficamos noivos. Foi em uma noite parecida com essa, não foi? –ela irresistivelmente mencionou, hipnotizada pelas vagas.

Apesar de tantos dias terem corrido, a única coisa que mudara fora o balcão e as roupas que trajavam. Eles bem podiam estar ali diante daquela caixinha de pandora, realizando tudo outra vez, enroscados naquele episódio passado.

_Você fala como se fosse algo importante de verdade.

_Pode ser que não tenha nenhum significado, mas aconteceu. –e contemplou seu anel, ergueu a mão de modo que a pedra parecesse a lua equilibrando-se na linha do horizonte. E ao procurar as mãos de Heero, as viu vazias. Assentiu, mergulhando no mar distante com seu fito e coração. –Fui sereia nos meus sonhos de menina muitas vezes… antes de saber como são cruéis. –e se riu do disparate que confessava logo para ele, de ternuras tão estéreis. –O mar fala comigo. É o que sinto.

_Por isso gosta tanto daqui?

Limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça afirmativamente. Estava enfeitiçada pela luz da lua que brincava na água distante.

_Quer continuar aqui essa semana?

_Não posso. Já me afastei demais da vida em Nova York. Irei voltar com você?

Ele deu de ombros.

Relena debruçou-se ainda mais nas grades.

_Liguei para casa hoje à tarde e o juiz me concedeu essa semana de folga para me organizar para o início do semestre.

Tal anúncio era inesperado para ela:

_Pretende ficar aqui?

_Não. Partiremos amanhã depois do almoço.

Ela encolheu-se um pouco, de repente sentiu a brisa terrestre embrulhar seus braços desnudos com seu agasalho enregelante.

Falseou as expressões faciais, em dúvida de como reagir.

_Como será que Manon está? –e perguntou à toa enquanto procurava algo mais coerente a dizer. –Há algo que preciso lhe dizer sobre o novo semestre…

_O que é?

_Vou começar a dar algumas aulas em Nova Jersey, na escola em que estudei… Preciso ocupar melhor meu tempo. –e sentiu-se como que dando explicações excessivas, encolhendo-se mais.

_Foi para isso que você estudou, não foi? Faça como julgar melhor. –Heero não encontrou razão qualquer para preocupar-se ou importar-se com a decisão que ela tomou. Percebia que Relena gostava de estar ocupada e não poderia se opor a isso.

E até então não haviam se encarado.

Heero deitou nela sua atenção e viu os olhos cristalinos da moça repletos do mar volumoso e inquieto, mas não selvagem demais a ponto de ser inavegável.

Relena ergueu o olhar e sentiu-se absorvida pela profundeza espacial e seus brilhos estelares que preenchiam as íris infinitas dele que nem mesmo todas as águas do planeta poderiam preencher.

O coração dela assumiu um ritmo veloz, um alerta de perigo talvez, movido por adrenalina para que se protegesse, e mesmo assim, permaneceu parada, sentindo o músculo pulsar e bombear calor para toda sua pele. Não iria perguntar-se sobre essa reação, apenas cederia. Estava admirando estrelas, era natural que se emocionasse, porque nunca vira astros mais fascinantes.

Heero ouvia então as ondas como se cercado delas. Essas produziam uma canção que sincronizava com o tumulto antes controlado em seu âmago. As duas sinfonias carregavam a mesma mensagem, mas unidas, tornaram-se indecifráveis. E devia ter sido aquela súbita conexão que o fez adivinhar as declarações que brotavam nos lábios dela depois que ela pronunciou seu nome.

_Esqueça tudo isso, Relena. Não me agradeça mais e nem peça perdão. Não peça perdão. Entendeu?

_Hã? –foi espantoso sentir-se transparente daquela maneira. –Entendi.

_O passado tem de permanecer em seu lugar. –e falava assim, mas não era como agia e acabava aconselhando mais a si próprio que qualquer outro.

_Entendi. –repetiu, mas não concordou. Mesmo assim, não tirava a razão dele. Pensava demais, porém o passado era feito os mortos e precisava ser deixado em paz. –Você tem razão. Vamos começar de novo, está bem?

_Como quiser. –não compreendeu a proposta dela apesar de não oferecer oposição.

_Vamos voltar. –tocou-o no ombro.

_Vai você. –e debruçou-se na grade espanhola pela terceira vez aquela noite.

_Você está ouvindo o chamado?

_O quê? –intrigado, reagiu prontamente, encarando-a firmemente.

Rindo, ela acenou com a mão:

_Deixe para lá. –e sentiu-se um pouco idiota. Entrou na sala de estar, reunindo-se aos amigos que tiravam fotos e mantinham as conversas em progresso.

A noite deles não acabou cedo, como se era de esperar. Para quê contar o tempo? Segunda-feira ou sábado, não havia diferença. A madrugada anterior fora há tanto tempo! O próximo dia estava tão longe!

A verdade era que os Verões passavam e não poderiam ser recuperados.

Cada segundo existia para ser aproveitado. Precisava ser assim.

-8-8-8-8-

Athina despertou no horário habitual. Uma nova semana começava cheia de seus usuais afazeres e compromissos. Nenhuma novidade e, por isso, sua programação não a afobava. Ela saía da cama com a tranquilidade e a leveza da manhã de domingo. Por mais ocupada que fosse, nunca via necessidade de pressa. Era ela quem controlava sua rotina.

Tomou o café da manhã com Dante. Ele lia o jornal e ela fingia-se sozinha. Às vezes ela sentia vontades de rir. No momento em que se casara, não lhe passava pela cabeça a menor possibilidade de que iria encontrar-se naquela situação. E a ironia que mais a divertia era a natureza do estopim: outro casamento.

O casamento de Heero deixou evidente como Dante e Athina pensavam diferente e perderam-se um do outro pelo caminho dos recém-completados trinta anos de vida conjugal.

Desde a última discussão que tiveram, tinham se bastado com conversas simplesmente mecânicas.

É claro que Dante não se incomodava, afundado demais nos problemas do trabalho, nas questões vitais com que se deparava todos os dias, muito maiores que as pessoas que formavam seu mundo e as relações que estabelecia com elas.

Se ele sentia falta da voz terna da esposa, do olhar amável e do toque gentil era um mistério. Entretanto, seguia considerando-a sua ainda, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso, e não visualizava sua vida sem ela. Athina sempre estivera ali, sentada naquela mesma cadeira, e certamente não iria a lugar nenhum, jamais.

E depois de dobrar as folhas do jornal que não interessava mais, ergueu os olhos verdes escuros para ela e se lembrou. Talvez a senhora Yuy se interessasse em saber do telefonema incomum do dia anterior…

_Heero telefonou-me ontem. –sua voz se propagava com muita facilidade no ambiente, sempre imperiosa.

Athina criara a situação e só ela sentia o peso. Detestava ter de ignorá-lo e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia encontrar nenhum outro curso. Gostaria de resolver seus problemas, recuperar uma parte dos sentimentos que nutrira um dia, embora fosse desnecessário recuperar o que só necessitava ser despertado novamente, entretanto, faltavam-lhe forças para insistir em abrir uma passagem nova na parede de rocha que murava o marido.

Viviam um Inverno, longo demais para ser suportado e ao mesmo tempo imprevisível demais para ser proclamado eterno.

Ao ouvi-lo falar do filho, informá-la de algo aparentemente corriqueiro, acabou ficando intrigada e não pode simplesmente ignorar:

_O quê ele disse? –e prontamente indagou, parando de comer, fitando o marido com o mínimo de expressões possíveis.

_Pediu-me uma semana de folga do trabalho de última hora. Alegou precisar preparar-se para voltar às aulas. –sem dar muita importância, informou, remexendo-se na cadeira para finalmente começar sua refeição.

_E o que você respondeu? –Athina tomou os talheres outra vez, baixando os olhos para o waffle.

_Concedi. –declarou, monótono.

_Que inesperado de você. –observou, cada vez mais surpresa. Será que existia algo para se desconfiar?

_Já faz um ano… uma semana de férias não é nenhuma extravagância. –Dante sabia ser razoável quando julgava necessário.

_De fato. –e não encontrou alternativa além de concordar.

E a sensação que Athina experimentou foi de que a conversa havia sido encerrada. Os dois prosseguiram com o desjejum por alguns instantes em completo silêncio outra vez.

_Ele… mencionou algo sobre Relena também. Está a par deste assunto, Athina? –e Dante retornou a expor, sua voz crespa com suspeita.

Sim, havia algo para se desconfiar.

_Não. –foi fora do comum, mas ela ofereceu uma resposta limitada.

Dante respirou fundo, meditativo.

_Não irá me contar o que Heero disse? –descontente com a atitude dele, ela polidamente exigiu, manipulando a voz para que esta não revelasse sua exasperação.

_Foi um comentário rápido… Heero disse que precisavam resolver algumas coisas… –empertigado, ele puxou na memória uma versão aproximada das falas do rapaz.

Athina não soube o que pensar. Guardou silêncio pelo resto do café, resolvendo se procuraria ou não mais informações. Até onde poderia se intrometer na vida do casal?

Ela estava em crise também. Teria de aceitar caso eles se fechassem a qualquer pergunta bem-intencionada da parte dela, porque era simplesmente difícil demais ter de discutir certos assuntos mesmo com a pessoa mais achegada. Considerava que havia questões em um casamento que parecem apenas piorar quando discutidas com terceiros…

As horas passaram rápido enquanto ela revolvia suas preocupações na mente.

Tinha terminado de almoçar quando recebeu um telefonema de Akane.

_Minha querida filha, como estão as coisas? Como foi a festa?

_Mamãe, saudades! Foi maravilhosa! Um grande sucesso! Espere só para ver as fotos!

_Que bom! Fico contente!

A seguir, trataram de algumas outras questões cotidianas.

_Mamãe, preciso contar uma coisa para você. É algo muito sério, mas, por favor, não fala nada para ninguém, principalmente para papai, a não ser que ele te procure com esse assunto. –e depois de conversarem sobre tantas coisas agradáveis e amenas, o tom de voz da menina tornou-se grave.

_O que houve, Ane? Não me assuste assim… –sensível à mudança, Athina reforçou mais seus motivos para desconfiança de problemas.

_Não precisa se preocupar mais porque já passou. –e dali ela deslanchou no relato mais detalhado que podia oferecer sobre o que Decker fizera e o que Heero e Relena decidiram, dedicando-se especialmente em assegurar a mãe de que estava tudo bem então.

_Ane, querida, esconder isso do senhor Yuy é errado.

_Eu sei, mas é Heero quem quer assim. Acredito que ele sabe o que está fazendo, não se preocupe, mamãe. Deixe ele decidir como lidar com a situação. –sabia que a mãe estava abalada e mantinha a voz suave para não incomodá-la mais.

_E porque não denunciar este rapaz depravado? –e seu coração batia severamente agitado com as notícias, doendo por Relena, ainda mais ansioso em revê-la. Se antes já estava desejosa da companhia da nora, quanto mais então depois de saber pelo que Relena passara. Queria abraçá-la e cuidar dela, orientá-la…

_Como foi uma tentativa de estupro impedida a tempo, eu não me oponho a essa decisão. –a voz de Akane veio lamentosa, mas estável e conformada.

_Que frieza, meu Deus. –Athina meneava a cabeça. –Como vocês podem ser assim?

Akane aceitou a repreensão da mãe com respeito.

_Mamãe, por favor, prometa que não vai dizer nada para o papai. –insistiu, contudo.

_Ane…

_Por Heero, mamãe… por ele… –suplicou, e embora sua voz tivesse a mesma textura imperiosa do juiz, era muito mais polida e agradável, colorida com preocupação.

_Estranho, muito estranho. –Athina expressou sua inconformidade.

Houve silêncio outra vez da parte da moça. Resignava-se ao fato da mãe estar no direito de ter a reação que desejasse. Só não se contentaria se Athina decidisse não cooperar.

_Confie em mim, mamãe. –Akane não se dava ao luxo de fazer pedidos assim todos os dias, sua mãe sabia.

_Está falando sério, não é, querida? Se for pelo bem de Heero e de Relena também, eu prometo.

_Eles acabaram de sair daqui… pelo que entendi, Heero vai deixar a Lena em casa e ir para o escritório resolver umas coisas.

_Esta manhã seu pai me informou que Heero vai tirar a semana de folga.

_Sério? O danado não falou nada para mim! –a surpresa de Akane era risonha. –Que bom que ele resolveu fazer assim! Por mais que eu quisesse, não iria conseguir fazer companhia para a Lena. –e isto fazia Akane genuinamente triste. Nunca antes quis ficar em Nova York como aquele Verão. Ter a vida universitária tão longe de casa mostrou sua única desvantagem de repente.

_É por isso então que ele quer ficar em casa? –o quadro se montava perante os olhos de Athina e passava a consolá-la de ter de assumir uma postura tão adversa a sua opinião.

_Certeza. –e estava satisfeita por ter tido a sugestão aceita, sua mãe não podia ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha que ela exibia, feito uma grande gata laranja.

E após mais alguns minutos de conversa, Akane encerrou a ligação.

Heero escolhia os caminhos mais incompreensíveis para sua mãe. Definitivamente, ele era como o pai.

-8-8-8-8-

_Manon, cheguei. –Relena trancava a porta enquanto anunciava, uma alegriazinha tímida se traindo em sua voz. –Manon? Tudo bem? –e diante da quietude do apartamento, deixou as malas e foi procurar a mulher.

Não havia ninguém em casa, de repente Relena se lembrou de que Manon poderia ter ido fazer compras para o jantar.

Deste modo, buscou suas malas e foi para o quarto ocupar-se em desfazê-las.

Destrancou a suíte da Primavera e a encontrou exatamente como havia deixado. Sorrindo, puxou as malas para perto do closet, abriu-as e começou a tomar decisões sobre o que iria para a lavanderia e o que retornaria aos cabides. Desembalou os sapatos, retirou os cosméticos para devolvê-los ao armário do banheiro, percebeu-se repleta de tarefas. Não se lembrava de que fazer as malas fora tão trabalhoso…

Um vislumbre de tecido vermelho tratou de fazê-la diminuir o ritmo das arrumações e se sentar no chão. Foi tirando da mala tudo que encobria o vestido dobrado adequadamente dentro da capa plástica e depois a apanhou para admirá-lo lacrado lá dentro, disforme, e mesmo assim, emanando sua exuberância. Provavelmente, jamais o usaria outra vez de tão marcante que ele sempre fora, só que o colocaria no armário, o manteria como memento. Ele guardava um pedaço de sua história.

Esforçou-se e sentiu-se orgulhosa de si mesma por conseguir espantar da mente os flashes dos acontecimentos ruins com os quais a roupa se associava. Respirou fundo, resolvida a não permitir que aquela noite fosse arruinada em suas lembranças. Trabalhara duro e criara uma experiência única através daquele evento aos convidados. O que houvera com ela fora apenas um detalhe a qual ela não se prenderia.

Tirou o vestido da embalagem. Não sentiria jamais raiva dele. Apagara tais impulsos. Diante do espelho, colocou o traje em sua frente e brincou com a saia. Experimentou sorrir e sentiu-se muito à vontade.

O vestido vermelho fora escolhido com grande carinho para ela e cumprira sua função com excelência assim como prometera. Ele a fizera linda; ali ela admitiu que estivera linda dentro do vestido.

_Relena… que bom vê-la! –Manon a surpreendeu por entrar no quarto. –Que vestido maravilhoso… foi este que usou na festa?

_Sim, ganhei de presente da Ane e das meninas.

_Com certeza ele ficou lindo em você…

Relena sorriu concordando agradecida.

_Precisa de ajuda? –e apesar do tom de oferecimento, Manon não esperou receber consentimento para começar a desfazer as malas.

Faltava um pouco menos de uma hora para o jantar quando Heero chegou ao apartamento. Não entendeu porque o vestido vermelho de Relena estava estendido no sofá. Sentiu que ele pousara ali como que propositalmente.

Reencontrá-lo tão cedo foi muito desagradável. Abandonou a mala no meio da sala para aproximar-se dele e reprimi-lo. Acabou alisando um pouco a saia da veste, pensativamente.

Relena achou Heero no meio dessa ação.

_Já está aqui… –murmurou, inocentemente.

Ele moveu os olhos para ela, soltou o tecido rubro e assentiu, montando-se em sua postura perfeita e enfiando as mãos no bolso. Sempre ficava um pouco ameaçador nessa pose.

_Está tudo bem. –ela afirmou, injustificadamente.

_Parece que sim. –e ele retomou o estudo do vestido. –O que vai fazer com ele?

_Vou guardá-lo, claro, mas não planejo usá-lo outra vez. Ele merece descansar. –e parecia até bem-humorada, Heero estranhou.

_Está certo.

_Você gostou dele. –ousou pontuar diante do que observara. Não conseguiria explicar o que a levara a tanto e não achava isso tão mal…

_O quê? –ele não quis entender e inquiriu.

_Achou o vestido bonito, não achou? –meiga sem perceber, ampliou sua ideia anterior, usando sempre mais de afirmação do que de interrogação.

_Como todos os outros. –apresentou, fácil e seco. –Nunca vi você feia. –e acrescentou de repente, mais sério do que deveria.

Dando um passinho para trás, Relena prendeu sua vista na dele. O que ele havia sugerido? Que inusitado…

Ela desmanchou o sorrisinho que vinha usando quando na verdade devia mantê-lo. Sua perplexidade acabou criando um desvio de atenção, muito pequeno, decerto, mas o suficiente para que Heero escapasse de seu laço e partisse para apanhar a bagagem e ir para seu quarto.

Heero agiu movido pelo momento – existe atitude mais genuína que a espontânea?

Claro que ele se pasmava consigo mesmo.

Contudo, já era tarde. Ela já havia feito suas interpretações, ele já havia se colocado em uma situação embaraçosa e, se existia embaraço, é porque existia algo mais. Assim, voltar atrás era inútil e muito pior e mais revelador.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Confesso que tem dias que eu não sei o que escrever aqui.

Por isso, hoje vou agradecer e deixar vocês com o capítulo bem movimentado que eu preparei para vocês.

Quero agradecer a todos que leem, que comentam e que tem acompanhado a história.

Tenham certeza que a presença de vocês é muito querida.

Também, muito obrigada a minhas amigas pelo seu apoio sempre me motivador. S2

Estou no aguardo ansioso de suas opiniões, críticas e impressões!

Não se esqueçam de darem uma passadinha no Tumblr da fic, que está de endereço novo, no qual vocês podem deixar perguntas e comentários e encontrar conteúdo extra.

Amo vocês!

Beijos e abraços


	38. 37

**37**

Para Relena, a última semana das férias de Verão foi mais ocupada que toda a estação. Provavelmente, fora isso que apagara qualquer chama de trauma e desalento que havia sido acesa por Decker dentro de seu âmago. Heero a via para lá e para cá, ou chegando correndo para almoçar ou deixando a mesa correndo para ir a algum compromisso em Trenton ou mesmo para retornar aos livros e preparações.

Ele não entendeu quando sua companhia foi necessária.

Akane o tinha enganado, maldita, e ela nem estava mais em Nova York para aguentar as consequências. A felina estava rindo-se sozinha, vitoriosa, a caminho de Palo Alto, assumindo desavergonhadamente toda a responsabilidade de tê-lo feito de idiota e aprazendo-se com isso.

Contudo, era sempre muito fácil e cômodo para Heero pôr a culpa nos outros pelas escolhas e atitudes que tomava. Não se contradizia ao mencionar que só fazia o que desejava, só pensava que se contradizia. Porque a decisão final era sempre a dele, não era como se sempre estivesse sem escolhas.

De qualquer maneira, passar aquela semana em casa lhe foi de serventia também. Conseguiu terminar as tarefas e leituras faltantes e teria um bom retorno as aulas. Trabalhar em casa também foi muito mais produtivo. Redigiu relatórios, preparou-se para as audiências, verificou as tarefas de sua equipe e ainda teve tempo de dormir mais de oito horas e fazer longas pausas para o café.

Manteve contato com os amigos através de telefone e da internet, não saiu do Paterno para nada, e Duo já começava a importuná-lo sobre as coisas suspeitas que Heero provavelmente estava fazendo e que o mantinham preso em casa. Era irritante.

Quando chegava a hora das refeições, ele se arrastava para fora do escritório até a sala de jantar. Seus encontros com Relena não haviam sofrido nenhuma alteração drástica, não falavam mais do que o necessário, embora ela sempre comentasse algo sobre o que fizera e ainda iria fazer, sobre para onde fora e iria, como se comunicasse ao ar e à mobília a natureza de suas atividades.

Contudo, naquela sexta-feira, Heero não conseguiu evitar observar quão silenciosa ela estava.

Relena chegou depois dele na sala de jantar porque fora guardar a bolsa no quarto e lavar as mãos antes de sentar a mesa.

_Boa noite. –ela murmurou, passando pela ombreira. Correu a mão pelos cabelos e pareceu se distrair com seus pensamentos por um segundo.

Heero esperou ela tomar seu lugar para então ir ao seu.

A mesa estava posta e pronta, feito Manon fosse invisível como um bom espírito mágico e seu serviço surgisse completo misteriosamente.

Relena serviu-se não tão generosamente quanto deveria e ficou admirando o prato alguns segundos.

Ela havia até se esquecido de entrar em contato com sua família com tanto acontecendo em seu Verão. Até trocara algumas mensagens no Facebook com Noin, mas isso não era o suficiente para ela. Contava que assim que a rotina engrenasse outra vez, encontraria um espaço na agenda para passar um tempo de qualidade com eles depois de vários meses sem se verem.

Depois que saiu da reunião de planejamento da escola daquela tarde, ligou para o pai para dar sinal de vida. Infelizmente, ele também estava ocupado e não conseguiram conversar muito, mas ambos ficaram bastante contentes em ouvir a voz um do outro.

_Ai, querida! Se não fosse você ligar! Que pai desnaturado que eu sou, não? –Stefans francamente admitiu. Não vinha sendo um pai muito presente desde que Relena saíra de casa. Entretanto, estava lutando contra condições difíceis no trabalho e acabara sendo engolido por elas. E tinha certeza de que a filha estava bem, segura e confortável e escolhia direcionar sua preocupação a herança que contava em deixar a ela e a Zechs.

_O senhor está trabalhando muito… eu entendo. Sou eu quem está em falta. Passei o Verão de festa em festa…

_Pelo menos, está se divertindo bastante! –ele comentou, bondoso, embora desconfiasse de que Relena se entristeceria secretamente ao ouvi-lo falar assim. O único consolo de Stefans era a ideia de que a filha tivesse encontrado algum ponto positivo em se casar com aquele rapaz sério e apático…

Os minutos finais da conversa foram gastos em frases vazias e cotidianas. Relena falhou em fazer a revelação de que começaria a trabalhar já na segunda-feira, percebendo que não teria tempo de explicar-se.

_Semana que vem temos de almoçar juntos. –Stefans propôs antes de se despedir.

_Sim, boa ideia, papai! Que tal segunda-feira? –sua voz tornou-se leve e leda. Quando se encontrassem, conseguiria informá-lo de tudo o que queria e ouvir todas as novidades que ele tinha para lhe dar.

_Está combinado.

Encerrando a ligação, decidiu criar um tempinho para passar em sua livraria favorita e depois tomar um café no centro, tudo antes do jantar.

Estava tudo tão diferente pelas ruas que ela costumava passar, nas lojas que antes frequentava… Trenton não a esperou, durante os anos passados em Maine e então em Nova York, a cidade se moveu, em alguns lugares até se descaracterizando para Relena.

Comprou um romance em lançamento na livraria e dirigiu-se a Starbucks mais próxima para folhear o livro.

A cafeteria estava cheia. Demorou em fazer seu pedido, contudo, não estava ansiosa. Passou o tempo observando as pessoas em seu redor, roubando pedacinhos de conversas e inventando histórias para cada uma. Era tão fácil distrair-se assim! Sorriu sozinha, de repente sentindo vontades de anotar algumas ideias que surgiram.

Nessas horas a mente fica tão limpa que qualquer fio de criatividade encontra espaço para tornar-se um grande rio e terminar em um açude.

Apanhou seu café e escolheu sua mesa. E logo que se acomodou, começou a registrar algumas linhas em seu caderninho, sorrindo e se entregando a cada palavra até que, lentamente, nem ouvia mais o burburinho que preenchia o estabelecimento.

Respirou fundo de satisfação notando-se depois esgotada de ideias e resolveu lembrar-se do livro. Bebeu os últimos goles lendo as primeiras páginas, fazendo juízo do estilo do autor e traçando os prováveis desenvolvimentos da história. Até o momento, tinha apreciado tudo, a escolha de palavras, o tom da narração e a personagem principal…

E entre uma folha e outra, perdeu o controle da vista sem querer, contudo, daquele jeito inexplicavelmente necessário, só para assistir Decker entrar.

Seu primeiro ímpeto foi o de erguer o livro mais alto, embora pudesse ainda espreitar por sobre a encadernação.

Havia algo de raro a respeito da presença daquele rapaz. Ele não se misturava. Todos perdiam um segundo olhando para ele, embora não fosse alegria o que ele suscitava na maioria das vezes em sua plateia involuntária. Ele trazia consigo um desequilíbrio para os ambientes.

Relena, da sua parte, tentou, porém, dessa vez, falhou em manter-se calma. Um arrepio febril a percorreu velozmente, ela cerrou os olhos apertados, voltando-se para dentro de si para encontrar um ponto de apoio.

A chama, aquela que todos criam que houvera sido apagada, contava ainda com algumas brasas e subitamente recebeu a lufada adequada para ressuscitar. O toque dele, a respiração dele, o calor e o vigor que ele esbanjava retornaram para ela, que engoliu seco e sentiu-se tonta, fisicamente perdida.

Seus olhos buscavam a figura dele, temerosos e ariscos, receando serem notados, mas indispostos de perdê-la. Diante do balcão, Decker se inclinou um pouco e, tal qual o salão estivesse vazio, Relena captou a voz dele fazendo um longo pedido para viagem. Como ele não se dava ao trabalho de olhar os lados, não a percebera. Relena sentia-se muito grata por isso.

Respirou fundo para controlar o pulso cardíaco.

Precisava sair dali, aproveitar a capa de invisibilidade que vestia para ele antes que esta se desfizesse.

Começou a arrumar a bolsa, as mãos desajeitadas lutavam com os zíperes e abas. Porque sempre que Decker estava por perto ela precisava ficar tão atrapalhada? Porque nunca conseguia correr rápido o suficiente, porque nunca conseguia a força necessária diante dele? Frustrava a ponto de doer. Detestava ter de ficar tão vulnerável diante de alguém tão abominável! Ficava mais humilhada…

Resolveu perder mais tempo procurando os óculos escuros no interior da bolsa, considerando que estes poderiam protegê-la. Porém, no momento preciso em que os levava à frente da face, sentiu-se atravessada como que por um projétil silencioso – Decker saíra da fila, carregando duas bandejas de cafés, e a interceptara no meio do trajeto para a porta.

Ela encaixou os óculos no nariz e ficou estática. Nem um terremoto consertaria quão inerte seus membros ficaram. As mãos de Decker estavam em sua garganta, o peso dele estava contra seu corpo – a mente dela tinha gravado aquelas sensações e decidiram que aquele era um bom momento pra mostrar um replay.

Houve um instante bastante comprido em que os olhares deles se chocaram.

Decker não hesitara em fitá-la com força para que ela não tivesse a menor dúvida de ter sido reconhecida, de modo que ela também compreendesse o quanto estava sendo rejeitada. Retirou o olhar de sobre Relena com odioso desdém, feito a repugnância que ela lhe despertava fosse insuperável. Passou por ela inalterado e atravessou a porta sem olhar para trás, encenando que a abandonava ali, presunçoso.

Relena teve de ir procurar o banheiro para se refazer diante do espelho.

Não tirou os óculos, só ficou parada, apoiada na pia. Tremia por dentro, seu estômago pareceu vazio de repente. Aos poucos, entretanto, retornou às condições necessárias para voltar para casa.

Dirigiu devagar, tomando muito cuidado em concentrar-se em cada movimento e decisão que fazia, observando cada placa e semáforo, presa no trajeto e comportamento dos outros carros, direcionando sua atenção a tolices que poderiam levá-la para longe dos flashes arritmados e torturantes.

Quando estacionou, sentiu alívio ou convenceu-se de que se sentia assim. Não importava.

Apanhou a bolsa com descuido, deixou o carro e certificou-se duas vezes de que a porta fora trancada. Olhou a rua duas vezes antes de atravessar. Não prestou atenção ao cumprimento do porteiro e não percebeu que sorriu para ele em retribuição. Havia algo a empurrando e contava com o som da porta do apartamento cerrando atrás de si para sentir-se finalmente completamente segura.

O elevador demorou séculos para levá-la a seu andar. Relena perguntava-se sobre o que fazer. Já não havia vencido e encerrado aquelas questões? Não precisava voltar a elas ou para o vivido de dias atrás. Muitas horas a separavam daquele momento crítico. Deste modo, procurava em seu coração a formação perfeita para combater aquelas sensações, esforçando-se em tecer um espírito aguerrido e resistente. Contudo, ali estava sendo mais difícil do que ela gostaria.

Desde que ela se sentara a mesa, não levantara o rosto.

Heero armou-se de seus talheres e começou a comer, perscrutando-a ininterruptamente, e, embora não soubesse o que corria a mente dela, suspeitava que ela estivesse sendo atormentada por qualquer coisa muito recente.

_Algo errado? –ele acabou interrogando, fingindo que era sobre a comida.

Procurando olhá-lo, perturbada, ela meneou a cabeça. E já estava chorando sem querer.

Devolveu seu garfo e faca ao lugar, finalmente experimentando uma manifestação externa dos tremores de ansiedade que vinham avassalando-a no peito.

_Com licença. –pediu baixinho e se ergueu.

Heero cerrou o cenho e pôs-se de pé também, seguindo-a prontamente:

_O que foi?

_Nada. Só preciso ir ao banheiro e…

_Por que está chorando?

_Não aconteceu nada. Agora, por favor, Heero… –e ela o barrou na porta de seu quarto.

Heero estacou forçadamente, fitando-a com dureza, e, com o olhar, contentou-se em acompanhá-la rumar para o banheiro.

Relena achou que lavando o rosto abundantemente iria impedir as lágrimas de pingarem, mas na verdade só as camuflava.

Era estranho para ela estar chorando de medo e apreensão por algo que já passara e que não a ameaçava mais, contudo sua opinião travava luta vã contra manifestações tão intensas quanto irrefletidas.

_Relena. –ao olhar para a direção do chamado, achou Heero na porta do banheiro.

_Não… saia daqui… –virou-se de costas para ele, pressionando os olhos com as mãos.

_Deixe disso. –ele reclamou. –Olhe para mim.

Tirou a toalha do gancho perto do espelho e, sem tocar em Relena, passou a envolvê-la somente com sua presença.

_Por favor, Heero, não… –relutou porque sentiu-o perto.

_Sabe que não precisa agir assim. –firmeza marcial e atenção desinteressada se misturaram naquela sentença proferida em sua voz rouca e irreal.

_Eu sei? –ela meneou a cabeça e devolveu seu fito ao dele vagarosamente, virando-se. Sentiu-o secar seu rosto com a toalha, pressionando o tecido felpudo e aconchegante em sua pele com muito cuidado.

Quando ele baixou a toalha, Relena foi atravessada por um longo e afiado fito inexpressivo criando contraste com a textura macia que segundos atrás a havia tocado. Ele lhe rendia toda sua atenção embora não explicasse porque fazia isso. Tomando fôlego, ela avisou:

_Estou tentando ser forte. –entretanto, não estava obtendo muito sucesso e não entendia por que. Escondendo o rosto nas mãos, involuntariamente, recomeçou a chorar baixinho.

_Não precisa. –soou simples demais.

_Por que não? –ela não ficou nada contentada com o comentário dele. Soluçou discretamente, secando os olhos com os dedos delicados, realmente interessada em saber o que ele proporia então.

Ele prestou atenção no movimento dela. Não estivera preparado pra ser questionado. Deu de ombros e hesitou, apesar de nunca desmanchar a expressão dura e indecifrável.

_Não se incomode comigo. –por fim, ela balbuciou, voltando-se para a pia e lavando a face novamente, esforçando-se, de fato, em recuperar sua propriedade. Eventualmente, precisaria libertar-se dos efeitos das lembranças ruins e quanto antes começasse, menos tempo precisaria para ganhar o sucesso.

_Você quem sabe. –Heero assentiu e deixou-a com essa sentença.

Iria fazer o jogo dela, apesar de não ficar satisfeito. Vê-la chorar de tal modo criara um incômodo nele porque sabia que ela não chorava por culpa dele.

Era muito simples e, a seu ver, apropriado menosprezar as lágrimas que a obrigava a verter. Por ser o autor das feridas, ele sabia-se no direito de tomá-la por exagerada e tirar-lhe o motivo do pranto. Contudo, então ela não chorara por ele e, aturdido, sentiu-se insultado por perceber que algo ou alguém a magoara fundo de um jeito que só ele devia fazer. A dor que ela exibia ficara maior a seus olhos.

Houve um intervalo de dez minutos entre o retorno de Heero e de Relena para a mesa do jantar que prosseguiu como se intocado, dentro do costumeiro silêncio denso e estéril. Naquela noite, contudo, não parecia muito natural.

A ânsia de insistir em fazer Relena contar o que houve perdurava em Heero, mesmo que ele soubesse quão inútil seria. Assistia-a de perto através da mesa e ela mantinha os olhos baixos. Se ela tentava controlar as lágrimas, ele não poderia ter certeza.

Relena sabia que estava comportando-se de maneira insólita. Não se repreendia por isso. Sua tarde também fora insólita… talvez, ao retornar para seu quarto, conseguisse definir seu plano de ação naquela guerra. Com a chegada do mousse de chocolate de sobremesa, ela ousou relancear Heero. Ele a encarava initerruptamente, perturbadoramente, estava lendo sua mente.

Suspirou. Será que deveria mesmo falar daquele assunto com ele? Será que Heero merecia ser participado de sua batalha? Mas não fora ele quem dissera que era necessário deixar o passado em seu lugar? Ao mesmo tempo, ela propusera a ele que começassem de novo e ele havia aceitado…

Havia algo acontecendo. Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu que os dois concordavam em um assunto. Esquecer o passado e começar de novo parecia-lhe praticamente a mesma coisa… Precisou procurá-lo outra vez com os olhos para verificar algum sinal de ele sentir-se de igual forma, mas então ele desistira de vigiá-la e, entediado, concentrava-se em furar o mousse com a colher, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.

Poderia ser desnecessário, mas enquanto saboreava sua sobremesa meio amarga, ela começou a considerar.

Heero estivera ao lado dela durante tudo. Permitira até molhar-se das lágrimas dela, apoiá-la com suas mãos…

E ele havia acabado de demonstrar interesse por ela, não havia? Juntando-se a essa demonstração de cuidado, tudo o que ele já havia feito antes, especialmente o modo como a salvara, havia uma seleção de provas de que ele não era assim tão sem coração.

Eles terminaram a sobremesa e, por falta de hábito de passarem tempo juntos, tomaram cada um seu rumo de volta aos afazeres interrompidos ou a serem iniciados.

Relena sentou-se a escrivaninha e abriu seu laptop. Enquanto aguardava o sistema operacional iniciar, concluiu que, definitivamente, se Heero estava por perto, devia ser porque alguma importância dava a ela.

O rapaz não sabia exatamente como lidar com aquela verdade, porém, não tentaria mais negá-la.

Por enquanto, isso era o bastante.

Se se demorasse mais em considerar sua realidade, Heero acabaria engolfado por perplexidade e começaria a pensar demais e sustentar paradoxos enervantes. Estava exausto de demorar-se em excessivamente analisar suas reações diante de Relena. Não havia necessidade de reforçar como ficava afetado por ela ou porque convencer-se mais disso.

Certamente, até ela notara.

Quase abriu um sorriso felino, mas irônico, frente à conclusão de que ela era a única garota a dar-lhe forças para agir fora de si.

O que já não tinha feito por ela?

Até a carregara para a cama, até defendera a honra dela.

Acabou por sorrir de tão patético que se julgou.

Não se arrependia de nada, entretanto.

-8-8-8-8-

O fim de semana foi levado por horas atarefadas e a segunda-feira marcou o reinício de mais um semestre de estudos. Heero ingressava no último ano de curso, o mais agitado e importante de todos, e retornava também ao escritório para sua papelada depois da semana atípica de folga. Não era empolgação em seu rosto que Relena encontrou na hora do café. Na verdade, era impossível definir se ele sentia algo só olhando seu semblante, já que este estava sempre belamente inexpressivo, os olhos azuis sempre distantes.

Relena tinha pressa e não pôde ficar observando-o e concluindo-o, porém ia sossegada de que ele ainda seguia o mesmo rapaz entediado e impossível de surpreender ou empolgar. Correu até seu carro carregando os materiais das aulas daquele dia, agitada. Se Heero seguia sempre espartano, ela, pelo contrário, borbulhava em animação, ansiosa por todas as novidades que lhe foram reservadas. Não se esquecia de que os primeiros dias provavelmente seriam difíceis, mas não ficava acovardada, só mais empenhada na tarefa e em dar seu melhor.

Não estava atrasada, mas sabia que haveria trânsito na estrada e queria chegar o mais cedo possível para se familiarizar com o movimento do ambiente e reviver um pouco anonimamente o clima da escola que frequentara há tantos anos. Entrar em contato com um pedacinho de seu passado prometia reestruturá-la.

Enquanto dirigia, repassava a programação do dia. Iniciaria o trabalho às dez horas e depois sairia para almoçar ao meio-dia. Marcara de encontrar o pai para a refeição e aproveitaria para finalmente comunicar muito tardiamente sua decisão de trabalhar. E já teria o que contar sobre seu primeiro dia, Stefans nem teria muito espaço para repreender ou discordar.

Resolveu imaginar o diálogo que se passaria dali quatro horas e meia, antecipando a reação do pai e preparando-se para justificar-se e soar natural, resolvida e extra confiante. Queria mostrar que nada a poderia abater. A única pessoa que a faria voltar atrás do que decidiu seria ela mesma.

Encontrou seus colegas na sala dos professores, se apresentou a todos os funcionários pelo caminho e depois foi falar com a coordenação para receber as últimas instruções. Conferiu o material e seu horário e caminhou pelo prédio contente com o fato de se lembrar de tudo, já que tão pouco fora mudado. A sala que usaria para trabalhar era a mesma na qual estudara literatura.

Passou as duas aulas que tinha antes do almoço se apresentando, conhecendo os alunos e discorrendo sobre o planejamento e o sistema de provas e repassando os recados da direção. Não estava levando o momento muito a sério, dando-se ao luxo de observar mais, identificar as personalidades dos jovens discentes, reunir detalhes que lhe poderiam ser úteis quando quisesse cativar a atenção deles.

Comparava-os muito consigo mesma e seus amigos quando tinham a idade deles e estavam ocupando aquelas mesmas carteiras, colocando-se no lugar deles, escolhendo os limites que imporia e que concessões se permitiria fazer nas eventualidades.

Quando o sinal tocou, acompanhou todos se apressando para o corredor, pensativa, ao passo que um ou outro jovem lhe acenou em despedida, chamando-a de senhora Yuy, conforme foram instruídos e o costume.

Não soava estranho e mesmo assim era distante dela. Se sentiria mais reconhecível se tratada pelo nome de solteira, assim como o fora quando frequentara aquela instituição. Seu novo nome era mais uma prova de que o tempo havia passado e de que sua situação mudara. Ficou pensando se esta era uma conclusão para o bem.

Retirou a relevância de tanto e apressou-se para ir ver o pai em seu restaurante favorito da cidade.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia se recordar da última vez que se viram e riram, surpresos, murmurando um para o outro que estava ficando velhos.

Contudo, não importava o tamanho do intervalo, a despretensão de suas conversas era sempre a mesma, relaxada e alegre, como se jamais tivessem se afastado. Relena pensava que era seu pai o responsável por isso. Ele tinha facilidade em criar ambientes descontraídos e de se interessar pelas mais tolas trivialidades, assim, era impossível ficar sem assunto com ele.

Fizeram o pedido, Relena perguntou de Zechs e Noin e de vários conhecidos, revelando-se muito saudosa. Stefans só respondia como todos estavam bem e contentes como sempre, feito ele não visse os problemas que surgiam ou não os tomasse por necessários de menção.

E enquanto Relena experimentava as panquecas de brócolis, comentou:

_Comecei a trabalhar.

A surpresa que atravessou seu pai foi clara, mas ele não teve nenhuma reação exagerada. Somente deteve o garfo no ar e o baixou. Seus olhos azuis-turquesa expandiram-se divertidamente:

_Como disse? Está se referindo a algum evento que está criando com Athina?

_Não, estou falando de trabalhar mesmo. Hoje foi meu primeiro dia.

_Hoje? Opa, opa, pequena… diminua o ritmo. Por que está me contando isso só agora?

Ela deu de ombros, tomando mais uma garfada e a mastigando com moderação. Não aparentava nada tensa ou culpada, tentando arranjar alguma resposta a sua indagação e Stefans escrutinava a imagem dela.

_Me desculpe, papai. –e decidiu pedir. –Só achei que seria melhor se te contasse pessoalmente e nem um de nós conseguiu tempo para se encontrar…

Ele meneou a cabeça, incrédulo, mas risonho.

_Eu não me importaria se você tivesse me falado por telefone…

Ela suspirou, concordando, aceitando a repreensão camuflada que ele lhe dirigiu.

_Estou dando aulas na escola em que estudei. São três dias por semana só.

E a partir de então ela descreveu os preparativos que fizera, bem como as impressões que obtivera depois daquela manhã e Stefans apenas ouvia, querendo se acostumar com a ideia. Ficou contente com a sensatez dela ao escolher para seu primeiro emprego um ambiente familiar. E não duvidava de que ela seria uma excelente profissional, pois, além de muito responsável, amava os estudos que fizera e teria grande prazer e dedicação em compartilhá-los.

_Só me esclareça por que decidiu trabalhar, querida. –era uma pergunta para a qual ela tinha se preparado, mas que ainda assim não agradava seus ouvidos.

_A vida de socialite não me pareceu muito recompensadora… gosto muito de promover os eventos com o comitê do clube de campo e ajudar Athina com as festas, mas ao mesmo tempo… preciso de mais significado para minha vida.

_Sentiu que estava desperdiçando tempo?

_Sim. Dias ociosos são muito bons, até certo ponto. E também… não quero me ver completamente desamparada depois que me divorciar. –sua separação de Heero era uma realidade mais relevante do que seu casamento com ele e era algo pelo quê os dois inconscientemente prometeram esperar no dia em que fizeram seus votos diante do juiz de paz.

_Entendo. –ele pronunciou, pensativo.

Relena o ficou fitando, esperando quais outras perguntas ou protestos ele levantaria.

Contudo, ela não precisaria se preocupar com isso. Sua franqueza foi mais que suficiente para convencer o pai dos motivos dela.

Stefans era uma pessoa muito compreensiva, muito tolerante e sossegada. Até demais. Escutou atentamente as palavras e ideias da menina, não ofereceu resistência a nenhuma. Se fossem atitudes imprudentes as que ela tomava, mas a filha só queria trabalhar, usar seu tempo produtivamente, começar a construir algo seu… que pai pode ir contra decisão assim?

_Zechs vai estranhar. –e foi o que comentou em seguida.

_Vai nada. –ela piscou um dos olhos azuis, falando por falar. O pai estava certo.

Os dois sorriram sorrisos refletidos.

_Quando pretende contar para ele?

Era uma boa pergunta.

_Vou telefonar hoje à noite para ele e combinar um almoço, como esse… sempre soube que homens de barriga cheia são mais condescendentes… –e estava no espírito de fazer algumas brincadeiras.

_Quem sabe ele não tem algumas novidades para te contar também?

_Ah é? –e dali os dois passaram a conversar sobre tudo o que puderam, tentando colocar em dia o máximo de assuntos. Pelo que Stefans vinha observando, Zechs e Noin tinham finalmente começado a fazer planos para o casamento. Isso deixou Relena muito empolgada. Também, ele tinha muitas boas notícias sobre a situação financeira da empresa, que com muito esforço, seguia dentro de uma situação positiva em que podia se bancar.

_Já faz um ano que não temos lucros expressivos, entretanto, conseguimos evitar as concordatas… quando o mercado melhorar, teremos condições de acompanhá-lo. –brilhante, ele expressou, por sua mente passavam todas as dificuldades que ele e Zechs vinham controlando desde o Verão anterior. Estavam lutando uma guerra cruel, mas não hostil a ponto de fazê-lo perder a esperança. Era preciso muito mais para enterrar o otimismo de Stefans Darlian.

_Isso é mesmo muito bom. –ela apresentou, sorrindo contemplativa, enchendo o peito de ar como que de esperança por dias melhores. O retorno do sucesso aos negócios da família era seu prêmio máximo pelas renúncias a que se dispusera a fazer e por isso torcia de todo o coração.

Pelo menos Relena estava segura, Stefans pensou. Os sofrimentos dele e dela tinham garantido uma posição confortável e muito respeitável para a moça, o que o deixava despreocupado. Optava por não dar atenção às mudanças que a cobriram nos últimos dias, cegando-se para como ela parecia mais magra e mais séria, desde que ela estivesse protegida.

Ele tinha mais um ano e meio para levantar sua empresa e criar um ambiente digno de recebê-la em sua casa natal para ser compensada do sacrifício tão nobre e abnegado.

Sua filha era feita de ouro, sorria sozinho e triste diante de quanto não merecia tal dedicação e ainda assim a recebia.

Os dois fizeram um breve silêncio para dissipar das mentes os pensamentos melancólicos que os visitaram por ocasião do assunto para que pudessem terminar a refeição da mesma maneira exultante com que a iniciaram. Afinal, não havia mais razões para se prender ao que indispunha. Era melhor direcionar todas as energias no caminho à frente e no comprometimento de alcançar a linha de chegada.

Aprender com o passado, aproveitar o presente e planejar o futuro parecia ser um bom lema para os dois.

Na quarta-feira, aconteceu o almoço com Zechs. Stefans manteve a notícia sobre o emprego da moça em segredo e propiciou aos irmãos sua discussão. Por mais chocado que Zechs se sentiu, logo notou que era inútil tentar tirar da cabeça dela a tal da necessidade de se ocupar e produzir e deu-lhe alguns méritos, pensando em si próprio e considerando de que acharia a vida um tédio insuportável se não tivesse o que fazer. Era uma pessoa muito enérgica e sentia-se mais estressado e ansioso durante prolongados períodos de férias do que envolvido nas complexas crises dos negócios da família.

Depois que os dois dissecaram o assunto do emprego de Relena, conversaram sobre muitas coisas e Zechs revelou que ele e Noin haviam decidido a data do casamento e a iriam revelar antes do feriado de Ação de Graças.

_Eu quero saber agora mesmo! –Relena quase pulou da cadeira sobre a mesa para apanhá-lo pelo colarinho e ele se entregou a uma grande gargalhada. –Por favor, Zechs! Não seja mau!

_Nem pensar, nós não contamos nem para o pai ainda, por que vamos falar pra você?

_Seu chato! –acusou enquanto careteava aborrecida como uma boa irmã caçula, mas os olhinhos faiscavam de alegria e emoção.

_Está ansiosa em ser a madrinha, pelo visto… –ele observou, folgazão, antes de beber um gole de suco.

_Sim! Quero retribuir Noin por todo o carinho e dar para vocês dois o casamento mais lindo e perfeito do mundo!

_Não espero menos de você, Relena… sempre fico muito comovido ao observar o quanto você gosta de Noin.

Relena sorriu e assentiu. Sua cunhada também tinha sido um grande apoio quando sua mãe morreu, apesar de ter acabado de chegar à família. Noin era mesmo com uma irmã para ela, uma confidente. Jamais encontraria amiga semelhante.

_Porém, não posso te repreender, não é? Afinal, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. –e ele quase corou falando isso, apesar de já fazer dois anos e meio de noivado. Relena considerou que, provavelmente, Zechs jamais deixaria de estar apaixonado por Noin. Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior. Pelo menos, seu irmão seria sempre muito feliz.

Resolveram comemorar o encontro e as novidades por comerem a sobremesa mais reforçada do cardápio.

_Sabe, até que não é tão ruim você estar três vezes por semana aqui em Trenton… assim, vamos conseguir nos encontrar mais.

_É verdade!

Despediram-se com mais pressa do que gostariam, porque a próxima aula de Relena já era depois do almoço e Zechs tinha uma reunião.

E mal havia soado o último sinal do dia de trabalho, Relena ligou para Noin para contar o que havia descoberto e mostrar o quanto estava empolgada. Até começaram a fazer alguns planos e a decidirem datas para irem fazer compras e discutir todos os detalhes devidos.

Havia milhões de assuntos para tratarem, porém, não contavam com tempo para isso e teriam de esperar os dias que marcaram para extravasar suas empolgações e saudades. Tanto que Relena até esqueceu-se de mencionar as aulas que havia começado a dar e por isso, depois do jantar, recebeu um telefonema de Noin que acabara de ter recebido a informação de Zechs.

A vida de Relena parecia ter se iluminado de uma vez depois das tantas provações que passara. Era impossível para ela deter-se a suas feridas emocionais e aos traumas do Verão daquele modo. De fato, ela nem se lembrava de que havia algo para lhe fazer sofrer dentro de sua mente. Ao passo que a semana ia passando, seu sono se tornara muito profundo para ser palco dos terrores colaterais e suas horas muito preciosas para serem gastadas com sensações improdutivas de insegurança e mágoa.

Já era para ela ter se acostumado com tanta agitação, visto ter sido promovida a braço direito de Akane nas empreitadas, entretanto não resistia em se deslumbrar com a capacidade de animação que sua vida comportava cada vez mais. Era delicioso chegar ao fim do dia com aquele cansaço característico da satisfação, com absoluta certeza de ter aproveitado ao máximo todos os minutos disponíveis. Obtinha assim um pretexto para se sentir feliz.

Heero não poderia falar o mesmo.

A mesmice dominava sua vida e era difícil compreender a empolgação que Relena esbanjava. Era a primeira vez que ele a notava tão alegre.

Continuaram se vendo pouco. Cruzavam-se durante o café da manhã e se reencontravam durante o jantar. Ele evitava olhar para ela, mas sempre deslizava. Ela entendia o breve fito como interesse e comentava em resposta sobre algo que acontecera durante o dia. Heero percebia que ela preocupava-se em ser moderada e filtrar setenta por cento de sua animação para não irritá-lo e usava de concisão calculada nos comentários de modo que o silêncio na mesa ficasse praticamente imperturbado, fazendo a vez do rapaz.

Heero não achava nenhuma vontade em celebrar as atividades de seu dia por compartilhá-las na mesa feito uma família feliz. Não era nenhuma novidade para ele os casos no escritório, o progresso de seus processos ou o ritmo alucinado em que tudo corria, o qual ele controlava com rédeas firmes. As aulas daquela semana foram as mais desinteressantes do semestre, apenas introduções e apresentações que não serviam nem para criar expectativa.

O mais lamentável de tudo era ele estar habituado à vida de prazeres limitados, preso em seu mundo interior, reforçando muros e represando os fluxos que deveriam conduzir para fora de sua fortaleza suas ideias, desejos e temores – se é que havia algum. Estava estranhamente mais perdido que antes quanto ao que fazia ali. Contudo, aceitava que era bom ver Relena do outro lado da mesa ou escutar sua voz distante, ao telefone com Akane, detalhando os acontecimentos corriqueiros e falando as banalidades amigáveis sempre intercaladas por risadas intensas.

_Você parece estar se divertindo bastante. –e permitiu-se comentar naquela sexta-feira depois de ouvi-la fazer um rápido balanço da semana.

O jeito de ela assentir roubou-lhe uns seis anos de idade. Ele ficava intrigado. Suspirou, cansado, com descaso estudando as bolas recém-servidas de sorvete de creme guarnecido de damascos. Tentava disfarçar certa medida de alívio em notar Relena daquele modo jubilante, contudo, por outro lado, chiava em algum cantinho de si a possibilidade de que tanta disposição, energia e felicidade não fossem normais depois dos apuros severos atravessados. Ora, até mesmo ele se pegou às vezes tenso retornando involuntariamente àquela noite.

E tivera uma conversa durante o almoço que trouxera outra vez o incidente para seu foco.

Quatre estava sempre bem informado e sentindo-se na obrigação de dividir o que sabia, mesmo sem ser perguntado.

Explicou que Decker havia sido preso por dirigir debaixo de influência de álcool e ficado três dias na prisão e, ao passar pelo juiz, fora liberado e retornara a Nova Jersey determinado a encerrar todas suas pendências e partir para Bruxelas o mais rápido possível. Mencionou que Dermail estava furioso com o rapaz, embora Quatre não soubesse dizer se Dorothy revelara sobre os ocorridos da festa ao avô. De qualquer maneira, Dermail tomara o carro e o apartamento do sobrinho-neto, mostrando-se ansioso em despachá-lo para bem longe e para sempre.

Heero ainda não havia recebido nenhum informe sobre a mudança de seu oponente no processo de direito autoral, porém começou a aguardá-lo.

Duo então resolveu revelar o papel de Colette nas malandragens de Decker porque estava chateado com a forma com que ela fora tratada. Sabia muito pouco sobre como ela se sentia em relação a tudo, exceto aquilo que concluía.

Quatre prontamente se penalizou da menina, resolvendo pesquisar o que havia sido feito dela.

Heero não estava surpreso porque entendera desde o princípio que Colette se envolvera nas armações de Decker, porém de repente, ali no jantar, considerou se Relena precisava e gostaria de saber sobre isso. Era provável que tocar no assunto fizesse mal a ela e ficou indeciso sobre até que ponto se dispunha em estragar o contentamento da esposa e destruir as estacas de apoio que ela achou para cruzar o pântano do sofrimento recente sem cair e se sujar.

Roubou um novo relance dela se deliciando com a sobremesa e optou por acobertar o fato e deixar que o acaso cuidasse disso.

-8-8-8-8-

A folga de Manon naquele mês havia chegado. Nesses fins de semana, não havia jantar no sábado. O usual era que Heero e Relena tomassem um lanche que cada um preparava quando tinha vontade. E apesar de Manon sempre deixar algo para o almoço de domingo que exigisse mínima preparação, o casal não se preocupava com o que comeria naqueles dias, porque era só um fim de semana por mês de qualquer modo e não morreriam se pulassem uma ou duas refeições.

Naquele sábado, Relena acordara tarde depois de uma madrugada conversando com Akane pela internet sobre os primeiros dias de trabalho e o casamento de Noin, fazendo sua primeira aparição só na hora do almoço. Heero, por sua vez, levantara muito cedo, estudara uma hora antes do café da manhã e depois assistiu um pouco de jornal antes de regressar para os livros até a próxima refeição.

Não tinham mais tocado no assunto das lágrimas inexplicadas de Relena, embora ele ainda quisesse falar disso. Só não sabia como abordar. Soaria sem tato de qualquer modo só por retornar ao tópico e essa noção o inquietava, levando-o a desistir. Fora assim todos os dias até ali.

Relena percebia que ele estava irritado.

Quatro horas depois da refeição, Heero estava outra vez em frente da TV, revezando entre dois canais de esporte, decidindo qual partida era mais promissora, quando Relena veio do quarto arrumada para um passeio descontraído, a bolsa no ombro, e, na outra mão, duas sacolas de papel, uma delas com uma caixa. Ele não modificou sua posição, com exceção de virar a cabeça em direção dela:

_O que vai querer jantar hoje?

_Hã? Jantar? –ela murmurou como se a palavra fosse muito estranha. Sua expressão combinava com o tom de suas palavras.

Já que Lori não conseguia mais arrastar Relena para as baladas, deu um jeito de para ela a acompanhar ao cabelereiro duas vezes por mês, começando naquele sábado. Lori considerava Relena uma amizade importante e também queria acompanhar o desenrolar dos fatos presentes. Ainda, para aquele dia fizeram planos de reunir a turma das garotas para um jantar que serviria de pré-noite para algumas. Para essa ocasião Relena levava a troca de roupas e sapatos que usaria assim que saísse do salão. Havia agendado todos os profissionais e demoraria bastante ao cumprir os compromissos, que incluíam tratamentos para os cabelos, manicure, pedicure e massagem.

_Eu já combinei de jantar com as meninas…

Heero recebeu a informação, inalterado exteriormente, entretanto, interiormente, algo começou a formigar. Assentiu e tirou o foco da figura dela.

_Estou indo ao cabelereiro com a Lori… –decidiu avisar também, imaginando que de repente Heero se interessaria em saber.

Ele assentiu de novo, meditativo, e retornou a acompanhar o jogo no momento preciso que a estrela do beisebol rebateu com precisão.

Relena abriu um sorrisinho incomodado e deixou o apartamento ao som da torcida na TV.

Heero nunca tinha tomado aquela atitude e sua primeira vez terminou em fracasso.

Quanto será que aquilo o atingiu?

Ele se forçava a não sentir-se idiota outra vez. O que estava afazendo? O que dera nele?

Esperara mesmo que ela dissesse que poderiam pedir comida chinesa e ver um filme ou que queria jantar em um restaurante francês que fosse tranquilo o suficiente para ainda ter reservas para aquela noite?

Estranhava a si mesmo e não estranhava a ela. Meneou a cabeça, tentando deixar para lá.

Não era como se tivesse sido rejeitado, não, era só a rotina seguindo o que estabeleceram. Era só como devia mesmo ser.

Quando sentiu fome, pediu uma pizza grande e lentamente comeu-a inteira enquanto assistia séries as quais nunca tivera interesse em acompanhar.

O jantar das moças começara às oito, mas se estendera bem mais do que o comum, embora todas elas sentissem que poderia durar muito mais. Divertiam-se tanto quando estavam juntas! Foram ao restaurante marroquino favorito de Riene e colocaram em dia todas as novidades da semana, tirando fotos e comemorando o início do semestre com um pouco de vinho. Separaram-se do lado de fora do estabelecimento às onze horas e enquanto Lori, Riene e Lya rumavam para uma festa no _Sundance_, Relena sem pressa retornou para casa e encontrou Heero adormecido no sofá apesar das luzes acesas e do falatório barulhento da reprise de _Friends_. Apanhou o controle e desligou o aparelho:

_Vá para o quarto, Heero. –tocou-o no ombro devagar e murmurou perto de seu ouvido, mas sua voz tinha uma frequência que não o perturbaria jamais. De fato, ela não sabia se queria realmente acordá-lo.

Pela primeira vez, ela achou que ele estava sossegado. Nunca tinha visto as feições dele tão relaxadas. Sorriu, sem perceber, antes de apagar as luzes e deixá-lo lá. O sofá era confortável o suficiente para que ele tivesse uma boa noite de sono.

Estaria Heero diferente ou eram seus olhos?

Parou diante do espelho para remover a maquiagem profissionalmente elaborada de seu rosto ainda sorrindo sem notar.

Era deliciosamente confuso.

Foi irresistível não alistar: Ele perguntava se ela estava bem repentinamente. Passara a semana toda de folga por perto dela. Incluíra-a nos seus planos de jantar.

Ele havia parado de repeli-la.

Assim, Relena precisava escolher como reagir. Talvez fosse melhor manter a situação e ver quanto mais Heero pretendia aceitá-la. E, no entanto, já se sentia em outro nível de relacionamento com ele.

Quem sabe ainda não terminariam em bons termos mesmo depois de separarem-se?

Não lhe soava nada mal.

Depois de terminar a remoção da maquiagem, vestiu os pijamas e foi ver se Akane estava online enquanto pesquisava um pouco sobre decorações para jantar de ensaio. Logo teria o casamento de Noin e Zechs todo planejado antes mesmo de saber a data. Estava sinceramente empenhando toda sua energia no evento. Queria que Akane a ajudasse a criar algum jogo para o chá de panela e assim que a cunhada apareceu no chat, abordou o assunto. Ficaram pesquisando juntas em blogs, mas como ainda era cedo para Relena decidir algo, elas acabaram dispersando um pouco.

_Como vai fazer com o jantar de Ação de Graças? Vai passar o feriado com seu pai ou com os meus? –Akane quis entender.

_Não pensei nisso. Conversei pouco com sua mãe desde que voltamos de _The Wing_, acho que vou marcar com ela para decidirmos.

_Este ano eu decidi passar com o Duo e a família dele em Vermont. Mas ainda não falei com mamãe sobre isso.

_Tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar. –Relena pensou um pouco e observou.

_Eu também. Agora papai… –Akane colocou alguns emoticons de risos depois da frase.

_Ele é apegado a tradições?

_É sim, demais. Gosto disso.

Relena sorriu, esperando o último comentário. Sempre percebeu que, apesar de Akane ser muito ligada às novidades e tendências, vivendo o presente intensamente, guardava um espaço dentro de si só para manter vivas as tradições e costumes. Não abria a mão dos debutes e outros pilares da sociedade em que crescera e gostava de criar novas tradições.

_Também gosto de tradições. Elas são mais especiais que os hábitos porque nos conectam com gerações anteriores. –Relena concordou.

_Sim, mas desde que elas tenham sentido.

Relena não tirava a razão dela e começaram a discutir sobre aquelas tradições bobas que uma vez já respeitaram ou que os pais ainda tinham por necessárias ou observavam só para manter as aparências.

_Heero já é diferente. Ele não se liga em tradição nenhuma… –Akane comentou, risonha outra vez.

_É o jeito de ele se rebelar contra o sistema. –Relena brincou, embora soubesse que era a verdade.

Cada uma em uma costa do país silenciou-se pensando nisso, detendo-se nos muitos motivos que Heero tinha para agir daquele modo.

E mudaram de assunto:

_Sabe, eu estava vendo uns back-ups das coisas da faculdade para estudar e preparar as aulas e encontrei o arquivo do meu livro. –Relena foi contando. –Pensei que ele estava gravado em uns CDs que deixei em casa…

_Quer dizer que você vai me mandar para ler?

_Vou sim, agora mesmo.

Akane comemorou através de vários emoticons sorridentes.

_Você nunca pensou em publicar? –e a seguir, perguntou com intenção de sugestão.

_Não… escrevi mais para passar o tempo. É bem despretensioso…

_Mas você gosta de escrever, né?

_Sim, desde criança. Ao invés de fazer desenhos, eu sempre escrevia uns poeminhas para minha mãe. Eram bem bobinhos, mas ela sempre elogiava. Papai gostava de historinhas engraçadas e eu inventava umas que ele às vezes lia depois do jantar para todo mundo. Zechs sempre me provocava sobre elas…

Foram bons tempos aqueles… Relena sorria enquanto digitava, assistindo as lembranças como pequenos filmes. Tinha tido uma infância maravilhosa.

_E agora? O que anda escrevendo?

_Uns pensamentos, algumas anotações de ideias que me vem de repente.

_Interessante.

A seguir, comentaram sobre o que haviam feito naquele dia. Akane mostrou as pulseiras da amizade que estava aprendendo a fazer com Jade e Relena avisou sobre as fotos que tiraram no jantar. Pouco tempo depois, resolveram despedirem-se. A diferença do fuso era especialmente pesada para Relena e ela precisava descansar.

Entretanto, ainda ficou lendo um livro para ver se pegava no sono, visto que acordara um pouco tarde e não se sentia tão cansada quanto deveria.

Não sabia se era a história do romance que se passava no inverno ou se realmente era o ar que de repente fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco gelada. Ainda não tinha começado a usar os pijamas de Inverno e buscou na cama o cobertor para se enrolar enquanto terminava aquele capítulo.

Leu a última palavra da página e suspirou. Estava se divertindo muito com aquela obra. E pensando em depois pesquisar mais sobre o autor, saiu do embrulho do cobertor em direção da cama, o que fez com que ela se recordasse do ambiente frio e terminasse em pensar que Heero estava dormindo na sala completamente desprotegido.

Ficou quase um minuto parada diante da cama, mas em sua mente mais nada se via além da ideia de ajudá-lo.

Num estalo de decisão, vestiu o penhoar e, descalça, saiu do quarto acendendo a luz de seu corredor.

Percebeu que aquela friagem estava presente no apartamento todo ao passo que caminhava até o armário de roupas de cama e banho para pegar um cobertor para ele.

Heero continuava exatamente como ela havia deixado, em profundo repouso e indecifrável tranquilidade. Cuidadosamente, ela estendeu o cobertor sobre ele e ajeitou-o de leve. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer para retribuí-lo pelo que ele viera demonstrando.

Mas não contava com ele percebendo qualquer coisa diferente quando acordasse.

Como as cortinas tinham ficado abertas, a sala foi engolfada pela iluminação leitosa do Sol assim que amanheceu.

Heero nunca acordava bem-disposto desse jeito.

Depois de abrir os olhos, além de se incomodar com a luz, precisou desvendar em qual lugar estava. Faltava o florão no teto e o aconchego de seu quarto naquele ambiente que pouco depois conseguiu reconhecer como a sala. Para se recordar que estivera deitado assistindo TV ali fora um pequeno salto bem como para concluir que adormecera sem perceber.

Sentou-se, o cobertor deslizando por ele com o movimento.

Tinha certeza de que não havia pegado aquele cobertor.

Fora Relena.

Por qualquer motivo tolo e incompreensível, ele acanhou-se com a ideia de tê-la perto de si, tentando fazê-lo ir para a cama e depois o cobrindo, preocupada com que ele não se resfriasse, pensando nele.

Contudo, não lhe restava muito mais do que colocar-se de pé e, prestando atenção aos vincos do tecido, dobrar o cobertor outra vez para guardá-lo no armário.

* * *

Bom dia, amados leitores!

Como vão?

Dessa vez preparei um capítulo bem maneiro para vocês.

O que estão achando do desenrolar dos acontecimentos?

Parece que logo, logo vamos ter o tão aguardado romance. :P

Mas eu ainda não garanto nada. xD

Tem umas partes que podem ter ficado um pouco cansativas de ler, me perdoem.

E espero que não tenham achado confuso o modo como tempo se comportou na minha narração, é que eu tentei agilizar um pouco as coisas.

Esta fic tem sido muito gostosa de escrever, mas tenham certeza que a presença e participação de vocês só aumentam minha alegria em escrevê-la!

Quero reforçar meu convite para que todos deem uma passada no Tumblr da fic, o endereço fica no meu profile.

Obrigada a todos que leem, mandam comentários e me apoiam e acompanham.

Cada um é muito especial para mim, tenha certeza!

Mal posso esperar por suas reviews! :)

Até logo!

Beijos e abraços!

30.05.2012


	39. 38

**38**

Novembro enfim havia se iniciado. Não fora de repente, embora os dias de Outubro que serviram de prelúdio tivessem passado cada um em um estalo. Assim que a presença do novo mês confirmou-se na virada do calendário, não existiam assuntos que prevalecessem os planos para a semana de Ação de Graças e os diversos esquemas de estudo exigidos pelas inúmeras provas que sempre seguiam o feriado.

Heero ia a seu próprio ritmo. Não se permitia atropelar pelo êxtase dos minutos, entre os movimentos do relógio ele observava seu redor como que parado no tempo e fazia seus julgamentos.

Havia seus colegas de classes, cheios de alegria pela folga que se avizinhava e ao mesmo tempo pesarosos com a quantia de matéria a ser revisada e memorizada para os exames.

Havia seus colegas de trabalho, que não tinham expectativas quaisquer de folga, e comentavam antecipadamente quão bom ou ruim seu feriado seria com a visita dos parentes.

E havia Relena, cujos vislumbres ele roubava. Quando ela não estava sorrindo contida de puro contentamento, estava reclusa a seus pensamentos, consultando sua agenda mental daquele dia.

Nos dias em que ela não trabalhava, passava a tarde ou com a sogra ou com a cunhada. Com uma, organizava a refeição principal do feriado. Com a outra, planejava o casamento cuja data mantinha-se confidencial até então. Normalmente, Relena fazia comentários sobre os preparativos, embora ele pouco oferecesse em resposta. Somente observava e se perguntava da onde surgira tanta energia.

A verdade é que ela revigorava-se em si mesma. Sua disposição vinha do deleite que derivava de tudo que envolvia organizar aqueles eventos e da satisfação em preparar suas primeiras provas e torcer pelo bom desempenho de seus alunos.

Ele não a invejava, por outro lado, não a repreendia por mostrar tanta dedicação a seus interesses. Apenas se admirava, intrigado. Se de repente ela se prendia em uma gaiola de deslumbramento de modo a se guardar da realidade fria povoada de fantasmas, por enquanto só estava colhendo benefícios. Heero deixaria que ela seguisse como desejasse, não abriria as cortinas das distrações que talvez ela estivesse criando para si ao entregar-se aos seus compromissos com todo afinco. Pelo menos assim, garantia alguns sorrisos para ela.

Por que será que ele não conseguia curar as próprias asas quebradas da mesma forma que ela?

Tinha inevitavelmente se voltado para o trabalho e para os estudos para espantar sua preocupação e afogar um pouco do tédio, contudo não via nascer em si aquela mesma alegria.

Ele não tomava tempo para apreciar o próprio esforço – essa era a explicação.

A falta do diploma o impedia de assinar todos os papéis e ser oficialmente responsável por tudo o que fazia no escritório, mas para todos os outros membros da firma isso não os impedia de reconhecer e valorizar o esforço do rapaz que já possuiria todo o respeito devido a um profissional sério e experiente quando se graduasse.

Nem Dante se alienava ao desempenho brilhante do filho. A única falta do juiz era não congratular o rapaz.

Quem sabe isso não reforçava a dificuldade de Heero reconhecer o próprio sucesso?

Naquela semana ele não havia tido tempo de almoçar com os amigos e por isso Trowa precisou telefoná-lo pra comunicar a grande notícia:

_Cath conseguiu o papel na peça. –sua voz denunciava orgulho. Heero prestou atenção e meneou a cabeça. Pediu com seu silêncio para que Trowa prosseguisse. –Gostaria que viesse conosco jantar e comemorar.

_Hoje?

_Às nove.

O expediente de Heero terminara às sete aquele dia que, subitamente, ele lembrou ser sexta-feira. Assim, suspirou e aceitou.

Trowa mencionou o restaurante e disse que a reserva estava feita no nome dele.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Heero percebeu que tinha sido um dos últimos a ser notificado da ocasião visto que Relena estava na sala, tranquilamente instalada no sofá com o laptop, quando normalmente estaria no quarto arrumando-se para o jantar.

_Trowa te contou? –ela indagou depois de um cumprimento tímido.

Ele assentiu.

_Não é maravilhoso? Estou muito feliz pela Cath! Ela é tão talentosa! Estava vendo uns vídeos das performances dela em Las Vegas…

Heero a escutou sem desfazer a expressão monótona do rosto e depois que ela devolveu os olhos à tela do computador, ele checou seu relógio de pulso:

_Sairemos quinze para as nove. Não se atrase.

_Está bem.

Nas sextas, Relena não trabalhava, por isso tirou o dia para acompanhar Athina. Antes do almoço assistiram a reunião do comitê do clube de campo que se preparava para a feira de Outono, tomaram a refeição juntas e durante a tarde fizeram algumas compras enquanto conversavam. Foi durante o passeio que Relena recebera o telefonema eufórico de Cathrine a respeito do resultado final dos inúmeros testes e ensaios pelos quais viera passando desde a metade do Verão. Assim, as senhoras Yuy passaram na floricultura e escolheram dois lindos buquês de astromélias em variados tons vivos de rosas para mandarem a Cathrine em nome delas e dos maridos. E como a amiga já havia feito o convite para a comemoração, Relena resolveu comprar um vestido novo para ir ao jantar auxiliada por Athina. Fez isso só pelo prazer de não ter de ir para casa e escolher o que vestir.

Ela terminou de responder o e-mail que Noin havia lhe mandado com algumas fotos de decoração de salão e foi se arrumar.

Heero ficou estudando uma meia hora antes de tomar banho e se aprontar. Escolheu o terno azul-marinho e uma camisa preta. Apanhou o par mais lustroso de sapatos negros para completar sua vestimenta e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os na testa do jeito que gostava. A cor do terno fez os olhos dele se tornarem mais profundos e evidentes.

Foi até a cozinha procurar algo na geladeira para beber enquanto esperava Relena e ao retornar a sala a encontrou próxima da porta, um casaco preto jogado em um dos braços ao passo que ela usava um vestido de linhas retas de um tom de cinza que se aproximava do lilás. Tinha deixado os cabelos completamente soltos, eles escorriam atrás dela, deixando completamente evidentes as elegantes clavículas realçadas pelo decote quadrado desenhado em uma fita de cetim de seda.

_Pronto?

Ele caminhou até ela suavemente como um grande lince caçador, tirou o casaco da posse dela e a ajudou a deslizar para dentro dele, fazendo-a dar uma volta ao passo que os braços entravam nas mangas, colocando-os frente a frente.

Ela sorria e o estudava, nada intimidada pela proximidade, e ele devolvia o fito, prendendo a respiração. Era só silêncio, ao mesmo tempo, a eloquência de seus olhares superava muito das suas conversas.

Então Relena se lembrou da bolsinha que deixara no sofá e foi apanhá-la rapidamente para seguir Heero, que já estava lá fora.

_Estamos indo, Manon! –Relena avisou bem alto e cerrou a porta, apressando-se até o rapaz. Ele olhava as portas de aço escovado, a cabeça um pouco baixa, as mãos nos bolsos.

Ela deteve o tamborilar dos saltos no piso um segundo, apreciando quão alto e esguio ele parecia.

_Não vai ficar com frio? –inquiriu, jovialmente, juntando-se a ele, porém Heero negou com a cabeça e em seguida as portas do elevador se abriram para eles.

O jantar poderia ter sido mais animado, mas fora opção de Trowa e Cathrine mantê-lo privado. Quando Heero e Relena chegaram, eles e Quatre já compunham a mesa. Duo havia viajado para Detroit no dia anterior e infelizmente não voltaria a tempo e Wu Fei avisara que demoraria porque precisara entrar em uma videoconferência imprevista com um cliente.

Os amigos se cumprimentaram, Relena abraçou Cathrine congratulando-a outra vez e as duas riram em transbordamento de empolgação. Boa parte da conversa da noite revolveu em torno do espetáculo em que Cathrine entrara, dos ensaios que ela fizera, dos testes, dos colegas de trabalho, da alegria de seu pai e de como seria sua rotina a partir de então.

Wu Fei chegou enfim, ainda nas roupas com que passara o dia de trabalho, a tempo de ouvir a moça exigir:

_Quero todos vocês na noite de estreia comigo. –Cathrine sorria intrigante, e seus olhos faiscavam de pura realização como as mais valiosas ametistas.

_Quando vai ser? –Wu Fei abriu o menu e indagou.

_Na semana do Ano Novo.

_Não vou estar aqui. –e já rebateu, seco.

_Wu Fei! –Quatre repreendeu, mas riu.

Duo fez falta, pois não havia ninguém para chamá-lo de estraga prazer.

Cathrine careteou e olhou Trowa, que riu baixinho e provocou:

_Azar o seu. –mas não soou muito amistoso em seu gracejo.

Wu Fei estalou os lábios, pouco afetado, e chamou o garçom.

_Não ligue para ele. Conte comigo. –Quatre falou depois, sorrindo docemente.

_Está tão perto! Você vai ter de trabalhar bastante! –Relena ficou sinceramente admirada com quão curto era o intervalo que os separava da grande noite. Imaginou que emoção seria para a amiga dedicar-se aos ensaios em contagem regressiva.

_Sim. –Cathrine suspirou, pensativa, embora não se sentisse apavorada pois estava mais que acostumada com a afobação de se preparar para espetáculos.

_Vai se sair bem. –Heero apresentou, não como um desejo, mas como uma constatação de fato, o tom de voz livre de qualquer sentimento. Ainda assim, fez Cathrine assentir, agradecida pelo encorajamento.

Relena disfarçadamente sorriu também com a contribuição dele. Duvidara de que ele se interessava no que estava acontecendo e achou muito galante da parte dele pelo menos ser cortês e dizer alguma coisa além dos austeros parabéns e do aperto de mão que oferecera quando chegaram.

Beberam cada um uma taça de champanhe em honra ao momento, comeram a sobremesa e demoraram-se um pouco enquanto tomavam o café, tratando dos últimos assuntos. Deixaram o restaurante todos juntos e despediram-se conforme chegavam os carros. Como Wu Fei tinha vindo de táxi para ganhar tempo, foi o primeiro a partir.

_Quanta pressa! –Relena observou, gargalhando alegremente. Ele fora o último a chegar e o primeiro a ir.

_É duro viver em dois fusos horário… Ele me disse que ainda tem trabalho a fazer… –Trowa veio em defesa do amigo, embora tivesse percebido que Relena somente estivera brincando.

Ela assentiu, bem-humorada, lembrando-se então de a vida seguia em um ritmo diferente para cada um.

O motorista de Quatre veio buscá-lo e o carro de Trowa chegou logo em seguida de modo que Heero e Relena restaram, parados debaixo do toldo listrado do restaurante, ele absorto pelo movimento dos carros na rua diante de si e ela ocupada em observar as pessoas que caminhavam na calçada, ambos sentindo o ar frio corando suas bochechas.

_Tem conversado com seus pais? –e ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Olhou para o lado, para o alto, acompanhando ele direcionar a face para ela.

_Não.

_Sua tia Dafne virá para o jantar de Ação de Graças. –murmurou em seguida, já que tinha ganhado a atenção dele.

Heero deslizou os olhos para o lado oposto e só. Relena não soube o que pensar disso.

O BMW finalmente foi trazido.

Os dois entraram no carro e enquanto Relena se acomodava, prosseguiu:

_Algum problema?

_Nenhum. E a sua família? –questionou, discreto.

_Zechs irá passar o feriado com Noin e os pais dela, por isso meu pai também irá ao jantar conosco.

Heero assentiu, mudando a marcha, acelerando o carro.

_Eu não me lembro de sua tia, apesar de sua mãe dizer que ela foi ao nosso casamento. Até me mostrou uma foto dela, mas ainda assim… nós não devemos ter conversado. Como ela é? –Relena retornou a Dafne.

Heero relanceou a moça rapidamente, mas o suficiente para ver o brilho de interesse desinibido naqueles olhinhos azuis.

_Não tenho nada a dizer. –respondeu, cru e imediatamente.

_Nada? –espantou-se.

_Não me ouviu?

Relena sacudiu a cabeça, rindo dele.

_Desde que me lembro, minha tia morou em Chicago. Nos vimos pouco. –explicou, estacionando o carro facilmente bem em frente ao prédio. Parecia que todos os carros tinham saído aquela sexta-feira, deixando boas opções de vaga.

_Ela é irmã de seu pai?

_Exatamente. –Heero pronunciou monótono, tirando a chave do contato e abrindo a porta.

Relena insistiu em assisti-lo enquanto ele saía, entre perplexa e divertida.

_Ela é mais nova? –sabia que só conseguiria manter aquela conversa se fizesse perguntas.

_Não, cinco anos mais velha. –ele se deu ao trabalho de explicar.

_Parecia bem mais jovem que ele na foto… –expressou um pouco de espanto, pensativa. –Ela é solteira?

_Não, viúva.

_Entendo. E ela tem filhos?

_Somente a Eudora. Ela também virá?

_Não, sua mãe não comentou nada sobre ela. –respondendo-o assim, calaram-se os dois até o fim de sua viagem de elevador.

Relena seguia Heero deixando os olhos descansarem nos amplos ombros dele e entretinha perguntas e suposições a respeito do jantar que aconteceria dali três semanas. E sem perceber, acabou expressando alto:

_Este jantar vai ser muito interessante… –soou alegre e distraída, tanto que não compreendeu porque Heero olhou-a inquisidor de repente. Deu de ombros e decidiu verificar: –Você sabe que Akane vai para Vermont com Duo, não é?

_Ela me falou.

Com isso, deixou Relena na sala e foi para seu quarto.

Não tinha nenhuma razão para aguardar ansiosamente pelo evento. Dafne era cheia de boas intenções e Stefans era sempre tão folgazão e positivo, e sem Akane a mesa para desviar a atenção para si, Heero preferia nem pensar nas perguntas que sua tia iria fazer e nos comentários chatos do sogro. E ainda tinha o pai com seu ar severo, esperando que ele se comportasse de modo agradável e condizente.

Ao passo que tirava o blazer e começava a desabotoar a camisa, buscou se lembrar do jantar de Ação de Graças do ano anterior, porém, não conseguiu. Os afazeres relacionados ao seu casamento deviam ter sido tantos que a família celebrara a data em um jantar comum, só eles três – Akane não viera, disso ele tinha certeza – como em qualquer outra noite. Ele também estivera tão revoltado que não fizera o menor caso de prestar atenção ao que acontecia e dar valor ao discurso que seu pai ofereceu. Em Novembro passado, Heero estava certo de que não tinha nada a agradecer. Tinha sido um ano péssimo.

Sentou na cama, descalçando os sapatos. Seria aquele ano diferente?

Tinha deixado a porta aberta e olhou através dela ao escutar Relena ligar a televisão.

Pensaria nisso mais tarde.

Cerrou a porta, terminou de despir-se para vestir os pijamas e, depois de escovar os dentes, foi dormir.

-8-8-8-8-

Tédio total. Desde o primeiro minuto da segunda-feira, Heero sabia que nada no mundo poderia fazer a semana adiantar-se e estava amargando cada momento daqueles dias, completamente aborrecido das aulas, de repente ansioso pela semana de folga que o feriado de Ação de Graças lhe propiciaria. Ainda era quarta-feira, porém. O recesso nunca parecera tão distante… Aquela sexta-feira iria demorar o dobro para chegar e ele precisaria reunir ainda mais um pouco de paciência para tolerar os estudos até lá.

Decidiu checar os e-mails durante a palestra interminável do professor. Ele tinha deixado de prestar atenção depois dos primeiros cinco minutos, lembrando-se de que tinha estudado aquilo em Oxford e somente não eliminara aquela matéria porque não comparecera no dia da prova.

Havia alguns e-mails do trabalho, propagandas que ele já se cansara de apagar e algumas notificações de atualização nos perfis do Facebook de seus amigos. Perguntou-se porque seria diferente.

Dedicou-se a ler e imediatamente responder os e-mails de seus colegas de trabalho quando uma incômoda janelinha de chat de repente saltar no canto de sua tela.

_Olha só quem eu flagrei ocupado com assuntos sem relação à aula. –Heero leu e escutou a voz irritante de Akane em seus pensamentos.

Era fácil ignorá-la pela internet, porém, decidiu cutucá-la, por sua vez:

_Como se fosse não estivesse fazendo o mesmo.

_Você está se esquecendo de uma coisa chamada fuso horário. Aqui ainda falta uma hora pra minha aula começar.

Heero verificou o relógio e teve de admitir que ela estava certa. Droga.

_Você não tem nada a ver com isso. –ele retrucou então, aborrecido.

_Como você só tem dez no boletim, eu deixo. –ela brincou, querendo desmanchar um pouco da ferocidade dele antes de seguir digitando uma enxurrada de frases a qual Heero simplesmente não deu atenção. Ele não tinha interesse nenhum em saber dos eventos que ela esteve organizando para os calouros, das festas nos campus, das viagens a São Francisco… tudo aquilo era tedioso para ele também.

_Corri tanto! Só agora vou conseguir retomar a leitura do livro da Lena… ele não é muito comprido, mas por isso mesmo quero curtir ele bem. A história está tão legal! –Heero leu no final da longa ladainha que aparecia para ele no chat.

_Livro? –ousou investigar.

_É, a Lena escreveu um livro. Ela me mandou o arquivo semanas atrás. Precisa ver que interessante! –e terminou sua frase com emoticon sorridente.

Heero não adicionou nada a respeito. Ficou correndo a informação que recebeu pela sua mente como se esta fosse uma moeda entre seus dedos.

Não estava espantado porque era muito fácil imaginar Relena sentada com seu laptop criando uma história já que ela vivia grudada nos livros, lendo e fazendo anotações, sem contar que havia se graduado em literatura. Entretanto, não conseguia imaginar que tipo de tema a interessava. Considerando os títulos que a relanceara lendo e a preferência geral, ela devia ter escrito uma história de amor.

Akane seguiu escrevendo, ele só corria os olhos pelas mensagens e retornava a responder seus e-mails.

Porém, seus pensamentos estavam um pouco desviados.

Será que havia algo autobiográfico no texto dela? Akane não mencionou quando Relena concluiu a escrita. Teria Relena desabafado um pouco do que passara no último ano neste livro?

Que terrível seria se ele a tivesse inspirado.

Afinal de contas, que retrato dele encontraria naquelas páginas se as pudesse acessar?

Leu rapidamente o que Akane vinha falando e notou que ela se despedia.

_Até. –e ele encerrou o assunto abruptamente e notou-a ficar off-line.

Suspirou e deu-se conta de que só havia mais um e-mail a responder.

Determinou que era de mais proveito concentrar-se nele e depois tentar recuperar o fio do raciocínio do professor em sua explicação e escutá-la até o final da aula.

Não ganharia nada por se demorar em considerações infundadas sobre o que Relena fazia em seu tempo livre.

-8-8-8-8-

Relena iria trabalhar somente até aquela quinta-feira e aproveitaria a semana livre para se dedicar a algumas coisas que não tivera tempo de fazer no Verão. Havia alguns pertences que estavam lhe fazendo falta no apartamento e que iria buscar na casa de seu pai na segunda-feira.

Também, seguia na expectativa da importante revelação da data da cerimônia que integraria Noin oficialmente à família Darlian. A entregada dos "reserve esta datas" começaria na segunda-feira também e a partir desse comunicado, todos os planos que ela tinha elaborado mentalmente começariam a andar.

Saiu da escola no último dia de trabalho e decidiu fazer uma parada na livraria, já que havia terminado seu último livro novo e estava pronta para iniciar outra viagem por meio da página impressa. Dessa vez, entretanto, não queria um destino desconhecido nem um nome novo. Foi direto na estante de ficção infanto-juvenil, correndo os olhos pelas lombadas, procurando a letra L.

Era como se tivesse debaixo de um encantamento. Só precisava descobrir se era magia branca ou negra.

Seus dedos tocaram nas bordas de "O Chamado Selvagem", escolhendo uma edição de capa dura.

Quando estudara Jack London, anos atrás, não tivera nenhuma leitura designada para fazer e tudo o que conhecia eram os resumos. "Canino Branco" sempre teve mais apelo para ela, talvez por se lembrar do livro nas coisas de Zechs ou porque histórias de abrandamento combinavam mais com ela.

Mas agora, de repente, precisava ler aquele livro e acompanhar Buck e seu retorno às suas origens. Ele havia de ajudá-la, talvez tranquilizá-la um pouco, embora ela não soubesse como. Apenas contava em colher pistas que poderiam levá-la mais perto de entender quem Heero era.

Mordeu o lábio inferior olhando a capa, apreciando a figura do cão pintado nela tão vívido que quase o escutava uivar.

Tinha que satisfazer o feitiço lançado nela.

Pela espessura do volume, sabia que não iria demorar. Contudo, o guardaria para o fim de semana, pois tinha algumas reuniões para assistir com Athina e redações para corrigir.

Estava participando sem muito compromisso da organização da feira de Outono, que era um evento de confraternização e estava ansiosa por conferi-lo. A ideia de passear e fazer piqueniques nos bosques do clube de campo parecia bastante atraente. Imaginava quão lindo estava o colorido das folhas por lá. Teria de pensar em Baudelaire enquanto caminhasse pelas alamedas.

Heero nem lembrava que este evento existia.

_Você não foi no ano passado? –Relena indagou, tranquilamente, do outro lado da mesa de jantar.

_Não. –era a única resposta que poderia dar.

Ela sentiu como se sua pergunta tivesse sido incomodamente desnecessária. Mexeu os lábios apertados de modo travesso, distraída.

_Quero fazer o passeio a cavalo. –e dizia meio que para si mesma, tinha ficado despreocupada, Heero percebia que aos poucos ela desistia de manter-se austera, silenciosa e privá-lo dela.

Por sua vez, estava se acostumando a ouvi-la e usava os comentários dela como medidores de seu humor, que seguia estável, exibindo que se curara de todo o mal.

E depois daquela noite, não falaram mais sobre a feira.

Era assim com todos os assuntos: depois de tratados uma vez, eram arquivados até receberem novas informações a serem anexadas.

Pelo menos, havia comunicação.

Na segunda-feira, Relena permitiu-se dormir até mais tarde e acordou com a feliz surpresa do envelope do pré-convite de Zechs e Noin incluído entre as correspondências.

Ligou para Noin no mesmo instante:

_Adivinhe só o que eu acabei de receber? –provocou, tentando conter-se.

_Um convite para visitar a primeira dama na Casa Branca! –Noin respondeu, provocando-a de volta, mais do que consciente do que a que a menina sugeria. –Como você é sortuda! Mande meus comprimentos!

Relena foi obrigada a rir antes de terminar com o número:

_Claro que não foi isso. –soou contrariada e fez uma pausa dramática. –Foi algo muito melhor e você sabe! –e gargalhou um pouco mais. –Então quer dizer que nossa cerimônia vai ser em um sábado, hã?

_Exatamente, senhora madrinha.

_Ótimo! Que horário?

_À tarde.

_E em que hotel vai ser?

_Em nenhum.

Relena não entendeu aquela informação.

_Zechs disse que a vontade dele era se casar em sua própria casa. –Noin prosseguiu, sua voz revelava o caloroso sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto.

Relena sorriu igualmente e ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele desejo não era só de Zechs, era de sua mãe também. Ela sempre teve esse sonho de vê-lo se casando na mansão Darlian porque ela mesma se casou com Stefans lá. A menina ficou calada, se lembrando da mãe explicando como achava bonito e especial criar aquela tradição do primogênito ter suas bodas em sua própria casa, como um simbolismo romântico de trazer para o seio da família seu novo e tão querido membro, a jovem esposa. Nora também sempre tinha cuidado de mencionar que queria retribuir o carinho que sua sogra usou ao recebê-la por reproduzi-lo por sua vez no casamento de seu próprio filho.

_Que perfeito. –Relena suspirou depois que a onda de nostalgia baixou mansamente.

_Sabia que ia gostar. –Noin conhecia a história.

O telefonema terminou um pouco depois.

A moça almoçou e partiu para visitar a casa de seu pai, agora com intenção de enxergá-la pelo prisma de uma organizadora de casamentos e decoradora. Queria ressaltar todos os pontos fortes da construção e pensar em várias cartelas de cores para fazer justiça ao desejo de sua mãe. Aquele casamento seria muito especial, fazia questão.

Cumprimentou os empregados brevemente enquanto bebia um suco e em seguida foi para o quarto. Havia trazido consigo duas grandes caixas. Viera procurando por itens sem nenhum valor prático, como porta-retratos e bibelôs, porém, havia um ou dois pares de sapato que esquecera ali, CDs e livros que resolveu juntar ao conteúdo das caixas. Quando fez a primeira mudança, estava aos pedaços e tudo o que queria era deixar seu quarto praticamente intocado, embora não houvesse como não levar a maior parte de suas roupas e pertences, porém, então, surpreendentemente, deixara de encarar a coleta de mais coisas para acompanhá-la em sua vida em Nova York como esforço desperdiçado. Ainda tinha um ano para morar naquele apartamento, queria que este passasse de forma bastante confortável. Tudo bem se depois precisasse trazer tudo de volta. Seria interessante, parte emblemática do processo de recomeço.

Depois que terminou toda a arrumação, foi tomar um lanchinho e conversar com os empregados. Alguns deles sentiam muitas saudades dela. Entretanto, o assunto que dominou foi o casamento a ser celebrado ali. Relena confirmou que escalaria todos para participar, o que sem dúvida os deixou muito alegres, já que Zechs era tão querido quanto ela. As duas copeiras exigiram uniformes especiais e Relena achou a ideia muito boa.

_Vai ser da mesma cor do vestido das damas de honra. –e garantiu, contente.

Ainda bebendo da caneca de chocolate quente, ela foi dar uma volta no jardim e começar a visualizar as decorações que se espalhariam pelo espaço no próximo Verão, deixando a mente solta como uma rede para apanhar qualquer ideia que surgisse, sem julgar nenhuma.

E foi quando lhe ocorreu.

Regressou para o interior da casa e foi até a biblioteca. Lá havia uma prateleira dedicada aos álbuns de fotografias.

Julgou ser ótima ideia recorrer ao casamento de seus pais como primeira fonte de inspiração.

Pegou o álbum pesado com o carinho e cuidado de quem traz para os braços um animal de rara beleza e fragilidade. A encadernação macia tinha a mesma cor do espumante e exalava um leve aroma de baunilha. Pousando o álbum na mesa, alisou a capa, sorrindo. Virando as páginas duras, distraiu-se de seu objetivo primário – ficou apreciando a alegria de seus pais, a beleza de sua mãe e a magia daquele momento aprisionado no tempo pelas imagens brilhantes. Suspirou, absorta, a vista demorando-se sobre as faces conhecidas, colhendo o calor dos sorrisos, isolada aos poucos da realidade pelo aroma de baunilha. Sua mãe fora uma noiva linda, clássica e adorável como uma princesa.

Encerrando sua viagem no tempo, Relena devolveu o álbum a seu pouso sagrado, suspirando ainda, e, carregando na mente algumas das cenas que acabara de ver, foi pedir ajuda para carregar o carro e voltar para casa.

Havia o vento gelado entrando pela janela, havia uma música agradável vinda do rádio e um calorzinho revigorante junto dos raios de sol fazendo com que Relena se entregasse a uma ampla sensação de alegria. O aroma da baunilha persistira em suas mãos, impregnara em seu olfato, e ela sorria aquele sorriso que se dá sem se perceber, pequeno e satisfeito, enquanto dirigia sem pressa. Não iria parar para dissecar a natureza daquela redoma de leveza que a envolvera. Tentar explicá-la com certeza a estragaria e dar-se ao luxo de abrir mão daquela impressão era ser superficial demais com as feridas do próprio coração.

Ao chegar, não descarregou o carro, talvez até tivesse esquecido que precisava.

Heero entrou e pelo som da louça batendo concluiu que a mesa do jantar estava sendo posta. Tinha sido um dia longo. Ter de parar o trabalho na quarta-feira queria dizer adiantar tudo para que a próxima semana iniciasse no eixo. Apesar de tantas tarefas, não estava cansado. Nem poderia. Precisava estudar. Se tivesse sabido que era tão difícil estudar e trabalhar paralelamente, teria tido mais cuidado com suas notas. Porém, não iria ficar lamentando-se. Nesse caso, essa conclusão só serviria para algo se ele se esforçasse em virar o jogo. Seu comprometimento consigo mesmo era mostrar para todos que ele dava conta de tudo e até então, estava mantendo seu empenho.

Foi levar sua pasta para o escritório e o blazer para o quarto e lavar as mãos.

Encontrou Relena na sala, o cabelo feito em uma trança fofa que desmanchava jogada no ombro esquerdo.

Ela sorriu:

_Está na mesa. –e moveu os ombros de uma forma jovial.

Assentindo, ele a seguiu.

_Você demorou. –ela comentou mais.

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas desconsiderou o ouvido em seguida. Sentou-se depois dela e serviu-se. O cheiro delicioso da refeição aguçou sua fome.

_Zechs e Noin revelaram a data da cerimônia hoje. –Relena comunicou, bem-humorada.

_Finalmente. Para que tanto suspense?

Relena riu baixinho em face do aborrecimento dele.

_A verdade é que era eu quem estava afobada demais.

_Entendo.

_Eles vão ter um casamento em Junho.

Heero assentiu. Aquilo era o típico.

_Vai ser na casa de meu pai. –ela seguia com seu relatório de informações relevantes, embora estivesse ansiosa em falar sobre quão romântico era casar-se naquele mês tradicional, no Verão, e no jardim. Sorria para seus pensamentos sem reservas.

_Imagino que estará bem ocupada nos próximos meses. –ele falou por falar, servindo-se de mais molho.

_Provavelmente. –replicou distraidamente. –Inclusive, hoje mesmo fui para casa buscar umas coisas… –e sua voz tinha tom de que ela iria falar muito mais, porém, algo cruzou sua mente e obrigou-a a descontinuar seu relato. Heero ergueu o olhar diante da pausa estranhamente abrupta. –Será que você poderia me fazer um favor? –pediu, suavemente, assumindo uma postura preocupada.

_O quê? –ele não estava se prontificando, mas manifestando confusão.

Para ela, tanto fez:

_As caixas de objetos que trouxe de lá ficaram no carro. Poderia buscá-las?

Heero, que havia interrompido a destrincha de seu filé, retornou de forma calculista à tarefa, buscando assim processar a situação.

_Pedirei ao porteiro que me ajude. –murmurou, espartano demais para alguém que condescendia.

_Obrigada. –ela também falou baixo e abafado, ciente de sua sorte.

Ele levantou a vista para ela novamente. Relena parecia um pouco diferente. Não irreconhecível e nem incoerente. Demorou-se nisso enquanto ela entretinha regozijos mentais sobre o casamento, esquecendo-se quantas semanas ainda levariam para o próximo Verão. Estar em casa outra vez para algo tão especial a reanimava de tal modo que ela só poderia desejar que os dias passassem muito rápido.

Certamente eles iriam.

Já por hábito o segundo semestre era mais veloz.

Lembrou-se assim da Ação de Graças.

Seria tão agradável se Zechs e Noin também pudessem se juntar a ela e o pai no jantar! Athina tinha ficado interessada por detalhes do casamento e ela e Noin poderiam conversar do assunto enquanto Zechs e o juiz discutiriam política, acompanhados pelos comentários divertidos de seu pai e o silêncio perscrutador de Heero. E ela conversaria com a misteriosa tia Dafne.

Estava curiosa em como seria… ficou correndo os arquivos da sua memória, voltando-se para comemorações passadas, familiares que há tempos não contatava. Ficou indagando-se sobre quantas pessoas poderiam caber em uma vida. Pelo jeito, não muitas.

E pegou-se notando que faltara alguém nos seus planos de Ação de Graça ideal.

Zechs e Noin bem como seu pai ainda poderiam estar com ela em muitos outros momentos, mas sua mãe não.

Pouco depois, Heero pediu a chave do PT Cruiser.

Haviam terminado a sobremesa e ele foi pegar as caixas enquanto Relena ajudava Manon com os pratos.

Ele e o porteiro retiraram as duas caixas do porta-malas facilmente e as colocaram no elevador. Dali em diante Heero conseguiria se virar. Não eram muito pesadas. Ele tentava imaginar o que continham. Livros, concluiu, roupas talvez… intrigou-se do fato de Relena ainda estar fazendo mudança àquela altura.

_Onde deixo? –indagou ao colocar a segunda caixa dentro do apartamento.

_Pode trazer aqui? –escutou a resposta vinda da suíte da Primavera.

Sem vocalizar réplica, levou a primeira caixa.

Relena foi esperá-lo na porta, contudo já teve de voltar ao interior do quarto para dar espaço à entrada de Heero.

_Coloque em qualquer lugar. –instruiu.

Ele deixou a caixa próxima de uma das poltronas para ir buscar a outra.

Nesse meio tempo, ela ajoelhou-se para abrir e esvaziar a primeira caixa. Retirou os porta-retratos e colocou-os no chão, dando uma nova olhada em cada um.

Sua mãe estava na maioria das fotos, sorrindo para ela, alheia a falta que fazia, ao passo que Relena sentiu-se como se nunca antes tivesse maior noção dessa falta.

Heero regressou ao quarto no momento em que a moça contemplava um retrato de sua família. Ele pousou a última caixa no chão, o que não fê-la desviar o olhar distante. Ele espiou a fotografia, encontrando uma Relena adolescente sorrindo o mesmo sorriso que ele conhecia então e em torno dos ombros dela havia os braços de uma linda mulher exibindo olhos azuis bastante claros e cabelos lisos e loiríssimos, presos num elegante coque, sorrindo também vibrante e cálida, genuinamente.

Ele não ficou alheio do que deveria estar passando pela cabeça de Relena e fez menção de retirar-se silenciosamente, deixando-a a só com sua saudade, contudo, foi detido por um pesado suspiro:

_Não sei por quê… de repente… –balbuciou, feito pensasse alto, porém olhou para cima, procurando Heero, e lá estava ele com as mãos nos bolsos.

Quando ela se casou, pensou na mãe, mas estava tão infeliz com as circunstâncias de seu casamento que a preferiu ausente. Não conseguiria jamais ter aceitado aquele contrato se sua mãe estivesse viva porque seria incapaz de esconder a verdade e seu sofrimento dela. Por isso preferiu agir mecanicamente e tirar qualquer importância do fato de sua mãe não mais existir para ter a alegria de ver a filha casar-se.

Todavia, o casamento de seu irmão era diferente e Relena lamentava não tê-la ali para participar do evento.

De repente, era tudo sobre sua mãe.

Passara a tarde pensando nela, vendo suas fotos de noiva e imaginando-a como seria agora.

_Ela não vai estar aqui… nem na Ação de Graças… nem no casamento do meu irmão… nem… nunca. –e Relena não entendia porque doía ainda. De qualquer modo, era terrível pensar. –Ela faz muita falta. –confessou o que por muito tempo não havia dito.

Heero veio para perto e pediu a foto para Relena, que lhe estendeu o quadrinho e olhou para baixo, sobrecarregada daquelas conclusões.

_Já faz tanto tempo… não sei por que estou pensando nisso agora. Eu… –e queria justificar a si mesma aquela fraqueza que infelizmente era somente natural.

_Chega. –ele a fez parar. –Sua mãe era muito bonita. –comentou depois, a voz invariável, porém, não indiferente, e viu a moça erguer para ele olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

_Ela era sim. –esfregou os olhos antes que começasse a chorar.

_Também não sei por que você está pensando nisso, mas… você valoriza muito sua família e não foi só porque sua mãe faleceu que você deixou de valorizá-la, por isso deve ser normal sentir-se assim. –observou, sério e pausadamente, como que desajeitado.

Relena manteve toda sua atenção nele e no que ele expressara.

_Acho que tem muita coisa acontecendo… Eu estava… considerando que bom seria ter todo mundo reunido na quinta-feira, sabe… minha família e a sua… mas sempre vai faltar alguém. –ela concluiu, mais composta, cedendo então a seu pesar. Sim, era normal sentir-se assim porque, sim, ela valorizava a mãe ainda. Nora sempre faria falta, mesmo que essa fosse irremediável.

Ele não tinha nada para dizer. Não sabia o que Relena estava sentindo. Entretanto, parecia mal sair sem falar algo.

Por sua vez, ele suspirou:

_Deve ser… difícil. –murmurou a primeira frase que lhe ocorreu. Não que realmente ele conseguisse imaginar como era.

Relena assentiu e sorriu para ele. Entendia que ele estava sendo formal e talvez até um pouco indolente, mas estava tentando. Queria mostrar algum respeito por ela.

_Obrigada por me ouvir. –ela respondeu e voltou-se aos outros itens da caixa.

Assim, Heero deu as costas e foi saindo.

Algo em cima da escrivaninha capturou sua atenção – um volume novo de "O Chamado Selvagem" – e por pouco não parou para folheá-lo, ouvindo internamente a leitura de suas passagens favoritas. Olhou de soslaio para trás, mas Relena não havia percebido nada.

Foi para o próprio quarto e inexplicavelmente se sentia inquieto.

Inesperadamente, passou a pensar em quão real era o vazio que havia na vida de Relena. Só que apenas pensou nisso para se comparar. Questionou-se sobre a explicação da existência daquele oco que praticamente tomara sua alma. Não havia perdido ninguém. O que sentia não era tão nobre quanto à tristeza da moça, fazendo com que ele simplesmente parecesse ingrato. E ainda, por outro lado, embora Relena tivesse razões, ela não ficava debilitada por suas angústias enquanto ele sim, por mais que relutasse em aceitar. Ela seguia vivendo, esforçando-se em agarrar alguma alegria e ele apenas abrira mão de buscar qualquer motivação.

Novamente, sem ver muito proveito em raciocinar sobre aquelas questões, a não ser sentir-se péssimo, foi estudar. Manter-se ocupado era o que vinha garantindo sua sobrevivência.

A moça passou as horas seguintes organizando o que trouxera de casa ao passo que tentava compreender a inesperada manifestação que a tarde nostálgica produzira. Era esperado entristecer-se às vezes por causa da saudade, ainda mais quando ocasiões especiais se avizinhavam. Não iria assolar-se por isso, já passara dessa fase.

E, mesmo assim, estava aliviada por ter contado com alguém ao ter aquela recaída. Se estivesse só, talvez não houvesse se recomposto tão rápido. Refizera-se tão completamente que conseguira retornar a seu estado anterior de paz.

Também, foi ajudada pela lembrança de que sua mãe só desejaria felicidade para ela bem como que ela não desperdiçasse o que possuía no momento.

_O momento… –Relena murmurou, intrigada consigo mesma.

O carrilhão badalou as onze horas.

Havia terminado seus afazeres. Foi tomar banho e preparar-se para dormir. Entretanto, antes de descansar, resolveu preparar uma xícara de chá.

Ao ver a luz do escritório acesa, encorajou-se de verificar se Heero também aceitava.

_Vou fazer um pouco de chá. Quer? –apareceu no umbral e ofereceu.

_Não. –Heero tirou os olhos do livro.

_Que tal café? –ela ousou insistir. Vendo-o tão envolvido nos estudos, imaginou que talvez ele pudesse usar de um pouco mais de incentivo para esticar suas leituras.

Heero disfarçou a surpresa, abrandou seu fito e suspirou:

_Aceito. –soou cansado e quem ouvisse até poderia pensar que havia se rendido.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, risonha, e desapareceu.

Baixando a vista para página, ele leu uma frase e depois suspirou outra vez. Poderia fazer uma pausa. Deixou a leitura de lado e foi fazer companhia para a moça.

Enquanto ela preparava as bebidas, ele ficou encostado na pia, observando-a e escutando o cantarolar baixinho que de repente ela produzia.

_Boa noite. –ela desejou após servir uma xícara para ele e apanhar sua porção de chá.

_Boa noite. –ele replicou, grave e instintivamente, antes de bebericar do líquido quente e fragrante.

-8-8-8-8-

Ao despertar, Relena encontrou uma mensagem em seu celular. Akane chegara naquela madrugada e pedia que Relena ligasse para ela assim que acordasse.

Sem interpretar o pedido como literal, cumpriu sua rotina matinal, foi cumprimentar Manon e comer algo de café da manhã para só depois telefonar para a cunhada.

Akane estava de passagem porque no dia seguinte iria encontrar Duo em Vermont. Sua intenção era usar aquela tarde para comprar um presente para tia como carinhoso pedido de desculpas por não estar reunida com eles e ainda um presente para seu pai, de modo a desviar a atenção de sua grave infração de passar um feriado familiar com o namorado, embaraçando-o com demonstrações de afeto.

_Faz tempo mesmo que não compro nada para ele. –explicou.

Claro que Akane queria a companhia de Relena.

Desde que Heero se casara, Akane deixou de procurar qualquer outra das meninas para passar o tempo, com exceção de Astuce, que, se estivesse no país naquele dia, com certeza também seria convocada.

Relena ficava divertidamente intrigada com aquela lealdade que Akane desenvolvera sem que lhe fosse pedido. Por vezes concluía que a garota era simplesmente assim. Também, não tinha motivos para reclamar, era ótimo poder ter uma boa companhia a que recorrer e possuir o apoio integral da família de seu marido de apressada conveniência.

Saíram as duas pela cidade em espontânea caça pelo presente da tia Dafne. Enquanto isso, Relena aproveitou para tirar algumas informações sobre a mulher.

_Tia Dafne se casou com um banqueiro e mudou-se para Chicago no mesmo mês. –Akane explicou. –Ela e papai parecem dar-se muito bem… Às vezes, ele fala dela.

_Ela parece o juiz?

Akane considerou a resposta mentalmente antes de exprimi-la.

_Não… só que eu não tenho muito a dizer. A gente se viu muito pouco, em alguns eventos e comemorações… não tive muito tempo de conhecê-la. A última vez que a vi foi no funeral de seu marido. –relatava, pensativa e especialmente pesarosa quanto a última menção.

_Bem, sua mãe não me adiantou nada sobre ela… –Relena ponderou, parando para mexer em uma arara de vestidos a sua esquerda.

_Então fique tranquila, a tia Dafne não deve ser melindrosa. Só seja você mesma, Lena, e não vejo como poderá dar errado. –Akane aproximou-se e, ao terminar de falar, piscou um dos olhos.

Relena assentiu, rindo um pouquinho, e depois fez algumas perguntas sobre a prima Eudora a quem Heero citara. Akane tinha menos informações ainda dela, a não ser sobre com quem e quando se casara. Eudora era quase quinze anos mais velha e, assim, as duas primas não tiveram muita oportunidade de passar tempo juntas.

_Ela veio em meu casamento? –Relena pediu, havia pessoas estranhas demais naquele dia para que ela pudesse saber.

_Veio sim, mas sem o marido. Conversamos um pouco naquele dia, inclusive… –e dali passou a descrever a prima, em inútil esforço para que Relena se recordasse.

No fim da tarde, Akane havia comprado um colar dourado com um pingente de brilhante para a tia e um par de óculos escuros para seu pai.

Relena desejou boa viagem ao passo que saía do carro de Akane em frente ao Paterno e assim as amigas despediram-se.

Naquele jantar, Heero ouviu sobre a tarde delas.

Pelo menos Akane não tinha resolvido aparecer no escritório para cumprimentar todo mundo e atrapalhar o serviço com a desculpa de dar o presente para o juiz.

A semana ia seguindo sem novidades.

Relena foi ao cabelereiro com Lori na quarta-feira e entre os diversos assuntos tratados durante a sessão de manicure, comentaram sobre as compras que desejavam fazer na Black Friday.

Heero não via nada de diferente, trabalhando com todo o afinco e estudando em casa de modo similar. Só surpreendeu-se em chegar naquela noite e descobrir que Relena preparara o jantar.

_É algo simples. –ela advertiu, porque estava longe de cozinhar tão bem como Manon. –É que eu decidi adiantar a folga da Manon por causa do feriado. Ela deve estar na casa do irmão dela agora.

_Quando ela volta? –inquiriu prontamente, ainda bastante pasmado.

_Segunda-feira. Algum problema?

Ele meneou a cabeça, inexpressivo, os olhos duros imutados.

_Eu devia tê-lo consultado… –ela comentou, subitamente lhe ocorrendo que talvez ele não achasse correto dar tantas regalias a uma funcionária, ainda mais por ser ele quem pagava. Contudo, Manon era tão excelente, tanto profissional quanto pessoalmente, que Relena não via porque ser estrita e não tencionara aborrecê-lo com aquilo… Respirou fundo e prendeu o ar em seus pulmões, franzindo a testa.

_Não precisava. –mas não era esse o caso. Heero não se preocupava com Manon ou em pagá-la mesmo quando ela não trabalhava. –A casa está sob sua responsabilidade, pode fazer o que achar melhor. –e justificou sua atitude. Havia algo na voz impostada dele que parecia indiferente, por outro lado, Relena conseguiu ser sensível a um tímido acorde de consideração.

Ela percebeu-se assim com permissão de liberar a tensão que tão rapidamente acumulara.

Enquanto ele foi se lavar para comer, ela terminava de pôr a mesa.

Relena confessaria que tinha decidido e feito a refeição às pressas, mas só faria isso se perguntada. Estava bastante orgulhosa de conseguir aprontar um jantar completo do zero em tempo recorde de uma hora. Cozinhou uma massa de lasanha e preparou um pappardelle com molho de tomate apimentado e parmesão ao mesmo tempo em que fez uma sopa leve de cogumelos. De sobremesa, haveria um pavê improvisado com sorvete de creme, bolo Pullman de chocolate e biscoitos champanhe.

_Saiu hoje? –ele foi levado a indagar, depois que havia se acomodado e iniciado a degustação da sopa. A noite estava gelada, o cardápio que Relena montara era propício.

_Sim, com a Lori.

_Cabelereiro… –ele comentou, concluindo.

_Isso… afinal, amanhã será uma noite importante.

Pois é, Heero replicou com ironia em pensamentos.

Ele ainda não sabia o que faria naquele jantar.

Era tão irritante! Seu pai e a mania de insistir naquelas formalidades insignificantes…

Para que se reunir para aquela ocasião quando eles nem se davam bem? Heero preferia ficar no Paterno exatamente como naquele instante, tendo seu jantar com Relena igual a todos os outros dias. Na verdade, a refeição ali era muito mais importante que qualquer comemoração calculada e planejada o ano todo só pela causa de tradições que para ele eram vazias.

_Não estou nada ansioso. –e reclamou, finalmente.

_Por que não?

_Não entendo qual é a utilidade disso…

_Só vamos fazer uma refeição em família.

_Não poderia ser hoje?

_É, poderia sim… –concordou, olhando-o com uma brandura inigualável. Heero precisou até corrigir sua postura para suportar aquele fito voltado para si, que de tão brando, comportava-se feito lâmina de diamante serrando suas blindagens. –Mas seu pai acha que no dia de Ação de Graças é mais especial. Ele considera importante que você esteja com ele na mesa enquanto ele reflete sobre todas as coisas boas que teve esse ano e mesmo a vida inteira. –e discursou, plácida e doce, pousando os talheres nas beiras do prato.

Ela não podia ter ensaiado aquilo. Estava falando sério. Heero teve de retornar a seu estado de perplexidade, encarando intensamente a causadora de sua surpresa.

Mas Relena não desmanchou seu semblante gentil em nenhum momento.

Estava ela querendo dizer que aquele jantar era uma espécie de expressão de afeto da parte do juiz? Que era uma tentativa de reconciliação?

Heero não estava pronto para comprar essa ideia, contudo, captou-a mesmo assim.

-8-8-8-8-

Dafne Stanton _neé_ Yuy se orgulhava de exibir a mesma estirpe que o irmão.

_Deixe-me dar uma boa olhada em você, minha jovem. –sua voz era tão imperiosa quanto à de Dante, talvez ainda mais, por causa do aditivo da idade.

Relena havia acabado de chegar à mansão, Yacob ainda tinha seu casaco branco nas mãos quando Dafne surgiu, apoiando-se em sua bengala de marfim, como uma distinta imperatriz-mãe, sendo seguida por Athina.

Heero, que também se livrava do casaco ali, virou o rosto em direção à tia, enfunando-se de zanga diante de como ela soara. Porém, precisou moderar sua indisposição ao prestar atenção à com que olhos Dafne observava Relena. Dentro dos olhos verdes cristalinos, intocados pela névoa da idade, estava o brilho de aprovação que por algum tempo Heero procurou encontrar no fito do pai.

Dafne foi levando Relena pela mão, refazendo o caminho de segundos atrás até a sala de estar. Athina esperou Heero para segui-la junto do filho.

O rapaz parecia desnecessária e excessivamente empertigado, porém ela não o censurou nem em pensamentos. Considerou que talvez ele estivesse nervoso em estar na presença da tia depois de tantos anos e em uma situação tão delicada em sua vida.

Sorriu para ele e alisou seu braço.

_Tudo bem? –e perguntou somente para desviar a atenção dele.

Ele a mirou e assentiu.

Dante e Stefans já estavam na sala e pararam de conversar e levantaram-se no instante em que Dafne surgiu. Stefans energicamente avançou para roubar a filha do agarre de Dafne e beijar-lhe o rosto. A seguir, foi apertar a mão de seu genro mal-encarado. Os modos de Heero às vezes divertiam Stefans, que não disfarçava isso, o que só contrariava mais o rapaz. Era divertido também para Athina observar tudo isso.

Talvez aquela reunião servisse para aclarar as nuvens tempestuosas que haviam se instalado teimosamente em sua casa. Ver o filho ali obrigado a interagir com pessoas tão diversas dele, ter Relena junto ao pai, ambos mostrando-se tão feliz, e Dafne para especular tudo o que havia poderia desfazer o ar cansado do relacionamento dela com o marido bem como distraí-la.

Relena foi dar a mão ao juiz, sorrindo timidamente para o sogro.

Heero a assistia à distância. Ela parecia uma bailarina dentro de seu traje cor-de-rosa suave que Lori desenhara. Era tudo muito delicado e nobre, exatamente como ela: o tecido levemente aveludado do _cache couer,_ o vestido de renda que abria em uma saia rodada na altura dos joelhos e o coque macio e as tranças elaboradas que decoravam a cabeça dela evocavam figuras de princesas europeias de graça imensurável.

Dante silenciosamente a apreciou cintilando ali com aquele sorrisinho de menina, sendo engolfado por uma onda de calor. Os olhos dela de repente estavam tão verdes e contentes, diferentes de qualquer outra vez em que ele a havia visto.

Dafne, em seu vestido bordô que realçava o vermelho escuro e intenso de seus cabelos levemente ondulados, presos em um rabo por uma presilha preta, aproximou-se vagarosamente do sobrinho. Era bom poder vê-lo de perto em um ambiente tranquilo finalmente. Ia analisando-o e ficava em dúvida sobre se devia sorrir ao notá-lo tão similar a Dante no modo de parar, como se fosse inabalável, nos olhos tão severos e orgulhosos, o terno negro que o envolvia apenas colaborando para sua austeridade e elegância.

Ele era jovem e muito atraente, mesmo sedutor, porém, tão diferente do que se esperava de um rapaz daquela idade.

_Relaxe, vamos. –ela o provocou de brincadeira, mas a entonação da voz dela era exigente, quase crespa, e não caía bem aos ouvidos dele.

Heero não ofereceu resposta. Apenas a estudou com seu fito arisco, sem desfazer a compostura.

Ela careteou, procurando o irmão com o olhar, indagando-o sobre qual era o problema do rapaz.

Dante não pareceu compreender a mirada de Dafne.

Cinco minutos depois, a companhia se acomodava em torno da mesa de jantar decorada harmoniosamente com arranjos de gérberas e folhas de bordo e velas em castiçais feitos de pequenas abóboras brancas e uma cornucópia com espigas de milho colorido, abóboras rajadas, penas de faisão e espigas de trigo era a peça de centro.

Dante sentou-se a uma cabeceira, com Heero e Dafne à sua direita. Athina sentou-se a outra cabeceira, com Relena e Stefans à sua direita.

Antes da refeição se iniciar, Dante queria fazer um discurso breve. Ele nunca proferia uma oração de agradecimento propriamente dita, mas fazia uma recapitulação sempre bastante racional do ano que passou.

_Tenho para mim que este foi um bom ano, um dos melhores nos últimos dez. –e esta era uma clara referência ao comportamento de Heero. –Trabalhamos e por direito recebemos a prosperidade que nos tem mantido vivos até este dia. Sejamos gratos por termos esta força e disposição e que nosso esforço duro continue produzindo frutos semelhantes. Que nossa persistência não nos falhe. Agradeço assim pela lealdade e amizade desse e de todos os anos e pela presença de vocês hoje. Tenhamos sempre em mente o valor do que nos é dado de modo a não haver desperdício. –ele soava o tempo todo muito impessoal em sua reflexão, porém, na interpretação de cada um, de acordo com o nível de intimidades, poderia se ver alguma preocupação sincera com o bem-estar daqueles que eram queridos ao juiz.

Athina, mais que acostumada com os sermões do marido, acabou sorrindo para ele depois que ele se calou, transbordando de uma mistura de melancolia doce e afeição agre.

_Amém. –ela pronunciou, em anuência.

Por algum motivo, Dante sentiu-se secretamente tomado de constrangimento.

Yacob deu a ordem para que servissem as alcachofras ao molho holandês e a sopa de batata.

Houve um silêncio por cinco minutos, da parte de alguns era contemplativo, da de outros, concentrado, e ainda para outros, relutante, até que Stefans o desmanchou, principiando a falar com Dante sobre os velhos tempos. Dafne se interessou no assunto, juntamente de Athina, que se animou em participar com um ou outro comentário, ao passo que Relena ficou ouvindo absorta, sorrindo às vezes. Heero somente observava cada um.

Stefans resolveu resgatar uma história especialmente detestada pelo juiz a respeito do primeiro ano de direito de Dante em Harvard. Como Stefans ficou estudando administração em Nova York mesmo, decidiu visitar o amigo em um recesso de Páscoa.

_Você sabe que não devia ter ido. –Dante o reprovou ainda depois de quase quarenta anos. –Eu tinha planos para aquele recesso.

_Ah, eu me lembro! Foi naquele ano em que fizemos a viagem para a Turquia. Papai nunca entendeu porque você acabou não indo. –Dafne recordou-se, divertida, porém impertinente. Mas tinha sido uma viagem tão rápida que Dante não precisava ficar aborrecido por tê-la perdido. Ela achou que não valeu para nada, visto que a estadia deles fora tão breve que não honrou os encantos charmosos de Istambul.

_Você ia para a Turquia naquela semana? –Stefans ficou pasmado. Relena tentava segurar o riso com muito esforço e Athina estava quase começando a rir dela. Heero revirou os olhos glaciais.

_Eu falei que ia. E mesmo assim você me apareceu lá. –Dante continuava muito irritado. –Ia arrumar as malas no dia que você chegou.

_Mas fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos… pensei que poderíamos nos divertir um pouco juntos, oras…

_Até que essa não foi uma ideia ruim e você poderia ter parado nela… –Athina comentou, travessa.

_Você quase foi expulso do dormitório, não foi, Dante? –Dafne seguiu na deixa da cunhada.

_Podemos mudar de assunto? Estão se divertindo às minhas custas.

_Se você achasse graça nessa história, não seria tão divertido… –Stefans ousou em provocar mais o amigo.

Heero começava a perder a noção de quem eram aquelas pessoas com ele.

Dante não replicou nada em sua defesa.

Interrompendo a conversa, o prato principal foi servido: o tradicional peru recheado acompanhado de molho brunsovs, purê de batatas e milho amanteigado.

_Adeus, minha dieta. –Dafne reprovou com um suspiro, antipática, porém, imediatamente depois olhou Athina e soltou uma gargalhada cálida e espirituosa.

Athina apenas meneava a cabeça, risonha. Sabia bem como Dafne não vivia de fachadas e se surgia muito fria de repente, era porque estava brincando.

_Mas, papai, o que você aprontou lá em Harvard? –Relena deu seguimento ao assunto, curiosa demais para deixar para lá e obedecer ao sogro.

Dante a encarou por um segundo cheio de incriminação, bufando e ocupando-se em comer.

_Termine logo com isso, Stefans. –e rosnou, avisando.

_Eu dei uma festinha no andar do quarto de Dante enquanto ele escapou de mim para estudar na biblioteca. No fim, sobrou para ele por ter deixado um arruaceiro que nem estudava lá entrar no dormitório…

_Papai! Que maldade! Nunca pensei que você fosse tão impossível! –e riu a valer, apesar da desaprovação ao que o pai fizera.

_Sempre foi… –Dante observou, aborrecido.

_Rapazes são sempre rapazes… –depois que riu, Athina murmurou, leda.

Dafne assentiu veementemente. Seus gestos eram sempre muito enérgicos.

_Por isso, conte-me, Heero, como tem ido seus estudos? –ela olhou o lado e indagou, interessada, e ainda assim, autoritária.

_Me formo este ano.

_Muito bom. E como lhe pareceu Oxford? Você estudou lá por um período, estou errada? –Dafne sabia muito bem tudo o que havia acontecido, e apesar de questionar tão descaradamente, algo na maneira de ela fitá-lo anulava a ideia de que queria humilhá-lo. Incomum.

Ele olhou baixo, ainda assim malcontente pela menção. Quando levantou a vista, notou que Dante havia fixado o olhar nele para verificar integralmente qual seria a resposta, o que o fazia sentir-se mais pressionado e tentado a sair da mesa rudemente do que incentivado em falar qualquer coisa – verdadeira ou não – para responder a tia.

Contudo, observando o entorno, percebeu que Relena prestava atenção, e pensando nela, admitiu, bufando:

_Eu poderia ter aproveitado mais.

_Entretanto, eu estou bem mais contente com você aqui, querido. –Athina logo comentou, docemente, levada por um instinto.

Ele criou uma expressão indecisa entre embaraço, surpresa e comoção com o que ouviu, e terminou aparentando apenas distante.

_Depois da formatura, quais são seus planos? –Dafne seguia em sua verificação. Precisava honrar sua posição de tia.

Sacudindo a cabeça sem resposta, Heero voltou a comer, achando que assim encerraria o assunto.

_Heero está indo muito bem no escritório. Imagino que ele vai ser promovido a chefe de departamento assim que se formar. Mesmo sem o diploma, a diretoria confia muito nele, dando-lhe os casos mais importantes. –Relena apresentou, suas palavras eram leves no ar e não destoavam mesmo da mais complexa sinfonia.

Lançando um breve olhar de soslaio para ela, Heero indagou-se o que havia dado nela. Sua voz viera carinhosa e orgulhosa e articulou-se tão naturalmente a ponto de ele não conseguir atinar por que. Isso o indispôs.

_Que ótimo! –Dafne ficou contente, olhando o rapaz e lhe sorrindo arrojadamente.

Ele respirou fundo, assentiu brevemente feito agradecesse e Relena trocou um olhar com ele, furtivo e cúmplice, contudo lhe faltou perspicácia para saber o que ela tencionou.

_Pensa em ser juiz? –Dafne mais uma vez verificou.

_Não, não considero essa opção. Como Relena disse, estou bastante contente com o trabalho no escritório. –e escutou-se falando, muito mais seguro de si do que o costume. E olhou o pai em seguida, antes de dirigir atenção à tia e aos outros presentes.

_Você deve mesmo fazer o que gosta. –Stefans apoiou, balançando a cabeça.

_Deve ser um trabalho fascinante. –Dafne adicionou.

_Sim, tem seus momentos. –Heero concordou em um esboço de gracejo.

Contudo, Dafne entendeu e sorriu largo outra vez, contagiando Relena e Athina.

_Nunca fui atraída pelo Direito, mas acabei em um caminho muito similar… formei-me em Serviço Social… –e falou para Relena. –Trabalhei algum tempo, mas depois que Eudora nasceu, me acomodei… –pausou para degustar um pouco de vinho com brandy. –E você, Relena? No que se formou?

_Literatura Inglesa.

_Extraordinário! E está trabalhando?

_Estou sim. Dou aulas de Inglês em uma escola em Nova Jersey.

_Relena, ainda não compreendi esta decisão. –Dante adiantou-se a irmã no pedido de justificações.

_Senhor Yuy… –Athina não apreciou a atitude dele, mas pelo modo com que Relena voltou-se para o sogro, percebeu que preocupar-se era desnecessário.

_Entendo. –apaziguou. –Eu apenas percebi que estava sentindo-me muito mal de ficar em casa quando poderia fazer todo meu estudo ser útil por dividi-lo com outros.

_Nobre de sua parte. –Dafne murmurou, admirada, antes de qualquer manifestação do irmão. Entretanto, ele apenas assentiu e recolheu-se à suas meditações. –E o que achou disso, Heero?

_Não vi nenhum problema. Além do mais, Relena gosta muito do que faz e está se sentindo muito mais feliz depois de começar a dar as aulas. Seria injusto proibi-la de exercer sua profissão.

Relena encabulou-se sem poder disfarçar. Levou o guardanapo aos lábios, suspirando, indecisa sobre sorrir ou arranjar meios de ficar cordata.

_Isso porque a Lena sempre foi apaixonada por livros. –Stefans atalhou, alegremente. Quase adicionou que ela era igual a sua esposa, mas não achou proveitoso citar aquela lembrança ali.

_Assim como Athina… curioso! –Dafne indicou. Estava dominando a conversa.

_Nada como uma boa história para te distrair e apresentar mundos e vidas novas… –Athina apresentou.

Relena assentiu em completa aquiescência e depois ouviu algo direcionado a ela:

_Imagino que deve gostar de escrever… –Dafne se daria muito bem como entrevistadora. Poderia ser irritante ter uma conversa somente à base de perguntas. Porém, vindos dela, por alguma razão, os questionamentos não pareciam um interrogatório mecânico e sensaborão, mas uma demonstração objetiva de interesse e desejo de aproximação, mesmo que o timbre de voz dela fosse firme e cerimonial, dando às vezes breve e falsa impressão de sobranceria.

Dante não era muito diferente, pois também conversava de modo objetivo e preciso, contudo, aliara um pouco de rudeza a sua fala e trazia o coração indiferente ao passo que tomava por tolo qualquer assunto de carga emocional. Dafne mantinha seu âmago brando e amigo, impressionável ainda pelas alegrias e tristezas que acometiam a ela ou outros, aberta a qualquer discussão e sentindo-se muito feliz quando sua opinião era procurada.

_Sim, embora nada muito sério. –Relena tinha esta resposta ensaiada. Por alguns anos, estivera afastada da produção literária, mas quando se envolvia com um texto, perdia-se nele. O único problema é que não costumava demonstrar o quanto estimava escrever e preferia não falar sobre o que produzia.

_Não é verdade. Relena escreveu um livro. –Heero a delatou de uma vez, monótono. Não achou certo permiti-la escapar tal qual precisasse.

_Um livro, querida? –Athina reagiu com entusiasmo.

_Sim, mas… foi só um passatempo… não é nada demais. –ela tentou diminuir as chamas que Heero soprara. Olhou para ele, denunciando surpresa, começando a corar, mas ele meneou a cabeça, dedicando a ela um olhar suave e de repente apoiador. Mas ela considerou que poderia estar imaginando essa parte.

_Não tive tempo de ler ainda, mas ouvi dizer que é muito bom. –Heero tornou a contradizê-la.

Não, ela não estava imaginando.

Normalmente, ele teria soado sem tato e intrometido, todavia, sua voz vinha com um calor completamente inédito, revelando determinação da parte dele em dar à moça o reconhecimento devido por suas habilidades.

_Heero, por que… –ela tentou interferir, os lábios meio-sorridentes se entreabrindo perplexos, seus olhos esverdeados enormes de agitação, espremidos pelas sobrancelhas inquisidoras. Contudo, não havia tempo, todos apreciaram a revelação e Dafne saíra com nova pergunta:

_Pensa em publicá-lo?

_Não… escrever para mim é só um hobby… –mansa e branda, explicou, suspirando a seguir, bebendo um pouco de água para refrescar-se. Sentia as bochechas brilhando de coradas.

_E por isso mesmo você deve ser muito boa. Afinal, gosta muito de escrever, não é? –Heero apresentou, falando de repente tão prático quanto sua tia, simplicista e incontrariável.

_Eu gosto. –ela confirmou, aprazida e encabulada, pensando em como se divertia ao traçar e desenvolver as histórias no papel. Não poderia negar isso se até Heero havia notado.

_Vocês dois realmente se dão muito bem. –Dafne sentenciou, intercalando seu fito entre Relena e Heero, deixando um sorriso desfazer-se em seus lábios finos e pintados de terracota.

Para eles, foi como se o tempo tivesse deixado de correr só por um milésimo de segundo, o que não era verdade, claro. Talvez fora apenas seus corações que perderam o ritmo ou o ar que faltou quando ouviram Dafne comunicar tão despreocupadamente aquela opinião imprevista.

Estavam interpretando bem demais?

Mas nem se esforçavam para isso…

Será que Dafne não sabia o tamanho disparate que presumira?

Eles faziam esforços inúteis de enganarem-se a respeito da realidade das palavras da tia, que na primeira conversa com eles, já os tinha como um casal feliz.

Athina estava alegremente confusa com o que assistira. Será que pela primeira vez Dante havia acertado com suas manobras extremas? Será que pela primeira vez também se sentiria satisfeita que ele acertasse? Apenas tinha certeza de que um caminho novo iniciara a ser trilhado àquela noite, o que a fez mais disposta em olhar o futuro com otimismo.

Dafne depois de mais alguns comentários, Dafne abriu espaço para que outros conduzissem as conversas, embora não tivesse deixado de participar.

A refeição correra de forma tão veloz, quando foram dar-se conta, estavam tomando vinho na sala de estar com a lareira acesa, as mulheres juntas em um sofá, e os homens perto do fogo.

Heero e Relena foram embora um pouco depois das dez e meia. Caminhando lado a lado até o carro, já não se sentiam tão abalados pelo que ouviram um do outro, embora um interesse novo houvesse nascido. Relena lançou um olhar furtivo para Heero enquanto ele abria a porta para ela, acompanhando a linha perfeita dos ombros dele, o formato primoroso de trapézio no qual suas costas eram construídas. Desapareceu dentro do carro contendo um sorriso.

De repente, o charme dele ficava impossível de ser relevado.

Sim, sim, bonito ele sempre havia sido, desde o primeiro olhar, e ela nunca tinha negado isso.

Era algo mais que a obrigava agora a reconhecer a atração que tão espontaneamente ele exercia.

Sua bronca dele havia acabado. Se desmanchado completamente.

Heero parou do lado de fora do BMW e suspirou.

Olhou o céu, alisou a franja e quando entrou, encontrou Relena rindo para ele, não brilhante como uma estrela, mas amena e total como uma lua cheia.

_Sua tia é muito agradável. –ela foi rápida em observar.

_Ela me cansa. –Heero deu a partida

Relena passou o cinto de segurança e se acomodou voltada para os para-brisas.

_Um pouco, é verdade, só que não achei que ela estava sendo chata. Só usou o caminho mais curto pra saber tudo o que queria. –e riu no final.

Heero meneou a cabeça sem opinião diante do que Relena argumentou.

Não era importante.

Só precisaria lidar com Dafne no ano seguinte, provavelmente.

_Amanhã, eu, sua mãe e ela vamos às compras de Black Friday. Noin também vai nos acompanhar! –e olhou pela janela, suspirando. –Você quer que eu procure alguma coisa para você?

_Não.

_E o que vai fazer amanhã? –tornou a olhá-lo.

_Adiantar meus estudos.

_Ah, sim… as provas. Com tanta dedicação, você só poderá se sair bem. –estava escuro dentro do veículo, mas Heero ouviu o sorriso dela em sua voz. Assentiu a cabeça apenas para acusar que escutara.

E no minuto seguinte, ele captou só o meio-perfil dela emoldurado pela janela que exibia de fundo as luzes da cidade. Aparecia feito uma miragem.

Tudo havia terminado bem.

-8-8-8-8-

Relena retornou de seu passeio cheia de sacolas. Tinha usado muito bem seu dinheiro, aproveitando grandes promoções, além de que se divertira até o excesso nas conversas com Dafne e Noin. Athina agiu mais como mediadora, embora surgisse tão animada como as outras.

Anunciou sua chegada à porta e já foi carregando tudo para o quarto.

Heero estava no escritório, estudando e trabalhando intercaladamente, todo o ambiente cheirava café.

Ele havia almoçado dois sanduíches com as sobras do peru e do molho, assim como normalmente se faz, e passado o resto da tarde apenas com café.

Hora de fazer uma pausa e sondar felinamente o que a senhora Yuy viera aprontando.

Foi até a cozinha, bebeu um copo de água bem cheio enquanto arrumava o cabelo usando o reflexo de uma cristaleira para se orientar. Então foi encontrar Relena no quarto.

Ela vinha saindo do banheiro quando o achou na porta. Ele não entrou, só percorreu as dez sacolas com os olhos, luxento.

De repente, o _Blackberry_ dela tocou.

Era Akane querendo saber de tudo.

Enquanto ela se distraía com a conversa, acenou para que Heero entrasse.

Ele fez cerimônias e, por isso, ela remexeu as sacolas, explicando o que havia feito naquele dia para a menina do outro lado da linha, até que encontrar uma sacola de papel preta com o logo discreto do Empório Armani discretamente.

_Sua tia que escolheu. –sussurrou ao entregar-lhe e ir até a poltrona para conseguir falar com Akane confortavelmente. Também estava cansada de ficar em pé tantas horas.

Ele segurou o pacote e foi saindo para o corredor, olhando o conteúdo.

Retirou o estojo preto que encontrou lá dentro e, jogando a sacola no sofá, abriu a caixa que revelou um relógio completamente preto, elegante e sóbrio, de pulseira de elos e vários mostradores. Não era esportivo, ao mesmo tempo, tinha um design bastante dinâmico e robusto que lhe garantia uma presença marcante acompanhando qualquer estilo.

Dafne tinha bom gosto e realmente conseguira delinear as preferências dele com maestria em velocidade admirável. Assustador.

Foi para o quarto com o estojo para posicioná-lo junto de seus outros relógios e experimentou o novo.

Ele ia precisar de um aperto, mas nada que fosse prejudicar sua beleza.

Duas horas depois, Dafne telefonou para verificar se tinha acertado no presente.

_Muito obrigado. –ele bastou-se em dizer.

_Imaginei que fosse gostar. Vocês dois compartilham um encanto soturno. –e riu. Ele não sabia se devia mesmo tomar aquilo como um elogio. –E não foi só eu que pensei assim, tenha certeza. –soou sugestiva e ele quase bufou de contrariedade por ter entendido exatamente a quem ela se referira.

_A senhora não precisava. –complementou, buscando ser mais cortês.

_Claro que não, querido… eu apenas quis. Considere um presente de formatura adiantado.

Ele assentiu, pensativo.

_Insisti com Relena para que vocês venham me visitar em Chicago. Imagino que isso só irá acontecer depois do casamento de seu cunhado, mas mesmo assim, quero vocês aqui em breve. Eudora está ansiosa em conhecer Relena melhor.

_Está bem.

E despediram-se.

De repente e sem querer, Heero tinha conquistado o afeto de mais uma pessoa. Talvez ele não tivesse realmente conquistado Dafne, visto que ela o conhecia há muito tempo e como seu primeiro sobrinho, provavelmente sempre teve algum carinho por ele, mesmo distante, mas de repente, ela fazia questão de ser incluída na vida dele.

Aquilo nunca foi o que ele esperava.

Talvez jantares de Ação de Graça não fossem tão inúteis assim.

* * *

:suspira:

Olá, leitores queridos!

Como passaram desde o último capítulo?

Eu estou exausta!

Esse capítulo me deu um trabalhão.

Aconteceu tanta coisa!

Tanta coisa que até eu fiquei cansada!

Desculpe se tem muitas cenas do pessoal comendo e você sentiu fome enquanto lia ou enjoado.

Por enquanto, a hora do jantar é o único momento em que o Heero e a Lena ficam juntos e conversam e também uma ocasião social comum e frequente.

Eu fiquei com muita fome enquanto pesquisava as receitas e pratos típicos aqui!

E o que acharam da Dafne?

Provavelmente, essa será a primeira e única aparição dela na fic, mas eu precisei muito criá-la, porque só um personagem novo e alheio aos fatos que envolvem o casamento dos dois poderia causar o que vocês leram.

Eu quis fazer ela um pouco excêntrica, um pouco chata, mas diferente dos outros personagens. Tentei criar uma versão mais felizinha do Dante.

Viajei por horas aqui, imaginando a infância deles. Ela devia atormentá-lo. Ehehehehhe

Dá para perceber que me apeguei nela, não é?

Sobre o final, me perdoem se ele parecer meio esquisito e sem sentido.

Não foi de propósito! xD

O que mais devo dizer?

Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenha ficado insuportavelmente maçante. :P

Também, deem uma passada no Tumblr da fic! Eu vou ficar muito feliz se encontrar vocês por lá!

Essa semana, no dia 17, Tentando a Sorte fez 3 anos!

Dizer obrigada seria pouco para transmitir quão feliz eu sinto por cada um de vocês me acompanharem sem se cansar nessa jornada. :D

Saibam que é um grande prazer compartilhar essa história com vocês.

Beijos e abraços!

22.06.2012


	40. 39

**39**

Aquele dia de Outono estava dourado e lúcido. Riverside Park transformar-se em uma paleta gigante de cores quentes, cada folha um borrãozinho de tinta. Heero relanceou uma pilha de folhas a sua direita e lembrou-se das tardes passadas no jardim destruindo e ajuntando os montões de folhas secas antes de correr para dentro e tomar chocolate quente com canela. Talvez esta fosse uma lembrança feliz que ele poderia contar, se fosse preciso. Os tempos de fato mudaram. Ele tinha mesmo sido inocente um dia.

Saiu do parque e atravessou a avenida para retornar para casa.

Encontrou Relena sentada no sofá, mudando a TV de canal, enquanto bebia chá. Ela o cumprimentou com um sorrisinho leve e despretensioso.

_Sua mãe te enviou uma coisa. –e avisou, percebendo que ele se dirigia para a cozinha.

_O quê?

_Um terno, para o jantar.

Ele assentiu, então sabendo exatamente do que se tratava. Era aquele terno xadrez verde escuro que ele comprara em Londres, mas abandonara no seu quarto na casa de seus pais. Fazia parte da tradição da Feira de Outono usar algum item do vestuário estampado de xadrez, ele não sabia explicar por que. Como nunca havia usado aquele terno, talvez sua mãe tivesse decidido por ele que chegara a hora, uma muito apropriada, de estreá-lo.

Heero foi beliscar algo na cozinha, listando em pensamentos os componentes de sua bagagem. A Feira de Outono não exigia muito. Só precisava de uma mala porque passaria a noite lá.

Tinha sido mais uma semana abarrotada de afazeres e passar um dia no campo tornou-se uma perspectiva interessante mesmo para ele.

Tomou uma ducha rápida e vestiu-se para o passeio com uma camiseta branca, uma camisa azul-claro, um suéter azul-marinho, jeans pretos e botas pretas. Separou a jaqueta de couro preto para vestir antes de sair e preparou a mala.

Reencontrou-se com Relena na hora da partida. Ela vestia uma camisa rosa-bebê, um suéter creme e um blazer bordô de nubuck junto dos jeans skinny azuis e botas pretas de cano longo. Ele entrou com as duas malas primeiro no elevador e, parado um passo atrás dela, apreciava seus cabelos dourados perfeitamente caídos nas costas, uma trança _waterfall_ atravessando-os de um lado a outro da cabeça e arrematada com uma fita preta. Os cabelos pareciam tão lisos e macios, como algum tecido oriental raro, feito à mão, e brilhavam como o sol daquele dia.

Heero protegia sua vista com os óculos aviadores, mas estes não bloqueavam aquele brilho ou a aura da moça.

Relena encheu o carro de luz. Ela não sabia quão serena e contente sentia-se, o que fazia a claridade ainda mais intensa.

Ele parou várias vezes para relanceá-la conforme dirigia. Ela folheava a última revista _The New Yorker_.

_Não vejo a hora de provar o strudel que Manon preparou para o piquenique. –de repente ela comentou, olhando para ele e o flagrando.

Ele desviou a vista rapidamente e assentiu.

_Nós vamos nos sentar com os seus pais? –e voltando para a revista, virou uma página e indagou.

_Acho que sim… você quem sabe.

Relena suspirou antes de espiar o perfil perfeitamente esculpido, marcial e elegante, de seu motorista. A paisagem ia ficando rapidamente para trás, contudo ele estava imóvel ali e com ela. Pela primeira vez ela dava-se conta de que não se sentia sozinha com ele.

Heero fez o _check in_ na pousada enquanto Relena foi com a cesta procurar Athina e Dante, cumprimentando e conversando um pouquinho com os amigos com quem ia cruzando.

_Não se esqueça de nosso passeio a cavalo. –Lori cobrou, rindo, vendo Relena passar a alguns metros de distância.

_Não irei! –gritou de volta. –Chamou Riene?

_Sim!

_Aqui, querida! –e intrometendo-se, Athina localizou a nora e sinalizou.

Apressando-se, Relena foi encontrar seus sogros e, junto de Athina, organizou a mesa para a refeição. Não poderiam ter o piquenique em uma manta estendida no chão porque as costas de Dante não o permitiam abaixar-se tanto com facilidade, mas não por isso ficaram sem a toalha quadriculada de branco e vermelho que sumariza tão bem essa ocasião.

Heero chegou junto do pai e trocaram um olhar que servia de saudação entre eles. Dante foi logo se sentando, mas Heero tomou tempo para observar onde estava. Era uma sábado comum, entretanto, tudo parecia na medida precisa: até a aragem não estava fria demais, combinando com a irradiação solar para criar a temperatura perfeita. As folhagens ali também ofereciam um espetáculo multicor, mas muito superior ao de Riverside Park, brilhando e contrastando com o azul limpo do céu. Tudo parecia extremamente sossegado.

_Venha comer, querido. –Athina convidou, sorrindo-lhe como sempre.

Ela nunca desistia dele.

Assentindo, umedeceu os lábios e juntou-se à sua família.

Relena o serviu, oferecendo das guloseimas na mesa, atenciosa. Ele não havia esperado por isso, mas não objetou. Simplesmente aceitava qualquer coisa que ela sugeria pôr em seu prato.

Ninguém teve pressa em fazer seu lanche. As senhoras Yuy conversavam bem-dispostas como sempre, nunca carentes de assunto, e os senhores Yuy ouviam e pensavam, trocando olhares esquivos.

Depois, Heero foi dar uma volta e encontrou seus amigos reunidos perto de um dos estábulos. Não haviam se visto já há algum tempo e todos tinham muito para contar sobre o feriado e a semana que passara.

Quatre havia acabado de retornar de uma breve viagem de negócios na Alemanha e partilhou suas aventuras berlinenses com seus amigos.

_E então, você encontrou ou não a senhorita perfeita lá? –e quando o relato do amigo acabou, Duo fez-se de descontente, feito não tivesse entendido nada.

_Me desculpe? Quem? –mas Quatre entendeu muito menos.

_Uma namorada. –Trowa decidiu aclarar a provocação de Duo.

_Ah, isso outra vez. –Quatre revirou os olhos azuis, atribulado. –Eu estava lá a trabalho. –determinou, colocando firmeza e propriedade em sua declaração que o fazia muito responsável e honrado.

_Ai, ai, você não aprende… precisa aproveitar todas as oportunidades. –Duo o repreendeu, soando muito sábio.

Wu Fei bufou, extremamente chateado daquele assunto.

_Veja: seguindo meu conselho, até o Wu Fei achou o amor da vida dele. –Duo não perdeu a chance.

_O quê? Não exagera! Eu nunca disse isso.

As risadas foram inevitáveis, mas controláveis.

_Não disse? Os irmãos da Jade precisam saber! –fez-se de escandalizado.

_Desde quando essa conversa é sobre mim? –Wu Fei descaradamente devolveu toda a atenção a Quatre.

_Ah, é mesmo. Retomando: você não quer ficar para trás, quer, Quatre? –e Duo seguia com sua lábia marota.

Quatre tomou um profundo e dramático suspiro só um pouco menor que sua profunda e dramática pausa para enfim proferir, muito seguro de si e, ao mesmo tempo, bastante meigo:

_Por favor, amigos, saibam que não se apressa a arte.

_O quê? –Duo explodiu imediatamente, disfarçando o riso para encenar-se atraiçoado. –O Quatre tirando a gente!

_Tirando você, quer dizer. –Heero finalmente resolveu participar, só piorando tudo para Duo, que ficou de boca escancarada por alguns bons segundos antes de juntar-se aos risos.

Quando a graça acabou, Quatre suspirou de novo, confiante de que aquele assunto ficaria amortecido pelas próximas semanas e bondosamente passou a vez para Heero:

_Como foi sua Ação de Graças?

_Normal. Minha tia Dafne veio.

_Espero que isso não tenha sido trabalhoso. –Trowa comentou.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tendo relances da data espocando em sua mente.

_E como está Relena? –Quatre se lembrou de indagar.

_Bem. –e ele respondeu limitadamente, completamente estranho ao que dizer em retorno a uma pergunta daquelas.

_Vou lá falar com ela… –Quatre anunciou e saiu.

_Alguém quer dar uma volta a cavalo? –Duo propôs.

_Não agora… ainda estou cheio. –Trowa respondeu, suspirando. Sua família havia caprichado nas provisões para aquele piquenique.

_Wu Fei?

_Não estou afim.

Duo revirou os olhos e deixou para lá.

_Heero?

_Eu vou.

_Quando voltarem, vamos jogar cartas. –Trowa planejou.

_Boa ideia. –Wu Fei aceitou e Heero assentiu.

Com isso, o quarteto dividiu-se em dois.

No estábulo, os rapazes apanharam as luvas e escolheram os cavalos.

_Vamos fazer o trajeto colina acima. –Duo indicou, certo de que Heero seria indiferente.

Cavalgaram cinco minutos em silêncio contemplativo. O bosque parecia ter saído de uma daquelas pinturas vitorianas de caça da sede do clube. Havia tantas nuanças diferentes de folhas secas que diria-se impossível encontrar duas exatamente iguais. Alguns esquilos faziam breves aparições e os dois cavalos escalavam suavemente em um ritmo lento e relaxante.

_Não me lembro de uma Feira de Outono acontecendo em um dia tão lindo quanto esse… –Duo deixou escapar, extasiado. –Ano passado estava meio nublado, não teve tanta graça.

Heero não poderia opinar porque não se lembrava. Na verdade, ele nem tinha ido ao evento na estação anterior. Nada foi comentado sobre isso.

_Quero te fazer uma pergunta. –Heero anunciou depois de mais uma longa pausa.

Duo voltou-se para ele, sorrindo malicioso de surpresa, louco para saber do que se tratava.

Heero o olhou de soslaio por um instante e depois seguiu mirando por cima das orelhas de Fire Spirit II, concentrado.

Era mais uma dessas tolices que lhe ocorriam, porém elas começavam a provarem-se terrivelmente irresistíveis. Toda aquela conversa dos amigos sobre o fim de semana anterior trouxe à lembrança de Heero uma questão que até ele descrevia como delicada.

Entre seus amigos, só Trowa e Wu Fei tinham a família completa como a dele. Duo e Quatre eram carentes, o primeiro do pai, que morrera oito anos antes por problemas cardíacos, e o segundo, da mãe, que falecera por complicações no parto dele mesmo.

Heero refletiu em como Relena sentiu-se, pesou a carga que ela levava e, outra vez falhando em emulá-la ou compreendê-la, quis ampliar suas investigações.

_Pode mandar. –Duo incentivou.

_Nessas datas especiais… ou mesmo às vezes… você sente muita falta de seu pai?

As feições espertas de Duo suavizaram de uma vez. Ele sorriu pequeno e sereno um sorriso muito diferente de qualquer um que Heero já o vira dar.

_Não tem que responder se não quiser. –e Heero proclamou, autoritário, mascarando seu receio e preocupação.

_Não, tudo bem. Eu consigo falar disso com você. Você estava lá também, afinal…

Essas palavras fizeram destrancar nas lembranças dos dois as imagens daquele ano difícil. Heero lembrava quanta dor conseguia ver nos olhos sorridentes do amigo mesmo meses depois do funeral. Fora uma morte tão repentina que só houve como sofrer depois e por algumas semanas Duo parecia ter ficado enterrado junto do pai. Heero e os outros rapazes acompanharam-no em todos os momentos, mesmo quando Duo os insultava e mandava embora. Eram adolescentes e a primeira reação que lhes subia era a raiva.

Mesmo naquela época Heero ficou mistificado e grandemente ferido pela angústia do amigo. Não conseguia entendê-la e se culpava, sentia-se mal por ter um relacionamento precário com o juiz ao passo que tudo o que seu melhor amigo queria era o pai de volta com todos os seus defeitos. Do seu próprio jeito, Heero também atravessou uma crise quando o pai de Duo morreu.

E agora, com Relena, estava tudo de volta, pelo menos não como a mesma crueza, mas conservando a mesma estranheza.

Depois de tantos anos, Heero queria saber como Duo sentia-se, como ele próprio reagiria aquele assunto e o que mais poderia derivar de tudo. Talvez conseguisse se aproximar mais não só de si mesmo, mas também de Relena, além de fortalecer sua amizade com Duo.

_Sabe aquela parada das coisas melhorarem com o tempo? Então… é assim mesmo. Não tem outra explicação. Só que não é um processo natural. Eu tive de me forçar, primeiro, todo dia, depois toda semana, gradualmente, a encontrar algum tipo de consolo, algum tipo de conformação.

Heero assentiu.

_E mesmo assim, de vez em quando, eu ainda sinto saudades. Minha mãe muito mais… não tem como não. Ele é meu pai, caramba… foi ele quem me ensinou a andar de bicicleta e tudo o mais. Não dá pra continuar a vida como se nada tivesse mudado.

_O que você faz quando fica insuportável?

_Ah… às vezes, nada. Só curto o momento. Outras vezes, converso com minha mãe, com a Ane, ou vejo fotos. O melhor é se concentrar nas coisas boas. Eu escolhi algumas lembranças como salva-vidas, sabe? Quando me dá aquela revolta, lembro como foi muito bom ir com ele naquele jogo dos Knicks ou como foi engraçado o dia em que o carro quebrou e eu e ele precisamos pedir carona até o próximo posto porque o celular estava fora de área… e eu penso que, não importa que acabou, o que importa é que valeu muito a pena.

Heero alinhou os lábios em um sorriso discreto quase orgulhoso. Talvez Duo estivesse certo ao dizer que era ele quem sabia viver. Heero tinha muito a aprender e, por um segundo, admitiu.

_Parece bom. –decidiu comentar.

_E eu sei que… se eu precisar demais, tenho amigos de verdade que podem me apoiar.

Sem saber o que fazer com aquela emoção, Heero meneou a cabeça. Ele não se achava assim tão digno de confiança.

_E a Ane, como ela reage quando vê que você está nostálgico?

_Ela me escuta. Na maioria das vezes, não preciso de mais nada. E quando eu quero ficar na minha, ela deixa.

Pensando no que acabara de ouvir, Heero avaliou se agira certo com Relena. Pelo menos, achou que ela sentiu-se melhor depois de conversarem e não mais triste. Era um progresso não fazê-la mais chorar de qualquer forma, mas era uma conquista conseguir reanimá-la de fato.

Ele suspirou.

_A Lena perdeu a mãe, né? –Duo verificou, despretensioso.

_É… faz uns cinco anos, acho.

_Saquei. –e a despretensão dele foi abruptamente substituída por um tom de malícia que ficou vibrando nos ouvidos de Heero por um pouco.

Ele preferiu não fazer caso.

Bufou, então.

_É meio recente e ela andou enfrentando uma super barra nesse último ano… não tem nada demais se ela ficar saudosa e tristinha vez por outra. –e mais sensato, Duo adicionou. Ainda assim, algumas de suas expressões acertaram Heero no brio. –Vai ser sempre mais fácil para ela se tiver alguém ao lado. –e aconselhou indiretamente.

Haviam chegado ao topo da colina.

Outros cavaleiros e amazonas estavam por ali, apreciando a vista. Era possível ver os pastos, o bosque, o céu, o horizonte. Para quem só via prédios da janela do escritório, era mesmo libertador. Era para isso que servia a Feira de Outono.

Relena passou agradáveis vinte minutos conversando com Quatre antes de encontrar as garotas.

_De namorado novo, Lena? –Lori atentou, uma expressão marota.

Primeiro, ela retribuiu com uma gargalhada divertida. Depois:

_Não sei do que você está falando… –e falava meio sério.

_Espertinha. Quer ficar com todos os bons, é? –fingindo rixa, Lori observou.

_Ah, o Quatre é um fofo! É sempre ótimo conversar com ele! –Riene pronunciou-se enfim, deixando a brincadeira de Lori para trás.

_Sim, ele é um perfeito cavalheiro. –Relena o elogiou. Ficava sempre muito contente em poder fazer comentários positivos das pessoas que lhe rodeavam e Quatre realmente merecia isso.

_Sabe que você combina mesmo com ele. Se não tivesse casado com o Heero, deveria ter ficado com o Quatre. –e Lori apresentou sua tese com um tom muito escrutinador.

_Oras… –Relena ficou surpresa. –Realmente, não tenho nada contra o Quatre. –não viu problemas em revelar.

_Por quê? Você tem algo contra o Heero? –Lori decidiu explorar mais aquilo para ver o que conseguia extrair.

_Lori! –Riene tomou a amiga por muito intrometida e exclamou em reprimenda, rindo baixinho.

_Não! Não é nada disso… –a voz de Relena veio logo em seguida, faceira e aérea.

As três meninas riram, descontraídas, embora Lori jamais desfizesse sua postura extremamente observante, prendendo toda a atenção em como Relena reagia ao que ela falara e identificando na amiga um silêncio e contemplatividade próximos do embaraço após passadas as gargalhadas. Ainda havia muito ouro naquela mina:

_Então… como andam as coisas entre vocês?

_Está tudo bem. –facilmente, Relena apresentou, olhando longe e suspirando.

Riene deu um sorrisinho preocupado:

_Fico feliz em ouvir isso. –colocou a mão no ombro de Relena, pensando tê-la visto um pouco triste, sua mente povoada pelos fatos do Verão. –Gosto de saber que minhas amigas estão se dando bem no amor. –e seguiu, animando-se outra vez e soando sincera e carinhosa. E enquanto ela provocava um pouco Lori a respeito do relacionamento dela com Random, Relena suspirou e reassumiu seu modo pensativo.

As garotas chegaram ao estábulo, mas não havia mais nenhum cavalo para emprestar.

_Não acredito! E o Clover? Cadê ele que não está disponível? Eu fiz questão de agendá-lo!

O cavalariço riu do ataque de fúria extravagante e satírico de Lori. De fato, todas as meninas terminaram rindo.

_Aguardem um instante para que sejam devolvidos alguns cavalos. –e o homem informou, tranquilamente, de modo que as meninas foram para o lado de fora conversar e fazer o tempo correr mais depressa.

Não levou muito para que alguns cavaleiros retornassem e o cavalariço as foi buscar lá fora, chamando-as para se aprontarem.

_Hum… olhe só quem está ali… –Lori acotovelou Relena ao passo que elas caminhavam ao longo das baias à esquerda.

Heero e Duo haviam chegado naquele exato momento e estavam desmontando.

Relena acenou para seu concunhado e, para Heero, dirigiu um fito misto de cumplicidade, encanto e timidez que por pouco não acompanhou um sorrisinho. Tão logo ela colocou os olhos nele, tão logo ela os tirou e foi juntar-se as amigas que acabaram adiantando-se e já avaliavam os cavalos disponíveis para seu passeio.

_Cara, você viu isso? –Duo murmurou discretamente, a voz transbordando em malícia, igual aos tempos de colégio. Heero sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente. –Porque você não chama ela pra sair? –aconselhou, radiante pela ótima ideia obtida. –Ah, é! Esqueci que ela já é a sua esposa. –e terminou seu número, quase em tom de cobrança.

_Quer parar? –Heero resmungou.

Duo entendia a ordem ao contrário:

_Não é por nada não, mas você está perdendo a maior chance de ser feliz.

_Mandei parar. –dessa vez, Heero rosnou.

Ele se divertia demais incomodando Heero com aquilo para obedecer:

_É só minha opinião… e eu já sei que você não pediu por ela. –e importunou, já roubando a próxima fala do amigo.

Heero acabou obrigado a rir, achando o amigo impossível demais até para ele, e deu-lhe um murro leve no braço.

_Ai, ai, cara! Pra quê isso, hein? –mas Duo ria também, manhoso. –Nem doeu, falou. –não perdia o pique.

Era uma experiência fantástica: cada vez que Duo perturbava Heero por causa de Relena obtinha uma reação mais branda. Não ia demorar muito para até Heero perceber que já não resistia mais à moça como no começo, igual ao primeiro dia que soube que ela seria sua noiva. Duo não mediria esforços para que as reações de Heero de fato só amainassem.

Assim, foram reunir-se com os amigos para jogar cartas até o jantar.

-8-8-8-8-

Relena apareceu no quarto muito subitamente, rindo baixinho, no momento preciso em que Heero tirava a camiseta antes de ir tomar banho.

Ele fez de tudo para camuflar, mas levou um susto enorme quando ela invadiu o cômodo e ficou meio atordoado, arrancando com pressa a peça de roupa.

Estacando bruscamente, a moça quase soltou um grito, não de medo, mas de tensão, mantendo as feições risonhas.

_Eu vou me arrumar com as meninas no quarto da Riene. –e decidiu por atuar com desafetação, informando e caminhando até sua mala, mas não sem antes ter de se refazer da visão da figura atlética do peitoral do rapaz.

Ela nunca havia imaginado que os músculos do abdômen dele fossem tão definidos.

Quando é que ele ia à academia?

Ela por pouco não deixou escapar essa pergunta.

E que importância tinha aquilo?

A verdade era que ela gostara da surpresa.

_Não sabe bater? –ele reclamou, mais furioso do que deveria, dando as costas para ela.

_Desculpe, eu fui pelo impulso. –desejava controlar a risada e soar muito natural, mas estava sendo difícil. E quanto ao corado das suas bochechas, não havia nada a ser feito.

Ele apanhou a toalha e foi para o banheiro terminar de se despir.

Relena mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo que iria explodir se tivesse de esforçar-se mais para não gargalhar. O jeito assustado dele foi muito divertido, realmente ele não estava esperando por aquilo. Ela escolheu suas roupas e apanhou a nécessaire deixando o quarto com a face ardendo de tão enrubescida. Seria complicado explicar toda aquela cor para Lori. Já estava complicado explicar até para ela mesma.

Heero estava com raiva de si mesmo por ter se mostrado tão vulnerável. Não se recordava da última vez que levara um susto como aquele, devia fazer anos, seu coração tinha decolado tão rápido quanto um F-15. Entretanto, depois que entrou no chuveiro, conseguiu recompor-se. Acabou tomando um banho mais demorado do que o previsto.

Saindo do banheiro envolto no roupão, secou o cabelo com uma toalha e logo começou a vestir-se. Combinou seu terno xadrez com uma camisa branca, uma gravata preta e um colete azul-marinho. Os sapatos eram oxfords pretos de cadarços imperceptíveis. O xadrez no tecido era em uma paleta limitada e sóbria, mas o tamanho do padrão era considerável, e tudo o que o rapaz precisava era de um chapéu e da bengala para aparentar um britânico legítimo e de muito bom gosto. Colocou o relógio dourado e arrumou os cabelos com as mãos antes de sair.

Não sabia se devia esperar Relena ou onde e, desse modo, achou melhor matar um pouco de tempo no saguão para ver se ela descia.

De fato, até que não demorou muito para ela aparecer.

Riene a acompanhava, porém acabou por apressar o passo assim que percebeu Heero no aguardo da esposa.

Sem parecer nem um pouco impaciente, ele acompanhou a descida de Relena pelos degraus atapetados. Ela usava um tubinho roxo-ameixa estampado de um xadrezinho delicado e agasalhava-se com um casaquinho de lã salpicado de pérolas bordadas.

_Vamos? –questionou, mecânico, ao recebê-la.

_Claro. –e enganchou-se nele suavemente sem pedir permissão.

O jantar aconteceria em diversas tendas do lado de fora do chalé e uma grande barraca fora montada para cobrir a pista de dança bem como a orquestra que trabalharia durante toda a refeição. Aquecedores a gás foram convenientemente instalados em abundância para garantir o máximo conforto dos presentes.

Houve algumas pronunciações da diretoria do clube, das organizadoras do evento e colaboradores, breves e em sua maioria em agradecimento a tudo e todos. Após tanto, iniciou-se o banquete.

Os Yuys estavam todos reunidos em uma mesa que era completada pela senhora Eveline Maxwell e seu filho, Duo. Como se pode imaginar, foi um jantar bem animado, apenas Dante destoava um pouco. Heero, apesar de não debruçar-se na diversão, falou quando julgou necessário ou seguro e prestou atenção ao que acontecia.

E considerava que estava tudo muito diferente, ele só não era capaz de explicar como.

_Que lindo, vocês dois! –Eveline precisou observar. –Combinando! O roxo das suas roupas fez o verde do terno de Heero sobressair de um jeito fantástico, meu bem.

_Realmente! –Athina estivera olhando-os já por algum tempo e percebendo algo harmonioso entre os dois, a despeito de não ter sido capaz de apontar o quê exatamente.

_Isso foi pensado? –Heero voltou-se a esposa para receber uma satisfação.

Relena por pouco não corou diante do tom acidentalmente incriminador do marido.

_Na verdade, foi sim. –confessou, e mesmo que quisesse não soube soar mais nada além de desavergonhada.

_Taí, curti. –Duo aprovou, traquina.

Houve muito riso.

Dante acompanhava, imerso em uma sensação em parte similar a do filho – percepção da mudança – e, por outro lado, muito tensa. Procurou o rosto de Athina, dedicando-se ao estudo do olhar dançante dela que não se lembrava dele ali.

Suspirou e tomou um golinho de uísque.

_Relena, concederia-me uma dança depois do jantar? –e surpreendeu a todos com a iniciativa.

Athina teve de olhá-lo então, muito admirada. O que será que o juiz queria com aquilo, ela perguntou-se, contudo sem intenção de obter respostas. De repente, só o fato de tal questão existir a alegrava. Será que seu marido estava tentando despertar-se para envolver-se com as pessoas em sua vida?

_Será um prazer, senhor Yuy. –Relena não hesitou.

_Oras, senhor Yuy, pretende me trocar? –e sem precedência, Athina animou-se em provocá-lo.

Ele empertigou-se um pouco, achando não só desnecessária, mas também muito desapropriada aquela atitude da esposa.

_Nunca jamais, senhora Yuy. –limitou-se a soar racional.

Duo sempre achou tão engraçado o jeito sofisticado dos pais de seu amigo se tratar.

_Acho bom. Imagino assim que eu seja a próxima. –ela seguiu atentando, nada preocupada com o fito afrontado que Dante lutava para refrear.

_Esteja certa de que é. –confirmou, como se fosse caso de vida ou morte.

Athina sorriu com um pouco mais de fulgor do que nos últimos meses.

Sem saber ao certo porque, Relena terminou por sorrir também e mirou Heero. Inexplicavelmente, ele pareceu um pouco sem ação, até mesmo confuso.

Eveline iniciou a tratar de novo tema quase em seguida, atenuando tudo sem querer.

Após a total degustação da sobremesa, Dante tomou seu café e colocou-se de pé para levar Relena para a pista de dança.

Não era a primeira vez que dançariam. Houve aquela vez na festa do casamento, contudo, fora um tanto rápida e Relena reconhecia que estivera anestesiada naquele instante a ponto de não ficar nenhuma impressão nela quanto à condução do juiz.

Indubitavelmente, ele era impecável dançarino.

Foi uma dança bastante silenciosa, ele parecia estudá-la todo o tempo, como se quisesse tirar alguma conclusão. Ela tentava manter-se espontânea, mas isso também incluía deixar vazar um pouco da intriga e surpresa que tudo aquilo causava.

_Tem se sentido feliz, Relena? –ouviu-o investigar, austero.

Um tremeluzir de hesitação perpassou os olhos dela.

_Sim, senhor. –e surpreendeu-se com a reposta que escapou sem qualquer esforço dos seus próprios lábios, que, é claro, estavam sorrindo quando falaram.

Eram apenas duas palavras assertivas, contudo o juiz era capaz de concluir muito através delas. Entre tudo que o juiz Yuy verificou e inferiu dos modos e da resposta da menina, destacava-se a completa ausência do desejo de escapar. De fato, Dante ousaria propor que Relena não escaparia mesmo se isto lhe fosse concedido naquele mesmo instante. Assentiu pesadamente com a cabeça e terminou de guiar a nora com a mesma quietude com que a havia tomado pela mão. Em seguida, devolveu-a para o filho e foi dançar com Athina.

Por muito tempo, Relena e Heero ficaram sentados, imóveis.

Quatre apareceu então, falou um pouco com ambos e pediu uma dança para Relena, imediatamente concedida. Por fim, Dolf, Trowa e Duo a guiaram pela pista, ao passo que Heero apenas esteve em seu lugar, às vezes acompanhado de um dos rapazes ou outro presente, bebericando do copo de uísque.

Quando Duo e Relena terminavam de dançar sua segunda música, foram surpreendidos pela aproximação de Heero.

_O patrão chegou. –Duo despediu-se, fazendo questão de desaparecer rapidamente de cena.

Com meiguice e perplexidade, a moça baixou a vista, dando um passinho para trás ao mesmo tempo em que Heero levava uma de suas mãos às costas dela.

Não estavam bem em posição e começou a tocar _"Your song"._

O ímpeto de Relena foi retrair-se, buscando separar-se do rapaz.

Com certeza ele não iria dançar aquela música outra vez, ainda mais com ela, e estava mesmo para deixá-la ali sozinha, não havia para que seguir com aquilo.

_Não importa. –ele a segurou mais firme, dando-lhe impulso para começarem o baile, Relena sentiu a mão dele deslizar até sua cintura com suavidade e destreza, aproximando-os mais. A voz dele veio texturizada em uma rouquidão sedativa, praticamente segredada aos ouvidos dela.

Ela suspirou vagarosamente.

Não importa – que duplo sentido…

Talvez ele dissesse assim porque não dava valor algum àquela canção assim como não dava valor a ela.

Talvez ele falasse assim porque não considerava mais necessário viver a amargura do passado e das circunstâncias que os reunira bem ali, mas permitir-se aproveitar o momento.

E sem perceber ela estava descansando o rosto no convexo do pescoço dele. A temperatura dele era aconchegante e seu perfume sutil e misterioso de modo que não pôde evitar cerrar os olhos por um minuto e esquecer-se de que se movia, de que havia música no ar e outras pessoas no mundo atentas a eles.

Heero a trouxera para perto completamente consciente.

Quer dizer que ele a queria ali?

Quer dizer que ele estava se arriscando?

Era fácil demais abraçá-la… tão fácil que era assustador. Aquele efeito – ela exercia somente nele?

A desorientação experimentada só intensificou quando ele a achou com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

A grande facilidade de ela achegar-se nele também o assombrava.

O coração dele buscava acompanhar o compasso gradualmente mais acelerado da canção.

Ele precisava fazer algo.

Relena foi trazida de volta a realidade por notar as batidas intensas de um coração, embora não conseguisse decidir de qual peito elas vinham. Ergueu a vista para o rapaz, abrindo certa distância aproveitada por ele para fazer a moça rodopiar duas vezes, cada uma para um lado diferente.

Assistiu-a abrir um sorriso maravilhado ao retornar para os seus braços e terminar a dança. Ele a fazia bailar sem qualquer esforço, Relena respondia completamente à guia dele, feito fosse seu par há muitos anos. O corpo dela tinha um ritmo que simplesmente sincronizava ao dele e era gracioso em cada mínimo movimento.

A realidade estava cheia de sinais que ele não aprendera a interpretar, embora não fosse imune a eles ao passo que estimulavam uma parte dada como morta na mente do rapaz e talvez também em seu coração. Respirando fundo, ele começou a detectar minúcias normalmente sem menção como o calorzinho da mão dela, a fragrância suave de camomila ou a completa ausência de peso e resistência que ela oferecia.

A trégua informal que haviam assinado estava tomando rumos impensados.

Com o fim da música, soltaram-se para aplaudir, perdendo-se um do outro, e aquela breve separação partiu a ligação excepcional estabelecida e quebrou toda a mágica preparada nos últimos cinco minutos de suas vidas, permitindo que sobrasse somente uma porção de perplexidade. Pela falta de capacidade de explicar o que sentiam, os fitos se chocaram e se repeliram, tendo tão-somente confusão para externarem. Só conseguiriam recuperar chão em que pisar se se afastassem.

Relena vagarosamente foi saindo, vigiando-o, obrigando-o a seguir estático. Sorriu pequeno, torceu as mãos e suspirou antes de dar as costas para ele. Subitamente pegou-se cansada. Foi tratar dos últimos assuntos com suas amigas antes de recolher-se, buscando reunir um pouco de compostura.

Heero acompanhou-a distanciar-se um passo por vez e ficou em dúvida de ter ou não notado certa relutância na atitude dela. Julgou o sorriso dela apologético e os olhos dela, surpreendentemente inexpressivos, privaram-no das forças para segui-la. Restou-lhe ir tomar mais um pouco de uísque com os amigos e indagar-se sobre que sorte de sensações eram aquelas que se faziam notar tão insistentemente.

Durante a hora que passaram separados, escolheram que comportamento adotar ao reencontrarem-se no quarto.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido, Relena admitiu ao passo que trocava a roupa do jantar pelos pijamas dentro do banheiro. Nunca tinha visto Heero tão sereno, nunca havia dançado com alguém como dançara com ele aquela noite. Identificava que agia nela a mesma força que a levara a ler o livro favorito dele. O problema é que não sabia como descrever essa força. Desistira de caracterizá-la magia, pois tal era real e muito mais poderosa.

Saiu do banheiro e encontrou-o olhando pela janela.

Trocaram um único olhar.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido, Heero concluiu olhando no espelho enquanto escovava os dentes. E por que ele não conseguia dizer o que era? Havia algo lhe escapando, algo importante e que poderia aliviar de uma vez por todas aquela inquietação que vinha crescendo nele desde que conhecera a moça, desde que a vira sorrir a primeira vez, desde que a vira posta em perigo e teve de salvá-la.

Aquilo só vinha crescendo! Alimentava-se do que?

Depois que vestiu seus pijamas, ficou dobrando as roupas ainda sem ter decidido que opinião formar do dia que terminava.

Bufou.

Não conseguiu apontar uma coisa sequer que faria diferente, se pudesse.

De fato, havia algumas coisas que gostaria de reviver ao invés de mudar.

O quarto estava escuro e Relena já estava deitada em um dos lados da cama quando ele abriu a porta. Deixou suas roupas na poltrona e foi tomar seu lugar. Ela deitara com as costas voltadas para dentro da cama e ele a imitou.

_Boa noite… –ouviu-a sussurrar, com meiguice e cautela.

_Boa noite. –desajeitadamente, ele desejou de volta.

Os dois cerraram os olhos. Era o mínimo que poderiam fazer – fingir que dormiam, embora fizessem isso cada um para si mesmo, já que na posição em que deitaram um não saberia que o outro seguia alerta, mesmo atrás de suas pálpebras, porque sua mente estava ocupada demais para deixar-se descansar.

Sem motivo, Relena lembrou-se da pergunta do juiz, pois é mesmo assim que funciona – deita-se a cabeça no travesseiro e imagens surgem vindas de direções desconhecidas e inexplicáveis, exigindo análise. Aquele diálogo minimal havia de fato sido bastante intrigante. A moça nunca imaginara ouvi-lo investigar sobre sua felicidade. Afinal, fora dele que partira toda aquela proposta insalubre de casá-la com o filho intratável. Sempre pareceu a ela que a última coisa que Dante tinha como relevante era sua felicidade como ser humano… e vê-lo agora dar sinais de interessar-se por ela sem quaisquer explicações colocava-a muito encafifada.

Porém, mais intrigante que o comportamento de Dante, fora a réplica dela à única questão levantada pelo juiz.

Havia, realmente, dito a verdade?

Não teria sido um impulso?

Sentia-se feliz naquele momento, foi o que dissera.

Contudo, depois de perguntar-se novamente precisamente o que ouvira Dante indagar, pasmou-se ao ver que também ali não conseguia dizer que não.

Como poderia ter esquecido o passado com tanta facilidade? Não era como se ele estivesse tão distante de si. Só fazia um ano que conhecia Heero. E, mesmo assim, todas as vezes que fora ignorada, maltratada e teve os sentimentos desconsiderados e repelidos pareciam ter sido simplesmente excluídas de seu íntimo, de modo que não subiram a seu coração e não o envenenaram com rancor.

Era incrível até mesmo para ela.

Desde quando se especializara em viver o presente?

A verdade era que sempre fora assim e se não fosse por aquela habilidade, não estaria ali.

Ainda, precisava mencionar que, nos últimos dias, estivera convivendo com uma pessoa completamente diferente daquela com que se casara.

Suspirou, sem perceber.

Não era exagero dizer que Heero havia mudado consideravelmente, mesmo que ele seguisse retraído, incapaz de iniciar e manter uma conversa sem soar rude ou artificial e mesmo que a face dele revelasse poucas expressões e seus olhos profundos sempre se mostrassem contraditoriamente preenchidos de nada.

Precisou pensar um pouco até dar-se conta de que a novidade nele era sua falta de resistência. Não possuía provas concretas, mas atrevia-se a dizer que inesperadamente Heero estava prestando atenção não somente no que ela falava, mas no que ela fazia, vestia e até no que comunicava indiretamente.

Ademais, reconhecia que ele passara a usar de certo zelo, mascarado por seu embaraço e inexperiência emocional, para cuidar dela, o que sempre terminava por fazê-la sentir-se segura e voluntariamente dependente dele, incentivando-a frequentemente a buscar seus braços como fonte de proteção.

Ele já não lhe parecia mais apenas uma estátua, um autômato, uma fera. Subitamente, ele era real, presente, confiável.

Passara a encontrar-se à vontade na presença dele, e aquela noite, ao olhá-lo, especialmente ao dançarem, viu-se tão próxima que de fato sentiu-se reconhecida por ele, aceita por ele.

Sorrindo, deixou o cansaço levar a melhor, silenciando suas divagações.

E então escapava dela a suprema explicação: que, quando decidira recomeçar, atraída por compreender a personalidade fragmentada dele, passou a dar vantagens para que ele conquistasse seu coração.

Heero vinha tentando se concentrar em adormecer até ouvir Relena suspirar. O silêncio do quarto abraçou aquele som doce, magnificando-o, mitificando-o. Ele, que estava quase se esquecendo de que não deitava sozinho sobre aquele colchão, recebeu um lembrete irresistível.

Havia tentado não prestar atenção ao fato de estarem os dois naquele quarto de pousada de novo, mas teve de desistir. Era a segunda vez que partilhavam uma cama no grande chalé do clube de campo e então em muito melhores termos. Não que houvessem feito algo de diferente: haviam mantido as aparências para todos no jantar, haviam dançado e passado tempo juntos e então dormiam ali, como era o esperado. Porém, precisava admitir que nunca fora tão simples fazer aparentar, tão agradável dançar e tão natural saber que era preciso apenas esticar a mão e alcançaria Relena a seu lado.

Porque tudo era assim ele não sabia. Não sabia. Como era possível ele não saber? Era a primeira vez que se pegava desse jeito. E só o ineditismo podia ser culpado por ele estar tão despreparado para interpretar o que sentia. E ele sentia, como há muito tempo não fazia.

A sensação de vazio havia sido banida por aquela sensação consistente, mas inominada e tão, tão incômoda e persistente, principalmente naquele preciso instante.

Porque tinha de passar por aquilo? Porque precisava afetar-se tanto?

Quem era Relena que o fazia tão instável?

Meneou a cabeça.

Não havia respostas… não por enquanto.

Gostaria de saber como agir…

Queria um dia ser capaz de esquecer tudo o que vivera com ela…

Como é que seria depois do divórcio?

Sentiria-se ele de fato livre por saber que não precisaria mais vê-la todos os dias, como viera fazendo?

Ela falava dele para as outras pessoas e sorria. Tinha forças para sorrir para ele mesmo convencida de que ele não retribuiria. Preocupava-se em vestir-se para combinar com a roupa dele. Cozinhava, se preciso. Nunca lhe negava uma dança. Contava com ele, falava com ele por mais que ele não respondesse.

Como é que poderia sentir-se livre depois de vê-la tratá-lo assim?

Era doloroso.

Talvez aquele Buck não pudesse escapar de uma coleira. O chamado selvagem enfim havia sido calado.

Ou quem sabe, ele o havia atendido finalmente.

Sim…

Bem podia ser isso.

Heero ficou algum tempo fitando a completa escuridão do ambiente e gradualmente seus olhos descansaram até que enfim ele foi capaz de adormecer. A despeito do uísque que bebera, seu sono não foi nem profundo nem longo. Acabou despertando bem antes da hora que devia, e mesmo com pouco descanso, abriu os olhos sem dificuldades para ver a meia-luz que tomava o quarto. Era como se ele apenas tivesse piscado. Ainda estava tudo lá, pronto para ser retomado. Fora a inquietude em seu peito que o despertara antes do relógio e ela percorria o corpo dele então, pressionando-o a levantar-se.

Suspirou intensamente e se remexeu na cama, encontrando Relena voltada para ele. Diferente dele, ela dormia pesado e tranquilamente, ou assim ele pensava, porque a penumbra não era o suficiente para que visse tudo com exatidão. O dia iria amanhecer logo e julgava que talvez por isso o quarto estivesse mais claro do que quando deitara.

Aquela iluminação débil atirara um véu na figura da moça. Ele começou a reconhecer as feições dela só após levar seu rosto mais perto do dela. Não havia qualquer apreensão nas sobrancelhas castanhas e seus lábios exibiam um sorriso desfeito e muito plácido. Queria ele experimentar tamanha paz. Depois de tudo o que ela atravessara, ainda conseguia entregar-se ao sono e experimentar grande serenidade ao passo que ele, que nunca precisou sofrer por nada, havia se tornado um amontoado completamente despedaçado de tédio, amargura e solidão no qual nenhuma peça parecia encaixar-se na outra.

Porém, era diferente quando Relena estava por perto. Tudo isso podia persistir, entretanto, desde que ela chegara a sua vida, ele aprendeu muito sobre si mesmo e sentiu várias coisas pela primeira vez. Pouco a pouco, foi obrigado a entrar em contato com o que vinha escondendo de si mesmo e fora exposto a emoções que não sabia possuir.

Percebeu a respiração dela afagar seu rosto e achou melhor afastar-se um pouco.

Antes, sentia-se insultado e revoltado com os modos dela porque via neles uma crítica a quem ele era, porém, foi só pela exposição àqueles modos que conseguiu reconhecer-se incompleto. Aquela conclusão, apesar de óbvia, o esfolava, atingia seu brio no alicerce, e era mesmo de esperar que reagisse daquele modo a tão involuntário e bem-intencionado ataque a seus defeitos.

Agora, a beleza interior de Relena o assombrava e despertava nele embaraço de modo que às vezes desejava compensá-la por tudo de mau que a fez passar. Contudo, não havia espaço para ele fazer isso, nem mesmo qualquer necessidade, porque ela sempre terminava por reconstruir-se sozinha.

Por que ele não podia ser assim também, refazer-se dos próprios escombros?

Ah, é… ele nem se via completo, que dirá capaz de consertar a si próprio!

Tais pensamentos vinham para soterrá-lo e a inquietude só fazia avivar-se. Era só começar a pensar em Relena e a experimentar aquela seleção nova de sensações que terminava sentindo-se péssimo consigo próprio. Fazia-lhe mal sentir, por isso respirou fundo para recobrar o entorpecimento.

O íntimo de Heero era controlado constantemente por choques térmicos extremos, talvez por isso ele estivesse tão ferido e sensível por dentro, de modo que qualquer emoção lhe parecia demais e insuportável e ele preferia de fato manter-se apático. Porém, como Relena não o permitia viver em seu estado de marasmo sentimental, entrava em conflito consigo mesmo, fazendo assim nascer aquela inquietude que tanto o incomodava, raspando suas queimaduras, abrindo as chagas e empoando-as com sal.

_Shhhhh… você precisa parar de querer resolver tudo sozinho. –e ele ouviu um doce e sonolento murmurar abrir o mar tumultuoso de pensamentos que o angustiava severamente.

Relena tinha seu par de olhos coloridos abertos e parados nele.

Esteve o observando por um tempo, certa de que passava completamente despercebida. Apreciou aquela vantagem, pois então pode ver como era a verdadeira face do rapaz e condoeu-se tão logo encontrou tanta seriedade e atribulação nas expressões dele ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos pareciam rasos, remotos e cegos mesmo na obscuridade. Tristeza – era só o que ela extraía da imagem diante de si. O que poderia ser que o fazia tão infeliz?

Heero odiou-se um pouco mais por novamente ter sido flagrado e não ver que ela acordara. Recolheu-se para dentro de si mesmo, apertando os lábios, exibindo ainda mais tensão em seu rosto.

_Está tudo bem… –ela garantiu, calmante. –Por que não me conta com o que está preocupado?

Aquele era um exercício que ele não sabia fazer – confiar.

Ainda mais com ela.

Já fazia mais de dez anos que ele construíra sua barragem emocional e estivera fazendo manutenção nela religiosamente. Era impossível haver uma rachadura sequer por meio da qual vazasse um inócuo desabafo.

Ela ouviu o silêncio e entendeu exatamente o que este significava.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu com um barulhinho ingênuo:

_O que foi que houve? Você estava tão tranquilo antes… –faltava ainda um pouco para ficar completamente alerta e por isso estava um tanto sem controle do que falava.

_Como você sabe? –empertigou-se, confuso.

_Não sei… só senti… –e soava vaga, mas não era essa sua intenção. Sua voz nunca antes esteve tão macia e palpável.

_Sentiu o quê? –do que ela poderia estar falando? Ridículo.

_Hm… –ela abriu os olhos outra vez, desmanchando o sorriso. –Achei que estava confortável, não sei explicar… –ele sentia os sons que ela produzia tocá-lo como se feitos de algodão.

Franziu a sobrancelha. Ela não precisava se esforçar mais para explicar por que já havia acertado. Confortável era uma boa palavra para definir como ele andava se sentindo até ter resolvido dançar com ela e por vontade própria embrenhar-se no despenhadeiro de miserável perturbação pela enésima vez. Nem se perdia mais lá dentro, tão bem conhecia cada fissura. Porém, quem sabe aquela perturbação era uma espécie de conforto também? Pelo menos, fora ela quem provocara. O remédio da cura normalmente causa desconfortos agudos antes de aliviar a dor.

_Ontem foi um dia divertido. Vale mesmo a pena vir aqui para cavalgar. –ela comentou, suavemente, ele impressionava-se por ser capaz de ouvi-la.

_A paisagem é mesmo muito bonita. –e por sua vez ele arriscou opinar, roucamente, movendo os olhos para longe do rosto dela, mas não por muito tempo.

_Vamos fazer isso mais vezes? –pediu.

_Hã? –ela não falhava nunca de surpreendê-lo. –Se você quiser… –cedeu, fazendo-se soar indiferente.

Ela assentiu usando contentamento infantil irresistível.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio apenas fitando um ao outro.

Era inegavelmente agradável.

Relena piscava lentamente, seus olhos meigos faziam lembrar chamas de velas ao passo que descansavam na face dele. A imagem que captavam transmitia ansiedade a seus dedos, queria tocar o rosto dele, sentir com o tato as feições que sua visão percorria.

Mas não devia.

Iria espantá-lo.

Ele era arisco, era selvagem e precisava ser conquistado sutilmente.

Heero a absorvia com seus olhos abissais e pensava enxergar-se refletido nos olhos delas, notando que seu coração acelerava embora paralelamente uma benvinda letargia o dominasse e serenasse, sim, contraditoriamente. O conforto que Relena mencionara estava de volta, e o tumulto mental era forçado a desfazer-se.

Quente e frio.

Frio e quente.

Ele suspirou, áspero. Até onde suportaria tantos picos?

_Heero… –ela chamou a atenção dele por impulso e gostou de pronunciar aquele nome. Devia usá-lo mais.

Via-o tão perto de si quanto quando dançavam, mas parados ali era melhor para tirar conclusões mais razoáveis.

_Sim. –ele atendeu, notando a demora dela em continuar.

Ela hesitou. As consequências do que queria perguntar poderiam ser tão adversas! E mesmo assim, preferia lamentar e lidar com a catástrofe do que passar vontade.

_Você tem se sentido feliz? –isso porque, por um instante, achou ter conseguido entender a motivação de Dante em fazer aquela mesma interrogação, interessando-se pela felicidade do rapaz.

Heero usou ultraje para desenhar as linhas de seu rosto.

Que pergunta a ser feita!

_Não. –foi sincero e só isso significou muito para o relacionamento deles. Relena não ficou nada frustrada.

_Por quê? –pelo contrário, só sentiu-se mais motivada a investigar.

_Eu gostaria de saber. –e ele sentiu-se à vontade em admitir. Estava ali uma evidência de que ele não resistia mais a ela, por mais que aquilo o ferisse.

_Então precisamos achar uma forma de descobrir por que. –abriu mais um sorriso, mas ele sempre parecia inédito para Heero. Conseguia captar diferentes nuances em cada um que testemunhava e catalogou aquele sorriso na categoria dos cúmplices e brandos.

Depois, estalou os lábios.

Não havia esperanças para ele, o que a fazia pensar o contrário?

A revolta outra vez trouxe calor sufocante à inquietação que, rugindo como um furacão, enfim cumpriu seu objetivo e o arrancou da cama.

Sentando-se no colchão jogando as pernas para fora, bagunçou a franja, e saiu do quarto minutos depois.

Relena não desmanchou sua posição. Só suspirou calmamente. O dia amanhecia, dando a eles mais uma chance. Ela não ia desanimar. Tudo só vinha melhorando.

Não se deteve no que aquilo significava para ela, entretanto, ficava contente e isso contribuía para seu bom-humor. E preferia mil vezes sentir-se feliz do que miserável com Heero. Aprazia-a muito mais pensar que estavam tornando-se amigos do que prosseguindo estranhos.

Espreguiçou-se deliciada. Não conseguiria dormir mais, mas não pensava em sair da cama tão já. Era gostoso ficar à toa entre as cobertas sentindo os raios recém-nascidos do Sol banharem seu corpo e energizá-la, feito ela fosse uma rosa que desabrochara aquela manhã.

Heero vagou pelo corredor, descalço e em seus pijamas. Quem o visse não seria capaz de entender o que ele estava fazendo ali. Outra vez, nem ele sabia. Não saber tornava tudo muito simples. Se alguém o perguntasse, aquela resposta seria satisfatória e concluiria o assunto em menos de um minuto.

Estava tudo escapando do controle dele, inclusive, a última coisa que ele achou que iria falhar – ele mesmo. Em tão pouco tempo, tanto estrago fora feito!

A revolta levava a melhor sobre a razão. Precisava recuperar alguma dignidade.

Respirou fundo.

Estava fazendo papel de bobo mais uma vez. Relena com certeza estava rindo-se dele e de quão tolo ele mostrava-se ser.

Voltou para o quarto.

Agora que o Sol o invadira, a conversa que tiveram pareceu muito distante.

Relena estava deitada de bruços, admirando a luz, abraçada no travesseiro fofo.

Estático em seu lugar, contemplou-a ao mesmo tempo em que uma ideia insólita lhe cruzava a mente, mais extraordinária que uma estrela-cadente ao meio-dia.

_Quer ir cavalgar mais uma vez antes de irmos embora? –e foi arrumar dentro da mala as roupas que deixara na poltrona, indisposto de ver a reação dela.

Ela remexeu-se, procurando-o para poder responder. Enquanto fazia isso, decidia.

_Você vai também? –sem razão, quis certificar-se.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem concordar, mas também sem discordar.

_Quero sim. Vou me aprontar. –e saltou da cama num átimo, indo para o banheiro.

Heero bufou. Era melhor tocar em frente.

Após trocarem-se nas roupas apropriadas para montaria, os dois foram até o estábulo escolher os cavalos e fazer o passeio. Relena manteve-se calada, ciente de que Heero a acompanharia nessa disposição e sentiu no silêncio dele algo de acolhedor que os aproximava, ao passo que antes sempre se vira isolada e desgastada por aquela mesma ausência de som.

De posse da câmera, escolhia alguns pontos para fotografar e mentalmente elegia algum verso de poema sobre a estação para completar a imagem. O Outono era uma linda despedida da natureza antes de entrar em seu repouso invernal.

Haviam determinado partir depois do café da manhã. Porque tinham madrugado, houve bastante tempo para o passeio a cavalo antes do desjejum, tomado na companhia de Dante e Athina e a família Baumgarten.

Relena e Lori mencionavam os planos para o Inverno, mas Athina e Nine ainda comentavam o último evento da temporada. Dante e Iohannes conversavam sobre Sara e seus progressos no curso de medicina e Heero os assistia. Era um pouco enfadonho, mas ele esforçou-se em participar por pelo menos responder sempre que lhe dirigiam alguma observação. Não custava muito, de repente. Logo seus amigos apareceram e vieram cumprimentá-los e misturar-se a conversa antes de tomarem seu desjejum, contudo, foram breves.

Não havia muito para se organizar nas malas de Heero e Relena. Somente conferiram se não esqueceram nada, fecharam os zíperes e retornaram ao lobby. Relena acompanhou o carregador até o carro e Heero fez o _check out_.

Relena estava encostada no carro e digitando no celular quando ele apareceu.

_Você quer que eu dirija? –despretensiosa, colocou-se apropriadamente em pé e quis saber.

_O carro é meu. –birrento, informou, sem parecer que respondia a pergunta que ouvira.

Relena, que até então estivera interessada em seu celular, teve de encará-lo para depois rir.

_Meu Deus! –e riu um pouco mais. –Está certo… Prometo nunca mais tentar me intrometer no relacionamento entre você e seu carro.

_Não seja ridícula. –ele a repreendeu, afrontado, mas era inútil, porque só a fez rir mais. Entraram no veículo e enquanto ele passava o cinto e verificava os espelhos, advertiu, intransigente: –Não deve mais andar com minha irmã. –tal atitude de Relena só poderia ter sido influenciada por aquela pirralha da Akane.

Relena deteve suas gargalhadas, bem acomodada no interior do BMW, e ficou decidindo se aquilo havia ou não sido um gracejo. Preferiu pensar que sim:

_Sem essa! Além de ter de me afastar do seu carro, eu vou ter de me desligar da Ane? Está pedindo demais. –fingiu-se transtornada.

Heero ficou perplexo.

Definitivamente Relena precisava parar de passar tempo com Akane.

Relena voltou a rir, sempre muito musicalmente, de modo que ele não conseguia ficar bravo com ela.

_Francamente… –ele resmungou entre as risadinhas dela.

Ela suspirou, olhou a janela por alguns minutos despedindo-se do haras e refazendo-se. A seguir, apanhou na bolsa seu companheiro de viagem de volta – abriu um livro.

_O que está lendo? – Heero notou o que ela fazia e interrogou, monótono.

Ela mal tinha tocado a página aberta com os olhos e içou sua atenção para o rapaz.

_ _"Beleza Negra". _–havia pegado gosto em ler sobre animais e, apesar daquela obra de Anna Sewell já ser uma antiga conhecida, nunca falhava em tocá-la em um ou outro aspecto.

Ele assentiu.

_Você falou sério sobre ler a história que eu escrevi? –e quando Relena foi prestar atenção, estava perguntando. Nem sabia que ainda pensava naquilo. O subconsciente tem formas chocantes de manifestar-se. Entretanto, não desejou voltar atrás, só ficou assistindo-o na espreita de como ele lidaria com a ousadia desprogramada dela.

Lançando um fito breve para ela, Heero demorou-se em sua confusão. O que tinha dado naquela garota? E apesar de saber que precisava manter sua pose por respondê-la, não tinha o que dizer.

_Se eu tiver a oportunidade… por enquanto, estou ocupado demais. –e mesmo ele não estava certo se havia mentido para ela ali ou não. De fato, era tudo tão inesperado que sentiu como se fosse outra pessoa que falara.

Ela assentiu, contentada. Não havia porque insistir na sinceridade da declaração, pois, de qualquer modo, identificou algo incomum na atitude dele bem como na alegria que abruptamente esta criara em seu coração. Foi tal qual ela tivesse sido reconhecida por ele.

_Como soube do meu livro?

_Akane disse que estava lendo.

_Faz sentido. –riu. Quem mais sabia do livro e poderia vazar a informação para ele, de fato?

_E você estava lendo "_O Chamado Selvagem_" só porque é o meu livro preferido? –e já que estavam ali, que eliminassem as pendências.

_Hã? –ela disfarçou o espanto muito mal. Fora praticamente intimada pelo marido e jamais pensara que ele a flagraria daquele jeito. Heero soara muito imperioso, mas a expressão na face dele era só de intriga. –É, eu estava… fiquei curiosa sobre porque você gosta dele. –e não escolhia ficar nem sem graça nem despretensiosa, agindo no impulso. –Gostei bastante. Achei a jornada de Buck comovente e… sincera. Para mim, ele estava em busca de um lugar para ocupar no mundo. Isto é nobre.

Heero não parecia prestar atenção, ocupado demais em controlar a enxurrada de pensamentos e o rufar de seu coração.

_Sobretudo, Buck é um sobrevivente – um espécime completo para enfrentar qualquer desafio. –despercebidamente, perdera-se em suas palavras, comentando o livro com sua empolgação de literata e pelo único prazer de dar seu parecer, alheia de todo a qualquer coisa de acanhamento na mudez do moço.

_Como soube que esse é meu livro favorito, afinal? –depois, reuniu dignidade suficiente para pedir uma explicação nada inesperada.

_Akane me contou. –admitiu, divertida, como se fosse mesmo muito óbvio.

_Ela fala demais. –rosnou, grave.

_Demais mesmo… –mas nunca sem pensar, Relena concluiu, e imaginava que poucas pessoas eram capazes de gerenciar as próprias qualidades como Akane, que sabia usar aparentes defeitos como pontos fortes. Riu de novo, muito despreocupada. –Mas qual o problema? Não vejo porque você não queria que eu soubesse disso…

Ele estalou os lábios, sentindo-se exposto, o coração palpitante fazendo-o corar.

Através do livro, Relena acabara entrando em contato com uma parte muito secreta dele, muito reservada, a ponto de ele sentir-se um pouco privado de si mesmo, obrigado a envolver-se com ela, o que era a última coisa que desejava. Todavia, estava cegado quanto ao fato de que já era tarde demais.

Relutar era inútil.

_Você tem vergonha do livro? –ela insistiu, sem intenções de aborrecê-lo. Só pedia para compreender. –Não há motivos, pois é uma ótima história, um sucesso de público e crítica… –e escapava-lhe que Heero conectara-se com Buck na sua adolescência, identificando na trajetória do cão paralelos do que sentia, e acabava dando-se por conhecer através do texto de Jack London.

Meneando a cabeça, o rapaz prendia a atenção na estrada.

Ela suspirou.

_Você devia falar mais de você mesmo. –observou, baixinho, dominando a situação, encurralando Heero sem medir.

_E você lá quer saber de mim? –seguiu a regra de atacar-se para defender-se.

Ela deu de ombros e não se sabia quanta noção tinha do que fazia.

_Eu estou pedindo. –e sussurrou confirmando, transmitindo a mesma cumplicidade amena da manhãzinha no fiapo de voz.

Heero não queria, entretanto, não podia evitar notar que ela sorria, sim, sorria como não podia deixar de ser, emitindo uma radiação que prometia atravessá-lo, comprometer a integridade de seus ossos e blindagens.

_Pare com isso. –exigiu, carregando o cenho para, quem sabe, tolher tanta brandura.

_Tudo bem, coagido não conta. Porém, saiba que vou ficar esperando você mudar de ideia… –e sabia ceder apesar de não evitar soar determinada. Nem sequer uma palavra sua daquela conversa fora falsa.

Até decidir como lidar com a jogada da moça, Heero só conseguiria ficar estático. Sentira-se desafiado por ela, embora fosse claro que aquela nunca fora a intenção de Relena. Assim, qual seria o propósito dela? E com qual motivação? Heero não conseguia dizer uma razão para ela empenhar-se em interessar-se tanto por ele. De fato, ele achava desnatural ela querer aproximar-se de alguém que nunca mostrava receptividade.

De soslaio, apreciou o perfil delicado de fada debruçado no livro.

E por mais ferido que se fez, engoliu todas as perguntas que precisava fazer a ela. Pareceu-lhe um mal menor do que ouvir as respostas.

* * *

Boa noite, leitores!

Finalmente, o capítulo 39 está aqui.

E eu só consigo pensar em uma coisa: so many feels! :')

Tá certo que depois que reli para revisão, tudo meio que perdeu a força pra mim.

De qualquer modo, acho que para vocês que leram pela primeira vez, a sensação vai ser a mesma que curti enquanto escrevia. Em várias partes, precisava soltar uns fangirl squeaks. Pois é, so many many feels. *O*

O capítulo foi todo em torno da Feira de Outono e esse nunca foi meu plano, mas as situações foram surgindo aos poucos e eu as fui aproveitando.

Especialmente a "vingancinha" da Lena na hora que ela invade o quarto. Eu ria sozinha enquanto as ideias fluíam. ^^

Queria ter conseguido ler "_O Chamado Selvagem_" para escrever esse capítulo, mas como é impossível, confiei nos resumos e dei uma corrida de olho no livro que, realmente, irei ler em breve.

Ainda tenho dúvidas sobre se escolhi o livro certo, porque há algo em "_Canino Branco_" que vai bem com Heero também – o lobo que se domestica – mas acho que, porque ele tem muito desejo de uma liberdade que não entende e nem sabe como obter, nada como o cachorro que retorna as suas origens para criar um paralelo com essa ânsia do rapaz.

A verdade é que ele já achou mesmo a liberdade dele. Ela é bem diferente do que ele pensou, talvez paradoxal, mas exatamente o que ele precisava.

Teve momentos muitos difíceis de montar e de escrever, e bem arriscados também. Esse foi um capítulo importante e como sei o peso dele pra fic toda, ainda me preocupo sobre se ele ficou bom o bastante.

Aleatório: descobri hoje em uma pesquisa rápida que o Heero mora na mesma rua da faculdade em que cursa. Olha, que beleza! ;D

Acho que é isso.

Aguardo as reviews!

Muito obrigada a cada leitor, reviewer, amigo e apoiador.

Beijos e abraços!

17.07.2012


	41. 40

**40**

Relena havia acabado de desligar o despertador, entretanto, ela sentia-se exausta. A irritação na garganta que a tinha incomodado o dia anterior todo estava mais intensa e sua cabeça estava pesada. Resmungou, reunindo forças, e saiu dos cobertores. O espelho não mostrou uma face muito motivada conforme costumava fazer todas as manhãs. Desde a segunda-feira tinha sentido mal-estares passageiros e dores no corpo, além de cansaço. Então era quinta-feira, e a coleção de sintomas que ela viera manifestando finalmente formou com clareza o quadro de gripe.

Vagarosamente, ela foi até a cozinha.

Manon estava fazendo o café distraidamente e ao perceber sua jovem patroa surgir e apanhar um copo de água, pensou se por acaso não estava sendo visitada por alguma assombração. Relena estava pálida e mortiça.

_O que foi que aconteceu?

Ela deu um sorriso débil:

_Acho que finalmente a gripe me pegou. –desanimada, informou, bebendo em seguida.

_Não me diga que pretende ir trabalhar desse jeito.

_Ah, é o último dia da semana…

_Isso não é desculpa, Relena. Você não vai aguentar dirigir assim até lá.

Relena tossiu.

_E os seus alunos, o que vão pensar? Melhor ficar em casa.

Balançando um pouquinho o corpo, Relena começou a brincar com a barra da blusa do pijama, indisposta em aceder às recomendações de Manon, mas sem motivos para justificar essa atitude. Já havia sido difícil dar as aulas nos dias anteriores quando só os sinais a incomodavam, que diria ali, com a gripe em furor total?

_Ligue para escola. Diga a eles que você não está em condições de trabalhar.

Relena lamentou, mas assentiu, tomando a direção do seu quarto. Quando foi falar com a secretária pelo telefone percebeu sua voz rouca e fraca e só o esforço de fazer-se ouvir a esgotou. Sua garganta ardia e raspava.

_Não tem problema, senhora Yuy. Faça repouso. Melhoras. –a secretária assegurou. Como eram sete horas, havia tempo para planejar algo em substituição às aulas de inglês.

Relena arrastou-se para a cama.

Heero apareceu pronto para tomar seu café da manhã e ir para a aula e estranhou a ausência da esposa na sala de jantar. Parou meditativo na frente de sua cadeira e resolveu ir até a cozinha.

_Onde está a senhora Yuy, Manon? Saiu mais cedo?

_Não, senhor. A senhora Yuy não vai trabalhar hoje, está doente.

Heero absorveu a informação com intriga, contudo, lembrou-se de como Relena vinha parecendo cansada e distraída desde a Feira de Outono, às vezes tossindo durante as refeições que tomaram juntos. Na última noite, ela mal tinha comido e recolheu-se mais cedo do que o comum.

Em poucas passadas, chegou à porta do quarto e bateu nela com menos força do que costumava usar.

_Pode entrar. –ouviu, apesar de baixo e distante, e ao entrar encontrou Relena aninhada na cama, suspirando e lançando um olhar de surpresa para o rapaz.

_Heero… O que faz aqui?

_Como está se sentindo?

_Ah, é uma gripe boba…

_Você está rouca.

_Pois é, acho que andei exagerando no trabalho ontem.

Heero sentou-se ao lado dela.

_Melhor ir ao médico.

_Claro que não. Repouso é o suficiente. Que horas são? Você não vai se atrasar para sua aula? –sua voz não saía estável e ela o encarava, mas precisava admitir que seu foco não estava muito bom e o rapaz parecia longe, embaçado e em câmera lenta, além de não parecer estar escutando nada do que ela falava.

Sentiu a mão dele em sua testa e, ao passo que levantava sua franja, debruçou-se e pousou os lábios na pele lisa da sua fronte.

_Você está com febre. –informou depois de tirar a temperatura dela com aquele gesto.

Um súbito calafrio percorreu o corpo de Relena, mas ela preferiu atribuí-lo a sua doença. Ainda assim, percebeu o coração palpitar e a face enrubescer ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um calor, que até então não existia para ela, ao ser tocada por ele daquele modo. Não conteve um suspiro.

O brilho levemente trêmulo em seus olhos revelava como ela estava abatida e, parados na face do rapaz, esperavam achar algum desconcerto nele, contudo, Heero fitava-a por sua vez sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de ter entendido o quanto a afetara com sua ação breve e automática.

Ele lembrava tão nitidamente – uma bobagem – sua mãe sempre medir a temperatura dele daquela forma quando era criança…

Bruscamente, feito recordasse de algo urgente, abandonou-a sem qualquer explicação.

Relena acompanhou os movimentos dele com seus olhos e depois tossiu, sentindo a garganta queimar. Seu coração ainda ia acelerado, mas não tanto pelo esforço da tosse: havia desassossego ali. Isso não era saudável…

Achou que o melhor a fazer agora que estava sozinha era encolher-se na cama e descansar.

Heero reencontrou Manon:

_Leve algo para a senhora Yuy comer e a ajude a se vestir. Vou levá-la ao médico. –e sentou-se para tomar seu desjejum enquanto fossem cumpridas suas ordens.

Manon aprovou a decisão do patrão e foi preparar uma bandeja com algo quente para ela beber e um sanduíche leve para ajudá-la a revigorar-se um pouco.

Parecia um tanto exagerado ir com ela ao médico, mas Heero não concordava com a noção de simplesmente ir à faculdade e ao trabalho enquanto Relena ficava deitada em casa esperando a gripe passar por conta própria. Depois de um telefonema rápido, marcou um encaixe com o médico para dali duas horas.

Ainda era cedo para a primeira neve, mas a cidade estava bem menos colorida ao passo que o espetáculo dourado de outono entrara em seu último ato para, em poucas semanas, dar lugar ao cenário de inverno.

Manon agasalhou Relena, ajudou-a com o casaco e o cachecol. A moça não protestara ao aviso que sua empregada trouxera. Sentia-se fraca demais para discordar. Quem sabe realmente ir ao médico fosse melhor? A gripe costuma durar uma semana, mas talvez assim pudesse ser abreviada. Ora, Relena precisava trabalhar na segunda-feira.

Quando estava pronta, foi para a sala acompanhada de Manon. Heero já a aguardava por ali e decidiu partir naquele instante. Vestiu o casaco e abriu a porta, chamando-a, e ela o alcançou, suspirando, distante.

Houve silêncio durante todo o trajeto. Como não podia deixar de ser, o trânsito estava intenso, indiferente à pressa e necessidade de alguns, obrigando os automóveis a enfileirarem-se. Heero teve muitas oportunidades de, como que sem querer, olhar a moça. Ela encostara-se ao vidro de um jeito que o privou de sua face. Melhor assim, porque ele a podia olhar a vontade, sem ter de sentir-se desconfortável e temer ser surpreendido. Preferia estudá-la ali a voltar-se para as imagens da cidade já sem graça e novidade.

Visto que iam muito lentamente, ele decidiu ligar o rádio. Não que isso o fosse distrair dela, mas preencheria o silêncio dentro do carro. Aquela mudez era mais gelada que o clima do outro lado dos vidros. A música amenizaria a situação como se fosse uma lareira acesa.

Sem parar para entender porque de repente a falta da voz dela era tão fria, ele seguiu alternando a vista entre Relena e a traseira do táxi em sua frente, prendendo e soltando os pedais do carro. Ver a moça tão debilitada trazia de novo a sua atenção outros momentos difíceis que tiveram nos últimos meses e o embaraçava um pouco. Debilitava-o também.

Enfim, o tráfego começou a fluir e ao passo que giravam as rodas do BMW, circulava pela mente de seu motorista o fato de quão transparente Relena sempre era e de como se entregava às sensações. Ali, era diferente na verdade, pois a doença sempre prostra sua vítima de uma forma ou outra, irresistível, mas nas outras ocasiões em que ela ficou abatida, sempre deixou notar.

Por isso ele considerava que ela recuperava-se rápido, sim, porque ao contrário dele, não permitia dentro de si as emoções, não as encerrava, não as hospedava… fazia delas pássaros livres.

Assim, Heero julgava-a resistente o suficiente, pois, que força poderia ser maior que a honestidade consigo mesmo?

Talvez fosse esse o problema dele… talvez ele mesmo estivesse obstando seu próprio caminho por obrigar-se tanto a ser algo que não era. Entretanto, se ele não era ele mesmo, que identidade tinha? Não se conhecia de outro modo. O que quer que tenha reprimido, porque aceitava então que se reprimia, devia conter informações pessoais que ele próprio desconhecia.

Imaginou que ser um segredo para si mesmo fosse uma terrível desvantagem.

Porém, não teve mais oportunidade de desenvolver suas meditações. Notou Relena mover-se e logo a seguir chegaram ao hospital. Levou alguns minutos para conseguir estacionar. Ele ajudou-a a sair do carro e no ritmo dela encaminharam-se a recepção, ao elevador e ao próximo balcão, no andar do consultório do clínico.

Relena nem percebeu o trajeto e tampouco Heero fazendo o cadastro dela com a secretária.

_Estou com sede. –avisou, alheia, olhando para o rapaz que surgira em sua frente.

Heero olhou os lados e procurou o bebedouro antes de buscar o copo de água para ela.

_Nunca pensei que ficaria tão mal… –ela comentou, lamentando e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrando apenas desafetada surpresa. Sentia a pele quente e as pálpebras pesadas.

_Talvez você não tenha se agasalhado o suficiente no jantar sábado. –ele tentou explicar, a voz não oscilou com qualquer sentimento, soando apenas prática. Ele sentou com ela depois de lhe entregar o copo.

Ela assentiu mecânica. Sentiu Heero a seu lado, bem perto, embora olhasse para frente, e apesar da temperatura elevada que experimentava, não se opôs a tê-lo próximo. Sentia-se protegida. Era uma tolice febril, ela confessava mesmo ali, porém a fazia sentir-se muito melhor.

Nas poltronas à frente, havia uma mãe com um bebê no colo e um casal de idosos.

Eles tinham idade para serem os avós de Relena. A senhora tinha bochechas coradas, mãos magras e pintadas do sol e da velhice e um olhar bondoso, alegre e carinhoso voltado para o bebê. O senhor envolvia a esposa pelos ombros relaxadamente com o braço e olhava também na direção da criança, mas não apresentava expressão. Ele parecia meditar, sério, e vez por outra ajeitava os óculos que escorregavam no nariz.

A grande quantidade de anos que Relena presumia que o casal vivera junto trouxera a eles certa harmonia que só se notava pela forma com que eles trocavam olhares e ele movia a mão pelo ombro da mulher. Estavam tão à vontade um com o outro, tão cientes um do outro. Depois, ao conversarem, a afinidade deles ficou mais clara. A aparência era apenas um detalhe. Relena notava neles os modos de um jovem casal, o mesmo brilho nos olhos, a mesma facilidade em trocarem sorrisos.

Suspirou. Aquele casal idoso devia ter tanto a contar! Deviam ter passado por tantas experiências juntos… um era parte da vida do outro, indissociável e quem sabe até imprescindível. A moça sentiu um arrepio, aquelas conclusões assomaram um sobressalto adverso em seu peito. Sabia não poder pensar assim, mas não conseguiu conter. Olhou Heero, ele mexia no celular, a postura austera de sempre. Ela sorriu pequeno, sem perceber, dando-se conta de que ele viera ali com ela por cuidado. Eles também tinham já algumas histórias para contar, tinham partilhado umas poucas experiências. A questão era por quanto tempo mais seria assim e o que fariam com tudo que repartiam depois…

Deixou-se levar pelos sintomas de sua enfermidade, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Heero, cansada. Cerrou os olhos, quase como ausente. Não era hora para pensar tanto. O momento era suficiente, estava bem provida do que precisava.

Heero não demonstrou proporcionalmente o sobressalto que experimentou por dentro ao tê-la ali. Parou de dar atenção a seu bate-papo no _iPhone_ e olhou a moça apoiada confortavelmente, sem preocupar-se nas impressões que causaria, no efeito que teria. Ele não soube a princípio o que fazer com ela. Mais e mais ela o desconcertava com seus modos de depender dele, e ao notar-se objeto da completa observação do casal idoso em sua frente, suspirou, sem acreditar no que iria fazer, embora tal descrença não fosse suficiente para impedi-lo. Passou o braço em redor do ombro dela, trazendo-a um pouco mais perto, prendendo-a a si, garantindo sua presença, reafirmando a presença dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que não reconhecia tal gesto como seu, o tinha como tão fácil e natural de executar.

Os paradoxos no imo dele eram cruéis e ditadores, mas constituíam a única estrutura com que contava para sua personalidade.

Relena os desafiava e solucionava de alguma forma, tornando os conflitos em apenas mudanças.

Podia ser só impressão dele, mas os idosos pareciam aprovar o comportamento dele em relação à moça.

Ela tossiu um pouco e depois ficou completamente quieta, como se dormisse, Heero a sentia quente a seu lado e punha-se ansioso pela consulta.

Retornou a digitar no celular só com uma mão, a outra ocupada em prender-se ao ombro perfeitamente redondo de Relena.

Como era de se esperar, a consulta foi mais breve que o tempo de espera. O diagnóstico fora simples e nada surpreendente – era uma gripe acompanhada de inflamação na garganta. Um atestado médico foi providenciado, receitas foram prescritas e depois de uma injeção, Relena estava pronta para retornar para casa e continuar o tratamento com os remédios necessários. Heero a conduziu de volta ao carro, indagou se ela tinha fome, foi à farmácia, providenciou tudo e por fim a devolveu a sua cama para o repouso.

_Pode ir trabalhar agora… não há mais o que você possa fazer por mim. –ela comentou, grata a ele, cobrindo-se depois de tomar um pouco de água e a porção do xarope.

_Posso cuidar das coisas daqui de casa.

_Obrigada. –e ela entendeu pela frase dele que ele fazia questão de estar por perto e não discutiu mais. –Faça-me mais este favor: apanhe aquele livro em cima da escrivaninha e traga para mim.

E seguindo o pedido dela, levou-lhe o livro e deixou-a passar o resto do dia em companhia de "_Beleza Negra"_.

Ele almoçou no seu escritório, trabalhando e examinando a matéria da aula perdida, um pouco de cada vez. Depois, não o surpreendeu o fato de ter de comer sozinho mais uma vez naquele dia, então na hora do jantar. Preferia mesmo que Relena não se perturbasse em sair de seu repouso para juntar-se a ele.

Tanto, que no dia seguinte, Heero deixou o apartamento depois do café com essa ordem:

_Certifique de que a senhora Yuy tome seus remédios na hora certa, alimente-se bem e faça repouso absoluto.

Manon assentiu prontamente. Aprovava os modos radicais do rapaz em relação à enfermidade da esposa. E fez questão de transmitir a Relena as vontades do patrão quando foi levar para ela o café da manhã e a dose de xarope às nove e meia.

Relena sorriu sem motivo um tanto disfarçadamente, e depois suspirou. Assim que Manon retornou a seus afazeres, a moça pôs-se a meditar vagamente no presente, mastigando devagar, já que ainda tinha alguns acessos de tosse, e terminou por lembrar-se de que tinha um compromisso para aquela tarde. Riu por dentro, ouvindo a voz de Heero ditando a exigência de ela fazer repouso absoluto. Não que ele estivesse errado sobre isso…

Era melhor avisar logo Noin a respeito de sua gripe. Saiu da cama, procurou o celular por alguns minutos, confusa, embora o aparelho estivesse onde sempre ficava – sobre a escrivaninha. Três botões apertados depois, ouviu Noin atender:

_Bom dia, Lena!

_Oi, Noin… –soou contente, mas precisou pausar pra tossir.

_O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

_Ai, Noin, não muito. Estou com uma gripe meio forte. –explicou, rouca.

_Está precisando de alguma coisa?

_Não, Heero já me levou ao médico ontem e comecei a tomar todos os remédios. Inclusive, ele me deixou em regime de repouso absoluto aqui… –esclareceu, lamentosa e no final riu fraquinho.

_Heero, hã? –Noin fez questão de destacar o detalhe, soando marota.

_Pois é… –e no momento, Relena não entendeu o intuito de Noin com aquela frisada. Suspirou, reunindo forças para continuar. –Por isso, não vou conseguir ir com você na reunião com a cerimonialista.

_Não tem problema. É melhor mesmo que você fique em casa descansando. –e corroborou com a ordem vigente. –E já que o assunto é esse: Lena, por favor, você precisa cuidar melhor de sua saúde. Você tem perdido peso e deve estar com a resistência baixa. Assim que ficar boa, quero que marque uma consulta para fazer alguns exames.

_Não acho que seja para tanto. –sua voz estava irreconhecível.

_Seja razoável, Relena. –Noin ditou severa. –Senão, vou ter que mencionar a Zechs essa sua gripe… quem sabe eu exagero ela para um começo de pneumonia e… –e depois brincou de chantagear.

_Já entendi, Noin, vou pedir para Manon agendar a consulta hoje mesmo. –Relena riu, embora quase não produzisse som, e imediatamente percebeu-se cansada, voltando para a cama. –A gente se fala depois então. –e suspirou, deitando.

_Claro. Retorno para te contar sobre a reunião. –e sorria, embora paralelamente entretivesse receio sobre o estado da cunhada. Ela parecia bastante debilitada só pela voz. –Descanse. Melhoras.

_Obrigada, Noin. –murmurou, sem muita noção do que dizia. Sua própria voz parecia vir de muito longe.

Jogou um braço sobre os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que deixou o Black Berry perto do travesseiro com a outra mão. Não percebeu que dormiu até Manon retornar com mais uma dose de remédio.

_A febre não voltou, não é? –Manon tocou a testa da moça e comentou. Relena negou com a cabeça. –Até domingo, estará boa. –e bondosamente, observou. Sabia que a preocupação de Relena era estar em condições de trabalhar na segunda-feira.

Sorrindo, mantendo seu silêncio, Relena assentiu, tomando o copinho de medida do xarope com delicadeza. Manon a observava de perto enquanto a ajudava.

_Muito obrigada, Manon. –e depois de beber o copo de água que viera na bandeja, olhou sua empregada e mesmo com sua rouquidão era possível perceber que ela colocara sentimentos especiais naquelas palavras.

_Pelo quê, Relena? –e sentou-se então na cama, perto da moça.

Sem deixar de sorrir, Relena baixou a vista, escolhendo seus dizeres.

_Oras, por você sempre me ajudar e até mesmo cuidar de mim. –não se esquecia de que Manon era paga para fazer tudo isso, mas, ainda assim, considerava ser necessária alguma vocação, algum prazer, muita paciência e dedicação para se prestar ao serviço ao qual Manon se apresentara.

Manon sorriu e meneou a cabeça, decidindo deixar o quarto, sentindo-se desnecessária então, contudo, pegava-se comovida pelo modo de Relena olhá-la, cheia de uma solidão confusa que devia ser mais um dos efeitos da gripe. Permaneceu um pouco mais, sentada imóvel, apenas mantendo um sorriso de Monalisa e observando a menina.

_Sente-se bem? –averiguou, serena e bem baixo.

_Sim. –Relena falou, mas sua voz não saiu.

_Precisa de alguma coisa?

_Não. Só estou… aborrecida de ficar aqui. –sorriu débil e insatisfeita.

_Paciência. –Manon encorajou, suave e melodiosa. Estalou os lábios: –E eu não quero ficar no desfavor do patrão por ter deixado você escapar do repouso. –e resolveu ousar um pouco com suas brincadeiras. –O senhor Yuy ligou há pouco tempo querendo saber se você tinha tomado o remédio. –e ergueu-se finalmente, saindo da suíte da Primavera, deixando Relena com a noção de que Heero estava de fato atento a ela, mesmo a distância, mesmo do trabalho.

Suspirando, a moça se aconchegou nos travesseiros e ficou folheando _"Beleza Negra"_ que por acaso ainda estava com ela ali, sem comprometer-se a ler, mas ia pescando frases e palavras, entrelaçando-as com seus pensamentos. E estava sorrindo irrefletidamente para as páginas da simples edição Penguin, feito esta a encantasse.

A reunião com a cerimonialista estava agendada às três e meia e, logo após esta terminar, às cinco, Noin apareceu no apartamento, resolvida a ir para casa somente depois de dar uma olhada na aparência de Relena. Quando entrou no quarto, viu a moça de costas, debruçada a janela, o cabelo feito em um nó frouxo, a postura desmontada, o notebook sobre a mesinha reproduzindo uma valsa.

_Lena, o que está fazendo? –Noin parou depois de passar a porta e colocou sua bolsa sobre a escrivaninha. Enquanto arrumou a franja, assistiu a menina virar-se e sorrir.

_Valsas combinam com o inverno. –explicou, indo abaixar o volume. –Vamos lá para a sala. –e arrastando os crocs, pediu.

Para o alívio de Noin, Relena estava inesperadamente bem, só se mostrando, de fato, cansada e sua voz fora mudada pela gripe a ponto de tornar-se desafinada, profunda e fraca.

Rindo, Noin a seguiu, refazendo o caminho.

_Só vim ver como você estava. –explicou, dando a entender que não queria estragar o repouso da cunhada.

_Não se preocupe, Noin. É só uma gripe. –suspirou, jogando-se na poltrona, dobrando as pernas. –Estou tão entediada, ainda bem que você veio. Conte-me como foi na reunião.

E assim conversaram por meia-hora, durante a qual foi Noin quem mais falou. Relena balbuciava e assentia, meditativa. Então o telefone tocou.

_Manon deve estar ocupada com o jantar… atende para mim? –Relena olhou a passagem para a sala de jantar e explicou. Tossiu levemente depois.

Sem pestanejar, Noin saiu do sofá e deu os poucos passos até o telefone antes que esse parasse de tocar. Realmente, ele soava bastante impaciente…

_Pronto. –a voz de Noin era ainda mais aveludada quando desvinculada de sua face sofisticada e seu olhar sereno.

_Quem é? –o estranhamento da pessoa do outro lado da linha diante daquela voz foi automático. Noin também se surpreendeu diante de tanta brusquidão, mas respondeu somente:

_Lucretzia Noin. –e aguardou. Notou que Relena mudou de posição na poltrona, exibindo uma face intrigada.

Noin havia imaginado que uma identificação seguiria, entretanto, recebeu apenas uma mensagem:

_Avise Relena que não irei jantar em casa. Estou com trabalho acumulado e vou ter que ficar aqui. –e o timbre de seu interlocutor era consistente, rouco e imponente apenas tornando mais fácil para Noin descobrir seu nome:

_Heero? –indagou, mas não devia ter usado aquela entonação. Relena levou as sobrancelhas para o alto.

_Sim, quem mais? –e como era de se esperar, o rapaz sentiu-se insultado, mesmo sem qualquer motivo.

_Realmente… –Noin sufocou o riso. Não queria perder a pose com ele. –Avisarei. Não quer saber como ela está? –então, os lábios de Relena se entreabriam ao passo que seu queixo foi cedendo, incrédula no que assistia Noin fazer.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, franzindo o sobrolho.

Noin ouviu o silêncio. Abriu um sorriso, notando-o hesitar.

_Não. –ele resmungou. –Obrigado. –e desligou prontamente.

Enfim, Noin podia gargalhar. Gastou alguns minutos divertindo-se à custa dos modos afetados do rapaz. Contudo, não o fazia por maldade.

_O que aconteceu? –e Relena parecia um pouquinho preocupada demais, os olhinhos coloridos ardendo de curiosidade.

_Seu marido. –Noin murmurou, controlando o riso. –Ligou para avisar que não vem jantar. –recuperou a respiração.

_Não?

_Está com muito trabalho.

_Entendo… Ontem ele ficou aqui o dia inteiro. Deve ter sido isso.

_Por que ele ficou?

_Eu… não sei bem. Disse que poderia ir para o trabalho depois que voltamos do hospital, mas ele não quis. –Relena não percebeu, mas sorriu.

Noin, por sua vez, não deixava passar nada.

_Quer ficar para jantar comigo? –e Relena voltou a falar, convidando.

_Aceito.

Noin não iria tocar no assunto, desejosa de observá-lo melhor, porém, notara uma mudança de atitude drástica da parte de Relena em relação à Heero. Ainda não conseguia decidir se se surpreendia ou não com as mudanças e disposições que eles mostravam. Quem havia visto Relena em pedaços diante da ideia de seu casamento forçado deveria ficar chocado em de repente flagrá-la tão confortável com o rapaz e com sua situação, entretanto, por outro lado, Noin captava algo de muito natural e até saudável acontecendo ali que a impedia de ficar admirada. Assim, se reservaria a tirar conclusões mais adiante, embora visse o contorno do futuro razoavelmente definido.

Heero retornou para casa bem depois da meia-noite. Ficou reunido com sua equipe até as dez, porém seguiu trabalhando sozinho até minutos atrás. Não era comum isso acontecer, mas surgiram questões complexas naquele dia que precisavam de soluções urgentes.

Havia jantado três pedaços de pizza e várias xícaras de café e não tinha sono.

O apartamento estava em completa quietude quando ele abriu a porta. Foi até a cozinha, bebeu água e somente ficou prestando atenção àquela ausência absoluta de sons, descansando. Em seguida foi para o quarto, banhar-se, arrumar seus pertences para enfim tentar relaxar.

Deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando frivolidades no celular.

Ouviu o carrilhão no quarto do outro lado do apartamento avisar que já eram duas da manhã. As horas da madrugada passam mais rápidos do que as do dia. Isso causava certo desespero de repente. Ele ainda não sentia vontade de dormir. O que iria fazer?

Levantou-se. Foi até a sala para assistir televisão, mas como não queria perturbar Relena, manteve o volume muito baixo, tanto que nem ele mesmo escutava. As imagens dançantes que surgiam na tela o iam hipnotizando, colocando-o em sintonia com algum pensamento, levando-o para bem longe dali.

_Está acordado… –e rasgando suavemente seus devaneios, a voz de Relena preencheu o ambiente, mesmo que estivesse doente.

Heero voltou-se para ela e a viu apertando os olhos sonolentos, os braços cruzados, encolhida perto da parede da passagem para o corredor.

_Eu te acordei?

Ela negou com a cabeça e seguiu parada em seu lugar por alguns instantes. Seu sono estava leve por ter passado o dia em tamanha preguiça. Em vez de descansar profundamente, havia desenvolvido um padrão de cochilos fáceis de interromper.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele deixou de assistir a televisão para assistir a ela.

_Eu gosto desse filme… –ela murmurou, atenta ao aparelho. Sorriu, andando devagar até o sofá e sentando.

Heero aumentou o volume. Ainda assim, não se interessava mais pelo programa. Alterando sutilmente sua posição, colocou-se um pouco voltado para Relena e apoiando um cotovelo no sofá, sustentou sua cabeça com a mão.

Não sabia até que horas ficariam ali, fazendo nada, só sentados e olhando a TV. Contudo, era muito mais agradável fazer isso do que rolando de um lado para o outro, pensando em nada e em tudo ao mesmo tempo, como se faz quando se sente preso no limbo do adormecer.

Talvez fosse mesmo isso que ele desejasse… mais nada além disso.

Fechou os olhos e minutos depois, sem dar-se conta, havia caído no sono.

Levou tempo para Relena ver. Virou-se para ele, comentando do filme e o notou repousando. Seus lábios se moveram para os lados, esticando-se em um sorrisinho espontâneo, sem explicação. Ela mesma não sabia que sorria. Apenas sentia qualquer coisa e questionava o motivo dessa sensação indefinida. Por que parecia tão aconchegante estar perto dele? Quando foi que a presença dele tornou-se agradável? O que faria com aquelas perguntas? As responderia?

Suspirou lentamente, contente.

Instintivamente ela ergueu a mão, mas ao invés de levar os dedos de encontro à face dele como sempre desejava, interrompeu o movimento e tocou-o no ombro.

_Heero… vamos… –e chamando-o assim fez os olhos dele abrirem. Ele focalizou a face angélica sorrindo e sussurrando aos poucos de modo que ela não lhe pareceu real. –Vá para a cama. Você deve estar exausto. Também vou dormir agora.

Sem qualquer palavra ou resistência, ele suspirou pesado e obedeceu. Na manhã seguinte, nada foi comentado sobre o decorrido na madrugada. Não era preciso.

-8-8-8-8-

Cumprindo com o que prometera, Relena agendara uma consulta para a sexta-feira seguinte. Voltou ao trabalho sentindo-se melhor e parecendo descansada, apesar da qualidade vocal seguir baixa. No dia de sua visita ao médico, ela ainda estava falando baixo e sem muito tom, mas com menos esforço e rouquidão.

Estivera lendo na sala de espera desde que chegara. Comprara uma revista no caminho para ajudá-la a aguardar sua vez. Quase uma hora passara antes de ser chamada, porém, não se impacientara e ao entrar no consultório, não usou de pressa. Conversou com o médico sobre tudo que julgou importante e saiu da sala com vários formulários de exames a serem feitos. Revendo cada folha, virando-as e mudando-as de posição, foi em direção do elevador.

_Senhorita Vermeulen… –alguém atrás de si chamou e o sobrenome familiar atraiu a atenção de Relena. Ela assistiu uma enfermeira passar e parar junto de uma estranhamente embaraçada Colette. –Esqueceu seu ultrassom.

_Ah… obrigada. Sou tão distraída. –e recebeu o envelope com aflição, sustentando com esforço uma expressão simpática e tranquila em seu rosto pálido.

Relena diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos até encontrar Colette diante do elevador.

Deu-se conta de que há tempo não a via ou ouvia dela, desde o Verão para ser mais preciso. Sim, Colette tampouco estivera presente na Feira de Outono, mas Relena foi intrigar-se com isso somente ali. Encabulou-se por dar falta da menina tão tardiamente. Precisava compensar esse deslize:

_Lette… quanto tempo! –e apesar do tom de voz exultante, não foi capaz de desmanchar a tensão.

Colete sorriu sem graça e pensativa, como se na verdade a negligência fosse dela, e assentiu. O olhar das duas foi drenado pelo elevador abrindo-se.

_Vai para o térreo também? –timidamente, Colette quis saber se precisava pressionar mais algum botão.

_Sim.

_Você está com a voz diferente…

_Pois é, estou saindo de uma gripe.

Colette assentiu outra vez, movendo com inquietude as mãos pelas bordas do envelope de seu ultrassom. Relena acompanhou o tique da menina e leu o nome do médico no papel.

_Você parece apreensiva… está tudo bem? –Relena preocupou-se então. Quem sabe ela havia recebido alguma notícia ruim em sua consulta? Prestando mais atenção, viu que as especialidades do médico que Colette consultara eram ginecologia e obstetrícia.

_Está tudo bem. –sem qualquer emoção, Colette respondeu, soando mais como um autômato do que como uma moça. O elevador abriu-se novamente em seu destino. –Pelo jeito, você não ficou sabendo ainda… –e comentou, intrigada, olhando para baixo.

_Hã?

_Relena… me desculpa… –e sem nenhuma explicação aparente, Colette começou a chorar. –Me perdoa? Por favor… eu fui… tão estúpida… ingênua… covarde… egoísta… será que você pode me perdoar?

_Lette, do que está falando? –e o pânico da menina insegura contagiou Relena, que na tensão, soou assustada sem perceber.

Colete meneou a cabeça escondendo os olhos com as mãos.

_Venha se sentar um pouco… –Relena resolveu orientá-la, procurando em redor uma cadeira e tentando conduzi-la.

_Quero… conversar com você. Tem tempo agora? –e escapando suavemente de Relena, informou, olhando-a com o rosto molhado.

_É claro. –e jamais negaria naquele momento. –Quer ir para minha casa?

_Não. –Relena nem tinha terminado de falar, Colette já respondeu. –Vamos a um café aqui perto.

Relena não se sentiu à vontade para discordar ou pedir mais explicações. Seguiu Colette que ainda secava suas lágrimas. Estas rolavam duras e frias pela face desbotada e vazia da moça. Procuraram uma mesa em um canto discreto do café e então Colette foi até o banheiro se recompor. Porque não sabia o que pedir para a amiga, Relena apenas aguardou na mesa, tentando prever o que Colette estava para revelar. Era inquietante. Devia ser algo bastante novo visto que nenhum boato ainda tinha corrido – contava que Lori teria telefonado para partilhar as notícias quentes da semana caso houvesse alguma. Entretanto, mesmo em seus encontros de salão de beleza, Colette fora mencionada uma única vez, devido seu desaparecimento.

Para preparar caminho, Relena sorriu largo e amigavelmente para Colette ao vê-la retornar. Colette a imitou, embora a forma de seu riso fosse insegura e contraditória a seus olhos. Sentando-se, ela olhou o chão por alguns minutos, chamou o garçom e pediu café preto. Relena escolheu um capuccino.

Os minutos que passou no banheiro, olhando as lágrimas pingando de seus olhos sem vida, Colette usou para escolher as palavras com que contar a Relena tudo o que era preciso. Ainda assim, toda essa preparação se provou inútil porque ali as palavras se enroscavam na garganta, machucando como uma espinha de peixe prometendo sufocá-la. Soluçou, contendo o pranto.

Relena a assistia ininterruptamente, colocando-se a posto para socorrer Colette, porque nunca a tinha visto tão mal. O palor que pintou a face normalmente tão rosada parecia preceder um desmaio. Pousando sua mão na dela, Relena trouxe a atenção de Colette à sua face:

_Me conta, o que tem feito? Você andou viajando? Faz tanto tempo que não te vejo… –e a mão de Colette fervia, ao contrário do esperado.

_Fui… para a casa de meus tios na Carolina do Norte.

_Que delícia. –Relena riu contente. –Se divertiu?

_Lá é… muito bonito e diferente daqui.

_Imagino mesmo que seja. Gostaria de ir para lá um dia. –e comentou só para manter o assunto em movimento.

Colette assentiu, muito distante.

_Não tem jeito fácil de falar sobre isso com você.

_Está bem. –Relena mostrou-se atenta.

_É até melhor que a história não tenha corrido porque assim você ouve ela primeiro e direto de mim. Se depois quiser me odiar, fingir que não me conhece e me desconsiderar para sempre como uma companhia para você, Relena, fique à vontade, eu vou entender. A verdade é, eu vou merecer isso. Só saiba que… eu nunca tive intenção de causar mal para você e… jamais pensei que…

Relena franziu as sobrancelhas ao passo que Colette se perdia em suas palavras e raciocínios. Mas não falou nada, permitindo a Colette seguir seu próprio ritmo. A introdução dela causou impressão, Relena dividia-se entre sentir-se apreensiva e curiosa. Colette tinha uma forma particular de ver o mundo, quase como se habitasse uma novela, e poderia estar exagerando. Não era maldade pensar assim.

_Aconteceram muitas coisas no Verão, não é? –murmurou com tristeza, principalmente por ser do conceito de que o Verão é a estação para fazer lembranças alegres. –Poucos dias depois daquela festa do Dolf eu encontrei Decker em uma balada. Eu pensei… não, eu tive certeza de que ele tinha desistido de você. Afinal, porque você ficaria com ele quando já tem o Heero… é casada… feliz. Entendi que Decker tivesse esquecido de você e… comecei a ficar com ele. Cada vez que a gente se encontrava, eu me sentia melhor e estava convencida de que ele sentia a mesma coisa. Ele sabia exatamente como me tratar e me apaixonei por ele. Tinha encontrado alguém para mim, com quem eu seria feliz e teria a minha vida. Na minha cabeça, a idiota aqui estava fazendo planos… –soluçou e cortou abruptamente a história para o final. –Fui eu quem deu um jeito de Decker entrar na mascarada em _The Wing_. Não sabia que era por sua causa. Nunca imaginei… eu juro que não foi por mal. Mas era só você que ele queria! Era só em você que ele pensava! Eu não era nada e continuo como nada para ele.

Os olhos de Relena haviam se enchido de água, mas os de Colette voltaram a transbordar.

_Eu fiz tudo errado.

_Calma, Colette. –Relena comentou, sem controle das palavras, por dentro, em choque por ter tanto no que pensar de repente. –Você está grávida? –e veio tudo para ela… o ultrassom, o desaparecimento, o caso com Decker…

Colette só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_Três meses?

_Sim.

_E ele já sabe?

_Sabe, já resolvemos tudo. Ele me tratou com… com tanto nojo! Nunca me senti tão mal. Só que o senhor Dermail o obrigou a reconhecer o bebê e disse que eu posso contar com ele para o que eu precisar.

_Isso é bom.

_Meus pais querem que eu tenha o bebê na casa dos meus tios… eles não entendem! A quem eles pensam que vão enganar? O que afinal eles querem esconder? Minha mãe morre de vergonha de mim… foi sempre assim.

Relena escolheu somente ouvir o desabafo. Jamais poderia dizer algo que fizesse diferença de qualquer maneira. Colette estava passando por um momento muito difícil. As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto enfim, ela buscou na bolsa alguns lenços de papel e deu um para Colette.

_Me desculpa por tocar nesse assunto de novo, Relena. Eu sei que você já devia ter esquecido o que o Decker fez para você, mas eu tinha que te falar a verdade. Desculpa por tudo, por favor…

_Não se preocupe mais com isso, Lette. Você foi tão vítima quanto eu.

Colette assentiu.

_Vamos ver como a história vai repercutir. –e expressou sua dúvida, imaginando como seria julgada por todos.

Relena não arriscou uma resposta, apenas ficou observando Colette, criando em sua mente as cenas, os medos, as inseguranças que a menina passou, medindo o tamanho da ferida que Decker abriu no coração dela por tratá-la sempre com tanto egoísmo.

Considerou que era até melhor Decker não querer contato com o bebê ou ter de se casar com Colette porque seria muito pior tê-lo por perto, já que ele tinha sido dotado da capacidade de destruir tudo o que tocava. Era um infeliz, um coitado na vida, mas não merecia a compaixão que os sofredores recebem. Ele transformou o seu sofrimento em sofrimento para inocentes.

_E o que pensa em fazer agora?

_Quero ficar na cidade. Quero meu bebê aqui, nascendo aonde eu nasci.

Relena sorriu ao ver que o bebê não era o problema.

_Conte comigo se precisar de algo.

_Obrigada. Me sinto bem melhor agora que conversei com você. Normalmente não sou levada a sério.

Relena meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Colette podia ser alvo de diversas reprovas, mas nenhuma exagerada ou condenatória. Ela fora ingênua e apaixonada e errara, mas enfim aprendeu porque precisava mudar. Até a achou mais cordata. Com a perspectiva de ter um filho, certamente ela foi obrigada a meditar na própria vida e nos objetivos que devia buscar.

Conversaram mais vinte minutos sobre o bebê e as expectativas de Colette cujo pânico desaparecera e deixara de fazer a face dela apagada, feito uma nuvem que oculta o sol. Então se despediram e retornaram cada uma a sua rotina, embora soubessem que o assunto não morreria ali.

Antes de entrar no prédio, Relena desceu do táxi e foi caminhar em Riverside Park, contando com a aragem gelada para apressar sua absorção das novidades. Agora entendia, embora não quisesse detalhes a respeito, como Decker invadira a festa para caçá-la. E embora lembrar-se daquela noite a perturbou um pouco, a tristeza que nutriu por Colette predominara e ficou pensando nela, desejando-lhe força, sabedoria e coragem, já que os desafios para ela haviam apenas iniciado.

A vida pode mudar tão rápido!

Relena sabia bem.

-8-8-8-8-

Antes do jantar, Athina estava estudando um projeto de um quarto. Há muito tempo ela não trabalhava com móveis planejados, contudo, já que fora um amigo que pedira, resolveu avaliar as possibilidades do cômodo e oferecer um plano.

_Senhora, Relena ao telefone. –suavemente, Yacob entrou na biblioteca para informar e trazer uma xícara de chá.

_Obrigada, Yacob. –e bebericou o chá para depois atender o aparelho ao seu lado. –Boa tarde, querida. Como você está?

_Estou bem, minha gripe está no fim.

_Que ótimo. E a consulta?

_Vou fazer alguns exames…

_Muito bem.

_E como está tudo por aí?

_Como sempre.

_Entendo. Você já conversou com a senhora Vermeulen?

_Como assim, Lena? Eu precisava?

_Não… bem… é que… –respirou fundo.

_Relena, você não tem costumes de hesitar. O que houve? É a Colette? Ela deu outro de seus vexames?

_É mais sério dessa vez.

E de repente lhe ocorreu que explicar o caso de Colette poderia envolvê-la e ela ainda não tinha planos de contar o que ocorrera em _The Wing_ à sogra. Como não sabia como lidar com isso e preferia não causar sofrimento em Athina, decidiu concentrar-se na gravidez de Colette, explicando o encontro que teve e tudo o que achou relevante.

Athina ouviu cada palavra com atenção, concentrada e entristecida.

_Colette me confiou em primeira mão essa notícia e eu quis falar com você, pois gostaria que me ajudasse a impedir que ela seja hostilizada. Ela já sofreu o bastante e tenho para mim que aprendeu a lição. E a família dela, pelo que percebi, não está muito disposta a apoiá-la.

_Sabine sempre foi muito rígida com a menina e Claude, extremamente superprotetor. Como Colette é filha única, ficou com o fardo da atenção deles só para si. Deve ter sido um grande abalo saberem da gravidez dela e em circunstâncias tão infelizes, mas me surpreende ver como eles não sabem lidar com a situação. Obrigada por me avisar, Lena. Vou poder me preparar para ter uma resposta sensata quando vierem falar comigo sobre Colette. Tentarei conversar com Sabine.

_Ela deve estar precisando de apoio, tanto quanto Colette.

_É verdade. –Athina ficou pensando um segundo a respeito dos relatos recebidos. –Como você é sensível e madura, Relena. Sua mãe te ensinou muito bem. Você é um tesouro na minha família, tenho orgulho de tê-la como nora.

_Obrigada, Athina, mas não é para tanto. Eu aprendi muito com você e realmente, o mérito de tudo é de minha mãe.

Athina sorriu sozinha diante da reação da moça porque sabia que a iria desconcertar com sua frase final.

Seguiu:

_Heero tirou a sorte grande casando-se com você. –e desta vez, mostrou-se pensativa.

_Acredito que sim. –Relena replicou prontamente, considerando que se outra moça tivesse sido apontada ao invés dela, talvez esta não suportasse o rapaz como ela fazia ou o tratasse de modo equilibrado, e assim o casamento se tornaria um caos ainda maior e intolerável do que já era. –E ele tem sido bom para mim. –murmurou, meio que sem motivo – de repente pegou-se comentando assim com voz conclusiva.

_Fico contente em ouvir isso. O que estão planejando para o primeiro aniversário de casamento?

_Ainda não falamos sobre isso.

_Então falem. –o conselho de Athina soava óbvio e muito prático e direto, deixando Relena desconcertada outra vez.

Pouco depois, a conversa terminou.

Athina fez algumas anotações no seu projeto e depois telefonou para Sabine marcando um encontro para o dia seguinte. Então, foi aprontar-se para o jantar.

Em tempo algum passou despercebido dela que Relena fizera questão de não mencionar qualquer dos problemas que Decker causara. Relena de fato pretendia guardar mais aquele segredo da sogra. Todas as garotas e envolvidos a tinham protegido e mantido o sigilo sobre o ocorrido até então e podia-se dizer que este estava sepultado. Athina podia fingir não saber de mais esse detalhe da vida da menina…

Olhando Dante do outro lado da mesa, ela sabia que ele não fazia ideia dos apuros que Relena atravessara e Heero tivera de enfrentar pela esposa. Às vezes, pensava em que reação o juiz mostraria aos fatos e acabava por compactuar totalmente com a escolha de manter o episódio oculto dele. Dante não poderia fazer mais nada além de enfurecer-se e incomodar Heero desnecessariamente. E em alguns momentos, Athina duvidava de que Dante se interessava pelo filho. Essa dúvida era o que ainda a impedia de aceitar as atitudes do marido.

E agora que torcia e tinha sinais de que Heero e Relena poderiam passar de um casamento forjado para um romance real, queria certificar-se de que eles tivessem um relacionamento livre das sombras que impediam o relacionamento dela e de Dante de desenvolver-se e voltar a florir.

Pelo menos, os jovens tinham todas as chances de ser feliz.

-8-8-8-8-

Não era difícil notar que Relena estava absorta aquela noite. Contudo, não era como se ela estivesse somente pensando em algo que leu ou ouviu ou nos planos do fim de semana. Heero sabia que ela deliberava internamente sobre algo. A última vez que a vira assim foi na manhã de seu noivado. Não gostava da reminiscência ou de vê-la tão concentrada. Causava-lhe a impressão de que tempestades se formavam e preferia Relena serena e contente, pois se via mais aliviado por sabê-la assim.

De repente, ela levantou os olhos tal qual pressionasse um gatilho e seu fito o atingiu duro, certeiro e instantâneo mesmo como um projétil:

_Fui ao médico hoje.

_É mesmo. –ele lembrou-se então dela citando a consulta dias antes. –O que ele disse?

_Nada importante. Pediu exames.

Heero assentiu, muito sóbrio.

_Encontrei Colette.

_Colette?

_Pois é… Você também estranhou a falta de notícias dela desde o Verão?

_Não. –recordava-se que Quatre havia ficado de buscar mais informações da moça, mas desde o episódio na mascarada, ela nunca mais fora mencionada.

Isto era estranho, na verdade. Se Quatre preferira não falar mais de Colette só podia ser porque ou ela apagara os próprios vestígios ou vivia em um momento que fazia Quatre sentir-se indiscreto por comentar.

_O que aconteceu com ela desta vez? –seu raciocínio produziu essa pergunta, mostrando reação similar a da mãe. Relena achou isso curioso. Enfim, ele exibia alguma semelhança com Athina. A verdade era que os Yuys tinham uma estrutura de pensamento sincronizada.

_Quero te perguntar algo. –soou momentosa e colocou os dois talheres no prato.

Heero fez o mesmo, intrigado com a atitude dela, e a ficou encarando, no aguardo.

_Você sabia que Colette estava envolvida com… –e por qualquer tolice, vacilou em pronunciar aquele nome.

_Decker. –ele terminou por ela, entrecerrando os olhos e sabendo o que viria a seguir. –Eu só descobri no dia da festa. –monótono, revelou, contudo não queria mais falar daquele assunto. Nunca mais.

_Você sabia que ele a usou para entrar na festa, para me encontrar?

_Eu sabia. –simplesmente informou.

Relena assentiu. Ele não conseguiu saber como ela se sentia sobre o fato. Perguntando-se se por acaso ela iria irritar-se por não ter sido comunicada, decidiu adiantar as explicações:

_Não vi razão para te contar. Só iria te fazer mal à toa. Não quero vê-la mais abalado por aquilo. Nós decidimos por um curso de ação e este exige que o passado…

_Fique em seu devido lugar. –ela murmurou, completando, suspirando, abstraindo-se. Olhou para baixo, para dentro de si. Nunca havia esperado ouvir aquilo dele. Ele preocupava-se com ela assim a ponto de pensar em poupá-la? Porém, teve de deixar de concentrar-se nisso para seguir com o assunto: –Mas o passado tem influência direta no presente, não é? –e deplorando, comentou contra a vontade.

_O que quer dizer? –ela parecia estar referindo-se a algo além do óbvio.

_Colette está grávida.

Heero meneou a cabeça em desaprovação, em revolta, em incredulidade, mas Relena correspondeu à expressão dele por assentir em lamento, em compreensão e em confirmação.

_Hoje ela veio me pedir desculpas por indiretamente ter contribuído para os planos de Decker. –e explicou o que houve aquela tarde.

_Aquela idiota. –Heero rosnou. –E o que farão com a criança?

_Ela vai criá-la, sozinha, talvez… ou com a ajuda dos Romefellers.

_Dermail a aceitou?

_Sim, e obrigou Decker a fazer o mesmo. Tenho muita pena de Colette. Quero estar ao lado dela… a situação já é difícil por si só, ela não precisa ser mais criticada ou que seu erro seja trazido a sua atenção. Ela sabe bem o que fez. Agora… é preciso apoiá-la. –Relena conhecia como Colette era impulsiva e assim entendeu que o amor que ela sentiu por Decker fora tão real que ela nunca temera nem se perguntara sobre o futuro com ele e, por isso, sua decepção era também tão real a ponto de surgir refletida no espelho como alguém que sempre a estivesse acompanhando.

Heero ouviu Relena como se cada palavra dela fosse um disparate.

_Se envolver-se com ela te colocar em uma situação delicada ou te deprimir, eu não vou permitir que você a ajude.

_Hã? –a veemência da declaração a fez perplexa.

_Já disse que não quero ver você quebrada daquele modo. Não quero mais saber de Decker estragando… sua alegria. –e sem muito controle, ele continuou, perdendo um pouco da dureza no final e embaraçando-se por isso.

_Você… realmente se importa com isso? –não por desafio, nem por desdém, mas por admiração ela precisou verificar.

Ele bufou, com dificuldades de responder. Na verdade, achava desnecessário confirmar algo que ela já havia constatado, mas era também custoso para seu ego fazer isso.

Quando Decker tocou Relena e a feriu, despertou em Heero um ódio novo pelo inimigo e um instinto de proteção que nunca antes havia experimentado.

_Você não merece sofrer mais. –ele explicou, o tom rouco da voz tornava homogêneo um misto de emoções que o perturbava ao passo que ele vocalizou uma conclusão que às vezes o assombrava.

_ Obrigada. –ela sussurrou baixo, ciente de que ele não gostava desse tipo de reação, sentindo algo borbulhando por dentro, surpresa talvez, encanto quem sabe.

Ele suspirou pesado e voltou a comer.

Depois daquele dia, não demorou em que o assunto do bebê estivesse em todo lugar, entrecortado por sussurros sobre como Colette fora usada impiedosamente por Decker e de como ela sempre fora fadada a tal desgraça. A atitude de Relena foi o que a ajudou a suportar e convenceu os demais a perdoar Colette. Contando com a colaboração de Athina, Relena fez o melhor para abafar as chamas e desfazer o rastro de pólvora dos boatos. Sua atitude e posição foram tão respeitadas a ponto de que sua presença em um ambiente fazia calar qualquer conversa maldosa, e os olhos de todos se abrandavam a cada dia quanto a Colette e seu infortúnio de modo que até a senhora Vermeulen foi mudando de atitude.

Quando Akane chegou para o recesso de Inverno obviamente não ignorava os novos fatos, mas tudo que importava para ela era o quanto a posição de Relena havia sido prejudicada. Entretanto, poucos minutos de conversa com qualquer um eram suficientes para que percebesse que a rede sigilo que tramara seguia firme e, aparte dos sussurros sintéticos, o delito de Decker estava distante dos ouvidos da maioria. Depois de verificado isso, Akane fez sua parte por descontrair completamente o assunto, propondo ideias para a realização de um chá de bebê e provocando Colette sobre quais nomes ela estava selecionando para o primeiro membro da nova geração.

Ainda assim, havia mais um detalhe desse assunto que ela precisava conferir e, durante o jantar tradicional dos membros da comissão de eventos do clube de campo que acontecia todo fim de ano em sua casa, arrastou Heero para a biblioteca para sondar a relação dele com o pai:

_Você não falou mesmo com papai sobre aquela noite na festa?

_Já disse que não irei falar. –ele replicou aborrecido.

_O risco de ele saber agora é muito maior. Ouvir o menor comentário que seja sobre o que houve vindo de terceiros vai deixar papai furioso!

_Acha que me preocupo com isso? –rosnou, deixando claro que sentia seu território invadido.

_É inútil falar com você. –ela reclamou, manhosa, meneando a cabeça, exibindo impaciência e inconformismo. Contudo, tinha decidido não interferir e por mais difícil que fosse, iria conter-se. –Pelo menos, Relena parece estar à vontade com a questão. –e resolveu observar para desanuviar.

_Sim. –conciso, Heero queria abreviar o assunto.

_Ela é muito forte. –felina, constatou, muito curiosa pela reação do irmão.

_Eu sei. –ele replicou encarando-a intensamente, incomodado. Aonde ela iria chegar?

Akane então sorriu sugestivamente.

Mau sinal.

_Um dia, acho que você vai agradecer papai por essa armação toda. –e ousou observar, soando maliciosa de propósito.

Mas para o estranhamento de Akane, Heero não se pronunciou. Ela o fitou por um minuto, sempre perscrutadora. Tirou suas conclusões enquanto tomava um gole do Martini que trazia. Depois, anunciou, mimada:

_Vou voltar para a festa. –e deu a conversa por encerrada. –Vamos?

Concordando, Heero a acompanhou. Akane enganchou-se no braço direito dele com as duas mãos e suavemente foram caminhando.

Ao saírem na sala de jantar, encontraram uma mesa de sobremesas posta. Soltando-se, Akane se afastou para um dos lados, indo conversar com Lori e Sara, mas Heero seguiu em frente, trocando cumprimentos silenciosos e sérios com os senhores mais velhos, chefes de família como seu pai e como ele também, um dia, seria. Pelo menos, era o que se esperava dele. Um dia, ele seria o senhor Yuy, o chefe daquela mansão, o retentor de tudo que sua família representava e significava. Tinha para si que era assim que todos olhavam para ele – como o responsável pelo futuro – e isso o pressionava.

Mas ela não.

Havia qualquer coisa magnética na forma dela olhá-lo, porque, sempre que ela o relanceava, atraía a atenção dele e ele a tinha de fitar. O gesto podia ser mudo, mas ele ouvia como se fosse chamado pelas íris coloridas e cintilantes que à distância o mirava, o atraía.

Como podia ser assim que existia alguém tão único como ela que o afetava? Será que um dia ele iria se acostumar?

Mas então o efeito era muito diverso do que fora a primeira vez.

Não iria se aproximar dela, mas apreciar de longe, parado junto aos senhores Van der Ven e Baumgarten, fingindo prestar atenção no assunto. Era o que podia fazer por hora – admitir que a atração existia. Sabia que Relena fazia o mesmo. Afinal, eram sempre os olhos dela que o procuravam.

Ela tinha entregado tudo ao acaso então. Ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava sempre que o prazo da convivência deles estava vencendo, desconsiderava a existência dessa noção – vivia um dia de cada vez.

Dante estava silencioso naquele jantar. Observava de quando em quando a interação de seus convidados, mas preferia concentrar-se mesmo em ver Athina e sua suavidade elegante, Akane e sua jovialidade brilhante, Heero e sua seriedade inexpressiva e Relena e sua amabilidade acolhedora. Ao passo que os estudava decidia que tinha feito um bom trabalho. Não encontrava qualquer paz, mas aquela realização o convencia de que tudo estava bem.

Athina o vigiava e queria entendê-lo, porém, se depois de tantos anos de convivência ainda encontrava mistérios insolucionáveis nele, devia conformar-se e desistir de desvendá-lo. Não iria fazer diferença… sorriu para ele e o fez lembrar-se da mocidade.

Sim, estava tudo bem.

Mais um ano acabava. Aquele tinha sido um dos mais atípicos, mas enfim passara e seus momentos de desespero e tensão estavam extremamente distantes agora. E se era consolo ou maldição, não importava – pairava a ideia de que quase nada iria mudar.

Heero tinha essa noção muito forte consigo, de modo que não conseguia ver nada de diferente entre aquele primeiro dia de trabalho do novo ano e o último do ano anterior. Os dias e os meses somente mudavam de nome e passavam com grande velocidade.

Depois que almoçou um lanche rápido, ele resolveu sair para dar uma volta pela cidade. Entrou em um táxi e pediu que fizesse um caminho qualquer pelas grandes avenidas. Os prédios iam desfilando por sua janela lentamente, dado o tráfego intenso, e depois de viradas algumas esquinas e parado em alguns semáforos, Heero de repente reconheceu a vizinhança como aquela que abrigava a joalheria que visitara para acompanhar Duo seis meses antes. Fez o táxi parar, pagou e saltou.

A noite de estreia do musical em que Cathrine iria atuar era a seguinte e Heero arrazoava que Relena gostaria de usar algo novo para comparecer ao evento. Esse pensamento inofensivo existia em parte para mascarar o quanto ele viera considerando comprar um presente de aniversário de casamento para ela.

Relena mesmo não fez menção à ocasião nenhuma vez, mas seus amigos compensaram por isso. Akane também precisou provocá-lo a respeito, mesmo cobrá-lo, como se tivesse qualquer força de influência sobre ele.

Era no mínimo estúpido investir dinheiro e esforço em um presente de aniversário para aquele casamento fadado ao fim, contudo, nos últimos dias, Heero vinha lembrando-se cada vez menos de que o casamento iria acabar.

Assim, equipado de sua desculpa, entrou na loja, ouvindo a sineta.

O senhor Lukov parecia nunca ter se movido desde a última vez que Heero estivera ali. Olhou Heero sobre a folha do jornal. O rapaz não se sentia muito à vontade com a sensação de viagem ao passado obtida quando entrava ali. Acenou com a cabeça e foi estudar as vitrines. Em seus arquivos mentais, tinha gravada a imagem de um pingente com uma pedra azul que faria ótimo conjunto com os olhos estrelados de Relena. Demorou-se em sua busca pela peça, analisou cada item exposto de modo a não deixar o colar passar despercebido, porém, toda a atenção posta mostrou-se inútil. O colar não estava em lugar nenhum.

_Havia… –ele ergueu-se de cima do balcão de vidro e começou a falar, quase intrigado. –…um colar aqui com um pingente de pedra azul, se não me engando em formato…

_Em formato de asa? –Lukov completou, fechando o jornal com um abano e fez Heero surpreender-se com sua atitude. –Sim, eu… tomei a liberdade de tirá-lo da vitrine. –e com propriedade, mas serenidade, o senhor Lukov levantou-se de seu lugar e foi encontrar Heero, sempre atrás do balcão.

_Por quê?

_Lembro-me de você. Você o olhou fixamente quando esteve aqui, contudo, não sei que dúvidas o impediram de comprá-lo. Só que eu sabia que voltaria para buscá-lo.

_Sabia?

_É claro. Afinal, são anos de experiência.

_E o senhor reservou a peça só por isso.

_Em último caso, tudo que eu precisaria fazer era devolvê-la a vitrine. Mas eu estava certo de que você não demoraria.

Heero não aceitava o que ouvia. Viu o homem ir para o interior da loja, para a oficina, e trazer o estojo de veludo negro.

_Ela deve ser uma moça muito especial.

Heero seguia encarando-o, cada vez mais aborrecido.

_Só uma pessoa especial desperta esse tipo de associação – você olha a joia e pensa nela imediatamente, é quase como um feitiço. –e o senhor seguiu falando a despeito da irritação e desdém de Heero, abrindo o estojo e permitindo que o rapaz confirmasse o conteúdo. –Vejo muito disso aqui. –e ainda comentou, para dar mais credibilidade a própria fala. –Vai levá-lo agora, suponho?

_Sim. –Heero não relutou, mas sentiu-se contrariado por ter de dar essa resposta depois do que ouvira.

O senhor Lukov assentiu com um sorriso felino e eles trataram dos negócios.

-8-8-8-8-

_Você tem planos para depois do espetáculo? –Relena pediu para saber durante o jantar daquela noite.

_Trowa havia comentado sobre uma festa, não sei…

_Entendi.

Houve uma pausa estranha. Relena mastigou uma porção de carne de cordeiro e depois apresentou, num estalo:

_Por que não saímos para jantar?

_Quando?

Ela riu:

_Depois do espetáculo, Heero.

_Não fizemos nenhuma reserva.

_Tudo bem, não precisamos ir a um lugar sofisticado.

Ele pareceu perplexo.

_Concorda? –ela indagou, exigindo que ele decidisse logo.

_Como quiser. –ele não queria se comprometer, mas não conseguia soar indiferente.

_Então irei procurar um lugar.

Ele meneou a cabeça, sem compreender a animação que ela demonstrava.

A tarde seguinte Relena passou com Akane em seu apartamento, tomando chá sentada no chão da suíte da Primavera e conversando. Era o último dia da menina na cidade, que estava se dando ao luxo de perder aulas lá em Stanford.

_Vocês vão sair para jantar depois? Que perfeito! –a ruiva sorriu larga e espertamente, os olhos faiscando. –Aonde vão?

_Em um restaurante italiano na West 48 com 8th Ave.

_Palazzo del Marco?

_Sim, este mesmo.

_Ah, é um lugar legal! Fui lá em vários encontros… com vários garotos diferentes. –e riu. –É até cômico. –e riu mais.

Relena não resistiu e juntou seu riso ao da cunhada. Quando estava para pedir detalhes desses encontros todos e uma opinião do restaurante, viu Akane se levantar do tapete e meio que engatinhando, alcançar uma sacola que trouxera junto da bolsa. Como estava interessada no mistério que residia no pacote, deixou o assunto morrer.

_Mas, no seu caso, vai ser especial. –Akane olhou sobre o ombro e disse, depois mordeu o lábio inferior. –Vocês podem tirar uma foto e guardar aqui: parabéns pelas Bodas de Papel! –e, voltando e falando, tudo ao mesmo tempo, estendeu uma caixa que tirou agilmente da sacola.

Relena fora pega de surpresa. Não devia, já que entendera que Akane era alguém que gostava de cobrir seus amados de atenção. Ainda assim, ficou comovida e um tanto sem graça em receber um presente e de bodas ainda. Contudo, todas as sensações só iriam se intensificar.

_Vai, abre!

Na caixa, estava aplicado um monograma floreado de Heero e Relena. Quando ela removeu a tampa, havia um _scrapbook_ montado, todo feito em prata, dourado e branco, com enfeites de renda e papel laminado. Algumas páginas eram floridas como a suíte da Primavera e outras azuis como a suíte do Inverno e ainda algumas eram temáticas e somente estas últimas já continham fotos.

_Parabéns, Lena! –Akane repetiu sem motivo aparente, porém Relena sentiu que aquela era uma congratulação específica a ela e a sua determinação, como se Akane conhecesse as reais circunstâncias daquele casamento. –Quero que você e Heero encham este _scrapbook_ de bons momentos. –e a abraçou. –Obrigada por ser minha irmã! Desejo a vocês toda a felicidade nesse e nos próximos anos!

Dificilmente este tipo de demonstração de carinho chocava Relena, que era muito carinhosa por sua vez, contudo, ouvir tudo aquilo a fez paralisada. Como conseguiria enfrentar Akane para dizer que ela e Heero iriam se separar?

_Obrigada, Ane. É lindo! Nem sei o que dizer… é perfeito… você fez ele inteiro sozinha?

_Fiz sim! Foi uma delícia! –Akane amava trabalhos manuais. –Jade me deu algumas opiniões… mas nada que prejudicasse meu estilo próprio e original! –e brincou, muito buliçosa.

Relena gargalhou e debruçou a vista no álbum mais uma vez, apreciando cada página com maravilha.

Pouco depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, Akane partiu para casa de modo a vestir-se para ir com Duo ao teatro.

Relena viu o álbum ainda mais uma vez, o coração agitado, os pensamentos em confusão, e depois o devolveu a caixa. Ficou pensando em como o mostraria para Heero. Talvez fosse bom deixá-lo ver o álbum sozinho, de modo que ele pudesse ter suas reações particulares sem reservas.

Ela, por sua vez, foi levada a mais uma reavaliação de seus objetivos e vontades quando a própria vida e seu relacionamento com o rapaz ainda outra vez naquele círculo vicioso e confuso. Sabia que só se resolveria quando se posicionasse em um dos extremos – ou retornaria a sua aversão total ou se entregaria a paixão por ele. Insistir no meio – na boa convivência, na troca de favores amistosos – só lhe fazia sentir insegura. Entretanto, era o que havia de menos desafiador, porque tanto odiá-lo quando amá-lo era definitivo demais e a assustava.

Sorriu para o espelho colocando seus brincos de brilhante. Borrifou um pouco de seu perfume favorito no pescoço. Estava pronta. Tinha de confessar que algo estava concedendo-lhe uma luminosidade especial naquela noite e gostava disso. Era uma bobagem de sua vaidade, mas sentir-se bonita sempre afetava seu humor. Ficava sorrindo e olhando seu rosto de vários ângulos, analisando o caimento de seu vestido, deleitando-se de sua aparência.

Heero chegou atrasado do trabalho, jogou as roupas na cama de qualquer jeito, entrou no banho, fez a barba, interiormente irritadíssimo em ter de sair de casa, não porque não quisesse ir, mas porque odiava estar atrasado e fazer as coisas com pressa. Calçou os sapatos e já saiu do quarto, chamando:

_Relena? Está pronta? –e ia vestindo o paletó e olhando o relógio. Como se noites de estreia começassem na hora…

_Sim, estou indo. –melodiosamente, ela respondeu. –Nós vamos de táxi? –e surgiu, em passo suave, olhando o interior da bolsinha que levaria. Eles dois estavam caminhando a ritmos opostos.

Ele respirava agitado da correria e ela suspirava mansa.

Ao relanceá-la vestida, antes de impressionar-se da beleza refulgente dela, lembrou-se do que havia guardado em seu armário.

Viu-a sorrir com doçura e diversão:

_Você estava dentro de um furacão por acaso? –riu, aproximando-se, levando as mãos até o nó da gravata e alinhando-o e em seguida ajeitou a gola do paletó. Ele deu um passo para trás assim que ela terminou para fechar os botões, desconcertado.

_Vamos? –ela já apanhara o próprio casaco e já ia vesti-lo.

_Ainda não. –e contraditoriamente, voltou para o quarto.

_Esqueceu alguma coisa? –e primeiro, ela pensou em segui-lo, contudo, descartou a ideia logo ao vê-lo retornar. Não entendeu o que havia e seu olhar aguçado parou na imagem do rapaz com um estojo preto aveludado em mãos.

Ele viu como as sobrancelhas dela cederam devagar criando intriga na expressão facial.

_O que é isso? –e a pergunta seguiu.

Ele olhou a caixa, respirou fundo e anunciou:

_Aceite. –estendeu com displicência o objeto, tal qual estivesse ansioso em livrar-se dele.

Seus olhos hesitavam entre várias expressões, mas, sobretudo, Relena queria sorrir e não via meio de conter-se. Abriu assim um risinho sereno, com intenção de se passar por educada, porém contente, já que neutra não sabia ficar.

Do estojo aberto, surgiu a joia, a pedra azul presa como que por delicadas ramas de ouro branco dentro do pingente de asa cintilando provocante como uma estrela altaneira. O brilho dos olhos da moça não tardou em sincronizar com o da gema.

Sorriu mais largo, mais contente.

Para ela! Ele comprara algo especialmente para ela. Então ele pensava nela?

_Muito obrigada. É lindo! –e sua voz mostrava quão encantada ficara.

Ele assentiu, deixando a vista pairando sobre o rosto da moça ruborizado de emoção. Não tinha contado que a afetaria tanto.

_Pode colocá-lo em mim? –ela pareceu adivinhar os planos dele e ergueu o estojo em sua direção.

Heero tirou o colar do cetim branco e o passou delicadamente pelo pescoço dela ao passo que se movia para trás. O cabelo da moça estava convenientemente feito em um coque de tranças em formato de flor, permitindo que ele fechasse o engate do colar com rapidez e facilidade ao passo que podia aspirar o perfume deliciosamente envolvente que vinha da pele dela.

O colar assentou-se com maestria na espádua dela, ressaltando suas clavículas, e impressionava Heero como a peça combinava com Relena feito tivesse sido criada em torno do seu pescoço. Talvez o senhor Lukov tivesse razão – era algo um tanto mágico, um tanto inexplicável.

Enfim, vestiram seus casacos e partiram.

O espetáculo foi perfeito e começou com apenas quarenta minutos de atraso. A performance de Cathrine fora tocante, ela não escondeu seu talento e fez muito sucesso. Trowa, sem disfarçar o orgulho e o carinho, já podia prever as boas resenhas e elogios nos comentários dos jornais do dia seguinte. Relena e Akane aplaudiram extáticas, trocando sorrisos enquanto Duo assoviava e Quatre comemorava, gritando bravo. Com o fim da apresentação, os amigos conversaram um pouco, comentaram suas partes favoritas, mas não tinham intenção de demorarem-se no teatro, decididos a tratarem mais do musical na festa da estreia. Entretanto, Heero e Relena despediram-se, para a surpresa de alguns.

_Onde é que eles vão? –Duo soou não só surpreso, mas decepcionado.

_E no que isso te interessa? –Akane o provocou, buliçosa, dando um tapa no braço do namorado. Duo fez uma careta maliciosa e gargalhou.

_Heero me avisou que iria sair para jantar com Relena depois da peça. –Trowa resolveu esclarecer antes que Duo comentasse algo inapropriado.

_Que bom. –Quatre abriu um sorriso que, em seu caso, era a expressão equivalente à reação marota de Duo. Cada um torcia a seu modo.

Heero chamou um táxi e Relena saltou para dentro do carro com agilidade felina. O motorista roubou um fito dela através do retrovisor enquanto a ouvia dizer o destino – o restaurante Palazzo del Marco.

Restaurantes italianos são todos muito semelhantes – a atmosfera intimista, reclusa, romântica, a luz baixa, as velas, as mesinhas pequenas, a música chorosa que provoca nostalgia mesmo naqueles que nada tem a celebrar em seu passado.

_Boa noite, senhor. Mesa para quantos? –o _maître_ indagou, sorrindo bondoso.

_Dois. –Heero respondeu roucamente enquanto alguém já pegava o casaco de Relena.

Acomodados, passaram a estudar o cardápio. A pedra no colar de Relena brilhava de forma misteriosa tocada pela chama dançante da vela, chamando atenção indevida para o colo de cetim, igual ao fundo do estojo da joia.

Heero concentrou-se no menu. Escolheu uma salada, um filé grelhado e uma lasanha a bolonhesa porque estava com muita fome e só se apercebeu disso ao adentrar o estabelecimento. Relena o acompanhou nos dois primeiros pratos, mas como principal, escolheu espaguete.

_O lugar é realmente muito bonito! Espero que a comida também seja boa. –Relena comentou depois de olhar o redor. Bebeu um golinho de água. –Como foi o seu dia, Heero?

_Ocupado. –ele replicou bufando. Ela assentiu, tranquila, diante da resposta dele, decidindo logo mudar o assunto.

_Está ansioso pela formatura?

Ele assentiu, bebendo por sua vez do copo de água.

A conversa deles estava estranhamente truncada. Trocavam olhares um pouco acanhados, talvez nunca tivessem se sentindo tão próximos, tão sozinhos, como naquela mesinha coberta da toalha xadrez de vermelho. Relena suspirou e sorriu. Já haviam dançado tanto, dividido uma cama, ele já a havia abraçado, carregado, arrastado… mas nunca, nunca antes estivera de frente para ele sem um contexto. Ali, eles eram eles mesmos e não tinham nenhum script a seguir ou situação para dar suporte. Era diferente dos jantares no Paterno, era fora da rotina.

Ela perguntava-se se Heero achava que ela tinha algum tipo de intenção com aquele jantar.

E se ele de fato quisesse saber isso, ela não teria o que responder.

Só queria vê-lo fora do ambiente do todo dia. Só queria estar com ele mais um pouco.

Brincou com o pingente em seu pescoço.

_Heero, Akane falou do presente de bodas que ela fez para nós? –e lembrou-se de comentar.

_Não. –ele sentiu sua voz encrespar-se com ultraje, e tratou de poli-la.

_Que estranho… ela sempre fala tudo para você, não é? –Relena inocentemente observou, sem notar como ele se incomodara com o comportamento da irmã.

_É… –a forma como Relena comentou aquilo o deixou ainda apreensivo e alarmado.

_Quando voltarmos para casa, eu te mostro. É lindo! Ela fez um _scrapbook_ inteiro! Até já escolheu algumas fotos. –e explicou, feito não estivesse falando de um álbum deles dois, feito não estivesse falando com seu marido de conveniência, feito Heero realmente se agradasse em tudo aquilo. Perdera a noção da realidade…

Ele assentiu como única reação. O garçom veio com o vinho e ele foi grato por isso, porque não conseguia escolher uma reação para o que ouvia. Transtornava-se? Enfurecia-se? Afrontava-se? Só sabia que não queria ver o _scrapbook_. Para quê?

Akane tinha forçado a barra desta vez. Ficou com raiva do intrometimento dela. E, por outro lado, entendia que era só o que havia para se esperar daquela garota. Nem adiantava criar caso…

Resolveram de repente comentar o espetáculo. Heero deixou Relena dominar a conversa. Escutava as opiniões dela, ela sabia muito bem como analisar a obra. Tinha um senso crítico artístico muito apurado. Ele tinha certeza que isso se refletia nos textos que ela escrevia, mas, antes, revelava uma aptidão para outra função – a editorial. Enquanto ela se entregava a seus julgamentos e elogios, ele prestava atenção, assentia, murmurava um sim, refletia em uma ou outra ideia nova e voltava a comer.

Depois, ele quis saber do casamento de Zechs. Estava certo de que isso a poria para falar um tanto mais. Poderia ouvi-la falar pela eternidade. Ouvir a voz dela havia se tornado muito simples e delicioso de modo que cada vibração das cordas vocais dela acionava algo dentro do peito dele que lhe servia de uma espécie de calibragem. Ele a assistia com um olhar muito parado, muito rígido, mas se alguém o observasse de perto e ininterruptamente, perceberia um leve suavizar nas feições, uma luzinha muito tímida nascer no fundo das pupilas negras. Emendando a esse assunto, ela não quis considerar se seria ou não interessante, já começou a falar do chá de bebê que queria dar para Colette, das ideias incríveis que Akane deu para o evento, e dos planos para o baile de Primavera que discutira com Sissi Van der Ven e Nine Baumgarten durante o jantar na semana anterior. Ele não fazia caso. Conquanto ela falasse e se divertisse ele sabia que ela estava bem.

Notou que ela tinha se adaptado a sua vida em Manhattan e que, assim como provavelmente faria falta a todos, ela sentiria muita falta de participar dos eventos e da agitação quando se separassem. Aquele divórcio havia de ser um grande choque para todos, um desafio maior do que sua repentina decisão de casar-se, um motivo para a revolta de alguns. Era atribulador, uma missão amarga. Ele pensava nos planos do pai, nos documentos assinados e indagava-se do propósito de tudo. E só concluía que era amargo, que era aterrador.

_Me perdoe, Heero, estou te aborrecendo. –risonha, Relena limpou os lábios no guardanapo e escusou-se quando notou que Heero havia se distraído.

_Não. Prossiga. –roucamente pediu, notando as conclusões terríveis se desmancharem ao som de voz de fada da moça.

_Acabou o meu assunto. –mantendo o timbre divertido, ela bebeu um pouco de vinho. –Fale você. –e convidou, um tanto marota.

_Não tenho nada a dizer. –ele olhou a lasanha e cortou um pedaço, ignorando propositalmente qualquer sugestão de provocação no incentivo dela.

Ela suspirou, fitando-o infinitamente benigna. Era mais fácil cavar por um diamante azul do que extrair alguma palavra espontânea do rapaz.

_No que estava pensando? –e pegou um atalho.

_Quando? –ele não tinha dúvidas ao que ela se referira, mas precisava levantar aqueles obstáculos.

_Um minuto atrás. –ela informou, divertida outra vez.

_Em nada. –bruscamente, informou.

_Certo… –ela entendeu o que ele fazia. –Eu nunca fui a Londres… me fale do tempo que passou lá…

_Você não vai querer saber. –ele replicou em tom de recomendação, erguendo velozmente os olhos para ela.

_Não? –ela achou engraçado e pediu esclarecimentos.

_Todas as histórias dessa época… desgostam até a mim. –foi sofrido, mas enfim ele admitiu.

_Por quê?

_Porque eu não sabia o queria enquanto estava lá. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

_E agora, sabe? –demonstrava sem perceber seu interesse conforme aprendera com tia Dafne. Não era intencional.

_Agora é diferente. –retrucou, confiante de que essa resposta a satisfaria.

_Diferente como? –mas não satisfez, pelo contrário, a obrigou pedir mais.

_Pare de me interrogar. Me sinto como se estivesse sendo avaliado. –ele rugiu, soltando os talheres com brusquidão, fitando-a com intensidade ígnea.

_Me desculpe, Heero. Não foi essa a intenção. –percebendo que de fato o tinha pressionado demais, reconheceu, falando manso e olhando para baixo. Ficou brincando com o guardanapo no colo um minuto, de repente o seu brilho baixou, revelou-se sem graça e acabrunhada.

_Relena… eu não quis ser rude com você. –Heero decidiu remendar minutos depois. Percebeu que havia exagerado também por sua vez.

_Não se preocupe, você está certo. –ela não tirou a razão dele e reiterou, sensata, fitando-o com um olhar dócil, mas sentido.

Voltaram a comer, analisando seus pratos, brincando um pouco com a comida. Colocaram-se a si próprios de castigo e meditaram em seus últimos atos.

_Quando fui a Paris, andava pelas ruas em Montmatre de mãos dadas com minha mãe e às vezes ela parava, se abaixava a meu lado e comentava que algum pintor famoso talvez houvesse passado por ali, que talvez algum escritor importante tivesse caminhado ali e me fazia sentir parte de algo muito maior, parte da história do mundo. Era incrível. –e quando Relena voltou a falar, contou essa pequena história, cada palavra embebida em saudade. –Em Londres, tenho certeza de que a sensação é a mesma.

_Você iria amar Oxford. –ele mencionou sem esforço.

_Sim. –ela não temeu confirmar. –Você me levaria lá? –e carregada pela emoção, pediu.

_Não teremos tempo para isso. –e de forma ominosa, ele decidiu lembrá-la, apesar de não soar cruel ou rude.

_É verdade. –ela foi obrigada a concordar.

Não deviam fazer planos.

Inexplicavelmente, os dois sentiram-se incomodados por isso.

Um silêncio desajeitado outra vez entrecortou o diálogo. A verdade os fez calar e ela era amarga, era aterradora. Era quase dorida. Tudo isso porque, de repente, era muito indesejada.

Não poderiam só fingir? Não poderiam só esquecer? E quando chegasse a hora, então…

Ah!

Precisavam escapar daquele assunto enquanto podiam.

_Vai querer sobremesa? –ele indagou mecanicamente, como se houvesse um protocolo a ser observado.

_Eu quero. –e também artificial, ela redarguiu.

_Tiramisu? –sugeriu.

Ela assentiu, inexpressiva.

Depois da sobremesa, seguiram a conta e o café. Relena aceitou uma xícara para despertar seus sentidos. De repente encontrou-se um tanto entorpecida.

Andaram muito calados pela calçada, as mãos nos bolsos, o vento gelado incidindo em suas faces. Era meia-noite. Nenhum dos dois era capaz de dizer exatamente o que haviam esperado para aquele dia, mas conseguiriam apontar facilmente que não era aquilo.

* * *

Bom dia!

Como vão vocês?

Muito tempo passou desde a última publicação!

Desculpem-me. Eu estive muito ocupada e fisicamente esgotada de modo que foi difícil aprontar esse capítulo mais rápido.

Agradeço a paciência, compreensão e persistência de cada um.

Esse capítulo está, no mínimo, muito variado.

Primeiro, preciso contar que eu peguei a gripe da Relena e passei umas duas semanas mal e sem voz.

Depois, passei um tempo deliberando sobre continuar ou não com o drama da Colette até que decidi que sim.

Ainda, precisei decidir o que faria com o Heero e a Relena quanto ao primeiro encontro deles. Tinha planejado coisas mais românticas, e no fim, aconteceu esse episódio triste, mas, sabe? Agora que concluí a escrita dele, eu entendi que tem de ser assim mesmo.

Eu sei que minha história é enrolada e às vezes repetitiva e às vezes até meio contraditória. Ela é assim porque, além de ser muito longa, é escrita muito devagar e até eu perco um pouco das referências e a conta de quantas vezes abordei esse ou aquele assunto.

Eu acho que o capítulo terminou muito, muito triste, ainda mais se compararmos com o jeito que o 39 terminou, tão positivo e promissor.

Mas é isso mesmo.

Eu preciso desse drama e dessa dor pra criar o clímax perfeito – e estejam certos de que o clímax está muito próximo.

Eu acho que, ao mesmo tempo em que o casal se aproximou muito, até se apaixonou, por outro lado, eles ainda não se permitiram se amar, serem felizes, eles estão muito presos a essa ideia de que o casamento deles tem data marcada pra acabar e ainda acreditam que querem que esse casamento acabem por mais que estejam curtindo a companhia um do outro. Eles não se permitem arriscar, eles ainda não criaram a coragem definitiva de tentar a sorte, mesmo quando a fic é, mais ou menos, sobre isso.

Bem, no Tumblr da fic tem: na tag do capítulo 40 uma foto da trança que a Lena usa nesse capítulo, citações em inglês que se relacionam com o tema, comentários meus e mini-spoilers. Também, tem a desconstrução das personagens da Jade e da Colette na tag backstage. Vão lá conferir.

E eu acho que já tá bom de escrever, né? Esse capítulo já está gigante.

Curtam bastante que eu não sei bem quando chega o próximo.

Amo muito vocês que leem e me apoiam. Graças a vocês, eu estou aqui!

Obrigada de verdade!

Lica, Suss, beijos especiais para você!

Estou ansiosa pelos comentários e expressões de vocês!

Até logo!

14.10.2012


	42. 41

**41**

A indisposição da noite do espetáculo de Cathrine perdurou somente nas horas que seguiram a chegada do casal em seu apartamento e nos minutos antes de dormir. Os dias que seguiram não apresentavam muitas alterações de convívio.

Com a formatura se aproximando e os casos e processos no trabalho progredindo, Heero tinha pouquíssimo tempo para preocupar-se com momentos passados. Só havia o dia seguinte para ele, precisava sacrificar cada minuto presente pelo futuro, consolado por saber que aquele ritmo terminaria em Maio.

Relena também estava obrigatoriamente atarefada. As aulas, os deveres e provas dos alunos bem como as atividades do clube de campo e a organização do casamento do irmão a mantinha ocupada todo o tempo. Eram os meses finais e os mais importantes e, consequentemente, os mais atribulados.

O volume de ocupação os obrigava a outra vez contar somente com o horário do jantar como tempo juntos. Às vezes, o cansaço os impedia de conversar, porém, normalmente Relena partilhava como sempre algum detalhe de suas atividades recentes e indagava algo sobre as dele.

Ela, do outro lado da mesa, tão perto e tão distante para ele. Esse problema de perspectiva que o visitava não lhe era inexplicável. Ele queria assim. Esforçava-se em não prestar atenção demasiada ao que ela dizia. Reconhecia que, sem pensar, envolvera-se demais e agora precisava consertar isso. Contudo, seus esforços eram muito mal pagos – por dentro, às vezes até mesmo sorria maroto sem perceber ao ouvi-la discorrer animadamente sobre decisões tomadas para o baile de Primavera. Não a achava fútil nem vã, apenas curiosa. Ficava mais admirado pela animação que ela demonstrava do que pelas tarefas que cumpria.

_Preciso aproveitar bastante a organização do baile de Primavera. –e comentou, ao ar, aparentando um tanto esmorecida.

_Por quê?

_Não vou participar da organização do debute no Verão. É perto demais do casamento de Zechs e não darei conta de tudo. Também, é melhor mesmo que eu não me envolva mais em atividades do clube. –ia começar a criar distância tendo em mente seu desligamento de Athina e das outras integrantes do comitê. Sabia que como ex-esposa de Heero Yuy não seria exatamente bem-vinda. Não queria causar mais constrangimentos e comoções e, de sua parte, o processo de separação seria natural, suave e indolor.

Heero assentiu, severo, compreendendo-a bem.

_O baile será dia 23?

_Sim, daqui três semanas.

E não havia muito mais o que dizer a respeito.

Era desnecessário mencionar quão rápido o tempo passava. Os dias eram mais como pássaros retornando do sul, um trazendo o outro e juntos carregando consigo o Verão para cada vez mais perto. Causava certa perplexidade, contudo, comparar o ritmo da passagem daquele ano com o anterior.

De repente, Março já havia chegado e se aproximava de completar sua primeira quinzena.

O recesso de Primavera foi muito bem-vindo, servindo para descanso, mas também como motivo para intensificação dos preparativos para o baile.

Enquanto Relena correu para todo lado com suas tarefas sociais, Heero aproveitou o tempo para finalmente deixar os livros de lado um pouco, dormir, encontrar os amigos e dar a décima parte de sua atenção a sua mãe. Foi almoçar com ela no meio da semana depois de ter sido cobrado por telefone e tentou ficar frio as menções adicionais de seu distanciamento.

_Você deveria visitar mais nossa casa. O que faz de fim de semana? Não se entedia de ficar em casa todo o tempo que te sobra?

_Mãe, eu estou prestes de me formar. O tempo que sobra, eu uso para respirar. Não tenho disposição para sair.

Athina o fitou longamente após este desabafo. Comparou-o com os comentários que Relena vinha fazendo a respeito dele e acabou sorrindo, calorosa:

_Está certo, meu filho, me desculpe. Você tem feito muito bem em aplicar-se às suas responsabilidades e certamente faz a mim e a seu pai muito orgulhosos. –os olhos dela o cobriram com carinho, decidindo que não estava ali para contrariar o rapaz, mas aproveitar de sua companhia, tão rara, tão cara.

Heero bufou, parecendo enfadado. Deu de ombros. Não tinha hábito de ouvir elogios e não costumava aceitá-los. Não confiava neles. Por muito tempo tinha vivido sendo bajulado pelas más companhias que não sabia levar a sério reconhecimentos de seu empenho. Desviou a vista e deixou sua atenção se perder além do ombro de sua mãe.

_Que cara é essa, filho? –mas Athina foi pronta em buscá-lo de seu entorpecimento. –Você não concorda?

Ele deu de ombros. Não tinha o que responder. Simplesmente não tinha.

_Você irá ao baile, não é?

_Tenho outra escolha…?

_Por mim, não tem. Estou te dando ordem expressa para comparecer. –e o provocou, fazendo-se soar um pouco como Dante. –Afinal, será uma festa linda…

_Todas sempre são. –ele falou, a esmo, mexendo o café por sacudir a xícara.

Athina sorriu, achando-o impossível, divertindo-se mais do que se aborrecendo com os modos dele. Era difícil saber se ele estava sendo implicante. Ao passo que seus olhos passearam pela feição distante do rapaz, notou o aproximar de alguém que, na verdade, estava sendo aguardado por ela.

Levou a xícara de café aos lábios para sorver um gole antes de sorrir em recepção para Relena, que surgiu surpresa ao notar o marido ali.

_Estou atrasada, querida? –Athina indagou após assistir a moça estacar sem ação junto à mesa, olhando o rapaz a seu lado fixamente.

Heero lançou um fito perscrutador muito intenso que fazia Relena questionar se havia chegado em boa hora.

_Não… eu que me adiantei. –finalmente olhou Athina e, antes de responder, consultou o relógio no pulso. –Estou atrapalhando?

_Claro que não! Sente… quer alguma coisa? –Athina seguiu, sorrindo arrojada e bondosa ao mesmo tempo.

Relena meneou a cabeça negativamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas e, levando uma mão ao peito, passou a brincar com a gola Peter Pan de sua camisa. Não esperara nunca achar Heero ali. Qualquer coisa nisso a fez intrigada de modo que houve um grande alvoroço no seu peito. Ela o mal pode ocultar – começou a corar incontrolavelmente.

Ele bebeu um pouco de café enquanto olhou o relógio no celular.

_Já deu minha hora. –e colocando-se em pé, Heero enfiou as mãos no bolso e encarou Relena.

Frente a frente, não demonstraram qualquer reação. Apenas se estudaram. Reconheciam que faltava algo, percebiam dentro de si a vontade de tomar certa atitude, mas não podiam determinar qual era. Eram mais à vontade um com o outro quando só havia eles dois.

Esquisito.

_Eu cuido da conta. –ele desviou a vista para despedir-se da mãe.

Athina assentiu, sorridente, e agradeceu.

_Foi ótimo te ver, querido. Obrigada por vir. –e usava a extrema ternura de seu peito para entregar a ele. Queria que ele tivesse certeza de que ela o amava. –Vamos fazer isso mais vezes… tenha uma boa tarde. –e murmurou, suavemente.

_Bom trabalho, Heero. Nos vemos no jantar. –e enfim Relena sentiu-se apta de dirigir-lhe palavra. Solfejou e riu em despedida.

Ela era encantadora nas coisas mais simples e estava especialmente bonita ali.

Heero concordou com a cabeça e desapareceu, embora não como se fugisse.

_Vocês se entendem de um modo tão curioso. –Athina ousou observar a respeito da cena, um tom de contentamento brindando sua voz.

Relena mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros.

_Você quer dizer que nos tratamos quase como se não nos conhecêssemos, não é? –comentou, sorrindo jocosa, um tanto incomodada com a verdade.

_Não, embora um pouco mais de… cordialidade talvez fizesse bem. –Athina meneou a cabeça, e permitiu-se discordar da menina e, de modo reconfortante, terminou por aconselhar.

Diante do que ouviu, Relena soltou uma risadinha ansiosa.

Ponderava se Athina não a via sempre descontente e queixosa sobre o seu relacionamento, construindo para ela uma imagem de esposa melindrosa… Relena pensava assim porque, para ela, Athina desconhecia a natureza real daquela união. Contudo, como Athina sabia tudo que havia para se saber, ela via que o desconforto de Relena era mais desejável do que qualquer outro estado. Porque este significava que havia sinceridade em Relena e no que ela sentia.

A moça precisava apenas ultrapassar qualquer que fosse a barreira que lhe causava incômodo e seria então completamente feliz.

Athina notava em Heero uma mudança comparável, embora não similar. Pelo que entedia, ele aceitara Relena e estava aprendendo a interessar-se por ela. Finalmente ele demonstrava algo positivo em relação à esposa e, equiparável a ela, estava desconfortável, sofrendo de algum bloqueio que Athina ainda não fora capaz de identificar. O fato era que a análise de Heero era sempre mais complexa.

Suspirando, Relena sentou-se enquanto Athina terminava o café e se preparava para partir. Gostava do apoio que Athina não falhava em oferecer. Ela e Akane estavam do seu lado e aquilo era um dos motivos pelos quais manteve a sanidade durante os meses anteriores, tão turbulentos.

Sentia falta de poder abrir-se mais com alguém. Entretanto, pela causa do pacto de silêncio, não queria dizer o que poderia revelar a razão de ter se casado. Nem Heero a conhecia.

Era só para Noin que poderia oferecer a integridade de seus sentimentos e ansiedades, e mesmo assim não tivera encontrado brecha para discutir com ela o conflito que vinha nascendo. Estava tentando sufocá-lo, talvez confessá-lo fosse contra produtivo.

_Sabia que Ane virá para o baile também? –Athina contou, incapaz de esconder o quanto isso a agradava.

_Não! Faz tempo que não conversamos… que bom vai ser revê-la! –a presença de Akane sempre significava companhia para Relena.

E enfim deixaram o restaurante. Combinaram de encontrarem-se após o almoço para mais uma reunião do comitê do baile e para uma prova de vestido. Depois, Relena queria pedir consultoria a Athina quanto a algumas ideias para o casamento de Zechs. Ia ser um dia agradável. Sempre era.

Heero entrou no primeiro táxi e retornou para o escritório. Repetindo-se em seus ouvidos, estava a frase final de Relena. Nos vemos no jantar, ela disse, tão confiante e franca.

Ele umedeceu os lábios, levou uma mão à testa e correu os dedos pela franja, puxando-a para trás, longe dos olhos, como que para melhorar sua visão das coisas. Algo ocorreu em suas entranhas após ouvir aquela despedida inocente.

Tinha mantido sua dureza diante da surpresa de vê-la – era sempre difícil para ele ver Relena inesperadamente, porque ele não tivera tempo de preparar-se para lidar com ela – e sentira-se vencedor. Porém, foi só ela declarar tal frase, e, por dentro, desmanchou-se. Sabia esconder, sim, o que estava em seu íntimo, mas não podia sufocar.

De repente, ele queria sorrir.

Devia ser porque achava graça, só podia ser isso…

Por que mais desejaria sorrir depois de uma frase daquela?

Uma frase tão simples, tão cotidiana, sem nada, nada de especial circundando-a?

Essa sensação intrigou o rapaz a tarde toda, sutilmente esgueirando-se por um mero segundo entre suas tarefas, discussões de problemas e redações de e-mails.

Ao chegar o fim do expediente, bem mais rápido que o esperado embora na hora habitual, ele demorou-se mais meia hora, repassando com a equipe as tarefas para o dia seguinte e organizando sua mesa.

No outro táxi, retomou a meditação, tal qual nunca a tivesse interrompido.

Não podia ser que sentia alegria em relação à Relena, a revê-la e a ser esperado por ela. Não, não podia ser… isso demoliria suas últimas defesas, as quais ele não admitia vacilantes…

Contudo, reencontrá-la dentro do apartamento no Paterno, horas depois, foi fácil por ser parte da rotina. Já haviam praticado aquela interação bastante. Não havia nenhuma ansiedade envolvida e pôr os olhos nela de novo após sentarem-se às oito para a refeição não o fez experimentar nada novo. Escutar Relena falar das atividades daquele dia surtiram o efeito costumeiro. Sim, às vezes sorria por dentro, sim, sorria, mas não era porque a apreciava ou se importava com ela. Era só porque a motivação que vivia dentro dela o surpreendia todas as vezes.

_E o que preparam de novo para esta vez? –resolveu questionar, monótono, embora admitisse que fosse uma pergunta clichê e inútil.

_Todas as mulheres vão usar vestidos da mesma cor – verde-esmeralda. –porém, Relena apreciava essas perguntas, porque vindas dele não eram nem clichês nem sem sentido.

_De quem foi essa ideia?

_Da senhora Baumgarten. Por quê?

_Estranhei a possibilidade de ter sido sua, porque você quase nunca usa verde.

_Verdade; acho que combina mais com você. –e abriu um sorriso inédito – felino – para brindar o próprio gracejo.

Ele deu de ombros, desdenhando o comentário.

Relena prosseguiu:

_Lori não aprovou muito, diz que é cafona, mas graças à exigência da mãe, ela está lucrando demais, cheia de encomendas… não sei por que reclama… –e bem-humorada, Relena foi explicando sem pressa. Lori tinha um gênio muito forte e caprichoso. –Meu vestido estará pronto amanhã. –e encerrou revelando, ao léu, como se pensasse alto, brincando com o pingente de asa e safira do colar que trazia no pescoço. Aquele movimento hipnotizou o rapaz durante os instantes de silêncio na mesa. –A senhora Van der Ven trouxe notícias de Colette hoje. Todos estão impressionados sobre como vai tranquila a gravidez dela.

_Isso é bom. –roucamente, Heero apontou, enfim liberto da hipnose e capaz de voltar a concentrar-se no filé. Manon sabia exatamente em que ponto ele gostava da carne.

_O bebê é um menino. Colette está muito contente.

_O mais novo Romefeller entre nós… apesar da identidade do pai e… as circunstâncias da concepção, creio que Colette saiu na vantagem.

Relena, ouvindo-o, descontinuou tudo o que fazia e guardou silêncio por um momento antes de irromper em um risinho buliçoso:

_Só um Yuy para colocar as coisas de um modo tão frio e prático.

_Falei algo errado?

_Acho… que não… –e não conseguia explicar-se mais. O riso e surpresa não deixavam.

_Para você, soei como o juiz?

Ela bastou-se em assentir, disfarçando o riso com o guardanapo.

Ele estalou os lábios e ao franzir as sobrancelhas, criou ruguinhas no nariz, mimadas e ofendidas.

_E você me faz pensar em seu pai, rindo à toa assim… –e declarou como se fosse afetá-la. Mas anos de vida sendo provocado pelos amigos e pela irmã deviam tê-lo ensinado que só ele se irritava com aquele tipo de comentário.

Relena riu um pouco mais alto e bebeu um pouco de vinho para recompor-se. O brilho da alegria jazeu em toda sua expressão ao passo que ela voltou a encará-lo.

Não adiantava – ele esforçava em pô-la distante, mas a cada dia, ela galgava espaço para mais perto.

-8-8-8-8-

O sábado do baile nasceu aparentemente mais brilhante que o costumeiro, prometendo uma noite muito limpa, estrelada e agradável.

Relena carregou o carro com a caixa do vestido e as malas e depois cobriu tudo com o smoking dentro de sua capa. Dessa vez era ela quem iria dirigir, o PT Cruiser sempre fora o mais adequado para esse tipo de viagem.

Seria uma novidade para Heero estar em um carro com Relena e fora do comando, mas poder olhar a paisagem distraidamente e deixar a viagem simplesmente passar. Havia muita suavidade no modo de ela conduzir o automóvel, como em tudo que fazia, mas havia também agilidade. Não parecia tão cuidadosa quanto ele imaginou que ela seria e não temia usar o acelerador. O rádio ligado embalava o rodar dos pneus e o vento que entrava pelas frestas das janelas enchiam seus cabelos. Havia movimento para todo lado que se virasse.

Heero tomava alguns relances dela, que tinha os olhos protegidos pelos óculos, mas os lábios enfeitados de um sorriso infantil e delicado e parecia perdida ou em pensamentos ou na música que tocava. Mostrava-se tranquila, porém, atenta a estrada, mirando os espelhos, estudando Heero pelo canto do olho.

Ele estava passivo ali. Não se opôs quando ela sugeriu usarem seu carro dessa vez. Era mesmo como se ele quisesse ser levado, conduzido, cansado de pensar em tudo e manter tanta pose. Relena podia dirigir dessa vez, ela podia desde que fosse o carro dela… a moça pegou-se rindo: Heero havia se acomodado, mas não tanto…

_Você preferia não ir ao baile, não é?

_É desnecessário que eu responda. –e bufou, rabugento. –Queria saber como meu pai aguenta, ano após ano, estar nesses eventos.

_Em quantos bailes desse ele já não esteve, não? –mas ela mantinha seu humor leve e solar.

_Mais de 30 com certeza… –Dante crescera no clube de campo também.

Relena riu, maravilhada com a informação.

_Meu pai preza muito a própria imagem. Mesmo tão austero, acha errado faltar nessas ocasiões. –Heero voltou a comentar, desdenhoso.

_Ele entende a importância delas para a sociedade. –Relena propôs, pensativa.

_Ah, Relena, não me venha com essa… –ele soou muito descontente.

Ela careteou, engraçada, mas não disse nada em réplica. Heero tinha sua razão.

_Eu não sei para quê esforçar-se tanto por obrigação… –e ele seguiu com os resmungos amargos contra o pai.

_Mas você não é diferente. Você não devia ir se não gosta. –Relena suspirou e mencionou, sem intenção de soar repreensiva, apenas prática.

Isso Heero até conseguia entender, mas de qualquer modo, foi malcriado:

_Eu sei muito bem o que devo ou não fazer. –resfolegou. –Para mim, é indiferente… só vou para fazer número.

_Ainda bem. Gosto que você venha comigo. Sua mãe também fica contente ao vê-lo. –em nada afetada pela apatia do marido, explicou. –Imagino também que por fim você se diverte com seus amigos… faz muito bem.

Ele meneou a cabeça, esquivo.

Relena riu baixinho. Precisava se controlar, estava espevitada demais e acabaria colocando-o muito irritado sem necessidade.

Chegaram na hora do almoço e se uniram a Dante, Athina, Quatre e Ilya para tomarem a refeição.

_Como está Akane? –ouviram assim que sentaram. Fora Ilya quem havia perguntado.

Relena abriu uma expressão divertida lembrando-se do que havia acontecido e Heero só bufou, tomando seu lugar, enquanto cumprimentavam os presentes.

Akane não sabia ficar parada. No recesso, ao invés de descansar e relaxar com uma ida à praia, organizou uma partida de lacrosse no campus. Agrupou algumas jogadoras, montou times e treinou um ou dois dias antes de um grande jogo e, em qualquer um desses lances na partida, Ane caiu de mau jeito e fraturou o braço esquerdo. Assim que saiu do hospital, ligou para casa. Estava preparada para a comoção que iria causar. Logo depois, twittou sobre seu acidente e virou comentário geral entre o círculo de amigos por dois dias. O fato de a menina estar decidida a vir ao baile provocava a maior das curiosidades – seria a primeira vez que veriam uma moça em vestido de gala e braço engessado.

_Está ótima, aquela moleca! Nem parece que está machucada… –Athina respondeu, desgostosa, mas risonha. –Ainda não chegou.

Duo e Eveline, sua mãe, a iriam trazer e junto também vinha Jade, promovida à camareira e assistente de Akane desde que esta ficou privada do uso de um braço.

Ilya assentiu e Relena comentou qualquer coisa sobre como Akane era cheia de energia, mas Heero virou-se para Quatre, aborrecido do assunto:

_E Trowa?

_Ele e os pais irão a um evento de um cliente deles… –explicou –Wu Fei só vai chegar para a festa.

Não havia muito que se fazer depois do almoço além de jogar conversa fora ou dar uma volta pelo haras. Ninguém estava muito disposto a cansar-se com passeios a cavalo, assim, reuniram-se no saguão ou nas varandas do chalé e colocaram o assunto em dia.

O comitê de organização do baile, por outro lado, tinha muito ainda para conferir e acompanhar, e trabalhou até uma hora antes do início da festa.

Heero já estava vestido quando Relena entrou no banho. Desde que chegaram, não haviam tido muito tempo juntos e trocaram poucas palavras.

A intenção de Heero era deixar o quarto para Relena poder trocar-se em paz, mas acabou distraindo-se com o laptop e quando deu por si ela estava caminhando pelo quarto de roupão e apanhando coisas na mala.

_Eu… já vou sair.

_Não, não se incomode, Heero. Não tem por que. –ela exortou de forma graciosa e suspirou, retornando ao banheiro com suas peças de roupa e nécessaires.

Desligando o computador, Heero colocou-se de pé, alisou as calças e vestiu o paletó do smoking. Ficou na janela acompanhando o movimento lá fora. A festa já estava acesa e os convidados se reuniam perto da entrada do salão construído por divisórias de treliças ramadas de folhas e flores e tendas de tecido verde-pastel, branco e verde-esmeralda.

Com o descerrar da porta do banheiro, surgiu Relena a passos lentos, escovando os cabelos na frente de seu corpo. Desta vez, não os iria prender de nenhuma forma, e a forma dedicada com que mexia nos cabelos possibilitou Heero conferir o resultado do trabalho de Lori. A estilista havia criado para a jovem senhora Yuy um vestido de decote tomara-que-caia e modelagem clássica e extremamente glamorosa. Todo o corpo era coberto de renda da mesma cor do forro e emoldurando o cós de onde nascia a saia, feita de camadas e camadas amplas de tecidos transparentes.

_O que achou? –ela indagou, sorridente, notando nos olhos dele um faiscar de deslumbramento.

_É bonito. –murmurando roucamente, Heero limitou-se a opinar enquanto deu um passo para trás, abrindo espaço para a saia volumosa da moça.

Ela ainda ficou a arrumar o cabelo um pouco mais, apesar de isso ser desnecessário. Para Heero, estava perfeito. Entretanto, ela agia assim para ganhar tempo em olhar para ele, tão espantosamente desejável e irresistivelmente atraente dentro daquele smoking de paletó desabotoado. Mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou os cabelos em paz. Perguntava-se se por acaso ele apreciava olhá-la naquele vestido tanto quanto ela apreciava fitá-lo naquele smoking. Supôs que não haveria casal mais vistoso do que eles aquela noite.

_Você está pronto? –e ela quis saber, soando muito ambígua, ao menos para ele.

Suspirando, ele abotoou o paletó com destreza antes de sair à frente para abrir a porta para a esposa. Depois que cerrou a passagem, permitiu que ela enganchasse em seu braço para descerem as escadas. Ela não parava de sorrir. Será que ela não podia mostrar outra expressão por um momento? O sorriso dela o traspassava, perplexava de forma incomparável e irresistível, tornando difícil para ele manter-se racional. Aquele riso forçava muitas emoções e lembranças à tona. O débito que ele tinha com ela só fazia aumentar, ele não podia permitir que isso prosseguisse, por outro lado, ficava cada vez mais ciente de que se quisesse terminar com aquilo, teria de afundar lutando.

Relena supusera corretamente: assim que chegaram ao saguão, ninguém escapava do magnetismo que eles dois exerciam. Havia tanta beleza e harmonia na imagem dos dois que não olhá-los era impossível. O contraste que eles criavam era o que mais atraía – ela tão luminosa e ele tão soturno. Iam pelas passagens como se fossem realeza, tal qual nada os pudesse deter.

Estrelas.

Eram estrelas cadentes fulgurantes, riscando notavelmente aquele céu, e só eles mesmo sabiam quão fugazes seriam.

Relena roubou um relance de Heero. Da última vez em que estiveram no haras ela tinha certeza de que havia estabelecido uma conexão com o rapaz que terminara por perder-se entre as camadas da realidade e expectativas a serem satisfeitas. Percebia seu coração se espremer enquanto ela disfarça a ansiedade com um lindo sorriso – existem minutos passados da nossa vida que se tornam sagrados para os quais sempre desejamos retornar. Os últimos momentos que vivera ali, no Outono, de repente se apresentaram assim para ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que eles eram sagrados, eram proibidos.

Revivê-los na mente só alimentava ilusões e esperanças indevidas. Desejá-los reais outra vez era deliberadamente jogar-se em espinhos.

O sorriso de Relena ia ficando mais melancólico com cada conclusão.

Heero desviou a vista para ela e viu a tristeza fazendo os olhos dela tremeluzirem. Não, não devia saber por que, não ousaria perguntar-lhe, não se permitiria entregar-se mais. Preocupar-se com Relena era traiçoeiro, o faria desviar para longe de suas intenções. Não queria sofrer mais.

Entrando na festa por um corredor de treliças, deviam tirar a fotografia que iria para a cobertura da coluna social.

A frente deles, lá estava Duo em seu smoking, tão impecável quanto o de Heero, embora, por algum motivo, parecendo mais descolado, posando com Akane e seu gesso coberto de assinaturas em tinta dourada e apoiado em uma tipoia de cetim combinando com o vestido. Jade a costurara às pressas, mas derivou orgulho de seu trabalho.

Eles tiraram sua foto e aguardaram Heero e Relena tirarem a deles.

O que interessava Akane era a expressão que Heero exibiria ao ser fotografado ao lado da moça. Ali estaria escrito tudo o que ela não estivera presente para ver. De fato, percebeu suavidade no siso dele, trégua e bem-estar como nunca antes havia visto. Comparar aquela imagem às fotos do casamento revelaria a mudança que ele atravessou e por certo não reconhecia.

Depois do retrato feito, Relena separou-se do marido para conversar com o fotógrafo sobre os detalhes da divulgação das fotos, conforme Nine Baumgarten havia lhe pedido.

Heero foi esperá-la com Duo e Ane, olhando o próximo casal ser fotografado.

_E então, essa foto também vai para o _scrapbook_? –Akane provocou por maldoso prazer, a voz vibrando argentina de alegria. Duo meneou a cabeça, despreocupado, mas não quis comentar nada.

_Você sabe que não te perdoei por esta iniciativa. –Heero não podia acreditar que ela estava trazendo aquele assunto à tona bem ali. Teve vontade de quebrar o outro braço dela.

_E eu lá quero perdão? Não fiz nada errado… –ela deu de ombros, inocentemente, olhando-o com malícia.

_Ane, não me provoque! –Heero protestou. Decididamente, ela merecia ter o outro braço quebrado.

Notando que Duo distraíra-se conversando com o casal que chegara, Akane trouxe Heero um pouco distante do cenário da foto, deixando que o namorado cuidasse de Relena:

_Heero, eu te protejo, mas isso não significa que sou sua cúmplice. Sabe que para Lena eu ajo como se não soubesse a verdade do casamento. Faço isso por vocês dois, mas muito mais por você do que por ela. –começou a falar baixo, confrontando seus olhos azuis. –Assim, eu dei o presente de aniversário porque era algo esperado de mim, inconscientemente. –pausou, percebendo que Duo procurava por eles, e acenou-lhe sorridente. –E, sinceramente, não me foi nenhum fardo, mas um grande prazer. –e sorriu por fim, desavergonhadamente.

Heero ouviu-a com atenção, e não rebateu. Estava bem ciente de como Akane funcionava, por mais que ele não concordasse com as atitudes dela às vezes:

_Mas tinha que ser um álbum de fotos, Ane?

_Claro, foram bodas de papel… O que mais eu poderia dar?

Ele resfolegou.

_Você é uma ladina! –e rosnou.

_Sossega, Heero! Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive fazendo o _scrapbook,_ aposto que você nem relou o dedo nele. –e usou um timbre um pouco magoado, mas fingido. –Nem faz diferença na sua vida… –e prosseguiu incomodando o irmão, com drama desnecessário. –Ou… será que faz? –e terminou, soando mesmo muito ladina.

Heero bufou, fuzilando-a com os olhos frios, mas a expressão imutável, visto que Duo vinha trazendo Relena:

_Me diz se ela não está parecendo uma princesa? –e segurando-a pela mão, a fez dar uma voltinha.

A moça não se opôs, mas riu, sendo levada sem dificuldades pelo gesto e palavras do rapaz. Ele olhou para Heero, amolando-o também, cutucando-o com o olhar maroto, querendo ouvi-lo elogiar Relena nem que fosse por concordar com a fala dele.

_E o vestido ainda é na sua cor favorita, Heero… –e o testou um pouco mais, sorrindo malicioso.

Sacudindo a cabeça, desgastado, Heero pausou para apreciá-la novamente. Como ela raiava… Doía-lhe muito a forma com que ele a admirava, cada vez doía mais. Já estava sofrendo, não poderia escapar. Bufou e seguiu calado, guardando seus elogios, fascínios e dores para si mesmo. Melhor assim. Tudo o que permanecia não dito jamais poderia ser usado contra ele.

O baile começava com meia hora de socialização para que todos pudessem tomar seus lugares, cumprimentassem e apresentasse e, antes do jantar, a presidência fazia agradecimentos e discursos sobre os planos do ano, sobre as doações que seriam feitas e quem as receberia. Findados os anúncios, todos comiam e davam seguimento a festa, às danças e conversas.

_Quero dançar. –Relena levantou-se de seu lugar ao lado de Dante e lançou sua atenção para a pista de baile, metros à distância. –Dança comigo, Heero? –e atirou seu fito ao rapaz trazendo os olhos tingidos de verde-esmeralda.

Heero olhou a mãe a seu lado e depois o pai. Será que eles estavam prestando atenção? Falavam sobre o que houvera com um casal de amigos deles, acalorados.

Assentiu enfim para a moça, pondo-se de pé e sendo banhado pelo sorriso dela. Como é que podia aprender assim se eram azuis ou verdes aqueles olhos que ela usava se eles mudavam de cor como que por mágica? O que nunca se alterava, entretanto, era a influência que exerciam – eles eram a Lua e Heero, a maré – e sua eloquência sincera.

Não estranhavam quão fácil sempre fora para eles dançarem embora aquela fosse uma interação que exigia confiança e intimidade de ambas as partes. Contudo, quando se davam as mãos e achegavam-se os corpos para começarem o bailado, não se constrangiam, somente fluíam pela pista, bem treinados em perfeita sincronia. Desde a primeira vez que dançaram foi assim – era como se fossem parceiros de longa data.

Segurança – era só com ele que Relena experimentava aquela sensação. Ele a conduzia com tanta certeza, não havia porque temer algo ou desejar separar-se. Aproximava o rosto do peito dele e naturalmente descansava ali.

Era sempre assim. Relena realmente gostava de pousar a cabeça nele, Heero já não se surpreendia ou se incomodava. Não ouvia mais a música, esquecia-se de tudo que precisava lembrar-se e só considerava quanta, quanta paz usufruía em momentos assim.

Noites como aquela sempre seriam perigosas e perturbadoras por isso: colocava-os unidos e embotavam os sentidos, recriando a realidade.

De súbito, voltaram a fitarem-se, um movimento mal planejado, Relena erguendo a face para ele, as bochechas enrubescendo com a percepção de quão perto ficaram seus lábios.

Antes de ela poder notar o coração dele acelerado, Heero afastou-se com um passo.

Sorrindo desajeitada, corando e corando, ela respirou fundo, procurando no rosto esquivo do rapaz a verdade sobre o momento.

Mas nenhum dos dois sabia.

Ele desviou a vista para o lado, para baixo, contudo estavam no meio da pista e não lhes era permitido ficarem parados.

_Desculpe. –Relena balbuciou, encolhendo os ombros.

_Não foi nada. –replicou, pressuroso e duro. –Vamos terminar com isso. –propôs, mandou ou garantiu? Sua voz inexpressiva criou dubiedade para os ouvidos de Relena decodificar.

O passo firme em frente acompanhando pelo braço que circundou a cintura dela transmitiu outros enigmas para ela.

Os corações já não mais poderiam ser domados, porém, como batiam juntos além do que deveria, nenhum dos jovens comentou algo. Seriam cúmplices um do outro.

A música terminou.

_Vamos dançar mais uma, por favor? –Relena sussurrou, comovente, não suplicante. Ele não resistiu, nem tentou.

Não se davam conta do que faziam.

Mais duas danças de movimentos espontaneamente coreografados e separaram-se.

Heero achou ver gratidão na expressão que Relena abriu para ele.

Relena pensou notar conforto no vasto azul profundo dos olhos que Heero lhe dirigiu.

Não procuravam certezas.

Ainda havia muita festa para eles aproveitarem. Foram procurar os amigos, as bebidas e as leviandades próprias de suas idades para ocuparem o centro de suas atenções.

Já que durante a tarde não houve oportunidade para Relena conversar com Akane, sentaram-se então em uma mesa vazia para passarem alguns minutos juntas. Fazia algum tempo que não conversavam e depois de atualizarem-se brevemente sobre as novidades, Akane bufou, procurando uma posição confortável para por o braço engessado na mesa:

_Lori está bolada comigo…

_Por quê? –Relena deixou de beber o espumante para tentar entender.

_Ela reclamou que desde que conheci Jade não encomendei mais nenhum vestido para ela…

Relena riu baixinho, pensando em como Lori demonstrava ciúmes.

_Mas agora ela não precisa mais do meu patrocínio… está se dando muito bem. –e Ane reclamou por sua vez. –Acho que a verdade é que ela está chateada por que a BFF dela foi para a Grécia com o Kyria.

_Ah… Sylvia… –murmurou demonstrando que entendera a referência. –Lori me contou… Ela foi pouco depois do recesso de Inverno, não é?

_Pois é, trancou a faculdade e partiu para curtir Santorini com o namorado. –confirmou, usando um tom de voz maroto e sugestivo. –Ela até ofereceu uma festa para despedir-se do pessoal.

_Lori disse mesmo. Comentou que foi um coquetel muito legal.

_Então, eu não pude ir, eu voltei para Palo Alto na manhã daquele dia. Mas, como mamãe foi, mandei uma lembrancinha…

_Ah é? E o que você deu?

_Um biquíni para ela aproveitar o Sol por lá.

_Boa ideia… –criou uma pausa na conversa, séria e meditativa, e suspirou, travessa, antes de voltar a falar. –Estou enxergando um padrão: você compensa suas ausências com bens materiais. –e expôs em tom de epifania.

_Hã? O quê?! Lena, não estava preparada para esse seu lado analista!

Riram.

_Mas não vou desmentir: tenho essa tendência. Para mim é um jeito da pessoa saber que, apesar dos pesares, eu me importo com ela. É meio frio, mas, fazer o quê, eu sou uma Yuy, né? –e brincando irônica, Ane gargalhou. Relena meneou a cabeça, achando, por sua vez, que a cunhada era traquina demais para ser uma Yuy. –E, falando em presente, você não imagina o que eu e Tutu estamos preparando para a festa de alto Verão no Prestige!

_Bem, como sempre sou a última em saber dos seus planos mirabolantes, nem vou me preocupar com isso. –e cutucou, em falso rancor.

_Você está malvada hoje, hã, Lena?! –e caiu na risada, contraditoriamente, gostando muito do que via. –Se você confirmar sua presença à festa agora, eu adianto tudo. –e anunciou em tom arisco, verificando os arredores com olhares esquivos, atriz.

_Confirmar agora? Mas nem sei quando vai ser… –Relena espantou-se, entre risos.

_Você está indecisa? Por acaso existe um mundo em que você quer perder uma festa minha? –apresentou, exibida, empinando o nariz para atentar a moça. A verdade era que estava louca para compartilhar as ideias.

_Sua ladina! –Relena rezingou, risonha.

Akane abriu um sorriso de gato laranja, ainda curtindo as reações de Relena:

_Que engraçado, o Heero falou isso para mim hoje também. –revelou.

Em seguida, Ane passou a cochichar os planos, ainda totalmente secretos para os demais futuros convidados. Relena se divertia com esse lado de criança que Akane mantinha e, em sua opinião, a ideia para a festa era uma interessante alternativa ao jogo dos casais que sempre se conduzia nessa noite.

_Espero que eu tenha dinheiro para isso… –e expressou, em alegre preocupação. Foi uma frase com o propósito de uma provocação banal.

_Audácia! Dinheiro não é problema para uma Yuy… –e Akane brincou de gabar-se. Estava terrível aquela noite.

Relena meneou a cabeça e suspirou.

Inadvertidamente, aquela brincadeira toda levou Akane a fazê-la lembrar-se de algo inoportuno.

Em pensamentos Relena murmurou que não seria uma Yuy por muito tempo.

Encarou Akane e deixou o semblante alisar-se das rugas da alegria até tornar-se livre de expressão.

Teria de abrir mão de tudo, até daquilo a que se afeiçoara… aquela situação estava ficando mais cruel a cada dia. Queria que terminasse de vez…

_Eu vou ser sua amiga para sempre… –Ane confidenciou, abruptamente, feito lesse os pensamentos da cunhada. –Só você sabe me suportar… –e usou olhinhos inocentes e espertos para pontuar sua frase.

Relena riu a bom rir, sem nunca ter esperado por aquele comentário.

_E por isso, não pense que vai se livrar de mim. –Akane adicionou, suave e sincera, sorrindo para aquela, que, mais que sua amiga favorita, era sua irmã de coração.

Relena assentiu. Era uma ligação estranhíssima a que Akane estabeleceu com ela, mas nunca lhe fez mal e por isso não contestava.

_Então, você vai me emprestar dinheiro quando eu precisar. –devolvendo da mesma forma despojada e travessa, Relena determinou.

_Fechou. –praticamente ronronou a anuência.

E não podiam resistir rirem mais.

Lya e Riene apareceram então para participarem da diversão e a conversa esticou-se.

Havia alegria e bem-estar em muitas faces. Ao passo que os desafetos se mantivessem a parte e a música tocasse, todos os presentes estavam aproveitando a noite.

Todos com exceção de alguns que ou vagavam enfadados ou se sentavam sisudos entre grupos de amigos.

Heero foi um pouco dos dois. Caminhou para lá e cá entre mesas, distribuindo cumprimentos artificiais até que se juntou aos amigos. Ainda assim, ele seguia não se divertindo ou encontrando razões para riso, mas Duo precisava pausar para rir de sua própria conversa. Tampouco Heero estava dando-se ao trabalho de prestar atenção, mas Quatre sorria meneando a cabeça diante do que estava ouvindo Duo contar.

Wu Fei concordava com Heero em gênero, número e grau, e bufava, debruçado sobre a taça de Moët.

_O que viemos fazer aqui mesmo? –ele resmungou para Heero, exibindo a mais exemplar expressão de tédio.

_Nos divertir. –Heero prontamente respondeu, sarcástico.

_Ah é! Estou me divertindo tanto que até me esqueci de que estava me divertindo. –Wu Fei completou em cáustica falsa alegria. Bebeu o espumante feito fosse uma dose de uísque, sem degustá-lo.

_Exato. –Heero o acompanhou, bebendo da mesma forma.

_Toda vez eu penso que vai ser a última vez que vou aturar essa chatice, mas quando dou por mim, aqui estou. O que é que faz a gente voltar ano após ano?

Heero já havia conversado com Relena sobre isso de manhã. Alegou estar ali só para fazer número e não podia ter sido mais sincero, porque nada mais o atraía naquele lugar. Por mais lindo que fosse tudo por ali, por mais agradável que fosse o ar e as companhias, os drinques e as refeições, nada mudava, não havia progresso. Ele não entendia o prazer naquela diversão tão comum.

_É mais fácil vir do que aguentar todo mundo perguntando por que você não veio. –Heero lembrou outra sinceridade para mencionar.

Wu Fei assentiu, meditando sobre isso. Aquela era uma resposta típica do amigo, que estava sempre entediado, desdenhoso e entorpecido.

_Vocês perderam o gosto pela vida. –finalmente Duo se intrometeu na conversa que ocorria paralela ao seu relato. –Vocês vão morrer antes de mim. Eu até acho que vocês são mais velhos do que eu, apesar de termos nascido no mesmo ano.

_Pelo menos, nós temos algum senso do que é importante. –Wu Fei retrucou. –Não estou sempre com a cabeça nas nuvens e correndo atrás de uma bobagem qualquer.

_Mas, deste modo, vocês perdem o melhor. –Quatre mencionou, com sua inocência e bondade. –Nós devemos permitir-nos apegar-nos a tolices também. É por isso que vocês dois não se apaixonam. –e lançou tal ultimato com sua delicadeza abrupta.

Heero sentiu-se cutucado por aquele argumento.

Como contestar?

_O orgulho tranca cada um de vocês numa fortaleza sem janelas. É difícil gostar do que não se conhece, embora seja muito fácil desprezar. –e ele seguiu, tranquilo e sábio.

Duo assentiu:

_Exatamente como o carinha do livro "_Green Eggs and Ham_".

_Ah, não! Agora você entregou o seu nível de embriaguez. –Wu Fei explodiu, inconformado. –Vai citar Dr. Seuss para nós?

Duo riu a bom rir, sem dar importância ao insulto.

_Sim, vocês fazem bem de ficarem aí mesmo, resmungando feito dois velhos chatos, enquanto as meninas lindas desperdiçam seus charmes com o caras errados e as bebidas boas acabam no bar. –Duo levantou-se então, esticou o paletó e declarou em tom divertido e sarcástico. –Melhor eu ir correr atrás das minhas bobagens. Mas, você vem, não é, Quatre?

_Eu vou. –Quatre pôs-se de pé, abandonando a taça vazia.

Heero percorreu o salão com os olhos e viu Relena polidamente conversando com Dwight, que ria iluminado, provavelmente descrevendo o último prêmio de Clover, e Wu Fei encontrou Jade entre os casais que dançavam sendo conduzida por um menino que parecia ter metade da idade dela, mas parecia estar divertindo-a.

Os dois franziram as sobrancelhas e bufaram.

Duo podia ter sido menos literal.

Mas impediram o fato deixar de afetá-los mais.

Podiam abreviar a noite a qualquer momento que desejassem.

E foi o que Heero fez.

Decidiu recolher-se mais cedo. Avisou somente a mãe que iria para o quarto e não era nem uma da manhã ainda.

Athina deu-lhe boa noite resistindo à vontade de beijá-lo para desejar-lhe bons sonhos. Ele estava grande demais para isso, mas ainda era seu menino e gostava de mimá-lo. Apesar de toda atenção que ele recebia, sempre aparentava tão mal amado, ela queria que isso mudasse, mas Heero ainda não havia dado permissão para isso. Levaria um tempo, ela confiava, e sorria sábia.

Quando Relena entrou no quarto, Heero já estava dormindo.

Depois do fim da festa, reuniu-se com as outras garotas no quarto de Akane. Sempre arranjavam razões para passarem tempo juntas. O pós-festa prometia prolongar-se até o Sol nascer, mas Relena não ficou por mais de uma hora, percebendo-se exausta. Deu boa noite e despediu-se de Akane e Jade caso não voltasse a vê-las e devagar seguiu o corredor até seu quarto. A porta ainda estava destrancada.

Ficou chateada por talvez incomodar Heero com sua chegada, mas não podia fazer nada a não ser tomar o máximo de cuidado. O carpete abafava o som dos saltos, o que colaborava. Sentou-se na cama delicadamente e foi tirando as sandálias, os pés cansados sentindo-se gratos por tanto.

Ela olhou para trás. Heero nem se moveu, os olhos pesadamente cerrados.

Suspirou, arrumou a saia e deitou-se de lado, pensando em descansar um pouco o corpo para depois trocar-se, mas a verdade foi que Heero encontrou a moça no vestido de festa, dormindo encolhida e profundamente ao seu lado na cama. Ela respirava tão fundo, tão confortável, Heero não sabia como ela podia se sentir bem dormindo dentro daquela roupa.

Deixou-a na cama um pouco mais e foi para o banheiro lavar-se e trocar o pijama pelos jeans e a camiseta que usaria em retorno para casa. Ligou para o serviço de quarto e pediu que servissem o café da manhã no quarto e passou a tentar acordar Relena.

_Relena, acorde, vamos… –chamou assim algumas vezes, parado em frente dela.

Ela se movia como que protestando. Ele estalou os lábios e tocou-a no ombro:

_Vamos, Lena.

_Hã? –ela reclamou baixo e longo, abrindo devagar os olhos, perdida. –Heero? –inquiriu-o com o olhar, notando-o em roupa esporte e o dia claro, e sentou-se na cama. –Ah, que horas são…?

_Quase dez e meia.

_Estou exausta.

_Eu posso ver mesmo.

Começou a alisar o cabelo:

_Eu devo estar um caco. –nem a maquiagem tinha tirado.

_Não está tão bem quanto quando saiu daqui, realmente…

Os raciocínios dela iam meio retardados para que discernisse se aquilo tinha sido uma brincadeira.

_Seu chato. –resmungou, sorrindo pequenininho, sonolenta ainda.

Ele meneou a cabeça, imperceptivelmente maroto.

Relena foi se refugiar no banheiro, decidindo banhar-se para recobrar o ânimo.

Heero recebeu o desjejum e ficou comendo uma torrada com manteiga enquanto navegava na internet ouvindo a água do chuveiro.

Para tomar o café da manhã, a moça decidiu vestir os pijamas. Seu rosto estava rosado do banho, mas pouco descansado. Lembrou a Heero a expressão que ela teve durante a febre.

_Que sono… –resmungou, surpresa consigo mesma. Calculou mentalmente quantas horas dormira – cinco. –Não era para eu estar assim.

Heero apenas a ficou assistindo falar.

_Melhor você dirigir até em casa. –e anunciou, suspirando e sentando na cama. Depois, deu uma mordida na torrada com geleia.

_Está bem. –fechou o laptop e começou a arrumar sua mala.

Depois das duas xicaras de café, Relena encontrou energia para mudar de roupa e organizar seus pertences, mas não se esmerou tanto quanto sempre. Continuava sentindo falta de dormir mais. Cochilou durante a viagem de carro e ao chegar ao apartamento, ouviu Heero dizer-lhe:

_Vá dormir, Lena. Amanhã você precisa trabalhar. Eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

Podia muito bem ser o cansaço, mas havia muito de atencioso no modo de ele falar com ela.

_Obrigada. –obedeceu prontamente. Resfolegou de alegria ao deitar-se e abraçar o travesseiro.

Manon auxiliou Heero com a bagagem e, voltando da suíte da Primavera, onde colocou algumas coisas de Relena, observou:

_Relena cansou-se bastante desta vez…

_Trabalhou demais na festa e ficou muito tempo em pé.

Manon assentiu, sorrindo. Antes de ir para a cozinha prepara algo para servir de almoço ao patrão, escutou-o complementar pensativo:

_Ela quis aproveitar até o último segundo.

-8-8-8-8-

No outro fim de semana, já era o feriado da Páscoa.

_Você irá ao almoço na minha casa domingo? –Relena inquiriu Heero na quinta-feira à noite.

_Não sei. –disperso, Heero colocou a colher de volta na taça vazia de sorvete.

_Vou passar o fim de semana lá. Saio amanhã já, depois do café.

Noin aproveitou que estaria de folga também para marcar um encontro com Relena e tomar as decisões finais dos detalhes atrasados da cerimônia. Haveria trabalho a ser feito até o último segundo, mas a partir dali, era imprescindível que tudo estivesse completamente determinado.

Não houve mais conversa depois.

Heero ficou viajando em pensamentos, julgando se devia ir ao almoço. Um lado seu arrazoava que ele devia isso para ela, por ela ter feito tanto e se preocupado com seu papel e o sustentado perante tia Dafne. O outro lado já discordava, acusando que ele não devia nada a Relena e que seu comparecimento ia significar um envolvimento maior e indesejado, porque aparecia para o cunhado, a quem pouco conhecia.

Zechs era um problema para os dois – o único que de fato precisavam iludir obrigatoriamente, mas o mais difícil de todos em ser iludido.

Heero já não havia participado do almoço no ano anterior, quando era mais birrento e insolente, quando fora cruel com Relena sem motivos. Não adiantava, cada dia passado mais ele se amargurava por tê-la maltratado tanto, mas era difícil admitir de repente e pedir desculpas. Era comprometedor também, porque misturado a tudo isso vinha umas emoções que ele não sabia definir. Assim, talvez ir ao almoço fosse uma forma fácil de ele aliviar a consciência.

Não comunicou nenhuma decisão imediata, embora a tivera tomado.

Algum tempo depois do jantar, foi até a suíte de Primavera fazer um pedido:

_Relena. –ele bateu na porta aberta, parando debaixo do umbral. Relena lia algumas redações de seus alunos e ergueu descontraidamente a vista para ele. –Qual o número de seu celular?

Ela perdeu um minuto curtindo a perplexidade que a percorreu diante de tal pergunta, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Esforçou-se em manter um semblante tranquilo, mas a surpresa vazava pelos seus olhos. Ditou os números com meigo cuidado, acompanhando-o anotá-los agilmente no iPhone.

Correndo a mão pela franja, lançou um fito esquivo para a moça antes de sair, mas foi detido:

_E o seu? –aquela era, finalmente, a chance de destruir uma das barreiras entre eles e Relena não a desperdiçou.

Ele suspirou e informou o número do telefone articuladamente, mas sem qualquer expressão ou entonação. Era uma situação embaraçosa, tinha a impressão de algo mais importante estava havendo ali do que uma mera troca de telefones.

Ao amanhecer o dia de domingo, Heero arrumou-se, preparou seu próprio café da manhã, já que Manon tinha tirado o fim de semana de folga, e depois telefonou para Relena:

_Que horas é o almoço?

_Ao meio dia.

Noin era a única pessoa na varanda com Relena, e armou umas caretas maliciosas para a cunhada ao assistir o telefonema.

_E qual o endereço da sua casa?

Ela informou e explicou o trajeto.

_Você… vem? –e caiu no erro de perguntar.

_O que você acha? –Heero se ofendeu. –Eu vou. –e replicou baixo, muito aborrecido para eliminar as dúvidas dela de uma vez.

E ela caiu no erro de rir, admirada. Assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior, ele não podia ver sua expressão de medo e animação combinados, mas Noin sim, e ela meneava a cabeça, divertindo-se.

_Está bem. Qualquer coisa, me ligue. –e foi assim que encerrou a ligação, sentindo-se muito natural fazendo isso.

_Que progresso entre vocês dois, hã?

_O quê?

_Você e ele até estão conseguindo sustentar uma conversa normal…

_Ah, Noin… –riu, sem ação.

_Desde quando isso começou?

_Ah, eu não sei… –disse, evasiva, mas ao notar no olhar insistente de Noin que ela perguntava a sério, precisou buscar pela resposta. –Novembro?

_Sim, deve ter sido mesmo. –Noin satisfez-se. –Foi quando você ficou doente, lembra? O jeito que ele se preocupava com você… O jeito que você falava dele…

_Para, Noin… Não… –resmungou, rindo para disfarçar a sensação estranha no peito.

_Não? Vai querer negar, agora? –gargalhou, provocando a menina, descarada.

_Não é o que você está pensando, Noin. –Relena conseguiu declarar equilibradamente. Um feito.

_Será? Me diga, Lena: o que você faria se de repente estivesse mesmo amando este rapaz?

Relena não gostou da pergunta.

_Eu… tenho de pensar sobre isso.

_Discordo. Sinto que você já tem a resposta para isso. Talvez ainda não queira aceitá-la e eu sei por quê… não se preocupe. Em minha opinião, Lena, não teria nenhuma problema se isto acontecesse.

_Ai, Noin… que assunto complicado para um domingo de manhã.

Noin riu. Relena normalmente não fugia das conversas, mas se ela o estava fazendo, Noin achou por bem respeitá-la.

_Desculpe, Lena. –e declarou, aconchegante. –Só não deixe esse assunto ficar sem ser resolvido.

_Não vou deixar, não vou conseguir… outra hora, conversamos sobre isso, mas hoje não. –e sorriu, lavada em melancolia.

Como é que Noin pôde abordar o conflito que ela vivia de forma tão clara e direta? Como conseguiu transformar aquela desordem aflitiva que rolava debaixo de todos os pensamentos e sorrisos seus em uma linha reta e elevada como o horizonte? Suspirou muito pesado.

Então Zechs apareceu e, assim como a irmã, ele também arrastava uma aura de glória e charme que as distraiu completamente.

Ele sentou-se e, fazendo uma pose aristocrática com o jornal, indagou, em sotaque britânico:

_E então, senhora Yuy, seu marido chegou à decisão de se virá ou não? –e manteve uma expressão tão séria e elegante que Relena ficou impressionada com os dotes de ator do irmão.

Respirando fundo, arrumando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, ergueu a cabeça e soou altiva e desafiadora:

_Senhor Darlian, o senhor Yuy virá. –e sentiu-se uma heroína de Jane Austen ao falar como uma.

Noin careteava, suprimindo o riso para não estragar a cena. Como foi que ela tinha ido parar nessa família?

Zech abaixou o jornal e soltou o fôlego, desfazendo a cara excessivamente séria e elegante:

_Finalmente! –e de repente, voltara aos anos 2000. –Esse seu marido acha que pode simplesmente levar você embora e nunca dar as caras por aqui? –informou Relena e encheu a xícara com café.

_Zechs ainda não perdoou Heero por ter te "raptado". –Noin esqueceu seu riso e ao olhar a moça, explicou.

Relena sorria largo, recuperando-se do gracejo do irmão, e assentiu ao que ouviu dos dois.

Stefans chegara à cena a ponto de ouvir tudo e, sentando-se, bondosamente repreendeu o filho:

_Filho, não fale assim com sua irmã… –ele tinha muitos motivos para falar isso ao rapaz, porque nem Relena e nem Heero tinham culpa ali.

_Não, papai, Zechs está certo: Heero está muito mal-acostumado nesse aspecto. Já era hora de ele vir aqui. –Relena suavemente retrucou, resfolegando. Não estava somente criando ilusões, estava falando sério. Estava tudo confuso em seu íntimo e ela decidiu que melhor do que ficar criando papéis e separando-os, sendo várias pessoas diferentes, ia agir segundo cada impulso e quem sabe descobrir seus reais sentimentos.

Com esse atalho de Relena, a conversa dispersou-se para vários assuntos, sempre alegre e espontânea, leve e agradável. O que não faltava entre os membros daquela família era compreensão, bom-humor e liberdade em suas relações.

Heero estava preocupado sobre sua integração àquele ambiente tão descontraído. Era péssimo nessas coisas. Não queria chegar lá muito cedo para não complicar mais a situação para si. Saiu tarde e dirigiu devagar, alcançando a mansão Darlian com trinta minutos de antecedência ao almoço.

A arquitetura da casa era mais moderna e menor que a da mansão Yuy, embora fosse vistosa e imponente igualmente. Os jardins já pareciam festivos no aguardo do casamento que se realizaria dali poucos meses. Era uma bela construção, mas, acima de tudo, era um lar. Heero não pôde evitar essa conclusão desde que Zenia, a governanta, abriu a porta. A atmosfera permeando cada cômodo lhe transmitia isso junto das fotos que relanceara em paredes e porta retratos e na disposição não planejada de objetos de decoração e peças de mobília. Aquela simples desordem mostrava que havia mesmo pessoas sentando naqueles sofás, assistindo aquelas TVs e anotando recados nas mesinhas de telefone.

Diferente da mansão Yuy, impecável e organizada como que só para ser exibida, observada e apreciada.

Deixado na sala de visitas, próximo a biblioteca e a sala de jantar, Heero não sabia o que fazer para esperar Relena vir recebê-lo. Andou em um círculo e resolveu olhar a vista da janela mais próxima, assim pareceria ocupado quando ela chegasse.

_Hey, que bom que veio. –e uma voz completamente inesperada contrastou contra o silêncio.

Heero virou-se em um átimo e assistiu o cunhado aproximando-se e estendendo a mão. Os olhos de Zechs não sorriam, mas fitavam firmes na face de Heero.

Havia qualquer coisa na figura de Zechs que naturalmente se impunha e exigia respeito. As garotas diriam que era o jeito de ele sorrir e andar, como um príncipe, mas os rapazes diriam que era a altura dele e o jeito de ele parar, como um cavaleiro.

Heero não se impressionou muito, mas como fazia tempo que não via o cunhado, intrigou-se um pouco com a aparência dele, redobrando sua misantropia. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e exibiu que poderia ser tão impostado e arrojado em sua presença. Ergueu a cabeça com altivez e mesurou com a cabeça antes de apertar a mão do rapaz.

_Faz mais de um ano que não nos vemos. –naturalmente, Zechs voltou a falar. –Não vamos deixar isso acontecer de novo, hã? Se você tivesse vindo ontem, poderíamos ter ido jogar golfe… –Zechs sabia que Heero era introvertido, mas nem por isso se conteve em mostrar algum interesse pelo cunhado. Saiu andando. –Estamos no jardim dos fundos.

Heero o acompanhou, felinamente, ainda atento a seu arredor.

_Eu tenho estado muito ocupado… –e disse roucamente, como que justificando suas ausências.

_É difícil mesmo achar tempo para tudo sempre. –e suspirando cansado, Zechs deu a entender que sabia isso por experiência própria. –Também não tenho visto Lena o tanto quanto gostaria. –estalou os lábios. –Mas você se forma esse ano, não é?

_Sim, em Maio. E em Julho, presto o _Bar_.

_Ah, é bom pensar que está no final de tudo!

Heero assentiu, embora estivesse estudando tanto e trabalho tanto sem parar que não conseguia enxergar a existência de uma realidade diferente.

_Não sei o que farei com o tempo livre depois. –e murmurou, avistando Relena e Noin sentadas em uma mesa comprida especialmente colocada no jardim, posta para cinco pessoas e decorada com delicadeza com arranjos de florezinhas em tons de branco, lilás e roxo, enquanto toda a louça era branca sobre a toalha verde-pastel.

Zechs riu jovialmente do que escutou, embora Heero não entendesse por que.

_Não se preocupe muito com isso… –e replicou, acenando para as meninas. –Uma coisa de cada vez. –e se adiantou até a mesa.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça, achando que fora uma boa sugestão.

_Onde o pai foi? –Zechs indagou a quem quisesse responder.

Relena ouviu, mas preferiu ficar quieta e acompanhar Heero se aproximar. Não havia nada de especial a respeito da figura dele – os _converse_ pretos, os jeans azuis e a camisa polo verde-floresta – charmoso como sempre e remoto como sempre. Ela não tinha chegado nem perto de desvendá-lo, os olhos azuis seguiam naquela qualidade incompreensível de serem tanto profundos quanto rasos – vazios, na verdade.

Noin respondeu a pergunta de Zechs e passou a falar de qualquer outra coisa, enquanto Heero enfiava as mãos nos bolsos e olhava qualquer direção distante, interessando-se no gramado, nos arbustos, na silhueta da casa da piscina, em qualquer movimento do vento, menos nas pessoas ali.

_Sente-se aqui. –ouviu Relena pedir-lhe. Finalmente olhando-a, percebeu ela mostrar o lugar a seu lado, onde antes estava Noin. –Está com sede? –e indagou, já enchendo um copo com limonada. Era o que ela e a cunhada estiveram fazendo até então: refrescando-se até o almoço começar a ser servido.

Ele ocupou a cadeira e bebeu, sem preocupar-se em opor-se. Ela o assistia como se quisesse derivar alguma informação do comportamento dele.

_Depois de comermos, quer que eu te mostre a casa?

_Como preferir.

Ela sorriu. Ele era mestre em dar respostas ambíguas e evasivas.

_Então, sim. –e como ele sempre a deixava decidir, não se envergonhava em fazê-lo de forma egoísta.

Silenciou-se. Era sempre ela quem devia iniciar as conversas e isso poderia parecer que ela estava forçando algo e Zechs talvez estranhasse. Enquanto Stefans não chegava e o almoço não começava, ficou descansando, olhando o céu, examinando Heero a seu lado, e intrometendo-se na conversa de Zechs e Noin, deixando escapar algumas gargalhadas.

_Olhe aí o rapaz! –Stefans voltou sendo seguido da empregada que trazia mais suco e as entradas. –Ah, como vai, Heero? –e sem muita cerimônia, aproximou-se, apertando a mão do moço e batendo em suas costas.

_Estou bem, obrigado. –Heero respondeu, encarando o sogro com certa irritação.

Stefans riu a bom rir, tratando o rapaz como tratava Dante, certo de que as reações seriam as mesmas.

_Não pensei que você viria.

_Papai! –Relena reclamou, a boca abrindo em desaprovação.

Noin também não achou o comentário muito feliz, mas Zechs riu das caras de surpresa delas.

_Nem eu pensei. –altivo, Heero explicou, indiferente a tudo na cena. –Mas cá estou e espero que esteja satisfeito com isso.

_Estou sim, pode contar. Este vai ser um almoço muito especial!

Heero desdenhou a declaração.

Stefans sentou-se e as entradas foram servidas.

_Teve notícias de Dafne? –Stefans perguntou, sem razão aparente.

_Nenhuma.

_Ela virá a sua formatura, Heero? –Relena de repente ficou curiosa.

_Deixei isso a cargo de minha mãe.

_Você cursa Columbia, não é? –Noin não estava muito certa.

_Sim.

_E a Ane, ela virá também? –outra vez, Relena parou para pensar na assistência a solenidade.

_Dependerá do calendário de provas dela.

_Onde ela está, mesmo? –Zechs também queria participar.

_Stanford. Não sei por que quis ir para tão longe, se vive vindo para cá. Por ela, estaria aqui todo fim de semana. Akane não sabe se contentar com uma coisa só. –Heero opinou, emburrado.

Relena riu e deu de ombros:

_Aposto que ainda prefere assim a ela no seu pé. –e o provocou depois.

Heero considerou e meio que fez um gesto de anuência.

_Que diferença de você, hein, Zechs? –Noin apontou por diversão.

Heero e Zechs se entreolharam.

_Ah, Heero só é assim porque a irmãzinha dele não casou ainda.

Heero não reagiu.

_Eu nunca tive uma irmã, então, não sei. –Stefans mencionou, pensativo. –Mas é difícil casar uma filha, devo dizer. Como seus pais estão agora que o casamento está mais perto, Noin?

_Não acredito que eles tenham se dado conta de que tudo vai acontecer daqui dois meses. Eles estão tranquilos ainda.

Stefans riu, folgazão.

_Eu já sou da opinião que Zechs demorou tanto para pedir sua mão que eles ainda não confiam muito que o casamento vai acontecer e nem querem se empolgar. –Relena importunou o irmão, usando um pequeno desprezo em seu tom.

_Ai, Lena, que crueldade. Pensa que todo mundo é como você, que tem casamento instantâneo? –Zechs atuou como que ofendido e atacou destramente.

_Como?! Heero, diga alguma coisa! –ela também se ultrajou e chamou reforços, bem-humorada.

_Essa conversa é completamente sem propósito.

Stefans explodiu em uma gargalhada.

_Muito bem falado, Heero, obrigada. –Noin expressou, aliviada em haver alguém de senso prático na mesa capaz de fazer aquilo parar. –Bem feito para vocês. –e olhou Zechs e Relena em seguida.

Os dois irmãos apenas riram e a discussão sobre o casamento retornou, de modo que a conversa foi progredindo com um tópico trazendo o outro.

Heero não participava muito, mas mais do que estava acostumado, várias vezes sendo obrigado a falar algo. Preferia ouvir e observar, e ficou estudando a confiança e liberdade que Zechs tinha ao dirigir-se ao pai, até discordando dele quando queria e reclamando. Stefans por sua vez, não perdia sua autoridade, todavia relevava ao filho, ouvindo-o e respondendo de acordo.

Heero não estava acostumado com aquilo. Ficou tentando imaginar como seria se Nora Darlian também estivesse com eles.

Notou Relena quieta. Talvez ela também sentisse falta da mãe ali. Assim, perguntou discretamente:

_Algum problema.

_Nenhum, por quê?

Meneou a cabeça, dispensando a pergunta. Não ia mencionar o que o levara a indagar para não trazer um tópico à mesa que talvez não tivesse direito de abordar.

O almoço durou uma hora e alguns minutos, a conversa é que não acabava. Daquele jeito, chegaria a hora do jantar e eles estariam ainda sentados ali.

Foram para a varanda e Relena sugeriu:

_Heero, vamos ver a casa agora?

_Pode ser.

Saíram pelo jardim, andando em silêncio, lado a lado, aproveitando o calor do Sol. Adentraram o prédio pela porta principal depois de darem toda a volta. Relena ia apresentando os cômodos como se eles fossem velhos amigos, mencionando particularidades sem sentido para Heero, mas marcantes para que ela que os conhecia tão bem.

_Aqui é o meu quarto, mas está meio irreconhecível, já que minhas coisas estão lá no Paterno. –abriu a porta e Heero deu uma olhada. Comparado ao resto da casa, o aposento parecia um ermo, sem nada nas prateleiras e sobre os móveis, como que esquecido.

_Você tem sua própria lareira. –e desta vez, foi ele quem comentou uma aleatoriedade.

_Pois é. –ela sorriu, meio que orgulhosa, sendo inundada de boas recordações. –Sempre foi minha coisa favorita aqui.

Terminaram de ver o que mais restava e pararam diante de uma janela no fim do primeiro lance de escada para descer.

_Heero, eu vou ficar aqui até amanhã, já que tenho de ir trabalhar, mas volto para casa à tarde, então nos veremos no jantar. –cuidadosamente, avisou e explicou, suspirando levemente apreensiva.

Deixando de encará-la, ele voltou-se para o vidro.

_Você fala como se eu fosse sentir sua falta. –bruscamente, retrucou, a voz solene.

Foi estranho o efeito daquela frase nela. Não era mais para estar sensível àquele tipo de fala dele, e ainda assim percebeu-se desprezada ao mesmo tempo em que sabia não precisar reagir assim. Encolheu-se, tentando desfazer-se daquela péssima impressão.

Notando a falta de réplica, ele olhou-a e a percebeu consternada, e teve de admitir que fora desnecessariamente rude. Contudo, como consertar?

_Eu… Relena… –ele hesitou e sentiu-se o covarde que era.

_Não, Está tudo bem. –ela o interrompeu. Confusa, decidiu que ele não devia nenhuma desculpa e muito menos precisava forçar-se a dá-la. –Que horas pensa em ir embora?

_Daqui a pouco.

Desceram até a sala. Heero esperou quinze minutos, deu suas despedidas formais a todos e partiu.

_Ele não se importou de você ficar aqui mais hoje? –Zechs intrigou-se.

_Não, ele entendeu. De qualquer modo, ele vai estar muito ocupado, não ia fazer diferença. –desanimadamente, Relena explicou, suspirando.

_Vocês é que sabem. –Zechs intrigou-se ainda mais com os modos dela e ocultou a preocupação que sentiu. Será que algo ia mal entre Relena e o marido? Ele não poderia ter desconfiado disso até então, mas ela de repente pareceu tão magoada, Zechs precisava de uma explicação. –Você está bem?

_Estou sim. –e sorriu para ele, mesmo que fosse óbvio que fingia.

Zechs meneou a cabeça e aceitou aquela resposta por ora. Pressioná-la mais parecia maldade.

Heero chegou à Nova York às quatro horas. Vagou pela cidade um pouco e depois ligou para a mãe. Tinha decido fazer o que qualquer homem casado cuja esposa se ausenta faz: foi comer na casa dos pais. Ia ser um gélido contraste à refeição daquela tarde, mas melhor que ainda ter de se preocupar com o jantar.

_O que está fazendo aqui? –Dante não entendeu a presença súbita do filho.

_Sim, Heero, também quero saber. Você foi tão vago no telefone… –Athina complementou, tomando uma das poltronas.

Heero bufou, sentando-se no sofá, na almofada do meio, e esticando os braços ao longo do encosto:

_Relena está na casa dos pais. Acabei de voltar de lá.

_E por que não ficou lá? –Athina capciosamente abordou.

_Não sei… não me ocorreu… –ela nunca me pediu, ele seguiu dizendo em pensamentos, e eu não achei que ela me quisesse lá. –Preferi voltar.

_Incomum. –Athina opinou, mas sorriu, mostrando que fazia isso divertidamente, sem intenções de qualquer condenação. Mirou Dante para verificar se ele a contrariaria.

O juiz apenas quedou silencioso e meditativo.

Heero observou a sala de estar, parecia estranho ele estar ali de repente. Será que tinha feito um mau movimento? Resfolegou, jogando a cabeça para trás e encarando o teto. Era hora de parar de pensar demais.

Athina começou a conversar com ele sobre o dia da formatura. Informou que havia notificado Dafne e que ela desejava vir e que talvez Eudora a acompanhasse também. Akane também confirmou presença, suas provas seriam na primeira semana de Junho e ela teria um breve intervalo para oferecer à formatura do irmão.

_O que essa menina não gasta em passagens de aviões. –Dante resmungou. –Vou fazê-la compensar todas as vezes que veio aqui por tolices, como para este baile de Primavera, por exemplo, trabalhando no Verão.

Athina suspirou, sem saber que lado favorecer – o da filha, que queria estar por perto, o do marido, que também não entendia porque a menina decidiu ir para tão longe, ou o dela, que se sentia sempre contente ao ter Ane em casa.

_É bastante contraditório este comportamento de Akane, mas desta vez, é por um bom motivo, senhor Yuy. –e com sua voz elegante e bondosa, Athina comentou.

Dante estalou os lábios e meneou a cabeça, mas não discordou.

Heero acompanhou a conversa como se fosse invisível.

_Eu… vou para meu quarto. –e de repente avisou.

Ao contrário do quarto de Relena em Trenton, o quarto dele ainda era o mesmo. As únicas coisas que saíram dali para o Paterno foram as roupas e os objetos de uso pessoal e diário, mas quanto as memorabílias, estava tudo ali – sentou-se na cama olhando as fotos de infância e os souvenires de férias passadas há muito tempo que estavam na prateleira a sua direita, sentindo a luz do Sol lutando com as cortinas para entrar ao passo que o vento as balançava.

Era-lhe um tanto inusitado ele ter ido parar em sua casa após conhecer a casa de Relena em Nova Jersey.

_Mestre Heero, precisa de algo? –Yacob se apresentou a porta, como a sombra que era, vagando misteriosamente pelos andares e corredores da mansão, sorrateiro.

_As janelas aqui são abertas todos os dias?

_Sempre foi assim, mesmo quando o mestre estava em Londres.

_Por quê?

_Por que é preciso estar sempre pronto para quando desejar voltar.

_Entendo. –e ficou repousando naquele pensamento. Ao perceber que Yacob não ia embora, Heero deitou-se e, com um gesto pouco educado, mandou: –Pode ir, Yacob, não quero nada.

_O jantar será servido às sete, como sempre. –o mordomo informou ao sair.

Como sempre – sim, tudo acontecia como sempre naquela casa. Heero não sabia se se irritava com isso ou sentia segurança na imutabilidade de tudo e de todos naquele local. Talvez, naquele instante, estivesse mais desagradado que contente com tal característica porque ele próprio não se achava no mesmo ritmo de seu ambiente – não se sentia como sempre. Já fazia alguns dias. Algumas semanas. Alguns meses, talvez.

E as janelas abertas arejando seu quarto, no caso de ele voltar. O que isso significava? O que aconteceria com seu quarto se ele decidisse nunca mais voltar? O que aconteceria ao quarto de Relena, lá em Trenton, se ela nunca mais precisasse dele? O que seria feito com o passado e as memórias que aqueles aposentos guardavam? Os encaixotariam junto do resto da mobília e das cortinas antes de redecorar o cômodo e transformá-lo no que parecia melhor, mais uma vez? Havia uma forma de encaixotar memórias e livrar-se delas? Se houvesse, Heero queria aprender porque iria precisar.

Era melhor mesmo que ficassem separados. Quanto mais, melhor, já iriam se acostumando e se desembaraçando.

Ela nem cogitou o fato de ele ficar mais. Talvez também não lhe tivesse ocorrido, pela falta de hábito. Quem sabe ela não quisesse vê-lo dirigindo à noite. Vai ver ela não tivesse forças para pedir – sentisse medo, vergonha ou raiva de si própria, afinal, ele não merecia nada dela mais depois de como ele a tratou, mesmo naquele instante. Tinha de ter sido tão cru, desprezível? Ela só estava pensando nele…

Agora aquelas indagações faziam parte do castigo que ele devia sofrer por tudo que fez. Jamais conseguiria se redimir com ela… precisava aceitar isso.

Já havia aceitado, na verdade, o que devia mesmo era parar de ficar contrariado diante daquela decisão.

Nunca se sentira daquele modo por ninguém mais. Não era exagero de sua parte e não conseguia parar de impressionar-se e perturbar-se com esse fato. Era intrigante e extremamente cansativo.

Será que já não tinha resolvido parar de pensar demais?

Nunca chegava a lugar nenhum mesmo.

* * *

Boa noite / Bom dia, leitores!

Estou de volta para trazer mais um capítulo de Tentando a Sorte.

Esse não é um dos melhores, mas eu pensei, "se vou escrever um _filler_, que seja um consistente". ^^'

Sinto-me péssima, nem sei o que mais dizer sobre esse capítulo, mas espero recuperar no próximo.

A história está, de fato, no final, por isso, aproveitem enquanto podem. :)

Muito obrigada pela paciência, incentivo, perseverança, apoio, tolerância…

Amo vocês!

Beijos e abraços!

07.01.2012


	43. 42

**42**

Relena chegou ao apartamento na segunda-feira carregando no peito uma grande intranquilidade. Suspirou, deixando as malas no quarto e enquanto conversava com Manon sobre o fim-de-semana, sobre os assuntos domésticos e corriqueiros, ainda lembrava-se de quão surreal fora encontrar-se sozinha na noite anterior. Depois de tanto tempo, começou a chorar olhando-se no espelho. Não fora um pranto intenso e alucinado, mas sim um choro suave e persistente, como um riacho melancólico rasgando terras solitárias. Debruçou-se na cama e sentiu o rosto molhar, as lágrimas molhando a colcha. Mesmo depois de respirar fundo, não as pode controlar. As lágrimas insistiram em vazar, seguir seu rumo e mostrar para ela que o coração não iria aguentar mais tempo daquela pressão.

Ela não se irritava com Heero, só magoava-se. Mais sensato seria irritar-se, mas não era raiva o que sentia dele. Era algo maior, uma dor mais forte e pungente.

_Olá… –ela murmurou para ele ao vê-lo chegar na sala de jantar. –Passou bem?

_Sim, e você?

Ela deu de ombros. Não tinha nenhuma novidade com que preencher o tempo de conversa deles. Tomou seu assento, ele tomou o dele e passaram a comer.

Queria afrontar e perguntar se ele por acaso não teria mesmo sentido falta dela.

Por que aquelas lágrimas que ela chorou foram por rejeição. Vendo-o ali do outro lado da mesa pôde compreendê-las. A dureza da rejeição, sensação com a qual ela não costumava lidar. Talvez sempre tenha sido por causa da rejeição que ela sofrera ao lado dele. Talvez… não ousaria afirmar, porque já não se sentia no luxo de ter certezas. Muito havia mudado. Tudo havia mudado em pouco tempo.

E se ela tivesse decidido perguntá-lo, Heero responderia que sim.

Sim, do jeito dele ele tinha sentido falta dela. Os pensamentos dele estiveram nela por um bom tempo. Acusavam a ausência dela e discorriam sem sentido sobre o quanto se perturbavam por ela.

_Heero, me desculpe. –ela murmurou, penitente.

_O que foi agora? –ele estufou o peito, sem entendê-la, e soltou os talheres.

_Só diga que me desculpa. –ergueu os olhos e seguiu, soando sem sentido.

_Pelo quê? –ele desmanchou um pouco da pose, incomodado demais.

_Por eu ser idiota. Eu… já não sei mais como agir. Me desculpe… –ela riu e olhou para ele, perdida. Ela riu, mas sabia que queria chorar, embora não sentisse nenhuma lágrima. Sentia-se muito idiota, o conflito ocluso em seu íntimo lutando para escapar.

_Eu te desculpo. –não lhe sobrava muito mais a não ser atendê-la. Que mal isso iria fazer, afinal?

_Obrigada. –ela sussurrou, cada vez mais incompreensível para ele. –Eu prometo que não vou mais agir assim.

_Relena, fale claramente.

O rosto dela contraiu-se:

_Eu devia ter… dito para você ficar em casa ontem. Eu não devia ter dado a entender que você precisava ir embora. Foi o que eu dei a entender, não foi, quando perguntei quando você iria… quando te avisei que ficaria lá…?

_Você está concluindo coisas… eu não pensei nada disso. Pare de se atormentar.

_Ah… –ela gemeu, de repente ainda mais embaraçada. A vontade de chorar tornou-se mais forte.

Heero a ficou olhando de esgueira, apertando os dentes, fechando as mãos, estarrecido. Então, no fim, ela acabara pensando daquela forma também. Que frustrante! Mesmo separados eles seguiam os mesmos caminhos mentais. Heero suspirou pesadamente, fitando-a encolher-se por um minuto e curtir todo seu desapontamento. Teria sido mais fácil se ela não tivesse chegado àquela ideia também, pois então não estaria ali, agonizando em embaraço. Vê-la daquele modo o abalou, de modo que ele, do seu jeito, tentou dar algo em consolo:

_Relena. –chamou-lhe a atenção, sua voz reverberou dentro dela trazendo alívio e temor de uma vez. –Nós… fizemos a coisa certa ontem. –melhor para eles, ele repetiu em pensamento, ficarem separados. Tinham de se afastar, forçosamente.

Não obstante, era tão contraditório! Depois que enfim se acostumavam um com o outro tinham de receber, acarinhar e alimentar aquela ideia de que deviam se separar! Era um jogo doentio, sem razão de ser, impiedoso, enervante. Heero bufou e bebeu todo o vinho da taça bruscamente.

_Eu vou precisar de algo mais forte hoje. –e murmurou, erguendo-se pressuroso e indo até a cozinha. Havia comprado uma garrafa de uísque duas ou três semanas atrás e chegara a hora de abri-la.

_Eu também quero. –Relena mostrou seu copo depois que ele havia enchido o dele.

_Não. –a negativa foi instantânea e precisa como uma flecha.

Ela assentiu e mexeu o copo, batendo-o sobre a mesa.

Estalando os lábios, Heero acatou por fim.

E voltaram a comer, em silêncio funéreo.

Relena odiava uísque, mas pela primeira vez queria o pouco de paz que o álcool podia trazer-lhe. Ela não queria se embebedar – só aquele copo era suficiente para ela sentir-se completamente distante do que a fazia confusa e triste e capaz de dormir tranquila, sem chorar.

Os dois sabiam bem que no dia seguinte agiriam como se nada tivesse acontecido e seguiriam com esse curso de ação, grandes intérpretes, iludindo-se até o ponto em que não mais saberiam o que era real.

Heero tinha de impedir que Relena fosse forçada a dizer palavras que somente a fizessem sofrer. Ela não devia mais sofrer. Nunca mais na vida dela ela deveria precisar sofrer. E ele não queria odiar-se mais do que já se odiava. Para deixar de feri-la, sabia que tinha de se afastar. E se afastar-se fisicamente era impossível, voltaria a mergulhar-se no trabalho e nos estudos.

Os testes finais se avizinhavam, havia trabalhos a serem escritos, casos a serem estudados e muitos documentos para ele revisar. Ele tinha o bastante para isolar-se. Era a ele quem cabia à responsabilidade – estava na natureza dele anular as pessoas. Já Relena, ela era alguém criado para acolher e só respondia a esses instintos. Se ele seguisse se apresentando diante dela, falando com ela, despertaria nela sua natureza para apenas causar-lhe dor.

_Você vem estudando muito. –semanas haviam passado, Relena comentou assim no jantar ao vê-lo terminar antes dela e pedir licença. –Não está cansado?

_Não. Agora é o tempo para eu estudar. Preciso me focar nisso.

_Já está se preparando para o _Bar_?

Ele assentiu.

Ela assentiu em retorno, feito não houvesse resposta mais lógica que a que ele deu.

Sorriu depois.

Ele ficou aliviado ao vê-la sorrir com o brilho habitual, caloroso e bom, atraente e misterioso para ele.

Pela primeira vez, estava fazendo algo certo.

-8-8-8-8-

Ser o centro das atenções não era o negócio dele. Sentia-se estúpido. Akane não largava a máquina fotográfica e Athina arrumava a gravata dele antes que fosse se juntar aos outros formandos. Relena estava ao fundo, entre Dante e Dafne, conversando, divertindo e agradando a senhora.

_Papai, venha tirar uma foto! –Akane virou-se, rindo e chamando com um gesto expansivo.

_Agora não é hora disso. Deixe Heero ir tomar seu lugar. –Dante opôs-se.

Athina riu, buliçosa, do jeito rígido, mas perplexo do marido, tão deslocado ali, e ao mesmo tempo, tão revelador do contentamento que ele sentia.

_Sim, depois da cerimônia teremos mais tempo. –e ela apoiou a repreensão do juiz, indo juntar-se a ele.

Eram quase nove horas e a fila dos formandos da Universidade de Columbia já estava longa e, dali meia-hora, começaria a procissão que os levaria a solenidade daquela quinta-feira.

_Como está lindo o meu sobrinho de beca. Mais lindo que você foi, Dante, muito mais lindo… e olhe que Dante foi muito lindo… –Dafne comentou e provocou Relena com uma acotoveladinha. –Não é, Athina? –e depois estendeu sua provocação buliçosa para a cunhada.

_Sim, é mesmo. –serenamente, Athina concordou, enganchando no marido que estranhamente pareceu enrubescer ao mesmo tempo em que abria uma expressão de agastamento, muito similar a de Heero.

Akane soltou uma gargalhada argentina e marota, comparando os dois. Relena sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior, por causa da expressão de Heero, tão sem graça e ultrajado como um garotinho. Ali, ela achava inocência e meiguice nele, sentia-o deliciosamente frágil e no fundo de todos os pensamentos e sensações, sentia prazer em ter se conectado a ele. Era então que Dante a flagrava e se perplexava. Havia verdade nela, em todas suas expressões, em todos os olhares e movimentos.

Todos começaram a deixar Heero para procurarem seus lugares na assistência. Athina seguiu enganchada em Dante e cadentemente foi conduzida por ele. Akane deu o braço para a tia, falando, andando e revendo as fotos que tirara. Relena ficou para trás propositalmente para olhar Heero de frente sem distrações e constatar a beleza que Dafne tanto destacara. O azul bem claro da beca da Columbia surpreendentemente iluminou muito os olhos do rapaz, transformando-os em um espelho límpido. A forma como ele envergava o traje o fazia mais distinto que qualquer outro e punha Relena a pensar que ele tinha estilo para aquele tipo de roupa oficial. Pena que ele não queria ser juiz.

Ela tirou o capelo das mãos dele e, lado a lado, foram em direção do fim da fila para os formandos.

_Está orgulhoso?

Ele demorou, mas pronunciou claramente:

_Eu estou. –soou muito marcial, embora ela questionara de forma secreta e afetiva.

_Pois tem todo o motivo. Você trabalhou duro para isso. Parabéns. –e adiantou-se no cumprimento.

Os olhos dele tremeluziram.

_Relena… –ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu e devolveu-lhe o chapéu. Negaceou com a cabeça, hesitando, e levou uma mão a face dele, apenas para prepará-lo para seu próximo movimento, o principal. Esticou-se delicadamente e beijou-lhe o rosto. Trocaram um fito esquivo depois e ela deu as costas. Tão suavemente quanto o acompanhou, passou a retornar para aqueles que então eram sua família. O coração palpitava em euforia, em alerta de perigo. Relena não estava inconsciente do que fizera. Finalmente o havia tocado, ousado e, ao invés de matar a vontade daquele contato, alimentou-o mais. Mas era o dia da formatura do rapaz e ele merecia algo especial.

Heero foi imobilizado pelo beijo dela por um ou dois instantes. Sentiu sua idade decrescer, talvez até corou, constrangido, por ter ganhado um beijo da garota mais bonita da cidade. Bufou depois, meneando a cabeça, entrando na fila.

_Não vou me sentir tão feliz nem na minha própria formatura. –Akane comentou extática ao ouvir a badalação dos sinos.

Relena acabara de reintegrar-se ao grupo.

_Ah, que mentirosa! –Dafne provocou a sobrinha com aquele tom de insolência e ultraje majestáticos, mas fingido, que ela sabia produzir muito bem.

Akane gargalhava:

_Tia, fique quieta. Não me desmascare assim.

_Vocês duas querem parar? –Athina as repreendeu, maternal, mas divertida.

Dante se empertigava imóvel em seu lugar, expressando apenas pelo olhar o desgosto que sentia pelo comportamento de suas companheiras. Relena a seu lado era uma pomba serena e ele amava isso nela, mas Athina, Dafne e Akane estavam tão cheias de felicidade por Heero que não se continham. Esse não conter era o que ele desprezava nelas, mas não falava nada porque estava sem argumentos. Anistiaria a falta de propriedade apenas porque aquela era uma das manhãs mais importantes dos últimos vinte e cinco anos.

As solenidades terminaram logo após o meio dia. Heero recebeu muitos cumprimentos e elogios, depois foi tirar as fotos que Ane tanto queria. E mesmo que no dia seguinte ainda houvesse a cerimônia específica da turma de Direito, ela fez todas as fotos possíveis, com Heero junto a cada membro da família e depois pediu para alguém tirar uma foto de todos juntos, cobrindo o evento completamente.

_Não vá encher o Facebook com essas fotos, está ouvindo?

_Claro que não, só vou publicar a de nós dois juntos. O resto, eu mando por e-mail.

_Muito bem. –ele soava irritado e Akane sorria, achando engraçado. Sabia bem que o problema dele era ficar exposto daquele jeito – como um bom animal antissocial, estava estressado com a agitação e a popularidade.

Dali, foram todos almoçar juntos, mas a verdadeira comemoração ia acontecer no próximo dia, depois de Heero apanhar seu diploma e encerrar sua vida universitária.

Fora ideia de Relena fazer o coquetel no apartamento do Paterno. Parecia injusto eles viverem juntos naquele lugar por dois anos e nunca dar o prazer ao apartamento de abrigar uma festa. Se ele não pudesse abrigar uma família, que abrigasse a alegria de muitos amigos juntos.

Heero não gostara. Achava ilógico, para ele, Relena estava procurando mais sofrimento por fazer isso. Porque daquele jeito, lembranças seriam feitas, mais âncoras para prendê-los no mesmo cais, e ele não queria mais nenhum motivo para pensar na moça.

Porém, ela estava indisposta a colaborar com ele. Ela se entregara ao acaso para sofrer, tropeçar, rir e aproveitar até o último minuto. Se não podia contar com ele, faria isso sozinha e estava no seu poder organizar e convidar a todos para o coquetel em sua casa.

Manon, por sua vez, apreciou demais a decisão e apoiou Relena cada vez que esta teve de dizer a Athina que fazia questão de usar o apartamento para aquela celebração, mesmo que não tivesse ali o espaço que a mansão Yuy poderia oferecer. Ajudou a moça a decorar a sala com as cores da universidade e a organizar os móveis. Ficou responsável em contratar o bufê e supervisionar os dois funcionários que cuidariam dos petiscos e do preparo das bebidas.

Foram poucos os convidados. Os cinco melhores amigos de Heero, Cathrine, a família de Relena, a família de Heero, claro, e Yacob e Viane, que pela primeira vez em anos, não precisaram estar em uma festa para servir.

Dafne se impressionava com a sagacidade da jovem e a elogiava para Athina e Dante, aos sussurros.

_Que sensibilidade a dela de convidar o velho Yacob para comemorar a formatura de Heero. –sorria, admirada, colocando os braços junto ao corpo por segurar um dos cotovelos com uma das mãos, mantendo a taça de espumante perto de seus lábios. –Tenho para mim que Yacob está mais orgulhoso que você, Dante.

_Mas pare com isso, Dafne! –Dante revoltou-se ante a provocação um tanto maldosa da irmã.

Athina disfarçou o riso.

_Querido, diga que você está orgulhoso, assim, Dafne deixará de provocá-lo. –e tentou intervir no conflito entre os irmãos como sempre fizera desde que eram crianças. Entretanto, soou provocativa também, e não apaziguante.

_Pode confiar. –Dafne confirmou as palavras da cunhada e bebeu.

Dante respirou fundo:

_Que seja, é claro que estou orgulhoso. Esperei tempo demais para ver este dia chegar e houve momentos em que pensei de fato que ele não aconteceria.

Athina não ficou satisfeita com a expressão de Dante, mas teve de aceitá-la, pois, em partes, concordava com ele. Durante um tempo, Heero trouxera mesmo a impressão de que se perderia para sempre. Suspirou:

_É por isso, Dante, que você tem de sentir o dobro do orgulho. –Athina ofereceu a conclusão de seus raciocínios.

O juiz a fitou com os olhos verdes estreitados, transfixado pela frase dela, cativo.

Dafne abriu a boca, fazendo uma expressão de surpresa divertida e ao mesmo tempo escandalizada. Gostou do que ouviu. Athina não a decepcionava.

A pequena companhia era suficiente. Heero não poderia reclamar disso, pelo menos. Só havia ali pessoas que importavam e ninguém fora chamado só por cumprimento de protocolo. Sentou-se no sofá e ao invés de entreter os convidados, como Relena fazia naturalmente, foi sendo entretido, os amigos, um por vez, aos poucos, sentando com ele e conversando um pouco, os grupos de conversa voláteis e descompromissados.

Akane mostrava as fotos para quem quisesse ver, contente, aproveitando do motivo para poder deixar vazar toda a cor e força de seu respeito pelo irmão. Athina amara as fotos e escolhera algumas para exibir na mansão e Relena pensava a mesma coisa:

_Heero precisa de uma para pôr no escritório. –pronunciou, pensativa, sua voz viajou todo o espaço e o encontrou, sobrepondo-se a todos os assuntos que seus interlocutores abordavam.

Suspirou, contrariado. Ela ia insistir mesmo em cuidar dele, em pensar nele e por ele fazer preparativos e arranjos. Olhou para baixo, sentindo uma espécie de dor, e, se alguém tivesse prestado atenção, perceberia que os lábios dele tremularam em um sorriso.

Passaram duas horas e os convidados começaram a partir.

Yacob e Viana foram os primeiros a ir embora, e Relena os despediu com calor e carinho, agradecendo-os muito.

Stefans, Zechs e Noin foram depois de reforçar os parabéns e desejos de sucesso. Zechs insistiu que eles deviam se encontrar para jogar golfe e disse que o esperava em sua despedida de solteiro. Stefans também estava estranhamente jubilante pela conquista do genro, e Noin ria, alegrada de toda aquela barulheira que perturbava Heero, mas apreciava ver como ele se controlava para não sair correndo.

Depois, os Yuys partiram, mas, como se era de esperar, Akane não estava inclusa no conjunto de sua família.

Os amigos de Heero, ela e Cathrine foram quem mais se demoraram.

As duas moças ruivas ficaram tempo conversando com Manon perto da porta balcão, bebendo os coquetéis coloridos. Trowa e Duo ficaram conversando com Heero, sentados no sofá e nas poltronas, Quatre tentava distrair Wu Fei e Relena assistia. Curtia uma satisfação inusitada ao ver o lugar cheio. A sua casa. Sentiu-se importante embora não para os demais, mas para si mesma, como se à altura de tudo e todos naquela cidade grande. E ao mesmo tempo ria-se de quão piegas eram suas conclusões. Será que era tão insegura assim que dar uma festinha lhe fazia tão senhora de si? Já não era uma profissional cheia de responsabilidades e dona daquela casa há muito tempo? Mesmo que fosse assim, só parara para degustar dessa realidade ali, em um momento aleatório. Riu-se, riu-se… sentir-se boba era uma forma de ser senhora de si também.

Como Duo saiu do lado de Heero, ela sentou-se onde antes ele sentava. Trowa sorriu-lhe, recebendo-a, e prosseguiu com o que estava falando. Ela ficou ali ouvindo, as vozes deles eram bonitas, cheias de texturas e mistérios e faziam um bom dueto. Encostou-se e distraiu-se. Estava contente, contente quando não devia. Estava tão contente que chegava a ficar austera. Ninguém notava e era bom assim. Porque se alguém a flagrasse, ela choraria, choraria, porque aquele contentamento nascia das coisas que não lhe pertenciam.

Não prestava atenção ao que fazia, mas tinha se aproximado de Heero o suficiente para que sua mão ficasse brincando com a gola da camisa dele em sua nuca. Estava se traindo, mas suas faculdades de raciocínio eram cúmplices dos instintos de seu corpo. Ao perceber como se comportava, parou, olhou Heero a seu lado com firmeza e sorriu, recolhendo o braço. Se por acaso o incomodou, ele não demonstrou nada, mas quando ela colocou as mãos no colo e ficou voltada para frente, notou ele fitar seu perfil por um intervalo enquanto Trowa fora buscar mais uma bebida.

Fingiu que não o percebeu.

Ouvia de novo o alerta vermelho em seu peito, assim como fizera na manhã anterior.

O que estava tentando fazer?

Complicar mais a situação?

Sabia que Heero não cooperaria com ela. Pelo modo que ele vinha se isolando, sabia que as intenções dele era destruir as pontes, não fortalecê-las.

Se ele se enfurecesse com ela então, não mais o poderia ter como vilão, pois ela teria pedido por isso.

Quando deram dez horas, só restava Duo e Akane e a festa já havia acabado. Demoraram-se mais meia-hora, Relena e Ane foram conversar na suíte da Primavera e Duo ficou apenas sentado, olhando o lugar:

_É a primeira vez que venho aqui. Então esse é o lugar onde você se esconde, hã? E digo isso bem literalmente…

Heero meneou a cabeça, pouco afetado pelas pilhérias infantis do rapaz.

_É um lugar bem legal, bem confortável, né? Aposto que gosta daqui…

Heero assentiu, correndo os olhos pelas paredes. Era diferente estar ali do que em qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

_A Manon é muito boazinha, achei ela tão simpática! Não à toa a Ane sempre fala bem dela.

_Ela cuida muito bem de tudo e de Relena.

_E como. –balançou a cabeça desnecessariamente, concordando muitas vezes. –Você também.

_O quê?

_Está cuidando da Lena.

Heero levou uma mão ao rosto e a arrastou por sobre os olhos e o nariz, instantaneamente indisposto.

_Eu já estou te enchendo o saco com isso, né? –Duo admitiu, sem vergonha.

_Ah já.

_Tá, parei. Prometo que não falo mais nada. Eu não tenho mesmo que falar mais nada. É que… me empolgo às vezes, foi mal. –e delongou-se em suas desculpas lutando como um peixe fora d'água. Riu, respirando fundo. Agora, definitivamente, estava tudo nas mãos de Heero. Ninguém poderia tomar a decisão por ele. –Amor, vamos embora? –Duo levantou-se e chamou, indo até o meio da sala.

_Já vou! –Ane gritou, risonha.

Heero levantou-se também e foi parar perto de Duo.

_É, cara, parabéns. Passar no exame _Bar_ vai ser fichinha, então já posso chamar você de doutor Heero, não posso?

Heero riu baixo e desdenhoso.

Duo riu mais à vontade, animado:

_Não é chique, hã?

Heero não queria replicar nada. Só suspirou pesado. O sentimento de realização ainda o aturdia. O absorveria melhor com o passar dos dias.

Akane apareceu então, seguida de Relena. Ela despediu-se dos donos da casa definitivamente por que pegaria o voo de manhã e partiu com Duo, sorrindo, genuinamente lamentosa em ter de separar-se daqueles que amava.

Sobraram Heero e Relena na frente da porta aberta depois que os amigos desapareceram. Ele cerrou a passagem e ela caminhou vagarosamente até a sala outra vez, sentando-se no mesmo lugar de antes. Heero parou de frente para ela, a alguma distância, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Pela primeira vez, sentia-se sozinho com ela em casa.

Depois de ver o apartamento cheio de pessoas e vozes, criou-se um contraste maior ao fato de que só havia ele e Relena ali, com exceção de Manon que trabalhava na cozinha.

Ela sorriu, cansada. Tinha de fato se desgastado de bom grado em dar atenção a todos os convidados. Acabou até por bocejar, escondendo a boca com as duas mãos como uma menininha.

Ele sabia que se quisesse conversar com ela ali seria inútil porque ela não poderia dar muita atenção. Mas a verdade era que ele não queria conversar, só ficar com ela dentro daquele silêncio apaziguante que ela sabia criar até sem querer. O silêncio de seu quarto não era mesma coisa. Sentar com ela ali era tentador, contudo, lembrou-se de que tinha de ser mais forte e se afastar. Se cedesse a seu desejo, seria para criar dor para ela.

_Boa noite, Relena. –Heero avisou, saindo em direção à suíte do Inverno.

_Durma bem. –ouviu suave a suas costas ela desejar.

Pensava que ela já sofria um pouco pela noite que tiveram.

Depois de fechar a porta, sentou-se na cama e tirou os sapatos.

O que poderia dizer? Conseguiria ele negar que aquela fora uma boa noite? Recuperara a sensação do conforto, mas esta gritava para ele quão culposa era. Fora uma boa noite e isto o deprimia. E não entendia da onde vinha aquela forma patética de ser, sentir e pensar.

Melhor dormir e se desligar, pensou. Um dia de cada vez, foi o conselho que ouviu. Fazia muito sentido.

-8-8-8-8-

Um dia de cada vez, um mais um – assim passou Maio e chegou Junho. Zechs tentava discernir quem estava mais contente com a aproximação do casamento – Relena ou Noin. Nenhuma das duas parecia conseguir pensar em outro assunto. A felicidade de Relena com o acontecimento era comovente e admirável tanto para Zechs, Stefans e Heero.

Zechs se animava com ela e o prazer que ela demonstrava em preparar tudo para ele e Noin. Ele só podia sentir-se amado assim.

Stefans via na dedicação dela intensões de compensar a ausência da mãe, principalmente pelo modo com que se preocupava em fazer tudo de um modo que também honrasse a mãe.

Heero aliviava-se ao vê-la brilhar com força nova e ofuscante pela alegria que sentia em participar daquele momento importante da vida do irmão. Como ela estava tão hílare e consumida pela ocasião, Heero podia afastar-se dela sem que ela notasse e ainda assim assisti-la regenerar-se.

Já Noin, ela gozava de sua felicidade característica de noiva, embora ela em si fosse muito serena e, para demonstrar sua excitação, passara a espargir ainda mais encanto que o costumeiro. Era como se o amor dela por Zechs tivesse tomado mais gravidade, mais forma, e longe de agir como uma inocente apaixonada, era uma mulher madura que ansiava pelo seu casamento como uma princesa anseia sua coroação como regente, tomando posse de algo que sempre fora seu.

Relena passaria toda a semana em sua casa em Trenton, auxiliando o pai e Zechs a receber os parentes e supervisionar a montagem da festa de modo que Noin pudesse apenas preocupar-se em descansar e divertir-se. Todos os problemas estavam a cargo dela resolver, mas ela e a noiva haviam passado tanto tempo cuidando e verificando cada mínimo aspecto do evento que era impossível algo dar errado.

A programação da semana estava fechada: na terça, haveria uma recepção com os parentes do noivo e na quarta, uma com os parentes da noiva. Na quinta, aconteceriam as duas despedidas de solteiro. Zechs reservara uma sala em um bar para oferecer seu próprio campeonato de pôquer e Noin passaria o dia no spa com as amigas. Sexta era o dia do jantar de ensaio e sábado, o clímax das celebrações. Tudo fora esquematizado segundo o costume. Para as reuniões familiares e o jantar, alugou-se o salão de um tradicional e requintado hotel da cidade.

Para tanto, Relena incentivou Heero a tirar a semana de folga de modo a passar a semana em Trenton e aproveitar de tudo que fora preparado. Ela sugeriu, certa de que ele recusaria, porém não julgou seu esforço sem razão. Imaginava que ele estava aborrecido de ouvi-la falar tanto do casamento e queria recompensá-lo por isso por tê-lo como um de seus convidados também.

Os motivos para ele negar a ideia dela eram variados. Passar tempo com ela era imprudente – não era como se a presença dele fosse imprescindível em todas aquelas ocasiões, embora certamente sua prolongada ausência causasse estranhamento aos parentes de Relena. Seu trunfo, contudo era a impossibilidade de tirar a semana inteira porque tinha alguns compromissos profissionais na segunda e na terça. E quanto ao resto da semana, reteve sua resposta. Omitir-se criava mais frieza em seus tratos, era uma das poucas coisas que ainda conseguia fazer sem esforço para afastar Relena.

Relena deixou o Paterno no sábado, após o almoço. Inquietou-a como foi fácil deixar Heero para trás. Fez muitas malas, carregou o carro e partiu apenas dizendo tchau, mas depois ao chegar em casa e acomodar-se, várias vezes pensou como se comportaria se Heero chegasse. A cada dia passado, apesar de completamente gasto nas ocupações e passatempos agradáveis, sentia uma inquietude nova vir perturbá-la. Olhava o celular, perguntando-se quando Heero viria, se é que ele viria.

Seus tios e primos estavam sempre perguntando dele. Mesmo alguns parentes de Noin queriam saber dele depois de verem sua aliança. Como uma grande dama, ela sabia responder em tom firme e bondoso que ele ainda não chegara por motivos de trabalho – era só o que podia dizer – e pelas expressões de pena e surpresa que alguns de seus interlocutores lhe lançavam depois disso, preocupava-se com a imagem que passava e quanto os satisfazia. Sentia-se como se todos soubessem que seu casamento ia mal.

_O Heero é um cara difícil, hein? –Zechs comentou com a irmã na quarta-feira, antes de ir encontrar a família de Noin no hotel. –Será que ele não vem nem para minha despedida de solteiro?

Relena sorriu sem graça. Seu silêncio chocaria a Zechs, ela sabia, porém preferia assim. Não tinha nada para dar em resposta ao irmão.

Prolongou seu silêncio até Zechs mudar de assunto, o que ele fez logo. Ele a assistia e desejava compreender pelo quê ela passava, notando-a tão profundamente mudada, intrigado sobre vê-la mais uma vez esconder dele o que sentia. Desde que ela decidiu casar-se, Zechs notava que ela tentava reter algo dele, o privara de uma parte dela propositalmente e, ao mesmo tempo, o drenava de sua coragem para abordá-la sobre isso. Ele via-se forçado a só assistir e aguardar o momento em que seria procurado por ela e tudo se esclarecesse.

Depois que Zechs saiu, Relena encheu a banheira na suíte do seu quarto e mergulhou na água morna como que em sua mente.

Ela não queria ligar para Heero. Só queria que ele viesse, sem ter sido cobrado. Queria-o ali diferente de quando ele ia aos bailes do clube de campo ou as festas de Ane. Queria-o ali porque ele queira também estar ali. Sabia que essa era a maior ilusão na qual cairia.

A única coisa que faria Heero vir por conta própria era ela, mas ela era tudo o que ele queria evitar. Ele podia estar achando que ela não notava como ele fazia questão de afastá-la, mas ela sabia muito bem que ele não a queria por perto a cada vez que ficava calado no jantar ou ia estudar ou trabalhar no escritório do apartamento – só o que ele fazia – ou pedia para não ser incomodado nos fins-se-semana.

Ela seguia sorrindo e prosseguia com seus afazeres e hobbies, tentando agir superficialmente em face do tratamento gélido que o rapaz dispensava. Em sua voz, não deixava transparecer quão desagradada e decepcionada sentia-se ao vê-lo fechar-se, respondendo que estava tudo bem, que não havia problema, que estava bom. Só assentia e consentia e depois voltava a falar de si para os talheres e louças e a elogiar a refeição, como sempre tinha sido. E por dentro, crescia uma árvore de espinhos.

Heero não estava disposto a estar com ela e viver com ela as mesmas experiências e falar com ela tudo o que ele nunca disse a ninguém e o que ela tanto queria ouvir. Ele queria terminar aquele ano mais estranho para ela do que quando se casaram. Nem mesmo em nome das aparências ele estava desejoso mais de agir. E com isso Relena concordava. Não queria mais ele a seu lado para honrar a conveniência. Queria-o voluntariamente ou não o queria de forma alguma.

Tudo isso a fazia chorar. Havia uma parte em seu íntimo extremamente comprimida que pulsava dolorosamente, fazendo-a sufocar. Devia ser uma visão incompreensível ela chorando daquele modo, sofrendo daquela maneira, em uma semana tão feliz e por alguém que agia como se não a desejasse. Contudo, não adiantava mais ela tentar convencer-se ou explicar a si mesma a complexidade do caso. Não ouviria, não aceitaria, apaixonada demais para apegar-se ao que era contraditório e desnecessário.

E era por isso que enquanto chorava, ela ria soluçando, porque havia lido muito e viera a entender que os apaixonados só sabem amar intensamente e sofrer penosamente, sem consolação, visto que essas duas atividades se entrelaçavam, concorrentes, alimentando-se mutuamente, provocando-se mutuamente, durante as horas de alerta ou do repouso noturno.

O cálido vapor da água do banho a ajudaria a explicar os olhos vermelhos, bem como o romance que estava aberto em sua cama e que vinha lendo aos poucos nas últimas semanas. Respirou fundo, o peito mais leve e livre após chorar sincera e desavergonhadamente.

Heero ouviu Relena despedir-se, mas não deu atenção. Não a acompanhou até a porta. Agia com simples e pura indiferença. Como podia ser que sempre conseguia tornar-se mais frio? Era uma surpresa também para si.

Não incomodou Manon com seu jantar – foi comer fora, com os amigos. Não retornou muito tarde, banhou-se e, sem sono, assistiu TV boa parte da madrugada. Entretanto, não se interessava por nenhum programa… estava matando tempo para encurtar o domingo. Quando dormiu, era tarde, e sabia que levantaria tarde também. Não se deu o trabalho de cerrar a porta. Deitou-se e adormeceu pesadamente e não teve nenhum sonho ou pesadelo. Não ouviu nada a não ser o barulho que eventualmente o despertou.

Já eram duas horas. Manon o deixou dormir, incerta sobre que horas ele chegara da rua, e cuidou de seus poucos afazeres antes de sair para comprar alguns itens para a despensa. Ainda estava ausente quando o rapaz despertou com o ruído abrupto e alarmante da porta batendo, tirando-o da cama em sobressalto cruel.

Ele se pegou sentado, olhando para a claridade que vinha do corredor. Ficou imóvel até entender o que estava acontecendo e depois foi ver as horas e encontrar-se no espelho do banheiro. Arrumou os cabelos, lavou o rosto e saiu para a sala, descalço. Achou o bilhete de Manon na mesa do telefone e enquanto o lia, olhou para a esquerda, por cima do ombro, notando que a porta da suíte da Primavera estava fechada, condenando o pequeno corredor a escuridão. Devia ter sido aquela a porta que batera.

Passos incontroláveis o levaram a atravessar o cômodo e adentrar aquele que era o mundo de Relena. Na bandeja sobre o aparador, viu o espelhinho ao qual às vezes ela recorria antes de ir trabalhar e os espaços vazios reservados para as chaves e o relógio.

Abriu a porta branca e sentiu a forte lufada de vento que enchia o quarto, agitava as cortinas e desfolhara uma revista sobre a mesinha de centro. Cerrou a janela e encarou bruscamente o carrilhão tiquetaqueando, feito os mecanismos estivessem chamando seu nome.

O relógio era quase como mais um habitante daquele apartamento. Ele não se deixava passar despercebido. Heero enfim intrigou-se sobre como Relena conseguia dormir ao som daquela máquina, mas de repente lhe ocorreu que o ritmo e a repetição distraíam e poderiam apressa o sono. Talvez o relógio a ajudasse a se esquecer, a pensar em outra coisa ao invés do que a entristecia, preocupava ou atormentava.

Heero suspirou pesado, vigiando o tempo por meio dos movimentos do ponteiro e do pêndulo. Ele estava ali, no quarto dela, e ela… talvez também estivesse no quarto dela, mas em outra casa.

Não entendeu bem, mas sentiu-se como se a tivesse perdido.

Antes de sair, relanceou a escrivaninha encimada de uma desordem feita de tesouras, cola, fitas adesivas e pedaços e rolinhos de papel decorado. Ao centro, um grande livro propositalmente aberto. Olhando de perto, reconheceu o _scrapbook_. Relena de fato estivera trabalhando nele.

O álbum estava na página dedicada à foto de formatura, o último acréscimo. Ele parou para estudar a composição e meneou a cabeça embora não se perturbasse em ver-se ao lado da moça. Era uma foto bem sóbria, realmente, somente os dois parados, olhos fixos na lente, um sorriso sereno e alegre no rostinho dela, uma expressão pensativa e incompleta na face dele. Só depois notou que ela se enganchara timidamente nele para o retrato.

Puxou o _scrapbook_, foi sentar-se com ele em uma das poltronas da saleta ali.

Akane conspirava e ele não sabia se contra ou a favor dele. Porque por mais que ele a detestasse por intrometer-se e impor detalhes para a relação dele e Relena, ela criava meios para que eles lidassem com a situação e a pudessem avaliar.

Estalou os lábios, reclamando com a irmã em pensamentos porque estava a ponto de começar a ver o álbum da primeira página.

Era tudo cuidadosamente feito à mão, nenhum esforço tendo sido poupado, visto que cada folha enfeitada, cada recorte e detalhe tinham sido minuciosamente planejados. Passada a folha de rosto, vinha uma foto do casamento. Relena cortava o bolo e ele, a um passo atrás, ao lado, a assistia. A imagem era muito impessoal, mas com seu poder trouxe-lhe todas as lembranças daquele dia. Desde que o casamento realizara-se, não tinha se recordado de detalhes da ocasião e tampouco contava com uma figura nítida de Relena de noiva, mas ao analisar a fotografia não pode evitar lembrar-se de como ela estivera linda e angélica. Um sorriso meigo, um traço discreto de lápis cor de rosa, marcava a face branca de olhos baixos, atentos ao confeito, e de bochechas coradas como as de uma menina satisfeita.

A seguir passou a dar atenção a si mesmo no retrato, notando sua frieza, sua austeridade e apatia despropositadas. Estava claro até mesmo para ele que não havia prazer nenhum nele em estar lá.

Virou a página.

A próxima foto era a do primeiro baile de Primavera, a que saíra na revista. Em seguida, fotos de cada um deles na mascarada em _The Wing_. Nenhum dos dois estivera consciente de estar sendo fotografado naqueles registros que vinham como quadros impressionistas, com jogos de luz e um borrado de movimento.

Em seguida, surgiu o retrato oficial da entrada no último baile de Primavera.

Aquela foto certamente também havia sido publicada na revista, mas pelo menos Heero não tinha ouvido repercussão a respeito. Contudo, ela era a mais inquietante que qualquer outra que vira, talvez até mais que todo o álbum de casamento intocado na prateleira.

Sentiu-se traspassado, pousou o álbum no colo e ficou encarando aquelas pessoas no retrato. O que ele mostrava era um testemunho acusatório, contraditório, perturbatório. E ainda assim ele não era capaz de deixar de olhá-lo.

Então devia ser assim que eles pareciam para os observadores quando dançavam. Só podia ser.

Naquela noite, o fotógrafo dirigira a pose. Heero, atrás, teve de pôr as mãos na cintura dela e Relena, levemente virada em direção dele, erguera a cabeça em um ângulo principesco, contrário ao de seu corpo, pousando suas mãos sobre as dele. Havia muito de relaxado no modo com que os ombros dela apareciam para trás, quase se encostando a ele, o olhar e o sorriso dela eram coerentes em seu brilho e conforto. E ele, segurando-a ali firmemente, tinha o fito incisivo, mas a expressão desafetada e delicada, livre da tensão e da arrogância habitual.

Naquela noite, tudo não passou de um clique rápido, ele nem prestou atenção no que acontecia, mas o impacto daquela imagem capturada perduraria sem medida. A harmonia dos dois fazia Heero confuso.

Impressionante.

Tinha dado tudo errado, seu domingo, mesmo encurtado, ainda teve espaço para que ele pensasse nela.

Fechou o álbum, deixou-o na almofada e saiu do aposento, apático no semblante, mas em revolta no âmago, retornando para seu quarto arranjar algo para fazer. Tinha que se ocupar antes de enlouquecer.

Passou o resto do dia preparando-se para as reuniões do dia seguinte e estudando. Dormiu à meia-noite e acordou sem noção de ter dormido. Não tinha cansaço, entretanto, não se sentia revigorado. Cumpriu as tarefas, as obrigações. Jantou, estudou e dormiu. Não fazia intervalos. Não parava para pensar, só seguia o fluxo.

Depois de entregar os documentos esperados na terça-feira e sair da reunião, foi tomar um café e afundou em uma das poltronas na recepção da firma, completamente distante dali em pensamentos. Ninguém o estranhava. Normalmente ele já era taciturno e alheio. Não havia nada de receptivo nele e talvez isso aumentasse a aparência de solidão que ele exibia francamente, a cabeça jogada para trás e os braços cruzados apertados junto do peito.

_O que está fazendo? Essa é a recepção para os clientes. –um rosnado seco e áspero trouxe Heero de volta a realidade.

Dante tinha parado a alguma distância e cravava o filho com olhos reprovadores.

Heero estalou os lábios e bufou, mas não se levantou. Ergueu os olhos para o pai, tão afiados quanto, e ficou aguardando o que mais se seguiria.

_Por acaso seu cunhado não se casa essa semana? –Dante apresentou.

_Sim. –lacônico, o rapaz resmungou.

_E que eu saiba, Relena está nas festividades do casamento. –o juiz seguiu petulante, estreitando a vista e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. –Por que não está com ela?

_Tinha trabalho para entregar. –Heero não se incomodou em explicar mais.

_Agora que já terminou, deve ir encontrá-la. –e Dante ordenou, facilmente.

Heero respirou fundo e desviou a vista para outra direção.

_Eu dou a semana de folga. Não precisa voltar até quarta-feira que vem. –razoavelmente, o juiz mencionou mais. Ele poderia estar soando rude, mas para ele, estava apenas sendo espartano.

Assentindo, o rapaz descruzou os braços.

_O senhor quer que eu vá passar a semana com Relena? –murmurou, devolvendo o olhar para o homem.

_Quero. –era completamente incompreensível para Dante ouvir aquela pergunta. Quando é que ele não tinha sido claro sobre isso?

_Por quê?

O juiz se empertigou. Ser questionado pelo rapaz era sempre taxado como rebelião e tornava-se uma infração mais grave se feita em público. Observou o redor para determinar quantos assistiam a conversa, mas só a recepcionista estava ali, mostrando-se pasmada, mas curiosa.

_É seu dever. –e enfim respondeu, simplista.

Heero assentiu outra vez. Reparou na recepcionista de soslaio e viu-a disfarçar enfim, voltando a digitar nervosamente.

_Pai, eu quero conversar com o senhor. –o moço se pôs em pé e anunciou.

_Seja breve. –e saiu em direção de sua sala. Heero entendeu que aquele era o sinal para segui-lo.

Enfrentar aquele homem sempre havia sido um desafio pesado para o rapaz. Dante tinha o poder de fazê-lo estranhamente humilhado pela maneira como colocava as coisas, porém talvez houvesse chegado a hora de dar um passo para superar os efeitos daquela relação. Já estava fazendo um grande progresso pela atitude que tomara ali, mas não entendia ainda porque isso não impressionava o pai.

_Por que o senhor escolheu Relena para este negócio?

Dante suspirou e deixou o peso do corpo fazê-lo pender para trás na cadeira, olhando o filho firme e indecifravelmente. Havia demorado ao rapaz ir buscar aquela resposta. Mas ele enfim estar buscando provava que Dante não se enganara.

_Isso não diz respeito a você.

Heero não tinha tomado nenhum assento e saiu andando pelo escritório, as mãos no quadril.

_A razão que trouxe Relena ao contrato só ela poderá te dizer, se assim ela desejar. –marcial, o juiz prosseguiu, seguindo o moço com o olhar.

Heero bufou e bagunçou a franja, devolvendo o olhar para o pai:

_Mas quais foram as suas intenções ao escolhê-la?

_Ela é inocente.

Heero meneou a cabeça. Isso ele já sabia. De repente, começou a esquecer-se do por que quis ter aquela conversa.

_O senhor nem a conhecia.

_Não era preciso. A condição dela era perfeita, dada às circunstâncias em que estávamos.

_Não faz o menor sentido para mim. –o rapaz reclamou, porém o pai não moveu um músculo sequer. –O senhor escolheu Relena para me mudar? Para me fazer ver algo?

Dante bufou, entediado:

_Se você ainda não sabe, não serei eu quem te dirá. Você ainda está na metade do caminho.

_Eu sempre serei uma peça no seu jogo, não é?

_Preste bem atenção ao que diz, rapaz. Essa foi minha última ação para ajudá-lo. Quando chegou aqui, você não merecia carregar meu sobrenome. –Heero tentou interromper e reagir, mas Dante ergueu a mão e aumentou o tom de voz. –Ainda assim, eu te dei uma chance para recuperar seu lugar na sociedade e no meu favor.

Heero fungou, afrontado. Sentia-se um detento ouvindo seu advogado falar. Dante jamais perderia o tom oficial de suas palavras.

_Você tem tudo agora e o esforço não é só meu mais. –o juiz baixou a voz e pronunciou, meditativo. –Agora, você pode escolher para onde vai. Eu terminei o que tinha para fazer com você.

_Terminou?

Dante assentiu.

_Porém, você está longe de tornar-se um homem aos meus olhos. Você está na metade do caminho.

_O senhor sempre exigiu demais de mim. –Heero desabafou entre os dentes.

_Demais não. Tudo. Enquanto você não der tudo de si, rapaz, nenhum de nós dois vai estar satisfeito.

Heero meneou a cabeça.

_Se quiser percorrer a outra metade de seu caminho, filho, me obedeça como sempre deverá: vá ter com sua esposa em Nova Jersey. É só o que posso dizer.

_Não entendo. –Heero frustrava-se. Odiava o que seu pai pedia ali mais do que já foi capaz de odiar qualquer ordem que lhe fora emitia. Até odiava mais aquela ordem do que a intimidação para se casasse. Obedecer ao pai era colocar-se na pior posição imaginável – estar ao lado de Relena e expor seu ser e seu brio para serem dilacerados por emoções intensam que até então Heero não entendia. Obedecer ao pai era arriscar-se e arriscar a felicidade de Relena, que ele não queria mais sofrendo.

_Vá atrás das suas respostas. –de forma quase cruelmente desinteressada, Dante reforçou, fazendo o corpo pender então sobre a mesa, apoiando os cotovelos no tampo da escrivaninha.

Heero percebia o pai brando e sutil, feito preparasse um bote. Não era o leão de sempre.

Bufando, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e endireitou a postura. A raiva fervia cáustica e silenciosa dentro dele, desorientando-o. Não sabia para quê, mas começou a lembrar de Relena falando de "O Chamado Selvagem" e do que conversaram naquela mesma manhã. Sua mente recuperou imagens das estrelas nos olhos dela, do verde e do azul e do mar nos olhos dela. Os olhos dela… cabia muita tristeza naquelas pequenas janelas quando ela sorria.

Sem mais palavras, Heero sacudiu a cabeça em um sim e saiu. Apanhou seus pertences na sala e avisou a secretária sobre sua folga. No apartamento, tomou banho e foi deitar-se um pouco, só acordando para o jantar.

Manon lembrou-o de sua folga mensal ao pôr a mesa.

_Se quiser, tire a semana toda de folga.

_Senhor Yuy?

_Eu irei para Trenton amanhã, para o casamento de meu cunhado, e não há razão para você ficar aqui.

_Entendo. –ela suspirou, tranquila, pousando a molheira ao lado do prato do rapaz. –Se for assim, vou telefonar para minha mãe em Nova Hampshire e irei passar esses dias com ela.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando, e logo se retraiu, passando a comer. Tomou sua refeição bem devagar, degustando cada garfada, tentando pôr rédeas em sua ansiedade esmagadora que, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia querer engolir tudo de uma vez, tentava privá-lo do apetite.

Navegou na internet e assistiu TV até tarde, dormiu até às onze da manhã. Já sozinho em casa, fez um sanduíche para enganar o estômago e passou a fazer as malas.

Fechou o apartamento, avisou o porteiro de que ficaria uns dias fora e carregou o carro com a bagagem. Quando deu por si, estava em Trenton. Parou o carro perto de um _diner_ no centro e entrou para comer algo. Estava inquieto demais para sentir fome, na verdade. Pediu café. Olhou o celular e decidiu que precisava avisar Relena que estava chegando.

Ouviu o telefone tocar expectante repetidas vezes e suspirou fundo. Com certeza ela ainda devia estar ocupada. Por mais que demorasse, Relena atendeu, por fim, a voz sonolenta.

De fato, quando saiu da banheira, secou-se com pressa e deitou-se. Só percebeu ter dormido ao acordar. Irônico, mas comum.

_Estou chegando aí. –ele avisou, lacônico e preciso.

_É mesmo? –ela murmurou, ficando desorientada por um segundo. –Que bom… Zechs estava preocupado em você perder a despedida de solteiro. Onde está agora?

_No centro. Parei para comer.

_Não almoçou?

_Acordei tarde e dei folga para Manon…

Relena assentiu, feito ele pudesse ver.

O silêncio dela, de repente, foi aterrador. Ele ficou escutando por um instante imensurável e murmurou:

_Relena…?

_Oi?

_Nada…

_Estou te esperando. –ela avisou.

Heero fechou os olhos, enchendo o peito de ar. Desligou o telefone, a voz dela propagando no vazio de seu peito. Ele não sabia como seria revê-la ou estar com ela depois do que conversara com o pai. A voz dela já parecia ter outra textura…

Relena voltou a deitar de lado, encarando o telefone, perplexa. Enfim Heero dera sinal de vida. Não sabia prever como seria aquele reencontro. Engoliu seco e sentiu as pálpebras pesarem. Seu rosto estava um pouco inchando, escolhera a hora errada de ter uma crise. Heero estava testando seus limites sem intenções.

Respirou fundo e percebeu-se trêmula.

Não havia tempo para fraquejar, porém.

Olhou-se no espelho e deliberou sobre maquiar-se. Decidiu que não era preciso, Heero não gostaria de mais farsas. Passou batom, entretanto, e desceu para avisar Zenia e os demais.

Heero estacionou o carro diante o pequeno pórtico vinte minutos depois, uma das empregadas abriu as portas e o cumprimentou.

_Dona Relena está no quarto de hóspedes com Zenia. Pargan irá carregar suas malas.

_Eu mesmo as busco.

_Irei avisar dona Relena de sua chegada.

Pargan estava junto ao BMW, olhando para o interior do hall quando Heero surgiu para abrir o porta-malas.

_Pode deixar, eu levo as malas. –determinou.

_Não, senhor Yuy, por favor, eu faço isso. Vá ver sua esposa.

Heero levantou o tampo e encarou o senhor de feições bondosas e olhar travesso com indignação mal contida. Meneou a cabeça e afastou-se, assistindo-o tirar uma mala e depois a outra do bagageiro. Pegou-se sem ação.

Vá, vá vê-la, vá ter com ela, vá, para ela, agora, por favor, é uma ordem… por que todos diziam a mesma coisa?

Seguiu Pargan ao quarto de hóspedes onde Relena arrumava seus cosméticos sobre a cômoda e Zenia prendia as cortinas do dossel em seus pilares. Quando Pargan colocou as malas perto da entrada, Relena olhou sobre o ombro e achou Heero parado na porta, entregando a chave do carro para Pargan. O rapaz a fitou de esgueira e ela sorriu timidamente, o coração explodindo no peito incontrolável. Olhou de novo os frascos sobre o móvel e umedeceu os lábios.

_Espero que não se importe de ficarmos aqui. –e sem cumprimentar, mencionou. –Meu quarto… está muito vazio e…

_Assim está bom. –ele a impediu de prosseguir. Entendia perfeitamente o fato de ela não querê-lo em seu quarto. A voz dele encheu o cômodo com sua firmeza e rouquidão, e Relena arriscou outro sorriso, ficando mais confiante. A primeira impressão passara rápido.

Nada de surpresas.

Ele parecia esguio, hesitante e cansado, parado no meio da passagem, abaixo do umbral. Não parecia mais que um menino, solitário e perdido. Ela o observou, seu rosto se contraindo em uma expressão de simpatia e decidiu-se contente por pôr os olhos nele outra vez. Ele havia vindo até ela e estava esperando seu comando, seu pedido, seu reconhecimento.

Buck…

Ela riu, sentindo lágrimas no fundo dos olhos.

_Ainda está com fome? Zenia, pode preparar uns sanduíches para nós?

_Não precisa. Estou bem.

Zenia mudou a atenção de um para o outro e sorriu, meiga e tranquila, com o desenrolar da conversa.

Relena olhou para baixo enquanto Zenia movimentou-se pelo quarto.

_O que quer fazer agora? –indagou depois.

_Vou desmanchar as malas.

_Vou te ajudar.

Havia algo novo com eles ali no quarto. Era curioso – trocavam olhares e se reconheciam, adivinhavam seus movimentos.

Relena respirou fundo, virando-se de costas para ele, e sorriu.

Devia estar faltando lítio no seu cérebro.

Mas era só amor.

Zenia parecia estar cronometrando-os, pois assim que eles encerraram a organização do quarto, ela surgiu com uma bandeja de café fresco e leite, deixando para eles em cima da cama.

Tomando a frente, Heero serviu o café para a esposa.

_Leite?

Ela constrangeu-se um pouco por seu coração ter disparado outra vez com som da voz dele.

_Sim.

Ele misturou tudo com destreza e ela limitou-se a assistir, quase maravilhada, recebendo depois a xícara com a fascinação e o prazer de quem ganha um presente inesperado e muito valioso a ponto de ser impossível de retribuir.

Heero prestou atenção. Ela não devia ficar contente com algo tão corriqueiro, mas ele entendia que ela não poderia evitar. Ele também se sentiria igual no lugar dela.

Ficava dividido entre julgar-se contente ou culpado por causar aquele efeito nela. Por que será que não parava de pensar demais? Que irritante! Não fazia esforço, de repente tudo aquilo já havia passado por sua cabeça e era tarde, tarde demais para evitar os malefícios. Seus pensamentos eram venenosos para si próprio. Estava se autodestruindo por meio deles sem querer.

Relena foi até a janela para beber. Ficou olhando o céu, pensativa.

Heero aproximou-se, parando alguns poucos passos de distância ela e provou o café puro. Assistiu-a por alguns instantes e porque ela aparentou preocupada com o clima, mencionou:

_Não há qualquer previsão de chuva para o fim de semana.

A moça olhou para o interior do quarto e o encontrou-o de repente tão próximo de si. Sorriu-lhe e assentiu. Ainda em silêncio devolveu sua atenção para o lado de fora do quarto e Heero veio para a janela também, analisar a vista.

Dali, viam o jardim já preparado para receber as decorações. Boa parte da estrutura houvera sido montada no dia anterior e Relena já era capaz de projetar mentalmente a cerimônia em andamento: Noin passando entre os dois blocos de assentos no vestido desenhado por Monique Lhuillier; os garçons de branco servindo as mesas; os casais dançando com o ocaso no fundo…

Suspirou. Achou no esboço da festa um prenúncio de fim. Depois de meses de expectativa, preparação e dedicação, depois de tantos dias empregando tempo e energias para fazer aquele casamento acontecer da forma perfeita e memorável, chegara a hora de observar os resultados. Era estranho, Relena não queria que aquilo acabasse. Não sabia o que iria fazer ou com que se distrairia então…

Suspirou de novo.

Heero a encarou, meditativo.

Sentindo o olhar perscrutador dele, lhe dirigiu um fitou suave:

_Tudo acaba, não é?

Ele ficou sem responder, apesar de ceder-lhe sua atenção ainda mais intensamente.

_Estou começando a entender porque reprova tanto nossa animação e fissura de organizar os eventos… depois de tanto trabalho, parece que o resultado não fez jus e é muito passageiro.

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas.

Relena estava morrendo – ele a tinha matado.

Para ela falar daquela forma, ela, sempre tão empolgada com o casamento do irmão, tão cheia de prazer em fazer tudo perfeito para Zechs e Noin…

Ele meneou a cabeça:

_Não. Sobre qualquer outra festa eu sustento essa opinião, mas não sobre esta. O casamento de seu irmão com certeza vale seu trabalho. O resultado vai ser o melhor possível, exatamente como você e eles merecem.

Ela sorriu, arrepiando.

As palavras dele – secas e sérias, sem sabor, mas tão sinceras – a fizeram sentir-se muito bem.

_Ai, deve ser o nervosismo bagunçando minha cabeça. E o olha que nem sou a noiva! –e resolveu justificar-se, tolinha. –Quero mesmo que tudo dê certo sábado.

_Não vejo como se pode dar o contrário. –ele a deixou na janela e foi levar as xícaras vazia a bandejas. Reabasteceu a sua e voltou a beber.

Relena assentiu mais. Suspirou mais. Sorriu.

Assistiu-o bebendo em pé no meio do quarto, tão imponente e distante, tão atraente e confiante.

Tudo acaba.

Como iria fazer depois que ele fosse embora?

Fora tudo inútil, era tudo inútil?

Sim, Heero não ficaria… ela sentia que nada o convenceria a ficar. Sem problemas – ela o amaria mesmo assim até ele desvanecer de seu peito e tornar-se mais uma das memórias de amores perdidos que qualquer garota coleciona.

Olhou o jardim de novo e lembrou-se do desabafo que acabara de fazer, rindo internamente de sua melancolia boba. Emoções demais – ela sabia bem que era isso que a colocara tão confusa.

E assim comoveu-se de repente pensando na generosidade de Noin em aceitar realizar o capricho de sua mãe quanto a Zechs casar-se em casa. Noin exibia uma sensibilidade cuidadosa que Relena esforçava em desenvolver e imitar.

Por meio daquele detalhe tão crucial, Noin mostrava respeito à sogra, incluía-a naquele dia importante e, talvez sem saber, promovia um modo de Relena reconciliar-se com a falta da mãe e manter-se próxima dela.

Todos eram tão bons para ela, Relena concluiu, recebia bem mais do que merecia ou poderia retribuir. Sua mãe mesmo, aquela que lhe proporcionara a vida e a oportunidade de fechar aquele círculo ali precisava ser lembrada e participar do momento, mesmo que dormindo na morte.

Respirou fundo, a mente produzindo uma ideia que o coração acolheu.

Precisava agir:

_Há… um lugar ao qual devo ir. –ela virou-se e murmurou em direção do rapaz. –Será… que pode ir comigo?

Ele terminou de beber e devolveu sua xícara a bandeja definitivamente.

Enquanto isso, Relena moveu-se ao espelho mais próximo e verificou sua aparência de relance. Encarou Heero em seguida, incentivando-o a responder seu pedido.

Tomando um pouco de ar, ele exibiu seus olhos selvagens e assentiu.

_Ah, meu carro está na revisão… –e complementou baixo, um pouco sem graça. Tinha esquecido esse detalhe antes de fazer a proposta.

_Eu te levo. É só explicar o caminho.

_Obrigada. –sorriu brilhante.

Pelas reações que ela mostrava quando o ouvia, Heero notava que também a podia fazer contente. Encabulou-se, contudo queria aprender a repetir aquele feito.

Vinte minutos depois estavam dentro do BMW a caminho do centro.

Relena os levava até a floricultura responsável pelos arranjos da cerimônia.

_Há algum detalhe da decoração a ser verificado? –formalmente, ele interpelou, olhando sobre um ombro e verificando espelhos ao estacionar.

Relena sorriu, divertida e encantada pelo tom equilibrado e elegante dele:

_Sim… porém, só me veio a mente agora. Ainda bem que dá tempo. –e corou de emoção. –Como pude esquecer-me de algo tão importante? –comentou ao ar.

Ele não entendia nada. Tudo bem.

Desceram do carro, Relena conversou com o florista usando da intimidade que colegas de projeto desenvolvem depois de muito tempo de trabalho conjunto.

Enquanto aguardava, Heero passeou um pouco entre as flores, analisando-as e escolhendo-as sem intenções. As cores o faziam pensar em momentos passados – festas ou eventos similares – aos quais elas compareceram. As tulipas rosa do dia de seu casamento acenaram serenas e sábias para ele. Contudo, ele sentiu-se censurado pela atitude delas e preferiu interpretá-las cínicas.

Relena foi buscá-lo entre elas carregando uma grande guirlanda de amores-perfeitos roxos, lilases e brancos.

Seguiram dali por caminhos duplamente misteriosos a Heero, que não conhecia Trenton ou para onde era levado. Entretanto, não se intrigou ao dar-se conta de que rumavam ao cemitério.

Relena ficou muda durante a viagem e depois que deixaram o carro. Ele a seguiu ao túmulo de Nora obedientemente, como se devesse isso a elas e experimentou uma ânsia indecifrável de dar sua mão à moça. Seguiu sisudo, porém. Momentos solenes o punham assim e em seus ossos sentia que ali se daria algo dessa qualidade.

A lápide de Nora Darlian era esculpida em mármore branco no estilo Art Nouveau com lírios e narcisos e letras românticas. O terreno estava limpo, a grama aparada a perfeição, e não evocava sentimentos de miséria ou tristeza – somente de ausência, como deveria ser.

Encarando-o com seu sorrisinho constate feito brisa, Relena sussurrou:

_É aqui que minha mãe está enterrada. –não que fosse mesmo necessário explicar, mas como não sabia como deveria apresentá-los, mencionou.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, sem ação, ponderando a escolha de palavras da esposa. Acompanhou-a ajoelhar-se frente à lápide e cingir a pedra com a guirlanda de flores e fitas e contemplar o contraste das cores na maciez fria do mármore. O túmulo ficou poeticamente festivo de repente, exatamente como ela intencionara.

Heero seguiu em pé, poucos passos atrás, ao lado da moça, profundamente mergulhado em pensamentos. Imobilizado, prestava atenção na moça e buscava compreender o que ela desejava e porque ele teve de ir.

_Tudo bem? –indagou depois, respeitoso, ajudando-a a se levantar.

_Sim… tudo bem. –e engoliu seco, mirando o rapaz tão dentro dos olhos que finalmente achou-se neles.

Fazia anos que não visitava o túmulo da mãe e graças a Heero conseguiu ir ali, terminar sua missão de madrinha de casamento. Mesmo assim, sentiu-se deprimida e desejou só por um instante que Heero a abraçasse, forte e longamente, para conferir-lhe ânimo.

Ele soltou a mão dela ciente de que ela o havia invadido e desviou suas atenções ao espiar a lápide por sobre o ombro da moça:

_O epitáfio de sua mãe é "amor". Por quê?

_Porque foi o que ela mais quis, promoveu e espero que tenha recebido em vida. Ela sempre falava que o que mais importa é o amor. –seus olhos enfim preencheram-se de lágrimas.

Heero assentiu.

Sentiu-se mal e suspirou desgastado.

_Quer ir embora agora? –murmurou, mas estava praticamente pedindo.

* * *

Boa-noite / bom-dia leitores saudosos!

Estou aqui com a primeira parte dos eventos envolvidos no casamento de Zechs.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo confuso que escrevi e entendam o que quero passar com ele.

Minhas histórias tem picos muito extremos de alegria e tristeza e peço desculpas por isso.

Muito obrigada por todo o apoio e elogios que todo mundo me oferece, bem como as cobranças e as sugestões! Estou muito feliz por ter recebido perguntas lá no Tumblr da fic. Quero receber mais! :D

Assim, como sempre, vou esperar suas reviews e opiniões com ansiedade.

Beijos e abraços!

06.03.2013


	44. 43

**43**

Não houve nada extraordinário no jantar na mansão Darlian. Stefans comportou-se como sempre, embora fizesse óbvio seu contentamento em ter o genro ali. Relena não contou sobre o que fizeram à tarde, o que não pareceu incomodá-la enquanto conversava livremente com o pai. Heero apareceu distraído, a maior parte do tempo remoendo a respeito da honra recebida por ter participado de algo tão importante para a moça.

O que fazia ali? Quanto mais ficasse com Relena, mais sofrido tornava o fim do relacionamento para eles dois.

Seguia matando-a.

A primeira noite de hospedagem também não lhes ofereceu algo de novo. Havia familiaridade entre os dois de modo que dormiram a um sono só sobre a mesma grande cama, levantaram na manhã seguinte, dividiram o banheiro, arrumaram-se e agiram sem qualquer embaraço ou rejeição da ideia de conviver em um mesmo espaço.

Depois do café reforçado, Relena foi com Noin para o spa e Heero trabalhou no laptop antes de ir para o bar e participar do campeonato de pôquer.

Havia muita gente com quem falar e integrar-se antes dos jogos começarem. Ele descobriu-se uma pessoa importante naquele círculo que nem conhecia apenas por ser o cunhado do noivo. Desgostava-se de tanta curiosidade e interesse daqueles estranhos, mas pensava que, de fato, também observaria algo similar se Ane tivesse escolhido alguém fora dos seus contatos. E não deixava de lembrar-se de que, de um jeito ou de outro, aqueles rapazes sentiam como se Relena lhes pertencesse e Heero, um _outsider_, os havia privado dela e prevalecido.

Por um lado, gostava daquela ideia de tê-los superado… ao mesmo tempo, detestou o quanto fora exposto.

Zechs divertiu-se, contudo, mesmo que seu cunhado tenha desviado um pouco a atenção da razão principal de estarem ali.

_Isso é porque você não aparece mais por aqui. –e ainda deu um jeito de, provocando Heero, jogar nele a culpa de todos os incômodos.

O rapaz resfolegou, fazendo caretas. Preferiu não argumentar de modo a não correr risco de piorar sua situação. Contudo, Zechs ficou esperando pela réplica, feito soubesse muito bem que Heero não levava desaforos para casa. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e fixou o rapaz com o olhar. De alguma forma estranha, Heero sentiu reconhecer aquele fito, só não podia rastrear de onde.

_Eu não devo nada a você, Zechs. Meu casamento é com Relena. Se seu pai aprovou, está certo. –e acabou falando impulsivamente, praticamente rosnando.

_Hey, calma, não precisa levar a cobrança a sério…

_Já entendi que você estranhou quão rápido ela e eu nos casamos. Não posso te reprovar por isso. Foi rápido, mas…

Zechs ficou interessado naquela fala e moveu os pés, rearranjando sua postura, redobrando a atenção.

Heero tomou fôlego e umedeceu os lábios:

_Não tenho nada a justificar para você, mas… –suspirou –foi como teve de ser, como nós decidimos e como nós quisemos. –sua voz não falhou nenhuma vez, fluindo rouca e indesafiável.

Zechs franziu as sobrancelhas, impressionado.

Tinha muito naquela história que ele não sabia, mas as palavras de Heero evocaram as explicações que Relena dera há um tempo, na manhã que ficara noiva em Rhode Island. Isso ressoou nele e o obrigou a aceitar que, por mais atípico que tenha sido o romance de Relena e Heero, era algo simplesmente crível.

_Entendi. Bem, temos que fazer o que queremos… o melhor para nós. Vocês não fizeram nada de errado, é verdade.

Heero seguiu impassível encarando o cunhado como uma esfinge.

_Que fique claro que eu nunca desaprovei seu casamento. Mas é que jamais passou pela minha cabeça que seria assim, tão de repente, e foi isso que me chocou. –Zechs prosseguiu, simplista. –O que mais me importa é que Relena seja feliz.

_A mim também. –Heero devolveu prontamente.

_Então você é a pessoa certa para ela. –Zechs concluiu, ficando mais à vontade. Abriu seu sorriso confiante e orgulhoso, mas natural. –Vão recomeçar as partidas. Conversamos mais depois. –e foi para sua mesa.

Heero quis suicidar-se.

Era uma falha e sua vida era um erro.

Como iria fazer?

Como manteria aquilo mais tempo?

Havia pessoas demais confiando naquela farsa que ele via desmoronar cada dia mais de forma a escapar de seu controle.

Resolveu deixar-se absorver pelo jogo para recuperar-se, ganhar mais um pouco de tempo antes de analisar para onde haviam pendido os destroços de seus esforços.

Fadara-se a optar em fazer o melhor para Relena.

O melhor para ela era o melhor para ele – mas não era o mais fácil.

Nem era o que ele queria.

Aquele era outro pensamento a evitar.

Heero chegou a final do campeonato, mas ficou em quarto. Zechs também perdeu por muito pouco e sofreu com as provocações malvadas e divertidas de seus amigos. Foram jantar depois de passarem o dia com petiscos e cerveja e, pouco depois da meia-noite, Heero e Zechs chegaram à mansão.

Reencontraram-se na garagem, onde Zechs comentou:

_Agora só mais um dia para o grande show… –soava animado, mas não radiante.

Heero não fez caso.

_Você ficou ansioso por causa do seu casamento, Heero?

_Só no dia.

Zechs assentiu, pensativo.

_Boa noite. –Heero encerrou a conversa e saiu.

Relena estava acordada ainda, lendo na cama.

_Como foi? Ganhou?

_Não.

Ela fez uma expressão de desapontamento, por ele, e voltou a ler.

Depois do banho, Heero tomou seu lugar na cama deitando-se de costas para a moça. Só a luz do abajur ao lado dela estava acesa.

_Foi Zechs quem ganhou, então?

_Também não.

_Mas vocês, hein… que vergonha… –e riu, divertida. –Já tinha feito planos para o dinheiro…

Heero não sabia lidar com ela quando dava suas saídas engraçadinhas. Não estava acostumado a vê-la espoleta e relaxada daquela forma e se embaraçava.

_Como os amigos dele disseram, ele já tem a noiva.

_Oh, Deus! Até imagino quem foram os autores dessa frase mais medieval… –e brincou mais, até pensando em fechar o livro, notando que talvez Heero estivesse disposto a conversar.

_O que está lendo? –ele indagou, sem nunca encará-la. Ela captava a voz dele vindo do outro lado de seu corpo, meio abafada e baixa.

_Um livro de um autor estreante que a senhora Baumgarten me enviou. Ela pediu para eu dar minha opinião.

Ele grunhiu afirmativamente apenas para acusar recebimento da mensagem.

Ela suspirou:

_Mas, e no geral, foi tudo bem? –e resolveu averiguar.

Ele repetiu o grunhido.

_O pessoal te incomodou muito? –e indagou um pouco insegura.

Novamente o grunhido.

Ela não resistiu e riu travessa.

_Você se acostuma e eles, com você. Não vão continuar assim por muito tempo… –e nem se deu conta do que sugeria, tão despreocupamente.

Como Heero insistiu no silêncio, ela voltou a ler.

-8-8-8-8-

Soava como sentimentalismo demasiadamente romântico até mesmo para Relena, mas todos percebiam que depois que Heero chegara, todos os eixos ficaram mais bem alinhados.

Relena entendia-se se sentindo mais confortável com ele ali, livre das desconfianças alheias, contando com algum apoio da verdade em manter a realidade necessária.

Heero acordou sozinho na outra manhã, perto das dez horas. O ambiente estava preenchido de uma penumbra acolhedora, mas ele podia notar que havia muita vida se passando lá fora e decidiu sair da cama logo para investigar.

Sem responsabilidades, sem importância – ali ele era só um observador e desde que não atrapalhasse, poderia agir como quisesse e ir aonde quisesse.

Vestiu-se em seu estilo casual – pólo, jeans e converses – e foi para a sala de visitas.

_Bom dia, senhor Yuy. Gostaria de algo para seu desjejum? –Zenia cruzou com ele.

_Só café e leite.

_Pois não. Se quiser, pode aguardar na biblioteca.

Ele assentiu e dirigiu-se ao cômodo indicado, um lugar bem iluminado e aconchegante, exatamente como devia ser, nada amplo, antigo e limpo. Foi direto para a janela, analisar o céu e acompanhar o trabalho dos jardineiros nos gramados e canteiros. Ele estava estático no centro de um mundo onde todos estavam ocupados. Parar era algo que ele tinha desaprendido a fazer.

Estava para virar-se e escolher um livro quando Zenia surgiu, suas mãos rechonchudas e delicadas carregando uma bandeja de madeira forrada de uma toalha branca e exibindo um pequeno bule, uma pequena leiteira e uma linda xícara e seu pires. Pediu licença e explicou, servindo o moço:

_Relena pediu que eu o avisasse de que ela foi conferir os arranjos do jantar de ensaio.

Ele limitou-se a assentir.

O jantar era aquela noite e encerrava a semana de eventos antes do enlace matrimonial que todos tanto aguardavam. Ele notava nos olhos de todos na casa a fascinação alegre em face do fato de que mestre Zechs iria se casar. Heero perguntava-se, consequentemente, se quando ele casou-se foi igual… Não tinha nem querido prestar atenção nisso naquela época, tinha feito questão de não se importar. Há mais de um ano, esse era mesmo o curso a seguir…

Mas se essa curiosidade surgia agora que ele estava exposto àquela situação como um terceiro, o que queria dizer?

Nada, possivelmente.

Bebeu o café preocupando-se em distinguir seu sabor e intensidade da cremosidade do leite. Sentou-se e leu até a hora da próxima refeição.

O almoço fora tranquilo, Stefans estava com visitas de clientes e tanto ele como Zechs os tinham de entreter. Noin estava passando tempo com a mãe.

_Já faz algum tempo desde a última vez que fiquei em casa sozinha assim, sabe? –ela murmurou, servindo-se da salada colorida. –Problemas de irmã caçula… –lançou um olhar furtivo e comentou, tolinha e travessa.

Heero meneou a cabeça, suspirando.

_Você está acostumado a ficar só, não é? –e ela prosseguiu, um tom de voz etéreo e pensativo então.

_Por que diz isso?

_Pelo seu jeito… você é uma pessoa que procura a solidão. Tem muitos amigos e conhecidos e oportunidades de se socializar, é influente e atrai várias pessoas, mas, ainda assim, é sozinho que prefere ficar…

_As pessoas são cansativas, incômodas ou entediantes…

_Isso quando não são tudo isso de uma vez… –ela o provocou, sarcástica e um pouco ressentida apesar do sorriso esportivo, entendendo que ele a reprovava indiretamente, enquadrando-a nessa descrição.

Ele estalou os lábios, resfolegando.

Ela riu depois, desarmada. Tanto fazia, agora tanto fazia o que ele pensava dela. Era tarde mesmo, ela já estava apaixonada, não ia voltar atrás…

_Não se esqueça de que você é uma pessoa também.

_Não me esqueço e também estou cansado de mim.

Ela sentiu uma agradável surpresa ao ouvi-lo tão sincero e sereno.

_Por quê?

Dando de ombros, Heero respondeu, o olhar duro e o foco na refeição.

_O que é que você não gosta em você mesmo? Por que parece que, no fundo, você se deprecia?

Ouvindo-a assim, a voz dela suave como uma carícia, mas ao mesmo tempo temível como um rugido pelo teor de suas palavras, fitou-a lamentando por ter se lembrado da conversa com seu pai na segunda-feira. Aquela conversa era um dos motivos de ele ter certa rejeição a si próprio, contudo, se ele precisasse por o dedo em exatamente o que o fazia depreciar-se, não sabia se seria capaz ou corajoso o suficiente para tanto. Suspirou mais uma vez e baixou a vista.

_Eu começo a pensar que o autoconceito elevado, a arrogância, que muitas vezes você demonstrou disfarça a verdade contraditória de você não se considerar assim. Você é completamente diferente de perto… quem te vê de longe imagina que não há ninguém no mundo mais seguro que você, mas no íntimo… você está procurando ainda… procurando algo desconhecido e incompreendido. –como ela sabia que ele não iria falar nada, prosseguiu delicada, sim, bondosa, e também ousada e afiada. Só que não falava por maldade e era possível notar isso, e estava de fato contente por ter a possibilidade de chegar a essa conclusão. Sabia ter sido permitida de ver algo de acesso restrito.

Heero foi obrigado a tornar a olhá-la.

_Você sabe analisar as pessoas… –e comentou, aborrecido, a voz baixa.

_Desculpe se fui indelicada. –não negaria que estava intrometendo-se, porém não se arrependia disso.

_Você não tem que ficar me pedindo desculpas. Alguma vez eu te pedi desculpa, Relena? E tudo o que eu fiz com você não foi indelicado, mas foi, no mínimo, cruel. –a voz dele impressionava de tão firme e certa. –É verdade que estou insatisfeito e que existe um vazio na minha existência, mas ultimamente, isso não tem me preocupado tanto e quase não percebo esse vazio… ando ocupado com outras coisas…

_Isso é bom, não?

_Não sei.

Ela inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro, sua expressão dispensava palavras para comunicar sua preocupação, pesar e confusão.

_Tem sido dias estranhos, Lena.

Ela aliviou a ruga de suas sobrancelhas:

_Tem sim. Não vai dar para esquecer o que passamos.

Ele negou com a cabeça, apoiando a fala dela.

Quedaram em silêncio, com medo de que suas próximas palavras piorassem tudo. Mas elas se formaram em suas mentes e eram iguais: queriam poder esquecer. Seria tão mais simples se pudessem esquecer-se de tudo ao separarem-se.

_O que fez durante a manhã?

_Li.

_O quê?

_Não sei, escolhi algo qualquer na biblioteca…

Ela assentiu. Ficou tentando entender o que isso significava.

_Vi o _scrapbook_.

_Hã?

_Desculpe, na terça-feira entrei no seu quarto para fechar uma janela, vi o _scrapbook_ e folheei.

_Não tem problema nenhum. –suspirou.

Havia uma satisfação tão grande enchendo seu peito que ela sentiu o coração comprimido e acelerado. Era verdade sim, eles conseguiam conversar.

Heero seguia arisco e monótono, mas decidiu não deixar a conversa morrer, ainda mais por sua causa. Sabia que a moça gostava de conversar e já que tinha de passar tempo com ela, podia esforçar-se em criar um ambiente suportável.

_Ficou bonito o trabalho. As fotos ficaram boas também… –ela não sabia o que dizer de modo a não se comprometer, mas de qualquer forma não tinha sido feliz na escolha de comentários. –Quase ninguém deu presente de aniversário, mas os que recebi foram muito bons.

_Quem mais deu presente além da Ane?

_Você.

Ele engoliu seco.

_E… Zechs e Noin compraram um jogo de mesa… aquele que usamos semana passada, com flores laranja. –atalhou, notando o próprio deslize.

_Não sei qual é. –Heero simplesmente replicou. Não tinha hábito de prestar atenção neste tipo de coisa, a não ser que fosse feia ou inapropriada. –E o que comprou de presente para eles?

_Eu dei um aparelho de jantar de porcelana lindo que achei em um brechó aqui em Trenton.

Heero ficou pensativo.

_Você queria ter participado? Eu dei em nosso nome de qualquer forma…

_Não, você fez muito bem.

Ela assentiu.

O assunto acabou. Eles terminaram de comer e passaram a sobremesa. Relena comprara uma torta holandesa pequena que os serviu muito bem e estava tão boa que comeram tudo.

_O que vai fazer agora? Por que não vamos dar uma volta na cidade? –ela arriscou o convite, encorajada pela disposição tranquila e confortável do rapaz.

_Não é melhor descansar até o jantar?

_Ah, não vou conseguir. Confesso que estou acelerada…

_Que bom que sua empolgação voltou.

Ela assentiu, sorridente, certa de que esta reação seria suficiente.

_E então? –mas pediu a decisão dele em vista de sua ausência.

_Você quem sabe.

Relena respondeu uns e-mails e fez um telefonema antes de apanhar a bolsa para o passeio. Eram duas e meia.

_Aonde vamos? –a pergunta prática veio de Heero ao passo que ele abria a porta do carro para ela.

_Não sei… não precisamos disso. –vibrante e ao mesmo tempo suave, como a bandeira de um navio singrando águas mansas, a voz dela ressoou enquanto abaixava-se para ocupar mais uma vez o banco de passageiro no BMW.

Ele não entendia o que a motivava a dizer tais coisas. A forma com que repentina e facilmente ela se mostrava à vontade com ele o deixava confuso e sem ação. Quem mais demonstrava essa reação além daqueles que cresceram a seu lado? E o caso dela era ainda mais extraordinário, pois ela seguiu disposta a depositar confiança nele mesmo depois de tudo o que a fez passar. E em tão pouco tempo ela aprendeu a entendê-lo e a lidar com ele.

Heero não sabia o quanto ela já havia desvendado dele, todavia, percebia que fora o suficiente para que ela criasse coragem para se aproximar.

Olhou para ela ao passo que passava o cinto de segurança. Ela estava mandando alguma mensagem no celular, sorrindo. Meneando a cabeça, Heero pensou que a moça fazia com que as atividades mais simples e rotineiras se tornassem interessantes e aprazíveis.

Ela era a pessoa mais incompreensível para ele.

Por que, afinal de contas Relena casara-se com ele? Não tinha sido por ele, certamente, assim como ele não se casara por ela. E lembrava-se então de que não tinha direito de saber isso a não ser que ela quisesse dizer.

Passaram a tarde visitando lojas e cruzando avenidas movimentadas. Fizeram algumas compras e tomaram café antes de voltarem para casa.

Tinham então só duas horas para se arrumar, entretanto, apesar da ocasião ser importante, não exigia nada mais que trajes sociais.

Relena trajaria um vestido preto e fez um coque de aparência elaborada, composto de tranças e rolos de cabelo, e nada mais.

Heero também usaria apenas seu terno preto do Emporio Armani combinado com a camisa branca e a gravata azul exatamente igual a seus olhos.

Enquanto aguardava Relena terminar a maquiagem, sentou-se para checar os e-mails no laptop. Leu as novidades de todos nas atualizações do _Facebook_ e _Twitter_ e observou que tudo ia bem. Akane avisava que passaria duas semanas em Chicago com a tia e Duo fazia drama em um comentário, pedindo ajuda para Heero. Ele não tinha nada a dizer. A última coisa que Heero fazia era intrometer-se, ainda mais com Ane.

Finalmente parou para olhar as fotos do pequeno Léonce junto de Colette. O bebê não tinha nem dois meses completos, mas mostrava uma aparência bonita e viçosa além de bom-humor e Colette nunca parecera mais feliz. Era admirável observá-la.

Viu que Sylvia postara fotos da Grécia, mas prestou pouquíssima atenção, sem interesse em saber as quantas iam o relacionamento dela com Kyriacus. O importante era que parecia feliz e em paz finalmente, como tinha de ser.

Relena saiu pronta do banheiro neste momento ditoso e apagou qualquer pensamento sobre Sylvia da mente dele. Ela vinha perfumada sutilmente e tudo em sua aparência era elogiável. O cabelo estava tão bem arrumado de modo que nem um cabelereiro teria feito melhor. O vestido _peplum_ ia muito bem para quebrar com um pouco de descontração a elegância afiada do terno do rapaz quando parassem juntos.

Era fácil olhar para ela, ele conhecia todos os trejeitos e maneirismo e cada um desses pequenos detalhes propagava o conforto característico que obtinha somente ao lado dela.

Quase sorriu ao recebê-la, mas simplesmente não era dele agir assim. Ela sorriu, sem se trair.

Pela primeira vez, não se sentiam na necessidade de falar nada. Heero levantou-se, Relena bateu na franja acomodando uma mechinha qualquer como ele sabia que ela faria; depois ele abriu a porta, ela passou, e ele apagou a luz.

Chegaram ao hotel e tudo corria exatamente como Relena tinha determinado. Conversou com o _host_, acompanhou o marido até a mesa, sempre cumprimentando alguns com acenos de mão e cabeça e, depois de acomodar Heero, foi passar tudo em revista.

Stefans foi o primeiro a notar o rapaz parado atrás da cadeira que ocuparia em breve, brincando com o marcador de lugar e com as pontas do guardanapo dobrado, uma mão já dentro do bolso.

Stefans riu do introvertimento do moço, observando-o primeiro à distância por um pouco. Enxergava um lado do rapaz que julgava infantil e frágil ao acompanhar o comportamento indeciso dele e de repente lembrou-se que, em comparação com ele, o rapaz era mesmo inegavelmente somente uma criança e estava apenas começando a aventura de ser gente grande. Pensou em si próprio com a idade de Heero, lembrou-se das dificuldades de sair do namoro para o casamento e depois da ansiedade de saber-se prestes a ser pai. Essas eram coisas que Heero ainda não vivenciara e que precisava dominar. Por ora, era apenas um garoto cheio de inseguranças e expectativas, não importava se ele assumia isso ou não.

_Quer vir comigo conversar com meus sobrinhos? –e aproximou-se enfim sem dar boa-noite. Sorriu, paterno e folgazão como Heero nunca viu um homem sorrir-lhe. Mansamente, o rapaz aceitou e o seguiu até aproximar-se de uma janela em frente da qual havia dois rapazes e uma mocinha. Os rapazes ele havia conhecido nos jogos de pôquer e a garota era a irmã de um deles. Eram um grupo alegre e comunicativo e Heero, seguindo seu hábito, não fez muito mais que ouvir, assentir e abrir um diminuto sorriso ocasional. Stefans contava piadas bobas para fazer a garota rir e os rapazes o provocavam sobre o nível fraco das anedotas, divertidos, e depois começavam algum outro assunto.

Heero ficou tentando imaginar como foi para Zechs crescer sendo criado por aquele homem. Pensou em seu próprio pai e na sua austeridade e tentou colocá-lo no lugar de Stefans e de repente entendeu porque Zechs e Relena eram daquele jeito, tão cheios de consideração pelos outros.

Mas aquele modo dos Darlians ser era uma cultura familiar.

Um dos rapazes era veterano de Direito também e começou a falar com Heero sobre suas profissões. Gastou-se ali meia-hora, contudo Heero nunca viu meia-hora passar tão rápido.

Quando Relena retornou de sua ronda, Noin e Zechs já haviam chegado e o jantar estava pronto para ser servido. Ela veio enganchada em Zechs perguntando sobre seu dia, e os dois tiveram a atenção atraída para o grupo que conversava perto da janela. Stefans os achou rapidamente e acenou, chamando-os, e Heero virou-se para ver para quem Stefans ria então.

O casal de irmãos atravessou o restaurante como se fossem um eclipse brilhante – Apolo e Ártemis lado a lado – ao mesmo tempo em que, em meio à luz que criavam, havia muita simplicidade neles e Relena pareceu acanhada por um minuto.

Devia ser por causa da forma intensa com que Heero a olhava. Ele nunca pronunciava nada, mas ela sentia-se elogiada quanto ele a olhava assim.

Os primos a receberam com beijos e a Zechs com abraços, mas a prima beijou os dois. Permitiram-se mais cinco minutos de interação, então Stefans foi cumprimentar os pais de Noin e iniciar a refeição.

As companhias às mesas foram formadas de modo anticonvencional sendo que Zechs e Noin estavam separados para criar contraste com a festa do dia seguinte. Era estranho para os mais velhos ver o grupo das damas de honra e padrinhos todo espalhado pelas mesas, mas naquele casamento, todos estavam tão bem entrosados que não havia silêncio em nenhuma parte do salão. O burburinho alegre de conversas fazia o ambiente confortável.

Heero e Relena estavam na mesma mesa que um casal de tios de Noin e outro de amigos dela. O grupo parecia muito animado para degustar o menu da noite e a cada prato servido discorriam em comentários e elogios, como se fosse um programa gourmet, que depois se desfaziam em conversas das mais diversas, sempre acompanhadas de risadas.

Entre o prato principal e a sobremesa, houve um intervalo para que fossem feitos os discursos e homenagens. Os pais dos noivos falaram palavras breves de apreciação pela união das famílias, a mãe da noiva ofereceu alguns conselhos carinhosos e a madrinha apresentou os divertidos slides sobre os momentos do casal. Depois de aproximadamente uma hora e trinta minutos, o jantar prosseguiu normalmente com uma rodada de comidinhas e, depois a sobremesa.

O tempo bem gastado passa rápido, quase como se não tivesse existido, como se tivesse sido um sonho muito real e absorvente.

Com os risos retinindo em seus ouvidos e as cores brilhando diante de seus olhos, Relena sentou-se na cama de frente a porta balcão, já nos seus pijamas, e respirou fundo. Valia tanto a pena, tanto, ver a felicidade das pessoas e trabalhar para realizar momentos assim! Sentia-se renovada e despida de fato do esmorecimento da tarde anterior, nem mesmo se lembrava de que há tão pouco vivera em melancolia. Se alguém lhe perguntasse se havia por acaso algo de errado no mundo, ali ela não teria o que dizer. Em seu enlevo de satisfação, levou as mãos ao coque e começou a desmanchá-lo com a mesma destreza que usou para fazê-lo.

Heero havia entrado no banheiro para banhar-se e vestir-se para dormir. Não encontrara necessidade de pensar em nada e curtia aquele estranho conforto que retornara a acompanhá-lo, quase como que bêbado, como nunca tinha ficado, embora não fosse de espumante.

Respirar era fácil e a tensão em seu corpo era nula e ao passo que caía a água em sua pele, sentia-a absorvê-la, tão livre e sereno que se flagrava. O que garantia essa sensação era o fato de ela ser inconsciente e inexplicável. Só outra pessoa poderia ver como ele estava solto e mesmo ela não poderia descrever precisamente como ele lhe parecia.

Ao deixar o banheiro, achou Relena com as costas voltadas para ele, sentada sobre uma das pernas na cama, uma escova a seu lado e as mãos trabalhando em desprender e destrançar os cabelos. Ver os cabelos dela caírem em mechas definidas e torneadas nas pontas o comoveu a ponto de ele concentrar-se na macieza dos fios e na leveza muda dos movimentos, adivinhando tudo feito as sentisse em seus dedos.

Ao subir na cama logo atrás dela, não a incomodou.

Agia movido por forças estranhas, mas não exteriores. Quem anelava tristemente aquela figura eram seus olhos e quem almejava tocá-la eram suas mãos e não havia segundas intenções em seus desejos. Era só aquela força estranha comandando seus movimentos e ele não queria resistir a nada disso. Se errava, não seria a primeira vez que o fazia.

Relena sabia-o atrás de si, mas não discernia suas intenções e tampouco tentava, para que não o atrapalhasse. Não sabia o que fazer e não ia preparar, permitiria que tudo acontecesse espontaneamente, conforme cada momento decidisse.

Quando foi apanhar a escova para usá-la, ouviu-o, a voz rouca e tensa:

_Posso?

Era sobre o ombro que ela o olhava, o rosto em um ângulo como que feito por Picasso, intrigante e sem expressão. Heero a fitou com sua intensidade usual até captá-la assentir sorrindo timidamente.

Ele respirou fundo, não se perguntando nada dessa vez, e de posse da escova, começou a escovar os cabelos dourados da moça. Ele deslizava a escova pelos fios dedicadamente, concentrando-se em analisar quão brilhantes e sedosos pareciam. Brincou com as pontas, enrolando-as nos dedos, cuidando para que a massa de cabelos ficasse arrumada e macia.

Relena manteve-se muito imóvel, quase anormalmente imóvel, embora o coração não parasse de bater enlouquecido depois que percebeu Heero mexendo suavemente em seus cabelos. Seu rosto se afogueou imediatamente e ela suspirou, tentando gerenciar todas as reações que a atitude dele despertava. Conseguia ficar calada, mas não conseguia impedir os impulsos nervosos se espalharem debaixo de sua pele. Sorriu, com surpresa e prazer, jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando o cabelo pender mais livre e fácil para o trabalho dele. Cada vez que a escova fazia sua descida, ela sentia uma inquietação íntima inexplicável e alegre ao mesmo tempo em que tranquilidade e segurança vieram preenchendo todas as rachaduras de seu peito a ponto de que seu coração pôde brilhar feito uma peça nova.

Por sua vez, Heero experimentava uma onda nova de ternura e conforto. Ele nunca tinha sentido ternura, pelo menos, não se lembrava de conhecer sensação similar àquela. Seus olhos fixavam-se no objeto de seu trabalho e enchiam-se de encanto, de calma e alívio. Calor, acompanhado de contentamento, crescia internamente, tomando o lugar de todo ruído, tristeza e dúvida que antes o assombrava.

Não levava em consideração a mensagem que passava ao pedir para fazer aquela tarefa e tampouco a importância de sua atitude para ele mesmo. Quebrara tantas barreiras aproximando-se daquele jeito, entregara-se tanto ao buscar cuidar dela a ponto de tornar-se muito mais real para ela. Ele não pensava, não percebia nada disso, havia deixado tudo para trás apenas porque se sentia impelido por aquela força estranha e tão poderosa sobre si. Força que vinha de si.

Relena não se lembrava da última vez que outra pessoa escovara assim seus cabelos; certo que devia ter sido sua mãe, mas jamais se esqueceria dessa vez e provavelmente só sentiria prazer semelhante se Heero tornasse a escová-los.

Heero a tocara superficialmente, entretanto, para ela fora como se ele tivesse tocado em seu coração, os fios de seus longos cabelos como que conectados com seu âmago, de modo que, tal qual um instrumento de cordas, ele havia dedilhado notas e feito vibrar dentro dela uma canção especial.

Ao terminar, ele entregou-lhe timidamente a escova, em silêncio cauteloso.

Ela virou-se, sorrindo-lhe luminosa e muito docemente, e, embora tenha desejado manter o silêncio, murmurou, mal disfarçando o contentamento:

_Obrigada.

O som da voz dela ao mesmo tempo em que quebrou, fortaleceu a magia do momento. Quebrou porque fez Heero vir a si sobre o que fazia, mas foi exatamente essa consciência compulsória que fortaleceu, pois então ele viu-se sem ter o que alegar para negar que sua opinião sobre Relena mudara e que seus desejos mudavam e que estar ali era simplesmente tudo o que ele precisava.

Bufou, retraído, e desviou a vista bruscamente, receando o sorriso que ela abriu.

Relena saiu de seu lugar para guardar a escova e suspirou profundamente, vendo-se deliciosamente tola como uma menininha, embaraçada pela surpresa do primeiro amor. Fora infundida com energia nova, com promessa, com esperança, e por mais que soubesse que tudo era vão e que bem podia ser um investimento perdido, não conseguia resistir de contar com este investimento.

De repente tudo parecia fácil e simples e impossível de dar errado.

_Boa noite, Heero. –ela murmurou, apagando a luz e voltando a cama. –Durma bem.

_Boa noite. –e respirou fundo, deitando-se de costas para ela, mas nada o faria esquecer de que ela estava ali.

Para ela era da mesma forma.

E era admirável a capacidade de eles manterem-se calados sobre o que acontecia, porém este silêncio não os afastava, mas os tornavam cúmplices mútuos.

A noite passou rápido para aqueles que descansaram. Foi melhor assim.

Ao acordarem, Heero e Relena reencontraram-se ainda presos na atmosfera da noite anterior. Sequiosa por ouvir sua voz, os olhos dela o procuravam, fascinados, e o encontravam pensativo e reservado. Ele sabia-se como único objeto de interesse de Relena e imaginava que ela aguardava algum movimento que de novo os aproximasse como na noite anterior, porém, Heero não podia pensar em nada e nem desejava agir daquela forma novamente. Não era algo que ele julgava prudente fazer. Ainda não sabia explicar o que o levara a escovar os cabelos dela, ainda mais com tanta ternura, e intrigado, preferia que algo similar não se repetisse.

Conversaram poucas banalidades, tomaram café e o resto do tempo eles passaram ocupados com seus assuntos. Relena seguia atarefada com a cerimônia a se realizar dali oito horas e Heero passou tempo conversando com Duo ao telefone e por isso não viram possibilidade de envolverem-se mais.

A cerimônia começava às sete. Até ela terminar, Heero estaria só. O bom era que não teria de se deslocar. Arrumou-se no quarto e faltando meia-hora para o início, desceu ao jardim. Esperava que Noin se atrasasse um pouco por isso julgou ter chegado em uma hora apropriada.

As tendas, as luzes, as flores e as mobílias – tudo, enfim – estavam prontas e perfeitas. O Sol deixava para trás um brilho poético e aqueles que ainda não tomaram seus lugares conversavam em grupos animados. Observando seu redor, notou todos aqueles rostos e como todos pareciam entrosados e acompanhados e flagrou-se se sentindo deslocado. Não costumava dar qualquer atenção a isso, porém ali lhe pareceu importante ter uma referência, mas sua única referência ainda não podia se apresentar.

Chegou a entender assim como tinha sido difícil para Relena mudar-se e integrar o círculo social da família Yuy.

Ele não havia lhe garantido nenhum apoio e ela não tinha mais ninguém. Sorrindo para si mesmo, vulpino, agradeceu pela mãe e pela irmã que tinha.

O primo advogado de Relena acenou para ele e veio buscá-lo para fazer parte do grupo em que conversava. Heero não resistiu.

A cada minuto, ele vinha aprendendo a humildade e ganhando mais respeito por Relena, admirando-a mais por sua resistência e coragem.

Às sete horas, tomou seu lugar. Onde as cadeiras da assistência para o enlace estavam se transformaria na pista de dança. A grama havia sido protegida por uma espécie de tablado de madeira branca que dava à decoração um fundo de _shabby chic_. Rendas e fitas e buquês enfeitavam os corredores e as cadeiras dobráveis de madeira clara.

Música agradável enchia o ar enquanto a espera estendeu-se por mais vinte minutos.

Em dúvida sobre seu status na família, Heero sentou-se na terceira fileira, no corredor, de modo que veria bem os noivos, mas não ficaria em muita evidência. A seu lado sentou um casal bem-humorado de amigos de Zechs que puxaram conversa durante aquele intervalo, estranhando ver Heero só. Naqueles poucos minutos, Heero aprendeu tudo sobre a vida dos dois e impressionava-se com a capacidade das pessoas falarem tanto e tão facilmente sobre si mesmas a estranhos.

Chegou a entender porque para Relena isso era natural e importante e porque ela queria que ele também o fizesse. Todas as conversas ou monólogos dela nos jantares ganharam mais sentido para ele.

A música parou, chamando a atenção de todos e a cerimônia iniciou-se.

Na opinião de Heero, fora tudo muito rápido e simples. Num repente, Zechs estava postado em seu lugar, os padrinhos, seu pai e sua tia a seu lado e Noin estava no lugar dela, igual a uma fada princesa dentro do tão delicado e suave vestido que parecia feito de gaze, bruma e luar, acompanhada da madrinha, das damas de honra, do pai e da mãe.

A beleza da noiva era inegável e nada em sua simplicidade na escolha de acessórios a prejudicava. Como brinco usava um par de gemas lilases e brilhantes e, nos cabelos, uma tiara de pedras da mesma cor que combinava com o buquê alegre e mimoso de flores de amor-perfeito lilases, roxas e brancas. Sem véu encobrindo-lhe a face ou as costas, o vestido mobilizava todo o resto da atenção.

Zechs não quisera ousar e casava-se de preto, cinza prateado e branco, ainda assim parecendo um príncipe cavaleiro muito valoroso. A sua felicidade o fazia luzir e Heero achava nos olhos do cunhado uma emoção e um fascínio que o intrigava.

Todavia, depois que analisou os noivos, ao passo que o juiz de paz conduziu a cerimônia, Heero tornou sua atenção a Relena, corada e reluzente de emoção dentro do vestido lilás.

Ela transmitia tanta serenidade e beleza pela forma como se postava e seu olhar estava pleno de deleite de modo que era óbvio seu amor pelos que se casavam. O corado em face a deixava meiga e jovial.

A insistência da observação do rapaz a acertou, fazendo-a desviar a vista algumas vezes, procurando-o entre os convidados do noivo e tardou em achá-lo olhando para ela da terceira fileira, um sorriso nos olhos que ela nunca tinha visto. Será que fora com aquela expressão de fascínio que ele escovara seus cabelos na noite passada? Vendo-o ali, seu peito inundou-se da mesma sensação de êxtase, o que corroborou a impressão.

Seus olhares se prenderam feito tivessem estendido a mão um para o outro, e, ao passo que Zechs e Noin trocavam alianças e votos e pronunciavam o sim que selava sua união, Heero e Relena prestavam atenção um no outro, reprisando em suas mentes o momento em que eles votaram amarem-se e respeitarem-se até o fim.

O problema, eles pensavam, era quando seria tal fim. Tinham fixado uma data, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil mantê-la.

Naquela manhã de Janeiro, agora aparentemente tão distante, tudo foi dito sem sentimento, tudo foi feito mecanicamente. Já não era assim.

Assim que Zechs e Noin beijaram-se, Relena ficou com os olhos cheios de água. Comovida e feliz, comunicou-se por olhar o marido ainda mais uma vez antes de sair com os noivos pelo corredor. O que ela quis dizer nem ela mesma sabia, e ainda assim, Heero captou sua mensagem, pois observou uma inquietude dolorida em seu peito estocar instantaneamente.

Os convidados deixaram seus lugares quase em seguida, sorridentes, encaminhando-se para suas mesas de jantar e a equipe de organização iniciou discretamente a providenciar a pista de dança.

A festa abriu com um coquetel enquanto os recém-casados tiravam algumas fotos na área da piscina junto dos pais e padrinhos. Os músicos não paravam de tocar e todos comentavam ou a beleza da noiva ou a distinção do noivo ou a graça de toda a ocasião.

Heero e Relena estavam em uma mesa próxima a dos noivos onde também sentaria um dos padrinhos de Zechs e sua acompanhante e uma das madrinhas de Noin e seu irmão. Assim como Heero, tanto a outra moça e o rapaz precisavam esperar e terminaram por entabularem um assunto óbvio e despretensioso.

Heero estava sendo obrigado a desenvolver bastante suas técnicas de _small talk_, o que de repente não o aborrecia. Estava tão tranquilo e confortável que não via trabalho em aturar as falas inúteis de todos que se aproximavam e em tentar de algum jeito contribuir com alguma frase que fosse. Relena não merecia que falassem mal dela por causa de sua intratabilidade visto que já a fizera passar muito constrangimento.

Os noivos foram recebidos com aplausos e todos se acomodaram de modo que o jantar passou a ser servido.

Tudo corria com muita naturalidade e tranquilidade, como devia ser. Não se podia esperar menos que isso de um evento organizado por Relena.

Ela chegou tocando Heero nos ombros e cumprimentando as pessoas em redor, falando com seus colegas de mesa. A sensação de Heero em tê-la ali era quase a de ser abraçado. Prendeu a respiração e olhou para o rosto dela, ainda corado e falante, sempre natural e despretensiosa. Levou uma mão até a dela, fazendo-a olhá-lo por criar uma fagulha e o brindar com um sorriso surpreso:

_Desculpe a demora.

_Não vai comer? –ele mostrou seu lugar.

_Daqui a pouco…

Heero reconhecia aquele procedimento. Vira sua mãe fazer isso algumas vezes pelo bem de mostrar-se boa anfitriã. Ele perguntava-se as mulheres da sociedade já nasciam com aquele gene ou se aprendiam uma com as outras… Saber receber com certeza era um requisito importante para as moças que procuravam bons maridos e boas posições, mas algumas pareciam ser hospitaleiras por prazer.

Deixando a mente vagar naquelas tolices, ele suspirou vago e a viu afastar-se para falar com alguém que lhe chamara a atenção.

Ela voltou quinze minutos depois, já com o prato pronto para a refeição. Tomou seu lugar e suspirou, tão contente que não conseguia disfarçar.

Heero a observava de perto e considerava que em outros tempos, a teria julgado fútil, mas agora ele a entendia e podia apreciar. Gostava de vê-la empolgada com tantas estrelas no olhar, admitia que fazia bem para ela estar com a família. Como repreendê-la? Tudo que lhe alegrava estava lá… era o habitat da onde ela nunca deveria ter sido tirada.

Após uma hora e meia de banquete, Zechs e Noin proferiram algumas palavras e agradeceram a todos por terem partilhado de sua felicidade naquela noite. Cortaram o bolo, houve mais meia hora para que todos degustassem a sobremesa e então a pista de dança abriu para que os recém-casados valsassem pela primeira vez como senhor e senhora Darlian.

A noite corria rápido, rápido demais na opinião de Relena. Era uma das melhores noites de sua vida e não se importaria se durasse para sempre. O espumante estava tão doce e leve, a música tão envolvente, as luzes e cores tão belas, as faces tão sorridentes… era como se ver no meio de uma fantasia sem tocar o chão.

Energia pairava no ar e a revigorava.

A conversa ia muito fácil ali entre os seis jovens reunidos na mesa da madrinha até que a refeição terminou e as bebidas deixaram de ser interessantes. Só restava procurar companhia com outros presentes ou partir para a pista de dança. A última opção foi a escolhida pelos outros dois casais ali e Heero e Relena encontraram-se sozinhos. Se Relena quisesse, ela tinha muito com que se distrair, mas escolheu seguir sentada na frente de Heero, apreciando tudo a distância que a possibilitava ver o quadro de maneira mais completa.

Seu olhar era tão sonhador e sua expressão tão encantada que Heero foi movido a murmurar:

_Não acho que já tenha te visto tão feliz.

Ela recobrou seus sentidos e analisou o que ele queria transmitir com tal observação. Contudo, não era ciúme, nem espanto, nem implicância ou desdém – era admiração e agrado que ela enxergava abrilhantando as profundezas dos olhos dele. Aquele brilho no olhar dele era reflexo de seu brilho, e sorrindo, ela admitiu:

_Nem eu. –e riu melodiosa. Negaceou com a cabeça, encabulada e manhosa, quase voltando a dispersar.

_Posso fazer uma pergunta? –com um quê solene e interessado, ele manteve a atenção dela.

_Deve. –e ela murmurou bem-humorada, lembrando-se de seus alunos aos quais sempre respondia assim.

_O que faz esse casamento tão especial para você?

_Ah, muita coisa… –debruçou-se na mesa, infantilmente. –Por exemplo, não é só porque é o casamento do meu irmão que sempre cuidou de mim, mas porque eu e Noin sempre tivemos uma amizade separada do fato de ela namorar Zechs. –buscou olhar dentro dos olhos de ele enquanto explicava, mas por vezes baixou o olhar. –Ela cresceu aqui em casa, nas festinhas e sessões de cinema e dias preguiçosos de Verão… ela sempre me tratou com tanto carinho que bem antes de ela namorar Zechs eu já a considerava minha irmã. Eu… sinceramente não sei explicar o quanto gosto deles.

_Não precisa, eu consegui ter uma ideia. –ficou pensativo e demorou em falar de novo.

Trocaram fitos enigmáticos durantes os quais se analisaram. Heero consolidou a opinião de que a moça estava especialmente fascinante àquela noite e Relena notou que a aura que o rapaz emanava jamais o havia envolvido antes e por isso prosseguiu:

_E você… parece feliz também.

Ele se esquivou, entreabrindo os lábios. Porém a expressão de seu fito não podia contradizê-la.

_Me sinto bem. –explicou, roucamente, sem muita expressão. Ela achou o modo de ele agir divertido. Apoiou o queixo com uma das mãos e perguntou:

_Por quê?

_E eu sei? –ele rebateu a curiosidade alheia com descaso monótono.

Ela gargalhou, jovial e meiga. Ele estalou os lábios, fazendo-se de provocado, mas ouvia um leve sussurro explicando-o a razão daquela boa sensação. Ele estava feliz porque ela estava feliz. Só isso.

Ela esticou as mãos para alcançar as dele:

_Vamos dançar…

Ele escapou suavemente do toque dela, encarando-a arisco, mas não suficiente para ameaçá-la. Relena simplesmente levantou-se, esperando ser imitada.

Houve demora na resposta dele, como se ele ainda precisasse decidir alguma coisa antes de acompanhá-la. Como se ele pudesse resistir àquela voz, àquela figura e àquele pedido. Ele hesitou porque intimamente, secretamente, estava tateando tudo o que via e sentia com cuidado para certificar-se de que era real.

Era real.

Ficou de pé e a seguiu pelo soalho, pouco mais que centímetros separavam suas mãos de se juntarem ao passo que ela ia à frente, desviando-se de mesas, pessoas e arranjos de flores, sorrindo e acenando, e ele a acompanhava, desenhando o mesmo percurso que ela com segurança e firmeza, sem olhar para nenhum outro ponto a não ser as costas brancas e peroladas dela contrastando com o lilás acetinado do vestido.

Os dedos de Relena enfim abraçaram a mão do rapaz ao alcançarem a pista e ao passo que ela o levou com seus movimentos ágeis de fada, ele sentiu-se adentrar o marco zero. A partir daquele ponto, a partir daquele instante, tudo seria possível – derrubar ou edificar de vez qualquer que fosse a vida que vinha sendo construída desde que eles se conheceram.

Nem prestavam muita atenção no que tocava, só no ritmo. Quando Heero tomou Relena nos braços, sentiu que abraçava algo seu, tão seu que ele não desejava soltar, tão seu que o completava. Podia ter sido apenas impressão, mas um arrepio correu seu corpo, obra de excitação, de epifania, de insegurança talvez. A moça permitiu-se abraçar como se não houvesse prazer maior para ela ou lugar melhor para estar.

O moço tinha uma das mãos dela na sua e a outra pousada em seu ombro, quase em sua nuca, alisando a gola do smoking. O rosto dela escondeu-se debaixo de seu queixo e praticamente não havia distância entre eles. Não, nem física, nem emocional, apesar de Heero estar perguntando-se como haviam chegado àquele ponto e como Relena criara ânimo para entregar-se daquele modo.

Onde ela achara abertura para se aproximar? Quando ele a permitira achegar-se?

Afinal, por que se perguntava assim quando era certo que nenhuma resposta importava?

Respirou fundo e suavemente moveu a mão que colocara na cintura da moça de modo a estreitar mais seu agarre.

Relena respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos e aninhando o rosto no pescoço dele. Não ouvia mais nada além das batidas de um coração – o dela ou o dele, não podia distinguir. Em sua mente corria tanta coisa e, ao mesmo tempo, nada. Estava extática e ao mesmo tempo serena, como se encontrasse alguma sorte de equilíbrio. Sem querer ser racional ou responsável, curtiu a satisfação que aqueceu seu peito ao passo que se achava entre os braços daquele rapaz tão complicado e misterioso. Entendera que não o desvendaria e já nem queria mais. Talvez ele se explicasse em algum momento, talvez desaparecesse, criando mais enigma. Enquanto o tivesse, o desejaria, e o desejaria enquanto o pudesse ter e esse momento era agora, era ali e nunca mais.

A música doce e cadenciada ganhou uma aceleração no tempo. Relena alterou sua posição por erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo, buscando prender seu olhar ao dela, enfeitiçá-lo, cativá-lo, e, rápido ou lentamente – Heero jamais saberia explicar – ela tocou os lábios dele com os dela. Seus dedos alcançaram a nuca dele e mesmo sem sentir reação da parte do rapaz, ela não afastou seu rosto, mas beijou os lábios fechados dele com carinho e minúcia, perdida dentro de sua própria fantasia.

Ao primeiro toque da boca dela Heero não soube reagir, mas a insistência daquele contato fora-lhe irresistível e finalmente ele atraiçoou-se. Sentindo o beijo delicado que ela depositava em sua boca, com tanta inocência e sinceridade, correspondeu à carícia. Apertou a mão dela na sua por um segundo, depois a deixou pender e juntou suas mãos no contorno da cintura de Relena.

Com os olhos fechados, eles ficaram dançando imperceptivelmente no lugar, trocando sem pressa beijos longos e amorosos. Ela premia seus lábios macios nos dele e os beijava e depois esperava pela retribuição, enlaçando o pescoço de Heero com suas duas mãos enquanto ele envolvia sua cintura cuidadosamente.

Quem os via e o que pensavam não os preocupava, nem se lembravam disso. Estavam sozinhos.

Relena sorriu, suspirando, e com o toque de seus lábios pedia mais intensidade dos próximos beijos.

Heero abriu os olhos e tomou ciência de onde estava. Esquivou-se com gentileza e percebeu a moça fitar-lhe muito intensa e luminosamente, feito ela toda tivesse se transformado em uma estrela. Ela borbulhava, seu coração dançava, seu rosto rosado ardia. Ela queria rir e chorar e o assistia cheia de fascínio e expectativa.

A expressão que ele apresentava-lhe não era indiferente, nem assustada, apenas pensativa. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e beijou o alto de sua cabeça demoradamente, aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos e depois, ao soltá-la, afastou-se.

Ela o deixou ir. Não tinha nada planejado, entretanto, sabia que tinha de ser assim.

Ficou contemplativa também e, por sua vez, saiu da pista, indo à busca de espairecer.

Contudo, era-lhe impossível relaxar. Só ficava procurando-o com os olhos e preocupando-se com quando ele iria voltar. Era estranho passar por aquela impressão de não saber o que aconteceria. Sabia que tinha apostado todas suas fichas em uma jogada arriscada e ainda não se acostumara em agir primeiro e pensar depois e por isso estranhava.

Queria revê-lo logo para certificar-se de que estava tudo bem. E, quem sabe, voltar para seus braços. Embaraçava-se consigo mesma, porém precisava confessar que só desejava estar com Heero todo minuto possível. Parecia dificílimo, mas já havia chegado a tal ponto.

Enfim, saiu para procurá-lo, inquieta demais para esperá-lo, só que ele não estava em lugar nenhum da festa.

Decidiu assim ir despedir-se dos noivos, que já haviam se trocado e retornado para anunciar sua partida.

A lua-de-mel de Zechs e Noin seria passada em uma vila tranquila na Toscana e eles embarcavam a uma da manhã.

_Felicidades, Noin. Boa viagem! –Relena abraçou a amiga e a beijou no rosto. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos pelo misto de emoções.

_Obrigada. Está tudo bem, Lena?

_Sim, está.

_Olhe lá… –riu. –Não vamos demorar. Cuide-se enquanto isso, hã?

_Certo. –e sorriu, secando uma lágrima, e mais uma vez abraçou Noin.

Depois foi a vez de Zechs.

Abraçaram-se longamente, rindo.

_Quer ir também? –ele brincou. –Afinal, você também merece um descanso depois de preparar esta festa maravilhosa para mim.

Relena seguiu rindo, sem saber o que falar.

Ele beijou a testa dela e ela deu lugar às outras pessoas que queriam despedir-se aproximarem-se. Porém, o olhar de Zechs seguiu a irmã, feito notasse que a comoção de Relena não era só a ocasião e a despedida.

Ela ficou parada, olhando e respondendo aos que passavam por ela, parabenizavam e elogiavam, mas sentia-se alheia e apreensiva.

Como seria agora? Tinha se delatado.

Não importava, tudo que queria era vê-lo de novo. Vendo-o de novo, tudo voltaria ao que era antes, embora de certa forma isso não parecesse tão animador… voltar ao que era antes significava apenas vê-lo por perto, mas não senti-lo próximo… era conviver com o espectro da indecisão sobre o que ela representava para ele e do que ele era para ela.

Suspirou e foi sentar-se em uma mesa próxima qualquer.

_Zenia, se ver Heero, diga que venha me procurar. –pediu ao ver a governanta surgir. Zenia também tinha vindo despedir-se de Zechs.

_É claro, inclusive eu o vi perto da piscina. Achei que estava no celular.

Relena assentiu e franziu a testa, mas por alguma razão fora roubada das forças suficientes para sair em direção dele.

Quando Zenia o vira ao longe, não conseguira perceber, mas ele não estava no celular, porém estava com a mão na testa, afastando a franja dos olhos.

Na quietude da área da piscina, debaixo da débil iluminação das lampadinhas espalhadas pelas árvores, ele andou de um lado a outro, nunca antes mais aturdido. Olhou hesitantemente a _chaise longue_ a seu lado e acabou por sentar-se na ponta, sustentando o queixo nas mãos.

Em sua mente, assistia filmes compostos de visões do passado. Isolado ali, tentava arquitetar um curso de ação, um modo de enganar o próprio coração e esquecer tudo o que sentira.

A festa tinha sido programada para encerrar às duas da manhã. Já era meia-noite e a partir de então as pessoas começaram a ir embora. Entreter e despedir os convidados ajudou a distrair Relena e a cansá-la para que não percebesse sua própria tensão ou a ausência de Heero. À uma e meia, não havia quase ninguém e assim procurou o pai para avisar que ia recolher-se.

_E Heero?

_Não sei, não o vejo há algum tempo.

_Pontus foi tomar brandy na sala de jogos, pode ser que levou ele. Acho que os dois se deram bem.

_Que bom. Boa noite, papai. –esticou-se e o beijou no rosto, com um sorriso desgastado.

Era esperado que ela estivesse cansada. Stefans devolveu o sorriso e acompanhou-a afastar-se com o olhar e em seguida resolveu ver se sua tese estava correta. Haviam vários rapazes reunidos na sala de jogos próxima a piscina. Heero estava sentado no grupo de Pontus, como Stefans previra, atento a conversa dos rapazes.

Deixou os moços se divertirem e foi para casa relaxar por sua vez, curtindo uma sensação de dever cumprido misturada a uma nostalgia que o deixava tanto alegre como triste. Tinha de pensar em Nora, na ausência dela e na felicidade que aquele casamento lhe traria. Seria desnatural não sentir falta da esposa em uma ocasião como aquela e flagrou-se conversando sobre ela muitas vezes naquela noite e não por iniciativa própria. Noin mencionara a sogra de quem só tinha boas lembranças, as irmãs dela comentaram algo bem como seus sobrinhos. Alguns compararam Relena a ela, outros divagaram sobre como ela teria aprovado tudo e ainda houve quem falasse do casamento dela com Stefans, porque notara semelhanças na decoração ou no espírito do evento.

Stefans sentou-se no sofá da grande sala de visitas e soltou todo seu peso no móvel confortavelmente. Abriu os botões do paletó do smoking e ficou boiando na onda de saudosismo em que mergulhara. Era tarde e o dia tinha sido longo, mas não achava que conseguiria dormir. Poderia ir a mais uma ou duas festas, como fazia quando era jovem, só voltando para casa perto das dez da manhã. Apesar dos anos ganhados, mantinha boa energia e esta sempre se maximizava quando estava feliz. Era uma pessoa brilhante e fora dele que Relena herdara sua luminosidade e sua sinceridade nas emoções.

Passado um tempo, ouviu o barulho dos rapazes. Tinham vindo se despedir. Estavam todos despojados, com os paletós jogados nos ombros e as gravatinhas desfeitas, os cabelos bagunçados e expressões cansadas e faceiras.

Falaram com Stefans, que não saíra do lugar, mantendo as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a barriga e as longas pernas esticadas, ouvindo e rindo baixinho.

_Cadê Mika? –conforme o grupo de amigos desmanchava, restou apenas Pontus, além de Heero, e Stefans abordou o sobrinho com olhos meio fechados a respeito do outro sobrinho.

_Já está lá fora.

_Estão de motorista?

_Estamos. Ele foi levar Freya há algum tempo e Mika está telefonando para ele voltar.

_Não quer que Pargan leve vocês?

_Ah, não precisa, tio.

_Pois bem. Venham tomar o brunch conosco depois. –Stefans ronronou folgazão.

Pontus assentiu sorrindo efusivamente. Heero acompanhou o assunto sem se pronunciar, pensando que aquele trio de sobrinhos era muito querido de Stefans.

_Nos vemos amanhã. –e o moço encerrou a conversa depois de Mika voltar para chamá-lo. Não houve nada de formal na separação dos homens e a casa ficou muito silenciosa depois.

Stefans ficou olhando Heero parado ali através dos olhos entrefechados e apertados pelo sorriso.

_Fez amigos?

Heero deu de ombros com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

Stefans guardou silêncio por um instante, assistindo o rapaz imóvel a uma jarda de distância.

_Conheço seu jeito e você parece diferente do que eu me lembrava. Eu me pergunto se Relena tem alguma coisa a ver com isso…

Heero mais uma vez não respondeu nada. Encarou Stefans inexpressivamente, como se não tivesse sido com ele.

_O que vocês pretendem fazer? O tempo mandatório de casamento está acabando…

A audácia de Stefans em abordar aquele assunto fez Heero odiá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, respeitá-lo muito. Aquele homem também era uma das razões para que o casamento fosse idealizado e de algum jeito ele forçara Relena a entrar naquele acordo, assim como o juiz fizera com ele.

Stefans não era só o paizão corado e risonho que parecia um abrigo para todos, feito a sala da lareira em dia de nevasca. Era também a culpa, ou parte dela, de Relena sofrer sem merecer.

Por outro lado, a audácia dele em falar daquele assunto daquele jeito desafetado, simples e livre levou Heero a admirá-lo. Stefans, apesar das culpas que carregava, não soava arrependido ou lamentoso de tudo, não usava de qualquer insegurança na voz ou hesitação no olhar.

Heero não estava se isentando da responsabilidade de como tratou a esposa, mas Relena só fora levada àquelas circunstâncias por causa do pai – porque ela era uma moça sensível e sábia, não poderia estar sendo coagida e ameaçada como ele foi. E ainda assim, Stefans soava como que em paz com isso.

Era estranho, era incompreensível…

Heero olhava o sogro e afligia-se e revoltava-se.

Subitamente lhe ocorreu então: se ele perguntasse, será que, ao contrário de Dante, Stefans responderia por que Relena entrara naquele acordo?

Em face da possibilidade de obter sua resposta, Heero vacilou. Aquela informação também seria mais um marco zero. Alteraria mais uma vez tudo o que tinha por certo e possivelmente reforçaria coisas que ele estava tentando eliminar.

Encarou Stefans longamente até ouvi-lo dizer:

_Sente, filho.

_Não, estou bem aqui.

Stefans riu. O rapaz mudara, mas continuara a ser ele mesmo, pensou.

_Certo. Cuide em aproveitar bem seus anos, porque eles passam rápido. Pensar que casei meu filho mais velho dá uma sensação estranha. É como dever cumprido, mas é uma solidão também. Agora, o que farei? –e decidiu prosseguir o assunto tal qual Heero tivesse dado uma resposta a sua primeira pergunta.

_O senhor não se preocupa com Relena?

Surpreendeu a Stefans essa indagação, mas o agradou também:

_Por que eu precisaria? Pelo que vi, ela me pareceu muito bem. –bem-humorado, mas contido, replicou, atrevido outra vez.

Heero deu de ombros, só fazendo mais silêncio. Não queria ficar ouvindo esse tipo de conversa, irritava-lhe porque ele não queria admitir o quanto Relena fazia diferença na sua vida.

O olhar de Stefans foi sugestivo, especialmente quando dissera "vi". Acanhamento era só o que Heero podia curtir diante de tanto. Heero odiava sentir, mas odiava sentir o acanhamento mais porque o fazia privado de si mesmo.

Ele não podia abordar as razões do porque Relena havia se casado porque nunca as suas razões foram abordadas. Entretanto, não conseguia tirar o assunto da mente e quanto mais assistia ao homem, mais difícil se tornava de conter a pergunta.

_Todo dia é uma nova chance, todo dia é mais uma oportunidade para se arriscar por aquilo que se deseja. Por isso que eu disse, aproveite bem seu tempo, você pode dizer que não tem escolha, mas escolhas são feitas a todo o momento.

Heero fingia não entender o que Stefans estava encorajando com aquela fala. Respirou fundo e sentou-se enfim.

_Stefans, por que o senhor deixou meu pai fazer o que fez?

Stefans pela primeira vez surgiu sério e indecifrável. Não era sobre isso que desejava conversar, mas não se importava nem um pouco em fazê-lo.

_Por minha família. Pensei que Relena nunca me perdoaria, mas se me arrisquei em abusar da abnegação dela foi para seu próprio bem.

_Não entendo.

Stefans parou de olhá-lo.

_Eu sei. Relena também não entendia. Aposto que você também não entende o que seu pai fez. Os pais são assim, não é? Tomam umas decisões… abusam dos filhos como se tivessem algum direito.

Heero ainda não achara sentido nas palavras do sogro, mas por algum motivo, percebeu que Stefans também se rendera ao juiz pela fraqueza, igual a ele próprio. Vendo seu par, o rapaz não teve coragem de enfurecer-se com o homem e ficou pensando em quanto esta covardia lhe custara – pois ele também lamentava ter feito Relena sofrer. Vendo seu par, o rapaz perguntou-se se ele também se parecia tão miserável.

_Relena me fez prometer guardar segredo de todos sobre esse assunto, acho que isso também inclui você, e eu não sei se ela fez isso por vergonha… porém, se há alguém que tem que sentir vergonha, este sou eu. –e sorriu derrotado, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas.

_O que meu pai fez para o senhor? –e já imaginou a intransigência cruel com qual Dante armou-se ao tratar com Stefans sabe-se lá o que foi tratado. Dante

_Um favor, Heero. Um favor. –aquela resposta comovida de Stefans foi inesperada e contraditória para Heero.

Pedir por detalhes lhe pareceu mesmo um intrometimento indevido, de modo que só encarou o sogro, absorto. De qualquer modo, sentiu-se conformado com o que ouvira.

_Desculpe o desabafo. –Stefans murmurou tranquilamente. –Não estou mais falando coisa com coisa.

O moço lembrou-se de Relena ao ouvi-lo, achou a semelhança curiosa, e acabou ficando com a mente nela.

_Acho que preciso tirar um bom sono… boa noite, filho.

Heero nem estava mais prestando atenção e só percebeu que Stefans se despedira quando o viu no sopé da escada. Foi então que respondeu:

_Boa noite.

Em seguida, espalhou-se no sofá e ficou encarando o teto na penumbra. Era uma prática relaxante que o ajudava a organizar as ideias. Conseguia esquecer-se de tudo. Quem diria… Antes, fazia isso na tentativa de, por prestar atenção em outra coisa, mesmo que fosse fútil, ignorar aquele vazio doloroso que o seguia e, agora, usava esse artifício para tentar esvaziar os pensamentos, sentindo-se tão preenchido a ponto de transbordar.

Desencostou-se se debruçando sobre os próprios joelhos e esfregou as mãos, sorrindo pequeno e maroto sem se dar conta. Se prestasse atenção no que pensava, surpreenderia-se, mas seu próprio pensamento ofuscava sua compreensão. Aos poucos, o efeito daquela alegriazinha foi passando e a gravidade tornou a enrijecer seu íntimo e apagar as expressões de seu rosto. Era mesmo feito um peso puxando para baixo seu sorriso, seu ânimo, seu coração. Ele não sabia deixar-se perder em prazeres, fora maquinal por muitos anos e não se desapegaria facilmente do hábito da insensibilidade.

Levantou-se de uma vez e foi para o quarto. Como tinha certeza de que Relena dormia, não ficou ansioso sobre como seria reencontrá-la.

A luz do abajur estava acesa. Talvez a moça tivesse insistido em esperá-lo, mas fora inútil. Serena como uma criança, seu sono era imperturbável e inculpe. O livro que trouxera estava aberto perto do fim, escapando de seus dedos. Seus olhos estavam fechados de forma tão romântica e a luz a acertava de um modo tão artístico que era como se ela estivesse tentando prestar atenção em uma música deleitosa, não adormecida.

Heero apagou a luz e uma hora depois, estava tomando seu lugar ao lado dela, bocejando discretamente, as pálpebras cerrando-se.

Era tarde, era cedo, eram três da manhã. Ele fechou os olhos e separou-se do mundo.

-8-8-8-8-

Relena acordou primeiro e não saiu da cama. Nem procurou saber que horas eram. Ficou entre os lençóis brancos, tentando enganar-se sobre a presença a seu lado. Um mero olhar dirigido a Heero era estopim para seu coração explodir em sentimentos que ela desistira, não só de controlar, como também de repreender. Se Heero soubesse o quanto ela queria estar com ele provavelmente a evitaria. Ele a havia beijado de volta, mas não colocara sentimentos em seu beijo. Não, quando Relena demonstrou a força de seu desejo, ele a deixou sozinha.

Ele não a queria e dessa vez, foi muito gentil e delicado por apenas afastar-se. Tratou-a com respeito, apesar de não abrir mão da decisão de não envolver-se. Ele queria o divórcio… sim, é claro, ele sempre demonstrou isso e Relena viera a conhecê-lo bem o suficiente para saber que ele não mudava de ideia.

Ao mesmo tempo achava-o acessível e agradável e sabia que não tinha sido sempre assim. O conforto na presença, a leveza das expressões, o brilho no olhar, a vontade de falar e prestar atenção nela – indícios novos, provando que ele mudara.

Ele mudara ou ela fazia vista grossa? Se ele mudara, fora para ela, fora por ela? O que ela significava para ele? Seria ainda o incômodo, a farsa, a imposição?

Ela aprendera sobre ele, mas não conhecia seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre ela.

E ele, sabia os dela? Ela achava já ter se envolvido demais, se arriscado demais, se entregado demais e ele não era ingênuo a ponto de não saber reconhecer evidências.

E mesmo assim, ele as rejeitava. Tomava essas evidências e cegava-se para elas. Se deslizava, como deslizou, ainda assim surgia distante. Indeciso nunca, só resistente, o que a fazia ficar com vergonha de si mesma e com medo de si mesma ao dar-se conta de querê-lo demais.

E se fosse síndrome de Estocolmo?

Ela o queria agora tanto quanto o desprezou antes.

De qualquer modo, Heero sempre fora interessante para ela, à primeira vista já se sentiu intrigar-se por ele.

Heero devia ter lhe aparecido feito um livro guardando uma leitura inacessível a maior parte dos leitores devido a seu alto grau de dificuldade. O texto dele era, a primeira corrida de olhos, simples, cru, áspero, mas tão repleto de intrincadas referências, figuras de linguagem e entrelinhas que exigia do leitor tudo de sua mente, até a loucura.

Estuda-lo era seu desafio e também seu martírio – uma recompensa inesperada e pouco vantajosa do sacrifício que seu pai gabava. Ainda, era um prêmio que desejara ardentemente à primeira vista e agora se deprimia com a noção de estar virando as últimas páginas sem entender tudo e não contar com tempo para tentar entender.

Enfim, mirou-o a seu lado, respirando e dormindo como que prometendo algo obscuro, como um animal selvagem extremamente perigoso que não devia ser perturbado. E tudo o que ela queria era encostar a cabeça em seu peito e fruir de seu calor.

Sorriu, admirando-o. Sorriu porque se achava tola e indesejada e rejeitada e idealista.

Via meiguice e carinho na imagem arisca e solitária do rapaz. Chegava a entender que desejava cuidar dele. Concluía que sentia prazer em percebia que ele sentia-se tranquilo, em paz e feliz a seu modo. Revelou-se então que sua felicidade residia na felicidade dele e em proporcioná-la e que seu único problema era o medo e a dúvida sobre ele concordar com isso. Na sua lógica, eles eram interdependentes, porque ele precisaria dela para ser feliz. Isso podia ser um conceito elevado e enganoso sobre si mesma. Sabia que arriscava machucar-se mais por mantê-lo, mas tal a deixava tão radiante que se convencia que a beleza da rosa valia a dor dos espinhos.

Tinha entendido o que era o amor e confirmado senti-lo.

O bom e o ruim do amor é que ele não faz muito sentido ou é facilmente justificável.

Foi levada a lembrar-se daquela noite aflitiva da mascarada em _The Wing_ e ao recordar-se do zelo, da força de caráter, da sanha e da gentileza rude – que antítese! – que ele envergou por ela. Recordou-se do olhar perturbado, frio e vidrado que a traspassou quando abriu a janela.

Naquele minuto, avaliou então, Heero a enxergou. A partir daquele instante, o relógio foi reiniciado e escolheu aquele como seu marco zero. Foi aquele momento, foi a impressão nela causada aquela madrugada, que a trouxe onde agora estava: naquele quarto, naquele silêncio contemplando-o e avaliando a condição de seu espírito.

Se ela o amava – sim, o amava – também era culpa dele. Relena não produzira aquele sentimento do nada ou ele veio a existir unicamente por sua vontade.

Sorriu de repente porque sofria e desconfiava que sofreria mais e mesmo assim, o que mais desejava era ser abraçada por Heero.

Ele não despertava, além.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Se ele despertasse ali ou ela reprimiria mais seu amor ou cairia na insanidade de confessá-lo e tinha noção de que ambas as atitudes o aborreceriam e só lhes causaria mal.

-8-8-8-8-

Heero desceu a tempo para participar do _brunch_, encontrando Relena falando com Freya sobre lembranças e Mika e Pontus discutindo economia com Stefans descontraidamente. Esquivo, ele cumprimentou a todos, prestando o mínimo de atenção possível a Relena.

_Quando pensam em ir embora? –decorrido um tempo, Stefans consultou Heero.

O rapaz e Relena entreolharam-se.

_Terça-feira está bom para mim. –Heero explicou, considerando que quanto menos ficasse só com Relena, melhor.

_Para mim também. –ela aquiesceu, bebendo chá depois com delicadeza, feito tivesse ensaiado o movimento.

A refeição prosseguiu, Mika iniciando qualquer outro assunto. Porém, esta não poderia durar para sempre. Algumas horas depois, os primos despediram-se definitivamente porque iriam voltar para suas casas em outros estados.

Pontus incentivou a prima e seu marido a irem visitá-lo em Seattle quando tivessem uma folga. Ele realmente havia se simpatizado com Heero e gostado das conversas e opiniões que trocaram sobre suas profissões, o que o fez de fato contar Heero como um membro da família depois de pouco tempo de conhecimento. Relena admirou-se disso e preocupou-se mais.

Quando Pontus cobrasse as visitas, quando ele perguntasse de Heero, ela teria de dar negativas, explicações que não tinha, inventar desculpas. A razão pela qual Dante não mencionara separação ou divórcio de repente ficou clara para ela: Heero seria uma constante sombra em sua vida e nunca se livraria dos nós que se ataram por causa desse casamento mesmo após terem terminado com ele.

_Heero… –ao vê-lo deitar-se ao seu lado, trazendo consigo o aroma fresco e cálido de quem mal saiu do banho, pôs o livro de lado e começou. Se ele não lhe desse atenção, tanto fazia. Isso não a impediria de falar. –Obrigada por vir. –e pegou-se falando algo em nada parecido com o que desejava abordar. Estava jogando conversa fora. –Era mesmo muito importante tê-lo aqui.

_Não fiz mais do que meu dever. –rosnou, grave e monótono. E seu olhar inflexível a paralisou.

O que ela queria mesmo saber era como eles procederiam a partir dali, o que ensaiariam para o _grand finale_, onde colocariam trancados seus corações para conseguirem atravessar aquele suplício, aquele atentado contra suas humanidades…

Desejava também saber o que ele pensara do beijo, sentira e concluíra, torcendo para que ele tenha se abalado também tanto quanto ela, nem que secretamente.

E não podia desconfiar que ele estivesse abalado já há muito tempo e que só resistia por seguir sua teimosia ilógica de protegê-la de si. Estava convencido de ser um monstro e não poder jamais merecê-la e julgava que a única ação a der tomada era eliminar-se da vida dela assim que possível.

Quem sabe sua ausência eventualmente apagasse as lembranças que ela tinha dele e de todo mal que causou? Ele, por outro lado, jamais a poderia esquecer ou àquela dor e ternura que só ela o fez provar persistentemente, desde a primeira troca de olhares. Contava que o tempo, que passava cada vez mais rápido, fizesse tudo parecer distante e desimportante para si, e se tudo falhasse, fingiria que Relena fora tomada dele, por morte talvez, de um modo que ninguém fosse culpado e que fosse irreversível, para confortar sua consciência. Já não se surpreendia mais com sua capacidade de ser patético.

* * *

Depois de muito tempo, milhões de reviews me pressionando a escrever e postar logo e muita correria, eu desisti de mexer nesse capítulo e estou postando

Yay!

Boa noite, leitores, aqui é a autora.

Como tem passado?

Eu não sei. Estou cansada, é só o que sei dizer. Deve ser porque eu estou mesmo.

Desculpe, estou fazendo essa seção de blog. :P

O capítulo 43 chegou para vocês cheio de problemas, babados e confusões e sofrimento emocional, muuuuuito sofrimento emocional.

Eu acho que a partir de agora, é só o que vai ter nessa fic. Drama, drama, drama, sofrimento, sofrimento… desculpem por isso. ^^

Eu vou sentir tanta falta dessa fic quando ela acabar, não só porque eu fiquei trabalhando nela muito tempo, troquei muita ideia legal com os leitores e persisti no meu hobby apesar de tantos desafios, mas porque eu acho o tema tão interessante, a análise das pessoas (personagens) tão gostosa de fazer, as cenas tão legais de imaginar que vou ter saudade de tudo isso.

Cada vez que escrevo uma fic, eu fico preocupada também, porque sinto que estou me esgotando criativa e tecnicamente e tenho medo de um dia alcançar um ponto em que ou não consigo mais escrever ou que não tenho mais o que dizer.

O desconhecido dá medo sempre, ainda mais quando mora dentro da nossa mente.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Por favor, não me perguntem quando sai o próximo capítulo. Eu não vou mais responder essa pergunta para meu próprio bem. Só saibam que ele vai sair e com todo o meu carinho.

Quero agradecer de coração a cada um que lê e comenta e expressa seu carinho e apoio pela obra. Não há como explicar o quanto isso me encoraja.

Beijos e abraços!

22.05.2013


	45. 44

**44**

A segunda-feira foi um dia difícil. Heero via no rosto de Relena durante o café da manhã que ela estava indecisa e insegura. Os esforços que ela fazia para disfarçar seus sentimentos não deviam estar enganando nem a Stefans, que ainda assim seguia conversando com ela folgazão, talvez evitando constrangê-la mais. Heero sabia, sentia e concluía que ela estava ansiosa por sua atenção e sem noção de como agir. Porém, da sua parte, não se faria disponível para ela. Quem quer que ele tenha sido nos últimos dias ele teria de contradizer e matar e mostrar a Relena que ela não devia esperar ver nele franqueza e ternura outra vez. Esperava que isso a afastasse de vez e a convencesse definitivamente de que ele era mau, frio e indigno de simpatia.

No fim, tudo vinha para um uso útil – o beijo doce que se permitiu sorver criaria base para magoá-la com impiedade. Magoando-a derradeiramente para nunca mais magoá-la produziria contexto para um divórcio mais sincero do que fora seu casamento.

E ele não se preocupava em agir de maneira tão cruel, pois seu castigo seria proporcional e para o resto da vida. Relena estava vingada, ele mesmo a vingaria, ela poderia ficar tranquila sobre isso. A punição dele era dolorosa, lenta e torturante – agora era a vez dele de sacrificar-se. Com prazer se entregaria àquela dor mesmo contra a vontade porque era por ela que sofreria e por ela tudo valia a pena.

Ria de si mesmo.

Era a primeira vez que tinha um comportamento romântico. Era a primeira vez que sofria por amor – deveras, era a primeira vez que amava. E por isso e por tudo não se admitia merecedor de retribuição ou perdão.

Desnorteada, Relena sentia-se como se alguma parte de si tivesse sido entorpecida. Ela não conseguia pensar propriamente, embora não lhe incomodasse ver Heero ocupado na biblioteca.

Havia mais na vida além de querer e obter a atenção e o carinho dele. Não podia acomodar-se, entregar-se ou enlouquecer. Lembrou-se do que ele disse: era melhor assim. Era mesmo imperativo apagá-lo e desembaraçar-se dele. O quanto antes melhor. Era fundamental encontrar sua vida aparte de Heero e do casamento. E mesmo que fosse por meio de ilusões criadas, Relena se reergueria de novo e quantas vezes ela precisasse para seguir vivendo.

Com sorte, Heero e seu episódio perderiam importância diante das outras coisas que Relena faria futuramente.

Sentou-se, terminou de ler o livro e escreveu a resenha para a senhora Baumgarten.

Chorou sem parar, silenciosamente, a cada linha lida e escrita, e insistia em dizer a si mesma que era por causa do final trágico da história.

Tinha que acabar logo.

Ela já tinha caminhado milhas extras demais.

Gostou desse pensamento e o anotou.

Marco zero – estaca zero.

Ela já começava a ter certeza de que sua sanidade mental não sobreviveria àquele contrato.

Conflito em cima de conflito.

A época própria de ser feliz passara para ela e era como se o Inverno começasse mais cedo – trocava assim as estações porque aquele Verão que mal se iniciara seria o mais infeliz de sua vida, insuperavelmente. Já via as festas de Akane através de um filtro de depressão. Não conseguiria ir a nenhuma, ainda mais sem Heero (porque imaginava que ele se negaria em ir ou em acompanhá-la). Já via todos perplexos e preocupados com ela e com o casamento. Já via o fim, o fim, o fim.

Irrompeu em soluços, antecipando muito seu sofrimento.

Ódio, ódio, ódio! Primeiro de si, depois de Heero e por último do próprio ódio, tão desnecessário.

O resto do dia ela passou amuada, desanimada, indisposta.

Como ser diferente?

Heero foi para a casa da piscina passar o dia, foragindo de tal forma que levou tempo para os criados da casa Darlian descobrirem sobre seu paradeiro. Ficou trabalhando, adiantando-se um pouco para retornar ao trabalho na quarta-feira. Estudou um pouco também, o teste do BAR já era mês que vem, e também matou tempo, verificando atualizações diversas de amigos em redes sociais, lendo notícias e vendo banalidades similares na internet. Akane postara fotos de sua estadia em Chicago, mostrando estar divertindo-se muito com Eudora.

Na hora do almoço, ele foi para a casa principal de modo a tomar a refeição com Relena e não se espantou em vê-la tão quieta. Os olhos caídos e tristes testemunhavam quão desalentada ela estava e, ali, não disfarçava.

Ergueu a vista para ele ao senti-lo chegar e sorriu só com os lábios. Era-lhe um desafio literário descrever o olhar que ele lançava. Desprezo e indiferença misturavam-se em uma cor sem luz ou calor e o vestia em outra pessoa por meio daquele olhar impetuoso.

_Estou cansada ainda. –murmurou sem razão, usando de eufemismo, mas não de mentira.

Seus olhos lhe pareciam inchados e ficou um pouco sem graça depois de falar, parando de sorrir, imaginando-se patética.

Heero fez um movimento imperceptível de cabeça em anuência e começou sua refeição. Calou-se tão profundamente que poderia esquecer a própria voz.

A refeição não demorou e separaram-se outra vez.

Zenia e os outros empregados nada compreendiam. Teriam brigado? O rapaz se isolava na casa da piscina e Relena parecia triste, simplesmente triste, e a forma repentina como houvera aquela mudança nos dois os chocou irresistivelmente e eles tentavam imaginar o que houvera.

Relena fez a _siesta_ e depois foi à biblioteca procurar outro livro para distraí-la. Passou a tarde ali, revirando livros, folheando, relendo trechos e ouvindo vozes na cabeça e no coração. Sobre a mesa estava um livro esquecido aberto e ficou curiosa para saber qual era. A encadernação vermelha e antiga protegia uma coletânea extensa de contos de Isaac Asimov e ela franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigada e divertida. Tomou o livro e começou a ler. Entreteve-se tanto que Zenia teve de ir chamá-la para o jantar, sempre servido às sete e meia.

Stefans estavam em monólogo diante de Heero na mesa, imaginando que o rapaz ao menos ouvia.

_E você, toca piano? –nem Stefans lembrava porque aquele assunto surgiu.

_Não muito. –com desinteresse, o rapaz explicou.

_Aprendeu? –Stefans quis certificar-se, curioso.

_Sim, mas nunca foi do meu interesse. –Heero não soava muito paciente.

_Igual à Lena. Já Zechs gosta muito de tocar. Nora o fazia praticar todos os dias depois do jantar. Já com Lena ela não foi tão severa, deixando que ela ficasse lendo no quarto como preferia… Mas ela era uma pianista habilidosa… deve ser ainda, se tirar a ferrugem… –e para Heero, era tudo tão desnecessário… ele se aborrecia com aquela forma de Stefans falar, com aquele orgulho patético ao mencionar Zechs, com aquela insistência do sogro em falar da própria vida. Contudo, como dessa vez ele mencionava Relena, foi um pouco difícil para Heero não prestar atenção.

_Não seja mentiroso, papai. –Relena entrou e o provocou, risonha e carinhosa.

_Estou falando de você. –defendeu-se, rindo para ela, sem disfarçar sua alegria em revê-la.

_De mim? –ela ficou genuinamente surpresa e quis entender.

_Sobre seus talentos musicais. –com ar pomposo, Stefans definiu e ela riu jocosamente:

_Ah, bem, são muito limitados. –e respirou fundo. –Perdi o interesse pelo piano logo. –e adicionou, com despretensão.

_Heero disse que aconteceu o mesmo com ele. –Stefans fez questão de mencionar suas descobertas recentes e pareceu estranhamente contente em ver algo em comum entre os dois.

Relena voltou-se para o rapaz e sorriu simplória.

_Só que você gosta de música, certo? –e Stefans seguiu.

_Não é algo que faça diferença para mim. –ele já não disfarçava seu pouco caso.

_Eu gosto. Agora que falou, papai, senti saudades de ouvir Zechs tocar. –Relena suspirou. E começou a lembrar como era agradável ouvi-lo de seu quarto enquanto lia e estudava ou até de quando, às vezes, brincavam de tocar a quatro mãos. Stefans, que era muito afeito a discutir memórias, tirou algumas do seu acervo e a conversa entre pai e filha animou-se.

Heero não podia fazer mais nada além de ouvir e observar. Quando a moça falava daquelas vivências que tinha por tão agradáveis, seu semblante melhorava e as luzinhas reacendiam em seu olhar. Atento, apesar de aparentar ausente, o rapaz concluía que não havia lugar melhor para ela do que aquele. Logo ele a devolveria para casa, logo, ela sentiria-se somente contente.

Stefans salvou o jantar para Relena, que conseguiu esquecer-se que estava triste e desanimada.

_Que horas vão embora amanhã?

_Depois do almoço, já que Manon não está lá. –Relena explicou, adiantada, decidindo como se Heero não estivesse ali ou precisasse ser consultado.

Stefans procurou o rapaz com os olhos e notou-o assentir.

_Então virei almoçar aqui com vocês. Preciso avisar Zenia.

Com o fim da refeição, Stefans foi assistir um pouco de TV e Relena foi com ele, falante e brandamente alegre. Heero assistiu-os afastarem sem dar-lhe atenção e franziu o rosto em um sorriso ácido. Tentou, mas, por falta de prática, não foi capaz de definir o que estava sentindo.

Subiu para o quarto.

Conectando na internet, viu que Duo estava online.

_Essa cidade fica muito parada sem os Yuys aqui. –e foi assim que ele cumprimentou o amigo.

Heero meneou a cabeça e suspirou.

_Faça-me o favor. –era texto, mas havia o tom monótono óbvio de indignação para quem conhecia bem o rapaz.

_Ah, eu estou sendo sincero. Você não fica se achando, não, ao ver que minha vida gira em torno de vocês? –e jocoso, comentou, provocando, sentindo-se bobo, mas sincero.

Heero encarava a tela, cético, sem saber como proceder.

_Sorria, Heero, vai. –e Duo não esperou o amigo manifestar-se, já visualizando a cara dele do outro lado do chat.

_Desagradável.

A partir de então, ficaram colocando o assunto em dia.

Era perto de uma da manhã quando Relena finalmente apareceu. Pensava em como era bom estar com o pai, em ouvi-lo dar opiniões cômicas sobre os programas de TV ou comentar ocorridos do seu dia. Suas mágoas contra ele ela tinha colocado em um lugar bem inacessível e via toda a situação de uma forma tão, tão oposta e contrastante a que usava no início que realmente não podia ter mais ressentimentos contra o pai. Tanto, que ao deparar-se com Heero estirado confortavelmente na cama, o _laptop_ sobre a barriga, digitando habilmente, todo concentrado, sentiu um aperto no peito. Por que ele também não podia fazer parte daquela vida gostosa que ela conhecia? Vivia naquela inércia repetitiva e odiosa – ele ali, tão perto, mas tão inacessível. O que devia fazer para eliminar aquele espaço, para demolir aquela parede de cristal tão gélida?

Fechou a porta e encostou-se a folha, olhando-o com insistência desavergonhada. Sobre o que poderia falar? Sobre como se sentia triste em amá-lo sem poder? Sobre como desejava permissão para amá-lo, permissão que só ele poderia dar? Por que precisava passar por aquele conflito?

_O que foi? –ele perguntou virando-se para ela depois de percebê-la estática insistentemente na porta.

Ela recebeu um sobressalto. Sorriu, era sempre essa sua primeira reação.

_Ah, só uma crise existencial, nada demais. –e riu, achando-se inteligente e idiota ao mesmo tempo, como uma personagem de _sitcom_.

Heero criou no rosto uma expressão suspeitosa e inconformada para respondê-la e ela riu mais.

Relena brincou com as mãos e viu-o voltar a concentrar-se no computador. Suspirou.

_O que está fazendo?

_Conversando com Duo.

_Que bom. Vou… tomar banho.

Ele a olhou de soslaio e percebeu ela parecer desorientada por um segundo, desmanchando o riso, a feição de serenidade se turvando. Ele não iria se comover.

Depois que ela saiu do banho, ele terminou a conversa e foi tomar sua ducha.

Retornando ao quarto, encontrou Relena sentada de costas, exatamente como há algumas noites, os cabelos lindos caídos nas costas, pesados e longos. Aquilo o comovia. Mergulhar os dedos naqueles fios macios parecia-lhe convidativo e havia de causar um efeito terapêutico para a rigidez em seu peito.

Uma fragrância intensa e envolvente flutuava perto dela e resistindo o impulso de usar a mão para pentear os cabelos da esposa, aspirou o perfume e deitou-se. Não tinha cansaço ou vontade de dormir.

_Duo contou alguma novidade?

_Nada que fosse importante.

O perfume que ele sentira vinha do hidratante que ela usava bem ali, cuidando da pele dos braços.

O silêncio perdurou como se jamais fosse se desmanchar. Heero ficou encarando o teto, respirando fundo.

_Posso apagar a luz? –ela levantou-se.

Ele fez um som afirmativo e desinteressado e minutos depois, o quarto se preencheu da escuridão e ele sentiu Relena deitar ao lado dele. Por só mover os olhos conseguiu vê-la voltada para ele, o fito comprido e preocupado. Resistindo a vontade de dar-lhe as costas, determinou-se a fitar o teto.

_O que é importante para você? –ouviu a voz dela, suave, clara e ominosa indagando-o o de súbito.

A voz parecia estar dentro dele e ficou travado, perguntando-se se ouvira realmente, percebendo-a estalar os lábios, aguardando uma resposta.

Virando-se ainda mais para seu próprio interior, ele franziu o cenho e seu olhar perdeu o foco ou a substância.

_Que tipo de pergunta é essa? –rosnou, invadido. Seus planos, seus planos para ela, a segurança e a felicidade dela – ela – isso era importante para ele. Contudo, como confessar? Proibia-se. Tinha de refrear-se porque seus planos não incluíam confissões e ela não devia ouvi-las, pois lhe fariam mal.

_Quero saber.

_Oras, Lena, eu sou o Yuy errado para se ter papos cabeça. –rebateu em subterfúgio.

Ela sorriu, achando-o impossível.

_Algo deve ser importante para você. –e ela era impossível também, e insistiu. –Sua família, seus amigos, seu trabalho… seu carro… –e riu baixinho diante de sua última menção.

Heero ficou aterrorizado por dentro. Mas foi só por um instante.

Suspirou, aborrecido.

_Não achei ainda. –impertinente, replicou.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Desejou rir, mas achou aquilo uma reação inadequada já que poderia inibir o rapaz para sempre. Sorria, para si mesma, os olhos absorvendo o contorno da silhueta dele no escuro, de seu rosto e seu perfil. Seu estado era de loucura – era uma drogadicta que sobrevivia em um ciclo infinito de recaídas.

_Quer falar sobre você? –e ele não soube bem porque, mas permitiu-se seguir a conversa. Isso não contribuiria para seu objetivo, porém, os impulsos repentinos que o arrastavam eram mais fortes que ele – deviam vir do coração, esse traiçoeiro, porque era traição a si próprio o que cometia ali ao fazer tal pergunta.

_Hã? Sobre o que… eu acho importante? –seu tom de voz foi um pouco surpreso, infantil e meigo.

_Sim. –virou-se enfim para ela e conseguiu enxergar na penumbra o sorriso dela eternamente gravado em seu rosto graças ao seu cintilar e sentiu a presença dela cálida e magnética.

Relena ficou sem graça, o olhar dele outra vez complexo de descrever – intenso, perscrutador, enigmático… a lista seguiria e não terminaria em definir integralmente aquele fito.

_É uma pergunta mesmo difícil de responder. –ela murmurou suave e baixo, caindo em si.

Ele meneou a cabeça em censura e pasmo.

_Não fique bravo comigo por eu não esperar ter de responder uma pergunta que eu fiz.

_Mas isso era o mínimo, professora. –ele replicou com sua voz cheia de textura.

O som da voz dele já era fácil de explicar: era rouco, profundo, era sedutor e elegante. Mas a intenção de suas palavras era impossível de determinar: será que ele implicava com ela por diversão ou por desdém? De qualquer forma, ela soltou um risinho fanho e depois suspirou. Acontecimentos assim faziam ela se perder.

_O importante para mim é a paz na minha família. Eu faço qualquer coisa… o impossível… eu fiz o impossível… –e pausou, mostrando-se séria e distante por um mero instante. Heero franziu a testa ao detectar a hesitação da moça. Respirou fundo e a ouviu continuar. –… para ver todos em minha casa em paz e felizes. O bem da minha família – as pessoas que eu amo – é a minha prioridade e pago o preço mais alto para comprá-lo, resgatá-lo ou garanti-lo.

Até mesmo casar-se com um completo estranho?, Heero perguntou-se assim mentalmente, entrevendo enfim o motivo real de Relena ter aceitado aquele acordo. O que ela mencionara ressoava com a menção feita por Stefans a respeito de um sacrifício. Assentindo para seus pensamentos, voltou a focalizar o rosto dela na penumbra.

_E não posso esquecer-me do que minha mãe ensinou também… o amor também é importante para mim. No fim, o que conta é como tratamos as pessoas, inclusive a nós mesmos. Pelo amor se alcança a paz.

Heero ouviu e teve de entorpecer-se imediatamente. Doía demais nele o discurso dela, por isso precisava entorpecer-se para suportar, para ser forte. Por ela. Por ela.

_Eu devo parecer uma boba idealista falando assim de paz e amor, não é? –e tirou sarro de si mesma depois de absorver suas próprias palavras.

_Parece uma idealista sim, mas não uma boba. Minha mãe tem um fala muito parecida, eu é que nunca quis dar razão.

_Ainda não é tarde. –ela arriscou-se incentivá-lo a dar lugar ao amor em sua vida, e ela não pensava somente no amor por ela, mas por ele próprio, pelo que tinha e fazia e por todos em seu redor.

_Não coloque esperanças em mim, Relena. Não tenha essa ousadia. –a textura da voz dele ganhou mais aspereza, embora o timbre firme não ferisse ou assustasse e o volume não tivesse se alterado.

Relena sentiu o coração acelerar e mandar um jato de cor para seu rosto que se afogueou no escuro e obrigou-a a renovar seu fôlego. Fora rejeitada outra vez. Ele não sabia mudar de ideia – era determinado feito um Yuy. Um gosto amargo tomou sua boca e, com ele, veio à ansiedade, o embaraço e a palavra "mas" repetidas vezes, mas ela não pronunciou nenhuma.

Não havia "mas".

Sua história com Heero não teria _deus ex machina_. O fim traçado era o destino daquele caminho. O mundo de pai e filho era frio e exato, documentado e organizado e funcionava segundo rezavam contratos e barganhas.

Pelo silêncio sensaborão dela, Heero sabia ter obtido sucesso com sua manobra. Entretanto, por que ele não se sentia satisfeito por seu plano estar funcionando? A dor que ele tentou fingir não existir continuava com ele.

_Boa noite, Relena. –e anunciou, dando as costas para ela.

_Boa noite. –ela respondeu para provar que estava tudo bem – mas provava para si mesma.

-8-8-8-8-

Zenia preparou uma refeição especial com o máximo possível de pratos e ingredientes favoritos de Relena para despedi-la a altura. Ela era a princesa da casa, querida e mimada como uma.

Estava tudo delicioso, mas a aflição morando no peito de Relena era empecilho para que aproveitasse ao máximo. Seu pai era o único que a distraía para longe da opressão da tristeza. Ou talvez ela já começasse a se habituar…

Feita a refeição, colocou as malas no PT Cruiser, despediu-se de todos, prometeu visitas para breve, beijou o pai e assistiu Heero estender a mão para o sogro e ganhar um abraço no lugar.

Heero libertou-se do agarre paternal de Stefans e lançou um olhar arisco para a moça antes de ir para o BMW.

Ia cada um em seu carro, visto que Relena tinha vindo com sua Chrysler para facilitar a movimentação pela cidade enquanto fazia os últimos pequenos acertos nos eventos de casamento do irmão. Em pouco tempo estavam em Nova York. A viagem os colocou isolados fisicamente, mas era difícil deixar de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o outro. Os dois sofriam em abraçar suas causas perdidas, os dois preparavam-se para um futuro certo tão terrível que os confundia e enlouquecia. Estavam fora de sintonia dos desejos mútuos, mas sofrendo juntos.

O apartamento fez Relena pensar em um gigante adormecido. A porta se abriu muda para a sala que ela conhecia bem e que estava tranquila e serena tal qual a ausência de seus habitantes a tivessem permitido repousar. A luz do sol da tarde era filtrada pelas cortinas, conferindo uma claridade intrigante e intimista que a fascinou. Ficou parada no meio do cômodo absorvendo aquela cor.

Heero e um dos porteiros apareceram com as últimas malas.

_Não acendeu a luz por quê? –e depois de despedir o porteiro, cerrou a porta e dirigiu-se incomodado a moça.

Ela o mirou com um risinho e deu de ombros. Não queria perturbar a atmosfera de descanso que completava os espaços desertos do apartamento.

Heero não fez caso, apanhou as suas malas e levou-as para a suíte de Inverno.

Parecia trabalho perdido – ela tinha feito as malas de manhã e eram só três horas da tarde e já devia desfazê-las. Sentiu-se aborrecida só de pensar… era um mal necessário, mas ela estava sem qualquer disposição para enfrentá-lo. Isso não combinava muito com ela, por outro lado, ela não entendia para que pressa. Deitou-se na cama e lembrou-se de como era macia a colcha de matelassé florida que tanto gostava. Com os olhos percorreu seu quarto invadido pelo sol, vendo as poeirinhas flutuando e brilhando no ar ao atravessar os fachos de luz. O cômodo era confortável e apesar de menor que seu quarto em Trenton, ela pegava-se mais aconchegada ali. Era uma bobagem talvez, mas sentia-se mais acolhida naquele aposento onde tanto chorou do que no outro que guardava tantas lembranças boas. Sentiu-se orgulhosa de si por estar preferindo o presente ao passado.

Virou-se de lado, encolhendo-se um pouco, e bocejou. Então lhe veio a ideia de telefonar a Athina e avisar de seu retorno.

Athina ficou contente em receber o telefonema. Tinha saudades da nora e curiosidade pelos detalhes dos eventos de casamento que a moça empenhou-se tanto em promover. Passaram tempo conversando sobre o que se acontecera durante os últimos dias e por fim Athina decidiu convidar Relena e Heero para o jantar.

Relena aceitou de bom grado.

Encerrada a ligação, Relena saiu preguiçosamente da cama e foi procurar Heero para avisá-lo do convite.

Ele estava no closet ajeitando um paletó de terno no cabide quando ela chamou seu nome.

_Posso entrar? –e prosseguiu.

_Sim.

_Liguei para sua mãe e ela disse para irmos jantar na mansão.

Heero não interrompeu sua atividade enquanto a moça falava e demorou em olhá-la, mas o fez para responder:

_Muito bem. –soou formal e inexpressivo.

Ela assentiu, pensativa, e deixou o quarto, retornando para o seu. Decidiu de vez que não mexeria com as malas naquele dia, a não ser que precisasse usar algo que estava nelas. Só organizou os itens da _Boston bag_ porque eram seus cosméticos, maquiagens e acessórios e era até divertido trabalhar com eles.

Às seis horas pôs-se pronta e foi esperar Heero na sala e para isso ligou a TV. O jantar na mansão era servido pontualmente às sete há mais de oitenta anos e não devia esperar que aquela terça-feira seria exceção.

Ao surgir na sala, Heero encontrou a menina confortavelmente distraída no sofá, brincando debilmente com o pingente de asa de seu colar. Havia algo de extenuado na presença ela em nítido contraste com sua aparência relaxada e leda. Demorou-se para conseguir fazer-se notado por ela, e quando ela pôs os olhos no marido, levantou as sobrancelhas soltando o colar e absorveu a aparência dele. A distinção dele sempre a impressionava. Fora bem criado, era inegável, sabia se mover, sabia se portar e se vestir de forma a aparentar o máximo de sua beleza.

_Vamos? –e quis saber.

_Sim.

Em um minuto, Relena desligou a TV e apanhou a bolsa carteira que estava ao seu lado. Ele acompanhou os movimentos dela com atenção, concentrando-se nos agitações do cabelo e do vestido, nas partes de pele que a renda revelava no colo e nas costas. A assistia como a um espécime raro e precioso, discreto e curioso, relutante e fascinado.

A ideia de que poucas palavras podiam fazê-la dele o atarantava. Quem era ele para tê-la? Tanta graça tão frágil jamais resistiria a seu lado. Via bem o quanto já havia desgastado.

No elevador, ele ocupou-se com o celular. Sentia-se como que acariciado pelo perfume da moça a seu lado. Era uma fragrância deleitosa e presente sem impor-se ou revelar-se de uma vez. Notas de óleos e flores acalentadoras serviam de tela para matizes refrescantes e alegres de frutas. Ele aspirava ao aroma naquela curta viagem e roubava de soslaio vislumbres dela e se desconcertava de seus próprios pensamentos.

A noite começou com uma brisa fraca que mal vencia o calor. A cidade estava viva.

Heero dirigia rápido e Relena ligou o rádio do carro e sorriu aprazida sentindo o vento entrando pela janela.

Athina os estava aguardando na sala de estar abrigando no peito a mesma ansiedade que usaria para recebê-los de uma longa viagem. Abraçou e beijou a nora e tocou carinhosamente o filho no ombro, afagando-o um pouco e olhando-o nos olhos, em cumprimento. Depois, começou a conversar com Relena. Passaram dez minutos em pé antes de mudar-se para a sala de jantar e Dante apareceu cinco minutos depois dos três terem se acomodado. Trocou com o rapaz um olhar severo de reconhecimento antes de pronunciar:

_Boa noite, Relena.

_Boa noite, senhor juiz. –o sorriso dela era surpreendentemente doce para ele.

E enquanto eram servidos, Athina prosseguiu o assunto, atualizando Relena dos planos da comissão de organização de eventos do clube de campo. Na quinta-feira haveria um chá à tarde para a discussão de detalhes dos eventos que seguiriam e decidir o calendário de eventos do semestre seguinte.

Era terrivelmente conflituoso para a menina ouvir a sogra. Seus interesses e decisões se chocavam dolorosamente e a confundiam, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso paralisado e morder o lábio inferior.

_Podemos contar com você, Lena? –Athina indagou, delicada e expectante.

Suspirando, ela trocou um relance com Heero e lembrou-se de sua determinação em afastar-se da comissão.

_Irei ao chá para ficar a par de todos os projetos e então resolvo se darei conta…

_Já é um começo. –Athina sorriu brilhante e elegantemente, aprovando. Na expressão da sogra lembrou-se da cunhada:

_E Akane?

_Ah, ela também estará presente. Chega amanhã de Chicago.

Relena assentiu.

Tinha trocado algumas mensagens pelo BBM com Ane e ela havia mesmo mencionado seu retorno para aquela semana, além de citar uma programação na qual Relena era convidada a participar. Entretanto, essas perspectivas eram extremamente agridoces.

Suspirando outra vez, empalideceu seu sorriso e deu andamento na conversa.

Heero e Dante não pareciam estar na sala de jantar, mas gostavam dessa invisibilidade que seu silêncio e indiferença produziam sobre eles para poderem observar neutralmente o que passava.

Naquele instante, Dante irresistivelmente analisava a nora e depois de atravessar toda a doçura e desvelo que a vestia, notou nela a dúvida e o cansaço que Heero também era capaz de captar. Ele contava ainda com sensibilidade suficiente para julgá-la triste de novo, contudo de uma forma diferente da tristeza que possuíra um ano e meio atrás. Toda essa determinação ele fazia racionalmente, sem qualquer intenção de penalizar-se ou empatizar-se. Só desejava definir as evoluções do assunto até então e estimar sua conclusão.

Voltou-se a Heero e o viu extremamente distante, tão preso dentro de si próprio que parecia dialogar mudamente com os próprios pensamentos nervosos. Dante reconhecia no filho a presença de um réu culpado que muitas vezes ele vira no trabalho – ansioso para dizer algo, confessar até, mas despreparado para as consequências de suas palavras. Além de tal perturbação, não notou mudanças e impacientava-se em entender que não haviam saído do lugar, aquele que ele definira como a metade do caminho.

O progresso que o juiz desejava para o rapaz não era por causa de sua preocupação ou algum carinho que poderia nutrir secretamente, mas por ver-se no direito de ser compensado e satisfeito pelos seus esforços inúmeros de criar o filho. Ainda mais, Heero viria a ser o chefe daquela família e o dono da firma e Dante o queria mais que pronto e capaz de assumir as duas tarefas. Não sentia firmeza em entregar nada disso ao moço naquele instante e duvidava que sentisse um dia. Ele era alguém que só aprovava aquilo que ele mesmo fazia.

Depois do jantar, houve sobremesa e café e um pouco mais de conversa amena entre as senhoras Yuy. Já quanto aos senhores, Dante retornou ao escritório trabalhar e Heero deu uma volta no jardim.

Um pouco depois das dez e meia, Heero e Relena estavam de volta ao apartamento. Sem o que dizer um ao outro, trocaram fitos e cada um isolou-se em seu lado. Mas foi o mesmo de quando dirigiram de volta de Nova Jersey: estava impossível pensar em algo que não fosse o outro.

A aura tristonha e a conformação de Relena distraíam Heero e a forma retraída, preocupada e submissa do rapaz intrigava a moça.

Era como ter acendido uma fogueira; era algo do qual não era possível voltar atrás. Não havia como desfazer ou consertar depois que as chamas brilhavam – ou permitia-se que o fogo consumisse de vez sua lenha ou contentava-se com um punhado de carvão e cinzas. O fogo gerava luz, calor e energia, mas o carvão queimado por si era frio, obscuro e sem a mesma nobreza de seu produto.

Heero tomou o desjejum bem cedo e sozinho, indo para a firma logo em seguida. Teria uma reunião ainda sobre o processo de direito autoral naquela tarde e desejava preparar-se bem.

Manon cruzou com ele no saguão e o deteve contra a vontade para verificar se tudo ia bem e se Relena já despertara.

Ele foi o mais sintético possível, mas não demonstrou exasperação ou qualquer outro tipo de descontrole. Manon gostava dele justamente pela frieza porque achava que ele sabia agir acertadamente se sobre pressão. Perguntava-se o que Relena gostava nele e pelo quê viu-se atraída ao conhecê-lo…

Relena acordou tarde, encontrou Manon na cozinha e alegrou-se muito em revê-la e lembrar-se de que a companhia dela existia. Até a hora do almoço, conversaram sobre a semana anterior e depois Manon foi auxiliar Relena a desmanchar as malas e organizar o quarto.

Manon tinha mais tarefas também para executar antes de preparar o jantar e, terminada a arrumação da suíte da Primavera, foi cuidar delas.

Sentando-se a escrivaninha para passar o tempo lendo, Relena deparou-se com o _scrapbook_ e um flash luziu na sua memória, trazendo o comentário de Heero sobre tê-lo visto. Subiu-lhe uma tensão violenta, quase um terror de fato, e precisou respirar fundo. Folheou o álbum também, tentando reconstruir o olhar do rapaz sobre as fotos e notou a tensão fechar mais sua garganta.

A última foto, do baile de Primavera, dilacerava seu coração por exibir uma intimidade que era todo o desejo de seu interior, porém parecia remoto e irrealizável.

Nunca antes se sentiu de tal maneira por ninguém e de certo modo interpretou isso como sinal de que Heero era insubstituível.

Por que o amava? Por que conseguia fazer isso mesmo depois de lhe exibidas inúmeras razões para desprezá-lo, temê-lo ou ignorá-lo?

Ele mudou… ela o assistiu mudar. A mudança não era muito aparente, mas ela sabia determiná-la muito bem, pois entendeu que esteve ao lado dele durante o pior momento existente para fazer isso. Ali, talvez, ele finalmente se mostrava para ela, dando condições para que ela arriscasse amá-lo.

Relena não era de perder chances que surgiam. Sua coragem podia ser de aparência indecisa e escassa no dia-a-dia, tolhida por cautela e comedimento, mas aumentava súbita e poderosamente frente a oportunidades ou necessidades. Seu espírito era nobre e resoluto, no fundo de sua serenidade e beleza estava toda a resiliência do mundo – o que a habilitava reconstruir-se.

Heero sabia disso muito bem e era o que mais o perturbava, para não dizer amedrontava. O espírito que ela guardava, ele invejava, já que, oposto a ela, era forte e duro por fora, mas seu íntimo compunha-se de remendos e falhas. Criou tanta muralha na qual escorar-se e salvaguardar sua psique e jamais contara que havia alguém no mundo capaz de atravessá-la e tocá-lo.

Athina enxergava os destroços, mas não conseguia afetá-los; Akane e seus amigos viam-nos e podiam organizá-los, promovendo a reconstrução; Dante não os reconhecia e os destruía um pouco mais; Relena não só os via e ordenava-os, mas também tinha a sabedoria para enxergar a beleza deles tal como eram. Por ver algo que para Heero não existia, curava as rachaduras e concluía a restauração, transformando em realidade a graça que encontrava nos escombros.

Devia ser por isso que o vazio o abandonara e de repente esbarrava-se com a felicidade e vontades imprevistas de sorrir.

Sem tirar o crédito de tudo que sua mãe, Ane e os rapazes faziam por ele, como o aturavam e o incentivavam, a forma como Relena o afetava era peculiar. Sempre fora e era impossível ignorar tal fato ou seguir estático frente à atitude que se lhe exigia. Contudo, fazer o que ele tinha como moral e justo lhe custava e a hesitação que conhecia assim o transformava e mortificava. Só que não se aborrecia com isso, até achava bom conhecer aquele sentimento, aquela dor, porque nela via a comprovação de que tudo era real, sensato e correto. Consolava-o, sim, o sofrimento consolava. Estava para fazer um bem verdadeiro pela primeira vez.

Estava amadurecendo.

Estava achando razões para respeitar a si próprio.

Logo que chegou ao aeroporto, Akane fez dois telefonemas ao invés do único que tinha por hábito. Depois de falar com a mãe, ligou para Relena, combinando de ir ao Paterno antes do chá para adiantarem conversa. Assim, Relena decidiu convidá-la para o almoço. Completar seu tempo era essencial para ela, pois enquanto Heero tinha sua rotina de trabalho, Relena estava de férias das aulas e com muitos minutos para perder com pensamentos nada proveitosos.

_Eu iria aí agora, mas mamãe não ia ficar contente com isso. –Ane comentou. –Ela não fala nada, mas fica chateada se não passo tempo com ela quando venho de férias.

_Ela tem razão. –branda e séria, Relena repreendeu Akane. –Afinal já é ruim para ela ter você longe a maior parte do ano, imagine então se você não ficar em casa com ela quando está na cidade.

_É mesmo. E eu também tenho saudade dela. –e a cunhada ouviu tudo e acatou, infantil, aceitando Relena como a uma irmã mais velha.

_É claro que tem. –Relena respondeu, achando graça no jeito da amiga.

Ane riu, contente:

_Bem, amanhã quero ouvir todos os detalhes possíveis de tudo. Tu-do. Beijos!

_Xereta! –Relena reclamou, provocando-a. –Beijos, tchau.

Na hora do jantar, Relena não podia apresentar seu monólogo porque seu dia fora extremamente comum e sem acontecimentos. Brincou com a comida, olhando Heero em relances roubados por baixo dos olhos.

_Por que não vem almoçar em casa amanhã? –sugeriu, repentina e pensativa.

_Por quê? –gravemente ele exigiu saber.

_Ah… tem algum compromisso? –por aquele tom, ela entendeu a indisposição dele e voltou atrás fazendo tal pergunta.

_Não. –e foi a única palavra que ele ofereceu.

_Porque Ane vem almoçar aqui. Não quer ver sua irmã? –e já que tinha iniciado a conversa, explicou, mencionando.

Ele deu de ombros.

_Vocês não querem ficar sozinhas para conversar? –sem entender a razão do convite e das conclusões que Relena tirou, apresentou, racional.

_Vamos ter tempo para isso depois. –e franziu as sobrancelhas. –Você vem? –insistiu.

_Não acredito que seja possível. Tenho horários muito indefinidos, sempre acabo precisando sair para o almoço mais tarde que o programado. –secamente, apresentou, falando devagar e tediosamente.

_Entendo. Continue se esforçando bastante. –sorriu, desavergonhadamente derrotada.

Ela suspirou e depois ele o fez.

Nem parece a mesma pessoa…, ela pensou mantendo o sorriso. Via o tão gentil e controlado, cada vez mais irresistível. Esse modo doce de ele rejeitá-la feria-a mais, porém, ela sentia-se contente em machucar-se assim. Não pôde conter-se:

_Se mudar de ideia, é só falar.

_Eu… não irei mudar de ideia. –ele foi pronto em rebater.

"Não coloque esperanças em mim", os dois recordaram-no dizendo a um tempo e os dois olhares caíram dentro de seus pratos.

_Não tem problema. –ela emendou, assentindo, sem olhá-lo, sufocando o desapontamento. Ele vinha, ela não o sabia deter – quase não detinha nenhuma emoção, a não ser as desgraciosas, a saber, a animosidade, o ciúme e a inveja.

Era irritante para ele vê-la daquela forma, tendo de passar por tais desgostos. Respirou fundo, contrariado, e mentalmente contou até dez. Fazia assim de modo a impedir-se de sair da mesa e não ter de aspirar aquela exalação dolorosa que a moça oferecia feito incenso sagrado.

Instalados em seu próprio silêncio, o casal estabelecia conexões que preferiam não admitir. Tal envolvimento esconso os atormentava, porém, ao contrário de desprezar a dor, cada um refestelava-se em tal incômodo de acordo com seu objetivo. A dor revelava a força e a verdade sobre seus desejos e era uma forma de motivação para que perseguissem suas metas com mais assertividade.

Relena resolveu participar da arrumação da cozinha e aproveitar para conversar com Manon sobre o que preparariam para o almoço e, depois de revirar a caixinha de receitas que ela trouxera quando viera trabalhar para os Yuys, mostrou algumas para Relena julgar.

A moça analisou todas as atraentes receitas e escolheu algo que Manon nunca havia preparado antes: tiras de _pancetta_, ovos e tomates-cereja fritos com tomilho acompanhados de geleia de pêssegos frescos. A receita não era complexa de se fazer, mas aparecia interessante devido a sua mistura inusitada de ingredientes. Apesar da dispensa do apartamento não contar com nenhum dos ingredientes necessários, Manon não via trabalho nenhum em sair de manhã para fazer compras. Assim, elas fizeram a lista de compra para o dia seguinte e tomaram uma xícara de chá antes de irem aprontar-se para dormir.

Em seu quarto, Relena tentou dormir cedo, mas uma inquietação a impedia. Leu até ficar exausta e quando acordou na manhã seguinte, pouco depois das nove, viu que a luz estava acesa ainda.

Não gostava da sensação de depois de uma noite mal dormida. Demoraria em estabilizar-se, assim decidiu tomar uma ducha gelada contando com isso para reanimá-la.

Quando saiu do quarto para levar a toalha até a lavanderia, ouviu vozes animadas e parou um pouco antes da entrada da cozinha para descobrir quem poderia estar ali e do que falava.

_Ele saiu com muita pressa. Normalmente, é assim.

_Seu capuchino é muito bom. Se fosse eu, nunca deixaria de tomar. Mas Heero sempre foi desse modo, escuso. Não estranho sua observação.

_Por que ele age assim?

_Ele foi se afastando mais e mais com o passar dos anos.

Relena encostou-se a parede e sorriu. Era claro que era Ane quem conversava com Manon. Que horas ela havia chegado? O que poderia estar fazendo? Relena sorriu divertida e continuou ouvindo, investigando. Akane seguiu com sua resposta:

_Antes de ser um afastamento físico, é psicológico. Estou para entender por que; imagino que seja por causa do relacionamento dele com papai. Não diria que tenho pena, o teimoso às vezes parece viver bem assim, mas ainda, eu sei que ele sofre muito dessa forma. Quero dar forças para ele poder mudar.

_Compreendo.

_Mas ele mudou bastante desde que se casou. Lena fez bem para ele… –ela suspirou, ansiosamente, carinhosa. –Pena eu não ter esbarrado com ele… –houve uma pausa então e um som de embalagem de papel. –Hm… esses tomates que escolhemos estão tão fresquinhos… que delícia… –e comentou com deleite.

_Não é? –Manon concordou. –Que horas são?

_São quinze para as onze. –sonhadoramente, Ane informou.

_Vamos começar a fazer a geleia. –Manon propôs.

_Vou lavar os pêssegos. –Ane prontificou-se. Relena ia acompanhando com atenção o dueto de vozes e pelos tons imaginava as expressões e os outros ruídos na cozinha explicavam seus movimentos. Sorriu, achando divertido o trabalho de espionagem. Era quase como ler um livro, ela acompanhava o diálogo e precisava imaginar a cena.

_Vou acordar Relena. O chá é às três? –Manon anunciou e quis confirmar.

_Isso. –a reposta veio meio cantada.

_Não precisa, Manon. Estou aqui. –era a deixa dela, então. Apareceu na cozinha nas suas roupas preguiçosas de ficar em casa.

Manon sorriu, bondosa e suave:

_Bom dia, Relena.

_Lena! Que saudades! –Akane fez um escandalozinho e deixou os pêssegos de lado para ir abraçar a cunhada. Punha muito desvelo e cuidado nesse gesto. –Minhas mãos estão molhadas… –e riu, tentando não sujar as roupas da loira.

_Quer dizer que você é a nova _sous chef_ da Manon?

_Você viu? Aqui é cozinha cinco estrelas… sucesso de crítica… Já fomos comprar os ingredientes para o almoço, escolhemos tudo a dedo, do bom e melhor, e agora vamos começar a cozinhar, não é, Manon?

Manon riu e assentiu, achando a menina impossível, além de uma companhia agradável.

_Mas que horas você chegou aqui, sua doida?

_Oito e meia, oito e quarenta… Manon é uma chefe exigente…

_Quer comer algo, Relena? Um chá?

_Estou bem, Manon, quero mesmo um copo de água. –e, quanto à presença e atitude de Ane, ela não sabia o que mencionar, encarando a cunhada, impressionada.

Enquanto bebia, ficou observando-a mover-se desembaraçadamente pela cozinha, às vezes pedindo para saber onde ficava esse ou aquele utensílio para fazer a geleia.

Manon arrumou a louça que seria usada e depois começou a lavar os tomates e preparar uma porção bem generosa de _pancetta_ para ser cozinhada.

Relena ficou em silêncio um bom tempo, vendo as duas trabalhar. Depois voltou para o quarto para trocar-se. Escolheu algo fresco e confortável para vestir-se, arrumou a cama e algumas outras coisas que estavam fora de lugar e, ao retornar à cozinha, a geleia estava pronta e só precisava gelar um pouco para ficar mais apetitosa.

Manon iria cuidar de cozinhar a _pancetta_ e depois misturá-la com os outros ingredientes na frigideira, por isso, Relena decidiu ocupar-se de pôr a mesa e Akane foi para a sala zapear pelos canais. Pouco depois, a dona da casa reuniu-se a cunhada e, enquanto assistiam desenhos, ficaram falando de amenidades e rindo.

Era meio-dia e quinze quando as moças sentaram para comer. O cheiro da carne era de encher a boca d'água.

_Não quer comer com a gente, Manon? –Relena sugeriu e Ane assentiu e sorriu, apoiando.

_Oh, muito obrigada, Relena, mas vou deixar vocês conversarem. –e declinou bondosa, contente por ser convidada.

_Não vai atrapalhar. –Relena reafirmou. –Mas fique à vontade.

Com uma mesura de cabeça, Manon tornou a agradecer e saiu.

As moças serviram-se e experimentaram do contraste de sabores doces e salgados. Havia pão de centeio macio também comprado naquela manhã que combinava bem com o tipo de prato e, para beber, uma soda de uva-verde que realçava o gosto da carne e do pêssego em todas as suas nuanças.

Entre as moças, todos os minutos, até os de silêncio, eram passados agradavelmente. Assim como Heero tinha uma presença extremamente influente em Relena, Ane também fazia efeito no ambiente e no humor dela. Por causa da simplicidade e despretensão da cunhada, Relena confiava nela e sentia liberdade em falar o que quisesse.

Já tinham repetido suas porções e falado sobre uma abundância de assuntos diferentes, passados, presentes e futuros, sem dar impressão de que pretendiam sair logo da mesa. A soda da jarra fora esgotada durante a refeição e Akane resolveu ir a cozinha ver se ainda havia mais.

Relena ficou brincando com o guardanapo enquanto isso, com um restinho de sorriso no rosto, tranquilamente esperando o retorno da amiga. Apanhou uma fatia de _pancetta_ da frigideira dando pequenas mordidas e mastigando devagar, quando ouviu a porta do apartamento abrir. Colocou a carne no prato e pôs-se de pé, escutando com mais atenção e saindo da mesa. Locomoveu-se tão rápido que teve tempo de pegar Heero afastando-se da porta que acabara de cerrar em direção de seu escritório.

_Heero?

Ele virou-se em direção dela, olhando-a sobre o ombro. Não mostrou qualquer expressão além de gravidade e austeridade intransponíveis.

Ela estacou, entre surpresa e singela, unindo as mãos na frente do corpo, enchendo o peito de ar.

Passava só um pouco da uma hora da tarde. Talvez ele tivesse mudado de ideia. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e esboçou um sorriso.

_Você veio almoçar?

Ele estalou os lábios e soltou o ar de forma pesada. Bagunçou a franja e negou com a cabeça.

_Não e estou com pressa, tem um carro me esperando lá embaixo. Esqueci um documento essencial aqui e tenho de apresentá-lo em uma reunião daqui dez minutos.

Relena entreabriu os lábios, confusa.

_É claro. –e o corado de seu rosto esvaeceu de uma vez. Sentiu as pernas meio fracas.

Heero foi para o escritório e Relena sentou no sofá, incapaz de retornar a cozinha. Respirava aceleradamente, distante.

_Lena, não tem mais soda. –Ane apareceu na sala com uma expressão frustrada.

_Ah, não importa. –ela murmurou, desanimada.

Heero surgiu na sala com um envelope nas mãos.

_Você!? –Ane sorriu felina.

_Agora não, Akane. Estou muito atrasado.

_Tá bom. –ela não entendeu a exasperação áspera dele, embora não visse motivos para surpresa nela.

Ele se foi sem se despedir. Queria ir tão rápido que se fosse possível pular da janela e chegar ileso à calçada, ele faria isso.

_Ai, que delicadeza de menino. –Akane comentou burlesca, com desaprovação, depois de a porta fechar secamente, e meneou a cabeça.

Relena soluçou de desgosto, alheia. Se fosse para descrever o que sentia, diria que fora arrasada por um terremoto. Ficara completamente desmontada, perdera toda sua pose, deslocara-se toda de seu ponto de equilíbrio. O que dera nela? Concluíra mais rápido do que qualquer pensamento – concluíra com o coração e este sempre tinha pressa e julgamentos arriscados – e concluíra errado.

_Que idiota. –ela repreendeu a si própria. O que ela estava pensando? Heero não mudava de ideia. Ele não voltava atrás. O ego dele era grande e a decisão dele era indefensável – não diferia do juiz nisso.

_Que foi, Lena? –só pelo timbre de voz Akane identificou que algo ia mal. Solícita e preocupada, aproximou-se da amiga pela frente, abaixando-se diante dela para olhá-la na face.

Relena apertou os lábios para reprimir um soluço, mas quanto às lágrimas não podia fazer mais nada.

Talvez o ego dela fosse muito grande também porque ela nunca se sentira tão mal frente à rejeição. Não devia deixar-se abalar tanto. Não era como se ele devesse algo a ela. Ele estava certo, na verdade, em querer separar-se – aquela união deles era errada existindo de forma artificial. Porém, para ela, tudo se modificara, e sua maior necessidade era ele e vê-lo negado a si corroía-lhe o espírito. Tornara-se uma pilha patética de contradições. Entretanto, a culpa disso não era só dela. Ele também contribuíra por ter mudado e sem perceber se aproximado dela e conquistando-a.

_Lena…? –como a moça não reagia à pergunta anterior, Akane reforçou, falando mansamente.

_Não foi nada. –e chorava intensamente de raiva de si mesma por sua ingenuidade e precipitação. –Eu estava errada… quem não erra, não é?

Akane estreitou os olhos, querendo espiar o significado daquela frase e seus sinais por trás.

E por mais que tentasse, Relena não conseguia controlar o choro. A vergonha e a raiva que experimentava queimavam no seu peito e na pele do seu rosto, que partira do quente para o frio e do frio ao quente.

_Há certas coisas sobre as quais não erramos, Lena… –Akane pronunciou enigmática, esperando consolar a cunhada com isso, e sorriu com doçura. –Vou buscar um copo d'água para você.

Relena ficou meditando naquela sentença. Decidiu-a um incentivo um tanto cruel. Todavia, foi capaz de reunir-se enquanto refletia em seu sentido e parar de chorar.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. –Ane murmurou com cuidado, sentando com ela ao entregar-lhe o copo. Soava como se soubesse de tudo e um pouco mais. Relena sabia que era ilógico, mas acreditar nela fazia-a sentir-se melhor. As palavras da cunhada eram diferentes das de qualquer outra pessoa.

Encarando-a com olhos vazios e expressão não resolvida, Relena suspirou imaginando se poderia falar com ela sobre o que passava ou procurar alguma explicação para Heero sustentar aquela lógica complexa e inconsistente. Contudo, não conseguiu decidir-se.

Mesmo daquele modo, calada, sentia-se melhor.

Heero entrou no carro de seu colega de equipe, o responsável pelo processo em teoria, feito uma rajada de vento. Estava extremamente acelerado. Não tinha ficado estressado por dar-se conta de ter deixado o documento em cima da mesa, mas sim por ver Relena toda iluminada por vê-lo e entender que ele tinha vindo passar o almoço com ela. A irritação que lhe subiu em uma fração de segundos foi indomável.

Enquanto dirigiam-se para o escritório da firma Romefeller, Heero sacudia a cabeça, inconformado.

_O que houve, rapaz? –ouviu a indagação de seu companheiro mais velho e despreocupado. Heero bufou com rispidez e voltou-se para a janela, contendo a resposta.

Se a situação estava inaceitável, agora se tornara insuportável. A transformação do rosto dela foi o que mais o afetou. A forma como ela despencou em seu humor também o arrastou para abaixo. Não conseguia esquecer o que vira acontecer, suas defesas provaram-se finalmente minadas e a invasão de seu íntimo se consolidava.

Estava de fato mais perto do fim.

_Não se cobre tanto, rapaz, não é a primeira vez que contratempos como esses ocorrem. Se começar assim tão novo… pode se endurecer feito juiz.

Heero estalou os lábios. O dia acabara de ficar ainda pior. Mesmo praticamente estranhos mostravam entendê-lo e descrevê-lo. Pensou no pai e em toda aquela insanidade que ele promovia e qual seria seu objetivo ou explicação, se é que havia alguma que não envolvesse o flagelo completamente indevido de Relena. E depois assentiu, tenso e arisco. Por ora, encerraria todo o tumulto em um canto da mente e resolveria seus assuntos na reunião. Uma coisa de cada vez – aquela sabedoria era mesmo útil e versátil.

-8-8-8-8-

O que ajudou Relena a não sucumbir ao embaraço e a decepção que apreendera naqueles poucos minutos do dia foi a programação do chá e a companhia de Akane e Athina. Esqueceu-se a bem dizer de tudo e passou uma tarde agradabilíssima.

À noite, no jantar, estava habilitada a agir como sempre, e mostrou-se só um pouco distante no final da refeição. Depois que contou a ele como passara o dia, isolou-se em seu próprio silêncio.

Heero parecia tão à vontade quanto um gato em um canil adormecido. Não queria tocar no assunto e seguramente não tocaria, mas ficava no aguardo deste surgir a qualquer instante. Sentia-se desgostoso, frustrado até, embora desnecessariamente. Justo ele que não gostava de relações, que as tinha o mais limitado possível, que nunca se interessou em ter uma conexão sólida com garota alguma, atravessava aquele momento de incertezas por algo que podia ser muito mais simples se tivessem seguido a teoria contratual. Entretanto, quando deu por si, estava cuidando de Relena, apegando-se a ela e tomando o bem-estar dela como sua responsabilidade. Este último erro foi o pior. Por mérito dele que se enredara naquela confusão mental e emocional – inédita para ele. Entretanto, quando assumia um objetivo, comprometia-se consigo mesmo e não conhecia outro curso que não fosse ir até o fim. Isto porque nenhum compromisso para ele era maior do que aquele que estabelecia consigo mesmo. Era-lhe custosa sua teimosia.

_Boa noite. –ele murmurou com monotonia, um tanto cabisbaixo.

_Até amanhã. –ela sorriu e foi para o quarto, retraída.

Não havia comentado com ele, mas algo especial havia ocorrido durante o chá. Quando contaram com tempo livre para conversar, Nine Baumgarten veio comentar o excelente _feedback_ que tanto seu irmão quanto o editor do livro que Relena analisara deram sobre a resenha dela. Nine parecia encantada e satisfeita por ser portadora de tais notícias e exibia uma admiração maternal ao dizer:

_Eu mesma li a resenha. Embora extensa, é tudo tão pertinente e você chamou atenção a algumas críticas interessantes que tínhamos despercebido.

_Obrigada. Eu gostei muito do livro, a história é muito verossímil com o cenário retratado. Isso chama a atenção.

_Você se expressa muito bem. –com ar exigente, ela admitiu. –Ainda está trabalhando na escola?

_Estou sim. –disse com sorriso na voz.

_Gosta de lá? –a pergunta soou capciosa, mas não indiscreta. Relena negaceou com a cabeça, tentando intuir as intenções de Nine.

_Claro. É uma posição muito importante, a meu ver, na sociedade e na vida de meus alunos na qual também posso compartilhar assuntos que gosto muito. –brandamente discorreu, secretamente sentindo-se importante.

_Se estiver disposta a fazer uma mudança, meu irmão ficaria contente em integrar você na equipe de editores. –arrojadamente, Nine avisou, a voz de mesmo tom decidido e prático de Lori.

Ao ouvir isso, Relena abriu um sorriso débil e confuso e murmurou:

_Obrigada.

Nine assentiu pacienciosa e afastou-se para conversar com Sissi Van der Ven.

Em _replay_, Relena exibia aquela lembrança na tela de sua mente. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em quão proveitosa era essa oportunidade e ao aludir a conversa com Athina e Ane, viu a duas assentirem encorajadoramente para que ela realizasse a mudança. O convite era único e Relena o tinha merecido por meio de seu trabalho, não por influência.

Embora tivesse a necessidade de uma decisão e o brilho da ambição ardendo por dentro, esforçou-se em dormir logo porque iria de manhã com Ane pegar Jade no aeroporto.

Para o sábado, Ane já deixara uma noite de _home coming open bar_ reservada no camarote do _Sundance_, que era maior, e para as próximas semanas, ela e Astuce já organizavam duas festas no _Prestige_. A primeira seria temática, situada nos anos vinte, e a segunda teria um jogo que ela estava ansiosíssima em promover.

Jade vinha para _NYC_ principalmente para trabalhar com uma ONG formada de artistas e artesões independentes que conhecera na outra visita. Ia fazer oficinas junto do grupo no Central Park durante três semanas e Ane gostara tanto da iniciativa que ia participar também.

Relena se espantava com a disposição e energia daquelas garotas e seus espíritos industriosos.

Na manhã seguinte, tomando café na Ferrara Bakery & Café, Jade e Ane discorreram sobre o programa das oficinas, tentando contagiar Relena. Porém, a moça estava ocupada com a decisão que tinha para tomar de repente e preferia não se comprometer.

Ao saber que Relena estava participando do comitê e ajudando Ane como sempre, Heero intrigou-se:

_Mudou de ideia?

_Pois é. Percebi que será melhor assim… afinal, fui bem recebida demais por todos para cortar relações assim. Conclui que soaria como ingratidão.

Ele meditou na resposta dela ao voltar a comer.

Ademais, Relena completou em pensamento, a tranquilizava bem mais estar cheia de distrações do que concentrar-se tanto na realidade penosa que se avizinhava mais e mais.

E ainda: certamente envolver-se com o clube de campo e com as festas de Ane ainda seria agridoce, mas se não aproveitasse agora, quando faria? Não poderia desperdiçar os momentos.

Heero recordou-se da prioridade que ela dava as pessoas naquela justificativa. Só alguém tão bom e abnegado pensava assim. Como ele podia manter uma criatura como ela em sua companhia – fazendo assim punia-a sem motivo. Precisavam do divórcio.

_Você vai à festa sábado? –fez a inevitável pergunta.

_Não quero, mas provavelmente irei. –ele deu a réplica de sempre.

Ela sorriu, divertida.

_Qual o problema? –ele conferiu, altivo e monótono.

_É só que sua sinceridade afiada não me choca mais. –ela murmurou, descabida, sorrindo ainda. Ela andava mesmo com um senso de humor estranho. –Mas ainda não entendi porque você contraria sua vontade. –e adicionou, composta e interessada. A voz dela saía com uma suavidade e segurança que sempre o surpreendia.

_Não deve existir uma explicação. Sempre fui assim. É uma forma de escapar e esquecer da vida.

_Entendo. –ela confirmou, dando importância ao que ouvira.

Ele suspirou, intrigado, fitando-a com escrutínio.

Ela retomou:

_Em Nova Jersey eu frequentava todas as festas da sociedade, mas não ia muito as baladas. –e resolveu entrar nesse tema.

_Não gostava? –sem pensar muito, ele ia falando.

_Acho que faltava estímulo. –ela meditou antes para chegar a essa explicação.

_Akane sempre foi mesmo uma péssima companhia. –ele concluiu rápido e pontuou, acre e em um tom muito desaprovador.

_Não exagere. –ela murmurou, divertida.

_Não que eu seja companhia melhor. –e ele acrescentou, entre pensativo e malicioso.

Relena ergueu o olhar para ele e franziu uma sobrancelha.

_Se refere a… antes…?

_Sim. –ele a cortou logo, confirmando. Esse assunto o deixava arisco.

_Como era antes? –ela não ignorava tal reação dele, mas sempre precisava insistir.

Ele não sabia por que tinha feito referência aquele assunto se não gostava de falar dele:

_Não vejo proveito em falar disso. –e não conseguia articular, mas sentia uma vergonha do que aprontou no passado não tão distante assim.

_E Londres? O que fez lá? –ela completou o que faltara da pergunta que ele interrompeu.

_Não quero conversar sobre isso. –sem qualquer emoção, sem qualquer aspereza, informou.

_Por que tanto mistério…? Você não falou sobre isso com ninguém… e pelos boatos que ouvi…

_Você ouviu boatos?

_Quando vim para cá a primeira vez depois da festa no jardim, as meninas estavam conversando sobre você e pesquei algumas informações.

_Odeio isso. –ele rosnou.

_Eu sei. –ela meneou a cabeça, lamentosa. –Mas saiba que a minha curiosidade não é… egoísta. Como já te falei, estou esperando o dia em que você desejar se abrir. –e ao mesmo tempo, tinha noção de que desperdiçava esforço e palavras com isso.

Ele desviou a vista e concentrou-se em seu prato, de fato ignorando o que ouvira.

Ela retomou o assunto anterior:

_Eu aprendi a gostar das baladas, mas descobri que elas não são algo que eu sinta falta. Prefiro ir ao teatro ou sair para comer… situações mais tranquilas.

_E introspectivas. –embora ele não mostrasse a face, seus ouvidos estavam atentos, e voltando-a a olhá-la, adicionou.

_Não tinha pensado nisso, mas é verdade – isso explica tudo. –fez uma pausa de meditação, agradada. –E você, como prefere se divertir agora?

_Não sei responder. Ir a festas, como eu disse, era só uma forma de fugir e os eventos do clube eu frequentava só para cumprir tabela e não precisar aturar sermão. Necessidade de me divertir eu não sinto; não mais.

_Então talvez você finalmente encontrou uma situação na vida da qual não deseja escapar.

Ele surgiu surpreso. Seria isso? Deu de ombros.

_Agora o que falta é você encontrar algo para se distrair no qual tenha prazer.

_Eu… jogo cartas com o pessoal ou assisto um filme…

_Você gosta de sair pra jantar também… e de dançar… –descontroladamente, ela apontou, lembrando todas as vezes que dançaram e como ele era ótimo condutor. Suas memórias correram feito eletricidade por um fio até entrar em um curto-circuito na última lembrança. Seu coração se acelerou feito na manhã anterior. Sentiu-se enrubescer e, acanhadamente, sorriu.

Contra a vontade, ele fez a mesma coisa, e estalou os lábios, zangado consigo próprio.

Percebeu calor espalhar-se pelos seus braços e subir a sua face, sufocando-o.

_Posso não saber tocar nenhum instrumento bem, mas sei dançar. –mas não negou o que ela observara.

_Não deixa de ser uma forma de sentir a música. –não deixava nenhuma sentença dele passar despercebida. –Você sabe pelo menos uma música no piano ainda?

_Não creio que eu lembre… –naturalmente, ele murmurou, meditativo.

_Eu sei… "_Twinkle, twinkle little star_". –e explodiu em uma risada gostosa, tirando sarro de si mesma.

Ele lutou muito para não sorrir com ela, embora seus olhos se acendessem, e de repente, o calor que o acometia não o incomodava mais.

_Não se pode ter tudo. –ele provocou então, maroto, numa forma de extravasar o desejo de rir.

_Tem razão. –e meditando no que ele comentara, enxergou o lado triste daquele dito. –Tem razão… –repetiu mais baixo, séria.

Ele respirou fundo. Até o ar parecia diferente. Sentiu o mundo girar em outro ritmo. Tudo estava de um jeito único. Como ele podia explicar? Nunca prestara atenção às palavras que os outros usavam para descrever sensações porque as tivera como inúteis em seu caso. Por isso, via-se sem palavras, confuso e patético.

Estava amando-a mais do que podia imaginar ou permitir-se.

Aquele surto de vontade de sorrir, de ficar ao lado dela só assistindo seu rosto, de ampará-la pelo ombro ou pentear com os dedos seus cabelos macios viera outra vez com bastante força.

Quase afogou bebendo o vinho.

Estava fora de si.

_Terminou? Posso pedir a sobremesa pra Manon? –Relena levantou-se, tirando sua louça.

Ele assentiu e estendeu seus pratos e talheres para ela. Antes de vê-la sair, pôs-se de pé e apanhou os copos para ajudá-la.

Manon viu os dois entrarem praticamente juntos e abriu um sorriso. Havia algo diferente correndo entre os dois, algo que eles não possuíam antes ao começarem a viver ali, algo mudara, indefinível, mas não invisível a não ser, porém, para os dois.

_Prontos para sobremesa? Fiz um flã de frutas vermelha. Receita da Ane.

Relena riu e virou-se para Heero naturalmente, começando a falar sobre como a cunhada viera ajudar Manon com o almoço.

Ele nunca se sentira tão mal, tão culpado.

Era como estar de posse de algo que não era dele e usufruindo o que não lhe era devido ou permitido.

Voltou para a sala de jantar cabisbaixo e introspectivo, feito alguém fadado a um desfecho terrível.

Degustaram o flã. Ele só aceitou um pedaço e comeu rápido. Saiu dizendo boa-noite.

_Até amanhã. –ela despediu-se, carinhosa. Nunca deixaria de querê-lo bem.

Saiu do lugar e foi comer mais um pedaço de flã com Manon na cozinha.

-8-8-8-8-

Relena pôs muito esforço em arrumar-se para a festa. Em suas ideias corriam muitos assuntos – a proposta de Nine, a letra da música que tocava ali, no rádio, a inesperada animação pelo evento, ideias de textos, lembranças longínquas espocando de repente e sem explicação, planos para o dia seguinte, opções do que vestir. Sentia-se um pouco como adolescente as voltas com aquela boa disposição.

Maquiava-se com esmero, penteava-se com dedicação, queria estar perfeita. Tinha esquecido como gostava de se arrumar. Perfumou-se e enfeitou-se até satisfazer-se, tomando cuidado para que o bom gosto e sua personalidade fossem preservados.

Zechs e Noin tinham mandado fotos e um recado. Estavam divertindo-se muito na Itália e Noin esperava rever Relena assim que tivessem arrumado tudo depois de voltar. Estava em aberto ainda se Zechs ia levar Noin para a mansão e continuar morando com Stefans ou se iriam para o apartamento em Nova York. Noin preferia o apartamento, porque amava sua cidade, mas não era exatamente prático para Zechs que teria de ir e voltar todos os dias e deixar Stefans só no casarão também parecia desperdício. Apesar da grande cerimônia que realizaram, a família Darlian ainda precisava se cuidar financeiramente, pois a firma não estava de toda estável ainda.

Relena não tinha opinião, mas estava pensando nisso também ao passo que se olhou pela última vez no espelho e arrumou sua bolsinha.

Heero não precisava de tanto tempo quanto ela para ficar pronto e nem tinha tanta vontade assim de se arrumar. Ficou esperando-a na sala, largado por um tempo no sofá com a TV desligada, e, notando a demora dela, mais um tempo assistindo. Conseguiu até se envolver na exibição de um filme policial que estava estreando na TV a cabo. Não sentiu a demora da esposa assim e quando ela surgiu, estava tranquilo e distraído.

O efeito que ela queria causar não foi prejudicado, porém.

Ela sorriu, brincando com uma das pulseiras, os braços na frente do corpo. Usava uma minissaia justinha de lantejoulas roxa, uma camisa branca transparente, um bustiê preto e sapatos _peep toe_ meia pata dourados, combinando com os acessórios. Fizera o cabelo em um coque alto e volumoso e seus olhos estavam delineados com puxados de gatinho.

Heero olhou para ela, mas de primeira não conseguiu compreender quem era ela. Depois desligou a TV e se levantou.

_Manon, estamos indo. –ela foi avisar. Era nove e meia.

Ele ficou acompanhando os movimentos dela – as pernas alongadas e brancas, os braços leves e delgados velados pelo tecido, a insinuação do talhe dentro da camisa e o delineado dos seus seios pelo bustiê firme – prestou atenção a cada detalhe.

Por que as mulheres tinham de vestir-se daquele modo a valorizar tanto a aparência? E por que ela tinha de vestir-se assim, como quem queria atrair alguém?

Ela não pensara friamente no que intendia ao se por tão sedutora e linda, apenas que desejava aparecer bonita, mas em algum lugar de seu subconsciente talvez tivesse intenção de agradá-lo.

Ele, por sua vez, vestia um jeans preto extremamente bem cortado que parecia duplicar sua altura e uma camiseta devoré cinza-chumbo. O par de Converse que escolhera eram bordôs e tinha uma aparência suja e gasta, um charme de fábrica. O relógio preto presente da tia e um cinto preto eram seus únicos acessórios. De qualquer forma, ele não poderia estar mais bonito. Relena olhou para ele esperando-a na porta, o olhar felino arrematando o magnetismo que a presença dele lançava. A camiseta caía nele marcando com a sutileza de um esboço os contornos de peitoral atlético que ela completava com os olhos da mente.

Os braços desnudos, saudáveis, esbeltos, mas bem definidos surgiam atraentes. Era uma visão em tanto para ela, que o via quase setenta por cento das vezes de terno ou em mangas de camisa. A roupa esporte definia mais a silhueta sem perder o arrojo, e deixava-o mais alto e mais esguio e muito interessante. O cinza da blusa conferiu um brilho triste e um tom prateado aos olhos dele que já começavam a indagar quanto tempo mais ela ia demorar-se.

_Desculpe, me distraí. –confessou, naturalmente. –Não estamos atrasados nem temos hora para chegar. –e completou pensativa, conferindo-se no espelho do corredor mais uma vez.

_Quanta atitude, huh? –ele reclamou sobre o comentário dela, maroto.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça de um jeito afetado e altivo, contribuindo para a brincadeira.

No carro, a música estava mais alta que o usual. Heero olhou de soslaio para Relena, tão animada de repente. As garotas eram imprevisíveis.

_Wow, saca só o _swag_ da Lena! –foi assim que Duo cumprimentou o casal na entrada do camarote.

Ela riu e se acanhou. Heero careteou pelo escândalo e vulgaridade da fala e aborreceu-se em perceber que vários convidados viraram-se para saber sobre o que o anúncio de Duo tinha sido.

_Cala a boca, infeliz. –e dando-se conta de toda a atenção, Heero rosnou em repreensão.

Duo gargalhou vulpino e deu de ombros, sem se abalar.

_Cuida bem, porque se você bobear tem um monte de gente de olho… –e aproximando-se, murmurou o aviso para o amigo. –Eu não, claro, porque para mim a Lena é a segunda mais bela do salão. –e instintivamente virou-se para a direção de onde Akane estava. Ela conversava com Astuce e Jade. Relena apressou-se em integrar o grupo e Duo conduziu Heero para seu grupo.

Caminhando pelo salão, Heero encontrou entre tantos rostos conhecidos e entediantes os de Sylvia e Kyriacus.

_Viu a novidade? –Duo percebeu a direção do olhar do amigo e murmurou. –Chegaram ontem.

Heero assentiu. Sylvia lançou um olhar ágil para ele, logo disfarçando que o tinha visto, enganchando em Kyria e dando as costas para Heero.

_Akane os convidou?

_Sim, mandou a mensagem assim que soube que eles estavam no país. Está incomodado?

_Estou. Desde que terminei com Sylvia, ela só me trouxe problemas.

_Esquece isso. Ela está bem com o Kyria agora.

Heero bufou em resposta. Contudo, Duo estava certo. Ela e o namorado vieram cumprimentá-los, Kyria foi muito amistoso com ele, e depois não se falaram mais ou se notaram no salão.

Heero bebeu e conversou com seus amigos e depois descansou em um sofá, assistindo os presentes dançarem debaixo da iluminação onírica e psicodélica. As garotas ficaram na pista quase a noite toda, fazendo algazarra, era engraçado vê-las, até coreografia apresentaram.

Ele estava tão distraído que já nem distinguia bem o que tinha em sua frente quando de súbito viu Relena caminhando até ele e, inclinando-se, estendeu-lhe a mão.

_Vamos?

Ele meneou a cabeça, um olhar voluntarioso brincando em sua face. Ela endireitou o corpo:

_Vem! –insistiu e chamou-o com a mão, alegre e brilhante.

Custosamente, ele ficou de pé e, sem tomar a mão dela, acompanhou-a até o meio da pista.

Estava óbvio para todos que algo mudara entre os dois. Havia muito interesse no salão em observá-los para tentar compreendê-los, mas Akane já exibia um orgulhosinho por ter acertado.

_Você vai ficar insuportável agora… –Duo a provocou, abraçando-a por trás, pela cintura. Beijou o pescoço dela e a ouviu rir, maliciosa.

_Eu sei das coisas. Olha lá o Wu Fei e a Jade, por exemplo…

E viraram-se um pouco para enquadrarem melhor a imagem dos dois conversando intimamente em um canto discreto.

_Ah! Mas deles eu também sabia. –Duo expressou, malandro, apertando o agarre em torno da cintura dela e depois se separando para parar a seu lado.

_Por isso que estamos juntos. –ele ouviu Ane complementar, manhosa, e foram para a pista de dança.

_Quero aprender uma daquelas coreografias. –e brincou com ela, fazendo-a rir mais.

As músicas frenéticas permeavam o lugar completamente, tragando até mesmo os pensamentos, mas era nas batidas de seu coração que Heero prestava atenção. O compasso de seu pulso parecia controlar todo o mundo, marcando o tempo, sequenciando as luzes, motivando os movimentos. A carga de vida - a carga de emoção – corria em um ritmo rápido, desafiando a velocidade das sinapses, que se conectavam processando o que ele via e tomando decisões.

Relena a sua frente nem sempre parecia real, mas uma projeção gerada por todo aquele frenesi. Ele não achava mais os olhos delas, mas seguia de qualquer forma preso por ela, e o perfume que ela usava espalhava-se por ele, reagindo com o champanha em seu paladar, aumentando o teor de álcool do corpo, inebriando-o ainda mais.

Ela sentia-se bem, alegre, mas não extática. Seus sentidos se apuravam ao passo que sua visão se confundia. Sua mente processava a multidão de estímulos em seu redor com maravilha e prazer. Já havia vivido muitas noites boas, mas se pudesse escolher uma para prolongar, seria aquela. Sentia Heero próximo, mais que ao alcance da mão. Parecia ouvir em seu peito o palpitar do coração dele como se fosse seu próprio, como se fossem um, e não entendia como isso era possível. Sorria, esquecendo-se de quão imprópria era aquela alegria.

E queria falar com ele, mas sua voz não conseguia sobrepor a música. O ritmo mudou para uma balada mais delicada e tranquila. Relena embaraçou-se em achá-lo finalmente a sua frente, seus olhos ariscos e intensos fixos nela, suas mãos estendendo-se para tomá-la pela cintura. As palavras fugiram de uma vez enquanto ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. Encheu o peito de ar e manteve o sorriso como armadura assim como o enigma triste nos olhos era a dele.

Ele não reagiu. Ansiava o momento que ela deitaria a cabeça no peito dele, como era o hábito. Entretanto, ela estava gostando de olhá-lo tão de frente, tão de perto, em meio aquela luz azul e macia. Excedeu-se:

_A matéria de sonhos… –e suspirou.

Ele não entendeu a que ela se referia.

_É Shakespeare… já ouviu falar de "A Tempestade"? "Nós somos feitos da matéria de que são feitos os sonhos".

Ele quase sorriu com carinho ao ouvi-la recitar e negou usando a cabeça outra vez.

_Um dia, você tem de assistir essa peça. É… muito encantadora.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, apesar de querer muito fazer algo. O que dizer? Como portar-se? Nada mais parecia fazer sentido. Dançaram a música inteira em silêncio. Ela enfim deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e viveu aquele fiapo de sonho com todas as suas forças.

E de novo se lembraram do que aconteceu em outra noite de sábado há não muito tempo atrás, numa pista de dança como aquela, atravessando uma sensação similar. O padrão estava sendo criado. Isso não era bem o planejado.

Ela estava mais que pronta. Por mais incertezas que obstassem o caminho da sua vitória, uma ela nunca encontrava: a sua vontade.

Ele estava em contradição consigo próprio e sabia que isso não era saudável. Quanto mais se envolvia, mais se deixava envolver e mais sinais desencaminhantes emitia. O choque das ideias e desejos tinha a capacidade de confundi-lo. Perdia domínio de si e sentia-se contrariado consigo mesmo por não ver possibilidade em levar seu objetivo ao fim.

_Cansei. –a diminuição de passo a fez perceber quanto tempo já vinha dançando e por isso ela avisou quando chegou o fim da música. Estava serena e sorridente, e o olhava com simpatia. –Vou ao banheiro. –murmurou mais.

Assentindo, ele a deixou ir e colocou as mãos nos bolsos e assistiu ela olhar sobre o ombro para ele, ainda enlevada por aquela grande plenitude que de repente tudo parecia produzir.

Heero sentia-se igual, todavia, era contra a vontade dele essa sensação e sofria por isso ao invés de regozijar-se como ela fazia.

Saiu chutando as pernas, inclinando-se para frente, e levou uma mão para bagunçar a franja.

_O que raios está acontecendo comigo? –resmungou com dentes cerrados, inquieto e desgostoso. Não se reconhecia, tampouco se compreendia.

Era hora de decidir: o que ele queria? Mas ao meditar sobre isso, via sua mente em branco, subitamente vazia, e não era capaz de escolher seu próximo passo. Sua racionalidade, sua única lente para enxergar o mundo e sua única ferramenta para lidar com tudo, falhava enfim.

Relena entrou no banheiro e encontrou-se no espelho, afobada e contente. Seus olhos brilhavam destacadamente em meio à iluminação amena e confortável do ambiente. Retocou a maquiagem, ajeitou os cabelos – tudo isso apenas para voltar a si, porque não havia qualquer defeito em sua aparência.

Respirou fundo e ouvindo um movimento na entrada, voltou-se nessa direção para ver quem chegava.

Akane vinha sacudindo os cabelos soltos, bagunçados de tanto dançar, e sorriu para a cunhada com malícia. Riram, sem razão, e ficaram diante do espelho:

_Vai ficar até o fim da festa? –Akane verificou.

_Não sei, depende de Heero. –com um suspiro, Relena replicou grave. –Você vai tomar café na Ferrara? –imaginava que a cunhada queria confirmar se ela também a acompanharia.

_Vou, mas vocês não precisam ir. –e com um ar meio vago, Akane mencionou.

_Oras, você dispensando nossa companhia? –Relena brincou inocentemente, sem entender o que havia dado na amiga.

_Não, é que eu não quero cortar o clima… –picante, Akane apresentou, abrupta e indutiva.

_Com licença, você está falando do quê? –estacando sem ação, Relena investigou, insatisfeita com o que havia entendido do comentário. Seu timbre de voz foi um pouco bobo e pensativo.

_Hm, me diga você… vai negar que quer ficar sozinha com Heero? –suavemente, Akane explicou usando de argúcia e malícia, abrindo um sorriso grande e felino, ignorando a amiga e penteando com as mãos os cabelos ruivos e longos.

_Eu já fico bastante sozinha com ele. –Relena defendeu-se, rindo nervosamente, e ao ouvir sua própria frase soando no ar, não gostou muito do sentido que ela assumiu.

Akane riu instantaneamente ao que escutou, regalando-se. Relena entendeu que falhou em sua defesa e mordeu o lábio, preocupada.

_Ai, tá bom, já entendi, Lena… Eu não devia ter tocado nesse assunto. Me poupe dos detalhes, hã… –e Ane provocou mais, fingindo-se contrariada, jogando com as mãos os cabelos para trás, para as costas.

Relena corou, confusa e agitada, mas riu:

_Que detalhes? Ane, do que você está falando? –replicou, perplexa e engraçada, recebendo como única resposta da cunhada um fito misterioso e pícaro de soslaio. –Você está bêbada, Ane?

_Hã? Eu não. O que te faz pensar que estou? Não estou fazendo sentido para você? –e buliçosa, Akane ficou questionando, acotovelando a amiga.

Relena riu, meneando a cabeça, tentando escapar.

_Vamos que a noite não acabou ainda e tem muita coisa para rolar. –e Akane não deixou o silêncio predominar, espertamente, esbanjando energia e animação, enganchando-se em Relena.

Deixaram o banheiro conversando sobre suas roupas e perguntando-se sobre as amigas e seus pares.

Quando tudo ficou quieto, Sylvia saiu do box no qual estivera ouvindo a conversa alegre e fútil das duas cunhadas. Não sabia ainda o que sentir ou concluir da realidade que a circundava e quando se achava curada, vinha-lhe a noção de que de nada adiantara ainda seu novo amor e mudança de ares, pois a primeira exposição à Heero e à sua aparente felicidade conjugal, já se punha melancólica e em dúvidas. Ajeitou as roupas olhando-se no espelho e foi em busca de Kyria, seu farol, seu porto seguro. Estava feliz com ele e ele era tudo o que prometera ser e fazia-lhe todo o bem possível, mas não podia apagar a mágoa que Heero pintara no peito da moça.

De qualquer modo, ela não iria fazer nada a respeito daquela sensação e não devia preocupar-se mais com ela. Sua vida estava em outro trilho. Sorriu para Kyria com toda a força de seu íntimo e o beijou na boca com toda a força de seu amor, provando para si que era ele quem ela queria.

Relena gastou um tempo com as amigas junto ao balcão do bar, contudo, agitada ainda, foi em busca do marido. Pensava no que Akane havia dito, pensava no que os outros deviam pensar dela e de Heero, pensava que não devia pensar.

_Você quer ir embora? –ao vê-la a seu lado, ele deixou de prestar atenção ao que Wu Fei discursava e indagou.

As palavras dele e sua pronta atenção eram para ela demonstrações de carinho. Não sabia o que viera dizer a ele, mas prontamente respondeu:

_Eu quero.

Ela queria ir embora dali com ele e escapar para outro mundo, qualquer que fosse, desde que neste pudessem ficar juntos. Seus sentidos estavam todos voltados para constatar como Heero era bonito e atraente e como ele tinha se mostrado cada vez mais manso e atencioso em seu comportamento e a cada minuto ela descobria que podia querê-lo mais.

A presença dela tinha se tornado de tamanha intensidade para ele que nunca antes fora tão impossível de ignorar. De todos esses dias que viveram depois de se conhecerem, aquele era o qual ele estava mais consciente dela, de seu espírito e de seu coração e da conexão que estabeleceram. Era-lhe pesado sentir-se assim, praticamente asfixiante.

O carro estava preenchido com o perfume dela, sua mente estava preenchida com lembranças sobre ela. Só havia ela e tudo era para ela e não o agradava ter de concentrar-se tanto nela, mas não estava em suas forças evitar isso.

A música do rádio os calava, apesar de que não havia nada sobre o que tivessem coragem de falar.

Relena retornou em pensamentos a conversa que travara com Akane no banheiro.

Realmente ela ficava muito tempo sozinha com ele… no carro e depois ali, no elevador. Ele parecia distante e inafetado, encostado de lado na parede de espelho, fazendo algo no celular outra vez. O encontro das clavículas faziam um desenho interessante no tecido da camiseta dele e os olhos dela percorreram essas linhas.

De repente, percebeu que ele a estava observando e teve de disfarçar seu interesse. Devia ter bebido demais, ela nunca fora assim…

Ele voltou a digitar a mensagem que escrevia para Duo sobre algo que acontecia na festa, tentando ocupar sua atenção com algo que não fosse sua longa e massacrante guerra interior que ele não sabia nem perder, nem ganhar.

Suspirou aliviado ao ver a porta abrir em seu andar e saiu seguindo a moça que ia tirando a chave da bolsinha, pronta para descerrar a passagem. As chaves do molho estavam enroscando-se demais, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Distraído com o celular, ele não viu ela lutando com as chaves na porta e esbarrou nela abruptamente, mas antes de ela perder o equilíbrio completamente sobre os saltos altos, ele a aparou com um braço a envolver a cintura:

_Desculpe. –ele disse rouco e sem graça, apoiando-a para se estabilizar.

Ela enrubesceu, separou-se dele e sacudiu a cabeça, refazendo-se do choque.

_Não tem problema.

Ele fez o celular escorregar para dentro do bolso traseiro e tirou as chaves da mão dela:

_Está complicado aí? –e, paciente e maroto, comentou, desenroscando facilmente a chave da porta que tinha se prendido na chave da porta-balcão.

_Pois é… –ela murmurou fraco, só para poder ter alguma ação. Estava sentindo ainda a mão dele circundando e pressionando a volta de sua cintura.

Ele trocou um fito com ela e abriu a porta, deixando-a passar primeiro.

Relena continuava refletindo na conversa com a cunhada. Principiara a entender a que clima ela fizera menção e envergonhou-se.

Ser sensível demais só produzia dois resultados: ou experimentava-se tudo com impulsividade e descuido, como em queda livre, ou experimentava-se tudo com minúcia e reflexão, como que se encharcando por uma chuva copiosa. Relena enquadrava-se no grupo secundário e qualquer pequena sensação era o bater de asas de borboleta a provocar um furacão e arrastá-la.

Heero cerrou a porta atrás de si e passou a chave. Estavam presos dentro de uma penumbra espessa, as cortinas da porta-balcão barravam a claridade noturna, e o ambiente parecia ter encolhido.

Relena havia parado a pouca distância da entrada, e tinha para si que estava passando mal. Arrepios e calores intensos percorriam sua pele, feito uma febre letal.

O rapaz parou atrás dela, intrigado com sua atitude. Esticou a mão para tocá-la no ombro, mas antes de concluir sua ação, enxergou o vulto dela dar meia-volta. Começou a formar o nome dela na garganta, mas antes de poder pronunciá-lo, calou-se com a súbita aproximação dela.

O salto do sapato dela fez um ruído sonoro com o único passo dado para eliminar a distância entre o casal.

Sem entender porque, Heero fixou-se naquele barulho ainda por muito tempo depois. Talvez tivesse achado algo de ritualístico nele ou o encarado como um prenúncio de algo importante. De qualquer forma, foi um som que perpetuou o momento.

Se havia algo sobre o qual Relena podia se garantir era sua força de decisão. Nisso ela era completamente diferente de Heero – ela sabia precisamente o que queria e tinha a determinação para tomá-lo se quisesse.

Ele sentiu a respiração dela roçar seu queixo seguida do calor dos lábios dela tocando os dele.

De repente, Relena não tinha medo de nada e não via por que se preocupar. Sua surpresa residia no fato de ele corresponder a seu beijo facilmente, como se ele também sentisse as mesmas coisas que ela. Ali ela o notava se perder, sair do seu papel de indiferente, baixar a sua guarda por alguns instantes.

Os lábios dele estavam tépidos como os dela, e moviam-se suaves e indecisos, sinceros e preocupados. Poucos segundos eram necessários para ela ver-se envolvida pela cintura e outra vez sentir as mãos dele segurando suas costas. Estreitada contra o corpo dele, pousou as mãos em seu peito, tateando timidamente o vinco feito pelas clavículas do rapaz, imergindo no calor daquele abraço sempre mais intensamente. Respirou fundo, sorrindo, respondendo cada beijo, indisposta em quebrar o ritmo das carícias.

Heero não a considerava digna de reprovação, não a considerava fraca tampouco a julgava como indecorosa. Teve tempo para entendê-la bem e estava certo de que se ela avançava para seus braços e procurava seus beijos era porque o que sentia era tão vivo quanto sua pulsação cardíaca e tão real quanto sua presença. Reprovado, fraco e impuro a seus olhos era ele, recepcionando-a assim, retribuindo-a assim com presteza. As mãos dela deslizaram pelo seu peito e depois se encontraram atrás de sua nuca, juntando mais seu corpo ao dele, o peito arfante dando sinais de que a paixão só faria crescer.

Como é que se impede um incêndio colocando mais fogo?

Como é que se drena um lago jogando mais água?

Ele estava ficando demente e sua inconsequência teria resultados trágicos se ele não tomasse agora a atitude imperativa. Proibiria-a de amá-lo. Teria esse poder?

Ilusão em cima de ilusão.

Como a proibiria de algo que ele não era capaz de proibir a si próprio?

Queria não querer. Precisava não precisar. Tinha que não ter.

Daquele modo ele não viveria em paz. Mesmo ali, preso nela, ia atormentado por sua consciência. A doçura do contato de suas bocas amargava-se nele. Lia fácil no corpo dela a vontade de mais, de ser beijada com mais intensidade e descobrir a pele dele contra a sua. Cada beijo dado e recebido trazia um combinado desorientador de emoções e pensamentos. Ele dava-se a ela, todavia não se realizava na sensação. Será que ela não via como aquilo era um desatino?

_Eu não posso fazer isso. –separou-se com brusquidão e raiva, por um lado soltando-a contra a vontade, por outro, resistindo a cometer um mal terrível.

Entretanto, bem fundo, ele sabia que o mal já tinha sido feito.

Relena prendeu a respiração e estacou em seu lugar.

A falta de luz impedia que as expressões de seus rostos fossem reveladas um para o outro.

Heero agradecia por isso, pois seria para ele um golpe de misericórdia ver a expressão confusa e dolorida que ele já adivinhava exibida no rosto corado da moça. Ainda mais, a tensão fora tão grande que esmagou pesadamente o seu espírito e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

Relena tentou falar algo, mas os lábios tremiam, as palavras travadas machucando a garganta. Encarando-o naquelas frações de segundos, percebeu ele levar uma mão ao rosto em um movimento lento e ingênuo, como se estivesse secando os olhos.

Tomou fôlego para tentar falar outra vez, pensando em desculpar-se talvez, mas não houve tempo, ele saiu de diante dela com pressa de fuga.

_Heero… –ela sussurrou, abandonada no escuro, desconsolada.

Pegou a bolsa do chão e seguiu para seu próprio esconderijo, em imitação do rapaz.

O que mais ela podia fazer?

* * *

Demorei muito, mas cheguei.

Planejei esse capítulo para o fim de julho, mas precisei de mais um mês para realmente concluí-lo. Eu peço sinceras desculpas a todos que estiveram aguardando e espero não tê-los decepcionado com minha demora.

Sempre irá me faltar palavras para expressar a sincera e profunda gratidão que sinto por cada um que lê, cobra, comenta, participa, se interessa e dedica um pouquinho de sua atenção para essa fic.

Como praxe, tenho que dizer que não fiquei contente com o capítulo. Acho que, em qualidade narrativa, a história sofreu uma recaída. Eu já sou repetitiva por natureza, aqui então, nem se fala. Mas como estamos no final da história, acho que vocês suportam mais um pouquinho da minha enrolação, não é?

Para mim, a ação aqui é um pouco epistêmica. Existe um ritmo repetitivo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sempre sobe o tom de alguma nota. Cada vez que Heero vê Relena arrumada, o desejo e o amor dele por ela aumenta e o mesmo acontece com ela, até desembocar no que desembocou no fim desse capítulo.

Até que estou indo bem, né, colocando beijos em capítulos seguidos.

Por isso dá mesmo para ter prova de que chegamos ao final.

Eu não prometo data para o capítulo 45, mas estou trabalhando nele já.

No geral, estou muito contente com tudo e não mudaria nada. A história está indo como eu queria, e às vezes eu me pego realmente feliz em estar escrevendo, tendo as ideias improvisadas durante a criação que tanto mostram que existe um esforço subconsciente ao escrever e que quando estamos realmente envolvidos, escrevemos sem esforço e criamos espontaneamente.

Lendo outras fics longas, notei a dificuldade de lembrar quem é quem, e resolvi fazer uma lista de personagens com breve explicações de suas identidades para aqueles que por acaso não lembrem mais quem é a Lori ou o Kyria. Ainda falta eu acrescentar umas personagens secudárias do início da fic, mas isso não vai prejudicar em nada por enquanto. A lista está lá no Tumblr e o link para o tumblog está no meu profile.

Estou bem curiosa pelos comentários e reviews que vocês irão postar.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a Suss, a Lica e a cada reviewer e leitor que participa dessa grande jornada.

Amo vocês!

Beijos e abraços.

01.09.2013


End file.
